


Eternity of Love (One Piece x Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Immortal Reader, Lemon, Multi, Multiple Endings, One Piece - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 138
Words: 502,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saṃsāra,The Wheel of Eternity"--An epithet to an old legend in Paradise. Of course, you were one of those who knew it wasn't the case, since you were the wielder.</p>
<p>Though, in this life you had hoped you wouldn't become a Pirate. </p>
<p>(Reader x Various!One Piece || Males && Females)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master Gunner, (y/n) enters

# Master Gunner, (y/n) enters

 

 

The sky was colored with a pinkish color of the Dawn, the rays of the Sun passing through the curtains of your workshop. You blinked by how irritating it was and let out a low grunt, bringing a hand over your forehead. You were having a terrible headache, having worked all the night on this new weapon for those bastards of Marines. There was a sound from the other side of the table and a wooden doll lifted itself on the furniture with the help of its little arms. It cocked its head to the side cutely before walking toward you, putting its hand on your head.  
  
You glared at the doll with tired eyes, a small smirk on your lips.  
  
"Good morning, Steven" you mumbled, yawning. "I'm finally done..."  
  
The doll shook its head and turned around to face the sword with interested, carved eyes. It pointed it with its wooden fingers, raising a brow. You nodded your head and stood up abruptly.  
  
"Maybe they will finally leave us alone, Steven"  
  
You froze suddenly, feeling a chill ran down your back.  
  
"...Something will happen today. I wonder what it will be?"

* * *

"......We made a wrong turn"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't understand, we are supposed to be in Alabasta or at least near the island by now" muttered a young woman with sky, blue hair. "Is the log broken?"  
  
"IF IT'S THE CASE WE ARE MORE THAN IN TROUBLE" yelled the ginger haired female, grabbing the log wrapped around her wrist in frustration. "W-wait! There is an island over there! Maybe we could ask someone--WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Ah. I'm hungry, that's all" replied bluntly a young boy with a straw hat.  
  
"RELEASE CARUE" yelled the blue haired woman. She managed to hit him hard on the head, a bruise forming on the spot where she punched him.  
  
"HITAII!"  
  
"ACK! WE NEED A DOCTOR--WAIT I'M ONE!"  
  
The Straw Hat pirates arrived at Rogueport, a small island where once an ancient civilization resided at. In this golden era of pirates and dreams, the town is known for its merchandise and wide range of weapons crafters. The moment they put feet on land, they noticed how gloomy the citizens were. A lot of them were avoiding eye contact, others were too busy with their shops to even pay attention to the newcomers.  
  
  
"What a boring town!" Luffy complained. "Let's get out of there"  
  
"No we can't!" said Nami, taking a hold of his collar. "We need information before"  
  
"But Nami!" whined the Straw Hat captain.  
  
"Listen to Nami-chan, moron!" kicked Sanji, a thick mark on his forehead. "It's your fault if we are here!"  
  
"Huh, you mean Nam-" Usopp started but received the same treatment from the cooker.  
  
"Now. Let's split and gets some answers. Zoro, don't get lost"  
  
"Shut up" mumbled the green haired man.  
  
"We need to leave this place immediately after before the log change"  
  
  
The Straw Hat pirates all gathered the same kind of information, which was pretty useless since the people of Rogueport...were practically silent. Until a kind woman (the same for everyone but Zoro, since he mysteriously found himself in a jungle instead and Nami had to drag him back while yelling at his bad orientation) led them to a tavern where an old man could clear their inquisitive mind. But of course, they didn't think they would witness a fight upon entering the tavern.  
  
"You know nothing!" screamed a young boy, who tried to kick the leg of a Marine. The man, who was obviously drunk, let out a throaty laugh.  
  
"What a stupid legend!" the Marine yelled, his men chuckling in toes.   
  
The Straw Hat pirates quickly took a seat in a corner, far away from the Marines's sight. They certainly didn't want to get caught after a long journey in the Grand Line.   
  
"The legend of Saṃsāra, the wheel of eternity? Pah! Fairy tales to little kids such as yourself!" barked the Marine. "Like such a person could ever exist!"  
  
"But it's the truth! My mother told me so!" cried out angrily the boy, standing up with his fists tight against his sides.  "It does! And (y/n) knows it! She can prove it!"  
  
"That woman?! BWAHHAHAAHA" laughed obnoxiously the captain of the Marine, his crew chuckling harder with tears in their eyes. "Continue, boy! You tell funny stories!"  
  
"THEY'RE NOT STORIES!"  
  
The young boy threw himself on the Marine, trying to kick him or at least give some hits on the man's jaw but the said male only caught his collar and slammed his small body on the bar's counter. The commander pulled out of his sleeves a dagger, edging it closer to the boy's throat.  
  
"I think someone needs to remind your place in this world, little scum" menaced the Marine. "Fairy tales have no place in the business world, only for the lunatics who cannot grasp reality. The cycle of reincarnation? The power to use the realms of the world? All bull crap"  
  
Vivi watched the fight, biting her lips in frustration. She wanted to help this child but she couldn't, not with her friends's life at sake. There isn't too many of them right now, but they could easily call reinforcement. Luffy suddenly stood up without any warning, walking toward the two. Nami yelled out his name, and would have caught the back of his shirt if it wasn't of Zoro stopping her.  
  
"And you know what, us Marines, do to people like you? We show them reality" grinned the Marine wickedly. He threw the little boy through the entrance door of the tavern, sending him outside. But Luffy somehow got caught in the moment, catching the boy in his arms and stretching his whole body until the Straw Hat captain was completely outside.  
  
Luffy and the boy fell on their side, the youngest coughing some dirt.   
  
"Oy, you're alright kid?" asked Luffy, staring at the young boy as he stood up and dusted his pants.  
  
"They are stupid! Every last one of them!" cried out the child, his fists tight. "They are mean, stupid, useless-"  
  
"Tell me about the legend" cut the Straw Hat captain, sitting down, looking excited. The boy blinked in surprise.  
  
"You...believe me?" he muttered and Luffy nodded his head happily.  
  
"It sounds like a fun story-"  
  
"IT ISN'T A STORY! Leave me, you're just like the rest of them"  
  
"Luffy!!" came the voice of Nami, running at his side with the others in toes. "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY GOT CAUGHT BY THE MARINES"  
  
"But I didn't"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"They are coming back" groaned Zoro, staring over his shoulder to see the Marine commander exiting the tavern, now advancing dangerously toward them. The swordman was ready to fight if he needed to.  
  
"Hey, kid! You forgot that piece of crap!" the Marine yelled, throwing at him a broken pendant. The boy let out a strangled gasp, crawling to where his necklace landed only for the commander to stop him with a kick in his guts.  
  
"ARG-!"  
  
The kid fell back, spitting on the ground. He struggled to stand up back again, but he fell on his knees. The Marine applied some weight on the pendant, cracking it under his foot. Tears started to cascade down the boy's cheeks.  
  
"N-no. Not m-my pendant please!" he cried. The Marine raised a brow and let out a laugh.   
  
"Crying for your mommy? Pah! That's all you can do, wimp!" the commander laughed harder and Luffy gritted his teeth in anger, standing up in turn. Both Usopp and Vivi tried to stop him but suddenly, silence filled the air and every witness hold their breath.  
  
The commsnder stopped laughing, now confused. The tears of the young boy stopped, a glint of joy in his green eyes when he noticed the woman coming toward the two. The woman was wearing unique clothes (a/n: aka the image at the top), different from the sellers. Her hat was shading her (e/c) eyes, her (h/c) locks shining slightly in the sun. She was walking at a slow pace and every step she took, the air seems to grow heavier.  
  
"(y/n)!!!" the young boy yelled out, standing up abruptly. "I need your help!"  
  
The woman didn't say anything, not once gazing at the kid. She walked pass them, confusing the Straw Hat pirates and also the young boy. He yelled her name once more and she stopped, looking over her shoulder in irritation.  
  
"What do you want?" you asked coldly and the boy flinched at your dark tone. "Don't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"B-but...(y/n)...."  
  
"How many times did I tell you to not talk nonsense again?"  
  
"But it isn't nonsense! You know the truth!"  
  
"Moitra" you warned, turning toward the boy.   
  
"Prove it to them! Right here and now! That you're the wielder of Saṃsāra- "  
  
There was a gun shot but no one saw it coming. It came as fast as a blink of an eye. The bullet was shot in the ground, just a few meters away from Moitra. He palled slightly, staring at the woman in fright. She didn't a move an inch, only glaring at the boy with a dark expression.   
  
"Who...shot?" wondered Usopp, looking right and left. He suddenly panicked. "Don't tell me they have a sniper too!!!?"  
  
"She was the one" said Sanji, eyeing the (h/c) haired woman. "SUCH A PRETTY WOMAN"  
  
"Sanji...You saw her shot? But she didn't even move at all" muttered Vivi. Her gaze went toward the guns strapped against her hips. They widened slightly when she noticed the smoke coming from one of them. "How...?"  
  
"Everyone didn't see her shot" said Zoro with a serious expression.  
  
The mysterious woman continued to glare at Moitra, her eyes slowly darkening to the point it was impossible to identify their color anymore. The young boy was shaking badly, a shadow cast over his face as the Marine commander continued to laugh like the idiot he is. The woman turned to walk away, only to catch the shining necklace on the ground. Her eyes went wilder and she stared silently at the Marine.  
  
"...You're Callus Forsaken, a commander of the Marines...right?" she demanded.  
  
"This is me, honey" grinned flirtatiously the Marine.  
  
"And you're the one who...broke the pendant?..."   
  
"That piece of junk? What if I was? You will protect such a low life's treasure?"  
  
Luffy gritted his teeth at that particular sentence. Nami called out his name as a warning to not interfere. The woman's hat shadowed her face even more.  
  
"A piece of junk...huh?" she repeated slowly. The Marine held his bottle of sake closer to his face, about to take a sip.  
  
There was another shot and the bottle exploded in his hands, the liquid staining his hand and white pants. A snarl decorated the man's face, turning to the woman with anger.  
  
"You bit-" he started but didn't have the time to finish that another bullet passed near him and grazed his cheek.  
  
The Marines who were with the commander eyed the woman in shock and disbelief. Smoke was coming out from one of the guns hanging at her hips. But no one saw her shot. She was faster than her own shadow. The woman smirked, cocking the hilt of her gun, aimed directly at the forehead of the Marine commander.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"(y/n), Master Gunner of Rogueport" you introduced with a sly smirk, who stretched to show small fangs.  
  
"Why you!?- Catch her!" he ordered to his men. Five of them advanced toward you, fearless while the others were shaking in fright.  


"Oh my...pointing your weapons to a woman? Such cowardice~" you cooed, twirling your gun around your finger.  
  
The five men fired at you, to which you avoided the hits easily by stepping to the side. Your movements were fast and fluid, disappearing from their sight without much effort. They all suddenly fell down on their sides, groaning in pain. You walked forward, stepping above the men and directly toward the Marine commander.  
  
"I w-was s-shot!" said one of the men on the ground.  
  
"Watch out, sir! She's not normal!"  
  
The Marine commander fidgeted on spot, his hands searching for his weapon, staring at you with a pale face. Your expression was hard, your hat hiding your eyes from the Marine's view. You stopped in front of him.  
  
"You have a stain on your shirt" you said simply.  
  
"Huh?..."  
  
He looked down and was knocked out with one of your strongest hook. The Straw Hat pirates and Vivi's jaw dropped widely at the scene, not believing what happened. The Marine commander was laying on his back, blood slipping out of his mouth as his eyes turned white. You scoffed and turned around, walking away while taking the necklace back. You threw it in the open palms of Moitra, not giving a second look toward the young boy who let a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Awesome!" cried out Luffy, stars in his eyes.   
  
"She...knocked him in one shot!" stated Usopp in fright, paling even more when his gaze fell on the Marine.  
  
You continued to walk toward your destination, only for a big man to stand in front of you. He was trying to stop from going any further, a large smile on his face. His form towered over you but you still didn't give a damn.  
  
"Step aside" came your firm demand.  
  
"Or what? You gonna-"  
  
The tall and large man didn't have the time to finish his sentence that he was thrown over your shoulder like he weighted nothing and fell down on his head (a/n: the same as when Annie flipped Reiner in Attack on Titan). You disappeared around a corner, leaving Moitra and the others to stare at your back in shock.  
  
"...I WANT HER TO BE MY NAKAMA!" finally said Luffy, to which everyone facepalmed hard.


	2. Nakama

# Chapter 1: Nakama

 

 

 

 

"It's a chance your wrist isn't broken, only sprained" said Chopper, tightening the bandages around Moitra's hand. "You should let it rest for at least 48 hours, and it will probably take at least 2 weeks before you can move it normally again"   
  
"Woah! A medic reindeer! Awesome" exclaimed in awe Moitra, causing the young doctor to blush and wave his hoof dismissively.  
  
"Shut up, idiot! I'm not glad to hear that~" Chopper said with a huge smile on his face, dancing to express his happiness. The young boy laughed and turned to Luffy.  
  
"Thank you for helping me get back to my secret place. I don't want to explain yet to my mother how I got this..." the boy muttered, looking at his feet."She will be worried, that's for sure. Anyway, I don't know how I could repay you-"  
  
"With meat" cut Luffy, a determined look on his face. Moitra blinked in confusion, even more when Sanji kicked the captain's head.  
  
"Moron, you just ate not too long ago!" the blond male snapped.  
  
"It was hours ago!"  
  
"It was _five_ minutes"  
  
Luffy's form slouched on his seat and the table, pouting like a child. Moitra held his pendant against his chest, looking at it with a frown. Vivi sat down next to him:  
  
"Moitra, can you tell us about this woman?" the blue haired female asked and the boy stared at her.  
  
"You mean (y/n)?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"(y/n) works as a master gunner on this island. She is very well-know around the town of Rogueport. Even more for the Marines" Moitra said the last part venomously. "They are the whole reason why everything's wrong. You noticed how the villagers seem to be distant?"  
  
"Yeah. We saw it when we first arrived here" retorted Zoro, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"The villagers are afraid of them. I don't know why but it's the truth. My mother doesn't want me to get involved too much with them...The Marines shouldn't be here in the first place"  
  
"How so?" Nami asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Rogueport is a special island. It moves on the sea and it's pretty rare for strangers to visit here...in fact, only the World Government knows the secret to find it. And that's primarily how we have such a huge business in crafting weapons. The whole economy is based on this profession, but there's other kinds of business " explained Moitra. "But, you see, Rogueport is supposed to be independent and swore allegiance to the World Government a long time ago...but Marines come over here back and forth, bullying villagers and scaring them. Plus, they steal a part of our money and we can't do anything about it"  
  
"Those bastards" cursed the ginger haired woman, knowing how Moitra could feel. She was in a similar situation not too long ago, before she met Luffy.  
  
"My mother told me that (y/n) is very special. She has a power that nobody else has: the Wheel of Saṃsāra, and she's very strong!" said Moitra with stars in his eyes.  
  
"You seem to admire this woman greatly" said Usopp.  
  
"She's cool and awesome and cool!" the young boy started to spout out compliments. "But I think it's a shame that she doesn't use it to protect the villagers"  
  
"What is this power about?" demanded Sanji, puffing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.  
  
"Saṃsāra, the Wheel of Eternity is a power that supposed to be the circle of birth, life, and death. Also know as reincarnation" said Moitra. "I even have a picture of what it is looks like from my mother's explanation"  
  
The boy jumped off from his seat and walked toward a wall covered with a red sheet. He pushed away the curtains to reveal a strange drawing of a wheel: [imgc.allpostersimages.com/images/...](http://imgc.allpostersimages.com/images/P-473-488-90/70/7082/QS5V100Z/posters/wheel-of-life-or-wheel-of-samsara-kopan-monastery.jpg.%C2%A0Usopp) approached it with a skeptical look, scrunching his eyes.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" he finally yelled.  
  
"A representation of the Wheel" said simply Moitra. "It's my mother and I's secret. (y/n) doesn't know about it and would certainly be furious if she ever sees it. It is associated with the belief that the person is reborn in various realms depending on the karma...That's all I know. My mother could tell you a lot more!"  
  
"Then let's go see your mother-" exclaimed Luffy with a smile but Nami stopped him.  
  
"We have no time for this, Luffy!" the navigator scolded. "We need to reach Alabasta asap. The civil war won't take a pause because you want to recruit some woman"  
  
"But I want her as my Nakama!"  
  
"Did you see how she fights?! She will already have made a hole between your eyes before you ever 'ask' her!"  
  
"Huh?? You're pirates?" asked Moitra. The Straw Hats nodded their head and the boy's face paled slightly. "I fear she will refuse automatically! She hates pirates"  
  
"Awww and why that?" pouted Luffy childishly.  
  
Moitra was about to respond but a loud noise came from the back of the room. A few crates fell on the floor, revealing a small wooden doll who rubbed its head painfully.  
  
"Ah! Steven!"  
  
"Steven?" repeated Sanji, raising a brow.  
  
"It's one of (y/n)'s figurines made of wood. She can bring them to life by using her powers" said Moitra.  
  
"Incredible!!!" yelled in unison Usopp, Luffy and Chopper, their eyes bulged.   
  
The doll jumped on Moitra's leg and started to climb it like a monkey. It stood over his knee and turned toward the others. The wooden doll suddenly did a bow and threw itself at Luffy. The Straw Hat captain let out a scream, his tongue coming out of his mouth as the wooden doll started to attack him.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIII. LET GO STUPID DOLL" he barked, trying to pull off the figurine who was holding locks of his black hair tightly in its hand.   
  
Luffy ran in circle, the doll chasing him around. It was certainly a hilarious sight for the others who laughed heartily. Moitra was clutching his stomach by how hard he was giggling. It was rare for him to have a good laugh like that. The boy finally calmed down and looked at the doll who returned to his side, a lock of black hair that it cut from Luffy still in its hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for Steven's behavior. He normally doesn't do this kind of thing...The straw hat insulted him" said Moitra, smiling at the doll.  
  
"HOW CAN A DOLL BE INSULTED FOR THIS REASON?!" yelled Chopper.  
  
"Wooden dolls are stuffed with straw" answered the young boy.  
  
"Ahhhhh....IT DOESN'T MAKE MORE SENSE" Usopp shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with (y/n)?"  
  
The doll shook its head, pointing toward the door then at itself, crossing its little arms in a 'X' motion.  
  
"You exited (y/n)'s workshop without her knowing?" translated Moitra and the doll nodded. "Is she still here?" A negative answer from the doll. "Good! I can show you something amazing, guys!"  
 

* * *

  
They arrived in an isolated part of Rogueport, the atmosphere creepier than back at the town. The difference between the two environments were like black and white. [640x366_20106_House_in_the_woo](http://digital-art-gallery.com/oid/117/640x366_20106_House_in_the_wood_2d_fantasy_house_wood_swamp_picture_image_digital_art.jpg).  Usopp started to shake violently, his lips and members trembling in fright.   
  
"You know, I may have caught the I-don't-want-to-stay-here-any-longer disease" he said, letting out a pained noise. The others didn't pay him mind, approaching the entrance of the shop.  
  
Moitra was the first to enter, checking inside if the path was clear. He motioned with his hand that it was okay for them to follow him, stating that (y/n) was nowhere inside the building. The house was much prettier than outside, but still messy. Various tools of blacksmith and weapons were laying on the floor, tables, or even on your bed. The shelves were filled with wooden dolls of different sizes. Usopp sweated nervously and screamed when they all turned their head toward him at the same time, the sound creepy.  
  
"Aside from the dolls, it looks pretty awesome" said Chopper, approaching what it seems like a long, broadsword. "(y/n) made all of this?"  
  
"Yes, she can create anything that comes in her mind" smiled Moitra.  
  
"She's truly a master gunner" muttered Nami, taking in her hands a rod with a curved blade at the end. "What's this?"  
  
"She calls it a naginata"  
  
"Cool!!~" gushed Luffy and Usopp at the same time. "What else can she do?!"  
  
"Let's see...Swords, shields, cannons, guns,..." started Moitra, counting on his fingers. "...axes, lances, rods....Oh, and bombs too"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?" shouted Nami.  
  
"A master gunner"  
  
"NORMAL MASTER GUNNERS CAN'T DO THAT KIND OF THING IN GENERAL!"  
  
"But (y/n) does"  
  
The ginger haired female facepalmed hard and Vivi giggled at Usopp and Luffy's antics, who were staring in awe at the weapons and tried to touch them even if there was a sign stating "Touch and find yourself in the realm of Hungry ghosts". The Straw Hat pirates continued their visit, failing to hear someone walking in.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing here?" you asked sternly, your eyes emotionless. Nami stiffened under your gaze and smiled nervously.  
  
"O-oh, you must be the master gunner who made those incredible weapons! We're just-"   
  
You stopped her by aiming one of your guns at her forehead, the woman screeching in fear. Zoro was quick to act and stood in front of her at the last moment, blocking your hit.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he barked and you scowled deeply.  
  
"I could ask you the same, Grassy" you retorted and the swordman's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You came into my home without permission"  
  
"Please, (y/n)! It's my fault!" cried out Moitra, walking to you. Your cold stare fell on him and he winced at the intensity of your eyes. They were like daggers. Poisoned daggers. "I'm the one you should punish-"  
  
"I thought I told Anita to keep you in check. You're forbidden to approach this place, remember?" you growled. Zoro pushed you with great strength to the door, trapping you against it. Your eyes widened in surprise, then quickly turned into anger.   
  
"I don't care about permission or whatsoever, but if you tried to hurt one of our comrades. I can't simply let you walk out like that" Zoro said threateningly. A smirk graced your lips.  
  
"Oh? I wonder, did you see the shot coming?"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
The swordman stopped talking and coughed blood, falling on his back. Luffy shouted his name while Chopper threw himself at him. A wound appeared to his side.  
  
"He was shot!" said in shock Chopper.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"But I didn't even hear a gun!" said Usopp, taking out his weapons. "My disease is worsening by the m-minute"  
  
You crossed your arms over your chest and your hat shadowed your face. You continue to smirk as Zoro started to howl in pain, never did he feel this kind of agony before. You pulled out from your sleeve a small gun.  
  
"I didn't give a name yet...but I can tell you what it does" you began slowly. "It's a special gun I was working on 3 months ago...I tried to make a 'silent' weapon...And I did it"  
  
You cocked the handle of the gun, turning the wheel. No sounds came from it, but it was definitely reloaded. You pointed it toward Moitra who stood there in shock and horror.  
  
"I won't repeat myself...Get out of here and never come back" you mumbled, a snarl on your face.   
  
"But...Mother told me..." he started, tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, you jerk!" yelled Luffy. "Why don't you fight me instead!"  
  
"Annoying" you spat, aiming now the weapon toward the straw hat boy.  
  
Luffy cracked his knuckle and his head, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I wanted you to be my Nakama, but if you keep hurting my crewmates like this, I will send you flying!" he snapped. You scoffed while a cruel smirk made its way on your face.  
  
"Nakama? In your dreams, kid" you muttered. "I don't have business with scums like you-"  
  
"Please, wait Luffy!" cried out Vivi, standing between the two of you. "We're not here to fight! There's no need to have any more bloodshed in our journey...We leave right away. Excuse us, ma'am"  
  
You clicked your tongue in irritation and rolled your eyes. You pulled back your gun as Steven climbed your arm, stopping at your shoulder. The doll whispered words in your ear and you let out a gasp of surprise. The others eyed inquisitively while you gritted your teeth in frustration.  
  
"You're all pirates, right?" you asked without looking at them. "Hide in the back room. Now"  
  
"What?" they exclaimed and you shot at them an evil look, scaring them shitless.   
  
"Do. As. I. Say" you punctuated, the words leaving your lips venomously.  
  
They didn't waste time and quickly do as you told, taking Zoro and closing the door but leaving a space for them to observe you. You sat down on one of your stool, watching the entrance closely. A moment later, Marines came crashing down inside your own. A captain appeared, much more intimidating than the commander back at the town. Your cold expression didn't falter as you glared at him, uninterested. The Marine captain approached with slow, calculated steps, stopping in front of you.  
  
"My, my...This place is messy, Miss (y/n)" he cooed and your eyebrow twitched.  
  
"This isn't some kind of house to hold a banquet, Sir Blake Diswarld. It's a workshop for a master gunner" you replied.   
  
"Oh really? My apologies then, I didn't want to offend you in any way...You certainly know why I came here, hm?"  
  
"For the order, yeah. I have it right here" you said, pointing toward one of the tables with a package on it. The captain chuckled and congratulated you, walking toward the box.  
  
The Marine opened the lid and gazed inside, taking out the weapon. It was a silver riffle, strange designs carved on the handle. He observed and tested its range, nodding and humming once in a while.  
  
"You did a good job, Miss (y/n)"  
  
"Where's the money?" you demanded, eyeing him by the corner of your eyes. He turned to look at you, a devious smirk on his lips.  
  
"About that...One of my commanders came running back at the ship all beaten up. He told me that you were the one who did it by wanting to protect some child..." the captain said. "But I thought we had a deal, you know, a long time ago..."  
  
"A _very_ long time ago" you mumbled bitterly.  
  
"Anyway, I can't simply accept that, (y/n). Thus, I will have to punish and tame you like the bad dog you're~"  
  
You didn't have the time to react that one of the Marines punched your face, throwing you off of your stool. You fell hard on your butt and you glared back at the captain. Another Marine kicked your jaw, sending you on your back.  
  
"Don't struggle. It will be easier and done much faster" sing sang the captain.  
  
The Marines continued to beat you up under the horrified and shocked expression of the Straw Hat pirates, who were watching the whole scene in silence. In the end, you were leaning against a counter, beat to a bloody pulp. The Marine captain let out a laugh and shook his head.  
  
"The color red and purple look good on you, (y/n). Now that your punishment is done, we can test this new weapon you just made..." he aimed the gun at you. "...with a human target"  
  
You bit back a scream as you felt the bullet pierce your right thigh, just right above your knee. The wound immediately started to bleed heavily, burning your skin slightly. The substance in the bullet was made of lava and rocks who were once staying on a volcano in activity. When someone is hits by one of those, the bleeding burns their own skin. You brought a knuckle to your mouth and bit hard on it, closing your eyes tightly. You will not show them tears, your pride won't let you.  
  
"Good! Very good!" laughed the Marine captain. "Another great weapon from the best master gunner in Paradise!"  
  
Blake approached your slumped form and knelt down, taking out from his pocket a yellow paper. Your eyes widened and you caught your lower lip so hard it bled. He shook it in front of your face with a dark smirk, a shadow on his face.  
  
"Another contract for another weapon. I want you to finish it in one week. It's all you have"  
  
"But-" you started but was cut by a slap from the Marine.  
  
"Remember. The. Deal" he snarled. The captain stood up and exited your workshop without a second look to give you, his lackeys following him closely.  
  
Everything went silent, your short breathing resonating in the air. You gritted your teeth and slammed a fist on the counter, almost making at hole in it. Blood leaked on your temples from your forehead, feeling a headache coming. When you thought you were about to get rid of them, reality slapped you in your face. Hard.  
  
"(y/n)...?" asked Moitra, coming from his hideout. "Are...you alright?"  
  
"Yes..." you answered after a short moment. "Get out of here now"  
  
"Let me help with your wounds first, ma'am" said Chopper, walking to you. You growled at the reindeer and he let out a scream. "I just want to help!! They will get infected if we don't treat them now!"  
  
You narrowed your eyes and sighed, holding your arms for him to take. What choice did you have? All the while, Luffy observed your demeanor with a frown, cocking his head to the side. There was another yell from the other side and Zoro came barging into the room, his three swords pulled out from their sheath.  You could feel the deathly aura coming from him, watching as he tightened a dark bandanna around his head.  
  
"I don't know what you gave me Chopper, but I'm feeling more than great. Now, back at the woman..." the swordman said and Chopper raised a brow.  
  
"Y-your wound...It disappeared?!" the doctor yelled. You chuckled under your breath.  
  
"I didn't 'wound' him...It's still a special gun I'm working on. Right now, it's simply a dummy project so the effects aren't 'real'..." you explained. "I had no intention to kill any of you. Only to send you to sleep after giving you an idea of pain so you wouldn't come back...But I must say, you're pretty strong. Normal people would faint the minute they feel this kind of misery" you smirked.  
  
"So...you wanted to drug me?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Hm"  
  
"DON'T 'HM' ME!" yelled in anger the green haired male.   
  
"You're still alive, aren't you?"  
  
"YOU 'TRIED' TO KILL ME"  
  
"But you're still alive"  
  
"I WILL MURDER YOU-"  
  
"Who were they?" cut Nami. "They certainly beat you up earlier"  
  
"Why didn't you defend yourself, (y/n)? With your powers, could take them-" began Moitra.  
  
"I DON'T have powers, Moitra" you said sharply. "Your mother is delusional, and crazy. End of the line. My business with the Marines is mine alone, so stay away"  
  
"But why-?!"  
  
"Moitra, go home. And all of you should stay away from this island. The Marines certainly didn't identify you yet, but it won't take long" you muttered. "The Marines are MY concern, not yours"  
 

* * *

  
Moitra was walking in front, his head hanging low. It was already night and the Straw Hat pirates thought about setting sail in a few hours after taking dinner.   
  
"We're going to search for a nice restaurant, Nami-chan and Vivi-chan" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "You must be hungry~"  
  
"I'M HUNGRY" cried Luffy and Sanji sent at him ticked off glare.   
  
"Alright guys, we will bring back Moitra home while you do so" said Nami, waving goodbye. "See you later"  
  
"Later" called Usopp. "Oh sh- WE ALREADY LOST ZORO"  
  
"Stupid Moss head" cursed the blond man.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, HENTAI-COOK?!" came a yell from far away.  
  
"Found him"  
  
The girls brought back Moitra to his home, knocking at the door. The young boy signaled to them that they didn't have too since he had a key on him. He unlocked the entrance and entered the small house. The two women noticed how simple but pretty the decoration was.   
  
"Moitra *cough* Is that you?" said the frail voice of a woman.  
  
"Yes, mother!" he said. "Come, I will introduce you to her"  
  
Moitra brought them in the living room where a pale woman with red hair was sitting on a couch. Her face scrunched in confusion when she saw Nami and Vivi arriving behind her son.  
  
"Oh...Are you Moitra's friends?" she asked.  
  
"Erm, we just met today. We just wanted to bring him safely home" explained Nami.  
  
"I see. My name is Anita..." she smiled but coughed. "I'm sorry...Usually I would welcome better my hosts but...Let's say I'm a little sick"  
  
"Mother, I could make dinner for them and their friends. The restaurants are all closed"  
  
"Other friends? It's a good idea Moitra, I would be honored to meet them personally..." Anita smiled brightly.  
  
"I will go find them!" said happily the boy, running outside. Unknown to him, his necklace broke again and fell on the floor of the living room. Nami quickly took it and was about to call him but froze when she saw what was inside.  
  
"What..is this?" she said in surprise.  
  
There was two portraits in it: one with a young Moitra with Anita, who was sitting on an armchair with him in her arms, and the other was Moitra standing next to a frowning woman. (y/n).  
  
"It was her best photo" answered Anita was a sad smile. "(y/n) hates those kind of events, but she mostly did it for her nephew"  
  
"N-Nephew?!" squeaked Nami in shock. "S-SO she i-is?!"  
  
"My sister" smiled the red haired woman.  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"  
  
  
A short while later, the Straw Hat pirates were all reunited in the kitchen, eating their heart's content. Those who weren't hungry were sitting in silence, waiting for Anita to explain to them the situation with her sister.  
  
"You already met (y/n)? It surprises me" Anita chuckled, a cough after. "Naturally, she's always in her workshop so human contact is unknown to her. Or at least, she doesn't even try to interact with the world"  
  
"Is there a reason for her to act like a jerk to her own nephew?" asked Zoro, to which Nami punched the back of his head.  
  
"Idiot! You don't say those kind of things out loud!" she scolded but Anita dismissed him.  
  
"It's alright. I'm almost used to it now. Even we were children, (y/n) didn't like the others. She feels...different"  
  
"It isn't a reason to threat people by shooting them, though" said Usopp, shuddering at the memory of your dark eyes.  
  
"Everyone knows it's forbidden to enter her workshop. A master gunner and blacksmith's sanctuary, she says" giggled Anita. "But I understand you didn't know, she mostly reacted this way because of Moitra"  
  
"I'm sorry" apologized the boy, bowing his head. "I knew it was a bad idea to go here..."  
  
"Yet you still go" sighed Anita.  
  
She walked away from the oven to put a plate of meat on the table, Luffy swallowing it up in a matter of seconds. The woman took a seat and placed her hands on her laps.  
  
"(y/n) told us that you were crazy and delusional" said Luffy between bites, and the others except Zoro yelled his name in outrage.  
  
"Did she now?" smiled Anita. "Still the same as ever...*sigh*" the woman stared outside for a moment, and gazed to the sky. "...I don't know...I don't know if it's because we're not related by blood that she doesn't trust me"  
  
"So you're not truly sisters in the end" said Sanji. "It would be hard to believe that you came from the same family if it wasn't the case"  
  
"I remember this day like it was yesterday...16 years ago, I was 10 at that time. My mother was a carefree woman who sold clothes and my father, correct me if you want, was the most gentle man in the whole world..." smiled Anita. "I loved those two dearly...One day, a ship without a flag appeared at the shore, and descended from it a man that I don't remember his face...But by my parents' reaction, he was certainly a well-known pirate"  
  
Anita stood up and went to pick up the tea pot. She served them the tea in small cups while continuing her story.  
  
"The man had a 8 years old girl with him. As you can guess, it was (y/n). She wasn't really talkative and wore constantly a cold look on her face. The pirate asked my father to take care of her, stating that she was well-skilled and possessed an incredible power..." said Anita.  
  
"The Wheel of Eternity, Saṃsāra?" asked Vivi and Anita nodded her head.  
  
"I learned some information on it when (y/n) started to open more around me. It was difficult at first since she was always secluded in her small workshop at that time, already working on weapons and all. The other master gunners of Rogueport quickly acknowledge her as one of them, and soon enough became the best...But that's when everything went wrong"  
  
A frown decorated Anita's features, her lips trembling a little.  
  
"2 years after (y/n) arrived in the family, a Marine ship accosted Rogueport. The captain, Blake Diswarld, appeared at our doorstep and asked for (y/n). They had a private conversation, and (y/n) returned home with a dark aura. She didn't say anything, and became even more cold toward us. I tried many time to ask her, but she would give me the middle finger and a kick to the ass"  
  
"What a violent child" muttered Nami and Chopper nodded his head fearfully.   
  
"Then, one night, my father and mother were asked to follow the captain. The morning after, a Marine officer came to my house and told me they were brutally murdered on the same night. The captain tried to protect them from a group of pirates who ambushed them, but...You know what happens next"  
  
The Straw Hat pirates stared sadly at Anita, her shoulders shaking badly as she tried to not cry.  
  
"When (y/n) learned the news, I could clearly see the expression of shock and anger, even if she was trying to hide it with a blank one"  
  
Anita started to cough badly and Moitra quickly went to her side, caressing her back.  
  
"Since that day, I became extremely sick and (y/n) became more and more introverted. She didn't talk to anyone, she was always alone but she didn't seem to care about it too much. (y/n) would often deal with contracts as a 'thank you' gift for the Marines...for trying their best to protect our parents..."  
  
"Because you trust them?" Zoro muttered. "Do you really think they protected your parents like they said?"  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Anita stammered.  
  
"There's something wrong in your story, and it's the captain trying to 'protect' your parents from a 'group of pirates'..." the swordman explained. "Could it be the reason why (y/n) hates so much the pirates?"  
  
"BUT WE'RE NOT THAT KIND OF PIRATES!" said Luffy angrily.  
  
"How can you be sure that the captain doesn't have to do with your parents' death? Sounds suspicious to me"  
  
"W-well I never thought about it that way..."  
  
"And when you think about how they treat the villagers..." wondered Vivi, a hand under her chin.   
  
"Hey, where's Luffy?"  
  
"...."  
  
Everyone paused and realized slowly that the Straw Hat captain wasn't in the room anymore.  
  
"LUFFY DISAPPEARED"  
  
 

* * *

  
You were looking at this yellow paper for a long time now. It was another contract for another weapon, due in one week. You thought they would leave you alone after this weapon you just made, but you were careless. Of course they wouldn't stop asking you to create weapons for the World Government. You were starting to doze off, feeling the pain of your injuries slowly returning.   
  
"Steven...Am I destined to live this life?" you asked your doll.   
  
The wooden figure gazed at you, then at the paper. You sighed and grabbed the piece of parchment, throwing it in a drawer of your main desk, with many other similar papers.  
  
"That's a lot of them" whistled someone and you hummed under your tone.  
  
"Tell me about it...?"  
  
It took you a moment for you to realize there was someone else  in the room and you caught the sight of the boy from before. The captain of the Straw Hat pirates.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" you snarled, standing up.  
  
"The door was open" he simply replied, a look of disbelief on his face like he did nothing wrong.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ENTER!! And I thought I told you to leave this place?"  
  
"Be my Nakama"  
  
"No way in the realm of Hell and God alike" you cursed, turning away from Luffy.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about but come on! It will be fun!" Luffy gave you a goofy smile and you felt your eye twitch irritably. How can he smile so wide like that?  
  
"What use to you want from me?"  
  
"You're pretty strong and we may need a master grinder in our crew!"  
  
"It's master _gunner_ and no"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"BECAUSE"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF CHILDISH ANSWER IS THAT?"  
  
"PFF, COMING FROM YOU IT'S ALMOST LAUGHABLE"  
  
The two of you continued to bicker back and forth, Steven looking at you both in interest. For the doll, it was pretty rare to see you speaking so lively to anyone, less to a pirate.   
  
"IF YOU DON'T COME I WILL MAKE YOU"  
  
"OH?? WHY DON'T YOU TRY?"  
  
"I WILL"  
  
"BRING IT ON, ASS TWIT"  
  
Luffy took position and cracked his knuckle. He swung his fist back while yelling:  
  
"GOMU GOMU NO..." your eyes widened when his arm stretched. "...PISTOL!"   
  
You were knocked hard on your back, feeling the hit directly under you jaw. You certainly didn't see this outcome. A Devil Fruit user? You would have never guessed this moron with the straw hat was one. You swore you were seeing stars turning around your head as Luffy approached you to hover your form.  
  
"Are you going to be my Nakama now?"  
  
"NO"  
  
Right after, you were sitting at the table with Luffy across from you. He was still staring at you with the same blank expression that pissed you off to no end.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Not until you become my Nakama"  
  
"F**k you" you swore bitterly.   
  
"Why are you always angry?" he asked suddenly, crossing his arms with a pout.  
  
"I'm not angry. Only EXTREMELY pissed off" you said. "Did Moitra send you?"  
  
"No, I came here on my own"  
  
"Whatever. Just leave already"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm busy"  
  
"Busy with what?"  
  
"With work"  
  
"Work on what?"  
  
"REALM OF GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING. My contracts "  
  
"Contracts?"  
  
"With the Marines. You know, the yellow papers and all?"  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Order to build weapons"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Marines, the World Government"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"THAT'S IT" you snarled, slamming your hands on the table but Luffy wasn't fazed at all. Your anger seems to pass over his head. "I will tell you everything that will make you leave me alone..."  
  
You growled under your breath and sat back down, laying your back on the seat.  
  
"It happened 14 years ago. I was 10, 2 years after I was adopted in this family.  I'm the foster-sister of a girl by the name of Anita, mother of Moitra. Her parents did their best to raise me and give me the family I never had...A Marine ship came on this island, searching for an old legend of the seas. The old man I was with dumped me here, and as I can guess, those Marines followed us. They came to our house, asking for me" you explained, your arms crossed over your chest. "Blake wanted to use my powers to build weapons that could help the World Government against pirates and the Revolutionists"  
  
"What is Saṃsāra?"  
  
"It's a power that a same person holds for many lives. This person can use skills he or she had in the previous lives, using knowledge that in this world is unknown or even forgotten...They have access to the realms they have ventured in...But it became harder with each reincarnation thus far. To simply put it, I'm a threat to the World Government and the Celestial Dragons. You could say...that I'm their _natural enemy_ "  
  
"Okay, but what does it have to do with you not wanting to be my Nakama?"  
  
"You piss me off. Anyway, I refused the proposition of Blake. The day after, my parents were killed. The Marines told me a group of pirates arrived in Rogueport and tried to destroy everything. They were in search of me. They used my parents as victims when they saw them making their way to the meeting. Because of their death, my sister became sick. A disease that no doctor can heal. It's becoming worst...But that's not all...I know that Blake is a total asshole, and used my parents' death to have full control over me. The two of us made a deal that I had to create weapons while he doesn't threat any villagers...In exchange, I have to keep quiet of me being the holder of Saṃsāra"  
  
"Ooh...So that's why you told Moitra to shut up about this matter!" said Luffy.  
  
"They know I'm the wielder of Saṃsāra. It's no secret to them...But since Rogueport is a strange island and it's almost impossible to find it easily...A must remain as a legend and nothing else"  
  
"You're an idiot" said bluntly Luffy and you gritted your teeth.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Letting those Marines control you like that...You're wasting your potential because of them. You need to stand up! Moitra has hope for you! Anita has hope for you!"  
  
"It's because of this 'hope' that got me in this mess! I never wanted to come on this shitty island and meet those people! BECAUSE of my power, death is a foot away from them! If I ever reveal to the world who I am, the deal will be called off and they will kill everyone!" you snarled.  
  
The Straw Hat captain stared at you silently, his hat shading his face. You, on the other hand, was beyond pissed. You couldn't understand how he didn't leave you alone. You wanted to have nothing to do with pirates. First, those Marines. Then, those bastards.   
  
"Can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
It surprised you that he finally gave up. You never have been so wrong in your whole life.  
 

* * *

  
  
"I'm sure he didn't go too far" smiled Moitra.  
  
The crew were trying to find their captain in this dark night. Vivi and Nami teamed up and searched in town while the other teams made of Zoro and Sanji searched near the restaurants, and team Chopper, Usopp and Moitra went for the forest. They came upon a cabin, a soft light coming from it. When they got near it, they heard many voices inside.  
  
"Hm...Impossible for Luffy to be hear" said Usopp. "We should search elsewhere"  
  
"Captain Blake, the plan is tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow, we leave this forsaken island" came the voice of the Marine.  
  
Usopp and Chopper both raised a brow, slowly approaching the cabin. Moitra did the same, close to the entrance.  
  
"The World Government has requested the execution of Miss (y/n). We will leave Rogueport somewhere in the afternoon and set sail for Enis Lobby"  
  
"What about the deal? We did promise to not hurt any civilians while she hid the truth about the legend, right?"  
  
"Rogueport has nothing to do with the World Government. Thus, it won't be missed"  
  
The three could feel and hear the smirk on his face.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"We will destroy everything. Rogueport is simply a legend in Paradise, so does the Wheel of Eternity. Let it stays that way" said Blake. The Marines cheered. "It was easier than I thought 14 years ago. Killing her parents so they won't stay in our way...the other woman sicks....Everything is going as planned"  
  
Moitra couldn't stand this anymore. He quickly ran away, Usopp and Chopper doing the same. They continued to run until they arrived in front of his house. The others were there too. Sanji and Zoro were still bickering as when they first try to search for Luffy. Nami shook her head at them while Vivi stared with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Guys! We have trouble!" Usopp yelled to them. Sanji and Zoro immediately stopped talking, turning to long nose.  
  
"The town will be destroyed tomorrow!" continued Chopper, out of breath.  
  
"And they will take (y/n) to Enis Lobby! They will execute her!"   
  
"Who?" asked Nami.  
  
"The Marines! Who else?!" cried out Usopp. "They planned it from the beginning! Even the death of Anita's parents! It wasn't pirates!"  
  
"So the deal they had with (y/n) is all a lie?" said Luffy, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"LUFFY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed in unison the Straw Hat crew. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"  
  
"(y/n)'s house"  
  
"Oh...WHAT?!"  
  
"Usopp, is this true?"  
  
"Yes. They don't care about the deal anymore. They will take (y/n) and execute her, along destroying Rogueport somewhere in the afternoon"  
  
"What do want to do, Luffy?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Simple: I will send them flying"  
 

* * *

  
Two Marines came to your house in the middle of afternoon. They told you their captain wanted to meet you. Raising a brow but didn't question any further, you agreed and followed them. They brought you on a ship, where dozen of Marines were waiting for you. You let a startled gaps when shackles mysteriously appeared around your wrists.  
  
"Wh-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" you demanded, staring at Blake when he arrived on spot. He simply smirked.  
  
"We got news from the World Government to bring you back with us. We will visit Enis Lobby in a short while"  
  
"But- the deal?!" you stammered.  
  
"About that..."  
  
There was an explosion coming from the center of the town and people screaming reached your ears.   
  
"You piece of shit!" you yelled at the captain. "We had a deal!"  
  
"Funny coming from a pirate with a 100,000,000 bellies over her head: Dead or Alive. But mostly dead"  
  
"I'm no pirate" you gritted your teeth. "I would never identify myself as one of those who killed my sister's family"  
  
"Pirate or not, you're a terrible threat to the world" said Blake, shrugging. "We'll try to make it quick as possible so you won't suffer too much the death of those villagers and your sister...not like you cared about them in the first place, right?"  
  
You hung your head low, a snarl on your lips.   
  
"GOMU GOMU..." you overheard, recognizing the voice. "NO BAZOOKA!!"  
  
Blake was slammed down by two fists, digging a hole in his ship. You blinked in surprise, even more when the Marines around you were taken care off by the swordman and the cooker. Luffy stood in front of you with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"We came here to save you, Master Grinder!" he said.  
  
"It's Master Gunner, Luffy" whispered the guy with the long nose. You blinked one more time.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"Is it how you thank us?" scoffed the ginger girl. "We took our time to save you and all"  
  
"I didn't need help from pirates!"  
  
"What do you have against pirates? If your reason is because they killed your parents, then you're wrong!" yelled Luffy. "The Marines are the one who killed them!"  
  
"...What?" you whispered.  
  
"It's the truth, (y/n)!" yelled Moitra from the port. Blake took this time to crawl out of his hole, bleeding heavily. "They lied since the beginning! Blake is the one you should be angry at!"  
  
"...After...all those years..." you whispered, more to yourself. "...I was an idiot. I should have known"  
  
"Luffy! A lot of them are coming!" yelled Nami. "We need to leave this ship immediately!"  
  
"Shit, another ship is coming" said Sanji.  
  
While they yelled at each other to think of another plan, you already made up your mind. The rage inside of you, after all those years, needed to be released.  
  
"Hey. Straw Hat" you called the young man. He cocked his head to the side. "Release me from those shackles, and I will repay you. How about that?"  
  
"No. Be my Nakama"  
  
"Arg...Alright" you sighed. "I accept your proposition"  
  
"YEAH!" screamed the young man, throwing his arms high in the sky. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"  
  
The captain broke your chains and you were free. You slowly stood up and took your guns. The other Marine ship arrived next to you, already preparing the cannons. Your hat fell over your eyes, a smirk now on your lips. You started to whistle, the sound coming deep and almost soothing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgnKbFSySfk). Moitra gasped silently and Vivi raised a brow, turning to him.  
  
"I know this song! My mother told me that when she whistles, it means its the end!" said Moitra.  
  
"End?" repeated Vivi.  
  
The other Marine ship was preparing the cannons, each one ready to shoot. You continued to whistle, aiming now your two guns toward the cannons. Lifting your head, your right eye turned light purple:  
  
"Human Realm: Bullets" you stated.   
  
Multiple bullets were fired from your guns, invisible to the eye. They were aimed for the cannons, making them explode from the interior. It damaged the ship greatly, the Marines shouting. Smoke coming out of your guns, you held them next to your face, your right eye still the unusual color. You reloaded the guns.  
  
"Human Realm: Bullets Times 2"   
  
Another wave reached the Marine ship, making numerous holes in it. The ship started to rock unsteadily right and left, making some Marines fall in the ocean. You smirked and aimed only one gun this time.  
  
"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet" you said, your purple eye flashing brighter. You shot and dark smoke came out from it, creating a whirlpool around the gun.   
  
The whirlpool flew toward the Marine Ship like a rocket, the shape of an arrowhead. It pierced the ship in the center, cutting it in two. Luffy let out a gasp of awe, stars in his eyes.  
  
"It was a beam!!!" he shouted and you felt like facepalming.  
  
"It wasn't a beam, idiot. Only air"  
  
The half of the Marine ship exploded, the debris falling in the sea. Your purple eye returned to normal and you let out a deep breath. It took from you a lot of stamina after all. A shadow fell over you and you were about to turn around but a man was quicker to act than you. Zoro blocked the sword Blake was trying to slice you down with it.  
  
"Oni Giri" he muttered before slashing the Marine captain. The man fell on his knees and was knocked out immediately after.   
  
You stood still for a moment, realizing that those people saved your life.  
  
"Chopper! How are the people in town?!" yelled Nami.   
  
"Only two wounded!" replied the small reindeer. "It all thanks to Usopp who pulled out the bombs"  
  
"Yeah! Got them right here!" the long nose smiled, showing the bombs he took around the town. His eyes widened when he finally realized they were still dangerous. "AHHHHHH! THEY ARE RIGHT THERE!"  
  
He quickly threw them overboard and let out a breath of relief. You blinked and let out a scoff.  
  
"Even after I was a bitch to all of you, you still saved me?" you asked, smirking.  
  
"Don't think we did it for you, woman" growled the swordman, crossing his arms. "We didn't want to be blow up at the same time"  
  
"Still, you saved me back there" you pointed to Blake. Zoro blushed and turned his back to you. "Oh? Is Grassy blushing?"  
  
"S-Shut up!"  
  
"(y/n)-swan!!!~" cried the cooker, dancing his way to you. He held one of your hand, a flirtatious smile on his face. "I'm glad that you are alright"  
  
"Who the heck are you?" you muttered, shaking your way out of his hold.  
  
"(y/n)!" yelled a voice and you saw Anita at the port. You jumped down from the ship to walk toward her. She hugged you the moment you were near, taking you by surprise. "I'm so glad that you're okay...*cough* *cough*"  
  
"Oy, relax. Your case will be worst" you scolded and she giggled. "Aren't you supposed to stay in bed?"  
  
"I was worried for everyone. They told me they were going to save you from the Marines...And Moitra went too"  
  
"Yeah. I know. Talking about this moron..." you went to the young boy and flicked his head. He let out a pained noise, glaring at you.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Don't worry your mother, ass twit!" you yelled. "Or I will kick your sorry ass!"  
  
"Glad to hear that from you, Auntie"  
  
"Don't call me 'Auntie' "  
  
"But you liked this title when Moitra was born" cooed Anita with a smile and you blushed, glaring at her irritably.   
  
"Shut up! I will bring you back at the hospital!"  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
The Straw Hat pirates departed from Rogueport, Moitra and Anita waving goodbye to them. You stood next to your sister, watching the ship disappearing at the horizon. You stood in front of Anita, your back facing the ocean.  
  
"It seems you made new friends" she said and you raised a brow.  
  
"Those people? Nah. I feel like I would go crazy if I stayed with them" you muttered but she kept the same strange smile.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to know"  
  
"There, Aunt (y/n)" Moitra gave you his necklace. "You're certainly going to need it"  
  
"Okay....But why are you giving me th-"  
  
"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNN)" yelled the Straw Hat boy from his ship.  
  
Your face paled when limbs enrolled themselves around your waist. Before you could say anything, you were sent flying over the sea toward the Going Merry, your legs flying in every direction.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" you screamed cutely, making the boys and even the girls blush brightly. You landed hard on the Straw Hat's ship, creating a crater around you.  
  
"Such a cute scream" muttered Usopp in awe while you stood still for a moment, foam coming out of your mouth. You finally regained conciousness and you stared darkly at Luffy.  
  
"I WILL MURDER YOU!"  
  
"A new Nakama!" exclaimed the captain. "Let's throw a party for our new Master Grinder!"  
  
"IT'S MASTER GUNNER, YOU DIMWIT"  
  
  
Your life as a pirate finally started, and you regretted to have not took your pills before setting out on a crazy journey.


	3. Alabasta

# Chapter 2: Alabasta

 

 

 

"There is six realms in total: God, Demi-God, Human, Animal, Hungry Ghosts, and Hell. At the end of my life, my spirit rebirths in one of those realms depending on my Karma" you explained, working on the weapon Nami wanted you (through Usopp's ridiculous plans) to make for her. "This is the Wheel of Eternity"  
  
"And what power comes with that?" asked Vivi, flinching when you started to curse because you hit one of your fingers with the hammer.  
  
"I can use skills from my previous lives. Right now, I can only use certain abilities in the Human Realm and one power in the Demi-God Realm...If I wanted to pursue my spiritual capacity, I would need to meditate my previous lives"  
  
"Is it difficult?"  
  
"You have no idea" you replied simply. "What the hell is wrong with this sketch? Who does he think I am? A god among masters gunners? It doesn't even make sense!"  
  
"I thought you were the best at it..." muttered Usopp from his corner, turning his fingers. Of course, he did his best to design the weapon detailed when Nami came to him to ask you (since she was pretty afraid) to make one. Your head did a slow turn, glaring at the sniper darkly.  
  
"Do you want to die?" you asked low and the man let out a screech, jumping a few feet away from you.  
  
"NO IMSORRYMA'AM!" he quickly said without missing a beat, doing a salute. You sighed and turned away to look at your work once more.  
  
"Seriously, the Clima-Tact is the weirdest idea of weapon that someone ever asked me to do...It will need some time"  
  
"You better finish it before we arrive at Alabasta, (y/n)" said Nami, entering the room. "Or else I will make you pay 10,000 bellies each day that pass"  
  
"Oy, who has the hammer between us?" you growled, a vein popping over your forehead. "Give me debts and I will shove this baton up your ass"  
  
"100,000 each time you threaten me from now on" she smirked and you were about to throw yourself at her if it wasn't of Vivi and Usopp stopping you by holding your arms.  
  
"You would look good with a new hole between your eyes, girl" you scowled deeply. She ignored your last threat and walked away. Vivi and Usopp released you with a sigh of relief.  
  
From the pouch of your pant, Steven came out of it to sit on your left shoulder. Yes, the wooden doll was able to infiltrate your pants without you knowing. It was rather sneaky, in your opinion.  
  
"Hey, Steven" you called, looking at the doll with raised brows. "You came with me after all..."  
  
"It's the doll from before!" cried out Usopp, pointing at it.  
  
"Steven certainly followed me before I got abducted by the moron" you said the last part venomously and Usopp sweatdropped slightly. "Anyway, it's not like I'm bored or anything with all the work you're giving me..."  
  
"It was just _one_ weapon...." whispered Usopp to Chopper who nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"A WEAPON FROM YOUR FANBOY DREAMS!" you barked, throwing at the sniper one of your hammer who avoided it while screaming in terror.  
  
"DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE USOPP'S CLIMA-TACT!" he said in return. "IT'S A MIGHTY WEAPON THAT CAN TAKE DOWN AN ARMY OF 8,000 SOLDIERS!"  
  
"LIKE HELL IT DOES!" you replied, annoyed. "AND STOP LAUGHING YOU STUPID PIECE OF WOOD" you said enraged to Steven who was laughing hard silently on its back.  
  
"AH! SCARY OLD LADY!" cried out Chopper, hiding behind Vivi who was staring at your outburst in disbelief. Well, he wasn't hiding entirely by standing on the  _outside_ of Vivi's legs.  
  
"I'M 26 YOU TANUKI" At that, Chopper wore his 'human' form and started to spout angry comments of how he was a reindeer.  
  
"M-M-MONSTER" yelled in fright Usopp at the transformation of the doctor.  
  
"Would you stop shouting already, I'm trying to take a nap here" groaned a voice on the other side of the Going Merry.  
  
"What nap takes 35 hours?" you mumbled, turning the nuts with your wrench. "What do you think you're trying to achieve? Photosynthesis?"  
  
"OY!" came the answer of the green haired swordsman. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT, WOMAN?" He almost got knocked out by the said wrench you tried to hit his head with.  
  
"Go back to sleep, you big brute" you scolded.  
  
You rolled your eyes as he continued to snarl at your back. You pulled your hair away from your eyes (and if you have short hair, forget that sentence). From the side, you could see Sanji 'interrogating' Luffy if he ate supplies in the kitchen. You learned in a short amount of time that your captain was a terrible liar. Even worst than Usopp. Or maybe not. You growled and started to name every insult you knew in your Vedas'book of curses after nearly nailing your finger because of a certain blonde male who jumped in your line of vision.  
  
"(y/n)-swan~~I couldn't help but notice how sweaty you were~ Why don't you take this drink that will hydrate your soft skin~?" Sanji cooed with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"No need. I'm used to the warmth..." you replied, your attention returning on your work. "You can give it to our dear Navigator-chan, though...We don't want her to transform into a dehydrated Medusa...Wait. Too late "  
  
"NAMI-CHAN!!!!!" he screamed loudly, turning into a tornado of perverseness and love. He flew directly to where she was standing, asking if she could put a lock on the fridge so no 'trespassers' would try to snatch away the food.  
  
You dried away the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand, leaving your work and walking toward the edge. You glanced down at the sea with a sigh, thinking about both Moitra and Anita. You winced when you heard a loud sound coming from your left and you looked with a uninterested expression the bodies of Chopper, Usopp, and Carue laying on their back, blood coming from their forehead. Luffy isn't the only one who steals at night.  
  
A short while later, you were sitting on the railing of the Going Merry, sipping a drink that Sanji specialty for you. His 'drink of Love' he likes to call it.  Suddenly, your right eye flashed purple and your stare became hard. Something was coming toward the ship at the front.  
  
"Vivi. Get our navigator" you ordered the princess of Alabasta.   
  
"R-Right away!" she said, running upstairs.   
  
Luffy and Usopp, who were trying to fish Sea Kings, turned toward the green clouds with confused expression.  
  
"What's that?" asked Usopp.  
  
"It's that cotton candy?" said Luffy stupidly and you scoffed.  
  
"Why don't you try to eat it? If we are lucky you will probably die..." you said.  
  
"Haha, you're funny (y/n)!!"  
  
"NO SHE ISN'T?!"  
  
Nami finally appeared and gave a reassuring smile to the crew.  
  
"No need to worry. Just some steam"  
  
"Steam coming from the ocean?" stated Vivi, turning toward the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates.  
  
"Yeah. It's a hotspot. It's a place where magma rises, so there's certainly an underwater volcano over there" Nami explained.   
  
"There are volcanoes even on the ocean floor?" said Chopper.  
  
"That's right. There're actually more volcanoes on the ocean floor than on land"   
  
Usopp let out a sound of awe while Luffy shrugged his shoulders, looking at his fishing rod.  
  
"Who cares? We can't eat'em"  
  
"You don't know until you try" you smirked evilly and Luffy stared at you.  
  
"We can really eat them?!"  
  
"NO YOU DUMB IDIOT!" barked Nami, punching him at the back of his head. "Anyway, if we wait a ten thousand years, or even another thousand years, there may be a new island..."  
  
"You're wonderful, Nami-chan~" said Sanji, wiggling around.  
  
"Ten thousand years...I wonder if I'll still be alive then"  
  
"No, you'll be dead. You're human"  
  
"Don't worry. I will give you a feedback" you muttered, taking another sip of your drink. "If I'm not in Hell by then..."  
  
"How can you say it so casually?" wondered Nami and you shrugged.   
  
"I went there at least three times" you responded like it was nothing.   
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
  
"I'm reincarnating in different realms. What could be impossible at this point? " you said snarkily, crossing your arms under your chest. "But more importantly...I'm feeling something in those steams, so better watch out"  
  
"What do you mean, (y/n)?" asked Vivi and she grew more wary of the situation when she noticed your right eye had a bright, purple color.  
  
"Someone's coming" you simply mumbled.  
  
The Going Merry entered the green steam and everyone but you immediately started to cough. It stank almost like sulfur and it was practically impossible to see anything in this fog. When the ship came out of the smoke, the fishing rods of Luffy and Usopp seem to have caught something. Or rather someone: a strange looking guy wearing a pink coat to be precise. The man was holding tightly Carue (the poor duck still tied as a bait for Sea Kings) and started to panic.  
  
"Oh no! Why am I grabbing a spot-billed duck I only just met?!" he yelled and you sweatdropped, your eye twitching.  
  
"A m-mermaid?..." whispered Luffy.  
  
"Dunno..." said back Usopp.  
  
The man fell in the water, his arms flying in every direction as he started to drown. You sighed and took one of your gun, aiming at the ocean:  
  
"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet"  
  
The black whirlpool entered the sea and engulfed the man in the typhoon, bringing him back on the ship. He breathed in relief, coughing water as he did so. You brought your gun back in your bell.  
  
"Oh...I thought it was all over" sighed the man.  
  
"A shame it wasn't the case" you said, Usopp letting an indignant yell at your words.  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU SAVE HIM?"  
  
"Swan, swan. My life has been saved by pirates that I do not even know. I will never forget your kindness!" he bowed multiple times. "Oh, but I was wondering if I might have a bowl of warm soup?"  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" yelled in unison the Straw Hats.  
  
"WE'RE STARVING TOO!"  
  
The Okama suddenly stared directly at Vivi.  
  
"Well, aren't you cuteee! Chu~" gushed the man. "My little fruit, I just want to eat you up!" your eyebrow twitched and you immediately took out your gun once again.  
  
"State your business or else I shoot you" you uttered darkly, making the Okama screams in fear.  
  
"You can't swim, huh?" started Luffy, ignoring the fact you were now aiming one of your guns next to the man's temples.  
  
"Y-You're right. I a-ate a Devil's Fruit...C-can you p-please ask your friend lady o-over t-there to pull back h-her gun?" stammered nervously the man.  
  
"Oh but you would look good with your blood staining the ship" you said with a smirk.  
  
"(y/n)! Leave him be!" yelled Nami, punching the back of your head. Tables turning, your dark glare was now directed to the navigator who would have cowered in a corner by the intensity of your eyes, if it wasn't for the fact that she was frozen on the spot.  
  
" _ **Do that again and you will certainly die, girly**_ " you muttered, your eyes wilder. She shook her hands in front of her, smiling nervously.  
  
"S-sorry m-ma'am!"  
  
"What Devil's Fruit did you eat exactly?" asked Usopp, thinking it was a good moment to change the subject, even if you were still sending lightning daggers toward Nami who quickly took refuge behind Vivi.  
  
"Yes well...I suppose there's no need to rush while I wait for my ship to come get me...I might as well put on a show!" the man said and both Luffy and Chopper cheered. "Now! Prepare to witness my ability!"  
  
He slapped Luffy's face in the front, sending him flying in a wall. Zoro stood up, holding one of his swords tightly in his hand, the others staring in shock.   
  
"Waaaaait! Waiiiit!~I said I was putting on a show!" said the man with...Luffy's voice?  
  
Your eyes nearly bulged out of your sockets when you realized the Okama had now Luffy's face. The mysterious Devil's Fruit user laughed heartily, shaking his hands all around him.  
  
"Stop jooooking around!"  
  
"IT'S ME!" said Luffy shockingly.   
  
"Surprised you! Surprised you! When I touch myself with my left hand..." he stated, putting his left hand on his face, reverting back to himself. "See! Back to normal!~This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane Mane Fruit!"  
  
"His voice..." said Nami, her mouth agape.  
  
"...and even his physique were the same!" finished Usopp.  
  
"C-COOL~!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.   
  
"Well, there really is no need to hit anybody though..."  
  
The man started to change his face with everyone by simply touching theirs. However, the minute he got to you, your response was to flick your gun directly between his eyes.  
  
" _ **I dare you to touch me**_ "  
  
"O-OKAY NO SHOW FOR THIS MISSY!" he yelled. "If I touch my face..with my right hand, I can imitate anyone. Even the body!" he said while changing himself into Nami. He took off his robe to show...well, Nami's 'goodies'.  
  
Smoke came out from both Luffy and Chopper, letting out a yell. Nami knocked the hell out of him, her face red in anger.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
"What's wrong? I thought it was a _good show_ " you drawled with a smirk, Nami's cheeks reddening even more. Unfortunately, without you knowing, the Okama took this time to place his hand on your cheek, taking your appearance.  
  
"See? Anyone's appearance" the Okama laughed with your voice and a thick mark appeared on your head.  
  
"You piece of sh-"  
  
Your curse fell on deaf ears while the Okama continued to perform his stupid show for the three  _kids_ on this ship while Nami and Zoro were standing aside, observing the man with bored expression. You crossed your arms as you took a seat on the railing, clicking your tongue in annoyance, the Okama changing his face once more. Suddenly, I thought came in your mind, sending a dreadful feeling in your stomach.   
  
_"...Can he remember our faces?!"_ you thought, alarmed. Your gaze went back on the man, and you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"How was my show?" the Okama asked, changing himself back. "I don't usually show this to people..."  
  
"It was great!!" yelled in unison Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. They leaped up on their feet and started to do a small dance with the man wearing a pink coat.  
  
"Ah! There's my ship!"  
  
He jumped and landed on the railing, just next where you were sitting and you let out a startled noise. A...pink ship with a swan's head came from the horizon, making its way toward your ship.  
  
"My. The time has come for us to part" said seriously the Okama, his hands on his hips. "How tragic"   
  
Cue an indignant scream from the three idiots.  
  
"Please don't go!" said Usopp with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do not be sad. Journeys and partings go hand in hand. But, remember this: to true friendship...how long you've known each other means nothing!" he said with a thumb up, tears floating in the air.  
  
"...Can I shoot him? I know I will feel better" you said and Zoro groaned.  
  
"Do so" was his response.   
  
"Don't cry for me!" cried out the Okama, jumping on the other ship before you could bring yourself to end his life.  
  
"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Luffy and you gritted your teeth.  
  
"Like Realm of Hell we will" you muttered.  
  
"Now, let's go men!"  
  
"Aye! Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama!" yelled his crew.  
  
You were silent as you let the information sank it. The Straw Hats stood there in shock and horror after the ship departed.  
  
"Hey. Isn't that the people from Baroque Works you told me about?" you said and they slowly nodded.  
  
"Vivi! Didn't you recognize him?!" demanded Luffy.  
  
"No...I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair before...I don't even know their abilities!" the princess of Alabasta exclaimed. "But I did hear rumors...Mr. 2...They said he is a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice...with swan, pink coat with the words 'Bon Clay' written on the back"  
  
You sweatdropped slightly.  
  
"...You're kidding me?"  
  
"You should have noticed" said in unison Zoro, Luffy and Usopp.  
  
"Just then...among those faces...he showed from memory...My father's face was in his memory! The face of the King of Alabasta, Nefertari Cobra..."  
  
"If you could impersonate the King..." started Zoro. "...you could pull off some pretty nasty things"  
  
"Just like he did by taking in memory our faces" you stated.   
  
"We just let a really dangerous guy get away" sighed Usopp.   
  
"He was our enemy?" asked innocently Chopper.  
  
"He certainly will be a lot of trouble if he turns out to be our enemy. After he discovers that we are his enemies..." trailed Nami. "...he can use that memory of his to impersonate any one of us. We won't be able to trust our own Nakama"  
  
"No worries there. Not like I was trusting any of you to begin with" you muttered, receiving a dark look from the crew.  
  
"(Y/N), WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Luffy in anger and a thick mark appeared on your forehead.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT DIMWIT"  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU NOT TRUST US?"  
  
"SHOULD I REMIND YOU THAT YOU KIDNAPPED ME?"  
  
"YOU ACCEPTED TO BE MY NAKAMA-"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
"YOU'RE OUR MASTER GRINDER"  
  
"IT'S MASTER GUNNER"  
  
You continued to bicker back and forth with your captain, leaving the others to stare at the debate with a coming headache. Zoro finally stopped the two of you:  
  
"Anyway, I think we should feel lucky to have met this guy...Because now we can take countermeasures..." he smirked and you raised a brow in astonishment.  
  
"Wow. That's the first smart thing I hear coming from you" you drawled with fake awe and the green haired male unleashed one of his swords.  
  
"YOU DAMN WOMAN!"  
  
 

* * *

  
It was a matter of time before you will arrive to the shores of Alabasta. And fate decided to give you another headache in your journey. The ship was moving unsteadily. Right and left with the waves. A huge figure came out from the sea, taking the form of a huge cat.  
  
"That thing's HUGE!" cried out Luffy.  
  
"A Sea Cat!" yelled Vivi with wide eyes.  
  
"A SEA MONSTER!!!" said Chopper and Usopp, throwing their arms in the air.  
  
"Um...Sounds yummy" you licked your lips, blowing air on your guns. "I'm feeling a little hungry too"  
  
"Ark! (y/n) turned into a predator!"  
  
"Repeat that, long nose?"  
  
Zoro came running on the deck, taking out his three swords and swinging them wildly around him.  
  
"OUR FIRST MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!"  
  
"FOOD!" rushed Luffy next to the swordsman.   
  
The Sea Cat wore a shocked expression and started to back away from the ship, now terrified from the people on board. But who would blame him? You all were a bunch of weirdos grouped together in a caravel with a sheep head.  
  
"IT PULLED BACK!" yelled Zoro.  
  
"REVERSE SHIP! BACK! BACK!"  
  
"LIKE I CAN DO THAT!?"  
  
"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY! MAKE SURE YOU KILL IT!" Sanji demanded, running to assist both Luffy and Zoro. "You'd better make some damn good cooking, you monster cat!"  
  
They would have certainly jumped on the cat if it wasn't of Vivi taking a broom and slammed the back of their head directly in the railing. The Sea Cat quickly took refuge in the sea, disappearing in the depths. In outrage, Luffy turned to the princess:  
  
"You jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"W-why? Vivi-chan..."  
  
"You can't eat it!" she frowned. "In Alabasta, Sea Cats are sacred creatures!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?!"  
  
"Like it would change anything" you scoffed to your captain.  
  
"There sure are a lot of things in the ocean, huh?" smiled nervously Chopper, turning to Usopp who was on his back by the shock.   
  
"You still have a long way to go if _that_ scared you" the sniper said with trembling lips. But he suddenly stood up, trying to show a brave facade. "Yosh. How about I tell you of the time I fought off Sea Kings on the Calm Belt..."  
  
"SEA KINGS?!"  
  
"The big thing! And they were this many!"  
  
"My food got away..." cried pathetically the Straw Hat boy, munching the railing.  
  
"Don't worry...You'll be able to eat all you want soon" offered Vivi with a smile and it quickly bring back joy in the captain's heart.    
  
"REALLY? What kind of cat will it be this time?!"  
  
"Vivi, it looks like the wind and climate have begun to stabilize" called out Nami from the front of the ship. She walked toward the princess of Alabasta.  
  
"Yes. We've entered Alabasta's climate zone. The fact that a Sea Cat appeared is proof"  
  
"I'll bet those things behind us...are even more proof that we're close to Alabasta" smiled Zoro, looking at the horizon to see many ships.   
  
"Look at all those ships! When did they...?" wondered Luffy.  
  
"A long time ago" you completed. "In fact, it's been a while since I sensed their presence..."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" yelled Nami to you and you shrugged your shoulders.  
  
"I didn't bother" you simply replied.   
  
"Oi! They all have the Baroque Works mark on them!" said Usopp while looking through a telescope.   
  
"The employees have started to gather" muttered grimly Vivi. "Those are probably the Billions. The subordinates of the Officer Agents"  
  
"200 of them will be though..." mumbled the navigator.  
  
"Moreover, these 200 are Baroque Works' elite. They are on a different level from the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak"  
  
"Okay, let's open fire while we sill have the chance!" quickly said Usopp, turning the cannons on. "QUICK, LET'S FINISH THEM OFF-!!"  
  
"No, it's faster to just go over and kick their asses!"  
  
You felt like facepalming yourself. They were beyond idiots.  
  
"Do you really think with that kind of range and power you will destroy their ships?" you growled, slapping Usopp behind the head. "Cannons aren't shooter of big beams. They shoot _balls_ "  
  
"I know that! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Could have fool me. And what did you do to the cannons? I never saw such low quality of maintain...Did you try to upgrade them?... "  
  
"Well...." trailed Usopp with a blush of embarrassment. But it quickly faded down and his expression turned into one of terror when he saw the dark aura growing over your head.  
  
"You. are. kidding. me. right?"  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Idiots, don't worry  about them!" cut Zoro with a smirk. "They are small fry"  
    
"Exactly. If we lose sight of our true objective, that's it. There's only nine of us here" said Sanji.   
  
Later, you were tightening a white clothe around your arm. It was in the best for identifying the true from a fake.  
  
"Alright, make sure you tie it tight. There's too much we don't know about our enemy" Zoro said through the clothe he was tying around his arm.  
  
"If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our Nakama" smiled Nami.  
  
"Did he really look like you that much?" asked Sanji. "When did the 'Mane Mane Fruit' transforming thing?"  
  
"The problem was that he didn't just _look_ like us. He _was_ us " explained Usopp. "Too bad, you really shouda seen it! We were even dancing with the guy!"  
  
"At least we won't have to worry about our cooker right now" you said.   
  
"I'm not interested in male 'ballerinas'..."  
  
"Since we know that kind of guy is among the enemy...we can't go around acting carelessly on our own" said Zoro.  
  
"Coming from you is almost a lie, Grassy" you said blankly, cue a dark look from the swordsman.  
  
"I will cut you down one day" he muttered, standing up to face you. You would have certainly laughed by the difference of height. You were at least a head taller than him.   
  
"Ohh? Why don't we settle this down already?" you smirked, approaching him so you were chest to chest. He blushed at the closeness and the feeling of your breasts against him but didn't back down. "Show me what you got, big plant"  
  
"Center of the deck. Now " he ordered and you raised a brow.  
  
"Do you need mommy to take your hand and show you the way? I don't want you to get lost" you cooed with your hands on your hips.  
  
"You're too old to be my mum"  
  
Flames surrounded the both of you as you glared, ready to jump at each other's throat. Zoro was holding his sword tightly in his hand while your own went to your gun strapped to your left. The others but Luffy were sweating at the intensity of the fight, while Sanji was waving his arms in a weird manner with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"(y/n)-swan is so fearsome~! Knock down that Marimo bastard~ AND YOU BASTARD DON'T CALL (Y/N)-SWAN OLD! SHE IS BLOSSOMED INTO AN ETERNAL BEAUTY!"  
  
"More like an eternal witch, ero-cook" groaned the swordsman.  
  
"Coming from an eternal idiot"  
  
"STOP IT WITH THOSE CHILDISH INSULTS!" roared Nami, flinging her fist.  
  
"It's what he knows best"   
  
"DON'T PUSH IT (Y/N)!"  
  
"I can see an island!" screamed Luffy.  
  
"We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana" said Vivi, turning away from the coming fight. "We have to hide the ship..."  
  
"Yosh! Whatever happens from now on...This left arm is the mark of a Nakama!" said Luffy while showing his arm.  
  
The others did the same in a circle, you and Zoro feeling obliged to do the same thing, but still glaring at each other darkly.  
  
"Now, let's get on dry island!" smiled Luffy. "TO EAT! Oh, and Alabasta"  
  
"Sort out your priorities" groaned in unison the crew.  
  
"Stay out of my way, Moss Head"  
  
"Same, Spunk Bubble"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY? THAT'S DISGUSTING"  
  
"Like your face"  
  
"..."  
  
You didn't regret anything from the moment your fist connected with Zoro's face.


	4. Nanohana

# Nanohana

 

 

 

 

 

"Bouahaha! (y/n) and Zoro are so funny together!" said Luffy, holding his stomach as you fought Zoro in a duel.

It resulted after you punched ~~the hell out of~~  Zoro directly in the face, sending him in the mast and nearly destroying it in the process. That you were weak because you were simply using guns would be an understatement. In fact, Zoro was thinking of asking you after this fight how you trained your arms, because you certainly hit him HARD in the jaw.

Now, the two of you were dealing with each other by hits with bullets and swords. Zoro easily cut your bullets when you fired but would always end up surprised when you deliver a hook under his chin while he was distracted.  The crew was standing aside, watching the fight with either shocked or dumbfounded expressions. 

"Hm..Nami? Don't you think we should stop them?" asked Vivi, turning to the ginger girl. The navigator sighed and shook her head.

"They won't listen to us...They won't stop until one of them is down-EEK" Nami screamed, ducking down to avoid you.

Zoro sent you in the railing, taking his swords in both hands with a smirk gracing his lips. The same when he is battling a strong opponent.

"You're certainly strong, for a long range adversary" the green haired male said and you spat in the sea, turning to him with a cheeky smirk.

"You're fighting like my nonexistent grandma. And she got more balls than you!"

You avoided to be sliced down by Zoro at the last second, doing a backflip and landing on top of the railing of the small balcony leading to the kitchen. Zoro muttered some curses under his breath and took position to perform one of his strongest techniques.

"Tora Gari"

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet"

Your right eye shone its purple color, your hat casting a shadow over your forehead while the spirit of a tiger appeared behind Zoro as he positioned his swords. You were about to cast your dark whirlpool when Vivi stood between the two of you, holding her arms out.

"Stop it already!" she yelled. "You will have time to fight later! We are about to dock at Nanohana"

The two of you growled in disappointment, pulling back your weapons. Even Luffy seems to be disappointed of not watching the rest of the fight. The ship arrived next to land, and already you could hear the sounds of a nearby town.

"So that's what an Alabasta city is like" said Usopp. 

"Food~" drooled  Luffy and you raised a brow.

"Listen everyone, I'm only going to say this once I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times" said Nami, and you could already feel her stare on you. She was practically burning holes in your back.  "Especially you, (y/n)"

"Yes mother" you groaned.

"Okay, Nami-san!~" cooed Sanji.

"The guy you have to worry about the most already took off" grunted Zoro, looking at the fading form of Luffy who already set foot on land.

"FOOOOODDDD" you heard him scream and you felt the urge to facepalm.

"HOLD IT!" yelled in anger Nami.

"I'm going to get him back...I feel mostly like a babysitter on this ship anyway" you groaned, jumping down from the Going Merry.

"W-wait (y/n)" Nami tried to stop you.

"And she's already off" muttered Usopp.

Walking toward the city, you followed the footprints left by your captain. You weren't surprised by the fact he was already inside the town. Entering by the front gates, your eyes wandered around the merchants and the people talking and laughing. 

"Where did this idiot go now...?" you mumbled to yourself.

You decided to visit first the restaurants, or at least the buildings where they sold food. Luffy was without a doubt in one of them. Taking a turn, you did a double take when you saw both Sanji and Chopper on the other side of the market. The chief was flirting with young ladies while the doctor tried to pull him away by grabbing his pants. Your blank look turned into an unimpressed expression when Chopper tore down Sanji's pants, turning away from the scene to return to your search of Luffy.  
 

* * *

  
You didn't know how many times you passed this same blue stand selling fruits. You were beyond pissed now. Where did this moron run to? He wasn't in any restaurants that you visited, nor did you get information from the citizens. No, they didn't see an idiot running around while screaming 'food'.

You finally decided to return to the others. You were able to spot them by using your right eye....and mostly because of the perfume Sanji bought for Nami. When you arrived, both Chopper and Sanji greeted you:

"(y/n)! You're back!"

"Where is the idiot captain?" asked Nami.

"Didn't find him" you simply replied, then eyed up and down the clothes she was wearing. "Wow. You have the time to be a dancer around here?"

"Well, Sanji did our errands you see.." smiled nervously Vivi and you rolled your eyes.

"Bad idea"

"(y/n)-swan~I got one for you right here~" said the chief with heart in his eyes.

"Burn it"

"B-But (y/n)-swan, you would look good in it~~"

"Eh, ero-cook" muttered Zoro.

"And you guys look like thieves" you said toward the swordsman and the sniper, who were silently eating.

"Still Sanji" said Usopp.

"And what's happening to Chopper?" you asked, pointing toward the small reindeer who was on his back, grabbing his nose.

"Are you alright Chopper?"

"My nose is gonna fall off" Chopper let out a pained noise. 

"Is he sick?" asked Nami.

"Nah, he's being affected by the perfume" explained Sanji. 

"Perfume?"

"Tony-kun's nose is very sensitive" spoke Vivi. "Some aromas are quite pungent"

"Like this one?" smirked Nami, perfuming herself even more and you let out a disgusted noise.

"CUT IT OUT!" cried Chopper.

"Doesn't change the fact that you still stink" you bluntly said to the navigator. She glared at you darkly and threw at you a cloud of her perfume. 

You coughed as she twirled the bottle in her hand, a proud smile on her features. You would have certainly blow her head off if it wasn't of Zoro stopping your gun with one of his swords, saying that it was useless.

"You're right, she's hydra" you growled and the green haired male stiffed a laugh. 

"Anyway, that means we've got all the stuff we need.." said Usopp, turning to the supplies laying next to him.

"What about you (y/n)? Will you be okay with what you have on right now?" asked Vivi and you dismissed her with a wave of your hand.

"I'm used to this heat, no need to worry about me"

"Aw, I wanted (y/n) to wear this pretty dancer outfit" sobbed Sanji, showing you a red dress...that was barely hiding anything. Your eyebrow twitched and you quickly ripped the dress in pieces by using Human Realm: Bullets Times 2.

"You said Yuba was where we're headed next, right?" Nami asked the princess and the blue haired woman nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. But to get there we have to cross the desert. It may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine. You can never be sure of what will happen. One wrong step, and nothing can guarantee your life...out on that land of scorching heat. I still have worries about taking everyone through such a place, but...I want to restore peace to this land. So, I would like to make another request. Everyone! Please lend me all of your strength!"

"You finally said it. We've been waiting for that" Nami gave a thumb up with a smile.

"Not knowing what's gonna happen next is just like sailing the sea, eh Vivi-chan?" smiled Sanji.

"Yeah, nothing we haven't dealt with before" Zoro gave a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the desert" Chopper said to Carue.

"Go to the Hungry Ghosts Realm and send me a feedback. I faced worst" you muttered.

"Alright guys! Raise your spirits, we're headin' to Yuba!" cheered Usopp while raising his arm high in the air.

"Aye!" you did the same in unison. The minute after, you walked away.

"H-hey! Where are you going again?!" stammered Usopp and you threw at him a look.

"...Get back our captain, what else?"

"That numbskull!!!"

* * *

  
"Did you see a boy with a straw hat?" you asked a woman, hands on your hips. She shook her head, telling you that you could go search at the plaza. "Hm. Thank you for your time, Miss"

 

While on your search for Luffy before departing to Yuba, you encountered many merchants that tried to sell you their 'legendary' items...one of them being a golden apple that gave you eternal life. Let's say that the merchant was beyond confused when you told him you have your hands full on this matter. 

As for the others, Usopp and Chopper nearly bought one of them. A chance that Nami and Zoro were there to knock some sense in those two. You were too absorbed in your thoughts that you didn't see the young woman checking out some swords in front of you. You collided with her and fell down on your ass.

"Sorry about that" you said briefly, standing up and dusting your pants.

"Oh no it's alright Miss" said the woman. She put back her glasses on her nose and blinked in surprise when her eyes caught sight of you for the first time.

Ignoring the shocked expression she was sending toward you, you skirted around the strange woman and walked away.

"W-Wait a minute! You there, Pirate!" the woman with blue hair called you and you froze on the spot.

"What?"

You turned to her and did a double-take when she shoved in your face a paper with a picture of you on it. A bounty of 100,000,000 bellies with the word 'DEAD' circled multiple times. 

" _THEY CHANGED IT?!!_ " you thought in panic. " _AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY FACE? I LOOK CONSTIPATED-_ "

"You're ' _The Immortal_ ' (y/n)!!" she exclaimed, making some people turn to you with question marks.

"What kind of epithet is that?!" you snarled. "AND IT DOESN'T EVEN RELATE TO ME AT ALL!!!"

"Oi, Tashigi" called a voice and you did a slow turn to see a man with silver hair and two cigars in his mouth approaching the both of you. "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Captain Smoker!" she said. "We found ' _The Immortal_ '!!!"

You cursed inside your head as you quickly realized those two were Marines, and one of them was a  _freaking_ captain...again. His eyes widened and settled on you, like a predator would do to its prey.

"Oh for crying out loud" you scowled, taking out of your gun. "HUMAN REALM: BULLETS"

You fired the projectiles directly at the two Marines, taking them by surprise for only a short moment. But it didn't bother you. You were still pretty fast on your feet. Doing a quick 180°, you started to run through the many stands of the market, pushing people who stood in your way. Your right eye activating itself, you could foresee the coming hit from the Marine captain:

" _Left arm, at the waist_ " you thought, doing a front flip to avoid the weapon of Smoker. It grazed your sides and you scowled. "Watch out with that kinky weapon of yours!!!" 

"You won't get away, pirate scum" Smoker said through his cigars.

You ignored his threat and quickly jumped on a rooftop, helping yourself with the stands. You landed on one knee, one hand on the ground, and dashed forward. 

"Not today, Cancer Sticks-KYA!" you cried out cutely when smoke engulfed your body, sending you in an alley and trapped you there.

"That...was cute" muttered the Marine, a small, unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. But he quickly recovered by shaking his head, his usual dark frown on his face. "Looks like you have nowhere to run..."

"Shi-Hey, can you loosen up a little?" you gasped. "I'm not into this _kind of things..._ "

You could feel the smoke tightening around your body even more than before, leaving less room for you to breath. Smoker continued to advance toward you, watching as you fell down on your knees, you arms behind your back. He took out from his pockets a pair of cuffs.

"I just told I'm not into that" you deadpanned and the Marine gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Like I would do this with you, and with a pirate nonetheless" he grunted and you made a fake pout.

"Ouch, it hurts me deeply. And here I was thinking we had a connection~ Wait. Did you admit that you were into that?!!"

"Tch. Don't make up stories, scum"

"Oi, dipshit. Release me or you will regret it"

"Such a language coming from a lady"

"I'm a _fucking_ lady" you smirked and Smoker rolled his eyes, feeling a headache coming its way.

You stood still as he put on you the seastones. In fact, you didn't understand why he used them in the first place. You weren't a Devil Fruit user. So the moment you jumped and pulled the cuffs in front of you instead of behind your back, and grabbed his collar to throw him in the wall, he was deeply surprised. A darker smirk formed on your lips, breaking the seastones with one swift movement of your left hand.

"You're not a Devil Fruit user" he muttered, his eyes now their normal sizes.

"I never said I was" you replied. Your grip around his throat tightened and he gulped uneasily. You started to lift him slowly, still pinned to the wall. "Let's come to an understanding....If you ever try to catch me again, I break your neck, alright?"

"What k-kind of understanding is that?!" he scowled, catching your wrist. The same who was holding his neck. "And how can you be so strong?!"

"That's my secret, _captain_ ~" you cooed in a tone a mother would use to her child. Your right eye flashed purple for a brief moment, but disappeared quickly.

Still smirking, you leaned closer to the Marine captain who stiffed under your clutch. Your breath fawned over his neck and cheek, flustering him even more.

"You know, you're pretty handsome for a Marine..." you trailed with a devious expression. Smoker turned red in anger and tried to swing his fist at you, activating his Devil Fruit abilities.

You clicked your tongue and avoided his punch, having feeling it a long while ago. You cuffed him with his own seastones, leaving the poor Marine captain dumbfounded. Doing the same with his other hand, you watched as he fell on his ass, his expression of pure anger turning into rage. You slammed a foot to the wall next to his face, trapping the Marine captain.

You leaned down, noticing that he seems weaker than a minute ago. Standing face to face:

"...You look sexier down on your knees" you teased, leaving Smoker in disbelief.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU SKANK?"

"Where did 'pirate scum' go?"

"YOU BITC-" he snarled but was cut when he heard the voice of Tashigi calling for his name. Judging by how loud it was, she was near.

"And here I was having fun with a Marine...pretty rare I must say" you mumbled, the teasing glint in your eyes disappearing to a bold one. "Remember our promise"

"It wasn't a promise!!!! AND DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY SO EASILY"

You stood up and ran away from the alley, passing rapidly the blue haired woman. You turned a corner, taking a deep breath with a hand over your chest.

"You were pretty strong back there" said a male voice. Humming under your breath, you glared to your left to see a young man with a hat and....without a shirt.

"One more step and you were naked" you drawled and he chuckled.

"Would you have preferred that?"

"Nah. Don't want to bleed from the eyes" you said bluntly, walking away and leaving the man speechless.

"Hey, that was mean!" he cried out, following close behind you. "And here I was thinking of inviting a pretty woman like you to dinner...."

"I would rather have dinner with a corpse. At least I know he/she won't talk too much..."

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"You sure are persistent. You remind me of that idiot with a straw hat"

At those words, he froze on spot and you turned to look at him with a confused expression. 

"...Are you....talking about Luffy?" he asked, a glint of hope in his dark eyes.

"Well, he is my captain" you nodded your head. "An old acquaintance?"

"Yosh! He is my little brother!" the young man smiled widely. It was almost the same as Luffy.

"Little brother?" you repeated.

"The name's Portgas D. Ace, lady!" he introduced himself.  
 

* * *

  
Now you were definitely sure those two were related, by how he was eating his food like a pig. You sweatdropped as he fell asleep in his own plate, food plastered on his face. You knew narcoleptic people back at Rogueport but  _this_ was beyond ridicule. Taking a seat on a stool next to him, you observed at the others in the restaurant seem to be concerned about Ace's health.   
  
You noticed how they were taking a few steps away from the two of you. They screamed loudly when he woke up, blinking.  
  
"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a young woman, next to him.  
  
Ace turned his head left and right, grabbing the girl's skirt and rubbed his mouth all over it to clear the food from his face. She let out a scream and ran away.  
  
"Man..." he grunted. "I fell asleep"  
  
"YOU FELL ASLEEP?!"  
  
"Should have drown in your soup" you muttered. "That would have be funny"  
  
"T-That's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation!?" cried out a man.  
  
"And he continues to chew it like its nothing...." said another.  
  
"Anyhow, what are you guys all worked up over?" asked Ace, turning to them.  
  
"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"You hire comedians or something?" he asked the cook who was still in shock.   
  
"Well, no...But if you're okay, I'm glad" the cook sweatdropped.  
  
Right away, Ace fell asleep once more, falling head first in the plate again. You facepalmed while the others panicked. A short while later, Ace finished his dinner and turned to you.  
  
"So you say Luffy is here?"  
  
"Yeah, we stopped at Nanohana not too long ago...but I didn't manage to find him after he ran away" you explained with a sigh.  
  
"Typical Luffy!" he laughed heartily.   
  
"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public" came a voice from the entrance of the restaurant and you froze.  
  
"Shit. Cancer Sticks is here" you mumbled.  
  
"Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division, Portgas D. Ace" said Smoker.  
  
"WHITEBEARD?!!!!!! THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES?" exclaimed the cook in horror.  
  
"That dumbass guy is part of the Whitebeard Pirates?!"  
  
"I knew I had seen that mark before!"  
  
People started to whisper to themselves as Smoker walked toward the two of you, weapon in hand.  
  
"And we meet again, _The Immortal_ " the Marine sneered and you scowled at the nickname.  
  
"Please, don't use this title" you said, standing up.   
  
"What business does pirates like you have in this country?"  
  
"I'm searching" answered Ace, turning to face the Marine captain. "For my little brother"  
  
"I was kidnapped by said brother" you added.  
  
Ace and Smoker continued to glare at each other in silence. Sometimes, the eyes of the Marine would drift away to glare darkly at you. At this, you would smirk.  
  
"So. What should I do?" asked the young man with a teasing smile.  
  
"Sit there and let me arrest you" simply said Smoker.  
  
"Rejected. I can allow that"  
  
"Well, that's what I expected. Though, right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. Not the damn woman over there, however"  
  
"Oh? I'm feeling a little jealous" you cooed, bringing a hand under your chin as you crossed a leg over the other. "Who has the attention of my cancer man other than me?"  
  
Smoker's eyebrow twitched and you smirked wider.   
  
"Then you won't bother if you let us go?" shrugged Ace.  
  
"I can't do that..."  
  
Smoker tightened his fist, his arm transforming into smoke. You were ready to use your guns if ever try something. The same could be said for Ace, who was still smiling.  
  
"As long as I'm a Marine...and you're pirates"  
  
"What a dumb reason...Shall we have some fun then?"  
  
You blinked when you heard from not so far away a familiar voice and you cursed under your breath.  
  
"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!" yelled Luffy as he landed directly in Smoker's back.  
  
Both Ace and Smoker didn't have the time to react that they were thrown through several walls. You stared at the hole blankly and sighed, turning to your captain. He didn't seem to have noticed you at first, too concentrated to ask the cook for food.  
  
"OSSAN! FOOD FOOD FOOD!!!" said Luffy like a child. "HURRY, HURRY, HURRY"  
  
"Oi, idiot" you greeted and Luffy blinked, turning his head toward you.  
  
"Ah! (y/n)! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hanging out with dead men" you replied.  
  
"What a weird hobby, but that's sound fun!" he laughed and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"You certainly will be in a few minutes"  
  
Luffy ignored the cook's warnings, too concentrated in eating the food he served. You waited calmly at the exit, blinking when the people in the restaurant suddenly fled out.   
  
"STRAWWWWWWWWW HAT!" yelled Smoker. You looked inside to see Luffy still eating, Smoker standing in front of him. "I knew you'd come here, to Alabasta...STOP EATING!"  
  
Luffy continued to do so until he spat his food all over Smoker's face.  
  
"You're that smokey guy! What are you doing here?!" he cried out.  
  
"Punk..." snarled the Marine, ready to beat the hell up of your captain.  
  
"Wait a minute!" demanded Luffy, taking all the food and plates in his mouth before running away. He stretched his arm toward you, grabbing your white long-sleeves top shirt with a front tie.  
  
"L-Luffy?!" you grunted, your breath taken away when you started to float by how fast  he was running while holding your collar. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"Haha! Your scream is cute, (y/n)!" chuckled Luffy even with his mouth full and you were able to punch his head.  
  
"YOU CRETIN! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT"  
  
"WAIT!" snarled Smoker, running behind the two of you.  
  
"DEMI-GOD REALM: BLACK BULLET!" you yelled, aiming both of your guns toward Smoker.  
  
Luffy nearly fell forward by the force of your attack, the dark cyclone flying toward the Marine captain. You grabbed your right eye in pain, thinking that you certainly used too much stamina than usual. Plus the fact this idiot was nearly choking you by holding your collar.  
  
"Woah! Did you get him?!" asked Luffy.  
  
"That bastard avoided it!" you replied when you saw Smoker stands aside at the last second, the hit grazing his side. "I will try something else!"  
  
"I leave it to you!"  
  
"Human Realm: Bullets Times 3XX!"  
  
You shot giant projectiles toward Smoker, who let out a gasp of surprise by the size of the bullets. Luffy let out a whistle.  
  
"Cool~!!!"  
  
"LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU DAMN MORON!" you scowled at your captain, staring at him over your shoulder.  
  
"Tashigi! Stop Straw Hat!" yelled Smoker.  
  
Luffy avoided a sword as he jumped on the rooftops, continuing to run while holding your collar. The scene was probably funny to some bystanders, seeing as you were nearly choked to death with your face turning slowly blue.  
  
"(y/n), your face is purple? Did you get a sunburn?"  
  
"LIKE SUNBURNS MAKE YOUR SKIN TURN PURPLE?! PUT ME BACK ON MY FEET, I CAN RUN"  
  
"White Snake!" you heard from the Marine captain, seeing that he used his Devil Fruit powers to reach the two of you. A large snake-like smoke came rushing toward the two of you.  
  
"GYAH! I CAN'T DO THAT!" panicked Luffy, running even faster.  
  
"L-Luff-fy I-I'm g-going to throw up!"  
  
"DO IT ON SMOKEY!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Straw Hat?! What is your goal?!"  
  
"What? I came here to beat the crap outta Crocodile!" answered simply Luffy.  
  
"What connection do you have to Crocodile?!"  
  
You reached inside your sleeves another, smaller gun, aiming it toward Smoker.  
  
"Human Realm: Black Bullet Powder" you said, firing the bullet in question. Dark smoke surrounded the both of you, throwing off-guard the Marine captain.  
  
"W-What the?!-" you heard from Smoker.  
  
"(y/n) I can't see any-Eh?" blinked Luffy, as he started to fall down with you. The two of you landed on the ground, disappearing from Smoker's sight.  
  
"Luffy! We need to find the others!" you ordered, grabbing his collar. Now it was YOUR turn.  
 

* * *

  
"I wonder where Luffy-san and (y/n)-san are..." said Vivi.  
  
"He's impossible. A captain we always have to be looking out for" said Sanji. "While (y/n)-swan on the other hand is an angel descended from the heavens~Oh, Nami-san!"  
  
Chopper, Nami, Usopp and Zoro returned from their search, walking toward the others with grim expressions.  
  
"There's bad news" said Usopp."We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes"   
  
"Bad vibes?" repeated Sanji.  
  
"The Marines are here" said Nami.  
  
"The Marines?!" exclaimed in surprise Vivi and Chopper nodded his head.  
  
"Let's find Luffy and (y/n) as fast as we can and get out of this town" said Nami.  
  
"Hey, get down" demanded Zoro, pushing Nami more in their hiding place. "Marines"  
  
Not too long after they heard many shouts coming from numerous Marines, then explosions.   
  
"They're making a lot of noise over something" muttered Usopp.  
  
"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! AFTER THEM!" they heard.  
  
"It's probably just some dumbass pirates running all over the place" guessed Sanji, until he froze.  
  
"DUMBASS PIRATES?!" they said in unison, not liking where this is going.  
  
"GYAHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
They heard Luffy scream, with you running pass their hideout while using some of your powers.  
  
"DEMI-GOD REALM: BLACK BULLET" you yelled, the whirlpool sending flying some Marines over your head.  
  
"IT WAS THEM!" they cried out as they watched you fight while holding Luffy under your arm.  
  
"Hey! Zoro is over there!" pointed out Luffy stupidly and the green haired male sweatdropped. "Whoa, everyone's over there! Run (y/n)!"  
  
"IDIOTS! DON'T COME HERE UNTIL YOU'VE LOST THEM!" yelled the swordsman in irritation.  
  
"SHUT UP POT PLANT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PAIN IN THE ASS IT WAS!" you snarled, the dark aura over your head worsening.   
  
"It's the Straw Hat pirates! We've sighted them!"  
  
"What should we do?!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"We need to run! Return to the ship!" said Vivi.  
  
You ran pass their hideout toward the ship.  
  
"What's taking you so long? Let's get going!" laughed Luffy.  
  
"YOU MORONS!"  
  
The others followed closely behind you while you did your best to slow down the Marines. Unfortunately, Smoker was catching up quickly.   
  
"AH! HE CAUGHT UP WITH US!" yelled Luffy.  
  
You would have certainly got the hit if it wasn't from Ace stopping Smoker's attack with...fire? He is a Devil Fruit user too? Everyone froze on the spot, staring at him in awe and surprise.  
  
"Give up. You may be smoke, but I am fire" he smirked. "With our abilities, a fight would be pointless"  
  
"Ace!" said shockingly Luffy. The male turned to him with a smirk.  
  
"You never change, Luffy"  
  
"Ace...It's Ace! You ate a Devil's Fruit?!"  
  
"Yeah, the Mera Mera Fruit. Anyway, we can't talk like this! I'll catch up later! You guys run for it!"  
  
"Alright, let's go!" said Luffy. "Run, (y/n)!"  
  
"Stop ordering me around like some kind of horse!"  
  
"You're the one holding me!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE YOUR FAT ASS"  
  
Ace had a secret smile as he watched you bickering with Luffy, seeing that his group was fleeing toward your ship. He was eager to see you again, after all.


	5. Ashore the Desert

# Ashore the Desert

 

 

 

Back at the ship, you let yourself fall down and slide against the mast, holding your right eye in pain. You grind your teeth at the agony. Zoro blinked, noticing your unusual demeanor.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" grunted the green haired male.  
  
"Yes, dammit" you replied through your teeth. "Go away"  
  
Zoro sighed and squatted down in front of you, extending a hand toward your face. Your left eye widened and you slapped his hand away. He frowned and held your wrist tight, trying once more to take a look at your face.  
  
"Don't! I'm a-" you were cut when he took your left hand away from your right eye, gulping at the sight.  
  
"You're bleeding!" he snapped. "Why didn't you say anything?!"  
  
"It happens when I use too much my powers. Now leave me alone! I'm okay!" you scowled. But Zoro didn't take any of this crap you were trying to pull on.  
  
The swordsman grabbed your chin and held it so tight that you couldn't move anymore. He examined closely your right eye, seeing that it still had a purple hue. A red line of blood trailed down on your cheek, falling down on your collarbone and inside your top.   
  
"Release. My. Chin" you said slowly, your eyes hard.   
  
"Not before Chopper take care of that" he said simply and you growled.  
  
"Stupid persistent man" you cursed and the swordsman gave you an unimpressed look.  
  
"And you're a stupid stubborn woman"  
  
The two of you continued to stare at each other bitterly, Zoro resolved to not let go of your chin until you decided to see Chopper for him to take care of it. After a short silence, you let out a grunt and rolled your left eye, admitting defeat.  
  
"I will go to Chopper"  
  
"Good"  
  
He released you and you stood up, walking toward the small reindeer who panicked when he saw your right eye. The doctor of the Straw Hat pirates enrolled a bandage around your head and covered your left eye, even after you told him that it won't help and will eventually heal by itself. The others were putting the supplies they got from Nanohana in the ship.   
  
"Hey, we just landed on your island. Are you sure we should set sail again already?" asked Chopper when he finished the final touch for your eye.  
  
"Yes, we only stopped at this town to procure the necessary supplies and provisions" said Vivi, holding a bag of food in her arms. "From here on, we'll travel the river upstream and then head inland into Alabasta. The next town we'll stop at is the Green City, Erumalu"  
  
"Hurry! Don't slow down!" yelled Usopp.   
  
"Everything's okay!" called out Sanji from the other side of the ship.  
  
"Let's set sail!"  
  
You sat back down against the mat, only to notice how everyone seems to freeze on spot. An uncomfortable silence settled down between all of you. Suddenly, you realized the reason why and you let out a pained groan, grabbing your right eye.  
  
"Don't tell me..." you muttered.  
  
"I feel like...we're missing someone" said Usopp.  
  
"Please, don't" you ordered to the sniper, slamming the back of your head against the mat. "I'm getting a headache just thinking of about it"  
  
"I feel that way too..." said Vivi, looking around.  
  
"And the one we're missing...is the most important" said Nami.  
  
"THAT IDIOT" snarled loudly Zoro, turning to you. "DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM WITH YOU?!"  
  
"I DID, YOU FREAKING MORON. YOU WERE TOO BUSY SNORING AROUND WITH GRASS UP YOUR NOSE TO NOTICE" you barked back at the first mate who gritted his teeth.  
  
"The two of you aren't helping the situation by bickering" cut Nami, her brows furrowed. "We are sitting sail without Luffy"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Chopper, turning to the navigator who nodded her head.  
  
"The Marines will be swarming the harbor pretty soon. We have to hide the ship somewhere" she said.  
  
"There should be a cove up ahead where we'll be hidden from sight" said Vivi.  
  
"Let's just hope that the idiot won't cause any trouble until we arrive at the shore" you said, to which the two girls sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't count on that..."  
  
"We'll wait for things to cool down, and then look for Luffy" said Sanji.  
  
"Geez, we always, _always_ have to run around because of him" complained Usopp.  
  
"He's a real _reliable_ captain alright..." sighed Zoro.  
  
The boat moved around the cliffs and rocks, following the shore of the town of Nanohana. Suddenly, your right eye flashed through your bandage. You caught the aura of Luffy and you mentally groaned when he started to wave wildly at the boat. With a lot of men chasing him with his brother.  
  
"Found him" you called to the others.   
  
"You sure?" asked Zoro, a little against your way to see him with your injured eye.  
  
"No doubt about it, (y/n)-chwan indeed caught sight of him" said Sanji. "With that dumb look on his face..."  
  
"What the..." you started as you saw him pull back his arm. "OH SH-"  
  
You didn't have time to react that Luffy stretched his arm and caught the railing of the boat right in front of you. He flew directly toward you and you barely moved that he entered in collision with you and Sanji. You fell on your back with the both weight of your captain and the chief on you, crushing your lungs.  
  
"Your stomach is so soft, (y/n)-swan" said giddily Sanji with hearts in his eyes. His limbs went noodle. And you were pretty sure he was drooling too.  
  
"Hey, why do you have watermelons under your shirt, (y/n)?" asked stupidly Luffy and it took you everything to not kill the two of them on the spot. "But they seem rotten since they are squishy.."  
  
"Ah! (Y/N), YOUR EYE IS BLEEDING AGAIN!" yelled Chopper in panic. "AND YOUR FOREHEAD TURNED A DARK COLOR"  
  
"No, she's only pissed off" said Zoro with an amused smile and you narrowed your left eye at him.  
  
"Why is (y/n) under us to begin with? Did you wanna sleep?" continued Luffy and you were on the verge to explode.  
  
"(y/n)-san...." said carefully Vivi with fear in her voice.  
  
"Why don't you come closer so I can manage to KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH OFF"  
  
The ship nearly split into two when your fist came in contact with Luffy and Sanji's head, the Going Merry trembling under the strength of your hit. Smoke was coming out of your hand and a dark shadow was still hovering your forehead, your right eye flashing through the bandage. To the others, you looked like a demon...more than usual.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" hollered Luffy with tears in his eyes. He had now a large bump on his head. "IT HURTS"  
  
"I got knocked out of heaven..." tears cascaded down comically from Sanji's eyes. He suddenly sat up and started to shake wildly Luffy. "Bastard! Don't you know your own strength!? You hurt (y/n)-swan! I oughta throw you overboard!"  
  
"He's right, if we forget the part with the demon over here" said Nami while pointing at you. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? Act a little more like a captain"  
  
"Sorry" said Luffy, looking at her. "Oh yeah, Ace!"  
  
"Ace? Your brother was with you?" asked Zoro and Luffy nodded his head while he checked the horizon.  
  
"You sure we should just leave him?" asked Usopp.  
  
"He'll be fine. Ace is strong" Luffy gave his usual smile. "Even back before he ate that Mera Mera Fruit. No matter how much we fought, I never beat him even once!"  
  
"I can't imagine" you said with sarcasm, gazing at the shore and hearing explosions.  
  
"You never even won once?" repeated Nami in astonishment. "Against a normal human?"  
  
"So, the older brother of a monster turns out to be a SUPER monster" sweated Usopp with a blank look.  
  
"Yeah! even I had a tough time" Luffy laughed heartily. "But if I fought him now, I'd win!"  
  
"That's a groundless statement" groaned Zoro.  
  
"And just...." you heard over your head and you quickly took a step back with Luffy doing the same as Ace jumped on the railing. "...do you think you can beat?"  
  
"Oh, Ace! These are the Nakama I was telling you about"  
  
"Yeah, I already encountered one of them, just over there" he smiled, pointing at you. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I trust my little brother has been in your care"  
  
"Too much already" you growled, crossing your arms and Luffy laughed at that.  
  
"Yes, he has" bowed the others and Ace chuckled.  
  
"He has no manners, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few-times..."  
  
"Yes, he has" everyone said without missing a beat.  
  
"I'll entrust him to you"  
  
"For now, you've probably got some small talk to share. Wanna come inside?" offered Sanji. "I will make some tea"  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it. But I appreciate your consideration" smiled Ace, lifting one finger to light up Sanji's cigarette.  "This is totally unexpected"  
  
"Don't fake it" you barked at the pyromaniac.   
  
"I thought the guy Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk..." said honestly Usopp.  
  
"It's not!" said Nami in shock. "Someone this  _polite_ can't be Luffy's brother!"  
  
"He's such a better person than his brother!" added Zoro with the same tone.  
  
"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing!" cried Chopper.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. The sea's a mysterious place" muttered Sanji.  
  
"Now, now, everyone..." grinned nervously Vivi.  
  
"See? Don't they crack you up?" laughed Luffy.  
  
"Oh, I will crack your skull in a matter of seconds" you glowered, grasping the back of his neck with one hand. Luffy panicked and swung his members in every direction while yelling for Ace's name.  
  
The ebony male laughed loudly while you held Luffy's head under your arm, trying to choke him to death. Vivi and Nami did their best to pull you away from killing the captain of the Straw Hat, but you were way more stronger than the two girls. Zoro shook his head and Sanji continued to smoke calmly his cigarette. There was a canon shot and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Baroque Works!" exclaimed Vivi, as you noticed a lot of ships arriving from the horizon. "That's the Billion's fleet!"  
  
"Them again?" asked Luffy.  
  
"Luffy. I'll clean them up" said Ace, standing up from the railing and jumping down to his raft.   
  
"What's he planning to do?" demanded Nami, looking down to where he jumped at.  
  
"With just that tiny boat..." wondered Usopp.  
  
"Let's just sit back and see..." offered Zoro, leaning against the ship. "..how good this Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division Commander really is"  
  
Ace didn't seem to mind by going head first toward the ships, not paying attention to what they were yelling out to him. The pirate jumped and propelled himself at the same time his boat sank in the water. With the help of his Devil Fruit's powers, he jumped over all the ships of Baroque Works and landed back on his tiny boat.  
  
He threw a line of fire on a long range, catching and destroying all the ships under the eyes of pure awe of everyone...even you. Ace sent at you a cocky smirk and you felt your eyebrow twitch in irritation. What a show off.  
  
"This is great! Ace is our Nakama!" cheered Usopp with Chopper and Luffy, who were sharing a drink with each other.  
  
"Who said I'd be your Nakama?" sweatdropped Ace, even more when they ignored him.  
  
"Don't mind them. These guys are always looking for a reason to kanpai" chuckled Nami.  
  
"Ace, are you really gonna be our Nakama?" asked Luffy through a mouthful.   
  
"I'm in pursuit of a man" Ace answered. "He's known as Blackbeard"  
  
"The pirate that sacked the Kingdom of Drum?" asked Vivi.   
  
"He used to be a member of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. My subordinate. Until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship" explained Ace. "He murdered his Nakama and fled the ship...As the commander, I have to find him and finish him off"  
  
"So that's why you're after him" said Usopp.   
  
"The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba"  
  
"Then, you're going to the same place we're going" said Nami. Vivi pulled out a map and displayed it on the ground.  
  
"Our ship just crossed onto the Sandora River. First, we'll land at Erumalu. Then we'll cross inland through Alabasta to here, Yuba"  
  
"And why Yuba?" you demanded.  
  
"This is where the Rebel Leader is" she explained and you nodded your head.  
  
"I see, so Yuba too huh?" mumbled Ace.  
  
"Looks like you'll be traveling with us for a little while"  
  
"With you along, this'll be a cinch!" chuckled Usopp.  
  
"Let's make it a fun trip, Ace!" smiled Luffy.  
 

* * *

 

  
You groaned as you took off the bandage around your right eye, going almost blind by the brightness of the room. Even if Chopper told you that it should rest for at least a week, you felt that your right eye completely healed up. It wasn't the first time and it won't probably be the last time. You blinked a couple of times to adjust it, gritting your teeth.

"What's the story with the eye?" asked Ace, coming inside the ship. The others were busy with their own things after Vivi sent Carue with a message for him to take to her father.

"Nothing particular" you answered bitterly, throwing the bandage in a trash can.

"Not one to talk, are you?" he smiled and you rolled your eyes.

"Did you notice? I thought I was hiding it very well..." you drawled exaggeratedly. You took a seat and put your elbow on the table, glaring at the wall with a bored expression.

"Is it a Devil Fruit?" Ace asked, sitting in front of you.

"No"

"A power gained from a special object?"

"No"

"A talent passed down through your family?"

"Still no" you growled. "And stop asking questions, you're annoying me"

He gave you the puppy eyes and you facepalmed, finding him beyond ridicule. You sighed and finally admitted defeat to which he cheered loudly.

"Because you probably won't leave me alone until I answer you...It's the power of Saṃsāra, the Wheel of Eternity. I have access to powers and abilities from my previous lives...to which each of them have ventured inside a Realm depending on their Karma....Unfortunately, my powers are limited since...a lot of things happened those pass years and I need to meditate them to gain them back...." you explained and he whistled.

"Pretty heavy stuff! Luffy says that you can shoot beams, is that true?"

"What's with you all with the beams?"

"Oy, (y/n)! We're near land! We debark soon!" called Usopp from upstairs. 

"Coming!" you yelled back to the sniper. "We should go"

"Right" nodded Ace.

Arriving on the deck, you heard Sanji yell at both Vivi and Nami for the wearing the dancer outfits anymore. Instead, they had on a long coat to shield them from the hot sun of the desert. But he seems relieved that you didn't.

"(y/n)-chan~!!! You're not hiding your body~!!!" he cooed, swinging his arms back and front.

"I don't need to" you responded with a raised brow, starting to get more weird out by the cook's antics.

"Won't you get a sunburn if you did so? We are for a long journey" asked Nami, giving you a look of concern.

"Nah. I had worst" you yawned and she sweatdropped, no doubts not understanding your logic at all.

"What the hell...?" Zoro muttered as he looked at the water.

Small creatures came out of the ocean, landing on the rocks with their fist pumped in the air, crying out a cute sound.

"Turtles?" asked in disbelief Zoro.

"Aren't those seals?" said Luffy.

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" exclaimed Vivi. One of the Dugong started to 'talk' in his own language, pointing at himself with a fiery expression.

"'If you wanna come on shore, you'll have to beat me first! Or else go back to the other shore, cowards!' It's what he said" translated Chopper turning to Nami.

"Cowards?" you repeated darkly. "We are insulted by those mutts?"

"Hm, (y/n)-san, they are not dogs-" started Vivi but was cut when you lifted yourself over the railing, ready to beat the hell up some tortoise seals.

"(y/n) is right! I can't sit quietly by when someone calls me a coward!" said courageously Usopp. He then pushed you forward and you nearly fell in the water. "So go show them who is the master, lady!"

"Why you-" you said angrily, about to snap at Usopp when the Dugong caught your foot and threw you on the shore with an unknown force. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

You didn't have the time to finish your sentence that the Dugong kicked your guts, making you take a huge intake and coughed after. On the side line, the others (mainly Zoro and Nami) were trying their best to not laugh as they watched you deal with the Dugong who was mostly winning this match.  

"Watch out, (y/n)! Kung Fu Dugongs are strong!" yelled Vivi from the ship and you growled.

"No shit you dumb-ARG!" you cried out when the Dugong enrolled its paw around your wrist and crushed your head first in the ground. 

"PFFFFFFFFF-"coughed Zoro, a hand over his mouth as he turned away to not show he was finding the scene beyond hilarious. 

"(Y/N)-SWAN!!!!"cried Sanji in desperation. "I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS MONSTER'S CLUTCH!" 

It seems to not help Zoro's condition as he exploded, laughing even worst than a hyena. Your eyebrow twitched and a dark aura hovered your splattered form on the rocks. The air grew colder and the Dugong cocked its head to the side with a question mark over it. You stood up and reloaded your guns, aiming both of them directly at the Dugong.

"Die, you little bitch" you said darkly, your right eye turning purple. 

"(y/n)! DON'T KILL THEM!" pleaded Vivi. "AND YOU MUST NOT WIN EITHER! LUFFY!" the princess yelled when she caught sight of the captain cheering for beating up a Dugong.

The said animal stood up and bowed, stars in its eyes. Luffy let out an inquisitive sound, not understanding what's going on.

"It's a Kung Fu Dugong rule that if someone loses, they become the winner's pupil!"explained Vivi. She grew even more panicked when she realized that between the time she talked, you already took down the majority of Dugongs. "THE NUMBER OF PUPILS JUST WENT UP!"

"Alright everyone! Just like me!" yelled Luffy as he did martial art, the Dugongs following and executing his movements.  "YEAH, LIKE THIS!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." you mumbled as the Dugongs around you started to cheer out.

* * *

  
"Alright, let's go to Yuba!" smiled Luffy and Zoro stopped him while pointing behind him the Dugongs.  
  
"ARE YOU BRINGING THEM WITH US?!"  
  
"You can't, Luffy" scolded Nami, her hands on her hips.  
  
"The Dugongs can't cross the desert..." said Vivi.  
  
"What a relief" you drawled with a bored expression on your face, the two girls watching as the Dugongs hugged your legs. Hesitation showed on their expression and their lips were trembling slightly.  
  
"So cute..." they said in unison. They turned around and you sweatdropped.  
  
"I think we're doing a terrible and sad thing..." whispered Nami to Vivi and she nodded her head.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea" proposed Chopper, shuffling in the bags. "Let's see here..."  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Usopp as Chopper sniffed the bags. He let out a cry of victory when he found what the reindeer was searching for...meat.  
  
"Here! You can have this! So stay here, okay?" Chopper offered the piece of meat to the Dugongs. They froze and they charged toward the reindeer, lifting him off the ground. "HELP!" he yelled as they took him away.  
  
"CHOPPER!" called out Usopp.  
  
After taking the doctor back from the Dugongs, Luffy bid farewell to them as you all walked toward the desert.  
  
"Hey now, Luffy! Do you understand the current situation?!" asked angrily Nami.  
  
"They said they were coming with me, so why couldn't we let them?" told the captain.  
  
"We couldn't go to any city with that big of a group! You're so dumb!" responded Nami. "Honestly! We would've been in big trouble if Chopper hadn't persuaded them!"  
  
"Yeah!" enriched Chopper. "They kept saying, 'We'll accompany you with the demon!'"  
  
"DEMON?!" you said angrily, shouting a look toward the reindeer who cowered in fear.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT THE MESSENGER! THEY REALLY WOULD'VE COME IF WE HADN'T GIVEN THEM FOOD!"  
  
"But still why 'demon' of all thing?!"  
  
"GUARD POINT"  
  
"Sheesh! Thanks to you, our food supply's gotten a lot smaller!" grunted Sanji.   
  
"He knows how to cause trouble" said Ace and the cooker couldn't help but agree.  
  
Your small group arrived at an old, destroyed town. The sand was covering at lot of its buildings, the majority being completely buried by the desert. You squatted down to dig and pull out from the sand a doll who lost its eyes and one arm. You blinked and tossed the object over your shoulder, hearing the screech of Usopp that made you smirk in amusement.  
  
"Is this the town of Yuba?" asked Luffy as he observed his surroundings and Vivi shook her head.  
  
"This is Erumalu. It used to be known as the City of Green..." she muttered, staring at the horizon lost in thoughts. "The sight of this town explains everything"  
  
"You said that your country is on the verge of a exploding Civil War?" you turned to Vivi.   
  
"This is what the Baroque Works organization has done to this country...What the people of Alabasta are going through..."  
  
You continued to walk around the desolated town, a grim expression replaced your bored one as you gazed upon the dried out palm trees.   
  
"There's nothing anymore!" exclaimed in shock Usopp.  
  
"Yes. It's a ghost town now, but up until just recently, it was a thriving city full of greenery!" said Vivi.  
  
"This place was?" wondered Zoro, kicking one of the palm trees who disintegrated upon his kicks.   
  
"Rain was always scarce, but even so, the city was able to manage by saving every last drop of rainwater it could. But for three years now, not a single drop of rain has fallen in any part of this country" gazed sadly Vivi.  
  
"That's beyond strange" you said. "Such an unbalance in this world doesn't exist"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.  
  
"Trust me, I learned since I was a child about the balance of the world...The Wheel of Eternity doesn't only rely on Realms, but also keep the stability between those worlds" you explained. "If there was something wrong with the balance of the weather, I would have know and it isn't the case"  
  
"So...you're trying to say..." trailed Vivi.  
  
"There's a possibility that Crocodile guy has something to do with the fact this country didn't rain for over three years"  
  
"Even without rain, what about the river we just crossed?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Yeah! Couldn't they just pipe water from that big river?" enriched Usopp and Vivi turned to them with a hard expression.  
  
"The answer to that is up ahead" she merely said and continued forward. "Never in the thousands of years Alabasta's history has the rain stopped completely. But, there was one place where the rain fell more than usual...Alubarna, the capital. The city with the king's palace..."  
  
Vivi continued her story by explaining that one day, the citizens found out from a merchandise Dance powder, and you nearly scoffed.  
  
"You know that?" asked Luffy to the navigator.  
  
"Yes. It's also known as 'Rain-Summoning Powder'. A researcher in a country where it doesn't rain created it. By creating a misty smoke from it and letting it rise into the sky, you can artificially cause it to rain" told Nami.  
  
"Guess what kind of crap you can pull up with those things" you mumbled. "Wouldn't surprise me if you told us it was the main reason for all that Civil War is about"   
  
"Oh, I get it! You mean that mystery powder!" exclaimed Luffy. "I ate some a while back! It tastes really bad!"  
  
"Moron, it isn't food" you retorted.  
  
"You steal my words. It's for making rain" said Zoro, walking pass Luffy.  
  
"What?! You think I'm lying, don't you?! Hey you!" shouted angrily Luffy, swinging his arms in every direction.   
  
"I never said you were lying"  
  
"Hold on! Wouldn't something like that be perfect for this country?" intercepted Usopp before Luffy could speak more.  
  
"As the name suggests, the country that developed Dance powder was almost happy enough to dance at first...But there was a big catch: the neighboring country had a drought. Understand?" asked Nami. "Dance powder quickly and artificially matures clouds that would normally grow into rain clouds further downwind and causes them to rain"  
  
"And when they reach the real destination..." you trailed.   
  
"It steals rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country!" finished Nami.  
  
"Eventually, war broke out between the two countries and many lives were lost as a result" said Vivi. "Ever since, the World Government has put a worldwide ban on the production and possession of Dance powder"  
  
"Powder that can bring both happiness and dread when used..." muttered Usopp in shock.  
  
"When all that Dance powder was brought into the port town, Alabasta was in the middle of a strange weather phenomenon where rain fell nowhere but in the town where the king lived" continued Vivi.  
  
"What a dirty coincidence" you commented.  
  
"Hold on, Vivi! That means your dad is the bad guy here!" said stupidly Luffy and it took you everything to not slam some senses into him at that moment. Sanji did it for you.  
  
"You idiot! He was framed!" yelled Sanji. "Vivi-chan's father would never do any such thing!" the cook continued to kick Luffy's head.  
  
"Of course, my father had nothing to do with it, but at around the same time, a massive amount of Dance powder was found inside the palace...  " she said and you gritted your teeth at this statement.  
  
"More than a dirty coincidence" you growled. "What was that road for over there?"  
  
"This was a canal that used to bring water from the Sandora River" answered Vivi. "Someone destroyed this canal, too..."  
  
"Okay, if someone isn't behind this, I'm a definitively a man" you cursed and Luffy shot you a weird look.  
  
"You aren't-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed when you put a gun next to his temple, challenging him to finish his sentence.  
  
"You were saying, _boy_?" you 'gently' urged him to answer.  
  
"You're not a man, (y/n)? With the title 'Master Grinder'..." said Luffy and Ace shook his head.  
  
"It's 'Master Gunner', Luffy. And we don't say 'Mistress Gunner'..." explained Ace to his brother who shook his head.  
  
And the start of a debate between two idiots begins, bickering as whether its MASTER Gunner or MISTRESS Gunner they should say.   
  
"Why not? She says she's a woman...So why Master Grinder and not Mistress Grinder?"  
  
"Yeah, Mistress Grinder sounds better!" said Chopper.  
  
"Erm...(y/n), your eye is purple" pointed out Usopp nervously.   
  
"Wouldn't surprise me if you had a dick, because you didn't stop f**king with us since day 1" threw Zoro over his shoulder and your gun was now aimed directly behind his head.  
  
"I should give it to you,  pussy" you challenged.  
 

"Ah! So you admit you're a man, (y/n)!" Luffy pointed his finger at you but you didn't pay mind to it, only to the swordsman who stopped in his track to face you.  
  
"You know what, I think I need to show you some discipline..." muttered Zoro, a hand on his sword.  
  
"Not into that kind of stuff, and you're too young for me" you smirked, loading your guns.   
  
"Like hell I was talking about _that_!!!" blushed brightly the green haired male. "And I will remind you that I'm 19 years old! ONLY SEVEN YEARS"  
  
"See if I care" you yawned, cocking your hip to the right. "Bring it on, flower..."  
  
Zoro growled and unsheathed his three swords while on your side you were prepared to use a Realm. Nami sulked in a corner, thinking that you two will be the death of her while Vivi tried to cheer her up by speaking about money. Usopp was already taking bets with Luffy and Sanji. Ace stood there in disbelief, a brow raised.  
  
"Is it always like that?" Ace demanded by leaning closer to Usopp who shrugged, watching as fire surrounded you and Zoro, the illusion of a dragon and a tiger standing respectively behind both of you.   
  
"They're showing their love for each other" replied Usopp.  
  
"LIKE HELL WE ARE" you yelled in unison with Zoro.  
  
With a raged cry, you charged toward the swordsman and jumped high in the air, aiming for a dive kick. He avoided the attack and caught your left foot between his two swords.   
  
"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!" you shot directly at his face, watching as Zoro was thrown back by the force of the cyclone.   
  
"You're wasting your time with that move! Tora Gari!"  
  
"Eh! Like you're better!" you replied by avoiding his swords.  
  
It continued for a good 10 minutes, Usopp and Luffy growing bored of the fight as they realized that neither of you will hit each other since all you the both of you did is to avoid the other's attack.  
  
"It's boring~" yawned the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, bringing a hand under his chin.  
  
"ARH! I HAVE ENOUGH!" growled Nami, advancing toward the two with a newfound courage. Usopp started to yell her name, saying that it was dangerous but she didn't pay mind to his words.   
  
The ginger navigator stood between Zoro and you the moment you were about to clash weapons. Your eyes widened when, with an unknown technique that Nami had in her sleeves, grabbed the back of your head and smashed your lips together. Zoro froze up on the spot, while your purple eye turned back to normal. You didn't know how much time has passed since, staring at each other with an expression of horror and surprise. Usopp stifled a laugh, watching as the two came to the realization you were  _kissing_ and quickly jumped away.   
  
"*cough* S-S-STUPID MARIMO! H-HOW D-DARE YOU?!*cough*" you yelled with a bright blush on your face.  
  
"*cough*I-I-IT W-WASN'T M-ME!!!!" he exclaimed with red cheeks, even brighter than yours. "NAMI!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!!"  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU, GIRL. MAKING ME KISS A POT PLANT!"  
  
"AND MAKING  _ME_ KISS A MUMMY"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUMMY?" you snarled, headbutting Zoro.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A POT PLANT?" enriched Zoro, slamming his head even more into yours.  
  
Nami rolled her eyes and made you kiss each other. Again. You pushed once more Zoro and coughed, wiping off your lips like it would make his taste disappear. Zoro took a huge intake and spat on the sand, his hands on his knees. When you two were done, you simply took a look at each other for a short moment, and quickly restarted the cycle of disgust noises.  
  
"Now that you two confessed to each other" Nami spoke, her hands on her hips. "We can continue our journey..."   
  
She gave a hard glare toward Luffy and Usopp who were rolling on the ground, holding their sides as they laughed like crazy. Sanji was crying a few meters away, saying that his '(y/n)-swan was corrupted by the marimo bastard'. Ace didn't know what kind of reactions he should have in this situation and decided to remain with his mouth agape. Chopper and Vivi looked confused as ever, but with a glint of amusement in their eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kill you one day" you said in unison with Zoro.  
  
Your group retook the road toward Yuba, all the while you were glaring and plotting the death of Nami without getting caught. Vivi continued her story about the canals:  
  
"With its canal gone, the City of Green could no longer secure water. As if praying, the people continued to wait, but rain never came. Ever since the Dance powder incident, distrust in the king grows daily"  
  
"And it all grows because of Crocodile, huh?" said Sanji.  
  
"And then the fighting finally began" finished sadly Vivi. "To escape the fighting, the exhausted people abandoned the city and left for other oases in search of water..." The princess of Alabasta stopped in her track, the others doing the same. "And then...the City of Green withered away"  
  
Suddenly, the wind took off and started to howl, it's power raising with each seconds.  
  
"Huh? Is that someone's voice?" asked Luffy.  
  
"Is it the rebel army?" demanded Nami.   
  
"Don't tell me Baroque Works has been following us!"  
  
You narrowed your eyes, your right eye flashing. You tried to discern someone's aura in the desert but nothing came to you.  
  
"No. It's just wind" said Ace after a short pause.  
  
"It has to be someone's voice!" countered Luffy to his brother.  
  
"It's coming from all directions! What do we do, Big Brother!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"There's no danger" continued to say Ace. "It's just the wind blowing across the town and echoing off old buildings"  
  
The wind became stronger.  
  
"It's.. as if the city of Erumalu is crying..." muttered Vivi.  
  
You quickly stood in front of the others when you picked up a figure approaching you. It had taken the form of a small tornado, but there was definitively someone.  
  
"Stand your ground!" you ordered, aiming your gun toward the tornado.  
  
"Here it comes!" enriched Vivi.  
  
The tornado took you inside of it, blowing wind in your face to make you blind. Through all the sand, you distinguished a strange form, passing you slowly. It seems you weren't the only one who saw that. The tornado disappeared, leaving you speechless.  
  
"You...saw that, (y/n)?"asked Luffy and you nodded your head silently.  
  
"There's someone who collapsed!" yelled Vivi, running toward a fallen body. She knelt down next to it and paled at the sight of a skull. "...My father...What did the citizens of this country ever do...? These people have worked so hard to live, being natives of a desert land who are forced to fight with nature...Yet he's destroyed their lives! What gives him the right to do that?! Why?!" she sobbed. "All the while, as one of the Seven Warlords, he pretends to be a hero of the people! No one realizes he's deceiving the entire country! I can't let him get away with this!!"  
  
Luffy let out a cry and punched a building, destroying the tower. Zoro clicked his tongue.  
  
"Geez, you're all such kids" he muttered.    
  
"Vivi! I'm itching to do this now!" said Luffy with a determined expression.  
  
"Yes. To Yuba" she nodded her head.  
  
"That's where the rebel army is, right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to persuade their leader to stop the rebellion"  
  
"Persuade?" repeated in disbelief Zoro.  
  
"All of Alabasta's calamities are Crocodile's doing! I'm going to tell him the truth and have him stop the pointless shedding of blood!"  
  
You almost commented on the fact that it would be probably impossible since she was Alabasta's princess, but the moment you caught sight of her eyes, you quickly shut up. Your heart ached at the thought of Anita, thinking that with those eyes, those who will never give up to matter what, remind you of her. On that, your group departed toward Yuba.  
  
Shame on you to think that nothing will happen on this journey through the desert.


	6. Adventures in the Desert

# Adventures in the Desert

 

 

 

"Burning up...Sweat won't even come out..." complained Luffy, his tongue stuck out.   
  
"Quit moaning so much, Luffy. You'll only tire yourself out" waved Nami to create herself her own wind to cool herself down. A groan was her answer from the captain and she looked exasperate. "Guess he's not listening"  
  
"It surprises me that (y/n) doesn't seem affected by the weather at all..." breathed Usopp as he watched you slide through the dunes without much effort. "Unlike Chopper"  
  
"I can't go on..." said the small reindeer, laying on a board pulled with the help of Zoro. "I can't take hot weather...I'm fine in cold weather, though..."  
  
"It's cause of all that fur...You should take off that animal suit..." replied Usopp and Chopper grew angry, whipping his head toward the sniper.  
  
"What was that, you jerk?!" the doctor snarled, turning into his 'human' point. "Don't make fun of reindeer!"  
  
"Monster!!!" screamed in fear Usopp, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Chopper! Don't turn big or else I won't pull ya!"  
  
"Who're you calling a monster, Humongo-Nose?!" Chopper continued to bark to Usopp, who was trembling.  
  
"Don't be s-stupid! I-I'll have you know this nose-"  
  
"Just turn back already!!!" Zoro slammed his fist on Chopper's head, the doctor turning back to normal at the hit.  
  
You rolled your eyes at the bickering, turning to face forward as you jumped down to land back on the sand. You observed your surroundings in search of food or an oasis, thinking it would be best to spot one if your group needed to rest. Though, if what Vivi said is true, you probably won't find one until you all reached Yuba. You stopped dead in your track when you caught sight of Usopp faceplanting in the sand.  
  
"Oy, long nose! You're alright there?" you yelled to him and he gave you a thumb up.  
  
"Tripped on this hill" he coughed sand and you raised a brow. "What's wrong with all those hills?! I thought a desert would be more flat!"  
  
"This is a very old desert, so some sand dunes here are over 300 meters high" said Vivi.  
  
"300 METERS? (y/n), can I climb on your back?"  
  
"Like hell I will let you, dumbass" you growled, climbing another dune.  "And looks like Luffy is dying over there"  
  
"It's too much...It's so hot...." continued to say Luffy, panting like a dog.  
  
"Just one drink, Luffy. Just one mouthful" sighed Nami. He did as told, only to take a huge sip. Both Nami and Usopp kicked the back of his head. "DON'T DRINK SO MUCH"  
  
"LET ME HAVE SOME, TOO! THAT WAS 13 MOUTHFULS JUST NOW!"  
  
"You know by making him spit it out you just wasted it" you pointed out, making the two glare darkly at your back. "Oh my, I feel evil stares..."  
  
"Hold on! You just had some! I'm next!" added Sanji. All hell broke loose when the three males and girl fought among themselves for the water.  
  
"Stop fighting! You'll only waste strength!" pleaded Vivi.  
  
"She's started it!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"You're not the only one who need water, idiot!!" Nami retorted.  
  
"For crying out loud..." you growled, turning back toward the group and walking straight forward to the morons who were fighting.  
  
They stopped when they felt an evil aura enter their field of vision, watching as you stopped in front of them. You cracked your knuckles, the sound giving chills in their back. Your right eye turned purple as the atmosphere around you and theirs darkened.  
  
"Continue and I promise you _won't_ need water anymore" you stated firmly. The dark aura transformed itself into the form of a tiger, threatening to devour them if they ever dare to defy you.  
  
"Y-Yes, m-ma'am" they said in unison, adding space between them with their arms tight at their sides.  
  
You smirked and closed your eyes, turning on your heels and passed a dumbfounded Vivi and Ace.  
  
"Here you go" you simply said to the princess.  
  
"I think I peed myself a little..." whispered Usopp to Sanji who let out a disgusted noise.  
  
"DON'T MENTION IT, YOU IDIOT!" the chief kicked his head angrily.  
 

* * *

  
Evening finally settled down, the night replacing the day. It became colder than the afternoon's heat, where you had to carry both Usopp and Luffy, who were tired out. The minute they decided to make a campfire, you quickly put down (more like threw down) the two who groaned in pain, almost becoming dizzy by the shock.   
  
"You weight a lot more than you seem" you scowled, massaging your shoulders. "And that surprise me from you, long nose..."  
  
"I have a name and it's 'Captain' Usopp..." came the muffled reply of the sniper, a finger lifted in the air. You sneered and lifted him by the collar.  
  
"Ok, _Captain..._ " you said every syllables in a taunting manner, making the young man blush. Though, you released him and he faceplanted on the sand once more. Sending a secretive smirk, you isolated yourself from the group to sit down on a rock, observing the horizon.  
  
The others already made a fire, settling down the tents for the night.  
  
"So hungry!" cried out Luffy as he sat down, his form splattered on the ground.  
  
"Don't be so greedy!" scolded harshly Sanji. "It's still raw! Don't eat that!"  
  
"Sanji"  
  
"Nami-san! Just a minute, it'll be ready soon!"  
  
"Oh, looks pretty good" you overheard Usopp.  
  
"GET AWAY, YOU!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Cheapskate! Let us eat!" complained Luffy.  
  
"I SAID GET AWAY" continued to yell Sanji.  
  
You stretched your legs, letting out a yawn of exhaustion. Today was a big day and you didn't do half the journey already. From the corner of your eyes, you could see Nami shivering violently by the newfound cold of the night.  
  
"It was so hot during the day! What's going on?!" she asked to Vivi.  
  
"With nothing to block out the temperature, the desert scorches during the day but falls below freezing at night" the princess of Alabasta explained, shivering slightly. "The desert is fraught with unpredictable dangers..."  
  
"Then someone can tell me how the heck (y/n) manage to stay in little clothing without trembling?!" yelled out Navi, pointing at you like you were the weirdest among the group. You arched an eyebrow at her, your arms crossed.  
  
"Little clothing? I'm not the one who was wearing a dancer's outfit, if I can remember..."  
  
"Still, you will catch a cold if you stay like that!!"  
  
"Worrying about my health, navigator? How kind of you" you smirked. "This temperature won't make me sick..."  
  
"Thinking about that, where did you live before arriving at Rogueport? It will certainly explain why you are able to survive in any weather..." asked Usopp, taking a piece of meat out of the fire, to which Sanji scolded at.  
  
Your expression hardened and you turned away from the group, bringing a knee up to lean your chin on.  
  
"I prefer to stay silent on the matter" you mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.  
  
An awkward silence hovered the group as they gazed at your back, feeling there was something off but they didn't press it. To cut it, Chopper gazed at the sky in amazement:  
  
"Oh! Look at all those stars!" the little reindeer gushed.  
  
"Didn't you see stars on your winter island?"  
  
"Winter island skies are always covered with thick snow clouds, so I've never seen so many stars before!"  
  
"I don't have the luxury of looking at stars right now..." trembled Usopp as he tried to warm himself up.   
  
"Cold weather doesn't bother me!" chirped Chopper and grew pissed when the sniper cuddled him.  
  
"That's because you wear such a warm suit!" Usopp sighed in delight.   
  
"Hey, you! Get away!"  
  
"I can't help that you're so fluffy..."  
  
"Quit making fun of a reindeer!!!" yelled Chopper as he turned into his human form.  
  
"M-MONSTER!!!"  
  
"Chopper. Don't turn big. We need your warmth" ordered Zoro.  
  
"Yahoo! So warm!" said happily Luffy who cuddled the doctor too.  
  
Cue a battle of who will have the right to cuddle the reindeer. In the end, the four of them fell asleep in their fighting. It didn't take long before the others followed, dreaming of whatever they wanted. You, on the other hand, couldn't.  
  
You heard footsteps walking toward you and you looked over your shoulder to see Vivi, sitting next to you.  
  
"You're not tired, I presume?" she said with a smile.  
  
"I didn't know it was that obvious" you replied, your gaze returning at the horizon. Silence settled between the two of you, until she cleared her throat.  
  
"I know you probably won't give me a honest answer but...how was your life at Rogueport?"  
  
"...." you stared at her from the corner of your eyes and she grew embarrassed at their intensity.  
  
"There's no need to answer me if you don't feel like to!" she stuttered, waving her hands wildly.  
  
"...I came from an island that doesn't figure on any map..." you started, surprising her. "This island is called ' Shakyasimha'...One day, a man found me and decided to adopt me as his daughter. He taught me everything a child should know at the age of 5 and beyond. I learned how to talk, to walk properly..."  
  
"To talk?" repeated in disbelief Vivi and you nodded your head.  
 

"I never spoke the language you all speak...It...wasn't the same as the one I learned...I can't remember clearly my days back at the island when I was all alone, isolated from the world..." your expression turned cold. "Then, the man who I once called 'father' left me at Rogueport without any explication given. I always thought it was because of the Marines and he was a pirate. Or because there was already a bounty over my head of '50, 000, 000' belies they raised at '100, 000, 000' when they discovered where I was hiding..."  
  
"I'm sure he wanted to protect you" Vivi sent at you an encouraging smile. You shrugged, your expression turning into an uninterested one.  
  
"Though, if I ever saw him again I will probably cut his balls off" you said it in a way that seems normal to you but Vivi subconsciously crawled a little away from you. "Anyway, you should go to sleep, princess"  
  
"There's no need for you to use that title" she said, standing up. When she was about to leave:  
  
"You will stop this war"  
  
"Huh?" she stopped immediately, gazing at you in shock. You gazed at her, emotionless.  
  
"You have the same eyes as hers. Someone who won't give up that easily" you smirked and Vivi blinked, not understanding what you were getting at. "Anita had the same eyes when I first arrived at Rogueport....She told me that one day, she will break my walls"  
  
"And did she do it?" asked Vivi. You continued to smirk, not answering her question.  
  
"She's still trying" you finally told the princess. "Because she knows that if she ever give up, she will loose. So she continues fighting until she wins"  
  
Vivi let those words sank in before a smile graced her lips.  
  
"You know, you're not all that bad when we see past your demonic demeanor"   
  
"...What did you say?" you asked lowly, scaring the blue haired woman when she noticed that your right eye turned purple. "I can make sure you rest forever"  
  
"I'M SORRY MA'AM! I WILL GO TO SLEEP, MA'AM!" said Vivi as she run back toward the camp with a secretive smile.  
  
"Those youngsters" you clicked your tongue in irritation. "And here I was trying to be kind..."  
  
 

* * *

  
You turned on your back, bringing your arms over your stomach as you continued to sleep. You tried your best to have a good night of sleep but the idiots were snoring like they had a trumpet in their nose. Suddenly, you started to hear snickers and you slowly opened one eye to see Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy squatting down next to you. Your sight adjusted at the bright sun and noticed that Luffy had something in his hand. Something that hung just above your head.  
  
"Stop, Luffy-san!" you heard Vivi. "Throw that away!"  
  
"What the-" you started only for Luffy to release the insect he had in his hand on your face.  
  
"Why? That would be a waste" said Luffy as Usopp and Chopper took a step back by the coming danger they were sensing.  
  
"That's a scorpion! It's small but it's very poisonous! You will die if it stings you! AND YOU THREW IT ON (Y/N)"  
  
"It isn't edible? How boring. You can have it (y/n) then"  
  
You watched the scorpion who landed directly on your nose, watching as it nearly stung your eyes with its claws. You grabbed it by the tail and swung it back at Usopp who let out a scream.   
  
"DON'T GIVE IT TO ME" he yelled in fright, avoiding the scorpion at the last minute.  
  
"YOU PIECE OF TRASH I WILL KILL YOU" you snarled, taking out your gun.  
  
"(y/n) woke up on the wrong foot again" said Luffy, and let out a yelp when you fired one of your bullets at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME"  
  
"OF COURSE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS"  
  
You started to chase Luffy through the camp, firing at him some of your bullets when he was on sight. Vivi facepalmed and sighed. The others shortly woke up and didn't question when they saw you running after Luffy with his tail between his legs as you looked like a demon. Finally, the chase was stopped when you dived kick Luffy, straddling his back as he faceplanted on the sand.  
  
"Itaii..." groaned the captain.  
  
"This is what you get, you stupid brat" you scowled.  
  
"The old lady is mean" pouted childishly Luffy.  
  
"OLD LADY?"  
  
"BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
After you beat up to a pulp the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, you returned to the camp with you trailing his  ~~corpse~~ body behind you. The group sweatdropped at the two of you.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've mentioned it earlier" apologized Vivi.   
  
You threw Luffy to Chopper who quickly examined him for wounds.   
  
"He will live...maybe" you said to the doctor who panicked at the bloody sight of Luffy.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" yelled Usopp.  
  
"Hm...Well, I kicked his chin two times, I drowned him with sand, I shoved his head in rocks multiple of times, I pushed him off from a cliff, I tried to make him eat the scorpion from before..." you listed on your digits and the sniper grew fearful of you the more you added. "And I used Demi-God Realm three times"  
  
"....You're scary (y/n)"  
  
"A lot of people tell me this" you smirked at Usopp.  
  
Suddenly, Chopper's ear twitched and he sniffed the air, his expression turning serious. Usopp questioned the little reindeer on the matter.  
  
"Something's coming" said Chopper. You raised a brow and you activated your right eye.  
  
"Something? What?"  
  
There was no one coming toward your group, but you could quickly spot the wind picking up at the horizon, a tornado of sand coming toward you. Vivi's face paled and grew agitated.  
  
"Everyone! Hide behind the rocks!"  
  
"What?" said Luffy, having regain consciousness.  
  
"A storm! A sandstorm is coming!" continued Vivi.  
  
As on cue, the storm approached at a fast pace and got to you before you could even properly hide and protect yourself from. Everyone tried to hold their stand, the tents flying away by the force of the sandstorm.  
  
"Deserts as nothing but storms!" complained loudly Luffy, hiding his eyes to avoid catching sand in them. Usopp and Chopper were holding to his coat.  
  
"I forgot to mention it, but sandstorms are one of the desert's dangers!" yelled Vivi.  
  
"You don't say?" you drawled with sarcasm, avoiding a flying rock toward you.  
  
"MENTION THESE THINGS SOONER!" screamed Usopp as he watched the avalanche of sand coming toward you.    
  
You didn't how long it lasted, but when you regained your senses you were covered in sand. Sticking out of it you took a huge intake of air, coughing some sand. Next was Ace, who stood up and laid you a hand to help you out. You thanked him and checked upon the others.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" asked Zoro, having slept through all the storm. Luffy's butt stuck out of the ground and he threw his head back as he stood up from the sand.  
  
Everyone seem uninjured from the storm, and all of you quickly returned on your journey toward Yuba.  
  
"Hey! Sanji! Let's have a lunch! A Pirate Boxed Lunch!" demanded Luffy to the cooker.  
  
"Not yet. Not until Vivi-chan says so" retorted Sanji. Luffy leaned closer to the princess, a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on, Vivi! Let's eat! I'm out of strength!"  
  
"But we're only one-tenth of the way to Yuba, Luffy-san"  
  
"You're so dumb! Haven't you heard of this proverb?" asked inquisitively the captain. "If you're hungry, eat!"  
  
"I have one for you: 'Have you found honey? Eat only what you need, That you not have it in excess and vomit it'..." you drawled to Luffy who arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"A proverb, moron" you replied.  
  
"Why honey? Why not meat? And who said I would vomit it? You don't make sense..."  
  
"The two of you don't make sense!" yelled out Usopp from behind. "Quit making stuff up!"  
  
"What do you say we take a break at the next rocks we find? Is it okay?" said Vivi.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ROCKS!" cried out excitably Luffy who ran ahead at full speed. "LET'S FIND ROCKS! WHOEVER WINS ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS HAS TO CARRY EVERYONE'S STUFF!"   
  
"Quit deciding stuff like that!!"  
  
"Shouldn't the loser carry the stuff?" pointed out Sanji.  
  
"ROCK--PAPER-SCISSORS!" called out Luffy, the others doing the same as you watched with Vivi the game.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"YOU WENT AFTER" barked Zoro.  
  
"WOOHOO! I WIN"  
  
You rolled your eyes as you watched Luffy dragging all the barrels and the bags from the group, seeing that he was starting to get tired. He complained as to why he had to drag all the stuff, to which Sanji answered him that he won the game. Later in the afternoon:  
  
"Rocks spotted a small ways ahead!" called Usopp.  
  
"FOR REALS?" exclaimed Luffy. "BREAK TIME, FOODS"  
  
Luffy took a sprint in the direction the sniper was pointing at, grabbing your hat in the process as he flew pass you at an insane speed. You blinked and sighed.  
  
"He can be fast when he wants too..." you muttered.  
  
Then, the captain returned toward the group at the same speed, yelling out:  
  
"CHOPPER! THERE'S LOTS OF HURT BIRDS THAT CAN'T MOVE!"  
  
"Right!" replied the doctor, standing up and running toward Luffy.   
  
"We gotta help the birds!"  
  
"Birds?!" repeated Vivi, her eyes wide. "Wait, Luffy-san! Don't tell me these birds are--!"  
 

* * *

  
"All our stuff is gone!"  
  
"It's the truth! There really were dying birds here!" pointed Luffy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've mentioned it earlier" murmured Vivi and a vein popped out the side of your head.  
  
"There's a lot of things you should mention" you scowled.  
  
"Warusagi birds are 'desert bandits' that trick travelers and steal their belongings"  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Luffy.  
  
"Birds playing dead?! That's dishonest!!" said Usopp.  
  
"Coming from you" you countered the sniper who pouted at you.  
  
"They tricked me?!"  
  
"Luffy! Is that all you can say for yourself?!" Sanji grabbed his collar, shaking him. "There were three days of provisions in there! And you just had to let some damn birds steal everyone's stuff smack in the middle of this dessert?! How're we supposed to cross the desert without food or water now?!"  
  
"It's not my fault. They tricked me" simply said Luffy with a blank look.  
  
"Is your brain less than a bird's?!"  
  
"Oy, shut up" you ordered.   
  
"Yes, (y/n)-swan!!!" yelled Sanji with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"While you two are fighting like children, you would have noticed that those birds over there are laughing at your face..." you said, moving a finger in direction of a group of white birds eating and drinking.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" screamed in unison Sanji and Luffy, watching as one of the Warusagi took a sip with a taunting face.  
  
"...You knew they were there?" demanded Nami with a blank expression.  
  
"Since we arrived" you admitted, smirking as Nami started to yell at you.  
  
"GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK!" yelled Luffy, chasing down the birds who ran away.  
  
"Luffy-san! Don't chase them!"  
  
"That idiot" cursed under his breath Sanji.  
  
"Hey, you! Will you be able to come back?!"  
  
"What do you think, Nami?"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION, (Y/N)"  
  
"Come back, Luffy!"  
  
You took a seat on a rock, Ace and Zoro doing the same as they glared to where Luffy had disappeared to. Nami and Usopp kept yelling his name, in hope that he will come back soon.  
  
"What's taking Luffy so long?" spoke Usopp, the heat getting to him.  
  
"My right eye tells me he's dead" you said, the others eyeing you in horror and disbelief. "Haha. I'm joking..."  
  
"YOU LAUGHED WITH A STRAIGHT FACE" said Chopper.  
  
"He has a horrible sense of direction but always has to run off" said in desperation Nami.  
  
"And there are so many desert dangers he doesn't know about..."  
  
"Y'know, isn't he hungry from not eating anything?" told Sanji, standing up.  
  
"He's such a lost cause" Zoro clicked his tongue, standing up too.  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Sorry. For my little brother's ineptness. I apologize for the trouble" smiled Ace. Both Sanji and Zoro walked to find Luffy, only to freeze when the ground started to tremble.   
  
"What's this rumbling?" sweated the sniper.  
  
Your right eye flashed purple and you narrowed your eyes when you caught sight of Luffy on a camel running toward you, chasing by something. From your point of view, it looked like another sandstorm but you could distinguish the difference by feeling an aura in the sand.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" you yelled out with wide eyes when a huge, purple monster came out the sand.  
  
"A Sandora Dragon! They're the largest of the reptiles living in the desert and they wait under the sand for their prey! They have sharp claws and fangs, but they hardly ever use them! The reason being that they tend to swallow their prey whole because they're so large!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me?!" you growled, pulling out your guns and running toward Luffy.  
  
"He really does have a gift for attracting trouble" chuckled Ace.  
  
"Setting aside the camel for the moment..." trailed Sanji.  
  
"..what star was he born under to be able to attract trouble like this?!" finished Zoro, taking out his sword.  
  
You stopped running and aimed both of your guns toward the giant lizard:  
  
"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!" you activated your right eye. Black smoke was fired up from both of your guns and the cyclone went straight toward the Sandora Dragon.  
  
It engulfed its skin and pierced its members, sending the lizard crashing in the sand. You grunted as Luffy waved happily at you:  
  
"(y/n)!! I brought some meat!" he said and your eyebrow twitched. He jumped and pulled back his fist. "Gomu Gomu no--"  
  
Both Zoro and Sanji jumped over you, their weapons ready:  
  
"--Tatsu...." mumbled Zoro.  
  
"--Épaule..." said Sanji.  
  
They all performed their techniques at the same time, bringing down the giant lizard who growled in pain. The rest of the group but Ace gazed in shock at the scene, their jaw agape. The Sandora Dragon fell on its side with a loud thump. You dusted your baggy pants and stared at the Monsters-Trio.  
  
"Well, good job" you said and they smirked at you.  
  
But the moment you turned toward the others, your eyes bulged out of your sockets as you saw another Sandora Dragon comes out behind the group. A chance that Ace was there to take care of it, roasting the lizard from inside with his Devil Fruit powers. Right after, Sanji used rocks as frying pan to cook the meat.  
  
"What's with the camel?" asked Zoro, crossing his arms behind his head and gazing at the animal in wonder.  
  
"I dunno. It was getting eaten by a mystery plant when I was chasing the birds" said Luffy through mouthful.   
  
"It doesn't seem to be a wild camel" muttered Vivi, watching the camel closely.  
  
"No. It even has a saddle..." enriched Nami.  
  
Chopper advanced toward the camel while you turned to Zoro, a smirk on your face:  
  
"You know, the more I watch the camel, the more I think it looks like you..." you told him and a thick mark appeared on his head. "I mean, the face and all..."  
  
"I can say the same for you with the Sandora Dragons" growled Zoro.   
  
"Oh, take it as a compliment. I find this camel cute" you cooed and the swordsman's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing. "While you look terrible as a human, I mean"  
  
"Will you shut up for once?!"  
  
"I knew it!" exclaimed Chopper, the camel letting out a happy sound at the reindeer's shout.  
  
"Huh? You know each other?" asked Luffy, munching a piece of meat.  
  
"Yeah! He gave me a ride when I escaped from Katorea!"  
  
"That's great! We can ride it?!" asked hopefully Usopp. "That'll make things easier!"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be a real help!" said Sanji, cooking more meat. "Looks like it could carry two people!"  
  
"Camels do go hand-in-hand with deserts" smiled Zoro.  
  
"Then I'll be the first one!" said Luffy, trying to climb the camel, who slammed its nose on his head. "Itai! What was that for?!"  
  
" 'I am a freedom-loving, hard-boiled, compassionate camel! Thanks for helping me out of that pinch. I can give you a lift, but no men allowed!' " translated Chopper and you muffled a chuckle. Immediately, Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji started to hit the camel in irritation.   
  
"You punk!" exclaimed Sanji.  
  
"Yeah! You let Chopper ride you!" shouted angrily Usopp, punching the animal.  
 

" 'I'm manly!' " continued Chopper as the camel gave a smile. Cue more hitting the camel game.  
  
"Quit being stupid!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"Why, you--"  
  
Nami approached the camel and cuddled its head, a flirtatious smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry! My crewmates are so ill-bred!" cooed sweetly the navigator, which nearly made you gag. "You're a good boy! What should we call you?"  
  
"Idiot" suggested Luffy.  
  
"Moron" continued Sanji.  
  
"Doofus" finished Usopp.  
  
" 'Lashes' it is, then!" decided Nami, ignoring the three men who pouted.  
  
"You completely threw off their ideas out the window" you drawled with a sweatdrop.  
  
"More like that's the weirdest one of all" said Zoro, watching Nami sat down on the saddle of the camel.  
  
"Okay! Get on, Vivi!" smiled brightly Nami.  
  
"No, I can still walk!" the princess of Alabasta returned the smile. "But what about you (y/n)?"  
  
"Like I would sit behind bubble head" you said snarkily.  
  
"Like I would ever let you sit down behind me!" retorted Nami with a pissed expression. "You would probably try to throw me off the camel!"  
  
"You read my thoughts, girl"  
  
"Just get on Vivi!"  
  
The blue haired woman sighed but did as told when the camel crouched down to help her get on.   
  
"Pervy camel" said in unison the males who were against the camel.  
  
"Now we should make a little better time! We need to get to Yuba as fast as we can to talk to the rebel army!" said Nami and Vivi nodded. "Giddyup, Lashes!"  
  
The moment she shook the reins, the camel sprinted forward and the boys let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Hurry, guys! If you get separated, you'll never leave the desert alive!" Nami threw over her shoulder and you gritted your teeth.  
  
"Quit being stupid!" snapped Usopp.  
  
"I like this side of Nami-san, too!" Sanji went noodle again.  
  
"After them, hurry!!"  
  
"--Get on Chopper!!"  
  
"Wait for us!!!"


	7. Among the Dunes

# Among the Dunes

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were certainly beyond pissed now. The reason why? Well, both Nami and Vivi were nowhere to be seen with the pervert of a camel. Of course, there was the footprints left by the animal in the sand, but it will be a matter of time before they got wash away.

"Thank you, (y/n)" moaned in discomfort Chopper, who was straddling your shoulders as you walked ahead the group.

"I'm doing this so I won't have to drag everyone's body" you groaned, shouting a look over your shoulder at the boys. "We need to preserve everyone's energy"

"How gallant of you, (y/n)-swan~" sang Sanji, twirling around you as you continued to walk forward. "If you ever feel tire, just say the word and I will sweep off your feet like the queen you are!~"

"Stop creeping me out" you shivered, eyeing warily the cooker who continued to dream about his fantasies that you didn't want to know.

"Nami-san! How far did you go?! That side of you is wonderful too!"

You turned toward Usopp and Luffy, who stopped on their track.

"What's the matter, Luffy?" asked the sniper, eyeing in confusion the captain who was staring at the front. 

You walked next to Usopp, observing Luffy with him as he slowly turned his head to the right, seeing a cactus. You barely had the time to stop him that he was already destroying and drinking the cactus's liquid. You wore a blank look when the Straw Hat captain started to shout nonsense...more than usual.

"TSUNAMI!!!"

"What now?" Zoro stopped on the spot, the others doing the same to watch their captain.

"A TSUNAMI'S COMING!"

"What's going on, Luffy?!" asked Chopper, lifting his chin from the top of your hat.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all?" muttered in desperation Usopp and you clicked your tongue, a bullet of sweat running down the side of your head.

"It _wasn't_ a good idea" you rectified.

"What wasn't a good idea?" asked Sanji.

"I told him not to, but he said he was so thirsty he couldn't stand it, so he chomped down on some cactus growing back there" explained Usopp, still with the same expression as yours.

"Cactus?" repeated Zoro.

"Yeah. Over there" you pointed in the direction of the plants. "Those round things"

"Eh?! Those are bad!" exclaimed in horror Chopper. "Those are mezcal cacti! They're used to make hallucination drugs!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh great. As if a non-deranged Luffy wasn't enough on our shoulders" you said in sarcasm. "I knew I should have stick this cactus up his ass and make him a scarecrow among the dunes..."

"OH NO!" cried out Luffy, bringing his hands in his hair. "WE'RE GONNA DROWN! ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON, IF YOU DARE! I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU UP!" 

Luffy started to menace you with the plank of wood Zoro was using for Chopper before you decided to hold him for the journey. He broke down the plank and started to punch his chest like an insane gorilla.

"This is bad!" Zoro gritted his teeth. 

"Gomu-Gomu--" started Luffy, about to use one of his attacks on all of you but faceplanted when Chopper used a tranquilizer on him.

"Tranquilizer!" he said proudly.

"Way to go, Chopper!" smiled Sanji, giving the doctor a thumb-up.

"Erm...(y/n), can you-?"

"I already have Chopper, so no way"

"You just have to drag him-"

"Usopp, do you want to build a scarecrow with me?"

"NO MA'AM. SORRY MA'AM"

"Good boy" you patted his cheek with a smirk, bringing Chopper over your shoulders before following the footprints left by the camel.

Your group continued your route. 

"Damn. We're completely separated from them now" growled Zoro as he realized the footprints were getting fainter.

"Come to think of it, where's Ace?" you asked, whipping your head left and right as if you could catch a glimpse of the pyromaniac. 

"I bet he got separated from us" came the voice of Luffy, who finally woke up. Everyone froze up and glared at him. "Sheesh! What a troublesome big brother!"

"WE'RE THE ONES WHO GOT SEPARATED!" the men yelled in unison as they started to kick their captain. "ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

You and Chopper glared at them, you facepalming hard. 

"Chopper, do you have a remedy for the desperate cases?" you asked the reindeer who shook his head.  
 

"Unfortunately"

When they finally passed all their frustration on Luffy, Usopp stopped and turned his head to the left.

"What is it, Usopp?" asked Zoro.

"Do you hear something?"

You all stood still for a moment, hearing only silence at first until you could hear the faint sound of something sliding on the sand. Your lips in a thin line, you climbed a dune toward where the noise came from, the others following closely behind you. At the top, you activated your right eye and glanced around, your eyes wandering.

"It's coming from the right" you stated. Turning all your head in said direction, you saw a ship sliding on the sand.

"A pirate ship?!" exclaimed in shock Sanji. Usopp quickly put on his glasses and let out a startled noise.

"Nami and Vivi've been caught!" he said. "Oh, and the camel"

"What?!" exclaimed Zoro and Sanji. Luffy quickly dashed to the pirate ship, ignoring the calls of the others.

"Damn! Let's go, too!" cursed Zoro under his breath and jumped down from the dune.

At the foot of the ship, Luffy used his Devil Fruit to enroll his arm around the mat where Vivi and Nami are held.

"Gomu-Gomu no GIVE-ME-WATER!" Luffy cried out. Cue faceplant from the other four and you.

"Water?" you all repeated in disbelief.  
 

"I'm out of strength..." yawned Luffy, his body colliding with the mast and destroying it.  
  
You propelled yourself in the air with the help of your feet, hovering the ship and landing next to Vivi who let out a yelp at your arrival.  
  
"(y/n)-san!" she cried out happily, relief showing on her face.  
  
"At least one of them will save us" scoffed Nami, eyeing Luffy in distaste who was on his butt.  
  
"Quickly, Lashes is about to be eaten!" Vivi moved her head toward the camel who was on his back.  
  
"This thing is edible?" asked Luffy and you threw a punch behind his head. "ITAI! STOP HITTING ME!"  
  
"When I will rebirth" you said, narrowing your eyes at the huge man who was approaching you. He had a large smile on his face, his hat who was in fact a umbrella opened.   
  
"We, the Barbar Sand Pirates, have a saying" he started.  
  
"Saying?" repeated Luffy.  
  
"Aside from friends, nothing alive in the desert can't be eaten!"  
  
"I'll even eat stuff off the ground!" said Luffy with a smile.   
  
"That will make you sick" frowned the man.  
  
"Then I'll be careful!" replied Luffy. The man burst out of laughing.  
 

"What a funny pipsqueak!" he shouted.  
  
"We'll let eat!" laughed as well Luffy, pointing to the camel. Nami slammed her foot at the back of his head.  
 

"Why?!" she snarled.   
  
Setting out of the girls free, the captain of the Barbar Sand pirates introduced himself as Barbarossa.   
  
"Luffy, was it? I'm sorry for our rough treatment of your friends. It's just that we're all so hungry..." explained Barbarossa.   
  
"Shishi I don't mind!" chuckled Luffy, only for Nami to punch her fist at the top of his skull.  
 

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO SAY!"  
  
"But, captain! We don't have any wood at all to repair our main mast! Without it, we won't have enough thrust!" said a member of the crew.   
  
"Yeah! Yeah! What're we gonna do?!" enriched the rest of the crew.  
  
"If we don't do something, we're going to die like dogs in the middle of this desert!" continued the crew member. Cue the crew to panic and cry even more.  
  
"We sand pirates are born in sand pirate ships, and we'll die in sand pirate ships" Barbarossa cut the crew from crying any longer. "Abandoning our ship is unthinkable!"  
  
"Yeah! That's right! We'll die in our ship! We'll die like dogs in our ship!"  
  
"What a change of mood" you sweatdropped.   
  
"That was fate, this was fate!" laughed the captain. "We sand pirates will never do anything to defy the flow of sand! But there is timber at the Meriyasu Oasis"  
  
"Where is it?! I'll rush there real quick!" stood up Luffy, a new light of determination in his eyes.  
  
"The sand has changed lately. It's dangerous for outsiders"  
  
"I'm responsible for it! I'll do it!" said Luffy, not about to give up.  
  
"Yeah?! You will?! Fine then, bring back wood with this sand-sled" the captain mentioned to his crew to drop off one of the small boats in the sand.   
  
"I'd say this is more of a canoe than a sled..." Nami examined closely the transport.  
  
"Zaba and Rasa will show you to the Meriyasu Oasis"  
 

"Rasa?"  
  
"Rasa is our ship's finest sand-sledder. A sand-sled can carry two people. What'll you do?"  
  
"I'll be fine on my own!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" you crossed your arms over your chest, staring at Luffy.  
  
"Everything will be alright!" he gave you his usual laugh and you rolled your eyes.   
  
"That doesn't reassure me"  
  
"Come on, now! Quit saying baseless things like that!" said Usopp.  
  
"It'll probably be demanding work. Want me to go with you?" proposed Zoro.  
  
Your right eye flashed and you quickly deflected with a bullet of your gun the weapon who nearly cut Vivi's head off. She let out a scream and stared behind her to see a sitting figure on the broken mast. The woman jumped down behind Vivi and turned to her with a cold stare.  
  
"What an entrance, Rasa!" chuckled her captain.  
  
"Good job in stopping my weapon" she mumbled to you. "I didn't even see you take out your gun. You still have your arms crossed. Only the smoke coming out from your weapon tells me that you fired..."  
  
"Is it now?" you said in the same tone. "I could easily blow your head off with that stupid hat of yours if I wanted to. I suggest that you remember that before attacking my group..."  
  
Rasa stared at you quietly before sending her glare on Vivi, who sweated in discomfort.   
  
"The others seem to be outsiders...but you're from here"  
  
"Wow! How could she tell?" said Luffy in amazement.   
  
"You must have some experience with a sand-sled. You'll come along" Rasa said to Vivi.  
  
"Vivi-chan can't do anything that dangerous!" said outraged Sanji.  
  
"Yeah! That's crazy!" enriched Nami.   
  
"Alright. I'll come with you" stated Vivi. Rasa smirked and turned toward the sand-sled.  
  
They prepared the transport, Luffy trying his best to follow the example of Rasa. When he finally pulled out the mast of the sled, the small boat dashed forward as the wind picked up suddenly.   
  
"I-I'M BACK!" he panted when he returned, falling face first on the sand.  
  
"DON'T WASTE YOUR STRENGTH DOING STUPID THINGS!" the group yelled out at him. Vivi helped him to get on the sand-sled.  
  
"You can rest there, Luffy-san" she smiled. "Now, let's see. I believe this goes like this and..."  
  
Vivi did the same thing as Luffy and the moment the mast was up, the wind picked up and the boat dashed forward, making her scream.  
  
"So..." you trailed, the others staring at you. "Who wants to bet they will not come back alive?"  
  
"LIKE WE WOULD"  
  
Over thirty minutes passed without any news from the two sand-sleds. The captain told you that with both Rasa and Zaba, they will stay safe and sound.   
  
"Despite how he seems, you can always count on Luffy in a pinch!" told Nami.  
  
"Yeah. But what concerns me more is the desert's fickleness" said honestly Barbarossa.   
  
"The desert's fickleness?"  
  
"The desert is honest. A slight change in weather or people's hearts will change it greatly"  
  
"Boss! It's them! They're coming!" yelled a crew member suddenly.  
  
"Turn to starboard! Hurry!"  
  
"Battle stations!!"  
  
"What's going on?" you demanded, lifting yourself off the deck.   
  
"There are so many of them!" cried out Usopp, leaning on the railing.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Nami, watching an army charging toward the boat with weapons.  
  
"Desert bandits! Pests who're always desperately fighting us!" groaned Barbarossa. "Conflict seems imminent these days! That has them on edge, too! Men! Don't let a single one of them leave alive!"  
  
The crew cheered and prepared their weapons and canons. Usopp observed them, dumbfounded.  
  
"What is this, a pub?" he sweated.   
  
"The desert has pit us together! Will the desert choose us, the Barbar Pirates, or you?! Let's let the desert decide our fate in battle!"  
  
From the horizon, you saw a giant boulder appearing at the top of a dune.   
  
"What's that?" you asked.  
  
"GRAND DUNG BEETLE!" exclaimed a man.  
 

"Desert bugs that haul giant balls of dung!" said the captain. "No less than 100 people a year are squished by their rolling dung!"  
  
You watched as the dung started to fall down, squishing on its path some bandits. Barbarossa jumped from the ship and tried to stop the giant dung, only to be squished too in the end.  
  
"You do it or I do?" you asked Zoro, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
The swordsman grunted under his breath and used one of the crew's swords, slashing in pieces the dung. Sanji took care of the pieces that nearly hit the ship with his kicks.   
  
"Thank, guests..." muttered the captain, coughing sand.  
 

"WE'LL LET YOU OFF EASY THIS TIME! YOUR LIVES ARE SPARED FOR NOW!" yelled a man who seems to be the chief of the bandits.  
  
"For crying out loud they're annoying!" you scowled, aiming your gun toward the army. "Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet"  
  
The black cyclone was fired out from the gun, taking the form of an arrow's head. It circled the ship to take out the first bandit at the left to last at the right. The bandits fled out with their tail between their legs, screaming in fright. You let out a dark chuckle, smirking in delight as Zoro, Nami and Usopp sweatdropped.  
  
"That deserves a warm shower of applause" the sniper stated.  
  
"They sure ran off in a hurry!" barked a laugh the captain, watching the sunset. "Though it's too bad we didn't get to swipe any of their food or water"   
  
"Sand pirates sure have it tough, too..." mumbled Nami.  
  
"Everything living in this desert has it the same. Long ago, I used to feel this desert belonged to everyone. But when I think about it now, I feel like that's a bit conceited. Lately, I've come to think that it might not belong to anyone" said Barbarossa. "That we're able to live freely because it belongs to no one"  
  
"Just like anything that exists" you said.  
  
"Do you think the sea is the same way?" asked Nami.  
  
"Good question. That's something you'll have to find out for yourselves"  
  
"They are coming!" you called out, seeing from afar the sand-sleds of Vivi and Luffy.  
  
They arrived with the wood to construct another mast. The shipwrights told you it would take a whole day for them to finish their job, and the captain of the Barbar Pirates offered rooms for the night. To which you gladly accepted. As you laid in bed, hearing the men snore even if they were in the room from the other side, your mind returned to Anita and Moitra. You wondered how they were doing, and unfortunately you couldn't know until you were back at the Going Merry, having sent out Steven before leaving to deliver the letter.   
  
"Psst! (y/n)!" whispered Nami in the dark. You glared at her, yawning.  
  
"What do you want?" you asked, careful to not wake up Vivi.  
  
"...I need to go the bathroom" she confided and you stared at her silently for a long moment.   
  
"...annd permission granted?" you muttered, raising a brow inquisitively. She would have facepalmed if it wouldn't certainly wake up the sleeping princess a few feet away from you.  
  
"I need you to come with me!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"What? You don't know how to pee?"  
  
"Quit being a smartass and come with me!" Nami ordered, standing up. You sighed and did the same, following her out of the room.   
  
The navigator was shivering, rubbing her arms as she gazed around the ship's interior uneasily. You, on the other hand, didn't stop yawning and rubbing your eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark" you started a conversation to light up the mood.  
  
"I'm not afraid of the dark" she snapped back at you, continuing to walk toward the bathroom. "It's just...I don't feel this ship. It's creepy and I can't stop hearing things"  
  
"Beside the voices in your head?" you asked, earning a slap to your arm.   
  
"Vivi told us how there was dangers in the night. Imagine being attacked by something like those Sandora Dragons"  
  
"Of course, because we all know their first target to look for people on a ship is their bathrooms..." you drawled, looking at your right. "How awkward it would be to take a shit when your toilet is being swallowed by a Sandora Dragon"  
  
"Stop joking!" Nami whispered, her eyes narrowed and you smirked. "Why did I ask you? I should have gone with Vivi, at least I know she won't scare me half to death..."  
  
"Yeah. Instead of hearing your deranged imagination, I would be lost in the land of dreams" you scowled. She was about to make a snarky come-back but stopped when she heard a strange noise.  
  
"What was that?!" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Huh...a rat?" you tried to come with an answer. The noise was repeated, coming in front of you. It was as if someone or something was scratching the floor.  
  
There was a loud thump and Nami cowered behind you, grabbing your body.  
  
"(y/n)---w-w-w-w-what i-is t-t-that?!"  
  
"Nami, you're not grabbing my arms" you ignored her, feeling her hands grab a particular portion of your upper body.  
  
"And are you in only your panties?!"  
  
"A top and underwear. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Aren't y-you c-cold?!"  
  
"Stop fondling my breasts and I will tell you" you scowled. Nami released a shriek and quickly released you, whispering loudly apologies. "If you wanted to touch them that badly-"  
 

"THAT'S NOT THE CASE!" she shriek-whispered. "It's too dark in here!"  
  
"If you don't know the difference between my arms and my boobs, you got a serious problem-"  
  
The two of you went silent when you heard a growl, coming from the end of the hallway. You stared at each other, then at the hallway. Nami's and your face paled as something crawled toward you, your forehead turning a blue color.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked a voice and you both let out a scream.  
  
"KYYYYYYYYA" you yelled in unison, turning toward the intruder with sweat rolling down the side of your forehead. "USOPP?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's me" he sweatdropped, his hands lifted in front of him to show he means no harm.   
  
"You idiot don't scare us like that!" barked Nami, her arms still enrolled around your waist. "I nearly had a heart attack because of you!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" you demanded Usopp who shrugged.  
  
"I was going to the bathroom. What about the two of you?"  
  
"Bathroom too" responded Nami.  
  
"Because of Nami" you said.  
  
"And why are you so...fearful all of sudden?" Usopp arched an eyebrow, seeing how your face were blue, only to blush brightly at how you were dressed. "THANK YOU, GOD" he bowed and you stared at him weirdly.  
  
"Erm, okay? We heard not too long ago a strange sound coming down the hallway" you explained, pointing at said-direction.   
  
"S-STRANGE S-SOUND?!" repeated Usopp. "W-Wait, that's r-right! Luffy isn't in our r-room anymore!"  
  
"What?.." you asked in unison with Nami.  
  
"Sanji, Chopper and Zoro are still sleeping though...They didn't notice his disappearance until I woke up.  
  
"Well, didn't you tell me once that Luffy could be a sleepwalker?" you asked and Nami hummed negatively.  
  
"It only happened one time, and it was because he didn't have any food since-oh...."  
  
"We need to find Luffy! After we go to the bathroom of course...Eh?"  
  
Usopp slowly turned pale at the sight behind Nami and you, sweat rolling down his temples in fright. Both of Nami's and your head did a small turn toward the end of the hallway, your lips in a thin line when you gazed upon a sprawled form on the floor. The dark figure twitched and you all stared at it in silence.  
  
"....You know what, I don't need to use the bathroom anymore!" shrieked Usopp, turning on his heels to dash back at his room.  
  
" ME TOO! RUN!" yelled Nami, taking your hand and followed Usopp closely behind.  
  
"ARE YOU A MORON?! LET ME GO" you snarled.   
  
The two idiots in front of you continued to yell nonsense as the dark figure chased the three of you around inside the ship. It was a miracle that you didn't wake up all the crew and the others. Until, of course, Zoro opened the door of the boys room and checked outside, a tired look on his features.   
  
"What the hell are you all doing?" he yawned, rubbing his left eye. He didn't have the time to duck that Usopp's body collided with him, sending them both backward in the room, followed in toes by Nami and you.  
  
Unlike Nami, you didn't fall head first on the floor but on a hunched figure that was sleeping soundly on the floor. At the impact, Sanji quickly sat up and started to curse wildly until his eyes fell on you, who was straddling his body. They shaped like heart and a little of blood ran down his nose as he eyed your attire.  
  
"(y/n)-chan looks like a goddess in those pajamas~" Sanji threw arms in the air, swirling them like noodles. "This Heaven!!"  
  
"Shut. up!" you threw at him a left hook, sending him back to sleep in a matter of seconds. You sighed and stared over your shoulder to gaze at Zoro and Usopp who were rubbing painfully their forehead.  
  
"What the hell is going on with all of you?!" barked the swordsman, his eyes turning white in fury. "AND WHY IS YOUR PANTS WET USOPP?!"  
  
"T-T-T-THERE I-IS S-SOMETHING O-OUT-OUTSIDE!!!" stammered Usopp and Nami in unison. At the mention of it, the thing came crawling back in the room, surprising everyone. "GYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"STOP SCREAMING" you ordered, bumping their head at the same time. "Look closely!!!"  
  
They did as told and their eyes widened when they saw a familiar straw hat.   
  
"LUFFY?!"  
  
Said captain was crawling on his stomach, his eyes still close with his mouth wide open and a snot bubble coming from his nose. He was sleepwalking.  
  
"*yawn* What's g-going on?..." asked Chopper, who finally woke up after all this ruckus. He glared at Luffy and let out a startled noise. "Oh no! I forgot to tie him up!"  
  
"...What?" was everyone's reply.  
  
"When Luffy's hungry he sometimes falls asleep while trying to eat. He certainly was too hungry and decided to find some food until he sleepwalked...and I forgot to tie him up" explained Chopper.  
  
"...B-but what about the growls we heard from  before?" asked Nami. Her answer came from Luffy's stomach and she nearly facepalmed. "I should have known..."  
  
The men tied down their captain and returned back to sleep while Nami and you went back to your room, still dumbfounded of everything that happened not too long ago. Upon entering your room, Vivi lifted her head and yawned:  
  
"Where were you? I heard yellings..." she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know" you said with Nami.  
 

* * *

  
"Ahead is a village called Ido. You should be able to get water there" said Barbarossa.  
  
"Huh? You're not coming?" asked Luffy, titling his head.  
  
"We sand pirates can't go any further ahead. This land belongs to the people who've lived and died here for generations, you see"  
  
"Is that how it is?"  
  
"Yeah. The desert is the land of the free. But not everyone can survive in the harsh desert. The village ahead is a place where such people eke out a living"  
  
"So, what're you gonna do?"  
  
"Nothing much!" the captain smiled at Luffy. "We've freely lived as we pleased on this ocean of sand, and that's what we'll keep on doing!"  
  
"That's just like us, then!" replied Luffy with a chuckle on his own.  
  
Descending the ship, you all waved goodbye to the Barbar Sand Pirates, and thanked them for their hospitality.  
  
"They were great guys!" laughed Luffy.  
  
"By the way, where'd your brother go?" asked Sanji.  
  
"Dunno. But he's Ace. Nothing to worry about. He'll suddenly show up again out of nowhere!"  
  
"Why do you keep making such groundless claims?" mumbled Nami.  
  
"Anyways, let's hurry to this Udo village!"  
  
"It's Ido, Luffy" you retorted.  
  
"Ido?"  
  
As on cue, from far way you saw the blurry form of Luffy's brother coming toward your group on a strange lizard, who was dragging food.  
  
"Ace!" exclaimed happily Luffy, running toward him.  
  
"That's where he was?" asked Nami in surprise.  
  
Coming closer, you were shocked to see there was so much food and water.  
  
"Oh! Much appreciated!" said Sanji. "This should be more than enough for a good while!"  
  
"Ace is incredible!" said Usopp in awe.  
 

"That's for sure! He's nothing like a certain little brother we know!" smiled the navigator, descending from the camel.  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Umm, Ace-san?" asked Vivi, following Nami to disembark the animal. "I assume you don't have the money for that. Don't tell me you stole it from the village..."  
  
"Nothing of the sort! The rebel army gave it to me!" he said.  
  
"The rebel army?!" gasped in shock Vivi.  
  
"Well, I should say 'clearly fake rebel soldiers' to be more precise" Ace explained.   
  
"Fake?" you repeated, crossing your arms.   
 

"They call themselves rebel soldiers and were hired to protect the village...The villagers are so grateful that they've been completely fooled. They're really just some hoodlums"  
  
"And they're bodyguards? Wouldn't they get found out right away?" frowned Nami.  
  
"Apparently, the mere mention of the rebel army will send most bandits running. It's real convenient. Makes money and prestige come rolling your way on its own" trailed Ace.  
  
"Rebel soldiers aren't hoodlums, nor does the title serve as decoration" Vivi shook her head, staring at her feet.   
  
"Vivi-chan. Should we teach'em a lesson?" suggested Sanji, taking a sip of cigarette.   
  
"I dunno. Duping the villagers isn't so different from what bandits do. At the very least, the villagers live in peace with them around...Should we get'em just the same?"  
  
"But, big brother. Consider it from Vivi-chan's perspective" Sanji countered Ace. "Surely you'd want to pulverize people like them"  
  
"Yeah, she should do what she wants. I only gave my own thoughts" shrugged Luffy's brother.  
  
"There's no reason to cover for these bastards..."  
  
"I'm not. I just know you guys are in a hurry here..."  
  
You observed Vivi's demeanor and noticed how she was shaking, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Now that the kingdom can't keep watch over every little place, there's nothing wrong with villages upholding public safety on their own whenever possible" she said.  
  
"Then..." trailed Nami.  
  
"No. I want to test them first" smiled Vivi finally.  
  
"Test?" you repeated in disbelief.  
  
"If these impostor rebel soldiers truly wish to protect the villagers, I don't think it matters what they call themselves"  
  
"So you want to test what's in their hearts, huh?" smiled Ace.  
  
"Yes. So, I hate to ask, but there's something I'd like you all to do..."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to have some fun" you smirked, loading your guns.  
  
"(y/n) is turning evil!" yelled out Chopper, who was sitting on your shoulders.  
  
"P-please (y/n)-san, you won't kill anybody..." said Vivi.  
  
"Come on, you're no fun..."  
  
  
This is all led you to wait at the front gate of the village, with Luffy standing at the front, Sanji and Usopp at the right, Zoro and Chopper at left, and you sitting on top of the gate. They will have nowhere to run to. The show began when the fake soldiers arrived and opened the doors, stepping outside. They let out a scream when they realized they were surrounded.  
  
"Get'em! Rebel army!" yelled the villagers from behind them, cue for the leader to cry pathetically.  
  
"What's that?! You're a rebel soldier?!" asked Luffy firmly, his arms crossed.   
  
"N-No, nothing of the sort! We're just travelers passing through!" sweated the leader.  
  
"Say your prayers, sea pirates!" the mayor yelled. "These rebel soldiers are gonna make mincemeat out of you!"   
  
"BE QUIET, YOU!"  
  
"Right! How utterly rude of me! Good luck, Camu-sama!"  
  
"Mincemeat, you say?" you cooed, twirling one gun around your finger. You crossed one leg over the other, gazing at the fake rebels. "Why don't you prove it to us? Right here and now..."  
  
"Get"em, rebel soldiers!" cheered the villagers.  
  
"Hey!" Luffy gained the attention of the fake rebels. "You really are rebel soldiers after all!"  
  
"N-No, it i-isn't..."  
 

"Wh-what now, Big Bro?"  
  
You could feel their panic through their veins and you slightly smirked. It won't be long before they admit the truth.  
  
"Listen, you! Don't be shocked by what I have to say!" finally yelled the leader. "We're not the only rebel soldiers here! In this village...there's 100 millions soldiers just like us!"  
  
Cue an awkward silence to hover the place. Your eyebrow twitched.  
  
"...They are worst than Usopp" you sighed, causing the sniper to whip his head at you.  
  
"HEY! AT LEAST MINE ARE BETTER!" Usopp yelled.  
  
"WHAT! 100 MILLIONS?!" yelled in shock Luffy.  
  
"HOLD ON! THAT'S NOT EVEN BELIEVABLE! HE'S OBVIOUSLY BLUFFING!" yelled in unison Sanji and Usopp.  
  
"What? It's a lie?!"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY, YOU DIMWIT!" you snapped angrily.  
  
"You! How dare you trick me?!" accused your captain, cracking his fist.  
  
"Damn! They realized I was lying!"  
  
"GUMO-GUMO NO PISTOL"  
  
Luffy punched the fake rebel leader's face, throwing him a few feet away.   
  
"He has Devil Fruit powers!" exclaimed a villager.  
  
"One hit knocked him out!" said another.  
  
"Not even rebel soldiers stand a chance against something like that!"  
  
Luffy started to advance toward the rest of the fake rebels, a huge smile on his face that would have certainly gave you chills in the back if you weren't on his side. The children of the village tried to cheer up the leader.   
  
Luffy was about to deal with them when, to your surprise, the leader quickly stopped your captain from doing so.   
  
"Big Bro!"  
  
"Yes, we're fake rebel soldiers. Even if all we want is to be as strong as the heroes we saw as kids, we're just a bunch of scoundrels now. But, even if my dream never comes true, I can't take those kids' dreams away!" the leader declared. "Even if I'm no match for you, I'm going to fight so that someday those kids can beat you all! If my only other choice is to remain a punk in those kids' memories, then I'd rather die as a hero right here! "  
  
Luffy stared at you for a short moment, giving you a secretive smile before knocking himself out, making the leader punch him in the face. The others seem surprised at that and the biggest of the fake soldiers stood in front of Sanji and Usopp.  
  
"I'll fight too!" he said nervously. "Your dream is my dream too, Big Bro! We've done all sorts of petty things since we were kids, but you were always there to protect the weak, Big Bro! I-I'll always be there with you, Big Bro! I'm gonna be a hero with you!"  
  
"That's for sure! What do we have to lose!" said the rebel who had a sword, turning to you. "I can show you my spirit too!"  
  
"Yeah! There's no running away now, anyways!" said the last, defying both Zoro and Chopper.  
  
You scowled when a light flashed and blinded you, noticing that it came from where both Nami and Vivi were hiding. You signaled to the others it was time to retreat.  
  
"Sea pirates or not, bring it on!" said the leader. "Over my dead body will I let you take one step into this village!"  
  
"Yeah, now that's more like it!" laughed heartily Luffy. "Now I can go beat up Crocodile without worrying! Whew! That's a relief!"  
  
"Shut up and let's go!" you growled, throwing your captain under your arm as you ran away from the village.  
  
"Those bastards! Those are rebel soldiers for ya!" cried out Sanji with a smile.  
  
"I've never seen such strong people before!" enriched Usopp.  
  
"I suck at plays like this!" blushed Zoro in embarrassment.  
  
"You suck at everything, pot plant!" you scoffed, avoiding the slice of his sword. "See?"  
  
"W-wait for me!" panted Chopper behind.  
  
You smirked as you heard the cheer from the villagers, knowing that the act was successful.  
  
"Luffy!!" yelled Ace, running at his brother's side. "How long are we gonna run?! The act's over by now, right?!"

"The way they abandoned their lives was scary!" said Zoro.  Luffy barked a laugh at that and Ace smiled.  
  
"I see"  
  
Your group continued to run until you were sure to be a good distance away from the village.

* * *

  
The rest of your journey was filled with giant scorpions and Luffy wasting the water supplies. And again giant scorpions, to which Nami scolded the boys how they were always reckless.  Plus, your group encountered an old man that defied Ace in a combat. Later, it was time to say goodbye to Luffy's brother as he had to continue his mission to find the man who killed one of his comrades.  
  
Which led to you to now:  
  
"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CROCODILE, I WILL GET YOU!!!!"  
  
"What's he freaking out about?" asked Nami, watching Luffy as he started to run and fly over the dunes like a maniac.  
  
"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT"  
  
"He ate another cactus" you simply said, continuing to walk forward.  
  
"And you let him?" asked Nami, a frown on while her face went blank.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)"  
  
You turned in time to watch him took a sprint toward you, his fist pulled behind.  
  
"LET HER GO, CROCODILE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What-?!" you let out a strangled gasp when he knocked the air out of your lungs with a punch in the guts, sending you flying through the dunes.  
  
"(y/n)-san!" panicked Vivi.  
  
"Shit! He really got her this time!" cursed Zoro, trying his best to hide he was finding the situation amusing. Which didn't work.  
  
"THAT IDIOT! KICKING A MAIDEN! (Y/N)-SWAN I WILL RESCUE YOU" declared Sanji as he skipped through the sand, flying like a tornado to help you.  
  
"Ugh! That idiot can't cause trouble for just one minute?! Chopper!" called Nami, turning to the doctor.  
  
"I think he can't really help..." said Zoro with a sweatdrop, eyeing the dehydrated reindeer.  
  
"Alright. It's up to you Zoro"  
  
"WHY ME?!"  
  
"Want me to talk more about your debt?" she smiled sweetly, causing the swordsman to grit his teeth in anger.  
  
"If you don't end up in Hell, I'm gonna kick you down there myself!!!"  
  
"I look forward to it!" laughed Nami. "Okay! Let's get (y/n) and keep going..."


	8. Yuba's promise

# Yuba's promise

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _The minute I catch him I will strangle this piece of crap to death,bury his body in the sand, make the camel piss on his grave and hope the giant maggots eat his flesh and bones!_ "you thought, the deathly aura hovering your form worsening.

You lifted your face and coughed a bit of sand, spatting some of it. You stood up with the help of your arms, dusting your black crop top and the long white sleeves shirt with a front tie who was covered in sand with your baggy pants. You took off your hat and pulled out some sand of it from inside, watching as the particles fell back on the ground.

"Now, what to do?" you mumbled aloud, looking at your surroundings. You thought you could at least catch a glimpse of the group. They couldn't be that far... 

It's only after waiting a long 20 minutes that you guessed they were already far, far away. Glowering, you tried your best to search for the others by activating your right eye. But something else caught its attention. It was faint, but you could see a purple aura surrounding an object. Raising an eyebrow, you walked toward the direction the purple light comes from. Arriving at the spot, you found yourself into what it seems like an oasis. Or more importantly the ruins of what was left of an oasis.

"....Those marks" you whispered, passing a finger over a mysterious rock that was covered in sand. Sigils were drawn on it, some of them that you could recognize anywhere. "I saw those kinds of round platforms made of stones before...It's an ancient altar from one of my previous lives!" you exclaimed in shock.

You quickly dusted and whipped off the sand from the stone, using a Realm to make the task easier. When it was all clear, you gazed upon the platform in mild interest, wondering what kind of life you had a long time ago.

"What will I learn from it?" you wondered aloud. "Let's see..."

You sat down with your legs crossed, your back straight and brought your hands together as if praying. You let out a low hum and closed your eyes, feeling the atmosphere and environment disappear around you. Each minutes that passed, your chest heaved at the intakes you took. A moment later, you could feel the power of the stone responding to your meditation.

"...A Realm among Humans...." you spoke. "Our name was Fidda, a woman that gave her life to protect her country and possessed a Karma that would lead her to the Superior Realms...A noble warrior that held many secrets and mysterious weapons that she learned from previous lives..." you finished. 

Your right eye flashed and a memory from Fidda's life appeared in your mind. From your level, you could only take the strongest memory that marked her time. This one showed you a particular weapon who was wooden pole with a curved blade at the tip. A naginata. Passed on from another life.

"What is your name...?" you hummed, your right eye returning to normal. "I will have to make this weapon when we will return to the ship-"

You cried out when your eye suddenly strain, bringing you a burning sensation. You brought a hand over it, gritting your teeth as the pain became worst. Your arm moved on its own and extended at the front, toward the center of the platform. A yellow light surrounded your shoulder and trailed the length of your arm to your fingertips. It became brighter as it twirled around the platform, getting closer to the center before it morphed itself into a wooden pole with a curved blade. The naginata from Fidda's memory.

The weapon fell in your hand and you stared at it in awe.

"Human Realm: Edge End..." you said, the naginata disappearing. "It seems I learned a new technique...but how? Usually I construct the weapon in question but this time...it appeared right before me..."

You stared at your arms in wonder, trying to remember if there was ever a time it happened before. But you knew you were still clueless about everything related to Saṃsāra. The wind picked up and you looked at the horizon to see that the sun showed the afternoon. You had no time to stay here any longer.

"...Where are those idiots?!"

* * *

  
"Fifty-two kilometer on foot wears out, wears out..Fifty-two kilometer on foot wears out your shoes for good..." you walked a steady pace, whistling sometimes the song under your breath since you were bored out of your mind.  "Fifty-three kilometer on foot wears out, wears out-"

You stopped singing, your eyes falling on three familiar figures walking through the desert and you gritted your teeth in irritation. "Why are they here without the others?....Do I really want to know?"

  
You thought about hiding yourself before they spot you and continue on your way, but the odds were against you. Immediately, Luffy started to wave his arms, yelling your name loudly as the others stopped walking and turned their head toward your direction. You glowered and waved back, your lips forming a thin line. You were hesitant to go to them, thinking that Luffy was probably still under the cactus's influence. Your mood worsened when Luffy stretched his arms toward you, enveloping his limbs around your waist before the straw hat boy pulled harshly. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" you cried out, flying across the desert to fall head first into Chopper who had transformed himself into his human form. He quickly caught you in his arms.

"(y/n)! Are you alright?!" the doctor demanded in worry as foam came out of your mouth. Luffy laughed heartily at the state you were in.

"She's making a weird face!" the boy exclaimed and the other males sweatdropped at his words. Whipping the foam off of your mouth, you turned your head toward the captain who continued to laugh.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHEN I HAVE MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO WALK ANYMORE!" you snarled, causing the young man to tilt his head to the side, gazing at you curiously.

"Huh? Why would you do that? If I can't walk, I won't become Pirate King..."

"I.DON'T.CARE"

"Please, calm down! Or else you will waste your energy for nothing!" stammered Chopper, holding you tightly in his hold. 

Luffy continued to laugh as you tried to kick him from where you stood, annoying you to no end. Finally, you calmed down to Chopper's relief and the doctor didn't have to stop you from murdering the straw hat captain on spot. The four of you continued your journey to find the others, sometimes stopping for Luffy to catch on with you.

"HOT......." he panted like a dog, trailing behind you slowly. The poor boy was almost crawling on the sand at this point.

"Come on, Luffy. I'm sure the others aren't far away" you told him.

"Will he be all right?" asked Chopper, observing his captain closely.

"He's not the kind to kick the bucket so easily" answered Zoro for him.

"Say, is pirate life always like this? Always climbing snowy mountains, crossing deserts..."

"Ain't that the truth?" mumbled Zoro. "But we're just a little out of the ordinary...Plus there's our captain"

"That's for sure" you mused, giving the evil eye to Luffy.

"I think I might've gotten on board a not-so-good ship..." sweated Chopper, his back hunching in despair.

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing myself" replied Zoro with the same tone.

"Say, you're the most veteran crew member here, right?"

"I guess, but there's not that much of a difference between us..."

"Why did you joined?" asked the doctor, turning his head toward the swordsman. "To me, since I just joined, it seems like everyone's a maverick. Especially you"

"That's true. In my case, things pretty much just turned out this way" answered honestly Zoro and you raised a brow as you listened to their conversation. "The others are the same. Our real goals are different from his. We're trying to do what we want to do. It's crazy. It's just like someone said before...On the outside, we have no teamwork at all"

"Given our captain, he's  a real handful" you pointed behind.

"Think so too" enriched Chopper.

"But, really, what is teamwork? Is helping each other and protecting each other enough? Some people say so, but, sorry, that only sounds like they're fooling themselves. I think teamwork only begins when everyone risks their lives to do what they can and then says, 'I did it! You're up next! If you can't do it, I'll kill you!' When you think about it that way, what's wrong with having mavericks as companions? That's my opinion"

"So that's what Usopp meant by 'Just do what you can!'" said Chopper and Zoro chuckled.

"It sounds like BS when he says it, though"

"Wow. I didn't know you were a sage by heart, pot plant" you drawled, ignoring the angry stare from the swordsman. "Even though your explanation doesn't make sense at all..." you mumbled the last part to yourself.

"As for why I still stay with him..." continued Zoro, looking behind. "...being by his side all this time's given me another goal to strive for. But I dunno how to answer about it"

"Probably live through this journey" you groaned. You all stopped when you fell upon rocks from far away.

"I FOUND SHADE!" cried out Luffy. Zoro and Chopper's stare altered between Luffy and the rocks a few times, panic showing on their face. "GOMU GOMU NO...."

The young boy stretched his members to grab one of the rocks. 

"...ROCKET!" he finished as he released his hold, sending the four of you directly at the rocks. 

You directly landed face first on the giant rock, groaning in pain at the collision. Zoro fell from where he was standing, back stuck against a rock, to the ground face first. 

"Whoo! It's nice and cool!" exclaimed Luffy in joy.

"I OUGHTA CHOP YOU APART" stood up Zoro, unsheathing his swords.

"Oh! My bad! My bad!" dismissed Luffy with his hand. "Huh? Where's Chopper? Oh! There he is!"

You lifted your splattered form off the ground, glaring at the other side to see Chopper laying on his stomach a few feet away.

"What's he doing out there? Is he trying to act funny?" asked Luffy with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when Zoro put his sword at his jugular. "Yes. It was my fault. I'm sorry"

"Geez! What was the point of that conversation--" complained Zoro, only to cry out in surprise. He fell in a pitfall, you following suite since you were next to him.

"KYA" you yelped, falling on something solid and you heard a grunt under you.

Your eyes adjusted in the darkness and you blinked, turning your head right and left. You lifted yourself with the help of your hands, only for them to grab something that seems like knees. You stared at your limbs for a moment, looking over your shoulder to realize that you were straddling Zoro who laid on his back. From his spot, he could have the glamorous view of your butt inches away from his face.

"OH SH-" you started, jumping away to put some distance between you. "WHY IT IS ALWAYS WITH YOU?!"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME!" snarled back the swordsman whose face was red.

"IF YOU COULD MOVE YOUR FAT ASS THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!"

"SAME FOR ME AND I HAD A GOOD VIEW TO PROVE IT!"

"SO YOU WERE LOOKING YOU JACKASS" you accused, pointing a finger at him. 

"IT OBSTRUCTED MY SIGHT AND I COULDN'T MOVE WITH YOUR WEIGHT, YOU MUMMY!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MARIMO BASTARD" your right eye flashed purple.

"I SAID, YOU WERE ALMOST KILLING ME OVER THERE!" repeated Zoro, standing up and headbutting you.

"ALRIGHT. DRAW YOUR SWORDS" you growled, headbutting him too.

"I WILL SLICE YOU INTO PIECES AND SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO HELL. IF IT EVER PASSES"

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL HAVE TO PICK WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR ASSHOLE TO SHIT THROUGH, YOU GOT THAT?"

The fire between the two of you raised and engulfed you both. Zoro sighed and calmed himself down, pulling his swords away. You did the same but continued to glower at the green haired man. 

"What is this place?" he asked. Then, he caught sight of a giant cube laying in the sand. "What's this? What's something like this..."

"...doing underground?" finished Luffy, surprising the both of you.

"WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE?"

"I used my arms" answered Luffy like it was obvious.

"I'M ASKING WHY"

"Cause"

"IDIOT. With you down here too, we might get separated from Chopper! Without him, we'll never meet up with Vivi and the others!"

"Oh, that's okay!" smiled Luffy and you arched an eyebrow at him.

"And why's that?" you asked.

"Because Chopper was falling down here too!" On cue, you heard Chopper's scream as he fell behind the cube. "See?"

"Chopper! You're alright?" you called, receiving a faint answer from the reindeer.

"Zoro! Luffy! (y/n)! Where's this place?"

"No idea. But whatever it is, it's definitely underground" spoke Zoro, looking at your surroundings. 

You approached the giant cube, grazing your fingers on the carved symbols. It reminded you the language you learned back at the island, but it was such a long time ago.

"Can you understand?" asked Chopper.

"No. But I know those symbols. I have seen them before" you said, looking at another face of the cube.

"My eyes have adjusted" said Zoro. "On closer look, we're inside a giant dome"

"Built by people, no less. These are probably ancient ruins or something" continued Chopper, walking around. "Those symbols. I saw it in a book or something before. These are ancient letters"

"Who cares about that stuff?" yawned Luffy, laying in the sand. "It's so nice and cool in here!"

"If you're right, then what is this place doing underground?" asked Zoro, completely ignoring his captain.

"I don't really know...Was it built underground, or did it get buried after it was built?"

"Maybe the people from before wanted to hide it. Impossible for the cube to be buried under a dome after millions of years" you said, eyes wandering around.

"They sure worked hard..." trailed Zoro, turning to walk away. "In any case, it's none of my business, and it doesn't interest me. What we gotta do now is get the hell outta here. Right, Captain?"

"Really? But it's cool in here" pouted the childish captain.  
 

"Just get up!"

"No! No! Let's stay here a little longer! It's hot outside!" complained Luffy, rolling on his back like a child.

Your eyebrow twitched and you walked toward your captain. You got behind him and swung your leg, without the young man knowing what's happening. You kicked his butt hard, sending him directly face first into the cube.

"GET UP, YOU DAMNED BRAT!" you snarled, a thick mark on your forehead.

"Okay! Time to get outta here! We gotta meet up with the others!" said quickly Luffy, standing up with a large bump over his head. He gazed upward to the hole you made with Zoro. "So, that's Zoro and (y/n) comedic hole?"

"Shut up!" you said in unison with the swordsman.

"Alright! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!" he cried out, sending his stretched arm toward the hole. The moment it connected with the ceiling, a piece fell down on Luffy with sand.

"The heck are you trying to do?!" you scowled at Luffy.

"Darn it I missed!"

"Just grab onto the boulder above the hole!" suggested Zoro.

"This is getting annoying!" replied Luffy, irritated. He dug himself out of the sand. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!"

With multiple punches, he broke the hole wider with his ability, smiling proudly after he finished.

"There you go!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! What are you gonna grab on to now you broke that boulder?!" pointed Zoro with a pissed expression.

"It's okay. I got an idea!" said Luffy, walking away. "Chopper. You should probably turn a little...."

"I'm not comfortable with Luffy having an idea" you shuddered, eyeing warily the straw hat boy.

"GOMU GOMU NO...." 

Luffy enrolled his arms around a pillar. 

"I see now..." stated Zoro, closing his eyes in displeasure. "There's no way to refuse. We have to..."

Chopper and Zoro held unto Luffy's shoulders while you glared at them. You sighed and did the same, cursing under your breath.

"If I die, I'm coming back to hunt him down" you gritted your teeth.

"Here goes!" said Luffy, taking a few steps back. "....SPRING!"

The young man let go and you all twirled rapidly around the pillar, making you almost sick by how fast it was. When you finished turning around, it sent you like a slingshot across the hole in the ceiling, flying back outside.

"YAHOO!"

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO LAND?!" yelled Chopper.

"Heck I know!"

"YOU SON OF A--"

"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE UP"

"NOBODY MENTIONED THIS!" countered Chopper.

You flew across the dunes until Luffy landed in the sand, bouncing on it a few times before the ultimate impact. You found yourself upside-down with your head between your legs as your glare was aimed to your captain, who was laughing loudly. 

"I think I did choose the wrong ship to ride on..." groaned Chopper, his head stuck in the sand.

"You _definitively_ made a wrong choice in life... " you replied bitterly.

"We're all on the same wavelength today..." breathed painfully Zoro. "I was just thinking the same thing"

  
It was almost the evening when you all retook the road. The sun was ready to settle at the horizon, and yet you didn't find the rest of your group. The reindeer was giving you a piggyback ride after straining your ankle from the fall. Suddenly, Chopper stopped and sniffed the air.  
 

"What's going on, Chopper?" you asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"The wind has changed direction. I smell something!" he stated.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Zoro, turning to him.  
  
"No doubt about it! It's Nami's perfume! It's this way!"  
  
"Who would have thought it will come handy...?" you smirked. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"   
  
"Oy, Luffy!" the swordsman called his captain who was walking in the wrong direction. "We found Nami and the others! In the sunset direction!"  
  
"For reals?!" said Luffy, a big smile inching on his lips. "GUYS!!"  
  
As he ran toward the direction of the sunset, Zoro yelled at him to not get lost again.  
  
"That's supposed to be a warning for you" you said to Zoro, smirking as he glared darkly at you.  
  
"Don't act so cocky because you're injured and I can't do nothing about it!" he snarled.  
  
"Hey, I'm even more taller than you as usual!" you said, your smirk turning wider.  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
The three of you ran behind Luffy, following him close so he will not get separated again. Finally, you all reached the others' location, finding them after a good minute of run.   
  
"GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" waved Luffy. Nami winked at Vivi who stared at us in awe.  
  
"(y/n)-san! You're with them!" the princess of Alabasta smiled.  
  
"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU!!!!" cried and sulked Sanji, a hand hovering his forehead. "I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO SUFFER WITH THOSE MORONS"  
  
"Who are you calling a moron, Ero-cook?!" scowled Zoro.  
  
"Yourself, Marimo bastard!!!"  
  
You shook your head, thinking that it was another one of Realm of Hell of a journey.  
  
A little while later, you could walk back on your feet under the bewilderment of Chopper. You told him that injuries and wounds you took could heal themselves faster than a normal human, stating that it was a 'spiritual' case. However, Chopper told you that if you ever needed a ride, you could always ask him.  
  
"Hey, Luffy. What did you brother give you?" asked Usopp suddenly.   
  
"I dunno. It's just a scrap of paper" the straw hat boy answered, taking out said-paper.  
  
"Lemme see that" said Sanji, taking it from Luffy's hands. "It really is just a scrap of paper. It's not even a note or anything..."  
  
"A-Are you serious?" panted Usopp, sweating like a dog from the heat of the noon.  
  
The piece of paper flew out of Sanji's hand and floated toward the camel who started to munch on it. Luffy punched the back of the animal's head:  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"  
  
"Give me your hat, Luffy" demanded Nami, extended her hand toward the piece of paper at the same time. "If it's that important, I'll sew it to the underside of your hat ribbon"  
  
When she finished, she gave it right back at Luffy who put it on his head.  
  
"Thanks! Now I don't have to worry!" he chuckled.  
  
"There's nothing written on it. What point is there to keeping it?" asked Zoro.   
  
"Ace told me to keep it, so I'm keeping it!" said Luffy, determined.   
  
"Your confidence isn't based on anything" sweatdropped Sanji.  
  
"So what? It's right a lot!"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"(y/n), carry me" asked Usopp, leaning on your shoulder and you took a step aside so he actually fell on his side.  
  
"Never in this life, boy"  
  
"Come on! You're just mean!"  
  
"Everyone! Yuba is just over those big rocks!" cut Vivi. "Let's make one more push to get there!"  
  
"Yeah! Yuba!!" Luffy took a sprint, the others following behind him.  
  
"Zoro, carry me"  
  
"Don't be a wimp!"  
  
"Ooh! Carry me too, Zorro!"  
  
"Go ask the mummy over there!"  
  
"Watch out pot plant or else the 'mummy' will put a curse on your roots"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE"  
  
"JUST LIKE YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION"  
  
"She got you on that Zoro"  
  
"USOPP"  
  
"DON'T INSULT (Y/N)'S BEAUTY, MOSS HEAD"  
  
"YOU WANT A FIGHT, EYEBROW?!"  
  
"Haha, everyone's against Zoro"  
  
 

* * *

  
"Up ahead, I see a light!" pointed Vivi.  
  
"Did we make it to Yuba?! I can't really see with all this sand!" said Luffy, a hand above his eyes.  
  
"What could that sound be?" wondered Vivi. She gasped. "The city doesn't look right!"  
  
With a closer look, you realized that the city of Yuba was targeted by a sandstorm.  
  
"Yuba is being struck by a sandstorm!" exclaimed the princess in shock.   
  
Your group approached the town when the sandstorm stopped and the wind died down, leaving the city covered in sand.  
  
"This c-can't be..." muttered Vivi, staring at Yuba in sorrow and desperation.  
  
"This is bad. It's almost no different from that Erumalu city!" Zoro clicked his tongue.  
  
"Where's the water?!" asked Luffy, his tongue stuck out.  
  
"Wasn't this supposed to be an oasis city, Vivi-chan?"   
  
"The sand has raised the ground! The oasis has been swallowed up!" she said.   
  
Your eyes wandered around the city and fell upon an old man who was digging a hole at the center of the town.  
  
"Are you travelers?" he asked, not stopping his digging. "You must be exhausted from your trek through the desert..Sorry. This city is a bit dried up, but you're free to rest here if you want. There are plenty of inns here. They are this town's pride, after all"  
  
"Umm, we came because we heard the rebel army was in this city..." explained Vivi, her voice coming out muffled by hiding her face from the old man.  
  
"What business do you have with the rebel army?!" the man whipped his head toward the princess.  He started to throw at you barrels and rocks at you. "Curse you! Don't tell me you're hoping to join the rebellion?! If you're looking for those fools, they left town long ago"  
  
  
"THEY WHAT?!" spouted Luffy angrily.  
  
"No!" cried out Vivi.  
  
"A sandstorm hit the town just now, but it certainly wasn't the first" the old man continued to dig. "The sand has dried up after three years of drought, and sandstorms began to frequent this town ever since. Little by little, the oasis of the past was swallowed up, leaving what you see now... "  
  
"Realm of God..." you breathed.  
  
"With the town's flow of supplies gone, not even the rebel army's protracted struggle would have worked out. So the rebel army moved its base to Katorea"  
  
"Katorea?!" repeated Vivi.  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't it an oasis next to Nanohana, Vivi?" you groaned, remembering the map Vivi showed you once.  
  
"Katorea is the town where I got lost and met Lashes!" said Chopper. The camel started to mumble. "Huh? Lashes says he was carrying rebel army goods to Katorea!"  
  
You didn't hold back and swung a fist through the camel's jaw, knocking it out in one punch.  
  
"YOU DAMN CAMEL, WHAT DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" you yelled, showing your fist to the dizzy camel.  
  
" 'Whatever', he said..." translated Chopper and you pulled out one of your guns.  
  
"DEMI-GOD REALM: BLACK BULLET!"  
  
The dark cyclone came out of the ground and sent flying the camel a meter away, the animal landing on its head. You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to calm yourself down before you kill this damned mammal.  
  
"Thank you" said in unison Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji.  
  
"It's nothing" you growled.  
  
"Why did we come all this way, then?!" grunted Zoro, growing agitated.  
  
"Vivi?..." the old man approached the blue haired woman slowly.   
  
"Wait, old guy! Vivi isn't the princess!" Luffy shook his hands in front of him, making you facepalm hard.  
  
"DON'T TELL HIM THAT, MORON"  
  
"Vivi-chan? Is it you?" ignored the old man, coming closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders. "You're alive! Thank goodness! It's me! Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Vivi stared at him in confusion, trying to place his face.  
  
"I suppose I can't blame you. I did lose some weight..."  
  
"Toto-ojisan?!" said Vivi, putting a hand over her mouth. On cue, tears started to fall down on his cheeks, nodding his head. "It can't be..."  
  
"Vivi-chan. I have faith in His Majesty! He's not someone who would ever betray the kingdom. Don't you agree?"  
  
The old man fell down on his knees and Vivi squatted before him. The tears fell down on the sand between his fingers, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"This rebellion is ridiculous!" Toto said after a moment. "Those fools...So what if it hasn't rained for a mere three years? I have faith in His Majesty. Most of the country still does, in fact. So many times...So many times I tried to stop them. But they won't listen to anything I say. The rebellion won't stop and their strength is at its limits, too"  
  
"So they will settle things once and for all" you finished.  
  
"Their backs are to the wall...They're prepared to die!" sobbed the old man. "Please, Vivi-chan! Stop those fools!"  
  
Vivi offered him a tissue with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Toto-ojisan. We will stop the rebellion" she promised.


	9. Vivi's resolve and Search for Crocodile

# Vivi's resolve and Search for Crocodile

 

 

 

 

 

"Excellent work today, my fellows!" said Usopp with a closed eye smile. "So let's hit the hay for now and regain our strength for tomorrow! Nighty-night!"

The sniper flopped himself on the bed, pretending to sleep soundly. At this, Zoro threw at him a pillow, sending him face first on the floor of the small inn your group took for the night.

"You've been sleeping this whole time!" said Zoro, annoyed.

"Why y-you...Don't compare me with you monsters!" Usopp sent back the pillow at Zoro's face.

"Now you've done it!" he growled.

Sitting on your bed you chose, you watched the small the bickering with a bored expression, a hand under your chin as Vivi stood next to you. The scaredy cat threw next his pillow to the reindeer who let out a startled noise at the impact.

"Besides, you win today's laziness award, Blue-Nose!!"

"It's not my fault I can't stand the heat!" countered Chopper, headbutting Usopp.

"Erm...Sanji-san? This is..." stuttered Vivi, eyeing the chief who was laying in her bed.

"Yes. I thought you might have a hard time sleeping alone tonight..." Sanji said flirtatiously and you let out a disgusted noise.

"Hands down, pervert" you clicked your tongue. On cue, Usopp sent another pillow toward the cooker of the ship.  
 

"And what do you think you're doing there?" enriched the sniper, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and wary. Chopper muffled a laugh behind him.

"That took some nerve. Which one of you is spoiling for a fight?!" growled Sanji. 

In a matter of seconds, a pillows fight was started among the boys and you sighed, letting yourself fall down on the bed in exhaustion.

"Do you guys not understand the point of a nap?!" exclaimed Nami, receiving in answer a pillow to the face that she threw back.

"Alright! You're in trouble now!" snarled Sanji, getting into the fight.

You chuckled under your breath when Vivi received one too, grabbing her nose in shock before laughing at the pointless fight of the men at the center of the room. From the sideline, you watched them with a secretive smirk, enjoying their bickering until it was your turn to get a pillow to the face. Hard. 

Both Nami and Vivi muffled a laugh at your pissed expression, taking refuge in their own bed when you stood up slowly. The men didn't notice the threatening aura hovering them, nor did they saw you coming closer to where they were fighting. It's only when you, all of them surprisingly, grabbed their collars and slammed their head together.

"Itai..." they muttered in unison and in pain, their body sprawled on the floor with large bumps over their head.

"How about you go to sleep, brats?" you cooed while showing your fist at them, your right eye flashing purple in a threatening manner.

"Yes, Grandma" they said and your eyebrow twitched.

Cue five more bumps on their head.

"Sorry, ma'am" they said after a groan of pain.

"Better"

You returned to your bed with the men doing the same, but it was harder for them to lay down without feeling like their head was splitting in two. You turned around to face the wall, closing your eyes. However, your plans to sleep for the night misfired when you heard a loud snore coming from Zoro's position. You reopened your eyes and glared at the swordsman darkly.

"For a plant, he sure makes a lot of noise.." you mumbled. You checked the sleeping form of Sanji and a smirk replaced your scowl. 

Slowly, you crawled and made your way toward the chief, careful to not wake up Chopper or Usopp. You brought your hands under his pillow and lifted it, taking it away from him. You returned to your bed and propped your elbow, aiming your next attack to the pot plant's head. Taking a deep breath, you threw the pillow at the same moment Zoro's mouth opened, causing him to choke with a pillow deep in his throat. You faced the wall once again, pretending to sleep as you heard the coughs and scoffs from the swordsman, your smirk widening.

"W-what the--ERO-COOK BASTARD" snarled Zoro, when he realized that the missing pillow was from Sanji's side. 

You bit your lips when the chief woke up in turn, starting to bicker and snarl at Zoro. You took this time to fall asleep while they were fighting, to the dismay of the others who couldn't sleep well until the both were knocked out.  
 

* * *

  
"I'm sorry for being so unseemly, Vivi-chan" excused the old man the next morning.  
  
"Not at all!" said Vivi, waving her hands in front of her. "Well, we should be off"  
  
"Oh, Luffy-kun. Take this with you" the old man offered a barrel of water to your captain.  
  
"WOW! WATER!" he said in shock. "You found some?!"  
  
"Last night, just after you fell alseep while digging" smiled the old man. "I reached a moist layer of sand. That water is the moisture I managed to extract from it!"  
  
"Oh! That sounds kind of complicated, but thanks!"  
  
"It's genuine Yuba water! I'm sorry it's all I could get..."  
  
"It's okay. Luffy will just have to drink it carefully... " you glared at your captain and who shrank at the intensity of your gaze.  
  
"I will drink it with care"  
  
You departed from the city of Yuba to presumably Katorea, where you will found truly the rebel army this time. However, Luffy suddenly sat down with his back leaning to trunk in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Luffy! What're you doing?!" asked Usopp. Luffy frowned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Luffy?" Nami called his name, sending a concerning glance toward the others.  
  
"What's wrong, Luffy-san?"  
  
"I quit" he simply said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Luffy-san...What do you mean?" asked Vivi, approaching the young man.  
  
"C'mon Luffy! We don't have time to put up with your whims, you know!" said Usopp. "Get up!"  
  
"For once, I will agree with Usopp over there" you said, turning to your captain.  
  
"Aren't we going back?" enriched Chopper.  
  
"Yeah. If we don't go back to Katorea the way we came and stop the revolt, a million citizens here are gonna clash and things'll get ugly quick!" exclaimed Sanji. "This is for Vivi-chan! Now let's go!"  
  
Sanji went to grab his collar but was thrown away with a swift movement of Luffy's hand.  
 

"It's boring" complained Luffy. "Vivi! I wanna kick Crocodile's ass! If we stop the people rebelling, will that stop Crocodile? Besides, we won't be able to do anything in Katorea anyway. We're pirates, you see. Things are better off without us around" explained Luffy.  
  
"He can really get straight to the point without thinking sometimes..." muttered Sanji.   
  
"Despite being Luffy" retorted Usopp.  
  
"That's--" stuttered Vivi but Luffy cut her.  
  
"You want it so nobody dies in this fight. None of the citizens, and none of us! Even when we're up against a Shichibukai and a million people are going wild, you hope everyone will stay safe and sound. Don't you think that's too soft-hearted?" he said and Vivi tightened her fists, her shoulders shaking as she grew pissed.  
  
"Hold on, Luffy! At least show some sympathy for Vivi!" frowned Nami.   
  
"Nami" you warned and the ginger girl gave you a confused expression.  
  
"What-" you cut her with a finger over your lips, signaling her to stop talking and observe.  
  
"And what's wrong with thinking that?" asked Vivi, ticked off, growing upset. "What's wrong with not wanting people to die?!"  
  
"People die" answered Luffy, earning a growl and a slap from Vivi.   
  
"Stop talking like that!" she shook her head wildly. "Say that again and I'll make you pay! That's exactly what we're trying to stop here! The rebel army, the royal army, and the people of this kingdom. So why do people have to die when it's all Crocodile's faults?!"  
  
Luffy stood up and your eyes widened when he punched her face, sending her on the sand.  
  
"Then why are you putting your life on the line?!" Luffy shouted angrily.  
  
"Whoa, Luffy! You're going too far!" said in panic Usopp while Sanji grew pissed to see a woman being hit in front of him.  
  
However, Vivi stood quickly back up and threw herself on Luffy.  
  
"Just one look at this kingdom and even I can tell..." trailed your captain.  
  
"Tell what?!" demanded Vivi, punching and slapping him, not caring that she was beating the boy up.   
  
"...what most needs to be done!" finished Luffy  
  
"I d-don't have!!--" cried out Vivi, growling when Luffy caught her wrists and stopped her from punching him any more. "I don't have anything else that I can put on the line..."  
  
"At least try putting all of our lives on the line together!!" Luffy pushed her off of him.  "AREN'T WE FRIENDS?!"  
  
She gasped and brought a hand over her mouth. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks while sobs racked her body.  
  
"Aren't we friends?" repeated Luffy, taking back his straw hat. "Oh, you can cry those kinds of tears..."   
  
Vivi continued to cry as Nami tried to comfort her. Luffy put back his hat and glared at the sky in determination.  
  
"Now tell me where Crocodile is! "  
  
"Everyone..." said Vivi, drying her tears. "Luffy-san is exactly right. I've made up my mind now. Let's go to Crocodile now!"  
  
"That does seem to be the quickest shortcut" said Nami.  
  
"Meaning no more of this annoying, roundabout traveling" said Zoro, crossing his arms.  
  
"So where's this damn Crocodile?" asked Sanji.  
  
"Let's see..." said Vivi, taking out a map. "This is the capital city of Alubarna, where my father rules from. And the rebel army is currently here, preparing to invade Alubarna"  
  
"So we need to take care of Crocodile before that can happen" muttered Sanji.  
  
"Crocodile is here. Rainbase..."  
  
"Rainbase..." repeated Usopp.  
  
"It's about a day's journey north of here" finished Vivi.  
  
"Then let's move our ass right away" you said, starting to walk toward said direction.  
  
"Right!"  
  
 

* * *

Another long journey of moaning from Luffy and Usopp. You were beyond ready of throwing them both in a quicksand, just to not hear their complains anymore. How you would be at peace. For once.  
  
"C'mon, I told you to quit moaning you two!" spat Nami, turning to face the two.  
  
"Who're you to say anything when you're riding the camel?!" barked Usopp, extending a hand like a zombie toward the animal.  
  
"Yeah! Let us ride, too!" enriched Luffy.  
  
"(y/n), I will give you a generous sum if you carry them" said sweetly Nami, making you almost gag.  
  
"I don't want your dirty money!" you snarled.  
  
"How could you?!" gasped Nami in outrage, like you burned bellies in front of her.   
  
"Chopper! You haven't collapsed today!" Zoro shouted to the little reindeer.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna try extra hard" said Chopper. "Vivi. Does Rainbase have water?"  
  
"Yes. There's no problem here. It's a gambling town, almost completely detached from the rebellion" the blue haired woman answered.  
  
"Ooh! Gambling?!" said Nami.  
  
"Casino?" your ears perked up. "Watch out, you gonna lose me there..."  
  
"Hey, now! What're you both thinking?!" growled Zoro, watching as Nami and your eyes turned into beli.   
  
"You like gambling, (y/n)?" asked Usopp in surprise and you smirked.  
  
"The roulette is my favorite game" you said.   
  
"I guess even here in Alabasta there are carefree cities" said Sanji.  
  
"GOMU GOMU NO WAY!" shouted suddenly Luffy, making sure that his water barrel was out of Usopp's reach.  
  
"C'mon! Give me some!" the sniper ordered.  
  
"GOMU GOMU NO WAY!" repeated Luffy.  
  
"One sip! That is why we have it!"  
  
"That dry old guy spent all night digging this water up! We can't just drink it like it's nothing! You dumbhead!" snapped Luffy.  
  
"Wow! Sometimes you can restrain yourself!" said in awe Nami, causing Luffy to glare at her.  
  
"Of course I can! How rude! You're rude!" bickered the young captain while Usopp fell on his knees.  
  
"Can't take another step...W-water..." he panted.  
  
"So how long until Rainbase?!"  
  
"Luffy-san" said Vivi, descending the camel. "Thanks. I never would've been able to make this decision on my own"  
  
"Then gimme food"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After I kick Crocodile's ass, gimme so much food I might die!" Luffy repeated, punching a fist in his open palm.  
  
"Okay. I promise!" she chuckled.  
  
In the afternoon, you finally arrived at Rainbase, seeing gambling houses in the distance with a huge building looking like a crocodile.  
  
"By the way, does Baroque Works know we're in this country now?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Most likely" answered Nami with a frown. "We did run into Mr. 2, so we should assume they know we're here"  
 

"So what?" asked Luffy.  
  
"They know what we look like!" said Usopp to his captain. "We can't do much of anything while we're in Rainbase!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"If we get spotted first, Crocodile can probably deal with us in all kinds of ways" continued Usopp.   
  
"Then we will have to be more careful" you told them.  
  
"Assassination is their area of specialty" said Zoro.  
  
"Come out, Crocodile!" shouted Luffy stupidly.   
  
"Were you even listening?!" Usopp punched his head at Luffy's outburst.  
  
"In any case, no matter who we run into, I'll protect Nami-san, Vivi-chan, and (y/n)-swan!" said Sanji. "You three girls can call me 'Prince'!!" he gave a thumb up with a big smile, stars shining around him.  
  
"I will stick with dumbass" you answered, giving a blank look to the chief. "And I don't need your protection"  
  
"Prince" said Zoro, ticking off Sanji.  
  
"Water! Need water!" gasped Usopp.   
  
"ME TOO" cried out Luffy, starting to run the minute he entered the city with Usopp behind.  
  
"Wait, Luffy!"  
  
"At least take money with you!" called Nami, sighing after they disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Why do I always have to babysit those kids?" you groaned, following after them.  
  
"Bring them back here before things get messy!" yelled Nami at you and you waved your hand in dismiss.  
  
"Yes, yes..." you mumbled.  
  
Your right eye brought you to a building called 'The Sand Cafe', where you could hear both Luffy and Usopp shouting like brats for water. The moment you entered, you let out a silent shriek as you gazed at two familiar figures sitting next to them. Two Marines, Smoker and the woman from before. Tashigi, you thought her name was. However, they didn't seem to have noticed the two morons next to them either.  
  
You slowly approached the sniper and your captain as they took a sip of their huge water barrel, careful to not get Smoker's attention. But fate was against you. Again, like always. Luffy and Usopp stopped drinking and looked at their left, Smoker and Tashigi doing the same to their right. They stared at each other silently for the longest time, Luffy and Usopp struggling to keep in their mouth the liquid they were about to drink. And, of course, Luffy and Usopp finally spat the water in Smoker and Tashigi's face, screaming loudly.  
  
The Marine captain let out a trail of curses while Luffy started to take some barrels of water with him, the sniper doing the same. You facepalmed and ran toward them, grabbing their collars.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" you yelled, dragging them out.  
  
"Why is the Marines here again?!" yelled Luffy over your shoulder.  
  
You could already hear the Marines shout behind the three of you.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! RUN FASTER, (Y/N)!" sobbed pathetically Usopp.  
  
"WHY AM I ALWAYS DOING THE JOB HERE?!" you snarled, carrying the two over your shoulders.   
  
You ran pass the crowd of people who stared at you in surprise and confusion, followed by the Marines close behind. You finally caught sight of your group and dashed toward them.  
  
"Hey, guys! The Marines are here!!!" cried out Luffy.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE BRINGING THEM HERE!" Zoro yelled at you and your dark expression turned even more pissed.  
  
"SHUT UP, POT PLANT!" you retorted.  
  
"This isn't a good idea of Baroque Works to notice us if we run through the city!!!" cried out Usopp.  
  
"I think it's too late for that" said Zoro, watching as some people had your pictures.   
  
"Then it's decided! Let's go! To where Crocodile is! Right, Vivi!" said Luffy.  
  
"Yes! Do you see the alligator-roof building up ahead?!" asked Vivi, pointing forward. "That's the casino Crocodile runs...Raindinners!"  
  
"Casino?!" you repeated, your eyes becoming more determined.   
  
"There, huh?! So that's where Crocodile is?!" said Luffy, lifting himself to see better over your hat.  
  
"It'd be best if we split up!" suggested Sanji.   
  
"Better that way!" replied Zoro and you let go of Usopp and Luffy.  
  
"See ya at the alligator's house!" said Luffy, jumping on a stand to reach the rooftop while the others split in two.   
  
You found yourself with Nami and Usopp, with some minions of Baroque Works chasing after you instead of Marines.   
  
"Bastards! Get back here!" yelled one of them.  
  
"NO!" sobbed in unison Nami and Usopp.  
  
"Duck!" you ordered and they did as told when you stopped and faced Baroque Works. "Human Realm: Edge End!"  
  
Your naginata appeared in your hand and you swung the handle, creating a slash of red toward the minions. It grazed the walls around you, slicing down the concrete. They let out a scream and dodged the slice, only to be knocked out when you slammed the handle of your naginata behind their head.  
  
"Good work, (y/n)!" Nami and Usopp gave you a thumb up with a smile. "You're a good bodyguard!"  
  
"Will you shut up?!"  
  
You three ran out from the alley and toward the building Vivi signed to.  
  
"Look! Up ahead! The entrance to Raindinners!" said Nami. "It's in the middle of  a lake!"  
  
"Is no one here yet?!" panted Usopp, stopping in front of the casino.  
  
"Alright! Let's blast them!" yelled a man.  
  
Three of Baroque Works stood in front of you, aiming their riffle.   
  
"THE ENEMY?!" screamed Nami and Usopp, throwing their arms in the air.  
  
You whistled your usual tune and took out their weapons with your guns, surprising them.  
  
"E-Eh?! But I didn't s-see her-"  
  
They were cut by Zoro appearing out of nowhere and kicking the three of them, sending them off.  
  
"Zoro?! Wasn't Vivi with you?!" asked Nami.  
  
"Yeah! Is she not here yet?!" the swordsman panted.   
  
"She might've gone inside!" supposed Usopp.  
  
"Let's hurry then!"  
  
You heard Luffy's scream behind you and you all turned toward the sound, sweatdropping as your captain ran toward you.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Smoker behind him.  
  
"Cancer pants is behind him!" you yelled.  
  
"HEY! LET'S GO! RUN INSIDE, GUYS!" you heard Luffy say.  
  
You sweated but following nonetheless when he passed you, running toward the entrance of the casino.  
  
"Listen, Crocodile! I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Luffy.  
  
You arrived at the front doors and Luffy opened them, yelling Crocodile's name over and over. Though, the people who were playing inside the casino didn't seem to mind him or even care.  
  
"I came all this way to kick your ass!" continued Luffy. You punched the back of his head and fell face first on the ground.  
 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" you whispered lowly. "That's not gonna make him come out here!"  
  
"We're dealing with the country's hero!" enriched Usopp. "Are you trying to make these patrons our enemies too?!"  
  
"Alright! What do we do, then?!" asked Luffy.  
  
"H-Hold on! Without Vivi, we won't know who Crocodile is!" Usopp stopped Luffy from going anywhere.  
  
"Speaking of which, where's Vivi?!" asked Nami.  
  
"VIVI! CROCODILE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the three yelled in unison.   
  
A thick mark appeared on your head and you lifted your hand. At the same time, you knocked them down on the ground.  
  
"I TOLD YOU IT WON'T WORK!" you snapped.  
  
"You're yelling too" pointed out Zoro and you directed your dark glare to him who sweated at the intensity. "Er...Sorry ma'am?"  
  
"Vivi and Crocodile aren't coming!" groaned Luffy from the floor, a large bump over his head.  
  
"I GOT YOU NOW, STRAW HAT!" Smoker yelled, appearing in the casino.  
  
"Smoker!" exclaimed in fright Nami.  
  
"You think you can just scurry all over the place! And we're not finish, the Immortal!"  
  
"STOP USING THIS EPITHET" you snarled.  
  
Your group started to run inside the casino, not caring if you were disturbing the peace.  
 

"Damn! What's that smoke freak doing here in Rainbase?!" cried out Usopp.  
  
"I'd say he's taken quite a liking to Luffy and (y/n)!" smirked Zoro and a vein popped the side of your head.  
  
"Why don't you stick up your sword in your ass?!" you scowled, causing the swordsman to chuckle.  
  
"This building is surrounded by a lake! There's nowhere to run!" continued to yell Smoker.  
  
"He's so stubborn!" groaned in annoyance Luffy. "I can't deal with that guy!"  
  
Three managers stood suddenly in front of you, trying to stop you from continuing to rampage around the casino but Luffy merely whipped them away.   
  
"Huh? Did I just run into something?" asked dumbly Luffy and you gritted your teeth in exasperation.  
 

"Of course not" you said in sarcasm.  
  
"Ah. What a relief then!" he laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Luffy continued his way toward the V.I.P room.  
  
"VIP's room?!" read Usopp.  
  
"Could it mean, 'Bring it on'?!" asked in disbelief Nami.  
  
"This guy gets right to the point!" smirked Zoro.  
  
"Alright let's go!" ordered Luffy, entering the room as the doors opened. "But what's a VIP room?"  
  
  
Your group continued to run in the long hallway, Smoker close behind you.   
  
"Hey! The path splits!" said Luffy in front of you.  
  
"It says VIP go to left!" said Usopp.  
  
"And it says pirates go this way!" continued Nami.  
  
"WHICH ONE DO WE CHOOSE?!"  
  
"VIP OBVIOUSLY, YOU MORON" you slapped Luffy's head.  
  
"BUT WE'RE PIRATES! PIRATES GO THIS WAY!" snapped back Luffy angrily.  
  
"THERE'S A LIMIT AT YOU BEING AN IDIOT!" you yelled back, not realizing that you all turned right even if you were against it.  
  
You met an end at the hallways and you deadpanned. Then, a trapdoor opened under your feet and you all fell down.  
  
"I told you it wasn't the good way!!" you yelled.  
  
"What in the world is going on?!" demanded Smoker.  
  
"I can't believe we fell for this trick" groaned Zoro, his arms crossed and in a sitting position as he fell down.  
  
"My I-wind-up-swimming-when-falling-in-the-darkness disease!" cried out Usopp as he did the moves.  
  
"A TRAPDOOR" Luffy followed suite.  
 

* * *

You were gazing at the wall through this cage with your arms crossed over your chest, the dark cloud hovering your head growing with each minutes that pass. Smoker was sitting next to you in the same position, but less pissed than you. Zoro was napping and Nami kneeling a few feet away. Luffy's upper lip was biting its bottom tightly, turning his head left and right to observe the room.  
  
"A clever trap" said Luffy after a moment of silence.   
  
"Yeah. It wasn't our fault" continued Usopp.  
  
Your dark cloud exploded and you did a roundhouse kick as you slammed your leg in Usopp and Luffy's mid back, sending them head first in the cage. When they fell on the ground, you grabbed their face with one hand, squeezing their head.  
  
"You. Piece. Of. Trash" you gritted your teeth, your right eye turning purple.  
  
A dark shadow hovered the shivering form of Usopp who was beyond afraid and Luffy who was simply staring at you blankly through your fingers.  
  
"The minute we're going out of this cage, I will make sure that you suffer thousand years of torture through my weapons from the Realm of Hell..." you spoke slowly and dangerously, tightening your hold so much that you would probably crack their skull in a matter of seconds. "If of course you survive this next hour..."  
  
"(y/n)!!" stammered in fright Nami, sweating when your angry glare was sent on her. "P-please, you are killing them!"  
  
You noticed how their face were slowly turning blue and purple, so you decided to release them and opened your palms. They faceplanted on the floor and you let out a breath to calm yourself down.  
  
"You certainly have anger issues, Immortal" scoffed Smoker and his eyes widened when you slammed a foot on the cage, just beside his head.  
  
"Why don't you repeat that to my face, _Smokey_ - _kun_ " you demanded dangerously. "Please. Do tell me how I have anger issues, boy?"  
  
"Y-y-you b-bb-b-better a-a-apologize and q-q-q-quick!" stammered Usopp, crawling away from you in fright. "H-H-HER S-S-SHADOW IS T-T-TURNING B-B-BIGGER"  
  
"Er...Sorry ma'am?" sweatdropped the Marine captain, observing as you returned to your usual spot, crossing your arms over your chest.  
  
"Eh?...I'm suddenly out of strength..." said tiredly Luffy as he kept his hands on the cage.  
  
"How come? Are you hungry or something?" asked Usopp next to him.   
  
Zoro called out his name when Smoker stood up and slammed him down with his weapon.  
 

"I-I-I'LL FIGHT YOU IF YOU WANT, SMOKE FREAK" said Usopp, taking a few steps to go behind you. "I once helped take down a bomb man!"  
  
"My hero" you drawled in sarcasm, looking at the sniper over your shoulder.  
  
"Huh? I have no strength..." repeated Luffy, going dizzy. "Just like when I fall in water..."  
  
"What have you done with Luffy?!" demanded Nami.  
  
"At the tip of this jutte is a material known as Sea Prism Stone. A strange type of stone that supposedly only exists in one certain sea" explained Smoker through his two cigars. "Not much is known about it, but it basically gives off the same energy as the ocean. You can think of it as the sea in solid form"  
  
"Which means they are an advantage against Devil Fruit users?" you guessed.  
  
"Exactly. All Marine HQ prison cells are made of it. To prevent criminals with Devil Fruit powers from escaping"  
  
"Then this prison cell is the same?!" stated Nami in disbelief.  
  
"If it weren't, I'd be long gone by now..." replied Smoker in-a-matter-of-fact way. "...after making it so none of you take to the seas again!"  
  
Zoro narrowed his eyes and put a hand on one of his swords, ready to fight.  
  
"Wait! Wait! What good will fighting in this situation do?!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"Besides, he's made of smoke! Swords won't work on him!" said Nami.  
  
"That's correct. Give it up. You're going to die together..." came a voice from the desk situated in front of the cell. "...so why not get along first?"  
  
"Crocodile" said Smoker, gritting his teeth.  
  
"What?!" cried out Luffy.  
  
The man finally turned around on his chair to reveal himself. After long journeys through the desert, you had found Crocodile.


	10. Bananagator, not anymore

# Bananagator, not anymore

 

 

 

Both of Nami and Usopp had their arms high in the air, mouth agape as they stare at Crocodile in fright. You were glaring silently at the Warlord, not really impressed by the giant, golden hook at all.  
  
"So he's one of the Shichibukai?" asked Zoro, his hold on his sword not faltering.  
  
"Looks as despicable as I thought" growled Smoker.  
  
"Oh, you really are the wild dog I've heard about, Smoker-kun. It seems you never once believed I was on your side" Crocodile gave a smug smile. "But, yes. You're correct...I think I'll have you die an 'accidental' death"  
  
The Shichibukai approached the cage, standing a feet away.   
  
"I'll inform the government that you fought well against the lowly 'Straw Hat' pirate. I don't know why you've come to this country, but I assume you're on your own. The government would never have sent you here" continued Crocodile. "Because everyone trusts me, as a Shichibukai"  
  
"So you're Crocodile?!" demanded Luffy, punching the ground. "Hey! You! Fight me--"  
  
The moron retouched the cage and quickly became dizzy again, falling on his back.  
  
"Pay attention! Don't touch the bars!" snapped Usopp.   
  
"Straw Hat Luffy. You've done well to come this far. I promise to get rid of you, so wait a little more. Our guest of honor as yet to arrive"  
  
"Guest of honor?" you repeated.  
  
"I just sent my partner to retrieve her..."  
  
Then, Crocodile turned to you and his smirk seem to widen.  
  
"So you're the immortal they told me about? I was waiting for someone...more intimidating" Crocodile spoke and you fell a twitch of your eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" you drawled. "Why don't you come closer then? I could introduce my fist to your face..." you said as you lifted your hand, cracking it.  
  
"As savage as they told me..." Crocodile sighed.  
  
The Shichibukai turned his back to you and walked toward his desk, taking his seat.  
  
"Though, Miss (y/n)...I have other plans for you" he called over his shoulder and you raised a brow.  
  
"Other plans?" asked Usopp but didn't receive an answer from Crocodile.  
  
He remained that way for a long time, and you all got bored after 10 minutes.  
  
"Look at me, I'm Sanji" Luffy imitated the chief by 'smoking' a cigarette. "You the one who ate the meat? 'Collier'!"  
  
Usopp laughed and clapped his hands, finding this sight beyond amusing.  
  
"Here's (y/n)....Ugh, I gonna kick your ass in Hell Realm, piece of crap" Luffy tried to say in your voice, combing his hair in the same way as yours.   
  
"PFFFFFFFFFFF" Usopp muffled his laugh.  
  
"Will you...SHUT UP!!!!" you snarled, kicking his jaw and sending the straw hat boy in the cage.  
  
With the strength you used, Luffy almost bent the cage by the force he was pushed. The captain let out a pained noise and faceplanted on the floor. You released a growl through your lips, even more when you noticed the amused look of Crocodile.  
  
"Please, don't break the cage" demanded Crocodile.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Crocodildo" you barked at the Shichibukai, not caring about the situation you were in and ignoring how his face turned piss at the nickname. "AND YOU TWO. CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?"  
  
"We can't get out, so what else is there to do?!" snarled back Luffy with a pissed expression, holding the bump on his head.  
  
"THE FACT WE CAN'T GET OUT IS WHAT MAKES IT SERIOUS!" barked Nami, showing her fist. "We might wind up dead if we don't do something!"  
  
She whipped her head toward Zoro, who was sleeping soundly with his arms behind his head.  
  
"AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?!" she snapped, hitting him on his head, waking him up.  
  
"Oh, is it morning?" he yawned.  
  
"IT'S NOON!" you yelled in unison with Nami.  
  
"You're certainly high-spirited girls" called Crocodile after sipping his wine.  
  
"Whatever! Go ahead and act confident while you still can!" replied Nami. "Once these guys get out of here, they'll kick your butt and send you flying above the clouds! Isn't that right, Luffy?!"  
  
"Of course it is, you jerk!" he said.  
  
"You seem to be quite the trustworthy captain, Straw Hat Luffy" commented Crocodile. "Trust...The most unneeded thing in this world"  
  
"Who does he think he is, insulting people?!" growled Nami and you scoffed.  
  
"A piece of shit" you answered bluntly.   
  
"Q-Quit!!!!" panicked Usopp. "You'll make him made, too!"  
  
"You have a lewd mouth, Miss (y/n). Don't you?" Crocodile fake a smile, his pissed expression now more apparent.  
  
"How about that as answer?" you said, flipping him off.  
  
"Definitely savage" the Shichibukai sighed, calming himself down. "But oddly, I find it charming in you"  
  
"...What" you muttered, shivers running down your back at the way he said it.  
  
Suddenly, you heard Vivi calling Crocodile's name at the top of the stairs. She was looking livid, her fists tight at her sides.  
  
"Welcome, Vivi, Princess of Alabasta!" greeted Crocodile with a smug smile. "No. Miss Wednesday. I'm impressed you managed to evade our assassins to come this far!"  
  
"I would go as far as it takes!" she responded firmly. "Because I want you to die, Mr.0! If only you hadn't come to this country..."  
  
She lashed herself at Crocodile, running down the stairs while taking out her weapons.  
  
"...Alabasta would've remained peaceful!!! Peacock String Slasher!"  
  
Vivi aimed her weapon directly at Crocodile's face,hitting it and his head turned into sand particles. She landed back on the table, her eyes wide.  
  
"It's no use" groaned Smoker.   
  
"VIVI!" you yelled her name as Crocodile metamorphosed behind her with sand.  
  
"Satisfied? As a citizen of this country, you surely know that I have the power of the Sand-Sand Fruit..."   
  
He grabbed her mouth and wrist, holding her tightly against him as he smirked.  
  
"Want to become a mummy?" Crocodile chuckled.  
  
A loud bang resonated in the room and the head of Crocodile was blown away. However, it completely returned back into normal with his sand abilities, looking at his left to see you aiming one of your guns diagonally at him.  
  
"...I'm impressed that you were able to get me from where you were standing" he murmured audibly. Crocodile hummed under his breath when he noticed your purple right eye. "So, this is  Saṃsāra?"  
  
"How do you know about my powers?" you demanded.  
  
"The World Government knows a lot about you. Your head is worth 100,000,000 beli after all...And strangely, they want you absolutely dead" he answered. "I knew this cage wouldn't win against you, so I took some precautions..."  
  
He snapped his fingers and a trapdoor opened below your feet. You let out a scream, the others calling your name as you fell down and landed just outside the cage. You stared right and left in confusion.  
  
"Miss All Sunday" Crocodile called the mysterious lady standing at the sideline.   
  
She smiled and brought her arms in front of her. Suddenly, hands and arms sprouted from your body and held you down tightly.  
  
"WHAT THE-DON'T TOUCH ME?!" you barked, struggling in their hold. You let out a grunt when they arched your back, trapping you in this position on the floor. "I-It's q-quite u-uncomfortable" you struggled to breath through your teeth.  
  
"I hope your spine won't break" giggled Miss All Sunday.  
  
"OY, DON'T START TO HAVE FUN!" you snapped at her with her morbid comment and she merely giggled once more.  
  
"Hey, you! Get away from Vivi and hands off on (y/n)!! I'll kick your ass!" yelled angrily Luffy.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat?" said Crocodile, but more like forced you to sit down with Vivi on one of the chairs. "Perfect timing. The party is just starting. Correct, Miss All Sunday?"  
  
"Yes" nodded the black haired woman. "It just turned noon. Operation Utopia is beginning"  
  
Crocodile chuckled under his breath and it turned into a full laugh that was annoying you. He stopped and turned to Vivi, wearing the same smirk that you wanted to punch his face.  
  
"It will be this pathetic little kingdom that dies, Miss Wednesday. I'm going to wipe Alabasta from the face of the earth!"  
  
At this, Vivi gasped.  
  
"All people, big and small, will be sucked into eternal darkness as they writhe in pain. Let Operation Utopia commence!"  
 

* * *

  
Vivi was tied with her hands behind the chair, while you were bound by the woman's Devil Fruit powers.  
  
"Just what are you planning to do to Alabasta?!" Vivi gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"Would you like to know the type of people I look down on most of all?" Crocodile responded. "Hypocrites who treasure the so-called 'happiness of the people'..."  
  
"You intend to kill my father?! As if you could ever do that!" she yelled, her eyes wild.   
  
"There's no need to shout. I have no such intention. He's not even worth killing. I'm going to let Cobra taste humiliation far crueler than death" he smirked.  
  
"Bastard..." you murmured, the arm around your neck choking you. "Hey, watch out lady!"  
  
The woman smirked down at you and Vivi continued to glare in hatred at Crocodile.  
  
"That's no way for a princess of kingdom to look"  
  
"I'll ask one more time. Just what is Operation Utopia?! Tell me!" Vivi ordered to the Shichibukai.  
  
"Now, now. Do you realize where you stand in this situation?" Crocodile clicked his tongue.  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"  
  
"You're a valiant princess. But very well...The operation has already begun. I'll tell you about my plan to end this country..."  
  
  
Crocodile went on to explain his whole plan, and the more you were listening, the more you were pissed and disgusted. Mr. 2 using the King's face to declare war by killing the rebel army's leader? Beyond disgusting.  
  
"Well? Do you like it?" he asked after finishing telling his plan. "The operation you once participated in has now blossomed. If you listen closely, you could probably hear the howls of Alabasta. And they all think the same thing: 'Protect Alabasta'..."  
  
"STOP IT!" shrieked Vivi, shaking her head. "How can you be so cruel?!"  
  
"Isn't it just heartrending?" he chuckled. "Love for the kingdom will be what destroys the kingdom"  
  
Luffy let out a raged cry and tried to step outside the cage by squeezing himself through the bars, only to fall down in dizziness.   
  
"Crocodile! I will kick your ass..." said Luffy.  
  
"So many moves I've made to make it this far...The sabotage to instigate the citizens. Directing the royal's army's misconduct" Crocodile listed. "Have you any idea why I'd go to such lengths to attain this country?"  
  
"As if I'd understand anything inside your rotten head!" replied venomously Vivi.  
  
"You really are a bad-mouthed princess. But not as much as your friend next to you..." he sneered, looking directly at you.  
  
"You want a go, asshole?!" you snarled, proving to him that he was saying the truth.  
  
He continued to laugh as you struggled in the woman's hold. Vivi was able to throw herself out of the chair she was sitting on to the floor.  
  
"Now, now. What are you trying to do, Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile scolded her like she was a child.  
  
"Trying to stop you!" she responded. "I'm going to stop you! There's still time! If I can just get to Alubarna east of there....If I can get there before the rebel army, I may be able to stop them! I absolutely refuse to let you have your way!"  
  
"What a coincidence. We're just about to head to Alubarna, too" Crocodile mused, walking toward the exit. "If you'd like to come with us, then do so. Or...would you rather save these people?"  
  
The Shichibukai showed at you a key.  
  
"The key to this cell?! Give it here!" cried out Luffy.  
  
He smirked and released the key. In slow motion, Vivi freed herself from the ropes and tried to grab the key, only for a platform to open and it fell down the hole.  
  
"It won't be too long before their fight to the death begins" continued Crocodile. "Even if you hurried to Alubarna from here, who knows if you'd make it in time...? To stop the rebellion, you'd need to leave at once, Miss Wednesday. Or will you save these people instead? Though it doesn't help that I accidentally dropped the key below the floor, into the bananagators' den"  
  
"Banana-what?!" you exclaimed, as you watched the giant alligator with a banana on his head ate the key. "AND IT ATE THE KEY"  
  
"What?! Chase it and make it spit it out!" said Luffy and you whipped your head to face him.  
  
"Are you a moron?! The room is underwater!"  
  
"Bananagators are so ferocious that they even prey on Sea Kings!" said Vivi, gazing down at the den. "Get near one, and you'll be eaten in one bite!"  
  
"I apologize for clumsily dropping the key" said Crocodile with the same smirk. "Plus, there's no telling which one swallowed it"  
  
"I can't believe this guy!" scowled Nami.  
  
"Damn! If we could just get out of here, I could handle those reptiles!" growled Zoro.  
  
"You so dumb. We can't get out because the key got eaten!" told Luffy and Zoro stared at him in irritation.  
  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" you snarled. "Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!!"  
  
Miss All Sunday let out a startled noise when a black cyclone came out of nowhere and engulfed you, making her release her hold on you. When you felt that the hands and arms disappeared, you lashed yourself out of the cyclone toward Crocodile:  
  
"Human Realm: Edge End!" you called, summoning your naginata in thin air.  
  
Crocodile merely stood his ground, rolling his eyes when he saw you approach. But they widened in surprise when you jumped and landed on him, straddling his body as he fell on the floor. You put the edge of the blade on his neck, a snarl on your lips.  
  
"Give the key back, you scumbag!" you ordered, your right eye flashing purple.  
  
"(y/n)! Watch out!" warned Vivi as she saw the sand hovering you.  
  
You gasped when a golden hook lifted your chin, looking over your shoulder to see the smirking face of Crocodile. His body under you transformed into sand and morphed back behind you. You gritted your teeth, your grip on the naginata almost faltering. He grabbed your throat with his other hand, lifting you right above the Bananagators'den.   
  
"Release her, Crocodile!!!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"With pleasure" he replied, letting you go.  
  
"KYA" you cried out, falling on the lower floor of the room. You heard your comrades yelling your name as you landed on your back, the fall bringing you enormous pain.  
  
"Eh. The scream was pretty cute" sneered Crocodile, turning to leave the room with Miss All Sunday following behind. "Well, then. We must be going a little earlier than you. Also, this room will be destroyed automatically in one hour's time. This secret underground room I've used as Baroque Works president is no longer of use"  
  
"(y/n)!!!" screamed Vivi, watching as you had difficulty to move.  
  
"It will soon fill with water and be submerged in Rainbase's lake. One million innocent citizens or a mere five pirates with no future? " continued Crocodile. "Only one choice can be saved, though the odds are low for both. Your feelings are your ante, Miss Wednesday. With so many fools in this country, this was such an easy job. The juvenile rebels and the old man digging in Yuba, for example"  
  
"W-What?" stuttered Luffy, whipping his head to face the Shichibukai. "You mean the dry old guy?!"  
  
"A foolish old man who keeps pecking away every day at an oasis that's long dead" he scoffed. "He keeps at it, despite the constant sandstorms"  
  
"And I suppose you're behind this?!" you yelled, wincing at the pain in your back.   
  
"Why--" Luffy gritted his teeth.  
  
"Tell me, Straw Hat Luffy. Do you think sandstorms can strike towns perfectly time after time?" Crocodile smirked, confirming your suspicions.   
  
"I-I kill you" growled Vivi.  
  
Crocodile laughed and exited the room with Miss All Sunday. At the same moment, another platform was opened and water started to leak in the upper room.  
  
"WATER'S LEAKING IN!" yelled Usopp. "THE WHOLE ROOM'S GONNA BE FLOODED IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING! VIVI! (Y/N)! DO SOMETHING! I DON'T WANT ONLY ONE HOUR TO LIVE"  
  
"Quit freaking out" groaned  Zoro.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, ZORO?! HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT?! WE'RE GONNA DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"(Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY!?" yelled Luffy. "VIVI! DO SOMETHING! GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Luffy-san..." sobbed Vivi.  
  
"Finally starting to beg for your life, Straw Hat Luffy? But it's only natural. Everyone is afraid of dying" Luffy heard from the end of the hallway.  
  
"If we die, then who's going to kick your ass?!" Luffy retorted.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, small fry"  
  
"You're the small fry!"  
  
Crocodile snapped his fingers and another trapdoor opened up, letting inside one of the Bananagators. The giant advanced toward Vivi.  
  
"Well, this is your chance to abandon them, Miss Wednesday" stated the Shichibukai. "If you wish to stop the rebellion, that is"  
  
"It's so big..." she whispered, standing up and staring at the Bananagator.  
  
"Alright! Beat it, Vivi!"  
  
"THAT'S CRAZY TALK! IT'S TOO HUGE!" snapped Usopp to Luffy. "Vivi! Run! You can't beat it! But help us!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TALKING CRAZY!" cried out Nami, slapping the back of his head.  
  
"Wait! Look out the windows!" said Vivi.  
  
"They're all waiting for their turn!" said in fright Usopp, watching as the Bananagator all lined to the trapdoor leading to this room.  
  
"We're pretty much being treated as food!" growled Zoro.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA BE IN THEIR STOMACHS IN AN HOUR?!"  
  
Suddenly, the Bananagator opened its jaw wide and before Vivi could use her weapon against it, the animal lashed itself at her. She screamed and jumped to the side.  
  
"VIVI!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"IT CHOMPED A HUGE PART OF THE STAIRCASE!" stated in panic Usopp, staring as the Bananagator spat debris. "WHAT A JAW!"  
  
"Vivi, run!" ordered Nami.  
  
The Bananagator turned to face her again, and this time, were able to whip Vivi away with its tail.  
  
"Damn! These monsters are unstoppable!" cried Usopp.  
  
"O-Ouch..." whimpered Vivi, blood coming from her wound.  
  
"Vivi! Run!" pleaded Luffy.  
  
"It's gonna eat you!" enriched the sniper.  
  
 _*PURUPURU PURUPURU PURUPURU*_  
  
The familiar ring tone of a Baby Den Den Mushi resonated from the hallway, stopping both Miss All Sunday and Crocodile on their way to Alubarna. The Bananagator closed its jaw, turning to the sound of the Den Den Mushi.  
  
"Someone's calling" stated Miss All Sunday, taking out from her coat the Baby Den Den Mushi. "What?"  
  
"Hello? Hello?" answered a familiar voice through the snail. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I hear you. You're a Millions, yes?" she replied inquisitively.  
  
"Hey, does this thing work? I've never used a Baby Den Den Mushi before"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. You can talk just as you are" answered another man.  
  
"What do you want?" inquired Miss All Sunday.  
  
"Hurry and state your business! What happened?!" ordered Crocodile, glaring at the snail irritably.  
  
"Oh, I've heard that voice before. Heya. You've called the Damn Restaurant" said Sanji.  
  
"...The Damn Restaurant?" repeated lowly the Shichibukai.  
  
"Oh, it sounds like you remember me" hummed Sanji. "That's great"  
  
"I'm certain we have all five Straw Hat pirates inside that cell. One of them in the Bananagators'den and all that's left is their pet" scowled Crocodile. "Does this mean there are still others?"  
  
"Did you hear that?" whispered Usopp.  
  
"Damn Restaurant? Could it be...?" whispered back Nami.  
  
"SAN-" started to yell Luffy but Usopp cut him by putting his hand over his mouth, shutting him up.   
  
"Wait, Luffy! The enemy doesn't know about him!" said Usopp loud enough for the captain to hear him. "He was in his room when Mr.2 showed up, so they never met!"  
  
"Sanji-san..." whispered Vivi. "That's right! Sanji-san and Tony-kun are still outside!"  
  
"Just who are you?" demanded Crocodile.  
  
"Me? I'm Mr.Prince"  
  
"I see. Mr.Prince. Where are you?"  
  
"Fraid I can't say. If I did, you'd come get rid of me" scoffed Sanji. "Though, setting aside whether or not you can get rid of me, I'm not so stupid as to give up information so easily. Unlike you, Mr.0"  
  
"PRINCE! HELP!" screamed Usopp. "WE'VE BEEN CAUGHT! THERE'S NO TIME!"  
  
"Come rescue me!" followed Luffy.  
  
"MR.PRINCE! HELP ME!"  
  
"Eh. Sounds like my crew's right by your side" chuckled Sanji from the Den Den Mushi. "In that case, I'm gonna--"  
  
The call was cut by a gunfire, then the groan of pain from Sanji. The others went silence, standing still at the trail of curses leaving Sanji's lips.  
  
"Troublesome bastard!" Sanji yelled.  
  
"Hello?! We've caught him! What should we do with this strange man?!" said an unknown voice.  
  
"Sanji-san...N-No..." pleaded desperately Vivi.  
  
"Where are you?! Tell me!" ordered the Shichibukai, his patience running low.  
  
"The front gate of a casino in Rainbase named Raindinners!"   
  
"That useless moron!" barked Zoro. "That bastard better be alive!!"  
  
"SANJI!!!" panicked Luffy, Usopp doing the same while twirling on his own feet.  
  
"Our hope...." whimpered Nami, her hands clasped together.   
  
"This is great. Let's go to the front gate" chuckled Crocodile, leaving the hallway.  
  
"Is that wise? The Millions still don't know who their boss is" said Miss All Sunday.  
  
"I won't be going to as their boss. Aside from the Number Agents, no one knows who you and I are. What's so strange about Crocodile, the owner of this casino, going to see what has happened in front of his building? "  
  
  
Vivi gritted her teeth and suddenly turned around, jumping to catch the staircase while avoiding once again the Bananagator. Luffy's group yelled her name.  
  
"There's still time before this room fills up with water! I'm going outside to get help!" she said, determined. "I need to be quick or else (y/n) will die in a matter of seconds! She's still in the Bananagators'den!!!"  
  
"Yeah! There's no way he kicked the bucket just now! If Vivi can just free him--!" said Usopp.  
  
"And Chopper's outside, too! We might have a chance if he could heal (y/n)!" continued Nami.  
  
Vivi grunted as she lifted herself on the staircase, preparing to run when sand knocked her down from it, throwing her back in the room.   
  
"VIVI!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Enough of your nonsense!" snarled Crocodile, jumping on the staircase with Miss All Sunday. "If you love your friends that much, you can all die here together. The water will soon turn this into their feeding ground and submerge the entire room, by beginning with your friend down here..."  
  
"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Nami, eyeing with wide eyes the open trapdoor.  
  
"(Y/N)!!! ANSWER ME!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME SHE FAINTED?" cried out Zoro.  
  
They started to panic when water started to leak down in the room, pooling now at their ankles.   
  
"I'll drag your cheeky Mr.Prince here too, if you'd like! Hopefully you don't mind corpses!" laughed out loud Crocodile.   
  
"Damnit!!" yelled Luffy, gazing at Vivi who fainted on the spot and as Crocodile left the room without a second look.  
  
The Bananagator turned to her, hovering her form with its big mouth. Vivi's consciousness returned to her and she lifted her head, glaring at the animal in fright and frustration.  
  
"T-They've always been there to help me all this time...I refuse to just let them die..." she gasped in pain, struggling to stand up.  
  
The Bananagator opened its jaw and was about to dash at her when it suddenly stopped, howling. Something grazed its mouth at the last moment.  
  
"E-Eh...?" Vivi blinked before her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, the others having the same expression.  
  
"If you have time to laze around, move your ass and FIGHT" you growled, pushing back the Bananagator with your naginata.  
  
The animal fell on its back a few meters away from where you were standing with Vivi. She continued to stare at you in awe and wonder, noticing that your clothes and hair were wet.  
  
"(y/n)!!!" she exclaimed happily, tears cascading down her cheeks in relief. "H-How-"  
  
"If you think Banana-wannabes will stop me, then not sorry to disappoint you!!" you smirked, turning to her.  
  
"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled your comrades, having tears of happiness too (but Zoro and Smoker, who were staring at you in disbelief).  
  
Your naginata disappeared and you panted, your white top with long-sleeves staining in red by the wounds you received.   
  
"Your wounds!" stammered Vivi, standing up fully. "A-And w-why are you wet?"  
  
"Let's just say that I dealt with Crocodile's pets while he was speaking all mighty with his shitty mouth. However, none of them had the key..."  
  
Usopp blinked and slowly stared out at the window before letting out a strangled cry, watching the bodies of the Bananagators floating on their back, large bumps replacing their banana top with their tongue sticking out of their mouth.  
  
"SHE DESTROYED THEM!!!!!" the sniper yelled in shock.  
  
"(y/n)!! Kick its ass and get us out of here!" ordered Luffy, pointing at the Bananagator who hoisted itself back on its feet.  
  
"(y/n)...Are you sure?..." whispered Vivi and you gave her a smirk.  
  
"I think you have a rendez-vous in Alubarna, don't you?" you took off your white top with the long-sleeves and threw it in the water, revealing your black tank top. "I will distract it and you find a way to get out of here, alright?"  
  
You took your hat and put it on Vivi's head, who blinked in shock at your gesture. She dried her tears off and smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the princess nodded her head.  
  
You continued to smirk at her until you turned to face the Bananagator, crossing your arms under your chest. The animal snarled and gritted its teeth at you. You took a defensive stance with your arms and fists lifted in front of you, putting a foot forward and the other back.  
  
"Come at me, if you dare" you taunted the Bananagator who howled once more before lashing itself at you.   
  
"(y/n)!! I-IT'S C-COMING AT YOU!" hollered Nami.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?!" shouted Smoker.   
  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. The giant animal opened its jaw and threw itself at you. Your right eye opened, flashing purple. Extending your hands in front of you, they clasped around the Bananagator's jaw at the same moment it was about to close it on you. Your strong grip on its mouth made it struggle, but you held it tightly.  
  
"SHE STOPPED IT BY ITS MOUTH!" screaming in disbelief Usopp.  
  
"COOL~" said Luffy with stars in his eyes.  
  
"VIVI! GO!" you yelled at her over your shoulder.  
  
"Right!"  
  
She jumped on the Bananagator's back and then on the staircase.   
  
"Yes! She got away!" said happily Nami.  
  
The Bananagator growled and was about to attack Vivi when you clicked your tongue.  
  
"Don't. YOU. DARE" you snarled, sending it flying with a kick.  
  
The Bananagator flew across the room to collide with the wall. At the impact, the water broke the glass and filled the room.  
  
"The water's broken through the glass!"  
  
"Now we got less than 20 minutes until this room's submerged!" said Usopp. "(Y/N)!!!"  
  
"Everyone! Hang in there a little longer! I will bring back help! I promise I won't abandon you!" yelled Vivi.  
  
"Just go already!" you replied. "We will be fine! Save your country!"  
  
Vivi ran out of the room while you glared at the Bananagator.  
  
"20 minutes?..." you repeated Usopp's words, advancing toward the Bananagator and cracking your knuckles. "That will be enough"  
  
The animal started to sweat at the sight of you, trying to crawl back into the hole it came from.  
  
"Oya, oya. We can't have you leave! I still need something from you...So why don't you hand out the key?" you said cheerfully, a loud crack resonating from your knuckles.  
  
It only seems to cause more fright in the Bananagator, whose eyes widened in horror as your cheerful expression turned darker with a smirk on your lips, your right eye purple.  
  
"...I will try to be gentle. Ok?"


	11. Saving a Country

# Saving a Country

 

 

 

 

 

"....This is beyond ridiculous" said Smoker through his two cigars, watching the fight with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
The Bananagator was indeed  _running away_ from you, who were chasing it around the room for a good 10 minutes now. For a gigantic predator, it was quick on its feet and was easily afraid of a simple woman...A woman that could slit the animal's throat in a matter of seconds, but nonetheless a simple woman.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" you snarled, following the Bananagator with a thick mark on your head. "I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU"  
  
"GUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA" cried out the giant animal, tears cascading down its face as it panicked even more.  
  
"Don't cry on me! If you didn't swallow the key, we wouldn't be doing that, you stupid reptile!" you barked, almost catching the Bananagator by the tail.   
  
It continued for another long minute, the others observing the battle in anticipation and impatience since the water level was raising drastically. Usopp and Luffy were cheering you while Nami was growing pissed of the situation already:  
  
"WILL YOU GET IT ALREADY?! YOU'RE RUNNING IN CIRCLE!" she stated the obvious, watching as the Bananagator turned a corner and went straight for the trapdoor.  
  
"IT'S ESCAPING!" Usopp's eyes bulged out of his sockets.   
  
"WHY YOU- COME BACK!" you scowled, extending a hand and grabbing its tail. Finally.  
  
The Bananagator let out a strangled noise, even more when it was suddenly lifted in the air to fall on its back, water splashing around the reptile. It started to howl when you grabbed the banana on top of its head, pulling it hard.  
  
"I learned some of your weaknesses down here with your friends" you muttered darkly, pulling the banana harshly. "Give the key or I will make sure you don't have that banana anymore"  
  
"QUICK, MAKE THE BANANAWHATEVER SPIT THE KEY!" said Luffy alarmed, gripping the bars tightly. "A-ah, feeling d-dizzy..."  
  
  
Your grip didn't falter and you glared right in the eyes at the Bananagator, who was still crying pathetically. You groaned and rolled your eyes, opening one palm:  
  
"Human Realm: Edge End"  
  
The naginata reappeared in your hand and you swung it, stopping the edge just under its banana top. The Bananagator started to panic, struggling in your hold.  
  
"Give me the key and I won't slice it off!" you threatened darkly, the dark clouds hovering you.  
  
"...She is threatening a Bananagator..." stated Smoker, his face blank as the cigars nearly fell from his mouth.  
  
"I know she could scare people to death, but that's not even funny anymore" groaned Zoro, having the same look as Smoker with sweat running down his temples.  
  
Suddenly, your sight blurred and you let out a pained groan, falling on your knees and releasing the Bananagator. Blood was coming out of your wounds, the red liquid pooling in and mixing with the water. Your naginata fell at your side and disappeared, leaving you helpless to the reptile.  
  
Said animal blinked before a cruel smirk appeared on its mouth.  
  
"Oh no! Her wounds!" said Nami, gripping the cage.  
  
"Certainly because she fought the others!" said Usopp, his face growing pale. "IT WILL EAT HER!"  
  
"RUN, (Y/N)!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"Shit! If only my swordsmanship were better, this cage would be nothing!" cursed angrily Zoro.  
  
The others watched in horror as the Bananagator opened its jaw in front of you, ready to clasp and eat you.  
  
" _Shitshitshitshit-I'm going to die!_ " you thought in panic. You couldn't  move your members due to the pain in your back and the constant stinging in your left arm. " _I don't want to rebirth like that!!!!_ "  
  
You closed your eyes and waited for the impact, waited for your body to be shredded by the Bananagator's teeth. Until your right eye flashed and you felt a familiar presence enter the room.  
  
"Try as hard as you can not to make any noise at mealtime" said a voice.  
  
You blinked as the Bananagator was kicked from under, sending it flying in the ceiling. Where once stood the reptile was Sanji, one of his legs high in the air, the water around him disappearing for a moment by the force of his kick.  
  
"Bad Manner Kick Course!!" the chief shouted.   
  
You stared at the blond man in silence and awe, still blinking in disbelief by what just happened. The Bananagator landed back on the floor behind you, letting a growl of agony escapes its mouth.  
  
"Hey, there. Being waiting for long?" smiled Sanji at the others.   
  
"PRINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said in unison Usopp and Luffy, clinging to each other as they were glad to be alive.  
  
"(y/n)-chan!~" the chief turned to you and his expression turned into one of surprise and horror when he gazed down at your state. "OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! MY DEAR MAIDEN, THIS BASTARD OF A REPTILE HURT YOU?!"  
  
"It's alright. Thank you for saving my life...'Prince'..." you smirked, making the man blush in happiness. The chief helped you stand up and you muttered a small 'thank you' before he turned and faced the cage, his limbs becoming noodles.  
  
"STOP GOOFING AROUND AND FIND THE KEY" snapped Zoro.  
  
"NAMI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?" cried out Sanji, waving his arms.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm in love, now hurry and open this up!"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"Way to go, Vivi!" Luffy congragutaled the princess of Alabasta who was standing at the top of the staircase, still with your hat on.   
  
The blue haired woman smiled and gave a thumb-up.  You heard the water splash wildly and you realized that other Bananagators entered the room.  
  
"I thought I got rid of them?!" you scowled darkly. "Those bastards are back on their feet quickly!!!"  
  
"(y/n)-swan! Perhaps you should stay back and relax at bit" suggested Sanji. "You risk to deepen your wounds..."  
  
"Realm of Hell no!" you said, even if you hugged your left side, feeling it throbs. "I can still fight!"  
  
"Alright. But if the pain get worst..."  
  
"I know. I will pull back"  
  
The Bananagators advanced toward the two of you dangerously, snarling.  
  
"Here they come, one after the next" muttered the chief.  
  
"Go, Sanji! (y/n)! Pound them all!!" cheered Luffy as you took out your guns, charging them to the fullest.  
  
"Bunch together as much as you like, and come get me, you damn bananas. Anyone with manners as poor as yours, who would attack a lady, gets some table manners beaten into them, but good" the cooker said, lifting his leg to prepare one of his attacks.  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!! ONE-SECOND STRIKES! NO, MAKE THAT ONE-INSTANT STRIKES!" yelled Usopp.  
  
"Take out the third one who just came in" said Smoker and you whipped your head to the Marine in confusion.  
  
"You can tell?" you asked.  
  
"Are your ears just for show?" he scoffed and you grew irritated. "His growl is the same as the one who swallowed the key, isn't it?"   
  
The Bananagators continued to advance until they stopped suddenly, their body shaking in fear. You let out a questioning sound, glaring at the reptiles who stared at you in fright. They started to scream loudly, their teeth and eyes actually bulging out of their jaw and sockets. Both Sanji and you blinked, then glanced at each other, then back at the screaming Bananagators. They turned on their tail and ran back toward the opening they came from.  
  
"THEY ARE AFRAID OF HER?!" yelled everyone, excluding Sanji who didn't understand the situation at all.   
  
"BUNCH OF COWARDS! COME BACK HERE AND BE MEN!" you yelled.  
  
"Er, (y/n). They are Banana-"   
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" you cut the swordsman. "MY BACK IS KILLING ME, AND I'M TIRED OF CHASING THEM AROUND!"  
 

* * *

  
Sanji was able to take down the desired Bananagator after dealing with a couple of them, the others having fled to avoid encountering you. The said Banangator spat a giant ball of wax who fell on the water's surface.  
  
"The key to the cage!" yelled happily Luffy. "WAIT. That doesn't look like a key!"  
  
"Thanks, captain obvious" you said in sarcasm, staring at the ball inquisitively. "What's that?"  
  
"W-Wax-Wax Ball" you heard from inside the ball before it cracked and split in two, revealing a bony man. "Release!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled in unison the others.  
  
"W-water! It's w-water! It's a m-miracle!" gasped the man, his throat sore.  
  
"It's him?!" stated in disbelief Zoro.  
  
"Three! It's three!" said Luffy, pointing at the man.  
  
"Mr.3! What was he doing in the belly of an alligator?!" wondered Vivi. The man in question drank some water and let out a sound of relief.  
  
"I'm alive! I thought I was dead there! That rotten Crocodile! He may have tried to get rid of me but he didn't try hard enough! The moment I was swallowed, I squeezed out the last of my power to create this Wax-Wax Ball" he said and raised a brow when he saw a key, taking it. "What's this?"  
  
"HAND THAT KEY OVER!" snarled Nami, Usopp and Luffy in unison, extending their hands through the bars. Mr. 3 screamed when he noticed them.  
  
"IT'S YOU GUYS! WHAT? THIS KEY?! Wait..."  
  
The man seems to analyse the situation and an evil smirk crossed his lips when he realized the situation you were all in. However, Sanji approached him:  
  
"You're Mr. 3, are you?"  
  
"BOUAH, YOU STARTLED ME!"  
  
"Give the key. Now" you ordered, extending a hand. Mr. 3 grinned and turned around.  
  
"HERE COMES A LONG THROW!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
He threw the key across the room and you observed it silently while it fell in water, instantly lost by how deep it was sinking. The others were staring at him, their mouths agape while Zoro facepalmed.  
  
"He never met her before, did he?" stated slowly the swordsman and the others nodded their head.   
  
"I don't know who you are but you appear to be on their side! If you want the key, go find it! However, whether or not you are able to find it, I won't be responsible!!" laughed obnoxiously Mr. 3.  
  
"You bastard..." cursed Sanji. "..Eh? (y/n)-swan...?"  
  
"This....was the key of the cage..." you spoke lowly, making Mr. 3 stop laughing and stared at you. "And...you threw it away..."  
  
"...Y-Yes...?"  
  
A shadow was cast over your forehead, your grip around your guns tightening so much that a loud crack resonated from them. Your lips who were in a thin line, quickly turned into a frown, your eyes becoming dark as you glared at Mr. 3. The said male started to sweat in panic, taking a step back. The purple aura surrounded you transformed into a large tiger hovering you, scaring the hell out of the man. Replacing your guns with your naginata, you lifted it over your shoulder with both hands and jumped directly at Mr. 3.  
  
"WA---WAIIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
"Nicely done, candle man" you said after he opened the cage while using his Devil Fruit powers.   
  
Mr. 3 was covered in bruises and blood, letting out a nervous laugh as it was hard to breath or even speak. Sanji stuck a note on him before kicking his jaw, sending him in a wall. Vivi approached you and offered back your hat with a smile.  
  
"Here's your hat, I think you need it..." she said.  
  
"Thanks, girl" you smirked, taking it and put it on your head. "You took great care of it"  
  
"Let's get moving. There's little time" he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure the first route they took is toward Alubarna" said Nami, coming out of the cage.  
   
"But there are still so many Bananagators that way! Even if they are all afraid of (y/n)..." Vivi said the last part quietly, sweatdropping.  "And (y/n) is badly wounded-"  
  
"IS THERE MORE?! THAT WASN'T ENOUGH!" yelled Luffy, standing over defeated Bananagators with Zoro.  
  
"Looks like we don't have to worry" you muttered, wincing at the pain in your back and putting your hands on it. "Realm of God does it hurt like a bitch..."  
  
"And after I had that much trouble with one of them...!" started to cry Vivi, turning around.  
  
"No, their strength is just abnormal, so don't worry about it" tried to comfort Usopp.  
  
"Dammit, I can't go all-out, soaked in water like this!" said angrily Luffy.  
  
Suddenly, the walls started to crumple down. Water was leaking even more in the room.  
  
"THE WALLS ARE CRUMBLING!" yelled your captain, throwing his arms in the air.   
  
"Idiot, that's overdoing it!" snarled Sanji.  
  
"The passageway is crumbling too!" said Usopp, watching as the hallway started to fall down in ruins.  
  
"Out! We're getting out of there!"  
  
A big wave arrived toward you, carrying you away by its force and pressure. Your head collided with a rock and you lost consciousness, muffled screams of your comrades being the last thing you heard.  
 

* * *

"Do I really have to do this...?" groaned a voice over you. "Here we go..."  
  
You let out a pained noise, opening your eyes as you did so. You blinked a few times, blinded by the sun rays of the horizon. And that's when you noticed Zoro's face was getting closer to yours, his lips parted and eyes closed. Your orbits bulged out of their sockets, your mouth agape as you realized Zoro was about to  _kiss_ you. You slammed a knee to his face, letting out a startled scream while doing so.  
  
"THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" you snarled, your cheeks red. The swordsman grabbed his nose, glaring at you darkly.  
  
"I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE YOU AIR, SMARTASS!" he yelled back, clutching his bleeding nose.  
  
"I WOULD RATHER KISS A SHARK OR ONE OF THOSE BANANAGATORS!"  
  
"I SAVED YOUR LIFE! IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN, I WOULD HAVE LET YOU ROT IN THE OCEAN!"  
  
The two of you continued to stare at each other before sighing in unison, staring at your feet. You pouted and turned your head away, facing the sea.  
  
"....Thank you..." you mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Zoro said cockily and in answer he received another kick to the face.  
  
"I SAID YOU WERE STUPID, DUMBASS" you scowled, still red in the face.   
  
"I SHOULD HAVE LET OUT DIE"  
  
"Not a good idea! Who would remind you of much of an idiot you are if it wasn't me!?"  
 

"THAT'S IT" he barked, lifting you by the belt of your pant so you could face him...thought you still have to look down since he was much smaller than you when it comes to height.   
  
You continued to yell and bicker back and forth like usual, making the others sighs in exasperation at your childish antics. Until Zoro stopped Smoker's weapon at the last second.  
  
"Why did you save my life?" asked the Marine.  
  
"I was just following the captain's orders" answered Zoro, pulling back his sword and pushing the Marine's weapon. "I don't think you necessarily have to thank me. it was one of his whims. Pay it no mind"  
  
Smoker's cold stare went on the sprawled form of Luffy, then back at Zoro.  
  
"Then, you'd have no gripes with me carrying out my duties here, right?" he said.  
  
"See? Didn't I tell you? That's what you get for saving a Marine..." sighed Sanji, shaking his head.  
  
"All right, men! Full speed to Alubarna!" yelled Usopp, fist pumping the air.  
  
"WHERE IS CROCODILE?!" demanded Luffy, recovering from the water treatment. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Smokey! You want some of this?!"  
  
"WAH! IT'S SMOKER! Hey, Luffy! Don't do it! Let's get out of here!" pleaded the sniper, shaking his sleeve.  
  
"Just how serious is he...?" muttered Smoker with a sigh. "Go"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"But this is the only time I'm letting you off" warned the Marine and you scoffed. "Next time we meet, consider yourselves dead"  
  
"Smokey-kun who has a golden heart. Now I have seen everything" you said, causing the said male to eye you evilly.  
  
"Especially you, Immortal"  
  
You started to hear yells from Marine officers who were coming toward you.  
  
"Come on, let's go. The Marines are coming" smiled Sanji. "Which way is Alubarna?"  
  
"Over there! Straight to the East!" said Vivi.   
  
You didn't need to be told twice. Your group quickly ran toward this direction, ignoring the calls of the Marines to stop. As usual, Luffy was way ahead of you since he could run like a freaking cheetah.  
  
"All right, guys! Head straight for Alubarna!" he yelled.  
  
"Roger!" you all replied in unison.  
  
"Don't get lost on your way, pot plant"  
  
"I will kill you one day" growled Zoro at you.  
  
"We're not just going to run all the way to Alubarna like this, right?!" asked Usopp, already panting from all the running.  
  
"That's right, Lashes! Where has Lashes gone?!" said Nami.  
  
"Now that you mention it, this town has a stable or something! Let's get horses!" suggested Luffy.  
  
"But the Marines are in town" countered Vivi.   
  
"Not too worry. Look in front of you" said Sanji.  
  
As on cue, you saw at the front a giant crab with both Chopper and Lashes ridding it.  
  
"Hey, guys!" called Chopper, waving his hoof.  
  
"A crab?!" stated in disbelief Usopp, his eyes turning funny.   
  
"That's a Moving Crab!" exclaimed Vivi.  
  
"Looks yummy!" drooled Luffy.  The crab stopped in front of you, its huge smile still plastered on its face. "Awesome! That's awesome!"  
  
"Hop on!" yelled Chopper. "He's Lashes's friend"  
  
You all jumped on one of its claws, letting it lift you above to land on the crab's head.  
  
"Lashes was born in this town, and has lots of friends in the area" continued Chopper.  
  
"Pretty useful. Good job, Chopper" you congratulated the reindeer. The small animal blushed brightly and waved his hoof dismissively.  
  
"Those compliments don't make me happy, dumbass" giggled Chopper, doing a small dance.  
  
"I must take he is happy, right?" you asked Nami who merely nodded her head.  
  
"Moving Crabs are always submerged under the sand, so they're very nearly phantom crabs" stated Vivi, gazing down at the crab.  
  
"This guy's pretty fast, isn't he?" wondered Zoro.   
  
"Hold on tight!" ordered Chopper. "Let's go!"  
  
He shook the reins and the giant crab was set in motion, running in direction of Alubarna. However, the more you were getting farther from the city, the more you felt something was off. And it was confirmed when your right eye activated itself, warning you there was an aura approaching from behind. You only had the time to push Vivi out of the way before the hook caught your waist, dragging you off from the crab. Both Nami and Usopp yelled out your name while the others watched in horror as you were dragged further from them. You cursed under your breath as you punched the golden hook.  
  
"Chopper! Stop the crab!" yelled Zoro to the doctor who did as told.  
  
"It's him!" cried out angrily Luffy.  
  
"(y/n)-san!" yelled Vivi.  
  
"RELEASE (Y/N)"  
  
Luffy stretched his arms, catching the hook and flying toward you. He snatched your waist and threw you back on the crab with great strength. You fell in the open arms of Sanji and you let out a rasped cough.   
  
"Hey Luffy!" yelled Zoro, alarmed.  
  
"That idiot!" cursed Sanji.  
  
"You guys go on ahead! I can handle this myself!" shouted back Luffy, dragged by the hook toward Crocodile.  "Make sure you deliver Vivi back to her home! Make sure, now!"  
  
They hesitated for the longest time, their face showing a worried expression. Zoro clicked his tongue and turned to Chopper.  
  
"Go, Chopper! Keep going, to Alubarna!" he said.   
  
"G-Got it" stammered the reindeer. "Let's go!"  
  
He shook the reins once more and the crab was set back in motion, gaining speed.  
  
"Hey Zoro, are we leaving him behind?! That's cold!" said Usopp. "(y/n)! From now, you've got to protect me, got it!?"  
  
"Shut up..." you told the sniper weakly, causing the others to stare at you in surprise. "He will'be fine..."  
  
"She's right. I feel sorry for the other guys" continued Nami, gazing at the horizon to where you left Luffy. "There's isn't a single person that Luffy has gone after before, who has come out all right"  
  
"He will keep Crocodile under control. The moment that the rebel army started running, the time limit on this land was set. Once the royal army and the rebel army meet, this land, the Kingdom of Alabasta, will be gone" said the swordsman. "If you are the one and only hope for preventing that, then you have to survive, no matter what" he told to Vivi. "No matter what might happen to any of us here, from now on!"  
  
"That's very deep from you..." you drawled.  
  
"Am I hearing sarcasm?!"  
  
"Wasn't it that obvious?"  
  
"Could someone throw her off the crab?!"  
  
"B-but..." Vivi cut your bickering, unsure about the decision of leaving Luffy.   
  
"Vivi-chan, this is a fight that you started" said Sanji. "You're the one who ran out of this land years ago, and challenged this unknown organization to battle. However...don't go thinking that you're fighting alone anymore"  
  
"Y-Yeah! V-V-Vivi! Don't you w-w-worry! I'm gonna...." started Usopp but was cut from the princess yelling out loudly Luffy's name.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you in Alubarna, okay?!"  
  
"YEAH!" was his loud response.  
  
 

* * *

  
After patching your wounds, Chopper was listening to one of Usopp's story lies about giant crabs while Zoro was lifting 'weights' with the help of the camel who was laying on one of his swords. You were staring at the horizon, lost in thoughts as you half listened to Usopp's unbelievable story. Chopper would always let out a sound of awe at each sentences that left the sniper's lips, awestruck by the story.  
  
"Zoro, you're just wasting your energy doing that, aren't you?" scolded Nami, watching as the swordsman continued to lift the camel with his sword.  
  
"Shut up" was his answer, grunting as he lifted once more.  
  
"Just leave him alone, Nami-san" said Sanji. "If those guys aren't doing something, they can't keep focused. They're not that adept. Especially... " the chief trailed, eyeing the green haired man. "...that muscle freak, now that he's had a taste of the level the Shichibukai have"  
  
"Hey, you, what are you trying to say?" demanded Zoro, stopping lifting Lashes. "Go ahead and spell it out"  
  
"Ah, you want me to say it? You're scared. You're worried that maybe Luffy might lose..."   
  
"Who, me?!" replied angrily Zoro. "Scared, you say?! Why, you...!!! FANCY EYEBROWS"  
  
"That does it! Now I'm mad!" snarled Sanji, pissed.  "You...MOSS HEAD!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Zoro stood up and headbutted Sanji, the chief doing the same as they entered a death staring contest.  
  
"YOU WANNA GO AT IT?!" the two said in unison.  
  
They faceplanted on the crab's back when Nami punched the back of their head.  
  
"Cut it out! This is pointless!" the navigator snapped.  
  
"Nami to the rescue" you mused, rolling your eyes as you felt her glaring daggers at your back. "Please, don't stab me..."  
  
"Take it easy, everyone" pleaded Vivi. "Luffy-san won't lose. I mean, we promised him, didn't we? That we'd be waiting for him in Alubarna?"  
  
"You seem more worried than any of us, don't you?!" pointed out Usopp. At this, Nami punched slightly her head.  
  
"You should just worry about the rebellion" she said. "Switch your minds over to 'Alubarna'! Let's go, Pincers!"  
  
"What's that?" you asked incredulously.  
  
"A name for the crab"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"What's wrong with the name?"  
  
"The same as for Lashes" you responded.  
  
Night as finally falling over the desert, the air cooling progressively. Since your departure from the city, the Moving Crab as crossed a good distance of the desert toward Alubarna. However....  
  
"What?! We can't cross the river with this crab?!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"Moving Crabs are creatures of the desert, so they don't take to water" explained Vivi sadly.  
  
"But it's a crab, right? A crab! Not a lobster! Do something! Hey, this is a problem. Not good!" said the sniper, pulling out from his sleeves a map. "Look here. If we just blithely swim across this river, as wide as a sea, we're not going to make it in time! And look! After we cross the river, there's still dozens of kilos worth of desert! If this crab can't get to the other shore, are we supposed to run from there on?!"  
  
"We don't have any choice" muttered Nami.   
  
"THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL MAKE IT IN TIME! IT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE--"  
  
"Think positive" you said bitterly, slapping Usopp behind his head.  
  
"HOW CAN I?!" he yelled back.  
  
"Hey. I can see the Sandora river" called Sanji, pointing forward.  
  
"Do something, Pincers-kun!" cheered Nami.  
  
"I know! Pincers loves dancing girls!" said aloud Chopper.   
  
"Will this do?" asked the ginger girl as she pulled off her cloak, revealing the dancer outfit.   
  
"Probably" you gritted your teeth as you watched the pervy camel and cooker start to drool.   
  
The crab's eyes switched to look toward Nami's way, its pupils turning into heart. On cue, you quickly grabbed more tightly the crab as it went faster.  
  
"IT ACCELERATED!" exclaimed Chopper.  
  
"NAMI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNN" yelled Sanji, going noodles.   
  
"You've now messed up two animals with all this nonsense!" cried out Zoro.  
  
"All right, pervy power!!" cheered Chopper.  
  
"What has this solved, though?" you asked. "CHOPPER! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO THE WATER"  
  
As incredible as it sounds, the crab was able to run on the water with its speed.  
  
"WHOA! WAY TO GO!" yelled Usopp. "It's a miracle! Just stay on the water, and run! Run, run, run all the way! You can make it! Keep going! This crab can do it!"  
  
"Er, we're sinking" you said, noticing how you were getting closer to the water's surface.   
  
"(Y/N)! THINK POSITIVE- WAIT, WHAT'S THIS?! ARE WE SINKING?!"  
  
"That's what I told you, you dumbass"  
  
You all fell in the river and you coughed some water, your mood decreasing even more.  
  
"STOP SINKING YOU CRAB!" yelled Usopp angrily.  
  
"No time to whine about it. Keep moving forward" grunted Zoro, Chopper on his shoulders.  
  
"I think it's dead..." you mumbled, swimming toward the shore.  
  
"EH?! Wait, aren't there any boats? How many kilos to the other shore?" asked Usopp to Vivi.  
  
"About 50 kilos" she answered.  
  
"WHO CAN SWIM THAT?!"  
  
"Thank you, Pincers!" waved Chopper to the crab, who came out from the side you came.  
  
"Ah, it isn't dead"  
  
"This is no time to be casually waving goodbye!" cried out Usopp.  
  
At this right moment, a giant fish who looked like a carp came out of the water, directly in front of you. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper started to scream.  
  
"It's a rare Sandoran catfish! They're only very rarely seen!" said Vivi.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT!" you barked.  
  
You all yelled when it returned in the water, splashing you around and creating waves.  
  
"And humans are its favorite food!" finished the princess.  
  
"YOU MIGHT TELL US THAT FIRST!" cried Usopp.  
  
You swam wildly as the fish opened its mouth, dragging you toward it by the flow. Until a bunch of Kung Fu Dugongs appeared out of nowhere and started to beat the hell up the giant carp.  
  
"Kung Fu Dugongs?!" you stated in disbelief, shrieking when a few of them lifted you out of the river and threw you on the back of the fish, the others following.  
  
"They say they won't neglect their senior pupil" translated Chopper.  
  
"Well, it's not like we're Luffy and (y/n)'s pupils, or anything..." trailed Usopp.   
  
"Still, they saved us!" sighed Vivi with a smile.  
  
"All right, just a little farther! Hang in there!" encouraged Usopp the Kung Fu Dugongs as they dragged the knock out body of the fish toward the shore.  
  
Arrived at the shore, you waved goodbye to the Dugongs. Zoro came up at Vivi:  
  
"Things have been going smoothly. Can we make it?" he asked.  
  
"That's a tough one...Even riding on Lashes-kun, I'm not sure there's enough time" responded Vivi.  
  
"What's more, he could only carry, uh...two of us! And if Baroque Works is going to attack us, it will be from here on" enriched Usopp. "Isn't there any way for all of us to act together?"  
  
Your right eye flashed purple and you whipped your head to look behind you, seeing from far away silhouettes approaching your group.  
  
"Something's coming, over there" you said.  
  
"What, is it the enemy? A-A-Are they here already?!" stuttered in terror Usopp.  
  
"N-No!" Vivi shook her head. "It's Carue! And the Supersonic Duck Squadron! You've come to get us, haven't you?!" she asked when the ducks arrived at her feet. They saluted. "Alright! Let's go to Alubarna!"  
  
 

* * *

  
You finally reached the city of Alubarna in one night, and the rebel army will do the same soon. In fact, you could see them from the horizon. Since some agents of Baroque Works will be stationed around the city's gates, you set in motion a plan to distract them. Chopper and Sanji were team up together, while Usopp was with the camel, and finally Zoro with Nami.  
  
It was decided that you will stay with Vivi and Carue. You were sitting on the duck at front, the princess behind you as she held to you tightly. You were quite surprised this animal could support the both of you.  
  
"Thank you, everyone..." Vivi whispered, watching as they divided the agents and ran away in different directions.  
  
"We should hurry. The rebel army is already at the city's doors" you said, motioning with your head.  
  
"Right! Let's go, Carue!"  
  
You shook the reins and the duck quickly gained speed, running toward the center where the rebel and royal armies will meet.   
  
"We  have to stop them, at any cost!" she said. "If we don't, then this will all be for naught!"  
  
"And we can't accept that, right?" you muttered. "I didn't go through all this hell just for a stupid reptile to win!"  
  
When you reached the center, both Vivi and you descended Carue, and faced toward the horizon. The rebel army was coming. The poor duck was trembling next to the princess, looking unsure about the situation.  
  
"It's okay, Carue. You don't have to be here. And you too, (y/n)-san. You both could get trampled on"  
  
"So do you" you replied, your arms crossed over your chest. "Come on. This army will be whipped off before anyone could step on me, I can assure you that..."  
  
Vivi chuckled under her breath before her expression turned serious.  
  
"I hope the leader will listen to what I have to say"  
  
The moment the rebel army got close, Vivi stretched her arms, as if she was defending Alubarna.   
  
"Stop, rebel army! This fight is a set-up!" she yelled loudly. Still, the army didn't stop. "Please! Listen to me! Rebel army, stop!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, a cannon was shot. It created a huge smoke field, no visibility.  
  
"What was that for?! There's no visibility now!" cried out Vivi.  
  
"They are already shooting!" you told her. "I fear the war has already begun!"  
  
"What kind of dumb move was that, royal army?!" she turned her head toward the city.  
  
"Vivi! Go behind me!" you ordered, pushing her as you did so.  
  
It wasn't long before the army passed by you, not realizing there was people standing there as they continued forward to the city. Vivi continued to scream for them to stop, but her yells were muffled by the sound of hoofs and rebellious cries of the army.  Her eyes seem to widen when a certain man passed her.  
  
"(y/n)-san! It's him! Their leader!" she gasped and you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"He didn't see us with all this smoke! Dammit!"  
  
You let out a strangled noise as you pushed Vivi on the ground, shielding her from camels who were running toward you. However, you didn't feel their hoofs trampling you, and when the smoke cleared out, Carue was on the ground greatly wounded.  
  
"C-Carue..." whispered Vivi, crawling to the duck. "You shielded us...I'm so sorry...We've done so much...but the rebellion has started..."  
  
"You will cry later. You can still stop this!" you stood up, offering your hand.  
  
"Y-Yes!" she said, taking it. "No matter how many times I'm brushed aside, I can't let something like this make all we've done be for nothing! That's something I learned...aboard the ship! Not knowing when to quit!"  
  
"Now we're talking!" you smirked.  
  
"Vivi!!!" you overhead through all this madness. It was Usopp coming toward you with a horse.  
  
"Usopp?!" said Vivi in disbelief.   
  
"We can still make it in time! Hurry up and hop on!"  
  
"R-Right!" smiled Vivi. "Hold on, Carue..."  
  
"This bird has it! We have to hurry! The rebellion will only get worse! Hurry!"  
  
You froze at those words, and so did Vivi. You both were suspicious on this matter. Usopp never used that title when it came to Carue, and never would he brush it aside sounding that heartless.   
  
"Oy...Usopp" you started sweetly, the smirk still on your lips. "Why don't you show your bandage...?"  
  
"Hm? You doubt me? Here it is..."  
  
He showed you the bandage with a smile. Your smirk became wider. He didn't show the mark, meaning....  
  
" _It's not him~_ " you thought, your hand going to the gun strapped to your belt. "Ah, good. But let me tell you something..."  
  
Mr. 2 didn't have the time to blink that you already shoved your gun in his face, pulling the trigger and blinding him. He let out numerous coughs as black smoke invaded his vision, complaining.  
  
"Let's go, (y/n)-san!" cried out Vivi, back on the wounded Carue and grabbed your arm.  
  
"He can still move?!" you asked, gripping her waist as the duck ran faster.   
  
"It seems like so!" she answered, shaking the reins.   
  
"Still, you're not getting away!!!" shouted Mr. 2 from behind, jumping and doing some ballerina moves. "Swan Dash!! I'm going to gobble you up!"  
  
"Human Realm: Bullets Times 2" you shouted, aiming your two guns toward Mr. 2 and shooting. "We need to hurry, he is in no shape to be running anymore!"  
  
"QUACK!" said Carue.  
  
"No! If you go straight, we'll be cornered on the stairway!" said Vivi.  
  
"Hold it, I'm telling you!" continued to yell Mr. 2.  
  
"Vivi, I will fight him while-WHOA" you cried out suddenly when the duck made a turn toward the cliff. "HE'S GOING TOWARD THE CLIFF?!"  
  
On cue, Carue started to scale the cliffs. You nearly lost your balance and probably would have fell to your death if you didn't grab Vivi's cloak at the last second. But, he lost his feet the moment he arrived at the top, flapping his wings wildly as he tried to fly. Carue eventually grabbed the edge of the cliff, letting out a quack of relief at this.  
  
"C-Carue! That was amazing! You just flew!" said Vivi in amazement. "Mr. 2 can't follow us after we've come this far"  
  
"You shouldn't speak quickly" you sweatdropped, watching as Mr. 2 climbed the cliffs while doing stupid ballerina moves.   
  
"That was sassy of you, duck!" the okama yelled angrily. "Nothing is impossible for me! Not with the relevé of my kenpo's blood, sweat and tears!"  
  
"Will you shut up?" you barked, aiming one gun to Mr. 2. "I'm going to send your ass back to Okama Land-WHOA"  
  
Carue lifted himself off the edge and climbed the rest, landing back on the ground. Swords colliding against each other and yells were the first things to greet you. The rebel and royal army as finally engaged combat and were now fighting each other, shedding blood.  
  
"Carue, can you get through this battlefield?" asked Vivi slowly, her shoulders shaking. "We can't find Koza in all of this confusion so we'll go to the palace, to find Chaka...Before the rebel army reaches the center of the city"  
  
"I caught up to you!" cried happily a voice behind you.  
  
Carue quickly started to run one more. However, you heard the shot from a riffle and the bullet hit the duck, making him flinch at the pain it irrupted in his side. Suprisingly, he only quacked louder and speed up. Only, the wound was beginning to affect him and he fell on his side, throwing both you and Vivi to the ground.  
  
"Carue!" called Vivi, crawling toward the duck. Carue quacked, tears at the edge of his eyes as he did a salute.  
  
"I told you, it's no use!"  
  
You were about to deal once and for all with this idiot, until two other ducks from the Squadron kicked down Mr. 2.  
  
"Nice work, Captain Carue. You're the man" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Sanji!?" you yelped, surprised and quite happy to see him too.  
  
"You guys can stand down, too" he mentioned to the two ducks who saluted with a quack. "You have a rebellion to stop, right, Vivi-chan? I'll take care of him...Go on"  
  
"Look after Carue" Vivi told the ducks before running in direction of the palace.  
  
"Don't mess too long with him" you told the chief, before following the princess.  
  
"At your service, (y/n)-swan" sighed happily Sanji.  
  
You avoided numerous bombs and debris coming in your way to the palace, helping sometimes Vivi to stand up when she fell on the ground. In a short notice, you met soldiers from the royal army, stopping you from going any further:  
  
"Halt! Are you with the rebel army?!" demanded a soldier.   
  
"There's nothing ahead in north block but the palace!" said another. "Understand me?!"  
  
"If you're not here as part of the battle, leave this area of town at once!"  
  
"We need to enter the palace!" you panted, your hands on your knees.  
  
"And who are you?!" demanded once more the soldier, only for his eyes to widen. "Princess Vivi?! It can't be..."  
  
"Where is my father? Where is he now?" she demanded through raged breaths.  
  
"W-Well, the thing is..." stammered the soldier.   
  
"In that case...take us to where Chaka is! There's something I want him to do!"  
  
 

* * *

You followed Vivi behind, keeping a close eye to your surroundings as you walked through the palace.  You stood a little aside when she went to speak to this man named Chaka, giving them privacy.  
  
"Are you insane, Vivi-sama?! If we did that..." you heard over the ruckus.  
  
"If we did that, what? This land would be finished? It wouldn't, would it? This place isn't Alabasta, after all. The Kingdom of Alabasta... is the people who are hurting each other now!" Vivi exclaimed. "It's because of them that this place first became a country! If we can stop this war, then that's good enough!! Please! If we can draw everyone's eyes over here for a few seconds...then I will come up with something from there. I swear I will! Destroy this palace!"  
  
"W-What are you saying, Princess?! This palace has a 4,000-year history!" said a soldier, the others whispering to each other. "Please don't go through with this foolish idea, Vivi-sama!"  
  
"Vivi-sama..." said Chaka before bowing. "I shall do as you say!"  
  
  
It didn't take long before the soldiers executed their orders while fleeing the palace, knowing what will happen in a few moments. All it needed was Vivi making a speech to both armies, gain their attention for only a moment. And you will win. But of course, Crocodile has to put his touch in the business and cause havoc before she could succeed. He appeared out of nowhere, grabbing you by your arms and sending you through a wall. You groaned in pain, struggling to stand up.  Both Vivi and Chaka were outside, ignorant to what was happening inside the palace.  
  
"So...you survived?" stated Crocodile, advancing toward you.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Crocodildo..." you sneered, wincing at the pain in your rib cage. The Shichibukai narrowed his eyes, his golden hook glinting in the sun. "...What did you do to Luffy...?"  
  
"Dead" was his simple answer and you scoffed under your breath.  
  
"Nah. You didn't do a good job, I know that. This damn boy is so persistent that even death won't be his final destination...No, he will kick your ass before that"  
  
"You're confident that he will beat me?" continued Crocodile, squatting down next to you. "Even if he did beat me, he won't save this city from its coming demise..." he chuckled and you raised a brow.  
  
"What do-ARG"  
  
You cried out loudly when he reached for your arm, lifting you above the floor with his golden hook. Your wounds from before reopened, causing great pain in your abdominal and back.   
  
"B-Bastard..." your voice came muffled as he brought his hand around your throat, crushing it.  
  
"You're coming with me. I can use you for great purposes..." he smirked and you closed your eyes in agony.   
  
"L-L-Like r-r-realm of h-h-hell I will?!" you managed to say, kicking your feet. Crocodile chuckled once more before his eyes turned more insane.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't make myself clear...You don't have a choice"  
  
He threw you through the windows and you rolled on the grass, stopping a few feet away from Vivi and Chaka.  
  
"(y/n)-san?!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Vivi. You heard feet stumbling and running toward you.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Wednesday" came the voice of Crocodile, appearing on the balcony of the palace. "That was quite a treacherous thing to do, wasn't it? This is soon to be my house"  
  
"Crocodile" growled Vivi, her fists tightening.  
  
"Your Majesty!" yelled Chaka to her side, seeing that Crocodile was holding under his arm King Cobra.  
  
"It sure is nice to have a palace, huh? It's a fine place to look down on the filth below" the Shichibukai chuckled.  
  
"You damn a-asshole" you were able to yell.  
  
"W-Where is Luffy-san?!" Vivi demanded.  
  
"You mean Straw Hat? That puny rookie? Just like I told to your little friend down here, he's dead" he answered, before laughing cruelly.  
  
"You're lying!" she shouted back.  
  
"It's not a lie. Straw Hat is buried in the sands of Rainbase, Miss Wednesday. If only he hadn't gotten involved with you, he could've lived a long life"  
  
"There's no way he could be killed by someone like you!"  
  
"Well, it's thanks to their sacrifice that you're able to rant right now" Crocodile continued with the same smug smile. "Give them your deepest thanks, so at least the dead can..."  
  
"WHERE'S LUFFY-SAN?!" Vivi cut him immediately. "WHY'RE YOU HERE?!"  
  
"...rest in peace...." the Shichibukai finished.  
  
A loud noise came from the front gates of the palace, hearing the soldiers's muffled yells behind the doors. Miss All Sunday, who was standing next to Crocodile murmured something that you couldn't quite hear above all the noise. The yells from behind the door stopped short as both Crocodile and Miss All Sunday descended the stairs. Arms sprouted from the ground and enrolled around your waist, trapping you here.  
  
"I hope we can have some peace and quiet now" said Miss All Sunday.  "And the girl over there won't bother us...for the moment"  
  
"I'm way much older than you, brat" you managed to spit through your teeth.  
  
"Is that so?" she chuckled.  
  
"Maybe not physically, but in a spiritual way I'm winning this game"  
  
Crocodile threw the king against the wall, nailing him there through his arms. Vivi cried out for her father while Chaka looked agitated.  
  
"Let His Majesty go, Crocodile!" he ordered.  
  
"Hey, hey...You really think that I'd agree to let him go after going through all the trouble to immobilize him like that?" murmured the Shichibukai., lighten up his cigar. "Seriously...try and use your head..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Vivi...." said the king after a pause, lifting his head barely. "I couldn't make full use of the chance that you risked your life to create..."  
  
"Father..." she whispered, on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
"Good grief...Is this how a father and daughter talk after being separated for so long? Anyway, Miss Wednesday..."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" snapped Vivi at Crocodile who puffed some smoke.  
  
"Let me tell you something first. I don't intend to keep you and your father alive"  
  
"Like we didn't guess that in the first place. Come on, try and use your head" you shot back his words with a smirk, only to howl out in agony when he slammed his heel in your stomach.  
  
"When a kingdom dies out, it's just natural for its royal family to die as well" he grunted. "However, before I take the throne, there's something that I need to ask you, the current king. In fact, this is indeed my biggest goal..."  
  
"The bathroom to take a shit, constipated freak?" you cursed under your breath, and you swore that you saw a thick appear on the man's forehead and offer a certain amusement for Miss All Sunday. "I'm feeling killing intent, suddenly..."   
  
"Cobra...Where is the Pluton?" continued Crocodile, trying to ignore your comment. The king's eyes widened in horror and dread, not believing his ears.  
  
"How...do you know that name...?" asked Cobra slowly.   
  
"I hear that one shot from Pluton will completely destroy an island. The world's most disastrous weapon from ancient times, also called a god" explained Crocodile. "It should be sleeping somewhere in this country"   
  
"An ancient weapon?" repeated breathlessly Vivi. "Such a thing exists in this country...? And Father knew about this?"  
  
"A secret passed down with the throne..." said Chaka.   
  
"That's been my goal from the start" stated the Shichibukai. "With it, I'll be able to build the best military state right here"  
  
"In order to achieve that, all this time you've been..." stammered Chaka.  
  
"Once I become the king of this country, it's easy to bring pirates in this area under my umbrella. My influence will increase, and I will eventually gain more power than even the World Government. It'll be a dreamlike country "  
  
"There's no way that the World Government would allow that!" countered Cobra.   
  
"They probably wouldn't" shrugged Crocodile. "That's why I need it...the powerful Pluton..."  
  
"I don't know where on earth you heard that name, but I don't know where it is and I'm not even certain such a thing really exists somewhere in this country" continued the king of Alabasta.  
  
"I see. What you say probably isn't a complete lie...I did think that was also possible...I do know, too, that it's very existence is in doubt...What noisy flies...." the Shichibukai murmured. "According to my plan, the rebel army will reach that Square within 20 minutes or so and start fighting. After that...in other words, at 4:30 pm, 30 minutes from now...I've ordered that a powerful cannonball be shot into the Square "  
  
"So that's what you meant?!" you yelled in shock. "You're beyond insane!!!"  
  
"It's a special shell that can destroy anything within a 5 km diameter...The view from here will completely change, too"  
  
"If you do that..." stuttered in panic Vivi.  
  
"No one from either the royal army or the rebel army will survive" smirked Crocodile. "Hence, the battle will be ceased forever. Aren't you happy? After all, you wanted to stop them so badly...Instead of doing things in a roundabout way, like blowing up the palace, it'll be quicker if we just completely blow up both the armies"  
  
"You sick bastard!!!" you barked, struggling in Miss All Sunday's hold.  
  
"How can you do such a thing?!" spat angrily Vivi, Chaka holding her from lashing herself at him. "What on earth did they do to you to deserve it?! You are...Y-You are..."  
  
"Vivi-sama!!"  
  
"Who cares...?" grunted Crocodile. "Now, Mr. Cobra. Let me ask you another question. Where can I find the Poneglyph?"  
  
"If I tell you where it is..." trailed the king. "No...I'll show you..."  
  
"Just what I'd expect from a wise king, Cobra. You're a clever man" sneered the Shichibukai.   
  
"Vivi-sama! I...can't take this anymore!" said Chaka, taking out his sword.  
  
"You're...making a terrible mistake..." you whispered, watching as Crocodile turned into sand.  
  
 

* * *

The fight was short, and even with this group, Kicking Claw Force, who came to help Chaka in his fight against the Shichibukai, the winner was as you predicted: Crocodile. Vivi screamed out his name in shock.    
  
"Being weak...is a crime..." stated with a chuckle Crocodile.   
  
"Vivi!" yelled out a voice. A man with blond hair appeared, panting and slightly beat up.  
  
"K-Koza!" she said.  
  
"Is something wrong with my eyes...?" he asked through intakes. "I came to persuade the royal army, but...Chaka...The king is..about to be killed by the country's hero...It's hard to believe what I'm seeing...!!!"  
  
"This has become interesting!" laughed Crocodile. "You're in the middle of the battle right now, and yet both sides' leaders are facing each other here...This war is a fight to the death between lizards whose heads are broken off "  
  
"Looks like you're confused" mused Miss All Sunday. "Well, that's just a natural reaction...but it's simple. Just imagine the worst possible scenario"  
  
"Koza. Listen..." started Vivi but was cut by the said man.  
  
"Vivi! Who took the rain away from this country?!"  
  
"It was me, Koza" answered the Shichibukai for her. "Everything you thought was the king's doing was a 'trap' by my company. Over the past two years, you guys played right into our hands...when the royal family and army were desperately chasing our shadows. You probably could've died happy if you didn't know this fact..."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Koza! There's still things you can do!" said the king.  
  
"Save as many citizens as you can! Within less than half an hour...the Palace Square will be blown up!" managed to say Chaka.   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You're still alive?..." grunted Crocodile, lifting his golden hook.  
  
"HURRY!" cried out Chaka as the hook was slammed down against his ribs cage.  
  
Koza flinched on spot, stumbling on his feet before running toward the exit. Vivi quickly chased him down, grabbing the back of his cloak and tripping him on the ground. She straddled his waist when he tried to move her out of the way:  
  
"What're you doing?!" exclaimed in disbelief Koza. "The Square will become a battlefield. If it really gets blown up..."  
  
"I won't let it become a battlefield!" she cried firmly. "You're still panicking! What do you think will happen if they realize now that the Square'll be blown up?! It won't just be a panic!!! Once that happens, the war will no longer stop! No one will be saved!" she stared at Koza dead in the eyes. "Isn't that right? What we should do was decided from the beginning!! Which is to stop this plotted rebellion! And you're the only one who can do it!"  
  
Koza took her trembling hand, lifting it off his chest. He said her name and his eyes widened when sand morphed behind Vivi.  
  
"VIVI!" you cried out, watching as Crocodile appeared.  
  
"And you think I'll just sit back and watch?" demanded the Shichibukai, a deranged look on his face.  
  
He swung his golden hook toward Vivi, ready to strike her down when Chaka stood between the two of them, holding it by his sword.   
  
"I am...the Jackal, Alabasta's guardian deity!" stated Chaka. "The one who destroys the enemies of the royal family! As long as I still live, I fight!"  
  
"That's what you call 'stupidity'..." grumbled Crocodile.   
  
"Do as you want, both of you!" ordered Chaka to both Vivi and Koza. "I can probably hold him back at least for a few more minutes!"  
  
The hands and arms around disappeared into cherry blossoms and pink petals, making you blink in confusion and disbelief. They weren't restraining you anymore and you were free to move. You gazed toward Miss All Sunday who gave you a wink and a blank look replaced your face.  
  
"... _Is she hitting on me or what?_ " you thought, your lips forming a thin line. " _Anyway. Gonna buy some time!_ "  
  
You stood up and dashed toward Crocodile, his back facing you. Summoning your naginata, you jumped and with a yell, directed your weapon toward his head. Crocodile merely transformed into sand and stood aside as your blade passed through the ground, cracking the concrete with the strength you used.  
  
"Count me in" you growled to Chaka, who was staring at you in shock.   
  
"(y/n)-san?!"  
  
"You can still move even with these wounds?" demanded Crocodile as you turned to him, pulling out your naginata  at the same time.  
  
"For everything you have done to this country, I will make sure to bring you twice the pain they suffered!" you announced darkly, pointing your weapon to him. It caused him to sneer.   
  
"Well, this is turning to be interesting!"  
  
You stood your ground as Koza exited through the palace's entrance gates, preparing to lift the white flag to stop the rebellion and at the same time the royal army. Vivi was watching the whole ordeal from the edge, fearing the worst scenario case. Chaka was the first one to attack, swinging his swords in every direction as he tried to lend a perfect hit to the Shichibukai who kept using his Devil Fruit abilities to avoid his hits. On your side, you were trying to catch an opening to stab Crocodile, and not through sand. Unfortunately, he was a Logia type. He can turn his body into this element as long as he wants. The Shichibukai sent flying Chaka with one hit of his golden hook, and was knocked out on the spot.   
  
"Are you still going to fight me, Immortal?" asked Crocodile, a smug smile on his face. "Or do you want to join the rest of them?"  
  
"That's my answer" you spoke bitterly, swinging your naginata behind. "Human Realm: Edge End!"  
  
As you swung back your weapon toward Crocodile, it created a slash through the air and flew directly toward where he was standing. It sliced his body in two from the waist, and he chuckled. The man transformed into sand and appeared behind you, grabbing the back of your neck.  
  
"Don't you understand it's useless?"  he breathed in your ear, causing shivers to run down your spine.   
  
"Let me go. Now!" you ordered.  
  
"As you want"  
  
He threw you on your back and the concrete grazed your skin as you slid on the ground, stopping next to Miss All Sunday who let out a chuckle at your condition. With a raged cry, you lashed yourself at Crocodile once more and he sighed at your stupid attempt. You pulled out your guns and aimed for his head, shooting a few bullets through his body. However, it wasn't blood that came out of holes, but sand. You grew frustrated the more you were shooting and seeing it was like he said. Useless.  
  
"Fucking asshole!!!" you spat.  
  
"This isn't a way for a lady to talk" he clicked his tongue.  
  
"Suck my ass!!"  
  
"What colorful words, Miss Immortal" said Miss All Sunday with a smile, that seems to be mocking you. "Maybe I should give you a few lessons..."  
  
She lifted her arms in front of her, closing her eyes. A pair of hands and arms grew from your back and clasped around your chin, and they pulled it backward. You could hear a crack coming from your neck, your eyes widening.  
  
"Clutch" she stated. Pain filled your body as the hands bent you backward, almost breaking your back. You couldn't breath anymore by how painful it was.  
  
You fell on your side, your chest heaving rapidly as sweat gathered on your forehead. Miss All Sunday continued to smirk and released her Devil Fruit powers on you. Though, what she didn't expect was you standing up quickly and slamming her against the wall, a gun to her temple. Her lips were parted as she saw the look in your eyes, your right eye purple.  
  
"I had worst" was your simple statement, your expression not wavering. A clapping sound came from behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see a golden hook in your field of vision.  
  
It slammed you back on the ground, blood blinding you as the liquid fell in your eyes.  
  
"Those who are persistent are the worst..." growled Crocodile.  
  
"H-Heh...I...can agree o-on that..." you said. The Shichibukai glared at you under his lids. "B-But...Let me t...tell you something...funny...."  
  
You managed to sit, leaning against the wall so you wouldn't fall down again. You panted and let a moan of pain, wincing at the ache in your shoulders.  
  
"Don't...underestimate  _us_....More importantly, don't...underestimate Luffy....For the first...time in 16 years, he b-brought my...ass out of this island....because he is a...persistent young brat..." you glared directly at Crocodile, a smirk on your lips. "He promised he would kick your ass. And that's exactly what he will do. You can say that he's dead all you want. I must say, and it's ironic coming from me but...." you trailed, your smirk widening. "...Karma is a bitch"  
  
On cue, a loud yell from Vivi came at your ears, followed by a series of explosions and screams from soldiers of both armies.   
  
"Heh. It seems that the young leader of the rebel army had a small accident" smirked Crocodile, advancing toward where Vivi was standing.  
  
"W-What..." you mumbled, trying to stay awake.   
  
"Run Vivi!! Get away from that man!!" yelled Cobra to his daughter.  
  
The princess turned to face the man, her expression stern.  
  
"No" she replied. "This dust devil...is your doing, isn't it? Not yet...If I stop the attack that's scheduled to happen in 15 minutes, I can still reduce the number of casualties!"  
  
"If we do this, the rebellion will stop. If we do that, the rebellion will stop" stated Crocodile. He lifted her by the jaw, right above where the two armies were fighting once again. "Wake up, Princess. I can't stand how annoying your idealistic theory is. If you wanna talk about ideals, you have to be able to make them real. You're not qualified to do that!"  
  
She gasped for her as she struggled, kicking her legs wildly in the void.  
  
"I don't care if it's annoying" she whimpered. "I won't give up on my ideals, either! You could never understand! I'm the princess of this country! I won't give in to someone like you!"  
  
"You really have no charm..." murmured Crocodile.   
  
"I won't give up... I will... I will save this country!"  
  
Crocodile examined the battlefield for a short moment, before returning his glare on the struggling princess.  
 

"15 minutes until the Square is blown up. More and more of the auxiliary rebel forces will gather here...One after another, all without realizing their own fate...Had you let the royal army know earlier about the explosion on the Square...even if there had been a panic, you could've saved thousands or tens of thousands of lives..." he spoke.  
  
"Stop! Please stop it, Crocodile!!!" pleaded Cobra.  
  
"In the end, your optimistic ideas about saving everything have resulted in the deaths of all the citizens you love so much. From start to finish, everyone in this country...amused me. But when all is said and done, you guys couldn't stop anything. Stopping the rebellion...Saving the kingdom...." he listed. "Your worthless ideals...only created more unnecessary victims...Let me tell you something....You can't save this country. Goodbye, Princess..."  
  
You watched in horror as he dropped down Vivi, letting the princess fall to her death. But, this moment of dread didn't last long as your right eye flashed. A familiar figure was coming from the sky, and you smirked, relief washing over you. Luffy appeared on the back of a bird:  
  
"CROCODILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly, causing the said male to blink in surprise and disbelief.  
  
The bird plunged toward you and Luffy snatched the collar of your white long sleeves top. You let out a shriek when you were pulled on the bird, grabbing Luffy by the waist as he held you closely.  
  
"(y/n)! I'm in time!" he laughed. You slapped the back of his head.  
  
"YOU MORON! SAVE VIVI FIRST!!!" you snarled.  
  
"Oh. That's right"  
  
You let out a scream when the bird plunged once again, diving to reach Vivi who was still falling down. At the last moment, you extended your arm and grabbed her cloak, pulling her at your side.   
  
"Welcome on Birdline, I hope you will enjoy your flight" you stated boringly.   
  
"Haha, you're funny Master Grinder"  
  
"IT'S MASTER GUNNER"  
  
"Luffy-san! (y/n)-san! Pell! There isn't much time left before the Square is blown up. Everyone....is already down...My voice...no longer reaches anyone...At this rate, the country will..." she sobbed in your shoulder, hugging your back tighter.  
  
"Don't worry..." said softly Luffy. He offered her a smile. "Your voice is heard by us"  
  
"Yeah. I can hear it clearly" you muttered bitterly. "AND YOU'RE WETTING MY TOP"  
  
Vivi stared at the both of you silently before she let out a laugh, nodding her head as she agreed. Pell descended and landed to the bottom of the stairs leading to the palace. Luffy jumped down and started to stretch.  
  
"Be careful...Luffy-kun..." said Pell.   
  
"I ate lots of meat, so I got tons of blood!" he said, bursting in energy.   
  
"Like it's a good reason at all" you murmured, sweatdropping. "Anyway, watch your ass"  
  
"I won't lose again!" Luffy replied with a determined expression.  
  
"LUFFY IS ALIVE!!!" yelled a voice behind you.  
  
"Tony-kun?" said Vivi, surprised to see the little reindeer.  
  
"W-W-What?! Luffy!" said another voice. It was Usopp, all bandaged from head to toes.  
  
"Vivi and (y/n) are here too!" said Chopper.  
  
"See?! I told you! I knew it!" cried in relief the sniper.  
  
"You don't look like someone who knew!" scoffed Sanji, the camel to his side. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VIVI-CHAN! (Y/N)-SWAN! YOU'RE HURT AS HELL!!!"  
  
You blinked, watching weirdly Sanji when someone slammed something on top of your head, causing you to faceplant.  
  
"OUCH! FOR FUCK'S SAKES I'M ALREADY WOUNDED!" you snapped at Nami, who had a pissed look on her face and was holding the Clima-Tact.  
  
"WHY DID YOU CREATE A PROP FOR PARTIES?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MASTER GUNNER!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?!" you snarled back.  
  
"You transformed the Clima-Tact into a clown's act!"  
  
To prove her point, she blew bubbles, confetti and balloons in your face from her Clima-Tact.  
  
"I didn't design it like that!!!"  
  
"It...It did have a powerful attack, didn't it?" asked fearfully, almost shyly Usopp.  
  
"...."  
  
Both you and Nami stared at the sniper at the same time, an evil look on your face.  
  
"You did...modifications on it?" you asked slowly, the dark aura over your head becoming worst.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
  
"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"Vivi...So what's going on? What's with this dust devil?" asked Nami as she calmed down, walking toward the blue haired woman while Usopp was running away with you chasing him down.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, beginning to explain what happened on top of the palace.  
  
"Hey, you jerk! Why is Nami-san injured?! I'm gonna gut you!" spat Sanji to Zoro, who was breathing hard with terrible wounds on him.  
  
"She's just fine, isn't she...?" he responded.  
  
You finally caught Usopp as you dive kicked him, sending him directly at Chopper who let out a scream at the state the sniper was in.  
  
"C-Chopper, I have a favor to ask. Will you bury my body in a wasteland?" Usopp gasped, feigning to die.  
  
"He's already got fatal wounds!!!" cried out in shock Chopper.  
  
"I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE WITH MY OWN HANDS!!" you snarled, landing with force on his stomach. He let out a strangled noise.  
  
"HE GOT MORE FATAL WOUNDS!"  
  
"Sorry, guys. I lost against him once..." said Luffy, making you all turn to face him. "So....I won't lose again! I'll leave the rest to you!"  
  
"Go already" smiled Zoro.  
  
"If you can't win...who can?!" said Usopp.  
  
"Go kick his butt" you said.  
  
"I'm gonna put an end...to all of this!" said Luffy.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Everyone..." murmured Vivi, passing a hand over her eyes as she cried. "I still have...this many friends...."  
  
Luffy groaned under his breath as he stretched his arms more, before releasing and sending himself flying toward the top of the palace.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!" you overheard him yell, ready to deal with Crocodile once and for all.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! A cannonball will be shot into the Square in ten minutes?!" said Usopp.  
  
"The attack is scheduled at 4:30 pm" you nodded your head.  
  
"Once it's shot, no one within a 5km diameter will survive. That's what Crocodile said!" enriched Vivi.  
  
"Within a 5km diameter..." repeated Nami. "That means...!"  
  
"Both the royal army and the rebel army will be completely destroyed!" said Chopper.   
  
"That damn gator!" swore Sanji.  
  
"W-What the hell will we do?!" cried Usopp.  
  
"Find the cannoneer" responded simply Zoro. "We'll stop the attack!"  
  
"So how do we find him?" you asked the swordsman.   
  
"And in only ten minutes?!" said Nami.  
  
"We don't have time to think, right?!" replied Zoro.  
  
"But a 5km diameter means this guy's aiming at least 2.5 km from here, right?! What about your thoughts, (y/n)?! You're the professional here!" said Usopp, pointing at you.  
  
"I'm not specialized into localizing cannon!!! I make them!" you answered. "But normally, if Crocodile wants to blow up the Square completely, and the city at same time, he will put it in the center...or near it at least....The problem is that cannon can take many forms, as you can guess. It could be a simple tower or even inside a small house at this point!"  
  
"The cannoneer is probably near this Square!" said Vivi.   
  
"What?! Why?! If that's the case, the cannoneer will also be blown up..." muttered Usopp.  
  
"So that's the kind of man Crocodile is..." Nami gritted her teeth.   
  
"He doesn't care if his own men die?!" said Chopper in shock, sweating slightly.  
  
"What a crafty bastard..." cursed Sanji, gripping his cigarette.   
  
"Let's go already" stated Zoro firmly.  
  
  
However, you quickly pulled out one of your gun and shot the big man who tried to slice down Vivi. Other minions of Baroque Works appeared right after.  
  
"We found you, Princess Vivi!"  
  
"I wonder how far I'll be promoted if I kill you..."  
  
"Ten minus how many seconds?!" demanded Sanji to the swordsman.  
  
"Hey, we're wasting time by talking" replied Zoro. The two of them stared ahead at the Billions, having the same expression.  
  
"Two seconds!" they said in unison.  
  
"I'll go on ahead!" said Nami, the others following her.  
  
"Let's split up! We need to get out of the dust devil first!" said Usopp.  
  
You all separated in different ways while Zoro and Sanji took care of the Billions.  
 

* * *

  
You ran through the streets of Alubarna, avoiding bombs and explosions from the fight between the royal and rebel army. You took care of the Billions standing in your way, or simply ran away into another direction. The cannonball will be shot in less than seven minutes.   
  
" _Come on, (y/n). Think! Where could they put such a cannon in this city?!_ " you thought, turning a corner.  
  
You activated your right eye, trying to find silhouettes or auras that seem suspicious. You stopped dead in your track when you saw a red trail of smoke in the sky, from one of Usopp's powder.  Less than three minutes before the cannonball.  You hurried over the place marked by the red smoke. Maybe they found the cannoneer.  
  
"Usopp....NOISE!!!"  
  
You blocked your ears as you heard the screeching of nails against slate. You could already feel the hair of your arms lift at the sound made.  
  
"USOPP. WHAT THE HECK?!" you yelled at the sniper as you saw him uses his 'weapon' against the Billions.  
  
"Let's go, now!" he yelled as he took Vivi's hand and yours, running away from the way you came from.  
  
The three of you were chased by the Billions, who were following close behind. Suddenly, a noise made you stop and you all turned toward the sound inquisitively. The Billions were laying dead on the ground, stopped by Tashigi and some Marines.  
  
"Eh?! T-Thank..." started Usopp but was cut by the blue haired woman.  
  
"We'll assist you!" she stated. "Please stop the explosion of the Square. Now, hurry!"  
  
"Ah. Thank you, now let's hurry up!" you declared to Vivi and Usopp, running in front.   
  
"Yosh!"  
  
You continued forward, arriving near a huge building with a clock tower.  
  
"We wasted quite a bit of time!" said loudly Vivi.  
  
"I don't why they did it, but if the Marines hadn't helped, it would've been worse!" breathed Usopp.  
  
"There they are! Usopp, Vivi, (y/n)!" yelled Chopper, arriving with Nami riding him.  
  
"Tony-kun, Nami-san!"  
  
"What's going on?! The Marines helped us!" asked the navigator.  
  
"Did you find the cannoneer?!"  
  
"We haven't confirmed it yet, but there's no mistake!" answered Vivi. "I must've looked at it many times, but it was my blind spot. The cannoneer is over there without any doubt!"   
  
"The clock tower?" you said, looking to where she was pointing at.  
  
"I see! From that place, he can get a good shot at the Square!" exclaimed Chopper.  
  
"If only Pell would get here, we could stop the attack" mumbled Vivi. "I wonder what happened...I don't see Pell anywhere..."  
  
"Say, Vivi. We can't go up that high within a minute all by ourselves!" explained Nami.  
  
"Pell! Where are you?! Hurry!"  
  
"We have no choice but to use the stairs" you groaned, walking already toward the clock tower, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Nami-san! Vivi-chan! (y/n)-swan!!!!" yelled Sanji from a few floors above you.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU UP THERE?!" yelled Usopp in disbelief.  
  
"Why? You left a message under the smoke, didn't you?! It said 'clock tower'. That's why I came up here! What should I do? Where's the cannoneer?"  
  
"Go up, Sanji! He's at the top!" you yelled at the chief. Your eyes bulged out of their sockets when you saw Zoro standing on the roof, just a bit further away from the clock tower.  
  
"Hey, I looked all over for you guys!" he said.  
  
"Zoro! You too?!" asked Sanji to the swordsman.  
  
"What are you doing there?!"  
  
"That's what I'd like to say!" retorted the cooker.  
  
"Well, Marine guys kept saying, 'go north', 'go north', so I came up here for now..."  
  
"GO NORTH AND UP ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS, YOU DUMBASS!" you yelled at the swordsman. "NOW GO TO THE CLOCK TOWER"  
  
"They can't go inside the clock tower from where they are" said Vivi with a frown. "Other than entering from the sky, the only way up is the stairs the back on the first floor"  
  
"But Zoro can destroy the tower..." suggested Usopp.  
  
"Not a good idea. If the cannonball receives any kind of shock while falling down or even landing down, there will be an explosion" you countered.   
  
"We have no choice but to go up the stairs after all!" finished Vivi.  
  
"Wait. I got an idea" said Nami, stopping Vivi.  
  
Suddenly, the clock opened up, revealing a huge canon and two persons.   
  
"What's that?!" demanded Nami.  
  
"Mr. 7! Miss Father's Day!" said in shock Vivi.  
  
"Usopp! Stand over there with both Vivi and Chopper on your shoulders!" instructed Nami. The three did as told, though they were pretty confused.  
  
The navigator took a step back and examined their surrounding, calculating in her head.  
  
"Hey, Nami! What the hell are you trying to do?!" asked Usopp as he held effortlessly and with difficulty Vivi and Chopper. "We really don't have time! If we fail, we'll die! Hey!"  
  
"I know that!" she replied annoyed. "Just stand there quietly! I'm calculating right now!"  
  
"Quietly! I don't understand the point of this setup!!! What the hell are you gonna do?!"  
  
"You'll know once I do it! Ready?! The weather forecast is 'typhoon'! Cyclone....Tempo!" Nami cried out as she swung her weapon toward Usopp.  
  
"What kind of name is that...?" you sweatdropped.  
  
"H-Hey! Cyclone Temp is just a boomerang game for after parties!!!" stammered in panic Usopp.  
  
"Make sure you reach the tower!" Nami ordered.  
  
The Clima-Tact stopped directly on Usopp's crotch, causing him to howl in pain. A bright light appeared under him and exploded, sending the three toward Sanji.  
  
"Chopper! Jump to where Sanji-kun is!" yelled Nami. "Sanji-kun! You know the rest, right?! We don't have time!"  
  
Chopper jumped off from Usopp at the same time Sanji used his right leg to propel them toward Zoro. You caught at the last minute Usopp in your arms, who fainted right on the spot. The moment Chopper and Vivi reached the swordsman, he did the same with the back of his blades, only to freeze when the two agents of Baroque Works noticed them.  
  
"THEY SAW THEM" you shouted in panic.   
  
Though, it didn't stop Zoro from sending them flying toward the clock tower, taking a hit at the same time. You put down Usopp's body on the ground (who miraculously woke up) and ran to catch Zoro. On the other side, Chopper swung Vivi directly at the clock tower and she used her weapon to knock down Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day. You caught Zoro in your arms and you fell down on your butt, letting a rasped breath.  
  
"You're quite heavy, pot plant" you groaned.  
  
"S-Shut up..." he replied.  
  
"Was it...stopped?" asked Usopp.  
  
There was no explosion or bomb. Only silence. You all let out a huge breath of relief. Until Vivi reappeared, her state beyond shaken:  
  
"THERE'S A PROBLEM! EVERYONE!" she screamed. "The cannonball has a timing device! If we don't do something, it'll explode!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Dammit! What the hell...! The attack was stopped, but the cannonball..." said Sanji.  
  
"If it has power to destroy a 5km diameter, the Square and the town won't survive after all!" stated Zoro, standing up.  
  
"Zoro! Sanji! Throw me!" you ordered quickly. They gazed at you in confusion. "I will try to disable the device. NOW HURRY UP! AT LEAST THROW ME AT THE BASE OF THE CLOCK TOWER!"  
  
Both males squatted down as you put one foot on each of their palms. They used all the strength they had left in them to propel you toward the clock tower. Summoning your naginata, you slammed it against the clock tower and spun around the weapon a few times, taking speed. You finally released all and went flying toward the sky.   
  
You caught the edge of the clock tower with one hand, the other dangling in the void as your head grew dizzy with all the spinning.  
  
"Urg...I will puke..." you groaned.   
  
You lifted yourself and jumped inside the clock tower, finding Vivi hunched over the cannon.  
  
"Vivi! Where's the cannonball?!"  
  
"(y/n)-san?!" she whimpered in confusion.  
  
You jumped inside the cannon and crawled to the ball, where you could hear a ticking sound coming from it. Putting your hands against it, you bit your lips as the stress took over.   
  
"I...will try to stop it!" you told Vivi.  
  
You started to work your magic as you dismantled the device. Unfortunately, it would take you some time to comprehend the device, and you didn't have it. You grew frustrated at the ticking sound.  
  
"I...won't have the time...damnit!" you said.  
  
"This place brings back memories...The Sand Sand Clan's secret base..." said a voice.  
  
"Pell?!" said Vivi. She started to explain to him the situation but he didn't seem to listen.  
  
"Your unprecedented actions really gave us lots of trouble all the time" he continued, smiling. "I feel proud from the bottom of my heart that I was able to serve you, the Nefertari Family..."  
  
You watched as the man transformed into a bird and took the cannonball from you, flying outside with it. He continued until he was high in the sky, far away from the city under the shocked and dreadful expression of Vivi. She called his name one last time and the bomb exploded, creating a huge ball of light in the sky.  
  
"PLEASE...STOP FIGHTING!"  
  
You blinked as you came out of your state of shock, staring at Vivi who was repeating this sentence over and over again. The raged cries of the war were still going on, even after the bomb exploded. You slowly stood up and walked to the princess who was shaking.  
  
"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled once more.  
  
"Vivi-" you started.  
  
"PLEASE...STOP FIGHTING!!!"  
  
Her eyes were lost, desperation clear on her features as she continued to yell at the armies to stop. She stopped however when there was a loud earthquake, and you saw the palace split in two with a body flying through the sky.  
  
"Is that...CROCODILE?!" you yelled, your eyes wide.  
  
Indeed, it was the Shichibukai in question. He was beaten. Luffy won. Luffy actually won!  
  
"Vivi! He won!" you told the princess. "Luffy won!!!"  
  
"Don't...shed anymore blood..." she sobbed, falling on her knees. She lifted her head and the loudest she could: "STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
You felt one bullet of water fall down on your nose. And the second after, it was raining. It was finally raining. One by one, the soldiers stopped fighting, releasing their weapons as they saw and felt the rain on their skin.   
  
"It's finally raining..." you mused, sitting down on the edge of the clock tower.  
  
"The rain falling right now... will fall again as it used to...since our nightmares are...all over..." stated Vivi, gazing at the crowd.   
  
"You're kidding! There's no way what happened was just nightmares!" yelled a man from the crowd.   
  
"That's right! We saw the king attack Nanohana with our own eyes!" said another.   
  
"That's right! Koza-san was also shot by the royal army!"  
  
"That's not good enough for those who fell in this rebellion!"  
  
"That's right! That's right!"  
  
"Are they idiots or...???" you clicked your tongue.  
  
"Drop your weapons! Royal Army!" yelled another voice.  
  
"Chaka!" whispered Vivi.  
  
"Ma-Ma-Ma...You too, Rebel Army!" another enriched.  
  
"Igaram..." she said.  
  
"I think I will need to go" you muttered, jumping down from the clock tower.  
  
"(y/n)-san?!"  
  
You yelled as you fell, landing directly on two bystanders who let out a pained noise when you crushed them.  
  
"Sorry!" you quickly apologized, meeting back with the others.  
  
On your way back, you encountered the king who was giving a piggyback to Luffy.   
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Ah...Thanks for carrying that guy on your back" said sheepishly Sanji, rubbing his head nervously. "He's one of ours. I'll take him now"  
  
"Then you're the pirates who brought Vivi back to this country? Oh, I remember the woman over there. You protected her at your best" Cobra pointed at you.   
  
"Eh...Who are you?" asked Sanji.  
  
"Daddy!! Everyone!!" yelled Vivi, arriving.  
  
"Daddy...? VIVI-CHAN'S FATHER?!" realized the chief.   
  
"Are you the King?" demanded Zoro.  
  
"I prepared myself to die at one point, but he saved me...When his body was exhausted after the fight with Crocodile, he carried two people and rushed above ground" explained the king. "What incredible strength..."  
  
"Then there's no more need to worry about the poison?" asked Usopp.  
  
"Right. It should be neutralized by now. But his injuries need to be treated...Yours, too" smiled Cobra.  
  
"More importantly, Vivi, go already. Go back to the Square" told Zoro to the girl.  
  
"Of course! The rebellion has finally stopped. It wouldn't be proper if the king or princess didn't say a few words" chuckled the sniper.  
  
"Yes...then I'll tell them about you, too" nodded Vivi.  
  
"Vivi-chan. You know how it is...We're notorious. We have no intention of getting involved with a country" said Sanji.   
  
"I'm hungry" enriched Chopper.  
  
"We're going on ahead to the palace. I'm exhausted. And (y/n), you seriously need to take a shower"  
  
"What was that?" you growled, towering over the girl.  
  
"I said you stink. A lot actually..."  
  
"You're sure it isn't because your mouth is too close to your nose?"  
  
"How dare you?!"  
  
Vivi chuckled before she returned to the Square with her father. Immediately, everyone fell down, too exhausted with everything that happened.


	12. Leaving and New Member

 

 

 

# Leaving and New Member

 

 

 

  

 

"Nah. I'm serious, how can a duck beat me at chess?" you complained, watching as Carue checkmate you.

"Well, (y/n)-san..." giggled Vivi. "You need to take down the 'King'...you only took care of the 'pawns'..."

"Wait. The duck told me to take his pawns first then the others!"

"You don't have to..." the princess replied. Your eyebrow twitched and you looked back at the duck who was laughing obnoxiously, thinking you weren't hearing him.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!" you snarled, as you threw the chessboard and the black pieces at Carue who quacked. "I WILL ROAST YOU, CHICKEN!"

Vivi continued to laugh until Usopp and Sanji entered the first aid room with groceries. 

"Carue beating the famous 'Immortal' (y/n)? How shocking" mocked Usopp and you glared darkly at him.

"Oh yeah?! Prove that you're good at chess right now!" you snapped.

"I don't think you're still understanding the rules though..."

"What was that?!"

"Boy...I slept really well!" yawned Luffy as he woke up after three days of sleeping. "Oh? My hat? My hat! Where's my hat!? I'm starving! Breakfast! Hey, Breakfast! Where's my hat?! Breakfast! My hat?!"

"Calm down already!" you threw one of your pillows at your captain.

"You just woke up and you're already loud!" scoffed Sanji. "And it won't be breakfast. It's early evening right now"

"Your hat is over there" stated Usopp. "A soldier found it for you in front of the palace"

"Oh, good!" he said, stretching his arm to grab it and pull it on his head.

"I'm glad you got well, Luffy-san" sighed in relief Vivi.

"Got well? I've always been well"

"You dummy! You were in serious condition with a high fever and stuff" countered Nami. "Vivi and Chopper attended you all the time!"

"Really? Thanks!"

The door opened and Zoro entered the room. He had finished training with the boulders he was lifting with his bare hands. 

"Oh hey, Luffy! You woke up?" he said.

"Hey, Zoro, long time no see!" chuckled Luffy. "Long time no see?"

"Ahh, hey! You went out training again, didn't you?!" demanded angrily Chopper.

"What? It's my business, right?" answered Zoro, serving himself water in a cup.

"No means no! I'm the ship doctor! And don't take off the bandages, either!"

"It's hard to move with them" complained childishly the swordsman.

Chopper continued to scold Zoro while Luffy was questioning himself to the reason why he felt like he didn't see any of you since a long time. 

"Well, it's probably natural to feel that  way...since you slept for three days" explained Usopp and Luffy let out a startled gasp.

"Three days?! Did I sleep for three whole days?!" he repeated in shock. 

"Yep" you answered, cleaning your guns.

"I missed 15 meals..."

"How come you can calculate so  quickly when it comes to food?!" demanded Nami, her hands on her hips.

"Wait. Five meals a day?" you asked the captain, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Did I hear right that the captain is up?!" asked someone as they opened the doors. It was a woman who looked strangely like the man...what was his name? "It'll be dinner time soon, so would you wait a little?"

A servant was dragging a chariot with fruits, leaving it next to Luffy's bed who started to drool before gazing back at the woman. Zoro seems perplexed.

"Oh hey, old tube-hair guy! You're alive!?" 

"S-So you really were into that sort of thing..." said Zoro, dumbfounded.

"No, everyone. She's Terracotta-san. She's Igaram's wife and is also the head of the palace's servers" smiled nervously Vivi.

"Thanks for helping Vivi-sama and my husband" smiled the woman.

"No way! A wife could resemble her husband, but this is too much!" sweatdropped Zoro.

"Erk. Now I'm having visions of a female Zoro" you clicked your tongue, shivering.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You don't look good with boobs. Neither as a man..."

"I will kick your ass" spat the swordsman.

"Always resolving with violence..." you shook your head in exasperation. "You're a muscle head, though, so I shouldn't be surprised...."

"Can't you stop being a bitch?"

"I heard you eat a lot" continued Terracotta. "Would you have some fruit to hold you over until dinner-time?"

"Okay" answered on cue Luffy and ate all the fruits in only one mouthful. 

"ARE YOU A MAGICIAN?!" yelled Zoro and Sanji at him. 

"Lady, I'm gonna eat three days worth of food!" said Luffy.

"Looking forward to it! I've devoted my past 30 years to the job of serving!" defied Terracotta. "I won't lose against a youngster's stomach, so eat to your heart's content!"

"You really shouldn't have said that" you told the woman who raised a brow inquisitively.

It didn't take long before you found yourself at the dinner table, sitting next to Zoro. You ate quietly while the others were doing their best to avoid their plates being stolen from Luffy's greedy hands. The little brat could stretch and steal your food in a matter of seconds, leaving no time to blink or even taste your food. The guards around the room couldn't only stare at you, dumbfounded and slightly disgusted with the others's manners.

"Eat quick or it'll be gone!" said Zoro, taking a bite before his steak disappeared from the plate.

"Truly a muscle head. Your brain is so slow that you don't have the time to react..." you scoffed next to him, causing the swordsman to slam his knife through the table.

"And what about you, dumbass?" replied Zoro with a smirk. You blinked and stared down at your own plate, seeing that your chicken and salad were nowhere to be found...well, apart from Luffy's mouth, that is. 

"LUFFY!" came your raged cry, putting a foot on the table and ready to beat the hell up your captain, if it wasn't of the guards holding you back from doing so.

"Don't spit the food!" ordered Nami angrily, punching one of Luffy's stuffed cheeks, causing him to spit food.

"Hey hey, if you eat in a hurry like that, you'll choke" warned Sanji to the small reindeer who slurping his spaghetti quickly.

"We got a lot" smiled Vivi, serving Chopper another plate of spaghetti. 

Usopp laughed as Luffy spat out fire, having put Tabasco on the curry before the captain could eat it.

"(y/n), did you steal some slices from my steak?!" 

"Like Realm of Hell I did?! Are you that stupid that you don't realize Luffy is stealing since the start of this dinner?!" you slapped the back of Zoro's head, making him faceplant on the tablecloth. 

"WHY IS YOUR HAND IN MY FOOD THEN?!" pointed out the swordsman.

"Oh?...That's nothing...."

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT"

Dinner continued like this for a long time, and probably until the very end. However, the guards were slowly loosing up, laughing as they saw that Vivi and the others were having fun. Even you, but you will never admit it out loud. 

 

* * *

  
You sighed in delight as you sat down in the bath, your cheeks red by the heat of the room. The water's level was stopping at your breasts, your body leaning back against the edge of the tub as your hair were pulled so they wouldn't wet.  
  
"This feels good! I wonder if a ship with a big bath like this exists..." said Nami, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure it does, since the sea is so vast" replied Vivi, rubbing and applying soap on Nami's back. "We saw giants...We saw dinosaurs..We also saw cherry blossoms bloom in a winter land...There're more and more things in the sea that are beyond our imagination!"  
  
"Yeah...It's my turn"  
  
"EH? What are you all doing?!" demanded Vivi as she gazed at wall separating the baths, clutching her towel.  
  
You looked back to see all the boys (but Zoro), and even the camel was there, watching you like the perverts they are. Your eyebrow twitched and you sighed:  
  
"Vivi...Nami..." you stated slowly, causing the boys to shiver uneasily. "You should step aside..."  
  
The girls stared at you, then at each other curiously before nodding and doing as told. You stood up, letting the water slide against your (s/c) skin.  
  
"(Y/N)-SWAN! YOUR BODY IS EXQUISITE!!!" Sanji giggled perversely.  
  
"Ah? She doesn't have melons under her shirt..." said Luffy, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" bowed Usopp as he did a small prayer.  
  
"You thanked her?!" exclaimed Chopper at the sniper.  
  
"Human Realm:....." you began, extending a hand as you didn't turn to face them. "....Edge End!"  
  
Your naginata appeared and you turned your body to swing your weapon, slashing the air. The force of the wind created by it sent flying the boys back on their sides, crashing inside their bath painfully.  
  
"I...I saw them jiggle....M-Mellorine..." you heard Sanji from the other side, and he probably had a nosebleed the second after.  
  
"What's going-?!!!!"  
  
Your eyes locked on Zoro's as he head pupped up from the wall, looking at the girls's bath inquisitively. His face was blank, blinking once and twice before his eyes moved down to check a certain body part. They locked at your chest for a long pause, before moving back up. Suddenly, Zoro came back to his senses and started to blush furiously, his mouth agape:  
  
"OH SHI-"   
  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence that you fired a bullet between his eyes, causing to fall back in the tub.   
  
"OW! WHERE DID YOU PULL OUT YOUR GUN?!" howled the swordsman.  
  
"None of your goddamn business, pervy sea cucumber !!! " you hollered back.  
  
"(y/n)-san?!" exclaimed Vivi.  
  
You turned to her and smirked, blowing the smoke of your gun. You went back inside the tub after making sure the boys wouldn't disturb your peace once again, Vivi and Nami coming inside in turn. As they laid back against the edge of the bath:  
  
"You can't make up your mind, can you?..." asked suddenly Nami.  
  
"Huh?" replied Vivi.  
  
"I'm thinking that we might wanna leave here tonight..." she said.   
  
"What? Really?!"  
  
"We no longer have a reason to stay here, right?" you said, staring at the princess. "The Marines are certainly at the harbor and ready to capture us..."  
  
"Our ship will be in danger soon" enriched Nami.  
  
Vivi went silent at that, biting her lips at the thought as silence hovered the three of you.  
 

* * *

  
"Tonight?!"  
  
"That's right" answered Nami for Usopp.  
  
"Leaving here?" repeated Luffy, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, I think it's appropriate, too, since we no longer have a reason to stay here" nodded Zoro.  
  
"Yeah...I'm also worried about the Marines's actions" told honestly Sanji.  
  
"Okay, then. You decide, Luffy" said Usopp.  
  
"We'll leave after we have some more Alabasta dishes again" stated Luffy, too serious to your liking for such a sentence.  
  
"WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT AWAY, IDIOT" Zoro punched Luffy's head, followed by the others.  
  
"You don't have all to..." whined the captain, rubbing his sore head.   
  
A man entered the room with a snail, stating that someone wanted to speak to you.  
  
"Transponder snail communication? From who?" asked Nami as she eyed the snail inquisitively.   
  
"From someone named Bon-chan"  
  
"Bon-chan? Who's that?" said Sanji, raising a brow.  
  
"No one knows him" stated Usopp, his arms crossed.   
  
"But he insists he's your friend, so..."  
  
"Our friend?..."  
  
Sanji stood and approached the snail, taking the phone and turning it on. A familiar voice ran through the snail and you couldn't help but feel already frustrated.  
  
"Hello? Hi there!" said the voice of Mr. 2. "It's me! Me!"  
  
Sanji quickly closed the phone snail, gritting his teeth in displeasure of even thinking to hear the okama's voice again. However, the snail rang once more. Luffy took it from Sanji's hand and answered the snail.  
  
"Hey, it's you, huh? What do you want from us?" demanded firmly Luffy.   
  
"Oh? That voice must be Straw Hat, right? You're strong! I was so surprised!" cooed Mr. 2. "Oh, yeah...Don't call me Mr. 2...If this signal is caught by the Marines, I'll be in trouble"  
  
"YOU JUST DID, YOU FREAKING DUMBASS" you snarled through the snail, causing it to let out a shriek of fear.  
  
"THE SCARY WOMAN!!!"  
  
"Just tell us what want!" snapped Zoro, tired.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I took your ship" said Mr. 2 after a pause.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled in unison Chopper, Zoro, and Nami.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! This isn't a joking matter! Where're you now?!" barked Usopp.  
  
"On your ship! We're friends, right?" laughed the snail.  
  
After telling you that he would wait at the upper reaches of the Sandora River, the snail was turned off.  
  
"Can we trust him?" asked Sanji after a minute of silence.  
  
"We became friends one time, but..." wondered Luffy.  
  
"In your case, you may be able to make friends with him again, which is scary..." accused Zoro.  
  
"But we have no choice but to go..." said Chopper.  
  
"He has our ship after all" you muttered. "Though, the minute he tries something I'm sending his ass in the ocean"  
  
"Now that's it's decided, let's get ready quickly" stated Zoro, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Say...Everyone..." muttered Vivi and everyone stared at her. "What...should I do?..."   
  
"Listen well, Vivi. We'll give you 12 hours. Once we take our ship back on the Sandora River, we'll draw the ship near the eastern harbor just once at exactly noon tomorrow" explained Nami. "We probably won't be able to anchor. If you want to continue traveling with us, that moment is the only chance to come aboard. If that happens, we'll welcome you...though you'll become a pirate" she smiled.  
  
"Since you're a princess of a country, this is the best we can do to invite you" said Sanji.  
  
"Come, Vivi! Definitely come!" chuckled Luffy.   
  
"Stop it, Luffy" grunted Zoro.  
  
"Why?! Don't you want her to come?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT. It's something Vivi has to decide!"  
  
With the help of the Supersonic Duck Squadron, you left Alubarna in a hurry after saying a last goodbye to Vivi.   
  
"You could stop eating for a minute, you know?" you groaned to Luffy who was munching a huge piece of meat.  
  
"The Alabasta dishes are great!" he replied through a mouthful. "Sanji, make them sometime..."  
  
"Yeah. I was interested, too, so I got some recipes from Terracotta-san. Some spices too" answered the chief.  
  
"Nami, are you feeling sick?" asked Chopper, concerned for the navigator's health who didn't look too well.   
  
"Nami, do you want one piece of meat? Just one piece, though" offered Luffy. She didn't answer anything, not even slapping him.  
  
"Nami-san, you're thinking about Vivi-chan, right? I understand how you're feeling...but thinking doesn't get you anywhere" said Sanji. "Yeah, I know...you two were really close...But hey, chin up"  
  
"I...." said finally the girl, still looking down. "For Vivi's sake...I'm willing to give up...on the 1 billion berries..."  
  
You nearly fell from the duck as you whipped your head back at Nami, a look of pure disbelief plastered on your face.  
  
"THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" you snarled at her."SO IT WAS ABOUT MONEY, YOU GOLD DIGGER"  
  
"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD" yelled the others in unison.  
  
"ACK! Usopp fell!!" yelled Chopper as he saw the sniper's body laying in the sand.  
  
"NAMI! DON'T ACT MISLEADING!" snapped Zoro.  
  
"What?! What're you guys worked up about?" complained the ginger girl. "If it's about Vivi, it's no use worrying about it, right?"  
  
"Hey! USOPP FELL" repeated the reindeer.  
  
"Leave him be"  
  
"IT WAS YOUR FAULT"  
 

* * *

  
The others waved goodbye and thanked the Supersonic Duck Squadron for their service.   
  
"I've been waiting, you guys!!" cried out cheerily the voice of Mr. 2. "Long time no see!"  
  
You didn't feel bad when you fired one of your guns at him, causing him to dodge at the last moment and started to shout at you.  
  
"YOU MEAN WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU? AREN'T WE FRIENDS?"  
  
"Say one more word, and I will send you in the depths of the sea. Capiche?" you said darkly, scurrying to embark the boat.  
  
"What do you mean 'friend'? We were enemies. You lied to us!" snapped Luffy.  
  
"I didn't lie! I didn't know either!" retorted Mr. 2. "But you see...Who cares about it anymore? Baroque Works fell. We're no longer enemy..."  
  
"Hey, move over..." ordered Zoro, moving boxes on the ship.  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"Even if we're not enemies, why are you on our ship?!" asked Luffy.   
  
"You stupid head!" scoffed Mr. 2.  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Listen! If I wasn't on this ship now, what do you think would've happened to it?!"  
  
"It would might've be taken by the Marines" answered Nami, taking a bag.  
  
"It's not might've! It definitely would've happened! Do you know what's going on around this island right now?! It's completely blocked by the Marines ships! It's blocked!" said Mr. 2.  
  
"What?! Then you protected the Going Merry from the Marines?!" said Luffy in shock.   
  
"Why?!" demanded Usopp.  
  
"How come?!" enriched Chopper.  
  
"Because we're friends!" smiled Mr. 2 with a thumb up. And the four of them went into a dancing jig.   
  
"In clear, Mr.2..." trailed Zoro. "You guys couldn't get off of the island due to the Marines's coast siege, so you wanted to find allies...Isn't that right?"  
  
"BON-CHAN!" exclaimed in outrage Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.  
  
"That's right!...In a time like this...Because it's a time like this...Gather! In the name of friendship!!" cried Mr. 2. "Let's unite our strength and fight together!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Can I shoot them? I promise to clean off the blood after..." you suggested to Nami who grunted.  
  
"They still have debts to pay"  
  
  
The next day, it wasn't even noon and the Marines were already shooting at you with lances instead of cannonballs.   
  
"Dammit! Shoot cannonballs! Then I could repel them!" yelled Luffy.  
   
"Seriously...Gimme a break!" complained Mr. 2.  
  
"If we keep taking these iron spears on the ship's bottom, it'll be just a matter of time before we sink!" you snapped to your captain.   
  
"HERE COMES MORE" screeched Nami.  
  
You used your guns to deliver some bullets to deflect the spears, but some of them went straight inside the ship. Chopper came out from the trapdoor, swinging his hammer:  
  
"Hey! I can't keep plugging the holes any more!" he cried.  
  
"Do somethings, you guys!" yelled Nami.  
  
"It takes all our effort just to protect one side!" yelled back Sanji.  "One ship against eight isn't a fair fight!"  
  
"If this was close combat, we'd have a better chance..." groaned Zoro. "Whether we chase them or run away, they'll never change this formation!"  
  
"Usopp! I will prepare some cannons!" you yelled to the sniper. "Prepare to shoot, okay!?"  
  
"H-Huh o-okay!" stammered Usopp, following you behind.   
  
While Luffy was yelling something to someone he probably recognized from his old adventures, you quickly cleaned the cannons from sparks and filth. You added the powder inside the cannon, followed by a wad of paper. Finally, you put the ball.  
  
"It's ready!" you told the sniper, who rolled the lever to elevate the cannon. He covered one ear before pulling the rope, shooting the ball. Usopp landed a perfect hit on one of the ships, making it sinks.  "Woah! You got it!"  
  
"Whoa..." Usopp had the same reaction as he watched the destroyed ship fell on the other next to it.   
  
"Usopp! Did you do that?! Amazing!" said in awe Luffy.   
  
"O...Okay! It was just as I calculated! Isn't that right, (y/n)?! Don't you think I'm cool?! That's what happens to ships once I'm on the job!" said the sniper and you sighed, but you couldn't help a smirk.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Bravissimo, Champion. Now get ready, I will load for the next row..." you congratulated Usopp with a pat on the shoulder.   
  
"There will be no need! The ships in the south sank! Now we can break through there in one shot!" said Mr. 2.  
  
"Bon-Clay-sama! There's trouble!" yelled one of his men from his ship. "The 'Black Cage' is here!"  
  
"OH NO" gasped in fright Mr. 2. "It's Black Cage Hina! She's a captain at Marine Headquarters and this area is under her jurisdiction! She's a real pain. We'll hurry up and fly the coop!"  
  
"Yes, Bon-Clay-sama!"  
  
"If you wanna go, then go. We can't" said Luffy.   
  
"You can't?! Why?!"  
  
"Noon at the eastern harbor...we have an appointment" said Nami. "We don't have time to go around, so we have to dash through"  
  
"Ahh....that's ludicrous!" snapped Mr. 2. "Is there some treasure worth your lives there or something?! Just go ahead and die!"  
  
"We're going there to pick our friend" smiled Luffy. Mr. 2 seems to freeze in shock by his words.  
  
"S...So it's for your pal...Running now wouldn't be like Bon-Clay...If we abandon pals who would risk their lives to pick up their pal, will we... be able to enjoy our food tomorrow?!" shouted Mr. 2 to his men. "Listen, guys...Straw Hats, too! Listen to what I have to say carefully!"  
  
Mr. 2 explained that he would sacrifice himself for you by distracting the ship of the Marine captain by taking Luffy's face. With his ship, he moved toward the south with Hina at his tail, attacking her ship.   
  
"We'll never forget you!" sobbed Luffy, watching Bon-Clay's ship sinking.   
  
As you dealt with the rest of the ships, Vivi's speech as already begun:  
  
" _It was a journey...to cross the dark sea in search of 'despair'....After I left the country, I saw such a vast sea_ " commenced Vivi. " _And on that sea, I found unbelievable, thriving islands....Creatures I had never seen before...Sceneries I could barely consider real...At times, the melody of the waves was quiet...swaying gently, as if easing my small worries...Other times, the melody was violent...laughing at me, as if it would tear apart my weak heart...In that dark, dark storm, I encountered a single, small, ship. The ship said to me, while pushing me onward...'Can you see that light?'...This wondrous ship, which never lost its way even in darkness, danced its way across the huge waves. The ship didn't fight the sea, but its steam was pointed straight ahead, even during a headwind. And the ship pointed and said, 'Look! There's a light!'...History will soon call this an illusion, but to me, it is the only truth. And..._ "  
  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Vivi..." whispered Chopper.  
  
"You heard the speech, right? It was Vivi's voice without doubt" said Zoro.  
  
"They're just broadcasting the ceremony being held in Alubarna" explained Sanji. "She's already decided that she wouldn't come here"  
  
"No, that voice just resembled Vivi's voice. That's all" retorted Luffy. "This is the Tamarisk place, right?"  
  
"Yeah" you answered.  
  
"Let's go. It's past noon" grunted Sanji with a sigh.   
  
"There's no way that she didn't come! Let's get out and look for her! She's definitely here!" said Luffy.  
  
"Hey, this is bad! The Marines are after us again!" yelled Usopp.  
  
"HOW MANY SHIPS IS THERE?! DAMMIT WE'RE GONNA SAIL OUT NOW!" said Zoro.   
  
"Give up, Luffy. She won't come"  
  
"...I wouldn't say that" you smirked, your right eye flashing purple. "She's here"  
  
On cue, a familiar yell reached your ears. Vivi was standing at the shore with Carue.   
  
"Vivi! She came!" said Nami.  
  
"Vivi-chan!" Sanji went noodle.  
  
"I came here to say goodbye!" she yelled back, making froze Luffy and the others.  
  
  
She took the handset from Carue.  
  
" _I can't...go with you! Thank you so much for everything! I'd like to go on more adventures, but there's no ignoring...that I love this country! I can't go! I..._ "  
  
You could hear that she was starting to whimper through the snail.  
  
" _I..I will remain here!...But if we ever meet again some day...will you call me your friend again?!_ " Vivi asked through her tears.  
  
"YOU'LL FOREVER BE OUR-" started Luffy but was cut by Nami who punched him.  
  
"IDIOT! Don't reply! The Marines has noticed Vivi! If we prove she's connected with us, she'll become a criminal. Let's part without saying anything" said Nami as she turned her back to the shore. The others did the same reluctantly and you groaned.  
  
You gazed at Luffy for a moment before scoffing, a small smirk on your lips.  
  
"There's still one thing we can do...right? Captain?" you asked Luffy who gave you his usual smile.  
  
You took off your bandage around your wrist to reveal the mark. And all together, you lifted your arms to show it to Vivi. You didn't have to turn to know she was doing the same, and you all kept on even with the Marines firing at you. Even if the water was splashing around you, you kept your arm high in the air. It wasn't a goodbye...  
  
"Just.. a 'See you later'..." you mumbled, the smirk still present on your face.  
 

* * *

  
  
"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us" said Zoro, looking back at the horizon.  
  
"Hmm...." hummed pathetically the crew, not feeling well with Vivi's depart.  
  
"We did shake them off, right?!" continued Zoro, sweatdropping at the sad faces. "You know...What's with those indifferent replies?!"  
  
"I miss her..." they whimpered in unison.  
  
"Don't be whiny!!!"  
  
"Pot plant, this is why you don't have many friends and you end up with...them" you pointed at the others.  
  
"Well if they wanted her to be with us that badly, they could have taken her by force!" replied angrily Zoro.  
  
"SAVAGE!" retorted Chopper.  
  
"You're the worst!" said Nami.  
  
"Moss head" was Sanji's reply.  
  
"Three-Sword Style..." came Luffy's lame insult.  
  
"It isn't an insult, Luffy" you sighed.  
  
"Four-Sword Style"  
  
"The number isn't exactly the problem..." explained Usopp.  
  
You nearly facepalmed at their stupid debate, turning around to take some time alone when you heard the door of the kitchen open.  
  
"Looks like we finally made it off of the island!" said a female voice. "Good job"  
  
On cue, the others lifted their head in panic, bumping them hard under the railing while doing so.  
  
  
"YOU?" you pointed to the raven woman, Miss All-Sunday. "DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT ON ME AGAIN"  
  
"Oh? But you looked peaceful in this position before...Though, I feared that your back would snap and split in two" giggled the woman.  
  
"STOP WITH THOSE MORBID COMMENTS" you snapped. "YOU GIVE ME THE CREEPS"  
  
"Here to avenge your organization?! I'll take you on!" warned Zoro, his hand on his sword.   
  
"Why are you here?!" said Nami.  
  
"Enemy attack!! Enemy attack!!" yelled Usopp through a megaphone. Where did he get that in the first place?  
  
"Who's she?" asked Chopper, stopping screaming.  
  
"Who cares?! She's that beautiful lady!" said Sanji with heart in his eyes.  
  
She merely smirked and used her Devil Fruit abilities to knock away Zoro and Nami's weapon.  
  
"Didn't I tell you before not to point such dangerous objects at me?" said the woman.   
  
"How long have you been on this ship?" demanded Nami.  
  
"All this time. These are your clothes, right? I'm borrowing them" she said without even looking at the navigator, taking a chair.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO, BAROQUE WORKS?!"  
  
"Monkey D. Luffy...You haven't forgotten what you did to me, have you?" mused Miss All Sunday, turning to your captain who held a clueless expression.  
  
"LUFFY! WHAT'D YOU DO TO THAT BEAUTIFUL LADY, YOU BASTARD?!" exclaimed in rage Sanji, shaking his collar.  
  
"Get off the ship immediately" continued Usopp with his megaphone, taking refuge behind the mast.   
  
"Hey, you! Don't lie! I didn't do anything to you!" retorted Luffy.  
  
"Yes, you did. What you did to me was unbearable...Take responsibility"  
  
"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY UNBEARABLE?! YOU'D BETTER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OR--" shouted the chief.  
  
"Leave the ship...or we'll call the Marines. I'm serious" said Usopp, always through his megaphone.  
  
"Who is she?" whispered Chopper to your ear, straddling your back like a koala.   
  
"I don't know and I don't want to" you replied, narrowing your eyes at the ravenette.   
  
"You don't make sense! What do you want me to do?!" whined Luffy.  
  
"Let me join your crew" she smiled, putting a hand under her chin.  
  
"WHAT?!" you all yelled after a long pause.   
  
"You made me live then when I wanted to die. That's your crime" she explained and you scoffed.  
  
"Just be glad he saved your life and get lost already" you growled, crossing your arms over your chest. Miss All Sunday continued to smirk as she snapped her fingers, creating arms that bent your body backward. "OUCH! LET ME GO!"  
  
"There's no place for me to go or go back to" she continued, releasing you after a while. "So let me stay on this ship"  
  
"Oh, I see...Then I guess we have no choice...Okay" answered Luffy.  
  
"LUFFY!"  
  
"Don't worry. She isn't a bad person" chuckled the captain with his usual laugh.  
 

* * *

  
You were inside your workshop as you designed and ameliorated Nami's weapon, under Usopp's suggestions who were quite unusual. Steven arrived on the Going Merry with a letter from both Anita and Moitra. But you still didn't open it yet.  
  
"I guess you work here, Miss Master Gunner..."  
  
"Go away" you responded to Nico Robin, the new member of the Straw Hat Pirates.  
  
"I only wanted to initiate a conversation with you..."  
  
The woman took a seat, just in front of the table you were working on. You stopped what you were doing to glare at her before rolling your eyes.  
  
"I'm busy. If you want to have 'friends', go back to the morons out there. They gladly will"  
  
"You're a wanted criminal too, aren't you? With a bounty of 100,000,000 beri" stated Robin. "And the World Government wants your head no matter what"  
  
"You know how to read. Good for you" you clicked your tongue, causing the woman to sigh.  
  
Suddenly, Steven jumped on the table and faced Robin. The wooden doll tilted its head to the side, examining the woman with great attention. An unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks at the sight of the doll.  
  
"C-Cute..." she said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Is it a doll you made?"  
  
"Yeah. Infused with a soul of the Hungry Ghosts Realm..." you answered. "But you wouldn't understand"  
  
"The Hungry Ghosts Realm?" repeated Robin in interest, eyeing you carefully.  
  
"One of the six worlds. The hungry spirits suffer from a hunger and thirst that can never be satisfied...Ghosts wandering in search of food or water that will never be quenched until their rebirth. His name is Steven, by the way" you explained, not taking your eyes off your tools.  
  
"So this 'Steven' holds the soul of a ghost?"  
  
"Small ghosts who means no harm...most of the time"  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"And why does it make you a wanted criminal among the world?" she asked, leaning back.  
  
"...I guess it's because I can reflect and remember my past lives" you said with shrug. You heard a gasp from Robin and you looked up to see her with wide eyes.  
  
"Past...lives? Does it mean that you can remember what happened in the history of the Void Century?!" she said, standing up from her seat.  
  
"Calm down! Right now I'm not really in the shape of meditating such long length of my spiritual life..." you said, lifting your hands in front of you. "In fact...I might have some difficulty with the Wheel of Saṃsāra..."  
  
"...I see..." Robin frowned, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I will let you return to your work"  
  
You raised a brow as you watched her leaving the room, and the minute she was about to close the door:  
  
"Er...Welcome on board..." you rubbed your neck, uneasy about saying that. She blinked in surprise before smiling.  
  
"Ah. Thank you...Miss Immortal" Robin winked, causing you to blush at her stupid nickname.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND GO DROWN YOURSELF? AND WHAT KIND OF EPITHET IS THAT? I'M NOT AN IMMORTAL, MY SPIRIT IS ONLY GROWING, REALM OF GOD" you snarled with red cheeks.  
  
"Oh my, you're red in the face. Do you have a fever?"  
  
"DON'T. USE. YOUR DEVIL FRUIT ON ME, YOU OLD LADY"  
  
"Old?" repeated Robin with a twitch from her eyebrow.  
  
"WHAT DID I-OUCH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"Ark! Robin and (y/n) are doing weird things in this room!" came the cry of Chopper.  
  
"DON'T SPOUT NONSENSE"  
  
"This ship is so lively!" giggled Robin.  
  
"OY. DON'T MESS WITH YOUR CLONE HANDS WITH MY CHEST. I'M SERIOUSLY NOT INTO _THAT_ "


	13. Reminiscence and too many Goats!

# Reminiscence and too many Goats!

 

 

 

 

"(y/n), can you wake up the guys? We're about to arrive at an island" Nami told you.  
  
"Roger that" you answered, turning on your heels to walk toward the boys's room.   
  
You descended the ladder and eyed the boys who were simply soundly. Chopper had his head between a book, drooling over the pages. Sanji and Zoro were facing each other a little too close, while Usopp and Luffy were sleeping in their respective hammocks, your captain's upper body sprawled on the sniper. You sweatdropped at the sight and carried on to wake them up:  
  
"Wake up!!" you yelled to their ears, causing the men to groan and grumble under their breath.  
  
"Good morning, (y/n)-swan" sighed Sanji, pursing his lips. "Give me your passionate morning kiss..."  
  
You would have certainly knocked some teeth out of his mouth if he wasn't leaning toward Zoro, the chief's lips begged the swordsman's own...He certainly wasn't all there this morning. Your smirk grew larger when Zoro woke up, nearly having a heart attack because of Sanji. Sanji finally gained full consciousness and gritted his teeth when he realized he was about to kiss the swordsman.   
  
"YOU BASTARD! DON'T GIVE ME THAT DISGUSTING FACE!" snarled Sanji.   
  
"THAT'S WHAT I WANNA SAY!" retorted Zoro with the same expression.   
  
"YOU BASTARD"  
  
They started to wrestle in the room while you sighed deeply, rubbing your temples. This is why you hated waking the others in the morning. They couldn't stop for just one second. Your patience was already running low by just watching the swordsman moron and the chief moron as they gave each other punches and kicks. You gritted your teeth and finally snapped, holding both of their head at the same time with one hand. You slammed them together and they started to holler as they grabbed their forehead in pain.  
  
"There's an island, you fucking idiots" you barked. "Go give yourselves a good morning kiss upstairs!!!"  
  
"I would rather have a good morning kiss from you, (y/n)-swan...." said Sanji.  
  
"I will freaking kill you, you bitch" groaned Zoro.  
  
"It's not healthy to talk about your mother like that, Pot plant" you retorted, about to climb the ladder when Luffy jolted from his hammock, whipping his head right and left.  
  
"HUH, AN ISLAND?!" he cried out, stepping out of his hammock. At the same time, Luffy knocked down Usopp, who let out a startled scream. "ISLAND!!!"  
  
Like a kid on Christmas, he ran and climbed the ladder quickly. You were still hearing his screams from above. You sighed in displeasure.  
  
"Chopper. You will need to check Usopp's nose" you told to the small reindeer, eyeing the crooked nose of the sniper.  
 

* * *

  
Anchoring the ship next to the shore, you descended on the island. At first, it looked pretty normal and almost dull on your first impressions. But with Luffy, everything was unpredictable.  
  
"Doesn't this island have monsters? I prefer big and strong ones" said excited Luffy.  
  
"Don't step on it. Don't step on it" murmured pleadingly Usopp, playing with his broken nose. "Don't step on my life..."  
  
"Usopp's spirit is broken" you stated, causing the sniper to shot a look toward you.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious, and it looks like this is a small island, too..." said Nami, observing the serenity carefully.   
  
"Look, Nami-san! This is perfect for making nonperishable food!" yelled Sanji from a palm tree, showing a pineapple. "It looks like this island has tons of these!"  
  
"I see..." she smiled, catching the fruit. "Seems like it'd be a good idea to collect them and load them on the ship"  
  
"Looks like there're other plants that can be used for food" the chief told, sliding off from the palm tree. "This island seems quite enjoyable for a cook"  
  
"Okay. Then please go look for things that can be used for food, Sanji-kun. The remaining five of you will do this..."  
  
Nami extended her arm to show five sticks of wood. Luffy titled his head in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Drawing lots?" suggested Usopp.  
  
"The four who draw the shortest lots will spend all day collecting these" explained Nami. "The one who draws the longest one will stay here and watch the ship"  
  
"Why are you the one giving us orders?" snapped Zoro.   
  
"Right. Normally the captain would give orders, but..." trailed the navigator, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey...they're all short" said Luffy, taking three sticks.  
  
"WHY'D YOU DRAW THREE OF THEM?" exclaimed the sniper, eyeing in disbelief Luffy.  
  
"Isn't the one who grabs the most the winner?" asked the captain, totally clueless.  
  
"You have your answer, muscle head" you groaned, facepalming.  
  
"Do you think this ship has a captain who can give orders?" enriched Nami, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.  
  
"No, it doesn't" said the others in unison while Luffy laughed out loud.  
  
"Am I that great?" said Luffy with a big smile.  
  
"Obviously you aren't" exclaimed the men, punching him.  
  
"I drew the longest one. So I'll be watching the ship?" asked inquisitively Chopper.  
  
"Yes. Please look after the ship, Chopper" smiled Nami.  
  
"Hurry up! Hurry up! Let's go already!" yelled Luffy in excitation, beyond ready to venture on this island with a huge basket on his shoulders. "Let's go get fruits already!"  
  
"You're worst than a child" you murmured, taking a huge basket too.  
  
"You're coming too, right, Nami?" asked Luffy, turning to the navigator.  
  
"No, I'll spend all day measuring this island. I'd like to put it on the sea chart" she said. "I can't wait to put my skills in practice!"  
  
  
Chopper waved goodbye while you all went on your separate ways through this island, trying to find some fruits to collect for the ship.   
  
"The one who collects the most will win!" yelled Luffy childishly, running away.  
  
"Hm...What a pain..." groaned Usopp, following Luffy.  
  
"Why do we have to take orders from that woman?" continued to growl Zoro.  
  
"Here I go! Measuring! Measuring!" said in enthusiasm Nami with her tools.  
  
"Oh...How lively Nami-san is when she's carrying measuring tools on her back!" sighed Sanji with hearts around him. "And (y/n)-swan looks heavenly with this basket, carrying it like a goddess!"  
  
"More like a savage..." murmured Zoro, thinking that you didn't hear him.  
  
"That's almost funny coming from your lips, stupid marimo!" you snarled at the swordsman.  
 

* * *

  
Using your naginata, you cut some palm trees in your way. You caught the fruits easily before they could fall down on the ground.   
  
"My basket is almost full..." you mused. "I should get back and take another one...Hm?"  
  
Your eyes caught sight of a strange tree standing a few feet away from you. You were surprised to see this kind of trees on this island, thinking there was only palm trees.   
  
"A scared fig tree...?" you questioned, approaching it. "I never would have guess I could find one on this island full of pineapples..."  
  
Just looking at it reminded you of Rogueport. Which led you to think about the letter Anita and Moitra sent you:  
  
  
 _Dear (y/n),  
I hope you're enjoying your time with Luffy and his friends. We heard a lot of rumors concerning you and the Straw Hat pirates. I'm a little worried but I know you will always find a way to get out of some unfortunate events...  
Moitra told me that he wants to learn the way of a Master Gunner from the others. He has quite taken a liking to your work and would often try to make a copy of the weapons you made. On the other side, Moitra misses you greatly...and so do I.  
My sickness has unfortunately gotten worst, but nothing to fear for my life. I'm simply...How can I put this by not worrying you too in turn? Well, I'm more and more exhausted and tired each days. My son, your nephew, takes good care of me.  
(y/n)....Promise me that you will stay safe. And that we will see each other again.  
  
Anita_  
  
  
You had a bitter smirk on your face, thinking about the last sentence over and over again. With the way things were going out, you probably will rebirth sooner than intended. You blinked in disbelief when you caught sight of Luffy with monkeys, and Usopp laying on his back looking dead.  
  
"What the heck are you two idiots doing?" you demanded, causing the monkeys to stare at you in unison.

"(y/n)!! Look at those funny guys! Shishishi" said Luffy, pointing at the monkeys.  
  
"You all look alike, like peas in a pod" you mumbled. "Now get your ass over there and go get some fruits!"  
  
"I don't want to" replied Luffy, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
"I was attacked by a king condor" said Usopp from the ground and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"You will _also_ be attacked by  _me_ if you don't move!!" you barked.  
  
You froze on spot and turned your head toward your basket to see two monkeys eating the pineapples you collected so far. You felt your eyebrow twitch in annoyance as you glared darkly at them.  
  
"Hey! You found some fruits!" pointed Luffy at the pineapples. "Is there meat too?"  
  
"Like Realm of Hell I do?!" you retorted back at him, whipping your head to stare at your captain instead of the Monkeys. "Nami told us to find fruits! Not meat!"  
  
"Aw, you're not fun..." pouted Luffy, crossing his arms. You dragged a hand over your face as you grunted in exasperation.   
  
"Can you at least find just ONE fruit? Is that okay for you or do I need to teach you mathematics?" you offered. Luffy tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay!" he smiled, giving you his usual laugh.  
  
"NOT FROM MINE!" you snarled when you saw him pull out one fruit of your basket.   
  
"But I did find one, did I?"  
  
His scream could be heard across the island as you sent him flying in the sky with one kick to the ass. You muffled a raged cry with your own lips, to keep yourself from destroying everything in your path. Usopp was still laying on his back, pretending to be dead. You settled down your basket and walked to him. You leaned over his sprawled form:  
  
"Oy, Usopp" you called him, but no answers came from the sniper of your crew. "Hey. Get up already"  
  
"Can't do. I'm dead" he answered and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales. Do your job or else I will use my skills in _persuasion_ to make you do it"  
  
"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)" yelled a familiar voice above you.  
  
You didn't have the time to dodge your falling captain as he landed on your back, causing you to loose your balance and drop on Usopp. Luffy let out a laugh, staring down at you two only to blink in confusion. On your side, your eyes were wide like saucers, so did Usopp. Upon landing on you, Luffy made your lips collide with the sniper's. You were too frozen on spot to do anything, Usopp's cheeks flaring up.  
  
"Eh? (y/n), why are you kissing Usopp?"  
  
Two distinct screams of men could be heard across the island as you made their head collide with the earth, nearly splitting the ground in two with the strength from another world that you used.  
  
  
  
"So...why weren't you able to get even a single fruit?!" demanded Nami later at night, staring at Usopp and Luffy.  
  
The two of them were sitting next to each other, covered in bruises. Their cheeks were now purple, and swollen. They could barely open one eye without wincing in pain. You were sitting across from them, arms crossed and hat covering your eyes.  
  
"T-That's a good question..." came the muffled sentence of Luffy through a mouthful.   
  
"That time I thought...A huge king condor and savage attacked me!...Sorry everyone...I tried risking my life to get fruits, but I couldn't...I'm dead" said Usopp, letting himself fall down.   
  
"Watch out or the 'savage' might come back" you said bitterly, causing the sniper to let out a scream.  
  
"And what about you, (y/n)? What happened to your basket?" asked the navigator as she gave a look toward it. "...Is that blood?"  
  
"I somehow carried corpses to their grave at one point" you explained briefly, eyeing the two idiots in front of you with an evil eye.   
  
"On the contrary, Zoro did a great job!" Nami congratulated the swordsman. "Keep up that momentum and stay up all night tonight to get more!"  
  
That made him spat his food all over the place.  
  
"Oh...How lovely Nami-san is, even when she efficiently gives orders...!" sighed in delight Sanji.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU LECHER COOK!" spat Zoro at the chief.  
  
"WANNA FIGHT?! MOSS HEAD!" replied angrily Sanji, completely changing personality.   
  
"I was just kidding" Nami stopped them, pulling their head away from each other before laughing. The others did the same. "But hey, today was the first peaceful day in a while!"  
  
"What about you? What did you do all day today on the ship?" asked Luffy to Chopper.  
  
"Me? Nothing special...But it was a pretty good day" he smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty curious to why you are covered up in wounds, though" mumbled Nami, staring at the young boys inquisitively.  
  
"We fell down from the stairs" they answered quickly in unison, making you smirk. They repeated the words you wanted them to.  
  
"But there's no stairs on this island?" said Chopper, totally clueless.  
 

* * *

  
It has been a few days since you departed from this island. Today was a little different than the others: chased by the Marines. Again. But everybody were doing their own things, including you. Usopp was fishing while Luffy and Chopper were hungry. Robin was reading a book, Zoro polishing his swords and Sanji cooking inside. Nami finally came out of her room:  
  
"Come on! If we don't do something they will really hit us!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm too hungry..." sighed Luffy, Chopper humming in approval. "Haven't you caught anything yet?"  
  
"It's not a matter of catching something! There isn't a single drop of water left!" replied Usopp.  
  
"At this rate, we're either going to shrivel up, or die of starvation" groaned Chopper as Sanji came out of the kitchen with appetizers and a cup of tea.  
  
"Robin-chan, it's time for afternoon tea. Would you care for some mille-feuille, as well?" he asked the woman.  
  
"Thank you, mister cook" smiled Robin.  
  
"I want a snack too!" drooled Luffy.  
  
"Sanji, where the hell did you have that hidden?!" snapped Usopp, lashing himself at the chief with Luffy and Chopper.  
  
"HEY! YOU GUYS KEEP YOUR MITTS OFF OF THIS!" Sanji pushed away the boys.  
  
"What's with the lack of a sense of urgency?!" demanded Nami in desperation, watching as Robin used her Devil Fruit to tickle Chopper and Luffy.  
  
"You just noticed?" you said in sarcasm, diving your head to the side to avoid a cannon ball.    
  
"IS THIS ANY TIME TO BE LAUGHING?!"  
  
"Nami, this sea looks even more alarming than the Marines" stated Zoro, looking at the horizon. Green clouds appeared forward with the waves looking more threatening. "Use your navigating skills and do something!"  
  
"I know!" she replied. "More fog?!"  
  
Your ship zigzagged through the green fog and the reefs, avoiding them with Nami's skills as a navigator. By hearing the shouts of the Marines, you guessed they weren't really lucky. They abandoned course and left you alone. A few minutes later, you were out of the fog and back under the sun.  
  
"I see an island!" cried Usopp from above.   
  
"I wonder if it has something to eat!" said Luffy.  
  
You positioned the ship next to the shore, setting foot on the sand of the island. You all immediately started to climb the rocks that led you on a path.  
  
"Maybe it's uninhabited" said Robin, observing the forest.  
  
Your right eye flashed and you stopped, seeing a goat a few feet away.  
  
"...Goat?" you said in disbelief.  
  
"MEAT" screamed in unison Usopp, Luffy and Sanji, running after the animal like savages.  
  
The goat stopped at a tree, staring back at the three who were trying to catch it. Nami stood in front of the animal protectively:  
  
"Hold on! I don't care how hungry you are, you can't just go after that cute little goat!" scolded Nami.  
  
"Apparently, the cute little goats have taken a liking to us" muttered Zoro, taking out a sword. Bigger goats surrounded your group.  
  
"It's a trap! We've fallen into their trap!" said Chopper in panic. The goats charged forward.  
  
"We have no choice!"  
  
"Don't cut them Zoro! These guys aren't bad! I can tell that much!" said Chopper to the swordsman.  
  
Zoro used the back of his blade to stop a goat. Sanji tried to deliver at them kicks but they merely jumped to dodge them. Taking out his slingshot:  
  
"Tabasco Star!" yelled Usopp, shooting at one of the goats. With its hooves, the goat kicked the substance directly at Luffy's face.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" cried out the captain, his eyes literally burning.  
  
"The goat kicked it back" muttered the sniper.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" you said to Usopp in sarcasm. "I will try something...Human Realm: Bullets!"  
  
You were more than surprised when the goats opened their mouth and ate them. They burped, staring at you with a smirk.  
  
"...What the heck are they made of?!" you exclaimed, taking a step back.  
  
"Wait! We're not going to eat you or anything! I promise!" Chopper lifted his hooves in front of him. "But why did you all set a trap for us?!"  
  
One of the goats started to talk to Chopper in its own language, making the small reindeer's eyes widen.  
  
"Huh? They were ordered by somebody to do it!" translated the doctor.  
  
"Somebody who?" asked Nami.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Chopper as he threw himself at the front to stop the goats.  
  
"Idiot! You will get yourself hit!" barked Zoro to the doctor.  
  
"I said: STOP IT" Chopper used his human form to scare the goats, stopping them from fighting you. At the same moment, an old man fell down from a near tree.  
  
"I-IT'S A MONSTER!" he exclaimed, pointing at Chopper.  
  
The others eyeing him weirdly.  
  
"A weird old man fell out of there" stated Luffy.  
  
"Chopper, is this the man who gave the goats their orders?" you asked the reindeer who nodded his head. On cue, the old man started to sweat and tremble in fear.  
  
"He must have thought we were here to attack him" muttered Zoro, putting back his sword in its sheath.  
  
"Don't worry. We just want some water and provisions" Sanji assured the man, who didn't seem to believe him in the slightest.  
  
"How can I trust anything a pirate says?! I'm telling you right now, there's no treasure on this island, got it?! I am penniless!" said the old man.  
  
"You don't look very rich, in any case" replied Usopp, eyeing up and down the man.  
  
"Damn pirates! If that's how you want it, I'll be a man about it! Simmer me, bake me, do whatever you will!"  
  
"Oh, really? I'm a cook. Simmering and baking are my specialty" said the chief, cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Wait! Wait! I was just joking! You fiend!" the old man stopped Sanji in alarm. "You scoundrel! You killer!"  
  
He started to throw rocks at you and ran in the opposite direction from where you came from only to stumble in the bushes. Zoro sighed and approached the old man, cutting the sticks that was trapping him. At this, he fainted on the spot.  
  
"He's gone limp" said Luffy, squatting down next to him.  
  
"The old man's grit is amazing, but he's pretty fainthearted" mused the sniper as Chopper stuck his ear against the man's chest.  
  
"Oh, no! His heart has stopped!" panicked the doctor.  
  
"Aren't you a savage?" you smirked at the swordsman while the others, even the goats, gave him judgmental looks. "How cruel, you ogre"  
  
"HOLD ON! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" countered Zoro.  
  
"I'm a doctor! Let's hurry and take the old man to his house!" ordered Chopper to the goats who did has told.  
 

* * *

  
You felt a little observed as you waited outside with the others, seeing the army of goats doing the same. After leading the old man back to his home, Chopper immediately made a medicine to help him. A few hours later, the old man woke up with a grunt:  
  
"I was very nearly killed out there" he said. "You really can't drop your guard around a pirate"  
  
"Listen to you! You fainted all on your own" countered Usopp.  
  
"Old goat man, did your heart stop out of shock?" asked Luffy.  
  
"Here in the Grand Line, there must be surprises every day. I'm surprised you've lasted this long, with that faint heart of yours" enriched Sanji.  
  
"That's true!" chuckled the captain.  
  
"Still, we're glad that your life isn't in danger" sighed in relief Nami.  
  
"What's there to be glad about?!" snapped the old man, standing up. "You've already scared the hell out of me, and nearly got me killed. What's more, now I can't chop firewood, or draw any water. I'm out a whole bunch, here! Altogether, I've lost 50,000,000 berries!"   
  
As the old man continued to rant, the boys left the house with turning back, a bored look on their face like they didn't care at all.  
  
"If you want I can end your life right here and now" you suggested darkly, pulling out your gun and directed it between his eyes.  
  
"GIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" panicked the old man.  
  
"(y/n)! You will make him have another heart attack!" snarled Nami, pushing away the barrel of your gun. "You're overcharging, aren't you? At the most, it should be this much"  
  
"Now you're being stingy! Even with a huge discount, it's this" explained the old man, showing her the results.  
  
"If you subtract Chopper's consultation fee, it's this" countered Nami, changing the results once again.  
  
"All you young folks ganging up to pick on an old man like me...!" sulked the old man. "You're heartless!"  
  
"We're not picking on you!" sweatdropped the navigator.  
  
"Ah, I can,t go on anymore!"  
  
"Oy! Don't cry!" you snapped at the man, kicking slightly the back of his head.  
  
"All right, old goat man. We'll chop your wood and draw your water for you" sighed Luffy. It seems to cheer up the old man.  
  
"You're the reasonable sort, aren't you, my straw-hatted lad? We have a deal!" chuckled and smiled the old man.  
  
All day, you were tasked to clean the house bottom to the roof. You couldn't describe the amount of dust you collected from the shelves and the furniture of the old geezer.  
  
"Realm of God. I can't take it anymore" you moaned, cracking your back. "And it's already night?!"  
  
"If you want, I can help you" smiled Robin and you shuddered, taking a step away from the weird woman.  
  
"It's alright. I don't want a massage, and certainly not FROM YOU"  
  
"Oh, but your shoulders look so stiff" Robin tilted her head to the side, with slight worry.  
  
"That's because you're creeping me out. More than my old man"  
  
"Old man? That's right, you never told us who your 'father' was..." trailed Usopp from the rooftop, repairing a hole.  
  
"Yeah, what is his name?" asked Nami, now curious. You felt all their eyes on you and you grew uncomfortable.   
  
"Someone that you certainly heard the name before, but I won't say it. I never considered him as my father..." you spoke after a pause. "He abandoned me, so at this point he exited my life. That's why I don't want to remember his name..."  
  
"But still..." trailed Nami with a frown. "He's the man who certainly took care of you and left for a good reason. Probably to protect you"  
  
"If he wanted to protect me, he wouldn't have took me from _this_ island" you responded bitterly.  
  
"Hey! You guys are still at it?" cut the voice of Zoro, appearing with a sack over his shoulder.  
  
"That old-timer has been pushing work on us, one job after another" groaned Usopp, slamming down his hammer on a nail.   
  
"We're all worn out" enriched Nami, passing a hand over her sweaty forehead.  
  
"I'm so hungry..." whined Luffy, laying on the ground like a puddle. Zoro threw in front of him the sack, revealing fruits and meat in it.  
  
"I found a ship" said Zoro as the others dug inside the sack. "It was run down, but it was definitely a pirate ship"  
  
"Who made it?" asked Luffy.  
  
"The old guy is the only one here" pointed out the chief.  
  
"Why would the old-timer build a pirate ship?" wondered Usopp.  
  
"We just might be in luck here" smiled knowingly Nami. "In any event, let's go have a look. You say it's at the top of the mountain? Let's go see!"  
  
The ginger girl ran in said direction as you followed behind.  
 

* * *

  
"You're right" stated Luffy in awe as he gazed at the ship in front of him.  
  
"It seems creepy somehow, doesn't it?" muttered Sanji.  
  
"Like a ghost ship in the mountains, huh?" enriched Robin, looking around.  
  
"Thanks, Robin. You just made Usopp peed on himself" you said in sarcasm, causing the woman to laugh while the sniper shot at you a look.  
  
Suddenly, green orbs appeared around the ship. Usopp let out a screech and jumped bridal style in your arms, hugging your neck. You glared at him in disbelief and a little annoyed.  
  
"SPIRITS OF THE DEAD! DIDN'T I TELL YOU SO?!" Usopp's voice was strangled as he stared at the green orbs.  
  
"Fireflies. They are fireflies" you stated slowly. You threw over your head the sniper.  
  
"GAH! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!"  
  
You all climbed inside the ship to take a look. At first, it looked like a normal boat. But slightly starting to crumple down.  
  
"He used lumber from the local trees" said Robin, passing a hand over the railing.  
  
"But it looks like he stopped midway though" said Usopp.  
  
"The old guy really do that?" wondered Sanji, gazing around the ship.  
  
"It doesn't look like it's here" stated Nami as she came out from inside the boat.  
  
"What's not here, Nami?" asked Luffy, bending over the railing.  
  
"Treasure" she answered and your group let out an inquisitive sound. "If my guess is correct, that old man is, in actual fact, a former pirate!"  
  
"Pirate?" you repeated.  
  
"He probably got shipwrecked, and I'll bet he's the only one who made it to this island. And so, he was building this pirate ship to get off the island" she explained.  
  
"Yeah, but a former pirate disliking pirates doesn't make any sense, does it?" Usopp dismissed the theory.  
  
"That's just simple camouflage, to keep us from finding the treasure he's hidden. I thought he was shady, right from the start" Nami announced proudly. "Remember that furniture in the old man's hut?"  
  
"Yeah, he had some pretty valuable things together there" you affirmed after a second thought.  
  
"That's my Nami-san! Very astute!" said Sanji.   
  
"That can't be right. There's no way that fainthearted old man was once a pirate" continued Usopp.  
  
"Yeah, but he might have been a famous pirate long ago" bickered Nami.  "And above all else, there's this ship"  
  
"There's a dense forest ahead, with no paths...and a steep cliff to the rear" said Robin. "If he's going to build a boat to escape on, why do it up here in the mountains?"  
  
"Lady does have a point here" you mumbled.  
  
"Why, Nami?" asked the men.  
  
"W-Well..." she trailed, sighing.   
  
When she didn't come up with an answer, you all returned back to the old man's house, where you prepared a fire. Sitting around it:  
  
"Let's get off this island, right away" demanded Usopp. "If this keeps up, that funny old man is just going to keep slave-driving us"  
  
"I'm staying here" cut Luffy.  
  
"Luffy?"  
  
"I want to eat! I can't fill up just this stuff!" he complained.   
  
"IT'S ALL GONE" cried in unison Zoro and Nami.  
  
"I HAD TO GO OUT LOOKING FOR THAT FOOD!" barked the swordsman, shaking his captain by the collar.  
  
"For the time being, let's head back to the ship" suggested Sanji, standing up. At this right moment, Chopper came back with a frown.  
  
"Ah, Chopper we're returning to the ship" you told the reindeer.  
  
"I'm going to stay by the old man's side. I can't just abandon one of my patients, after all" stated firmly the doctor.   
  
"But he's gotten better. If you feel sorry for him, there'll be no end to it" Usopp tried to reason him.  
  
"There will be an end. That old man's heart didn't stop just because he's timid. He's sick" explained Chopper.  
  
"So by 'end' you mean...?" you muttered.  
  
"There's no doubt about it. That old man only has three days left"


	14. Three Days

# Three Days

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I totally forgot to ask from the chapter before. Can you guess who is the Reader's 'old man'? Aka the father who adopted her, only to leave her after. Cookie for the one who can guess right.**

* * *

  
After learning the old man's death date was coming, your crew decided to give him a feast the morning after, acting a little gentler this day toward him.  
  
"Good morning, old-timer!" greeted Nami as the old man came out of his home, looking at the food in bewilderment.   
  
"Breakfast is ready" told Sanji with a smile.  
  
"W-What is all that?!" stammered the old man with wide eyes.  
  
"Sanji is a noted cook, so this is delicious" said Luffy.  
  
"The island goats told me where the fruit is, and some points where the fishing was good" spoke Chopper, the goats letting out a sound of agreement.   
  
"Come on, hurry, hurry" said Nami, taking the old man's arm and guiding him toward the feast.  
  
"Nami-chan, I'm warning you, I don't have a penny to pay with"  
  
"You don't have worry about that"  
  
"Something's fishy here. Way too fishy for me. There's a proverb about this, you know" trailed the old man, eyeing the food. "Beware of pirates that suddenly become nice. There isn't any poison in this, is there?"  
  
"Would you like some?" you grunted, arms crossed over your chest.  
  
"(y/n)!" scolded Usopp. "It's only natural to be kind to the elderly, isn't it?"  
  
"If you don't want any, I'll eat it for you" mused Luffy. He stretched his limb to steal the man's plate.  
  
"Hold on! I'm eating!" stopped the old man. Only to realize that indeed Luffy could stretch his arm. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"  
  
"OLD-TIMER, ARE YOU OKAY?!" panicked Chopper, coming beside him.   
  
"DON'T STARTLE HIM" cried Nami, punching Luffy.  
  
The old man finally calmed his heart down and started to dig in, learning that Luffy was a Devil Fruit user.  
  
"Yum! It truly has been a long time since I've had anything this good" sighed in delight the old man.  
  
"Old-timer, if there's anything we can do for you, just ask us, okay?" offered Nami with a smile.  
  
"Make sure you don't leave behind any regrets" sniffed Usopp, on the verge to cry.  
  
"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" she yelled, punching him.  
  
"If you like this kind of food, I'll make it for you, anytime" suggested Sanji.  
  
"You will, huh? Well, thanks. Wow, this really is good. This is terribly yummy. This goes beyond yummy!" the old man munched his food, making Chopper laugh. Only to stop suddenly when the old man started to choke, like someone was strangling him.  
  
"What's going on, old man?!" demanded Luffy, alarmed.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"IT'S HAPPENING ALREADY?" shouted Chopper. The old man gulped and swallowed the food, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew! It was so good, I rushed through eating it, and got it stuck in my throat" he said.  
  
"YOU BASTARD GEEZER" you yelled, about to kick him if it wasn't of Zoro holding you in place.  
  
"Don't scare us like that..." sweatdropped Nami.  
  
"I thought so it was too soon for that" Chopper whipped the sweat over his forehead.  
  
"Too soon for what?" asked inquisitively the man. Cue a heel in Chopper's face from Nami.  
  
"N-Nothing at all! He means you're eating too quick, old-timer!" stammered Usopp, offering another plate. "Never mind him, have some of mine, too"  
  
"And mine too!" said Nami.  
  
"Help yourself to this, too" smiled Robin.  
  
"Really? Much obliged, much obliged! This is really good!" laughed the old man.  
 

* * *

  
"Come on, come on, can't you work harder?" whined the old man. "You're not out strolling around, now! Can't you put your back into it more?!"  
  
"Oy, if you don't want me to pull those planks of wood up your ass, you better shut up" you retorted venomously at the man.  
  
"Miss Master Gunner, you should be polite and respectful with him" scolded Robin with a smile. "And he's right, you should work harder. You have been lazying around after all"  
  
"Thank you for volunteering in this demonstration, lady" you growled, lifting your sleeves with one plank of wood in your hand.  
  
"(y/n), calm down or else your temper will make you do things you will later regret!" said Chopper. "As for you Old-timer, you just sit there quietly! We'll take care of this!"  
  
"Here, now, Gramps, get some rest" said Nami, offering him a chair to sit on.  
  
"You too are lazying around" you pointed bitterly at Robin and Nami.  
  
"Well, men to do the work" Nami stuck out her tongue and you felt your eyebrow twitch.  
  
"...Are you calling me a man?"  
  
"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK (Y/N)'S DARK AURA IS BACK!" screamed Usopp from the other side of the ship. "WHY AM I THE ONE WHO IS ATTACKED?!"  
  
"So, why are you intentionally building this ship up here in the mountains, old-timer?" asked Sanji, ignoring how Usopp was clinging on his arm as the sniper tried to shoo away the dark smoke coming toward him.  
  
"It's because it's not a ship" he retorted.  
  
"Huh? It isn't a ship?" said in confusion Luffy, looking at it.  
  
"Now, look! If this isn't a ship, then exactly what is it?!" asked Usopp.  
  
"It is my...coffin" the old man smiled and you blinked in disbelief.  
  
"...Coffin?" you all repeated.  
  
"Yeah. That means, this will be my grave"  
  
"I see. So this is your grave, old goat man" said Luffy as he did a small prayer.  
  
"DON'T PRAY OVER IT! YOU'LL DOOM HIM!" snapped Usopp.  
  
"It's still too early for this!" sweated Sanji.  
  
"What are you so startled at? Living on an island like this, it's not unusual that I would make my own grave, is it? I am going to die someday, after all" the old man smiled.  
  
"Still, a grave in the mountains?" you asked. "And why exactly a pirate ship? Didn't you say you hated pirates?"  
  
The old man suddenly leaned a little too forward, his eyes closed. The others panicked and turned to you:  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM (Y/N)" accused Luffy.  
  
"I DID NOTHING" you snarled.  
  
"C-Coffin, or g-grave, or w-whatever you call it, it's almost finished! Don't go jumping the gun!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"Don't die yet!" cried Chopper.  
  
"Shh...He's just sleeping" said Nami, silencing them. At this, they let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah...(y/n) didn't kill him"  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO?!" you whispered loudly to your captain.  
  
After completing some parts of the boat, you all returned back at the old man's house to complete other tasks. You were currently playing with Nami at chess against the old man.  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" muttered the man as you took down one of his pawns. He took a piece of cheese and munched on it. "Yum! How did you make this cheese?"  
  
"From the island goats' milk. It will give you lots of energy, old-timer" answered the chief.  
  
"Okay, Gramps, it's your turn" said Nami.  
  
"Let's see...." he murmured, moving a piece forward. "There, checkmate. That's the game"  
  
"OY! WAIT A MINUTE" you stopped his hands and the old man let out a laugh.  
  
"No waiting allowed, Miss (y/n)!"  
  
"For Realm of God's sake..." you growled, crossing your arms and sulking.  
  
"You really _are_ the worst at this game" frowned Nami.   
  
"Shut up. Another go!"  
  
"All right. Nothing beats playing chess against a beauty like you, while getting my shoulders rubbed!" said the old man as Robin used her Devil Fruit to massage him.  
  
A little while later, Luffy returned with the others in toes. They have caught some pretty big fishes today.  
  
"We took in a great catch today!" yelled Luffy. "Sanji, make the old goat man something yummy again, would you?"  
  
"On it!" he responded, lifting his sleeve.  
  
"Old man, if there's anything else you want to eat, or have us do, don't be afraid to speak up, okay? We'll do whatever we can!" told Usopp.  
  
"Nah. I can die happy now" answered the old man, closing his eyes. "I'm in paradise...paradise..."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT" said in tears Luffy. "(Y/N) BRING HIM BACK"  
  
"Even if the way ahead is short..." sniffed Sanji.  
  
"...you've gotta live with a positive view!" finished Usopp, also tearing up.  
  
"FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE" they yelled together, hugging each other.  
  
"Will you shut up already?!" you barked, a thick mark on your forehead.   
  
"Hey, doesn't it seem strange?" whispered quietly Zoro. "The old man's only supposed to have three days to live, right?"  
  
"That's right. Three days" nodded Sanji.  
  
"Only three days to live" said Luffy, snot coming out of his nose.  
  
"That's just the briefest moment, isn't it?" sobbed Usopp. Cue the three to cry even more.  
  
"Indeed it is. In just the briefest moment, three days have gone by" said Zoro, staring in exasperation at the three men.  
  
"You're right" they immediately stopped crying and stared at the old man, demanding answers.  
  
"So then, how is it that he's still alive and kicking?" muttered Usopp.  
  
"More than that, he's healthier than he was before, isn't he?" enriched Sanji.  
  
"Old-timer, here's today's medicine" called Chopper as he ran out of the house with pills. "Make sure you take them"  
  
"I don't need that anymore. It makes all the food taste bad, after all" dismissed the old man. Chopper sweated while the old man moved his bishop. "There, checkmate!"  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" you flipped the table.  
  
"You're seriously terrible at this game"  
  
"NAMI, SHUT THE HECK UP"  
  
"10,000 berries"  
  
"Oh, don't start with me!"  
  
"I thought the old guy wasn't supposed to live for more than three more days" stated Zoro, looking at Chopper.  
  
"From the way he looks, he seems good for another 30 years. You misdiagnosed him, huh?" said Sanji.  
  
"No. That can't be right" retorted the doctor with a firm expression.  "Still, if I did misdiagnose him, that wouldn't be so bad, right?"  
  
"That's not the issue here. If this is how it is, then no matter what anyone else says, I'm leaving the island" said Usopp, standing up.   
  
"Yeah. This is no place for me to be forever kissing up to that old man" mumbled the chief.  
  
"I want to have some adventures at sea, too" nodded Luffy.  
  
"Then that settles it. Nami, we're setting sail!" called Zoro to the navigator.  
  
"C-Can you wait a little longer?" she demanded, not looking back at them.   
  
"How long are you two gonna goof around? Quit playing chess, already" the sniper said.   
  
"She can't quit! She lost so many times, I ended up pawning the ship to Gramps here" she sweated.  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" screamed the boys.  
  
"WHAT ARE PIRATES WHO HAVE LOST THEIR SHIP SUPPOSED TO DO?!" cried Usopp. "AND (Y/N) IS THE WORST AT CHESS!"  
  
"SHE WILL GET IT BACK FOR SURE, JUST WAIT!" cried back Nami.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU REPEAT THAT TO MY FACE, LONG NOSE?!" you snarled at the sniper, a foot on the table as you pointed at him.  
  
"Checkmate" said calmly the old man and you faceplanted on the ground.  
  
"SHE LOST" panicked Nami, her arms threw in the air.  
  
"Stop, already!" the boys restrained Nami.   
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Chopper, shaking the table to make the pieces fall.   
  
"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT ELSE WILL BE SIGNED AWAY!" told Usopp, helping Chopper in shaking the table by kicking it under.  
  
"If you want your ship back, you'll just have to work here on the island for as much as it's worth" smiled wickedly the old man. "By my reckoning, in total, you'll have to work for ten years. How's tricks with you?"  
  
"1O YEARS? KILL ME NOW AND MAKE ME REBIRTH!" you howled to the sky. Zoro dragged you away with the others following.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought that if I got lucky, we could get Gramps to tell us where his treasure is" sniffed Nami, tears falling down pathetically.  
  
"I was playing for fun! You're the one who started to gamble without me knowing!" you snapped at the navigator.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY CHESS"  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU PAWN OFF OUR SHIP IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"  
  
"At this point, we'll have to leave the old man, and run away" sighed Usopp. "That's all there is to it"  
  
"Not me" countered Luffy.  
  
"What are you talking about, Luffy? It's a good thing for us that Zoro noticed it, or we might have spent the rest of our lives on this island working for that old man!"  
  
"The fact Zoro figured it out embarrass me deeply" you whined, a hand on your forehead.  
  
"HEY"  
  
"You can't have any adventures around here, Luffy. Let's go" said Sanji.   
  
"Nope. A stake is something like a promise, right? If so, I don't want to break any promises" continued Luffy.  
  
"This is no time to think about appearances!" whined Usopp. "Zoro, what do you say?"  
  
"The captain is the one to decide, right?" he answered.  
  
"LUFFY!"  
  
"I said no, and I mean no"  
  
"Checkmate" came the voice of Robin, who was playing against the old man.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Looks like we can get the ship back" she smiled.   
  
"S-She's right..." the old man hung his head low.  
  
"HOORAY!" cheered everyone.  
  
"We can always count on you, Big Sister!" said Nami to Robin.  
  
"How's tricks with you?" asked in unison Luffy, Usopp and Sanji.  
  
"Just fine, thanks" smiled nervously the old man. "I've lived for many years, but I've never seen pirates as interesting as you are. I really like you. A big party tonight!"  
 

* * *

  
"Gramps, you're just like a great pirate" said Nami as she filled up his drink. "You can really put it away"  
  
"Nami-chan, are you calling me a pirate?" chuckled the old man.   
  
"If you weren't, you wouldn't have such first-rate glasses, after all" she told him, showing the golden cup with rubies on it.  
  
"They are indeed treasure-class" mused Robin.  
  
"Ah! Nami, you're trying to get the old man drunk, to find out where he keeps his treasure, huh?" said playfully Usopp.  
  
"Don't spell it out for him!" she whispered harshly.  
  
"It's written all over your face" you said, eating a piece of your roasted fish.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING (Y/N)"  
  
"Old goat man, do you really have a treasure?" Luffy broke the ice as usual, causing Nami to squawk indignantly.  
  
"My treasure is what I have shared my joys and sorrows with ever since washing up on this island--the island goats" he said.  
  
"What a great story!" Luffy shed a tear.   
  
"Gotcha!" laughed the old man. "For all the great pirates, who traveled the Grand Line, I am..the moneylender who dealt with them. I'm Zenny the Moneylender, not the Pirate!"  
  
"You're not?" said in disappointment Nami.  
  
"That's too bad, huh, Nami?" said Usopp.  
  
"Still, you must have some never, lending money to pirates, don't you, old man?" smiled Sanji.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Luffy.  
  
"Do you think pirates usually borrow money, then pay it back? Not to mention the interest" explained Usopp.  
  
"That's right. You can bet everyone bilked me out of their debts" said Zenny. "Every damn one of those pirates broke their word and betrayal was second nature to them"  
  
"So Gramps, it's true that you hate pirates, huh?" asked Nami.  
  
"If I would've just sat back and taken it from them, my business would have been wiped out. Every time I went out to collect on a debt, I had to fight against pirates,  at the risk of my own life"  
  
"That's a business where you have to be stronger than the pirates, isn't it?" wondered the swordsman.  
  
"I don't mean to brag, but I was weak. But then, I had a dream, so I fought desperately for it. No, I managed to fight for it"  
  
"And what was it?" you asked.  
  
"Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a pirate. A real pirates. The king of the pirates. That's why I first started in the moneylending trade. But instead, I got hit with a sneak attack by some damn pirates taking their anger out on me, and I ended up being washed ashore for dear life on this island. That was 20 years ago now, was it?"  
  
"Have you been making that grave for 20 years?" asked Sanji.  
  
"At first, I planned to build the ship near the sea, but bringing the lumber down from the mountain was too much for me. So I didn't give up, no matter what, but built it up in the mountains. I had a hell of a dream I couldn't calculate with my abacus. But somewhere along the way, my eyes were opened. Before I knew it, I was too old to set sail for the Grand Line. So much for my dream of being a pirate" grunted Zenny. "Dreams are just dreams, after all"  
  
"Why did you give up, old goat man?" asked Luffy, making stop the old man from laughing. "Age doesn't have anything to do with it. If you want to become a pirate, then you should do it"  
  
"Hey, Luffy. What are we going to do if the old man takes you seriously?" demanded Usopp, putting a hand over his shoulder. "Pirates need a ship and the old man's ship is a coffin in the mountains"  
  
"So we just have to bring it down, don't we?" said Luffy through a mouthful.  
  
"Like it's simple" you facepalmed.  
  
"Yeah...there's still time..." mumbled the old man, lost in thoughts.  
  
"There, you see? The old man is taking you seriously!" scolded Usopp.  
  
"No he's not. You're just drunk, aren't you, Gramps?" retorted Nami.  
  
"This straw-hatted lad has got me absolutely intoxicated!" giggled Zenny. "All right! Here's looking forward to the day when the Zenny Pirates set sail!"  
  
"Definitely drunk" you muttered, watching as the old man gulped down his bottle of sake.  
  
It didn't take long before the fire died out and everyone fell asleep by consuming too much alcohol. While Zoro was taking one of his long nap, since this freak didn't know the definition of 'sleep'. Even counting sheep, you couldn't find the slumber you desperately needed. Everything seems to be on your mind, the majority of your thoughts returning on Anita. But then, they were replaced by the conversation you had about your father.  
  
" _Him..._ " you thought. " _I wonder where he is today...Why do I care?_ "  
  
You shook your head and brought a hand against your forehead, sighing.   
  
  
 _*Flashback*  
  
"You're leaving...?"  
  
The tall man advanced toward the small ship, stopping at the sound of your voice. He turned to face you and offered a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He saw on your face the same expression when he first met you: cold eyes and emotionless.   
  
"Those people will take care of you from now on...You certainly met Anita already? She's kind, isn't she? She will be your sister now"  
  
"Why are you leaving?" you asked, still glaring at him dead in the eyes. "If it was only to leave me on this damn island, then why did you bring me with you in the first place?"  
  
"You should live a normal life" he replied, kneeling down. "You will learn a lot about this world if you don't isolate yourself from it. Life is an adventure after all"  
  
"I don't care about that. I don't care about them, and certainly don't care about what you think of me!" you snarled, giving the man the middle finger. "Go die already, you old bastard!"  
  
"You don't mean it" chuckled the man, shaking his head. "You will learn to have friends and **care**  about people"  
  
*End of Flashback*_  
  
  
It was a foreign word for you: care. Welding a power like Saṃsāra meant that you constantly rebirth. Having friends isn't...a really good idea. You weren't going at the same place as them. And never will you see them again. You were bond to revive as a new entity over and over. Never will you reach the  Nirvāṇa like them.   
  
"You are awake (y/n)-swan?"  
  
Sanji seem to have followed you without you knowing. Not that you minded that much.  
  
"Seems like it" you responded, not looking back at the chief. "You too, I presume"  
  
"Right" he chuckled. "That was stupid of me..."  
  
You sat down on a small piece of wood while he took a seat next to you, smoking a cigarette as the blonde man stared at the horizon in silence. It was comfortable, no feelings of uneasiness or whatsoever.   
  
"You are thinking, aren't you?" Sanji asked. "About your father"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" you sneered. "I thought I was hiding it very well"  
  
"A woman's sadness can't pass over my head"  
  
"I'm not sad" you muttered. "Just pissed about this old geezer. I...I simply don't understand...I was used to this life of being all alone by myself, and this man appeared out of nowhere. He decided to take me with him, and two years later he abandons me at Rogueport without any explication..."  
  
"It certainly was hard for you" mumbled the chief, looking at you by the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Maybe...I never forgave him, and probably never will" you grunted. "I hope I won't see him again, or else..."  
  
"You know (y/n)-swan, you look kinder when you actually pull down those walls..." said softly Sanji and you blinked. "You may tell yourself that you don't care, but in the end you do. You simply need to learn what it is...and Luffy is probably the best placed person in the whole world to show you"  
  
"Care...huh?" you muttered, gazing back at the horizon. "We will see"


	15. Ships falling everywhere, welcome to the Grand Line!

# Ships falling everywhere, welcome to the Grand Line!

 

 

 

 

 

"Bad news! Everyone, wake up!" came Chopper's cry.   
  
You jolted up, your hat falling over your face at the sudden movement. You brought it back on your head while looking at the reindeer who was running toward you with a panicked expression.  
  
"The Marines! The Marines are here!" he shouted.  
  
"What?!" you all said in unison.  
  
You didn't waste time and immediately ran down the mountain to the beach where you saw one Marine ship.  
  
"They don't look they're about to attack" said Nami.  
  
"What on Earth is it doing here?" wondered Usopp, taking a step forward.  
  
"Hey, Straw Hat pirates! I am Sergeant Minchy, of the Marines. It's a pleasure" introduced a strange looking man.   
  
"Pleasure?" you repeated in disbelief, hands on your guns.  
  
"Listen, I'm terribly sorry about the other day. If we had known better who we were dealing with, we wouldn't have chased you around like that. I hope you accept our apologies"  
  
"Strange, isn't it? It's only natural for the Marines to chase pirates" Sanji's voice dripped with sarcasm.   
  
"He's being unusually hospitable. Watch yourselves" sweated Usopp.  
  
"I will need only one bullet to knock him out...if you know what I mean" you muttered, aiming now your gun at the Sergeant's forehead.  
  
"P-Please! Don't get upset! I understand that you're the ones who defeated Crocodile back in Alabasta, aren't you? I wouldn't think of fighting against pirates as great as you are!" waved Minchy.  "Believe me. I mean, if we meant to attack you, would we come here with only one ship?"  
  
"What do you know? The guy is afraid of us, isn't he?" sneered the sniper.  
  
"Even assuming we did risk our lives to fight you, it wouldn't earn us a single penny" continued the Sergeant.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" demanded the chief.   
  
"Oh, we're just here to investigate the island. It's a newly discovered island that doesn't appear on our maps"  
  
"Investigate? There's just an old man and his island goats here" replied Nami.  
  
"Now that you mention it, where did the old guy go?" muttered Usopp, looking left and right.  
  
"I see. Then Zenny is being safely cared for here, isn't he? Once our survey is done, we're planning to return to our base. You'd best set sail on out of here as soon as you can" said Minchy. "Marine Headquarters is in a frenzy to eliminate you guys, after all"  
  
"So that's it. Sounds like this is our chance, as well. I'll go get the food. Have to call Robin down, too" said Usopp, walking away.  
  
You continued to glare at the Marine ship, suspicion eating inside you. You didn't loosen the grip on your guns, your eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Are we setting sail, Luffy?" asked Sanji, turning to the captain.   
  
"There's good weather past the fog" called out the Sergeant and that's when something clicked in your mind. "The waves are gentle, and we won't by any means, lay a hand on you"  
  
"Fog..." you mumbled under your breath. "Something definitely wrong here"  
  
"I go when I want to! You don't decide when!" snapped Luffy to the Marine. "If I were the Marines, I'd fight desperately against us, even with only one ship!"  
  
"Besides, how did you know Gramps' name was Zenny?" asked Nami, her frown evident on her face. "We didn't say a word about it"  
  
"W-Well..." stuttered the Sergeant, sweat gathering on his forehead.  
  
"I'm suspicious of what kind of survey you plan to conduct. You're not, by any chance, after Gramps' treasure, are you?" she continued, hands on her hips. By how pale he was, she hit the hammer right on the nail.  
  
"You know, I'm almost insulted that you thought I couldn't sense the other Marine ships hiding in the fog" you said loudly, making the others turn their head at you in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I can smell gunpowder from cannons of numerous ships" enriched Chopper.  
  
"If we had set sail, we would have been caught in a sneak attack by that fleet!" growled Sanji as the fog disappeared to show Marine ships waiting.  
  
"Mess with us, will they?! I don't care if they are a fleet!" said Zoro, pulling out his swords. "Come and get me!"  
  
"W-Wait!" stammered Minchy.  
  
"L-LUFFY, GUYS!" yelled Usopp.  
  
He appeared with a sword at his throat, his arms lifted in the air as the Marine officer guided him toward you.  
  
"Don't there! One move, and this guy is dead!" said the Marine.  
  
"They already had a landing party hiding here, did they?!" Zoro said.  
  
"Well done, Corporal!" smiled Minchy.  
  
"Drop your weapons!"  
  
"Damnit" you cursed under your breath as Zoro dropped his swords on the sand.  
  
"Guys! Hurry and get out of here!" yelled the sniper. "They're planning to finish us all of, one way or another!"  
  
"You keep your mouth shut!" menaced the Marine.  
  
"Damn you, cowards!" swore Luffy, his fists tight.  
  
"We don't even have to wait for the captain to land, it's all over now. Corporal!" ordered the Sergeant. On cue, the Marines aimed their rifles at you.  
  
"I can handle bullets just fine" muttered Luffy.  
  
"But WE can't handle them!" snapped Nami at him.  
  
"Ha! I'll take the treasure of Zenny, along with the heads of the Straw Hat pirates!" laughed the Marine Sergeant. "It's time to send you to hell!"  
  
You waited for them to shoot all of you, but suddenly a loud noise came from the mountains. A ship was descending from it. Zenny's coffin to be precise.  
  
"I-Impossible! A pirate ship, coming out of the mountains?!" yelled Minchy in astonishment.  
  
The ship of Zenny came flying toward the Marines and you quickly snatched Usopp out of the way before he was crushed against the hull of the ship. As it entered the water, Usopp hugged your waist with tears of joy falling on his cheeks like waterfalls.  
  
"THANK YOU, GOD! YOU SAVED ME" he weep, the sobs muffled by your bare stomach.  
  
"If you have to cry, do it somewhere else!" you snapped, pushing his head away from your midriff. "Don't make me regret saving you!"  
  
"You did it, old man!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"Hey, don't act so reckless" scolded Sanji.   
  
"His heart hasn't stopped, right?" demanded Zoro.  
  
"Cut that out!" barked Nami.  
  
"Old-timer! Are you okay?!" panicked Chopper  
  
"Way to go, old man!" Luffy continued to cheer.  
  
"WE TOLD YOU, DON'T EGG HIM ON!" you all snapped in unison.  
  
"What are you trying to pull, Zenny the Moneylender?" asked Minchy, staring at the older man's ship inquisitively. "Your profession is to extort money from pirates, isn't it?!"  
  
"I gave up lending money long ago. Right now, I'm Zenny the pirate!" he responded with a laugh.  
  
"Don't you sell the Marines short, you old geezer!"  
  
"Old man, watch yourself! He's after your treasure!" warned Usopp.  
  
"Oh? Lately, the Marines have taken to going after treasure on the side, in addition to capturing pirates, have they? That's quite industrious of you"  
  
"Nami, bring the ship over" ordered the swordsman and she nodded her head.  
  
"Got it, come on everyone!" Nami said, running in direction of the ship.  
  
"Why, you! Don't give Nami-san any orders!" snarled Sanji, following the ginger girl.  
  
"Sergeant Minchy! The Straw Hats are on the move! Contact Captain Moore's fleet for backup!" yelled a Marine. Immediately after, a gunshot resonated and you all froze on the spot.  
  
"I told you, I'd give you your cut of the treasure" said slowly the Sergeant, a rifle in hands. "You understand, don't you? We can't let the captain know"  
  
"The way I figure it...You're keeping your men hushed up to take on this side project" hummed Zenny. "That must cost a pretty penny, huh, Mr. Sergeant?"  
  
"Why, you dotty old coot! Don't think you won't pay for this!"  
  
"Silence boy!" Zenny cut him. "You've got some nerve, trying to swipe my treasure! Come and take it from me, if you can!"  
  
"Way to go, old man!" grinned Luffy, stretching his limbs to grab Zenny's ship. "Show them how a pirate fights!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?!" you yelled, your eyes widening when Luffy moved the ship to the left before sending it crashing against the Marines' ship.   
  
"There!" he said.  
  
"IDIOT!" yelled in unison the others.   
  
"Why you!? If you're a pirate, then you won't mind it when the Marines kill you, right?!" snarled Minchy.  
  
"Come to think of it, does the old man have any sort of weapon?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Show me what you got! Take on my class 10-ranked abacus skills! Get on!" ordered Zenny to his goats who jumped inside the Marine's ship.  
  
"...Is it really happening?" you murmured with a sweatdrop, watching the fight from sideline.   
  
"No time to think, get on the ship!" yelled Chopper, pulling your sleeve to make you move. "Hurry! Hurry!"  
  
"We know. Stand aside for a minute" said Sanji, helping Usopp to prepare the ship.  
  
"The old-timer is in no physical shape to be doing anything so crazy!" sweated the doctor.  
  
"And Luffy is drowning right now..." you pointed in said direction. "...No mind. The sea cucumber has spotted him. Nope, nevermind. He went in the wrong direction"  
  
"JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!" yelled Nami.  
  
"NOT MY FAULT IF POT PLANT ALWAYS GET LOST" you yelled back.  
  
Nami navigated the ship toward the Marines, until she remembered the others waiting next to the shore.  
  
"Hey, look! They're waiting for us in formation!" yelled Usopp.  
  
"It's strange how they don't show any signs of movement, huh?" muttered Nami. "We have to think up a battle plan now, while we can"  
  
"So, what shall we do? Be the first ones to attack them?" asked Sanji.  
  
"DON'T BE CRAZY!"  
  
"Right now, we have to help the old-timer! Hurry!" shouted Chopper.  
  
"Hey, did we hit something a second ago?" you asked suddenly.  
  
"Did we?" retorted Nami, raising a brow.  
  
"NEVER MIND! HURRY!" snapped Chopper.  
  
The Going Merry finally reached the Marine's ship, the head colliding with its railing. You jumped and landed on it, seeing the old man hunched over and Minchy being held down by goats.  
  
"You guys are late! I almost died here!" said Zenny.  
  
"Waah! I was so worried!" cried Chopper, running to treat him.  
  
"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!" you shouted, aiming your guns at the Marine officers.  
  
The black smoke encircled and sent them in the ocean while you blew the smoker away from the gun's barrel.   
  
"Good job, Master Gunner! You executed your orders perfectly from the great Captain Usopp!" grinned the sniper and you rolled your eyes. You caught sight of Robin.  
  
"Hey, you were waiting here all this time?" you asked the woman. "...Why do you have a large bump over your head?"   
  
Before she could answer, you were interrupted by Chopper's loud scream.  
  
"THERE'S NO PULSE!" he said, holding a sleeve.  
  
"Calm down, Chopper. I'm over here, over here" chuckled Zenny, showing his arm.  
  
"I knew that! Here, take it easy, and lie down! Don't you die, old-timer!"  
  
"How do you feel, old man?" asked Sanji.  
  
"I feel fine, of course. I'm finally a pirate" he answered. "I don't feel like dying anymore"  
  
You blinked and let out a grunt when something wet fell on you, causing you to faceplant on the deck. You heard the pained groan of Luffy and you held back a large fit of curses to pass your lips.  
  
"S-Sorry (y/n)" said Luffy, his face blue. "Hey, are you okay old man?"  
  
"I could ask you the same, lad" sweatdropped Zenny.  
  
"There's no helping Luffy" mused Nami, tying the last knot of the rope around Minchy.  
  
"Luffy, get off" you growled.   
  
"I'm too tired"  
  
"I will shoot your ass" you snarled.  "And the water is running down my back!"  
  
"Seawater in my pants"  
  
"Realm of God you're annoying!"  
  
"Your seizure has passed, so that's a relief huh?" stated the reindeer, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Much obliged, Dr. Chopper" smiled Zenny.  
  
"Sorry about that. Old man, how's tricks?" asked Luffy, still not moving off from your back.  
  
"Just fine!" they laughed in unison.  
  
Your patience running low, you stood up and made your captain fell on his back. He started to whine about how he couldn't move properly. You resisted the urge to press a foot in his rubber face until it flattens. But that would make a good girl.  
  
"(y/n), your sandal boot is hurting me" whined pathetically Luffy through the black leather of your scandal and you scoffed under your breath.  
  
"I can press harder" you mused.  
  
"ITAI ITAI ITAI"  
  
"Ah, right. Listen, Gramps" started Nami as she knelt down next to him. "You can tell us now, can't you? About your treasure"  
  
"Hey! Don't go giving any shocks to my patients!" snarled Chopper the ginger girl when Zenny let out a strangled noise. "Old-timer, stay strong!"  
  
"For the love of...Yeah, I guess you have done a lot for me, so maybe I can tell you" said the old man.  
  
"That's more like it!" said Nami, putting her hands together. "Look, the Marines know about it, and all, so it must be an amazing treasure, right?"  
  
"I did...have a treasure. The pirates who owed me signed over a whole heap of treasure to me" Zenny rectified. "But then, thinking of buying a pirate ship, and getting my pals together, I exchanged all of it for cash"  
  
"Their eyes turned into Beli" you muttered, staring at both Nami and Minchy.  
  
"Thinking back on it, that's when my fate turned. I told you last night that I was attacked by those who had owed money to me, and I ended up drifting ashore on this island, right?" he continued. "Well, naturally, I managed to protect the money. After all, I'd risked my life for that money in order to buy my dream. It was eaten by the goats, however..."  
  
"EATEN?" screamed Nami.  
  
"ALL OF IT?!" asked Minchy.  
  
"That's right. Well, maybe they left two or three bills. And so, like I told you, these guys are my treasure" said Zenny, petting the head of one of the goats. "All of my fortune may have been lost, but in return, I gained my friends. They don't betray me, or try to cheat me. Now I have friends on my side who don't do anything for selfish motives"  
  
"You should take notes, navigator" you said to the sulking form of Nami.  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
"I've obtained the greatest treasure in the world" smiled Zenny.  
  
"Good for you, old man!" said Luffy, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. It's good. I'm a man that takes advantage of every situation" laughed Zenny in unison with the others.  
  
"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! Hey, Straw Hat! This fight isn't over yet!" snarled Minchy. "There's a pristine fleet over there waiting for you! Don't think you're going to get away so easily!"  
  
"Don't go trying to act cool when you're rolling around" said Luffy with a raised brow. "What is he, stupid?"  
  
"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONES! Do you think you can stand up to a fleet of nine ships!" he yelled back, his rolling stopped by Zoro's sword.   
   
"I don't mind" smiled Luffy, advancing toward the Sergeant Marine. He lifted him by the collar. "Tell them that if they want a fight, to come straight at me. GOMU GOMU NO..."  
  
"Hey, Luffy! A little higher!" yelled Usopp from the crownest.  
  
"Okay! PISTOL!" cried out your captain, sending flying the Sergeant toward the nine ships.  
  
"Well, that's it" you mumbled, staring at the horizon as the ships disappeared from sight.   
  
"Here, old man. I fixed it for you" Usopp handed the abacus to Zenny.  
  
"Oh, I should have known. Much obliged" thanked the old man.  
  
"Everything is all set up through supper. You just have to cook it" said Sanji before embarking the Going Merry.  
  
"Old-timer, I made up a whole supply for you, so make sure you take your medicine" instructed Chopper. "Promise me!"  
  
"Yeah, all right, all right. I'll make sure I take it, don't you worry" smiled Zenny.  
  
Luffy pushed the Going Merry out of Zenny's ship, the others waving goodbye at the old man.  
  
"It's been fun, Gramps!" yelled Nami.  
  
"Take care" said Robin.  
  
"Guys, you take care of the old-timer!" said Chopper to the goats.  
  
"We'll see you later, out on the seas somewhere!" said Luffy with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! Once I finish repairs to the ship, I'm going to be setting sail!" shouted Zenny.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you, Zenny Pirates!"  
 

* * *

  
It was good to be back on the ship. Well, back in your workshop to be precise. Steven was sitting beside you on the table, watching you draw and design new sets of weapons on the paper.   
  
"....What the freaking heck" you murmured, standing up.  
  
You ran out from your workshop and gazed at the sky with wide eyes. Robin, who was reading quietly on a chair, stared at you in confusion.  
  
"Is something wrong, Master Gunner?" she asked and you merely pointed at the sky.  
  
"Yeah. Something big is falling toward us" you said.   
  
"B-B-Big?!" stammered Usopp. Suddenly, hail started to snow over your ship and the sea around you. "Hail?"  
  
You probably all had the same reaction when a giant boat appeared out of nowhere just above your head, falling in the ocean just next your ship. The big waves pushed the Going Merry, and you nearly lost your foot and fell in the sea in turn.   
  
"Hang on! Hold on to the ship!!" cried Zoro, holding the railing tightly.   
  
"What is it?! What is it?!" shrieked Nami.  
  
You caught Chopper by his hat at the last moment, or else the poor reindeer would have drown with the fishes and Sea Kings. Said doctor quickly lashed himself at your waist.  
  
"DREAM! YEAH, THIS MUST BE A DREAM!" yelled Usopp as he gazed upon the tidal wave coming right toward you.  
  
"Hey! More stuff's falling! Be careful!" warned Sanji.  
  
"Turn the rudder!" Nami ordered to Zoro who shook his head.  
  
"No way that'll work in these waves!" the swordsman retorted.  
  
"Luffy, protect the ship! It can't take this any longer!" said the chief.  
  
"Got that! Hm? Usopp?" wondered the captain, eyeing the sniper with a dumbfounded expression as the man was praying, or probably meditating.  
  
"Cast aside your worries. Calmly close your eyes..." breathed in and out Usopp. "When you open your eyes, a quiet morning lies before you..."  
  
He let out a pitched scream when he opened his eyes to see a corpse falling from the giant ship. The moron had even the audacity to throw it your way.  
  
"BONES" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF WITH THOSE BONES DOWN YOUR THROAT" you snarled, throwing the corpse directly at the navigator.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! DON'T THROW IT THIS WAY!!" she barked.  
  
  
As the rain of hail stopped and the waves calmed down, you all took a deep breath to calm yourselves down.  Luffy stared up at the sky, letting out a noise:  
  
"Why the heck did a ship fall from the sky?!" he asked.  
  
"There's nothing in the sky" Zoro clicked his tongue.  
  
"Oh man, the Grand Line is a crazy place!" shuddered Usopp, hugging your waist with Chopper.  
  
"You're squeezing me too hard!" you barked, a thick mark on your head.  
  
"What's wrong, Nami-san?" asked Sanji, looking at the ginger girl as she glared at the Log Pose.  
  
"What're we gonna do?! Our Log Pose is broken! It's stuck pointing upwards" she replied.  
  
"That's not it. It was updated by an island with stronger magnetism. If the Log Pose needle is pointing upwards, that means the log has been caught by the sky island" said Robin, looking up.  
  
"SKY ISLAND?!" you all shouted in unison.  
  
"What's that?" asked Nami.  
  
"A floating island?!" said Luffy, his enthusiasm on.  
  
"D-Did that ship and those bones fall from there?" demanded Usopp, shaking badly.  
  
"Is that even possible?" you mumbled. "I mean, I don't see any island floating above..."  
  
"That's not it. To be precise, a sea is what's floating" replied Robin, making more confused than before.  
  
"Yay! There's a sea with an island floating in the sky?!" shouted Luffy. "Alright! Let's head there right away!"  
  
"Hey, guys! Turn the rudder upwards!" followed Usopp.  
  
"...They are reaching new levels of stupidity. They are evolving" you facepalmed.  
  
"Evolving?" repeated Chopper.  
  
"We need a remedy before it spreads around"  
  
"In any case, you can't turn upwards, Captain" sighed Sanji.  
  
"To be honest, I've never seen the sky island, nor do I know much about it" mused Robin.  
  
"Yeah! It's impossible for an island or a sea to float in the air!" enriched Nami. "So the Log Pose really must be broken"  
  
"No, Navigator. Our concern right now should not be the Log Pose, it should be how we get to the sky. No matter what weird situations this ship gets caught up in, or how panicked we get, we must not doubt the Log Pose. This is an ironclad rule. What we should doubt is rather the common sense in our heads"  
  
"Like we need it on this ship anyway" you grumbled, eyeing your captain in accusation. "I feel like I will loose my sanity a little more with what's coming..."


	16. The Mock Town

# The Mock Town

 

 

 

 

 

"What's that woman doing, opening the coffin?!" stammered Chopper, hiding behind the mast.

"She has weird fetishes?" you shrugged, ignoring the hard glare you got from Robin, who was putting back together the pieces of a human's skull.

"Can you learn something from that?" asked Zoro, his arms crossed as he eyed the archaeologist.

"I don't know" she responded, taking another piece of the skull.

"You got strange interests!" shouted Nami, hiding also behind the mast with Chopper.

"A pretty woman and the dead, now that's an interesting combination" sighed Sanji.

"Hm? Where's Luffy?" you asked, looking right and left. 

"Over there" pointed the swordsman to the destroyed ship, where you saw Luffy and Usopp jumped down. "What're they doing now?"

"Exploration, they said" answered the doctor.

"Oh, restoration complete!" said aloud Sanji, watching as Robin put down on the deck the skull.

  
"The holes here are man-made" stated Robin, turning the skull to examine it further. "These are indications of medical treatment. It's craterization, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Yeah, in the past, they made holes in the skull in order to constrain a brain tumor. But that's a medical technique from very long ago" explained Chopper.

"That's right. It's been at least 200 years since he died. He was in his early 30s. He fell sick while traveling on the sea and died" she said. "The reason his teeth remained in good condition compared to his other bones is because tar was rubbed onto them. The custom is characteristic of some areas in the South Blue. So considering history, that was a ship for an exploration party from the past"

Robin extended her hand toward a historical book, opening it and stopped at a certain page.

"Here it is. The 'St.Briss' of Briss, a kingdom in the South Blue. It set sail 208 years ago"

"It's the same ship as the one that fell" you muttered, eyeing the picture dumbfounded.

"This ship probably wandered in the sky for a least 200 years" continued Robin.

"You can find out all that just by looking at bones?" said in awe Nami.

"Dead people may not speak, but they do hold information. If the ship was for an exploration party, it should still hold various records and evidence"

"Yeah....but the ship sank in the sea..." murmured Nami, staring at the ship. Only for her eyes to widen in panic when she saw Luffy waving his arms wildly out of the sea. "WHAT'RE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"HELP ME!" cried out Luffy.

"HE IS DROWNING!" Usopp pointed at his captain, standing above a floating part of the boat next to Luffy.

"GIVE HIM A HAND, DUMBASS!" you snarled at the sniper.

After helping out Luffy to get him out of the ocean (and you had to get wet once more to save both of the idiots), the said young man let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, everyone! I found something incredible! Look at this!" he said, showing you a map.

"A map of the sky island?!" you yelled in unison.

"Skypiea..." read Nami. "Does this mean there's really an island in the sky?!"

"YAHOO!" cheered Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper.

"Alright! The sky island exists! It's a dream island!" laughed Luffy. "We can go to a dream island!"

"Don't get so carried away!" sighed in exasperation Nami. "This only means it might be possible. There're tons of fake maps out there"

"I think you broke their spirit" you said without looking at the three morons, knowing they were glaring at Nami like she erased their dreams with a snap of her fingers.

"Er...Sorry! It exists! I'm sure it exists, but..."

Luffy and Nami started to bicker for the existence of the sky island, while you were watching their fight with a bored expression.

"Realm of God, we all have the time in our world to see if it's real our not" you groaned, the both of them ignoring you.

When they continued to bicker and being at each other's throat, you were growling internally. It's only when you started to get a headache that you decided to take matter in hands. You stood up and cracked your fist, Usopp letting out a squeak and hiding behind Zoro. Nami and Luffy stopped their debate to look at you in slight fear, watching the dark aura above your head growing.

"How about I snap your necks to see if we can get a better answer than that?" you grunted, your right eye flashing purple.

"SORRY MA'AM!" they saluted and you sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere" 

"In any case, we can't move the ship forward this way!" Nami retorted. "What we need now is information, as Robin said. If a huge ship like that really went to the sky, then there's definitely a way for this ship to go there as well. Let's somehow pull out whatever records remain in that ship!"

"But the ship has completely sunk" countered Usopp.

"If it sank, then we'll salvage it!" said Nami with a smile, determined.

"ALRIGHT" fist pumped Usopp and Luffy.

"AS IF WE COULD!" snarled Zoro.

"But...isn't the ship too big?" you stated, blinking. You didn't like the way Nami was smiling.  
 

* * *

  
"Well, well...You really make us do reckless things" chuckled Luffy.

"Er..." stated Zoro.

"Nami-san! I'll be sure to find a clue to the sky!" shouted Sanji, hearts swirling around him.

 

The three of them were wearing suits to go underwater. You stood aside and eyed the situation in disbelief with a raised brow.

"I'm counting on you!" smiled Nami.

"Worry not, there are no defects in my design!" said Usopp.

"Then, I wish you good luck!"

 

The three jumped in the sea, and Chopper immediately went to the mechanics to take care of them.

"This is Chopper. Everyone, please respond"

" _This is Luffy. There're tons of monsters down here, over_ " answered the captain.

" _Is this a giant sea snakes' nest?!_ " came the voice of Zoro.

" _This is Sanji. WHOA! THEY LOOKED THIS WAY!_ " said Sanji.

"Okay" nodded Nami, not bothered by their answers while Usopp looked like he was about to pass out.

"OKAY?!" he repeated Nami's words in disbelief.

"They will survive. Chopper, hold the brake tight, okay?"

 

You glared at the machine until your attention was diverged by the sound of a whistle and cymbals. A ship was coming toward you, with men repeating loudly the same word again and again while slamming together the cymbals.

"SALVAGE!" they yelled.

"What the heck is that?" you said, staring at the coming ship while the others did the same.

"Company halt!"

"AYE, AYE SIR!"

The ship stopped and you nearly tripped down by the looks of it. The head was a monkey holding cymbals, with bananas as pillars. 

"Is this the area where a ship sank?!" you overheard. 

"AYE, AYE SIR! BOSS!"

"By boss...they mean me!" yelled a voice, and you saw a man who looked like a gigantic monkey. "Prepare to salvage the ship! The sunken ship belongs to me, the king of salvagers and the boss of the Masira Pirates! UKIKIUKIKI"

"Is that even a title?" you muttered inquisitively, having a are-you-kidding-me look on your face.

"Oh, boy...weirdoes at a time like this..." sweatdropped Nami.

"Hey, you! What're you guys doing there?! This is my turf!" yelled the captain.

"Your turf?" repeated Nami.

"That's right. Every ship that sinks in this territory belongs to me. You haven't touched anything that's mine, have you, huh?!"

"Looks like...he's going to salvage the ship" said Robin.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like" whispered Usopp, hiding behind the machine.

"Then what? Doesn't it work for us?" mumbled Nami.

"QUIT MUMBLING! Answer my question!" snapped Masira.

"Excuse me! Can I ask you a question?!" Nami lifted her hand, distracting the monkey-looking man.

"You're asking me a question?! That's fine. Ask me anything!"

"It looks like you're going to salvage the ship. Is that right?"

"Looks like?.." the man repeated in disbelief, before he passed a hand over his face, a pleased smile appearing. "Hey...Do you find me that 'monkeyful'? That means 'handsome'. Do you think I am?"

"Yeah!" the ginger girl answered, trying to not puke on spot.

"Oh, come on, stop it!" blushed Masira.

"Is that even a word?..." muttered Usopp. "Hey! Are you going to salvage the ship?!"

"Of course! If there's a sunken ship in front of me, I'll salvage it! I'm that kind of man! If it's on the water, I'll sink it and salvage it! I'm that kind of man! There's no ship that we can't salvage!" declared Masira.

"Then... is it okay if we watch you do it?" asked Nami.

"Hm? Oh, I see, is salvaging work new to you? Okay, go ahead and observe it!"

"Alright! Let's see how things go for now, everyone" whispered the navigator.

"Boss! We got a problem! The members who went into the sea to set the cradle are hurt!" you heard a crewmember from the other side yell.

"Did they get hurt by Sea Kings?" asked Masira.

"Well...it looks like they were beaten up by someone!"

"Those idiots!!!" you whispered loudly to the others who nodded. 

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN THERE IN THE SEA?! Then..." Masira turned to you, a crazy look in his eyes. "Hey, you guys! There's someone in the sea! Be careful!"

You all relaxed immediately, seeing that he was a complete idiot in the end.  However, you didn't know how long it will last until they discover what you were doing. They already set the cradle, and were about to reach the ship before Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro could return.

" _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ " you heard Luffy say. 

You panicked internally and quickly put a hand over the megaphone, blocking the noise.  Usopp and Nami did the same with the others, glaring at Masira dreadfully. He seems suspicious of your actions already.

"W-What's that monkey for?!" asked Usopp, pointing to the head of the ship.

"This one? You have a discerning eye. This is no ordinary prow. LUNCH BARCO HUNTER"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Your eyes widened in shock when the monkey was lifted above the water before it descended in the ocean, entering the sea with a loud splash. You became even more shocked when Masira started to blow inside a horn, lifting the ship with air.

"What the heck" you simply said. You heard a loud scream.

"BOSS! THE CREW THAT'S IN THE WATER!..."

"What's the matter?! What happened, guys?!" demanded Masira.

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE SHIP!"

"HOW DARE THEY HURT MY GUYS?! WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!" yelled angrily Masira, standing above the railing. You sweatdropped at he took a heroic pose, someone lifting a painting of fire behind him to give the idiot a background.

"We're not taking pictures, so get the heck over it" you snarled. 

"WHAT?!" said shocked Masira.

"Oh, he posed for us to take pictures..." said Usopp.

"BOSS HELP!" pleaded the crewmates in the ship.

"I'M COMING! KEEP ON WORKING ON THE SALVAGING OPERATION!" yelled Masira as he dove in the water. 

"Like I said: what the heck" you repeated your words, sweatdropping more.

Only, you gasped and leaned against the railing to stare at the water.

"What's going on, (y/n)?" asked Chopper, still holding the lever of the machine.

"Er...I don't want to trigger a commotion but...something really big is under us. Like REALLY big" you said bluntly. 

Nami was about to ask you what you meant by that, until something came out of the water next to the ships. A gigantic turtle.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" yelled Nami.  
 

* * *

  
You still couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was totally a giant sea turtle, and you grew more agitated when you noticed it has parts of wood sticking out of its mouth.

"I think it swallowed the ship" you pointed out.

"IS THAT A CONTINENT?!" yelled Nami in turn.

"I'M NOT SEEING ANYTHING! THIS IS A DREAM" shouted Usopp, covering his eyes.

"A dream?!" repeated Chopper.

"Phew, it's just a dream..." sighed in unison the three morons.

"Oh. Were they all...eaten along with the ship?" asked Robin, making shiver the three and you stared at her.

"What? You don't see the blood coming out from the sea turtle?" you motioned with your thumb at the gigantic animal.

"Oh my. Truly terrible. They were indeed eaten"

"AHH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT! AND YOU, DON'T MAKE IT CREEPY, (Y/N)!" shouted Usopp.

"There's no doubt about it; the air supply hoses are going into its mouth" she continued.

"LUFFY AND THE OTHERS WERE REALLY EATEN!" cried Chopper, running in circle.

"Don't worry. I think we can still recollect their bones" you smirked darkly, causing the doctor to pale and nearly faint on spot.

"IT WAS YOU WHO MADE THEM GO TO THE GRAND LINE'S SEABED!" the sniper accused Nami. "YOU SAID IT'D BE OKAY EVEN THOUGH YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA, THAT'S WHY THEY-"

"You're right" cut Nami, frowning. She stared at the sea turtle, lifting one hand: "Sorry!" she said simply.

"YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT IDEA, BUT..."

The Going Merry tilted to the side when the hoses were pulled toward the sea turtle. You were sent back straight to the railing with the others.

"Unless we cut those hoses we'll be dragged into the depths of the ocean with the ship" said Robin.

"WAH! (Y/N)! YOU'RE STRONG! DO SOMETHING!" ordered Usopp and you narrowed your eyes at him.

"I can't. That thing is too big" you retorted, crossing your arms.

"SINCE WHEN DID SIZE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"Usopp! Cut the hoses to ensure our safety!" said Nami.

"ARE YOU A DEVIL?!"

"SHE'S A DEVIL!" enriched Chopper.

You let out a startled noise when suddenly the sky turned dark, like it was night. But by looking at your clock, it wasn't even noon yet. You blinked and let out a shriek when something big fell on top of you, crushing you under its weight.

"AH! IT'S LUFFY!" yelled in unison the others.

"Y-you f-fucker..." you swore, eyeing darkly your captain. It didn't take long that Zoro and Sanji both appeared at the same time, bags in hand.

"Set sail! Hurry up and get out of here!" ordered Zoro, panting.

"He's crazy..." mumbled Sanji.

"I'm glad you were safe! Yeah, let's get away from that turtle anyway!" said Usopp.

"Turtle?" repeated Zoro with question marks over his head. "No, there was a monkey in the sea!"

"You mean beside Luffy?" you growled, standing up and letting the captain falls on his back.

"He must be one of the sea animals" told Sanji.

"He was getting along with Luffy for a while" continued the swordsman with a sweatdrop.

"Since they are both monkeys" continued the cooker.

"But when he saw this stuff that we got from the ship, he suddenly started going on a rampage"

"Like a gorilla!" enriched Sanji.

"His name's Masira, he's a salvager. But it's amazing that you guys could escape from that turtle's mouth!" sighed in relief Usopp.

"Turtle? What turtle?"

Zoro and Sanji turned around at the same time to gaze at the gigantic sea turtle.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"YOU JUST NOTICED?!" you snarled, slapping the back of their head.  "THAT THING ATE YOU WITH THE SHIP!"

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice, jumping out of the water and landing on the railing of the Going Merry. "Don't think you can get away after stealing treasure from my turf!" snapped Masira.

"TREASURE? There was treasure?!" asked Nami, turning to Luffy who has woken up.

"Shishishi! Yeah, there was a lot" he said.

 

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and froze on spot. Just in front of you, you saw the shadow of five giants standing taller than the sky itself, wings on their back and lance in hand. Your forehead turned a blue color as you gazed in fear at the creepy apparition in the sky. Even the sea turtle couldn't believe what it was seeing. One of them lifted his lance, threatening to stab you.

"MONSTERS!!"

It didn't take a second of hesitation for the men to grab on the paddles and move the Going Merry out of this place. You reached a little while later a clear field, the sun back on.

"No way can someone be that big..." whispered in shock Usopp.

"Man, the Grand Line is just one mystery after another!" whined Sanji. "Today too"

"We saw a huge galleon fall from the sky" said Zoro.

"The needle of the Log Pose is now pointing to the sky" continued Nami.

"A weird monkey appeared and salvaged the ship" said Usopp.

"Then, we saw a huge turtle that ate the whole ship" stated Chopper.

"Then night came" said Robin.

"And, at the end, we saw huge monsters who were dozens of times larger than the Giants!" yelled Luffy.

"Go to the Grand Line they said, it will be fun they said" you grunted.

"Yeah, those guys scared even me" nodded an unfamiliar face among the group.

"Huh?"

"Oh heck no" you growled, using your guns to send Masira flying through the sky with a loud scream.  
 

* * *

After searching through the treasures the three found, it was decided that you will make a stop at Jaya. Robin explained that you could probably find more information on the island.

"Hey, hey, doesn't it look kinda like a resort?" asked Usopp when he saw a first view of Jaya.

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I want to stick around a bit" smiled the navigator, eyeing the port.

"Well, there's a lot of ships though..." you said, showing the many pirates ships at the shore.

"Silly (y/n)!" Nami laughed nervously Nami, slapping your arm to which you frowned. "Since when can pirate ships just openly line up in a harbor?!"

"She's right!" laughed nervously Usopp too.

"HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" you heard from the island.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS TOWN?" whimpered in unison Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

The Going Merry was accosted to the port of Mock Town, with Zoro and Luffy both leaving to visit the island. You decided to follow them, even though you didn't really 'feel' this weird town, filled with people fighting each others. Nami was there too, thinking it would be wise to not let the three of you without supervision. 

"In this town, I will..." said Luffy, avoiding a sabre from a pirate, standing aside.

"...not fight. I give my word!" ordered Nami, pinching his ear.

"Not fight. I give my word" repeated Luffy through gritted teeth.

"Good. This is serious, you three" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah....mother" you growled the answer lowly.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE?! If you cause trouble, we'll have to leave this town! If that happens, we won't be able to go to the sky, got that?!"

"Okay, but if someone really piss me off, I won't hold back" you said, staring at a pirate who was hunched over the road, puking.  Suddenly, an old man fell from his horse in front of you.

"Look like he is in pain" stated Luffy, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, it does" nodded Zoro.

"Hey you guys, sorry to bother you, but please help me get up" pleaded the old man.

"You're not going to get up by yourself, are you?" sweated the swordsman, but helped him nonetheless.

"Well, thanks...I'm on the horse now. I was born frail" he panted and you raised a brow. "Now, let's go, Stronger"

"Sure you are..." you rolled your eyes, watching as the horse fell forward. "The horse, too?!"

"Geez, what a pain" swore Zoro.

"Thanks again. Here, this isn't much of a reward, but would you like some?" the old man offered apples.

"You're too suspicious! We don't want any, so beat it already" snapped Zoro.

"Yeah, apples!" cheered Luffy, taking one and biting into it. At the same moment, a shop exploded.

"What happened?!" yelled a bystander. 

"Well, some guys were eating apples that they got from a strange man, and then they exploded. Five of them!" yelled another.

Your eyes widened and you quickly latched yourself at Luffy. 

"SPIT IT OUT, NOW!" you ordered, strangling him.

"I already swallowed it" groaned Luffy.

"YOU BASTARD! What's the meaning of this?!" snarled Zoro, taking out one of his swords.

"Well, he's all right" laughed darkly the old man. "If you ate a bad one, you would've died on the first bite. You're...lucky"

The old man disappeared with horse and you glared at his retreating form in anger.

"Just what is up with this town?!" demanded Nami, continuing to walk forward.

"Well, don't be so touchy, Nami" said Luffy, his arms behind his head.

"You almost got killed for no reason, you know!" she retorted.

She was cut as a loud yell resonated above your heads, and you all looked up to see a man standing on a rooftop, laughing out loud.

"That guy again...How many victims have there been now?" whispered a man. "It's not like he's a famous wanted man. Who the heck is he?"

"Well, I don't even wanna know. In any case, we should stay away from that Fighting Champion" said another, causing Zoro and Luffy to stop.

"Champion?" they repeated, a serious look on their face.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPETE!?" snarled Nami. "Ugh...I wonder if we can really get information in a town like this"

 

The four of you continued to walk until you arrived to a hotel, where there was practically no one in it. In fact, it was probably to more quiet place on the island.

"Although this is a rough town, it has a place like this" stated the navigator, looking around at the beauty.

"They have a vacation house on the sea, huh?" said Zoro.

"In any case, there's no one here...although I can smell tasty food" sniffed Luffy.

"E-Excuse me! Please don't come in without permission!" uttered a small man nervously, approaching your group. "Th-this Tropical Hotel is currently chartered by Bellamy-sama and his party. So we're asking other guests to, er...leave"

"They took all this place?" you asked, not believing what you were wearing. "Greedy pigs..."

"I-If Bellamy-sama sees you, it'll be a problem so please kindly leave immediately" continued the man, moving a weird manner.

"C'mon, what's wrong with just coming in here?" whined Luffy.

"Who's Bellamy?" asked Nami.

"Hey, what's going on?" shouted a voice at the entrance of the hotel, a man and woman. "Who the hell are those shabby guys?"

"Sarquiss-sama! Welcome back! Well, this is just..."

"Never mind your excuses! Just get rid of them already!" said rudely the woman. "How much do you think we're paying to charter this place?!"

"She's right. Now, go home, you dumb brat!" said Sarquiss.

"Brat?" you repeated, a twitch of your eyebrow. "He is a thousand years too late to tell me that"

"Hey, can I beat him up?" asked Luffy, staring at Nami.

"NO!"

"Ha! You're going to beat me up? What funny guys! At any rate, those are rags you're wearing" laughed obnoxiously the man.  "Here! Take this money and buy yourselves something you like"

You growled under your breath, with the others having the same expression. You bent down and collected all the money before you went to Sarquiss, holding the money out to him.

"We don't need your charity, sir" you spoke calmly, even if you wanted to slit his throat badly. "You can have it back"

"Heh! Maybe I should have thrown it down the drain instead if it's the case! Though, you're pretty cute and probably won't need it after all"

Your eyes narrowed into slits. Nami noticed the hand you were holding behind your back, how tight it formed a fist. Your nails were digging inside your palm, almost drawing blood. Nami took Luffy by the face:

"Let's go! This unpleasant!" she said, leading Luffy away with Zoro in toes.

You gave one last glare at the man before you threw at his face the money, pushing him aside with your shoulder. You could still hear him laugh behind you as you exited the hotel.  
 

* * *

  
"Dammit! I'm really pissed!" said Nami angrily, slamming her drink on the bar.

"That's a shame. Mock Town depends on pirates who spend lots of money, after all" said the bartender. 

"So poor pirates aren't invited, huh?"

"Looks like there's no way of calming you down. Here, this is on the house. Since tough guys gather here, there's lots of trouble. But if you get bothered by it each time, you can't get by in this town. All you can do is play it safe when dealing with people"

"But this town is really unpleasant, you know!" snapped Nami.

"That's probably how a right-minded person would think" laughed the bartender. "But unfortunately, right-minded people are rare in this town. Well, the log will be stored within four days or so. So you should leave before you get into trouble"

"Four days...Then we can't stay even two days...Hey, are you alright?" asked Nami, turning to you.

"I will be okay" you responded gruffly. "I nearly beat him up though..."

"I'm glad you did as I said" she smiled, trying to cheer you up. "If we ever see him in the New World, you can beat him up all the times you want!"

"That's not the problem. Those clothes were made by Anita..." you explained and she let out a noise of pure awe. "When he insulted us, he insulted her at the same time..."

"Oh. That must be hard for you then-LUFFY, STOP SCREWING AROUND!" Nami snarled at her captain who was fighting another bigger man for cherry pies.

They didn't stop bickering around until the bigger man left the bar, and Luffy returned to his food. 

"Is there a pirate with a straw hat here?"

"It's B-B-Bellamy!"  
Those who were inside the bar immediately went silent as a man with blonde hair and a blue coat entered the room, looking menacing. A threatening aura was coming out of him as he approached Luffy. You hand latched itself on one of your guns subconsciously, as if it was on instinct when feeling there was something wrong with this guy. The fact he had a huge smile plastered on his face didn't really ease your suspicions.

"So, you're the 30 million bounty, Straw Hat Luffy!" stated the man.

"Looks like he's got business with you, Luffy" muttered Zoro, eyeing warily the male.

"Isn't Bellamy the guy chartering that hotel?" whispered Nami.

"Boy, I keep running into tall guys today" said Luffy, gazing up at Bellamy.

"Give me your most expensive alcohol. And give this shorty what he wants as well" the man demanded to the bartender who nodded.

"Huh? This place is full!" shouted a familiar voice, entering the bar too.

"What is this place? It's stinky and dirty!" said an annoying girl.

"And cheap-looking rum is about all they've got" said another man.

"Look. They are from earlier" said Nami and you were gripping your guns hard.

"Why here of all the places in this damned town?!" you growled. "Their hotel wasn't enough?!"

The crew of Bellamy pushed aside some people of the bar to take their seats, like they expected to be treated like royalty. Royal pains in the ass, that is.

"Bellamy sure is a curious one" stated the woman with pink hair, a small smirk on her lips.

"Well, have a drink" said Bellamy as the drinks were laid in front of them.

"Oh, thanks! You're actually a nice again!" smiled Luffy.

You should have expected what was coming next. The minute your captain sipped on his drink, you watched as Bellamy gripped Luffy's head and sent him smashing through the bar. Zoro unleashed his sword and held under the man's chin while the others laughed.

"Bellamy's nuts!" laughed Sarquiss. 

"What's the meaning of this, small fry?" asked Bellamy, eyeing the swordsman.

"Why don't you tell me?" replied darkly Zoro.

"Zoro! Hold on a minute!" screamed Nami. "We haven't gotten any information in this town yet!"

"Shut up!" he snarled, his grip on his sword not wavering. "I'm just taking him up on his offer!" Luffy stood up at that, wiping the blood and dirt off his face.

"Hm? So you got back up!" chuckled Bellamy.

"So you're ready to take me on, huh?" said slowly Luffy.

"WOOOO! They're going to take Bellamy on!" yelled a bystander.

"Go for it!" yelled another.

"Aha! This isn't a fight, it's a test!" said Bellamy. "C'mon! Let's see how strong you are!"

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami stopped him and she approached the bartender. "Hey, Mister! We want to go to the sky island! Do you know anything about it?"

Again, everyone froze up. They stared at Nami like another head grew up on her shoulders. The silence was quite unnerving you.

"Like I said, if you know how to get to the sky island..." she repeated, only for the whole bar to explode in laughter. 

"She said 'sky island'!!!!!"

"Give me a break!"

"But the Log Pose is definitely pointing to the sky!" she retorted, showing her wrist. More laughter from them as she grew red in the face.

"Hey, you got me there" said Bellamy, sitting on a seat. "You guys believe in such an ancient legend that there's an island in the sky? Just which era are you from? Unusual currents in the Grand Line are being explained one after another. The Knock-Up Stream is one of them. I guess you probably don't know something like that even exists. The ships that fell victim to this current are pushed up high in the sky, and then slam into the ocean! Without knowing this, sailors from long ago saw the strange scene where the ships fell, and imagined sky islands, thinking, 'There must be another world in the sky!'...." he laughed once more. "How foolish! All phenomena have reasons. These things that people dream about will all be explained soon! Good grief! I thought I'd test you and let you join my crew for the new era, but you're such a delusional dumbass!"

"You piece of sh-" you started but was cut by Zoro with his arm, pushing back from killing this man on spot.

"Listen. The era where pirates dream about things is over!" Bellamy continued. "The City of Gold, the City of Emeralds, the big hidden treasure, One Piece...! Those idiots who are blinded by dream treasure don't notice the treasure around them. In this era of oceans, those who should be most capable of crossing the ocean are misled by those illusion and die. And people talk about those dead idiots, saying, 'He was happy since he lived his dream!'. That just drivel from losers! When I see idiots chasing after dreams like that, I get disgusted!" he finished and punched Luffy in the face. "Since there're weak pirates like you, it even makes us strong pirates look worse"

Some people of the bar started to throw at you some drinks and bottle of beers. You were feeling your patience running low, and both Zoro and Nami knew that. The anger hid behind your eyes was terrifying. It was a matter of seconds before you snap.

"Get outta here, you scum! We can't enjoy our drinks! Bellamy's right!" shouted a man.

"Hey, Bellamy! Looks like everyone here wants to see your show!" said Sarquiss, laughing.

  
"That's what I'm about to do" Bellamy answered.  
  
"Luffy! Zoro! (y/n)! Forget the promise, beat them up already!" ordered Nami.  
  
"Zoro...(y/n)...Don't take them on, no matter what happens" said firmly Luffy and you blinked, until you understood what he was getting at.  
 

* * *

   
Nami was surprised to see that you didn't explode already. You have taken on beer and drinks in your face, not blinking or showing any irritation. You didn't even take out the sharp pieces of glass in your arms and shoulders. On the other hand, Luffy and Zoro were bleeding badly.   
  
"Luffy! Zoro! (y/n)! Why are you just taking this from them!" yelled in outrage the ginger girl. "Fight them! Why don't you just beat them up!"  
  
"It's no use, lady. They're smart" said Sarquiss. "They've realized that their opponents are out of their league"  
  
Ouch. That's a huge hit to your pride.   
  
"Not fighting a strong opponent...it's a disgraceful move, though" he continued.  
  
"I guess he has no dignity as a captain!" said a member of Bellamy's crew with a hat.  
  
"The Marines are generous these days, giving 30 million Berries for the head of a worthless ass like him"  
  
"The doctrine of nonresistance...Sounds nice, doesn't it?" contemplated Bellamy. "In addition to being weak, you have no pride"  
  
Realm of God, it was taken you everything to not slaughter everyone in this bar. Luffy knew by the way your eyes were dark that you were on the verge to attack.   
  
"You can't get into a single fight but your head is full of dreams. You're just like worms" he said, and the bar exploded in laughter once more. "A weak-looking shorty worth 30 million...I wondered what kind of man he is. This isn't just a letdown, it's boring!"  
  
Bellamy stood in front of Luffy, bottle of sake in hand.  
  
"I have never met such cowards!" he said, taking a sip of his drink and spat it in Luffy's face. "Take them out, they are eyesores"  
  
You watched as some crewmen of Bellamy sent flying both Zoro and Luffy in the window, watching them fall on the floor with a loud thump. Nami screamed their names, kneeling next to them. Silently, your eyes covered by your hat, you walked to your captain and bent to whisper to him:  
  
"Luffy...you told me not to fight, but this is too much..."   
  
"Don't fight, please" he rasped. "Don't...degrade yourself to their level..."  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't teach them a lesson, doesn't it?" you gave him a knowing smirk and he stared at you for a moment before he reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
"Just...don't attack"  
  
"Oh, I won't use my fists, don't worry..."  
  
"Hey, women!" called out Sarquiss. "You won't be able to move forward into the new era if you're with him. How about I buy the two of you? What'll it cost to have you come with me?"  
  
Nami turned to him, her teeth gritted.  
  
"What was that? You're going to buy me?" she repeated venomously.  
  
"Join you?" you said, still staring at your captain.  
  
"That's right. Join us. It'll be fun"  
  
"Hate to say it, but I'm too good for a team of small fries like you!" replied Nami.  
  
Silence between them before the girl with pink hair muffled a laugh.   
  
"HOW STUCK UP! Their gang is nothing but dumbasses!" chuckled Sarquiss.  
  
"Take those two and beat it already while you're still alive, you small fries!" ordered Bellamy.  
  
Nami gave you a look and you sent at her a wink, to which she internally smiled. She knew you wouldn't get out of there without a fight. She took both Zoro and Luffy and exited the bar.  
  
"Won't you follow them, sweet cheeks?" asked Sarquiss and you sighed.  
  
"I still have a drink to finish" you mused, walking toward an empty table.   
  
You laid your hat on it as you took a seat, passing a hand in your (short/long/none)(h/c) hair to remove the pieces of glass who were stuck. Slowly, you pulled out the ones in your shoulders, tossing them away under the bewildered expression of the Bellamy crew. If you were bleeding, you certainly didn't care to find out. You popped an elbow on the table and held your chin with your hand, glaring at the morons in front of you.  
  
"Now, where were we?...Oh yes, after you fuckers didn't stop calling us small fries or dumbasses since those are the only words that your small brain can manage to remember and spell..."  
  
"Oy! What-"  
  
"Shut your _fucking_ mouth" you ordered lowly, and the atmosphere in the bar darkened as Sarquiss did as told. "You know, before arriving to this town, I made a promise to not fight. And even after this promise was called-off, I'm not allowed to kick your asses. I will respect my captain's judgement for now, seeing that he's right...However...."  
  
  
With the other hand, you brought on the table one gun and pushed it until it was at the center of the furniture. You then clasped your hands together and held your chin with them, elbows on table.   
  
"Let's say that I don't take too _lightly_ brats who dare disrespect me in any way" you smirked darkly.  
  
"Brats?" scoffed the pink haired girl. "Like acting too mighty will scare us"  
  
"Oh, really?" you tilted your head to the side. "But you should..."  
  
A gun shot resonated in the air and the bullet went straight to the drink next to her, splashing her in water. She let out a shriek and stood up abruptly. She shot at you a look and everyone flinched in disbelief as they saw smoke coming out of your gun.  
  
"H-How?! I didn't see her take the gun!"  
  
"She's different than before!"  
  
"Me? Joining your crew of cuntbags and ass-monkeys? Don't make me laugh" you let out a dry laugh, your right eye turning a purple color. "Like I would be part of a group that got their head smashed by their own mother when they were barely one year old..."  
  
You didn't show any reaction when a fist was slammed in the table, barely missing you as Bellamy leaned closer to your face, wide smile still on.  
  
"You got balls, I will give you that. But why stay with idiots who are totally illusionists? Hm? In the new era, that won't make you any better than us!"  
  
"What if I don't care about what you're thinking of me? I would stay with people who has dreams rather than those who has a broom's stick up their ass...." you replied, leaning back. "And please, don't put your face close to mine, you stink"  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"HAHA! She's asking to get her ass whipped, Bellamy!" laughed another girl of the crew.  
  
"Go on. Try to hit me" you challenged, eyeing death in the eyes Bellamy. "Do it, and see what happens"  
  
The both of you continued to glare at each other. Anyone could cut the tension at the point. Your body's aura turned purple as murderous intent filled your mind, not about to give up the staring contest. Until Bellamy suddenly did a 180 turn, showing his back to you. Sarquiss, who was looking at his captain in disbelief, let out a startled noise.  
  
"Bellamy...are you blushing?" he asked.  
  
"What" the only thing that came out of your mouth.   
  
Yes, this day could turn weirder. And you thought you saw everything!


	17. Montblanc

 

 

 

# Montblanc

 

 

 

You don't know how much time has ran out, staring in disbelief at the back of Bellamy. His on crewmates weren't even sure how to react either. They were beyond surprised to see such a reaction from their captain. You, on the other hand, didn't really believe what you were hearing right now.  
  
"Bellamy...are you blushing?" repeated Sarquiss, blinking in shock.  
  
You felt your eye twitch, your upper lip lifted while your mouth was parted. With an exasperate sigh, you pushed your seat abruptly and stomped outside. Why were your cheeks on fire? You almost destroyed the doors of the bar's entrance, not giving a damn about getting billed for reparations. Your fists still tight against your sides, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves. The red hue on your face disappeared instantly as you breathe out.  
  
"You look flustered, lass" said a male's voice.  
  
Blinking, you turned and looked above the building to see a young man sitting on the rooftop with his legs dangling. His bright blue eyes were staring at you as if he could read and see your soul. You shivered at their intensity, a snarl decorating your lips. The more you were glaring at him, the more you became pissed for an unknown reason. This man gave you a weird vibe.  
  
"Who are you?" you demanded, hands on your hips. "You want a fight too?"  
  
"A fight? That's not really what I'm here for..." the man chuckled. He suddenly jumped down from the roof and landed with grace in front of you. His blue eyes returned on you and he gave you a smile. "My name is Bryce. No last name or whatsoever. I don't think you even care enough for my first answer, (y/n)..."  
  
"How do you know my name?!.." you said, taking a step back away from him while the purple haired male got closer.  
  
"I know a lot about you, The Immortal" Bryce let out a soft laugh at the mention of your epithet, knowing that with the pissed look on your face you didn't like it one bit. "However, I have no time to speak with you so freely...All you need to know is that you should be on your guard with your powers. The White Karma doesn't really...appreciate your efforts" the man trailed, his half-lidded eyes staring elsewhere.  
  
"White Karma...?" you repeated.  
  
"I already spoke too much" Bryce sighed sadly. "It was good to see you again, though"  
  
"W-Wait!" you called when the mysterious man jumped on the rooftop and with one last look directed to you, disappeared. You lowered your hand after realizing that he wasn't coming back. "....What does he mean by 'see you again'?..."  
 

* * *

You walked back toward the Going Merry, your expression confused and grim. Even if you knew his name, this man doesn't really ring you any bell, but deep inside you felt like you saw him before. Only where? As your approached the ship, you heard your name being yelled by Usopp.  
  
"(y/n)! You're all bloody too!" panicked the sniper. "What the hell happened to you guys?!"  
  
"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" came the cry of Sanji.  
  
Getting on the Going Merry, you nearly jumped out of your skin when Nami appeared and shook your shoulders wildly, resulting in you almost falling back from the ship and into the ocean.   
  
"DID YOU KICK THEIR ASSES?!" the ginger demanded, a crazy look in her eyes.  
  
"No" you responded bluntly and she gaped at you.  
  
"WHAT?! Why?!"  
  
"Because Luffy asked me not to"  
  
"WHAT'S WITH NOT FIGHTING ALL OF SUDDEN?!"  
  
"So, what kind of Moguera monster did you fight?" asked Usopp, leaning against the railing.   
  
"Pirates. But that's okay, it's all over now" smiled Luffy as Chopper cleaned his wounds. Zoro nodded his head while Nami continued to glower in her corner.  
 

"Even if it's over for you guys, it's not over for me!" she snapped. "What's with you guys?! You're men right?!"  
  
"Er, Nami, I don't have a peni-" you were cut when she turned and pointed at you, spouting angry comments:  
  
"When someone provokes you, you should just go ahead and beat them all up!!! Actually, better yet, why not just blow up this whole annoying town!!!"  
  
"So what was that stuff you said earlier?" retorted Zoro with gritted teeth, sweatdropping. He gulped at the dark look he received.  
  
"WHAT'S PAST IS PAST! DON'T TALK ABOUT ANCIENT HISTORY! DO YOU WANT ME TO FLOOR YOU?!"   
  
"And then, Grassy will finally become a plant. Your mushrooms of parents will be proud of you" you said with a small tear falling down on your cheek.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!" snarled the swordsman, pulling out his weapon.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Did you get any information about the sky island?" asked Chopper with a happy gleam. Nami's head slowly did a turn, her forehead turning dark and the poor animal started to scream.  
  
"....Sky...Island....?" she asked creepily.  
  
"You made him cry" you stated with a sweatdrop.  
  
"WHO CARES!? All I did was mention "sky island", and the entire bar broke out laughing. DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY!?" Nami shouted and immediately, Usopp poured himself ketchup over him and laid down death as Chopper turned into a big ball of fur.  
  
"KETCHUP STAR" said Usopp.  
  
"Guard Point!" cried pathetically Chopper with tears leaked down from his eyes.  
  
"It's quite lively up there" chucked a voice. "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Oh! Welcome back, Robin-chan!"cooed the cook with his hands entwined together. "Would you like to eat first, or shall I prepare your bath?"  
  
"What are you, her mother? That should be the other way around" you muttered and let out a howl of pain when arms appeared at your hips and squeezed in a deadly hug.  "SORRY SORRY SORRY! LET ME GO DAMNIT"  
  
"Sorry. I thought I heard something about my age for a minute" the dark haired woman smiled and you scowled deeply at her.  
  
"You sadist, with your weird Devil Fruit and all" you accused and Robin merely chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Robin, did you go somewhere?" asked Luffy, noticing the many bags the woman was holding.   
  
"Yeah. I got some clothes and information about the sky island" she answered.   
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! You, Robin! This all happened because you started talking about that sky island!" continued to yell the navigator. All the while, your eyes widened when Chopper suddenly jumped off from the ship to the sea, letting a small scream. Zoro called out his name and went to rescue him. "If it doesn't exist, I'll send you to a watery grave!"   
  
"Leave her alone for now" sweated Usopp. "Or rather, you'd better not get close to her. Just don't rock the boat"   
  
Robin gave a map to Luffy who thanked her. Usopp took a closer look and hummed under his breath.  
  
"Isn't it just an ordinary map? Where is it?"  
  
"It's this island. The town drawn on the left is Mock Town, where we are now. And you see an x on the other side, right? I heard that a man who doesn't blend in Jaya lives there" explained Robin. "His name is Montblanc Cricket. A man who talked about dreams and was driven out of this town. You might have something in common to discuss"  
  
"Then, why don't we try going there?" suggested Luffy.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec, Luffy. I'm not sure if we should go now because...Hey, Chopper, you saw it earlier, too, didn't you?" asked Usopp to the doctor and froze when he saw Chopper laying on his back, breathing heavily. Zoro was drying his wet shirt. "...What are you guys doing?"  
  
"I thought I was a goner!" managed to say the reindeer.  
  
"Geez, you're such a pain" groaned Zoro.  
  
"But Nami was..." trailed Chopper and Nami let out an indignant squawk.  
  
"I WAS WHAT? YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M SOME SIMPLE-MINDED IDIOT?!"  
  
"If the cap fits, wear it"  
  
"(Y/N), DON'T PUSH IT!"   
  
"Calm your panties for a second, ginger..."  
 

* * *

The Going Merry sailed toward the other side of the island. That's when, at the horizon, you saw another ship who reminded you of the one you met earlier today. Luffy came at your side, tilting his head in wonder at the sight.  
  
"Didn't take long for us to come across something weird..." he said and you grunted under your breath.  
  
"Not as weird as you" you said.  
  
"You're funny (y/n)"  
  
"Stop laughing like a moron"  
  
"Oy, Usopp. It doesn't look like the same guys from before" Luffy told the sniper, who appeared with Sanji in toes, hiding behind the chief.  
  
"Well, whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is another story" muttered Sanji. "As long as they don't hurt (y/n)-swan, Robin-chan, and Nami-san"  
  
"In any case, we did see them! Right?" the sniper asked the small reindeer who nodded with a hum.  
  
"As we thought, that salvager is from this island! We saw his ship coming back!"  
  
"I see..but I don't mind seeing him again" responded Luffy and you slapped the back of his head with your gun's handle.  
  
"Like Realm of Hell you do" you scowled.   
  
"Hey, hey, you guys! Quit mumbling over there!" yelled a voice from the other ship. He looked like a orangutan. "Ha! Honestly, I got all worked up wondering who you guys were!"  
  
There was  a pause among your group, and you gritted your teeth in exasperation, waiting for Luffy to blow up some idiotic comment. And your wish was answered with:  
  
"That's quite a reckless face you've got! What species are you?" your captain asked.  
  
"I'M HUMAN, YOU MORON!" yelled in anger the captain of the other ship.  
  
"You punks! Don't you know Shojo-sama?!" howled his crewmates. "He's the big boss of the Shojo Pirates and the king of undersea search! Don't make our boss angry!"  
  
"Now, now..." dismissed Shojo. "Looks like you're pirates. Did you know that Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai, was defeated? When you consider my abilities, that post may come to me. So I've been getting all worked up waiting to be contacted"  
  
"I see...Then you want to become one of the Shichibukai?" observed Luffy.  
 

"Well, in any case, the great part about me is that I haven't had my hair cut in all my 25 years of life. Now, aren't you surprised?"  
  
"Well, I mostly don't give a damn about it" you answered bluntly.  
  
"Sounds stupid" added in your captain.  
  
"WHOA! I'm surprised!"  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" yelled another of his crewmates.  
  
"Now, now....What you say really gets me all worked up" said Shojo, his expression darkening. "Listen. You will come out of the tunnel that is my anger into a sea of blood"  
  
"Okay, whatever..." shrugged off Luffy. "but there's a place we wanna go. So move aside"  
  
"IDIOT! THIS AREA IS MY TURF! IF YOU WANNA PASS THROUGH, PAY THE TOLL!"  
  
"Alright, here's my payment..." you growled, pulling out your gun. "A hole between the eyes, how about that?"  
  
"D-Don't piss him off, (y/n)!" trembled in fear Usopp. "And what does he mean by his turf? He's talking like Masira"  
  
"Huh? Did Masira say stuff like that?" Luffy turned to them.  
  
"What? Masira? What about Masira?" questioned Shojo.   
  
"(y/n) shot him off our boat, but..." trailed Luffy, pointing at you and you whipped your head in anger.  
  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN SAY IT'S ME!?"  
  
"Well, it was because of you"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO THE SEA"  
  
"But I can't swim"  
  
While you bickered with Luffy, Shojo on the other hand was growing pissed and furious.  
  
"S-Shot.....Shot....?! SHOT!? How dare you do that to my brother!" he snarled.  "THIS IS REVENGE FOR MASIRA!"  
  
"Hey, hold on a sec. We shot him, but he's still alive!"  
  
Shojo pulled out from his sleeve a microphone. He yelled out:  
  
"SOUND WAVE!!! HAVOC SONAR!"  
  
You took a step back, on your guard for what he was preparing for you. But to your disbelief, the moment the soundwaves were emitted from the microphone, they started to destroy...his own ship.  
  
"So...What are they doing?" asked Sanji, smoking.  
  
"Don't know. But it's amazing. If you use that technique on the ship, it'll...!"  
  
"Now everyone! Stop gawking and let's get through here while we can!" ordered Nami.  
  
"Okay!~" cooed Sanji.  
  
"Hey, Nami isn't on her period anymore" you pointed out and the navigator narrowed her eyes at you.  
  
"COMING FROM YOU IT'S ALMOST LAUGHABLE!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh, she has returned"  
  
"This isn't good!" called Usopp, slamming his foot down to block a plank from flying away. "The waves made it to this ship after all! The ship's starting to fall apart, particularly the repaired areas!!! The ship's body is worn out enough as it is! IF WE STAY HERE, THE SHIP WILL BE TORN APART!!!!!!!"  
  
"Full speed ahead! To someplace out of his voice's reach!"  
  
"Realm of God, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" you shouted over the soundwaves.  
  
You aimed your guns directly at him, shooting two bullets from each guns: one for the microphone, and the other for the moron. They perfectly hit their targets when Shojo's choice of weapon broke between his fingers and fell down unconscious. His crewmates started to panic, yelling his name over and over again.  
  
"You killed him!" gasped in shock Usopp. "You evil woman!"  
  
"I didn't. I just...send him to sleep" you smirked and the sniper sweatdropped. "However, we should take this time to get away before he recovers..."  
  
 

* * *

 "THAT'S HIS HOUSE?! THAT'S A PALACE!" shouted Luffy with wide eyes when they landed on the building.  
  
"Is this Montblanc Cricket guy mega-rich?!" squawked Usopp.  
  
"Idiots. Look closely" said Zoro.  
  
"A dreamer, huh? He does seem to be vain" enriched Sanji.  
  
"Why?" you asked, raising a brow.  
  
Luffy jumped on land and ran toward the house, only to release a strangled scream when he got behind the building.  
  
"IT'S JUST A BOARD?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The actual house is only half of it. The rest is just a veneer" explained Sanji. "He seems like a very cheap guy"  
  
"What kind of dreams did he talk about that would get him driven out?" asked Nami to Robin.  
  
"I don't know the details," responded honestly Robin, "but I heard that he said a huge amount of gold rests in Jaya"  
  
"Is that some pirate's buried treasure or something?"  
  
"I don't know" smiled Robin while Nami's eyes turned into bellies.  
  
You watched with a sweatdrop the navigator ordering Chopper to dig to find the gold in question. The others investigated the place while you walked toward a trunk with an old-looking book on it. With a raised brow, you lifted the object and dusted the cover.  
  
" 'Noland the Liar'...?" you read.  
  
"Noland the Liar?" repeated Sanji.  
  
"Do you know about it? But it says it was published in the North Blue" you asked the chief.  
  
"Yeah. I was born in the North Blue. Haven't told you guys?"  
  
"That's news. I thought you were from the East, too" admitted the sniper.  
  
"I grew up there" he said, all the while Nami yelled at Chopper to quiet down with his digging, asking him what the heck he was doing. "This is a famous story in the North. It's a fairy tale, but I've heard that this Noland guy actually existed long ago"  
  
" _This is a story from long, long ago...A story that took place 400 long years ago_ " you narrated, opening the book at the first page. " _A man named Montblanc Noland lived in a North Blue country. Noland, an explorer, always talked about his incredible adventures. However, the villagers couldn't tell if those stories were true or not. One day, he reported to the King after coming back from his travels. 'I saw a mountain of gold on an island in the great sea.'. The courageous king set sail to the great sea to see if the story was true, taking 2000 soldiers along with him. After surviving great storms and battling against monsters, only the King, Noland, and 100 soldiers made it to the island. However, what they found there was just a jungle. In the end, he was sentenced to death for the crime of lying. Noland's last words were as follows: 'That's right! The mountain of gold sank in the sea!'. The King and the others were dumbfounded. No one believed Noland any longer, because Noland continued to lie until his very death. This book is based on the North Blue fairy tale 'Noland the Liar.'..._ " you finished the story with a raised brow. " _Alas, the liar died...before he could even become a brave warrior on the sea_ "  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" yelled Usopp, alarmed. "AND DON'T ADD IN A HEARTBREAKING SENTENCE ON YOUR OWN!"  
  
"I thought it was funny" you smirked darkly.   
  
You blinked when you heard a small cry and a splash of water from the other side.  
  
"Luffy fell into the sea!!" cried out Nami.  
  
"What are you-" started Usopp, running toward the cliff only to freeze when someone came out of the water.  
  
"You've got guts, relaxing at someone's house without permission! The sea in this area is my turf!" said the unknown man with a weird haircut.  
   
"Hey, Usopp! Go grab Luffy!" ordered Sanji to Usopp.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"You're after the gold, aren't you? Die!"  
  
Sanji started to battle against the mysterious man, giving kicks and avoiding the man's own. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun and you were quick to act. You pulled out your weapon and shot his hand, causing him to take a step back and eye you in anger.  
  
"It's a little unfair to use toys on only one side..." you clicked your tongue, shaking a finger. Sanji floated toward you with hearts coming out of his mouth.  
  
"(y/n)-swan saved my life~" he sighed.  
  
"I should have let you die....Hm?"  
  
You saw the mysterious man fell down, hugging his sides painfully. He groaned before fainting on the spot. At that moment, Luffy and Usopp came out of the water, spitting the salty liquid.  
  
"....Who is he?" you asked to one particular.   
 


	18. Stupid Captain

 

 

 

# Stupid Captain

 

 

 

 

"Bring more cold towels! Open up the windows!" ordered Chopper as the others did as told to help the man.

  
"Caisson disease?" asked Zoro.  
  
"Is this guy sick?" enriched Luffy.  
  
"Yeah, it's a sickness that divers sometimes get. But it doesn't usually become a longstanding condition. Due to a lack of decompression when surfacing from the seabed, the nitrogen dissolved in the blood gets released quickly and forms gas bubbles at that time" explained the reindeer. "Since the gas bubbles expand inside and outside of blood vessels, they cause problems to blood flow, muscle and joints"  
  
"So it's some bizarre phenomenon huh?"  
  
"He probably kept diving every day without giving time for those bubbles to disappear from the body"  
  
"What for?" wondered Nami.  
  
"I don't know, but he's taking a risk" frowned the doctor. "In some cases, caisson disease can...cause death"  
  
You arched a brow when suddenly the door busted wide open, causing your comrades to nearly jump off their skin.   
  
"OLD-TIMER! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" yelled in unison Masira and Shojo. They stopped and stared at you, frozen on the spot.  
  
Chopper started to scream loudly, running away for his life with Usopp in toes. The sniper had his arms in the air, panicking at the sight of the two orangutan-looking men:  
  
"THEY HAVE COME TO KILL US!!!"   
  
"What're you guys doing here?!" demanded Shojo angrily.  
  
"What did you do to the old-timer?!" asked next Masira.  
  
"What? We're looking after this guy right now, so go somewhere else" answered bluntly Luffy.  
  
"IDIOT! THEY AREN'T REALLY GONNA HEAR US OUT! THOSE GUY ARE SAVAGES! EVERYONE, EVACUATE THROUGH THE WINDOWS!" shouted the sniper.  
  
You huffed and slapped hard the back of Usopp and Chopper's head, making them fall on the floor like flies. They groaned in pain while you twisted your wrist, making it release a cracking noise.   
  
"Realm of God you're all loud. We have a patient here, so shut your freaking mouth" you snarled at the two who cowered in fear.  
  
"S-Sorry ma'am..." they whimpered.  
  
"You guys are so nice!" came the cry of the two morons at the door, tears cascading down their cheeks.  
  
"THEY'RE LISTENING!" shouted in unison Usopp and Chopper, only to get another hit from you.  
  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"  
 

* * *

  
"You guys live here, too?" asked Luffy after the two settled outside the small house.

"Well, the old-timer's house is the headquarters of the Saruyama Alliance" said Masira.

"But we sleep on our ships most of the time because this house is too small for us" smiled Shojo.

"It's because you guys are too big. Well, to those Giant guys you look like a ball of earwax, though" your captain laughed.

"But it's amazing that you guys kicked him off when you're so small. Especially the devil woman over there" whispered Shojo to Luffy, pointing at you.

"I heard that, Orangutan" you scowled, before your expression turned bored. "I should certainly say sorry for nearly blowing your head off"

"It's okay, it's okay..." waved dismissively Shojo. "You're not the first woman who tried to do that..."

"Seriously? That's almost a fun story I want to hear" you leaned closer to the man, an evil look on your face.

"Luffy! He's come around!" said Chopper, exiting the small house.

"He's awake?!"

"Hm!"

You stood up with Luffy and sauntered toward the house with the others in toes, but not without Shojo testing to see if he could send flying Masira first.

"Hey, old diamond-head! I wanna ask you something!" called your captain as he entered. The man took a puff of smoke before saying:

"Sorry I caused you trouble. I thought you were just more idiots after the gold"

"What?! You have gold billion?" asked innocently Nami, her eyes turning into bellies. 

"Don't go after it" sweated Usopp, gritting his teeth at the ginger girl.

"What is it that you wanna ask me?"

"Old guy, we wanna go to the sky island! Please tell us how to get there!"

"Sky Island?" repeated slowly the man, raising a brow. He threw his head back and let out a laugh. "You guys believe in the sky island? Haha!"

"Hey, stop it! He's a sick person!" cried out Usopp while the sniper stopped Nami from destroying the man on the spot, her anger from before returning.

"There's no sky island, old guy?!" frowned Luffy, looking distressed. 

"No one knows" answered simply the man. "I know someone who said there is, but people call him a legendary big liar! His family became a laughing stock forever" At that sentence, Luffy's head did a slow turn toward Usopp.

"IT'S NOT ME!" barked the sniper.

"Could have fool me" you scoffed. 

"There's an old story that most North Blue people know" continued the man. "Noland the Liar is the one" Another head turn from Luffy to Usopp.

"LIKE I SAID IT'S NOT ME! HE'S GOT A DIFFERENT NAME, RIGHT?!"

"Come to think of it, Noland's name is, if I'm not mistaken, Montblanc Noland" told Sanji. "Could it be that you're Noland's..."

"A descendant?!" finished the navigator. "Could this place be the island in that story?!"

"Hmph! He's my granddad's granddad's granddad's...He's my distant ancestor...What a nuisance" grunted Montblanc. "I doubt there's a drop of his blood in my body...Although the Montblanc family was driven out of the country then, and has kept a low profile, people continue to denounce our family to this day. But no one in the family hates him"

"Why?" asked Chopper. 

"Because Noland was an extraordinarily honest person"

"Huh?" said in unison everybody.

"But in that picture book..." you pointed out.

"Noland's last excuse in the picture book is like this" shrugged Montblanc. " ' _That's right! The mountain of gold sank in the sea!'_  A stupid-looking face is drawn in this book...but he shed many tears and died a regrettable death. He was sure that the island he reached was Jaya where he found the wreckage of a city of gold. He felt that there was no way it was just an illusion...Noland insisted that the ruins had submerged due to crustal movements, but everyone thought he was making excuses out of desperation. Noland was executed in front of the laughing onlookers, and only the name 'Liar' remained"

"Oh, I see!" exclaimed Usopp. "You're looking for the city of gold on the seabed in order to clear the Montblanc family's name!"

"DON'T BE SILLY" snarled Montblanc, firing a bullet above Usopp's head.

"I-I thought I'd die..." cried pathetically the sniper. 

"How honest my distant ancestor was, or how great an explorer he was, has nothing to do with me! Can you understand how a kid would feel being laughed at by strangers just because he's the descendant of such an idiot?! That's how I grew up!" yelled the man. He took a pause, calming himself down before he continued. "But... yeah, over the past 400 years, many set sail to restore our family's honor, though all of them went missing. I was ashamed of such a family. I ran away from home and became a pirate"

"Oh? You're a pirate, too?" smiled Luffy.

"It's not that I wanted to become a pirate" rectified Montblanc. "I just wanted to escape from Noland's spell. And over time, I came to have my own pirate group. At long last, I entered the Grand Line, and I spent all my time on adventures. But ten years ago, my ship reached this island by accident. Strangely enough, only I, who continued to hate the Montblanc family and Noland the most, made it here. This island didn't have a city of gold, just like the picture book said. As I stood on a cape of the island, I felt that it was destiny. There was no place to escape to. If it's there, that's fine. If it's not there, that's fine, too. It's not that I want to prove his innocence. This is a duel with the man who threw a wrench into my life. I want to set the record straight before I die"

"This is indeed a man's..." sobbed Usopp.

"Then, what about them? Why are those monkeys here?" pointed out Luffy.

"There must've been an exciting drama spoken with the fists of men committed to exploring the seabed" stated Usopp, still crying.

"Those guys are fans of the picture book" was Montblanc's response. 

"What the heck" you muttered, sweatdropping.

"I think it was five or six years ago. They heard a rumor about me and barged in on me. They said, 'We think Noland's gold definitely exists!'...The sea around here is deep. In the dark, cold sea, you're haunted by a deeper solitude. I just dived and searched alone every day. They just came into my life and became my underlings without my permission, and they romp around. Single-minded idiots like them...make me feel relieved, to be honest. Do you understand?"

"I do. Yeah, real comrades give each other strength and..." continued to sob Usopp.

"I understand the feeling completely" you interrupted him. "I mean, look at them..."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" snarled in unison Usopp and Nami.

"Well, putting the story about those monkeys aside...Like I said, I wanna go to the sky island, old guy!" said Luffy. 

"You're a hasty one! Yeah, I did tell you, right? The witness to the sky island is Noland the Liar. If you have anything to do with him, you'll be laughed at like me" said Montblanc, pulling out a book from his shelf. "Unfortunately, this doesn't say he did but..."

"A logbook? Could it be Noland's?"  said Nami, catching the book Montblanc threw at her. "Amazing...A logbook from 400 years ago...Sea Ephemeris Year 1120, June 21st, Sunny. We left Villa, a cheerful town. Following the Log Pose, we should be heading east-northeast from the harbor. We got a rare item from a bumboat that we came across during the day. It's a ski-like one-person boat called a waver. It's a mysterious boat that can generate wind and move even on a day without wind. It seems that you need to get the hang of it to ride, and I couldn't manage it. Right now, it's become a perfect toy for my crew. No way! What's this?! I want it!" smiled Nami.

"NEVER MIND THAT! KEEP READING!" ordered Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy.

"The power for this seems to be a product found only on the sky island, and I hear that many peculiar things like that exist in the sky. Speaking of the sky island, one of my explorer friends showed me a live skyfish. I was surprised at how strange the fish looked. To our ship, it's still an unknown area, but as a sailor, I'd like to go to the sea in the sky one day. Montblanc Noland...He said 'the sea in the sky'!"

"It's just like Robin said!!! And it sounds like the sky island was a pretty normal thing for people back then! So it does exists!!"

"Alright!!!"

* * *

  
"What do you need to tell us, old guy?" demanded Usopp the minute Montblanc brought you all outside.

"Here. I'll start by telling you everything I know about the sky island. None of it's certain, but it's up to you if you wanna believe it or not!"

"Yeah! We believe you!" Luffy nodded his head, following by the hum of the others.

"There's a strange phenomenon that occurs in these waters--sometimes it'll turn to night, even thought it's the middle of the day" commenced Montblanc, pointing to the horizon. 

"Yeah! We saw that! Right?!"

"Night came, and then some monsters appeared!" enriched Usopp.

"The giants? There's a story about where they come from, but forget'em for now. This sudden nightfall is caused by the shadows of extremely compact clouds..."

"You mean cumulonimbus clouds?" Nami raised a brow inquisitively. "But it was too dark to be clouds...  
"

"There are clouds known as 'cumuloregalis clouds'..." continued Montblanc. "They pile high into the sky but produce no air currents or rain. When they appear high in the sky, even sunlight is blocked out, bringing afternoon 'nighttime' to the ground. One theory has it that cumuloregalis clouds are fossilized clouds that have floated in the sky for thousands and thousands of years"

"Fossilized clouds?" you repeated in disbelief. "That's new"

"That's ridiculous! Clouds with no air currents even after building up?!" said Nami.

"You're free to believe they can't exist. I'm not asking you to believe me! There's still no explanation to them after all" countered Montblanc. "Listen. If a sky island really does exist...that'd be the only possible place!"

"Okay! Gotcha! Let's go above those clouds!" smiled Luffy, standing up. "Get up, Zoro! Get ready, everyone! Cloud rudder full! Thanks for filling us in, old guy!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE?!" shouted angrily Nami at Usopp and Luffy, which she kicked them hard. 

"Now comes the real problem...Let me start by saying this: put your lives on the line!" said Montblanc and the two morons groaned.

"We're already near death..." said in unison Luffy and Usopp, their cheeks a purple color and swollen.

"The Knock-Up Stream is a current that shoots into the air...You can theoretically take it into the sky, understand?"

"You mean the current that can send ships flying, right?" you asked the man and he nodded. 

"Oh! Then it just needs to send us above the clouds!" said stupidly Luffy next to you and your answer was punching him straight to the jaw without even looking at your captain, making him fly through the air.  "ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"LUFFY!" panicked Chopper, running to his aid.

"You sent him flying!" cried out Usopp with wide eyes, but you ignored them completely. 

"You imbecile. If we take the current, the ship will end up smashing back into the ocean if we miss our chance" you said.

"The key is timing" hummed Montblanc. "It's easy to talk about being sent up the current, but it's not gonna be as nice a trip as you guys think. The Knock-Up Stream is a natural disaster. It's something that should normally be avoided!"

"How exactly does a water current rise into the sky?" questioned the navigator. "We've never heard of anything like that before...but what about you (y/n)?"

"Hm. I heard some stories about this current and how it works....However..." you frowned. "They aren't really nice or reassuring...."

"Naturally, we can only guess as to how that monstrous current works. No one's dumb enough to jump in and find out, after all. The accepted theory goes like this!" Montblanc went on explaining the current. "Deep beneath the sea floor, there are large cavities, and low-temperature sea water seeps into them. The heat from the earth below turns that water into steam, and the resulting pressure causes an explosion on the sea floor. One big enough to send the sea flying and create a current into the sky!"

"Same thing when Zoro decides to let out some flatulence..." you muttered and the sniper let out a strangled laugh, punching his chest to cough. 

"You bitc-" swore the swordsman, ready to pull out his weapon and cut your head once and for all.

"For about one minute, the sea continues to rise into the sky" continued Montblanc. 

"One minute?!" said in disbelief Nami. "What size of explosion are we talking about here?!"

"The explosions change location each time, and occur five times a month"

"You want us to be blown into smithereens...?!" resumed in alarm Usopp, his eyes red. 

"But y'know, describing a grand natural phenomenon with words and logic is foolish"

"S-So, basically, we gotta ride this current that only appears five times a month and hope the sky island shows up?" stuttered the sniper.

"Yeah. And if you miss, you'll fall back down, slam into the ocean...and then you'll all end up at the bottom of the sea" said Montblanc and Usopp was silent for a minute.

"A-Alright! Let's give up on the sky island!" laughed nervously the sniper. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. YOU GOTTA HAVE THE LUCKIEST LUCK THAT'S EVER LUCKED TO MAKE IT THERE"

"Don't worry. If we fail, her fat ass will be a soft landing. Just use it as a pillow..." Zoro said, not hiding the fact he was speaking of you.

"Well, the fat ass over here will gladly SHOT YOU DEAD" you finished your sentence angrily, lashing yourself at the swordsman who let out a squawk.

"We'll be fine! Let's go!" Luffy tried to encourage, laughing while you were brawling with the green haired bastard. 

"We'll be fine? How can you say such groundless stuff so easily...?" cried pathetically Usopp. "I mean, just look at the Going Merry now! It looks so pitiful! It can't stand up to a gigantic disaster like that!"

"That's true" nodded Montblanc, and in the background he sweated at the sight of you kicking Zoro's ass back in the ocean, one hand aiming to shoot him dead with one of your guns. "Even in mint condition, that ship wouldn't stand a chance"

"WHAT?!"

"Speed, weight, strength...That boat'd be blasted apart in the explosion"

"But...See! It really is impossible!" said Usopp to your captain, who frowned deeply.

"But don't worry about that. I'll have Masira and Shojo help take you there. Only after we strengthen your ship, of course"

"Yeah! Just leave it to us!" cheered the two monkeys in the house. 

"Thank guys!" laughed heartily Luffy and both Usopp and Nami sweatdropped.

"Do you even understand? For starters, the most we can stay on this island is one more day!" said Nami.  "After that, the Log Pose will start pointing to the next island!"

"Yeah! Yeah! We won't make it in time!" cheered Usopp, completely relieved. "Seriously, old man! You're not a psychic! I doubt you know, but how many days will it be until the Knock-Up Stream and the cumuloregalis clouds line up?! No, no! How many months?! No, how many years?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. If you're going, you better get ready!" answered Montblanc.

"WE CAN'T MAKE IT IN THAT TIME!" shouted the sniper.

"Oh? If you don't like it, then just quit"

"Y-You're lying! This isn't right! We just met you today! Aren't you being too nice?! Plus..."

"Hey, hold on!" said Luffy, but was interrupted by Usopp.

"Shut up, you! Tomorrow just happens to be the perfect chance to go to this legendary unknown 'sky island'?! And you'll help strengthen our ship and take us there?! That's way too convenient! What exactly are you scheming?! Plus you're Noland the Liar's descendant! We can't trust you!" declared Usopp, and silence fell upon all of you. The two monkeys and Sanji took this moment to announce dinner is ready. 

"Whenever 'midday night' is confirmed in Masira's turf, cumuloregalis clouds appear in the southern skies the next day" said Montblanc slowly, walking closer to the sniper who gulped. "And judging from its five-per-month rate, the Knock-Up Stream will probably be active tomorrow. It'll happen somewhere south of here. It's not a 100% certainty, but there's a good chance it'll be tomorrow!" Montblanc stopped behind Usopp, his stare becoming harder. "I'm glade to have met fools like you. Now, let's go and have some food! Take it easy at my place today...comrades!"

"Food!" cheered Luffy. "Hurry, Usopp!"

 

You gave one last look to the sniper before walking toward the small house, following Montblanc and Zoro. However, you suddenly stood still. Your right eye turned its purple color and you moved your head to face the island's forest.

"Something's wrong, (y/n)?" asked Chopper, noticing your stern expression.

"No..." you mumbled. "I...I just need to do something. Eat without me"

Before he could question you any further, you walked toward the forest without a second look to the others. They watched you disappear with confused expression, but didn't press any further, thinking that you had your reasons. You didn't know how long you walked, but you knew you were far away from Montblanc's house.

This feeling. You had it before. It was the same back at in the desert, when you discovered ruins of one of your lives in the Human Realm. Jumping over some rocks, you came upon an open field, which was also a dead end because of a cliff. At the tip, there was a familiar platform with symbols from an ancient language. You knelt down in front of it, moving a hand over the writing carefully.

The environment and setting blurred around you, leaving you in the void with the ruins. Everything around you disappeared. There was no sounds, no air, nothing. Only you and this platform. 

"....A Realm....among....Demi-Gods...." you closed your eyes, feeling the power sleeping inside the platform coursing in your veins. "Our name was Anaea, a deadly warrior from the Demi-God Realm. Around her wrists, she wore bracelets that could give her the speed and strength she needed in this life..."

You brought your hands forward and opened your palms, your right eye flashing:

"Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!"

A green light appeared around your wrists, creating bracelets that enrolled themselves around the limb ([www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.o...](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=121829883)). The light faded away the minute your eyes landed on the new accessory, raising a brow at your discovery. The question now is what use could they bring to you. Seeking a target practice, you caught sight of a large boulder, and immediately you decided to test those bracelets.

However, the minute you approached the boulder and tried to lift it with your bare hands, you realized that you weren't even close enough to move it at least one centimeter. Huffing, you put your hands on your hips and cocked an eyebrow.

"So it doesn't give me strength...What the heck does it do? Oh? It's night already...Better come back before the morons think I'm dead"

Though, the minute you returned back to Montblanc's house, you saw your comrades exiting it with nets in their hand. 

"What are you all doing...?" you asked slowly, blinking when Luffy gave you a goofy smile.

"We must get a South Bird before dawn" answered Nami.

"South Bird?"  
 

* * *

  
"It's pitch dark!" cried out Luffy.

"Quit pulling me!" snarled Sanji to the sniper, who was holding the chief like his life depended on it.

"It's not my fault! My hands are moving on their own!"

"I would rather have Nami-san, Robin-chan, or (y/n)-swan than you!"

"Both of you shut up before I decide to kill one of you" you snapped angrily at the two idiots. The moron cook swooned under your irritation while Usopp trembled in fear.

"My stomach's so full...I don't think I can chase birds..." moaned Chopper, rubbing his stomach.

"Where are these weird birds?" asked inquisitively Luffy.

"Let's just catch one so we can get back to drinking!" groaned Zoro.

"You brute. Always drinking" you shook your head in desperation.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, woman"

"How did we wind up doing this so suddenly?" shuddered Nami, getting goosebumps from the chilly air of the night.

"Man! Couldn't he have told us during the day?!" complained Usopp.

"Hey, where are the birds?"

"If we knew where they were, we wouldn't be out looking for'em!" said angrily the swordsman to your captain.

"Our only clue is that they have a weird call..."

"It won't be easy with everything that comes out from the pot plant's mouth..."

"Shut up"

"Plus 'weird call' is way too vague! How're we supposed to know?!" said Usopp. "We saw the gold statue, but..."

"He said we'd know once we're in the forest..." muttered Sanji.

Suddenly, a strange call rang inside the forest, confirming your suspicions.

"WEIRD CALL!"

"At this point, we got no other choice! We have three nets. Let's split into three groups and search!"

 

And that's how you found yourself with your idiot captain and Chopper. While hunting for a bird that make strange calls, you couldn't help but watch in mid irritation Luffy catching bugs while Chopper watched in admiration.

"Luffy. Come on" you sighed.

"But, (y/n)! It's an Atlas!"

"I don't give a damn. Pull it back or I will shove it deep down your throat"

"What is an Atlas, Luffy?" questioned in curiosity Chopper.

"Atlases and Hercules are the most admired bugs in the world! They're also super hard to catch!"

"Which is better, them or the One Piece?!"

"Hmm...That's hard!!!"

"Luffy! There's something there too!" pointed out the reindeer to a tree.

"Oh! It's a Miyama!" stated your captain with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Catch it!"

You clicked your tongue, crossing your arms over your chest. How stupid can he be? You were supposed to catch a South Bird. Not beetles or other stupid insects. You let out a strangled noise when Luffy somewhat caught your head inside the net, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, I caught (y/n)'s head" he said stupidly. "Where did the Miyama go though?...Ah? There's something else in the net too..."

Your face paled at the sight of a huge centipede crawling in your hair. Your fingers twitched as a dark aura engulfed your body. Turning your head slowly toward Luffy, your eyes became almost red.

"YOU FREAKING MORON!"

A loud sound came from inside the forest, making the others stop what they were doing. A second after, Luffy's scream rang through the air.

"(Y/N) SMASHED LUFFY'S HEAD THROUGH THE GROUND" cried Chopper in horror.


	19. Chapter 18: Bellamy vs Luffy

# Bellamy vs Luffy

 

 

You were breathing heavily, your fist still red with smoke coming out of it. Under you was your captain's face, beaten up with heavy, purple bruises. In fact, it didn't look like a face anymore with how swollen it is. Chopper was hiding behind a tree, half of his lower body sticking out from his hiding place as he stared at you fearfully. Cracking your knuckles, you lifted Luffy by the edge of his shirt and made him look at you directly in the eyes.

"Do that again and you die" you muttered darkly.

 

"Whaj ake you so meantch to meph? (translation: "Why are you so mean to me?")" Luffy said through his bloody lips and a snarl decorated your own.

 

"If you weren't acting like a complete idiot, it would certainly be less painful"

 

"You arfe a jerfk"

 

To which your answer was to slam his head through the ground once more, causing the small doctor to shriek in alarm. The reindeer quickly went to Luffy's aid while you took his net, looking around for the South Bird. That's when you heard Nami's scream, along with her team's. You raised a brow inquisitively but shrugged it off nonetheless.

 

"(y/n), I think you broke several of his teeth..." sweatdropped Chopper from the side, gazing down at the form of Luffy.

 

"Like I care"

 

You walked forward at the strange sound resonating inside the forest, without a doubt from the South Bird. The net hunched over your shoulder gracefully, you brought a hand on your hip as you contemplated your surroundings. Where could it be? You tried to locate the bird with your right eye, only to meet static. This forest was weird.

 

"Hey, we should look over there. I think-" you stated but was cut when something appeared in your line of sight.

 

It was a huge beehive, who fell and landed right next to you. Your eyes widened drastically and you shouted at Chopper and Luffy to run immediately. The two of them getting back on their feet, you all ran back from where you came from. Only for another hive to fall down from the tree just in front of you.

 

"WHAT'S WITH THIS FOREST?!" yelled Luffy, taking a sprint to the left with you and Chopper following in toes.

"Luffy! (y/n)! Look over there!" Chopper mentioned with his eyes behind you and you saw a huge bird perched on a branch.

"It's that bird!"

"He dropped the beehives!"

"That piece of sh-" you started, only to freeze when a huge bee nearly pocked your face with its sting. "HOLY COW!"

"Huh?! What godlike cow?!" shouted Luffy as his head whipped left and right in search of a holy cattle. 

"NOT IN THAT WAY!" you punched the back of his head, continuing to run like madmen. The South Bird started to laugh at your situation. "WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

"He said, 'I will kill you for invading this forest!' " translated Chopper for you.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" you shouted.  
  
You didn't know how long you were running, with Chopper and Luffy screaming their head off at the buzzing green bees. 

  
"Here they come! Dodge!" you ordered as you threw yourself on the ground, avoiding their sting at the last second.

  
Pulling out your guns, you turned on your back to shoot at the insects.  Your eyes widened in horror when you caught sight of a giant mantis, ready to slice you up with its front legs. Luffy yelled your name and lashed himself at you, grabbing your waist and pushing you on the ground. The tree next to you was cut down by the mantis's slash.

   
"THESE PRAYING MANTISES AREN'T NORMAL!" cried out Luffy, running with you under his arm, you facing the mantises.

"YOU MORON, I CAN RUN ON MY OWN!" you yelled in irritation, a blush on your cheeks.

"REALLY, WHAT'S WITH THIS FOREST?!" continued to scream Luffy as his net was sliced into pieces.

"It's him!" told Chopper. "The South Bird is the bugs' control tower!"

"Why is a bird controlling bugs?!" you said in disbelief.

After the mantises, it was the poisoning beetles and bees. This time, you were the one holding Luffy under your arm while he tried to land some hits on the giant insects.

"I'm sick of running! Bring it on!" defied your captain.

"No, Luffy!" countered Chopper next to you. "Bear-bees are really poisonous!"

"I'M SICK OF THIS FOREST!" you yelled, throwing your head back.

* * *

 

"No luck. We couldn't even see a single one..." muttered Zoro.

"We saw one, but there was no time for the bird, with all those bugs..." said Luffy.

Your group reunited to another part of the forest, after a pathetic attempt to catch the South Bird. The others weren't lucky on their side too. 

"All we did was run..." panted like a dog Chopper, letting himself fall back on your chest.

"I think I will die from exhaustion. Never in all this life ever run that much" you breathed, allowing the reindeer to rest on you.

"Yeesh! Eight people, and you get zilch?! Get it together, you guys!" scolded Usopp.

"That includes you" snapped Sanji.

"I can't run any more" sighed Nami, falling on her knees.

At that moment, a South Bird landed on the branch above Usopp's head and started to laugh at you, jumping giddily.

" 'You really think you can catch us? Idiots!' " translated Chopper.

"WHAT?! He came here to tell us that?!" snarled angrily the sniper. "Dammit! I'll shoot you good!"

However, the minute Usopp pulled out his slingshot, arms appeared and encircled the bird, throwing it on the ground at your feet.

"All I needed was to see one" chuckled Robin and you whipped your head toward her.

"Why the heck didn't you do that way before?!"

"Master Gunner, I said that I needed to see one. That's why"

"Damnit"

In charge of taking the bird, your group returned to Montblanc's home, where you met a sight that left you wordless. Masira and Montblanc were laying on their back, covered in blood and bruises while Shojo was floating on the water. Luffy cried out his nickname for Montblanc as he ran toward him. Sanji quickly jumped in the water to bring back on the shore Shojo.  
  
"What in the world happened?!" said Nami in shock.

"Look! The Going Merry!" panicked Usopp at the destroyed head of the Going Merry. "What the hell?! WHO DID THIS?! DAMMIT! WHO WAS IT?!"

"S-sorry..." gasped Montblanc.

"Hey old guy! Are you awake?!" demanded Luffy.

"I'm s-sorry. There's nothing we could do! We're pathetic! But...there's still time to strengthen the ship before sunup...!" said Montblanc, trying to stand up even with his injuries.

"Wait, old guy! Tell us what happened first!"

"No...It's okay. Don't worry about it. Doesn't matter now...More importantly, you need to...Ah! Great! You caught yourselves a South Bird! Perfect!"

"Luffy! The gold has been stolen!" cried out Nami from the destroyed home of Montblanc.

"Nah, it's alright...Forget about that junk..." dismissed Montblanc. At that time, Steven took this time to jump on your shoulder and deliver what happened. "You need to focus on..."

"Old guy" you cut the man. "Was it a group of pirates?"

The man glared silently at you, answering your question and suspicions. Your eyes hardened as rage and anger built inside of you.

"And what do you mean by 'junk'?!" enriched Usopp, stomping his foot. "It took you ten long years of diving into the ocean and torturing your body until you found that gold! You can't just-"

"Quiet!" interrupted Montblanc. "It's alright...This is our problem...Listen! If they all work on it, the Saruyama Alliance can fix and reinforce that ship, no problem. I'll have'em finish in time for morning! There won't be any trouble with your departure tomorrow! We will send you into the sky, without fail!"

"Hey, Luffy" Zoro gained the attention of your captain. He showed a familiar symbol drawn on the wall of the house.

"Bellamy's mark..." muttered Nami.

Luffy stood up silently, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Want help?" asked the swordsman.

"No, I can do it alone" answered Luffy.

"No, Luffy! Don't be stupid! We set sail in only three hours!"

"If I run along the coast, will I reach the town from this afternoon?" asked Luffy, ignoring Nami's statement.

"Yes, you will" nodded Robin.

"I'm coming with you" you stated firmly as you followed Luffy.

"No. I will do it alone-"

"I don't give a damn about what you will tell me. I'm coming and that's the end of the line"

"Hey, kids! Where're you going?!" yelled in disbelief Montblanc. "Don't be fools! Do you know who you're dealing--" he was cut by Zoro's sword.

"If you wanna stop them, use this"

"K-Kids..."

"We'll be back by morning" you said in unison with Luffy.

* * *

You were running behind Luffy, in direction of Mock Town. With the determined look your captain had on his face, you knew things were about to go down. Reaching finally Mock Town, Luffy started to yell Bellamy's name all around the town. Jumping on the rooftops, he continued to yell until eventually, said male came out from the bar you were in this afternoon.

"I just heard the rumors about you...You got business with me?" smiled widely Bellamy.

"Yeah! Give back old diamond-head's gold!"

"Gold? You mean old man Cricket's stuff?"

The tall man released an irritating laugh before his legs turned into springs. He jumped on the rooftop to reach Luffy's level, having a mocking look on his face.

"So he is a Devil Fruit user..." you muttered to yourself.

"I-I-ITS HER!" yelled in fright someone and you let out a questioning noise.

Looking at your left, you saw the rest of Bellamy's crew, who also exited the bar when their captain did. A man holding a paper with your bounty on it was pointing at you rudely.

"She has 150,000,000 on her head! It's way much more than that kid and Bellamy!!!!" he continued to yell.

"150,000,000?" you repeated in surprise. "So they raised it? Probably because of what happened in Alabasta...How nice..."

"Geez, you still got that?! Tear them up and throw them away already!" cursed Sarquiss.

"But if those wanted posters are real...Not even Bellamy stands a chance against a 100,000,000 and a 150,000,000 bounty!"

"Ridiculous! Just look at that runt and that dumb girl! Does they look nefarious to you?!" continued to yell the blue haired man. "That makes me suspicious of his 30 million bounty poster, too! And if that girl really has a bounty on her head, she wouldn't be that weak like this afternoon!"

"Oi, why don't you shut up already" you scowled deeply at Bellamy's crew. "You're going to regret those words in a moment so don't dig yourself a hole of shame deeper than that"

"Ha! Like it will happen!"

You gritted your teeth, returning your stare on the fight as Luffy jumped on another rooftop when the one he was on previously was destroyed by Bellamy. 

"What'd that runt come all the way here for?!" continued to laugh Sarquiss and you were aching to end his life here and now.

"Let's all sit back and enjoy Bellamy's 'show'!" said another of Bellamy's crew with glasses. 

"He talked all big, but now he's just running away!"

"You're gonna steal the gold back?!" demanded Bellamy as he landed back on the ground. "You're just a weakling who's all talk, who can't stand up to me, and can't do anything but blather on about dreams!"

"Luffy!" you yelled your captain's name as he fell dangerously toward the ground.

Bellamy leaped in the air to give a hit in Luffy's back, sending him through the planks of wood.

"Finished already? Pathetic!" spat Sarquiss.

"No way that kid can stand a chance against Bellamy!"

"Realm of God they are all annoying" you mumbled to yourself.  
  
Luffy eventually lifted himself up back on his feet. Bellamy prepared his next attack, jumping and bouncing around with the help of the buildings around Luffy. As he went on a speech similar to this afternoon, you smirked internally when you saw your captain crack his knuckle, a serious look on his face. The moment Bellamy lashed himself at Luffy, the said man knocking him out with only one punch. You winced at the sound it came out of it, and let out a few chuckles at the faces Bellamy's crew were making.

They couldn't believe their captain was beaten so easily.

"Hey...Quit kiddin'around Bellamy..." laughed nervously Sarquiss, but the frown was evident. "C'mon! You're just joking right?! Say something!"

Silence was met and Sarquiss gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Bellamy! Quit acting dumb! C'MON, GET UP! Continue your usual show! BELLAMY! You're a major rookie with a 55,000,000 reward!""You're the one who should stop acting dumb" you stated firmly, walking closer to the man. "Your captain lost because he messed with the wrong person. End of the line. Now, where is the gold?"

You stopped in front of Bellamy's crew, a scary look on your face that sent a few them shivers in their back. They took a step back and stood aside for you to enter the bar. Without another look to them, you walked inside only to come out with a big bag over your shoulder, the gold and Montblanc's treasure inside of it. You passed Luffy who laughed heartily at the sight of Montblanc's gold.

"I did it! I did it!" he cheered like a child and you dismissed him with a wave of your hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I will give you some meat, alright? Now come before I really kill someone in this damn crew..." you said the last part darkly, a shadow covering your eyes.

"Hey, you two! Stop! I'M still here! C'mon! Bring it on! There's no way we can lose to dream-chasing morons!!!"

Seems like that guy really didn't understand the meaning of 'stop'. You growled under your breath before you turned on your heels to walk back to Sarquiss.

"I nearly forgot to do this. Thank you for reminding me..." you mused. 

Without any warning, you swung your free hand backward, forming a fist before punching straight to the jaw Sarquiss. You sent the man flying in the sky before he landed inside a building a few meters away. You breathed a sigh of relief:

"Finally! It feels so good to let out some steam!~" you smirked. Your glare went on the rest of Bellamy's crew who quickly straighten up their back when your gaze went on them. "If I ever see you again, you die. Capiche?"

"YES MA'AM!" they yelled in unison, frightened.

"Good pets"

"You really are scary, (y/n)" Luffy told you went you caught up with him, running back to Montblanc's home.

"Those fuckers didn't leave me a choice" was your simple reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	20. Omake: One Piece Movie - Dead End Adventure

  ↵ **A/N:This doesn't count as a chapter and doesn't follow the story right now. Just a special 'chapter' that happen before the Jaya Arc because I have fun writing this story.**  
 

* * *

 

 

# Omake: One Piece Movie - Dead End Adventure

 

 

"You really have a bottomless stomach" you told your eating captain.

 

 

The crew has recently stopped at a bar, after sailing for days. Luffy didn't stop whining about being hungry and you decided to accost this island filled with pirates. Not like it was a huge problem right now, though. Your table filled with dirty plates that started to dangerously pile up into three towers of dishes, you were considering selling your captain as a circus attraction.

 

  
"Ah! I'm stuffed!" grinned Luffy, patting his stomach.

  
"I bet you are" grunted Zoro next to you. "You ate a ton"

  
"You will simply ask for more food" you leaned back against your seat, arms crossed in front of you.

  
"Yeah. I still have room for more" your captain said and you felt like facepalming.

  
"Enough already!" snapped Usopp, who was sitting between Luffy and Chopper.

  
"Man, those were some simple yet delicious dishes" sighed Sanji in delight. "Nami-san, Robin-chan, (y/n)-swan, would you care for dessert?"

"I'm fine, thank you" responded Nami.

  
"I'll have some coffee" told Robin.

  
"Nothing" you answered, throwing your head back while letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't think I will be able to eat more"

  
"Yeah. You ate like a pig" said bluntly Luffy and your eyebrow twitched as Sanji stood up to get Robin's coffee.

  
"Coming from you is almost an insult" you gritted your teeth.

  
"Hey! Sanji! Get me more food!"

  
"No more for you!" snarled Nami. "If no one stopped you, you'd go on eating forever!"

"Here you go" said Sanji, giving Robin her cup of coffee and said woman thanked him. "Are we running low on money?"

  
"We haven't exactly earned anything lately" the navigator sighed, putting a hand on her cheek. "After we stock up on food, we'll have almost nothing left"

  
"Ah...That's just great..."

"What the hell? Oi, let me say this as your Captain.  You guys are spending way too much money!"

 

  
All the guys excepted Chopper punched the back of Luffy's head, making him face plant on the table and dishes.

 

 

  
"IT ALL GOES TOWARD FEEDING YOU!" they snarled in unison.

  
"Jeez..." sighed the chief as he fell back against his seat. "Anyway, this is a pretty big problem"

"Anything will do...Isn't there any way we can make some quick cash here? (y/n), do some contracts with your skills"

  
"Why don't you suck my non-existential balls?" you glared at the ginger girl.

  
"I will take that as a 'no'"

  
"Well, I didn't see a casino or anything on this island...I guess we'll just have to hope the next island has more to offer" suggested Sanji.

 

  
Silence hovered the table, though it didn't last long before Usopp and Luffy went on an argument that you didn't really pay attention to the subject in question, but it was enough to annoy you with how loud they were. You raised a brow with a dejected expression when they started to fight among each other, Chopper often making comments to not aggravate their old injuries. You were thinking about kicking your captain and the sniper out of the bar when a man entered and approached the bartender. He ordered a bottle of rum, all the while asking questions to the bartender. That's when you noticed the two pieces of '100' bellies he showed to the bartender. There was a silent exchange between the two before the bartender led him to a locked door, said man disappearing after.

 

  
"The guy who walked in just now. Probably a pirate" stated Zoro. "Plus, he had a suspicious exchange with the barkeep"

  
"Right" you nodded.

  
"You were both watching him?" asked Nami.

"More like I caught it out of the corner of my eye" responded the swordsman with a smile. You kept your lips in a thin line as the man received bones on the forehead from Usopp and Luffy's side.

  
"Think about what?"

  
"Don't play dumb. You smelled it, right? The scent of your beloved money"

  
"Are you calling me a money-fiend?!"

  
"Pretty much" you scoffed, before your smirk turned into a dark frown when you received a bone in the eye.

 

  
You nearly flipped the table while standing up, causing your chair to let out a loud sound. You slammed your hands on the furniture while glaring at Usopp and Luffy dangerously. They sweated under the intensity of your eyes, paling at the sight of the purple right eye.

"Fool around once more and all those bones will impale your stomach, alright?" you gritted your teeth at them.

"M-MONSTER" screamed Usopp, nearly falling from his chair as he threw his arms up.

  
"That won't work, I'm made of rubber-EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" yelled Luffy when you grabbed the front of his shirt.

  
"(y/n), please" Nami stopped you from murdering your captain. "I smell an adventure. So we will need them alive"

 

  
The ginger haired girl stood up and walked toward the bar while the trio made of Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy cheered, showing their excitement. Nami leaned against the bar as she got the attention of the bartender.

 

  
"Hey" she greeted. "We have this chronic problem of being flat broke. I don't suppose you have any good business advice that will help us strike it rich, do you?"

 

  
The bartender's answer was silence, staring at her emotionless.

 

  
"Oh, don't worry! We have enough to pay for what we ate here. But I've just got this feeling...that you know something interesting"

  
"You're just a bunch of kids" sighed the bartender after throwing a look at your table.

   
"But we're quite famous pirates"

  
"I noticed. I remember his face from the wanted posters. And I heard you're hard up for some money. But you don't want to throw away your lives because of it, do you?"

 

"Of course not. That's given" said Nami, and you all took this time to stand up from your seats to walk next to her. "Even so, we really need the money...And doesn't the saying go, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'? We're on the wanted list, so we can't just obtain cash out in the open, you know?" she continued. "And it's not like we always get our hands on the treasures we seek either. No one hits the big time without taking a few risks here and there, right? And we're completely used to illegal and underground arrangements. We've been through countless dicey situations. Of course, it's not that we want to throw our lives away. But....It's more than just the money. My comrades aren't the type of guys to give up just because it's dangerous. Especially our Captain and the demon over there..."

 

"What was that?" you glared darkly at the back of Nami's head.

 

"See? That being the case, would you mind sharing?" Nami smirked. "Where this smell of money is coming from"

 

"Heh. There's no cure for idiots and pirates, is there?" muttered the bartender with a shake of his head.

 

"Did he call you an idiot, Zoro?" whispered Luffy to the swordsman.

 

"Why me?!" responded the green haired male.

 

"Because I'm a pirate..."

 

"Now I'm positive you want to die young" continued the bartender, walking toward the mysterious door. "Follow me"

 

The bartender led you to a dark hallway after unlocking the mysterious door. He offered to Zoro a lamp so you could see the path in this darkness. The bartender urged your group to enter and close the door.

 

 

"Oi, it's pitch black in here" said Usopp, sweat running down his eyebrow.

 

"Keep going straight ahead. You'll get to where you want to go"

 

"Wait a minute! You haven't told us anything yet!" stopped Nami and the bartender shook his head.

 

"This is as far as I go. You'll understand if you keep going"

 

"Okay, we will!" smiled Luffy and the sniper lashed himself at the straw hat boy.

 

"Luffy, you idiot! This way's too fishy. It's gotta be a trap!"

 

"If you don't want to do it, just quit" shrugged the bartender. "Then I can sleep more peacefully"

 

"I'm going. This smells like an adventure!"

 

"You're certain that we can make some money there, right?" continued to interrogate the navigator.

 

"I don't lie. But I can't tell you the details"

 

"My chronic I-shouldn't-go-through-this-tunnel disease is acting up again..." moaned in distress Usopp and you arched an eyebrow.

 

"And my immediate I-will-kick-your-ass-through-this-tunnel-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-walk-anymore response is aching" you responded to the sniper who gulped.

 

"Give it up, Usopp" Zoro put a hand on his shoulder. "The captain made up his mind to go"

 

"The fact is we don't have any money" enforced Sanji. "What choice do we have?"

 

"I've got a bad feeling about this"

 

"Adventures are waiting for us ahead, right?" asked in excitation Chopper.

 

"Well, everything will turn out alright eventually..." sighed Nami. "Now's not the time to worry about it"

 

"All right!" cheered Luffy. "Now, let's go! To get my food money!"

 

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" snapped angrily Usopp.

 

"Show two 100 beli coins at the end of the tunnel. That's the password" told the bartender.

 

"Thanks a lot, old man"

 

 

You went ahead with Zoro, looking at your surroundings carefully. There was no sign of life inside this cavern, but just to be sure. You narrowed your eyes when you caught sight of a bright light ahead, before it disappeared. It seems that Zoro saw it too.

 

 

"Is there something wrong, (y/n)-swan?" asked Sanji and you shook your head.

 

"Nothing. I thought I saw-"

 

 

You were cut by the appearance of a white face, looking like a ghost. 

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" you screeched loudly, throwing yourself backward and away from the face.

 

 

Zoro had the same reaction as you and the lamp nearly fell on the ground if he didn't catch it with his hands. Only, the hot surface burned them and he released a strangled scream of pain. Sanji stopped the lamp with his knee when the swordsman threw it above his head, falling down.

 

 

"(y/n)-swan! Oi, Zoro, what are you..." Sanji muttered, staring ahead to see a big man guarding the door. "Who the hell are you?"

 

"Wait, Sanji-kun" said Nami, passing under his lifted leg and stomped over Zoro's body. "Hey, Zoro, you're in the way. No need to be on your guard. We've got the password right here. See?"

 

 

Nami showed the two coins and the man took some steps backward and opened the door. The trio made of Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper ran ahead like children on Christmas Day, ready to open their gifts. Gifts with coal inside, that's for sure. Your eyes widened in shock when you entered the illuminated place, seeing many pirates drinking and eating. You arrived at the center of the room to see millions of flags hooked around the walls.

 

 

"What is this place?" you muttered, approaching the railing next to Usopp and looking down. "So much people down here too..."

 

"There's a ship hanging from the ceiling!" pointed out Usopp.

 

"Man, that thing was hot..."

 

"Even so, what's all this...There were only a few ships at the port when we got there" Nami gazed around.

 

"Hey babe. You come here to bet?" asked a man from the other side. "The bookmaker's on the top floor"

 

"Bookmaker?"

 

"You mean you're not here to enter the race?"

 

"The race?!" you repeated in disbelief.

 

"No way, don't bother! You'll just be wasting your lives doing that" dismissed the man.

 

"Ah yes, this is the place" said after a moment Robin, like she remembered something. "It's been a while, so I didn't recall it at first. I was here once before with the captain of a pirate ship I'd boarded. It's not regular, but

they hold a race once every few years. Organized by pirates for pirates, the anything-goes Dead End Race"

 

"By pirates?" said Sanji inquisitively.

 

"Ex-pirates, to be precise. All the citizens of this town were once pirates. The goal is different every time, but the starting point is always here. Participants sail via an Eternal Pose adjusted for the final goal" explained Robin.

 

"The rules are simple: whoever reaches the goal first is the winner. The winner will then receive the prize. And whatever should occur en route is your own problem"

 

"That's easy to understand" grunted Zoro.

 

"As simple as figuring out what's going to happen next" mumbled the chief.

 

"That race sounds pretty dangerous. Well...it might not be so bad for a crew like ours...And it looks like Luffy's eager to join" said Nami, sweatdropping at the sight of the straw hat captain. "Say, who else is entering the race?"

 

"Do you know?" Robin asked the man from before.

 

"What? Are you really gonna enter? Well, I'd say about a third of the guys here are entering...The guys at the bottom floor are the third favorites. See those big guys? They're the Giants, Bobby and Pogo"

 

"Oh, so there's Giants entering!" smiled Usopp.

 

"And on the terrace in front of us, an old rival of Arlong, and the second favorite, Grampus Merman, Willy"

 

"Even a merman!" smiled too Nami.

 

"And an old rival of Arlong's?" continued to smile too with his eyes closed Usopp.

 

"WAIT LUFFY!" snarled the navigator, punching his face. "WE HAVEN'T DECIDED IF WE'RE GONNA PARTICIPATE IN THE RACE!"

 

"He's not listening" you said, sweatdropping.

 

"BESIDES, THERE'S NO POINT TAKING PART IN A CRAZY EVEN LIKE THIS-"

 

"So, how much is the prize money?" demanded the archaeologist, to which the man answered the prize was 300,000,000 beli this year. Nami's personnality did a 180 turn.

 

"We're entering the race!" she said in conviction.

 

"Aye!"

 

"This is ridiculous" you facepalmed, having a bad feeling about all of this.

 

Nami left with Sanji to see the bookmaker, so your ship could enter the race while you were left alone with the gloomy woman. The guys went downstairs the minute they learned there was free food down here. 

 

 

  
"Are you excited for the race, Master Gunner?" asked Robin with a smile, her elbow on the table with her chin leaning on her hand.

 

"Don't you see I'm jumping in joy right now?" you grunted, your arms crossed over your chest. You brought one foot on the table and leaned your seat backward. "I thought it was pretty obvious..."

 

"There's no doubts about it" she teased, chuckling. "Though that frown of yours should be erased and eventually show a smile. You would look cuter"

 

 

You blushed brightly at her words, gritting your teeth.

 

 

"Oya oya, don't say stuff like that or I kick your ass!" you snarled at the older woman.

 

"You're quite a cute little thing with that blush of yours"

 

"I SAID STOP"

 

 

You froze when she used her Devil Fruit to sprout arms from the table. She caught your face, making you blush even more. Robin chuckled at the expression you were making, something between angry and annoyed. She pulled at the skin and you growled.

 

 

"Definitely cute"

 

"S-SHUT UP"

 

"Hey, Robin! Do you know about a General Gasparde?" asked Nami as she came back with Sanji.

 

"Gasparde? Well, the name rings a bell, but that's it..." she said honestly, released your cheeks from her wicked hands.

 

"They said he's the favorite...I wonder who he is. Huh? Where are the boys?" asked the navigator when she noticed the missing idiots.

 

"They went down to eat" you answered for her and she grew pissed.

 

"The food here is free" quickly said Robin at the sight of Nami in rage and the fearful Sanji.  "They bolted down there as soon as they found out"

 

"Ah. I see" Nami calmed down. "(y/n), could you be a sweetheart and make sure they don't bring trouble?"

 

"Only if you never use 'sweetheart' again in any of your sentence concerning me" you gritted your teeth and let out a disgusted noise. "I nearly puked on spot..."

 

"Deal"

 

"?"

 

 

You raised a brow at the sight of a man going up with the help of the chain held  at the top of the ceiling. Even more when a pack of angry pirates followed him to the top with your captain just under them.

 

 

"Too late" you told the navigator, staring at Luffy.

 

"Luffy! What are you doing?"

 

"Nothing. Just a fight" he answered simply, climbing higher.

 

"I see. Don't get lost, okay?"

 

"So I don't need to go down here anymore?" you asked. "I mean, jackass over there already put himself in this situation"

 

"We don't know about Usopp, Zoro, Chopper"

 

"Dammit"

* * *

  
Having left the tavern back to the ship, your crew prepared itself for the coming race. All the while, Luffy told you about his earliest encounter with the favorite, Gasparde. Morning came after a good night of sleep, but you all eventually got up early for this event.

 

 

"It's still pointing at that mountain" muttered Nami, eyeing the Eternal Pose given to her.

 

"So, the starting point is over there?" you guessed.

 

"The bookmaker explicitly said that this town is the starting point"

 

"I don't see any other ships. Did they get lost?" said Zoro from behind and you scoffed.

 

"Their name isn't Zoro, Moss Head" you smirked at the annoyed face he was making.

 

"SHUT UP!" he barked while Luffy laughed loudly beside you.

 

"We are indeed at a starting point" said Robin, coming out of the cabin. "This island has several rivers that branch in from the sea. And they meet at the main stream in front of us"

 

"In front of us? You mean..." trailed Nami.

 

"There?!"

 

"The other ships should be on standby at the other branches" the archaeologist continued. "The starting point is at the top of the mountain"

 

"...Top....of the mountain?" you repeated, not liking where this was going.

 

"Wait a minute! You mean we're going up the mountain?!" shouted the navigator in shock.

 

"That's right. Just like you've experienced on Reverse Mountain, right?"

 

"Yeah, but...there was a huge current at the time..."

 

"There's one for here too. Once every few years, a strong back current accompanied by a fierce gale arrives here" Robin smiled. "That's what we'll be using"

 

"Ah...you know everything, Robin-chan" said Sanji with heart in his eyes.

 

"Well, I can understand the theory, but..." frowned Nami.

 

"So it's a Mystery Start!" stated Luffy.

 

"Yeah right" Usopp slapped him on the chest. "Oi, are you sure about this? Our ship was nearly wrecked that time, remember?"

 

"We'll be fine! We'll make it somehow" smiled your captain and you slapped the back of his head.

 

"Like Realm of Hell we will?! I don't want to reborn because of a goddamn race..."

 

 

Nami suddenly whipped her head to the horizon.

 

 

"The gale's coming!" she shouted. "Luffy, hurry and reinforce the yards! Usopp, take the helm! Chopper, watch the aft! Sanji-kun, Zoro, watch the shrouds on both sides of the mast!"

 

 

Everyone stood in position, waiting for the coming wind to push the ship up to the mountain's top. You grabbed an edge of the Going Merry, glaring in anticipation at the horizon in search of the strong current. It's only when the ship was pushed forward by a strong gust of wind that you realized the race already began. You released a startled gasp and fell backward, one leg stick in the air.

 

 

"(y/n) fell!" laughed Luffy at the front, and you narrowed your eyes at him.

 

"I will send your ass to the sea" you barked, pissed.

 

 

The Going Merry passed through a tunnel for a short instance, before the river opened inside the town. Many bystanders decided to cheer you up before you started to race.

 

 

"I see. So this is what he meant by a parade start" smiled Nami, looking at her surroundings.

 

"You wouldn't have guessed, but it looks like a lot of people bet on us, huh?" stated Usopp.

 

"All right! Leave it to us!" he said in unison with Luffy, fist pumping the air. Their shout was answered by a 'YOU PUNKS BETTER NOT MESS ANYTHING UP. I BET ON THE FAVORITE'.

 

 

That caused you to let out a laugh.

 

"Well. That kind of attitude is to be expected" told the navigator.

 

"Wow. We're really climbing the mountain!" said in amazement Chopper, looking down at the water.

 

"Hey, it looks like other ships took a different course" you said, jumping on top of the mast to have a good look of the environment.

 

 

  
Indeed, many ships were sailing toward the mountain's top by using different rivers. Suddenly, yours combined with another one, making the ships from the other river next to yours mix. 

 

 

  
"What a shabby little ship!" yelled someone from the other, bigger ship. "You really think you can make it over the Grand Fall in that?"

 

"That's Vigaro, the Hanged Man" she said. Everyone panicked when they saw a bigger ship than the two appear next to them. "And it's Willy's ship!" Another bigger one appeared. "THAT'S THE GIANTS'SHIP!"

 

"COME ON! HOW MANY OF THEM BEFORE WE GET TO THE TOP!?" you snarled, a thick mark appearing on your forehead.

 

 

Finally, as if answering your prayers, all the rivers connected to a single one. Rapidly, the ship inclined dangerously backward, making your comrades held a part of the boat to not fall from the Going Merry. You made the mistake to look back and you nearly puked on spot at the sight of the island's bottom. Too high. The height is too high for you.

 

 

  
"Guys...I don't like where this is going..." you shuddered, your face paling drastically. Zoro raised a brow at the sight and a smirk appeared on his lips.

 

"Is our Master Gunner afraid of high heights?" he taunted, and you glared bitterly at him.

 

"Why don't you go drown yourself for a change?!"

 

"So I am right!"

 

"IT'S NOT THE CASE" you interjected, looking away bashfully. "....I'm just uncomfortable with those kind of things. That's all"

 

"Don't worry (y/n)-swan!!" cooed Sanji. "If you're scared you can come to me for shelter!~ I will be your shield against your terrors!"

 

"Nah. Don't bother"

 

 

The Going Merry reached the top of the mountain and it was a majestic sight. The sun was coming out at the horizon, coloring the sky with pink and purple. Also, there was a long fall awaiting for you, which completely breaks the serenity in your opinion. The moment your eyes fell down, you had a heart attack.

 

 

".....T-T-T-T-T-TO HIGH" you squeaked cutely, your legs turning into jelly and your eyes becoming two swirly circles. And your forehead gained a blueish color too.

 

 

Everyone screamed when the Going Merry fell from the mountain's top.

 

 

"Hey, (y/n) is floating" stated Luffy, gazing upwards while the ship was falling down.

 

"HER SOUL LEFT HER BODY!" screamed Usopp, his eyes popped out of his head when he saw your ghost coming out of your mouth.

 

"SHE FAINTED" panicked Chopper.

 

 

Between this time, Chopper caught your body while it was floating around. He was glad that he caught you before the landing, or else it would have been rough for you. You certainly weren't the only one who had this reaction, since Nami was leaning against the mast with her face blue.

 

 

"That's the Grand Fall...?" she muttered.

 

"Miss Navigator! This isn't the time to be overwhelmed!" said Robin, completely unfazed by everything that happened just now.

 

 

At this, every ship started to attack each other by either tearing the other's boat apart or simply firing canons at each other. Plus, some of the contestants were out of the race because their ship crashed on land instead of the river.

 

 

"What the hell are they doing?!" exclaimed Usopp.

 

"The race has started" smiled Zoro.

 

"From this point on, anything goes!" said Nami. "Usopp, (y/n)! Stand guard on the aft deck!"

 

"Me?!" squeaked Usopp, and you patted his shoulder when you came back to your senses. "SHE'S BACK"

 

"Come on. There's a ship already behind us..." you muttered, still blue in the face. "The canon should be loaded now"

 

"HEY! OUT OF THE WAY!!!" screamed someone from another ship.

 

"Alright, fine" grunted Usopp. "I'll do it. TAKE THIS!"

 

The sniper shot a cannonball directly at the center of the ship, making it explodes and pull back. You clapped non-enthusiastically while Usopp cheered.

 

 

"Oh yeah! You saw what captain Usopp just did, right (y/n)!? The manliest of men, Usopp is here!"

 

"Do you want me to give you a kiss on the cheek or what?" you arched a brow with a bored expression, crossing your arms. The sniper blushed brightly at your words and stuttered.

 

"W-W-W-W-WELL...I wouldn'tmindforakiss...." he said quickly, looking down at his feet. You rolled your eyes.

 

"If we get out of here alive, I will think about it, manliest of men"

 

"H-Hey! We're almost off the course!" shouted Usopp when he realized how the Going Merry wasn't turning at the coming curve.

 

"If I kicked the ship from below, would it help cushion it?" offered the swordsman and Nami whipped her head toward him.

 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!--Ah, a cushion!" she put her fist in her hand as an idea came to her. "Luffy!~"

 

 

Said boy turned to her and understood immediately what he had to do. The Going Merry went straight toward a destroyed boat and the moment you nearly collided with it, Luffy jumped and turned himself into a balloon so the ship could bounce on him.

 

 

"N-Not a-again" you stammered, turning green as the ship was thrown in the air.

 

"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

You let out a strangled sound when something grabbed the back of your collar, to be more precise Luffy's hand. You staggered backward by the new weight on your shoulders as your captain's stretched arm shrank to its normal size. Your body collided with the railing and then the floor when Luffy landed on you.

 

"Thank you, (y/n)! I thought I was going to die" huffed Luffy and you growled.

 

"You s-should h-have" you said.

 

"Hey, you're all green in the face"

 

"What do we do now?!" said Chopper, alarmed.

 

Robin used her Devil Fruit to create a gigantic arm to pull the ship back on the track. When the Going Merry finally regained its position in the race, Sanji let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

  
"Man, it's almost unreal how often stuff like that happens. I'm surprised we've survived this long"

 

"Thanks, Robin! Just like I planned!" winked Nami.

 

"LIKE REALM OF HELL YOU DID?" you snarled at the navigator.

 

"My god, you sure are green in the face. Are you okay?"

 

"Well, we're on our way" giggled Robin. "Let's enjoy the rest of the ride"

 

"Yeah, I'm really pumped!! Looks like we're at the tail of the pack, but this is only the beginning!" smiled Luffy. "This is why it's great to be a pirate!"

 

"I can't... anymore..." you groaned, your eyes rolling in the back of your head and you lost consciousness again.

 

"SHE FAINTED AGAIN! DOCTOR!!!" yelled Chopper.

 

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR, CHECK HER ALREADY!" snapped Usopp, slapping the back of the reindeer's head.

* * *

  
You groaned, a tissue over your eyes to cover them from the bright sunlight. You were staying inside the kitchen with Sanji, sitting at the table. Nami was at your side, checking the Eternal Log once in a while to make sure you were all on the right track.

 

  
"Are you going to be alright, (y/n)-swan?" asked the chief in a worried tone. "I can make your favorite dishes"

 

"I don't like high heights that much" you answered honestly. "I will be okay in a few minutes..."

 

"It's certainly a first for our demon" mumbled Nami and you growled.

 

"Repeat that to my face, girl?"

 

"I can but you won't see me"

 

"Why you-"

 

"Oi, we have a stowaway" came the voice of Zoro upon entering the kitchen. "A kid"

 

"Kid?" repeated Nami, and you heard the panicked voice of Chopper.

 

"Zoro! What did you do?!"

 

 

Chopper tended the kid immediately, and you took this time to throw away the hand towel.

 

"Pot plant, you're such a cruel man" you scolded in a tone a mother would use to her child. "You can't even go easy on a little kid! He certainly gave you a fright"

 

"SHUT UP! I didn't have a choice, he had a gun!" 

 

"Don't worry, mama is going to protect you and shield you from mean little kids" you continued with the same tone, a smirk growing on your face.

 

"Zoro so cruel~" cooed Luffy and Usopp mockingly in unison.

 

"You assholes..." growled the swordsman as he took a seat.

 

"Food's almost ready!" called Sanji. "Wash your hands"

 

"Okay~"

 

"The kid's awake!" smiled Chopper when he saw the young child's eyes open. Until he stood up abruptly while yelling:

 

"THE DEER TALKED!"

 

"I AIN'T NO DEER! I'M A REINDEER!" yelled back angrily Chopper.

 

"THAT'S EVEN WEIRDER"

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ASSHOLE!"

 

"M-M-M..."

 

"If you call him a monster, you will find yourself with a hole between the eyes" you warned dangerously the child and he immediately shut up, a fearful look on his face.

 

 

"(y/n)! It's just a kid!" said Nami, outraged. "But I must agree on a point. He's actually a superb doctor. Although he's not very good at controlling his emotions..."

 

"Dumbasses!" smiled goofy Chopper, doing a small dance. "Complimenting me won't make me happy! Asshole!"

 

"Looking for this?" you asked the kid when he searched on him the weapon he had before. You put on the table the gun in question.

 

"Y'know, if you brought something like this onto a pirate ship, nobody would be to blame but you if you ended up dead" told Nami in a serious tone. "What are you after? Who sent you here?"

 

  
The child looked down at his feet, trembling.

 

"W-well. The kid is still in bad shape. Let's just ask later. And besides-" stated the reindeer only to be cut by the boy.

 

"To kill you. To kill you all and make some money!"

 

"Money, eh? Well, if you want to be straight about it. But there were hoards of other pirates. Why'd you choose this ship?" demanded the navigator.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" said Usopp. "We're the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, after all!"

 

"I don't know about that! This ship just looked weaker than the others!" shouted the kid and Usopp sweatdropped before turning to Luffy. 

 

"Okay, you can laugh now" he said and the captain didn't hesitate to do so.

 

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

 

"Just lie down. Your body is..." Chopper tried to lead the kid, but failed.

 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the kid yelled and pushed the reindeer.

 

"Pirates should be used to being marked for death. But if you aren't ready to put your life on the line, you aren't ready to fight me" said Luffy and one of Robin's arms appeared in front of you and tossed the weapon back to the child.

 

"Show us how serious you are" she smiled. "Or was it just a bluff?"

 

"Don't mock me!" the kid gritted his teeth in frustration, aiming the gun at Luffy. "Bastard!"

 

 

His expression was first puzzled, than shocked when he realized the bullet went straight inside your captain but since he was made of rubber, it only stretched his back. Luffy brought back the bullet, shooting right beside the kid's head.

 

 

  
"W-What the hell was that?!" screamed the kid.

 

"Devil Fruit" responded Nami.

 

"D-Devil...Fruit?!"

 

"That's right. Haven't you heard of them?"

 

"I-I've never been off our ship..." answered the boy.

 

"They are mysterious fruits. The downside is that you become a hammer and can't swim, but in return you obtain an ability greater than any human's. Among us, Robin and Chopper over there also have abilities. If we also

don't forget about the demon next to me who is immortal"

 

"I-IMMORTAL?!!!!"

 

"Idiot! I'm not immortal!" you yelled at the ginger girl chose simply to ignore you.

 

"K..Kill me..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Kill me. Go ahead and kill me!" repeated the child, looking back up. "Shit...just do it!"

 

"Impressive resolve...is what I'd say. Except aren't you treating your life a little too lightly?" frowned Nami.

 

"I don't need to be lectured by a pirate. Why should I care? There's no reason to keep living without any hope. I'd be better off not existing at all!"

 

"Zoro. I'm borrowing your katana" stated lowly Nami, a shadow cast over her eyes. "Quit that self-pity crap. If that's really how you feel, then I'll give you what you want..."

"DON'T DO IT, NAMI!!! YOU LEARNED TOO MUCH FROM (Y/N)!!!" said Chopper, standing in front of the mad woman who was threatening a child with a sword.

 

"Hey, I'm proud of my child" you smirked. 

 

"STAY OUT OF THIS. THIS IS WHAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST! NO REASON TO KEEP LIVING? IF YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT DYING"

 

"Oi! You jerks stop her too!" snarled Chopper at the bystanders who were drinking and eating while watching the scene.

 

"Lunch is ready!" said Sanji, putting on the table the food.

 

"SANJI!"

 

 

You watched with an amused expression as Chopper restrained Nami from killing the child, her limbs swinging in every direction to lend a hit on him. Later on the same day, you encountered another contestant in the race. It was the Hanged Man. 

 

 

"I'm surprised you brats survived this long!" said the captain of the other ship. "But crossing paths with the great Vigaro is the last thing you'll ever do! This tiny ship will be your coffin at sea! Now then, let's-"

 

While he was talking nonsense, your comrades ignored him most of the part. However, the moment they said it meant that this ship was in last place, they got pretty mad.

 

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YER BONES INTO-"

 

The man was cut when Usopp used his slingshot on him.

 

"I...hit him?" said in disbelief the sniper.

 

"Nice, Usopp!" congratulated Nami.

 

"Yeah! How'd ya like that?" said Usopp proudly but cowered in fear at the sight of the angry mob of men. "O-Okay. Go get'em, guys!"

 

"You're such a pussy" you groaned, walking forward. "I will take care of them..."

 

"Hold on" stopped Zoro.

 

"The two of us can handle them, (y/n)-swan. You can stay back and relax-"

 

 

"I.don't.give.a.damn" you replied bitterly.

 

 

The three of you jumped on the other ship, Zoro and Sanji landing on the two head while you were at the center.

 

 

"Nothing personal, but if you're looking for a fight, we'll give you one" said the swordsman.

 

"I've got a dinner to cook" enriched Sanji.

 

"You piss me off so much that it won't take long" you growled.

 

"One minute's enough" you said in unison with the two other males, your right eye flashing purple.

 

 

Zoro took care of the men at the left while Sanji did the right. You, on the other hand, decided to go for the center and attack from there.

 

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!" you said loudly, a black typhoon enveloping your guns before shooting like a straight arrow toward a group of men. 

 

This attack pushed some of them off the ship.  You were doing pretty good until the ship started to shake. You nearly lost your balance when the boat was lifted in the air, and you looked down to see...Sea Kings?! And the biggest kinds! The one who was holding the ship on its head leaned forward, causing the boat to fall. It opened its jaw wide:

 

 

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!!!" screamed the crew.

 

"(y/n)! Zoro! Sanji!" cried out Luffy from below, stretching his arm. "Grab on!"

 

"WHERE ARE YOU AIMING, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!?" you screamed at your captain when he grabbed instead...the Sea King's nostril.

 

 

The Sea King sneezed and made the ship you were on fly straight forward with the Going Merry. However, the ship was on its back so you fell in the sea with Zoro and Sanji in toes. You could hear the panicked voices of your comrades above the waves, only you were pushed further in the water. Your arms swung in every direction, trying to catch something to grab on and not let yourself sink. Sadly, nothing could help you. Until, you felt two pair of hands on your mid-back and brought you back at the surface. You coughed the salty water out of your lungs, taking a huge inhale. Both Zoro and Sanji were at your sides, holding you up.

 

 

  
"S-Shit...I thought I was going to pass for a minute" you breathed hard. "Thanks..."

 

"I will always save you (y/n)-swan~" said Sanji.

 

"Tch. Just don't die on us before we get on the ship" Zoro clicked his tongue.

 

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, MARIMO BASTARD!"

 

"GOT A PROBLEM, SWIRLYBROW?!"

 

"Both of you shut up before I decide to drown the two of you!" you snapped at them.

 

"Zoro! (y/n)! Sanji!" cried out a voice and the three of you were lifted out of the water. You crushed on the Going Merry, you sandwiched between Zoro and Sanji's chest.

 

"I'm going to kill him one day..." you grunted, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back against the deck.

 

 

You were hunched over the railing, gazing in disbelief at the sight of the destroyed ships forward. The Going Merry had continued to follow the Eternal Pose, only to arrive at what it looks like a Marine stronghold. You heard the sound of many canons shooting, and you concluded that you probably got played.

 

 

 

"What's going on...?" muttered Nami in shock. "Isn't this a Marine stronghold?!"

 

"Nami-san, what does this mean?"

 

"But there's no mistake..." she trailed. "The needle is pointing straight ahead..."

 

"Oi, show me the log pose" you demanded, extending a hand toward the navigator. She threw it at you and you easily caught the object swiftly.

 

Pulling out a dagger from your boot, you started to take the bolts off. You narrowed your eyes when you saw another name carved in the wood under the plate.

 

  
"Navarone..." you read.

 

"Shit! I knew there was something fishy going on!" cursed the chief.

 

"It was Gasparde. He's the only one who'd do something like this..." said Luffy with a serious expression.

 

"What? You don't know that" countered Nami.

 

"I'm sure of it"

 

"I think he's right too" said the child, coming out of his hiding spot. "When we were sailing, I saw a large stockpile of Eternal Poses in the cargo hold. That's probably one of them"

 

"Pirates stabbing pirates in the back, eh?" muttered Zoro. "Real great 'general' he turned out to be..."

 

"Why are we surprised? It's a race where everything can happen" you told.

 

"What do we do? Go after him?" asked Usopp.

 

"We can't without a real Eternal Pose"

 

"That's right! It's all too late! Now Grandpa is gonna..." trembled the kid, holding back his tears.

 

"Your grandpa?"

 

"Not my real one...But he saved my life. He's sick. And those pirates say he's not their comrade and won't give him medicine. That's why I..."

 

"You came on our ship so you could buy medicine..." continued Nami, to which the kid nodded.

 

"You're an idiot" stated bluntly Luffy. "That old man didn't save your life so you'd go around doing stuff like that"

 

"I KNOW THAT"

 

"If you get it, then live! If your resolve is really that strong, go rescue him from that ship! If you're not gonna do anything about it, you've got no right talking about risking your life"

 

"Someone like you..." sobbed the child. "doesn't have to tell me that!!"

 

"Well, that's good then. I'm about go kick his ass" smiled your captain. "Coming?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Alright!"

 

"Urg. I guess that's that" finally smiled Nami. "We can't just give up on the 300 million beli. Though we'll have to get a real Eternal Pose"

 

"Um..It sort of sounds like you're planning to take on Gasparde..." sweated in nervousness Usopp. A canon shop from the Marine. "THEY'RE FIRING AT US"

 

 

Luffy turned into a balloon and fired back the cannonball.

 

 

"Alright! Let's go!" declared your captain.

 

"W-W-WAIT, how are we going to find him?!"

 

"With Chopper's nose"

 

"A-Ah, gotcha"

 

"Chopper's nose?" you repeated.

 

 

The waves were wilder, announcing a storm. Under Chopper's guidance, Nami sailed the Going Merry through this stormy sea to seek Gasparde. Surprisingly, you were able to find him in the other hour after departing from the Marine stronghold. 

 

 

"This has to be some kind of joke. We really sniffed our way here" said Usopp, his eyes wide.

 

"YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN ME?!" cried out in outrage Chopper.

 

"The paddlewheel's stopped. Guess there's been some action over there" mused the navigator. "Luffy! Go ahead and bust a move!"

 

"Rigth!"

 

 

You watched as Luffy stretched his arm to grab Gasparde's ship, propelling himself on it. All the while, Going Merry accosted next to the ship and Sanji used a grapnel to steady the ship.

 

"Hey, sounds like he's having fun" said Sanji. "Make sure you take us straight there. That guy has a habit of getting lost"

 

"Hm" nodded the child.

 

"Shut your hole" growled Zoro, a blush on his face.

 

"All right! I'll back you up, so go about your business!" told Usopp, trying to look badass but failed.

 

"Just get inside already" you growled. 

 

 

Zoro grabbed the kid and climbed on the boat with Sanji following closely, leaving you with the others on the Going Merry. The chief returned shortly after to tell the navigator they were done.

 

"Then get back on there! Something's weird!" she yelled back. "The weather is really weird!"

 

 

You walked at the back of the Going Merry to look at the horizon, narrowing your eyes at the sight of white clouds coming toward you. You howled at the pain in your right eye, grabbing it.

 

  
"(y/n)! Are you okay?!" asked Chopper worryingly.

 

"Just my eye acting weird too!" you groaned, falling on your butt. "Realm of God it hurts!"

 

 

Thunder rang through the sky and it started to rain. The droplets of water fell on your (s/c) skin, wetting your clothes and mixed with the blood coming out of your right eye. The reindeer, now having a 'human' form, lifted you and ran inside. 

 

"It's not normal!" cried out the doctor and you shook your head.

 

"It's alright, it will go away-" you tried to reason Chopper but he cut you.

 

"No, it won't! Maybe it's infected, so let me look at it!"

 

"I told you it was alright! The problem doesn't come from an illness or wound!" you barked.

 

"No, you're my patient so stay silent!"

 

You stubbornly crossed your arms over your chest and let him sat you down on the futon. You noticed how the Going Merry was rocking left and right, making you dizzy. A little. The others entered the room with the kid trashing around.

 

 

"SCREW THAT! Turn back! Why didn't you save Grandpa?!" he yelled, shaking Sanji's sleeve. "How could you do that?!"

 

"Huh? We are leaving already?" you raised a brow, before moaning at the staining sensation in your right eye.

 

"Don't move (y/n)!"

 

"We must go, with or without Luffy" told Nami. "A cyclone is coming"

 

"You said you'd rescue him!" continued to yell the kid.

 

 

Zoro appeared behind him and knocked the kid's out. This caused Chopper to shout at him and quickly went to the kid's aid. The cap went off, revealing long hair.

 

 

"EH?!" cried out in unison the two idiots.

 

"Didn't you notice?! This kid is a girl!" snapped the doctor.

 

A loud explosion resonated outside, pushing the ship with great force. You nearly fell on your side but you quickly balanced yourself with your hands.

 

"Hey! Luffy's alright?!"

 

"Dunno" responded Zoro.

 

"DUNNO?! THE WHOLE SHIP JUST BLEW UP!" yelled the sniper. "And even if he did survive, he's a hammer in water! Why'd that old man have to do that?!"

 

"He had his reasons..."

 

"HE HAD HIS REASONS?! TURN US AROUND! WE HAVE TO HELP LUFFY!"

 

"Wait" stopped Robin. "He's alive. But so is Gasparde"

 

"We have no time anymore. We must take refuge at this island over there. The cyclone's coming!" stated Nami.

 

The navigator yelled orders at the others while you continued to clutch your right eye in pain. The Going Merry finally accosted the island, Zoro dropping the anchor.

 

"It's coming right for them!"

 

"Why hasn't Luffy come back yet?" asked worryingly Usopp. "If he doesn't get here soon, he'll be in real trouble!"

 

"Don't panic. That guy always come through" smirked the swordsman. "Let's believe in our captain..."

 

 

You watched as the cyclone got closer to Gasparde's ship, destroying and bringing with it pieces of the boat. In the end, there was nothing left, and no signs of Luffy.

* * *

 

You were sitting on a boulder, close to where the Going Merry was situated at, and looking at the horizon. A smirk graced your lips when you saw a small boat approaching the island.

 

"Hey, everyone! They are back!" you yelled at the others. The girl, whose name you learned was Adelle, quickly ran to shore next to you to wave.

 

"Grandpa!!!" she kept yelling with tears in her eyes, to which the old man responded with a wave of his own.

 

"Thanks for giving her these clothes" thanked the old man once he was on the Going Merry.

 

"Those were my old clothes" said Nami.

 

"Old man, you never intended to die after all?" wondered Sanji.

 

"Me? You idiot. I said I was going to _watch_  until the end, not die"

 

You sweatdropped at the sight of Luffy crying crocodile tears, because he lost his precious straw hat. You knocked out Usopp when he leaned forward and said that it was a big awkward moment between siblings who didn't see each other for more than eight years. The young man from the tavern you saw once was the older brother of the kid.

 

 

"H-Hat..." continued to cry Luffy.

 

"Cheer up...We looked all over the place" told Sanji with gritted teeth. "I understand how you feel"

 

"Hat..."

 

"Here" suddenly said the voice of the man, tossing the ripped straw hat back to your captain. "You said it was important to you, right? It was lying at my feet, so I picked it up"

 

"HATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! THANKS, YOU'RE A GREAT GUY! NAMI, FIX IT AGAIN!"

 

"Alright, alright..." sighed Nami, trying to calm down the big baby.

 

"Well, this certainly raised his spirits..." you clicked your tongue, a brow arched. "I know now what to offer him for Christmas...just steal the hat"

 

"AHHHHHHHH! (Y/N)! NO YOU WON'T!" screamed in panic Luffy, bringing his treasure away from you. An evil giggle escaped your lips, making the others sweatdrop.

 

 

Later on this sunny day:

 

 

"I can see land!" yelled Luffy from the crownest. 

 

"That's the goal island" smiled Nami. "It's right on course with the Log the old man gave us"

 

"Which means..."

 

"WE WIN!" yelled in excitation everyone except you, Zoro and Robin. "300,000,000 beli!"

 

"Huh...I don't want to break your hopes and dreams, but...The Marines are here" you pointed forward at the big ships coming for you.

 

"W-WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

 

"Wait a sec! Those're the same guys that were chasing us before the race!" stuttered Sanji, the Going Merry making a turn.

 

"W-Why?! Just tell them that you saved us!" said outraged Adelle when you left her, her brother and the old man on a boat your crew offered them.

 

"They'll never listen to us" said back Usopp.

 

"We are pirates after all" enriched Nami. "We have to retreat in these situations"

 

"B-But..."

 

"You're going to live somewhere the sun can reach you...You can't be seen with wanted criminals"

 

"But.." repeated the kid, on the verge of crying.

 

"Don't say that your life has no meaning ever again" smiled Nami. "See ya!"

 

 

The others bid their farewell to them, and it was time to leave in search of another adventure. You saw Nami sulking on the railing, muttering to herself how miserable she was.

 

 

"You certainly passed up a 300 million beli prize" you smirked at the navigator, enjoying to see her suffer.

 

"It couldn't be helped..." she growled, her shoulders shaking. "WE HAD NO CHOICE, RIGHT?!!!!!!!! THAT DAMNED BOOKMAKER, HE WAS WORKING WITH GASPARDE. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM"

 

"Gush, your face is too close to mine. Take a step back"

 

"Oh, just let it go" chuckled Luffy. "Don't fret so much. We've got our whole journey ahead of us. Something's bound to turn up"

 

"That's right, Nami-san" encouraged Sanji. "Besides, we should think of what we're going to do about them"

 

"Ugh. I'm tired of being a poor pirate. Why is everyone always so happy?" she whined before whipping her head toward the monster trio. "LISTEN UP! HURRY UP AND LOSE THOSE SHIPS SO WE CAN GO TO THE NEXT ISLAND! ON THE DOUBLE"

 

"Yes, Nami-swan~"

 

"Alright!" cheered your captain. "Full speed ahead to becoming the Pirate King! Let's go to our next adventure, guys!"

 

"Aye!" you all yelled.

* * *

  
On top of a destroyed ship, a figure gazed down at the debris. A frown appeared on its features, before it turned its head in direction of the ship with a skull wearing a straw hat disappearing at the horizon.

 

".... _One day..._ " it whispered in the wind.


	21. Knock-Up Stream

 

 

 

 

# Knock-Up Stream

 

 

 

 

Sauntering behind Luffy while he was running back toward Montblanc's house, like an excited child, you stared at the sky to realize it was already morning. You quickened your pace so you wouldn't give the chance to Luffy to miss his precious adventure on a sky island. Eventually, you two finally returned and the others greeted the both of you.   
  
  
  
"Guys! We did it!" laughed Luffy.  
  
"Luffy! (y/n)! Hurry! We're behind schedule!" scolded Nami, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Check this out! A Hercules! It took me forever to find one!"  
  
"So that's why I thought I lost you for a moment back there" you mumbled, sweatdropping at the sight of the insect in his hands.  
  
"YOU WERE LOOKING...." shouted Nami, gritting her teeth.  
  
"...FOR A BEETLE!?" finished Usopp.  
  
"Hey, what's with Going Merry looking like a chicken?" you asked as you pointed out the different appearance of the ship.  
  
"It's the Going Merry Flying Model!" said the sniper with a smile.  
  
"Awesome!!! It looks like it could fly!!!" said Luffy with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Doesn't it?! They did it for us!"  
  
  
Masira's crew cheered and blushed a bit, doing gestures like a monkey. To which Luffy answered with one of his owns.   
  
  
"Look at'em go" sighed Sanji.  
  
"Seeing that makes me feel uneasy..." muttered the navigator.  
  
"I agree. Even a pigeon would've been better than a chicken..." nodded Zoro and Nami whipped her head to him.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE MAIN ISSUE HERE! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
  
"Alright! Let's set sail! Ready, men?" fist pumped Usopp and Masira's crew cheered once more.  
  
You took this time to approach Montblanc with Luffy in toes, setting down the bag in front of him. Silence was met as you stared at him, expecting him to say something at least. Montblanc puffed his cigarette:  
  
"Get on board already! There's no time! Or are you plannin' to waste your chance to go into the sky, you fools?" said Montblanc and Luffy nodded with a smile.  
  
"Right! Thanks for the ship!"  
  
"It's them you should thank" Montblanc pointed his thumb back toward Shojo and Masira.  
  
"Yeah! Thank you, guys! You can have my Hercules!"  
  
"Like they care about-" you started but was cut when they cheered loudly in excitement.  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"For real?! We can?! You're nice!"  
  
"-...or probably yes" you finished your sentence, letting your head fall down as Luffy laughed.  
  
"Anyways, let's hurry!" called Masira. "Get on board, before we're too late!"  
  
"We'll lead the way, so follow us!" enriched Shojo.  
  
"Luffy! (y/n)! Hurry!"  
  
You gave one last look to Montblanc, who was still silent on the matter, before running with your captain to the Going Merry. It's only getting on board that you finally heard:  
  
"Saruyama Alliance! Don't screw up, now! No matter what happens, give everything you got for them!" yelled Montblanc.  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"It's time to set sail, guys!" smiled Nami.  
  
Lifting the anchor, the Going Merry moved backward and sailed after Masira and Shojo's ship. Montblanc advanced to the shore:  
  
"Kid! This is where we part ways! There's one thing that's a definite fact. No one in history's ever disproved the city of gold or the sky island. People might laugh and call it foolish logic, but it's enough for me. That's what romanticism is all about! Thanks ya for the gold...So don't go falling down from some sky island, alright?!"  
  
"See ya, old guy!" waved Luffy.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Cricket-san!" enriched Nami.  
  
"I'm sure the city of gold is real, old-timer!" said Usopp.  
  
"Old guy! Don't overdo things!"  
  
"Mind your own business!" answered back Montblanc.  
  


* * *

  
  
"All right! It's currently 7:00 am! We should arrive at the destination area at around 11:00 am!" yelled Shojo. "Like the old-timer said, the spot the Knock-Up Stream shoots up from changes each time, so we need to arrive beforehand and find it! We're a little behind schedule, so..."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the bird?" you asked, completely ignoring the monkey man. "It's trembling..."  
  
"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
Luffy moved the bird's head to the left, only for it to face back south.  
  
"See! It faced forward!" chuckled your captain and you raised a brow.  
  
"There sure are some weird birds out there!" mused Usopp.  
  
"It's true! It can only face south! This guy's like a compass! So neat!" continued to laugh Luffy and the South Bird released angry noises.  
  
"What did he say?" you asked the small reindeer.  
  
"He said he's going to face a different direction to mess us up" responded Chopper. At this, the South Bird faced north.  
  
"Now's he facing backward..." you muttered. You scoffed when you saw the bullets of sweat forming on its head. The bird let out a pained noise and returned to look south. "He doesn't feel right unless he's facing south"  
  
"HEY! YOU GUYS! DON'T GET THE BIG BOSS MAD!" yelled one man of Shojo's crew.  
  
"It's all right! Their casualness is getting me worked up!" dismissed Shojo.  
  
"There's no point in being anxious" laughed Luffy.  
  
"And who put us behind schedule?" grunted Sanji. "But not you, (y/n)-swan~ Your bravery made me fall in love with you even more~"  
  
"Again, what's wrong with you?" you growled, crossing your arms over your chest.  
  
"He's right!" yelled Masira from the other ship. "There's no point in being tense for hours on end!"  
  
"I see! Alright, men! Full speed ahead...while relaxing!" ordered Shojo.  
  
  
A while later:  
  
  
  
"Bad news, Boss!" suddenly yelled a man from Masira's crew.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Night's coming from the southwest! Cumuloregalis clouds!"  
  
"Seriously?! What time is it?!"  
"10:00! It's way earlier than we expected!"  
  
  
You ran to the end of the ship to see black clouds coming toward you at the horizon.  
  
  
"This is bad...Shojo! Can we make it?" asked Masira.  
  
"Utan Divers! Into the sea immediately! Look for currents!" ordered the said man and his crew quickly went underwater.  
  
"Those are cumuloregalis clouds?!" muttered Nami, her eyes wide as she gazed at the clouds.  
  
"What?!" yelled out Usopp as he came out from his workshop.  
  
"They came sooner than expected!" Nami explained the situation to the others. "But we don't even know where the current is located!"   
  
  
Shojo used his soundwaves voice to locate the specific current, the divers coming out the water to report what they are hearing and seeing. One of them found the correct current and Masira quickly ordered to follow this path. The more the Going Merry was sailing toward the explosion spot, more the waves were bigger and higher.  
  


"It's a pre-explosion earthquake! Get ready!" shouted Masira in warning.

"EXPLOSION?!" squeaked Chopper.

"Navigator! What does the Log Pose say?" asked Robin.

"It's pointing right at those clouds!" she answered. "The wind's direction is perfect, too!"

"That can only mean that we are on the right path..." you said.

"The clouds are heading straight for the center of the whirlpool!"

"Huh? What's this whirlpool? I don't see one..." wondered Luffy, looking left and right.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot this time, brother!" cheered Masira.

"Yeah! And it looks like it'll be a nice-sized explosion, too!"

"....Nice-sized explosion?" you repeated. "Am I supposed to feel safe?"

"We can make it?!" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" said in unison the two monkeys.

  
At this, grapnels were shot from Masira's ship and on the railings of Going Merry so they could attach with each other tightly.

 

"We'll take you to the inner edge of the whirlpool!" yelled out Masira.

"What do we do after that?!" demanded the ginger girl.

"Get on the flow! If you can get to the center, things should work out!"

"THE CENTER OF THIS THING?" you cried out at the  _monster_ size of the whirlpool, the middle looking like the void. "Okay, I'm going to rebirth"

"W-We're being sucked in!" sobbed the sniper.

"NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING SUCKED IN!" panicked Nami.

"It's all right! I'll protect you, Robin-chan and (y/n)-swan!" said chivalrously Sanji. 

"I've never seen such a big whirlpool before..." sweated Robin.

"Oi, get off already!" you snapped at the two idiots who were hugging your legs. Both Nami and Usopp were shaking badly in fear, refusing to let go.

"This is bad! Let's turn back! Let me go back!" cried the sniper as he hugged your thigh.

"Just accept it, Usopp. It's too late. Someone else is already excited!" grunted Zoro. On cue, Luffy cheered loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

"LET'S GO! SKY ISLAND!"  
  


Suddenly, a Sea King emerged next to the ship. However, it appeared to be already dead or on the edge to be the case.  Luffy remained unfazed at the sight of the gigantic monster while Chopper, Usopp, and Nami were eyeing it with their eyes bulged out of their sockets. They popped out more dramatically when the Sea King was carried away by the whirlpool, disappearing somewhere in the center. You let out a deep sigh and closed your eyes as you released a groan.  
  


"Kill me already"

"Alright, you guys! The rest is all up to you now!" said Masira from the other side.

"Right! Thanks for the lift!" waved back your captain.

"HOLD ON! GIMME A BREAK, WILL YOU?! I'M SCARED HERE!" stood up Usopp, flying his fist at the two men. "LET ME GO BACK, YOU JERK!"

"NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A GIANT WHIRLPOOL! THIS IS A SCAM!" enriched Nami next to him.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S NIGHT"

"WE'RE BEING SUCKED INTO THE WHIRLPOOL!" cried Chopper, lashing himself at your waist and rubbing his head in your stomach.

"Realm of God you're all annoying!" you snarled, a thick mark appearing on your forehead.

"LET'S GO BACK, LUFFY! WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!!!! Isn't it obvious?! JUST THIS WHIRLPOOL IS ENOUGH TO KILL US!" Usopp shook his friend's shoulders. "THE SKY ISLAND'S JUST A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM!"

"A dream within a dream? Yeah, huh?" said mindlessly Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy! I don't think we can do this, either!" said Nami in nervousness.

"An island in a dream within a dream! I'll regret it for life if I pass up such a big adventure!" smiled your captain with sparkles all around him.

"Just give up already" you told the two drama queens.

"Hey! While you guys are pointlessly trying to resist..." came the voice of Zoro and pointed forward with his finger. "We're being sucked inside it!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hurry, Nami-san! Come into my arms!"  
  


Your forehead turned into a purplish color and your eyes rolled in the back of your head when the Going Merry started to fall in the center of the whirlpool. You lost consciousness and Luffy caught your body with a laugh.  
  


"Hey, (y/n)'s all blue! Shishishi"

"SHE FAINTED. AGAIN!" said Chopper, alarmed.  
  


The Going Merry landed back on the sea, as if nothing was wrong. The whirlpool had disappeared in thin air, leaving the waves calm and the sky still dark.  
  


"What happened?!" said in shock Nami.

"T-That whirlpool was huge, too! What's going on?!"

"No" cut the navigator, gazing down in horror at the floor. "It's already started!"

"What...started?" you demanded gruffly, coming back to your senses. 

"The whirlpool only disappeared from the surface!"

"Y-You don't mean..." stammered the sniper, and let out a startled noise when he heard a voice.  
  


It was another pirate ship, coming straight toward you.  The flag was designed with three skull heads and black sails.  
  


"I caught up to ya, Straw Hat Luffy!" laughed a big man that you didn't recognize.

"That's the guy from Mock Town...!" stated Nami.

"I'm here to collect both the woman's 150 million and your 100 million bounty! Prepare yourself!" continued the unknown man.

"My bounty? What do you mean, 100 million?" asked confusingly Luffy and you let out a sound of recognition.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You don't know" you said and Luffy gazed at you inquisitively. "You have now a 100 million bounty on your head. And Zoro too. A 60 million bounty"

"It's true! He has new wanted posters!" said Usopp with his binoculars. "Zoro! You have a bounty now!"

"What?! Hold on!" cut in Sanji, jumping to stand right next to the sniper. "What about me?! There's one for me, too, right?!"

"Nope" responded Usopp.

"LOOK CLOSER"

"Still nope"

"I see! Your bounties went way up after the Alabasta incident" explained Nami. "But 150 and 100..."

"100 MILLION! Hear that?! I'm worth 100 million!" cheered Luffy in excitement and Zoro nodded with the same expression.

"60 million, huh? How disappointing!"

"DON'T BE HAPPY!" you barked, hitting them both on the head. "...Huh?"  
  
  


You looked at the sea to realize that the Going Merry was going higher and higher in the air. You noticed how it was elevated by the waves. You cursed under your breath and whipped your head toward the others:  
  


"HOLD ON TIGHT TO THE SHIP! IT'S GOING UP!" you yelled.

 

Everybody held a part of the ship, a worried expression crossing on their face as the atmosphere grew silent. The tide stopped to rise, leaving the Going Merry to float around. Then, without any warning, there was an explosion and the Knock-Up Stream sent the ship skyward. Nothing was coming out of your mouth as it was wide open, your eyes white.

 

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?!" hollered Usopp, holding tightly the railing.

"The ship's going straight up a pillar of water!" stated Sanji. "AND (Y/N)-SWAN FAINTED AGAIN!"

"This is neat!" laughed loudly Luffy, forgetting the state you were in.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!" wailed the sniper.

"Alright! Now we can go into the sky! Go, Merry!"  
  


Robin used her Devil Fruit to sprout arms behind you when she noticed you were completely out, holding you tightly so you wouldn't fall to your death. Sanji gazed down at where the ship was sailing on the pillar and frowned.  
  


"Hold on! I don't think it's gonna be that easy!" he told the others.

"Huh? Did we forget something?"

"The hull's starting to float! If this keeps up, we're gonna get sent flying to our doom!"

"But what do you want us to do?! We can barely even hold on!" countered Usopp.

"What's that?!" pointed forward Chopper.  
  


The Sea King who got sucked in the whirlpool earlier was falling down, passing the Going Merry at high speed.  
  


"See! It's only a matter of time until that happens to us!" grunted the chief and Usopp cried even more.

"Hey, now! We're riding up a powerful explosion!" said Zoro. "What can we possibly do?!"

"I GUESS IT IS JUST A NATURAL DISASTER!" barked back Sanji.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOT OF STUFF IS FALLING!" screamed in fright Chopper as some parts of boats passed the ship. "VICTIMS OF THE KNOCK-UP STREAM!"

"WE'RE GONERS, TOO! WE'RE GONNA FALL AND SLAM INTO THE OCEAN AND DIE" sobbed Usopp.

"Spread the sails! Right away!" ordered Nami quickly and the others released a noise of confusion.  "This is the sea! Not just a pillar of water! It's a rising current! And the wind blowing from below is a rising air current produced by the geothermal heat and steam explosion! If we're dealing with wind and sea, I can navigate it! Who's this ship's navigator?!" she smiled in triumph.

"You are, Nami-san~~~" cooed Sanji with hearts all around him. "Alright, men! Do what Nami-san says!"

"RIGHT!!"

"Align the ship with the current!"  
  


They did as told and opened the sails for the wind to speed up the Going Merry's trail on the pillar of water.

 

"Oh no! The ship is about to leave the water!" yelled the doctor while he gazed down. "WE'RE GONNA FALL! NAMI! DO SOMETHING, NAMI!" howled Luffy.

"No, we can make it!" she responded firmly, determination in her eyes.

  
The Going Merry finally lifted itself above the pillar of water and flew toward the sky, the crew humming in amazement at the sight.

  
"WE'RE FLYING! AWESOME, THE SHIP IS FLYING!"

"With this wind and current, we can go as high as we want!" smiled the ginger girl.

"Hey! Nami! Are we almost at the sky island?!" demanded your captain.

"If it exists, it's on the other side of those clouds!"

"Let's plunge through the cumuloregalis clouds!"


	22. Waterfall

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Waterfall

 

 

 

 

You groaned and opened your eyes, blinking at the bright light that invaded your sight. You saw many clouds, and for a moment, you thought you somewhat rebirth into the God Realm. However, you grew disappointed when you heard the excited voices of Luffy and Usopp filling the air.

"(y/n) woke up!!" cried out Chopper, whom you realized he was kneeling next to you.

 

"Are we...there?" you asked, unsure. "And how did I even survive the trip while I was out?"

 

"You can thank Robin for holding you!"

 

"The creepy old lady-?" you started but froze when you felt a dark aura behind you.

 

"I didn't hear quite well...." stated the voice of Robin, a dark hint under her tone.

 

"Sorry, ma'am" you said, sweat running down your temples. "But seriously, where are we?"

 

"It's an ocean of clouds..." muttered Nami, gazing at her Log Pose on her wrist. "But it's still pointing upward"

 

"It seems we're in the middle section of the cumuloregalis clouds" concluded Robin.

 

"We need to go even higher?" Chopper tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "How?"

 

"That, I don't know..."

 

  
You arched a brow when you turned around to face Usopp, who was shirtless and doing a pose like those muscles men that you see in some contests. The sniper laughed loudly, striking another pose:

 

  
"In Swimming Lane #1, Captain Usopp!" he said, to which both Luffy and Chopper cheered him.

 

"Hey, now! Don't be reckless!" warned Sanji. "This ocean's still a mystery!"

 

"An ocean's an ocean!" replied Usopp, jumping in the clouds.

 

For a moment, your logical hamster was sleeping in its wheel, having dreams of its favorite food. Until an unknown lighting of Zeus zapped the animal and made it turns in its wheel. It finally clicked in your head and you released a small cry, your eyes widening in panic.

 

 

"No intentions to make the mood worst but...does this ocean even have a bottom?" you asked the others, leaning on the railing to gaze down where Usopp jumped at. 

 

"YOU DON'T MEAN!..." screamed in unison Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper.

 

"Did that bastard fall from the clouds?!" shouted Zoro.

 

"USOPP!!!!!" yelled Luffy before he stretched his arm and sent it in the ocean of clouds.

 

"That moron! I tried to tell him!" cursed the chief angrily. 

 

"Stretch you arm as far as you can!" ordered Robin and Luffy let out a confused noise.

 

"But I can't see down there!"

 

"It's all right. Leave it to me! Ojos Fleur!"

 

Robin closed her eyes and Luffy continued to stretch his arm. You all watched in anticipation, a feeling of worry creeping in your stomach. Then:

 

  
"There he is!" said Robin.

 

"Eh?! Where?!"

 

"Veinte Fleurs!" Luffy let out a startled noise and the woman smiled. "Okay! Pull him up!"

 

"You got him? Okay!" smiled Luffy, shrinking his arm.

 

Your captain gritted his teeth, having a hard time to pull the sniper back up. And when he finally did it, Sea Kings were with with him. A huge octopus with a serpent appeared and Nami screamed loudly. 

 

  
"THINGS CAME WITH HIM!" yelled out Luffy.

 

"It's nothing to be that afraid of!" grunted the swordsman, jumping high to slash down the octopus.

 

With a powerful kick, Sanji knocked out the other Sea King. After pulling it out the water:

 

  
"This is one strange creature...I'm not even sure if it's a fish..." said the chief, looking up and down at the Sea King.

"That octopus felt like a balloon" said Luffy.

"It was definitely an animal. It was moving" stated the swordsman.

 

"I can't believe things live in clouds" mumbled Nami.

 

"Perhaps we should think of this as an ocean rather than clouds" suggested Robin.

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard the loud scream of Usopp, who finally came back to life. Sanji clicked his tongue, jumping down from the railing of the Going Merry:

 

  
"Dammit! What is it this time, Usopp?!"

"My pants! There was something in'em!" he told the chief, pulling out a fish from them. After that, he pulled himself into a fetal position and started to mumble about sky island being scary.

 

Robin walked toward the fish who was struggling on the boat, picking it up with a smile.

 

"These are skyfish! The odd fish described in Noland's logbook" she said while the fish writhed in her hands. "They must have evolved to survive in this bottomless sky ocean..."

 

"Just let this poor thing go..." you gritted your teeth at the sight of the fish.

 

"So they turned all balloon-like and flat and stuff?" asked Zoro.

 

"To be even lighter...The buoyancy here is weaker than the oceans below-Oh?"

 

  
You had the time to turn your head to face the woman when the fish leaped out of her hands and flew directly at your face. Letting out a squeak when the animal collided with your head, you growled under your breath as it trailed down your face and fell on the deck. Robin stifled a laugh while you sent at her an evil look. You would have threw it back at her if it wasn't of Luffy taking it to Sanji so he could cook the fish.

 

"They have scales like feathers and weird carnivore-like mouths!" said Nami and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Luffy eating it.

 

"I tried sautéing it" merely sated Sanji, smoking.

 

"This is good!" gushed Luffy, taking another bite while Nami screamed at him.

 

"WE'RE STILL INVESTIGATING IT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING-Wait. It really is good! What is this?! I've never had anything like it!"

 

"Is it to your liking, Nami-san?~"

 

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHH!" squeaked the voice of Chopper and the small reindeer jumped in your arms.

 

You froze at the contact, eyeing dreadfully the animal down.

 

"The heck are you doing, dumbass?" you demanded, your eyes narrowed to slits.

 

"T-T-T-There was a ship, but not anymore!!!! And there's a bull, and it's running straight here, it's on-" said quickly the doctor and you sighed.

 

"You're not making sense! Calm down!" said Zoro.

 

"What's wrong with you? AND GET OFF FROM (Y/N)-SWAN" barked angrily Sanji, only to freeze when something approached the ship at high speed. "It's a person! Someone's coming!! He's running on the clouds!!"

 

All of sudden, the mysterious person, after stating he would eliminate you, jumped on the ship and kicked hard Sanji, sending him back. Then it was both Zoro and Luffy's turn to have a beating from the man with the wings. You barely had the time to blink that he shoved you his canon in your face, ready to shoot.

 

"Why you-" was all that came out of your mouth before you arched your back and avoided the blow.

The man with the wings jumped back and flew to the sky. He turned around and aimed the canon to the ship. Pulling out both of your guns, you pointed them to the man.

"That is far enough!!" you heard someone shout in the sky and you blinked in confusion.

 

A knight on a bird appeared out of nowhere and brought his lance forward. The man with the wings pulled out an orange shield and stopped the hit, but he was pushed backward by the force and fell in the sea of clouds. The silver knight landed on top of the railing of Going Merry and Nami started to panic, asking who he was.

 

"I am the Sky Knight" responded the elderly male, turning to you. "He's gone..."

"What the heck's going on?! Who was that?!" demanded the navigator before turning to the three panting warriors. "And what's with you guys?! You're pathetic, losing three against one!"

"Thank you for saving us!" bowed Chopper to the old man.

"I have no choice. This one is on the house"

"Man...Talk about being worthless..." breathed Sanji.

"I can't move well...for some reason..." said too Luffy, panting hard.

"It must be because of the thin air" suggested Robin.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." agreed Zoro.

"Are you Blue Sea people?"

"What's that?" you demanded with a raised brow.

"It's the term for those who live beneath the clouds" explained the knight. "In other words, did you come up from the blue seas?"

"Yeah! That's right!" answered Luffy.

"Then that explains it. This is the White Sea, 7000 meters in the air. The White-White Sea even further above reaches 10 000 meters high. Ordinary Blue Sea people can't possibly endure it here"

"Alright! I've gotten used to it!" replied your captain

"Yeah. I feel much better now" told Zoro

 

"No, no, no! That is not possible!" the old man shook his hand with a sweatdrop.

 

"Anyway," cut Chopper with a sigh, "why was that guy speeding on top of the clouds?"

"Now, now. Hold on. I'm sure you have many questions but let's talk business first. I am a freelance soldier-for-hire. These seas are fraught with danger. If you don't know how to fight in the sky, guerrillas like that one will come after you and turn you into food for the skyfish. For a  5 000 000 Extol One Whistle, I will help you"

 

Silence hovered above the ship as the guys tilted their head to the side inquisitively. You facepalmed, releasing a growl under your breath.

 

"How much it's even this?" you asked, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"What?! That is quite cheap! I won't lower it a single Extol more!" exclaimed the Sky Knight. "I need to earn a living too, you know!"

"What in the world is 'Extol'? And what's this 'whistle' or whatever?" asked Sanji.

"You came her via the summit of High-West, did you not? Then you must've passed an island or two"

"What do you mean, old guy?" sweatdropped Luffy.

"WAIT! You mean there are other ways of coming to this sky ocean?!" shouted Nami. "And 'an island or two'? Does that mean there are lots of sky islands?!"  
"Don't tell me you came here via the..."

"We rode the Knock-Up Stream" finished Robin and the Sky Knight blinked in shock.

"My word! That monstrous current?! So there still are people gutsy enough for that..."

"IT WASN'T A NORMAL ROUTE, AFTER ALL..." sobbed Nami, crying pathetically. "WE COULD'VE DIED, YOU KNOW! WE COULD'VE DONE IT MORE SAFELY IF WE GATHERED MORE INFORMATION" she shook wildly Luffy.  
"What does it matter now? We're already here" responded bluntly Luffy.

"I'm going to kill someone" you growled, a dark aura around you and your fists trembling in anger. "Making us take the Knock-Out Stream..."

"It's Knock-Up Str-" started Zoro but froze at the look you shot at him the minute those words left his lips.

"Say more and you will end up down below" you menaced, your right eye flashing purple. 

 

"Did you lose any of your crew?" asked the old man.

 

"No, we're all here. Though, we nearly lost (y/n) on the way here..."

 

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" you snarled, throwing a punch that he avoided easily.

 

"Hm. That wouldn't have been the case with any other route" continued the old man. "100 people head into the sky, a few arrive, and someone survives. That is the gamble. But with the Knock-Up Stream, everyone dies or everyone arrives. That's it. Not many can make that all-or-nothing bet, especially these days. I now see that you are capable navigators with courage and skill"

 

"Yes, I must admit it was only because I was here!" smiled proudly Usopp, now healthy and fine than a minute ago. "While these guys were on their knees and giving up on life, I told them 'I will navigate us--'.."

 

"Oh shut up already" you grunted, slapping the back of his head and making him faceplant on the deck.

 

"One blow of this One Whistle..." said the old man, showing the metallic object in his palm. "...and I shall come to your aid! Normally, I would charge five million Extol, but I will give you the One Whistle as a present!"

 

"Wait! We still don't know your name!" Nami tried to stop him.

 

"I am Gan Fall, the Sky Knight! And this is my partner, Pierre!" the man finally introduced himself and his...bird?. "I forgot to mention it, but my partner Pierre...is a bird that ate a Horse-Horse Fruit and gained its powers. In short, he becomes a horse with wings! Namely..."

 

"No way! Wow! A Pegasus!?" said in awe the navigator. However, her bubble of dreams was completely by the look of the bird.

 

"How...unexciting" you all stated in unison.

 

"May luck be with you, warriors!" the Sky Knight bid farewell, flying away with his horse-bird.

 

"That...was a weird thing it turned into..." muttered finally Zoro.

 

"Was there even a reason for it to transform?" enriched Nami and the others hummed.

 

"In the end, he didn't tell us anything" sighed Robin, taking the whistle.

 

It seems you were back on square one.

 

 

* * *

 

Nami sailed the ship in a certain direction, when you caught sight of a mysterious waterfall not too far from here. Gazing up from the Log Pose, she gasped and told the others to stop the boat.

 

"There are huge clouds in the way..." mused Robin, looking around.

 

"What do we do?" asked Chopper.

 

"They're floating in the sky ocean, so they can't be ocean, too..." stated Sanji.

 

"Then what kind of clouds are they?" frowned the sniper.

 

"If they were ordinary clouds, they'd keep moving forward..." muttered the navigator.

 

"Let's touch one and find out!" smiled Luffy, throwing his arm back. "Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL" he shot forward only for his arm to bounce back. 

 

Your captain laughed like a child and jumped from the Going Merry on the bouncing clouds. 

 

"Look! I'm on it! I'm not sinking! It's all fluffy, like cotton! What is this?! It's too fun!"

 

"WOW!" let out Chopper, his tongue swirling out in amazement and you deadpanned at the sight of Luffy.

 

"How does it even work?" asked Nami.

 

"How mysterious" nodded Robin next to her.

 

"Me too! I'm coming too!!" cheered Usopp, jumping and joining Luffy, followed close behind by Chopper.

 

"But this means the ship can't go through places filled with these..." frowned Nami, ignoring the three idiots playing on the clouds.

 

"Leave it to me" you told her and she arched an eyebrow at you.

 

Advancing forward, you slammed a foot forward and held one arm to the side. Closing your eyes, an aura engulfed you. In your hand appeared your naginata. The three who were playing on the clouds froze at the sight of you, and sweat ran down their temples.

 

 

"W-Wait a minute, she isn't-" started in panic Usopp, his eyes growing wide.

 

"Huh? What is-" said too Luffy but was cut by Chopper's scream and the captain finally realized what's happening. "WAIT, (Y/N)!!!!"

 

"Human Realm...." you started, opening your purple eye with your hat shadowing your features. "...Edge End!"

 

You swung your weapon and all the air around was slashed by the hit. Ending your move by turning to face the others, you slammed the rod on the deck. Everything was silent, the three idiots on the clouds blinking in confusion as they looked around them. Until they heard a particular sound of something being sliced in two and they slowly stared down at their feet. All the clouds who were blocking the Going Merry inflated and burst, dispersing in the air.  
Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's voice caught in their throat, their arms lifted. Everyone on the ship but Robin, was smiling with her eyes closed, was eyeing you in disbelief and shock. Though, it didn't last long before the three noticed there was nothing to hold them anymore and they fell in the White Sea. 

 

 

"(Y/N)!!! THEY WERE ON THE CLOUDS!" shouted Nami and you shrugged, leaning against the railing with a smirk.

 

"Oops~...My apologies, it seems I forgot about them" you said teasingly, your smirk widening when the three struggled in the ocean of clouds.

 

"But you cleared the path, so I think it makes the whole situation even..."

 

"(y/n)-swan is so strong~" cooed Sanji, swirling his noodles arms.

 

"WE CAN'T SWIM" screamed in unison Luffy and Chopper.

 

"YOU DAMN WOMAN" snarled Zoro as he jumped to the save idiots.

 

After the swordsman brought back the captain, sniper and doctor back on the ship, the three coughed, rasping for little air that you had. Luffy turned to you, an angry expression on his face.

 

"(y/n)! What was that for?! You nearly killed us!" shouted your captain and you stared at him down with the biggest of smirk you could manage.

 

"Did I? I'm terribly sorry then..." you faked a sad expression. "Next time I won't miss...."

 

"SO YOU REALLY WANTED TO KILL US" shouted both Usopp and Luffy.

 

"HOW COULD YOU, (Y/N)" yelled Luffy, flying his fists everywhere.

 

Growing annoyed by their loud mouths, you grabbed the head of Usopp and Luffy, tightening your grasp around them. 

 

 

"Shout once more, and you will really die"

 

"GYAHHHHH, ZORO HELP US"

 

"Stop it already, (y/n)" said Nami. "I can see a gate forward..."

 

On cue, the moment Going Merry advanced, you were all now standing in front of a golden gate. And behind was the waterfall you saw before. Usopp approached, reading the sign:

 

 

"What's this now? 'Heaven's Gate'....?! That's unlucky! It sounds like we're on our way to die!" he shouted. 

 

"You know, maybe we already are dead" teased Zoro and you clicked your tongue.

 

"Please, you're the last thing I want to see before dying" you scoffed and the swordsman glared daggers in your back.

 

"That would explain this weird world..." mused Sanji too.

 

"EEP! WE'RE DEAD?!" cried out Chopper.

 

"Haha! Heaven, huh? This is gonna be great! I finally get to go there!"

 

"GET REAL ALREADY" snarled Nami, punching the guys's head. "YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY!"

 

"Why did I get hit too...?" whimpered the reindeer.

 

"Look! Over there! Someone's coming out!" said Usopp, pointing forward.

 

 

An old-looking lady came out from one the gate's doors with a camera, taking photos of your group.

 

"Look! She has wings on her back!"

 

"It's an angel! Is that what angels are like?!" said Luffy in shock. "She's like a pickled plum!"

 

"I am Amazon, the Heaven's Gate inspector. Sightseeing? Or perhaps war?" asked the old lady and you sweated at her choices.

 

"Er...Sightseeing, I will say" you answered her.

 

"We wanna go to the sky islands! They're pas this gate, right?" demanded Luffy.

 

"What do you mean by 'war'?" inquired Zoro.

 

"It doesn't matter either way" stated the old lady. "If you're going to the upper area, pay the entrance fee of one billion Extol per person. That is the law"

 

"One billion?!" squeaked the sniper. "How much is one billion Extol in Berries?..."

 

"Whatever it is, one billion sounds really expensive!" muttered the doctor.

 

"One billion per person...Eight billion for eight people..." muttered Robin.

 

"It's just to enter the country!" sweatdropped Usopp. "Do countries usually charge that much just to enter? This old lady's trying to scam--"

 

"U-Umm, about the money...What if we kinda don't have it...?" asked Nami, slamming her hand on the sniper's mouth.

 

"You can pass" she responded simply.

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" you snarled. You were seriously on the verge to have a breakdown.

 

"Or you don't have to pass. I am neither a gatekeeper nor a guard. I simply ask your intentions" Amazon continued with a smile.

 

"Then let's go! To the sky islands!" yelled Luffy.

 

"We don't have money, but we're going through, old lady!" enriched Usopp.

 

"I see. The eight of you, then?"

 

"Yeah. But how do we get to the sky islands...Eh?!"

 

Two clips came out and grabbed the Going Merry.

 

"The White Sea's famous Express Lobster..." the old lady answered for the captain.

 

You didn't have time to react that the lobster started to climb the waterfall backward. You let out a strangled noise and fainted on spot. Again. 

" _This is Heaven's Gate Inspector Amazon! Attention, almighty God and His priests...Eight illegal entrants into God's Land, Skypiea...Give unto them Heaven's Judgment!_ "

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Sky Island

# Sky Island

 

 

 

 

"It's a sky island!" yelled Luffy from the head of Going Merry, already starting to feel excited by the sight of this majestic place.

 

 

Chopper was trying to ventilate you after fainting for the third time in such a small time gap. Even when the lobster released its hold around the ship and disappeared, your eyes were still rolled in the back of your head with foam coming out of your mouth. 

 

 

"Did you try to slap her?" asked Nami next to the doctor, hovering your form.

 

"Slapping won't do any good, Nami" responded Chopper. "Just let her rest on her back until she regains her-"

 

"What the heck happened!!?" you shot up in a sitting position, eyes wild.   
 

  

Both Nami and Chopper screamed in surprise while you gave them an expression of confusion and disbelief.  Arching an eyebrow, you looked at your surroundings to see the sky island you heard a lot about in your journey.

 

"So this is Skypiea?" you read the sign, standing on wobbly legs. "It's brighter than I expected... "

"Yeah! That's the same name as the one written on the map that Luffy found" smiled the navigator. "That galleon that fell on us really did come here...They saw this scenery two hundred years ago!"

 

  
The ship continued to sail and stopped next to the island, coming ashore. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper jumped down to land on the fluffy bed of clouds, playing around like children. All the while, Nami decided to change herself into new clothes and you let out an exasperated sigh.

 

  
"Though, I wonder...What about the people that lives here...?" you muttered more to yourself. 

 

  
In the end, you followed the others in their fun and decided to go explore on your own. Landing on the shore, you walked around as you gazed at the peaceful serenity of the sky island. You walked over the rolling form of the small reindeer, who was enjoying himself in the sun. 

 

  
"(y/n)!!!! Look, I found a strange nut!!!" yelled Luffy from a palm tree and you approached the young man in curiosity.

 

The fruit or whatever that was looked like a blue pumpkin, and also seems like it wasn't edible. You watched with a slight smirk as your captain sunk his teeth in the fruit, only to knock them hard on the surface. Like you predicted, he couldn't eat it.

 

  
"What's this? This thing's hard!" he whined and you chuckled.

"Is it? Why don't you show it to Usopp too?"

"Hey, Usopp!" yelled Luffy to the sniper, actually listening to you for once.

"What?" replied Usopp, who was making a ...cloudcastle?

"I've got a nut for you. Here!"

 

Luffy tossed the fruit toward Usopp, who had his back turned to the coming demise who resembled a pumpkin. The hard nut fell on his head, knocking him and making faceplant on his cloudcastle. You grabbed your stomach as you howled in laughter, turning your back to the boys.

 

  
"HEY, THAT HURT! OKAY, STAY RIGHT THERE!" snarled Usopp and Luffy laughed loudly.

 

You stopped laughing as you regained your seriousness, only to smirk in a devilish manner, seeing a certain Moss head enter your field of view. Taking the pumpkin-nut from earlier, you faced Zoro, who was completely oblivious:

 

"Oi, Pot plant!" you yelled at the swordsman and you heard him growl under his breath.

"What do you want, you damn whor-" he started, gazing at you.

"CATCH!" you shouted.

 

Without another word, you quickly pitched the nut at him, watching in delight while his face turned into an expression of horror and alarm. Zoro didn't have time to say anything that the pumpkin-nut collided with his head, sending the man backward and into the sea of clouds. You laughed harder at the knocked out form of the swordsman, tears now cascading over your cheeks. Your stomach was hurting with all the laughing, and it didn't even stop when the green haired man stood up, a murderous look on. In fact, you doubled in laughter.

 

"I WILL KILL YOU!" barked Zoro, running straight for you.

"I simply sent at you a long lost relative of yours!" you smirked, your composure back.

 

You released a surprised sound when Zoro slammed his body into yours, making you both fall on top of each other. 

 

"Get off, you big oaf!" you struggled under him. "You're wetting my shirt! Even if it's black!"

"It's your own fault! You threw at me this rock!"

"It isn't even a rock! It's some kind of weird fruit-nut that grown around here, you weak ass Marimo!"

"IT STILL HURTS LIKE HELL,  STUPID MUMMY"

"REPEAT THAT?!" you snarled, a thick mark appearing on your head as you stretched wide his cheeks.

 

The two of you wrestled on the island, Usopp and Luffy watching in amusement. They placed their bets while you were kicking Zoro's ass. You released a grunt when you fell on your back, tossed over the swordsman's shoulder as if you weighted like a feather. Staring at him angrily between your legs and over your chest, you lifted yourself with the help of your hands and gave a hard kick under Zoro's chin. And that sent back the sea cucumber to where he comes from.

 

  
"Marimo bastard" you spat, dusting your hands while Luffy was laughing loudly.

"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

 

Sanji came flying to you with red, exotic flowers in his hands. When he reached you, the chief knelt down like a knight and held to you one of the flowers.

 

"Here, this is for you, (y/n)-swan. A flower who represents your beauty" flirted the blond man and you sighed, taking the flower nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah...Thank you and all" you dismissed, throwing the flower over your shoulder. 

 

  
You blinked when soft music came to your ears, and you turned toward the sound. It was an odd-looking instrument, but you could distinguish it as some kind of harp. A young woman was playing it, with the same wings you saw from the mysterious man of before. She stopped playing and turned toward all of you.

 

"Heso" she greeted with a smile.

"Heso? you repeated.

"Did she just say heso, like belly button?" asked Usopp with a dumbfounded expression and the navigator merely nodded.

"What did she mean by 'heso'?" mumbled Chopper, as confused as the rest.

"Well, heso is heso" responded gruffly Zoro and you sneered.

"Thank you for showing us your level of intelligence, Pot plant"

"Why don't you shut up for once?!"

"Did you come from the Blue Sea?" asked the stranger as she approached your small group, at the same time calling the name of a fox that ran toward her.

"Yeah, we flew up here from below. Do you live here?" demanded Luffy.

"Yes, I'm a resident here. Welcome to Skypiea's Angel Beach" she smiled. "Would you like to drink what's inside?"

"Hm...Yeah" answered your captain after a while, handing out to her the weird pumpkin fruit.

"A conush's skin is hard like iron, so you can't bite it. You cut it at the bottom" started to explain the young woman, taking out a dagger. She made a hole in the center, and put a plastic straw in it. "Here you go!"

 

"YUMMMM" Luffy's tongue twirled like a snake, slurping loudly his new drink. Usopp quickly bothered him to let the sniper have a taste too.

"My name is Conis. This is Suu, a cloud fox" she introduced herself finally. "If there is any way that I can be of help, please let me know"

"Well, you see...your gaze is setting my heart on fire-OWWWWWWWWWWW" cried out Sanji when Nami pulled his ear, staring at him unimpressed. 

"Move it" she ordered. "There are lots of things that we'd like to know. To us, this place is filled with mysteries"

"Please, ask me anything"

"Hey, something's coming" called Zoro, pointing at a dark figure floating on the clouds.

"Oh, that's my father" smiled Conis.

"Conis-san, heso!" greeted her father from afar.

"Yes, heso, Father!"

"Hey, what're you guys saying?" asked Luffy, completely weirded out by the play on words his mind was missing the catch.

"What's that thing that he's riding on?" said Nami when she took a closer look to the engine Conis's father was standing on.

"Are you talking about the waver?"

"KYA" you squeaked out when the man came flying at you with the machine, aiming for your head.

 

You leaped away from the direction of the engine, watching as the older man collided with a palm tree.

 

"I-Is everyone alright?" he asked, standing up.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CRASHED!" cried out Zoro.

"Are they your friends, Conis-san?"

"Yes. We've just become acquainted" responded his daughter. "They said they came from the Blue Sea"

"I see. Then, there must be many things that you're puzzled about. I'm sorry, this place is the White-White Sea"

"Oh, no need to apologize" dismissed Usopp.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself sooner, but my name is Pagaya. I'm sorry"

"Oh, no, no...nice to meet you"

"Father, were you able to catch some fish?" demanded inquisitively Conis when she eyed the bag her father was holding.

"Yes, I had a large catch. Oh, why don't you all come to our house? I'll prepare dishes for you using the sky harvest"

"Are you sure?! Then, let's go, let's go!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Sky Island cuisine?!" said Sanji with a big smile. "Let me help you!"

"Before we go, can I ask a question? This boat doesn't have a sail, and you weren't paddling either..." stated the ginger girl, bending next to the engine. "How did you propel it on the sea?"

"You mean you're not familiar with dials?" Conis arched an eyebrow.

"Dials?" repeated Luffy.

 

Not a minute after, Luffy was using the waver and zigzagging around on the sea fast. You facepalmed as he screamed loudly, not understanding how it works. Even more when he happened to fall down in the clouds from the waver. 

 

  
"Oh, no! Is he all right?!" gasped in fright Conis.

"Heavens! I'm sorry! I let him use the waver" sweated Pagaya.

"Realm of God this is a drag..." you cursed under your breath, pulling out one of your guns. "Move"

 

They did as told and your right eye became purple. Summoning Demi-God Realm, you used the black smoke of the pistol to lift Luffy out of the water, propelling him back on the beach.

 

 

"Don't worry. He's going to be alright" you told the man as you stomped with one foot on Luffy's stomach, making him spit water.

"(y/n)-..I-I t-think I'm-GUAH" came the strangled cry of your captain when you swung your foot once more on him.

"You still have water in your lungs"

"YOU'RE MAKING HIM SPIT BLOOD" screamed Usopp.

"Oh?"

 

"I'm sorry for letting a beginner use that boat" Pagaya sulked. "The body of the waver is made so light that its rudder can be taken over even by small waves. Unless you know very well about the sea, you can't handle it that easily. I'm sorry"

"I've finally become able to ride it recently" enriched Conis and you sweatdropped when you caught sight of Nami using the waver like a pro.

"It's that hard?" asked Chopper, completely obvious of the navigator. 

"Well, if you train, in ten years or so, you'll be able to ride it" responded Pagaya.

"THAT'S A LOT OF TRAINING!"

"And she learned it in one day" you pointed out the ginger girl.

 

"This is so cool!" Nami laughed.

 

"NAMI-SAN! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!" cried out Sanji.

"Whoa! This is incredible! I can't believe it!" said in shock Pagaya.

"Why is she able to ride that thing?!" shouted Luffy.

 

"It sure does require you to get the hang of it! This is too delicate for you to handle, Luffy!"

 

"HEY, NAMI! WE'RE GOING TO THE OLD GUY'S HOUSE NOW, SO GET OFF ALREADY! YOU STUPID HEAD" insulted your captain, and he continued to do so while Sanji was smashing his head with his foot.

 

* * *

  
Pagaya made you visit the island for a while, until you reached his house later. You looked around the building, examining the objects and furniture with mild interest before you grew bored of the pink walls. Now you wished you could stay behind to enjoy the sun a little. You blinked when you heard Sanji scream in the kitchen about your host keeping rotten food in his fridge, and how he swallowed a lot of it.

"It sounds cheery over there" chuckled Luffy. 

 

"He's probably excited about the sky food, since it's new to him" suggested the sniper.

 

"Miss, I don't mean to be abrupt, but...would you tell us a little about the dials you mentioned earlier?" asked Robin.

 

"Sure. Well...how should I explain it?" trailed Conis. She walked toward a shelf and took a seashell, handing it to Luffy.

 

"It's a seashell" he stated, confused.

 

"Yes. Please say something to it" smiled the angel.

 

"Okay! Hmmm....Usopp is stupid!"

 

"Hey, why...why...why me?" asked Usopp, moving behind Luffy strangely. Conis laughed.

 

"Now, please press the apex of that shell"

 

"What's an apex?"

 

"It's the tip of the shell" answered the sniper, still pissed. He clicked the top of the seashell.

 

  
_Usopp is stupid! Hey, why...why...why me? Now, please press the apex of that shell._

"AHHH! THE SEASHELL MADE FUN OF USOPP!" panicked your captain.

 

"NO, IT'S YOUR VOICE" said alarmed Usopp.

 

"Whoa! That's amazing! It stored the sounds?" demanded Zoro.

 

"So that seashell is a dial?"

 

"Yes. This is called a Tone Dial. It's a White-White Sea seashell that records and replays sounds " explained Conis.

 

"But the sea here is bottomless, right?" you asked. "Where do you find them?"

 

"They live in the reefs of the shallows"

 

"But I can't believe that this thing can move that waver" mused the older woman.

 

"You're right. This is the kind that powers the wavers" the angel said while showing to you another dial who looked like a disk. "This is a small one, but it's fundamentally the same as the Tone Dials"

 

 

She pushed on the apex and wind came out of it. Usopp and Luffy both let out noises of awe. Your captain took it and started to play with the dial.

 

"This is called a Breath Dial. It lets you store and blow wind as you desire"

 

Luffy stared at it in curiosity and rolled his arm to store some wind inside the shell. He shouted your name and you turned your head to stare at him with a bored expression. Your eyes widened in surprise when a gush of wind blew in your face and made you fall from the couch you were on. Luffy let out a loud laugh but screamed when he saw the dark look you were sending him.

 

"The capacity varies depending on the size of the shell," continued Conis, sweatdropping at the sight of you slamming over and over again the dial on your captain's head. "but by attaching this to the stern, you can move a light boat"

 

"That's the waver" concluded Robin and the angel nodded.

 

"There are various kinds too, like a skating type, and a board type, although riding the waver is as much as I can handle" smiled Conis.

 

"I wanna ride it. I'm jealous of Nami. Too bad we have one but we can't use it" whined Luffy.

 

"You have one too?"

 

"Yeah, we happened to come across a beat up one" stated Usopp. "Well, to start with, it's 200 years old. There's no way it works"

 

"We don't know that. Dials have always been made from the shells of dead shellfish. So, unless the shell itself is damaged, they work semi-permanently"

"See?!" exclaimed Luffy.

"But you can't control it, right" countered Usopp and your captain pouted.

 

 

Conis continued on her explanation of other dials while you caught Luffy using once more the Tone Dial.

 

"What are you doing with that again?" you demanded, crossing your arms.

 

"Hmm...Oh, I know!" said Luffy with a huge smile. " _(y/n) has big melons!_ "

 

Your face turned a shade of red while Usopp muffled his laugh, hiding the pink hue that came across his nose. Luffy continued to smile at you with his eyes closed, not seeing the coming Armageddon. You swung your fist under his chin, sending him flying through the window.

 

"JUST GO DIE ALREADY" you snarled from the balcony.


	24. 8th degree crime, 7th degree crime, 6th degree crime...

# 8th degree crime, 7th degree crime, 6th degree crime...

 

 

 

"(y/n), it hurts..."

"It doesn't keep you from eating like usual" you shot back, eyeing evilly your captain who was gulping down the food Sanji served. "Next time you're being an idiot, take a step away from me and you will probably live"

 

_(y/n) has big melons!_

  
Your head did a slow turn to Usopp, who was holding the Tone Dial and hiding his smile behind his mouth. Growling, you cracked your knuckle and lifted yourself from the couch. Walking to the sniper, you grabbed the dial and crushed it in your palm.

 

"H-Hey! I-It i-isn't ours-" stammered Usopp in alarm but was cut by the purple aura surrounding you.

"Do we really _need_ a sniper in this crew...?" you wondered darkly, your right eye flashing.

"D-D-DON'T KILL ME!!!"

"(y/n)-swan, I made your favorite dish!" said Sanji upon entering the room with a plate of (favorite food).

"Thank you, Sanji" you quickly regained your calm state, surprising Usopp.

"SHE CALMED DOWN WITH FOOD!" he shouted, eyes wide.

"For the moment" you sent at him a glare.

"Hey, where did Nami-san go?" asked Sanji from the balcony.

"She's out there on the sea, isn't she?" said Luffy through a mouthful, to which Sanji replied negatively.

"Then, she probably went a little far. Don't worry about her" answered Usopp.  
  


Conis frowned, a worried expression on her face that you quickly caught by the corner of your eyes.

  
"Father, I wonder if she's all right..." she told Pagaya.

"Why's that?" you asked.

"Here in Skypiea, there's a place that we're never to step foot in no matter what" Conis stated. "That place is next to this island, so if you travel a bit by waver, you can get there..."

"Never to step foot in?" repeated in disbelief Usopp.

"It's sacred ground. We call that place...Upper Yard, the land where God lives"

"There's a God?!" cried out Luffy, after taking a huge bite of meat. "In a place where we're never to set foot in?!"

"God...you mean that God?" asked Chopper. "God lives on the sky islands?!"

"Yes. Since Skypiea is God's land, it's ruled by the Almighty God Enel"

"Give me a break" you sighed, throwing your head back. "Like this guy is actually a god..."

"It's the true" replied Conis. "God Enel knows everything in this world. He's also watching us all the time"

"All the time?!" shout out Usopp, stumbling off the couch.

"Now too?!" asked Luffy.

"Yes"

"WHAT?! HE'S WATCHING US NOW?!" panicked Chopper, looking left and right.

"Hm. God, huh?" hummed Zoro, taking a sip of his water.

"You don't believe in God?"

"I don't know. Whether or not God exists doesn't matter to me. I couldn't care less from the beginning. But I don't intend to deny those who want to believe"

"Such wisdom that came out of your mouth, grass hair" you mumbled, earning a look from the swordsman.

"So, have you seen that God who lives in Upper Yard, Conis-chan?" asked Sanji.

"No! God forbid!" she waved her hands quickly. "We cannot step foot in Upper Yard. Never...The sacred ground, Upper Yard, is forbidden"

  
The minute you gazed at Luffy, you never regretted that much an action in your whole life. The idiot was smiling and you knew what was coming.

  
"I see. A place that we're not allowed to go no matter what, huh?" he said. 

"AH! YOUR EYES! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" yelled Usopp, shaking Luffy's shoulders. "LISTEN GOOD! NEVER STEP FOOT IN MEANS YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THERE, LUFFY!"

"You're speaking a foreign language to the moron, Long Nose" you sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME 'LONG NOSE'!!! AND HE'S DEFINITELY PLANNING TO GO THERE"

"But if he's God, wouldn't he forgive you even if you go someplace you're not supposed to? He's nice, right?" said Luffy.

"If he acts like a real God, he won't bother about those people" you interjected. "Everything related to breaking a god's rules or esteem is blasphemous in any way. That's what you learn from God Realm"

"I see. Well, I guess it doesn't matter either way" your captain replied and you sweatdropped.

" _That's because you intend to go even if you won't be forgiven!_ " you thought bitterly.

"So, what happens if someone goes into that forbidden Upper Yard?" asked Robin, taking a sip of her wine.

"T-That's..." stuttered Conis, looking at her feet.

"The person cannot come back alive. Everyone believes so" continued Pagaya for her and everyone held a shocked look. "I-I'm worried about Nami-san. I hope she isn't near Upper Yard"

"Ne, (y/n). You can locate her with your eye right?" demanded Chopper, turning to you. "Maybe you-"

"She's too far away" you cut the reindeer with a frown. "I can't sense anything of Medusa from here..."

"Well, let's go there, to find Nami!" smiled Luffy and Usopp started to shake him once more.

"IS YOUR REASON FOR GOING REALLY TO FIND NAMI!" he snarled. "ISN'T IT REALLY SO YOU CAN GO TO THE FORBIDDEN LAND?!"

 

* * *

 

  
Even though you all forced Luffy to eat faster and skip some meals, the wind didn't allow you to search for Nami. It would take too much time to go the Upper Yard, else. Luffy had the idea to use the old waver, but after an attempt, he sank once more in the White-White Sea.   
Pagaya offered to repair the old waver if there was a way, which your captain gladly accepted. It was almost noon, and still no sign of Nami. You were laying on the beach on your back, arms draped behind your head. Usopp was making figures in the clouds, and Chopper was sitting next to you, drawing with his hooves.

  
"Usopp, look at this!" cried out Chopper as he finished his cloudman.

"Mine's finished, too!" cheered Usopp with a smile. "Check out that art! Don't they look just like us?"  
  
  
Your eyes wandered to the side, where you saw for the first time the cloud figures the sniper made. You cringed internally, a displeased expression on your face when you saw yours. There was too much curves.  
  
  
"They suck" you bluntly stated, putting back your hat over your eyes.

"(y/n)!" screeched Usopp, letting out a whimper. "YOU'RE SO MEAN"

"At least you didn't miss Pot plant. Same stupid look"

 

You raised a brow when a shadow hovered your form, and you pushed the tip of your hat a little to gaze at the smirking face of the swordsman. In his hands was...the hard pumpkin nut. Without any warning, he dropped the fruit on you and you spat saliva when it landed on your stomach.

  
"Got what you deserve, bitch"

"I WILL KILL YOU" you snarled angrily, tossing the fruit over your shoulder where it fell on the cloud figures of Usopp.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" sobbed the sniper.  
  


You threw yourself at Zoro, straddling him after you both fell on the beach. You wrestled with him for a few minutes, fighting for dominance. You were able to pin him down and you snarled at him, your face hovering his closely. The two of you were breathing hard, chests heaving. 

  
"Get off, you fat horse" barked the green haired male.

"Horse?! Shut up you weak ass cucumber of the sea! I will send you back to where you come from!"

"I want to see you try!" he replied, grabbing the back of your head, and pulling harshly your hair.

"Oh no you don't!" you growled, grabbing his own hair. "What is this?! A cat fight?!"

"If you could move your ass, I would give you a proper fight!"

"Ah! That's what I was saying! W-E-A-K M-A-R-I-M-O B-A-S-T-A-R-D!" you taunted with a smirk, howling however when he gave a tug.

"GOD, YOU'RE ANNOYING, STUPID MUMMY"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW AT ME THIS STUPID PUMPKIN NUT"

"YOU STARTED IT, WOMAN"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LOOK STUPID! BAAAAKA" you slurred with a thick mark.

  
  
You both blinked and stopped trashing around when arms appeared around you. They hovered and tied you both together, slamming you on the ground. Robin was smiling from the ship, leaning against the railing and staring down at the both of you.

  
  
"Now, now...children should behave" she stated with a giggle, ignoring the evil glare you were sending her.

"I told you to never use your Devil Fruit on me, old lady!"

"D-Don't-" groaned the swordsman, but the dark glint in Robin's eyes told him it was too late.

  
She snapped her fingers and immediately, the hold around you tightened and crushed you even more against Zoro. You groaned in pain, one eye closed as your guts were squeezed to death. You blushed brightly at the position you were in. The swordsman certainly didn't mind to be under you, but he would never admit it out loud. His whole face was pressed against the cleavage of your breasts, your chest pushed up even more by the tight grasp of Robin.

  
"D-Don't get any ideas, marimo!" you snapped, your blush worsening.

"Y-You're the one who provoked her!" Zoro's voice coming out muffled by your chest.

"The two of you look so cute together~" resonated Robin and you gritted your teeth.

"SHUT UP" you yelled in unison with Zoro.

  
You stopped moving when you heard loud footsteps coming from the staircase that led to the city of Skypiea. Robin took this time to release you, watching the army that was walking down the stairs.  
  


"You, suspicious ship over there, hold it!" ordered the leader of the army.

"Who're they?" Luffy arched an eyebrow, but became shocked when he saw them crawl on the beach like they wanted to surprise you.

"Why the heck are they crawling?" sighed Sanji, hands on his hips.

"Don't know. They're probably...weirdos!" stated Usopp.

"What?!" gushed Chopper. "So those are weirdos..."

"Everyone, halt!" yelled out the leader, finally standing up with the soldiers. They saluted Pagaya and Conis. "Heso!"

"Heso" replied the woman.

"What're you guys saying?!" sweated Luffy.

"So you're the eight illegal entrants who came from the Blue Sea?!" shouted the leader and everyone released a confused noise. "I'll humbly bring Heaven's Judgment upon you!"

"Heaven's...Judgment?" you repeated carefully, crossing your arms over your chest. "And illegal entry?"

"There's no use making excuses, since Amazon, the inspector at Heaven's Gate, sent us pictures by a Vision Dial"

  
  
Your eyes widened at the sight of the pictures the police officer pulled out of his coat. You swore internally, knowing that you should have killed this old hag the minute you had the chance.

  
"Oh, no! That can't be true!" cried out Pagaya. "Isn't that some sort of a mistake, Captain McKinley?! They're not bad people like you say"

"What do you mean by illegal entry?" growled the chief.

"Was the entrance fee 1 billion Extol per person? It's true that we didn't pay that" pointed out Robin.

"But that old lady said we could still pass without paying, didn't she?" interjected the sniper and Chopper let out an affirmative sound.  
  
"It's no use. Please stop making excuses and admit it" said McKinley. "However, there's no need to panic yet. 'Illegal entry' is only an 11th degree crime according to Heaven's Judgment. Once you accept your punishment, you can become legal tourists on the spot"

"Oh, you should have said so sooner" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Oi, what do you mean by 'punishment'?" you narrowed your eyes at the captain.

"It's simple" he replied. "Please pay ten times the entrance fee. If you pay right now, we'll humbly write off your crime. 10 billion Extol per person, in other words, 80 billion Extol for all eight of you"  
"80 billion Extol?! How much is one Extol in B-Berries?!" stuttered Usopp in alarm.  
"Berry...That's the currency in the Blue Sea, right? Ten thousand Extol is one Berry"  
  
"TEN THOUSAND?!!!!!!" you shouted while Usopp counted on his fingers next to you. "YOU'RE ASKING US FOR 7 MILLION BERRIES"

"THAT'S EXPENSIVE!!!" added Sanji, loosing his cigarette. "Do you realize how much rice we could buy with that?! After risking our lives coming up into the sky, why do we have to pay that much just to enter?! We can't agree to that!"

"What are you saying?" frowned McKinley. "If that was the case, all you had to do was pay 700, 000 Berries when you entered"

"STILL EXPENSIVE!" you snarled, eyes almost turning red. 

"Consider this a forewarning, but we, the White Berets, are the unit directly under God's priests. Please be careful, as arguing raises the degree of your crime"

"Don't give a damn" you yawned, turning your back to the captain who stared in disbelief at you.

"(y/n)-swan is right. More importantly, we'd better go find Nami-san. I'm worried. She may be crying somewhere right now" gasped the chief.

"Okay, then!" shouted Luffy. "As soon as the wind direction changes, we'll go out for an adventure-no, to look for Nami!"

"HEY, LUFFY!!" panicked Usopp, grabbing his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Usopp?!"

"Hmm, you know, if Nami is just taking a little ride around here, she may come back soon. If she does, you'll miss her" explained the sniper.

"But she's taking too long for that" told Chopper.  
  


Usopp released an indignant noise and lashed himself at the small reindeer, whispering to him it would be better for Luffy to not go on an adventure. 

  
"We should just wait quietly for Nami to come back without making a fuss" explained Usopp. "It's Nami we're talking about, she must have a secret stash with some small amount like 7 million Berries or so. Actually, there's no way she doesn't"

"What have you been blabbering about?" asked angrily the captain, walking toward you. "Come to think of it, it seems one person is missing. In addition to the illegal entry, now there's suspicion of fleeing-"

"W-Wait a second!! She'll be back soon. Then, we'll pay the entire amount" sweated the sniper. "So, please relax and wait calmly. LUFFY, YOU TOO! If you do something stupid and make Nami angry, you know what's gonna happen, right?! GOT THAT?! JUST WAIT!"

"Hmm. Just a little bit, okay?" complied Luffy.

"Sanji, you too!"

"Yeah" responded boringly Sanji.

"Then, guys, we break up for now!" Usopp smiled.  
  
  


Everyone separated to do their own thing: Robin and Sanji having tea on the shoreline, Zoro dozing off under a palm tree, Luffy watching Pagaya repairing the broken waver, and you with Chopper and Usopp fishing. You were sitting on the rock with your chin on one knee, observing the sniper as he threw once more the fishing line.  
  


"Do you even think you will catch something in these clouds?" you murmured. "I don't want you to bring us back a Sea King from down below"

"C-Could it be possible?!" stuttered Chopper.

"Don't listen to her!" barked Usopp. "She only wants to scare us shitless! Like hell I will-"

  
  
He was silenced when something pulled at his fishing line, nearly sending him in the sea of clouds.  
  


"WHAT A STRONG PULL!"

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Chopper quickly grabbed his pants.

"GYAH! IT'S TRYING TO PULL MY ROD AWAY! (Y/N), HELP ME!"

"Realm of God you're all annoying..."  
  


Standing up, you walked behind Usopp and grabbed the back of his collar. Without breaking a sweat, you yanked the sniper backward with the reindeer, making them fall off from the rocks you were on. The fishing line followed and a huge fishsky came out of the water. Conis released a scream of terror while you merely yawned, rolling your eyes. However, before you could even deal with it, your plant of a knight came to your rescue by slamming the fish down with the back of his blade.

  
"I was handling this, sea cucumber" you said, your eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Huh? You were simply in the way, I was helping the woman over there" the swordsman pointed to Conis. "I wouldn't have helped you if it was the case"

"Oh but you would have missed me if I died..."

"You're better off dead. Your personality would improve greatly"

"What a mean little boy. Should mommy give you a good spank?" you gritted your teeth, headbutting Zoro who did the same.

"Try your best, _Grandmother_ " he replied bitterly.   
  


Fire engulfed the both of you, sparks of thunder between you as you glare at each other in annoyance.   
  


"Stop it, you two!" shouted the sniper. "And what the heck is this!? What a weird fish!"

"It tried to eat Conis" told the doctor.

"It could be another sky fish..." you muttered backing off from the swordsman who did the same.

"I-I'm sorry..." came the frail voice of Pagaya. "Thank you very much for saving Conis-san"

"Erm...Father, look" the woman gazed at the fish.

"We're in trouble" stammered Pagaya.

"Well, well, well...." came the immediate voice of McKinley, approaching your group. "This skyfish is so rare that it's forbidden to capture it. Your action was a violation of the protection law, and it's a 9th degree crime"

"Why is it a crime?! Zoro saved Conis!" cried out Chopper and McKinley chuckled.

"Zoro! Did you kill it?"

"I smacked it" responded the swordsman with a bored look.

"I see. Then if we release it, there shouldn't be any problem, right?" asked Usopp, and kicked hard the fish. It choke back to life, tears streaming down its eyes. "All right! It's very much alive!"

"Oh! It's look yummy!" Luffy appeared next to you, licking his lips.

"HEY, WAIT LUFFY! DON'T EAT IT!"

"If you eat it, you can't even give an excuse" stated the captain. "That's theft, an 8th degree crime"

"THIS IS HARD! IT'S TOO HARD TO EAT!"

"AHHH! NEVER MIND THAT AND COME OVER HERE, LUFFY! HEY, SKYFISH! GO BACK TO THE SEA NOW! GET BACK NOW!"  
  


Dusting your hands with a sigh, you grabbed the fish's tail and swung it hover your head before throwing it back to the sea.   
  


"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" shouted in unison Usopp and Chopper.

"I kept quiet and listened to all your nonsense about crimes and such, but if you don't cut it out, I'll..." growled Zoro, a hand on his sword and Usopp rushed to stop him.

"WAIT! ZORO! DON'T BE HASTY!"

"This is now far beyond arguing. His speech and behavior just now are unmistakably extortion. So, that's a 7th degree crime!"

  
Usopp tried to take back Zoro's words by saying it was only a joke, but it didn't seem to please the moron of a officer. You were growing annoyed by all that, thinking that you were on the verge to explode.

  
"Isn't he twisting what we do into crimes on purpose?!" demanded the reindeer with a frown and Usopp released a squawk. 

"CHOPPER! Don't you go making things worse, too!"

"But we can't do anything like this!"

"Can't do anything...?" trailed the sniper, and something clicked in his mind. "Oh, yeah! All we have to do is do nothing. Let's take a nap. Now, take a nap! Take a nap now!"

"What are they, children?" you sweatdropped, eyeing the idiots who were laying on the ground, snoring.

"They're producing tremendous noises at divine Angel Beach. You all...if your action falls under destruction of the environment, a 6th degree crime will bed added as well"

"NOW I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS SHIT" you snapped finally, your right eye turning purple. "Say anything more and I will make sure you can't spout crimes and ass shits from your mouth! REALM OF GOD YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!!"

"C-CALM DOWN, (Y/N)!" panicked Usopp.

"Threatening us will result of a 7.5 degree crime-"

"NOW THERE IS DECIMAL NUMBERS?!"

"C-Continue and more crimes will be added to the list-" stammered McKinley.

"THEN SAY IT AT LEAST TO MY FACE, COWARDS! YOU'RE FIVE KM AWAY FROM ME!" you snarled at the officers who were indeed standing a few feet away from you the moment you exploded. "WHY DON'T YOU COME CLOSER SO I CAN PUT MY FIST IN YOUR FACE?!"

"(y/n) is right. They are really annoying! I'm gonna beat up this beret-wearing old guy!" stated Luffy, standing up.

"Shall we do it?" enriched Zoro.

"W-Wait! Stop it! Don't be so hasty, Luffy, Zoro, (y/n)! Listen. You know snails, right? They're..."

"Hold on a second!" shouted a familiar voice. It seems Nami was finally back. "Luffy! Don't give them any trouble!"

"Nami! Go ahead and pay them the 7 million Berry fee for our illegal entry using your secret stash!" shouted Usopp to her. "(y/n) is going to kill someone if we don't do something!"

"Good! We can still get by with a fine, then?!"  
  


You blinked when the ginger girl suddenly accelerated, coming straight toward the beret man. He whipped his head at the sound of the waver and released a scream. 

  
"THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE!" snarled Nami, the waver colliding with the officer's head and sending him flying. "Oh, shoot! Because they demanded such an unreasonably high fee, I unintentionally..."

"You're forgiven" you pat the girl's shoulder.

"Hey..." Zoro and Usopp waved their hand in unison.

"Everyone, let's get out of there! It's dangerous to have anything to do with this God thing. Seriously!" 

"So...What crime would that be?" you asked Pagaya, giving a look to the man who sweated in fear.

"I think it's probably a 5th degree crime for obstructing official duties" answered Pagaya.

"And if he is dead?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" barked Usopp. "But I think it's good! That's still only a 5th degree crime!"

"That's not good! When it's determined to be a 5th degree crime, in the name of God Enel, you'll be banished to the clouds" said Conis. 

"What's that? Being banished to the clouds sounds kinda nice" laughed Luffy.

"No, it doesn't! It's the death penalty!"  
  
"....D-DE-DEATH PENALTY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	25. Heaven's Judgment

# Heaven's Judgment

 

 

 

 

"He's completely out of it. But the death penalty in God's Land? That's harsh" said Zoro.

"But it's the truth. It really exists! It's a punishment where you together with your ship, are put on a cloud that you can't escape from, and you keep wandering until you become bones. It's the death penalty!" Conis repeated. 

"I see" murmured Robin, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's why that ship fell from the sky"

"What?! What're you talking about, Robin?" cut in Usopp.

"Remember that galleon that fell from the sky? The St. Briss, was it? They might have received that punishment 200 years ago"

 

  
Usopp thought about it for a second and gulped when he came to the realization. The other soldiers who were with the captain officer started to shout angrily at you.  
  


 

"Do you realize what you've done to the Captain?!" one yelled.

"What did you say?!" spat Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, hold on!" Nami stopped the chief from beating them down. "Don't be upset like that. That was by chance"

"BY CHANCE?!"

"You're digging yourself a deeper grave, ginger" you whispered and she murmured your name as a warning to shut up.

"W-well, how should I put it, I unintentionally..."

"UNINTENTIONALLY?!"

"Deeper grave" you called, eyes closed with a slight smirk.

"SHUT UP! U-uhm, you know...it was like an accident..." Nami stammered, continuing to put on an act.

"AN ACCIDENT?! AN ACCIDENT, YOU SAY?!"

"Man, you passed through the earth and went on the other side by how deep you dug"

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!" snarled Nami, eyes red. But she quickly returned to her innocent act. "That's right! It was an accident! An accident! Cause it's hard to control and ride a waver, right?! On top of that, I rode it today for the first time, so I made a little mistake while turning the handles. I'm clumsy, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't even call it clumsy at this point..." you sweatdropped, turning your face away.

"I guess beginners shouldn't push too hard, after all, should they?" the navigator continued to smile and giggled annoyingly.

"She wasn't having troubles riding it, she looked like she was having lots of fun!" stated stupidly Luffy and you facepalmed.

 

  
As to answer to the scary look Nami was giving him, you pulled your fist back and slammed it on his head. It caused your captain to faceplant on the beach, a large bump on top of where you hit him.  
  


 

"Sorry. My fist slipped"

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but I thought it'd be better to treat Captain McKinley first" interjected Pagaya, approaching the officers. "I'm sorry"

"T-THAT'S RIGHT!!! CAPTAIN MCKINLEY"

"Then, let's carry him over to my house"

"We appreciate your assistance. Heso!"

 

  
The officers carried the body of the captain and walked away with Pagaya, but not before one of them ordered you to not go anywhere. Conis sighed and turned to all of you.  
  


 

"I know you're not bad people. So, please us this chance to get away from here!" she said before running to follow her father.

"Let's do as she said. I saw it with my own eyes. An island with these scary guys on it!" told Nami.

"So you did go to the place they call forbidden sacred ground" said Zoro.

"The place you're never to step foot in. Scary guys..." smiled Luffy with sparkles all around him and Usopp blocked the captain's ears.

"DON'T LISTEN! DON'T LOOK! DON'T TALK!"

"God...guerrilla...That place is no good for sure! In any case, we're leaving!"

"Ahh...It's heartbreaking to be apart from Conis-chan, but if that's what Nami-san says..." sighed Sanji.

"If we stick around, those two may also get in trouble" frowned the navigator.

"That's right! Those guys will just make them out to be our accomplices! So, if we make it so that we run away on our own, it shouldn't cause any trouble for them" said Usopp. "Right?! Okay, that settles it! Let's go!"

 

  
Your group except for the monster trio, Nami, and you climbed back on the Going Merry. Luffy refused to leave this place, his stubborn side coming out.  
  


 

"What're you doing, Luffy?!" asked Nami.

"Why are we running away?" he replied with a question of his own.

"Because we'll be in big trouble!"

"We're always in big trouble"

"It's not just us, Luffy. Conis and the old guy may get arrested too" you told your captain.

"Those two have done nothing wrong" Luffy stated. "The one who arrests them is wrong"

"Please, run!" yelled a familiar voice. "Hurry!"

 

  
  
You all turned to see Conis and Pagaya, along with the White Berets. Nami cursed under her breath, taking a step back. You, on the other hand, were about to ready your guns.  
  


 

"You shouldn't, Miss. If you say something that defends criminals, you two are also going to pay. As you know, those people are felons who should be sentenced to be banished to the clouds as punishment for their 5th degree crime, caused by all their abusive language toward us along with their obstruction of our official duties" told McKinley. 

"Like I said, it was an accident! Come on, already!" snapped Nami, taking Luffy's arm.

"Arrest them!" ordered the captain officer.

 

  
Some officers took a step forward with bows in their hands, pulling the string and arrow back, ready to attack.  
  


 

"Please get out of here! They're beyond your power!" yelled Conis.

"Fire! Milky arrows!"

"A-arrows?!" repeated Nami.

"You go ahead, Nami!" ordered Luffy and the girl didn't need to be told twice.

 

  
Your right eye turning purple, you fired multiple bullets toward the arrows, deflecting them.  You gasped when one of them zigzagged to you, a trail of purple clouds following the arrow. You jumped back at the last second, but you were caught by another who was shot behind you. The clouds wrapped themselves around your waist and trapped you inside.  
  


 

"(y/n)!" yelled Luffy.

"What's that?!" you swore, struggling to get out. "It's completely restraining my movements!"  
  


 

You cried out when suddenly another arrow was shut through the clouds trapping you, and the stem left by it lifted you in the air. You were hung upside-down, blood rushing through your head.  
  


 

"N-Not into that!" you snarled, your feet and legs kicking the air.

 

  
Your eyes widened when the White Berets officers jumped on the clouds and started to skate on them. You gritted your teeth as one of them was coming closer to you, swords in hands. You blinked when the clouds disappeared around and a certain chief knocked down the White Berets officer, a scowl on his face.  
  


 

"Don't you dare lay a hand on (y/n)-swan, bastard! Your filthy skin will taint hers!" barked the cook.

 

  
Sanji swirled around you and took your hand, bowing like a knight.  
  


 

"I hope everything is alright, Madam"

"Yeah, thank you for the help"

"Ah~ I had the honor of (y/n)-swan thanking me~" cooed the blonde male and you rolled your eyes.  
  


 

You noticed that both Zoro and Luffy dealt with the others, seeing that most the White Berets were down.  
  


 

"By the way, Nami! What's our financial situation?" asked casually Zoro.

"We have 50,000 Berries left" she responded.

"50,000? We're that poor?"

"Normally, that'll last a day or two at most"

"Why are we so poor?" complained Luffy. "As your captain, I gotta say this. You should think more about how you use money and..."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU EAT SO MUCH!" snapped Sanji and your captain gave him a shock expression.  
  
"You fools! You can't go back now!" said a bloody McKinley. "You should've just behaved and done what I told you to...We, the White Berets, are the gentlest upholders of the law in God's Land. However, they are not as nice as we are! You are now 2nd degree criminals! No matter if you cry or scream...you'll be judged...by the priests of Upper Yard!!!" he declared finally. "Heso!"

* * *

  
"...What's their problem?" pouted Luffy when the White Berets finally crawled their way back to the city.

"More importantly, we were tricked! That old lady said it was okay to pass through" said Nami. "And when we do, they say we entered illegally?! That's fraud! I'll sue for this!"

"Exactly...Of course, even if we were told 'Don't pass through', we would've entered by force anyway" sighed the sniper, which Nami told him to shut up.

"In any case, you are in big trouble" told Pagaya. "Since you've become 2nd degree criminals, we can't...help you"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO US FROM WAY OVER THERE!" barked Nami at the duo who were standing a few feet away from your group.

"Well, what's the fuss? We're used to being pursued" smiled Luffy, chuckling. You brought your foot on the side of his head, a snarl decorating your lips.

"LIKE REALM OF HELL IT'S NORMAL AT ALL?!"

"More importantly, why did you come back?" continued your captain and Nami released an inquisitive sound. "We were finally about to go to that place that we're never to enter for a big advent-err...no, to look for you!"

"You're really easy to figure out" scowled the ginger girl, a thick mark on her head. Luffy was rewarded by a hard flick on his forehead. "WHAT BIG ADVENTURE?! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I?! YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HOW SCARY THOSE PEOPLE ON THAT ISLAND ARE!"  
  


 

Nami continued to hit him while you watched the fight with slight interest.  
  


 

"IT'S TRUE THAT WE DON'T KNOW IF THIS GUY IS GOD OR WHAT, BUT HIS SUPERNATURAL POWERS ARE THE REAL THING!" continued Nami.  "I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT ISLAND!"

"Then, you can just wait here while we go" said simply Luffy.

"No way, they're gonna come after me! We have to leave this place!"

"Leave here?!" Luffy stretched his head toward the navigator. "Are you nuts?! Which is more important to you, adventure or life?!"

"What kind of choice is that?" you muttered, and Chopper hummed next to you. "Did you make a remedy for him already?"

"Not at that time" responded the reindeer.

"LIFE. THEN MONEY!" answered bitterly Nami, shoving his head in the cloud sand. 

"Oh! Then next would it be me?!" asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"SHUT IT!" Nami punched his jaw.

"But it's true. Come to think of it, we were desperately trying to reach this sky island, so we weren't thinking at all about how to go back" said Usopp. "Say, is there a way for us to go back safely? Can we go back to the Blue Sea?"

"There is a way, though at this point, I can no longer say it's safe..." said Conis with honesty. "...if you go to Cloud End, the farthest edge of the clouds. It's in the far east. To get there, you need to go down to the White Sea first"

"Good! Then, we can go back down to our sea from there, right?" smiled the sniper.

"No! I'm not going back!" refused Luffy.

"Hey, do you wanna stay here and get sentenced to death?" shouted back Usopp.

"In any case, if we stay here, it'll cause trouble for Conis and her dad" enriched Nami, flicking his nose. "Even if we run away, we may not be able to get away from them, though. If that's the case, no matter where we are in Skypiea, it'll be the same. Since they know our whereabouts, we'd better leave here right away! Now, everyone! Let's sail!"  
  


 

The navigator waved goodbye to both Conis and Pagaya, but Luffy stopped midway, walking back toward the old man.  
  


 

"Hey, old man! Can I take all the leftover food from earlier with me?"

"Yes, of course" responded Pagaya and Luffy cheered.

"Alright! Sanji, prepare some lunch boxes!"

"He's on the ball" sighed with a small smile Sanji, following his captain.

"In that case, can I ask you a favor as well? You're an engineer, right, old guy? Would you give me some fixtures for the ship repair?" asked Usopp.

"Sure, no problem. Then, let's go to our house again"

"Hey! Where're you guys going?!" snapped Nami.

"I'm gonna go get some food from them! You guys go on ahead and prepare the ship for our adventure!" yelled Luffy.

"He's definitely planning to go there" Nami gritted her teeth and you let out a sigh.

"I will go babysit them. You on the while prepare a plan to get us out of here. I'm tired of all those clouds" you told her, walking behind the divided group.

"At least (y/n) is on my side..." whimpered the ginger girl.

"I'm not" you replied over your shoulder.

* * *

  
You were leaning against the railing of the balcony, watching over the ship and at the same time the morons inside Pagaya's house. Sanji was making the lunch boxes for your next trip while Usopp put in a huge bag all the tools he needed to repair the ship. All Luffy was doing was eating. As usual.  Then, a movement of a dark silhouette caught your line of sight and you whipped your head to see a familiar face. Steven. Eyes widening, you knelt down and took the small piece of wood in your palm.

 

  
"Steven? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on the ship...?"  
  


 

Steven started to make wild gestures, his carved eyes turning into a panicked look. He pointed with a wooden finger at the Going Merry.  
  


 

"...There's something coming?" you narrowed your eyes.  
  


 

As on cue, you heard a loud sound from the sea of clouds, and you turned your head at the source of direction.

 

"There's something wrong with the ship!" you warned the others.

"What?!" they cried, standing up and running to the balcony.

"What's going on, (y/n)-swan?!" demanded the chief, stopping next to you.

"The ship's rocking! And I can see there's a huge thing under it!" you replied.

"A party? No fair, having party without us!" whined Luffy and you punched the back of his head.

"NOT IN THAT KIND OF WAY"

"Ah! Nami-san!" cried out Sanji while looking through a telescope, his face turning blue. "Why...Why is she wearing a t-shirt?"

"Just where the heck is your mind at?!" Usopp slapped him while the cook munched his shirt.

"At least (y/n)-swan is showing us her stomach a little with that sexy top-"  
  


 

You cut Sanji by kicking the back of his head, sending him directly in the railing. He teeth knocked hard against the marble, almost breaking on contact.  
  


 

"The ship started moving!" shouted in alarm your captain.  
  


 

You watched as the Going Merry was sailing further away at the horizon, the shadow under the ship growing in size.  
  


 

"What're they doing?! It's moving backwards!"  
  
"That's not it! They didn't set sail!" interjected Usopp.

"I told you to look underneath the ship!" you said.

"Ah...it's...the famous White-White Sea Super-Express Lobster!" stated Pagaya.  
  


 

After the Going Merry disappeared, you were all in an uncomfortable silence. A long pause later:  
  


 

"Why...? Why a t-shirt...?" said in shock Sanji.

"YOU'RE STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT?!" Usopp slapped him again. "Hey, Luffy! This is terrible! What will we do?! What will we do?!"

"First of all, calm down" you ordered firmly, making shut the sniper. "Now, you will tell us where they were taken..."  
  


You turned to the two citizens who gave each other an uneasy look.  
  


"Erm...The Super-Express Lobster is a messenger for God. What it transports is always an offering to God" explained Pagaya. "So, it's headed to northeast Upper Yard...to the sacrificial altar"

"S-SACRIFICE?!" stammered Sanji. "Nami-san, Robin-san, and the rest..."

"The rest?!" slapped once more Usopp.

"..will be sacrificed?! For that darn God?! THAT SON OF A BITCH! DON'T MESS WITH US! YOU BASTARDS" finished the chief.

"Sanji, stop it. Now" you ordered the chief darkly and he complied. "What's with the sacrifice thing?"

"Well, I've heard that although it's called sacrifice, in Heaven's Judgment, there's two kinds of punishment that criminals receive. Sacrifice and an ordeal. They're currently hostages, so to speak, in God's hands" told Pagaya.

"So, the ones who are actually being judged are...the four of you"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If we had some sort of map..."

"Oh...I have a map of Skypiea with me" said Usopp, pulling out the object in question.

"This one is very old, too. But the shape of the island seems correct" considered Pagaya. "This is where you are right now. The sacrificial altar is in the left upper direction, northeast. There's only one way to get there. You take the Milky Road that leaves this island by using a dial boat, and go across to the forest where the priests await you"

"Well, old guy, instead of taking the trouble of going through the middle of the island, all we have to do is go around the island by boat, right?" asked the sniper.

"That lobster went to Upper Yard that way, too, right?" said Luffy.

"Well...even if you can go ashore nearby, you can't get to the altar on foot. The big difference between this map and the current Upper Yard is the Milky Roads that are stretched all around the island"

"The cloud canals that you mentioned huh?" hummed Sanji.

"Yes. I heard that there're several hundred Milky Roads, large and small in size, over there. That's why entering the island by boat and taking the Milky Roads within the island is the only way" sweated Pagaya.

"I see...So no matter where we go ashore, the canals will block our way"

"That's right" Pagaya nodded to the cook. "By the way, there're man-eating fish in the canals"

"MAN-EATING FISHES?!" screamed Usopp.

"They've really covered all their bases" you murmured. "So if we want our crew and ship back, we just have to come in from the front"

"So that's our ordeal and...Heaven's Judgement?!" asked Usopp.

"Yes. In Upper Yard, four priests who are strong beyond imagination await you"

"Oh, then's easy. To put it simply, all we have to do is beat up those priests, right?" said Luffy before laughing loudly. "This is becoming fun!"


	26. Going to Upper Yard

# Going to Upper Yard

 

"Hey! Luffy!"

 

"W-wait up!"  
 

 

Both Sanji and Usopp were running after Luffy after he exited Pagaya's house without another word. You followed them by walking casually behind them.   
 

 

"Where are you wandering off to, all of a sudden?!" asked Sanji when he caught up to your captain.

 

"You heard Nami. We'll only burden Conis and the old guy if we stay here" he replied.

 

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? The sacrificial altar"

 

"And how are you planning to get there?" you muttered, stopping next to the sniper.

 

"We just need to swipe one of those ships and take the Milky Road" answered your captain after a long pause.

 

"Do you see any ships we can swipe?!" snapped Sanji. 

 

"This isn't like the Blue Sea, you know! This old map doesn't give us details about Angel Island's geography, and even how to get onto the Milky Road is a mystery!" stated Usopp.

 

"Man, what a pain..." mumbled Luffy, arms stretched behind his head.

 

"Everyone..."

 

 

You turned your head to gaze at Conis, who probably followed your group for a long time now.  
 

 

 

"Conis-chan! Did you come all this way to see us off?!" cooed Sanji.

 

"My father asked me to help you on your way to the sacrificial altar..." she said. "I'll accompany you to the Angel Island docks. Once there, I'll prepare an appropriate boat for you"

 

"Wow, you're too perfect! Nothing like a certain scatterbrain I know!" the sniper shot a look to Luffy.

 

"That's for sure!" smiled your captain.

 

"I WAS REFERRING TO YOU!"

 

"We'd be delighted to have you accompany us, Conis-chan!" sighed Sanji, his eyes turned into hearts coming out of his orbits. "Right, Luffy?"

 

"Sure, we'll take you up on your offer!"

 

 

 

You subconsciously narrowed your eyes at the girl, thinking there was something wrong with her. You couldn't help but be suspicious about this whole situation.  

 

* * *

 

You were brought a little while later at Lovely Street. You looked around the area with a surprised look, seeing that even with the threat of a 'God' that could blow up everything in one minute was still cheery.  
 

 

 

"Wow! This place is great!" gushed Luffy, observing his surroundings.

 

"Lovely Street is the only downtown area on Angel Island" said Conis.

 

"Check it out! The stores are floating!"

 

"They've been built using the qualities of island cloud"

 

 

 

While Luffy kept asking questions to Conis, you noticed how the people were avoiding your group at any cost. Your eyes wandered to a woman who quickly looked away the moment hers caught yours.

 

 

 

"They're avoiding us" you stated.

 

"Can't blame them. Word's probably already gotten out that we're criminals" said Sanji.

 

"This feels great! All of downtown to ourselves!" chuckled Luffy, completely ignorant to the peope's stares.

 

"All the angels are avoiding me..." sighed Sanji, but suddenly warped himself in front of you. "At least (y/n)-swan is here for me-"

 

"Out of my way" you ordered, slamming your foot over his face, knocking the chief down.

 

"Ooh~ (y/n)-swan, your beauty never cease to amaze me~"

 

 

 

You continued to walk through Lovely Street, sometimes choking Luffy by grabbing his collar when he went too far from your mental leash. This boy was worst than an excited puppy.  
 

  
  
"Look, (y/n)! There is a lot of weird stuff for sale!" said in excitement Luffy, pointing to a foreign object.

"Even weirder than you?" you stated, crossing your arms as you stopped to the shop he was at.

 

  
Luffy touched the green thing and immediately something puffed out of it.

 

  
  
"Ooh! If only I had money! Is a treasure payment plan okay?"

"No, no!" the seller shook his head rapidly.

"DON'T GO TOUCHING THINGS THAT ISN'T YOURS" you yelled at your captain.

  
Not a second that your eyes left him, that you already lost the young boy. You whipped your head left and right in search of him, but no sign of your captain. Until you heard his scream.  
  
  
"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That seems familiar-KYA!" a startled noise was released from your lips when your captain fell on you.

"LUFFY! THIS AIN'T THE TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND! YOU HURT (Y/N)-SWAN! GET OFF FROM HER!" barked the chief. "AND NAMI-SAN AND THE OTHERS ARE GONNA BE SACRIFICED!"

"Sorry, (y/n)" chuckled Luffy, getting off of you. "Save them? They're gonna be fine! Zoro was caught with them!"

"LIKE WE CAN REALLY COUNT ON HIM!"

"I just hope the ship isn't any more damaged, but things have been so crazy lately..." sighed Usopp.

 

  
When you arrived at the gondola port, Conis brought you to the docks where multiple boats were waiting for you. 

 

  
"So many boats!" gushed Luffy, looking around.

"There are all kinds of boats anchored here. From hotel ships where you can stay the night to speed-oriented boats loaded with giant dials" said Conis. "There are many other kinds that-"

"Whoa! Check out this gondola!" cut in Luffy, pointing to a boat with a bull's head. "It's so cool! Let's take it! Look behind it too! This one can move on its own, like a waver! This could turn into a fun gondola ride!"

"You idiot! We're rescuing Nami-san and Robin-chan! Get serious!" snapped Sanji.

"Oh, your boat is over here" said the young woman.

"Oh, boy! What kind of gondola is it?!"

  
  
You did a double-take when you stopped to the boat that will give you a ride on the Milky Roads. It was...lame, compared to the others.

  
"You can't be serious!" cried out indignantly Luffy.

"Crows...aren't even waterfowl" said Sanji.

"I used it until just recently, when I learned how to ride wavers. It's not fast like a waver, but it does have two Breath Dials on board! Please, feel free to use it!" Conis smiled.

"No...I'm not going" replied your captain with a serious expression, shocking Conis. "I prefer that one instead"

"Just let go of the bull already" you barked.

"Y-you don't like it? I'm sorry, but..." smiled nervously Conis, sweatdropping.

"YOU DAMN INGRATE! APOLOGIZE!" snarled Sanji, kicking Luffy's face. "APOLOGIZE TO CONIS-CHAN FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR HEART! Pay no attention to his selfishness!"

 

  
You sweatdropped at the sight of Luffy with large bumps over his head and big, swollen lips.  
  


 

"S-Sorry" apologized Luffy.

"Your exit is Gate #2" Conis showed the direction. "It will lead you to the giant Milky Road, which connects to Upper Yard. Y-you simply need to take that"

"Hm. Is there something wrong?" you asked the girl who flinched, staring at you with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Why've you been shaking ever since we left your house?" inquired Luffy. "It's like you're afraid of something..."

"Conis-chan! You're worried about us!" forced a laugh Sanji. "That's so touching!"

"No" you responded. "I can say the same before the ship was stolen by the huge lobster"

"Say, you're looking pale, too..." continued Luffy. "You should've told us if you were that scared. We would've come on our own..."

"N-No. I'm..." she stammered, sweat running down her forehead. "It's not what you think! It's...strange, isn't it? Explaining the route to your 'ordeal', guiding you here myself...It's like I want to lead you there, despite saying how terrifying it is..."

"STOP IT! DON'T SAY ANYTHING FOOLISH!" shouted someone.

"Huh? What was that?!" demanded Usopp, confused.

 

  
You watched as the people around took a step further away from your group, and it all finally clicked in your head.  
  


 

"A...citizen's will, isn't it?" you murmured and at this very sentence, Conis fell down on her knees.

"Could you run away? I'm sorry!" she cried, tears falling down on the ground. "I was the one who called the Super-Express Lobster!"

"The thing that took Nami-san and the others?! You called it?!" yelled out Sanji.

"While you weren't on board, I lied to them about a current that leads to Cloud End and had them raise the anchor. That was the signal for the Super-Express Lobster...Once we know someone's a criminal, we'll be killed if we don't lead them to the place of judgment!"

"Stop it! Do you realize what you're saying?!" shouted one of the citizens. "You're blaspheming against God! Stop her!"

"This is our citizens' duty..." she said, hand over her mouth as more tears cascaded down. "I'm sorry! It's all so strange, isn't it?!"

"Don't be stupid!" barked Luffy. "You didn't have any choice, right?! Then..."

"....WHY ARE YOU TELLING US?!" yelled in unison the boys.

"Your life is in danger!" shouted Luffy, grabbing her shoulder.

"It's all over...Stay away from the girl!" another citizen cried out. "The judgment is coming!"  
  


  
Your right eye activated itself and your breath was cut short by the amount of power that was coming toward your group. Lights gathered above your eyes, shining and blinding you. A giant, blue beam was shot from the sky.  
  


"DEMI-GOD REALM: ATLAS OFFERING"

 

  
Taking both Conis and Luffy's collar, you threw them away from where the beam will land, running at a high speed to push Usopp and Sanji out of the way too. You overheard your name over the commotion, but it faded when the beam collided with the cloud, passing through and destroying a lot of buildings next to it. When the smoke cleared away:  
  


 

"Sh-(y/n)-swan!!! WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled in panic Sanji at the new formed hole. You were nowhere in sight.  
  


  
Luffy groaned from the other side, grabbing his head in pain. Immediately, the scenes of you throwing him away with Conis in his arms replayed and shook his head left and right.  
  


 

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled loudly Luffy.

"Luffy! You're okay?!" asked Usopp.

"Yes! But where is (y/n)?! And Conis?!"

"They are both safe"

  
  
Gan Fall appeared with his pegasus, holding Conis under his arm and with you plastered all over the flying horse's back. Your right eye was still purple, harsh pants coming out of your mouth.  
  


 

"Oh! That weird old man!" said Usopp.

"Weird?" frowned Gan Fall. "No, I am the Sky Knight! This one is on the house!"

"(y/n)!!!" beamed Luffy. "You're okay!"

"Thank goodness! Conis-chan, (y/n)-swan!"

"Thank you...for getting me before...the hit..." you said, breathless and the old man raised a brow, his expression turning shocked.

"Y-Your...eye....!!" stammered the old man. "C-Could it be..."

"What...about my...eye?" you demanded, taking a huge inhale. "Realm of God it hurts..."  
  


  
You cried out when Luffy shot his rubber arms toward you, encircling his limbs around you like a snake and bringing you back toward the group.  
  


 

"Anyway, leave this girl with me. I will not allow Enel to harm her. You now know this land's true nature, as well as 'God's' power...What will you do now?"

"This land is none of our business" said firmly Luffy. "Our friends are on 'God's Island'!"

"I see...May luck be with you"

 

  
The Sky Knight flew away with Conis, leaving your group alone.  
  


 

"Are you...alright?" asked Usopp with a worried expression, seeing that you were having difficulties to breath.

"Y-yeah...just the...place...This thing surprised me...That's all..." you answered.

"Okay! We should probably get on now. I'll give you a strong push out!" 

"You're coming too!" snapped Sanji, punching the sniper in the small boat.

  
  
Luffy was the last one to climb, pushing the pedal of the boat to start it. He moved the boat toward the Gate #2:  
  


 

"Alrigth! Let's go to Upper Yard!" shouted Luffy.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Stop crying already, pussy" you slapped Usopp's head. "I should probably be the one to drive it...else we will all crash"

* * *

 

  
After taking the wheel, you navigated the boat on the Milky Roads, and you watched as you were about to enter a forest. A forest with BIG trees.

 

"Is that Upper Yard?" asked Sanji.

 

"Wow! Was there a forest like that on the map?!" stated Luffy.

 

"No, there is a forest here, but it's nothing like this" answered Usopp. "It's just a normal one"

 

"Well, this is an old map we are talking about. It probably somewhat extended through these 200 years...It certainly took over thousands years for those trees to grow that big" you said, observing the landscape.

 

"I wanna climb'em!" said Luffy with a big smile.

 

"Do it and I leave you there"

 

"So mean, (y/n)"

 

  
You let out an inquisitive noise when you saw ahead strange statues and...skulls.

 

"That's the entrance. If we're gonna turn back, now's our chance..." you murmured. "What ugly statues..."

 

"You're ready, Usopp?" demanded Sanji.

 

"Eh?! Well, if it's possible, I'd like to go back--" 

 

"Let's go!" Luffy cut him.

 

"YOU WEREN'T PLANNING TO LISTEN TO ME!"

 

The level of creepiness in this forest was a little too high to your liking. You clicked your tongue at the skulls, scrunching your nose in disgust.

 

 

"Who designed this? Satan?" you scoffed.

 

"I WANNA GO BACK..." said Usopp, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Even more when he heard a bird's cry. "THERE'S THINGS IN HERE"

 

"Well, it is a forest" you shot back in sarcasm.

 

"Yeah" enriched Sanji.

 

"No, wait! Look around, you guys! These are wrecked ships!"

 

"It is a forest" concluded Luffy.

 

"Yeah" repeated the chief.

 

"HOW ARE THEY RELATED?! Plus they've all been sliced right in half...!!!"

 

  
This time, you heard another kind of sound and you arched an eyebrow. All your senses were now on alert, looking around you to see if there was something wrong.

 

"Forests are full of all kinds of stuff, you--" started Luffy.

 

"FULL SPEED AHEAD! ALL AHEAD FULL! PADDLE! PADDLE! HURRY, (Y/N)!!!" panicked Usopp.

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALREADY?!" you snarled finally. 

 

You let out a cry when you saw some kind of pendulum axe coming straight at your ship. Eyes bulged out of your sockets, you moved the boat forward to avoid the weapon.

 

 

"A SICKLE MONSTER!" cried out Luffy.

 

"D-DON'T LET YOU GUARD DOWN, (Y/N)!!! ANOTHER ONE'S COMING!!" 

 

"No...Not just one..." grunted in irritation the chief.

 

"PADDLE LIKE CRAZY!" ordered Luffy at the sound of the pendulum.

 

  
You moved the ship left and right to avoid the pendulums at the good moment, often barely leaving a scratch on the boat. The guys were doing their best to paddle like madmen, sometimes letting screams at the sight of the monster pendulums.

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" cried out Sanji.

 

"Watch where you're going! Hit the brake, (y/n)!"

 

"We can't do anything else, you moron! Luffy, do something with the dials!!!" you ordered to your captain.

 

"Gomu Gomu no..."

 

"Hey?! Luffy! What're you doing?! Aim forward!" yelled out Usopp who was watching your captain running behind and standing above the dials.

 

"Just keep moving forward!" he stated. "..BAZOOKA!"

 

  
Luffy slammed his arms in the clouds and propelled the boat in the air. You released a shriek, feeling your insides turning upside-down.

 

 

"THAT WAS CLOSE!" panicked Usopp.

 

"WHY DID YOU SHOT US IN THE AIR?!" you barked, grip on on the wheel tightening. "I NEARLY DIED AND REBIRTH, YOU DAMN IDIOT"

 

 

The Crow landed back on the river and you let out a huge breath of relief. You navigated once more on the Milky Roads, only to hear a familiar sound of trap engaging itself.

 

 

"WHAT NOW?!" you snarled angrily, a thick mark over your head.

 

  
You tilted your head to the side to avoid a flying wooden spear, eyes widening in surprise.

 

 

 

"Now spears?!" stuttered Usopp.

 

"GYAHHHH! (Y/N), RIGHT!!! GO RIGHT!" Luffy shook your shoulders.

 

"No, left!" interjected quickly Sanji.

 

  
This went back and forth between them while you did your best to not blow everything up in this damn forest. A dark aura engulfing you:

 

 

"Now...I have enough..." you growled, right eye turning purple.

 

  
Releasing the wheel, you stood up from your seat and pulled out both of your guns. With an unknown strength, you jumped high in the air while spinning. At a certain height, you stopped and swung your weapons behind your head, bending your knees at the same time:

 

 

"Human Realm: Bullets Times 3!!" you shouted as you threw back your weapons in front of you.

 

Multiple bullets were shot and targeted the spears who were coming too close to the boat. They destroyed them in pieces, shards of wood flying all around.  After you assured yourself that the boat was in a safe position, you landed back on it. Stretching your fingers, you sat down with a proud smirk under the dumbfounded expressions of your comrades.

 

"(y/n)-swan!!~ With your help we made it through...!" sighed Sanji. "I'm in love!!"

 

"I sure hope there's no more of this...!" sweated Usopp.

 

Aaanndd the sniper talked too fast. Not a second later a spinning saw grazed the edge of the boat.

 

"WE DODGED IT!" cried out Luffy.

 

"IT'S COMING BACK!" you shouted.

 

"DODGE!!!!" screamed in unison the three boys.

 

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS FOREST!!!!!"  
 

* * *

You avoided the spinning saw once again, watching as it went through one of the giant trees and cut it down with one hit.

 

 

 

"I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE! YOU COULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH LIVES TO SURVIVE THIS!!! I'M GOING BACK, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!!" sobbed the sniper.

 

"Usopp!"

 

"SHADDUP! I'M CAPTAIN OF THE CROW!"

 

"Since when?! I'm the one riding it!" you cried out at the coward.

 

"SINCE NOW!" he replied.

 

"Even if we do go back, there's no guarantee we'll return safely. See?" stated Sanji.

 

"IT'S COMING BACK! (Y/N), DO SOMETHING!!!!"

 

"Alright, you!" said Luffy, pissed. "Gomu Gomu no..."

 

"That's it! Get it Luffy!"

 

"......................I can't think of anything"

 

"JUST DODGE! OUR ONLY OPTION NOW IS TO RUN!!!"

 

You jumped over the spinning saw once again, and it disappeared in the forest. Finally. Usopp let out a breath of relief.

 

"We managed to dodge it...But this is bad! Now we can't even go back! We've come a long way from the entrance...!!"

 

"Wanna get off here?" suggested Luffy.

 

"DON'T BE STUPID! I'LL DIE!"

 

You rolled your eyes at their banter, only for them to bulge out of your sockets at the sight of the huge leach coming right at you. Usopp screamed his head off and lashed himself at you, hugging your upper torso.

 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

 

"RELEASE (Y/N)-SWAN, BASTARD" snapped Sanji, before jumping and kicking the creature.

 

The leach was thrown in the air before it fell down behind.

 

"What was that?! A snake?!" asked Luffy.

 

"A lamprey. A 'sky lamprey', I guess?" muttered Sanji.

 

"That was a lamprey?! I thought it was some kind of leach!!" you shouted.

 

"One that big'll do more than suck a little blood!"

 

"What a neat forest!" laughed Luffy.

 

"Neat, my butt! If this is our 'ordeal', I've had enough!" spat Usopp.

 

"But we just entered the forest"

 

"We're in for big trouble if we stop or dawdle on this Milky Road..." the chief frowned. "Looks like our only choice is to keep moving!"

 

 

* * *

  
"Seriously, how long before we arrive at the altar..." you grunted, hunched over the railing.

 

"This is just a warm-up!" chuckled Luffy, leaning back casually. "Supposedly, there are neat-sounding priests waiting for us ahead!"

 

"They can go die for all I care" you shot back bitterly. 

 

"Wait. You're saying none of this was part of our ordeal?!" demanded Usopp.

 

"Yeah, I doubt it. You saw that attack back at the docks. I dunno how it works, but that's some incredible power. One hit from that and you're a goner" said Sanji. "This 'God Enel' is mysterious. Seems like he's been keeping constant watch over us..."

 

"Do you think God was in that town?!"

 

"He'd have to have been, to attack so accurately like that..." you said. "There's something bugging me in this...but I don't know what it is..."

 

"We are talking about God, here! He might be able to foresee everything! He might even be watching us at this very moment!!!"

 

"Hm. Did he foresaw me giving the bastard the middle finger?" you asked, flipping off the sky.

 

"DON'T ANGER HIM, (Y/N)!!"

 

"If we are struck by lighting, I'm willing to _listen_ to everything you say from now on..." you sighed.

 

"When did you become such a believer? You're not even from here!" enriched the chief.

 

"That's not the issue" Usopp frowned. "God is great, right? You gotta bow to great people, even if you don't mean it! Then you can worry about other things!"

 

"I guess, but there are un-great gods in the world, too" you smirked.

 

"Like the gods of poverty...and pestilence..." finished Sanji.

 

"WHO'RE YOU REFERRING TO?!" barked both Usopp and Luffy.

 

"All that said, looks like our next guest it here to see us!"

 

"NOT ANOTHER LAMPREY!" you snarled at the animal.

 

"Hey, do you think that huge thing would taste good roasted?" asked Luffy to the chief who shrugged. 

 

"Forget it. This is no time for cooking"

 

"Darn. Gomu Gomu no...PISTOL!" cried out your captain as he slammed his fist inside the lamprey.

 

"LELELELELELELE" Usopp twirled his tongue out, eyes wide in panic. "Sky islands are scary...Sky islands are scary..."

 

"I can drop you here, you know" you said over shoulder.

 

"ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DIE! I'M SCARED! GIMME A BREAK!"

 

"Oh, I will give you a break IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" you snapped at the male.

 

"Ah! Now there's a giant!" Luffy pointed forward.

 

"No. That's a statue!"

 

"Oh. But that's a total dead end!"

 

"No, there are four entrances!" you told them.

 

"Don't tell me they each lead to different places!?" groaned Sanji.

 

Four statues were standing in the river with four entrances, each of them having their name: Swamp Ordeal, Iron Ordeal, String Ordeal, and Ball Ordeal.

 

"Are we allowed to go in any one?!" asked Luffy.

 

"Now the question is which one to choose..." you growled, eyes narrowed.


	27. Ordeal of Holy Balls

# Ordeal of Holy Balls

 

 

 

 

"So..which one?" you turned to the boys.

"Alright! Let's go with 'Ball'!" said Luffy. "Sounds fun!"

"That's your reason?!" said in disbelief Usopp. "These are ordeals! They're not gonna be fun! No, but I agree with 'Ball'...It's the only one that doesn't sound too violent..."

"Wait until we enter..." you grunted.

"I mean, swamp makes me think of...I get the feeling that once you sink, there's no coming back up..." shuddered the sniper.

"Then what about 'Iron'?" asked Luffy.

"DENIED! THAT SOUNDS TOTALLY BAD!"

"String?" you raised a brow.

"It sounds easy, and not too bad at all, but...NOO! ITS EASY SOUND MAKES IT SEEM SUSPICIOUS! As for ball...It sounds round and soft but it's the most likely to be a trick! WE REALLY NEED TO THINK THIS OVER!"

"Don't take too much. We're about to enter one of them" you told the boys.

"Let's go with 'Ball'!!!" cheered your captain.

"Alright. Ball it is..."

"Then it's decided. But we shouldn't let our guard down" said Sanji. "We're on God's Island, 10,000 meters up in the air! Anything could happen here!"

  
You turned the boat completely right, entering the entrance of the Ordeal of Ball. Darkness filled your vision and you could actually hear Usopp grinding his teeth in fear. Luffy was having the same stupid smile on and Sanji smoked casually.  
  
  
"Ahh! Even when my eyes are open, it's pitch black!" complained Usopp.

"Say, there's other stuff like this, right?" said Luffy.

"Like what?" you inquired, keeping your eyes on the river.

"You know how there were four entrances? Maybe one of them was the right one, and the others were wrong?!"

"Eh?! What?! Don't say that now!" snarled Usopp. "What happens if we chose the wrong one?!"

"If it's the wrong one..." hummed your captain. "Maybe we'll fall off the sky island?!"

"Don't be stupid! We can't fall off! It's 10,000 meters to the Blue Sea, you know! You could reflect on your life multiple times on your way down!!!" the sniper shouted at his friend who laughed. "Even falling has its limits!!"

"Stop being morons already!" you barked, turning your head toward them. "Like Realm of Hell we will fal-"  
  
  
A bright light engulfed you when you came out of the tunnel, the Crow following the river only to arrive at a...waterfall. The boat floated in the air for a long time. Usopp's eyes were wide and literally out of their holes with his teeth. Luffy's tongue was twirling in every direction, eyes the same as Usopp. Sanji was having some kind of heart attack while you on the other hand your soul left your body. Your voice came out strangled, small tears at the corner of your eyes as you stared down. You couldn't even see the ground, it was all clouds.  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!" screamed out Usopp as the boat began its fall.

  
The Crow landed back on the Milky Road surprisingly, and you were knocked out for a minute. Usopp was quivering at the back, stuttering nonsense.  
  


"I seriously thought we were gonna fall 10,000 meters..." he said clearly.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU SAID MISLEADING STUFF, LUFFY!" snarled Sanji, kicking his head while the boy laughed.

"That was scary! I thought was gonna die!" replied your captain.

"I think I saw...two, three or maybe four lives flashing in front of my eyes..." you shuddered, your hat laying disheveled on your hair. You were gripping the wheel so hard you thought you were going to break it. "Still, what is this place?"

"They..are balls..." said Luffy.  
  
  
Looking around, balls were floating around the area. Too much, if you wanted to be honest.  
  


"Awesome! It's like big snow!" said Luffy, clapping his hands. "What a weird place! It's so neat!"

"The Milky Road leads above the trees..." you murmured, watching the road ahead.

"But what part of this is an ordeal?"

"Who knows?" sighed Sanji. "It'd be great if there's nothing at all, but I doubt that's the case..."

"Maybe we got the right entrance?!" suggested Luffy and you narrowed your eyes. "I bet if we chose the wrong one, we'd be in trouble right about now!"

"Shut up with that shit! Else I kick your ass out of this boat!!" you barked, still pissed with the little joke he pulled on you.

"B-But he might be r-right!" stammered Usopp.

"Right?!"

"Morons, don't let your guard down!!" snapped the chief. "Would you really let criminals get off free!? Give things some thought! Listen to (y/n)-swan! There might be traps like earlier..."

"Let's just keep moving..." you grunted.

"I'm thirsty! Let's have some tea!" decided Luffy.

"Huh? Yes, let's! Open up the rice crackers in your bag!" enriched Usopp.

"Yeah!"

"You guys..." growled the chief as a warning.

"C'mon, just one rice cracker!" whined your captain.

"Yeah! Let's eat, let's eat!!"

"No! You guys keep watch on both sides!"

"You three shut up before I punch you so hard you won't remember your gender!" you turned to them with your eye purple.

"YES MA'AM" they said in unison with a shout of 'Don't hurt my family jewels!' from Luffy, straightening their back and looking fearful.

"Good boys~" you smirked, returning to glare ahead.

  
Silence filled the air, leaving the engine of the boat the only source of noise in this forest. Chills ran down your back and you shook your head in disbelief, noticing how weird this place was getting.  
  
  
"Hey! Usopp! Pass!" said Luffy, hitting a ball right toward the sniper.

"Okay! I got it! Pass!" he replied with a cracker in his mouth.

"What are you?! Children?!"you barked, a thick mark on your forehead.

"I told you to keep watch!" snarled angrily Sanji.

  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snake appeared outside the ball. The animal tried to bite Usopp's head off, but Luffy quickly acted and punched the ball away.  
  


"That was a shock! Why...?!" panted Luffy.

"GYAHHHHHH! (Y/N)! LOOK OUT! A CLOUD!"cried out Usopp. "Sanji! Kick it far away!!!!"

"I will protect you, (y/n)-swan!!" the chief declared chivalrously, completely ignoring the sniper who pouted behind him.

"W-wait, Sanji!!!" you tried to stop the cook but he unfortunately kicked the ball.

  
A bright light blinded your eyes and the ball exploded. When the smoke cleared, your hair was a mess, along with the others. You growled under your breath:  
  


"A bomb. It was a bomb" you stated slowly, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sorry, (y/n)-swan" Sanji cried crocodile tears.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THESE BALLS?!" yelled Usopp.

 "Ho, ho hoooo!" a laugh resonated in the forest and you froze. "There's no telling what will come out! These clouds are called 'surprise clouds!'!"  
  
  
A man with fair skin and red hair, a little big on the size, was sitting on one of those balls.   
  


"Who are you?" you demanded coldly.

"Thank you for choosing my 'Ball Ordeal'! Ho, ho hoooo!" he smiled widely.

"Who is this dumpling freak?" grunted the chief. "Don't tell me he's a priest?!"

"You're the ball ordeal?! A ball?!" asked Luffy at the dancing man.

"Quit dancing! Who the hell are you?!"

  
The priest continued, ignoring the request of Sanji who grew more pissed.  
  


"Wow. He seems dumber than I expected..." whispered Usopp and you nodded your head.

"Though, we shouldn't let our guard down..."

"Hey, dumpling! Nami-san and the others are safe, I hope?!"

"Ho, ho hoooo! Do you mean the sacrifices? If so, I wouldn't know" stated the priest. "Even if they manage to escape, they're still going to die! Ho, ho hoooo!"

"What's that?!" snarled the blond male.

"You should worry about yourselves. Just so you know, you'll of course need to beat me to continue ahead!"

  
The priest jumped from his ball toward your boat.  
  


"Okay! Here he comes, Luffy! Get'im!" ordered Usopp.

"Alright! I'll shoot him down!" said your captain, swinging his fist behind him. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Oh, you're going to stretch?" wondered outloud the priest.

  
The moment Luffy swung to attack his opponent, the man avoiding the hit with ease like he could predict his movements. Your captain was sent flying toward one of the giant trees, slamming against it. Sanji cried out his name, eyes wide like Usopp. His body fell back down with a loud thud,  not moving.

 

"Luffy?! Hey! You're alright, right?! Regular hits don't work on you!"

"Hit? It is a bit different from a hit!" smiled the priest, appearing behind you.

"I'll show you different!" yelled the chief.

"An upper kick with the right foot..."

"Collier--What?!"

"Only the well-trained are given the power of 'Mantra'!" stated the priest, avoiding the kick of Sanji. He was also sent flying by the mysterious power.

"Sanji!" screamed Usopp at the fallen form of his comrade. 

"It is different from a hit!" chuckled the male, hitting the back  of the sniper's head. "Impact! The shock destroys the body from the inside!"

  
Usopp fell at the same place as Luffy and Sanji, leaving you with the priest.

 

"Dammit! Sanji! Usopp!" cried out Luffy, struggling to get up.

"Ho, ho hoooo! My name is Satori! I am one of the priests of the almighty God Enel! I own the Vearth in this Illusion Forest!"

"Illusion Forest?" repeated your captain.

"Yes! This forest! Now, all I need is to take care of this woman...?"

  
The priest turned to you and his smile seems to freeze. You were sitting with a leg over the other, arms crossed over your chest and leaning casually against your seat. Your hat was shading your eyes, your lips in a thin line.  
  


"Hm? Aren't you afraid, miss?"

"Why would I? You're simply some freak wearing a white suit and following a delusional guy who thinks he is a god..." 

"You will regret those words, old woman!" said Satori and your eyebrow twitched.

"Old...lady?..." you repeated lowly.

"Now he has done it" shuddered Usopp at the look you had on.

  
The priest extended his hand toward your face, ready to use a dial.  
  


"Right fist coming at my face...!?????????????"  
  
  
He eventually avoided the fist you were aiming at him but he was greatly surprised when you caught his wrist at the last moment, tightening your hold around it.  
  


"Left fist to my side..." you stated, before kicking his stomach hard in the guts and sending him flying.

"She got him!" cheered the boys.

"That's my (y/n)-swan!"  
  
  
You jumped off the boat to a branch of a big tree. Satori landed back on one of his balls, a shocked look on his features.

  
"You have 'Mantra', too?!" he demanded and you raised a brow.

"I don't know what this Mantra is, but yes. If I think it's the same thing as _that_..." you replied. "My right eye can see every movements you will make when activated..."

"How a simple human like you could--No matter what, it doesn't mean you will win against me with that" tried to laugh Satori, but you could see how uneasy he seems to be. "And I fear that you made a great mistake by stepping out of the boat!"  
  


On cue, the Crow started to ride alone on the cloud river, the pedal pushed by a ball of the forest.

  
"Your boat will now speed along this forest's Milky Road at random and eventually leave through this forest's only exit! I'm sure you realize it, but losing a dial boat is the same as losing your way to the sacrificial altar. So you must find and board the boat before that happens!" explained Satori. "Of course, these countless surprise clouds and I will not allow that. Welcome to the sacred ground of Upper Yard! Ho, ho hoooo! This is the Illusion Forest Ball Ordeal, with a 10% survival rate!"

"10% survival rate?!" panicked the sniper.

"Ho, ho hoooo!" laughed the priest annoyingly.

"Hmpf...It's simple as that?" you scoffed. 

"?" the priest tilted his head to the side.

"Usopp, Sanji, Luffy. You go for the boat" you ordered. "I will take care of this moron over there"

"(y/n)...are you sure?" asked Luffy with a serious expression and you nodded.

"Trust me on this one. I won't take long" you gave him a confident smirk.

"Alright! Kick his ass!" cheered your captain.

"(y/n)-swan! Be careful, my love!" Sanji's limbs became noodles.

"D-Don't forget he is a priest of God!" stammered Usopp.

"Yeah. Don't give a damn" you dismissed.

  
Your three comrades ran straight for the Crow while you pulled out of your guns, directing your glare on the priest.

  
"You think you can beat me that easily?" asked the priest.

"The minute you dared call me 'Old Lady', you dropped your survival rate to 0"

  
You brought your chin down, right eye glowing purple as your hat shaded a part of your face.  
  


"Your opponent will be me. And when I'm through with you, there will be **_no balls left_** " you said with a dark smirk.


	28. Satori vs (y/n)

# Satori vs (y/n)

 

 

 

You were running straight for the priest, who was jumping from balls to balls to keep distance with you. But you were faster. You bent your knees and lashed yourself at a tree trunk, dashing on it to climb. Your eyes widened however when a ball went straight for you.

 

 

 

"Sh-" you cursed, jumping to avoid the hit but you released a startled noise when the ball collided with another instead.

 

 

 

And this one was coming toward you. You didn't have time to jump out of the way, waiting for the impact and the 'surprise' it will came out of it.  
 

 

 

"Surprise Billiard! What will be the surprise?" shouted the priest.  
 

 

 

You blinked when...a flower sprout out of the ball and you nearly lost your foot if you didn't land back on another lower branch. Satori clicked his tongue.

 

"You certainly lived more than any others who took this ordeal..."

 

"Do I now?" you smirked. "A shame that you won't live long enough to tell the tale! Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!"

 

You swung your gun forward, aiming for Satori's head when four balls were shot toward you at once. You leaped over the four of them, and each time one of your feet kicked it, birds of different colors came of it. The four birds started to sing in unison, and you narrowed your eyes at them.

 

"BE SERIOUS ALREADY!" you barked, swinging your naginata at the birds and sending them to Satori who cried out.

 

"Ho, ho hoooo!"

 

The priest disappeared from your sight, and made an appearance at your left where he tried to use a dial on you:

 

"Impact-" he started but you cut him.

 

"Human Realm: Bullet Times 2!"

 

An explosion resonated deep in the forest and the two of you were thrown aback. You landed hard on your back, rolling away from the priest while said man went to a ball for safety. Gritting your teeth, you looked over your shoulder to see another ball coming toward you. And this one was breathing FIRE.

 

 

  
"What the heck is that?!" you shouted, struggling to get up but you unfortunately didn't see the other ball hovering you.

 

 

  
You gasped when vines enrolled around your waist and arms, trapping you against the ball. You were lifted off the ground and into the air, where you were brought between a circle of balls. Satori was dancing and swinging a cane in the air.

 

"Ho, ho hoooo! Come out! Ball Dragon!" he shouted, letting out another laugh as he extended his cane before him. 

 

The balls around you grouped themselves to form some kind of dragon indeed, and your eyes widened in horror when it opened its jaw, revealing razor teeth.

 

  
"It's made up of surprise clouds containing explosives or sharp objects. Which means that if you touch the fire-bomb ball somewhere on its body, then it's all over" said darkly Satori. "One explosion will cause another, and its gigantic body will instantly cause a huge explosion! Ho, ho hoooo!"

 

You backed your head when the pointy edge of one vine came to your line of sight:

 

 

"To make sure it stays a surprise, I need to take care of this troublesome eye! Ho, ho hoooo!"

 

 

You flinched when the vine shot forward. At first, there was nothing. Then something trickling against your cheek. And right after, a stinging sensation in your right eye that transformed into immense pain a few seconds later. Your screech could be hear in the forest, and your comrades, who were still searching for the boat, were frozen on the spot at the sound.

 

 

"(y/n)?!!!" stammered Luffy, his eyes wide.

 

"What is that bastard doing to her?! I don't care, I will go back and help (y/n)-swan!" Sanji gritted his teeth in rage, stomping back to where he came from.

 

"But what about the boat?! If we fail to retrieve it, (y/n) is going to be more mad" said Usopp, and the chief shot him a dark look.

 

"You're going to abandon a damsel in distress?!"

 

"She is not a damsel in distress" stated seriously Luffy, surprising the others. "(y/n) is strong. She said she's taking care of it"

 

"But-" Sanji tried to reason him, but his captain shook his head.

 

"We will go get the boat, then (y/n)"

 

"I hope you're making the good choice, damnit..." cursed the chief, before following again Usopp and Luffy.

 

 

The dragon was floating above your limp body, where you were clutching your right eye in pain. Blood sipped through your fingers and you let out pained noises when you tried to blink. That fucker stabbed your right eye with those vines.

 

 

"Oh? Is the woman crying?" Satori cooed cruelly, still dancing on his ball. "Don't worry! I will end it soon! Surprise Balls! Go, Ball Dragon!"

 

 

Without giving you time to move or even do something, the dragon lashed itself at you. It slammed its tail in your abdomen, creating a mini explosion that sent you flying through giant trees. You collided against a branch and you spat blood, your eyes turning white.

 

"Ho, ho hoooo! I can't let you die yet! Not until you experience Ball Dragon's full power! Ho, ho hoooo!" laughed annoyingly Satori.  
 

* * *

You were a bleeding mess. Though, all the pain was in your right eye. You couldn't even see anything from it anymore. The idiot on his ball was still giving you his laugh, dancing and twirling around with his cane. The dragon was making circles around you, shrinking the distance the more he made circles.

 

 

"Hm. I think I played with you for too long. It's boring. Now, rest in peace, and God Enel will probably forgive you. Ho, ho hoooo! Ball Dragon!"

 

 

Under his command, the dragon was thrown toward you once more. You could detect the faint sound of a ticking bomb inside of one of those balls. It was getting near and near, ready to burst in your face.

 

 

"Die, you old woman!"

 

 

At this very sentence, the Ball Dragon was pushed back by an invisible wave of force. It was sent flying toward Satori who barely had the time to dodge. The dragon exploded in contact with him and the priest protected some parts of him at the last moment. When the smoke cleared, he let out a strangled noise at the purple light shining through what was left of smoke.

 

 

"Old....woman?...." a dark voice repeated and the priest, for the first in ever, experienced true fear.

 

 

The expression on your face was tight, eyes closed and holding in your right hand your naginata, your hold almost breaking the rod. You started to walk toward the fallen form of the priest, each steps causing a crack in the ground.

 

 

"I first came here by going through two knock out experiences...." you stated slowly through your teeth. "Then, we met men wearing stupid white berets that couldn't stop blubbering about crimes and justice. Because of that, we received Heaven's Judgment. The moment we were about to quit this _fucking_ island, a freaking huge lobster takes our ship and some idiots on it...."

 

 

The more you were near the priest, the more he tried to run away but fear was locking his legs. He started to tremble, eyeing you in horror.

 

 

"But you know what? The fun part is coming! We took a little boat just to come in this forest where we were chased down by lampreys and pendulums that nearly gave me a new haircut, twice! And finally, we encounter our ordeal that again we fell and fainted once more, only to seek a dumb fuck dancing and laughing like a retard, THROWING AT US BALLS FILLED WITH SHITS THAT I WOULD HAVE RATHER AVOIDED FROM A SHITTY DAY LIKE THIS" you finished louder.

 

You bent down at his height, finally opening your eyes a little and your right one was flashing purple.

 

 

"Now that I let it out, it's time to respect my promise"

 

There was a clicking noise, and a gun was shoved inside the priest's mouth, and the other between his legs

 

 

"...After all, I did say ' _there will be **no balls** left when I through with you_ '...didn't I?" you questioned darkly, a smirk appearing on your face. "Let's start....shall we?"

 

 

A new scream resonated inside the forest, this time different even if it sounded feminine.

* * *

You were walking straight ahead, your hands covered in blood. From how much you beat to death this bastard. He was now unconscious in his own pool of blood, his face nearly split in two with the strength you used.

 

 

"He won't have teeth anymore, that's for sure" you growled, spitting some blood on the ground. "Realm of God he ruined my shirt and white jacket..."

 

"(y/n)!!!!!"

 

 

You raised a brow when a familiar reached your ears, and not a second after, pair of arms were enrolled around your stomach. You let a scream, being lifted in the air and thrown against a hard surface.

 

 

"You d-did it! BUT WHAT WITH ALL THOSE BLOOD?!" panicked the sniper, looking at your wounds.

 

"S-sorry. I got a little carried away..." you offered a gentle smirk. "However, the priest won't be a problem to us from now on..."

 

"Yeah! You're super strong, (y/n)! Awesome!" cheered your captain, hugging you.

 

"R-release me, you damn idiot!" you barked, a blush covering your cheeks and he let out a laugh with Usopp.

 

"Ah~ (y/n)-swan! I will heal those wounds with my love!" said Sanji.

 

"Just give me bandages"

   

Your small group finally exited the Illusion Forest, and all in one piece. The pain in your members started to disappear shortly, and you were able to blink normally from the right eye. Sanji offered you tea while you sailed the Crow, which you accepted gratefully. Your throat was sore with all the insults you screamed at the priest by attacking him at the same time. Chopper would have nightmares with the terms you used.

 

 

"This is how you gotta do it, Usopp" laughed outloud Luffy.

 

"Alright. Hey! It's about time you woke up!"

 

"Hm? Is it morning already?" your captain imitated Zoro, before falling asleep.

 

"That's just like Zoro!" snickered loudly Usopp, coughing a little.

 

"Pay attention, you idiots!" snarled Sanji.  "We don't know what's going on with Nami-san and Robin-chan. (y/n)-swan is greatly wounded, and there're three more priests. There may be other ordeals waiting for us"

 

"This is...the 'Ordeal of Love'..." Luffy imitated Sanji by smoking, causing the sniper to laugh even harder. Though, it earned the two a beating from the chief.

 

"In any case, we have no choice but to get to the altar quickly" stated Sanji, still pissed. "What do you say?"

 

"Yes, I'm sorry" said in unison Luffy and Usopp through bruised lips.

 

 

Though, it didn't stop them from starting to sing loudly. You still had strength left in you to shut them up by punching the boys in the Milky Road.


	29. Nakamas Back Together

 

 

 

# Nakamas Back Together

 

 

 

 

The Crow finally exited the forest to enter a wide open field, where you saw many other Milky Roads. Your comrades let out noises of amazement as they gazed around.

 

 

"Hey, what is this place?!" asked Luffy.

 

"I'll bet that this is the next ordeal area" sighed Sanji. "Another priest will appear. Be careful!"

 

"Aw, man...Come on, one ordeal is enough!" whined Usopp and you whipped your head toward him.

 

"I'm the one who had a hard time, you damn idiot" you barked, causing the sniper to take a step back fearfully.

 

"Sorry, Ma'am!" bowed Usopp. "But what is it gonna be?! String? Iron? Or Swamp?!"

 

"It looks like an ordinary grassy plain" stated Luffy and Usopp released an indignant squawk.

 

"It's not ordinary! Open your eyes and take a good look! Those sticks all have skulls on them!"

 

"Oh, you're right! What the heck?!"

 

"Maybe they are the skulls of those who tried to bypass this land" you smirked evilly, causing the sniper to shudder.

 

"Gyah! Another one of those monstrous priests is gonna show up!" panicked Usopp, grabbing his head between his hands.

 

"I'm excited! I wonder what kinda ordeal it'll be" said Luffy with a laugh.

 

"ARE YOU NUTS?! If the priests win, we'll end up like the heads on those sticks" barked Usopp at the captain. "There's no doubt about it!"

 

"And if you don't keep it down, I will make the two of you ends up on them!" you snarled at the morons.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, you heard loud screams from your left, and you saw from far away explosions and black smoke.  
 

 

 

"Something's coming this way" stated Luffy.

 

"What?! Iron, String, Swamp....Are they all coming together?!" squeaked Usopp.

 

"That would save us a lot of time" said bluntly Sanji.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HERE THEY COME!!!"

 

 

 

Three men with wings on their back flew across from you above the boat. The chief's eyes widened and suddenly directed his canon at you.  
 

 

 

 

"Luffy! He is going to shoot!" you yelled. On cue, the canon bullet was shot and directed toward the Crow.

 

"You dirtbags!" growled your captain. "Gomu Gomu no....Balloon!"

 

 

 

Your captain inflated his stomach and stopped the bullet with it, sending it flying and blowing a part of the forest. Sanji gasped in realization:  
 

 

 

"That guy...!"

 

"Hey, you! What're you doing?! You ready to take us on?! You bastards!" snapped angrily Luffy. Usopp was having a panic attack behind.

 

"So you were the Blue Sea people acting up in Skypiea..." stated lowly the chief.

 

"Hey, Luffy. That guy's the masked guerrilla that we saw on the White Sea!" said Sanji.

 

"They're scary! Sky islands are scary!" sobbed Usopp on you, and a thick mark appeared on your head.

 

"STOP WHIMPERING ALREADY!" you snarled, punching him.

 

"If you don't want to die, go back to the Blue Sea immediately!" said loudly the chief from the other group. "If you've got any funny ideas about doing something on this island...we'll eliminate you along with Enel"

 

"So they're trying to kill Enel...Then does that mean the guerillas and God are different?" murmured Sanji.

 

"They're not priests?" sniffed the sniper. "Then let's leave them alone, and get through here quickly, Luffy!"

 

"What'd you say, you dirtbags?! C'mon! I'll beat you up!" screamed Luffy, ignoring completely Usopp and almost going for it if it wasn't said male stopping him.

 

"Stop it! Please stop!"

 

"I'm coming over there, so stay put! I'll pay you back for earlier with interest!"

 

 

 

Having enough, you stood abruptly and nearly shoved the boat outside the Milky Road. You grabbed both Usopp and Luffy's head and smashed them together, a loud sound coming from the collision. They faceplanted on the boat's deck, large bumps appearing.

 

 

"YOU'RE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF" you yelled at the two. "We're leaving that place and that's final!"

 

"I told you, 'Go back'. Whether or not you have the ability to go back is another story" said finally the chief before leaving with his group.

 

"What's their story?" mumbled Luffy through bruised lips.

 

"Well, we learned that they're enemies with God Enel and us as well" stated Sanji.

 

"Dammit...What's with this island?" whimpered Usopp.

 

"We're moving on" you said, taking back the wheel.

 

"My 'Can't Go into Jungles' disease is..."

 

"Finish that sentence and you will find yourself on one of those sticks" you growled.

 

"I'm hungry" sighed your captain.

 

"How could you be hungry?! I've had it!" cried out the sniper. "Oh, yeah, Luffy, let's sing Sanji's song to bring our spirits up!"

 

" ♪ _Take my hand...._ ♪ " sang in unison the morons.

 

"No! It goes like this and I would rather have (y/n)-swan sing it for us!"

 

"I can't sing for shit"

 

* * *

 

"We've come quite a ways, haven't we, (y/n)?" asked Luffy. When you didn't respond: "Haven't we, (y/n)?!"

 

"Urg. Yeah, and that grassy plain earlier turned out to be nothing" you replied.

 

"Now that we've come this far, I hope we can keep on going safely" said Usopp. "Yeah! We can! We definitely can!"

 

And once again, Usopp talked too fast. The boat did a small jump, before it started to go forward at a fast speed.

 

"What is it this time?! What the heck?!" cried out Usopp.

 

"Look, Usopp! This is fun!" laughed Luffy as the boat started to move on the Milky Road like a whirlpool.

 

"IS THERE ANY POINT IN WINDING THE CANAL?"

 

"I'm getting sick..." you brought a hand over your mouth, turning pale.

 

"And I'm getting dizzy!" said Usopp, his eyes turning into swirls.

 

"This is fast!" cheered your captain.

 

"OR RATHER WE'RE FALLING! GYAHHHH"

 

 

Usopp screamed even more when the boat continued to follow the road upside-down, doing turns that squeezed your insides a little too uncomfortably. 

 

 

"Milky roads are fun!"

 

"NO THEY'RE NOT" you barked at your captain.

 

"Ah? You're green in the face, (y/n)"

 

"Oh...I feel sick" said Usopp.

 

"GO BARF ELSEWHERE"

 

You continued a long way from here, the sun about to set off in the distance. You encountered no priests or other unfortunate events. It was calm, too calm. The boat was now riding a hill:

 

 

"Whoa! We're going up another tree! This is a big one!" said Luffy.

 

"Hey, this is no time for idle chit-chat, Luffy!" stated Usopp. "What is this? What's this feeling? Don't you think there's gonna be something at the end?"

 

"I don't like where this is going..." you grunted.

 

"The priests might be waiting in surprise for us at the end of the Milky Road" said Sanji.

 

"The thing is so tall! I'm so excited!"

 

When you finally reached the top, and gazed down at the road in front of you, you knew you were right all along. Another descent to the Realm of Hell.

 

 

"Annnnd I'm dead inside" you deadpanned with a straight face, while the boat descended the giant tree at a fast pace.

 

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE WE GONNA SPIND AROUND AGAIN?! AND (Y/N) FAINTED"

 

"(Y/N)-SWAN!!! I WILL SAVE YOU!"

 

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" cried out Usopp.

 

"Hm? There's something down here..." said Sanji as he gazed down at black forms in the clouds.

 

"There they are! Are they priests?!"

 

"No, they're skysharks!" replied the chief to the sniper.

 

"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, SERIOUSLY?!" stuttered Usopp at the sight of the skysharks opening their jaw wide. "AHHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE HUGE! WE'RE GONNA BE SWALLOWED!"

 

"Gomu Gomu no..." said Luffy as he jumped on top of the Crow's head. "...Gatling!!!"

 

Luffy punched all the skysharks away from the entrance, leaving them to float around lifeless. The boat did another jump through the clouds and landed back safely, letting the four of you soaking wet.

 

 

"We're soaking wet!" gasped Usopp, clinging to the pole of the boat.

 

"I'm sick of all this" you growled, a leg stuck in the air while the other was bent against the ground. Your hat was floating around the boat, and you quickly grabbed it.

 

"Hey! Look! We found it! The Going Merry! That's the altar!" said Luffy. "Yahooo!"

 

The boys grew even more excited when you caught sight of your comrades at the shore, still okay and kicking.

 

 

"Ahhh! Nami-san! Robin-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" cooed Sanji at the two girls. "I've overcome the love ordeal to come here!"

 

"Aw, was that it? That was the ordeal?" questioned in confusion Luffy.

 

"Were you guys scared?! Now that Captain Usopp is here, you'll be safe!" said with a newfound courage Usopp.

 

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE FUCK OFF?!" you snarled, kicking the back of their heads and sending them flying directly to the altar. A crater formed around them as they collided with the huge building.

 

"Looks like they're okay, too" sweatdropped Nami. "Phew, I'm relieved" 

 

You sailed and anchored the Crow next to the altar's staircase, climbing it after assuring that it won't go away. You arrived at the almost, destroyed Going Merry, raising a brow and wondering what happened.

 

 

"If it isn't Pot Plant!" you taunted with a smirk, catching sight of the green haired swordsman. At the mention of this nickname, Zoro's shoulders raised up in anger. "Same stupid look on your face"

 

"You know, I had the best time of my life without having you around, bitch" greeted Zoro with a snarl and you scoffed.

 

"Come on, admit you missed me a little" you cooed, stretching his already red cheeks. "I mean, I did miss seeing you get lost on a straight path"

 

"I DIDN'T GET LOST ON A STRAIGHT PATH" he barked, grabbing your hands.

 

"That's not what your red face is telling me..." you taunted, keeping on stretching his cheeks.

 

"Now you have done it, stupid mummy!"

 

"Repeat that, bastard cucumber?!"

 

"YOU HEARD ME"

 

Robin laughed as she watched the both of you get into a fight, Usopp sweatdropping next to her. The others were checking up on the old man Gan Fall, who saved Chopper from a priest using fire. The rest of the group finally exited the room:

 

 

"In any case, let's head to the forest and camp at the lakeshore" suggested Sanji.

 

"Why?" demanded Luffy, following the chief.

 

"The ship will get destroyed if we have to fight here, right?" explained the sniper. "Use your head!"

 

"Also, it's probably a little easier to fight on the shore"

 

"Yay! Alright! Camping! Party time!" cheered Luffy with Chopper.

 

"What?! Hey, wait! We're in enemy territory!" shouted Usopp. "You wanna camp?!"

 

"Alright! Then, let's start by barbecuing those skysharks!"  
 

* * *

 

Your group made a camp on the shore, Luffy already digging the food the minute Sanji said it was ready. Taking a piece of the skyshark, you tasted it and released a disgusted noise. You weren't into skysharks, alright.

 

 

"Geez, you'll eat anything" sighed Nami at the captain.

 

"This is good!"

 

"Quiet! We're in the middle of reports!" said Usopp, tapping a stick against a green charcoal board.

 

 

  
Your group who endured the ordeal started their part:

 

 

"We encountered Satori from the Illusion Forest, a priest who uses surprise balls" commenced Sanji. "While the surprise balls made the fight tough, (y/n)-swan was able to defeat him. But I think the toughest part was that he predicted our movements using a technique called Mantra or something"

 

"The priest Shura, who appeared out of nowhere, uses a spear that burns anything. Also, he seemed to predict my movements, too" continued Chopper. "Although I tried to attack him many times, he dodged each time. The bird he was riding blew flames and burned the main mast. The Sky Knight was defeated, too"

 

"Hm. Still you didn't run away, what a courageous little guy" you pat his hat.

 

"That doesn't make me happy, you imbecile!" the doctor did a little dance, slapping your ankle with a big smile on his face.

 

"You guys had a really hard time" muttered the navigator. "But we discovered that this island is the other half of Jaya. The city of gold didn't sink in the ocean, but it flew up into the sky!"

 

"Alright! Well, everyone, thanks for your reports" said Usopp. "Based on your reports, we've learned many things. However, the biggest discovery is this! Believe it or not, this island is the city of gold, the one that the Saruyama Alliance was searching for!"

 

"REALLY?!" shouted in surprise Luffy.

 

"I already said that, didn't I?!" snarled Nami.

 

"So, what is this Mantra thing?" asked Zoro.

 

"I don't know. But (y/n)-swan seems to have it too..." trailed Sanji.

 

Zoro raised an eyebrow and turned to you.

 

 

"Well...'Mantra' is probably the name they give to... _this_...To resume, it's an ability that allows the user to predict most attacks, but more importantly allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or not even in front of you" you explained. "My right eye possesses this ability, but-"

 

You stopped abruptly, your eyes narrowing into slits. The others paused and gave you worried looks at the expression you were making.

 

 

"Is...something wrong, (y/n)?" asked Nami.

 

"...Even if I have this ability from my right eye, I also have it without its help...because of my old man"

 

"Your father gave it to you?" asked Robin, and you shook your head.

 

"You don't 'get' it...By training, you might unlock this ability, but it's not everyone that can have that..." you continued.

 

Thinking about your training days with the old man, flashbacks of the first time you met him appeared in your mind:

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_Your breath was omnipresent, your wild eyes observing your prey through the shadows of the jungle. The man with blond hair was looking around him, his stare cold and hard. As if he could sense you way before you made an appearance.  
_

 

  
_Growling under your breath, you hunched your shoulders, prepared to attack. Right eye flashing purple, you lashed yourself out of the tree toward the man, who spun around. Your fist collided with his strange sword, sparks of lighting coming out. Your eyes were fixed with his widened ones._ _He sent you back and jumped away, watching you closely. You landed on your four limbs, nails scratching the ground to stop you._   


 

 

_"...A child?" he said to himself. The blond man took a step forward, but you let out an animalistic growl._

 

 

_You jumped backward and stopped on a stone structure, grabbing the edge tightly with your fingers. Your disheveled hair and dirty locks fell over your forehead, making you look more savage._

 

 

_"Come down....I won't hurt you..." said softly the man, kneeling down on one knee.  
_

 

_"Ka tvam?!" you barked and the man blinked in confusion.  
_

 

_"I...don't understand...What language do you speak?..."_

 

 

_You gritted your teeth in anger, before dashing once more toward him. He stood up and sighed. You disappeared from his sight, and warped behind him._

 

 

_"Right Fist..." he murmured, and your eyes widened when he caught your hand, throwing you in the waterfall in front of him.  
_

 

__

You stuck your head out of the water, coughing the wet substance. You got out and shivered at the cold hitting your (s/c) skin. You whipped your head toward the man who looked amused.

 

 

_"You know, you would look cuter after a good bath!" the man chuckled.  
_

 

_"JaDa!" you snapped.  
_

 

_"Aw...You're blushing"_

 

 

_Without any warning, the man lifted you off the ground and into his arms. You struggled and trashed around, not used to this kind of body gestures._

 

 

_"Cute~" he cooed at your red cheeks. "I just love women. You're gonna be a pretty woman later"_

 

 

_You kicked and punched his chin with your little legs and hands, yelling insults that he didn't comprehend._

 

 

_"Well, it seems you're coming with me!"_

 

  
_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

 

You facepalmed mentally, feeling your cheeks heating up at this memory. Realm of God you hate that man. But is it really the case?

 

 

"Anyway...you all should be careful with this ability" you finished. "I will go to sleep. I'm tired"

 

"A-Ah, alright" stuttered Nami.

 

 

The others bid you good night, while you walked away without acknowledging them. Steven decided to come out at this time, sitting on your shoulder. You found a spot far away from the camp, leaning against the tree tiredly.

 

 

"Steven...Do you think it was a good idea?" you asked the wooden doll. 

 

 

It shrugged, tilting its head to the side.

 

 

"...You're probably right..." you sighed. Your eyes fluttered a little, before closing by themselves.

 

 

You let your head fall down against the tree, feeling your energy slipping from your body, leaving you with a memory.

 

 

_"We will see the world together, okay? You won't be alone anymore..."_

 

 

 


	30. Going Merry Going Down

 

 

# Going Merry Going Down

 

 

 

 

_Your little body landed on your four limbs, crawling your way toward the waterfall. Putting your dagger and sack aside, you brought your hands on the cold surface and splashed your dirty face with the water. Sniffing, you dried your nose and observed your reflection. Dark (e/c) pools were staring back at you,(h/c) hair still shining even with all the dirt, leaves, and mud stuck in it. Looking over your shoulders, you thought you saw three black figures standing over there before disappearing, but maybe it was only your imagination._  
You were all alone on this island. No humans beside you were here. Grabbing your sack, you opened it and released its content on the stone floor. The strange objects fell on the ground, some of them falling in the small lake around the huge platform you were on. Suddenly, you heard some noises from the staircase leading to this secret place, and your ears twitched. Biting back a growl, you quickly ran to your hiding spot behind a structure who looked like a wheel, with strange designs on it.

 

 

_"So...this place was real..." you overheard a man say. "What a beauty..."_

 

 

_The sound of footsteps were getting closer to where you were hiding, and all your senses were on alert. You could now sense the presence of the man, just behind the wheel, probably examining the stone statue. Without making any noise, you hunched your shoulders and moved in the lake. You dove, and swam your way to the nearest shore. Blinding in the long grass, you watched the man from the other side, seeing that he was walking on the bridge leading to the platform._

 

 

_"Saṃsāra...The Wheel of Eternity. Finally, I found you" smiled the man._

 

 

_He traced a hand over the wheel, his eyes having a glint that you couldn't explain. His odor hit your nostrils and you nearly gagged. What was that smell?! It was spicy and too smelly! You crawled to a tree and climbed it, glaring at the weird man from the top. Suddenly, the man bent down when he saw your dagger, and you cursed yourself for leaving it there._

 

 

_"What kind of weapon is this? I never saw that kind of dagger before...But more importantly, where is the wielder..."_

 

 

_As if someone pressed the button forward, the scene accelerated and stopped to you kneeling down in front of the man. Your teeth were bared at him like a dog, eyes wilder than the first time he saw you. Your nails were digging the forest ground, labored pants coming out of your small body. The blond male chuckled once more, tossing a fruit to you. You blinked in shock, eyeing the apple, then the man, and finally back at the apple._

 

 

_"Take it, you look hungry" smiled the man._

 

 

_Seeing him smiles with his eyes closed and all made you pissed for no reason. With a snarl decorating your lips, you threw the apple right at his forehead and he released a pitiful cry. The man rubbed the spot where it fell, a pout on his face._

 

 

_"You really are a mean little girl..." he sighed. "You certainly aren't used to get kindness from others"_

 

 

_You huffed and turned around so your back was facing him. You hugged your knees close, pushing your face in them. You let out a gasp when something collided behind your head. Whipping it to face the laughing man, you growled darkly._

 

 

_"Hey, you started it" he lifted his hands in surrender, but you will accept none of it._

 

 

_The blond man let out a small cry when you lashed yourself at his throat, kicking and punching his stomach. Though, it didn't look like they affected him. In fact, he was crying more of laughter than pain._

 

 

  
_"_ _S-Stop it! I can't take it a-anymore!!!" he barked in laughter and you blushed in embarrassment._   


 

 

_A thick mark appearing on your head, your hand formed a tight fist. He stopped laughing to notice your silent demeanor, only for his eyes to widen in shock when he caught sight of your arm turning black and purple. Red tattoos appeared all over it and shone brightly, smoke coming out of them. The man barely had the time to dodge the hit, jumping away from you before your fist collided with the ground...where his body once stood. His breath came out short when he saw the huge crater you created, your arm still shaped oddly with those tattoos._  
He noticed now how you were breathing fast, cheeks red and sweat gathered over your face. When you gazed back at him, he could saw the fear in your eyes. He understood who you were right away, and also comprehended your fear. You were still a child, after all.  


 

 

__  
"I see...So you're the user" said the male, and the girl stared at him, confused.

 

 

  
_You were confused that instead of fear, you saw amazement in his expression. You always thought you were not normal, and that others will fear you because of that. He was the first human you encountered, and deep inside, you wanted desperately for it to stays this way. But why?..._

 

 

"(y/n)...Wake up...."

 

 

  
Your eyes shot open, a hand over your gun. Chopper let out a scream of surprise and took shelter behind a tree. You blinked slowly, finally coming back to your senses.

 

 

"Oh...Sorry, Chopper..." you told the reindeer.

 

"I didn't want to startle you. But we need to go. The others want to put back Merry on the river" he said and you nodded.

 

 

  
You stood up without another word, about to walk back toward the camp and where the ship was situated at, until you saw from the corner of your eyes Chopper fidgeting. He looks like he wanted to ask you something.

 

 

"Is there something wrong?" you demanded the doctor and he winced, before looking away.

 

"Mm....Well...When I went to wake you up, I saw that you were having some kind of bad dream..." explained Chopper. "You didn't stop mumbling, moving with spasms.....Are you okay?"

 

"I didn't have nightmares. Only...memories...." you mumbled, turning back.

 

"Who is Ray-san?"

 

 

  
You froze when this question left Chopper's mouth. Your body went rigid, and the reindeer knew that he asked something he wasn't supposed to. With the way your eyes were darkening and your hands tight against your sides, Chopper didn't know if he should take a step back, or simply confront you about it.

 

 

"...Nobody..." you growled, barely audible.

 

"I-I see..." stammered the reindeer.

 

 

You started to walk back again toward the shore, only to stop to stare at the doctor, who flinched under the intensity of your eyes.

 

 

"Are you coming, or what?"

 

"Y-Yeah!!" he replied quickly, upping his way to you and going forward. 

 

 

Watching the reindeer pass you, your eyes wandered to the tree you slept under, lost in thought.

 

 

" _Ray-san..._ "

 

 

Shaking your head, you followed Chopper closely behind with Steven still sleeping on your shoulder.  
 

* * *

 

"The Going Merry's been repaired!" shouted the whole crew minus you.

 

"I saw it! It wasn't a dream, after all!" said Usopp before he started to cry.

 

"The mast was completely snapped off, but now it's all fixed!" stated in shock Nami, passing a hand over it.

 

"Yes. Just standing this heavy thing up must be hard work by itself!" enriched Robin.

 

"Still, I hate to say it, but..." trailed Sanji. "...it sucks"

 

"There sure are nice people out there!" beamed Luffy.

 

"There was someone here! I saw him! But who'd fix our ship for us out here?" wondered Zoro. "The only people besides us in Upper Yard are our enemies..."

 

"But it's not the flying model anymore, Usopp"

 

"Yeah. That's got me wondering..." mumbled the sniper, answering Luffy. "How did the person know what the Merry originally looked like? How'd they know it didn't have a crest or wings or a tail?"

 

"Well...I think it was pretty evident those things weren't usually there..." you sweatdropped, watching as Usopp walked back and forth.

 

"Who did you see, Usopp?" asked Chopper, who was playing Tarzan with a rope.

 

"It really sounds like it could only happen in a dream..." said Zoro before he let out a strangled noise when Chopper landed on his face.

 

"What're you loafing around for?!" snapped Nami. "We have lots to do, you know!"

 

"You're not curious, Nami?"

 

"About what?"

 

"About who fixed the Going Merry..." told Chopper, jumping down from Zoro's face.

 

"Maybe if someone wrecked it, but since it's fixed, what does it matter?" shrugged the navigator. "Or do you wanna find the person and thank them?"

 

"Ginger is right on the one" you murmured. "I don't think we even have the time for this anymore. Must I remind you all that we are on a 'sacrificial altar' or whatever it is? I don't want to find out what it's actually means.."

 

"Our Master Gunner is right" smiled Robin. "We should quit before we burn alive..."

 

"BURN ALIVE?!" shouted in fright the doctor.

 

"Oy, don't scare him old lady" you muttered, only to earn a new crack on your spine by Robin using her Devil Fruit on you.

 

 

  
A little while later, you found yourself teamed up with both Usopp and Chopper to get Merry off the altar. Using the Crow, the sniper moved the boat until it was a certain distance of the altar.

 

 

"Okay! Watch as I, President of the Lowering-the-Merrey Company, use my greatness to get the ship off the altar!" stated professionally Usopp, keeping his back straight.

 

"I'm Vice President of the Lowering-the-Merry Company!" said too Chopper. "I'm being relied on!"

 

"And I'm the janitor. Just get on with it" you mumbled in annoyance.

 

"What're you planning to do, Usopp?" shouted Nami from the staircase leading to the altar.

 

  
He didn't answer her and merely turned the boat to sail around the altar. Usopp turned his head toward Chopper:

 

"Chopper!"

 

"Right!" saluted the reindeer, taking the wheel.

 

  
Usopp shot a grappling hook toward the Going Merry's head, the rope enrolling around. The others cheered when the hook clasped perfectly and Usopp quickly did a knot around the tail of the Crow. 

 

"Chopper! Full Speed!" ordered Usopp.

 

"Awesome! You're awesome, Usopp!" 

 

  
The reindeer started the boat and sailed ahead of the altar. The two idiots thought it was enough to haul a big ship, who is twice the size of the little boat you had, down from a building. The rope snapped, Chopper and Usopp toppling down the boat.

 

"That's didn't really work, Long nose" you sighed.

 

"Don't worry, (y/n)! I figured this might happen so I devised a secret backup plan!"

 

"And that is...?"

 

"There are huge skysharks here, right?" he smiled, pulling out a long fishing rod, and you already knew where this was going.

 

"I see...So that's why I'm here" you rolled your eyes, Chopper gazing at you two in confusion.

 

"Eh? What does he mean, (y/n)?" asked the reindeer.

 

"There is a way we can utilize their power..." continued Usopp. "So, Chopper...I got a little job for you..."

 

"Anything you say! I'm being relied on! I'll do anything at all!" answered in enthusiasm the doctor.

 

"Poor creature..." you sighed sadly.  
 

* * *

"U-Usopp! Don't tell me I'm being used as..." trailed nervously Chopper, who was tangling over the sea of clouds.

 

"Hungry skysharks are gonna try to bite you!" smiled Usopp. "Don't worry! Our personal savage in chief is here to protect you!"

 

"Savage in chief...?" you growled, glaring daggers at Usopp's back.

 

"NO! NO! NO BAIT! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN!!" cried Chopper, before screaming loudly when a skyshark appeared. 

 

"Now, Sanji!" yelled Usopp when the monster jumped in the air to eat the reindeer.

 

 

The chief kicked the grappling hook from the altar toward the skyshark, which pierced its fin. The animal released an angry growl, falling back in the sea of clouds.  Chopper continued to trash around, sobbing at the thought of the skyshark. Usopp started out the boat and quickly moved away with the skyshark following closely behind.

 

 

"Come on, skyshark!" grunted the sniper in impatience.

 

"Try to calm down, Chopper. You will probably still have your bones.." you told the doctor, who seems to panic even more after your words.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 

 

At the same time, the Going Merry was slowly turning around to face the exit. The more you were going fast, the more it turned faster. It finally started to fall down the staircase when the skyshark lashed itself forward to encase its jaw around Chopper. Zoro immediately cut the rope and the ship fell back in the sea of clouds. Chopper fainted on the spot.

 

 

"Alright! We did it! Piece o cake!" cheered Usopp.

 

"Hurray!" cried out Nami.

 

"Way to go, Usopp!" shouted Luffy, waving his arms.

 

  
Chopper finally regained all his senses and let out another scream at the sight of the skyshark. It would have eaten the reindeer if it wasn't of you jumping off the boat and onto its back. Grabbing its dorsal fin and with a snarl, you lifted the animal backward, slamming it back in the sea.  
You wrestled with the monster under the water for a good minute, before you kicked it high in the air and out of the sea of clouds. You took this time while the skyshark was knocked out to grab its tail and threw it far away in the forest.

 

  
"Hm. I think our job is done" you smirked, and the Crow stopped next to you.

 

"Thank you, (y/n)" whimpered gratefully Chopper.

 

"Now, then. Here's the map" told Nami after the three of you returned to the ship. "The search team will go this way, straight south...This 'right eye' should have some sort of ruins, so watch out for enemies and bring some gold back!"

 

"You make it sound so simple..." groaned Zoro, his arms crossed.

 

"I'd love to investigate the ruins!" giggled Robin.

 

"Why am I stuck with Pot plant?" you complained loudly, and the swordsman threw at you a look.

 

"You think I find it fun too? I would rather fight skysharks all day than be with you in the search team..."

 

"What? You're admitting that skysharks are better than you?" you scoffed. "I feel the love, sea cucumber..."

 

"I-I don't love you" blushed red Zoro, turning his eyes away.

 

"My, my. You look red in the face now"

 

"Shut up!"

 

"You keep talking about the gold, but you're not coming?" asked Luffy, cutting short your bickering.

 

"No way! It's scary!" said Nami.

 

"At least she's honest?" you deadpanned.

 

"You want the gold, but without any danger!" sweatdropped Chopper. "You're so weird, Nami! Weirdo!"

 

"You saying something?" the ginger girl narrowed his eyes at the doctor who gulped and shook his head wildly.

 

"Meanwhile, we'll leave the island in the Merry. We'll be in danger, too, you know. We'll head for the beach ruins area as fast as possible. Let's meet up there, and then escape from this sky island!" declared Nami. "Then we'll be super-rich pirates! We can buy whatever we want!"

 

"Hurray! I can eat all the meat I want!" laughed Luffy.

 

"Escape, huh? Sounds good to me!" said Usopp.

 

"NO BAIT!" sobbed Chopper, thinking about his awful experience.

 

"Look! It's nice weather today, too!"

 

"We're above the clouds" replied in sarcasm Sanji.

 

"Okay! Let's meet safely on the eastern shore" stated Zoro.

 

"I should put a bell on you. At least I will know if you go too far from us...I don't want to bring back a pot plant corpse..."

 

"Shut the hell up, stupid mummy!"

 

"Huh? Why don't you come closer and receive a good spank from _mommy_?" you snarled at the swordsman.

 

"Bitch"

 

"Oaf"

 

"Dumbass"

 

"Out of 100,000 sperm, you were the fastest?"

 

"If you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents"

 

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid"

 

"The only thing that goes erect when I'm near you is my middle finger"

 

"STOP FIGHTING WITH THOSE LAME INSULTS ALREADY!!!!" shouted Nami in anger.

 

"Aha, (y/n) and Zoro are funny together" laughed stupidly Luffy.

 

"Can they just kiss already?" sweatdropped Usopp with a deadpan.

  

 


	31. Robin and (y/n)

 

 

# Robin and (y/n)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oy, Pot Plant! You're going in the wrong way!" you called to the swordsman. "We just came from here!"

 

 

The swordsman blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to turn around to see the taunting smirk on your lips. He just knew, and he could feel it.

 

 

"(y/n)'s right! West is this way!" told Luffy next to you and you nearly facepalmed. West wasn't even that way. "Geez! Your horrible sense of direction is such a pain!"

 

"Both of you are pains in the ass" you barked. "That's east, not west!"

 

"C'mon! Why don't you ever listen to anyone?!" sighed Zoro, aggravated. "It's the 'skull's right eye', so we gotta go right! Are you stupid!?"

 

"AS IF IT WAS SIMPLE AS THAT?!" you snarled.

 

"We're heading south, so could you tell them it's this way?" Robin bent down to Chopper's height.

 

"You got it! Luffy! Zoro! (y/n)! We need to go south, so it's this way!"

 

"South, huh? Why didn't you say so sooner?" stated Luffy, playing around with a stick he found earlier.

 

 

You were walking next to Robin, the guys following behind. You had to gaze over your shoulder once in a while to make sure Zoro was still there. Unfortunately, you couldn't find a human leash to attach him.

 

 

"Luffy! That's a nice stick!" gushed Chopper at the singing boy.

 

"Isn't it?" he chuckled. "You can't have it! Go find your own!"

 

"Aw...You're so lucky!" whined the reindeer. "Stick...! Stick...! Ah!"

 

"What about sticks?" sweatdropped the swordsman.

 

"You're still with us, Pot plant?"

 

"Shut up, you mummy"

 

"Yep, still here"

 

"You know, I thought this forest would be a scarier place, but it's not so bad!" said Chopper with a laugh.

 

"Chopper! You're strong today?" asked Luffy.

 

"That's right!"

 

"But it really is a let down, to be honest. There was nothing in the forest yesterday, either" sighed in disappointment Zoro. "We didn't run across a single priest. I know how you feel, Chopper"

 

"Right?!" continued to laugh Chopper.

 

"What odd people. Do you want an accident to happen that badly?" smiled Robin and you clicked your tongue.

 

"Please. If they want to kill themselves they can go for all I care" you murmured.

 

 

Suddenly, a weird noise reached your ears, and you froze. As if something was crawling on the ground, but it sounded...slippery. Your right eye flashed purple, and your breath was cut short when an aura entered your field of vision. It was...big. Very big. But as soon it appeared, it disappeared. You blinked, a confused expression replacing your suspicious one.

 

 

"Is something wrong, (y/n)?" asked Chopper, stopping a few meters away while the group continued to walk.

 

"I thought...I saw something for a minute. But it's simply my imagination" you answered, turning back. "Let's go"

 

"I sense something strange..." trailed Robin.

 

"Now that you say it, I feel a little uneasy" you enriched.

 

"Hey, what are those big roots with a weird pattern?" asked suddenly Luffy and you all stopped.

 

"You see it, too?! I knew it was strange!" yelled out Chopper.

 

"Why are the roots moving?" demanded Zoro.

 

"YOU SEE IT TOO?! ACTUALLY, I NOTICED EARLIER, AND...!"

 

"I think...we are in big trouble" you sweated, looking forward and Robin followed your glare.

 

 

Another loud sound resonated in the forest, and the slippery noises you heard earlier were more evident. You heard a growl, then something blue raising from under layers of leaves. A big snake opened its jaw wide, hissing at your group. Chopper screamed loudly, jumping in your arms. 

 

 

"RUN! IT'S A GIANT SNAKE!" screamed Luffy, even if he was laughing at the same time.

 

"GYAHAHAHA!!!" sobbed the reindeer, clutching your head as he straddled your shoulders. "Run faster, (y/n)!!!!"

 

"YOU'RE BLINDING ME BY COVERING MY EYES WITH YOUR HOOVES!"

 

"What size! Is this also a result of the sky island's environment?" wondered Robin.

 

"You're like a catfish! I'll chop you into chunks!" stated Zoro, stopping and now facing the snake.

 

 

However, the swordsman quickly retreated when the giant snake lashed itself at him, aiming at the same Luffy and Chopper. They screamed and avoided the animal. Zoro landed on a higher branch, panting:

 

 

"How the hell can something so big move so fast?!" he asked in shock.

 

"That thing is huge! It could ensnare a whole tree in its jaw!" you said, jumping a branch across from where the swordsman stood.

 

 

It was Robin's turn to get chased around by the snake. She took refuge in the trees with the help of her Devil Fruit, avoiding the snake who clasped its teeth around a tree. Purple smoke came out of its jaw and you gulped, watching as a huge part of the giant tree disappeared when the snake retreated.

 

 

"POISON!" yelled Chopper.

 

"I think we shoulder run away..." sweated Zoro.

 

"Definitely" agreed Robin.

 

"Don't touch the poison, Luffy!" you snapped at the idiot captain who was getting a little too closer to the snake. "You'll die instantly! Wait. What am I saying? You can play with it"

 

"YOU DAMN WOMAN!" snarled Zoro.

 

"Hey! Poisonous snake! Over here! Follow me!" laughed loudly Luffy, who was swinging with a stretched arm around a branch. "Your food's running away!"

 

"Robin! Look out!" warned Chopper when he saw the snake stopping under Robin's branch.

 

"Cinco Fleurs!" she yelled, jumping to dodge the animal who destroyed the branch she was on. Using her Devil Fruit, she landed far away from the snake.

 

"Robin! You're incredible!..." said Chopper, but panicked when the snake's golden eyes went on him. 

 

 

Your eyes widened when, instead of Chopper, the snake threw itself at you. You barely had the time to avoid its teeth, feeling one of them grazing your skin. Immediately, the effects of the poison started to kick in.

 

 

"(y/n)!" yelled Luffy and Chopper, their face pale.

 

"Crap! She was caught!" cursed Zoro, his eyes wide.

 

"Master Gunner!" cried out Robin.

 

 

You couldn't breath anymore, your vision blurred and becoming a little disorientated. Your wounded arm twitched and you fell on your side. Small cries escaped your lips, your chest heaving rapidly. Dark forms were moving around, but you couldn't distinguish who was who. You heard Luffy and Zoro scream something, then the alarmed voice of Chopper.  
Something lifted your arm, and a stinging sensation filled your brain. As if someone was cutting your skin. You trashed around blindly,  until all your limbs were ensnared by invisible bounds.

 

 

"It will be all over soon, Master Gunner. Stay still"

 

"R-Robin...?!" you gasped, cheeks red as the fever finally made an entrance.

 

 

A warm sensation took place, and your vision was shortly returning. You noticed that you were on your back, and the blurred images of the tree were becoming clearer. Your eyes wandered to the side, where you saw Robin holding arm. A dagger was also laying next to you. Blood was slipping out of the wound the archaeologist made to pull out the poison. Your cheeks tinted a deeper shade of red when her lips connected with the opening, slurping before spitting the blood mixed with the poison.

 

 

"This way! Over here!" you overheard from the rampage of the snake.

 

 

Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper were nowhere in sight. You guessed they were been chased around by the giant animal. The noise became fainter, then silence filled the air. At that moment, your breathing turned back to normal, along with your colors. Robin spat the remaining of the poison, drying her lips at the same time.

 

 

"Can you stand up, Master Gunner?" she asked and you nodded your head.

 

"I-I think..." you stammered, doing so. "Thank you"

 

"No problem. We should head for our original route. I'm sure the others are waiting for us there"

  
 

* * *

 

"Hm...This isn't good..." trailed Robin, as she gazed around with a hand under her chin. "We returned to our course, but no one is coming...Did we get separated? Should we go ahead and wait for them?"

 

"It's not like we have a choice. Zoro is completely lost. Luffy is certainly singing one of his stupid songs, and Chopper is probably crying if he isn't with any of them" you stated boringly. "Realm of God, why am I stuck with you? You could have let me die"

 

"I can't let a pretty thing like you pass away" she giggled, walking forward. 

 

"...What?" you deadpanned, a blush covering your face.

 

"We should continue. We'll probably see the others when we reach the ruins..."

 

"Again, why am I stuck with you?!"

 

 

The two of you continued to go south, and on your way you encountered a lot of ruins and strange inscriptions on them. However, they were probably not important since Robin didn't waste any time with them. The deeper you were inside the forest, the more you heard explosions.

 

 

"The forest has become quite lively..." mused Robin. "This is a house away from the city, and as expected, it's been swallowed by the forest" she continued as she examined a ruined house. "I wonder if the ruins of the actual city are intact..."

 

"It won't surprise me if they are in the same condition as this house...Hm?"

 

 

You heard the sound of a goat, and someone landed on the ruined house, destroying a part of it. This man...looked like a goat.

 

 

"Two women!" he stated. "This route leads to God's Shrine! Going any further would be insolent!"

 

"Get down from there!" ordered firmly Robin. "You don't seem to realize the historical value that ruins have!"

 

"How impudent!" scoffed the goat male.

 

"Do you have business with us? What do you want?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

"Simple! By God's orders, I'm to chop the Shandians and you Blue Sea people into pieces with this Axe Dial!"

 

 

Robin smiled dangerously and you shuddered internally, taking a step back.

 

 

"Seis Fleurs!" she said, crossing her arms. Arms appeared around the limbs of the male goat. "Twist!"

 

 

 

A crack resonated from the man's back, and he fainted on spot. His limp body fell down from the ruined house and Robin took this time to take the broken piece.

 

 

"Just awful" she murmured.

 

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" you sweatdropped and she smiled with her eyes closed.

 

"Oh? But don't you need a massage?"

 

"NO"

 

 

A little while later, you stopped at some other ruins with Robin. While you were sitting and dozing off, Robin was taking notes in her books by examining the altars and buildings.

 

 

"A memorial for the very city itself...Descendants built this after the city fell..." she told. "Shandora...That was this ancient city's name...402 S.E. The city flourished over 1,100 years ago, and it was 800 years ago when it fell"

 

"800 years ago?" you repeated, raising a brow. "Just like when we lost most of the history before that time..."

 

"Yes. That matches the 'Void Century' that's missing throughout the world. This island might know about the unspoken history that's gone from the world below. This is a complete map of Shandora..."

 

"That block?" you asked, walking to stand next to her with your hands on your hips. "Should we copy it?"

 

"Without a doubt. Perhaps I'll find more clues about the unspeakable history in the center of the city..." she murmured. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind you. "Who's there?!"

 

 

A big man wearing a white robe appeared. He too had wings in his back.

 

 

"Why hello there, cutie-pies..." the man said and you let out a disgusted noise.

 

"Are you another of God's men licking his feet?" you asked, standing protectively in front of Robin subconsciously. 

 

"Licking his feet? Watch your mouth" growled the fat man. "I am Yama, Divine Commander for God Enel!"

 

"So, what brings you here, Divine Commander?" Robin narrowed her eyes.

 

"Enough talk!" he said, throwing his arms in the air and letting a goat sound.

 

 

Without any warning, Yama dashed forward and swung his fist. Robin and you jumped aside, and the man destroyed the ruin containing information about Shandora.

 

 

"What do you think this place is?! Don't destroy the ruins!" Robin shouted angrily and the man merely laughed.

 

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead of some ruins, Missy?" he said. He ran toward her, leaping over her with his fist prepared: "Punch Mountain!"

 

 

Robin dodged his hits, but was pushed against another ruin. Her eyes widened in panic, seeing the smirk on the male's lips. Yama destroyed the ruin, sending Robin flying through it.

 

 

"You simpleton..." she coughed blood.

 

"Sh- Robin!" you yelled.

 

"Stomach Mountain!"

 

"Don't you dare-" you swore under your breath. "Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!"

 

 

Your bracelets glowed a faint green, and your speed was accentuated. Before the fat man could land and squash Robin with his huge belly, you grabbed the older woman in your arms and leaped away from Yama. The man destroyed another ruin, and Robin grew more agitated.

 

 

"You don't seem to have any respect for the vestiges of our ancestors" she growled.

 

"I have no care for the past!" he responded.

 

"Fools always say that" you smirked.

 

"Who do take me for?!" snarled the fat man. "Punch Mountain!" You avoided his punch.

 

"(y/n), we need to get far away from the ruins before this simpleton destroys it all!" Robin told you under your arm.

 

"Got it-WHAT IS HE DOING?!"

 

 

You gasped when Yama pulled out a ruin, and threw it toward you. You pushed Robin out of the way, and grabbed the statue before it could crash on the ground. Letting out a grunt by the sudden weight added, you nearly toppled down. You dropped the relic gently on the ground, careful to not break it.

 

 

"You piece of shit! Watch out with those ruins!" you snarled at Yama. "Do it again and you will find yourself toothless!"

 

"Watch your mouth, Missy! Else you will face my wrath!"

 

"Your _face_ will face my _fist_ if you don't shut the Realm of Hell up!"

 

 

Yama pushed himself and ran toward you. Even with his weight, he was pretty fast. He attacked you multiple times with his fists, you dodging and avoiding by jumping side by side. However, your back ran into a wall with inscriptions on it. With a snarl, you grabbed both his wrists and stopped the fat man from blowing the wall up.

 

 

"What are you doing?! Protecting such useless structures of the past?!" Yama sneered and you scowled deeply, your hold shaking.

 

"Normally, I'm not into archaeology and all that stuff. But...." your right eye turned purple, "...if you leave only one scratch upon those ruins, I will send you to the depths of Earth myself!"

 

"(Y/N)!!!!" yelled Robin from the sideline, panic filling her voice.

 

 

You predicted him trying to slam you against the wall, and you quickly reacted. You slipped one leg behind him, and tried to knock him off of his feet. Unfortunately, his weight was a huge advantage in this battle for this simpleton. Yama grabbed your neck and crushed you against the wall, choking you.

 

 

"R-Robin! N-Need a little help here!" you gasped, struggling to get out.

 

 

Before she could do anything, Yama turned around and kicked with his leg her stomach, throwing her back on the ground. You cursed him, nails digging in his wrists so he could let you go. With a snarl, the male snatched your head and slammed it through the ruin. Almost knocked out, blood fell over your left eye. You winced at the pain racking your body, while you tried to stand up. You didn't see Yama from your left, and the moment his fist collided with your face, you were sent flying through other rocky structures and ruins.  
Biting her lips, Robin ran toward you and used her Devil Fruit to lift you. She continued to run while using her powers to roll you at the same pace as her. Yama chased the both of you, all the while destroying everything in his path.  Finally, Robin stopped when she was sure it was field without any more ruins.

 

 

"Is this as far as you run?" demanded the Divine Commander.

 

"Yes" she responded with confidence, throwing her bag and hat on the ground. Her arms dropped you to a safer place. "It's too late now"

 

"Too late?"

 

"Even if you repent, I won't forgive you!"

 

"You won't forgive me?" scoffed Yama. "You certainly do adore those shabby ruins. Especially when they don't even belong to you..."

 

"That's right. The ruins belong to no one" she said. "I don't feel like talking with you anymore"

 

"Don't worry. You won't have to anymore..." chuckled Yama with his arms in the air. "...because you're going to be crushed to death now!"

 

"I can go all out here!"

 

 

The Divine Commander jumped and spun toward Robin, who merely crossed her arms in front of her.

 

 

"Treinta Fleurs!"she yelled, arms sprouting from a branch and grabbing Yama by his feet. "All you can do is rush forward like a bull...Realize the weight of the history you destroyed! Hang!"

 

 

Using her Devil Fruit, she slammed the body of Yama against a tree. Pretty hard, if you must admit. And face first too! He fell back down with a loud thud. The fat man lifted himself up, an expression of pure rage on.

 

 

"Take this! 10-Axe Combo!" he snarled, throwing himself at her. "Axe Mountain-"

 

 

A heel appeared and kicked him hard on his head, making him faceplant. Robin blinked in shock before a smile stretched on her face, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

 

"I thought you were dead, Master Gunner" she said softly.

 

"It will take more than a fat bastard to make me rebirth" you said darkly. "You don't have anything to do with him anymore, I hope?"

 

"No"

 

"Then you won't mind if I bring him on the verge of death, right?" you continued to ask, your eyes flashing red. Well, for Yama it was the case as he tried to crawl away from you.

 

"Of course not!" she beamed.

 

The Divine Commander struggled to crawl away from you, looking pathetic to you. However, your fingers laced themselves in his curly hair and lifted his head so his eyes could make contact with yours. His face paled and he winced at the dark glare. Your hat was shading the upper-half of your face, only your eyes shining from this darkness. A smirk curled on your lips at the same time your fingers dug in the skin:

 

"Well...Let's get started, shall we?"

  

 


	32. God Enel

 

 

# God Enel

 

 

 

You had the impression of playing with a beach ball. Except the ball wasn't light like a feather, and blood was splashing around each time you hit it. That Yama was now a bloody mess with a lot of bruises would be an understatement.

 

  
"Come on, we are not done yet" you cooed under a dark tone, sauntering toward the limp body of the Divine Commander.

 

"N-N-No-" the man stuttered before you grabbed his head, and sent him flying toward a tree.

 

"I'm not the one you should ask forgiveness to...Though, the lady over there doesn't seem to listen to your nonsense anymore!"

 

  
Yama's face collided with the hard surface once more, making him fall back and faceplant on the ground. You approached and brought a foot on his back, putting some weight on it. Enough to hear a crack but not too much to break his spine. If you paralyze him, you would be too kind. Your eyes wandered on the sash he was wearing around his body, and you recognized immediately the strange Dials he used in this battle.   
Narrowing your glare, you picked up the sash after cutting it, without the male knowing. You turned to Robin:

 

 

 

"You want a go or...?"

 

"Well, if you ask..." she murmured, closing her eyes.

 

 

  
Using her powers, she sprouted arms from the tree and lifted his heavy body. She stretched wide open his limbs, and he let out a groan. With a smirk, you swung the sash over your shoulder before running straight toward him.

 

 

  
"What are you- huh?! WAIT! THE DIALS...YOU-" he panicked but you didn't listen to a word he was saying.

 

 

  
Swinging your arm behind, you slammed the dials in his stomach, who was a large opening itself. The Axe Dials were activated and sliced through Yama. He spat blood with a groan and Robin let him fall down, but not before she sprouted arms to lift his head so he could face her.

 

 

  
"What you went around destroying were great, priceless treasures" Robin frowned. "Relics so rare it's impossible to measure their worth. History may repeat itself, but people can't go back in time. You don't understand that"

 

"I...I understand..." he groaned, blood sipping from his nose and mouth. "I... won't eve do...it again...Please forgive-"

 

"I will not" she cut sharply, narrowing her eyes at the simpleton. At that, he became angry and tried to grab her.

 

"In that case....I just need to kill you!" he yelled angrily and you clicked your tongue.

 

 

  
You merely formed a fist with your hand, and gave him a right hook under his jaw. His mouth shut itself, breaking most of his teeth at the same time. Robin moved a hand forward, and more arms appeared and grabbed his fingers.

 

 

  
"My fingers! My fingers!" Yama howled in pain as she turned them backward in an uncomfortable position. 

 

"Cien Fleurs!" she hollered, arms sprouting from the ground in front of you. "Delphinium!"

 

"What the...?!!! STOP!"

 

 

  
The extra limbs rolled the fat man toward a cliff, who was slowly becoming dizzy with all the rolling. The arms threw him off the platform and he screamed at Robin to stop what she was doing. She scoffed under her breath:

 

 

  
"It's too late for that now...Seis Fleurs: Clutch!"

 

 

  
You could literally hear the crack as Yama fell to a lower level of the island, before a loud boom resonated in the forest. It confirmed that he reached the ground. Robin walked to grab her hat and bag:

 

 

  
"Just awful..." she said.

 

"Seriously, remind me to never get on your bad side" you suppressed the chills on your skin. She gave you a sad smile.

 

"Thank you for helping me...However, I fear I wasn't strong enough to protect those historic relics against this simpleton...what a shame"

 

"I'm sure there are more of them in the city. We just have to find them"

 

"Maybe you're right"

 

 

* * *

The both of you continued your way to the south. It didn't take long before you reached another part of the ruins, but from Robin's book, you probably entered an important place.

 

 

"This should be the center of the city, but it doesn't match up with the map on the monument at all" she said, gazing around. You approached the entrance of a huge building, narrowing your eyes at the darkness. "Did everything get broken up in the shock of coming into the sky?"

 

"What about inside this building?" you suggested.

 

 

  
You sauntered inside the structure with Robin following behind. Once in a while, you would activate your right eye to see if there was auras around, but you gave the signal the field was clear to her. While she was examining and noting in her book her surroundings, you explored a little. Though, there was nothing interesting that caught your eyes beside the temple ahead. 

 

 

  
" _It's beautiful, isn't it?_ " a voice said behind you, and you whipped your head in alarm.

 

"What?" you demanded, eyes cold. You immediately recognized the purple hair and blue eyes. Bryce. "You again?"

 

"You're not happy to see me?" he chuckled, and you rolled your eyes.

 

"As if. How did you get here? Are you following me?"

 

 

 

Bryce didn't answer anything, walking and passing you. He was gazing at the temple with a nostalgic expression, and your suspicion toward him was rising. How was this boy?

 

 

  
"I remember when it was joyful...People would laugh, would sing songs...But now, it all changed" the purple haired man sighed. 

 

"Quit with the nonsense already. Who. Are. You?" you gritted your teeth and Bryce lifted his hands in surrender.

 

"I'm no enemy toward you or your friends-"

 

"They aren't my friends"

 

"Aren't they not? Oh yes, that's right. You always had troubles with that concept..." he gave a sheepish smile and you growled. "It was always hard for you to _care about someone_..."

 

"Because I don't have this liberty. Since-"

 

"The power of Saṃsāra forbids you to have relationships with others" Bryce scoffed, cutting you sharply. "It's all bull crap and you know it"

 

"No it isn't" your eyes darkened.

 

"Yes it is. The only thing that forbid you is yourself. You are fearing the pain, the loss. You only see the negative things, so you take a step back and isolate yourself from the world"

 

 

  
Bryce didn't wince or blink when he dodged your fist, then another one. With the scary glare and gritted fangs, he knew that he touched a hard subject. The young man jumped away from you:

 

 

  
"If you want to live, stay away from me" you ordered darkly, your hat shading a part of your face. "I'm not here to make friends"

 

 

  
Bryce frowned as you turned around so your back was facing him. His blue eyes stared sadly at you before he sighed:

 

 

  
"If it's the truth, then why are you still with them?"

 

 

  
You froze and was about to retort something back when a gust of wind picked up. When you glared back, Bryce had disappeared. You clicked your tongue, and walked away, feeling irritated. You couldn't see Robin anymore, so you decided to enter the temple. You were surprised to see a huge hole through the clouds inside with cubes of clouds laying here and there. You guessed that Robin probably went into that hole. You jumped down to land to a lower level of the temple, finding ruins buried within.   
You continued to explore the place until you saw a bright light from an exit. There was Robin sitting.

 

 

"800 years ago, the city of Shandora suddenly fell" she started when you approached her. "Yet, it hardly seems that way. It's sill so majestic and grand!"

 

 

  
You gazed at where she was looking at, and a gasp escaped your lips at the sight. From below the clouds, a well-kept city was still there.

 

 

  
"This is Shandora, the city of gold!"

 

 

* * *

"The golden bell that must've been in the center of the city isn't here any longer..." said Robin, after returning from her exploration when she discovered a Poneglyph. "The belfry for that bell might've had Poneglyphs engraved on it"

 

"If the city fell in order to protect the Poneglyphs like you suspect, it should still be hidden somewhere" you told.

 

"The belfry with the Poneglyphs engraved on it..." she murmured. "If that's the case, where could it be? Oh? This is...a rail for lorries"

 

 

 

Your eyes fell on the said rails.

 

 

  
"Something was taken out from here..." you said. "And they are still new...What was taken out? Probably the weido just behind us can answer the question..."

 

 

  
Robin blinked before she turned as you told, finding indeed a man sitting cross legged on a ruin. In his hand was an apple he kept playing with. You did the same, a hand already over one of your guns as you glared at him. The mysterious man let out a chortle, bouncing the fruit in his hand:

 

 

  
"Isn't it amazing? Even after being shot up to the sky, this city, Shandora, still majestically exists like this. Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

"Alright, another one with a weird laugh..." you sighed bitterly.

 

"Even if it's a legendary city, if it's covered by clouds, it can't even show off its figure. I'm the one who found it. Those stupid former Gods didn't even notice this city"

 

"Who're you?" demanded Robin.

 

"God..." he replied simply, taking a bite of his apple. "You two are pretty good. It seems like you're an archaeologist from the Blue Sea. It took even us several months to find these ruins. If you can read the letters on the ruins, you can find this place that easily? However, the gold you're looking for isn't here any longer. You're few years late"

 

"Gold?" Robin arched an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, I can't find any. It must be you who took it out from here"

 

"Gold is a nice thing. That glittering metal suits me well" the man said.

 

"Then, you took the golden bell that used to be here, too?" you asked.

 

"Golden bell?" he repeated in curiosity, eating the whole apple. "That's interesting. What did she learn by reading the letters?"

 

"No...Unfortunately, if it wasn't here when you first came here, it didn't come to the sky after all" stated Robin. "The huge golden bell that Shandora took pride in, and the large belfry for that bell...I needed to see the belfry"

 

"No, wait...Yes! It's here. It's here in the sky!" the man seems to come in realization. "When this island was blown into the sky 400 years ago...in other words, on the day that God's Island, Upper Yard, was born, it's said that the loud chimes of a bell rang throughout the entire nation...although old people in this nation call it the island's singing voice. I see! That bell was made of gold! Wonderful!" Then, the man offered a creepy smile. "Soon, the game will be over. Eight more minutes to go"

 

"Game?" you repeated.

 

"While I'm at it, why don't I look for...the golden bell? Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" he did his weird laugh once again, before it was cut short. "Hm. Looks like there's a maggot at the edge of the island"

 

"What?" said Robin, confused.

 

 

  
The man who called himself God lifted one arm in the air. Electricity engulfed his body, and you knew from somewhere around the island, a large beam like from before was shot.

 

 

  
"W-What did you just do?!" stammered in alarm Robin.

 

"I bestowed mercy" he responded with a smirk. "A pitiful worm was in great pain, so I saved him by releasing him from it. It was my duty as God"

 

"Duty as God?!" you snarled, taking a step forward.

 

"It seems that the young woman is still behaving desperately, but that's perfect entertainment for the party. They can all realize what despair is"

 

" _Now it's all clear, just as I expected!_ " you thought in frustration. " _This man isn't a God. He simply has a Devil Fruit! A Logia type to be more specific!_ "

 

"Now, we are running out of time" he continued, his forehead darkening. "Let's settle this, shall we? My ultimate plan will start soon, as well, so..."

 

"Ultimate...plan...?" she whispered next to you and Enel simply smirked once more. He lifted one arm in the air:

 

"God is calling you! Come to me, lowly beings!" his voice resonated. "Shango!"

 

 

  
Blue lightnings filled the sky with thunder, and exploded all around you. They were shot upward where they landed on a platform above your heads. The ruins from above were destroyed, and you could see people falling from them.

 

 

  
"What the heck did you-?!" you shouted, nearly falling on your ass by all the shaking.

 

"I invited your friends here...to Shandora!!!" Enel replied, the lightning disappearing.

 

 

  
Debris and structures were falling down, toward you. Enel continued to laugh, his arms lifted in triumph.

 

 

  
"Let's start the finale!" he declared.  
 

* * *

The debris landed on the ground around the two of you. When the smoke cleared out, Robin looked at her surroundings:

"Ruins? Why have this many pieces fallen from above?"

 

 

You shrugged and blinked when a loud noise interrupted her. From under a pile of debris, Zoro came out with a beaten Chopper under his arm, panting.

 

 

"Pot plan?!" you called him in disbelief.

 

"Don't tell me you fell all the way down here with these..." mused Robin.

 

"Dammit! I almost died!!" he shouted angrily, throwing away the structure like it weighted nothing.

 

"Yeah, that's what happens...to normal people"

 

"Oh. It's you two" Zoro deadpanned. "I thought you would die from the poison. I'm disappointed"

 

"Please. Robin told me you were crying my name over and over again"

 

"I DID NOT!" blushed brightly the swordsman, before it faded down when he observed the place. "Where am I?"

 

"It's the city of gold that you were looking for" responded Robin.

 

"I see. So this is the place. It doesn't look much different from the one that was up there. So did you find the treasure?"

 

"Nope. No gold here" you said. You flinched when there was a loud noise of thunder, and you faced the giant snake who also landed here who was zapped by Enel's power.

 

"Dammit, Nami! She won't survive that!" yelled Zoro, his hands clutching his hair.

 

"Oh? Zoro! Robin and (y/n), too!" shouted Nami, who was hiding behind a pillar.

 

"YOU WERE THERE?! WHEN DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT SNAKE'S STOMACH?!" barked the swordsman.

 

"Why are you here, Navigator?" sweated too Robin.

 

"Well, I'm all right..but..." trailed Nami, before facepalming. "...Luffy's in there"

 

"Huh?! Why in the hell is he...?!" deadpanned Zoro.

 

"What was I supposed to do?! He was in there!"

 

"Geez! Such a pain in the ass! Why's he always like this?!"

 

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" shouted back Nami at him.

 

 

The swordsman gave Chopper to her, and she quickly went back to hiding herself. You and the rest advanced to where Enel was sitting at. In total 5 people were still up: the cannon man from before, Gan Fall, Zoro, Robin, and you.

 

 

"Welcome, splendid survivors! I'm glad you made it this far. I'll praise you for that. Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" told Enel. "Well, I'm just having a little fun. This is a survival game to see how many people out of 82, including me, are standing three hours after you all entered this island. There're participants who entered in the middle of the game, but I'm allowing that as well. My guess was that there's d be six survivors"

 

" _Six? Didn't he notice that Nami is hiding behind the wall or did he simply miscalculated?_ " you thought.

 

"In three minutes, it'll be three hours" Enel continued. "In other words, it won't do if there're seven people here right now"

 

" _Okay. He completely knew_ " you deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

 

"God's prophecy cannot fail, since he is absolute. Now, who will die? Will you fight each other? Or shall I take care of it myself?" murmured Enel.

 

"What do you wanna do?" asked Zoro.

 

"I'm not going to be the one" said Robin.

 

"Me neither"

 

"I simply want to kick his ass" you answered.

 

"I won't accept that, either" said the cannon man.

 

"I, too, firmly refuse" said Gan Fall.

 

 

At the same time, you all raised your weapons against Enel: Zoro with his sword, the man with his cannon, Gan Fall with his lance, Robin with her Devil Fruit, and you with your two guns.

 

 

"So you die!" you said in unison. Enel smirked, a dark expression appeared on his face.

 

"How insolent!" he replied after a long pause

 

 

 


	33. Battle between "Gods"

 

 

# Battle between "Gods"

 

 

 

 

"Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha! You're telling me to die?" Enel said, raising a brow inquisitively. "Listen to yourselves...Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

"Get on with it" you ordered as he didn't stop laughing. He stopped and took a deep breath, giving the same confident expression.

 

"That's just what you'd expect from the game's survivors. However, it seems you don't realize who you're talking to" Enel muttered darkly, his rod showing electricity. He turned around, his back facing all of you. "It seems that you still don't understand the existence of God. An old fool who wishes happiness for Skypiea...A warrior who single-mindedly desires his 'homeland'...Thieves from the Blue Sea, who are after the gold...And finally, an incomplete empty entity that wants to become 'whole'..."

 

"Entity...?" repeated Robin, looking at you from the corner of her eyes. As for you, you kept a straight face but you were as confused as them.

 

"There are many hardships in this world, so I don't care what my lambs wish for...but this nation has a fundamental problem" he continued.

 

"If you have time to spout such nonsense, tell me where the Divine Squad is!" ordered Gan Fall with an irritated expression. "Just what is your goal?!"

 

"The return of His Majesty, Gan Fall" responded Enel.

 

"The return of His Majesty?"

 

"That's right. After his visit, God returns to his rightful place"

 

"Returns?! Are you saying that you're leaving Skypiea?" spat the old man.

 

"That's right. I've got a place to return to" Enel stood up from his ball of cloud. "It is a place regarded as God's home by the people on the sky island where I was born. People call that place 'Endless Vearth'...There, the ground extends as far as the eye can see! That is precisely the dream world that I seek! This Endless Vearth is a land befitting me!!"  
"...Is he stupid?" you mumbled under your breath.

 

"Fighting over Upper Yard...such small Vearth...is a pretty triviality" said Enel, turning around and pointing his rod at you. "Listen. The root of your conflicts lies in a deeper place. Think about it carefully! It was born in the sky, though it's not a cloud. It lives in the sky, though it's not a bird" He slammed the rod on the ground, a bright light escaping from it. "A nation rooted in the sky...This nation itself is an utterly unnatural existence! Soil has a place to return to. So do people and God"

 

"D-Don't tell me you..." stammered Gan Fall with wide eyes. The bright disappeared and Enel landed on the ground.

 

"It's nothing you should be surprised about. As God, I'm only adhering to...yes, the province of nature. That's right. I will drag down every human from this sky!" the psycho of a man declared. The others had similar reactions like Gan Fall, whose hand was shaking in anger.

 

"Are you planning to wipe out this nation?" asked the old man.

 

"That's just natural" replied simply Enel, closing his eyes.

 

"Don't be conceited, Enel!" barked Gan Fall, his cloak flying. "The term 'God' is just a title used to refer to the leader of this nation!"

 

"Yes, up until now, anyway" scoffed Enel.

 

"The real 'God' does not live in the human world! The only 'God' here is this person!" the old man shot forward his lance toward you.

 

"...What?" you deadpanned.

 

"The purple right eye...I saw it from my own, and knew who you were immediately. The entity that pass through the worlds...You are this person, right?!"

 

"...Yes....But I'm no God..." you said slowly, your eyes wandered right and left as you grew uneasy.

 

"Former God, Gan Fall..." sighed Enel, tired of this conversation. Until he let out another of his weird laugh. "You were worried about the Divine Squad, weren't you?"

 

 

Enel let himself fall down in a sitting position, crossing his legs. His hold around the golden rod tightened, almost as if it would break in any second.

 

 

"Six years ago, you lost against my forces, and I took your 650 subordinates under my charge. Just this morning, they finished the work I asked them to do on this island" he continued, taking in his palm small rocks from the debris. "I told you, didn't I? The only ones who are standing on this island right now are the seven of us here"

 

 

Enel closed his palm, using his Devil Fruit to crumple down the rock into small particles, letting them fall down as Gan Fall watched them in horror.

 

 

"Such a shame..." Enel gave a smug smile.

 

"Y-You..."

 

"It's not that I wanted to harm them. When I told them my goal...Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha! They challenged me with angry looks on their faces! Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

"They all have family on Angel Island!" growled Gan Fall.

 

"Yes, I know. I have to bury their families soon, too" Enel pushed the sand made by the rocks, dismissing the idea like it was normal.

 

"That bastard..." you whispered under your breath, eyes wide.

 

"Are you....A DEVIL?!" yelled Gan Fall as he dashed forward with his lance.

 

 

While the former God was running toward Enel, the male merely stood up slowly and threw his rod in the air. It spun in a clock motion, at the same time Gan Fall impaled the Devil Fruit user. However, since he was a Logia type, the lance when through a body of electricity. Enel, like the blink of eye and probably faster, teleported himself next to the former God, holding his fingers together:

 

 

"Five million...ten million...twenty million...!" Enel spoke and the blue ball of electricity grew in sizes. "20 million volt...Vaari!" Gan Fall was electrified by the attack.

 

"WEIRD KNIGHT!" yelled Nami.

 

"Old man!" came the strangled voice of the cannon man.

 

 

The blue light disappeared, leaving the burned body of Gan Fall to fall down on the ground, completely lifeless.

 

 

"God exists in this world. That God...is me!" stated Enel with an insane look on his face.

 

"A Devil Fruit's power?!" yelled Zoro and you nodded your head.

 

"It's probably the Rumble-Rumble Fruit" said the cannon man.

 

"If I'm not mistaken, among the many kinds of powers, it's one of those said to be 'invincible'. The power of lightning!" stated Robin as Enel caught his rod and slamming it on the ground to create more lightnings.

 

"Well, it's exactly the time that I prophesied. Now..there are six! I'm glad you've survived! Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha! Now, I shall bring you along with me! To the dream world that I'm setting off to! To the Endless Vearth! I shall bring you along with me!!"

 

"What?!" said in disbelief the swordsman and you couldn't agree more.

 

"There, I will build an indisputable 'Nation of God'! The only ones who can live there are the chosen ones here. Those subordinates of mine, who couldn't even handle a short survival game, will only lower the nation's stature"

 

"And...what if we refuse?" asked slowly Robin.

 

"Refuse?" Enel seems to be in disbelief, not believing what she was saying. "Why? It was decided by God. If you stay here, you'll fall into a bottomless pit with this nation!"

 

"It's probably true that with your power, you can do that. But if you thoughtlessly destroy this nation, isn't the thing you want going to fall as well?"

 

"You mean the golden bell?!"

 

"That's right...The golden bell..."

 

"Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha! You needn't worry. I already have some idea. If I recall the actions you took, there is only one possible place" he told her and she gasped in realization. "I'm pretty sure that I'm thinking of the same place that you are. You seem surprised. Did you think you'd be able to outwit me by saying that? How foolish..."

 

 

Enel's hand took a blueish color, lightnings coming out of his limb. With narrowed eyes:

 

 

"I hate calculating women" he said before shooting through her a beam. 

 

 

She let a pained noise, falling backward in slow motion as her hat and bag were dropped down. Electricity ran through every pore of her skin, spit of blood coming out of her mouth. Zoro let out a growl and teleported himself to grab her, laying her body gently on the ground. With a dark expression, he turned to Enel with wild eyes:

 

 

"She's a woman!" he said.

 

"I can see that" chortled Enel.

 

 

A snarl decorated Zoro's lips, his expression darkening to the point you could see his eyes shining in anger. With an insane speed, you found him clashing swords with Enel's rod who looked surprised for a moment, before his confident smirk returned on his face:

 

 

"You've got good skills" said Enel.

 

"Are you...a nutjob?!" snarled Zoro. He tried to slice him off but Enel dodged the sword leaped over him.

 

"Burn Bazooka!" cried out the cannon man, shooting Enel.

 

"Eh. Kari" simply said the God.

 

 

A blue light blinded the three of you, the sound of thunder and lightning filling the area while you heard a big explosion over the commotion. When it cleared away, Enel was back on his feet, completely unharmed. The cannon man clicked his tongue in frustration:

 

 

"He erased the bazooka's powerful fire!"

 

"You still don't get it, do you? The energy that you can handle is nothing to me. Oh, boy...We are about to set off to the Endless Vearth together" sighed Enel. "You don't have to get so blood-thirsty, you know"

 

"Who said we're coming with you?" grunted Zoro, shoving his swords in front of him. "I don't care about your so-called 'dream world'!!!!"

 

 

Zoro tried to attack again Enel, but you knew very well it was suicidal. Nami yelled for him to stop, that Enel was too strong for him but the swordsman was stubborn. Very stubborn.

 

 

"Until I teach your body a lesson, you probably won't understand..." said Enel with his head upside-down, jumping from the wall he was on. "...the definition of 'God'..."

 

 

With gritted teeth, Zoro crossed his swords in a 'X' motion, accelerating. When he was near his target, he sliced off Enel's waist and the ruins behind him. The swordsman did a good number on the walls, but he sliced through the psycho's invincible body.

 

 

"God has an overwhelming power that could never be matched, no matter how hard you struggle! And then you feel it. The despair!" told Enel while grabbing Zoro's swords. "Having all your hopes dashed is the same as death itself"

 

 

Electricity passed through his swords, and Zoro screamed out at the pain racking his body. Lightnings were dancing over his skin, his eyes turning white by the amount of charge in one volt.

 

 

"People fear death above all things!" Enel stated before slamming his foot on Zoro's head, making him crash on the ground hard. "That's why people prostrate themselves before God and beg for mercy. That just can't be helped. Living beings are meant to bow before that which they fear. What a pity...That's how instinct is"

 

 

You blinked when you saw the cannon man throwing his weapon aside, before he did backflips toward where Enel was. He straddled the God's hips and pinned him on the ground with one hand over his chest.

 

 

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Enel, dumbfounded. "Did you come to be killed?"

 

 

However, you noticed how he seems...slower. Enel's eyes widened when his body became heavy.

 

 

"Are you familiar with a thing called the 'Sea Prism Stone', Enel?!" growled the cannon man. Zoro smirked and tossed himself away from Enel.

 

"I see...I feel weakened..."

 

"Sea Prism Stone...It's said that it gives off the same energy as the sea. It's a sea in solid form, so to speak" blinked in shock Nami. "That's why it can weaken the power of Devil Fruits!"

 

"Die!!"

 

"You shouldn't...I know. It's Reject, right?" mused Enel. "Your body will pay a heavy price as well! What are you dissatisfied about? You want Vearth, too, don't you?"

 

"Shut up!" barked the cannon man. "I'm happy to die...if I can take you with me!"

 

"D-Don't!!" panicked Enel and the man smirked, activating the dial.

 

"REJECT"

 

 

There was an explosion and Enel's body was blasted by the dial. Blood came out from his mouth, and his body went limp. The cannon man took a few steps back, breathing heavily. Enel wasn't moving anymore. He was defeated.  
 

* * *

You continued to stare at the God's body with an emotionless expression while your comrades quickly went to Robin's aid. Nami checked up her pulse, murmuring her name in worry. When you thought it was all over, Enel's body gleamed with a blue color, electricity pulsing. You understood right away that he was compressing his own heart to come back to life. With each pulses, Enel stood up a little higher than the last pulse, until he was completely standing to his full height.  
In desperation and tiredness, the cannon man fell on his knees, not believing what he was seeing.

 

 

"It's not that people fear God" said Enel, whipping the blood off from his chin. "Fear itself is God. Warrior Wyper. I told you, didn't I? That you shouldn't..."

 

 

Wyper coughed blood, his body shaking because of the dial.

 

 

"See. I told you" chuckled Enel. "How pitiful...Warrior Wyper!"

 

"Don't address me...so casually!" the warrior spat. "800 years ago, proud Shandian warriors fought fore the fate of this city. We are their descendants! One day, our homeland was suddenly taken away. We've been carrying on Great Warrior Calgara's injured pride for 400 years. We single-mindedly sought this place for generations. I finally made it!"

 

 

Wyper was able to stand back up with difficulty, still breathing heavily.

 

 

"You are...in my way!" Enel closed his eyes and swung his rod under Wyper's feet, breaking his skating dials.

 

"You got me good there, Wyper. What a cheap trick, using that Sea Prism Stone. On top of that, one shot of Reject should be suicidal for an ordinary person. You shot it twice and still get back up...Impressive...However, you are no match for me"

 

 

Enel hit one of his drums with his golden rod, creating an electric bird.

 

 

"30 million volt...Hino!" he aimed his rod toward Wyper and the bird followed his order.

 

 

The thunder bird pushed against the warrior who yelled in agony. The bird went through him and Wyper's burned body fell on the floor. Zoro wasted no time to run and grab the destroyed dial.

 

 

"So this has a Sea Prism Stone in it!" the swordsman stated, running back toward Enel. 

 

"You, too? Swordsman from the Blue Sea..." said Enel, hitting another drum.

 

"It's kill or be killed, right?!"

 

"Kiten!"

 

 

The lightnings took the form of a tiger that lashed itself at Zoro, electrifying him in turn. He screamed loudly once more, his swords rolling away from the male. Nami yelled his name, seeing him fainting on the spot. Silence filled the air, and you realized that you were the only fighter still standing.

 

 

" _Why...didn't I do anything?_ " you thought. " _I stood here and..that's all...While they..._ "

 

"Why do you get up?" asked Enel, turning to Wyper who was still standing even after all those hits. "You will die anyway. Isn't it easier on you if you don't fight? 400 years, you said? Since you Shandians started fighting to take back your homeland? However, you are the only warrior who made it here. Also, soon this nation will fall to the Blue Sea. At this point, your struggling is nothing but an eyesore. Why do you get up?"

 

"For the sake of our ancestors!" replied proudly Wyper.

 

"I expected a better answer than that. You probably aren't even completely conscious" Enel narrowed his eyes with a frown on his lips. "El Thor!"

 

 

He lifted his hand in the sky and the limb shone a blue color. Clouds formed above Wyper's head, and a large beam was shot from them. It pushed away Nami with its strength, and completely destroyed everything in its path. When the light disappeared, nothing was there but a hole replacing Wyper. You saw from the corner of your eyes the navigator shaking in fear, her own wandering to you.

 

 

"(y/n)..." she whispered, her voice shaking.

 

"It seems...you're the only one standing, 'God'..." smirked Enel at you, turning to face you.

 

"Indeed" you responded.

 

"What will be your answer? Will you follow me, or follow those friends of yours?" the male tilted his head to the side. "You know, I observed you since the beginning. I noticed that while your comrades were in pain, you

weren't showing any concern. Your expression was as empty as your whole existence..."

 

"I always have trouble with human emotions, you see? I'm not one to care about them" you shrugged. "However, I'm not that emotionless to not see that what you're doing is wrong. Very. Wrong"

 

"Hm? So you are choosing their side?" hummed Enel.

 

"It's better than yours. But see if I care" you dismissed with a wave of your hand.

 

"(y/n)?!" yelled in disbelief Nami.

 

 

You didn't care if you were showing your back to the enemy. It isn't like he could hurt you right now. You walked toward the falling body of Robin, all the while untying the blue scarf around your waist and belt.

 

 

" _Why do I bother? Why do I do this?_ " you thought as you placed the scarf under Robin's head, your expression grim. Then, you gave her your own hat. " _I don't care about them. I don't care about what will happen next..._ "

 

 

You turned on your heels, sauntering toward the burned hat of the archaeologist.

 

 

"I observed you too for a while, and I came to one conclusion..." you trailed.

 

  
_However. If there is one thing that I must say..._

 

 

You snatched the hat and put it over your head, not bothering if it was smelling weird, and the aches were burning your nostrils. You faced Enel with a dark expression, something that took him off guard a little.

 

 

"...You're just a fucking brat" you said bluntly.

 

  
_It's the fact you made me pissed._  

 

 

Nami was clutching her hair, her face pale with her mouth wide open like she saw her own demise. Enel seems to be taken aback by your answer, blinking in shock before thick veins appeared on his temples. He was pissed.

 

 

"...Why did you say, woman?" the man growled dangerously.

 

"You're just a brat playing around with a role because he's bored. There is no such thing as 'God'..." you continued, taking in both hands your guns. "You're no God. I'm no God...You might have a Devil Fruit, but I'm not normal either"

 

"And all this talk for...?"

 

"I will be the one who will kick your ass" you answered with a smirk. " _I can't win against this guy, but I know someone who will. All we need is time. Rubber is immunized against lightning, so you better arrive Luffy!!!_ "

 

"Kick my ass?!" repeated Enel before laughing loudly. "You know I won't go easy because you're a woman..."

 

"Funny, I wanted to say the same thing for you" you scoffed and another thick mark appeared on the man's head. "But I must agree on one thing with you. You said that ' _Living beings are meant to bow before that which they fear_ '...."

 

"Exact. And?"

 

"Well..."

 

 

You gripped your guns more tightly, and lifted your head to face him completely. Your right eye turned purple and a dark aura engulfed you.

 

 

"At the end of this battle, you will know fear....and you will bow to me"

 

_I'm no God...But I'm 'me'...and it will be enough to gain time!!_

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	34. Gain

 

 

# Gain

 

 

 

  
_"You should at least take a bath! Come down already!" barked your old man._   


  
_"Is (nickname) still giving you a hard time?" giggled a woman from another room, and the man sighed. "Did you try with her favorite treats?"_   


  
_"I won't give her candies before she goes to sleep!"_   


  
_"And you say I'm the 'mother hen'?" she scoffed back and your old man groaned while facepalming himself. "Where is she? In her room?"_   


  
_"That's not the problem..."_   


 

 

 

  
_Your old man gazed toward where you stood inside your bedroom. You were trying to hide yourself above the shelves that decorated your room, filled with books and useless junks. You hissed at the man like a cat; he could easily imagine your hair lifting in a way to threaten him. He noticed that your right eye was purple, and knew that he had to be careful or else you would enter a Realm to kick his ass. Which in the end was unnecessary since you were already aware that he was stronger than you._   


  
_Your old man that wanted to be called 'Daddy' or 'Ray-san'  sighed and sat down on your bed, patting the spot next to him._   


 

 

 

  
_"I won't do anything. Please, sit with me..."_   


 

_"Don't want" you replied, eyes narrowed into slits._

 

 

 

  
_You learned not too long ago some words, since he was trying to teach and educate you. But that idiot was failing terribly because he didn't even have one to begin with. So the woman in this house mostly did those chores. They were called 'chores' because of your habit of trying to avoid at any cost those times._   


 

 

 

  
_"If you come down from here, I will read your favorite story"_   


  
_"It sucks"_   


  
_"Where did you learn those words from?!"_   


  
_"From you"  
_   


 

_"She's right" you overhead the voice of the woman.  
_

 

_"Arg, don't push it! Come down already, you little brat!"  
_

 

_"Fuck you"  
_

 

_"Still you, Ray-san"_

 

 

_The man slapped a hand over his face, letting himself fall down on your bed. From the top of your shelf, you could hear your old guy's groan. You rolled your eyes and turned around to face the wall, crossing your arms over your chest. Lifting his hand, he gazed at your form and let out a sigh, before a smile stretched on his face._

 

 

_"(y/n)~...I got something for you~" sing sang your old man.  
_

 

_"What you want idiot?!" you spat the words slowly, not used to speak his language.  
_

 

_"You will really need more practice to form a sentence..." he muttered to himself, but then shook his head. "Anyway, I have a gift for you"  
_

 

_"What..." you searched for the right word, grunting slightly. "...is thing gift?"  
_

 

_"Jump down from here first..."  
_

 

_"Not gonna"  
_

 

_"Pretty please?"  
_

 

_"..."_

 

 

_There was a long pause, and you finally complied in the end. But not without releasing a low growl and throwing a pot at your old man's face, who dodged it by tilting his head to the side. You jumped down on your two legs and made your way toward the bed. The man beamed in happiness before lifting you to sit you down on his lap. You trashed around a little, and eventually stopped when you realized that your old man wouldn't let you go that easily._

 

 

_"Now that I have your complete attention..." he trailed, pulling out from under your bed a huge box. "Open it"  
_

 

_"What is that?" you demanded with a confused frown.  
_

 

_"Your gift. See what's inside!" he smiled. You puffed your red cheeks, crawling a hand toward the box and quickly snatching it._

 

 

_Suspicious about the content, you sniffed the box like a dog. Your old man even blinked with a deadpanned expression when you licked it. It could be a bomb for all you know, with the trouble you could give him in only one day. With hesitation, you started to unwrap the box from its black cover. Under it was a white box, its content still a mystery that was yet to be discovered in a few seconds. You finally opened the lid, and let out a surprised gasp when you saw what was inside._

 

 

_"A ha...ha....hat?..." you tried to pronounce the word carefully and the male nodded his head.  
_

 

  
_"_ _Yes. Do you like it?"_   


 

 

_You were in a stunned silence, your eyes staring at the black hat with an orange symbol on it (http://www.symbols.com/gi.php?type=1 &id=2680). Slowly, you took the hat and put over your head. It was falling slightly over your eyes since it was too big for you. Your old man let out a chuckle:_

 

 

_"In a couple of years it will certainly fit..."_

 

 

_You fidgeted on the spot, playing with your hands. A pink hue crossed over your face as you tried to not gaze at your old man's smiling one. Realm of God he was starting to piss you off._

 

 

_"Thank...you..." you mumbled loud enough for him to hear.  
_

 

_"What was that? I think I didn't hear this quite well..." the old man said in a cocky tone, bringing his face closer. "Could you repeat?-"  
_

 

_"FUCK OFF!" you snarled, swinging a hook and punching him straight under his chin. He grabbed it, letting out a howl of pain.  
_

 

  
_"W-Where d-do you get that strength?!"_

 

 

The wind picked up around you, the silence becoming agonizing for the young ginger girl who was staring at the two opponents in shock and worry. You were staring straight at Enel, who was doing the same with a smug expression. You, on the other hand, had a scowl. Your objective was to gain time for Luffy...if he would just come out of the snake already! You didn't yet come up with a plan, or a way to slow down this man from electrifying you on the spot. One hit from him, and you will find yourself with burned skin and a long trip to the darkness. Which would probably lead to rebirth if you didn't wake up next to see and witness the destruction of Skypiea. 

 

Enel used his rod to tap one of his drum:

 

 

"30 million volt..." he stated, and your right eye flashed.

 

"Steven!" you yelled for your wooden doll, who quickly came out from your pocket.

 

"Hino!!"

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!"

 

 

 

Enel shot forward the thunder bird, aiming to toast you alive. However, there was an explosion the moment the bird collided with you...Well, he thought it was you. When the smoke dissipated, his eyes widened when he saw the thunder bird in the clutch of another monster with large claws(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1c/5e/8a/1c5e8a2142ea3ed7d9a059fc6e0f7417.jpg). The bird struggled to get out of the monster tree's grasp. The tree released a shrill sound, totally inhuman.

 

 

"What is that thing?!" cried out the man.

 

"I-It c-can't be..." stuttered Nami, falling on her butt. "S-Steven?!!!"

 

"That's right" you nodded, standing next to the monster tree who pushed back the thunder bird, who disappeared when it was released. "Steven is simply a wooden doll possessed by a spirit of the Hungry Ghosts Realm...When called, I have full control over him. Your attacks won't do anything, he will only feed on the energy you gave him!"

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm..." Enel raised a brow.

 

"I must warn you though, their hunger will never be satiated! You can throw at me your attacks as much as you want, but Steven will simply stop them and eat the energy you provide...And if you were to break him, well...." your smirk grew in sizes. "It won't be a good idea. Kodama will curse you for the rest of your life, since it's its ghost!"

 

 

You took a step away from Steven as he released another growl, bringing his arms in front of him. You winced a little at the stinging sensation in your right eye, but paid no mind to it.

 

 

"If you think your little friend here will help you, you're greatly mistaken..." scoffed Enel. "As if this piece of wood could give me trouble-"

 

"Steven. Shut his mouth already" you growled the order, to which Steven in his new form replied with a grunt of his own before charging.

 

 

Enel didn't even move from his spot, glaring with a bored expression the tree monster. He lifted one hand and shot a blue ball of electricity toward the Kodama spirit. However, he was surprised when the spirit merely ate the ball like it was nothing, his body gleaming a blue color for a short moment. The God was aware of your presence coming from behind him, aiming your weapon at his temple.

 

He stopped the gun with his rod, grabbing your wrist. You yelled for Steven and the monster immediately acted, lashing itself at Enel. He released your wrist and teleported himself away from the two of you. The man gritted his teeth, lifting one arm in the sky as he shot beams of thunder toward you. Like a cycle, Steven would stop them and you would try to land a hit or two on the bastard, but he was able to dodge easily all your bullets.  
In fact, you were pretty sure he wasn't even breaking a sweat when he was doing that. This man was so frustrating. Enel landed on top of a building and Steve soared the tower to get him. 

 

 

" _Why is she using this monster and only her guns?..._ " thought Enel as he let out a yawn, avoiding the charging bull of a tree that couldn't even think for himself. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. " _Could it be...?_ "

 

 

Even with his Mantra, the tree monster grabbed both of his arms and pinned him on the ground. Enel gritted his teeth at the deformed and carved eyes of the creature. The man huffed, trying to pry off the monster by using his Devil Fruit, only to realize how his body seems to weaken considerably. He noticed the now blue arms of the Kodama, and the branches who were enrolling around his arms to steal his energy.

 

 

"What the-?!" he yelled out, blinking in shock and he heard a small laugh.

 

"I told you, didn't I? His hunger will never be satiated. Steven will continue to feed on you until there's nothing left of your pathetic existence...What an end for a 'God'!" you stated, leaning against a ruin. 

 

"Nothing of me?!" he repeated in disbelief, letting out a strangled scream when Steven dug his claws in his sides.

 

"Exactly..." you muttered, walking toward where he was laying slowly. You stopped next to the bent body of Steven, a dark look on your face. "I said that you were going to bow me...Now, pray for mercy and maybe I will end your life quicker..."

 

"A-Amazing, (y/n)!" shouted Nami behind you, throwing her arms in the air. "You got him!"

 

 

You were surprised that you could manage to slow him down a little or even defeat him at this point. However, you were brought back to the cruel reality when Enel let out a laugh. Even with Steven sucking the life out of him, he was still laughing. The man finally stopped for a short moment, trying to regain his breath. His eyes settled on you, a smug expression on:

 

 

"Pray for mercy? So it was all talk in the end..." he chuckled and you narrowed your eyes.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You're not the only one who observe...that's for sure. Since the start of this small, pointless fight, I noticed a simple mistake of yours, and came with one theory..." he closed his eyes, the smug smile still on his lips. "You say that you don't care about them, but is it really the case?"

 

"What does it have anything to do with our fight?!" you barked. "No, don't even answer. Finish him already, Steven!"

 

"Ahah..." Enel clicked his tongue in a scolding way, shaking his finger at you. "Let me test my theory...by using her..."

 

 

His eyes switched to Nami, who was staring at the God in confusion. Your right eye flashed and an expression of horror was plastered on your face. The smirk that appeared on his own told you everything he had in mind. With the same hand, the limb became blue:

 

 

"El Thor"

 

"(y/n)-" she barely had the time to say your name that everything went into slow motion.

 

 

The large beam was shot toward the navigator, and you cursed under your breath all the words you knew. You released the Realm on Steven, who transformed himself back into a wooden doll. Your bracelet turned into a green color, and you dashed toward Nami, who was frozen on the spot by the terror racking her body.   
You lifted her over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and threw yourself forward to avoid the beam at the last moment. The force it was released when it hit the ground sent you almost flying. Your nails dug in the ground as you stopped your body from moving anymore, falling on one knee. You dropped Nami who let out a huff, gazing at you with a dumbfounded face:

 

 

"You saved me..." she whispered.

 

"And now we are both fucke-"

 

 

You didn't have the time to finish that a hand wrapped around your throat, your eyes widening. A gasp left your parted lips, as you felt yourself being lifted in the air before you were sent flying across the ruins. Your back collided with a wall, and you faceplanted on the hard floor. You spat blood on the floor, gasping for air at the huge pain in your behind. You lifted yourself with the help of your elbows, until a rod was slammed in your face, pushing you backward.

 

You gritted your teeth when a foot placed itself on your chest, applying some weight on it to keep you on the ground. The form of Enel was hovering you with a smirk apparent on his face, leaning against his precious golden rod. Chin down, you glared at the man with intense hatred in your eyes.

 

 

"So my theory was true..." he mused. "You can't summon two 'Realms' at the same time..."

 

 

This caused you to grit your teeth against each other harder.

 

 

"You don't have to look so upset. Your loss was fated after all. You can't rival against a God...You chose to save your little comrade over there instead of letting her die...How chivalrous of you!" Enel mocked and you snarled.

 

"Now, now...As much as this expression of yours satisfy me, you should smile since I have now a proposition for you..."

 

"Slit your throat?" you showed your fangs and Enel let out a chuckle before bending down so his face was close to yours....a little too close to your liking.

 

"Become my Goddess..." he breathed against your lips, his tone becoming lower.

 

 

It took you a minute to process the sentence, and your (s/c) skin took darker colors at the level of your face. Your mouth was wide open, your eye twitching as you tried to form words but failed terribly. It didn't help that he was still squashing your boobs with his dirty foot, seeming to take a malicious delight of it.

 

 

"It's decided. You're coming with me" Enel declared with a closed eyes smile, before his expression turned into a sick one.

 

"Like Realm of Hell I will-"

 

 

You met darkness when he slammed a foot in your head, knocking you out completely.

 

 

* * *

You let out a grunt as you tried to move your limbs. You opened one eye, and found yourself on the some kind of flying boat. Nami was standing a little far away from you, while Enel was on the other side with a grim expression. Something certainly happened while you were out:

 

 

"(y/n)!" cried out Nami, rushing to you.

 

"Ah, it seems my Goddess finally woke up" stated the male and chills ran over your arms.

 

"Don't use that title, you creep!" you snarled, but Enel seems to ignore you, looking at his left.

 

"As I thought, it's apparently not one of the six that survived...Honestly...where on earth were they hiding" he grunted, jumping over the railing to face the exit of the cave.

 

"Could it be...?" mumbled Nami while she helped you to stand up. The both of you walked toward the edge where Enel was standing at.

 

"How aggravating...So my prophecy did not come true"

 

"ARE YOU THAT ENEL GUY?!" a familiar voice echoed in the cave, and tears of joy were cascading Nami's cheeks.

 

 

The girl threw herself on the railing while you stared down from the boat with a hand over your arm, finally seeing Luffy after such a long time. His clothes were a little worn off, but he seems in shape.

 

 

"Luffy!!!" cried in relief Nami.

 

"What're you doing...to my friends?!" growled your captain, clenching his fists.

 

"Which of that trash are you talking about?" replied with gritted teeth Enel, his hand around his rod tightening. 

 

"Stay right there! I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!"

 

"Watch your mouth! I am God!"

 

"What makes you God?!" shouted angrily back Luffy.

 

"H-Hey, Luffy! Be caref..." started Nami but quickly caught herself when Enel shot at her a look. She stood up abruptly and hid behind you.

 

"Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha! I can hear it now, the angels' party...It seems that the residents found out about Skypiea's fate. I wonder how far they can get before their foothold is lost"

 

"Like I said...what makes you God?!"

 

"You'll know soon enough" mumbled Enel with narrowed eyes.

 

 

Luffy ran toward the boat, soaring on some of its parts before he stretched his arm to reach Enel's level.

 

 

"I see...Looks like you're not an ordinary human, either. However, you're only a Paramythia. You haven't got a chance! Before me, all is futile!" said Enel, his hand flashing blue with electricity, preparing to attack Luffy who was jumping toward him. "Hence I am God. El...Thor!!!"

 

 

Enel shot a powerful beam that went straight toward Luffy, engulfing him in a thunder prison. Nami screamed his name, while you stood there with a small smirk on your face. When the beam disappeared, you saw Luffy looking behind with a deadpan, biting his lips in a thin line. Silence fell around you, Enel humming under his breath:

 

 

"It seems that you dodged it well...60 Million Volt...Jamboule!" he said while hitting two drums. A dragon of thunder came out of it and went through Luffy who cried out.

 

 

Once again, your captain stood there, completely unaffected by Enel's power after the dragon disappeared. The God appeared in front of Luffy like the blink of an eye:

 

 

"100 Million Volt...Vaari!"

 

"When will he understand that lighting doesn't work on the moron because he's rubber?" you sighed and Nami let out a noise of recognition.

 

"That's right! It makes sense now that I think about it!"

 

"ENOUGH...ALREADY!!" barked Luffy, pushing back Enel who tumbled away from him.

 

 

The face he was making was priceless, with his mouth wide open in shock with snot coming out of his nose. Luffy took this time to charge and give a kick in Enel's stomach. At the collision, the male spitted and fell down.

 

 

"His lighting power is completely ineffective. Luffy is Enel's one and only natural enemy in the world!" you told.  
 

 


	35. God's Natural Enemy

 

 

# God's Natural Enemy

 

 

 

 

 

"Rubber doesn't conduct lightning..." muttered Nami, gazing at the fallen form of Enel.

 

"His attacks won't work on Luffy" you enriched. "He can defeat Enel"

 

 

 

Enel lifted himself with the help of his arms, before he jumped a few meters away from Luffy.

 

 

 

"What the hell...are you?!" he demanded.

 

"I'm Luffy. I'm a pirate and a rubber person" answered your captain.

 

"Rubber?"

 

"I get it...Rubber doesn't exist in the White-White Sea" said Nami.

 

"Lightning doesn't work on me!" shouted Luffy, running straight toward Enel with his fist swung back.

 

 

 

Enel avoided the blow by tilting his head to the side, Luffy passing him. He whipped around and shot another arm toward the flying boat to catch the railing:

 

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no....Whip!" yelled Luffy as he swung his leg. Enel teleported himself next to you and Luffy tried to attack him once more, only to disappear again.

 

"He's predicting Luffy's moves perfectly!" gasped Nami.

 

"He has Mantra, that's why" you explained.

 

 

 

Enel and Luffy continued to fight each other, with the God using more his rod than his Devil Fruit on your captain. He finally was able to pin him against the golden head of the ship, Nami crying out Luffy's name.

 

 

 

"Don't push your luck" stated Enel as Luffy let out a cough, his tongue sticking out. "Lightning can do more than just cause electric shock. Once I know it won't work, I'll fight accordingly"

 

"Physical attacks won't work on me, either!" snapped Luffy, swinging his leg but Enel disappeared and landed somewhere else. "Dammit. So this guy has that ability that allows him to read my moves too!"

 

"Lightning doesn't work. Physical attacks won't work either... Just what is this 'rubber'?" murmured Enel to himself, before his pointed his rod at you. "Answer me, my Goddess. What is this material?"

 

"G-Goddess?!" shouted in disbelief Luffy.

 

"SHUT THE REALM OF HELL UP WITH THIS ALREADY" you snarled, a thick mark appearing on your head.  "AND AS IF I WOULD TELL YOU?!"

 

"Wait a minute! What is this 'Goddess' thing?!" Luffy demanded you, and you deadpanned at his anger.

 

"Nothing. That freak over there is trying to bring us with him, that's all"

 

"OY, ENEL GUY! YOU WON'T TAKE (Y/N) AS YOUR GODDESS, WHATEVER THAT IS!"

 

"Why are you pissed?!" snapped Nami.

 

"Grom...Puddling!" shouted Enel, tired of this conversation and his rod flashed blue with electricity. "I don't have time to play with the likes of you"

 

"The stick is...being refined into a blade!" said the navigator, watching as Enel's rod turned into some kind of trident.

 

"Consider it lightning that has taken shape!" stated Enel, shoving his weapon toward Luffy who jumped on top of the golden head. "Ya ha ha ha ha! As I thought, slashing attacks are your Achilles heel"

 

"Yeah" answered dumbly Luffy and you facepalmed while Nami's mouth hung open.

 

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT" snarled Nami.

 

"Gomu Gomu no....Gatlin-" started Luffy as he jumped down but stopped when Enel disappeared.

 

"Luffy! Behind you!" you yelled, seeing Enel appears through the golden head. He was moving with the gold since it's a conductor. 

 

 

 

Your captain grabbed in time the trident, only to howl in pain when smoke came out of his hands, burning the skin by how hot it was. Enel let out a laugh:

 

 

 

"So even if electricity doesn't work, the electric heat that builds up on the trident is different, huh?!" he said before blinking when Luffy stretched his leg.

 

"Gomu Gomu no...Battle-Axe!!" your captain yelled, kicking Enel hard and sending him through the planks of the boat.

 

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BRAT?!" growled Enel, his body sticking out.

 

 

The ebony male tried to land some blows on the God, only for the said male to catch your captain's wrists, bringing him toward the ground. Enel slammed Luffy on the boat's deck, the young man crying out in pain.

 

 

 

"It's not as if your arms multiplied!!" grunted Enel, walking away while twirling the trident. "Sight-seeing on a sky island...What a bad time to come, Blue Sea people. I'm God, so I'll do everything as I please. I will create a world according to my desires. I won't let some clueless Blue Sea brat that suddenly showed up get in my way!"

Enel sat back down on his throne, stretching his long legs and arms.

 

"Now, how about we watch the fall of this nation together, my Goddess and servant"

 

"SERVANT?!"

 

"Less worst than mine!" you grunted to the ginger girl.

 

"Max 200 Million Volt Vaari1" the male said, his whole body glowing a blue color while his hands over two orbs, electricity coming out of them.

 

 

 

The wheels of the flying boat were turning, with the power of Enel's Devil Fruit. As the ship moved, Luffy took this time to come out of his hole.

 

 

 

"Behold! It's rising!" laughed Enel. "The ark that will take me to the land without end, the Endless Vearth...Maxim!!!"

 

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...We have to escape!!!" panicked Nami. "Luffy! Hurry up and beat Enel! Ah! W-Wait a minute...If Enel is defeated isn't this ark going to fall?"

 

"Would you stop panicking for a minute?"

 

"Ahhh, but unless he's defeated, the sky island will be gone..." Nami ignored you, continuing on her monologue. "And if we stay here....we'll be taken somewhere...WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!"

 

 

 

Your captain was silent for a minute, before he threw at her his straw hat. She blinked in shock and surprise, catching the hat.

 

 

 

"Don't get so rattled..."

 

"How can I not?!..."

 

"You're a friend of the future King of the Pirates. Don't show such a pitiful face" said Luffy with a serious expression.

 

"King of the Pirates?" repeated Enel. "Which area does this king govern?"

 

"He's the great king of the seas!" responded Luffy.

 

"Oh, how impressive. Why don't we settle things...in this sky?" smiled smugly Enel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Maxim came out of the cavern and was now flying in the sky. There was no way for you or Nami to escape this ship, so all you have to do is stay there and observe the fight. And wishing Luffy to be lucky enough to win against Enel.

 

 

 

"The circuit to this ark's ultimate feature is already open and functioning. Its name is Deathpiea. It's despair, the savior of this world!" the psycho said.

 

"What's he....planning to do?!" you breathed.

 

"Now Deathpiea...activate!!"

 

 

Black smoke came out the chimney, slowly but surely becoming dark clouds. It was engulfing a major part of Upper Yard, and was still growing in sizes. It looked like a storm that was about to burst at any moment. Nami was wide eyed next to you, her breath coming short.

 

 

 

"Don't tell me this is..." she whispered.

 

"That's right! It's a thundercloud!" answered Enel for her. "With my energy, Deathpiea discharges thunderclouds that have extremely turbulent currents. Soon, the clouds will cover all of Skypiea in darkness while their energy increases. On my signal, they'll produce dozens of thunderbolts and destroy everything in this nation. For example..."

 

 

 

Enel lifted one finger in the sky, shooting an electric beam toward the dark clouds. Then, a thunderbolt was shot from the dark clouds and destroyed buildings of the Lovely Street. You could see from afar the start of a fire, and the structures slowly burning down. The psycho of a man let out a laugh at the chaos and destruction.

 

 

 

"What did you just...?" said Nami.

 

"I teased the angels a little..." Enel replied with a chortle.

 

"You think it's okay for a god to destroy everything?!" demanded Luffy.

 

"That's right. Lives, and land as well. Now, I'll eliminate you! The preparations for the party have already begun!" declared the God, and tried to slice him with his trident. Luffy aimed for a kick, but his foot landed on the weapon, burning him.

 

"Ouch!!!! Ow, ow, ow..." whined Luffy, hopping up and down, and Enel laughed by how pathetic he looked.

 

"This is a highly charged spear!"

 

 

 

They battled again, with the older man shoving his spear to hit Luffy who pushed the weapon each time. He grabbed the trident, but remembered that it could hurt him and released it only to burn his hands again. Luffy blew on his limbs who turned red, before returning to normal.

 

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no....Airhead..." he sighed and became like a limp doll. Or when he was really drunk.

 

"The heck are you doing?!" you shouted.

 

 

 

He could avoid Enel's trident with his reflexes, moving around like the grass in the wind. And that's when you understood what he was trying to do. Since his moves were random, Enel couldn't predict his movements that well. Luffy jumping back, panting slightly. 

 

 

 

"Since I'm just being an airhead...I can't attack him!" stated your captain.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?!" barked the ginger girl.

 

"If I could somehow grab hold of him, I wouldn't be at a disadvantage. Oh yeah!"

 

 

 

Luffy took a deep breath, and at the same time his head inflated like a huge balloon. You glared at him for the longest time, blinking slowly.

 

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no Octopus!" he said, before deflating and falling on the ground like a pile of limbs.

 

"ENOUGH WITH THE WEIRD IDEAS!!!" cried out Nami, slapping a hand on her cheek.

 

"It seems you don't like Mantra. That's to be expected!" stated Enel as he twirled his weapon in his hand. "It's another reason for my overwhelming power!"

 

 

 

Luffy looked over his shoulder at the glassed all behind the throne, an idea forming in his head.

 

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no...." he said, throwing himself toward the glassed wall while Enel went after him.

 

"No matter what you do, you're just an idiot whose body happens not to be affected by lightning!" shouted the man.

 

"...Octopus..." continued Luffy, stopping in front of the wall. "...Fireworks!!!"

 

 

 

Your captain started to throw random punches at the wall as they bounced back toward the running form of Enel. You pushed Nami down to avoid being hit by one of them.

 

 

 

"Fool! You can't hit me! Are you trying to destroy the ship?! It's no use!"

 

 

 

However, Enel couldn't predict his movements anymore and found himself getting a few punches left and right on his body by Luffy. He was thrown backward by Luffy's strength, blood sipping out of his mouth.

 

 

 

"I get it! Ricochet! Luffy isn't controlling those punches that rebound from the wall!" said Nami.

 

"I won't let you get away anymore! Gomu Gomu no..." shouted Luffy while he ran toward Enel and stretched his arms. "...Bazooka!!"

 

 

 

He slammed his hands in the God's stomach, making his eyes bulge out of his sockets and cough more blood. Enel's eyes turned white, and he faceplanted on the floor. Luffy ran once more toward Enel, preparing his next attack as he swung his arm backward and swirled.

 

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy started and you enjoyed the look of pure panic on Enel's face. "Rifle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

Luffy sent Enel flying to the golden chimney, watching as he fell unconscious with all the hits he got. Your captain was panting hard at the end of this fight. The flying boat started to shake while it took more altitude, near reaching the sky at this point.

 

 

 

"You did it!" cheered Nami in relief. "You defeated Enel! B-But the ship is...the ship is flying away!"

 

 

 

Your eyes wandered to the turbine wheels  of the engine, who were now accelerating the pace. Suddenly, a burning sensation coursed in your body and you looked down to see that your arms were trapped by sides by gold. You let out a cry, falling on your knees.

 

 

 

"(y/n)!!!!" cried out in alarm Luffy.

 

"Don't tell me...! Is he still getting up?!" yelled Nami, taking a step back at the sight of Enel standing up.

 

"You fools...I-Is that all you've got?" panted Enel, a dark look on his face. "Once you're gone, the world will be mine! Once again, everyone will fear me, worship me, and revere me. My world!! Vermin like you are no match for me!!! To me...nothing is impossible! I am the Almighty God!"

 

"Let (y/n) go, you bastard!!" shot angrily your captain, his fists clenching.

 

"Feast your eyes, rubber person...on the falling island's despair. This will be the end of the sky island. The lives of the angels will be terminated. No one can stop it any longer. Of course...that includes you!"

 

"Stop it!-" came the strangled cry of Luffy.

 

"Grom..." Enel's hand turned a blue color and touched the golden walls. "...Puddling!!"

 

 

 

Enel grabbed the melted gold and protected himself by making a sphere of it, trapping Luffy's hand at the same time when he tried to deliver a punch to the God. Your captain cried out in pain at the heated gold:

 

 

 

"He melted it with electricity?!" questioned in shock Nami.

 

"HOT! THAT'S HOT, DAMMIT!!!!" barked in agony Luffy, as he tried to free himself from the huge sphere of gold. "I can't pull it out!"

 

"Ya ha ha ha ha! Rubberman of the Blue Sea. There is no need for me to try to fight you" 

 

"Get this off me, you bastard!!! And release (y/n) too!!!"

 

"I would be remiss  if I allowed you to disturb my plans again" stated Enel, advancing toward Luffy. "I think...that it's time to say goodbye. This gold trinket shall be a reward for your valiant struggle. Consider it yours!"

 

 

 

You watched as Enel pushed the sphere and it rolled toward the edge, bouncing over the railing and almost bringing Luffy with it. The young man's arm stretched as the gold sphere was tangling in the void, your captain gritting his teeth. It was becoming heavy and Luffy struggled to stay on the flying ship.

 

 

 

"Luffy!" screamed Nami.

 

"With you restrained, I am once again supreme! No other mortal in the world will be able to defeat me!" said the God with a cocky tone.

 

"In the world?!" repeated in anger Luffy. "Are you an idiot? There are loads of guys who could beat you! There are more monstrous guys in the ocean below than you can imagine! Someone like you would-"

 

 

 

Luffy was cut when Enel disappeared from his sight to teleport himself in front of him, looking down at your captain:

 

 

 

"A child who doesn't know when to hold his tongue. Now fall! Along with Sky Island!" Enel shouted, slamming his golden rod to break a part of the railing Luffy was grabbing to not fall.

 

"Someone like you-!!!" cursed Luffy, before falling from the flying ship.

 

 

 

His scream resonated in the air as he fell down inside the huge crater the ship was hovering. Nami ran toward the edge, looking down to see two other figures flying to help Luffy.

 

 

 

"This is...Aisa and Pierre!"

 

"So there they are" mused Enel. "They are the voices who have been sneaking around. How irritating! Everything you try will fail!"

 

"AISA! PIERRE! WATCH OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Nami warned the bird horse and little girl.

 

"God's Judgment....El Thor!!!"

 

 

 

The beam was shot, and there was nothing left of the little girl, the bird, and Luffy. Nami continued to scream their name, not believing they were wiped out with only one attack of Enel. Well, you were pretty sure that Luffy somewhat survived the shot but probably not the other two. Your only hope had disappeared, and nothing could stop Enel anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

 

You grunted, your members becoming sore because of the golden trap that was tying you down. Your half-lidded eyes wandered to Nami, who was still looking at the same spot for a long time already. You heard Enel laughs and scowled at him.

 

 

 

"A fighter to the last. That rubber substance...It posed a very real threat to me. But, this is all it amounted to"

 

 

 

Enel walked to where you were laying, bending and grabbed the gold binder. He lifted you off the floor and you trashed around:

 

 

 

"Let me go, you fuck!" you growled, swinging your legs in every direction as he pulled you under his arm.

 

"My Goddess, no such words should leave your pretty lips since we will be together with the servant girl. For a long, long time..." said Enel with a pleased expression and you shuddered.

 

"I would rather rebirth in Hell Realm than be with you!"

 

"You will change your mind"

 

 

 

He made his way toward his throne, and dropped you next to it before sitting down on the seat. You sat up, glaring daggers at the God.

 

 

 

"With the Ark, Maxim, now airborne...all the cries and screams of the people...will not save this land. Sky Island will fall from the sky...and I, the Almighty God...shall ascend to the boundless land, Endless Vearth! The Golden Ark, Maxim, will take me there!"

 

"Stop this nonsense already, and let me get off from this damn flying crack boat!" you snapped at Enel, who rolled his eyes.

 

"My Goddess, as if I would let you go that easily" he brought a hand under your chin, making you face him. "Ah, yes. I mustn't forget. There is a treasure I must retrieve before I ascend. The Golden Bell...It is truly befitting to me, the ruler of Heaven itself! Hm?" he turned to look at Nami, seeing her saddened expression. "What's wrong? You've managed to survive this long. Forget those inferior fools. You have a future that you desire, do you not?"

 

"A future that I desire?" she said slowly, glaring at Enel. "Yes, I do. But, if I were to got with you, (y/n) and I would be alone. What's the point of having what I desire...when I can't share it with only her?"

 

"Didn't know you care about me that much, ginger..." you grunted.

 

"The truth is, there are a lot of things that I went to do and to have. But if I have to abandon those guys and go with you to get them..." Nami gulped, before taking her courage in hands to yell: "Then I don't want a damn thing!!"

 

"You don't want anything?" Enel said slowly, his hand exploding with electricity. "I trust that includes your life. I would hardly call that a smart decision. You have now lost your sole chance of surviving. If you do not wish to stay aboard this ship, then you have only one possible destination. It is...the next life"

  

 


	36. Fight in the Sky

 

 

# Fight in the Sky

 

"Well, with that statement, I expect you understand that you won't be leaving this ark safely. Or will you place your hopes in the two rats that have snicked aboard? Ya ha ha ha ha!" Enel smirked, eyeing the ginger girl who let out a gasp.

 

 

The God stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs leading to it.

 

 

"It seems that they really do intend to rescue you. Fools to the bitter end" he said, then stopped.

 

 

His hand glowed blue and Nami barely had the time to register what's happening that an electric beam was shot toward her. She threw herself on the side, avoiding the blow by millimeters. She rolled away and landed back on one knee, Enel laughing at her attempt to escape.

 

 

"Even if they did come to rescue you, none of you will leave alive. Accordingly, I have no obligation to wait for them"

 

 

You saw that Nami was holding the Clima-Tact between her fingers, but you knew that it was futile against someone like Enel. However, your mind wandered to the two people inside the ark right now. Who were they? Everyone was out according to Nami, besides Luffy. So who could it be?  
Enel aimed to shoot another lightning toward Nami, and this time the girl pulled out her weapon.  She deflected the shot by making it follow another path with her Clima-Tact.

 

 

"How very interesting, young lady. They have very unique weapons on the Blue Sea, I see" he said, shooting another lightning with his rod and Nami was prepared to receive it.

 

"Thunder Ball!" the navigator yelled, deflecting the lightning to the sky.

 

"Creating a path for the lightning to follow is a clever tactic. It displays a commanding knowledge of the nature of weather" stated Enel, jumping down from the platform to face completely Nami. He lifted one hand with electricity running through the limb. "Ya ha ha ha ha! You seem to have already realized that if I change my attack, that trick won't work! Isn't that right? I have work to finish. Now disappear!" The ball of energy grew bigger and Nami was frozen on the spot.

 

"Nami! Jump off already!" you yelled at her. "You can still avoid it!"

 

"B-but (y/n)-" she stammered and you cut her again:

 

"Forget about me! YOUR life is in danger right NOW!"

 

"WHY DON'T YOU DISAPPEAR?! HISSATSU KAENBOSHI!" shouted a familiar voice, before something exploded and covered Enel with black smoke.

 

 

The blue sphere of thunder disappeared, and the God did a slow turn toward the open door. You hopped on your knees to gaze at the door on your right, seeing the sniper who was hiding his face with his slingshot, his legs shaking in fear.

 

 

"I...I'm sorry!" he said quickly and pathetically.

 

"USOPP!" yelled Nami.

 

"You. I saw you on the ship" stated boringly Enel.

 

"H-Huh..? Where's Sanji?!" asked Usopp, looking around the deck in search of the lovable chief. 

 

"He's here too?!" you cried out at the sniper who let out a small noise at the sight of you.

 

"(y/n)'s here too?!! AND HE'S NOT UP HERE YET?!"

 

 

There was a pause while Usopp and Enel kept glaring at each other in silence. Until:

 

 

"Okay" said simply Usopp, closing the door.

 

"COME BACK HERE!" you snarled angrily.

 

 

Eventually, it seems that Usopp grew some balls for once and decided to face Enel head on. He reopened the door:

 

 

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE GOD!" he yelled, before getting blasted away outside by a thunderbolt.

 

 

He fell forward, stumbling on his feet before he stopped next to Enel, who sent at him another thunderbolt and leaped with a roll next to Nami.

 

 

"Usopp!" she cried out.

 

"Nami!" he called with a serious look.

 

"What?! What should I do?!"

 

"Save me!"

 

"SCREW THAT!" she snarled, slapping the back of his head and shaking him wildly. "I thought you came here to save me!!!"

 

"No, actually, I'm not really sure what's going on..." Usopp replied, looking tired and beat up. 

 

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

"I dunno..."

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! SAVE ME ALREADY!!!"

 

"What do you mean save?" giggled Usopp sheepishly, a hand over his chin. "We're dealing with God here!"

 

"Yeah, huh!" Nami enriched with the same look, giggling too.

 

 

Enel grew tired of their dialogue and blasted them with a thunderbolt. They screamed in unison, arms threw in the air as they jumped away from the attack.

 

 

"STOP BEING IDIOTS AND HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS THING!" you shouted at the idiotic duo.

 

 

They hid behind a discharge tube and concocted a plan...at least, you hoped it was the case. Their conversation fell on deaf ears, and you couldn't make out the words that were exchanged between them. At the same time, they avoided Enel's attacks, one of them with Usopp who almost did a perfect jump and pirouette if he didn't land face first on the railing. Suddenly, Usopp made a mad dash toward the discharge tube and climbed on it, while Nami was running toward the waver. 

 

 

"Take this, God! Usopp Spell!!" Usopp yelled, doing a weird position with his arms  extended to his sides. He took a deep breath before saying: "A needle got stuck deep under my fingernail! GYAH" he shuddered, and you could literally see the chills running down his back.

 

"Yikes!" Nami stopped on the spot, shuddering too. "Just thinking about that really hurts!!!"

 

"YOU IDIOT! COVER YOUR EARS! THIS COULD KILL YOU!" Usopp shouted at the ginger girl, before taking back his weird position. "I used paper to slice across my knuckles-HIEEEEE" he motioned, letting out a cry of discomfort.

 

"...THE HECK ARE YOU AIMING FOR, DAMMIT?!" you barked at the sniper.

 

 

Enel was staring at Usopp with an emotionless expression, and probably tired of his shit already. Usopp continued to shout uncomfortable situations at the God who on the while was approaching the sniper.

 

 

"I HAVE FIVE CANKER SORES ON MY GUMS!" yelled Usopp, until Enel slammed his rod in his face and he landed back on the deck with a loud thud.

 

"USOPP!" you yelled his name, gritting your teeth at the bastard.

 

 

You heard a loud noise coming from your left and you saw Nami jumping back on the deck with her waver. She turned the small boat-like motorcycle and rode it toward you.

 

 

"We will escape this ark with this!" she said, stopping next to you. 

 

"You're sure about that?!" you demanded as she hoisted you on the waver.

 

"There are Island Clouds by that vine! We can use them! Alright! All set-" she yelled, but flinched when there was a flash of blue. "USOPP!"

 

 

The sniper's body, now burned by Enel using his Devil Fruit on him, fell on the floor. The God faced the two of you with a dark look:

 

 

"Even if you want to escape, it won't be so easy against me" he smirked and Nami let out a small cry. He started to advance toward you. "Or will you try to play a deadly game of tag with God? Ya ha ha ha ha..."

 

 

Nami narrowed her eyes at him and started the waver, dashing toward Usopp's body. She passed Enel and extended a hand to Usopp:

 

 

"Usopp! Grab on! Grab my hand!" the sniper struggled to lift his hand, but Enel pushed it down when Nami was about to grasp it.

 

"There is no salvation for you at this point" murmured Enel, preparing to land the last blow on the sniper.

 

"USOPP"

 

 

All went in slow motion. At first,  you saw a familiar figure running toward Usopp, then kicking and tossing him on the waver. Instead of the sniper, Sanji will receive the hit. Nami screamed his name at the same time Enel shot the large beam, her shout covered by the noise. The waver jumped off the ark finally, and you felt that your feet weren't touching the machine anymore. You heard the scream of Nami and Usopp, then everything went black.

When you regained your senses, you saw a dark sky above you. Next to you was the huge vine that you saw before. The gold binder was still around your frame, and you took sight of the others quickly. It seems that somewhat Sanji was saved, but he was wounded like the others. Some of them have recovered, and Nami was nowhere in sight.

 

 

"(y/n), you're conscious!" said Usopp in relief.

 

"What happened...?" you asked with a grunt.

 

"Luffy is fighting Enel, and Nami followed him" explained simply Robin. "I think this is your friend..."

 

 

Steven came out of her pockets and ran toward you, swinging his little arms in every direction.

 

 

"Steven!" you cried out. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama"

 

 

Usopp nearly jumped out of his skin when the wooden doll suddenly turned into a huge monster. He screamed out with a higher voice than usual, scrambling backward in fear. Steven approached and sliced the gold with his claws. You stretched your sore members, letting out a moan.

 

 

"Finally out...Realm of God it feels good" you said, standing up.

 

 

You heard a cough from your left and saw Zoro's eyes opening up. You hovered his form, a smirk on your lips.

 

 

"Hey, Pot plant. You're alive!" you said with your hands on your hips.

 

"You're the last thing I wanted to see when I would wake up" he groaned, bringing a hand over his face.

 

"I missed you too, pathetic sea cucumber"

 

"Weird old man!" said Usopp in surprise when Gan Fall woke up in turn. "Hey! We have no time! Can you walk?!"

 

"Enel! So you've started it!..." the old man ignored the sniper, looking at the sky.

 

"Let's hurry. There's nothing we can do here" stated Robin.

 

 

There was huge explosions around the forest, lightning bolts hitting the earth. They resonated, and started to create forest fires. The sky was becoming darker, the clouds thundering around you.

 

 

"He's already reached a high altitude" you mumbled.

 

"It's only a matter of time before the ark reaches the top of the beanstalk" said Robin.

 

"What is there that Enel wants?" asked Gan Fall.

 

"He wants the Golden Bell hidden at the top"

 

"The Golden Bell. You said something about that, didn't you?" Wyper demanded to Robin. "Just before he hit you with his electricity, you were talking as if you knew what he wanted. Enel wants that, doesn't he? Where is it?"

 

"Oi, just a second!!" stopped in alarm Usopp. "We don't have time to talk about this! You saw that lightning, didn't you?! If we don't get out of here, we're as good as dead!"

 

"At the top of this giant beanstalk" responded Robin, pointing at the top.

 

"How. How do you know that?"

 

"Oi! We promised Nami we'd wait for her at the ship! She's going to grab Luffy and be right behind us!" said Usopp.

 

"He's right, Wyper" said Aisa. 

 

"The ruins of Shandora are directly beneath us. This beanstalk pierces the earth at the very heart of the city" continued the archaeologist.

 

"Ruins or whatever they were, there's nothing left of them but dust!" told Usopp as he crawled toward the edge of the cloud. "And the same thing might happen to us!"

 

"The heart of the city...was the location of the Great Belfry, where the Golden Bell hung. It was inscribed on a map that I found in the ruins"

 

"Y-You're completely ignoring me?" sobbed the sniper, tears cascading his cheeks.

 

"To put it simply, I believe the force of the impact with the beanstalk...sent the Bell hurtling farther up into the sky"

 

 

Wyper sent a glare at the top of the vine, gritting his teeth. You did the same, watching as numerous lightnings illuminated the clouds. Luffy was up here, fighting Enel. Suddenly, your right eye activated and you saw something falling toward your group:

 

 

"Step aside, something's coming" you ordered.

 

 

Usopp quickly did as told, jumping away from the top of the beanstalk who fell through the clouds, sending a couple of you on your back by the force it created.

 

 

"The top of the beanstalk! What could have happened up there?!" asked Robin.

 

"I hope Nami and Luffy didn't fall with it!" panicked the sniper.

 

"No. I can see their aura" you told him.

 

 

Two faint rosy forms were up there, one of them trying desperately to climb the beanstalk. Luffy was close to Enel, you were confident about it.

 

 

" _Come on, boy. Kick his ass already_ " you thought.

 

 

However, your thoughts were interrupted when you sensed a huge energy emerging from the sky. Your head did a slow turn toward Angel Island, where a giant, dark ball of electricity was slowly descending on the city. The aura around the sphere was shaking wildly, almost distorted. You yelled out a curse when a stinging pain struck your right eye out of nowhere.

 

 

"Oi, your eye is bleeding!" shouted Zoro, taking a look of your face.

 

"T-This t-thing...I saw i-it before!" you stammered, grabbing your right eye with a snarl decorating your lips. "It will destroy everything!"

 

"What do you mean it will destroy everything?!" cried out Gan Fall, grabbing your shoulders.

 

"Angel Island will disappear the minute this sphere will come in contact with the ground! By forming thunderclouds into a sphere!"

 

"H-He's a devil! That thing's unnatural!" yelled out with wide eyes Usopp.

 

 

Gan Fall released your shoulders, his face extremely pale. His hands were shaking, and he fell down on his knees. The sphere continued to descend upon the Angel Island, electricity running through this giant ball. Finally, the city's demise arrived when it came in contact, creating a powerful explosion that disintegrated the island. When the bright light disappeared along with the smoke, there was nothing left of Angel Island. Only a huge, black crater.

 

 

 

"Wh...What kind of explosion was that...?" demanded Usopp, his shoulders trembling. "And...the lightning is still falling like rain! I don't think w-we'll get out of this alive!!"

 

"Angel Island..." whispered Gan Fall. "...has been destroyed...What unspeakable...WHAT UNSPEAKABLE CRUELTY, ENEL!"

 

"WE NEED TO LEAVE"

 

"We can't" said Zoro, cutting Usopp. "When he says he's gonna do something, he does it"

 

"Y-You mean he's going to..."

 

"Yes, he did say that. But, in this state of affairs..."

 

"Ring...Ring the Bell?" asked slowly Wyper.

 

"Yeah. Even if Nami tries to bring him back, he won't come. He wants the same thing as Enel"

 

"So let's just hope that he will end the fight before the bastard does" you murmured.

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/40) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	37. Ring the Bell

 

 

# Ring the Bell

 

 

 

The lightning was becoming more savage, and more dangerous the more your group stayed there.

 

 

"Watch out! Something's falling again!" shouted Usopp. "Everyone's head down!"

 

 

This time, instead of a lightning bolt or a part of the beanstalk, it was a huge leaf with something written on it.

 

 

"A leaf" stated Aisa. "Oh? There's something written on it. It's a message! From Luffy and Nami!"

 

"What does it say?!" asked Usopp.

 

"Cut down this huge vine so it falls towards the west" read Robin.

 

"Um, what'll happen...if we do that?" the sniper arched an eyebrow inquisitively. 

 

"Hey, where's west?" demanded simply Zoro, not caring about the weird request.

 

"A-Are we really gonna do it?! So...where's west?"

 

"It's the direction where Enel's ship is" you stated, and you gasped. "D-Don't tell me?!..."

 

 

The others sent at you questioning looks, following your glare at the sky. Some part of the sky was cleared out of the dark clouds that revealed a bigger sphere made of thunderclouds. This one was far more bigger in size than the previous one. This time, the whole Sky Island will be whipped out. 

 

 

"Enel!!" growled Wyper.

 

"Damn him!" added Gan Fall.

 

"That is way bigger than the one from earlier!" said Usopp with a shaking voice. "We...won't be able to escape from this land...any longer! But more importantly, they're gonna jump to the ship by crossing the falling vine?!"

 

"What else could it mean?" grunted the swordsman.

 

"T-That's crazy..."

 

"Then you go up there and stop them"

 

"AS IF HE COULD BE STOPPED!" snapped Usopp.

 

"In any case, reckless or not, we've got no choice but to let him do this!" stated Zoro.

 

 

Wyper grabbed Aisa and jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt. Usopp was taken by surprise while Robin lifted Sanji with the help of her Devil Fruit.

 

 

"Long-nose!" she called him, tossing Sanji to the sniper who caught him.

 

"Got it-GYA!" he said, avoiding a lightning.

 

"If we stay here, we'll be pushed off to the ruins below!" said Zoro, holding Chopper to his chest. "Everyone, get away from the vine for now! Escape to solid ground!"

 

 

Your group grabbed the wounded ones who still didn't wake up yet before running far away from the vine. You ordered Steven in his other form to bring Gan Fall and his bird to the other side.

 

 

"Anyhow, I'm gonna do it! I need to cut the vine down towards the ship, right?!" asked Zoro.

 

"W-what?! But-"

 

"The only ones on the sky island who can reach Enel before that thing is dropped..." trailed the swordsman before he ran back to the beanstalk. "...are those two!!"

 

"I'm going to help you, Marimo bastard" you said, running next to him.

 

"I don't need your help, stupid mummy!" he spat angrily and you rolled your eyes.

 

"You were going in the wrong direction!"

 

"I wasn't!"

 

"Yes, you were!"

 

"Arg! Alright!" Zoro groaned, but complied in the end. "Don't stand in my way"

 

"Same thing. Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!"

 

 

Your bracelets glowing green, you took some speed and went ahead of Zoro, who watched your back in shock. Since when were you that fast?! He shook his head and speed up too. Your right eye now purple, you did your best to avoid the lightning Enel was sending at you, leaping left and right. You were so fast that to others' eyes, you looked like you were teleporting yourself at another spot to avoid the lightning bolt. 

You glared over your shoulder to see that Zoro was having the same treatment, dodging the lightnings at the last minute. He finally reached the vine and jumped high in the air. With a cry, he sliced it and you watched as a huge part was cut. Stopping, your naginata appeared in your hand in you swung it back:

 

 

"Human Realm: Edge End!" you cried out, swinging your weapon back to slice another huge part of the beanstalk.

 

 

You panted and took a deep breath, glaring at the vine in anticipation. To your disappointment, the beanstalk wasn't moving at all, or highly. Suddenly, you heard Zoro call your name in panic, and you barely had the time to turn around that he pushed you out of the way. There was a lightning strike, one that could have cost your life if it wasn't of Zoro. Your eyes widened when you lost your foot and fell to a lower level, where the ruins of Shandora were situated at.   
You landed on your back, with Zoro on top. His face was squished between your breasts, your limbs entangled with his. You released a grunt, lowering your chin to glare with red cheeks at the swordsman.

 

 

"Thank you for saving my life, but get off now!" you barked.

 

"You're the one who is holding me, stupid mummy!" he replied with bright cheeks too, motioning your arms enrolled around his neck.

 

 

Showing that indeed you were the person at fault in this situation who seem to be cradling his head in your bosom.  You gritted your teeth, your face taking a deeper shade of red, before you pushed Zoro off you. The green haired male rolled away, bringing a hand over his forehead.

 

 

"Were you hit?" you asked, seeing that his lower half was slightly wounded and burned.

 

"Just the legs. I can't really move right now..." he breathed, before his eyes wandered to the vine. "It didn't fall?!"

 

"I think it still needs a little push. I can hear explosions above. Maybe that Wyper guy and Usopp are trying to make it fall...?"

 

 

You heard a loud noise and your eyes widened when the giant snake from before stood up, crying and trashing. The blue snake continued to cry and charged forward, where the vine was situated at. You deadpanned when the giant snake's head collided with the beanstalk, until you came to the realization that it might be the little push that was needed for it to fall.

 

 

 

"The vine moved!" you told Zoro. "One more hit, and it will be done!"

 

 

 

And as if your wish was granted, you heard a lot of commotion at the top, and something big breaking. With Usopp's loud yell of 'IT'S COMING DOWN', you guessed that the vine was falling down.

 

 

"Well, our job is done..." you smirked, giving a look to Zoro only to groan. The bastard was sleeping. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

 

 

You sighed and shook your head, looking back up at the sky.

 

 

" _Luffy, Nami. We're counting on you two. If the sky island disappears now, we won't be able to ring the golden bell. Old man Cricket needs to hear it once, after all. So go, everything depends on you. Jump to where Enel is, and bring him down!_ "

 

 

 

Lightning were shot at the bottom of the vine, destroying parts of the clouds, and revealing the ruins of Shandora. It didn't take long before you could see a sky once again, and this time, you noticed of the sphere was bigger than last time.

 

Your right eye was bleeding heavily, but you could care less about the pain. You were waiting for the fate of the Sky Island. Will it be saved, or destroyed? Only one person can decide it, and it's Luffy. You were surprising yourself by putting so much faith in a young boy like him.   
Suddenly, you heard it. You actually heard the crack inside the sphere. Purple lines appeared around the the mass of thunderclouds, before a bright light blinded you. The sphere exploded, and revealed the blue sky that you came to love with the years. It brightened the ruins all around you, but mostly Skypiea. Then, you heard the cry of victory of Luffy. He certainly used the gold that trapped his hand against the sphere.

 

 

"STRAW HAT! RING THE 'FIRE' OF SHANDORA'!!!!!" you overheard from the cannon man.

 

"Ring the Bell, Luffy" you whispered. "Wait. What the heck is that?!"

 

 

Something big appeared next to the ark. And when this huge thing shot a large electric beam toward Luffy, you concluded it was Enel in a supreme form of his Devil Fruit. You watched as your captain nearly fell, until he grabbed a lonely cloud that was floating under the ark. He pulled himself up and jumped back to Enel's height.  
He swung back the arm with the gold sphere, and finally lashed it toward Enel, hitting him square in the chest. The gold sphere was aimed to the Golden Bell, sending Enel at the same time straight at its center.

 

 

"For 400 years, the city of gold has been here all this time...in the sky" you stated. "Now let us hear its song!"  
After this very sentence, you heard the chime of a bell, signaling the end of this battle. You almost wanted to cry in relief. You let a sigh, and let yourself fall down on the ground. You raised a brow when you heard the snake's cry, seeing that it was looking at the sky while tears were falling down.

"I think a lot of people will cry after all that" you mused. "Hey, Pot plant. Wake up, it ended"

 

"Hm?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Already? We won?"

 

"(y/n)! Zoro!" yelled the voice of Chopper, who was running to where you were situated at.

 

"The others seems to be okay too..."

 

"Yeah..."

 

  
 

* * *

 

"No! You have to get treated right away!" scolded the reindeer.

 

"My treatment can wait" grunted Zoro. "Before treating me, do something about that guy, or he'll die"  
Chopper and Usopp both looked at their left to see the fallen form of Wyper, who looked beat up by using all those Reject dials. The doctor panicked and ran with his little legs toward the patient.

"You're right! His body's falling apart, right down to the bones. This is terrible!"

 

"Hey, that's one of the guerrillas. We don't owe him anything" grunted Sanji, arriving next to you.

 

"Yeah. I don't really know why, but it seemed like he was going all out, so..." trailed Zoro and you scoffed.

 

"Pot plant going all softy suddenly! What a sweetheart!" you cooed teasingly, grabbing and pinching his cheek.

 

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" the swordsman snarled.

 

"Don't use that tone with (y/n)-swan, moss head!" said Sanji, before he calmed down. "So, in the end, both the golden bell and Enel's golden ship..." 

 

"I think they fell" said Usopp.

 

"Ah. So now it's a city of gold in name only, huh?" sighed the chief.

 

"Which means our journey in poverty continues.." smirked the swordsman.

 

"Don't say it too loud. Our navigator has ears for that..." you muttered.

 

"I'd want those dials rather than gold, since we won't be able to get them once we get back to the Blue Sea" smiled the sniper. "Hey, (y/n). I have a few ideas for Nami's weapon. Can I make a request to our Master Gunner when it's done?"

 

"Don't make me build another carnival trick, that's all I ask" you groaned and Usopp pouted.

 

"Talking about her, I hope Nami-san is alright~ And I wonder where Conis-chan is..."

 

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO" you heard a large yell.

 

 

Talking about the two girls, they were running with Luffy leading them. The young man was already eating while running with a huge, HUGE bag in his hand behind him.

 

 

"NAMI-SAN! CONIS-CHAN!" shouted Sanji.

 

"LUFFY!!!!" yelled in happiness Usopp as your captain stopped in front of your group.

 

"Everyone! I'm glad you are okay!" sobbed in relief Conis. "I was so worried, but I couldn't do anything!"

 

"Conis-chan, so you were worried about me that much!" said the chief, twirling into a tornado of perverseness. 

 

"I don't think so" deadpanned Usopp next to him.

 

"Is that food?" asked Zoro, approaching the large bag. "Where'd you get it?"

 

"We found the priests' food storage on our way back through the forest" explained Nami.

 

"There were more" said Luffy through a mouthful.

 

"But how did you get down from that height?" you questioned.

 

"We used my Gomu Gomu no Balloon" answered Luffy before he gulped down his meat and threw himself at you. "(YYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN), I THOUGHT I LOST YOU"

 

"GET OFF, YOU DUMBASS" you snarled at your captain, who only tightened his hold around you.

 

"I never would have let Enel make you his Goddess or whatsoever!" whined the childish captain, and you release a sigh.

 

"Goddess....?"

 

 

Both Zoro and Sanji repeated the word with thick marks over their head, a dark aura engulfing them. Usopp blinked in confusion, before his mouth opened wide in horror as he quickly stood up to avoid Sanji's kick. The chief destroyed the ruin where the sniper was sitting on earlier, a pissed look on his face. On the other hand, the swordsman was holding his weapon close to him, about to unsheathe the blade with a pissed smirk. You stared at the two men silently with a deadpanned expression, while Luffy glanced at them in mild curiosity. When Sanji calmed down, he light himself up a cigarette, blowing the smoke:

 

 

"I hope that bastard has fell and cracked his skull" the chief mumbled darkly. "(y/n)-swan is a single Goddess"

 

"I feel like it wasn't enough...I should have sliced him in pieces when I had the chance..." grunted Zoro, using the same tone as the blond man. "His Goddess? That shithead..."

 

"What's wrong with you two?" you arched an eyebrow at the weird duo. 

 

"By the way, Conis, where's your old man?" asked the swordsman. At this question, she frowned and stared sadly at the ground.

 

"Well...um...he protected me...and then Enel..." she trailed, closing her eyes.

 

"Don't tell me..." gaped Chopper.

 

"Conis-chan..." murmured Sanji.

 

"Conis-san..." said a very much alive Pagaya.

 

 

You glared at the man for a good minute, waiting for the others to react. Eventually, they did after a long pause.

 

 

"HEY, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU!!" they snarled in unison, swerving around.

 

"I'm sorry I'm still alive!"

 

Conis sobbed and threw herself at her father, relieved that he was still alive and well. Pagaya then went on explaining how he found himself in the White Sea and how he came back with the other citizens of Angel Island by using the Milky Roads. But since there's no Angel Island anymore, they will head for Upper Yard.

 

 

"Hm. It looks like everything's going in order" you muttered, before standing up. "I really need to change clothes, I feel like I have them since forever!"

 

  


* * *

 

 

 

When night fell, it resulted with Luffy throwing another party to celebrate this victory, and all the people of Skypiea were invited. Even that huge snake was partying. You, on the other hand, returned to the Going Merry a little while later that night, changing your dirty and ripped clothes to a new outfit ([EclipseAltImage](http://wiki.dfo-world.com/images/9/9d/EclipseAltImage.jpg)).  
You also opened other letters that Steven brought you three days later of the victory against Enel. You read all of them carefully, all the while having the necklace of Moitra open with the pictures inside facing you.

 

 

_Dear (y/n),_

_Moitra is still on the wild to become a Master Gunner. I never saw him work so hard on a project like this, and I can't hide that I'm very proud of my son. I'm not recovering of my sickness, but at least it isn't worsening. Though, I can stop vomiting each mornings for a reason that I can't explain._

  
_(y/n), I always pray for your safety, and I hope you're making friends along your journey. Now that I think about it, how is Luffy and the others? You could give me news of them in your next letter if you want. Anyway, I must be going now. The doctor is about to come to our house for a daily analysis. I cross my fingers for it to be positive!_  
Your sister that loves you very much, Anita

 

 

You shook your head, letting out a scoff. You tossed the letter in the trashcan, and started to write back a memo. After finishing it, you gave the piece of paper to the wooden doll. Steven lifted his hand in a sign of salute, before he disappeared.

 

 

"Let's get back to the others now"

 

 

You returned in the ruins of Shandora, seeing Zoro practicing his swordsmanship on a block. The green haired male was able to cut it in half without even the blade touching the material.

 

 

"Wow, Marimo can cut things now" you teased.

 

"So the mummy has returned...I thought you were going to change clothes? What are those rags?" demanded Zoro, eyeing you up and down.

 

"You seem to like them, your eyes are fixed on my chest"

 

"NO IT ISN'T THE CASE" barked the swordsman.

 

"And now back at my hips and stomach..." you drawled. "You truly are a pervert, sea cucumber"

 

"Don't make me hit you! And it's not my fault you decided to let them out in the open!!!"

 

"As if you could! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT THEM"

 

"Want to try?!"

 

"Give a shot, big boy!"

 

 

Fire of purple and green colors engulfed the two of you while you were headbutting each other. You snarled as Zoro gritted his teeth at you, growls and barks coming out of your mouth. However, you both stopped when you heard Usopp coming toward you with a bright smile.

 

 

"Shells! I got shells! Oh, yeah! Lucky, luck! I got so lucky!" sang the sniper.

 

"You're awfully in a good mood" you stated the obvious.

 

"Did the negotiation go well?" demanded Zoro, eyeing the bag he had over his shoulder.

 

"Hear that? I got lots of dials! I press it and..." trailed the sniper, pressing the apex of a Fire Dial. "Just like that!"

 

"Good for you" deadpanned the swordsman, and returned to his training.

 

"Good for me! With this many dials, I can do many different things! The Usopp factory'll be running full steam!" he cheered. "Hey, Zoro, if you make your swords Flavor Swords and store the smell of stuff like melons in them, you can enjoy your everyday training!"

 

"No thanks..."

 

"It could cover the hideous smell of you" you smirked and Zoro eyed you evilly.

 

"If it can push you away, then I don't mind"

 

"Oh, but you love it when I stand next to you..." you said, and without any warning, pressed yourself against Zoro's back who froze up. "...Even more when my you can feel my big breasts against you, p-e-r-v-e-r-t P-o-t P-l-a-n-t ~"

 

"GET OFF, YOU HARPY" he snarled. "AND THEY ARE NOT THAT BIG"

 

"Keep telling yourself that, sea cucumber"

 

"Oh, (y/n). Nice clothes you have here" said Usopp when he noticed your outfit.

 

"See? At least we have a gentleman here" you pouted, walking to Usopp.

 

 

The sniper blinked in confusion when you stopped next to him, and started to blush bright red when you enrolled an arm with his. Your face was so close to his that he could feel your breath on his cheek.

 

 

"Long Nose here knows how to compliment women" you puffed a breath of air on his face, pecking his cheek. You released the poor man with a smirk when he crumpled down like a rag doll.

 

"T-T-T-T-Thank you, G-God..." Usopp stammered, his cheeks flaming. Zoro was glaring daggers at the sniper.

 

"So, where are Robin, Luffy and the others?" you asked with your hands on your hips.

 

"Luffy and the others are still inside. Robin went somewhere" responded Zoro.

 

"In any ace...this snake's really conked out" trailed Usopp, approaching the sleeping form of the giant snake.

 

"He kept dancing day after day...thought I don't know what he was so happy about" said the swordsman. "Anyhow, they'd better come out soon, because if he wakes up, he could give them a hard time again"

 

"Huh? This good-tempered snake?" blinked the sniper.

 

"I got poisoned by him" you pointed out.

 

"And you should have died after this event"

 

"You don't mean it, Marimo bastard"

 

"This good-tempered snake?" continued to question Usopp.

 

"You can be so optimistic because you didn't see what a pain this snake can be" replied Zoro.

 

"This good-tempered snake?"

 

"HEY, now listen here, Usopp!" barked Zoro in frustration. Usopp turned to him with a smile, pressing the apex of a dial.

 

"This good-tempered snake?" the dial repeated.

 

"It was a Tone Dial!" smiled goofy Usopp.

 

"DON'T DO STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT!!" snarled the swordsman.

 

 

Later that day, Luffy's group returned from the snake's stomach with bags of gold in their hands. It seem there was a lot of it inside the giant snake.

 

 

"What's Robin doing? She's late!" stated Luffy as he gazed at the horizon. Until his stomach growled: "Darn! I'm hungry!"

 

"You're always hungry" you sighed.

 

"In any case, this place is so empty. What's going on?" questioned Sanji. "Where the heck did the guerrillas and angels go?"

 

"Well, it's better they aren't here. If they find us, they'll chase us around! Since we're trying to steal this much gold and run, they won't let us go!" said the sniper. "Well, Nami and Conis are preparing to set sail, but we still have to hurry"

 

"Before that, Sanji, do you have something to eat?"

 

"Not until we get to the ship" the chief told your captain.

 

"But you've gotta have something to munch on, right?" whined the young boy. "Give me some!"

 

"What a pain. I can't give you what I don't have! Just give up!"

 

"We don't have to wait for that woman, do we?" grunted Zoro. "I'm gonna go on ahead and get on board" 

 

"IDIOT. DON'T" yelled Usopp.

 

"IDIOT" repeated Luffy.

 

"IDIOT MOSS HEAD" enriched Sanji next to them.

 

"MOSS HEAD IDIOT!" added cutely Chopper too.

 

 

You watched with a blank face as all hell broke loose. Chopper was knocked out first with only one punch, leaving the four idiots to yell and wrestle again each other. Usopp was mostly getting punched by Luffy, who was laughing stupidly. while Sanji and Zoro used their fists to fight each other. A thick mark appeared on your head, becoming annoyed by all the noise.  
You finally snapped and walked toward the men. You cracked your knuckles, and in simply one hit, knocked all them out on the ground. Large bumps appeared on top of their head, and they groaned in pain.

 

 

"Realm of God you're all annoying! Just shut up already!" you snarled.

 

"S-Sorry ma'am..." the boys said in unison.

 

"Hey, look! It's Robin!" told Usopp.

 

"Robin-chan!" cooed Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

 

 

The older woman was sauntering toward your group with a mass of people behind her, who was bringing a huge sack.

 

 

"Yoo-hoo, Robin! Hurry! We've gotta run! We stole some gold!" yelled Luffy.

 

"IDIOT. DON'T SAY THAT! TAKE A GOOD LOOK BEHIND HER!" yelled Sanji. "They're all coming back here together!"

 

"UHAAA! THERE'S TONS OF THEM!!!" panicked Chopper.

 

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS SUPER BAD!!" screamed Usopp with his hands on his head. "AND WHAT'S THAT?! A HUGE CANNON?!"

 

"They all came back  all at once!" growled the swordsman.

 

"Hurry to the ship! We can no longer stay here!!" said Luffy.

 

"Hey! Stop! Stop, you guys!" yelled one citizen.

 

"See?! They found us out!" said alarmed Sanji.

 

"RUN!" laughed your captain.

 

"I'll strike a pose and say it!" sighed Usopp, before running to stand on a ruin. "You guys say, 'Stop! Stop!' but..."

 

"Yeah! Tell them, Usopp!" cheered Luffy.

 

"We risked our lives to come all the way to this sky island! And we've found the legendary city of gold!" the sniper yelled, with a shout of 'That's right!' from Luffy behind him. "How the heck can we, proud pirates, just go back empty-handed?!"

 

 

It didn't take long before you all ran away with the bags of gold, with the shouts of the citizens telling you to stop.

 

 

"THEY'RE ALL AFTER US! IT'S SCARY!!" sobbed Chopper.

 

"How was that?! Wasn't I cool?!" asked Usopp.

 

"Yeah! Well done!" replied Zoro.

 

"Robin-chan! Hurry!" yelled Sanji to the older woman, who waved back.

 

"Guys! Keep running all the way to the end of the sky!" shouted Luffy.

 

"Yeah!!!

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/41) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	38. Falling From the Sky

 

 

# Falling From the Sky

 

 

 

"How's it look?! Have we lost them?!" panted Usopp, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Looks like they've given up. I can't see them" replied Sanji.

 

"Really? Good! Anyway, that monstrous cannon sure scared me! Where the heck were they hiding that thing?!"

 

"A cannon?" asked Robin, raising a brow.

 

"Yeah, you know, that huge thing the warriors were carrying" explained the sniper and the woman let out a giggle.

 

"Oh, that..."

 

" 'Oh, that'?!" repeated in disbelief Usopp. "Hey, it's no laughing matter! That was really scary!"

 

"That's right! Don't laugh!" enriched Chopper, jumping while running.

 

"Ah! There they are! It's Nami and Conis!" said Luffy.

 

"What?! Nami-san!! Conis-chan!!" cooed Sanji, turning back to face forward, only to get hit in the face by a branch.  

 

 

Robin blinked and looked over her shoulder to see if the cook was okay.

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Of course!!" Sanji replied, jumping on his feet as he keep up with the group.

 

"Oh! Master Gunner!" called the older woman and you turned your head to her. "I think this is your hat"

 

"Oh, right!" you blinked and caught the hat she tossed back at you, putting it on your head. "Thanks for keeping it safely! Though I couldn't save your own..."

 

"It's alright. I don't need it anymore"

 

You finally reached the Going Merry a while later, and you were all already on your way to Cloud End. Both Pagaya and Conis were sailing next to the ship on their little boat. Then, you could see the gates of the exit from Skypiea.

 

 

"Everyone! We can see it now!" shouted Conis as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all ran to the front. "Please look to the front! It's Cloud End!" 

 

"I see...So we can go back down from there?" asked your captain.

 

"We got here sooner than I thought" stated Usopp.

 

"So we're going back down, huh?" mumbled Luffy with a whine, letting himself sprawl on Going Merry's head.

 

"Yeah, now that we're about to go back, I admit I hate to leave" sighed content Sanji.

 

"It's time to say goodbye to this pure white sea" smiled Zoro.

 

"The sky island was fun...though it was scary" said Chopper.

 

"So once we go through that gate, we'll be heading straight down to the Blue Sea via a Milky Road, huh?" wondered the sniper and you gave him a look.

 

"I sure hope it's the case" you said, putting your hands on your hips. "Else.."

 

 

Pagaya and Conis stopped at a platform from the gates and jumped off from their boat. They ran next to the Going Merry who was about to leave:

 

 

"Well then, everyone! I'm sorry! We'll say goodbye here!" said Pagaya.

 

"Please take care, everyone!" waved Conis.

 

"Thanks for seeing us off!" Nami told them.

 

"Conis-chan! Take care of yourself!"

 

"See you!"

 

"Thanks for everything!" smiled Luffy, giving his usual laugh.

 

"No, we should be thanking you! I'll never forget you all!" replied the blond woman.

 

"Conis, old guy and little white one! You all take care!!"

 

"Now, furl the sails immediately and hold on tight to the ship!" listed Pagaya when the Merry crossed the line of Cloud End.

 

"Alright! Do as the old guy said! Sound like it's gonna go pretty fast!" stated Usopp.

 

"Yeah, we're sliding from a 7000 meter height! Hurry up!!" said Luffy, who jumped down from Merry's head.

 

"Okay!"

 

 

Your crew prepared themselves for the fall, not knowing what was waiting for them at the end of those gates. You hoped from the deepest parts of your heart that it was a Milky Road down here and not the void. 

 

 

"Now, Captain! We got the log for the next island!" said Nami, checking her Log Pose.

 

"Yeah! Once we get off from here, we'll start on a new adventure again!" cheered Luffy. "Guys! You ready?! We're gonna go back to the Blue Sea!"

 

"Yeah!" you all yelled in unison.

 

 

The Going Merry passed the gates, and followed the short Milky Road to the edge of the clouds.

 

 

"Everyone! Be careful while dropping!" you overhead Conis shouts.

 

 

Everyone's smile (minus you) froze on their face. You swore that you could hear your 2000 and over years soul screaming loudly, and leaving your body. The Going Merry floated in the air for a short instance, before falling down from the clouds, with Pagaya and Conis waving happily in the background. It certainly was an amusing sight for the two, seeing all your eyes bulging out of their sockets (literally, even Going Merry) and mouth agape in horror.   
Your screams resonated in the vast sky. On this moment, you spontaneously grabbed something that could stop you from floating and keep your feet on the deck. However, instead of the railing or other, your hands went straight for Zoro and Sanji's crotch. Their voice took a higher pitch when you got a hold of them accidentally, squeezing their legs at the painful sensation that was raising the more you clutched hard. You kept yelling with tears in your eyes, shaking your head left and right as your insides were turning upside-down.  
Suddenly, you heard the sound of a whistle and a giant octopus came out of the clouds. It enrolled its tentacles around the ship, and stopped it from falling, slowing the Going Merry down. Your body crashed against the deck along the others, groaning in pain.  
You released your hold on Sanji and Zoro, who both howled in agony. They rolled around while grabbing their crotch, tears escaping their eyes and falling down on their cheeks. 

 

 

"Sorry" you winced, sweatdropping at the sight of the men. "Or probably not"

 

"Y-Y-You f-f-f-fucking b-b-itch...." stammered the swordsman with a more feminine voice, shaking on the spot.

 

"In o-other c-c-c-circumstances, I-I w-w-wouldn't h-h-have minded (y/n)-swan g-g-grabbing i-it..." told the chief with red cheeks and in a daze.

 

"W-What?! What the...?!" Luffy stared up in confusion before a smile stretched on his face. "Hey, look! This is so cool!"

 

"What the hell is that?!!"

 

"It's a balloon!" replied your captain. "This is so fun!"

 

"I...I thought that I was finally gonna go to the netherworld..." shuddered Usopp, who was moving back and forth in a ball.

 

 

To complete this journey to its fullest, a familiar chime of a bell rang in the sky. A sound to bid you all farewell.

 

 

* * *

 

Your stomach growled in an uncomfortable fashion, your hands holding for your dear life the railing of the Going Merry as you gazed down. The three idiots were doing a small celebration for the gold they brought with you in the kitchen. They were wondering what kind of things they would buy with it. Luffy wanted a bronze statue and food, Usopp ten new cannons to the ship, Sanji a lockable refrigerator, and Chopper medical books.

 

 

"Hold on, guys! We'll split the treasure once we get back down, okay!" cut Nami from the kitchen.

 

 

You let out a grunt of discomfort, your head falling down against the railing. You were feeling sick already. However, it shot up when you heard Nami's scream.

 

 

"What?! What?!" cried out Usopp, stepping out of the kitchen, followed by the others.

 

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

 

"What's the matter, Nami-san~"

 

"Darn! We started riding an air current at some point and now we're drifting!" the navigator stated.

 

"Air current?" repeated the sniper, looking around.

 

"Come to think of it, there is a wind..." mused the chief.

 

"Is that a problem?" asked Luffy.

 

"Of course it is! As it stands, we don't know where on the sea we'll land! What're we gonna do? In this state, I can't set the sails and control the ship" said Nami.

 

"Well, don't worry. We'll just head back to the next island once we reach the sea" your captain dismissed casually and a vein popped outside your temple.

 

"Are you stupid or stupid?" you asked and Luffy raised a brow, his arms behind his head.

 

"What kind of question is that?"

 

"A test of your dumbness"

 

"Huh?..." mumbled Sanji while he was checking the top of the mast inquisitively.

 

"What is it, Sanji-kun?"

 

"Well...I guess it was my imagination" grunted back the chief to the ginger girl.

 

"THERE'S A PROBLEM, HEY!!!" shouted out of the blue Zoro, waking up completely. He paused, then let out a huge yawn. "Oh, it was just a dream"

 

 

And he went back to sleeping. Nami would have lashed herself at him if it wasn't of Usopp stopping her by holding her arms. 

 

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" she snarled.

 

"I'M GONNA CUT YOU INTO FILLETS, YOU DAMN MOSS HEAD!!" enriched Sanji.

 

"Now, now, Zoro's tired, too, after the battle in the sky, so..." the sniper tried to calm down and Luffy continued to laugh.

 

 

Some time passed, and the sun set off in the distance the more and more you approached the blue sea that you missed dearly. You were still at the same spot, with Steven sitting on the railing next to you with Chopper and Usopp.

 

 

"It's taking quite a long time to get to the Blue Sea" stated Robin.

 

"I'm so worried about how far the ship will drift" sighed Nami.

 

"Ah~ Then shall I sing a love song or something to take your mind off it?" proposed Sanji, twirling around the ginger girl.

 

"Shut up!" she snapped, punching him away in a love tornado.

 

"It'd be quick and easy if we drifted to Raftel, wouldn't it?" chuckled the sniper and Chopper let out a noise of pure awe.

 

"That's not possible. To get to Raftel, we still have to go more than halfway around the Grand Line" said Robin and Usopp sweated.

 

"Uh, well, yeah...I know that"

 

"In any case, I'm so bored" yawned Zoro. "When are we gonna reach the sea?"

 

"You're worst than a child" you clicked your tongue at the swordsman.

 

"Said the woman who was sick not too long ago while whining"

 

"I wasn't sick!" you barked and the green haired male smirked.

 

"You vomited overboard" he interjected and you grew pissed.

 

"Want me to vomit on you?!"

 

"Why don't you try?! I bet I can do it without even blinking!"

 

"I bet I can do it without even moving from my spot!"

 

"WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE ARE YOU IMPOSING ON EACH OTHER?!" snarled Nami from the balcony.

 

"If you're bored, come here too, Zoro! This is fun!" you heard the voice of Luffy sounding from afar.

 

"Where did his voice come from?" Usopp automatically asked, unsure if he needed to panic yet.

 

"It sounded sorta far off" told Nami.

 

"Luffy! Where are you?!" yelled Sanji, a hand on his mouth to amplify the noise.

 

"I'm over here! Everyone, come up here, too!! This is fun!"

 

"Don't tell me..." you groaned, leaning against the railing to catch sight of your captain jumping up and down on the octopus. "Come back here!"

 

"Don't be reckless! Our lives depend on that balloon!" yelled Nami.

 

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" replied Luffy.

 

 

Suddenly, you noticed the panicked look of Sanji when he gazed back at the top of the mast. You did too and realized how the octopus seems to have shrank.

 

 

"LUFFY! COME BACK DOWN!" you snapped, jumping and climbing a tentacle.

 

"Luffy! Stop it!" shouted too Sanji.

 

"What's the matter all of a sudden, Sanji-kun?" demanded Nami.

 

"The octopus is shrinking! If we don't do anything, we'll fall!" the cook replied.

 

"HEH?!!"

 

 

You continued to climb the octopus, and when you arrived on its head, you saw Luffy still jumping on the bouncy head. You gritted your teeth in annoyance:

 

 

"Luffy! Come back down already! The octopus is shrinking!" you yelled at him and he stopped, only to sink in the octopus's skin.

 

"KYAAA"

 

 

He let out a cry and stumbled down, rolling toward you. You let out a gasp when the two of you collided, falling from the octopus. You let out a cry as you passed your comrades, who let out a scream at the sight of you. Luffy stretched his arms to grab the railing and your leg, letting your body tangle above the sea. Your captain released a laugh:

 

 

"That was quite a scare, since it stopped bouncing suddenly!" he said and you grew more annoyed.

 

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHRINKING, YOU DUMBASS" you yelled at him.

 

 

Then, the both of you blinked when you found yourself at the same height as your group, where your comrades were also floating like the two.

 

 

"O-Oh? I didn't do anything, but we came back to the ship!" stated in disbelief Luffy, still grabbing your leg.

 

"GYAHHHHH!!!! WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!!!" panicked Usopp.

 

"THIS IS BAD! AT THIS RATE, WE'LL BE SWALLOWED BY THE SEA!" said Nami.

 

"There's no guarantee that we'll fall into the sea!" cut in Robin.

 

"UGH! THAT'S RIGHT! DAMMIT!" cursed the sniper, pulling out from his back a belt and strange shoes.

 

"What're you doing Usopp?" whimpered Chopper, who was holding the railing.

 

"What else?! Protecting the ship!"

 

 

Usopp attached a hook on the railing before jumping away from the Going Merry with a rope that came out from his belt. He found himself under the ship were he placed Breath dials to slow down the fall. It worked for some time, only for the octopus to shrink to its normal size. 

 

 

"WHY?!" Nami's voice cracked.

 

 

You all screamed loudly as the Going Merry continued its fall, Luffy grabbing Usopp by the nose to bring him back on the ship. Then he ordered to hold unto something tight as the ship fell back on the sea. You were soaked wet while the waves crashed against the ship, who was moving left and right by them.

 

 

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! (y/n)-swan! Are you okay?!" called the voice of Sanji.

 

"That startled me! The octopus suddenly shrunk all the way!" panted Nami.

 

"I wonder if the air leaked out" hummed Robin.

 

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" snarled Zoro.

 

"Ah! But we somehow made it down...without dying!" chuckled Luffy as he pulled off the octopus from his face. "You, thanks!"

 

"We made it!!" sighed in relief Usopp, letting himself flop down on the deck.

  

 


	39. Long Ring Long Land

 

# Long Ring Long Land

 

 

After Chopper aided the octopus with its small wounds the animal received at the descent, Luffy threw it back in the sea and bid the octopus farewell, who did the same with a wave of its tentacle.

 

 

"Okay, guys! Unfurl the sail! We're off to the next island!" stated Luffy, pointing forward.

 

"Oi, j-just hold on, Luffy!" stammered Usopp. "Can't we rest for a bit?"

 

"No, silly. If we could get away with that on this sea, anyone would be able to sail there!" said Nami.

 

"Yeah, but still..." sighed the sniper, flopping down on his knees.

 

"The waves have been moving in a strange pattern. Everyone on your toes. Steer us to port!"

 

"Aye, Nami-san!" cooed Sanji, a heart escaping his lips.

 

 

At the end of this sentence, there was a loud rumbling noise and you saw at the horizon a tidal wave approaching the ship. Both Usopp and Chopper panicked, screaming in terror at the size of this wave.

 

 

"See? I told you" smiled the navigator.

 

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!" yelled Usopp.

 

"We're in trouble!!!" whimpered the doctor.

 

"AND THERE's SOMETHING INSIDE THAT WAVE!" pointed out Sanji at the sight of the three faces that appeared out of the water.

 

"THOSE ARE SEA MONKEYS!!!"

 

All the rest of the night, your crew did their best to avoid the Sea Monkeys all the while getting pushed by the tidal wave to an unknown direction. That night resumed with you making sure that one of the idiots didn't fall head first in the sea, and nearly puking your non existential dinner out of your stomach. The sun finally appeared at the horizon, with you laying on your stomach with your hair slightly wet from all the sea water you received in the face by those Sea Monkeys.

 

 

"Things have calmed down" Sanji puffed smoke from his cigarette.

 

"We still can't let out guard down, though" said Zoro, his arms and legs crossed.

 

"I don't want to see those monkeys anymore, that's all I ask. Same stupid look as the captain..." you mumbled, eyeing from the side said boy with a straw hat.

 

"EMERGENCY REPORT! EMERGENCY REPORT!!!" yelled Usopp from the crow nest. "Ship sighted at 12 o'clock!"

 

"Who is it? Enemies?" demanded Luffy.

 

"At a time like this?" groaned Chopper.

 

"Well, no...They don't have a flag or sails!" replied the sniper. "I can't tell what kind of ship it is!"

 

"What's with that? They don't have _anything_?" said in disbelief your captain and Usopp hummed negatively. "What are they doing at sea?"

 

"But what's more...The crew seems unusually small...And...THEY'RE ALL MOPING ABOUT! It's like they've lost their will to live!"

 

 

Suddenly, the three Sea Monkeys from before appeared behind the Going Merry. Luffy made the same face as them and you swore you couldn't even make the difference.

 

 

 

"NOT THEM AGAIN!!" you snarled.

 

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! IT'S THE SEA MONKEYS!!!" screamed in alarm Luffy as the Sea Monkeys created another tidal wave.

 

"DID THEY FOLLOW US?!" barked the swordsman.

 

"DAMN, THERE'S NO WIND!" cursed Sanji.

 

"Take in the sail!" ordered Nami.

 

"MAN THE OARS! ROW FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" panicked the sniper who swung his limbs in every direction from the crow nest.

 

 

With the help of Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper, the guys used the paddles and paddled like crazy to avoid and get away from the tidal wave that was coming toward your ship. However, you noticed that the coming ship was going straight at the wave.

 

 

"What are they doing?" you asked, leaning over the railing to gaze at the other ship. "Won't they crash?" 

 

"Ahoy, you there!!" yelled Luffy to the mopping crew. "A tidal wave and some monkeys are coming! Steer your ship away!"

 

 

The other crew made of men only seem to realize there was another ship, and started to spout nonsense about stealing your treasures. Until they saw the tidal wave and panicked in unison.

 

 

"That ship's crew has no idea what they're doing" Luffy stated the obvious, watching the crew who was making mistakes left and right.

 

"They said they wanted to steal our treasure. They're a bunch of crooks. Let'em be" dismissed Sanji, continuing to paddle.

 

 

Eventually, the tidal wave crashed against the other ship, giving you the opportunity to get away while the Sea Monkeys were enjoying their last victims. Your crew continued to paddle, not showing any sign of stopping.

 

 

 

"It's just one thing after another!" grunted angrily Zoro, letting himself drop down on the deck in exhaustion.

 

"Things are under control for now" sighed in relief Sanji.

 

"That wave was just the Sea Monkeys being mischievous" said Nami. "The humidity and temperature are stable. We've probably entered the next island's climate zone"

 

"That's good news" you mumbled, head falling against the mast.

 

"Oi, Robin! Can you see anything from there?" demanded Usopp with a tired expression.

 

"The island's been in front of us for a while" she responded.

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" sweatdropped in unison Luffy and Usopp.

 

"Don't you know your job?! Listen, when you see an island, you're supposed to say something!" scolded the sniper before he shoved his hand toward Luffy. "Now demonstrate!"

 

"GUYS! I SEE AN ISLAND!!" cried out loudly your captain, cheering.

 

"Now you!"

 

"There's a dense fog ahead" said Robin, completely ignoring Usopp's request who cried out indignantly.

 

"That could be dangerous" mumbled Nami. "Chopper, keep a lookout on the forecastle"

 

"Aye!" said Chopper before he went in position.

 

"Hey! Don't you know how eager we are to get to the next island?!" your captain continued to shout at Robin who didn't seem to be that affected.

 

"I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind" she told.

 

"Oh, if you'll keep it in mind, then okay"

 

"Are you an idiot?" you facepalmed and Luffy pouted at you.

 

"But, didn't that ship bother any of you?" questioned Usopp, having a serious look on. "They didn't have a captain or a navigator. And no flag, no sails, no motivation...and no idea what they were doing. They were nothing like a pirate crew"

 

"They must've lost a battle at sea" suggested Zoro. "Their captain probably died and everything else got stolen"

 

"No, no, no, I had a good look at their ship. There were no signs of a battle. And yet, there was nothing on the ship that pirates would need to live"

 

"Then they weren't pirates" said Sanji. "Don't let it bother you"

 

"But they sure seemed like pirates to me..." mumbled the sniper. "I just can't shake this uneasy feeling"

 

"Nothing's new there" said Sanji, whose voice was dripped with sarcasm.

 

"Hey, I wonder if there's a town there! I hope they have shipyard!"

 

 

The more you approached the new island, the more Luffy was getting excited. You were barely holding him back by his collar that he was almost out of the ship. Usopp was currently having an attack of his I-can't-land-at-this-island disease, with Chopper explaining there was nothing to fix that. However, some of you were dumbfounded at the sight when the fog cleared out.

 

 

"There's nothing here!" exclaimed Luffy. "What is this place? It's cool! There's grass as far as the eye can see!"

 

"What a plain-looking place" murmured the chief.

 

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy, jumping down on land, followed by Chopper and Usopp.

 

 

The trio rolled in the ground like children, playing and giggling. Nami sighed next to you, facepalming:

 

 

"Jeez, those guys...They just merrily jump onto an island we know nothing about"

 

"From the looks of things, there's nothing dangerous here" noted Zoro.

 

"I will simply babysit..." you groaned, jumping down from the Going Merry. "...Again"

 

 

The four of you visited this strange island, where the trees were so long that you could barely see the tip of them. You observed your surroundings with a dumbfounded expression, even more when you caught sight of a bear...a long bear.

 

 

"A person?!" Chopper tilted his head to the side.

 

"There's no person this hairy!" laughed Luffy, jumping on the back of the animal. "This is a bear!"

 

"It....It's long!" stated Usopp, climbing the bear too who stopped, blinking. "The bear's so long!"

 

"He's so tall!"

 

 

Luffy let out a noise of pure awe at the sight of the fruits in the trees, stretching an arm toward one of them to grab it. He took one bite of it, humming under his breath:

 

 

 

"It's an apple!" he told you. "It's long too!"

 

"Don't eat it!" barked in panic Usopp, before he looked around. "We certainly have a really good view from up here!"

 

"Just get down from the bear" you sighed, arms crossed.

 

 

On cue, the bear shook them off from its back and they fell on the ground with a loud thud and groans of pain. The long bear walked away angrily as your comrades stood up. Usopp put on his goggles, and pointed in a direction:

 

 

"That looks like a house!"

 

"You're right. It looks like a house" said Luffy, finishing his long apple and throwing the core away. "Let's check it out!"

 

 

When you started to walk toward it, you saw a long fox passing by your group and also a deer, that Luffy mistaken it for Chopper's cousin. To which the reindeer rectified with a pissed expression. You also came in contact with a bird that let out a strange sound while it flew hover you before disappearing, and now you were seeing a dog that you couldn't even see the end of it.

 

 

 

"Shake!" laughed Luffy, offering a hand to the dog who put its pawn in.

 

"Watch this, guys!" said Usopp, stretching himself. You watched in amusement as the sniper started to do a limbo with the long dog.

 

"Usopp, that's awesome!" cooed Chopper with stars in his eyes.

 

"Sit" you ordered the dog, smirking evilly.

 

 

The animal did as told and sat down, letting its stomach crush Usopp who let out a yowl. Luffy let out a laugh at the sight of the sniper, who struggled to get out from under the dog. Then, your captain asked the long animal to stand up on its two members, which the dog did so with a determined glint.

 

 

"I can't even see his head" you said, placing a hand over your forehead.

 

 

You continued to walk toward the house, seeing other strange animals once in a while. The weirdness of this place elicited more reactions from the guys, who were looking around in amazement and excitement. 

 

 

"Man, that tree's looonng~!" Usopp drawled the word, his body turning weird. "Everything here is so looonng~"

 

"The more I look at them, the lonnnnger I feel~!" enriched Chopper, his body doing the same thing as Usopp.

 

"Stop being idiots" you slapped the back of their head weakly, though it was enough to send them stumble forward. "What kind of island is this?"

 

"Hi! Excuse me!" Luffy lifted his hand, entering without any shame the house.

 

"HOLD ON!" you barked, grabbing his red shirt.

 

"Yeah! This house belongs to the boss of this island! Some giant, super-long demon snake-man is gonna come out to get us!" panicked the sniper.

 

"There's no one here" replied your captain with a dumb expression.

 

"Hey, guys! There's a giraffe out here!" shouted the reindeer from outside.

 

 

They let out a noise of disbelief, scampering to exit the house to go toward Chopper. Following them, you gaze at what it seems like a white, long horse with a saddle.

 

 

"This ain't a giraffe" you told the doctor, approaching the horse who neighed, bringing its face closer to you. "It's a horse with a long neck and legs. A long white horse"

 

"What a pretty horse!" stated your captain, observing closely the horse.

 

"She says her name's Cherie" giggled the reindeer as the horse nudged its head against him, cuddling his cheek. "She's a female"

 

"She has a saddle" noted Usopp, passing a hand on the material. "There must be people living here....What's wrong Luffy?"

 

"There's two bamboo trees growing there, right?" asked your captain, looking in a certain direction.

 

"Bamboo trees?" you raised a brow, sauntering to them. "How is this possible?"

 

"What do you mean, (y/n)?" Usopp stood next to you, him staring at the bamboo trees too.

 

"Look at the vegetation around" you motioned your surroundings. "Same exact trees everywhere but this spot? Sounds fishy to me"

 

 

To make a point, the bamboos trees moved on their own, sliding away from your group. Usopp let out a scream, falling on his butt as he crawled away. 

 

 

"This must be some kind of long monster!!" told Luffy with wide eyes and got knocked down by one of the bamboos trees.

 

"AH! THE BAMBOO'S ATTACKING LUFFY!!!" shouted Usopp.

 

"NO BAMBOO'S GONNA BEST ME. GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!!!!"

 

 

You watched with a blank expression Luffy kicking and destroying the bamboo stick. You let out a breath of exasperation as the two idiots cheered for his victory. Until your right eye flashed and you looked up in time to see someone falling directly above you. You dodged and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, an old man was there laying on his back, coughing.

 

 

"What happened?!" yelled Chopper when he arrived.

 

"Well..." trailed Luffy, biting his upper lip. "When I broke the bamboo, a spirit appeared"

 

"THAT'S NO SPIRIT!" you growled, punching your captain's face who let out a cry of pain.

 

"ITAII! IT HURTS!!"

 

"Oi. Say something" demanded Usopp as he knelt next to the old man.

 

"Of course I remember you" said the old man. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

 

"Huh? Do you guys know him?" asked the sniper to the others who gave a negative answer.

 

"Ah, I had a feeling I'd never seen you before"

 

"YOU JUST MADE THAT UP" you scowled. "WHO ARE YOU?"

 

"My name is Tonjit. I am very grateful to you for helping me off my stilts" answered the old man.

 

"Stilts?" you repeated, giving a look to the bamboo trees.

 

"But that bamboo was so long we couldn't see the top!" said Luffy.

 

"Yes. I was there at the top"

 

"What were you doing on those long bamboo stilts?" he demanded.

 

"I've always liked stilts. I used the long bamboo trees on this island... to make the world's longest pair of stilts. And do you know what happened?"

 

"You got stuck?" you answered bluntly.

 

"I had no trouble getting up, but I was so scared that I couldn't get down"

 

"Are you an idiot, Ossan?" sweated Luffy and you scoffed.

 

"You're one to talk"

 

"I was up there for ten years" continued the old man and your saliva caught in your throat.

 

"YOU WERE ON THOSE STILTS FOR TEN YEARS" said Usopp, alarmed.

 

"Yeah, and in the meantime the bamboo kept getting taller. It became impossible to get down. Oh, I was so scared..."

 

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER TEN YEARS?!!!"

 

"Well, there are other trees on this island as tall as the bamboo. So I managed to survive by eating their fruit"

 

"That's a light and incredible story" concluded Usopp. "Almost like a tall tale"

 

"Speaking of long stuff, why is everything on this island so long?" you asked the old man.

 

"I imagine most outsiders wonder that when they get here. There is a reason. As you can see, this island has a vast expanse of grassland. All of the animals here live such relaxed lifestyles that they've grown longer"

 

"What kind of explanation is that?!" you sweatdropped.

 

"For example, that critter" he motioned the animal passing by you. "It's a plaaatypus"

 

"YOU JUST MADE THE NAME LONGER" barked the sniper.

 

"That's a daaachshund" the old man then motioned the dog.

 

"Huh, we met him" said Chopper.

 

"HIS HEAD'S STILL OVER THERE?!" cried out Usopp.

 

"There are some wild beasts, so you should be careful. Look, there's a snow leooopard. They are vicious, and liable to bite"

 

"WHY IS THAT THE ONLY PART THAT'S LONG?!" continued to cry Usopp at the sight of the leopard whose head was too long in contrast of its body.

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/43) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	40. Davy Back Fight

 

 

# Davy Back Fight

 

 

"Come inside" the old man allowed your group to enter his house. "I am in your debt. You'll be my guests"  
  
"Alright, food!!" cheered Luffy, running inside, followed by the others.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home" sighed Tonjit. "Our village has a tradition of welcoming guests with milk taken from our livestock"  
  
"A village? You have a village around here?" you asked, taking a seat.  
  
"And what livestock?" enriched Chopper.  
  
"What village...?" repeated slowly the old man before he came to the realization and panicked greatly. "AH! THE VILLAGE IS GONE!!! THE LIVESTOCK TOO"  
  
"Don't tell me you just noticed" said Usopp with his arms crossed and a dejected look on his face. "But even if you were up there for ten years, that's not enough time for a whole village to disappear..."  
  
"Oh, yes. I'll explain everything. First, I must attend to you. I'm sure I had some milk stored around here"  
  
"Erm..." you mumbled, a disgusted look replacing your blank one.   
  
"Ossan...you were up on those stilts for ten years!" cried out Usopp and Tonjit's expression turned shocked.  
  
"Please, help yourselves to some cheese" he said, approaching you with a smelly cheese of ten years, and didn't even dare to stare at the aliment.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM IT" yelled the sniper. "AND THAT'S YOUR MILK FROM TEN YEARS AGO"  
  
"Ah, what a shame...Well, feel free to make yourselves at home"  
  
"Hey, Ossan, can you eat this cheese?" questioned Luffy, tilting his head on the side.  
  
"Don't. Touch. It" you gritted your teeth, slapping your captain's hand away from the plate.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just some ten-year-old cheese. Unlike you young'uns, I've experienced the relaxed lifestyle of this island. My stomach is much stronge than yours" told Tonjit. "Youngsters these days have such weak bodies"  
  
"Then why are you on the ground clutching your stomach?!" you howled at the old man who was indeed in a fetal position.  
  
"Please...call a doctor!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO! YOU MORON!" snarled Usopp.  
  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" panicked Chopper. "Oh, that's me!"  
  
  
  
The small reindeer quickly examined the old man, coming with one obvious conclusion:  
  
  
  
"Food poisoning"  
  
"WE KNOW THAT!" cried out Usopp and Luffy laughed.  
  
"Ossan, you're funny!"  
  
"You're nomads?" you asked finally and the old man nodded his head after feeling better.  
  
"Yes, we are a continuously migrating footloose tribe of nomads"  
  
"So that's why your village was gone after just ten years" stated Chopper.  
  
"This island is called Long Ring Long Land. Welcome. This island is actually shaped like a long ring. Most of the time, the sea divides it into ten smaller islands" explained Tonjit. "But, there is one day of the year when the tide recedes dramatically...and the island reveals its full form for a few hours. We wait for that opportunity, and once every three years, we move to the next island"  
  
"So, you were left behind when your village moved, Ossan?" asked the sniper.  
  
"That's so stupid! I like your style!" chuckled Luffy while holding his stomach with one hand and the other giving a thumb up.  
  
"Shut up" you growled, slamming a foot behind his head and making him faceplant.  
  
"If they move one island in three years, it would take about thirty years for them to get back here. So, even after subtracting the time you were on the stilts, It'll still be twenty years before you can be reunited" continued Usopp.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right...If only I had a hooorse here...I could jump one island every year...and catch up to the others in just five years" stated the old man.  
  
"A hooorse?" repeated Chopper.  
  
"Yes. The most beautiful creature on this island" smiled Tonjit. "Seeing them run gracefully across the grassland takes your breath away. Without them, going from one island to the next would be impossible. Their bodies are strong and they carry our heavy luggage. If we tried to cross the next island on foot, the tide would come in before we finished crossing"  
  
"Why not just take a ship?" proposed your captain.  
  
"Our tribe has no experience with navigation" responded the old man. "And besides, even after a Log Pose adapts to this island's Log, it won't point to the next island. The islands are all actually only one island, after all. I guess I'll have to wait here for twenty years"  
  
"Are you sure? Won't you be lonely?" frowned Luffy.  
  
"Wait! Is a hooorse...a horse?" said Chopper and you facepalmed.  
  
"Yes, it's the same thing" you sighed.  
  
 

* * *

 

"Oh! Cherie! Did you wait for me?" asked Tonjit as he ran toward the white horse who neighed in happiness. "Oh, Cherie, you're so cute! I've missed you so much! You've gotten much longer since the last time I saw you!"

"So it was his horse..." you mumbled, stopping a few feet away from them followed by the others.

"You must have been so lonely all these years" the old man said, caressing the horse's head. "Thank you! I'll never leave you again!"

"She wants you to ride her, Ossan!" smiled Chopper when Cherie suddenly gamboled around him.

 

 

It didn't take long before the both of them took off and galloped across the plain, with the horse neighing loudly and the old man laughing. It was almost a heartwarming sight to your cold organ. The trio next to you were also enjoying the view, chuckling at their happiness. Only it was short lived. The sound of a gun pierced the serenity and Cherie fell on her side, the old man landing on the ground hard. Chopper and Usopp let out a scream, and quickly went to the old man and horse's aid. The animal was struggling in her bounds around her four limbs, trashing around.  
Luffy gritted his teeth and turned around to face the origin of the sound. There was three people standing behind you.

 

 

" Fuehfehfehfeh! " laughed loudly the one in the middle who looked like a weird fox. "That horse now belongs to me!"

"Yeah, that's right! The horse belongs to Oyabin!" said the woman next to him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled angrily Luffy.

"You dare to ask who I am?" muttered the man.

"What a rude thing to say" enriched the woman while the bigger guy merely laughed.

"I won't let you say that you don't know my face!" declared the man.

"Trust us, if we knew you, I would remember a stupid face like yours" you told, and deadpanned when the man fell on his knees, sulking.

"They don't know who I am? And she calmed stupid..." whimpered the man.

"No, Oyabin, don't be sad!" the woman pat his back. "They are lying! They must know and are pretending that they don't! Plus, I'm pretty sure she fancies you~"

"No I don't" you growled, cue more sulking from the man.

"There's no way they know" came the muffled voice of the bigger man, before he fell on his knees, laughing.

"Don't laugh about it, Hamburg!" snapped the woman.

"My name is Foxy" grunted the man finally. "I am a man who takes everything he wants! Fuehfehfehfeh! Remember that, you clowns! Why are you making such a fuss over a horse? That was nothing more than a bit of sport hunting!"

"Bastard!" spat your captain, swinging his leg behind him. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Wait, Straw Hat Luffy!" Foxy stammered, bringing a hand in front of him and Luffy completely stopped.

"How did you know my name?!"

"I know your name...and a lot more about you" told Foxy.

"Wanted for a bounty of 100,000,000 bellies, Monkey D. Luffy...60,000,000 bellies, Roronoa Zoro....and for 150,000,000 bellies, (y/n), having a total bounty of 310,000,000 bellies between only eight people is rather impressive" said the young woman with blue hair.

"We, the Foxy Pirates...request that the Straw Hat Pirates participate in a Davy Back Fight!" said Foxy, showing between his fingers three golden coins. 

"What kind of bullshit is that?! Just come and fight me!" cried out Luffy. "I'll take any challenge you throw at me!"

"Oi, Luffy, that game...Stop! You lose your Nakama!" yelled Usopp, running toward you.

"What're you talking about, Usopp?!"

"Don't accept that challenge!" continued to yell the sniper.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! You fool! I heard what you said, Straw Hat Luffy! You said that you'd accept any challenge! He said that, right, Porche?" Foxy demanded to the woman who nodded.

"Yes, Oyabin, I heard him too. Do you think you can back out now?" wondered Porche.

"It's too late" chuckled Hamburg.

"Or, Straw Hat, will you recant your words?" taunted Foxy.

"No!" barked your captain, which earned him a slap by Usopp.

"DON'T LET HIM GOAD YOU INTO THIS!"

"BUT YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO THE HORSE!" bickered back Luffy to the sniper.

"You three, out of the way!" said the old man, who had now a gun in his hands. "Cherie believed in me and waited ten long years for me to return...and you shot her?!"

"Wait, Ossan! They're pirates!"

"Anyway, what is this Davy Back Fight?" you turned to the other pirates.  "What kind of challenge is that game?"

 

 

Foxy went on explaining all the rules concerning the Davy Back Fight. It's a game between two pirate crews to win each other's crewmates in order to strengthen their crew. For it to begin, both captains must agree to the terms and fire a gun at the same time into the air, sealing the agreement. The more you heard about it, the more you cringed. All of this assembled was a whole bad idea.

 

 

"Now. Do we have an accord?" smiled deviously the captain of the Foxy pirates. He had a gun pointed in the air already.

"As if we were stupid enough to agree-" you started but froze when you heard a gun shot behind you. Foxy laughed out loud as he fired on turn, announcing the beginning of the Davy Back Fight.

 

 

Your head did a slow turn toward Luffy, who was holding the gun toward the sky, a determined expression on his face. Usopp was slapping it while calling him a dumbass.

 

 

"HOW COULD YOU ACCEPT!?" you snarled, lashing yourself at his neck. You started to strangle him on spot, not caring if his face was turning blue.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS GAME IS?!" added Usopp, helping you in strangling your captain.

"We just have to not lose!" answered Luffy. "(y/n), I-I can't breath!"

"JUST DIE ALREADY" you continued to shake him wildly.

"You have formally accepted the game!" stated Foxy with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh! If you think you can!"

"You bet I will. Split-head!" snapped Luffy, causing the man to sulk at the insult.

"Split-head..." whimpered Foxy.

"Oyabin!! Hey, now look what you've done!" spat Porche. "Oyabin is a very sensitive person!"

"More like he has a glass heard" said Hamburg, before muffling his laugh. "That line doesn't suit him"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP LAUGHING"

 

 

You finally released Luffy and he flopped down on the floor, a little dizzy with all the shaking. You groaned and slapped a hand over your forehead, not believing that you were going to engage in some kind of stupid game because of the idiot captain.

 

 

"Hey, Luffy! I know you're mad about what happened to the horse and Ossan but-" Usopp tried to reason with him.

"Show them how mad we are!" said Tonjit with a thumb up and you growled.

"HOW CAN YOU BE STANDING ALREADY?!"

"LEAVE TO ME! YEAH!!" Luffy declared, throwing his arms in the air.

"I will kill you" you gritted your teeth.

 

* * *

 

When you returned to your crew, stands of festivities were already set up for the people's enjoyment of the Davy Back Fight. You saw Nami from the corner of your eyes sulking with Usopp, and you sweatdropped. You weren't the only one who was a little depressed with everything that's happening.

 

 

"The opening ceremonies will now begin!" yelled the announcer through a mic. "Please, everyone quiet! Quiet down, quiet down, quiet down! Quiet down, quiet down..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" you snarled.

"Okay, boys. Settle down, okay? We will now swear to uphold the three rules of losing a match" cooed Porche threw the mic, with Luffy and Foxy sitting on chairs behind her. "First, any Nakama or symbols taken through a Davy Back Fight can only be retrieved through a Davy Back Fight. Second, selected crew members must immediately swear loyalty to their opponent's captain. And third, if your symbol is taken, you must never raise it again. Anyone who breaks any of these rules... will be forever shamed and thrown into Davy Jones's Locker. Do you swear to uphold them?"

"I do!" told Foxy, standing up.

"I do!" followed Luffy, doing the same.

"Now then, Straw Hat. I'll let you choose. One-coin, two-coin, or three-coin. Choose whichever you like!" Foxy proposed him the golden coins.

"Oh, Oyabin, you're so kind!"

"What's that?" your captain questioned.

"The number of events" responded Porche. "Oyabin is letting you choose the number of events, from one to three"

"More games are more fun, so of course..." Luffy trailed.

"LUFFY!" yelled in unison Usopp and Nami, who were showing him one finger. The ebony male blinked before he let out a chuckle.

"We'll do the Three-coin!"

"YOU DUMBASS!" they cried out when they saw Hamburg next to them  showing one finger too. "WHY DID YOU ADD THEM!? AND YOU INCLUDED THE ENEMY'S FINGER!"

"When will you understand that he is an idiot?" you scolded the two who sulked.

"We will have a three-coin game under the orthodox rules!" announced Foxy, before throwing them in the sea. "Now to inform Davy Jones! Are you prepared, Straw Hat? Let the games begin!"

"YOSHA! LET'S DO THIS!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm seriously. Going. To. Kill. Him..." you facepalmed once more.

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/44) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	41. Davy Back Games 1/2

 

 

# Davy Back Games 1/2

 

 

 

"Geez..." groaned Usopp.  
  
"You sure have turned this into something big, Luffy" growled the navigator.  
  
  
  
The two of them were pushing Luffy's cheeks in a way it was squeezed between them. After deciding they would play three events on this game of Davy Back Fight with a risk of loosing Nakama, Usopp and Nami didn't forgive him in the slightest.  
  
  
  
"All we need to do is win!" replied Luffy, eating his noodles.  
  
"Hey, you forgot this! Write down the order of the contestants!" said a member of the Foxy Pirates while tossing at you a sheet of paper. "Give it then to our festival manager. Until the 2nd round, the contestants written down cannot be changed anymore"  
  
"Shall we fight? The games are racing, sports and combat" said Zoro as he read the paper.  
  
"Look at that...There is no limit to contestants for the race" pointed out Sanji. "953. The organization being, 500 people"  
  
"Let's do this! We are all going to enter!" smiled Luffy.  
  
"According to the rules entering 3 times is not possible..." told Robin.  
  
"Hey, what are we going to do if we lose? They will probably pick me, Captain Usopp..." whined the sniper with a dark cloud over his head.  
  
"No, it will probably be me...Since I'm cute" said Nami with also a dark cloud.  
  
" _Hey everyone, we have just got the entree listings for both teams_!" said the announcer through the mic. " _I'm going to announce them now! First: The Straw Hat Team. 1st Round: Donut Race! All members of the Straw Hat Team have entered!!!_ "  
  
"Actually, I can't enter. My 'Cannot-enter-in-the-race' disease is coming up again" whimpered pathetically Usopp, clutching his stomach.  
  
"I have the remedy right here...My fist" you showed said limb to the sniper who let out a scream.  
  
"I'M CURED"  
  
" _2nd Round: Groggy Ring. Entries: Roronoa Zoro, Sanji and (y/n)!_ " continued the announcer.  
  
"Don't be pulling my leg" growled the swordsman to the chief who did the same.  
  
"Same to you. Something's happen to (y/n)-swan and I kill you" replied Sanji.

"Grandma can look for herself for all I care"  
  
"What did you say?..." your right eye flashed as you stared at Zoro over your shoulder, who shivered at the dark look you were giving him.  
  
"N-Nothing, ma'am!"  
  
" _3rd Round: Run around with rollers! Entries: Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin, Nami and Usopp! Now, now! Don't forget, if you win it'll be a festival, if you lose it'll be a lose-festival. That's the merciless Davy Back Fight! I am the festival manager from the Foxy Pirates. First is round 1, Donut Race_ "  
  
"How shall we set up the teams?" demanded Robin, turning to the others who shrugged.  
  
"Considering they have devil powers as well, 3 or 4 should be best" suggested Sanji.  
  
" _To build your canoe, you will be given 2 oars and 3 barrels. If you use any material other than these you will be disqualified! It all depends on your ship repairer's skills! Come now and get the barrels for the boat's body! I'll give them to you for free_ " told the announcer, patting the barrels behind him.  
  
"With just barrels..." you deadpanned.  
  
"Making a boat for 3 people may be impossible" nodded Robin.  
  
"Alright, let's select the 3 man teams" stated the swordsman.  
  
  
 

* * *

**1ST ROUND: DONUT RACE**

* * *

  
 

  
  
  
  
The three teams went like this: a group formed of Robin, Usopp and Nami; another with Sanji and Luffy; and you were stuck with Zoro and Chopper. You had a feeling that you might not win the first round, and by the sight of the boats they were making, you got a few reasons to worry. When you finished the boat, it was already the time to put on water.  
  
  
  
" _While you are making your boats I will explain the Donut Race. The course is around the island Long Ring Long Land. Memorize the course, it's quite a tough one. If your boat sinks you will be disqualified_ " the announcer explained. " _Guns, cannons, swords, anything is allowed! If you don't like the rules you don't deserve to be a pirate! There's no time limit. Are all preparations done?....I just got the last entries! Shall I announce the most popular ones first? As I thought, it's our idol, Porche-chan_ "  
  
"Sorry to make you wait..." she cooed, kissing the crowd.  
  
" _Assisting her will be Kapouti the swordfish and Mounda the star-shark in the 'Cutie Wagon Boat'!!!_ "  
  
"Why do they have a fish?!" you barked angrily.  
  
"There isn't a rule that says we can't have a fish" Porche winked teasingly and you gritted your teeth.  
  
" _The 2nd most popular, 'Arara Egaiaiai'! From the Straw Hat Pirates navigator Nami, sniper Usopp and historian Robin make the 3-man team. The boat they will use is called Tiger Barrel_ "  
  
"That orange haired girl is hot!!" said a guy from the Foxy Pirates.  
  
"I want the dark-haired girl as a Nakama!" said another.  
  
"We don't need that guy"  
  
"Heh, I want the (h/c) one with the bazookas!"  
  
  
  
Your eyebrow twitched in anger when you heard this sentence. You knew, oh you knew he wasn't talking about your  _weapons_. Zoro behind you stood still, and you could imagine him pretty well unsheathing his sword. But you were a big girl.  
  
  
  
"GYAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed the man who disrespected you when he earned a bullet in the knee.  
  
"Sorry, my finger slipped" you slapped a hand over your mouth, feigning innocence. "I hope you will bleed to death..."  
  
"She told him to die" said in unison the crewmen of the Foxy Pirates, sweatdropping while the man howled in pain.  
  
" _The Straw Hat Pirates also seem to be weak to sexy girls, old man_ "  
  
"You're sure you want to do this? I can take your place" you offered Chopper who was in his human form, paddling with his feet.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just have to run all the way" smiled the reindeer.  
  
"You know...it's a miracle it's even floating at this point" you mumbled, giving a look to Luffy and Sanji next who had only a board.  
  
" _3rd popular is harem tango. This is a boat for beauties!_ " told the announcer, continuing on introducing the racers. " _4th is honey krenge, super popular. 5th popular is Ichigo Nigo. 6th are the festival lovers, Oyakata Boaté 7th is....Duku special boat_ "  
  
"Wait a minute! What about our boat!?" cut Luffy, signaling the announcer.  
  
"Yeah! Ours too!" said Chopper and the announcer hummed, looking at his sheet of paper.  
  
" _Er...Chopper, Master Gunner (y/n) and Swordman Zoro, Torro Mana Go..Is 13th!_ " replied the announcer and the reindeer grew shocked. " _Hmm...The next popular is...'Droove'...From the east, Huge boat, Mother ship_ "  
  
  
  
You arched a brow at the name, and turned around to see a gigantic boat appearing behind the racers. It was impossible for it to move that fast.  
  
  
  
"Huh...Isn't that...against the rules?" Zoro said, glaring at the boat with incertitude.  
  
"How the heck will it move?" you enriched.   
  
"Ah! Good question! This boat won't move!" said the racer. "But the inside is strong. This boat is the big water bringer after all. It isn't against the rules at all"  
  
"You know, they bring out the rules often on this kind of events that I find myself doubting it won't have any trap..." you grunted.  
  
" _Now, now....All boats are gathered around the start line. I will broadcast the race from the sky with my super sparrow of the South Blue, Gigin!_ "  
  
"I'm getting excited!" smiled Chopper.  
  
"Are you really going to finish the race?" still questioned Zoro.  
  
"Hey, Usopp, Marimo. If something happens to the ladies, I will kill you" stated loudly Sanji to the young men who sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's get this over with" you said and your team hummed.  
  
" _Now, receive your Eternal Log Pose so you won't get lost_ " the announced threw at the racers the small object that you caught it with one hand. " _Please be careful that you don't drift away from the island_ "  
  
"Drift away from the island? Why would they possibly say that? We'll just have to follow the shore..." said inquisitively Nami.  
  
" _So? Everyone's ready? Ready?!!_ "  
  
"Crew! From the start get away from the island!" yelled Usopp.  
  
  
  
You were about to ask what he meant by that, only for the gun shot to announce the start of the race cut you from doing so. Immediately, the other racers beside your group started to paddle on the side to get away from the giant ship. The members of the Mother ship turned a wheel:  
  
  
  
"This boat's purpose, I'll teach you a mouthful about it" said the leader.  
  
  
  
The lid came off and barrels flew down in the water, pushed by big waves. They encircled your group's boats, trapping you completely with no way out. You deadpanned at the sight, not understanding what they wanted to achieve by doing that. Until Nami decided to poke one of the barrels with a stick and it caused a huge explosion. Their boat went flying in the sky as the announcer let out a laugh:  
  
  
  
" _There it is! Mother Ship's special move!_ " he said as they fell back down, Porche's team taking this time to have the lead in this race.  
  
"Let's go over there!" said Chopper while he blew on a barrel to stop it from going near your boat.  
  
"You sure can say it, I'm going to blast you out of here!" said Luffy.  
  
"Don't you dare!!!" you snarled. "YOU WILL CAUSE A HUGE EXPLOSION YOU MORON! AND TWO OF YOU RIGHT NOW CAN'T SWIM"  
  
"But at this point..." your captain whined and you wanted so badly to throw at him one of the barrels if it wouldn't explode upon contact.  
  
"We just need them out of the way, right?" asked Zoro. "Luffy, pass me that oar"  
  
"What are you going to do, Pot plant?" you demanded as Zoro caught the oar in one of them, facing the back of your boat and toward Mother Ship.  
  
"Stay back and watch, Grandma"  
  
"What was that?!" you barked, standing up abruptly and Chopper quickly caught your arms to refrain you from killing the swordsman on the spot.  
  
  
  
Zoro started to twirl the oar in his right hand, and with the wind it created, pushed the barrels toward the giant ship. Some members of the Mother ship started to panic and threw themselves in the ocean before the barrels collided with the ship. Upon collision, it created a tidal wave that was coming to you, destroying at the same time the 'START' panel.  
  
  
  
"Nami-san, Robin-chan, (y/n)-swan, hurry and grab on to the boat!" yelled Sanji. "Don't drown in the wave!"  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DROWN!!!" shouted Usopp.  
  
"Interesting!" laughed loudly Luffy as he rode the wave with his boat like a surfboard with Sanji desperately trying to hold all the parts together.   
  
"Chopper, you're sure you don't want me to run?" you sweatdropped at the crying figure of the reindeer who was staring at the wave with a frightened expression.  
  
" _Oohhh! The Straw Hat Pirates are finally on the offensive!!_ " yelled the announcer through his mic, floating above the tidal wave.  
  
"Ah...Ah...It finally calmed down" panted Chopper when the wave disappeared, transforming himself back in his original form.  
  
"What the?" trailed Zoro, a hand over his sword when a boat of the opposite side stopped by yours.  
  
"You guys floating over there, come in, come in" smiled the guy.  
  
"What do you want- OI, ZORO!!!!" you barked angrily when the swordsman climbed in the other boat to get some booze.  
  
"Injured person, you probably like festivals" stated next the guy to Chopper, who was hiding himself.  
  
"WHO'S HURT?!" replied the reindeer, pissed.  
  
"Well, well, this is best for these times. What about this Candied Apple?" he offered the candy to Chopper.  
  
"What is this?! Is it tasty?!"  
  
"Hold on a minute-" you tried to stop the small reindeer but he was already on the boat eating candies with Zoro drinking down his sixth barrel of booze.  
  
"You, young lady. Would you like to play a game of cards? You look the kind to..." said the man, showing you the game in question.  
  
  
  
You stayed silent for a long time, your eyes wandering to your captain who was eating like a pig on the other racers' boat, and the lovesick chief who was sitting with the ladies, blushing and flirting like they were actually interested in him. You couldn't explain the stinging sensation in your guts that irked you a little at the sight of these women. Your glare returned on the man, who winced at the dark aura forming above your head and the intensity of your stare.  
  
  
  
" _There it is, Oyaku Harlem festival boat! Straw Hat's boat is K.O!!_ "  
  
"What the Realm of Hell..." you growled with your eyes closed, your shoulders shaking in anger.  
  
  
" _Oh! Master Gunner (y/n) looks like she's about to explode!! Is she not pleased with her hosts hospitality? What a killjoy_ "  
"Killjoy?!" you snarled at the announcer who let out a scream in his mic. "I WILL SHOW YOU A KILLJOY. GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE BOAT. SANJI"  
  
"Yes, (y/n)-swan?!" the chief stood up, ignoring the complaints of the ladies all around him.  
  
"Nami, Robin, and even if you don't care Usopp are in trouble! Go save them, Prince!" you fake a panicked look, placing the back of your hand over your forehead to act more dramatic. "Please!"  
  
"YES, (Y/N)-SWAN! YOUR KNIGHT AT YOUR SERVICE!!!" saluted Sanji, grabbing the back of Luffy's collar and dragging him back on their boat. "NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN!!!!!"  
  
  
  
They went off after Nami's team with the ladies crying out for him the background, but stopped when they caught the dark look you were sending them, arms crossed over your chest.  
  
  
"Don't even think about it, hoes" you growled at them, your right eye turning purple.  
  
"Y-Y-YES MA'AM!!" they backed off, hands lifted in surrender.  
  
"ZORO! CHOPPER!" you yelled in the ears and they flinched. "COME ON"  
  
"YES, MA'AM" they replied in unison, returning on the boat and Chopper quickly returned on paddling.  
  
" _Master Gunner (y/n), playing with a man's heart strings to get what she wants! Is she a dishonest and evil woman?!_ " the announcer stated dramatically, and let out a cry when he avoided a bullet at the last second.  
  
"NEXT TIME I WILL SHOOT!" you snarled, making sweatdrop both Chopper and Zoro.  
  
" _YOU ALREADY SHOT! Oh! The boat on offensive is 'Kawaii Cutie Wagon go, and now it's Tiger Barrel! And following it is....Ohh, it's the revived Kamikgrengoi!'_ "  
  
"Can't it go faster?" asked Zoro. "Don't you usually run faster?"  
  
"Hah? Oh. I built it with this thing though..." Chopper pat the bar who was holding him from falling in the water.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Zoro's eyes widened and unsheathed his sword to cut one barrel of your boat, sending it in the spikes of a coming boat behind you. You grabbed the bar, letting out a gasp of surprise. The swordsman jumped on the opponent's ship, his sword drawn and aimed at their head:  
  
  
  
"No welcome?" Zoro demanded.  
  
"Heh. Sorry" chuckled the opponents. "This is our reasoning"  
  
"Is that so? Then here is ours" he smirked. "Shubari"  
  
  
  
He cut their boat apart in small pieces, causing them to fall in the sea along with him. Chopper cried out his name when Zoro resurfaced.  
  
  
  
"You guys are dust as well!!" said the remaining racer in his destroyed boat before he shot forward the giant spike toward your boat.  
  
"Chopper! (y/n)! Run!" cried out Zoro in alarm.  
  
  
  
You quickly grabbed Chopper by the arm and jumped in the water. The spike went through your boat, completely destroying it. The reindeer changed back in his form, feeling the effects of the sea drowning him. You enrolled an arm around his body and went to the surface. You coughed sea water, passing a hand over your eyes to get rid of the liquid that was burning them.  
  
  
  
"Oi, you're alright?" Zoro asked as he swam to you.  
  
"Yeah. But we need to get out of the water" you struggled to keep Chopper out of the sea. "He's very heavy!"  
  
"fhahfakhuensvehufheknmama" whimpered Chopper incoherently, sniffing in your arms.  
  
"Don't cry. My heart can't take it" you gave the reindeer a dejected look.  
  
"You have a heart?" scoffed Zoro before you shoved his head in the water.  
  
" _Tiger Barrel and Ichigo ni go are disqualified!_ "  
  
  
  
Later when you returned on the land, you learned that it was now one against one with Nami's team in the lead, and Porche's team behind her. Sanji and Luffy's crashed when they tried to get over the landscape, leaving to Nami to aim for the victory of this round.  
  
  
  
"Who's going to win?" questioned Chopper next to you with Zoro drinking a bottle of booze.  
  
"Well, Nami's in the lead...A chance she didn't fall for the stupid lies of that Split-Head" you said, advancing forward with the reindeer to watch the end of this race.  
  
"NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU'RE SPEEDY!!" cried out Sanji.  
  
"Too bad, you guys were pretty close..." said a man.  
  
"Why? We're the ones winning!" stated Luffy and the other guy next to him laughed.  
  
"For the moment, but check it out. Oyabin's here"  
  
"So what? He can't do anything now"  
  
"You know...Oyabin is a Devil Fruit user, like you"  
  
  
  
You observed as Nami's boat approaching the goal, with Foxy running next to her on Hamburg. He extended a hand toward her, and shot a strange beam that seems to slow them down. The Cutie Wagon passed them normally and reached the goal before them. Fireworks blasted in the sky to celebrate Porche and her team's victory.  
  
  
  
" _The Cutie Wagon is victorious! The winner of the first round of the Davy Back Fight goes to our idol, Porche-chan!_ " cried out the announcer.   
  
"Fueheheheh!! It's time for you to say goodbye...to one of your Nakama!" declared Foxy.  
  
"Are you okay?! You don't have any wounds?" asked Chopper as he went to Nami, Robin and Usopp.  
  
"No...We're fine" responded Robin.  
  
"Hey, what the hell happened?" asked Luffy.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know! Why the hell did we lose?!" cried out Usopp.  
  
"It's the Split-Head's Devil Fruit" you told them. "You seem to all become sluggish and was passed"  
  
"She called me 'Split-Head'..." sulked behind you Foxy, before he got back up. "There's nothing odd about it! The reason you became slow was my Noro Photon!"  
  
"Hey, asshole! What the hell did you do to them?!" snarled Sanji.  
  
"Noro Photon?"  
  
"It is a particle that hasn't been scientifically registered yet. Anything bathed in its light, be it a life-form, a liquid or a gas, will not lose any energy but will lose physical velocity!" explained Foxy.  
  
"I don't get it. You must be an idiot" stated bluntly Luffy.  
  
"Devastation..." whimpered Foxy, on his hands and knees.  
  
"Aw, Oyabin!"  
  
"But...that sounds..." trailed Nami.  
  
"Impossible? Is that what you want to say?" smirked proudly Foxy. "You should know that on this sea words like that have no meaning. Everything hit will become sluggish. That is the Noro Photon!"  
  
"Ah, if you put it like that, I get it"  
  
"I ate the Noro Noro Fruit. Thus, I became a Noro-man. My body can emit those photons. Behold my power!" he said and Hamburg shot at him a cannonball that he slowed down with his power.  
  
"The flying cannonball is..." gawked Usopp.  
  
"Noro Noro Beam. Its effect lasts for 30 seconds. After that, the cannonball will resume it's speed as if it was never affected in the first place. Fuehehehehe! It makes you doubt your eyes, isn't it? This is-" Foxy was about to continue when the cannonball exploded in his face.   
  
"So...you were done in by that?" you raised a brow.  
  
"This explains the odd confidence they had throughout the game" mumbled Sanji. "Having some retarded ability..."  
  
"Anyway! You guys like get it, don't you?" said Porche. "You, like, lost!"   
  
"The victor of the first round, Donut Race...was US" enriched Foxy.  
  
"Iya~aw! That was close, huh" cooed Porche and you gritted your teeth.  
 

* * *

  
  
  
" _The first match has ended, and now it is time to collect the spoils!_ " yelled the announcer.  
  
  
  
You all prepared yourselves for the worst, wondering who will be chosen.  
  
  
  
"We'll start by taking one. The one I want is...YOU! The doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!" Foxy pointed at the reindeer who let out a cry as two guys dragged him away to the platform.  
  
"No...Chopper!" yelled Nami.  
  
"What an incredible unusual animal!" Foxy cuddled him while Chopper was trashing around. "And he's even cuddlier than I imagined!"  
  
"Iya~aw, Oyabin, let me touch him too!" said Porche, taking him in her arms.  
  
"SUPER CUTE!! We'll take him!"  
  
"Oi, stop treating him like some kind of plush animal!" you snarled angrily.  
  
"Iya~aw, you're just jealous, lady" winked Porche.  
  
"So his aim was Chopper, that bastard. True, if you think about it, Chopper's the rarest among the rare" growled Sanji.  
  
"Maybe he's into cute thing?" suggested Nami.  
  
"Maybe he's into furry things?" said Robin.  
  
"LISTEN TO YOURSELVES, DAMNIT! THIS IS NO JOKE, ONE OF OUR NAKAMA WAS TAKEN!" barked Usopp.  
  
"Everyone..." whimpered Chopper as Foxy put on him the stupid mask.  
  
"Forgive me, Chopper!" sobbed Usopp. "It's cause we lost!"  
  
"Everyone! I only came because you wanted me to!! I don't want this! I don't want to do this...Luffy!" cried the reindeer. "I only went to sea because you asked me to. Together with these guys...is not where I want to be! I am a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Tony Tony Chopper! I don't wanna!"  
  
"Stop your damn whining, Chopper!" barked Zoro, slamming down his bottle of booze hard on the ground. "It's disgraceful!! Going to sea was your decision. YOUR responsibility. No matter how you put it, it's your responsibility. Don't blame it on others, we accepted this game. Usopp, you, everyone fought their hardest. In this world of piracy, nobody's going to show you any sympathy. If you're a man, then sit down, shut your trap and watch the rest of the god damn show"  
  
"How can you say that?!" frowned Nami and Chopper sniffed. "Would you think about his feelings?!"  
  
"Fine, do as you please!" the reindeer erased his tears and crossed his arms, Zoro nodding.  
  
"Yosh. Let's get the second round going"  
  
"There are still two rounds left...Let's do this" you said.  
  
"We need to get our precious emergency food back before we think of anything else" enriched Sanji.  
  
" _The trade has been done! Things are getting heated up in this Davy Back Fight!_ "  
  
"You're free to quit, pansy and mummy" stated the swordsman as he approached the stage of the next round.  
  
"The same goes to you, you damn shithead" growled Sanji.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and go take a drink elsewhere? I will be fine on my own" you scowled. "You'll only be in my way"  
  
"It's hard to think those three can work as a team..." sulked the navigator.  
  
"WANNA FIGHT?!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
 

* * *

**2ND ROUND: GROGGY RING**

* * *

 

  
  
  
" _Now, I shall explain the rules of the Groggy Ring! There are two goals on each side of the field. Get the ball in the goal and win. However, the ball is not made of rubber. It's a human being! Both teams will, in other words, have someone be the ball!_ "  
  
"Hey, you three. Who'll be the ball?"  
  
"Him" you pointed at Zoro.  
  
"Him" the swordsman then pointed at Sanji.  
  
"Here, ball sign"  
  
"DON'T DECIDE THAT FOR YOURSELF!" snarled Sanji at Zoro. "YOU'RE the ball, Seaweed-man!"  
  
" _Oh, it's come! It's their entrance tune...The champions of the Groggy Ring!_ " introduced the announcer, followed by the weird music. " _They still stand undefeated!! They are the Groggy Monsters!!! And they are now entering the field!!_ "  
  
  
  
Three people who are more gigantic than you appeared on the field, with a giant being the ball. You arched an eyebrow in disbelief, not believing that you were going to fight against these brutes. And how the heck will you get the ball inside the goal?!  
  
  
  
" _In the front, we have 'Full-Dash' Hamburg! Behind him, we have 'Tackle Demon' Pickles! And at the rear is the half-giant half-fishman, 'Big Bang' Botan!! They really are the monsters of the ring!_ "  
  
"What the hell is that?!" chuckled Luffy.  
  
"What's with that giant?!" said Nami with wide eyes.  
  
"AND HE'S WEARING THE BALL SIGN!!" enriched Usopp.  
  
"Unexpected?" hummed Sanji, not really impressed by the three.  
  
"Nah" smirked Zoro, cracking his neck.  
  
"The bigger, the funnier" you stretched your arms above your head. "Let's get this over with"  
  
" _Our undefeated warriors in the Groggy Ring will be getting some action today from: The Violent Cook, Sanji!_ "  
  
"That's 'First Class' Cook" grunted the chief.  
  
" _With a bounty of 60 million, the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro! And finally, with a bounty of 150 million, The Immortal (y/n)!!!_ "  
  
"For them to call us out, I was wondering what our opponents would be, but..." said Pickles before he let out a laugh. "Right, Big Bang?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He didn't hear you" Hamburg muffled his laugh.  
  
"What's up with these guys?" you said.  
  
"We'll be deciding the starters with this" the referee appeared between your teams, tossing a coin in the air before he grabbed you.  
  
"Tails" stated Hamburg.  
  
"And you?" the referee turned his head to you.  
  
"...What's left besides heads?" sweatdropped Sanji.  
  
"It's tails" stated the referee and you grew suspicious. "Field or ball?"  
  
"Ball" replied Hamburg.  
  
" _Our Groggy Monsters chose to ball first!_ " came the announcement. " _The Straw Hat ballman will now move towards the opponents mid-circle!_ "  
  
"Which side?"  
  
"Doesn't matter" stated Zoro, bored.   
  
" _They are only two balls in this game, marked by the ball sign. You beat the opponent into the opponents ring and win!_ "  
  
"Ballman. Get in place already" ordered Zoro to Sanji who scowled deeply.  
  
"Oi, oi...Don't decide who the ballman is by yourself. I never agreed on being the ball. How can I possibly wear something this lame?" Sanji pointed to the ball hat on his head.  
  
"Stop complaining!" snapped the swordsman, then turned around to take a good look at the chief. "Wow! That ball looks good on you!"  
  
"SHOVE IT! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!!"  
  
"Zoro! Sanji! (y/n)! Kick their asses!" cheered Luffy from the sideline.  
  
"Get Chopper back, please!!" whimpered Usopp. "There's no other way, since I lost..."  
  
"First time I've seen a fish-giant" mumbled Nami.  
  
"They're as tall as a pure giant..." said Robin.  
  
"Fuehehehe. Cheer all you want, it won't make a difference. Our team are Groggy Ring experts" smiled Foxy.  
  
"Oh shut up, Split-Head" you said over your shoulder, and Foxy fell on his knees. "...Split-Head"  
  
"She said it twice" he sulked and Porche tended to him. "Well, it doesn't look like there's any reason for me to interfere in this game. I'll be spectating, like you. Got a problem?"  
  
"Fool! You can interfere in this game too?" questioned the navigator.  
  
"You can interfere in any game! But there are those teams who will win regardless of interference! And there are people that want to win fair and square. It's all up to your personal tastes. Fuehehehe!" told Foxy and Porche stuck out her tongue. "Besides, those who whine about after losing because of interference, are gutless people that simply aren't fit to live as pirates. And what the hell is with your team? They don't have any team spirit"  
  
"Say what you want. When the match starts, those three will..." trailed Nami, looking back at you only to deadpan.  
  
"You cheated, Marimo bastard" you growled. "You made your move after me!"  
  
"Yes, moss head. (y/n)-swan's right!"  
  
"I did NOT. I won fair and square, stupid mummy! It's because I'm stronger than you"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" barked Sanji, irked clouds appearing over their head. "THIS IS JANKEN"  
  
"And she lost"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED" you snarled, headbutting Zoro.   
  
"Hurry up and decide the ballman, you three" groaned Pickles.  
  
"Sanji-kun! That ball looks great on you!" cooed Nami and immediately Sanji's opinion on the ball hat made a 180 deg.   
  
"I'LL BE THE BALLMAN!" the blond male declared, throwing his arms in the air. "It suits me best, after all!"  
  
"Yeah, it really does suit you...You look like the prince..." drawled Zoro with sarcasm. "...of Dumbass Kingdom"  
  
  
  
Not a second after they were fighting each other. The Groggy monsters were laughing in the background while you facepalmed yourself, letting out a sigh. You were starting to have a headache with all the commotion from those two.  
  
  
  
"START THE GAME!!!!" snarled Usopp.  
  
"You suck" said childishly Zoro.  
  
"No, YOU suck" replied Sanji, walking toward the center of the field.  
  
"NO, YOU SUCK"  
  
"YOU BOTH SUCK" you cried out angrily.   
  
"Hey, weapons are against the rules! Loose the swords and guns" called the referee.  
  
" _Yes, this is a BALL-GAME. Have you ever heard of a ball-game with weapons allowed?_ "   
  
"Well...It's not like I care either way" smirked Zoro and brought his fists together after giving his swords.  
  
"Oi...Are you alright with that? For a swordsman to lose his sword is...pretty lame" smirked deviously Sanji and the green haired male grew pissed. They went wrestled once more.  
  
"ARE YOU PLAYING OR NOT?!!" barked the sniper. "WELLL??!!"  
  
" _Now, finally...Straw Hat's ballman Sanji has arrived at the kick-off point_ "  
  
"Hope you get crushed, Cook"  
  
"Shove it"  
  
  
  
Sanji stood in the middle of the circle while you stepped back with Zoro, having a good distance between you. The opposite team were still laughing like idiots, and probably didn't take you three seriously. Not that you would be surprised if it was the case. The swordsman stretched himself while the announcer told the rules of this round:  
  
  
  
" _There's no time-limit! Score one point and win!_ "  
  
"So basically, to win I just kick that big guy into the life buoy on the other side" muttered Zoro. "And we lose if the Cook's head gets kicked into our buoy"  
  
"As if you were strong enough to pull him in that" you scoffed and the swordsman gave you a look.  
  
"You think you can?"  
  
"I'm confident that I do"  
  
"Oh yeah? Show me what you got, you old hag"  
  
"Oh, the puppy tried to show his canines. How cute"  
  
"JUST KISS ALREADY AND GET DONE WITH THIS"  
  
"SHUT UP, USOPP!" you and Zoro yelled in unison at the sniper.  
  
" _Can the Straw Hat team reclaim their reindeer?! Or will the Foxy team claim a crewmember again? It's the violent Groggy Ring! And we're now waiting for the signal...._ "  
  
  
You prepared yourself mentally, and boosted your guard against the three opponents. All you have to do is bring down the huge bastard. Easy, right? Maybe not. The referee brought the whistle to his lips and blew in it, signaling the start of the match.  
  
  
  
" _The match has begun!!! Now, how will the ballman, Sanji, move? Will he advance or fall back?_ "  
  
"Let's do this" grinned Pickles before he charged toward Sanji.  
  
" _Tackle Demon Pickles makes the first move!!_ "  
  
  
  
Sanji jumped over the giant easily, and aimed already the fishman-giant with a kick. However, the minute his feet met the guy's skin, Sanji started to slip. The ballman looks like he had some skin of liquid poured on him before the match.  
  
  
  
" _Sanji, the cook, seems to be stuck on Big Bang's arm!! But that's to be expected! Big Bang is a mudfish giant, so his body is extremely slippery!_ "  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IDIOT!!" barked Zoro as the chief continued to run over the slippery arm without making any progress. Hamburg took this opening to pass him. "Are you braindamaged or what?!"  
  
"HEY, WHO'S ONE WITH BRAINDAMAGE HERE?!" replied back Sanji, failing to notice that the giant drew his arm back to slap him hard, sending him toward the life buoy.  
  
" _There it is! Big Bang super-long pass!_ " yelled in excitement the announcer. " _Hamburg is running to catch the ball...And Roronoa Zoro is right beside him, assisted by the lovely, yet demonic, (y/n)_ "  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" you sent a dark look to the announcer. "AND IF HE FALLS IN THE GOAL, I FREAKING KILL YOU, YOU DAMN SEA CUCUMBER"  
  
"AS IF IT WAS MY FAULT!!" scowled Zoro at you.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR FAULT, YOU DIDN'T STOP BABBLING LIKE A MORON!!" yelled Sanji in the air, falling toward your life buoy.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pickles appeared and elbowed Zoro, sending him to fall down a few feet away.  
  
  
  
" _Now Pickles is entering the enemy territory! And now, Hamburg...Can he catch Sanji in mid-air? Yes, he did it!_ "  
  
"Sanji!!" you cried, watching as the guerrilla took a hold of him in the air and sent him toward the goal faster.  
  
" _Alright! Alright! Pickles is in position!!_ "  
  
"You bastard..." you growled as Zoro ran ahead of you to catch up with Pickles. However, the opponent did some kind of spin attack and threw Zoro away, and he collided with you.  
  
" _The ballman, Sanji, is being rebound into the air! Big Bang advances from the back court! He's after Hamburg!_ "  
  
  
  
You lifted Zoro off of you and let out a huff, watching as the fishman-giant plunged down to give a push for Hamburg.  
  
  
  
" _And Hamburg catches Sanji again! This is...He is within shooting range!_ "  
  
"YOU CURLY-EYEBROWED IDIOT!" shouted in panic Zoro.  
  
"SANJI" you screamed.  
  
  
  
Zoro wasted no time and lashed himself at Pickles, grabbing his leg. Your comrades were panicking in the background, yelling at you to do something before it was too late.  
  
  
  
" _Is the match going to end already?_ "  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me to do something...You think...I'll LET THESE ASSHOLES WIN?!" snarled the swordsman as he begun to swing in a circle Pickles, before throwing him toward your goal.  
  
"Of course it ain't finished" scoffed Sanji, grabbing Hamburg's arms. "I'm still in tip-top shape. If I keep letting that damn swordsman get the best of me, I'll never get my cutscene!" he finished by kicking down Hamburg toward Pickles.  
  
  
  
The both of them collided with each other and fell out of the court, almost knocked out by the hit. Sanji landed beside you, taking a puff of his cigarette.  
  
  
  
"Wow. You did a good job for once" you said, mildly impressed and the two men smirked.  
  
" _NO GOAL!!! Sanji isn't going to enter the goal that easily!!_ " said the announcer and the crowd grew crazy with your comrades cheering loudly for you.  
  
"Don't interfere" snapped Sanji to the swordsman who scoffed.  
  
"You kicked it too far, moron!"  
  
" _A couple who can match Groggy monsters in power has appeared!! A heroic game has begun! Though, what could the demonic (y/n) be hiding?! She hasn't show any prowess until now!_ "  
  
"Oh shut up, you faggot" you snarled at the announcer.  
  
" _This has never happened before, it's unprecedented!! The giants have passed out! The crowd is in awe! Straw Hat's team is strong!_ "  
  
"You're not good enough to cover for me" continued the chief. "And it's out of question to put (y/n)-swan in danger"  
  
"I just did it cause it looked like you couldn't handle it by yourself!!" argued Zoro. "Wanna fight, Pervert Cook?! I said I'll beat them too, Curly Eyebrows!! You.."  
  
"Shut up and do as I say!! Are you stupid?!" headbutted Sanji.  
  
"Realm of God..." you gritted your teeth in annoyance, fists clenching tightly. You swung your limbs and punched the two idiots at the same time, who faceplanted. "JUST SHUT UP"  
  
" _Oh my. Straw Hat's team is acting weird. And (y/n) is showing us her true demonic nature! The ballman are both in their own half of the field. The ball is still in play, but they're still just fighting each other_ "  
  
"Shishishi! They are funny, those three" laughed out loud Luffy.  
  
"IDIOTS!! Zoro, Sanji, (y/n)! What the hell are you doing?! This is your chance! The ballman is all alone! Stop fighting and charge into the ring!!" yelled Usopp.  
  
  
  
You three stopped bickering and turned to face the fishman-giant, avoiding being squished under his boot.  
  
  
  
" _Taking the command, Big Bang attacks all of a sudden!!_ "  
  
  
  
Your eyes widened in panic when you caught sight of something shiny under his boots, and the three of you started to run with the fishman-giant chasing you behind.  
  
  
  
"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! THAT GUY HAS THE BALL!" spluttered Usopp.  
  
"THIS GUY'S SHOES HAS SPIKES!!" you replied. "REFEREE! WASN'T WEAPONS FORBIDDEN?!"  
  
  
  
You grew pissed when the man simply looked away, as if he wasn't seeing anything wrong in the picture. Sanji was ticked off and threw a shoe at his face. Usopp tried to calm the cook down while he yelled insults at the referee. Which earned Sanji a yellow card as a warning.  
  
  
"Team Straw Hat Sanji - Yellow Card" said the referee.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!!" snarled Sanji.  
  
" _There we have it, the first yellow card! If Sanji gets one more card, he'll be sent off the field! Attacking the referee, what a heretic!_ "  
  
"AND NOW HE HAS AN AXE!!" you cried out angrily at the weapon in the fishman-giant's hand. Annnd the referee was still looking away.  
  
"HEY, REFEREE LOOK! IT'S AN AXE THIS TIME, HE'S USING AN AXE!" told Sanji, pointing at the giant.  
  
  
  
You continued to run with Zoro, adding Sanji much later after Nami convinced him to continue the match even if the referee was a douche. Both the guys decided it was enough and faced the fishman-giant, running toward him. You still ran, thinking it was a bad idea to follow their lead since they weren't even cooperating. As you thought, the fishman-giant did a sudden stunt and plunged toward Zoro and Sanji who jumped on his back.   
  
They entered a never ending loop of slipping that were making them dizzy with Big Bang holding his legs in a circle.  
  
  
  
" _Meanwhile, those who got thrown out earlier have returned to the game! Oh, no! It looks like they've reequiped themselves!! Hamburg has iron knuckleduster and...something that looks like an iron supporters. His teammate Pickles is wearing spiked shoulderpads. Remember weapons are against the rules! Whops, what a coincidence! The referee just happens to be stretching with his back turn away from the field!!_ "  
  
"REFEREE" you snarled, your shoulders shaking. "Shi- Zoro! Sanji!"  
  
  
  
You watched as Big Bang released them, and they were flying toward Hamburg, who used Pickles's spinning attack to jump in the air.  
  
  
  
" _The two fat guys strike back! Neither one of them is the ballman! He's aiming at Zoro with his knuckledusters!_ "  
  
"ZORO" you screamed when Hamburg slammed punched him with his weapon, throwing on the ground, a crater forming around the swordsman.  
  
" _The attack isn't over yet! Without delay, Big Bang prepares his attack! Hamburg is in his Elbow stance. There are iron supporters on his elbows! THIS IS DANGEROUS! THIS CAN TURN REALLY UGLY! It's like he's become an arrow!_ "  
  
  
  
The swordsman was on his knees, trying to gain back his senses from the last attack. He will not avoid the next. You found yourself with your heartbeat quickening, for the first time in ever. You gulped as your face paled drastically. The fishman-giant smashed Hamburg and sent him directly toward Zoro, whose eyes widened in alarm.  
  
  
  
"DEMI-GOD REALM: ATLAS OFFERING"  
  
  
  
You ran toward Zoro at full speed, and pushed him out of the way. He released a startled noise, his eyes glancing at your figure for a moment before they returned to the coming danger above your head.  
  
  
  
"(y/n)-" he started but couldn't finish his sentence that Hamburg slammed the knuckledusters in your stomach.  
  
  
  
Your comrades watched in horror as blood came out of your mouth, your body arching backward as you were pressed on the ground, the weapon still digging painfully in your ribs. You couldn't make a sound, feeling like your vocals were on fire. And finally, your scream ripped the silence, bloodcurdling everyone.   
  
  
  
"SHIT, (Y/N)" cried out Zoro, crawling to you. He held your convulsed body close to him, a snarl decorating his lips. "Why did you take the hit, you fucking idiot?!"  
  
"S-S-S-S-Shu-ARG..." you whispered quickly, wheezing and your limbs twitching. "I can't-...b-breath... "  
  
" _It's a direct hit! And (y/n) showed us a heart of gold by protecting her teammate! Naturally, in Groggy Ring people can get killed! Team Foxy have no intention of holding back! The spiked shoulder is closing in on Sanji!_ " said the announcer and you didn't need to watch that Sanji was getting his ass hand over by the guerrillas. " _Ballman Sanji is really getting it good, and Hamburg is now hitting him back!! They're not aiming for the goal!!  Groggy monsters attacks are astonishing!!_ "  
  
  
  
Sanji's limp body fell next to you with Zoro's, who wasn't really feeling well. The three opponents were hovering your body with mockery in their eyes.   
  
  
  
" _Straw Hat's team can't possibly be able to stand up now!_ "  
  
"What an easy win! Fuehehehehe!!" laughed obnoxiously Foxy.  
  
" _They're truly groggy!!! Now they only have to put the ballman into the ring, in order to win. Invincible, unbelievably strong,  Groggy monsters!!!_ "   
  
  
  
You watched the blue sky, seeing the sun coming through. Your breath was becoming regular, and this time, a new feeling surged in you.  
  
  
  
"Zoro. Sanji" you named them.   
  
"Give me 10 seconds" replied the swordsman.  
  
"That's just about...enough time" said Sanji, grunting.  
  
" _This is the second event of the Davy Back Fight, the Groggy Ring! It seems the outcome is all but inevitable!! No one can match a team of monsters!! After a valiant effort, the Straw Hat team has succumbed to their might!! As the event ends, I, your live announcer send them my heartfelt sympathies!!!_ "  
  
"Give me a break" you growled, standing up without a problem. Your teammates did the same.  
  
" _They're up!_ " yelled in shock the announcer. " _The Straw Hat team has stood up!! What fearsome endurance they must possess! The swordsman, Roronoa, the master gunner, (y/n), and the cook, Sanji, are heating this game up!! But do these three have enough strength left to fight?_ "  
  
"Oi, monsters. One Monster Burger please!" ordered Foxy and the crowd minus your group grew shocked.  
  
" _What's this?! Oyabin has ordered a Monster Burger!!_ "  
  
  
  
One by one, they pulled out from their pants weapons. Hamburg seems to have two masses, and Pickles two blades, while Big Bang had frying pans.  
  
  
  
"Mince up the meat, Hamburg~" sang the guerrilla.  
  
"Slice them up, Pickels~" continued the other.   
  
"Who are the guests?!" shouted the crowd.  
  
"Some green lettuce, a slice of yellow cheese and a old hag ketchup!" said Big Bang. "All crushed together in a Big Bang bun~! "  
  
"MONSTER BURGER" the Groggy monsters said in unison.  
  
"They called (y/n)...old hag...right?" stated slowly Nami, and Robin giggled next to her.  
  
"It seems like so!"  
  
" _Here we go! The most powerful and lethal triple weapons attack! This can't possibly be allowed!!! This is a violation that clearly deserves a red card!! The Straw Hat team appears to be doomed!!! Oh, but what's this? The referee is coincidentally poised in a back bridge and is facing the other way!!_ "  
  
"We won't need the referee" you muttered, spitting blood on the ground.  
  
"They will pay for covering (y/n)-swan in bruises, those shitheads" grunted Sanji.  
  
" _Everything is set! The Groggy monsters are beginning their attack! No one knows how this game will end!! They will be targeting the Ballman, Sanji! After being minced, sliced, and crushed, will he be nothing more than a burger topping?!_ "  
  
  
  
The three opponents dashed toward Sanji while slamming their weapons in a threatening way, but the chief merely took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
  
  
"With third-rate ingredients like you three, I can't really make a satisfying dish. But nevertheless, you're about to get served!"  
  
  
  
When Hamburg was near enough, Sanji did a few flips and kicked his face. Hard. The guerrilla's head was thrown backward and the chief took this time to get behind him to land some hits, slamming his feet on his head, before sending him flying between the two frying pans. Which Big Bang slammed them together the moment Hamburg reached the target.   
Big Bang blinked in shock, opening the frying pans to see a flattened Hamburg falling down.  
  
  
  
"How dare you!?" growled Pickles, doing his spin attack toward Sanji. But Zoro was here to stop him.  
  
"Don't forget this is a team battle" muttered the swordsman.  
  
"You! I'll cut you to pieces!!!"  
  
  
  
Even swordsless, Zoro was still able to perform one of his usual techniques and threw the still spinning Pickles in Big Bang's stomach, causing him to slash the fishman-giant instead of the green haired male.  
  
  
  
" _What's that?! Big Bang has been hit by Pickles's spinning swords!!_ " yelled the announcer, and Sanji took this time to send a kick in Big Bang's back while he was falling, making stood up still in pain. " _W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON?! HE KICKED BIG BANG'S GIANT BODY UPRIGHT AS IT WAS FALLING! HIS LEGS MUST HAVE UNBELIEVABLE EXPLOSIVE POWER!! Big Bang is not down and is now groggy. What will you do Pickles? The Foxy Team is in a pinch! Oh, and now the master gunner, (y/n) is charging toward the Ballman, Big Bang!!_ "  
  
"You won't get by me!" grunted Pickles, standing in front of the fishman-giant as you ran. Only for both Zoro and Sanji to hit him out of the way, and in the direction of the referee.   
  
"You're in our way!" the men said in unison. "You and that referee!"  
  
" _Into the audience?! No, right into the referee!! Sanji is a fearsome cook and so is pirate hunter Zoro!_ "  
  
  
  
With Nami's skills, she already stole the referee's yellow and red card. So he couldn't do anything anymore. Zoro and Sanji stood in front of the fishman-giant, staring at you as you ran faster than before.  
  
  
  
" _Oh, what is the Straw Hat team doing now? Are they going to start fighting each other right in front of Big Bang?!_ "  
  
"Don't miss this one, Moss head!" growled Sanji.  
  
"Same, Curly-eyebrows!"  
  
  
  
When you arrived to the two, you jumped on the limbs they offered before you were propelled closer to the fishman-giant's head. You grabbed the upper-lip of the giant and did a flip to pass over his head, making his body fall toward the life buoy.   
  
  
  
" _WHAT?! The fishman-giant...Big Bang's giant body...is airborne!!!! SHE'S HEADING FOR THE GOAL RING!_ "  
  
"GOOOOO!" cheered your comrades.  
  
  
  
With a snarl, you slammed down the head of the giant into the goal, creating a crater around you by the amount of strength you used. The crowd stood there in shock with their mouth agape while Foxy looked like he was about to pass out.   
  
  
  
" _GOOALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'VE SCORED!!!_ "  
  
"Nice, Zoro, Sanji-kun, (y/n)!!" yelled Nami.  
  
"That was great, Zoro, Sanji, (y/n)!!" said in unison Luffy and Usopp. "They did it!!"  
  
"THEY WON!!!" sobbed Chopper in relief, struggling to get out of Porche's arms.  
  
" _And there's the whistle signaling the end of the event! The Groggy Ring is over!!!_ "  
  
"You did a good job there, stupid mummy" smirked Zoro and you glared tiredly at him.  
  
"Shut up Pot plant. It's your fault if I feel like shit" you groaned, sitting down. "At least, we can get Chopper back"

 

 

 


	42. Davy Back Games 2/2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Davy Back Games 2/2

 

 

 

 

" _The second event of the Davy Back Fight is over! The invisible Groggy Monsters have been defeated. In an upset win, the Straw Hat team has come through... with a spectacular victory!_ "  
  
"Damn right! Zoro, (y/n), and Sanji would never lose!" laughed Luffy with his arms crossed.  
  
"Nami-san! Robin-chan! (y/n)-swan! Did you see me?~ So, do you love me~?"  
  
"You were wonderful" smiled Robin.  
  
"Dammit you guys! You had me worried!" Usopp slapped Zoro repeatedly. "You did well to follow my orders!"  
  
"You didn't do anything..." you passed them.  
  
" _Now, because the Straw Hat team won the second event, the Groggy Ring...they may select either one crew member or the symbol of the Foxy Pirates! Whom does the Straw Hat captain want?_ " said the announcer and there was a drum roll.   
  
"It's obvious, isn't it" stated Luffy after a long pause, and you noticed how some members of the Foxy Pirates try to avoid his stare funnily like you had any interest in them in the first place. "Yosh, here goes-"  
  
"Hold on" Nami stopped him and all the Foxy Pirates fell backward.  
  
"What's that, Nami?"  
  
"Oyabin's going to sabotage the third event, right? If we have to deal with his Noro Noro beam, any game under any rules would be hard to win. Therefore, if we take Oyabin, we can easily win the third event. Even if we take Chopper back now, if something bad happens in the third event they might end up taking him back" explained the navigator. "So, for now, we'll take Oyabin, and set ourselves up to win the next game! That's the easiest way to get Chopper back!"  
  
" _W-What did she say?! They want Captain Foxy?!_ " yelled the announcer in surprise, and immediately received negative answers from the crowd. " _There's no rule against it, but...Taking the enemy's captain after the second event...is nothing short of a cheap trick to back out the challenge! This is travesty! I can't believe my ears! That woman has offered the Devil's temptation! She's the anarchist navigator, Nami!_ "  
  
"Watch what you say about Nami-san!" growled Sanji at the crying crowd. "I will kill you all!"  
  
" _Never in the long history of the Davy Back Fight - even in the earliest times - has anyone attempted this! Now, I ask you! If a team wins by taking the other's leader, can you truly call it a victory?_ "  
  
"NO" the crowd crossed their arms in a 'X'.  
  
" _Can anyone rightfully make a mockery of this sacred battle sworn to Davy Jones?!_ "  
  
"NO"  
  
"Wah, I hate them!" sobbed Nami against Robin, and you deadpanned.   
  
"Even if it isn't against the rules, it appears to go against the anesthetics of piracy" told the archaeologist.  
  
"What's with them? They are starting to piss me off" groaned Luffy as the crowd yelled the word 'Peanut' over and over again.  
  
"I agree with Nami!" said Usopp, lifting his hand.  
  
"That's not how things work. Nami, that was a bad idea" scoffed the swordsman before he earned a punch behind the head by the ginger girl.  
  
"That's enough out of all of you! Don't get carried away!" she said darkly. You were almost proud of her.  
  
"WE'RE VERY SORRY" bowed Foxy.  
  
" _Now, whether it causes tears or laughter, the game has given the decision to the winning team's captain- Monkey D. Luffy! He may choose any member of the Foxy Pirates whom he wishes!_ "  
  
"Well, Miss Navigator. It's true that your plan is logical, but that would mean that Oyabin will become one of us "  
  
"We don't want him" the boys shook their hand in unison, and Foxy became depressed.  
  
" _It doesn't look like the Straw Hat Pirates will choose Oyabin, so...Now, who will they select?_ "  
  
"I have decided...Come back, Cherie!" yelled Luffy with a smile and you did a double-take. Chopper was on the verge of dying on the spot.  
  
" _My! The one captain Monkey D. Luffy wants is the Tonjit's beloved horse, Cherie! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE THINKING?!_ "  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you're saying, you idiot?!" snarled Usopp, stretching Luffy's cheek.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell are you thinking?!" enriched Nami, tugging on his cheek too. "YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THAT"  
  
"Please don't pull my face like that..."  
  
"IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT SPLIT-HEAD, THEN TAKE CHOPPER, REALM OF GOD" you snarled, tugging on his chin.  
  
"I got a reason for..." muttered Luffy, you three leaving his face alone when the old man appeared with his white horse. "I got Cherie back from them, old man"  
  
"You guys..." Tonjit breathed. "You three in the back, what's wrong? Looks like you're pretty badly hurt. Are you okay?"  
  
"It's because a certain retard and old hag were pulling my leg" stated Zoro.  
  
"What was that, you piece of shit?" you growled.  
  
  
  
While you wrestled with the swordsman and helped by Sanji, the old man shook his head as he let out a laugh.  
  
  
  
"They're certainly full of life...I appreciate it. Thank you..."  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it!" smiled Luffy.  
  
"Well, that explains that" Nami sighed, but a smile appeared on her face and Usopp nodded.  
  
"Guess it couldn't be helped this time!"  
  
"Let me treat you all! How about some cheese at my place?" offered Tonjit.  
  
"NO MORE OF THIS" you yelled in unison with the sniper.  
  
"I appreciate this. Thank you. But are you sure about this, though? Your friend is still..."  
  
"Yeah, Luffy! You need to consider Chopper's feelings too!" scolded the navigator.  
  
"Luffy..." sniffed the reindeer, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Sorry, Chopper. We _will_ win the next game and you back! So just hang on a little more, okay? You're a man, right?! Got a problem with that?" said your captain and Chopper dried his tears, nodding.  
  
"Nope!" he replied.  
  
"Leave it to me! It'll be just fine!" declared Usopp and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"Alright, tough guy. Show us what you can do" you drawled.  
  
"I wonder what the next game will be" smiled Robin.  
  
"Let's get started" smirked the swordsman.  
  
"We will win and get Chopper back!" told Luffy.  
  
 

* * *

 

  
**3RD ROUND: RUN ROLLER AROUND**

* * *

 

 

  
"What the heck are you eating?" you asked Luffy, who was munching on some kind of fruit he found.

"A long kiwi!" he responded and you sweatdropped.

"OH, LADIES~" cooed Sanji when Robin and Nami exited the building with their roller uniform on for the next event. "You're both so lovely!"

"What are you eating, Luffy?" demanded Nami as she punched away Sanji.

"A long kiwi! That old hooorse guy gave it to me! It's pretty good!" Luffy repeated, and after a long pause, pulled it away. "You can't have it"

"I DON'T WANT IT" she barked.

 

 

The second after, your group walked to the next stage of the third event, which was some kind of roller course. The players in this game were: Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Usopp. 

 

 

" _It's time for the third round, the 'Run Roller Around' roller skating race! It's a head-to-head race on an outdoor track! Once again, the rules are simple! First, each team's scorer will start skating at the sound of the first whistle, and team defenders will follow suit after the second whistle 20 seconds later...Defenders can hinder the opposing team or root for their own! Anything goes. After five minutes are up, the team whose scorer is in the lead wins! Naturally, being even a single step ahead means victory in that round!_ " you heard the announcer outside. " _Incidentally, yours truly will be doing the play-by-play from a special seat by the starting line! All right! It's time for both teams to come on out!_ "

"Okay, guys. We have to get Chopper back this time" said Luffy as he turned to you. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

" _Oh! The Straw Hat Dangers come out with a war cry! And lying in wait are the indomitable Foxy Devils! First is the team's playmaker, Porche-chan! Next is the speedy Chiqicheetah and Masshikaku, the defense's linchpin! Then there's the fishmen Jube and Girarin! Oh, last and no least, our own Foxy is the head coach, with Hamburg as manager! A truly powerful lineup, indeed!_ "

 

 

As you were waiting for further instructions, you saw one member of the Foxy team approaching Luffy, sniffing him. Now that you have a good look at him, he truly looks like a cheetah.

 

 

" _Oh, my! Chiqicheetah is clashing even before the starting whistle?!_ "

"Hey, stop it" you ordered, pushing away the feline's face from your captain. Now, you were the one who was being sniffed at.

"Stay away from (y/n)-swan, you damn cat" scowled Sanji at the sight of the man purring in your hand.

"Fuehehehe! He's indeed a quick runner, but he's also sensitive to smells" told Foxy. "You ate something pungent, didn't you?!"

"What was that, you damn Split-Head?" you growled, whipping your head to the man who was sulking on the ground at your comment.

"Oyabin!" cried out Porche.

"Ha! You didn't eat that old guy's rotten hunk of milk, did ya?" chuckled off Usopp.

"Oh, is that why?" responded stupidly Luffy and the sniper deadpanned.

"So you _did_ eat it?!"

"Shoo, shoo!" you sent back the cheetah man toward his team with an annoyed expression.

"(y/n) smells" laughed out loud Luffy, but it didn't last long that you already had a hand around his throat. "ERG-(y/n)! I-I-I C-C-CAN'T B-BREATH"

" _Looks like nothing happened...Allow me to continue explaining the rules!! Each team has a coach and a manager! Neither is allowed to directly participate in the game! Be aware that a person can only be a scorer once! Oh, but there are only four Straw Hats who can serve as scorers! They're one man short! What will come of this?_ "

"All right! I'll let one of you participate twice, since I'm a nice guy!" told Foxy. "Pride permitting, of course!"

"I can't stand his tone" growled the ginger girl.

"You're so generous, boss!"

"Your kindness seriously moves me to tears!"

"You're a real man!"

"Oh, you guys! You're too much!" said Foxy sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head flustered.

"He's actually taking that lame flattery seriously!" scoffed the navigator.

"Man, Split-Head sure is dumb" added Usopp.

"It's like watching a lame play" enriched Sanji.

"Oh, boss! Please come back!" panicked Porche, seeing that her captain was slowly letting the ground swallow him.

"But maybe we should take him up on his offer! You know?" mumbled Nami.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, it is our only option..." muttered the sniper.

"It's for Chopper's sake. This is no time to get hung up on pride" the chief nodded as Luffy walked to Foxy, extending a hand for him to shake.

"Thank you. A match is a match, though! We won't lose!" smiled your captain.

"You're too soft-hearted" replied Foxy, but took the hand nonetheless. "Wanna know why I would make an offer that benefits you? It's because we're the best-"

"All right! Let's win Chopper back!" cut Luffy, completely ignoring Foxy. Which caused him to be swallowed by the grass once more.

" _Both captains have agreed to the rule amendment! Straw Hat Dangers, please select a scorer for each round!_ "

"With five rounds, the odd-numbered rounds of 1, 3, and 5 are key" stated Sanji, tapping his pencil on the pad. "Especially the very first round..." 

"Put me in two rounds! Okay?! Okay?!" asked in excitement Luffy.

"Okay! Just shut up! I'm trying to think!"

"Stick Luffy in Round #1 and Round #5..." you told the chief, making cheer loudly your captain. "For Round #3, does it bother you to switch, Robin?"

"Not at all. Any round is fine with me" smiled Robin.

"Wait, could the other team have the same idea?" asked Sanji. "In which case..."

"Hurry up!!!" cried out Luffy.

"OKAY! ALL SET!! Luffy has Rounds #1 and #5. Nami-san has #2. Usopp has #3, and Robin-chan has Round #4!"

"Hold on! Why do you get to decide that?" snapped Zoro.

"Cause I'm the coach and (y/n)-swan is the lovely manager, duh" replied the chief as if it was the most obvious answer. "You can be a scout or whatever"

"SCREW THAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU?!"

"You can't be coach with all that moss seeping into your brain"

"Your eyebrow's funnier than you are. Looks like coiled poop"

"POOP?!"

" _There's one more very important thing to keep in mind!_ " said the announcer and Nami yelled at the stupid couple to knock it off because she wasn't hearing him. " _Be aware that going in reverse or leaving the course will result in immediate disqualification! Starting before the whistle means disqualification, too!...All right, everything appears to be set! The first round pits...Oh! It's a clash between two big shots! Straw Hat Luffy versus Porche-chan!! This looks to be a heated battle from the very start! Now's let go underway!_ "

 

 

It was almost time for the race to start. And immediately, you knew there would be something wrong happening in this event. What you didn't expect was learning that your moron of a captain couldn't even  _skate_. And right before the start of the third round? You felt your eye twitch in irritation, your mouth agape at the sight of Luffy struggling to keep his body upright.

 

 

"Am I s-seeing things?!!" cried out in shock Sanji.

"I don't see it! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING AT ALL!!" said Usopp with his hands over his eyes.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU CAN'T SKATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you hollered at Luffy as he landed on his back.

" _Oh my! He can't skate at all! And according to the roster, Straw Hat plans to skate in two rounds! Is this game already over?!_ "

"Are you serious?! This'll be a cinch!" laughed Foxy with his crew.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" you ran to help Luffy while the others panicked in the background.

 

 

Luffy stood up with some difficulty, before he fell forward. However, you were there to stop his fall, with his head landing on your chest.

 

 

"Hey, something cushioned my fall! Is that pillows?" came the muffled voice of Luffy and you didn't have the time to kill him.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't skate?!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know it was that hard!" he whined as you pulled his arm over your shoulder and helped him at the start line.

" _Both teams are finally at the starting line, but will this even be much of a race?! It's time to begin!_ "

"It's all over. It's all over" cried out Nami, on the verge of fainting.

"We have no choice, though. We'll have to pick up the slack" mused Robin.

"Okay, it's time! Scorers, get in position!" yelled the referee.

"NOT YOU AGAIN! YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY IF YOU TRY ANY FUNNY STUFF AGAIN!" snarled Sanji.

"Fuehehehe! There's no need for 'funny stuff'; it's already clear we're going to win!" said Foxy.

" _It's time for the third game: the Run Roller Around! Will Straw Hat Luffy emerge from Round #1 victorious?! Or will it be our own Porche-chan?!_ "

"On your marks! Get set!" yelled the referee before he blew the whistle.

 

 

The opposite team was already on the move, with Porche making a mad dash to get the first round. On the other hand, Luffy faceplanted so hard that he made a crater around his head. You were fuming next to him, debating yourself between kicking his ass all the way to the finish line or kill every last one of them on the spot. One thing for sure, your captain won't go anywhere until he learned how to skate!!

 

 

"Stupid things!" snapped angrily Luffy, about to take off the rollers.

" _Whoa, now! Removing your skates will mean instant disqualification!_ " warned the announcer and Luffy cursed.

"Or I can grab those-GYAH" he shouted, falling on his back. At that right moment, the referee blew the whistle.

" _Twenty seconds have passed! It's time to let the defenders loose!_ "

"Hey! He's about to get pinned! Help him!" yelled Sanji as he saw Masshikaku approaching from behind and leaning to fall down on Luffy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Usopp and the big guy squished Luffy, only to be bounced back by him using his Gomu Gomu no Balloon.

"That's it! Now, Usopp!" said Nami, dashing toward Luffy with the sniper right behind her. She kicked your captain hard, sending him forward. "Listen! We're gonna keep knocking you forward!! DON'T YOU DARE EXHALE, LUFFY!!"

"Cien Fleurs! Delphinium!" Robin crossed her arms in front of her. 

 

 

Limbs sprouted around the course and rolled Luffy who was still in balloon form to catch up with Porche, followed by Nami and Usopp behind him. You noted that your captain was growing dizzy and probably sick with all this rolling. But since it's his fault, you won't say anything. Not like you would have in the first place, though.

 

 

" _Oh! He's well on his way to catch up with Porche-chan! Amazing! I've never witnessed a race like this before! But the Foxy Devils have some serious defense!!_ "

 

 

Robin merely tossed Luffy in the air and over the wall-human called Masshikaku. Until one of the fishmen of the Foxy Pirates jumped and with a hidden blade, punched the young man out of the course and into the crowd.

 

 

" _WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! Straw Hat Luffy has gone outside the course!_ "

"H-He cut him!" stammered the navigator.

"Are you okay, Luffy?!" yelled Usopp over the ruckus.

"Rest easy! My Killer Swords don't cut. They're all show" stated the fishman. 

"I-I don't feel good..." whined Luffy, and exhaled all the air from his body, deflating like balloon.

" _The winner of the first round is Porche-chan!!! One point to the Foxy Devils!!_ " stated the announcer after the blow of the whistle.

"Darn it!" cried out Luffy from the top of a long tree.

"JUST GET DOWN FROM HERE!!" snarled Zoro at him.

" _Now, let's go along! The second round match-up pits the heartless Navigator Nami against the King of Defense, the Human Wall: Masshikaku!_ "

 

 

Nami went into position and prepared herself for this next round, followed by the big guy who wasn't on skaters, but rather tracked wheels. The ginger girl sent a glare to her opponent, a brow raised slightly.

 

 

"Round #2. On your marks! Get set!" said the referee and blew the whistle.

 

 

Nami was already in lead, with the human wall rolling slowly....very, very slowly. It was impossible for him to catch up with the navigator, she already did half of the course. The second whistle was heard, only for you to realize the opposite team weren't moving at all. In fact, they were gazing at your team in mockery.

 

 

"What are they doing?!" gulped Usopp, staring at the opponents.

"Just try and get through, if you dare" said one of the fishmen.

"Not even water can get past us!" said the other.

"Little late to be playin' roadblocks! We're the ones in the lead..." grunted the chief.

"What are they doing standing there?! Move-OUAH" cried out Luffy as he tried to move.

"Wait! Don't push yourself, Luffy! We're gonna win if things stay as they are!" told the sniper as Nami finished the course.

"Yes, maybe" giggled Porche, and all of you stared at her. The rod she was holding transformed into a bouquet of roses at the top. "Flower Hypnosis!"

 

 

You blinked as your sight became blurred, and you fell asleep without knowing. Your body landed on the ground with a loud thud. When you regained consciousness, you noticed that you somehow ended up with your head against Sanji's shoulder. You grunted, passing a hand over your face and eyes. The others were slowly coming back to their senses too, and you looked at the finish line to see Masshikaku about to pass it.

 

 

"We were asleep?!" Usopp stood up abruptly. 

"So it seems..." muttered Robin, wincing.

"Luffy! Get up! Hey!"

"But things still look the same...right?" trailed Nami.

"NAMI! HURRY!" cried out Chopper from the crowd. "You need to get moving!!"

 

 

The ginger haired girl looked confused and when she glanced down to realize the situation, it was already too late. The blow of the whistle resonated in the stadium, announcing the end of Round #2.

 

 

" _Team Foxy wins two rounds in a row! Victory is within reach!!_ "

"They did a full lap while we were asleep..." you growled.

"Yep! Sucks to be you~" taunted Porche, twirling her rod around her fingers.

"I can't believe we beat'em with Masshikaku!" chuckled Foxy.

" _Team Foxy scores twice in a row! Luffy's team is in a real pinch! This third round is a crucial point! It pits long-nosed Usopp against Chiqicheetah the speedster!_ "

"M-My chronic sickness--" started Usopp, grabbing his chest.

"DON'T GIVE US ANY CRAP ABOUT A 'CAN'T RACE ANYONE' DISEASE!" barked Sanji and Nami.

 

 

While the sniper went in position for the next round, Zoro tried to teach Luffy how to skate. Unfortunately, the swordsman didn't even know how to do that himself, which in the end was pretty useless.

 

 

"On your marks! Get set!" said the referee, and blew the whistle.

 

 

Usopp didn't have the time to move that the cheetah had already a lap ahead of him. When the 20 seconds passed, you thought about what you could write on paper for your legacy. Probably the phrases: 'Don't join a pirate crew made of insane people' and 'Don't ever play Davy Back Fight again'. Until you heard a couple shouts of awe behind you, and you turned your head to see that Luffy was on his two feet with the skaters. 

 

 

"That's it. Now do it just like I explained" told Zoro.

"Just a little more, Luffy" you whispered eagerly. Maybe there's still hope in this world?

"THAT'S IT! STAND UP LUFFY!" screamed Chopper, even more when your captain was able to stand fully.

"All right! I'm up! Hang on, Usopp!" he said with a determined expression. He gritted his teeth, and finally lashed himself forward, skating at an insane speed. "WHY AM I GOING SO FAST?! THIS IS AWESOME"

 

 

Chiqicheetah was right behind him, and used his Devil Fruit to transform fully into a cheetah. They were almost neck to neck, with the cheetah using his front limbs to propel himself forward to catch up with Luffy.

 

 

" _Amazing! The practically inhuman Straw Hat Luffy, who just minutes ago couldn't even stand on his skates...is now skating neck-and-neck with Chiqicheetah in his full animal form!_ "

 

 

However, the minute he needed to turn, your captain passed through the fence and left the course. Again. He was now disqualified from Round #3. You facepalmed, hesitating to fall down on the grass and call it a day. The freaking cheetah had four laps in the lead, and there was nothing you could do. Robin used her Devil Fruit to grab Usopp and whip him in direction of Chiqicheetah so he could at least be neck-to-neck with him. Only for the Devil Fruit user to transform in his full form again and speed forward.  
From the corner of your eyes, you saw one of the fishmen approaching Robin from behind and threw his tentacles to trap her. And since he was an invertebrate, he could barely feel the effect of Robin's 'Clutch'. Foxy used his stupid beam to slow her down for 30 seconds right after.

 

 

"That bastard caught Robin!" growled Sanji.

"If we don't stop that Chiqicheetah bastard, we're gonna lose" stated Zoro.

"I know that!" snapped the chief, until he paused and realized something. "Wait...that might work! Ossan!! Are you up there, Ossan?!"

"You mean me?" yelled back Tonjit, his horse sitting next to him.

"Remember that long kiwi you gave Luffy? Where did you get it? Ossan, hurry, and tell me!"

"Over there! They're growing on that tree!"

"Green Bug, get your ass over there and bring back a branch of that tree!" Sanji ordered Zoro and the swordsman growled.

"You bastard, if you're asking for a favor..."

"It might be the only way to stop him!" cut the chief. "NOW HURRY"

 

 

Zoro didn't waste any time and jumped in the crowd to run toward the old man. After thanking him for allowing the swordsman to use Cherie, he jumped off from the stadium and rode in the direction of the tree mentioned earlier.

 

 

" _We've passed four minutes! Chiqicheetah has an incredible thriteen-lap lead! This could be the end for the Straw Hat Dangers!_ "

"Isn't that bastard back yet?" grunted Sanji.

"Come on already. Just thirty seconds left" you muttered.

 

 

Suddenly, when all seem to be the ending for your crew, a shadow fell over the course. You stared up to see the long tree move downward, directly at the cheetah who looked more than delighted at the sight of this tree. 

 

 

" _What happened?! Where's Chiqicheetah?! Oh! Chiqicheetah has ended the race outside the course! What a climax!_ " yelled the announcer as the cheetah played in the tree like a true feline. " _Round #3 unexpectedly goes to the Straw Hat Dangers!!_ "

"WHAT?!" screamed out in shock Foxy.

"B-Banzai!" cheered tiredly Usopp, relief flowing through him. "But...why?"

"Kiwi trees are an Actinidia species. And like all Actinidias....their branches and leaves cause a euphoric reaction in certain species of cats" explained Sanji. "Cheetahs are cats, so I figured it'd be worth a try"

"So that's why he was sniffing Luffy before the race" you said, coming to the realization.

"Very impressive knowledge, Mr. Cook" smiled Robin and Sanji melted on the spot.

" _The Straw Hat Dangers have managed to score one point! However, the Foxy Pirates still have the advantage! Now, let's not delay the rest of the event! Round #4 will be starting soon! The scorers will be the archaeologist, Nico Robin...versus the fishman, Jube! This will be an interesting show!_ "

"We know he's going to try to use that beam of his again" muttered Nami, looking at the Foxy Pirates captain.

"Yeah, that Moron Moron Beam is gonna be a problem" enriched Usopp.

"Moron Moron Beam?" repeated Foxy, depressed clouds over him.

"Usopp, listen to this!" said Nami and whispered her plan in his ear. A wicked grin appeared on the sniper's face.

"What a naughty girl you are!" he said and she returned his grin with a wicked one of her own.

"Pretty good, don't you think?"

" _Ooh, I detect a hint of an insidious plan from the cruel woman, Nami. She's making a devious face showing her utter disdain for Oyabin_ "

"WHO'S MAKING A DEVIOUS FACE?!" she snarled at the announcer.

"You" you responded bluntly.

" _Round #4 is about to begin! Ready....GO!_ "

 

 

Both Robin and Jube skated forward, with the older woman in the lead. After the 20 seconds, Luffy departed from the start line and reached the other two rapidly. Before the fishman could use the technique he used earlier on Robin, Luffy sent him crash against the border of the course.

 

 

" _Oh, he's getting the hang of it! Straw Hat Luffy has punched Jube into the wall!_ "

 

 

Robin continued to skate, not fazed by the two defenders guarding the finish line and passed through them easily, doing a full lap already. Nami took care of Porche's baton, stealing it from her, which meant free way for the archaeologist. 

 

 

" _Astounding! The Straw Hat Dangers have lapped their opponents' scorer! They now have a one-lap lead!_ "

 

 

Foxy was already on the move with Hamburg, running in the middle of the field to use his beam on Robin. Until Nami and Usopp stood next to each other and yelled in turn:

 

 

"Hey, Split-Head! Are you gonna use your Moron Moron Beam again?" yelled the sniper and Foxy fell from Hamburg, landing on his face.

"Split-Head! Moron Moron Beam!" sulked the man.

"That's not true! You're wonderful!" cooed with a sweet voice Nami, and Foxy stood up proudly. "Wonderful, Oyabin!"

"Don't tell me you believe her, dumbass fox!" quickly countered Usopp and Foxy fell back once more.

"I totally dig you! I fell in love!"

"You've gotta be kidding, Shitty Split-Head!"

"He added 'shitty' to Split-Head!" cried out Foxy, becoming depressed.

"You're wonderful!"

"Split-Head!"

"I'll hug you!"

"She's lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Split-Head! Split-" continued Usopp but stopped when Nami didn't follow anymore. "Oi, Nami, what's wrong? Keep complimenting him!"

"I can't. It's making me feel sick" her voice cracked, tears cascading down. "Usopp, let's switch"

"I don't think it will have the same effect coming from me. Unless it's a pretty girl-Wait, (y/n)! Help me, please!"

"Huh?" you grunted, turning to the sniper who waved at you. "What do you want?"

"Say something to him! To keep him distracted!" he told you and you arched a brow, then shrugging.

"Alright..." you said, walking to stand with your arms crossed next to Usopp. You brought one hand next to your mouth to amplify your voice. "Hey, Foxy!"

"Hm?" he glared at you and there was a long pause.

"...You suck!" you finally said, and an invisible tombstone fell on Foxy's head, announcing his death.

"THAT WAS TWO NEGATIVES IN A ROW" cried out Usopp, lightly slapping your head.

"What? You wanted me to say something, so there you have it" you replied.

"I meant a compliment!"

"Oh, compliment..." your mouth formed a 'o', before closing through thin lips. You brought back your hand next to your mouth, but froze.

 

 

Usopp stared at you in anticipation, knowing already that it was probably too much to ask from you. He could literally see the veins popping out in the side of your face, your mouth closed tightly as you thought about what you could tell that Split-Head.

 

 

"...You know what, I can't" you finally said and Usopp fell backward. "It's against my values"

"THAT'S SO MEAN" yelled the sniper indignantly.

"How dare you insult me!" said Foxy.

"Oh, it doesn't matter Nami! Say anything, but don't stop!"

"You're right!" nodded the ginger girl.

"You're manly! Manly! Manly!" repeated rapidly Usopp.

"Split-Head! Split-Head! Split-Head!" said Nami at the same time.

" _He can't use his Noro Noro Beam! Their contradictory shouting is bringing Oyabin to his knees! And time is almost up!_ " said the announcer, the others continuing on what they were doing until the blow of the whistle. " _And there you have it! The Straw Hat Dangers have won Round #4!_ "

"Good job" you told Robin, who high-five you.

" _There will be a five-minute rest period before the final round!_ ". After the five minutes were up: " _It's time for the final round! Both teams are at the starting line! Oh! All of the Foxy Devils except the scorer, Girarin...are off the track! Could this mean they're planning to use their most devious plan of all?_ "

"Devious plan?" you repeated carefully.

"Hmph..You know they're just gonna use that Moron Beam again" stated Zoro.

"Oh, you've figured it out. That's right. We're using the Noro Noro Beam to stop your captain" said Porche. "That's our plan in its entirety"

"Not that you can do anything about it!" scoffed Jube.

"What he's talking about? Didn't they see the last round?" wondered Usopp. "We still have the Ego Up & Down plan! Luffy, just keep skating and don't worry about a thing!"

"YEAH! LEAVE TO ME!" replied Luffy.

" _Okay, here we go! Ready....GO!_ " yelled the announcer, and not a second after, Foxy was already on the move.

"WHAT?! HE'S STARTING ALREADY?" cried out Usopp.

 

 

When the two started to yell insults and compliments at the same time, you noticed that Foxy didn't seem to be affected, in comparison of the last round. In fact, you were suspecting that he couldn't even hear them. Foxy merely shot his Noro Noro Beam to Luffy.

 

 

" _There is it! A flurry of Noro Noro Beams!_ "

"What's going on? The Ego Up & Down plan isn't working!" stated Usopp.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Foxy as he feigned to lend an ear, showing the ear plugs. 

" _Ear plugs! This completely counters the Straw Hat Dangers! Another great idea from our Oyabin!_ "

 

 

Foxy continued to shoot his beam at Luffy, who did his best to avoid it at all cost. 

 

 

"Hey, did he just reflect the Moron Beam?" asked Sanji when the scorer of the opposite team deflected one of them.

"Oh, you noticed? The Noro Noro Beam doesn't affect Girarin" smiled Porche.

"Oh, really? And why is that?~"

"You silly. It's a se-cr-et!~"

"A secret? Of course!~"

"Sanji" you growled as a warning and the chief took it, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"S-Sorry, (y/n)-swan!!"

"That's why you were all off the course at the start"

"Yep! Now the only ones left to fend off our plan are your teammates. They won't be able to use us as shields to hid behind" continued Porche.

" _Twenty seconds have passed! Everyone else, go!_ "

 

Robin was the first one to jump on the course and skate behind the scorers. Unfortunately, before Nami and Usopp could get on the track, Foxy used his Noro Noro Beam on them.

 

 

" _A direct hit! The navigator, Nami, and the sniper, Usopp, have fallen victim to the Noro Noro Beam!_ "

 

 

Then, he shot the beam toward Girarin who reflected it with his weapons, touching Luffy in the process. He was slowed down as the fishman passed him, followed by Robin. Suddenly, the older woman stopped skating and returned on the field, approaching you.

 

 

" _What's going on? Has Nico Robin, the woman who has supported the Straw Hat Dangers through this entire game...given up? With only one minute left, she has left the course!_ "

"He won't hit me with his beam here, right?" she smiled at you and you blinked.

" _Thirty seconds left! If Straw Hat Luffy is hit by the beam again, our victory will be locked in!_ "

"This ends now!" shouted Foxy, positioning his hands to shot the Noro Noro Beam.

 

 

Until arms sprouted on his limbs and held back his fingers, Robin stopping the captain from using his Devil Fruit.

 

 

"Luffy, go! You're running out of time!" yelled Sanji.

"Yosh!" replied your captain as he passed Girarin.

 

 

20 seconds left until the end of the last round, and Luffy was quickly gaining the upper hand. You gritted your teeth as Jube tried to trap Robin in his tentacles. Summoning your naginata, you slammed the blade down, missing his fingers by little.

 

 

"Move, and you will miss an arm or two" you growled darkly and the fishman retreated with a sweatdrop.

"Y-YES MA'AM"

" _Ten seconds left! Straw Hat Luffy is moving at an incredible speed! This race is neck and neck! AND OYABIN HAS SLOWED HIMSELF DOWN!_ "

 

 

Luffy continued to skate and took the edge of the border to pass through Girarin at the last turn. He accelerated until he reached the finish line, snatching victory from the jaws of defeat.

 

 

"HE WON!!!" screamed in joy Chopper.

 

" _In the final fight of the Davy Back Fight, the Straw Hat Dangers won unexpectedly!_ "

 

"WE DID IT!" cheered Usopp and Nami.

"It turned out OK after all" sighed in relief Sanji.

" _Now for the long awaited decision, who will Straw Hat Luffy chose..._ "

"Come back, Chopper!" yelled Luffy and the reindeer didn't need to be told twice.

 

 

You held out of your arms for him to land into as he jumped off from the stadium. He started to sob against your chest, thanking your crew over and over again. You had a bored expression plastered on your face, but it changed when you locked eyes with Porche:

 

 

"Iya~aw, I think we won" you taunted the young woman who wore an angry face. Sanji nearly had a nosebleed at the sound emitted from your mouth, with Usopp and Zoro blushing brightly behind you.

"Don't cry. There's no way we'd lose" chuckled Luffy as the doctor sniffled against your shoulder.

" _Well well then. In the Davy Back Fight of sweat and tears, Straw Hat Dangers won back their teammate Chopper! The fight has ended in a draw!_ "

"Wait, wait, wait! In the world of pirates, there's no such thing as a draw!" said Foxy. "There's only win or lose, right Straw Hat?"

"What are you trying to say?" stammered Usopp, not liking where this was going.

"How about another 3 coin game?"

"Is he stupid? Who would ever play that fuc-" you trailed but was cut by a gunshot from Luffy.

"Just what I wanted!" chuckled stupidly Luffy.

"YOU MORON!!!" you snarled, throwing yourself at your captain.

"Do we have to fight again?" sweated Chopper, watching as you punched and kicked Luffy.

"Since we accepted the fight, we got no choice" replied Zoro.

"Perhaps he has some kind of idea" said Robin.

"I wonder...Maybe he's trying to win a shipwright" suggested Sanji.

"HE WON'T FIND ONE HERE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HIM" you barked.

"I-It's the l-last time, I promise!" came the muffled voice of Luffy.

"PROMISE MY ASS"  
 

* * *

 

" _This will be the second 3 coin game! A ball game where all members can participate! It's based on a game with 6 players on each side! It's a game where you fight face to face. Like before, each player can only enter a match twice. Changing your team is not accepted_ "

 

 

* * *

 

  
**4TH ROUND: HIT AND DEAD BALL**

* * *

 

 

" _First of all, the first match - Hit and Dead Ball! I'll explain the rules as usual! Two balls will be in play. You'll use this balls to hit the players who's in the infield. Those who are hit by the ball are out for good. That means you'll lose your right to enter the game again. You lose when all your players in the infield are hit. You can chose your outfielders and infielders freely. But, a player who's been chosen to play the outfield...can't enter the infield no matter how many people are hits_ "

"I see...It's another version of dodgeball" spoke Sanji.

" _For more details, please read the rulebook carefully_ "

"It's a really thick book" noted Robin as she caught it.

" _That's right! This Hit and Dead Ball....is the most fair game in the Davy Back Fight. Over the times, the rules have changed little by little to create a game with every strict rules_ "

"It doesn't matter how strict the rules are if you don't follow them!" groaned the navigator. "You'll judge to their advantage anyway"

" _No, no, no...Please look at the first page_ " said the announcer, shaking his finger.

"Referee's instructions: go against the rules in this book and you will be decapitated" read Robin and you deadpanned.

" _Also, the refereeing in this game is a veteran of 50 years experience, with his 4 assistant referee, they're 5 referees_ "

"Look like we'll have a fair fight" smirked Zoro.

"No. It depends on the rules inside this book" you frowned. "There's definitely something fishy"

" _The Foxy team have all lined up. What a magnificent view! Compared with that, small and weak Straw Hat team looks disadvantaged. As always, they're only 8. Let's begin! We'll begin with a double jump start!_ "

"Will a player from each team come forward?" instructed the old referee.

"Zoro, I want to do it" said Chopper as Luffy took a step forward.

"I'm counting on you. Jump with all you got" smiled the swordsman.

 

 

Chopper ate one of his ball and transformed in his human form, walking toward the center of the field with Luffy.

 

 

"Let the games being!" stated the old referee before blowing in the whistle. The other referees threw in the air the balls.

 

 

Luffy and Chopper avoided the fishmen's weapons and jumped to catch both of the balls. The two aimed first Foxy, sending the balls with all their strength in Oyabin's face. Only for the old referee to say that he was safe because of the 20th rule: the face doesn't count. The balls rolled on your team's side and Nami quickly caught them.

 

 

"This is our chance!" she said, giving the balls to Sanji and Zoro. "Hit everyone you can! Let's win!"

"Yes!!~I'll hit everyone! We'll win everything!" cooed Sanji.

 

 

Zoro was the first to throw the ball, hitting at least 9 peoples in a row, followed closely by Sanji who kicked the ball toward another large group. The referee called 18 players out in total. Usopp cheered the name of Zoro and Sanji in the back, and you sweatdropped at the sight of him. Chiqicheetah would have get a hold on the two balls if it wasn't of Robin using her powers to toss them back on your field. Luffy and you caught it:

 

 

"Alright, it's my turn! Gomu Gomu no....PACHINKO!!" yelled Luffy as his feet dug in the ground and stretched his arms to throw the ball, eliminating 10 players. "10 players! A new record!"

"It looks like it's my turn..." you murmured.

 

 

You brought the ball in your hands like it was a baseball game, lifting one leg in the air. Your right eye flashed purple and you swung the ball toward another group with all your might. They were blasted away by the hit but Hamburg caught them in his arms.

 

 

" _Oh! Somehow, Hamburg managed to stop it! Now Foxy team has two balls! It's time for them to strike back!_ "

"Pff...Good job, Grandma. What kind of throw was that?" scoffed Zoro and you growled.

"Shut up you damn pussy"

 

 

Hamburg then tossed the balls to Big Bang behind you, and the fishman-giant prepared himself to charge. Usopp panicked, trying to hide himself behind Zoro and Sanji, then behind Luffy and Chopper. When the giant threw the balls, the swordsman and chief merely tilted their head to the side to avoid the ball, while the sniper wasn't so lucky. Him and 22 Foxy team players were eliminated at the same time.

 

 

" _After taking on the attack of Big Bang, Long nose managed to bring out a large amount of players with his shot! After one strike only 2 are remaining! A lot of people got blown away. This is really bad! Now what will you do? Oh, no! Hamburg is outed as well!_ " said the announcer when Robin used her Devil Fruit to knock the ball on Hamburg's head.

"Shishishi! Nice, Robin!" Luffy gave her a thumb up.

"The head is safe!" said one of the referee.

"No, in page 193, paragraph 54, it says that the head is out" replied Robin.

"The woman is right, please don't embarrass us further!" said the old referee. "Do you want to be decapitated?!"

"I'm so sorry..."

" _The incredible and smart Robin! Has she remembered that whole thick rulebook in this short time?_ "

"I haven't read it all yet..."

"Yosh! There's only one left! Sanji, hurry up and win!" ordered Nami as she gave the ball to the chief.

"Yes, Nami-san" said Sanji, euphoric. 

"Sanji-kun~" cooed in unison the women of the Foxy Pirates.

"Yes?!~" the cook's head spun around with hearts all over it, his limbs going shaky.

"That won't do~ Give us that ball!" they said, extended an arm toward him.

"Here you go~"

"Thank you~ Please let me hit you!" said Porche,  cuddling the ball. "Curly eyebrows-chan!"

"Hit me wherever you want!" he let himself fall down on the ground, directly at her feet.

"REALM OF GOD, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" you snarled at the blond male who blinked, only to receive the ball on the head.

" _Lovehunter Sanji has been knocked-out with love! It's the second who's out from Straw Hat's team!_ "

"That perverted jerk!" Zoro facepalmed himself. "He's beyond help"

"But on the bright side, it's just the boss left" murmured Nami.

"We haven't won yet, he might still win" said Robin, her eyes not leaving the book. On cue, some kind of big cannon appeared behind Foxy.

" _He's going to use the Hit and Dead Ball's multi-item!_ "

"Operation Bulls Eye-kun! Fuehehehe!" said Foxy.

"Referee, that just has to be against the rules!" cried out Usopp to the old man and Robin hummed under her breath. "Why are you reacting like  you already knew about it?"

"I didn't know what it was, but I read about it in the rulebook" she told.

"According to rule 322 Bulls Eye-kun is the only weapon allowed" explained the old referee and you sweatdropped.

"Is that really true?" you asked.

"Cool!! I want one too!" shouted Luffy.

"That's just stupid. It doesn't matter if you have that thing, you still won't win" said Zoro.

"Is that so? Porche, all set?" asked Foxy and the young woman gave a positive answer. She twirled her baton and used the sedative from the game before.

"Don't fall asleep!" you told the guys, holding a hand over your mouth and nose.

"She keeps using that perfume..." grunted the swordsman and Foxy aimed his machine at him, throwing a ball. "If your eyes are closed or not..." he reopened his eyes and swung his hand, slicing the ball in two. "...doesn't matter if you're a true swordsman"

" _Amazing! Swordsman Zoro cut the ball in half with his bare hands! With his eyes closed!!_ "

"Zoro of Straw Hat team, out!" called the referee.

"WHY?!" spat the swordsman.

"Rule 645: You're not allowed to destroy the ball! Give Foxy team a new ball"

"Pff....Good job, Sea cucumber. What kind of throw was that?" you took back his words and the man gritted his teeth at your smirk.

" _Now things have gotten interesting! Now it's three against one!_ "

"Fuehehehe! Here I go! Super high-speed level 5. Try to avoid this!"

 

 

The ball was thrown directly at Luffy, but he simply jumped to dodge. Only for it to go straight to the human wall called Masshikaku and bounce back toward your captain whose back was facing the ball. Chopper let out a small cry and stood in front of Luffy, getting hit by the ball and sending him rolling toward you. You barely had the time to move that the reindeer's body collided with yours and you fell a few meters away.

 

 

" _Chopper sacrificed himself to do a beautiful save, but somehow crashed against Master Gunner (y/n) at the same time! Are they both safe?_ "

"The face is safe, right?" coughed Chopper, rolling off from you. "Are you okay, (y/n)? I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright" you grunted, standing up.

" _Hm...How much of that is his face? It's extremely hard to tell_ "

"Hey, referee! You're a man of the sea, right? The ball hit the face!" yelled a man from the crowd.

"If you don't acknowledge the heart of that guy, you can't call yourself a man!" said another.

"The face is safe! The face is safe!"

"Can't call myself a man? I can't pretend I didn't hear that!" scoffed the old referee. "The decision is obvious, the face is safe! But! Even if the face is safe, you both are outside the line!"

 

 

You gazed down to see that you both of you were indeed out of the field.

 

 

" _Oh no! Unfortunately they are out! The guy who's heart is indisputable, is unfortunately out! But you're really a man of the sea!_ "

"Choppy!" said Porche, kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry (y/n)...because of me you're out too"

"I don't give a damn" you sighed, placing his pink hat back on his head. "Luffy's going to take care of it, after all"

"Just leave it to me, Chopper! I really owe you one!" said your captain with a smile.

"Being told something like that...doesn't make me happy at all!" smiled giddily the reindeer, blushing.

"You're really good Chopper! Fuehehehe! Now, I want you all the more!!" laughed obnoxiously Foxy, putting a ball inside the cannon. 

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM"

" _Now, it's one against one! There's no one else left! This is the last stand!_ "

"Fuehehehe! I won't hold it against you, just hurry up and lose!"

"I won't lose, no matter what!"

"Quit your babbling. Look around yourself before you say something you'll regret" said Foxy and Luffy turned around to see that everyone minus your crew had a ball in hand.

" _It finally appeared! The massive shift!_ "

"Referee! Do something! There's too many balls!" yelled Sanji.

"There's no rule against using 20 balls" responded the old referee.

"I knew you were on Foxy team's side" groaned the sniper.

"We'll always be disadvantaged unless we get our own referee"

"Don't worry, Luffy! Only you and the boss has the two real balls!" Nami told him.

"Oh, no! That's right!" shouted Foxy as if he realized the mistake.

"What's up with that guy?! Is his brain split too?" the sniper raised a brow and Oyabin immediately sulked.

"Is that so? Then I'll send that fun-looking thing flying!" smiled widely Luffy, stretching his arm behind him. "Here I come!"

 

 

However, Luffy stretched his arm too long and Porche was able to take the ball away from him. When he 'threw' the invisible ball at Foxy, he realized that it was nowhere to be seen. The Foxy Pirates then shuffled the true ball with the false ones.

 

 

"Oh no! Now we don't know which is the real one!" cried out the ginger girl.

"Fuehehehe! Which one is the real one?! If you find out after it hits you it's too late!" said Foxy.

"Shut up! If I catch all the balls there's not a problem, right?" wondered aloud Luffy.

"Don't be so arrogant! I didn't think you were such a bad loser. Everyone, throw away!!!"

 

 

The Foxy Pirates swung the 19 balls toward your captain, who caught each one of them in his arms. All the while, Foxy charged and threw a ball toward Luffy. Nami yelled at him to catch it with his face, Zoro commenting on how she was evil. The ebony male blinked and received the ball in the face as desired, catching it in his mouth. However, he ate the ball.

 

 

"Straw Hat Luffy, you're out" came the blow of the whistle from the old man. "Rule 999: You're not allowed to swallow the ball. It's written clearly in the rulebook"

"It's true. It's written on the last page..." said Robin.

"No way..." trembled Usopp. "There's such a rule?!"

"Which mean?!..." you grabbed your face with both hands.

" _The winners of the Hit and Dead Ball are the Foxy team!!! The time has come to chose a crewmember. Foxy will now choose_ "

"Of course...I'll choose...You, archaeologist Nico Robin!"

"Me?" she said as the others's mouth went agape.

" _Our captain has chosen historian Nico Robin! A wise choice!_ "

"ROBIN!!" yelled your comrades as they watched her depart.

"See you later" the dark haired woman smiled at them.

"I understand how much it tears her up inside to leave the group, and how much it hurts to part from me!" Sanji munched his own shirt, tears cascading on his cheeks. "I know it's the rules...but to let Robin join that group, I just can't take it!!"

"ROBIN!!!" sobbed again Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"It looks like Robin's a part of the crew already.." you sweatdropped at the sight of the archaeologist having a good time with her new crewmmates.

"I never trusted her from the beginning anyway" grunted Zoro, not really bothered by her depart.

"What are you saying?! Robin believes in us...Perhaps" frowned Nami.

"Nami-san has a point. In the next match, I'll win Robin-chan back" stated Sanji.

 

"Let's hurry and win!" shouted Luffy.

 

"Luffy, because you were in the third match, you can't participate in this one" you said boringly and your captain's face became blank. "At least learn the rules..."

"Oh, really? I guess I'll cheer then"

"Please understand, we're just 6 people" said Chopper.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**5TH ROUND: DODGE TOUCH MR. DARUMA**

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _The second extended game will take place on the long reef! It'll be 'Dodge, Touch, Dharma-san! Also known as DTD! The rules are simple: when the tagger has finished saying 'Dharma-doll has fell', you're out if you move! When Straw Hat team or Foxy team first touches the tagger that team has won. But this isn't a game for kids. If the pirate's Dharma falls you're in trouble!! Weapons, guns, anything is allowed! This DTD-game is a game of life or death!'_ "

"...What?" you frowned, not liking where this was going as you looked at the course.

" _First Straw Hat team, a really unimpressive group_ "

"LEAVE US ALONE" barked your group in unison.

" _Foxy team consist of our idol, Porche-chan and Hamburg. Also pirate runner Chiqicheetah, the determined fishman Kapope, then from the Groggy Ring, Tackle Demon Pickles and fishman-giant Big Bang! 6 members with extreme skill and power - Foxy team! Oh, I forgot something very important. The tagger today will be the patriotic Tonjit Ton! The big idiot who waited 10 years on stilts that reached high up in the sky. He is the only one suited to be the tagger!_ "

"Wait, if that old guy is the tagger, this DTD will be to our advantage!" said Usopp.

"Don't use that lame nickname" grunted Sanji.

"But he's right, we have the advantage" nodded the reindeer.

"Isn't our side of the track a little harder than theirs?!" demanded Nami.

"They got a straight path while ours is zigzagging..." you muttered, unimpressed. "But I wouldn't expect less from the guy with the moron-beam"

"That cheap fox" enriched Chopper.

"Split-Head" added Usopp, causing the captain of the Foxy Pirates to sulk.

" _Before we start, according the rules Foxy team gets a small lead. Look, Foxy team already has a big lead!_ "

"Those guys..." growled in irritation Sanji.

"I think you already know this, don't hurry too much. It's easy to fall on this course, and the enemy might attack us as well" told Nami.

" _Tagger, are you ready?_ " asked the announcer and the old man nodded. " _Let's go! In the rematch where Foxy team first match, it's time for the second match: Dodge, Touch, Dharma-san! Ready, go!_ "

 

 

Using a realm, your bracelets glowed a green color and you were already in the lead, followed by Sanji and Zoro. The rest was at the back, doing their best to keep up.

 

 

" _Chiqicheetah is leaping forward! Coming in second is Hamburg, dashing at full speed! As for the Straw Hat...Oh! The lovely (y/n) is taking the lead, neck-to-neck with Chiqicheetah! Followed by Roronoa and Sanji behind_ "

 

 

They weren't that far behind and you could hear their whole angry banter of insults and nicknames that ticked you off like no end. The trio behind the couple was trying desperately to make the two understand the gravity of the situation, and how they needed to cooperate. You continued to run, passing Hamburg and Porche to stand next to Chiqicheetah, climbing the reef.

 

 

"H-How can she be that fast?!" stuttered in shock the young woman.

"Se-cr-et!" you stuck your tongue like a child, ignoring the dark look she sent at you.

 

 

When the old man started to turn around, you immediately stopped. Chiqicheetah and the others doing the same. You heard explosions behind you and you were truly wondering what the heck was going on.

 

 

" _Foxy team Pickles and Big Bang are both out early in the game!_ "

"Good work, Zoro and Sanji!" yelled Luffy from the cliff. "Continue like that, (y/n)!"

"No worries, no worries! You only need one player to touch the tagger to win! Fuehehehe!"

" _Chiqicheetah, (y/n), Porche and Hamburg are in the lead by a great distance! Will the Master Gunner lead them to victory?_ "

"Of course not! The minute the old man turns around, you're finished old lady~. This will be an easy win for us!" said the young woman and your eye twitched.

"GO, (Y/N)!!" yelled the sniper.

"Snatch victory for us!" added Nami.

"What the heck....did you just say?" you demanded, turning your head toward the two who sweated at the dark look you were giving them.

 

 

The old man had started chanting, looking away from the reef. Chiqicheetah was already on the move while you stood there, glaring in rage at Porche and Hamburg.

 

 

"THEY CALLED HER AN OLD LADY, THEY'RE FINISHED!" cried out in panic Usopp.

"(Y/N)!! DON'T PAY MIND TO THEM AND JUST RUN ALREADY!" snarled Nami. "YOU WILL GET YOUR REVENGE LATER"

 

 

You clicked your tongue, your bracelets glowing green before you started to run once again. You didn't waste time and caught up with Chiqicheetah. All the while you ran, Sanji somehow caught up with Porche and Hamburg, and you were thinking that it was pretty weird that the old man didn't turn around at this point. Only to learn from the announcer that he was sleeping, and froze when he yelled 'DHARMA-SAN HAS FALLEN!'.

 

" _Putting the sleeping incident aside, Kapope's out because he couldn't stop!_ "

 

 

You glared ahead, seeing the old man from where you stood. Chiqicheetah was in the lead by one step. One step was already too much. You will need to make a mad dash the minute Tonjit turns around.

 

 

" _Well then...the four five people in the lead...are just 100 meters from the tagger. Will the match be decided in the next round? Only these five have a chance to touch the tagger_ "

"I'm counting on you two, Sanji and (y/n)!!!" cheered your captain.

 

 

The minute Tonjit faced back the rock, you lashed yourself forward. You were head-to-head with Chiqicheetah, who was trying to accelerate, seeing that he couldn't pass you at this speed. Sanji was fighting with the gorilla behind, leaving you to finish this round.

 

" _Chiqicheetah and (y/n) are heading for the tagger! Who will touch the tagger first?!_ "

 

You quickened your steps, your breathing becoming hard and labored. You will not fail, you will not lose against a freaking kitten. You were probably now at least five feet away from the old man. You extended a hand in the front, about to touch Tonjit. Chiqicheetah was doing the same.

And when you thought you were going to win:

 

 

"...ACHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" sneezed loudly the old man.

 

You blinked a couple of times, your hand stuck in the same position from a little while ago. A sticky substance was covering your face, connected with Tonjit's nose who was staring at you blankly. And you weren't the only one; Chiqicheetah was in the same treatment as yours. You couldn't hold it anymore as your scream resonated in the sky, shaking all the boulders. You were jumping on your feet, letting out disgusted noises as you shook your hands and tried to dry off the mucus.

Chiqicheetah was whining and spitting out curses, passing a hand over his face to take off the snot. Luffy was clutching his stomach, laughing so hard that he almost fell over and down from the cliff.

 

 

"You're out!" said Tonjit but you could care less.

" _THAT WAS A SNEEZE! Tonjit hasn't begun saying 'Dharma has fallen'! Have the pirate become useless? Chiqicheetah and (y/n) are out because of a premature start!_ "

"CRAP! STOP SNEEZING YOU BASTARD!" yelled Foxy.

"The old guy on stilts's snot is long too!!" laughed Luffy. "And (y/n) is making funny faces!"

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" you snarled, your face taking a new shade of red. You walked next to Chiqicheetah and sat down, crossing your arms over your chest as you fumed. "I will kill him before Death even comes at his door!"

 

 

The game continued with Sanji and the rest of the Foxy team. The chief would have touched the tagger if he wasn't a gentleman and went saving Porche from possibly wetting herself. Hamburg, still dizzy from his fight with Sanji, was hanging on the cliff trying to get back on the reef.

 

 

" _The hopeless members of Straw Hat team that we had forgotten about are about to touch the tagger! This sure is a surprise! It looks like we'll have an unexpected finish!_ " said the announcer and relief flowed through you when you saw Usopp, Nami and Chopper arriving at the top. " _Straw Hat team will win for sure!_ "

"Way to go! We won!" said Luffy.

 

 

The trio was about to touch the tagger at the same time, until a huge shadow hovered them. You watched in horror as Hamburg fell and landed on them, touching the face of the old man when his arm swung on the side. No sounds came out of your mouth, the crowd standing there silently until they cheered loudly for Foxy team's victory.

 

 

" _Hamburg is the first one to touch the tagger! The winner of the second match in the rematch is: Foxy team!!!_ "

"What? It's finished already?" said Zoro, stopping at the top.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MARIMO BASTARD!" you screeched. "AND WITH THE WORST POSSIBLE RESULT"

  
 

* * *

 

"It's my turn, right? I'll win back all my crewmembers!" declared Luffy, even after your loss.

"Fuehehehe! You're forgetting something important, Straw Hat! Because you lost a second time, you'll lose one more beside from Robin. But you can only win back one person in one match. Even if by any chance you win in the next match..." trailed Foxy, grinning deviously.

"What are you trying to say, Split-Head?" growled your captain uncharacteristically.

"He's saying that even if you win the next match, you can only take one person back" responded Robin for her 'captain'.

"Eh?!"

"So whatever you do...you'll lose one crewmember! FUEHEHEHEHE!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Last Round and Revelation

 

# Last Round and Revelation

 

 

" _Now then, Oyabin. Choose your bounty, if you please!_ "  
  
  
  
As you thought, Foxy went straight for Chopper, bringing him back in his crew. The poor reindeer was once again sniffing and whimpering like a beaten dog. Porche cuddled him, but Chopper quickly jumped in the arms of Robin for comfort.  
  
  
  
"Hey, things are looking pretty bad!" whispered Usopp.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Luffy?" Nami turned to her captain.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll just do another Davy Back Fight!" he responded.  
  
"Another one? Forget it" chuckled Foxy. "Say, shall I tell you why we Foxy Pirates are known as the mightiest of all?"  
  
"Heh. Says they're the mightiest after losing to us twice" scoffed the swordsman.  
  
"Don't be like that! We had five three coin games with the Fang-Frog Pirates today before we ran into you. Many of us are hurt. We're exhausted, both mentally and physically...We're ready to call it quits. So we won't agree to any more fights, however much you want one! Knowing when enough is enough--when it's time to quit--is why we're the mightiest! Fuehehehe!"  
  
  
  
You all stared at him silently.  
  
  
  
"Wh-Why aren't you saying anything?" sweated the captain of the Foxy Pirates.  
  
"What a joke. Acting like you're the underdogs here...Are you an idiot?!" told Zoro.  
  
"Is that what you call the 'mightiest crew?' What a bunch of Peanut crap" enriched Sanji.  
  
"How can you be so laid back?! We can't choose between Chopper and Robin!" stuttered the sniper. "Are we just gonna let'em keep them?!"  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm gonna get both back!" said Luffy.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?!" Sanji barked.  
  
"What a pain. Maybe I should just chop'em all up..." groaned the green haired male.  
  
"Muscle head, as much as I want you to, it's still a game" you told the swordsman.  
  
"Hey, Oyabin" started Nami while she approached the sulking Foxy. "I have an offer...What do you say we bet six people on the next game?"  
  
"Come again?" the man raised a brow.  
  
"This game is all about taking crew members you want, right? Well, we want those two!" continued the ginger girl. "There's no point to this if we can't get'em both back. So, if we win the next game, you'll give them back to us. And if you win, all five of us will join your crew too"  
  
"Girl..." you said in a warning tone, not liking where this was going, but she dismissed you with a wave of her hand.  
  
"What do you say? It's a pretty good deal, if you ask me..."  
  
"Fuehehehe! Two is way too cheap, though!" stated Foxy as he stood up. "I'll bet 500 people! If you win, I'll give you 500 people including those two!"  
  
"Wha...Why 500?"  
  
" _Oh, my! Our boss has made the 'Hellish 500 Man Wager'!!! Will Straw Hat accept?!_ "  
  
"We don't need 500 people! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" snapped your captain.  
  
"IDIOT!" cried out in unison Sanji and Usopp, kicking him down.  
  
"We are so close to making a deal! Don't back out now!" snarled the sniper.  
  
"The Going Merry can't carry 500 people!"  
  
"Getting Chopper and Robin-chan back is all that matters!! Five or 500, it makes no difference!"  
  
"So do you accept?" demanded Foxy with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah! Of course!"  
  
" _Incidentally, should the losing team not have 500 people, the remainder will be made up by the team's descendants!_ " told the announcer and the guys blinked. " _In other words, your children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren will be forced to swear loyalty to the Foxy Pirates until the total is met!_ "  
  
"Children..?!" repeated the chief.  
  
  
  
You stared blankly at Sanji as he went about one of his weird fantasies, cooing and playing with an imaginary child.  
  
  
  
"They've suddenly added a strange condition to the mix..." mused Usopp.  
  
"Well, it isn't like it bothers me. I can't have children" you stated and the others stared at you in shock.  
  
"Really?! How so?!" cried out Usopp.  
  
"Not that I checked but the probability that I fall pregnant is...very low. Almost impossible, since initially I have no 'gender' or I have both, if you want..." you explained. "So the job goes to you, Nami"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! Anyway, we don't have much of a choice" the ginger girl cleared her throat. "You just have to win! Understand, Luffy?!"  
  
"Yeah! Leave it to me!" said your captain, slamming his fists together.  
  
"Fuehehehe! It's nice that you're raring to go and all, but I should warn you now that it's impossible to beat me in the final combat round. I suggest you all ready yourselves!" warned Foxy.  
  
"What?! I'd never lose to you in a fight!"  
  
"Fuehehehe...How many times must I repeat myself?...A fight and a game are two different things..."  
 

* * *

 

 

" _At last, it's time for the final combat round! First order of business: establishing the battlefield! The two competitors spin the cannon!_ "

 

 

Your group was watching from the sideline as Luffy and Foxy pushed and spun the cannon. Wherever it stops will be where the combat will unroll. You sweatdropped when the weapon stopped in a certain direction, before whipping backward to face Foxy's ship on his own.

 

 

"HOLD ON! THAT WAS CLEARLY NOT NORMAL" barked the sniper while the cannon shot the bullet.

 

" _The battlefield has been set! By sheer coincidence, it's on the deck of our own Sexy Foxy!_ "

 

"Coincidence, my ass!" you snarled. "And what kind of name is that for a ship?!"

" _I'll now explain the rules of combat! Everything within 50 meters of where the cannonball landed is part of the battlefield! In other words, it's a 100-meter-wide circle! Weapons are allowed, as well as anything else within the circle! Only the two competitors are allowed inside the circle! Knock your opponent out of the circle and you win! That's it! Note that the air and water inside the circle still counts as in-bounds!_ "

 

 

While the Foxy Pirates were building the stage for the crowd around Foxy's ship, your comrades were enjoying the small pause before the final round. Robin and Chopper were nowhere to be seen, and both Usopp and Luffy went in the dressing room to get prepared. Nami was silently fuming in her corner because everyone was so lay back in contrast of the situation. The swordsman was napping against a stand and Sanji was trying to lower the price of a popcorn and cola at 80%.  
You sighed, crossing your arms behind your head. You were so bored. Your eyes wandered to a guy holding balloons of different colors, and somehow reminded you of a souvenir that you couldn't really place.

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"See that red balloon over there?" pointed your old man. "They are selling a lot of them. Do you want one?"_

_"It's stupid" you crossed your arms over your chest, turning around so your back was facing your old man._

_"Come on, don't make that face! I know you want one~" teased the male, nudging your arm._

__

 

__

 

_A scowl appeared on your face and you grabbed his hand, twisting it in an uncomfortable position. He pouted at your reaction, before he let out a noise of pain when a stinging sensation crossed his arm._

__

 

__

 

_"You are so violent" whined your old man after you released him, but then winked in your direction. "At least you're cute"_

_"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN PERVY OLD MAN!" you cried, kicking his shin. "Why don't you go ogle at a hoe with big boobs since you have nothing better to do?!"_

_"Ah, but I wouldn't mind (nickname). I need first to catch cute girls, though"_

_"Don't call me (nickname)! It pisses me off! YOU piss me off!" you barked childishly and your old man chuckled._

__

 

__

 

_You blinked when you were suddenly picked off the ground, your adoptive father holding you close against his chest. You puffed your red cheeks, narrowing your eyes at the amused expression of your old man. You let out a squeak when he spun you around, laughing heartily. You were growing a little dizzy with all the spinning when the man came to a stop.  
Something floating across from you caught your eyes, and you turned your head to look at the giant bubble. It popped before you could even touch it._

__

 

__

 

_"I may piss you off, but I know you love me" your old man mused and you narrowed your eyes._

_"I-D-I-O-T. That's not the case!"_

_"What about the pink hue around your nose?~"_

_"SHUT UP"_

__

 

__

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

 

Your train of thoughts were interrupted by a shot from a cannon, announcing the start of the final combat. You sauntered toward the stage as you fixed your earrings who needed to be tighten before you lose them.

 

 

" _The boundaries are in place! This ends the opening entertainment! Thank you for your patience! Now, for today's main event...Combat! The bell will ring shortly! Hurry to the spectator stands, everyone!_ " yelled the announcer as you took a seat.

 

 

Nami and Zoro arrived shortly after, sitting at each of your sides. The sky was already turning dark at this hour, the clouds hiding the sun. 

 

 

"Nami-san! (y/n)-swan! Where are you?!" called Sanji, holding a popcorn and cola in hands. He didn't seem to notice Zoro and the man made the cook trip over his leg.

"Watch where you are walking, crappy cook" grunted Zoro.

"Oi, stupid Marimo. What are you doing next to (y/n)-swan?" Sanji used the same tone.

"Got a problem?!"

"Of course I have one!"

"Sanji, Pot Plant. Sit down and shut your mouths" you ordered, still glaring forward.

"Yes, (y/n)-swan!" yelled Sanji while Zoro merely grunted at the nickname.

" _This time we're being treated to a captain-versus-captain battle!_ " said the announcer as the bounties of Luffy and Foxy appeared.  " _First, in the left figurehead corner...A man who takes on all challengers and boasts a legendary, undefeated record of 920 wins and 0 losses! Our Oyabin, Silver Fox Foxy!!!_ "

 

 

The crowd cheered when Foxy threw his cloak away and lifted his boxing gloves in triumph. You raised a brow when Luffy appeared next with a white cloak on, followed by Usopp disguised weirdly.

 

 

" _And in the right corner, hailing from East Blue! The leader of a minuscule pirate band with a 100 million bounty..Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy!_ " yelled the announcer and Luffy took off his cloak to reveal...an afro. " _Wow! The afroed Luffy is all fired up in the right corner!_ "

"Lookin' sharp, Luffy!" cheered in excitement Sanji.

"Are you kidding me?" you said in unison with Zoro.

" _Both fighters have stepped onto the battlefield! Can Straw Hat successfully knock our Oyabin out of the circle and protect his crew and pride?! Or will our boss's legendary undefeated streak strip him of everything he has?! This final and fateful combat round of the Davy Back Fight is about to begin!_ "

 

 

The clouds finally cleared out for the sun to shine. Usopp left the ship with his job as corner man finished, though he did it reluctantly. The stands you were sitting on shook and lifted to a higher level so you could have a clear look of the battlefield.

 

 

" _By sheer luck, this bout is taking place aboard the Sexy Foxy! What kind of deadly struggle is about to unfold? The two pirates are now all alone inside the spacious battlefield!_ "

"Win, Luffy! You hafta win!" yelled Sanji.

"His beam! Watch out for his beam!" warned the ginger girl.

" _Excitement fills the stands! It's plunder or be plundered! 500 people are on the line in this final combat round of the Davy Back Fight! It's one match only, with no time limit! Silver Fox Foxy versus Straw Hat Luffy! It's a head-to-head battle between these two pirate powerhouses! The fate of everything hangs in the balance! Here comes..._ " trailed the announcer as the bell was hit. "... _the starting bell!!!_ "  
 

* * *

 

The fight was a heated one. Foxy kept using his Moron Moron Beam on either Luffy or on various objects like bombs, cannonballs, etc. You saw and heard many explosions coming from the ship. However, with the dark smoke, it was hard to observe the fight. Even from where Robin stood she couldn't tell what was happening.

 

 

" _They're inside the ship now! I can't enter there, so we won't know what's going on! This is true combat! The true part of the death match will begin from here!_ "

"Move! Move, Luffy! Remember the harsh training!" encouraged Usopp, still in his ridiculous disguise.

"Shut up and sit down, you're blocking my view" Sanji slapped the back of his head.

 

 

The match continued and there was still no sign of Luffy. The crowd were growing impatient, wondering what could be going on at this right moment.

 

 

" _It's the final round in the Davy Back Fight rematch. We have no idea what's happening inside. But it's bound to be a ferocious duel to the end. The crowd is cheering for Oyabin!_ "

"He'd never lose" stated Zoro.

"For sure! Coz it's Luffy with an afro!" nodded Usopp.

"Against that damn Split-Head, it's enough with just Luffy" you sighed.

"What's so special about that afro?" Nami asked in confusion. "Does it really make him stronger?"

"That guy believes everything. I told him that licking 100 frogs would make him wiser, and the next day he was hallucinating trolls stealing his socks..."

"But...Luffy doesn't have socks..." blinked the ginger girl at you and you shrugged.

" _Oh, there's movement on deck!_ " shouted the announcer when there was an explosion, smoke coming from the boat. " _How's the fight going? Has the match been decided yet? There's two shadows!!!_ "

 

 

When the smoke cleared out, Foxy was standing upright with his arms lifted in the air, laughing in victory. Luffy was laying with his face against the deck, not moving at all.

 

 

" _Oyabin is the one standing! Straw Hat on the other side is scorched black. It looks like he's been dealt some heavy punches_ "

"Shit...Luffy" you growled.

"It can't be..." groaned Sanji.

"Why is he burned from mere punches? What has happened?" frowned the navigator. Then, Luffy finally stood up, breathing heavily.

" _Luffy has stood up! When everyone thought he was knocked out, he stood up!_ "

"You can barely stand up, Straw Hat" scoffed Foxy, before throwing two beams who encased his limbs together. "This is my Noro Noro beam sword! You can move everything but your arms and legs! Do what you want...You can try at least....MEGATON NINE-TAIL RUSH!!!"

 

 

Foxy started to punch him rapidly, and when he stopped with 30 seconds that passed, your captain was sent flying into the mast. He fell back down, groaning in pain.

 

 

" _This time he's down for sure--NO, not yet!_ " yelled the announcer as Luffy stood up once more with Foxy staring at him in shock. " _Straw Hat Luffy has stood up!_ "

 

 

The captain of the Foxy Pirates used the same attack, and this time destroying the mast behind Luffy. Your captain laid on the deck, panting and bruises covering his body. But he continued to stand up, even if his body was aching.

 

 

"I'll...fight for...my Nakama...UNTIL I DIE!" he cried out.

" _With great drive, Straw Hat Luffy gets back on his feet yet again!_ " the announcer was practically crying in his Den Den Mushi. " _Even after countless knockdowns...he just gets right back up! He's unsteady on his feet! And he's out of breath! And yet...he still stands tall with a glimmer in his eye! All for his friends! Yes! Now this is a Davy Back Fight! I'm so teary-eyed I...I can't even see straight!_ "

 

 

You deadpanned when the crowd started to chant Luffy's name. Foxy used his Noro Noro beam sword to pin down Luffy, before slowing down a cannonball. He then jumped on a strange, flying structure using the cannonball speed, readying his fists for the coming attack. The power of the Devil Fruit wore off from Luffy first, and tried to dodge the coming hit from Foxy but didn't have enough strength. 

Your captain was tossed backward with the cannonball exploding on him. Nami and Usopp screamed out his name in panic, but relief appeared on their face when they saw stand back up and ran toward Foxy. Waves of punches and Gatling shots were exchanged between Luffy and Foxy. The enemy used his Devil Fruit to slow down, Luffy, only to realize it was fired back at him.

 

 

" _JUST WHAT TRANSPIRED?! STRAW HAT IS THE ONE MOVING!_ " yelled in shock the announcer, and something fell on the deck. " _A mirror! A mirror fragment has fallen from Straw Hat's hand!_ "

"It was...stuck in my afro..." panted Luffy. "It's from the mirror in your room! Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy swung and twirled his arm above him. "...FLAIL!"

 

 

His fist connected hard with Foxy's face. Retracting his arm, Luffy sauntering silently to the head of the ship, while the 30 seconds were flowing out quickly. You could already see the effects of the Noro Noro Beam disappearing on Foxy, seeing that his face was contorting in every direction.

 

 

"Five! What are you guys doing?! Start counting too! Four!" laughed out loud Usopp, facing the crowd.

"What?"

"Dunno! But it seems fun!"

"THREE" yelled the crowd. "TWO! ONE! ZERO!!"

 

On cue, Foxy was sent flying in the sky and Luffy threw his arms in the air in triumph, crying loudly. Nami and Usopp stood up, cheering for his victory as the crowd did the same. The captain of the Foxy Pirates landed outside the battlefield, in the ocean.

 

 

" _The final combat round of the Davy Back Fight has ended after a heated, epic battle between the two captains! Our boss's legendary record of 920 wins and 0 losses has been snapped! Victory goes...TO STRAW HAT LUFFY!!!!_ "

 

* * *

 

"Geez, could you have been any more reckless?!" sighed Usopp, poking Luffy's face as he laid on the grass.

"Quit poking him so much! He's seriously hurt, you jerk!" snapped Chopper and let out a gasp when he heard a groan. "Oh! He's conscious!"

"H-HUH?! The game! How'd the game end?!" Luffy sit up abruptly. "I thought I won...Was it just a dream?!"

"Don't worry. You won" smiled Zoro and Luffy let out a sigh of relief, falling back down.

"That's a relief..."

"I was never worried in the least!" sighed Usopp with a content smile, putting back the straw hat on top of Luffy's head.

"Liar" scoffed Sanji.

"Now that I think about it, I got no reason to be a pirate for any other ship" stated Zoro.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" called Foxy as he approached the winner of this Davy Back Fight...again. "How dare you tarnish my legendary undefeated streak?!" he offered a hand to him. "Put'er there, brother!"

 

 

However, when Luffy did so, Foxy tried to throw him over his shoulder. But being a rubber man, his arm stretched and Foxy merely knocked his head on the ground.

 

 

"Is he that stupid?" questioned the swordsman with a sweatdrop.

"Have you forgotten the rules?! Choose your 500 people already!"

" _Yes! The final exchange awaits!_ "

"Chopper and Robin!" started Luffy and the reindeer threw himself in his arms, sobbing loudly.

" _He starts off with two obvious choices! Now who'll be next?! Hurry and decide!_ "

"Give us your pirate flag!" continued Luffy with a smile, gaining various reactions across the crowd.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!? You'd strip us of our pride just like that?!" cried out the captain of the Foxy Pirates.

"I don't need your sail. You need it to go places, after all"

"But our symbol is on that! How do you expect us to use the sail?!" said a crewmember.

"We don't need your pity! Just take what's yours!" said another.

"Alright. Since your mark is all we need, I'll draw a new one over it for you. That way you can keep your sail" suggested your captain and Foxy went in tears.

"Straw Hat...You're such a...!"

"There!" stated your captain when he finished his atrocious drawing on the sail.

"THIS SUCKS!!!" sulked in unison the whole crew of the Foxy Pirates.

"Wow, they're _really_ grateful!"

"NO, WE AIN'T"

" _Wait a minute! You still have 497 more people to pick!_ "

"We don't need anymore..."

"Rules are rules! You have to choose 497 people, like it or not!" barked Foxy.

"Aww...Do I have to?"

 

 

In the end, Luffy complied to the rules and chose 497 people, which was all the Foxy Pirates excluding Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg. Sending the trio off on a small boat, your captain decided to give the rest of the Foxy Pirates their freedom. Only for them to chase back their previous captain.

 

 

"Wow. For once you are intelligent" you said as you watched the Foxy Pirates depart from the island.

"Hey!" whined Luffy, pouting at your back and you smirked.

 

 

Your crew returned to the old man's home, where he was sitting calmly on the grass next to Cherie. Tonjit smiled upon your return.

 

 

"We kicked their ass" said Luffy, showing to the old man the Foxy Pirates' sail.

"You're hurt pretty bad, yourself..."

"Nah, this is nothing!"

"Eh. Thank you!" smiled brightly the old man as Cherie neighed in happiness.

"Cherie, I'll change the bandages" Chopper approached the white horse, pulling out new bandages from his backpack.

"I see...So that's why you accepted the challenge. But an idiot like you would've accepted it either way" said Nami, and Luffy let out an indignant noise. "Why don't we take you to your people on our ship?"

"No...These ten islands are actually the same one. The Log Pose won't point them individually" said Usopp.

"No problem, no problem. I'm an easy-going guy. I'm not in a hurry" shrugged Tonjit. "Let's see... These must be your friends? Since you're all here, allow me to treat you with something nice!"

"Please, not the cheese" you shuddered with Usopp having the same reaction. 

 

 

Suddenly, the door of Tonjit's home opened harshly and collided with the old man's face. A tall man emerged with a sleeping mask still covering his eyes, snoring loudly. You all stared at him weirdly, with Luffy saying that he mistaken him for a tree.

 

 

"Zzz....WHA!? Who the heck are you?!" yawned the tall man.

"That's what we were asking you?!"

 

 

Robin was panting, an expression of pure fear replacing her usually calm one. She fell on her butt, glaring at the man.

 

 

"Robin?!" called in stupor Luffy.

"What's wrong, Robin-chan?!" demanded Sanji with a worried tone as Zoro unleashed his sword.

"Arararara...You sure have grown in a fine young woman...Nico Robin" chuckled the male and the archaeologist fidgeted on the spot.

"Robin, do you know this guy?!!" asked Luffy and the older woman didn't respond.

"We met once before..." answered for him the tall man. The guys readied their weapons at him, and the tall man lifted his hands. "Chill, chill...Little boys shouldn't be so aggressive. It's not like I was ordered to come here. I'm only here for a walk"

"Who are you?" demanded Zoro.

"A marine. Marine Headquarters Admiral...Aokiji" stated Robin, after a short pause.

"ADMIRAL?!"

"The highest ranked fighters of the Marine..?" you raised a brow. "This guy?"

"In the entire Marines, there are only three people with the title of 'Admiral'.  Akaine 'the Red Dog', Aokiji 'the Blue Pheasant', and Kizaru 'the Yellow Monkey'...The only one superior to them is Sengoku, the commander in chief. The three men are crowned the tittle 'Ultimate Assault Force' by the World Government, and he is one of them!"

"What is someone like him doing here?! There are plenty of pirates worth more than 100 million. Go get them?! Just leave us alone!" cried out Usopp, hiding behind Zoro.

 

 

Aokiji suddenly turned to Nami and you, his eyes widening slightly. You grew uncomfortable under his gaze:

 

 

"Oh, my, my...." he said.

"What?" you growled.

"Here's other ladies with super big bazongas! Are any one of you two free tonight?" he asked and you felt your eye twitch while Nami gritted her teeth in displeasure. 

"Kiss my ass, old man" you snarled, feeling the urge to flip him off.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!!" cried out angrily Sanji.

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY, DAMN IT" added Usopp.

"I told you to chill, kids...You are the ones who should learn to listen. I told you I am only here for a walk. No need for so much hostility" drawled Aokiji. "What I'm trying to say is that you guys are...I forgot. Oh well"

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE" yelled in unison the sniper and cook.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken, Robin?! There's no way that someone like him can be an Admiral of the Marines!"

"Hey. Hey. Don't judge people by their cover. I always uphold the model of 'Uptight with Absolute Justice'..."

"I CAN SEE THAT"

"Oh well..." the admiral sighed, laying down on the ground. "My legs are tired from standing. Time to rest. Anyways, I don't intend to arrest you...so chill. I'm only here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin after the Alabasta incident...I thought she would be with you"

"You're really not here to pick fights?" asked carefully the chief.

"I'm only going to report my discovery. So they can recalculate the bounty for your group...One more person will increase it by...310 million plus 79 million would be...too hard to count. It's roughly the same amount" yawned Aokiji and you sweatdropped.

"Too lazy to count?..." muttered Zoro.

"Gomu Gomu no....!!!"

"WAIT LUFFY, DON'T START AN UNNECESSARY FIGHT!!" barked Sanji as he held back your captain with Usopp.

"HE IS AN ADMIRAL, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"SO WHAT? I WON'T LET HIM TAKE ROBIN! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU FLYING" Luffy screamed. "GO TAKE YOUR WALK ELSEWHERE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"Why does it feel like Luffy is winning the argument...?" sweatdropped the navigator.

"Okay. Okay. I'll leave...But I overheard something while I was napping...You. I wasn't in a deep sleep so I heard what you said. Pack up and get ready to move" told Aokiji to the old man who raised a brow. "Basically, you want to catch up with the people who moved when you were stuck here...You plan to rush to the 3rd island after this one, and that you need to wait until low tide to ride your horse across? But that horse's leg is wounded, correct?"

"Yeah...and that is why moving is impossible right now" stated the sniper.

"It'll be fine"

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND CONVINCING AT ALL"

"It's true...With his help, it's possible" said Robin.

 

* * *

 

"Okay. We're here"

 

 

After packing up the old man's things and what he will need for the journey ahead (thanks to Sanji's cooking skills to replace the murderous cheese and milk of ten years ago), your group was led to the shore by Aokiji.

 

 

"The tide will subside once a year and a road will appear when it does. Yes? It sure feels good to work once in a while..."

"It sure is!! So you're a nice person after all!!" chuckled Luffy.

"Thank you all for helping me. Here...have some cheese" the old showed you the aliment and you let out a disgusted noise.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON US?!" barked Usopp, lightly slapping the back of Tonjit's head.

"So...What now? Are you going to pull everything along while you swing across?" asked Luffy as Aokiji walked to the shore, putting his hand in the water.

"Now that is impossible....Move away, for a little bit please..."

 

 

Suddenly, a Sea King appeared and opened its jaw wide. It lashed itself at the tall man who wasn't even moving from his spot. As if he didn't pay attention to the Sea King at all. The others screamed for him to watch out, but Aokiji simply said audibly 'Ice Age'. The whole part of this sea and the Sea King were frozen by ice in only one second. You all stared at the retreating figure of Aokiji who sat at few feet away in the back.

 

 

"The freezing power of the Hie Hie Fruit...This is the extend of the power an admiral..." frowned Robin.

"That should hold for about a week....You can take your time. Good luck on locating your village. It's a little cold by the way...You should wear more clothing..." told Aokiji.

"The sea became a land of ice....Cherie...we can cross the sea now! After 10 long years, we can finally reunite with our friends!! Thank you!!! Thank you so very much for this miracle!!!" smiled Tonjit and the tall man dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He turned to you: "Alright...We'll be going now"

"Ok. Good luck, old man and horse" smiled Luffy.

"I really can't thank you enough...If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck up there. Thanks again! I won't forget you guys!" yelled Tonjit as he departed with Cherie, waving goodbye.

"Be careful!!! Take care!" you all waved.

"Boy, it's cold!!" shivered Luffy as he hugged his arms, walking back on the land.

"I'm gonna freeze!" said too Usopp.

"What?"

 

 

Aokiji was staring silently at Luffy, passing a hand over his hair as he scratched it.

 

 

"How should I put it...You're just like your gramps, Monkey D. Luffy..." said Aokiji and your captain grew shocked. "You're free-spirited, or should I say you're hard to figure out?"

"G-GRAMPS...?" repeated Luffy.

"Hey, what's the matter, Luffy? You're drenched in sweat" said the sniper, concerned for his friend's health.

"Your gramps really helped me out a while back...The reason I came here was to have a look at Nico Robin, and you....But it seems that I got to see something else completely..."

 

 

His glare went at you, and you flinched at how they darkened.

 

 

"I didn't think I would actually find you here......

 

 

............... ** _Silvers_** (y/n)...."

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/48) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	44. No Name

 

 

# No Name

 

 

"...Silvers...(y/n)?..." repeated Nami with a raised brow.  
  
"Now that I think about it, she never told us her full name" murmured Usopp, taking a look at you only to freeze in fear.  
  
  
  
The expression you were making was as if someone announced to you the death of someone you held dear to you, or hearing about bad news with a capital 'B'. Your hands were clenched, so hard that your knuckles were white at this point. Teeth gritted together like an animal showing hostility, your eyes were darkened to the point they were almost two black eyes shrank to the size of coins. As for your aura, it wasn't one of when you were pissed like usual, but one that screamed danger.  
  
  
  
"Don't...EVER SAY THAT NAME" your voice boomed around the island.  
  
  
  
The others were staring at you with shocked expressions, not understanding by how mentioning your last name could get such a reaction out of you. Nami blinked a couple of times, watching the exchange between you and Aokiji. On the hand, the Admiral was calmer and didn't seem to be affected by the terrible rage you were displaying. As if he was expecting this kind of reaction from you. But why? And why does this last name sounds familiar to her. The ginger girl's gaze went to Robin, wondering if the woman could enlighten their mind on who it could be, but she was at a loss of words. Robin probably didn't even hear what the Marine told you, seeing that she was shaking slightly.  
  
  
  
"Chill, chill...." sighed Aokiji. "I'm not your father, you know-"  
  
"He. Isn't. My. Father" you spoke the words with venom, your eyes turning to slits. "That bastard is better dead for all I care!"  
  
"Does it, now?" hummed the Admiral. "Oh, well...I was simply confirming the rumors from the top-ranked...And now there will be a wanted poster to change...Did you know that the World Government would raise your bounty to 200 million if I were to prove your existence?"  
  
"200 million?!" cried out your comrades, looking at Aokiji.  
  
"Why a bounty that much?!" demanded Sanji. "What does the World Government have against (y/n)-swan?!"  
  
"I thought it was at first simply 100 million...That's what they did, right? When I was young" you growled darkly. "Why would they need another proof of my existence?!"  
  
"You should ask them yourself, I'm simply following orders..."  
  
"Like a dog!" you scoffed with a sarcastic smirk. "Just like the rest of you, Marines"  
  
  
  
Aokiji went silent after this, his mind away. His eyes narrowed while a frown appeared on his face.  
  
  
  
"On second thought...maybe you should die now, huh? The World Government is still taking you guys lightly, but if I delve into your history, I can tell that your group has a backbone. Although your group is small, since it's gathering shrewd members, it'll probably become a problem later on. The circumstances that initially led to your search orders...All the actions you took up until now...The speed of your group's progress...I've been dealing with outlaws for a long time, but it worries me to think how you'll turn out"  
  
"T-That's too sudden!!!" panicked Usopp, shaking his hands in front of him. "You said earlier that you just came to check things out!"  
  
"The reason I especially regard you guys as dangerous is...both those two women. Mostly for Nico Robin, for this time"  
  
"So you're after Robin after all! And (y/n) too?! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!!!" cried Luffy, taking a step closer to the admiral.  
  
"Their bounty amount aren't just an indication of their strength. It also indicates the level of danger they pose to the World Government. That's why Nico Robin got a 79 million bounty on her head at the age of eight...and a bounty of 100 million on Silvers (y/n)'s head at the age of ten...Nico Robin, I'm impressed that you survived as a child" continued Aokiji. "You betrayed people and ran away. You gained people's favor and used them. You've survived in the underworld by being quick to switch sides. So this is the group that you chose as your next hideout, huh?"  
  
"Hey, you jerk! How insulting you are!" growled the chief. "What grudge do you hold against Robin-chan?!"  
  
"Stop it, Sanji!" the sniper grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't have any grudge against her. If we are somehow connected...it's that I let her get away once, that's about it. It was a long time ago. You guys will eventually realize it, too. In the not-so-distant future, you'll regret that you took in a troublesome woman. As proof, the organizations Nico Robin had something to do with up until today  all got annihilated...except for her" explained the Marine admiral as he stood up. "I wonder why?...Nico Robin"  
  
"STOP IT, YOU JERK! Her past doesn't matter!" barked your captain, defending the older woman who seems to grow more pale.  
  
"He's right! If you're worried about others'pasts, you can't be friends with ruffians like a pirate hunter or a former thief girl!" nodded Usopp, which earned him a slap on the face by the ginger girl.  
  
"RUFFIANS WAS UNNECESSARY"  
  
"What's more important is the present, rather than the past! Robin is our precious friend now! Don't badmouth our friend!" said Chopper.  
  
"I see...You really did a good job befriending this lot"  
  
  
  
At this sentence, a snarl appeared on Robin's face and she crossed her arms in front of her. She summoned limbs on Aokiji that held him in a painful position.  
  
  
  
"Just get to the point already!! If you want to capture me, go ahead and do it!!" she snapped.  
  
"Robin, stop it!!" yelled the sniper, alarmed.  
  
"Oh, my, my...Maybe I talked too much" drawled Aokiji. "How disappointing! I had too high an opinion of you, thinking you were a little smarter than that"  
  
"CLUTCH" Robin yelled while his body shattered into pieces of ice, his back broken in two.  
  
"GYAHHHHHHHH! HE SHATTERED INTO PIECES AND DIED!!" screamed in horror Chopper.  
  
"N-No...We're screwed..." stammered Usopp as Aokiji reconstructed himself. "HEY! GUYS! RUN! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
  
  
Aokiji appeared in front of Robin, and both Chopper and Usopp threw their arms in the air, screaming with their eyes bulged out.  
  
  
  
"That wasn't nice" he grunted.  
  
  
  
He took stems of grass and threw it in the air, blowing a cold breath on the them to transform the grass into ice, making a sword. The tall man swung it at her, only for Zoro to stop the ice blade with his own swords. Sanji jumped and kicked away the weapon, sending it flying to the sky. Usopp and Chopper cheered as Luffy ran forward and stretched his arm behind him. However, Aokiji grabbed Zoro's shoulder and Sanji's leg with his bare hands, freezing their limbs. When Luffy's fist collided with his stomach, his hand was immediately frozen on contact.  
They cried out in agony, falling on their back at the same time. The Monster Trio grabbed their frozen parts, trashing around at the cold and painful sensation.  
  
  
  
"Those three...all at once..." sweated Nami.  
  
"Oh,no! They have to be treated right away! If they get frostbite, their limbs will become gangrenous!!!" said the doctor, before turning to shout angrily at Usopp. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING, USOPP?! WE HAVE TO GO HELP THOSE THREE NOW!"  
  
"I-I really would like to, but my body can't m-move" gasped the sniper, trembling. "Did I get frozen too?!!"  
  
"NO! YOU'RE JUST TOO SCARED TO MOVE!"  
  
"ROBIN! RUN!" yelled the navigator.  
  
"You've come across some good friends. But you're still you, Nico Robin!" stated the Admiral.  
  
"No...I-I'm not-..." she stammered.  
  
  
  
The tall man embraced the woman in his arms, and Luffy yelled to her to run. Robin's eyes widened like saucers, wincing at the cold invading her body. Her figure was quickly covered in ice, freezing her completely on the spot. The others panicked greatly while you stood there, emotionless. Luffy's eyes shrank as a raging expression slowly took place.  
  
  
  
"BASTARD!!" he spat.  
  
"Don't yell...She'll still live if you defrost her carefully. But her body has become fragile, so be careful. If her body is broken, she'll die. For example...." trailed Aokiji, lifting his fist before aiming to smash her. "...if you smash it like this..."  
  
  
  
Your comrades grew agitated as his fist came nearer to Robin: Usopp bringing his hands to clutch his head, Chopper crying out her name, Luffy running to her, Nami gasping in horror, and both Sanji and Zoro watching the scene, helpless.   
Though, instead of colliding with her face, Aokiji's fist met your palm. He blinked in shock, not seeing or sensing you move all the way here. The admiral's eyes went to your left arm, who was grabbing his fist tightly. They widened when they saw the a dark coloration instead of the normal (s/c) skin color.  
  
  
  
"...And you say you're not his daughter?" scoffed Aokiji. You narrowed your eyes under your hat, glaring at the tall man darkly. "After all, he taught you all about _them_ , Silvers (y/n)"  
  
"I told you to not use that name..." your right eye flashed purple as a growl passed your lips.  
  
  
  
Your hand clenched hard around his own, and he flinched in pain for a short moment. However, instead of his limb crumpling into pieces of ice, a red liquid was dripping from his wounded hand. The admiral quickly morphed himself into his element and took a step back, you releasing him while he did so. The sniper took this time to snatch Robin's ice figure rapidly, moving back to Nami and Chopper.  
  
  
  
"Good job!" cried out the navigator.  
  
"Amazing, Usopp!" cheered the reindeer.  
  
"Usopp, Chopper! Run to the ship! Treat Robin and save her!" ordered your captain.  
  
"GOT IT!"  
  
  
  
They ran in the direction of the ship. Aokiji was still staring at you with that inexplicable glint in his eyes. The wounded hand was now covered in ice, stopping the bleeding. He then let out a sigh:  
  
  
  
"It'd be better for the world not to save that woman" he said and stopped Nami's Clima-Tact.  
  
"Not to split hairs, but a pirate group is a collection of people like that" she murmured.  
  
"You got that right, lady. Get out of my way, would you?" the admiral stated before throwing her on the ground.  
  
  
  
Aokiji turned to you:  
  
  
  
"Now...it's your turn...."  
  
"What-?!" was all that came of your mouth before you felt something cold hit your stomach.  
  
  
  
You didn't know how the heck he was able to teleport himself in front of you like the blink of an eye. His hand was touching the middle of your stomach, ice starting to cover your lower-half and was slowly on the top-half. Your limbs were shaking, your mouth agape at the cold sensation and pain taking part. The Monster Trio yelled something at you that you didn't quite register. Aokiji walked around you to stand behind, encircling an arm around your shoulders that quickened the process. The Marine leaned his mouth to your ear, whispering:  
  
  
  
".... _Good night, (nickname)...._ "  
  
  
At those words, tears escaped your eyes on their own, your mouth wide open. Your heartbeat slowed down and your sight blackened. The last thing you saw was Sanji and Zoro running to you.   
Your heart came to a stop.  
  
 

* * *

 

".....She-......back!-........"

 

 

You could make up voices all around you, maybe the weak trio of Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Your eyes still closed, you were feeling warm water over your head and body. Your clothes were heavy on you, as if someone put a ton of weight on your shoulders. The cold sensation from before disappeared, leaving you with a stinging feeling.

 

 

"(y/n)?! Can you hear me?!" cried the voice of Nami.

"Nami, don't shake her!" ordered Chopper sternly. "They need to rest...."

 

 

The rest of their conversation fell on deaf ears as you blacked out once again, your head falling down.

 

 

_Bryce....Mommy is coming back, ok? I will simply take care of those intruders...Mommy loves you a lot, you're the light of her world!_

_BRYCE RUN!! DON'T LOOK BACK!_

_N-No...Let him go....What are you d-doing?! LET HIM GO!!_

_You will pay...EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL PAY!_

 

 

You jolted out of the bed, panting while sweat rolled down your forehead. Your eyes wandered around the room, finding yourself in the lounge of the Going Merry with your comrades sleeping soundly, all gathered around your bed, Luffy and Robin's. You passed a hand over your face, feeling the moist skin.

 

 

"What the Realm of Hell was that...?" you wondered. "Bryce...The young man's name....Why?..."

 

_Good night, (nickname)..._

 

 

Your voice caught in your throat, your hand slowly lifting itself to your mouth to cover the sob that was threatening to come out. Your limbs were shaking badly, and not from the cold. You gritted your teeth and slammed a fist against the cover, before throwing the blanket away. You walked toward the exit, and opened the door silently so you wouldn't alert the others.

You sauntered in direction of the railing, leaning against it. You glared at the dark waters of this night, before blinking when you saw lights appearing on the surface of the sea. You lifted your head to gaze at the stars, who were shining brighter than any other night.

 

 

"......Like that time..." you murmured. "One of them will die...and another will be born...But they aren't the same one..."

 

You gazed back at the dark ocean, and a few tears slipped to fall on the railing. You clenched your fists, a scowl appearing on your face.

 

 

"I can't live...I can't have the same thing as them...I will never follow them..." you whispered to yourself. "This power...They don't know anything about it..."

 

 

Unknown to you, a pair of eyes was watching you quietly and then disappeared in the darkness.

  

 


	45. Water 7

 

 

# Water 7

 

 

Your group uninhabited the island for four days, until Robin and Luffy well rested. After that, you sailed out and today was a fine day, partly spring and summer. Zoro and Sanji were both fighting each other as usual, Nami was enjoying the sun with a drink, and Luffy was impersonating his frozen self for the entertainment of Usopp and Chopper.  
Steven has returned from his long voyage with a letter of Moitra this time. You were standing in the crownest, observing the surroundings while reading the sheet of paper once in a while.  
  
  
  
 _Dear Auntie,  
  
Mother isn't in her best shape, but at least she isn't unhappy. I started school not too long ago, but I'm mostly interested in the job of Master Gunner, like you Auntie!  
Oh, did you know that Mother was seeing someone? It was around the time you left...Though, I don't think it's very serious right now. Mother wants to take things slow...Yet, she smiles more when he's around since the day you left.  
I hope that Luffy and his friends aren't bringing you to the verge of madness. You still seem to have all your head with the way you describe your letters, though! Anyway, I will be going now. Mother needs me in the kitchen. I'm excited to hear more about your adventures!   
  
Your lovely nephew, Moitra._  
  
  
  
A scowl appeared on your face. A guy dating Anita? Who was that bastard? You crumpled the paper in your hands, tossing it down who fell directly on top of Zoro's head.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Watch where you're throwing, stupid Mummy!" cried out the swordsman and you snickered.  
  
"Sorry! I thought you were a trashcan!" you replied with a cocky expression, shrugging Zoro's anger off.  
  
"You bitch..."  
  
"Yoohoo! Robin-chan!" cried out the chief as he waved to the dark haired woman who exited the lounge.  
  
"Robin! How are you feeling? Do you feel a chill?" Chopper ran to her and she smiled down at him.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you, my excellent doctor!"  
  
"Oh...Being called an excellent doctor wouldn't make me feel happy, you jerk!" said the reindeer with a small dance.  
  
"Take it easy, Robin" warned Nami. "You might feel uneasy when you see Luffy and (y/n) being as good as new after having the same experience as you, but you can take your time and rest, you know"  
  
"Yay!" smiled Luffy, doing a peace sign.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment, moron" you said from your crownest and your captain pouted.  
  
"Robin-chan! Shall I make something that can warm you up? Do you have an appetite?"  
  
"Then...May I have some coffee?" she asked after a pause.  
  
"Okay~ It's my pleasure!!"  
  
  
  
You leaned back against the mast holding the crownest, your arms crossed in front of your chest. Suddenly, something caught your eyes in the water. Something big swimming in the sea. You did a double-take when some kind of giant frog with an afro came out of the water with a cry.  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys! We got a frog doing the front crawl!" you yelled at them and they stared at you weirdly. Usopp muttered to himself until he turned his head to the side to see the said frog.  
  
"IT IS?! A-A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL?!"   
  
"We'll follow it guys! Furl the sail! Stand by the oars! Turn the ship to 2 o'clock!" yelled Luffy.  
  
  
  
You nearly fell down from the crownest by one of them turning the wheel abruptly, making the boat falter on the right. Nami exited the kitchen with a pissed expression, glaring at the boys:  
  
  
  
"WHY'D YOU CHANGE THE COURSE WITHOUT ASKING ME?!" she barked.  
  
"We found a huge frog with scars all over its body!" replied your captain and the navigator stared at him, dumbfounded. "We're definitely gonna roast it whole and eat it!"  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT?!" cried out in unison Chopper and Zoro.  
  
"Hm?...You're right. Oh? Is that a lighthouse?" stated the ginger girl. "Why is there a lighthouse in a place like that? I wonder if someone's there..."  
  
"What about the frog? Tell us the direction the frog went!!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Nami scowled at her captain.  
  
"The frog is headed to the lighthouse" responded Robin for him.  
  
"EH?!"  
  
"To cook frogs, first remove the slime using white wine and then dredge them in flour and fry them crisp" said Sanji next to her.  
  
"SANJI-KUN!"  
  
"If our captain says we're going what choice do we have but to go?" mused the archaeologist.  
  
"Robin..." Nami was now crying.  
  
"Alright! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" ordered Luffy.  
  
  
  
The guys accelerated the pace, lifting the oars rapidly to gain speed on the giant frog. Out of sudden, the strange animal leaped in the air:  
  
  
  
"IT FLEW! Don't let it get away! We'll move ahead of it and block its course!" yelled out Luffy.  
  
  
  
Going Merry continued to chase the frog, until it came to an abrupt stop. The ship hull seems to have collided with something ashore. You released a cry when you were sent flying forward, falling down from the crownest.   
  
  
  
"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNN!!!!" cried the chief as he ran to your fallen form at an insane speed, catching you in his arms. "Are you okay, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Yeah...Thank you..." you muttered as Sanji put you back on your feet.  
  
"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Is something hurt?!"  
  
"N-No..." answered Nami and Robin shook her head.  
  
"Good...Hm?"  
  
  
  
The sound of a bell reached your ears, but not any kind of bell. It was one to announce the arrival of a certain vehicle. The others blinked, not understanding what's going on. You gulped when you stared at your left, seeing....  
  
  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME ?????" you snarled at the sight of the huge train coming toward the Going Merry.  
  
"Go back! Turn 180 degrees!!" yelled Nami in panic.  
  
  
  
Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper immediately took the oars and started to paddle to turn the Going Merry around. At the same time, the train was approaching dangerously the ship. The Going Merry leaped forward as the train passed you closely, the wind blowing in your face.  
  
  
  
"WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LUMP OF IRON?!" panicked Usopp.  
  
"It's a train! But something shaped like this can't travel on the sea!" you told the sniper in shock.  
  
"Hey, frog! Run! What're you doing?!" Luffy yelled at the giant animal who was standing in front of the train, not showing any sigh of stepping aside.  
  
  
  
The train ran over the frog who was knocked out of the way, falling back in the water. As the vehicle disappeared at the horizon, the others were staring at it in disbelief and surprise. None of you ever encountered this kind of thing before after all.  
  
  
  
"Grandma! Pirates are here!" yelled a young girl with pigtails.  
  
"What?! Is that true, Chimney?! Okay then, bring the Den Den Mushi to me..." responded a gruff voice of a woman, falling on her side as she came out of the lighthouse.  
  
"This is a problem. Someone came out of the building..." growled the swordsman. "There gonna call help!"  
  
"Here it is, Grandma" the little girl gave her grandmother the snail.  
  
"Let's see...What was it? I forgot..." she drawled, slamming down the phone.  
  
"SO SHE'S DRUNK!" cried out Usopp.  
  
  
  
Right after, Sanji prepared for them the paille he offered for the others earlier, and the little girl and...rabbit? were enjoying the food greatly.   
  
  
  
"My name is Chimney. This is our cat, Gonbe..." the girl introcuded herself with the blue animal that looked like more of a rabbit than a feline. "...and Grandma Kokoro"  
  
"You guys aren't train robbers, are you?" demanded the drunk woman, letting out a weird laugh.  
  
"I'm Luffy. I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates"  
  
"Really?" Chimney munched on her paille.  
  
"What a funny guy" chuckled Kokoro.  
  
"Say, Chimney, that thing is a steamship, right?" Nami asked. "But with a shape like that, it can't go on a voyage"  
  
"You've never seen something like that, have you?" said the girl. "Even if you look all over the world, this is the only place you can find it. It,s a sea train called the 'Puffing Tom'...It turns paddlewheels using a steam engine and runs on the sea railway"  
  
"Railway?" questioned the sniper.  
  
"That's right. It runs a little below the surface of the sea. The train travels the same route every day taking passengers from one island to another. It carries ships and the mail as well"  
  
"She's right. There really is a railway" stated Luffy as he looked down in the water.  
  
"Then we ran ashore on that, huh?" said Sanji.  
  
"There's both a signal and a partition. It's dangerous to come inside like that!" scolded Chimney.  
  
"But the signal should face the other way. Otherwise, how do we see it?!" countered Usopp.  
  
"Eve if it's dangerous, that guy wouldn't understand, right? It wasn't nice to send him flying. We were after him, you know" your captain shook his head.  
  
"What?" the girl's brows arched. "Are you talking about Yokozuna? He wouldn't die from that. He's the source of all our headaches at this shift station. He loves strength contests and always tries to defeat the sea train. That's why he will come back"  
  
"Strength contests? Oh...That's why he didn't run, huh? He sure got guts..."  
  
"Give me a break! We're having problems!" cried out Chimney, annoyed. "The rail guard was broken many times, too! Every time he shows up, it causes the passengers a lot of trouble!!"  
  
"I see...Okay, then! I'm not gonna eat him! I'm not gotta eat a fighter!" declared Luffy and you slapped the back of his head.  
  
"You shouldn't have thought about eating a frog in the first place" you groaned.  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go? If you're gonna take the sea train from here...The town of the Spring Queen, St. Poplar...The gourmet town, Pucci..." told Kokoro, taking a sip of her bottle. "The Carnival town, San Faldo...They're all fun places. If you work for the World Government, there's a separate, special train"  
  
"Since we've got our own ship, we won't take the train" replied Nami. "We'll just follow the log..."  
  
"Oh? Where is it pointing?" asked the girl.  
  
"East of here"  
  
"I see. Then it must be Water 7" smiled Kokoro. "The train you saw earlier came from that island's Blue Station. It's called the 'City of Water'. It's a nice place"  
  
"Sounds problematic for Devil Fruit users..." you muttered.  
  
"Above all, it's a city that made a name for itself with its shipyard. Their technology is No. 1 in the world!" continued Kokoro. "The ships they build are the World Government's favorites! Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"Then there's gotta be some amazing shipwrights, right?!" smiled Luffy.  
  
"Not just 'some'! It's a hangout for the world's best shipwrights!"  
  
"Alright! I've decided! We're gonna go there and get a shipwright to join our crew for sure!"  
  
"Oh, is that right? Then hold on a sec" said the old woman as she stood up and entered the lighthouse. And nearly lost her foot in end up in the sea. "Well, then....Here's a simple map of the island and a reference letter. Give this to a guy named Iceburg and ask him to fix your ship good. Water 7 is a big place, so don't get lost"  
  
"What a nice person you are!" smiled Nami as she took the paper.  
  
"We're gonna go back to Water 7 soon, too" told the little girl.  
  
"Yeah. If I see you guys again, I'll treat you to a drink at my favorite bar"  
  
"Okay! I hope we'll see you guys again!" said Luffy.  
  
"It'll take about a week for the log to be stored in Water 7. Take it easy" said the old woman and your captain thanked her.  
  
"All right, guys! Get ready to set sail!" yelled Luffy.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Kokoro-san! Chimney!" waved the navigator.  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Luffy, leave the shipwright search to me. I'll find an incredibly pretty woman" Sanji gave a goofy smile and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"Are you an idiot?! It's a shipwright we're talking about! It's gotta be a big guy like a mountain! Five meters tall!" snapped Luffy.  
  
"But if he's too big, we don't know if he could live okay on this ship" retorted Usopp.  
  
"All that matters is that he's skilled, right?" sighed Zoro. "More importantly, the question is if we could find someone crazy enough to want to be on a pirate ship"  
  
"Or the idiot will simply kidnap the guy" you facepalmed.   
  
"So, we're gonna all look for a guy like this" said Luffy as he showed you all a drawing of some kind of...you couldn't think of a name for this atrocity.  
  
"If there was a guy like that, I'd run" gulped Usopp, staring at the drawing uneasily.  
  
"Yeah, me, too" trailed Sanji too with the same expression. "If I had a boat, I'd escape to the sea. But this guy seems to be related to octopuses. He might follow me to the sea"  
  
"Just burn that sheet of paper already. It's giving me goosebumps" you shivered, warming up your arms.  
  
"What the hell are you guys running on about?!" yelled Zoro from the balcony.  
  
"Everyone, come here! I'll give you some allowance for the week we're gonna stay there" said Nami and both Luffy and Chopper cheered.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You just want to raise our debt to you..." you sweatdropped as a wicked smile appeared on the ginger's face.  
  
"What's telling you that?~"  
  
"Your face, that is"  
  
  
  
Later that day, you finally arrived at the City of Water, Water 7. And it didn't earn its name for nothing, the whole city was elevated by canals. The city resembles a giant fountain in a volcano shape cause of the tiered system of building houses. Luffy leaned forward on his seat, his mouth agape in awe:  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this?! What a huge fountain!"  
  
"Amazing! This is indeed an industrial city!" added Usopp.   
  
"It's no surprise that this place would have a sea train" nodded Sanji.  
  
"Wow...This is a lot of water!" said Chopper, staring ahead. "Where is that water springing out from?"  
  
"How interesting...It looks like the water comes from the fountain, goes through the canals and falls into the sea" smiled Robin.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna race on those water slides?" Luffy asked the reindeer who stared at him, clueless.  
  
"Race?..." repeated Chopper, thinking about it until the worst case scenario invaded his mind. "NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!"  
  
"Dream on, you idiot. You can't even swim. More importantly, what do those numbers mean?" asked Zoro.  
  
"I bet those are the entrances for the five meter shipwrights" said Luffy stupidly, showing the terrific drawing.   
  
"STOP WITH THIS REALM OF GODDAMN DRAWING" you cried out, slapping the paper away.  
  
"The one up front must be the station. It says 'Blue Station'...I wonder where the harbor is"  
  
"It must be in the town..."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" yelled a man that was quietly fishing. "It's not good for you pirates to be openly sailing in the front! Go around to the backstreets over there!"  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
  
  
The Going Merry turned left and entered a street where you saw many structures and houses built on foundation underneath the buildings. Then, you moved the ship to a cape to anchor there. When Zoro pulled the ropes to furl the sails, he somehow did it too hard and almost broke the mast in two.  
  
  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" panicked Usopp with the others.  
  
"I only pulled the rope!!!" replied Zoro. "Has it gotten this rickety?!"  
  
"By the way, why aren't people on this island scared of pirates?"  
  
"Probably because pirates are just another customer to their shipyard" you answered to Nami, pushing Zoro to upright the main mast.  
  
"You didn't need to push me, woman!" scowled the swordsman.  
  
"Shut up, Pot plant. Stupid muscle head destroying everything in his path..."  
  
"O-oi!!!"  
  
"Maybe because they have bodyguards strong enough to deal with pirates who cause  a ruckus?" suggested the archaeologist.  
  
"They probably do...considering the size of the city" nodded Sanji.  
  
"REALLY?! What're we gonna do? This is bad" told the sniper.  
  
"As long we don't do anything against them, it should be fine. We're customers after all" you said.  
  
"Okay, then!! See you later!" yelled in unison Usopp and Luffy, jumping out of the ship.  
  
"Wait, Luffy! Usopp!" Nami stopped them. "You guys, come with me. You too, (y/n)"  
  
"Huh? Why's that?"  
  
"You'll be my own bodyguard" answered with honesty the ginger and you growled. "First, we'll take the reference letter from Kokoro-san and go find the man named Iceburg. We'll ask him to help us arrange the ship's repair. We also have to find a place where we can cash in our gold"  
  
"I see...All right, then! Anyway, let's go! To the city of water!" said Luffy, determined.  
  
"You're forgetting the gold..." murmured the navigator.  
  
  
  
Right after, the four of you packed a part of the gold and walked into the town. You were moving the chariot while the rest went ahead.   
  
  
  
"Why don't we go to the money-changing shop first?" asked Usopp, turning to your captain.  
  
"Why? Let's go to the shipyard"  
  
"But we can't walk around the island with this much gold. I get nervous"  
  
"Even after changing it to money, the value is the same" retorted Luffy.  
  
"It's true, but it being this big will attract people's attention, right?" argued Usopp. "What if we run into bad thieves?"  
  
"We are the thieves"  
  
"He's got a point. If we change it to bills, we can all carry them" said Nami.  
  
"Your remark had a sting to it" you scoffed.  
  
"Hm? Is this the only entrance to the city?" questioned the navigator as you stopped in front of some kind of shop relied to a bridge. "A rental bull shop? What do they rent out?"  
  
"Excuse me! Please let us rent bulls!" said Luffy without giving a damn, entering the shop.  
  
"ASK WHAT THEY ARE FIRST!!"  
  
"Welcome! You wanna rent bulls, right? How many are you?" demanded the vendor when you all entered the shop.  
  
"Four!" replied your captain, showing his digits.  
  
"What kind of bulls would you like? There're three ranks: Yagara, Rabuka, and King. Well, for the four of you, two Yagaras would probably do"  
  
"Yeah! Please roast them perfectly!" smiled Luffy and you deadpanned.  
  
"Weird! That conversation is weird!" barked Usopp.  
  
"Those are bulls. They're everywhere in town" the vendor pointed to what it looks like sea horses mounted by small boats. "In this area, there's a fish called Yagara that swims with its head out. This is the city of water, there're more canals than walkways"  
  
"So bulls are a means of transportation necessary to the residents here" you noted.  
  
"That's right. It's the same when you go sightseeing on this island. Rather than pulling, they're letting people ride on their back...It's like horseback riding or riding in a carriage on land..."  
  
  
  
The vendor put the two boats in the water before turning to your group:  
  
  
  
"You see the fish pen there? Well, try and ride on it. It's comfortable. It'll be 2,000 Berries for two two-passangers Yagara bulls"  
  
"Wow, they're cute~" giggled Nami, observing the Yagaras.  
  
"It's a fish that looks like a horse" said Luffy, before one of them licked his face. "You jerk! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"I think he likes you. Let's get him" you smirked.  
  
"Can he carry heavy stuff?" questioned your captain after choosing the two Yagaras, who were already attached to the boats.  
  
"Their power is incredible! You can even use them for moving" said the vendor. "That bag, right? Whatever it is, it'll be fine"  
  
"Here 2,000 berries" Nami handed him the bills. "By the way, are there any money-changing shops around here?"  
  
"Yeah, there are. However, depending on the amount of money you have, the shops around here probably wouldn't have enough money. You should go to the downtown area of the shipbuilding island"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's over there. Take this with you" the man tossed a map to the navigator.  
  
"This'll be helpful! Thanks!" told the young woman, climbing in the boat with Usopp.  
  
"Here we go" you sighed, about to enter the boat until Luffy's chuckles interrupted you.  
  
"Don't worry! The horse can handle heavy stuff!" said your captain with the same stupid smile as usual and your eye twitched in irritation.  
  
  
  
Without any warning, you did a roundhouse kick and sent Luffy head first in the boat, causing him to groan. He yelled out in pain when you let the bag of gold fall on top of him with one hand. The new added weight crushed him:  
  
  
  
"Who's heavy now?" you asked as you climbed inside the boat, and brought the gold in your hands.  
  
"Pops, is the shipyard there, too?" demanded dizzily Luffy and the vendor nodded. "That's perfect. Once we get the money, we go to the shipyard right away!"  
  
"Yeah. We can finally have the Going Merry repaired!" said the sniper in excitement.   
  
"And we'll find a shipwright, too! I'm getting excited!"  
  
"Well then, shall we?" you offered.  
  
"All right! Go! Yagara! Dash to the shipyard!"

 

 

 


	46. Money Before

 

 

# Money Before

 

 

 

"(y/n), you're taking too much space..." whined your captain.  
  
  
  
Because of the bag of gold, your form was leaning against it, limbs sprawled all over and your legs were separated to lay on Luffy's each sides. Not your fault if you were tall. You bent your knee before giving a hard kick at the back of your captain's head.  
  
  
  
"You're right. Why don't you swim behind while I take the reins?" you said as your heel dug in his skull.  
  
"But I will drown..."  
  
"Your problem. Not mine" you replied bluntly as both Nami and Usopp sweatdropped at the two of you.  
  
"Anyway, it's amazing that such a convenient creature exists in the world" smiled Usopp and Nami hummed.  
  
"It doesn't rock much. It's comfortable!"  
  
  
  
The two Yagaras swam in a more residential area, with children playing with a ball across the streets of the city. There was even two men playing chess, women who dried their clothes on a rope...  
  
  
  
"Hey, mister and ma'am! Where are you going? Sightseeing?" asked a man who was playing chess.  
  
"To the shipyard! We're gonna have our ship repaired!" Luffy told him.  
  
"Then go to the backstreet shopping district first!"  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
"Backstreet shopping district...." repeated the navigator while she stared at the map, the sniper leaning over her shoulder to have a look. "We'll turn right ahead of here"  
  
"Oh, my beautiful mademoiselles! How about one of you come to dinner with me tonight?" a man's head passed through a window and flirted with Nami and you. Until a hand reached forward and grabbed his ear, tugging on it. "OW. OW. OW"  
  
"Don't worry about him. The guys around here say that like it's a greeting" smiled a woman, who was certainly his wife.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that?" you deadpanned and Nami smiled nervously.  
  
"At any rate, people in this town are generous to outsiders...or should I say they're overly friendly?" contemplated Usopp.  
  
"Hey! You with the long nose!" called a citizen from the second level of a building and the sniper stared at him. "Nothing. I was just saying hey, that's all! Ha ha!"  
  
"Want a fist in your face, pops?!" snarled Usopp with a pissed expression, his clenched fist shaking.  
  
  
  
You continued to ride the Yagaras around the city, sometimes seeing and talking with more friendly people. They certainly weren't afraid of strangers and pirates. Suddenly, you reached two ways who went to separated ways.  
  
  
  
"Ah, a hill is coming up. We're gonna go against the flow. Is that okay?" you demanded Nami. "I don't think we can go up..."  
  
  
  
Your voice caught in your throat when your Yagara yanked forward and swam rapidly in direction of the hill. The Yagara of Nami and Usopp did the same with a happy yell, following closely the other.   
  
  
  
"Wait! Wrong way! Go right! Right!" cried out Nami.  
  
"So it doesn't matter even if the water is running downhill, huh?" chuckled Luffy, throwing his arms in the air. "Not bad, you guys! The canals even go above the rooftops!"  
  
"Shit- I don't like where this is going..." you trailed, putting a hand over your mouth.  
  
"But we're going the wrong way! We have to go to the shopping district first!" said the ginger girl as she struggled to hold onto the Yagara.  
  
"Don't be so hasty! This is a rare opportunity. Let's stroll through the canals" smiled your captain.  
  
"I don't give a damn about an opportunity!" you slapped his head.  
  
  
  
The Yagaras continued to mount the canals, until you reached a straight path. Usopp's eyes widened in panic and he let out a screech, pointing ahead:  
  
  
  
"L-Look!!! Look ahead!!!"  
  
"Shishishi! Oh, that's right! We're at the top of the hill!" said Luffy and your orbs bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"Which means..." Usopp's voice cracked at the end, his face paling drastically.  
  
  
  
You reached the end of the hill and you nearly fainted at the sight of the toboggan water slide waiting for you. The Yagaras sprinted and dashed downward the hill while you screamed your head off with Nami and Usopp following behind.  
  
  
  
"This is fun!!" cheered your captain as water splashed around you.  
  
"THIS IS FUN BUT SCARY!!!" cried Usopp.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sobbed Nami.  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING FUN IN THAT!!!" you snarled, your face taking different colors.   
  
  
  
Your screams continued to resonate in the city as you took different curves in this infinite slide, sometimes having your head upside-down by spinning around. Your mind was growing dizzy, faceplanted against Luffy's back as you lost semi-consciousness. Arriving at a corner, the Yagaras didn't make the turn and simply jumped in the air, floating above the many houses and canals of Water 7.  
  
  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!! WE WENT FLYING!!!" sobbed the sniper.  
  
"WE ARE FALLING! WE ARE FALLING! WE ARE FALLING!" repeated rapidly Nami.  
  
  
  
The Yagaras landed on a canal, the water splashing and wetting a part of your face. Luffy was laughing heartily while Nami punched her Yagara, yelling profanities at the animal. You released a groan and let your head fall back against the bag of gold, tired of this day already.  
  
  
  
"Shishishi! That was fun! Can we do it again?" demanded Luffy and your response was to pull his head underwater, his arms flying in every direction. "(Y/N)! YOU'RE C-C-CHOKING M-ME! I CAN'T B-BREATH!"  
  
"Die you bastard!" a vein popped beside your temple.  
  
"Oh? We ended up in the shopping district!" noticed Nami, looking at the numerous shops and crowd of people buying items.   
  
"I've never been to such an energetic shopping district!" commented Usopp, looking all around in excitement.  
  
"Hey, look at that! That's huge bull!" Luffy pointed forward at a bull that was certainly a King.  
  
"There's sure a lot of people wearing masks..." you noted, eyeing the citizens on the King's back. "Probably about the Carnival thing island-KYA"  
  
  
  
The Yagara you were on suddenly decided to dash toward the many stands of food in the area. Both Nami and Usopp blinked at your back as you cursed many words in another language.  The animal stopped in front of a meat shop:  
  
  
  
"Welcome! What would you like?" asked the woman with a bright smile.  
  
"So you were hungry!" chuckled your captain, patting the head of the Yagara.  
  
"Water-water meat is the Yagara's favorite food, although it's human food" explained the woman.  
  
"Water-water? Then give me ten of them!" he said and you facepalmed as Luffy grabbed a piece of meat and ate it like a pig.  
  
"They're so good that the cooks from the gourmet town secretly come to purchase them. It captivates your body and soul, doesn't it? Would your lovely wife take a bite?"  
  
"W-Wife?!" you repeated, blushing brightly. Luffy blinked, not understanding where the woman vendor was getting at.  
  
"I didn't marry her, she's my Nakama!" he told and you punched his head.  
  
"Wrong again!!!" you snapped and the woman giggled with rosy cheeks.  
  
"Aw, young love nowadays" she stated and you grew pissed.  
  
"But she's right! They...are...so...soft!!...." gawked your captain while his arms slouched behind him, almost hitting your face. "Yummy!"  
  
"What?! Is that good? Give me some!" said Usopp and Luffy frowned.  
  
"Pff. Buy it yourself!"  
  
"We don't have time for that! PERIOD" you barked like a mother scolding her children.  
 

* * *

 

Later that day, you arrived to some gate with a lot of other people on Yagaras. Your group stopped in front of the water-gate elevator.

 

 

"Now...We're finally going to go to the shipbuilding island by using a water-gate elevator" told Nami after checking the map. "That tower-like thing is the one"

" _Please come inside. The elevator will go to the shipbuilding island, shipbuilding plant, and downtown Water 7_ " said a female announcer. " _Please, hurry inside the gate! One minute until the gate gets closed!_ "

"What'll happen inside?" wondered Luffy, and the door behind you closed. "Whoa! The water gate is now closed!"

"We're going up!" cried out Usopp as the water's level raised drastically to elevate the Yagaras to the next level of the city.

"Well...They certainly use the water for all sort of things..." you mused.

 

 

You finally arrived at the top of the elevator with the final gate opening, and the Yagaras swam forward in the Downtown of Water 7. Your comrades were looking at the city in wonder and awe, amazed by the architecture and canals of the high level from the city. There was certainly more ground here than at the lower level.

 

 

"Seeing that fountain up close makes it look especially big!" told Nami.

"Hm? What's with the crowd?" wondered Usopp at the sight of the gathered people at the shore. "Aren't they watching the shipyard?"

"Let's go see it! Go, Yagara!" decided Luffy, fist pumping the air.

 

 

You got off from the Yagara, following Luffy who was walking in direction of the shipyard to get a closer look. Usopp took care of the bag with Nami telling him to be careful with it.

 

 

"Hey, pops! What happened here?" questioned your captain to an old man.

"Yeah. It seems that some pirates caused a ruckus here in Dock #1...But, well, it ended when the craftsmen knocked them down" explained the old man. "There's no end to those fools"

"Shipwrights beat pirates up?" Luffy raised a brow.

"Oh, you must be a voyager. That crowd is...well, in short, busybodies. Those shipwrights at the Galley-La Company are admired by all the residents. They are strong...and skilled. They're the pride of Water 7"

"Wow, I'm looking forward to meeting them!"

"Let's hurry up and go to the money-changing shop" said Nami and you sweatdropped at the sight of Usopp on the ground, the weight of the bag too much for him. "We can come back here later..."

"I could hold it for you, ya know" you muttered to the sniper who groaned.

"P-please, do so..."

 

 

A sigh escaped your lips and you bent down to lift the bag of gold over your shoulder effortlessly, and Usopp glared at you in surprise. Seriously, it weighted nothing for you. The four of you then walked away from the shipyard of Galley-La Company and explored more the downtown of the city. Whenever you went, the citizens were making comments and talking appreciatively of their shipwrights. They were indeed the proud of Water 7.  
You stopped at a local bank to change the gold into money, and the minute you showed the bag, they were shocked and entered some kind of euphoric situation. The bankers were almost at each other's throat to get you in the V.I.P room. Nami was sitting silently on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, the two other idiots bouncing on the furniture. You, on the other hand, took a seat in the armchair across from them from the left.

 

 

"I've been an appraiser for 25 years...This is roughly estimated at..." said the sweaty man, telling the number.

"O-ONE HUNDRED MILLION BERRIES?!!" cried out Luffy, nearly falling over the couch.

"I-Idiot! You're too loud! Everyone can hear you!" snapped Usopp.

"You're gonna give us that much money?!!!"

"This is indeed worth that much...This is wonderful gold, taking it historical value and purity into account" continued the appraiser.

"With that much money, we can fix the Going Merry! Then, we'll spend the rest of the money to buy a bronze statue!" said Luffy.

"Please. Don't" you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose and shaking your head.

"If you accept that amount, please sign and put your thumbprint here...I'll go prepare the money immediately"

 

 

Before your captain or even Usopp did as instructed, Nami slammed a foot on the table, a dark look on her face. The man flinched and took a step back, an expression of fear appearing.

 

 

"There're three things I want to say, Mr. Appraiser. First...I forgot to tell you, but this guy's got a 100 million bounty on his head. And the woman over there...probably 200 million. Second....I don't accept the appraisal you've just given us. Third...if you lie to us again, we'll go after your head. That is all" the ginger declared.

"I'M SORRY!!!!" panicked the appraiser.

"It became 300 million! I'm scared!" said Usopp after you exited the bank with three suitcases. "I'm carrying 100 million?!"

"Well, Nami can really make scary threats, huh?" laughed Luffy as he swung the suitcase he was holding.

"I estimated it to be that much from the start. But then he said 100 million. You two were restless, so he didn't take us seriously"

"Hey, Luffy. If you flail it like that..." warned the sniper.

"Well, it all went well-Huh?"

 

 

The suitcase with 100 million berries escaped his hand and fell toward the river. Nami and Usopp both screamed their head off, jumping to catch the object before it sank in the canal. Though, your captain simply stretched his arm to grab back the suitcase, making the duo fall in the river.

 

 

"Phew! That was close!" whistled Luffy, and earned a K.O from Usopp and Nami at the same time.

"I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT!!"

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR TEETH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

"S-Sorry..."

"Urg..Can we get moving?"

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/51) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	47. Iceburg-san

 

 

# Iceburg-san

 

 

 

"We are back at the entrance to the shipyard" smiled Luffy, jumping out of the boat with you in toes.

"Looks like the crowd from earlier is gone too" noted the sniper, stopping next to his captain.

"Anyway, let's find...well...What's his name again?"

"Iceburg" you answered and Luffy let out a noise of recognition.

"Yeah! That guy, Ice pops!"

"I wonder who's this man? The granny at the station told us to ask him...More importantly, I wonder if it's okay to go inside there?" told Usopp.

"I'm coming in" declared your captain with a leg already stomping on the other side, not caring if he was trespassing or something.

"Wait a damn minute!" you barked, grabbing the back of his red shirt.

"Hold it"

 

Luffy blinked when someone pushed him back with only a flick of his finger. A man wearing a white cap with the word 'Galley' written on it, and a nose who looked like a square-rectangle appeared out of nowhere.

 

"You're an outsider, aren't you?" questioned the man. "Let's talk outside for now. Only authorized people can go inside the plant. Do you have some business at this dock?"

"Oh, it's you Usopp!" said Luffy and the sniper slapped his cheek, yelling that he was right next to him.

"He's square-ish!" added Nami.

"Which means he's square Usopp" continued the ebony male and the man rubbed his nose sheepishly.

"No, I'm not a triangle or a square" stated the sniper with a disgruntled look.

"Forget about those idiots over there" you sighed and your comrades let out indignant noises. "We'd like to see Iceburg-san, if possible"

"Hm? Are you a customer?" the man questioned and you handed him the sheet of paper from Kokoro. "Oh. I see. This is a reference letter from Granny Kokoro at Shift Station, huh?"

"Huh? Are you an old guy?" Luffy tilted his head to the side and the man snickered.

"I'm 23"

"Well, you talk like an old man" sweatdropped Usopp.

"Ha! People often tell me that!" smiled the ginger male.

"So...Do you know this man?" asked Nami.

"Well, Iceberg-san is the mayor of Water 7. Not only is he the mayor, he's the president of our company, Galley-La Company, and he also manages the sea train"

"So he's the most powerful guy in town?!" Usopp stared wide eyed at the man who nodded.

"In Water 7, there's no one who doesn't know him"

"Where can we see him?"

"Hmm...I wonder where he is right now" frowned the man. "He can be hard to find, since he's a very busy person"

"Oh...Can't you get in touch with him or something?" wondered Nami.

"That's probably possible, but..." trailed the shipwright. "Are you in a hurry? In short, you want to talk about having your ship repaired, right? Where did you anchor your ship?"

 

You raised a brow as you watched the man stretch his legs and arms, showing that he was definitively more flexible than you. Usopp answered the question and the man hummed under his breath.

 

"Well, then. I'll go run and check the condition of your ship. It'll save some time when you see Iceburg-san. You can talk about the repair fee, too"

"...On a Yagara bull?" Usopp stared at him confusingly.

"If I do that, you'll grow tired of waiting. Well, just wait for ten minutes" laughed the shipwright.

 

Your hat was almost blew away when the man took a sudden sprint forward and started to jump on buildings. The others watched him in awe and surprise, by how high he was leaping across the city. 

 

"He runs freely in town" said a husky voice behind you. "People call him the 'Mountain Wind'...He's a shipwright foreman of Galley-La Company's Dock #1. His name is Kaku"

 

You turned around to face a man with blue hair with a small white mouse in the pocket of his shirt, sometimes petting its head. A woman with glasses and blond hair was standing beside him.

 

"Boy...was I shocked!" drawled the sniper.

"He jumped from there!" added Luffy.

"Well...Don't make light of my craftsmen. In order to build a faster, stronger ship quickly, an ordinary physical ability isn't good enough. By the way, Kalifa..."

"Yes, I've already checked" she pushed her glasses. "Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Silvers 'The Immortal' (y/n), Nico Robin...Their group has those four members with bounties on their heads. Their total bounty is 439 million Berries. It was formed in the East Blue. They are the Straw Hats, and they currently have eight crewmembers"

"They sure know a lot about us..." you sweated. "Wait a minute. Did she say 'Silvers'?!!!!"

"I see. I'm glad you came. I'm Iceburg, the boss of this city. And this is a mouse I found earlier. His name is...let's see...Tyrannosaurus. I have to prepare his food and cage"

"I've already taken care of them, Icebrug-san" stated Kalifa.

"W-well, that's my Kalifa!"

"Thank you. More importantly, you're dining with an executive from a glassware factory at the hotel in Chiza in ten minutes. After that, you'll give a talk at the Liguria Square. When that's done a conference with Mr. Bimine, the mayor of the gourmet town Pucci. You'll also be interviewed by a newspaper company there. After that, please go back to the main office and go through some documents" listed the woman.

"Don't wanna!" replied bluntly Iceburg and you did a double-take.

"Is this guy serious?!" you cried out in disbelief.

"Well, then. I'll cancel them all"

"HEY, IS THAT OKAY?!" screeched Usopp.

"I'm someone powerful enough to do things like that" replied simply the man.

"You're completely unfit to be a mayor"

"What a selfish guy you are! But isn't this guy the one that granny was talking about?" Luffy nudged Nami's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's 'that guy' "

"HOW INSOLENT!"

 

Kalifa suddenly shot one foot forward and tried to land some hits on your group. Usopp got kicked a few times and fell backward, landing hard on his back. Both Luffy and Nami knelt, panting at this surprise attack. You, on the other hand, was able to catch the heel of the woman's boot, glaring at her.

 

"What was that for?!" you growled and the woman narrowed her eyes at you for a short moment, before it returned to her serious, business-looking woman.

"Where're your manners? Referring to one of the world's leading shipbuilding engineers as 'this guy' and 'that guy'...!"

"It doesn't mean you have to kick us for that!" you snarled angrily, releasing her leg.

"Pardon me. I lost my head there for a moment. However, Iceburg-san is admired by the citizens. Please be polite"

"Try not to get Kalifa angry. When she gets angry...she is indiscriminate" said Iceburg, half of his face swollen with the kicks he got from her.

"YOU KICKED HIM" you barked.

"Um, but in any case, you're Iceburg-san, right? Please look at this. It's a reference letter" said Nami, handing to the blue haired man the letter.

"From Granny Kokoro...'Take a look at their ship', huh?" he mused before ripping the paper. The others stared in shock:

"What?! You won't?! Please repair our ship! We have money!" the ginger girl showed the suitcase.

"The Merry is beat up after our voyages! Please, pops!" enriched Luffy.

"Okay" said simply Iceburg.

"How frivolous! So it's okay?!" cried out Usopp.

"Yep"

"THEN WHY DID YOU RIP IT UP?!"

"Her lipstick mark was unpleasant"

"THAT'S YOUR REASON?!" a vein popped beside your head.

"Granny Kokoro and I have been drinking pals for ages. Well, that being said, Kaku has already gone to make an assessment. The matter is already in progress. Don't worry" Then, Iceburg let out a yawn, stretching his arms and picked his nose. "It's a boring day today anyway. Shall I show you around the factory?"

"Whoa?! Seriously?!" cried out Luffy.

"Well, this way please" Kalifa showed the way and you sweatdropped.

"Is that the attitude a man who canceled his appointments should have?" sweated Usopp.

 

You followed Kalifa and Iceburg who showed you the way to the factory, only to freeze at the sniper's sudden scream of panic. You turned your head to face Usopp, whose face was white like a sheet.

 

"T-T-THE MONEY....THE MONEY IS GONE!!" he panicked and your eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" you snarled.

"LOOK FOR IT THOROUGHLY!" added Nami.

"IT'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!" the sniper whipped his head toward where you stationed the Yagaras. "AH! OVER THERE!"

 

From the canal, two other ships were sailing away with the suitcases. Four men wearing strange clothes with a pink star pattern on them.

 

"Hey, you bastards! Who the hell are you?!" Usopp shouted at them and they merely laughed.

"Thanks for the money!" one of them replied cockily.

"GIVE US OUR MONEY BACK!"

 

Then, at the same moment, a blond man wearing a blue jacket  and goggles was running on a small bridge that was hovering the canal and the mysterious thieves, chased by another group of men behind him.

 

"Who's this?" demanded Iceburg and Kalifa sighed.

"That's Paulie. He's being chased by debt collectors. Again"

 

The running man suddenly decided to jump off the bridge. Ropes came out of his sleeves and he sent them toward the four thieves in the boats, tying around their neck. Paulie tugged the ropes and slammed their head together, throwing the thieves in the water. He smirked and waved goodbye tauntingly at the group of men who was chasing him, saying that it was a good run.

 

"What a relief!" sighed Usopp. "He's one of your shipwrights, right?"

"That's right" nodded Iceburg.

"Hey! Thanks! The money belongs to us!"

"What? Money?" Paulie raised a brow, looking down at the suitcases. "Oh, this...?!!!!"

 

You deadpanned when the blond male's face lighten up at the sight of the 200 million berries in the suitcases. He was practically drooling on spot at the green bills. Usopp's shout dimmed down when he finally realized that Paulie wouldn't come back with the money.

 

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" you snarled.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna catch him--! Huh?" started Luffy but stopped when a hand caught his wrist. It was a man with black hair and a top hat with a sepia band, a bird perched on his shoulder.

"I'll go" said the bird.

"A pigeon?" blinked your captain.

 

It didn't take long before the unnamed man with the pigeon came back with Paulie, holding him by his ear literally. The blond male was trashing around, trying to explain to the other guy is was simply a coincidence and a mistake.

 

"They're back" smiled Iceburg.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Usopp!" chuckled Luffy and the sniper stretched his cheek angrily. 

"YOU TALK LIKE IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE'S PROBLEM! IT'S OUR 200 MILLION BERRIES!" snapped Usopp.

"That's right! Why the hell weren't you the first one to go get it back?!" barked too Nami, stretching his other cheek in turn.

"But that pigeon said he'd go"

"Well...I'm sorry. Please let us take care of our idiot coworker, as if you guys were to capture him, it would create bitter feelings" explained Iceburg.

"Please excuse him" nodded Kalifa. "Consider it good that the money wasn't stolen by the Franky Family"

"Yeah, that's true, that's true!" muffled Luffy and both Nami and Usopp released him, making him fall on his back.

"What is the Franky Family?"  you demanded to the blond woman who placed her glasses back on her nose.

"They are a group of ship demolition workers"

"Demolition workers? They didn't look like such decent craftsmen" you scoffed. "More like clowns wearing metal..."

"They're also bounty hunters on the side. Every time they find pirates coming through the city, they cause quarrels. They are a public nuisance" stated Kalifa.

"If they crush the pirates who come to our town, they can take their ship, too, right? They demolish the ship and sell the usable lumber" continued Iceburg. "That's how their business works"

"How bad-natured...!" growled Usopp, his fists clenching. "Are they trying to completely wipe the pirate groups out?"

"Well, if you become their victims, not even your bones will remain"

"But they didn't look that strong" you arched a brow.

"They're just underlings" said Iceburg. "Whatever you do, don't underestimate the family's boss, Franky, who's behind them

"We brought him over, Iceburg-san" said the bird when the two men descended the boat. 

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! YOU'RE HURTING MY EAR" snapped Paulie.

"Thanks Lucci"

"We're sorry that that idiot caused you trouble" apologized the pigeon, lowering its head at your group. "Coo Coo!"

"It spoke again!" shouted in awe Luffy.

 

Lucci threw Paulie on the ground, who glided on the ground at your feet. The man let out a pained noise, the pigeon man glaring darkly at the other on the floor.

 

"Now, apologize to them, Paulie!" ordered the pigeon, throwing the suitcases on him.

"This pigeon is doing all the talking!"

"It's as if he's speaking for that man with a hat" added Usopp. "In any case, I'm glad we got the money back"

"Hey, you're the owner of the money?" demanded gruffly Paulie to your captain who nodded. "I picked it up for you"

"Thank you!" smiled Luffy, grabbing the two suitcases Paulie was offering him.

"If you wanna thank me, then give me 10%-OW"

 

The man faceplanted on the ground after Lucci slammed his hammer on his head, Paulie howling at the pain. 

 

"Sorry, mister" told the pigeon. "This guy racked up a gambling debt, so he's greedy and has no manners"

"SO, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING?!" cried out Luffy, pointing at the bird.

"You bastard! You're really running your mouth, Lucci!" growled Paulie, massaging the large bump over his head. "I won't take it anymore! Rope Action!"

 

A long rope was shot from Paulie's sleeve and aimed at Lucci. The pigeon on his shoulder squawked and flew away when the rope tied a knot around the man's wrist. Paulie hauled the mute man over his shoulder, aiming to throw him on the ground. Smoke filled your vision as Lucci collided with the ground, creating almost an explosion. 

 

"W-WOAH! LOOK AT THAT!" cried out Usopp after the smoke cleared out. "He parried that impact with just one arm!"

"What kind of fingers does he have?" you demanded in shock, seeing the digits digging in the ground.

"What's w-with the shipwrights working here?!"

"Hey! You, with the goggles!" shouted Luffy as he took a step forward. "Hey, think about it carefully. The one who mocked or provoked you was that pigeon!"

"That's fine! The one who hit me was Lucci!" barked Paulie.

"The pigeon can't hit you himself, so he had that guy hit you! Hey, pigeon! If you wanna fight, do it yourself! Say something!"

 

The bird merely returned on its owner's shoulder, who was back on his feet swiftly.

 

"Coo coo!"

"OH? You wanna fight? Bring it on, you bastard!" growled the blond male as he advanced toward Lucci.

"Stop it, Paulie" sighed Iceburg.

"Coo coo. Well, sorry for the fuss" apologized the pigeon, lowering its head. "I'm Rob L...No, I mean, Hattori the pigeon. And this is Rob Lucci. He works here. Nice to meet you. Coo coo!"

"Oh? He almost introduced himself as if he was human!...AHA! Yeah, I got it! That's ventriloquism, isn't it!?" shouted Nami as she came to the realization. 

"Whoa? Seriously?! Then it was you who was complaining!" applauded Luffy with Usopp and you facepalmed.

"You're really, really good! I didn't notice!" added Usopp.

"Stop it. It's no big deal. Coo coo" dismissed the pigeon, lifting his wings at the same time as his owner.

"Eh! He's a weirdo who can't talk to people properly!" scoffed Paulie taking a cigar, before he let out a scream at the sight of Nami and you. "WAIT A SEC. WHAT'S WITH THOSE WOMEN?!"

"What?" blinked the ginger girl, not understanding why the strange man was blushing furiously.

"YOU BOTH ARE SHAMELESS! YOU'RE SHOWING YOUR LEGS TOO MUCH!" he declared and then pointed at you. "AND YOU! YOU ARE SHOWING YOUR STOMACH AND CLEAVAGE. THIS IS A WORKPLACE FOR MEN! LOOK HOW YOU'RE DRESSED!"

"That one _also_ doesn't know how to talk to people properly" your eyebrow twitched while Kalifa tried to calm down Paulie.

 

Though, it didn't help that she was wearing too a skirt and the obvious virgin man continued his rant on women that should wear pants instead of clothes that could show some skin. You blinked when the man named Lucci appeared next to you out of nowhere, sniffing you. You took a step back, staring weirdly at him.

He was glaring at you with this hollow expression of his, pissing you off to no end. Hattori didn't say anything, tilting his head on the side curiously. He wasn't voicing the inner thoughts of Lucci. This man was giving you a weird vibe, like there was something wrong in the picture that you couldn't quite put a finger on. Lucci took another step, closing the space between the two of you once more.

He still didn't say anything, or at least the pigeon. You guessed that he was probably mute. Or pretending.

 

"Need something? If you don't, then please take a step back. You're invading my space" you growled lowly and the man didn't even blink.

 

Another minute passed without making any vocable noises, and he finally stepped away. The two guys were too busy to watch the amusing scene between Kalifa and Paulie, leaving only Nami who witnessed the exchange. She gave you a worried expression but you dismissed her with a wave of your hand.

 

"Well, that's it. Let's open the door and go inside already" Iceburg stopped the bickering between the two.

 

 

 

 


	48. Asses to Kick

 

 

# Asses to Kick

 

 

 

Your group stopped in front of the gigantic gate that led to the shipyard of Galley-La Company. Both Paulie and Lucci approached the door and put a hand on it:

 

"At any rate, what a huge door! And this requires manual operation?" said in awe Usopp, staring at the top before looking back at Iceburg. "Can those two weirdos open it by themselves?"

 

His eyes widened when it began to move, the two men using an unknown strength to push the door. Even you were dumbfounded at the sight.

 

"Each dock has only five shipwright foremen. They may not look like it, but their skills made them foremen at Dock #1" explained the mayor of the city. "Kaku, who we talked about earlier, is one of them, too. Even if their personalities are weird, don't worry about it"

"Yeah, they're weird!" chuckled Luffy and you flicked his forehead.

"Coming from you is almost funny"

"Ah! The door started to open" stated Usopp, and began to run inside with the others.

"Don't let the money leave your hands. I don't think we have thieves inside, but..." warned Iceburg.

"Well, it was also my fault earlier, and it caused you trouble, too. HEY (Y/N)! Make sure you guard me good!"

"Suck my ass" you retorted, passing the sniper to make your way inside the shipyard.

"W-W-Wait! Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?!" stuttered Usopp with rosy cheeks, running after you.

 

Your comrades explored the shipyard, not hiding how impressed they were. Luffy was practically running all around like a child on sugar, with Usopp looking with eyes of pure awe at the work of the shipwrights. It didn't take long before you lost sight of them, and you found yourself alone in this huge place. Not that you minded in the slightest, it gave you a pause of all the noises and sounds that could come out from Luffy's mouth.

A few times you got some wolf whistles from the men working there, and you merely flipped them up or let out a growl that clearly said: "Not interested". They quickly ran back with their tail between their legs after that. You would have certainly enjoyed more this moment of solitude from your crazy crew if it wasn't of a certain man with a pigeon whose glare was fixed on you.

 

"Geez, what's wrong with him?.." you shuddered, eyeing Lucci from the corner of your eyes. "Each times I sneak a glance at him, he's watching me with those creepy eyes and blank face"

 

However, you were taken by surprise when you caught sight of a dark smirk plastered on his face, but as soon it appeared, it was replaced with the same emotionless expression. Chills ran down your back, your throat dry.

 

" _What the heck was that?! He looked like a completely different person!_ " you thought in alarm.

"(y/n)! The shipwright who examined our ship is back!" called Nami. "Come over here!"

 

You sauntered toward the ginger girl, forgetting for a short moment that the man with the top hat was walking next to you. It's only when you felt something brush against your arm that you realized. You flinched, shooting your limb away from Lucci who let out a barely audible scoff. You glared at his back, your eyes hardening in suspicion, distrusted of this mysterious shipwright.

Because, for only one moment, you thought it was claws who grazed your skin.

 

"Hey, where's Usopp?" asked Luffy when he jumped down to join Nami.

"He was wandering about over there up until just a moment ago" she responded.

"Hey, you guys! Don't these bags belong to you?" a shipwright waved, showing two suitcases.

"Uh...Those were the suitcases Usopp was carrying" you told as the man put the suitcases down. "They are ours"

"Thanks!" smiled your captain and the man chuckled.

"Geez...Where did Usopp go...leaving our precious money alone?!" frowned the navigator and you sweatdropped.

"Money?" repeated the shipwright in confusion and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, it holds 200 million berries"

"Pff! 200 million berries?! No way. See ya!" the man waved goodbye and you raised a brow.

"What...was that?" you muttered.

"Anyway, how much does it look like it'll cost? We can pay as much as you like! We've got tons of money!" stated your captain as he tapped the three suitcases. "If possible, I'd like her to be stronger, have more cannons, and be faster!"

"Can you also add pretty decorations on the outer panels?" demanded Nami. "Can you renovate inside as well?"

 

While the two continued to go on with their useless list of Christmas gifts for the Going Merry, you noticed the solemn look on Kaku's face. Something was telling you that the shipwright didn't bring good news for your comrades.

 

"You've been having some tremendous journeys, haven't you?" the man asked and Luffy nodded.

"We flew in the sky, and fell as well. We climbed a mountain and got skewered. We've gone through quite a bit! So we'd like to have her fixed good!"

"Why this question in particular?" you asked.

"Her scars from battle are too deep" responded Kaku.

"Do you mean it'll take quite a long time to fix her?" frowned the ginger navigator and the shipwright sighed.

"No. Frankly speaking, your ship...can no longer be fixed, even with our skills"

 

Both Nami and Luffy stood there, frozen on the spot with shocked expressions on their face. Paulie took a seat and let out a groan:

 

"Is her keel damaged or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's taken a lot of damage"

"But we've been traveling just fine up until today!" argued Nami.

"Let's suppose that we did what we could anyway. The probability of her reaching the next island is...zero" told Kaku.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FIX THE GOING MERRY?! AREN'T YOU GUYS AMAZING SHIPWRIGHTS? If you're worried about money, look! We've got tons!" snapped Luffy.

"It has nothing to do with money. No matter how much you pay, that ship can't be restored to how she used to be. I'm rather impressed that you guys made it this far in the state she's in"

"I understand" you said. "After all, the most important wood beam on a ship is the keel"

"That's right. It crosses from stem to stern and supports the ship. When you build a ship, you start off by placing the keel. Then, the stem wood, stern wood, frame wood...frame brackets and deck beams...We accurately place all those pieces of wood around the keel" explained Paulie. "That's how a ship is built. The keel is the very foundation of a ship's framework. It's the essence of the ship and it's not something you can just replace if it takes on a lot of damage...Replacing the keel is the same as building a ship from scratch"

"So no one can fix her anymore..." you muttered.

"Your ship is just a collection of wood that can only await her end"

"Hey! Don't say it like that!" barked the girl at Paulie, who merely shrugged. 

"Not my problem. That's the truth"

"T-Then build a ship from scratch for us!" suggested Luffy. "Build the Going Merry!"

"Coo coo! That's not possible, either" said the pigeon. "We can build a similar ship, but strictly speaking no one can build the same ship. In this world, there are no two ships that are exactly the same"

"What does that mean?!"

"Are they any trees in the world that grow exactly the same way?" continued Hattori. "Sailing ships are mostly made of wood, so the size and curves of the ship are all affected by the shape of the trees. That's why an exact duplicate of the ship can't be built, even when using the same blueprint. For example, even if we build such a ship, without a doubt, the ones who would feel that it's a totally different ship...would be you guys! Coo coo!"

"Then...we really can no longer travel on the Going Merry?" murmured Nami and Kaku nodded.

"You either do nothing and wait until she sinks...or you take her apart quickly"

 

Luffy was silent, thinking about his decision on this crucial matter. Both choices were are for your comrades, and even if you didn't travel on the Going Merry that long, you thought it sucked. 

 

"Well...Your ship stands on her last legs...This is a good opportunity. Just give up and buy a new ship here. You've got money, right? I heard that your ship is a caravel. To start with, your future journeys will be tough on such an old-style ship"

"No...I don't intend to get a new ship" replied Luffy solemnly. "Our ship is the Going Merry! If she's repaired, she can still sail!"

"Luffy" you said his name firmly and your captain stared at you. "We have no choice. Merry needs to go"

"It's be fine! Today, too, she sailed here comfortably! And yet, we're suddenly told that she can't sail anymore? How can you say that?! And you guys're saying that because you don't know how strong she is!"

"Will you be satisfied if you keep sailing on her until she sinks?" stated bluntly Iceburg, petting his white mouse. "Good grief...And you call yourself a ship's captain?!"

 

Luffy gulped, his fist shaking in anger.

 

"Our discussion is over for now. Think about it carefully. If you decide to buy a ship, come again. I'll help you. If you give us your 300 million, we can even build a state-of-the-art ship for you. Kalifa!"

"Yes. Please give it a thought" the woman handed a paper to Nami. "This is a catalog that contains both new and used models. Use it as a price reference"

"Iceburg-san!" called a shipwright, approaching the mayor. "There's someone at the gate who wants to see you"

"I don't see any appointment, though" hummed Kalifa.

"Looks like that World Government Official is here again. Shall I turn him away?"

"Well...yeah...Tell him I'm out. Anyway, you've got quite a case of bed head, Lulu" scoffed Iceburg.

"Oops. Pardon me. Well then, I'll ask him to leave" said sheepishly Lulu, pushing the tip of his hair on the other side.

"W-Would you?!"

"Hold it right here, Iceburg-kun. So you are around"

 

Three men wearing black suits were walking toward the mayor of Water 7, and Paulie quickly hushed you to take a hiding place. As the government officer discussed with Iceburg, you took a look at the suitcases. It bugged you since that moment earlier.

 

"What's the matter, Luffy?" whispered Nami to the sweating boy. 

"This is something I noticed when I carried these bags and hid earlier...They are light"

"What?! Why? Oh, don't joke like that. Why would they be light with all that money in them?" laughed nervously Nami.

 

Their screams resonated loudly around the shipyard, so loud that you blocked your ears. The minute they opened the lid of the bags, they met empty suitcases, the money gone. Both of them were bubbling nonsense, their face pale and shaken.

 

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT'S BIG FUSS?!" barked Paulie, until he let out a pterodactyl sound at Nami's legs and the position she was sitting. "HEY WOMAN! IF YOU SIT LIKE THAT...!!"

"OUR 200 MILLION BERRIES...!!" cried Luffy, his hair sticking out in the air.

"IT'S GONE! IT'S REALLY GONE!!!" finished Nami with the same reaction. "ON CLOSER INSPECTION, THEY'RE NOT OUR BAGS!"

"YOU JUST NOTICED, YOU DUMBASSES?!!!" you snarled. "WHY DO THOSE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU IDIOTS WITH SIMPLE TASKS!"

"Hey, what are you guys shouting so loud for?" Lucci appeared next to Paulie.

"Our...money...gone" said Luffy, his soul leaving his body.

"It's...totally...gone" whimpered the navigator.

"WHAT?!"

"Paulie, did you...?"

"IT'S NOT ME" snapped the blond male at the pigeon. 

"Are you telling the truth?!"

 

The bird and man bickered back and forth while your comrades continued to panic and hyperventilate. Then, a piece of conversation between Lulu and Kaku caught your ears:

 

"I'm sure I saw your long nose..." murmured the tattooed man.

"Hold on a sec" you stated, approaching the male. "That's Usopp, and he was with the Franky Family?!"

"He was with them, or rather, he was carried away by them"

"THAT'S AN ABDUCTION. LUFFY! (Y/N)! WE'LL GO LOOK FOR HIM RIGHT AWAY" ordered Nami.

"RIGHT AWAY" Luffy ran away in a random direction.

"WHERE ARE YOU GONNA LOOK, YOU STUPID IDIOT?!" you snarled.

 

You facepalmed as Luffy continued to run like an idiot, not listening to any of your words. You whipped your head toward Paulie, who flinched at the dark look you had on.

 

"Where's the Franky Family's hideout?"

"It's more like a workshop rather than a hideout but it's a the seashore quite a ways northwest from the rocky cape where your ship is anchored. It's called Franky House"

"Northwest from the rocky cape, huh? Good. Nami, we're going" you walked away, the ginger girl following you behind. You cracked your knuckles as the sound was heard in the air, sending chills in the blond man's back. "I got some asses to kick"

  

 


	49. Abandon

 

 

# Abandon

 

 

 

From rooftops to rooftops, you jumped across the city of Water 7 in search for the Franky House Paulie told you about. Nami decided to go for Usopp, worried sick for his well-being. She took the Yagara and sailed through the canals at maximum speed.

You gritted your teeth in frustration, having enough of this sucking day. Suddenly, you heard some people shouts loudly a floor below you. A crowd was forming around something that you couldn't quite see from the spot you were at.

 

"Hey! Does anyone know who this guy is?!" yelled a man.

 

You stopped and your eyes widened in shock when you saw the beaten up face of Usopp, some teeth lost from the amount of punches he received. You jumped down from the building, landing with one knee of the ground before you propelled yourself at the sniper. You fell on your knees next to him, taking his head and shaking him:

 

"Usopp!!" you yelled, slapping his cheeks a few times. "Wake up!"

"Hey, are you guys pirates by any chance?" sweated a guy and you whipped your head to face him, a snarl decorating your lips.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST STARE AWAY ALREADY" you ordered darkly and the crowd took a step back. You looked back at Usopp: "Was it the Franky Family who did this to you?! Was it them?!"

"Yeah..." he struggled to let out. "Because I'm weak...That large amount of money...They stole it all. (y/n)"

 

You blinked in surprise when tears cascaded down his bruised cheeks, snot coming out of his long, broken nose.

 

"I can't face everyone, (y/n). We were finally about to have Merry repaired...I feel so ashamed" Usopp panted and whimpered. "Dammit!..."

"....Usopp. Don't worry about the money. We'll all go and get it back for sure" you stated lowly. You were sometime a bitch, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him about Merry. "Nami will arrive shortly, I can sense her"

 

You lifted and brought the man so he could lean against a wall.

 

"You stay here while I deal with them. Nami should bring back help and Chopper too so he can treat you. I know where their hideout is, so I will bring back the money" you told the sniper who was silent, his eyes shadowed. "HEY! THIS ISN'T A SHOW! Usopp, you stay put. I will be right back with the 200 million Berries!"

 

You turned away and fled the scene, pushing citizens who were standing in your way. You could help the feeling of pure anger engulfing your whole being.

 

"They will pay" you growled. "They will definitely pay!"

 

* * *

 

You felt like you ran for hours. You still didn't find the stupid Franky House. You met a lot of dead-ends and nearly fell in the canals with how slippery the buildings of the lower part of Water 7 were. You finally found an exit that led you to the rocky cape, descending the staircase to the shore.

A gasp escaped your lips when you caught sight of Usopp once more, not laying almost dead across from you.

 

"USOPP?!" you screamed, running to him. You crouched down, examining the new wounds. "Shit! What did I tell you?!"

 

No response came from him; he fainted on the spot. Still breathing, but too wounded to move or be conscious. Your face took darker features, lifting it to see a building with the words 'Franky House' written in gold with a big red star underneath them. It was definitely the place in question.

 

"Those bastards...I will blow up this freaking house away from the face of this earth" you declared, taking both of your guns.

 

You marched toward Franky House with a solemn expression, yet would probably scare away the mightiest heroes that ever crossed the seas...or the Devil himself. You could hear the laughs and cheers inside the building, worsening the frown you had on.  You stopped at the huge door, and considered your choices between bringing the door down from its hinges or be 'polite' and knock.

 

"Both" you shrugged, lifting your leg and swung a hard kick to the door.

 

The piece of wood was flung across the room, colliding at the back of it. A crater was formed around the entrance, and several shouts of the men resonated in the house. You somewhat knocked out a few of them already with the help of the door, and you smirked internally.

 

"Who the hell is that?! A woman?!" yelled a member of the Franky Family.

 

When the smoke cleared out and they finally got a good view of you, they gulped and took a huge intake of their saliva. Your right eye was purple, glowing dangerously.

 

"That's....T-That's..." stuttered another man. "That's Silvers 'The Immortal' (y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"My apologies...It seems that I entered your house without permission" you cooed, taking one step forward. "But nobody is a honest man here, so I guess it's okay"

 

The Franky Family was sweating so much that you could see the bullets of sweat gathered on the members's forehead. Their mouths were wide open, their limbs shaking in fear. A giant advanced toward you, chuckling:

 

"So you came to get the money, back, huh, you stupid hag? See all the guys here? What do you think you all alone can do?" he said before letting out another laugh. "But, well...you're here. You've got a bounty on your head. So why don't you leave that pretty head of yours with us?"

"My head?" you repeated, cocking your head to the side.

"She's with that Straw Hat and that weak long-nosed guy" said the same man that identified you. The others around him let out sneer.

"She can't be that strong" said one of them, pulling out his sword.

"Come on, old woman. Show us what you can do"

 

The giant let out a questioning noise when you suddenly disappeared in thin air, only to teleport yourself at his feet. Your naginata appeared in your right hand and the huge man barely registered what's going on until your weapon collided with his armor, cutting it in half. The giant let out a cry, falling backward and on some members of the Franky Family.

 

"SHE CUT THE ARMOR!"

"You made a huge mistake defying me" you announced to the men who shuddered at the intensity of your glare. "And you will pay for what you did to my significant coward....Well, around those terms"

"H-Hey! W-Wait a sec, my lady! Let's have a talk first!" stammered the man with a clover tattoo. "Let's have...Let's....LET'S FIRE CANNONBALLS!"

 

You sighed when they decided to send at you six cannon balls at the same time. You pulled out your guns, aiming them forward:

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet"

 

Black smoke came out of the guns and engulfed your body, leaving a trail of smoke. Then, it took the form of an arrow's head and was directed toward the cannon balls. The 'black bullet' pierced through the projectiles and broke them in half, the pieces flying and passing you. They exploded behind, and the Franky Family stared at you in shock.

 

"T-THEY ARE MADE OF IRON, AND SHE DEFLECTED THEM?!"

"Is that so?" you scoffed, lifting one finger so the black bullet destroyed one of their cannons.

"EVEN A CANNON!"

"BAD NEWS! THAT WOMAN IS SERIOUSLY BAD NEWS!"

"GET OUT OF THERE! THROUGH THE BACK DOOR"

 

They started to run away from you and you clicked your tongue. Snapping your digits, the black bullet circled around the members and trapped them in its trap, blocking their only exit.

 

"Now, now....You started a fight, we'll finish it" you smirked, shaking your finger.  "Else you're no better than that 'weak long-nosed guy'..."

 

You cracked your knuckles, your hat shading half of your face. 

 

"Let's get started...shall we?" you murmured, your right eye flashing.

 

Doing a few flips,  you started to take care of the men with the cannons. Another giant was standing in your way, and you ran toward him without showing any hesitation.  Avoiding the sword he was holding, you jumped and swung your leg to the side, knocking him out with a kick to his temple. You used your other leg to dive kick in another member of the Franky Family, landing on his back.

With your heels digging into his skin, you applied more weight and the man groaned under you. Rolling your eyes, you tossed the male out of your way by picking him and throwing him in direction of more men.

 

"W-W-WAIT A SEC, MY LADY!!" the same man from before shook his hands in surrender. "The money, right?! You want the money back, right?! The 200 million Berries that worthless guy had, right?! Unfortunately, that money is no longer here. Our boss, Franky, took that money and went shopping..."

"Where is he?" you demanded, your tone taking a dark edge.

"Since he's buying something on the black market, we have no idea where he went" he sweated. "In short, no matter how much you go on a rampage here, that 200 million Berries won't come-"

 

You swung your fist forward and punched the man hard. He was sent flying into the wall, his friends panicking greatly at the new hole you added in their home.

 

"ZAMBAI!!"

"It has nothing to do with money" you mumbled. "It's too late to ask for forgiveness. Your payment will be your souls"

 

The Franky Family took a step back, their face growing paler as you summoned your naginata. Your right eye flashed purple and your frown was replaced by a smirk:

 

"I wonder how your blood will look like on the pavement"

"OUR BLOOD?!" cried one of them.

"Don't be an idiot! Show her the Franky House's specialty!"

 

Two other giants brought in front of you a huge cannon, and you facepalmed internally. They were the biggest idiots you encountered so far...and that's was saying something, considering the ones who are on your ship.

 

"ANYTHING SHOT CANNON!"

"D-DON'T FLINCH! KEEP FIRING UNTIL WE RUN OUT OF CANNONBALLS!  SHE'S ALL ALONE BY HERSELF"

 

You sauntered toward the cannon, not bothered by the multitude of objects and items that were shot at you. You merely used your powers to predict their trail and avoid them as much as possible, sometimes simply tilting your head to the side to dodge a snake or pots.

They weren't kidding in naming it the 'Anything Shot Cannon'.

 

"REALM OF GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING WITH THAT!" your voice thundered inside the building.

 

* * *

 

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper found out the hideout of the Franky Family, and eventually saw the state Usopp was in. Anger couldn't simply describe the feelings they were having, a sudden desire of vengeance surging through the young men. However, their eyes widened when they heard several screams of horror and lot of explosions inside the Franky House.

 

"What's going on-?!" trailed Sanji but was stopped when the building literally blew up in pieces. "WHAT THE HELL?"

 

Smoke covered the place, and the four prepared themselves to face the mysterious threat. Only to sigh in relief when you appeared outside the thick cloud of smoke.

 

"(Y/N)?!!!!" they yelled in unison when they got a good look at the state you were in.

"ARE YOU HURT?! YOU HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER YOU!" panicked Chopper.

"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

 

As Sanji and Chopper both ran to your aid, you simply looked over your shoulder to see the damages you made to the building. You let out a chuckle, not displeased at the sight of chaos and destruction. Hey, they were the ones using cannons and heavy armory. 

 

"Oh, guys" you took notice of your comrades finally, waving hesitantly. "Huh....If you're here to satiate your revenge, you four are already too late"

"(Y/N)! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THAT?!" cried out Luffy with a pissed expression. "I WANTED TO SEND THEM FLYING!"

"Well, don't be late next time" you shrugged, ignoring the bratty aura escaping the pores of Luffy. "I got bad news, though...."

 

You explained to them the situation, stating that Franky, the boss of those weirdos, is nowhere to be found, his location unknown. At that, your comrades gritted their teeth in frustration.

 

"Even if we strangle this Franky guy, if he already spent the money..." groaned the chief.

"Then what do we do now? Even if we wait for him here, he won't be back for a while" said Zoro. 

"Does it sting anywhere?" asked Chopper, applying a disinfectant to clean your wounds.

"It's alright. It's not my blood"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" paled the reindeer, eyeing you in horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 

"Made them eat dirt. Now, you should give first aid to Usopp, don't you think?"

"R-R-RIGHT!" he said, while running back to help the sniper.

"Staying here talking won't get us anywhere" continued Sanji. "Let's go back to the ship for now. We left Nami-san alone there, too, so...And we have the thing with Robin-chan to deal with...and the issues with the ship, too"

"Robin?" you raised a brow at the blond male. "Why's that?"

"I'll explain later. Oi, Luffy!"

 

Sanji called to the ebony boy who was staring at the horizon silently, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"About the ship..." started your captain. "I've made a decision. Let's say goodbye...to the Going Merry here"

 

* * *

 

Your group has returned to the Going Merry, transporting Usopp with the help of Sanji and Zoro. Chopper immediately continued to take care of him, not leaving the side of the sniper for just one second. The sun was already setting at the horizon, the night approaching.

With the blood tainting the upper-half of your clothes, you needed to wash it and decided to stay in a white bikini top for the time being. The minute you exited the girls' room with the change of closet, you gained many reactions of your comrades.

 

"Oh, (y/n)! I didn't know you were one to wear them" contemplated Nami, a pink hue appearing on her cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you grunted, glaring at her. She shook her hands in front of her, apologizing.

"M-MELLORINE~" Sanji nosebleeded a little, falling on his knees. "Two angels fell from Heaven"

"...." Zoro was silent, a heavy blush covering his whole face.

"Oi, my eyes are up here perverts" you stated sternly and the three flinched, straightening their back.

"S-S-SORRY MA'AM!"

"Ah, there's no melons under her shirt..." frowned sadly Luffy and you stared at him weirdly.

"Why melons?"

"Well, there's always something big in your top, so I thought-"

 

You didn't leave the chance for your captain to finish the sentence that you already slammed a knee in his face. A pair of footsteps was coming from the kitchen, and the door opened with Chopper jumping on the railing, a relieved look on his face.

 

"Usopp woke up!" said Chopper.

"Really?! Good!" cheered a bleeding Luffy and the doctor panicked slightly at the state he was in.

"Now we can relax a little" sighed Nami, climbing the stairs to enter the kitchen, followed by you and the others.

 

The moment you went inside the room, you could already detect the sulking aura of Usopp.

 

"Seriously, don't worry us so much!" scolded the navigator.

"She's right. To think that you marched in by yourself...That was so reckless" enriched Sanji. "You were lucky that you didn't die"

"Think a little before you act" added the swordsman.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING"

"Just because I'm so good-for-nothing...I'm sorry!...Really...I'm ashamed! Guys!" sobbed the sniper, clutching the white sheets of the futon, before he threw himself at Zoro's legs. "That money was so crucial to us and yet, I let it...I let it..."

"Hey, hold on a sec! Calm down!" sweated Zoro, grabbing his pants so they wouldn't fall down because of Usopp pulling them. "I get it so let go!!!"

"Please, do so. I don't want to see Pot Plant in his underwear" you clicked your tongue.

"Say the old hag wearing what it could be a bra!!" barked in return the swordsman. 

"A bra and a bikini are two different things, muscle head"

"But..." sniffed Usopp. "...the huge amount of money we got, after all that we went through..."

"Usopp, you should still be in bed" warned the reindeer and the sniper finally calmed down.

"Then, as I was afraid...the money won't come back?"

"Well, we won't know for sure until this Franky guy comes back!" smiled Luffy.

"I see..." Usopp looked down at his laps. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, even if we don't get it back, we still have the 100 million Berries. So that's okay. Don't worry about it"

"IT'S NOT OKAY ABOUT THE MONEY!" Nami thundered at the laughing captain, and he stopped short, pouting at her.

"Nami..." trailed Chopper with sad eyes and the ginger girl cleared her throat, apologizing to Usopp.

"No, that's okay. But Luffy...What about the ship? What about the Merry? Can we somehow have her repaired with that remaining 100 million? We're lucky that we can have her repaired in such a first-class shipyard"

 

You quickly noticed of the air went colder the further Usopp was speaking, with Nami clenching her fists tightly, the dark shadow cast over Sanji and Luffy's forehead, the way Chopper was trying his best to not cry, and Zoro with his usual serious face. 

 

"In order for her to be able to travel in the seas ahead, I'd like her to be stronger. I want her to be repaired perfectly" continued Usopp. "Say, does it look like those guys will repair her if we pay 100 million Berries? Does it, Luffy?"

"Er...Well...Usopp, about the ship...I decided to get a new ship" explained simply the young man, and the sniper blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry that I made the decision without consulting you, but I've already made my decision. The Going Merry took good care of us, but our journey with her ends here"

 

Usopp's eyes widened in shock, and the others looked away. The sniper was trying to process everything while Luffy ignored him completely and went on with the catalog Iceburg gave him.

 

"W-Wait...Wait a sec" Usopp stopped Luffy. "You're taking the joke too far. That's ridiculous. Right? See? Chopper took it seriously. What'll we do with our captain? Say something, Nami..."

 

The ginger girl couldn't stare at him directly in his eyes.

 

"...Well...does that mean that we don't have enough money for the repair? Because I got that 200 million stolen by them, we're now short on money, right?! The cost of a first-class shipyard would also be first-class, so..."

"No, that's not it-" Luffy tried to explain himself but the anger only grew. 

"Then why?! Spit it out! Are you trying to be considerate to me?!" snarled the male.

"I'M NOT! It has nothing to do with that money being stolen!"

"Then why are you saying stupid stuff like that we're gonna get a new ship?!"

"Hey, stop it you two! What good will fighting do? Calm down and talk!" Zoro took a step forward.

"How can I calm down when he starts saying stupid stuff?!"

"Hey! This is an important matter. Don't get so worked up" ordered the navigator.

"She's right, Usopp. You need to rest, or you won't get better" told Chopper.

"WHO CARES ABOUT MY BODY?! How can I be quiet when our captain casually says we'll get a new ship?!" barked Usopp, edging his face closer to Luffy's.

"It's not casual! I made the decision after agonizing over it!" retorted your captain.

"WHAT AND HOW DID YOU AGONIZE OVER TO MAKE THIS KIND OF DECISION?!" the sniper snatched the catalog, throwing it on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT IT WHILE WAVING THIS STUPID THING?!"

"Why would you do that for?!" snarled Luffy.

"It's an eyesore! If it wasn't because we got our money stolen, then why?! Luffy, why don't you say it?! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING QUIET?!" continued to shout the sniper while Luffy was about to loose it with how frustrated he was becoming. "IF YOU'RE NOT BEING CONSIDERATE TO ME, THEN DON'T HOLD BACK! SAY IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT UNLESS I HEAR GOOD REASON!"

 

You gritted your teeth, reaching the point where you didn't give a damn anymore:

 

"Merry cannot be repaired!" you finally yelled.

 

The others stared at you in surprise, while Usopp was trembling. His face gained paler colors, lips shaking. Sweat gathered on his head:

 

"What...did you just say?..." murmured Usopp.

"Merry can no longer be repaired" you repeated. "No matter what we do, she won't be fixed. If it was the case, you know that Luffy would never say something like that"

"This ship?! Are you talking about this ship that we're on board right now?!" cried out in disbelief Usopp, not wanting to accept the truth.

"That's right. This ship will sink soon" said Luffy. "They told us at the shipyard. They said that she can't even reach the next island"

"Oh, really...She can't huh?" scoffed Usopp. "So you were persuaded by strangers you just met today and gave up just like that? Just because first-class shipwrights told you that this is it...YOU GAVE UP JUST LIKE THAT?! We've traveled together all this time! We made it through all sorts of waves and battles together! She's our dear friend! Are you gonna abandon her in a place like this?! Is that how little this ship means to you, Luffy?!"

"Oi, Usopp-" you tried to reason with him but was cut by the sniper coughing.

"You shouldn't shout like that, Usopp" said the reindeer. "Sorry but step aside"

"I'm not done talking with him" he growled, glaring darkly at Luffy who returned it with a glare of his own.

"Then can you make an accurate assessment?!" your captain challenged. "We don't have a shipwright on this ship. That's why we asked them to check her!"

"Fine! We don't have to ask those guys to fix her! I'll repair her, as I always have! That's how we've continued to travel in the first place" the male started to crawl toward the exit. "Okay, let's start now. Hey, help me, guys!"

"Wait, Usopp!" Sanji warned.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have enough lumber. I'll go buy some at the shipyard" trailed the sniper, not listening to a damn word. "Now, we're getting busy.."

"You're not a shipwright, are you, Usopp?!" snapped Luffy.

"Luffy!" cried out Nami.

"Yeah, you're right. So what?! But I don't trust irresponsible shipwrights who easily give up on a ship just because it belongs to someone else by taking advantage of their position as craftsmen! This must be a lesson that we should protect our own ship by ourselves!"

"A lesson that will lead us to the depths of the sea if we go by it!" you said slowly through clenched teeth.

"(y/n)!"

"I'll never...give up on this ship!" declared Usopp. "Are you guys stupid or what?! You probably got fooled by the shipwrights convincing argument, didn't you?! The Luffy I know would've believed in the strength of the Merry first rather than buying those guys sales talk! Such a clear-cut answer that sounds like one made by an old man who understands everything.." 

 

Usopp grabbed Luffy by his collar, shoving him in front of the sniper.

 

"How can you make a decision like that, suddenly acting all captain-like?! I misjudged you, Luffy!"

"Enough already. This is going too far-" you advanced but was stopped by Zoro's arm and Luffy extended a hand to you.

"Stay out of this, (y/n)! This is something I decided!" stated your captain. "I won't change my opinion. Now matter what you say now, we're gonna get a new ship! We'll say goodbye to the Merry here!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" snarled Usopp, shaking the ebony male wildly. "Listen! It's not like everyone can live looking ahead like you do! I can't just leave our wounded friend here and move on to the seas ahead!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! EVEN IF SHE'S A NAKAMA, SHIPS AND HUMANS ARE DIFFERENT!" Luffy tried to get Usopp's hands off of him, but it was useless.

"THEY'RE THE SAME! MERRY HAS THE STRENGTH TO LIVE LEFT IN HER! CONSIDERING HOW YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU EXCITED THINKING ABOUT THE NEW SHIP WHILE PRETENDING TO BE CONCERNED ABOUT MERRY?!"

"Hey, enough guys. You can't have a conversation if you're worked up like that!" told Sanji, walking toward them.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" snarled Luffy, throwing the sniper on the ground and straddling him. "DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS PAIN OVER THIS! EVERYONE FEELS THE SAME WAY!"

"IF SO, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'D DECIDE TO GET A NEW SHIP!"

"FINE! IF YOU DISLIKE WHAT I DECIDE THAT MUCH, THEN GET OFF THIS--"

 

Sanji's leg was swung and collided with your captain's face, sending him in the dinner table, breaking it in pieces. The chief was panting:

 

"You idiot...What were you about to say?!" growled the blond male. "Cool down! Be careful about what you say! Got that, Luffy!?"

"Sorry. I just..." trailed your captain, coming back to his senses.

"That's okay, Luffy. That's how you really feel, isn't it?" spoke Usopp from where he was laying.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Go ahead and cut off useless friends one after another and move on. If you're gonna abandon the Merry...why don't you do that to me, too?!"

  

 


	50. Franky

 

 

# Franky

 

 

 

"Truly a shitty day..." you groaned, one hand holding your chin in place, laying against the railing as you gazed at the retreating form of Usopp.

 

After another heated argument, the sniper decided to quit completely the gang, without Luffy's consent. Though, in the state your captain was in, it probably won't matter anymore. Usopp crossed that line, and the ebony male won't do a thing about it. The others were outside as well, yelling at him to come back (mostly Nami and Chopper.)

 

"Come back!" sobbed the reindeer. "USOPP!"

"Luffy..." murmured the navigator when your captain finally exited the kitchen, watching Usopp's back. Eventually, the sniper stopped, his back facing the Going Merry.

"Luffy! I can't go along with you anymore. Sorry to cause you trouble until the end" stated Usopp and the ebony male clenched his teeth. "It's true that the ship belongs to you, the captain. So fight me...Monkey D. Luffy. Fight a duel with me!"

"What is he saying...?" you muttered.

"At 10 o'clock tonight, I'll come back here. Then we'll fight a duel over the Going Merry. I'll defeat you and take the Merry. That's...the end of the bond between you guys and me"

 

* * *

 

Night finally settled over the city of Water 7, the time on the clock almost passing 10:00 PM. You still couldn't believe that both Usopp and Luffy will fight each other over a ship. A ship that held many memories, but still an inanimate object that will soon perish in a few days. Nami was with Luffy, trying to reason with him about all this madness. Chopper followed Usopp, and the two idiots, Zoro and Sanji, were arguing in the kitchen.

 

"I'm saying, the Franky Family came here this afternoon, right?!" Sanji caught Zoro's shoulder and the swordsman slapped the hand away.

"So what?"

"Why didn't you beat them all up beyond recovery then?! If you had, Usopp wouldn't have been attacked and felt guilty!"

"Then, instead of going shopping, you should've stayed and fought them!" snapped back Zoro.

"I went to get necessary food as your cook!"

"Enough!" your voice boomed around the room and the men quickly shut up. You pinched the bridge of your nose, sighing: "There's been enough fighting"

"(y/n) is right. Don't fight over something that is done" acquiesced Nami as she entered the kitchen, a dark look on her face.

"Nami-san! But this idiot is..." trailed the chief, cut short when the door opened once more to reveal a teary Chopper.

"Chopper...Didn't you...go follow Usopp?" asked slowly Zoro.

"I wanted to continue treating his wounds, but he turned me away. He got a place to stay in town. He said...He said, 'You and I are no longer friends, so go back to the ship!' " sniffed the reindeer, tears and snot covering his face.

"All that fun time up until this morning seems like a dream" mumbled the navigator. "If something is happening to Robin on top of this...I feel like...the gang is falling apart"

"Want me to knock back some sense in him?" you demanded.

"It's useless. Unless you know a way to make him forget all that happened today...."

"Not a good idea. That would mean him dead"

 

The clock finally stroke 10 o'clock, and Luffy was at the meeting spot. The air was partially chilly this evening, the wind picking up.

 

"You guys, don't leave the ship" ordered Luffy. "Got that?!"

"There he is!" cried out Nami when she caught a glimpse of the sniper walking toward Luffy.

"Usopp!"

 

The two of them didn't really exchange that much words before Usopp did the first step, attacking Luffy. The sniper used his skills with the dials and his usual slingshot. However, his hits weren't really a first-class fighter, compared to Luffy. And probably the fact your captain was pitying and underestimating him would be his downfall.

Throwing rotten eyes, using ketchup to fake a wound and deceive Luffy, using a flash dial to blind him...This was Usopp's way of fighting, and it was effective against a strong warrior like Luffy. He even made your captain eat a tabasco ball and fall on a caltrop. Usopp was having the upper hand, and was in control of the fight.

The sniper continued to shoot at Luffy his cheap tricks, and you noticed the air growing thicker around your captain. Smoke was engulfing his surroundings, and he couldn't stop coughing. Usopp indeed took a Breath Dial, but for what purpose? Unless...

 

"Don't tell me..." you breathed in shock, the others staring at you in confusion. "It's gas?!"

 

To answer your question, an explosion propelled the ship away from the shore. Nami and Chopper let out a scream, grabbing the railing to balance themselves while Zoro groaned at the brightness.  Smoke covered the place of the dual, not knowing if Luffy survived that attack. You blinked when you gazed at the head of Going Merry, noting that it looks like the ship was...crying.

The fight continued between them, numerous explosions created with the balls from Usopp. It grew more heated when Luffy decided to get serious and fight back like he was battling an enemy. Your comrades let out cries of shock when the sniper used an Impact Dial against your captain, sending him backward.

Luffy landed back on his feet, panting hard. His hat was blown away from the hit, letting his black hair fall and stick against his forehead drenched in sweat. The two bared their teeth at each other, and Luffy swung his arm, stretching it as far as he could. When the limb shrank, Luffy punched Usopp's stomach hard, causing the male to stagger and fall down, unconscious.

 

"Game over" stated Zoro.

"You fool...!" cursed Luffy, falling on his knees. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, IS THERE?!"

 

No answer came from the sniper, and Luffy stood up slowly to walk back toward the Going Merry.  Tears were cascading down on Nami's cheeks, both hands covering her mouth. Chopper was trying his best to hold it together, sniffing and biting his lips hard. Your captain bent down to take back his straw hat, placing it over his head.

 

"Do what you want with the Merry. We'll get a new ship and move on to the seas ahead!" he declared.

"Hey, don't go, Chopper!" warned Sanji, holding the small reindeer by his shoulder.

"Why not?! He was already wounded so badly to start with, and now he got beat up worse!"

"This isn't a quarrel or a game" groaned Sanji, holding the doctor close to him.

"So what?! I'm a doctor! Let me at least treat him!" snapped Chopper, transforming in his human form.

 

He tried to land a punch on Sanji to knock the chief backward, but it only resulted in him getting pushed down against the deck, the form of Sanji hovering him.

 

"He lost the duel. On top of that, he gets pitied" stated the cook. "Imagine just how miserable that must make him feel! Imagine how much suffering careless kindness can cause the loser! He fought a duel knowing full well this was how it might turn out!"

 

Luffy stopped next to the ship, his lips trembling as the tears were on the verge to fall down.

 

"This is really tough..." the ebony male whimpered, clutching and pulling his straw hat over his eyes.

"That's what it means to be a captain, isn't it?" sighed Zoro. "Don't lose yourself. If you waver, who can we trust? Let's vacate the ship"

 

* * *

 

Your group ranted a room at an inn, however no one was using it. Everybody was perplexed by the loss of a Nakama, Luffy being the one the most affected. Even if he was hiding it pretty well.

You decided the next day to take a walk in the city, to keep your mind busy from everything that happened last night. Thinking about it made you cringe internally. Then, suddenly, you noticed how the citizens seems agitated.

 

"Hey, what's going on?" you asked an old lady, who frowned.

"Don't you know? Iceburg-san has been shot last night!" told the woman and your eyebrows shot forward.

"What?!"

"Someone tried to assassinate him! And we still don't know yet if he survived...Oh, I hope nothing bad happened..."

 

Someone tried to kill the mayor? Who would do such a thing and why? Last time you checked, Iceburg was a well-loved person by his people of Water 7, unless they are pirates or others.

 

"Crap-" you muttered to yourself.

"(y/n)!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

 

You turned around to see Nami and Luffy on a Yagara. The girl was holding another one:

 

"We're going to Dock #1 to see what's going on with Ice-ossan!" said Luffy. "You're coming?!"

"Yeah!" you replied, jumping in the Yagara Nami was holding for you.

 

You sailed through the canals, following Nami closely behind. The more you approached the shipyard, the more you saw people gathered over there. They were questioning the journalists, the shipwrights, anyone who could probably give them an answer about Iceburg's health.

 

"We can't get in. One way or another, we have to get in to see the Ice ossan" stated Luffy.

"Hey, excuse me. Where is the entrance to the main office?" asked the navigator to a random citizen.

"It's useless. Only authorized personnel and reporters with press passes can enter the Dock #1. We're all standing out here worrying because we can't get in either"

"Oh. Thank you..." she replied, yanking the Yagara to go forward.

 

Out of nowhere, you heard a loud music. You covered your ears at first, cringing at the loudness. The citizens started to panic, looking at their surroundings in search of the origin. 

 

"NO, IT CAN'T BE...?!"

"WHY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"Hey, you guys! Did you call my name?!" boomed a voice from above.

 

Blinking, you lifted your head to see three figures dancing on the rhythm of the beat behind a cloak. They were standing on top of a bridge leading to the Dock #1.

 

" _Don't be shy! ♪ Listen on up! ♪ What's my name? ♪_ " sang the strange man behind the curtain, doing dancing moves.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ICEBERG-SAN!"

"GET OFF OUR ISLAND!"

"HANG THAT HOODLUM!"

"Such noisy flies....I'm this island's #1! ♪ Super guy! ♪ Water 7's darker face! ♪ Yes! ♪ They call me...♪ WOW!! ♪ FRANKY!!!! ♪"

 

The man threw away the curtain and did a pose with two women at his sides, green smoke exploding behind him. The citizens screamed loudly, and they started to run away from the scene. The blue haired male lifted his shades, revealing angry eyes:

 

"Show yourself, SILVERS!!" the guy called 'Franky' ordered.

"What?!" cried out in unison Luffy and Nami.

"...Me?" you glared at the pervert weirdly. 

"You must be here, Immortal! Show yourself already!" barked Franky.

"What the heck? That perv called her name" muttered Luffy.

"Didn't people call him Franky just now?!" sweated Nami, causing your captain's frown to deepen.

"So he is..."

"Oi, It's me!" you called the male, standing up from your Yagara.

"W-Wait, (y/n)!!" stammered the navigator.

"So you are...Silvers The Immortal (y/n)?...You went on quite the rampage while I was gone, didn't you?" Franky cocked exaggeratedly his head to the side, tapping his left foot. "When I got back, I couldn't believe my eyes. Well, my house is totally unrecognizable!"

"Not my fault if it was looking terrible!" you scoffed, a sneer appearing on your face.

"AOW~! And how dare you also treat my underlings so badly?" the weirdo crossed his arms in a 'X'. "I can't take it anymore. No one can stop me this week! No matter what you say, until I tear you up like rags, starting with that bikini top, my anger won't subside!"

"Did he just made a pervy comment on my top?!" you cried out in outrage.

"Hey! What'd you do with our money!? The 200 million Berries?!" yelled Nami at the male.  "Give it back to us!"

"Huh?! 200 million Berries?! I've already spent it! It's completely gone!" Franky responded and Nami gritted her teeth at him. "Don't get all uppity and try to protect the money you stole from somewhere! You're just pirates!"

"It doesn't matter" growled Luffy.

"MONEY DOES MATTER!" snapped back the ginger girl.

"At any rate, I won't be happy until I beat you up! You won't get to (y/n), too!!!"

"It's me who won't be happy, you bastard! The sexy lady over there is my prey, Straw Hat. Though, you're next on the list!" said cockily the blue haired man and your eye twitched in irritation. 

"Come down here already, JERKFACE!" you snarled.

 

Franky puffed his chest, inhaling air as he did so. His body grew bigger the more he took oxygen through his mouth. Luffy was staring at him in disbelief, not understanding what he was doing. Your eyes widened in surprise when the man breathed fire, causing your Yagara to panic and swam away from the bridge.

 

"HE SHOT FIRE OUT OF HIS MOUTH!" shouted Luffy.

"WHAT IS HE?!" added Nami.

"You've never seen anyone who shoots fire out of their mouth?" smirked cockily Franky. You gritted your teeth, pushing your hair out of your face.

"He might have Devil Fruit powers" stated the navigator.

 

The male suddenly jumped off the bridge, and into the water of the canal. If he truly ate a Devil Fruit, he'll drown and die. You didn't think he was that stupid to jump if it was the case. Your Yagara dipped his head in the water as bubbles surfaced around your boat. Luffy screamed your name when your boat exploded in pieces, a giant fist punching through it.

You let out a small cry, feeling yourself propelled in the sky before a hand grabbed your whole waist in its grip. You looked down to see Franky's hand holding you...with the limb relied to a chain and to his arm.

 

"What the-" you started but was cut when Franky yanked you forward. You fell in the canal, the water filling your lungs.

"I didn't eat any Devil Fruits!"

"Gomu Gomu No..." Luffy jumped to your rescue and Franky merely smiled smugly.

"I've heard about your power...STRONG RIGHT!"

 

Franky sent his limb in direction of Luffy, punching him in the stomach. The hit sent him flying and crash against the huge doors of the Dock's gates. Nami blinked in shock at the sight, while you took this time to swim near the shore and lift yourself out of the water. Franky retracted back his arm, letting your captain fall slowly on the ground. The ginger girl cried his name numerous times as the male jumped on the concrete ground.

 

"What was that?!" you demanded.

"Oh...? You guys didn't know? Well then, I'll tell you...I'm a modified human...A cyborg!!!" told Franky.

"Human or not, it doesn't matter" you scowled, advancing toward him.

 

You extended your right arm and brought your right foot forward, a cannon appearing in your right hand. You drew back your other leg, shoving the cannon toward Franky who whistled at the sight of your weapon.

 

"AOW~! That's some heavy artillery, for a woman! But won't you break your pretty little neck with that thing?"

"You should worry about yours" you smirked. "It won't be the only thing I'll break, though"

"Eh, let's have some fun, _Old Hag_ "

"Bring it on, _Trashcan_ "

  

 


	51. Galley-La's Wrath

 

 

# Galley-La's Wrath

 

 

 

You lost your foot at Franky's last attack, falling in debris laying a few feet away from him. You coughed dirt, readying your cannon over your shoulder. That trashcan had more in his sleeves than he was letting on. Luffy was helping you out, with Nami cheering in the background for you two to kick his sorry ass. You aimed your cannon at the cyborg, pushing the buttons to send a cannon ball in his direction.

The blue haired male let out a shout of surprise, jumping aside to avoid the blow. The ball colided with an already destroyed boat in the shipyard, causing other explosions around the yard. Citizens who were watching the fight started to scream, yelling at you to stop before you destroyed everything in Dock #1.

 

"You're not very good with your aim! Are you already blind?" taunted Franky and you gritted your teeth.

"Fuck off, Dumpster. At least I won't be seeing that stupid face of yours!" you replied, tossing backward the cannon who disappeared in thin air.

"AOW~! Got more of your useless junk to propose?!"

"How about a new hole between the eyes, asshole?!"

 

You pulled out your guns and started to fire bullets at the cyborg. He deflected some of them with a cannon of his own from his mechanic arm, the others bouncing back against his skin. Luffy appeared behind you and shot his arm forward, punching Franky straight to the jaw.

The male was knocked out from his feet, flying through a pile of destroyed planks. 

 

"You won't lay a hand on (y/n), bastard!" Luffy cried out.

"I can handle this on my own, step aside moron" you growled at your captain.

"You already took care of his underlings and destroyed his house! Let me kick his ass!" retorted the ebony male with a pissed expression.

"Go ahead if you can! Your attacks don't work on me!" laughed Franky, standing up, extending his arm in front of him.

 

The arm opened to reveal another cannon inside his body, his palm serving as targeting you two.  Your eyes widened and you pushed Luffy aside, avoiding the bullet at the last second.

 

"GOMU GOMU NO...WHIP!" yelled Luffy, swinging his right leg. Franky stopped the limb before it could kick the side of his face.

 

The triumphing smile on the cyborg's lips didn't last when a fist met his face, sending him flying through a crane of the shipyard. You were also surprised when Luffy earned the same treatment, his back landing against crates.

 

"WHO WAS THAT?!" snapped Luffy, looking up before he froze on the spot. It was the top shipwrights of the Galley-La Company.

"How dare you pull all this crap? What's your goal, Straw Hat?!" snarled Paulie angrily. 

"Galley-La...What do you want?" demanded Franky as the crowd cheered loudly behind him.

"All right! The foremen are here!" yelled a citizen of Water 7.

"That was close! The shipyard almost got destroyed!" shouted another.

"Hey, hey, guys from Galley-La! You shouldn't butt into our fight!" Franky shook his head in disapproval. "Do you wanna get hurt?"

"It's amazing you say that. After you messed up our factory this much we don't even need a reason to come stop you!" sneered Paulie.

"He's right, Franky! How are you gonna settle this?!" barked the huskier man behind the shipwright.

"Hold on sec, Tilestone. We'll talk about it later--WHAT THE?!"

 

The blond man finally caught sight of your new attire, blushing brightly like a virgin. You facepalmed while the shipwright started to spout nonsense about women wearing bikini tops around a work field of MEN.

 

"HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT, YOU DEMONESS?! SHOWING THE CURVATURE OF YOUR BREASTS-" snarled Paulie before Lucci slapped the back of his head, the pigeon on his shoulder cackling.

"Show some respect, Paulie! Coo Coo! She's still a woman, even after what they did!" scolded Hattori and you raised a brow.

"R-Right..." Paulie took a deep breath, before he glared coldly at Luffy. "We have important stuff to take of after all. Right, Straw Hat Luffy? You know what I'm talking about. I'm surprised that you could show your face again"

"What? Why? We came here because we heard the news about pops!" explained your captain and the faces of the foremen darkened.

"Geez...Our family wasn't enough, so you messed up with Galley-La, too?" Franky clicked his tongue with a saddened expression. "Are you on your period or what?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T FEEL IT FOR YEARS" you snarled at the cyborg who unconsciously took a step back in fear.

"We didn't do anything!" added Luffy.

"If you play innocent, then we'll just put the screws on you" told Paulie as he pulled his ropes out of his sleeves. "ROPE ACTION HALF KNOT!"

 

The shipwright sent at Luffy the rope, enrolling it around his throat before tightening it, squeezing his lungs. The young man struggled to breath, gripping the rope. Paulie tugged it, and lifted Luffy off the ground before slamming him on the ground.

 

"You bastards! I said don't interfere! Don't you get it?!" shouted indignantly Franky, clenching his fists at the foremen. "I'm the one who holds the grudge against them! Mostly the angry lady over there, though..."

 

A scowl took place on your face when you saw the foremen pull out their designed weapons, each of them having a determined expression of defeating you. The crowd continued to cheer for them, with Nami panicking in the background, not understanding the situation. Luffy stood up from the destroyed crates, coughing dirt:

 

"Oi! Wait! I don't have the slightest reason to fight you guys!" he said.

 

Lulu pointed two guns at him, shooting bullets. You used your own and deflected them before they could reach Luffy. The shipwright then aimed to kick  you and you stopped his leg with one hand.

 

"What's your problem so suddenly?! What did we do?!" you demanded. You gasped as the man shoved you away, aiming once again for Luffy.

"Hey, you bastards, are you listening?! I said...she's my prey!" growled the cyborg, shooting bullets from his left arm.

 

The foremen got out of the way, Kaku jumping above him. Franky lifted his head just in time to catch the ginger male:

 

"We don't have time to play with you, Franky!" said Kaku.

"Repeat that, wild Monkey?!-"

"The one who's interfering here is you, Franky!" cried out Tilestone, smashing the cyborg away with a giant log.

 

Cue more cheers from the crowd watching this fight. Kaku used that momentum to grab Franky by his waist and threw him head first on the ground. Luffy was fighting against Lucci a few feet away, leaving you on your own with the other foremen. 

 

"Ma'am, we will ask you to surrender" told Kaku.

"If it means that you could tell us what's going on here at least, then I'm willing to listen" you declared, wincing when Luffy landed next to you. Hard.

"Dammit! What's with you guys?! Tell me the reason!" growled Luffy.

"Straw Hat...We're the ones who'd like to know why" stated Paulie. "The culprits who broke in to our main office last night and attacked Iceberg-san...were from your gang, weren't they?!"

"...What?" you whispered, beyond confused.

"Iceburg was attacked? What are you talking about?" questioned the cyborg.

"D...Don't be ridiculous! Why...Why would we do such a thing!?" cried out Luffy in shock.

"So you'd play innocent to the end...huh? When Iceburg-san came around, he told us that he remembered the two culprits. One was a big man with a mask on. The other was a tall woman. When we asked the government, they said that she's one of you guys...Nico Robin, the woman with a bounty on her head!"

"Robin?!" stammered your captain, not believing the shipwright's words.

"Did you come to this island in order to kill Iceburg-san from the start?" growled Paulie. "Or did you decide to do so after you guys met him yesterday? I don't know what you pirates think...but now that we've come to know you're the culprits, we won't leave you at large"

"Hey, hey, so did Iceburg die?" cut Franky and the blond male sent a dark look at him.

"Heaven forbid that he'd get killed by fools like them! Precisely because he's still alive, this guy could go after his life again. So we'll take care of him right here, right now"

 

Luffy gasped and tilted his head to the side to avoid a chisel from Kaku, the tool grazing slightly his cheek. 

 

"Dead or alive...They don't care if you're captured alive or not. Do you know what it means to be on the wanted list? You pirates can't complain, no matter who does what to you" told the long nose man. "In other words, the world's laws won't protect you guys"

"That's right. We're outlaws. I know that. But..." trailed Luffy, drying the blood. "...don't stay things like that when you know nothing about Robin!! Let met see Ice-ossan! I'm sure he was mistaken! There's no way it was Robin!"

"Why would we let you get closer when we don't know what you'd do?!" barked Lulu. 

"HE'S RIGHT! TIE UP THE CULPRITS!" yelled the crowd.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL OUR TOWN'S HERO!"

"SEND THEM TO THE GALLOWS!"

 

It didn't take long for their fire within them to be lighten up. Some of the citizens threw themselves at Nami, trapping her in their clutch so she wouldn't escape. Luffy yelled her name in panic while the ginger girl tried to reason with them.

 

"Hey! Stop it, you guys! We're saying we didn't do anything!" barked the young man.

"That's right! First off, Robin doesn't have a reason to go after Icerburg-san, either!" enriched the navigator.

"Just keep insisting that. In any case, this is it for you three" sighed Paulie, walking to Luffy. "Learn that harming Iceburg-san means that you're turning us, Galley-La Company, into an enemy...That you're turning this city, Water 7, into an enemy"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING GROUNDLESS THINGS LIKE THAT?! Let me talk to Ice-ossan!"

"Just give up, pirates! The information will spread throughout this town immediately. There's no longer a place for you to escape! We'll bring down everyone in your gang!" declared Paulie, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring us down?" you repeated, before a dark smirk appeared on your face. "I would love to see that. If you won't listen to us, then I need to teach you some manners before hand"

 

You extended your right arm and summoned your naginata, the foremen blinking in surprise at the apparition of the weapon.

 

"Where did she get that?!" demanded Tilestone, bringing his cannon closer to him.

"Stay on your guard. She has a 200 million Berries on her head, Coo Coo!" told the pigeon. "Silvers (y/n)!"

 

Paulie sent his rope forward and caught Luffy's wrist as Kaku threw his chisels at him. Your captain struggled in the bond as he jumped away from the tools that were coming at him.

 

"What's the matter, Straw Hat?! You've only been defending. Don't you wanna fight back?!" taunted Paulie and Luffy groaned.

"Like I said, I don't have any reason to fight you! (y/n), don't hurt any of them!!!"

"Roger that" you sighed, twirling your naginata as Lulu and Tilestone appeared in front of you.

 

The tall and huskier man pointed a cannon at you, firing a huge bullet. You took a step aside, avoiding the hit and the projectile exploded behind you. You swung your naginata behind you, your right eye turning purple:

 

"Human Realm: Edge End!!"

 

The naginata created a wind force that pushed back Lulu and out of your way, giving the opportunity for Lucci to teleport himself at your side. Foreshadowing his arrival, you blocked his fingers with your naginata between the two of you. You released a short gasp, leaping away from the shipwright who landed another hit on your weapon, making you step back by an invisible strength.

  
" _Where did he get that strength?!...What the Realm of Hell are those shipwrights?!_ " you thought as Lulu swung a saw at your head. "O-OI! YOU NEARLY CUT MY HEAD CLEAN-ARK"

 

Lucci took this moment of short inattention to punch your stomach, and you literally felt your guts tearing in pieces. You coughed saliva, an immense pain filling your mid-back. You fell backward as Lucci grabbed your throat, squeezing your lungs. It was barely there, but you could see the smug smile on his lips as you trashed around, your hands clinging on his owns.

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Luffy trapped against the wall by chisels, Tilestone standing in front of him with his cannon. Narrowing your eyes, you grabbed Lucci's wrist tightly, who was slightly taken aback by the amount of strength you still had, and threw over your shoulder. With a cry, you smashed the male on the ground, creating a crater around the both of you.

 

"DEMI-GOD REALM: ATLAS OFFERING"

 

Your bracelets glowed and you ran toward Luffy as the cannon ball was fired. You lashed yourself at your captain and pushed him down as the cannon collided with the wall and exploded. You heard the many shouts of celebration from the crowd, now covered by a thick layer of smoke.

 

"(y/n)!" coughed Luffy. "A-are you alright?"

 

No response came from you as your eyes closed by themselves, your breath raged. You didn't feel it now because of the adrenaline, but there was something wrong with your body. You couldn't breath properly, as if your lungs were still blocked by Lucci's hands. Plus, your right eye was stinging. Luffy panicked next to you, shaking your shoulder wildly. 

 

"I....I will be okay..." you panted. "Just get us out of there"

 

Luffy nodded his head and to your surprise, lifted you bridal style. You let out a small cry, enrolling your arms around his neck as an angry blush appeared on your cheeks. The fact you were way much taller than him caused your chest to be at the same level as his face. Though, Luffy didn't seem to care that much about having his face almost stuck in your cleavage.

 

"Hold on tight!" he said before taking a dash toward the exit.

"KYA" you shouted cutely, causing Luffy to laugh.

"Your scream is cute"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASS"

 

Suddenly, the two of you were nearly knocked backward by a shot of wind, destroying everything in its path. Your captain continued to run to exit the destroyed building, hearing numerous screams around the shipyard. The foremen were nowhere in sight, and Nami was laying on the ground, looking around cluelessly. 

 

"Nami! Run!" shouted Luffy and she raised her head.

"Luffy! (y/n)! Are you okay?!"

"(y/n) protected me but she can't really move!" explained Luffy. "Anyway, I don't get it. We need to see Ice-ossan somehow!"

"What?! We're going?! It's not possible in this commotion!" said the navigator as the ebony male took her arm.

"Hey, look! Straw Hat is getting away!" yelled a citizen.

"Oh, shoot!" cursed your captain.

"We're gonna be surrounded if we wait here" you stated, flinching in pain. 

 

Luffy shifted so you were hanging on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, grabbing Nami by her waist with his other arm.

 

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE PUTTING THAT ARM OF YOURS" you snarled as your captain held you by your ass and stretched his hand to grab the top of a building.

 

Nami and you screamed loudly when his arm shrank, sending you flying and made him land on a rooftop. From there, Luffy continued to run with you both in his arms to Iceburg's office.

  

 


	52. Uneasy Feeling

 

 

# Uneasy Feeling

 

 

 

"That must be the Galley-La Company's main office" stated Nami. "It's connected to Dock #1"

 

After running for a good hour among the rooftops of Water 7, Luffy finally stopped on one who faced the large building that was known as Galley-La's headquarters. People who looked like reporters were all over the backyard, taking notes and pictures. Shipwrights were also gathered there too.

 

"Iceburg-san must be in that building. Are you serious about going?" asked the navigator as she gazed at Luffy.

"Of course. I'll go ask Ice-ossan in person why he said Robin was one of the culprits"

"Let me warn you. Just remember that we're also being chased after by the entire island! Make sure you get some idea where his room is beforehand and seize an opportunity to carefully sneak in...."

 

The minute after, Luffy broke inside the building by a window. Nami watched the scene with a deadpan, before facepalming hard. Even more when the people outside started to make a ruckus and panic. 

 

"It's Luffy we're talking about" you pointed out and Nami groaned under her breath.

"Can't he just listen JUST FOR ONCE?!!"

"Not in his vocabulary, unfortunately"

 

A little while later, a gunshot resonated inside the building, and Luffy came out from another window. He jumped back on the rooftop the two of you were on.

 

"So, what's the situation?" you demanded at the frowning captain.

"He said he really saw Robin" Luffy replied gravely.

"Can't be...Why would Robin do something like that?" questioned Nami.

"I refuse to believe it!"

 

You blinked when Luffy lifted you with one arm, the other wrapping around Nami's waist. Then, you realized his intentions and you started to panic. Not a second later he was jumping rooftops from rooftops across the city of Water 7, with Nami and you screaming your head off.

 

"WE'RE FALLING! WE'RE FALLING!!!" sobbed Nami as Luffy let himself fall down from the upper level of Water 7 to the lower.

 

Luffy stretched one hand to grab the edge of a bridge and propel himself on top of another rooftop, crashing on it.

 

"All right! We've landed!" laughed Luffy with you still in his arms and Nami laying on the ground at his side. "Boy, I'm exhausted!"

 

You gritted your teeth in rage before clenching your fist, punching hard Luffy's head that he dropped you. Half of his body passed through the rooftop :

 

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, NOTHING WILL BE LEFT OF YOU!" you snarled.

"WHAT ELSE COULD WE HAVE DONE?!" came the angry retort of Luffy through layers of the ceiling. "IT WAS NAMI WHO SAID THAT WE COULDN'T USE THE ELEVATOR BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT THEM TO FIND US!"

"EVEN SO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JUMP OFF!" cried out the ginger girl as she pulled out Luffy from his hole, shaking him. "WE'RE NOT THAT SHIPWRIGHT WITH A SQUARE NOSE!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!!"

"Well, fine. At least it did get us down" sighed Nami as she released Luffy.

"IF IT WAS OKAY, THEN DON'T HIT ME-OW!"

"IT'S NOT FINE BY ME, YOU ASSHOLE DIMWIT OF A PIECE OF CRAP CAPTAIN!" you continued your rant by kicking and punching him.

"But...this may be kinda bad" told the navigator and you stopped. "This island's geography and the weather...With this much wind blowing if the atmospheric pressure drops, a typhoon might come through here tonight. This town is called the City of Water. In other words, it can be a weak point that could easily lead to flood damage"

"So, what's about it?" interrogated your captain, blinking in confusion.

"Well...It bothers me a little, so I'll check into it later. Anyway, let's go back to the inn"

"I will search for Robin" you declared, and both of your comrades stared at you in surprise.

"A-Are you sure?! But we don't even know where she is!" stammered Nami.

"It's fine. I think I might know a way to find her. If not, I will come back to the inn. See ya later"

 

Before they could stop you, you were already on the move, not bothered by the stinging sensation in your stomach.

 

* * *

 

You were standing on a sidewalk in front of a canal separating the other street. You stayed there for an unknown time, until a familiar face came out of the shadows of the long hallway that stood on the other side. With slow steps, she eventually stopped on the other sidewalk.

The two of you stared at each other for a long time, no words exchanging.

 

"...I thought I would find you here..." you stated. "...Robin"

"You did it faster than any other of your friends" the woman replied.

"They are not my friends. And you came here to your own agreement. And I want to know the reason why"

"It's probably the same as yours" told coldly Robin. "I simply came here so you could give them a message. I won't be coming back"

"I already know that" you scoffed. "But why? Is it related to what that admiral said?"

"The feeling is the same as that night. You know, when you shed some tears. It was almost pathetic coming from you"

"Ouch, applying rude words so I can leave you alone and push me away? That's pathetic. Trust me, I don't give a damn about you quitting the crew, so I will make sure you understand my question, lady" you stated while using the same cold tone as hers. "What kind of darkness do you have?"

 

Robin stood there shocked, not believing that you could catch on that easily what's going on. However, her surprised expression turned into a blank one.

 

".....The same as yours...." she finally said.

"Don't flatter yourself, darling. There's no way my darkness is yours. I have many pasts, and many things that I didn't tell them. When I said I couldn't live, it's because we aren't on the same boat. You don't know a damn thing about me, as we do for you, and that I can relate. But saying that my darkness is the same....You would be shocked"

 

You heard some commotion behind you, and the sounds of hooves on the pavement. There was a shout and something falling down from the top of a staircase.

 

"(y/n)!!!" yelled Chopper, but stopped short when he saw Robin. "R-Robin..."

"Chopper! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" called Sanji as he followed suite. "Geez, don't be reckless! What on earth is going on...(y/n)-swan?! A-and....Robin-chan! "

"We looked all over for you!" said Chopper in relief.

"Everyone's worried about you! Now, let's go back to the inn together!" said Sanji. "A lot has happened while you've been gone. I'll explain in detail"

"There will be no need" you cut the chief, still glaring at Robin. "She isn't coming back"

"....Huh?"

"Like she said, I won't return to you guys" said Robin, the wind blowing. "We're parting ways here...in this town..."

"W-What are you s-saying Robin-chan?! Oh, I get it. You're thinking about the newspaper, right? Don't worry about it! None of us believes it, and being falsely accused of a crime often happens to pirates!" stuttered Sanji and you clicked your tongue.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for pinning an unreasonable crime on you guys. But the article is telling the truth. It really was me who infiltrated the mayor's residence last night"

"What?" gasped Sanji and Chopper's mouth went agape.

"I carry a darkness within me that you guys don't know about. This darkness will destroy you someday. As a matter of fact, I'm pinning this crime on you and planning to run away. The situation will get worst"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHY ARE YOU--"

"Why I'm doing it...It's something you don't need to know" retorted Robin.

"Robin-chan!! I don't get what you're saying! What happened to you?!" cried out the chief.

"Robin! Let's go back together!" added the doctor, but Robin simply shook her head.

"Although I only spent a short time with you, after today...I'll never see you again. Thank you for being nice to a person like me. Goodbye"

 

The sounds of her footsteps faltering as she turned around and walked away was agonizing to the guys. You, on the other hand, wasn't affected at all. You knew it would come to this. Sanji and Chopper continued to shout for her to stop but she didn't even glance back at them. Not even after Sanji threw himself in the canal to reach the other side.

She was gone.

 

"I lost sight of her" sighed Chopper after the three of you crossed the canal to get on the other side.

"Yeah..." breathed Sanji as he dried his shirt. "Chopper, (y/n)-swan....You go join Luffy and the others and tell them everything that just happened...without leaving a single word out"

"What're you gonna do?" you demanded, crossing your arms over your chest.

"We'll part ways here for a bit. Don't worry. I won't do anything reckless"

 

* * *

 

"Take a left" instructed Chopper who was perched on your shoulders.

 

Leaving the chief behind, the two of you ran to find the others before the night settles on the city. With the help of Chopper's nose, he guided you through the streets and made you avoid unpleasant company. 

You arrived at a small bridge and Chopper told you they were here. He jumped off from your shoulder as you approached the edge, glaring down at the water. You hoisted yourself over the border and looked under the bridge to find Luffy hanging barely on the edge with Nami and Zoro standing on him.

 

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shrieked Luffy, falling in the canal with Zoro and Nami letting out a cry.

"....Am I that scary?" you sweatdropped as the swordsman pulled out your captain out of the water.

"YOU DUMBASS, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" barked Zoro.

"Oh shut your mouth, chia pet bastard"

 

The five of you took refuge on a rooftop later, and Chopper told everything that transpired with Robin. The more the reindeer talked, the more Luffy's expression turned ticked off.

 

"DID ROBIN REALLY SAY THAT?!" he yelled at the end of Chopper's speech.

"How many time do we need to repeat?" you sighed.

"We all...were prepared for it, right?" said the swordsman. "Even though it was for a short time, we let Robin, who showed up as an enemy, come on board. It'd be embarrassing if we ran away because we got scared. Isn't it about time for us to settle this matter...as to whether that woman is...foe or friend?"

"She said she wouldn't see us after today. It sounds like she's declaring that she'll do something that could worsen the situation before the day is over" you mumbled. "With how bad things turned with the attempted assassination of the mayor caused in this town, just imagine how it will end up if he was to get killed. This, is the only thing she can do"

"It's natural to think that way. But we know that she's pinning her crime on us on purpose, so it's possible that this could be a trap to lure us out to the scene of the crime" stated Zoro.

"Trap..." repeated Chopper.

"If we're at the spot of the assassination carried out tonight, the crime will easily be pinned on us"

"Hey! You already sound like Robin is really our foe!" said Nami.

"I'm talking about the possibility. It's not that I've decided on either. If I already decide either to believe her or not, if the truth turns out to be the opposite of that...it'll slow down my reaction. If something is to happen, it'll be tonight. Are we going?"

"We are" nodded firmly Luffy.

"I don't mind going...but there's a problem. Sanji-kun saw Robin walking with someone, right? Iceburg-san said the same thing. She was with someone with a mask on. But it wasn't any of us" told the navigator. "He must be the reason why Robin suddenly changed"

"Isn't he making Robin do bad things?!" sweated Chopper.

"That would be fortunate. If this guy is Robin's real friend, then that would be misfortune" pointed out Zoro.

"But 'someone with a mask on' can't be a clue. That's the problem. What's our goal?" asked Nami.

"We'll capture Robin" declared the ebony male and the others stared at him in surprise. "Otherwise, we won't know anything"

"True. Thinking about it is a waste of time. But, come to think of it...the World Government has been trying to capture that woman for twenty years, and yet, it still hasn't happened" the swordsman scratched his head.

"But if you want to know the truth, that's the only way" you told. "I won't be coming though"

"Why's that, (y/n)?" demanded Luffy and you shrugged.

"....I don't know why, but there's something bothering me. I will try to join you, but if it's too late, don't wait for me"

"Alright. Then let's go...to Galley-La Company!"

 

* * *

 

The night has already fallen, and the wind was blowing ferociously. The waves were bigger and threatening, and you still didn't have a clue about what's going on here.

On your way back to the Going Merry, you heard many explosions and people from Galley-La Company running around the city. Though, you had more important things to do so you didn't really care about all the noises. However, when you arrived to the rocky bay:

 

"...What the Realm of Hell?!" you practically shouted when you realized Merry was nowhere in sight. "Where's the Going Merry?! And Long Nose?!"

 

You cursed under your breath, before closing your eyes to reopen them with your right eye purple. Using your powers, you were able to locate four auras who appeared to be under a bridge...in some kind of building built under it. Seeing the silhouette of Usopp, you knew you were on the right path.

Using a Realm, you made a mad dash in direction of the building, not caring if you were already tired from all the fight of this afternoon. You landed on some rocks and you gazed up to see a warehouse.

 

"What he's doing here?" you murmured, jumping to get to the warehouse.

 

Stopping in front of the door, you didn't bother knocking and broke down the piece of furniture. You heard some shouts of surprise:

 

"What the-?!"

"Ah! (y/n)!" yelled Usopp.

 

You gazed forward and your eyes twitched at the sight of Franky and his two cronies at his sides. Not wasting any time, you leaped across the room and landed a hard kick to the cyborg's face, sending him straight in the wall.

 

"ANIKI!" screamed the girls in panic.

"A-Arg...You Silvers bitch..." groaned Franky, clutching his head.

"You piece of trash. Going for the weak now?!" you snarled, slamming a foot in his temple, applying some weight. "What are you waiting for?! Fight!"

"(y/n)! Wait! Don't!" cried out the sniper as he caught your shoulders. "He didn't do anything!"

"I don't care. He dies today!"

 

After calming you down and making you take a seat across from Franky who took the couch with his girls, Usopp explained everything to you and the situation.

 

"...So I don't have to kick his ass anymore?" you raised a brow.

"For the time being" replied the male.

"OI! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" snapped Franky. 

"And what are you doing here? I thought I told you to not follow me" frowned the sniper and you rolled your eyes.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here to get my top back and Steven" you replied, standing up from the seat.  "What about you? Trying to repair Merry?"

"I...." Usopp fell on his knees, his eyes filled with tears. "...already knew. When I heard the results of the examination...It confirmed that what happened on that day was real..." he said and you grew confused at the sight of the two women on the verge of crying. "First, I thought it was a dream. I thought that such a stupid thing couldn't happen. But that night, in the moonlight, in that misty forest...I heard the hammering of a wooden mallet. It came from where the ship was, and there shouldn't have been anyone there"

"....On that Sky Island?" you mumbled.

"I noticed...the sound was coming from the ship. The fog was thick, but I'm sure I saw someone there...who was hammering with a wooden mallet. And...without knowing who it was...the ship was clumsily repaired by morning. The broken mast was back where it belonged, too. But what I didn't understand, was that the guy who fixed it knew Merry's original shape" continued Usopp. "Though we'd remodeled it so much, Merry was back in its original shape. Everything was a mystery, but, somehow, some words still linger in my heart. I don't know if it was me...or something he said. It might sounds stupid, but I think it was...Merry's incarnation. That's what I think"

 

Franky took a look at the Going Merry as Usopp's tears fell on the ground and sniffed loudly.

 

"He probably knew the ship was at its limits...and appeared in that form to tell us. That's what I thought when I heard the results of the examination. You must think I'm crazy. You don't need to believe it"

"Whether I believe or not...he looked like a sailor with a wooden mallet, right?" questioned Franky. "You know what, Onii-chan? You've seen Klabautermann. A legend passed down from sailor to sailor. A fairy which dwells only on ships that's been cared for fondly. Well, it's an incarnation of the ship"

"Pff. Now I heard it all" you scoffed.

"Silvers isn't a believer? OW" cried out in pain Franky when your fist connected with his nose, making his head fall back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You piss me off. Anyway, Klabautermann is seen with in his hand a wooden mallet and wears a sailor's raincoat. When the ship's in danger, he runs around the ship to warn everyone" you explained.

"They say he even helps the sailors greatly sometimes" added Franky, cracking his nose to replace it in place. "This is the first time I've heard someone say outright that they've seen him. The ship shows its gratitude depending on how well the sailors care for it. This ship must've wanted to take you to the next island somehow. Don't you think this ship was happy...that he met a crew he wanted to transport so much...that he even appeared in human form?"

"Merry..." whispered Usopp as he turned to the head of the ship. "I see...Then it was you...who spoke to me back then, after all"

"But what a shock. Then you fought with your Nakama even though you knew the ship's limits?" Franky raised a brow.

"It's not like that" groaned Usopp.

"MEN ARE REALLY CLUMSY~" sobbed in unison the girls. "They're stupid!"

 

The bell of the front door chimed lightly, and the two girls stopped their sobbing. They walked toward it:

 

"If someone's out there, it can only be Zanbai and the others" told Franky. "Why would they come from the sea side?"

"Hm. Usually they use the upper entrance" said the pink girl.

"Maybe they brought Straw Hat?" shrugged the yellow one.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot I was using you as bait to lure out the Straw Hats! And Silvers right-"

 

You swung your fist once more at his face, punching him. The cyborg was sent flying across the wall.

 

"Realm of God you're annoying" you scowled, hovering the body of Franky.

"They won't come. They're no longer my Nakama" said Usopp. "I told you that"

"Erg. Onii-chan, go back to your Nakama" growled Franky.

"I can't do that now. I challenged the captain. And the situation with the ship hasn't been settled yet"

"What do you mean 'settle'? It's over when you know the ship can't sail any longer. Leave it with me and I'll take care of it, you won't have to worry about it anymore. Like I said, I think the best thing for you to do is to blow that ship to bits"

"STOP DOING UNNECESSARY THINGS! IT'S MY PROBLEM!" cried out Usopp.

"I JUST WANNA HELP SETTLE YOUR PROBLEM, BE GRATEFUL!"

 

While their conversation fell on deaf ears on your side, you slowly turned your head toward the entrance. The pink girl brought a hand over the doorknob and twisted it. She stood there for a while, and then the yellow one took a step forward, only to be kicked by an unknown force.

With your best reflexes, you caught the girl in your arms, your feet sliding against the ground by the amount of strength she was pushed with. The girl was unconscious, and the two men stopped their barking. 

 

"MOZU!" cried out Franky, and his eyes widened when the other girl was kicked down. "KIWI! WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"

"Pardon me for intruding" came a familiar voice. "The two ladies wouldn't let us in"

 

It was four people, and three of them were familiar faces from the Galley-La Company. Kalifa, Kaku, and finally Lucci. Wearing darker clothes, they gave you a more uneasy feeling than before.

 

"The Galley-La foremen! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/57) [](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 


	53. Trip to Enies Lobby

 

 

# Trip to Enies Lobby

 

 

 

Franky's fist was stopped by the mysterious man that you didn't know his name yet. The cyborg stared at him with a shocked expression, and went for another punch. The man was blew back, blinking in surprise when Franky grabbed his face with one hand, squeezing it hard.

 

"Blueno! What's the meaning of-" Franky started but was cut when Blueno did the same, struggling to get out. "Huh? What's this? How cocky...! Who do you think I am!?"

 

His arm grew in size and now Blueno grabbed his wrist with both hands, his legs kicking in the void above the floor. Franky continued to snarl at the male while you watched the fight from afar, noticing that the cyborg was still a good opponent against those people. However, Blueno lifted one finger and would have poked it through Franky's face if it wasn't of Lucci stopping him at the last second:

 

"Don't, Blueno" came the order and your lips parted at the sound of his voice. So he wasn't mute after all.

 

Lucci kicked Franky in the guts, sending the cyborg toward Usopp who let out a shriek, stepping aside to avoid the large body. The sniper bent down and checked if Franky was okay, while you glared at the four. Lucci sighed as he dropped his foot:

 

"We can't kill him yet. Don't forget our mission"

"Sorry" replied Blueno.

"W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON!? HEY!" shouted Usopp, pointing at them. "I thought I saw them working at the shipyard!"

"What the hell? Why was he able to..." groaned Franky, standing up.  "You bastards! What are you people?! You sure are acting pretty super, aren't you?! How dare you hurt innocent girls?! They're like my little sisters, you jerks! To start with, how the hell do you know about this place?!"

"We don't care about that. I'll keep this simple. Listen carefully. Our lives in this town were a cover. In reality, we are World Government intelligence agents. You must know what that means..." replied Lucci and Franky gaped at him. "...as well as the reason we came here. Franky...we already know everything. Cutty Flam...Tom's other disciple, who was said to have died eight years ago...That's you"

"...I don't know how you found that out..." breathed in dread Franky. "...but that's splendid. At the same time, I'm starting to feel uneasy. Is that idiot Iceburg doing okay?..."

"We killed him" came the bunt answer of the agent. "Don't try to play innocent now...Tom handed them down to Iceburg...and Iceburg to you. Our mission took quite a while, but it's finally checkmate. Now, hand over the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, Cutty Flam"

 

When the cyborg didn't respond, Lucci grew impatient, a snarl decorating his lips. The other male was took shocked with the information he took in, his limbs slightly trembling.

 

"Can you hear me? I'm saying hand them over to us, Cutty Flam"

"I'VE GOT NOTHING I COULD GIVE YOU JERKS!" Franky yelled, shooting his right arm toward the agent who simply tilted his head to the side.

 

Like the blink of an eye, Lucci appeared in front of the cyborg and merely pushed him back through the wall with an unknown strength. Usopp let out a yell, gaping at the motionless body of Franky.

 

"Hey! Are you okay?!" demanded worryingly the sniper.

 

Lucci advanced forward at the new hole in the room with the other agents, examining the new, filthier room. There was a lot of books and tables to make drafts. Lucci ordered to the others to find the blueprints, ignoring you and Usopp for the time being.

 

"Usopp. You should get out of here" you murmured.

"W-well..." he stuttered, hesitating. "W-What about y-you?! Don't tell me you will fight them?!"

"If I have to"

"Don't you dare touch it!" spat Franky when Lucci was about to grab a photo frame, now back on his feet. "Don't intrude upon someone's memories! This is where we grew up! The shipbuilding company, Tom's Workers! It's where the world's best shipwright lived!"

"Tom, Iceburg, and Cutty Flam...So this a place that holds memories of the three of you devoting yourselves to building ships, huh?" mused Lucci. "To think you call it a secret base. That's quite adorable"

"SHUT UP! Get out of this place already!" 

"Not until we get what we want, shipwright Cutty Flam"

"The blueprints aren't here!"

"Well..That's not surprising" Lucci's eyes became sharp, kicking a table which caused Franky to let out a shout. "Kalifa!"

"Aye!"

 

The woman dashed forward and pulled out a whip with wire. She wrapped the weapon around Franky's frame, tightening it and making him fall on the ground. Usopp panicked, wondering what to do in this desperate situation. Franky cursed out loud, Lucci standing next to him:

 

"You don't have to tell us right away. We've got a trump card. Although this is from eight years ago, I heard that you committed a crime...Just like Tom did" muttered Lucci.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP! TOM-SAN WASN'T A CRIMINAL. DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, YOU BRAT!"

 

Lucci's eyebrow twitched and he swung his leg forward, knocking Franky's face backward. The cyborg coughed out blood, his body sliding on the floor.

 

"Stay back. Don't make a fuss. You're a criminal. You should know what will happen to you"

"You don't know anything...Anything about Tom-san! Anything about Water 7!" barked in anger Franky.

"What we heard about Tom is that he had good skills, but he was a ferocious and intractable fishman with superhuman strength. Even if we ask the townspeople, they just speak ambiguously. It must be tough to be a disciple that has to defend such a man, huh, Cutty Flam?"

"That's not even worth responding to. You Government people are all crap!" stated Franky and Usopp blanched at the insult.

"At that time, more than 100 people, including marines and officials, were severely injured here in Water 7. The culprit behind it was you" explained Lucci. "You had a lot to answer for, causing the World Government that much trouble,  but since you were confirmed dead in the sea train accident on that very day, your charge was annulled. Now, we'll take you to Enies Lobby as a criminal. You can take your time there answering my question...about the whereabouts of the blueprints for Pluton. Blueno"

"Yeah. It just connected" answered the man as he took the Den Den Mushi.

"When I reported this case to our chief, he said he wanted to talk to you right away, so..."

"Your chief, huh?" frowned the cyborg, eyeing the snail.

"Please go ahead, Chief"

" _OUCH! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT! I SPILLED THE COFFEE! DAMMIT! STUPID COFFEE!.....Are you there.....Cutty Flam?_ " the voice in the Den Den Mushi turning serious. " _It's been a while. I never thought you'd survived that...It's hard to believe, but I'm happy to hear it_ "

"Who the hell are you?!"

" _During these past eight years...every time my scars hurt, I was tormented by an anger that I couldn't take out on anyone...because the culprit who hurt me died_ "

"I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

" _You don't remember me? I'm the man who was from Cipher Pol No. 5 and arrested Tom's Workers red-handed for attacking the Judicial Ship eight years ago!_ "

"YOU BASTARD! SPANDA!" yelled Franky as the Den Den Mushi imitated the laugh of the man. 

" _M! YOU'RE MISSING THE M! IT'S SPANDAM! I'll be very much looking forward to your arrival at Enies Lobby. Now, guys! Hurry up and bring that criminal here already!....Hm? OUCHHHH! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT! STUPID LAMP! GACHA~_ "

"Roger" sighed Kaku.

"Blueno. You take care of Cutty Flam" ordered Lucci and the said man nodded, pulling out a sack with some ropes. "Now, we have another case to finish with..."

 

You blinked when Lucci turned to glare right at your soul, a smirk appearing on his face. You gulped, the uneasy feeling from earlier coming back tenfold. For once, you felt like a prey under a predator's gaze.

 

"....You don't mean me, I hope?" you gave a nervous chuckled but it died out when you saw the serious look on Lucci's face. "...Oh, for fuck's sake. Can I have a moment of peace just for once?!"

"Silvers (y/n). You are known in the World Government as one of the biggest target to take down after Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army" said the agent and you clapped in sarcasm.

"Wow, I see you did your homework. Seriously, you people from the Government needs to stop this bullshit of repeating the same things over and over again. Let me guess, you will tell me I'm under arrest and you will hand over my ass to Enies Lobby?"

"I didn't need to loose my breath. At least you understand those conditions"

"Heh. Who said I was agreeing to any of this?" you smirked. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama"

 

Steven came bursting through the room from the Going Merry in his monstrous form, surprising the agents except for Lucci. Your companion and summon jumped at your side, letting out an inhuman screech that caused Kaku and Blueno to cover their ears in pain. Usopp let out a scream, falling on his ass and Franky couldn't help but stare in awe and disbelief. 

 

"Steven. Get the two girls out of here first" you instructed and the tree monster nodded his head before leaping across the room to get Mozu and Kiwi out of the room. 

 

While he did so, you pulled out a cannon and loaded it, all the while glaring at the agents with a dark look on your face.

 

"You see, I have a mission too. I won't let any of you pass this door" you declared and Steven returned at your side, opening his arms in a threatening manner, his long claws digging in the ground. "Even if that guy pisses me off like there's no end, I can't find in my heart the will of leaving the trashcan in your hands"

"OI!" barked Franky.

"Besides, you're all pissing me off by just staring at your faces"

"W-W-WAIT! (Y/N)!! DON'T!!" panicked Usopp, shaking his hands in front of him.

"There's no turning back. I won't go to that place before pulling out a fight!" you told stubbornly. "I will not rebirth yet, unless the Universe decides it's my fate!"

 

You cocked your cannon and it glowed a purple color. The temperature in the room dropped down, the air around you picking up.

 

"My fate...won't be in the hands of the World Government!"

 

 

After this declaration, Steven dashed forward and dragged his long arms behind him, the claws creating deep marks on the floor. Blueno and Kalifa took a defensive stance as the tree monster closed the space between them and landed a hit on the larger man, the other avoiding the second arm. You, on the other hand, shoved your weapon toward the two other men who didn't seem to be impressed at the artillery, unlike the cyborg who was shouting things like : "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" and "SILVERS BITCH LOVES BIG BAZOOKAS!?"

 

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WON'T SAVE YOUR ASS, DUMPSTER" you snarled at Franky.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, OLD HAG?! JUST KICK THEIR ASS ALREADY AND GET ME OUT OF THERE"

"SHOULD I REMIND YOU WHO IS TIED UP HERE?! YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO INSULT OR GIVE ME ORDERS"

"STOP WASTING TIME"

" _YOU'RE_ WASTING MY TIME. CAN YOU FOR ONCE NOT SUCK AT LIVING?!"

"Good grief...." sighed Lucci, his eyes closing with an irritated expression. "Kaku, just get her already"

"Roger"

 

You blinked when the ginger haired male appeared in front of you with chisels-like swords. The weapon nearly gave you a new haircut as you bent down and jumped away, only for Kaku to use some kind of weird technique that made him jump in the air and land on it as if it was a mere wall. You blocked his hits with your legs, locking one arm in place as you aimed the cannon at his face:

 

"Boom" you smirked and Kaku's eyes widened.

 

The cannon ball exploding in his face, the man staggered back, completely blinded by the smoke. You swung your weapon backward and knocked Kaku off his feet by slamming it in his stomach. The ginger haired male was sent flying across the room but quickly regained his balance by stopping his fall when his feet connected with the wall. Lucci let out another sigh, seeing Blueno and Kalifa pushed back by the strength of Steven. The tree monster let out another screech and threw both of his arms at the agents. 

However, Lucci was quicker and slashed off the limbs. Your eyes widened in shock, and you gritted your teeth.

 

"Steven. Stay back" you ordered. "I will not risk you to be broken"

 

The tree let out a pitiful noise, before reverting back in his wooden form. The small figure ran at your side and jumped on your shoulder, hiding in the back pockets of your pants. The cannon disappearing to replace it for your guns, you froze on the spot when Lucci's body grew in sizes, taking the shape of a giant leopard. Sweat ran down your forehead, and you unconsiously took a step back.

 

"A Devil Fruit user?!" you stated in surprise. "Of all the things, a big kitty wasn't in my mind - KYAA"

 

The male leopard hybrid teleported himself in front of you, his tallness evident as you slowly looked up at the threatening figure. You didn't register what was happening until his claws shot forward, slashing your stomach and top. You let out another small scream, falling on your knees as you grabbed what was left of your dignity, holding the shredded cloth close to you. 

Your cheeks were taking a new shade of red, and you flinched when you were pushed on your back by a large palm who cupped almost your whole head. You snarled, your left cheek pressed on the ground as Lucci pinned you down. His claws were digging in your skin, red marks drawing out blood. The leopard let out a growl, a warning for you to not move an inch. Lucci leaned down, his breath hitting your face while you gritted your teeth and moved it away. 

 

"Don't..." you groaned, wincing when he lifted his claws above your eyes.

 

Time slowed down, and the minute after, an immense pain surrounded your right eye. Your screams pierced the room as Lucci's finger dug in it, blinding you completely with the agony. Usopp pulled out his slingshot, a snarl decorating his lips:

 

"LET HER GO, MONSTER!" he screamed with a newfound courage.

 

You trashed under Lucci, your legs swinging in every direction as you tried to kick him off. However, the damn cat sat on your limbs to keep you from fighting back. You were slowly losing consciousness, the blood gushing out. You heard Usopp screaming your name numerous time, with Franky yelling something in the background. But everything was dark.

 

* * *

 

_"What are you doing...? What are you doing?!!!! "_

_"Why....?......"_

_"You will die. YOU WILL ALL DIE"_

_"Bryce. Mommy is coming back for you. Stay here, and don't make a sound. Mommy will deal with those strange people"_

_"It was long ago....When the entity was whole that it happened..."_

_"We all have a demon inside. In her case, she was the demon herself"_

_"Mommy....what's with all the blood?"_

 

The voices faded away, replaced with new, more manly ones. You blinked, opening your good eye to see you were transported over someone's shoulder. It was probably Kaku, seeing that Blueno was holding Franky and Usopp. The two of them were trapped inside sacks, both of the men struggling to get out.

 

" _It hurts..._ " you thought, your mind completely blank. You could barely place your head around what was happening. " _I was in that warehouse, and then the agents came....Then....Then....What happened before? I don't remember....The voices are fresh in my memory, but I can't place them..._ "

 

The agents of CP9 traversed the building leading to the sea train, and you heard the alarm signalling that it would soon depart for Enies Lobby. Your eyelids dropped by themselves and you let out a sigh. You were so tired. You let out a cough, then another. Your right eye still bleeding heavily, you tried to lift your hand to dry it off, but you didn't have any strength left.

 

" _It hurts....It hurts...._ "

 

You let out a groan when the agent dropped you on a couch before leaving with the others. You lifted your head a little to see a familiar face, who seems to be eyeing you in dread.

 

"W-What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Robin and you raised a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a trip to Enies Lobby it seems" you humored, only to let out another cough. "Those damn bastards..."

"W-Why.....I thought...." she murmured, staring at her laps. "You were supposed to be here....Why are you here...?"

"Do I look like I wanted to be here? Beats me"

 

You glared at the storm and waves hitting ferociously the sea train, before returning your gaze on the raven haired female. She was grabbing her head as if she was in pain, but not one who was physical.

 

"...If you wanted to stay with them that desperately, you should have returned to them" you muttered, a hand under your chin.

"You don't understand. It was for their own good..." she replied, glaring outside.

"Was it really?"

"It's too late now"

 

On this sentence, the sea train departed from Water 7 to a dreadful stop that could mark the end of your life: Enies Lobby. 

 

 


	54. Sea Train and Cook

 

 

# Sea Train and Cook

 

 

"Here's a new shirt for you, lass" winked an old perverted man, throwing at your face a black top. 

"Next time you do that you will find yourself _outside_ the train" you growled, putting on the top and throwing away the shredded bikini. 

"Feisty. I like it in a woman. A shame that you will end up dead the moment the sea train reaches Enies Lobby... "

"Fuck off" came your reply. 

 

The older man let out a scoff and exited the cabin, leaving you alone with Robin. The woman had pulled her hood to cover her face, turned toward the window. An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room, but not one you really mind to. You let out another sigh and your figure slumped on the couch as you gazed outside. Giant waves with a strong wind outside. Not a good night, to your opinion.

 

"(y/n). What did you mean when you said you couldn't live?" asked finally Robin.

"That? None of your concern"

"...."

".....Oh, fine" you groaned, passing a hand in your damp hair before placing back your hat on top of your head. "What I meant is that I can't live a normal life like all of you. With great powers always come a curse, and this one make me live through realms in a cycle that will never end. A cycle that I cannot achieve Nirvāṇa...."

"Nirvāṇa?" repeated Robin with a raised a brow, turning to you. "What could it possibly be?"

"It's a place that most people who are able to free themselves from Saṃsāra, the cycle of birth, life, and death. However, each one of you are able to achieve this, even without knowing" you continued. "....It's a place that I cannot go. And never will I. Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

"....." Robin was silent for a long time, trying to comprehend your words fully. And then, she finally came to the realization. "I see..."

"We all walk on a path. Mine simply diverges from yours...And this is why I need to keep it in mind, no matter what" you continued. "I can't have something that will be taken away from me forever...."

 

Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit entered the cabin, followed by three men behind him. You stared at them for the longest of time, and the male stomped in front of you. He grabbed your collar and made you stand up, holding your arms behind your back. Robin shot one last look at you, before you disappeared in the other car of the train. You continued to walk through the cabins of the sea train, until you reached one filled with men wearing black suits.

 

"Sit here" ordered the man, and you did as told with a sigh.

"What do you want?" you finally asked when the older man took a seat in front of you.

"The World Government needs answers that only you can provide"

 

The guy pulled out some papers with strange patterns on some of them, others were simply sheets with long texts. Though, even if the language was different from what the whole world usually use, you can understand them. Your gaze wavered from the papers to the door when another person entered the cabin, and you gritted your teeth at the sight of Lucci.

 

"How's the eye?" he smirked and you growled.

"Why don't you take a step closer to find out?"

"Silvers (y/n), answer this question honestly. Else, we won't hesitate to use force..." continued the old man. "Are you able to read this passage?"

"Why would I answer? No matter what I tell, if it isn't something that _you_ want to hear, you will see me as a liar" you shrugged, taking the paper nonetheless. "No, I can't understand this"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitively" you lied. "But if it can please you, I have seen those symbols before. Happy?"

"What comes to your mind if I show you this picture and name?..."

 

You tossed the paper down and glared at the other. You stared and read the name numerous times, and yet you didn't comprehend where they were getting at.

 

" _Why this name? What are they trying to achieve by making me read this? And that picture...._ " you thought.

"So? Do you recognize them?"

"No. I don't understand the liaison between me and this name" you responded honestly this time.

"She's lying" interrupted Lucci with his arms crossed over his chest. You whipped your head to glare darkly at him. "Her father is well-known in this world. It's impossible that she didn't hear this name once. After all, her father is Silvers Ray-"

"HE IS NOT" your voice thundered in the cabin, and a few Marines took a step back in fear. "He abandoned me and let me rot at that island for as long as I can remember. He told me nothing"

 

The two men were staring at you, and you grew more agitated. What the heck did they want you to say? It's true that old bastard never told you anything about that island, but you did hear of it once. So why? What do you have to do with this name?!

 

"It seems that Miss Silvers won't cooperate with us" told Lucci. "Leave us alone"

"Y-yes, sir!" stammered the old man.

 

The men wearing black suits quickly stepped outside the cabin, leaving you in Lucci's clutch. You leaned backward in your seat, even more when the CP9 agent took a few strides toward you. You wanted the piece of furniture to swallow you and spit you out of this Realm of Goddamn train. You would rather fight those waves than deal with this man.

Bullets of sweat ran down your temples and forehead, flinching when two arms shot forward and slammed down on the seat at each side of you. Lucci leaned down, his face close to yours with narrowed eyes. You gulped, an uneasy feeling in your guts.

 

"O-Oi, what are you-"

 

You didn't have the time to finish your sentence that the male grabbed your throat and forced you to lay on your back against the couch. The back of your legs were bent by Lucci's own, hips pushed down by the added weight. Looking up at the face of the agent, an alarm resonated in your brain as Lucci tightened his hold around your lungs.

 

"I-I c-can't * _cough_ * b-bre* _cough_ *...." you struggled to say, grabbing his wrist as Lucci lowered himself so his pelvis touched your stomach.

"You will answer me, Silvers" Lucci scowled. "What do you know about that name?"

"I don't know!" you coughed, once more. "I heard this name! But I don't know! L-Let g-go"

"200 million over your head, and they want you dead. Why? You're simply a woman that can't even push me away" scoffed Lucci.

"I said..." you muttered. "LET GO"

 

 

Your right eye opened widely, flashing purple. Lucci was taken aback for a short instance, and you took this time to lift him off of you and threw him in the wall. You slowly stood up, facing Lucci who did the same. The man wiped away a trail of blood on his cheek, marked by the impact he made with the wall.

 

"You don't know anything...." you snarled. "You don't know a damn thing, you heard me?!"

"Are you an idiot? You're in the middle of the sea inside a train that will not stop until it reaches its final destination. There, thousand of agents will be there to arrest you...if you're still alive after I'm done with you" stated Lucci.

"Step back. I'm done talking"

"Good then"

 

You were too blinded by the rage that you didn't foresaw the punch aimed at your face. You were thrown against the wall, your left cheek throbbing as you gazed at the floor dizzily. You moaned in pain when Lucci made you stand up and face him, only to scream in agony.

And when you thought your right eye was finally healed.

 

* * *

 

You were left in the cabin after Lucci was done with you. After landing hard kicks and punches that will leave bruises for days, that's it. The men had returned inside and at the sight of you, flinched as if they were the ones who went through this miserable treatment. Your right eye was bleeding heavily, and you tried to stop it by tearing a part of your shirt and wrap it around your head to cover it. 

 

"How can she still move?" whispered one of the Marines.

"She's not human! Scary!"

"Something to say?..." you glared at the men who shuddered at the look you were giving them. "Are you keeping secrets from mommy?"

"GYAHHH"

 

The Marines immediately took refuge at the back of the room, their arms threw in the air as they gaped at you. You rolled your eyes at their cowardice, and then glared back in front of you. Until you started to hear commotion upside:

 

"YOU BASTARDS! TIME TO BE BLOWN AWAY ALONG WITH THE DOOR!"

 

One of the men suddenly dashed toward the back of the cabin, and someone opened the door the moment he jumped and went to kick it down.

 

"Oh? Going somewhere?" a familiar voice rumbled. Sanji entered the cabin, a smug expression on his face. "All right, then. Let's take care of the remaining five cars, shall we?"

 

It didn't take long before the chief took down some of the men in black, followed by Franky and...Usopp wearing a mask? You stared at them, surprised as they worked together like a team. You tilted your head to the side, avoiding a man who was pushed back by the cyborg.

 

"(y/n)-swan!!!!!!" the cook went noodles, hearts escaping his mouth and eyes. "Are you okay, my beloved?! You are covered in bruises!"

"Er, yeah" you replied, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you with Robin-chan! You poor things.....left all alone in this dark place! Crying for help!" stated Sanji dramatically.

"I didn't" you deadpanned. "Anyway, now why's trashcan and long nose helping you?"

"BE GLAD I'M SAVING YOUR ASS, SILVERS" barked angrily Franky and you scowled.

"SAVING MY ASS?! I RECALL THAT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, DUMPSTER! AND STOP USING THAT NAME BEFORE I KICK YOUR USELESS JUNK IN THE SEA"

"ARE YOU STILL ON YOUR PERIOD OR WHAT?!"

 

While the two of you bickered back and forth, you failed to notice two men behind you loading guns and pointing them at you. Franky stopped his yelling and dashed forward, blocking you from the Marines's sight. They shot bullets at him that bounced back, making Franky groan in slight pain.

The two men panicked, not understanding why the gun wasn't affecting the cyborg. Franky advanced in their direction, lifting a couch out of its hinges and threw it at them. The seat landed on them while both Sanji and Usopp stared at him in shock.

 

"EH?!" they let out.

"Oh, ya. You didn't know he was a cyborg, right?" you told the chief and sniper.

"CYBORG?!" repeated Usopp.

"That's right. Steel and weapons are built into my body. If I'm shot, it hurts a little and sometimes it bleeds too, but, well, it doesn't work"

"Something like that is possible?" questioned Sanji. "The world is a big place, huh?"

"Amazing!! How's this?" asked Usopp while he pocked Franky's back with a needle, causing the cyborg to howl in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JERK?!"

"What? Isn't a needle small enough that it doesn't hurt at all?"

"YOU IDIOT! How dare you start a dreadful experiment?!" cried Franky, rubbing his back. "Then, I'll tell you this before you go any further. The back is different!! Look. I did the makeover by myself, so I couldn't reach the back side. Only the front side is cyborg!"

"I see..." murmured Usopp in his stupid costume. 

"Well then, while I'm at it, I'll tell you one more thing. My belly tends to feel cold. Why do you think that is?"

"You got gastric problems?" you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"NO! That's because I've got a fridge in my belly to chill cola!" he said, opening a small lid in his stomach to reveal three bottles of cola.

"Whoa! That's handy!" said in awe Sanji.

"That is the best!" added Usopp.

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT THAT?!" you snarled at the three idiots, and Sanji quickly regained his brain.

"(y/n)-swan is right! We shouldn't be amazed about this! We still need to save Robin-chan! Four cars left!!"

 

The four of you walked out of the cabin to the next car, where you entered what it seems like a kitchen. The chief was spinning around on a cart filled with ingredients, using skaters. He sure looked weird.

 

"I was waiting, yann! I waited, I waited, I waited, I waited, yann!" repeated the guy. The boys let out a groan, staring at him weirdly.  "Tantatatatanta, I was waiting, yann!! Osu! Are you guys...hungry? I am Wanze, the chief cook. I can make anything. How about some ramen? Okay, ramen it is!"

"We don't want it" you barked.

"It's going to be ramen, but I have to tell you something" continued the chief, ignoring you. "Inside my stomach is like a net. Remember this. First, mix the flour...Bring in a lot and mix it up" Wanten started to pour the flour inside his mouth, playing with his cheeks.

 

Finally, the noodles came out of his nose and fell inside a bowl he served to you.

 

"Here! Bon appétit!"

"THIS IS DISGUSTING. LIKE REALM OF HELL I WOULD EAT THAT!! IT'S WORST THAN THE OLD MAN'S CHEESE" you threw the bowl at him who avoided it.

"It's a waste of time. We have to go get someone. See ya" Sanji bid him farewell, only to be stopped by Wanze's yell.

"If you want to pass this car...You have to defeat me!" declared the chief, throwing his coat away and doing weird moves.

"Are you going to stop us?"

"I will stop you. Sasasasah!! I am here to protect the mission...and to prevent this kind of attack. If you want to save the criminal, you have to defeat my ramen style fighting!"

"Ramen style figthing?" demanded Usopp.

"Ramen style fighting!" repeated Wanze, mocking Usopp's hair.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF US?!" snarled the sniper and Sanji slapped his head.

"Don't get provoked, idiot! That's his plan!" the cook said.

"SASASASASASAH!!! Did I look like you?" sneered Wanze. "SASASASAH!!!"

"You're energetic, aren't you?" asked Franky while he observed the opponent's moves. He used his left arm and shot some bullets that the chef avoided. "The bullets should have hit him...That sense of confidence. He didn't even blink"

"I-I thought I was going to die" Wanze said, though with the same stupid expression.

"IF YOU ARE SURPRISED, DON'T MAKE THAT KIND OF FACE. I'M GONNA BEAT THAT FOOLISH GUY"

"Wait. Guys like you that get provoked are just going to waste time" Sanji stopped both Usopp and Franky from beating up the chef. "I'll finish this nice and quick. You call yourself a chef?"

 

Wanze stared at him for a short instance, before he stared over his shoulder, as if Sanji was talking to someone else.

 

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!!!" shout Sanji, aiming a kick to his face that the other chef avoided.

"YOU FELL FOR HIS TRICK TOO!" both said in unison Franky and Usopp.

"He avoided Sanji's kick! And he still acts like nothing happened!" said the sniper. 

"I thought I was going to die..." gasped Wanze.

"YOU WERE SURPRISED AGAIN?!"

"BE SERIOUS ALREADY"

 

Sanji stood up and faced the other chef, a serious look on his face.

 

"You two go to the next car. Leave this guy to me" told the blond male and the boys blinked at him. "Protect (y/n)-swan or else I will kick your ass, bastards"

 

 

 

 


	55. Fils

 

# Fils

 

 

 

"For the time being, leave this guy to me. You two, go to the next car and watch over (y/n)-swan, or else..." warned Sanji, glaring at the chief bitterly. "Remember, saving Robin is our top priority"

 

Wanze let out a low sound, doing weird gestures and moves with his hands before grabbing the flour that was laying on the counter and started to ate it. Usopp, in his Sogeking disguise, took a step back and gritted his teeth:

 

"He is making ramen again"

"RAMEN BEAM"

 

Wanze threw at you bullets of noodles through his nose, sending them flying across the room. They collided in the wall beside Usopp's head, who sweated in panic. Both him and Franky let out a cry, stepping aside to avoid the projectiles. You released a sigh and grabbed a metallic bowl that was next to you:

 

"ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT" you snarled, tossing the bowl like a Frisbee. 

 

Wanze let out a small scream, the sound coming out muffled when the bowl first met his face, sending him flying backward. The cyborg and sniper stared at each other uneasily, then nervously took a step back when a vein popped beside your head. Noticing the look the two men were sending at you, your head did a slow turn to glare at them:

 

"Something to say?"

"No ma'am" they said in unison, back straight and arms tight at their sides.

"Don't even think about it, you damn bastard!" came the angry snarl of Sanji when Wanzu was about to throw at you other ramen bullets. "Stop that!"

 

The chief of the sea train leaped backward and flipped over Sanji, avoiding his kick. The man stood protectively in front of the entrance of the next car:

 

"Let's go from the top" suggested Franky, with you and Usopp following him.

"We'll leave him to you, Sanji-kun" told the sniper.

 

The three of you stepped outside and climbed the roof of the car. You blinked when Usopp decided to go first, standing on Franky's shoulders. He stood there for a long time, looking at the distance with his arms crossed on his chest while singing a stupid theme song of Sogeking, his red cape floating in the wind.

 

"It would be a lot easier if we knew what car Robin was in. You, lady. Do you know where she is?" Usopp pointed at you.

"Why are you talking to me like we are strangers?" you sweatdropped.

"Stop complaining you Gesoking and do something already" snapped Franky.

"WHO'S THE GESO?! Oh...." Usopp suddenly went deep in thoughts.

"Hurry up, you octopus!"

"Swimsuit boy. I have one request. Listen without your heart"

 

The sniper went with climbing the next cars by using the weird octopus dials he had on him, and tried to find Robin. Franky decided to test the roofs and continued forward on them. You, on the other hand, decided to be bold and enter the next car without a care about the world.

You were surprised, however, when you noticed the third car was completely empty...except for one person sitting quietly on one of the seats, his back facing you. The familiar mop of purple hair caught your line of sight and you gasped:

 

"Bryce?" you called and the young man turned to you with a smile.

"Oh! Hello! I was waiting for you" he said, extending a hand. "Have a seat, if you want"

"No. I will stay here" you muttered.

"Ah...That's alright then...I'm surprised that you're still here. I thought you would go for a swim when those men saved you"

"Very funny" you gritted your teeth and Bryce let out a soft laugh. "I didn't know you were working for the World Government"

"Oh heavens no! Mother would kill me if it was the case!" Bryce shook his head. "Quite the contrary, in fact. I'm simply here to observe...."

"Then maybe you certainly saw your face on this sheet of paper they gave me earlier"

 

The smile on Bryce's face quickly disappeared and he released a sigh, his fringe covering a part of his features. His fingers dug in his pants as he bit the lower half of his lips.

 

"....They are simply afraid. That's all"

"Afraid? I might know the reason, but why would they fear me that much?" you asked, taking one step closer to Bryce. "After all, I'm supposed to be number 2 on the wanted criminals of the World....If Robin isn't"

"History is a strange thing....Information written on papers....Events, wars, celebrations, people...." trailed Bryce, looking at the ceiling. "The World Government doesn't want them to know about what happened in the Void Century...And yet, here you are. A woman that can remember her past lives..."

"So I truly lived in this century?" you questioned.

"Who knows?....But I know a lot, so I guess it's fine. (y/n), I will...ask you to give your life"

 

There was a moment of silence, your eyes widening considerably at this very sentence. Bryce was now staring before him, a blank and emotionless look on his face. His own eyes were telling a story that no one knew, and yet, this glint was familiar to you.

 

"...What?!" you finally shouted.

"I made a mistake" the purple haired male answered. "Since you're going to Enies Lobby, you should take this chance. It didn't start, so you should use this chance"

"What the fuck are you saying?!" you snarled, stomping toward the young man. "You asking me to kill myself?! To rebirth?! Why?!"

"....."

"TELL ME WHY"

 

You appeared in front of Bryce, startling him. You slammed your hands on the armrests, the wood almost cracking under the strength you applied on it. The purple haired male stared at you with an expression of terror. He was slightly trembling too.

 

"........There is...invisible strings....above your head..." he finally said and your breath caught in your throat. "...They are becoming more red, and...this is a mistake....The Government knows about it too, but not all the Marines...not all the Kings..."

"....Who owns these strings?" you asked, on edge.

".....The ancient kingdom....There's someone....who knows" he finally told you.

 

On cue, the sound of a window breaking took your attention away from Bryce. The glass was shattered in pieces, the wind blowing in the car. But when you gazed back to the mysterious man, he had disappeared in thin air. You were left alone.  At first, that boy asked you to not hesitate on your feelings, that those pirates could give you something that you yearned. And now, just because he made some kind of mistake he wants you to die?!

 

"The Realm of Hell is wrong with him?" you passed a hand in your hair, growing frustrated. 

 

Suddenly, a loud yell came from behind you, and you stepped aside when a body (to be precise, Wanze's) came flying across the car you were in and into the next one, breaking the door down. 

 

"Sorry, (y/n)-swan!! Are you okay, my lovely?!" demanded Sanji, panicked.

".....I assume you won?" you raised a brow at the knocked out chief. "Uh? KYA"

 

You jumped away when the ceiling above you cracked and the pieces went flying as Franky passed through it with an unnamed man. On the other side, one by one, the CP9 agents stood up slowly, facing where there was all the commotion. 

 

"Where did you suddenly appear from?!" you snapped at the cyborg who shrugged.

"Aow! That was a cute scream not too long ago"

"Shut up, you damn trashcan!"

"What did you say?! And did he take care of the ramen guy?"

"Just now" replied the cook, walking to stand at your side.

"Alright"

 

Franky swung his leg behind him, kicking the unknown man at Lucci's feet, along the rest of the CP9 agents. They continued to stare at the three of you, the atmosphere growing thicker and colder.

 

"These are the guys that took away Robin-chan and (y/n)-swan" murmured Sanji.

"It suddenly became noisy" Kalifa pushed her glasses.

"So the soldiers for this escort mission were annihilated after all, huh?" questioned Blueno.

"We didn't expect much, though" added Kaku.

"Oi. Be careful. They use strange martial arts" Franky warned the chief who took a step forward. 

 

Lucci's eyes narrowed as he advanced toward the bloody man on the floor, kicking away Wanze's body out of his way. The agent glared darkly at the male:

 

"Who's this?"

"He's probably that CP9 newbie that Corgy was talking about" answered Kaku. "If I remember right, he's a Four Power Master named Nero or something"

"Dammit!" cursed Nero on the floor, coughing blood as he tried to stand up. "You're gonna get it now! People call me a fighting genius! I don't care anymore..I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ah?" let out in unison Franky and Sanji, not really impressed by the threat.

"Hey, newbie" called Lucci, walking closer.

"Y...You must be Rob Lucci, right? Sorry that I didn't introduce myself sooner. Please, wait for a moment. I'll kill him first and..."

"We're capturing Franky alive. To think you let your feelings take control and lost sight of our mission...Well, forget it. I'll give you three seconds. So hurry up and run"

 

Lucci started to count down while Nero stared at him confused, then slowly came to the realization. This man will not hesitate to kill him for failing his title as a CP9 agent. Though, even he tried to run, Lucci was still able to use that weird ass technique of his with the finger.

 

"A person like you who does everything halfway is unfit for CP9! " declared Lucci, throwing the body outside. "Unless you've mastered all Six Powers, you aren't superhuman, boy. Kalifa. Inform our chief later...that the newbie was so weak that he was useless"

"These guys are supposed to be working for justice?" scoffed Sanji.

"Can't tell which side is evil, huh?" nodded Franky.

"The world isn't black and white" you stated. "Different shades that only tell if your actions are good or bad"

"I guess I don't have to ask why you are here, intruder. Given the way you opened the door, it doesn't seem like you have a lot of patience" said Lucci.

"Yeah, I'm ill-bred, so..."

"If this is about Nico Robin...give it up. This is too big of an issue for you guys to get yourselves involved in. There are people in the world who were born under an unlucky star...People who are better off dead for everyone's sake"

"What are you talking about?" growled the chief.

"For everyone's sake?" your eye twitched. 

"For example....Suppose there exists a devil that would burn the world to the ground. If the person who can raise this devil is an innocent girl who's only eigth years old...don't you think...that someone should kill this girl for everyone's sake?"

"You are comparing this woman to the devil?" you let out a sneer, before your eyes turned dark. "If only you knew....What's your point, really?"

"I'm telling you that is Nico Robin's life" continued Lucci. "She is a real criminal now, but it started simple like that. Ever since she can remember, her existence itself was a sin. She can make others happy only by disappearing. That's the misfortune she carries"

"Let me guess, those people are the World Government? The same who are controlling the mind of the world?! Just living isn't a sin, else we are all sinners. The misfortune you are talking about is simply the Government's fault" your voice grew agitated and angrier.

"She should've died 20 years ago. I'm really glad that this woman will be put to death. And so are you" smirked Lucci.

"Oi...ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP" snarled Sanji as he ran toward the agent, swinging his leg to kick his face, the limb stopped by Lucci's arm. "You son of a bitch! Don't say anymore!"

"However, the Government will probably spend years...squeezing out all of Nico Robin and Silvers (y/n)'s knowledge, experience and intelligence" finished Lucci, pushing back the chief. "How much agony they'll experience before they die...You just watch and--"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!"

 

Then, the door at the back opened to reveal Robin with Usopp behind her, struggling and shouting at the woman to not make a move inside the car. Sanji cried out her name in relief, asking her if CP9 didn't do anything harsh to her, but she remained silent. 

 

"Let's go back together this time!" smiled the blonde male. "I will bring these guys down right away, so...Okay, Robin-chan?"

 

You blinked in shock when arms sprouted on Usopp, tugging him off of her. She sent the sniper flying toward Sanji who caught him at the last moment, the chief staring at the older woman in surprise. He demanded what she was doing, only to notice the dark expression on her face.

 

"Even if I explain...you guys just won't get it, will you?" she said coldly.

 

Lucci let out a laugh as Usopp let out a small groan. He whipped around and pointed at Franky:

 

"Franky-kun! Detach car #3!!"

"What're we gonna do?!" barked the cyborg in disbelief.

"We're gonna run!"

"Run?! What do you mean?!"

"You too, hurry up! One moment will decide the game!"

"Don't let Franky and Silvers run away!" ordered Kaku to Blueno who nodded. 

 

The next minute you knew, the whole car was covered by a pink smoke made by a bomb that Usopp threw. Using this diversion, the sniper grabbed Robin under his arm and ran to the other car with Franky and Sanji giving thumb ups with cheers. When Usopp reached the car, the cyborg quickly disconnected the car from the other.

 

"All right! We got Robin back!" Usopp fist-pumped the air.

"At any rate, that sure surprised me" told Franky with a blank look. "To think that we suddenly switched to a "Running Away" strategy"

"A smoke screen is so stupid that people wouldn't normally think of using it" added Sanji. 

"It's best if we can achieve our goal without fighting scary guys like them" panted Usopp.

"I don't think it's gonna be that simple" you growled, pointing outside. "Look at the edges"

"What the hell...?" trailed the cyborg, watching the wires holding your car from drifting away. "Thorny whips?!!! Is he gonna use the whips to cross over?!"

 

Blueno grabbed Kalifa's whips and pulled, causing your car to go back where it was once. Usopp let out a scream at the collision, head slamming first in your mid-back. The agent grabbed the two edges of the cars and held them together:

 

"A smoke screen? What a worthless thing to do..." said Blueno.

"I guess it couldn't have worked after all" grunted the chief, preparing to attack.

"Don't kill any Straw Hats" stated Lucci. "That was the condition"

"Sogeking! Protect Robin-chan at all costs, okay?! Sorry, but I'm going to...make you let go!!!"

 

The chief kicked Blueno across the chest, only for the man to not move from his spot, glaring at the limb unimpressed. Sanji gritted his teeth and used another technique of his. This time, he was able to get a reaction out of Blueno. 

 

"Blueno, don't take him too lightly. He doesn't have a bounty on his head, but he's one of their main forces" spoke Kaku.

"You just noticed that, you damn jerks?!"

"Woah, R-Robin!! Hold on a sec! What are you d-doing?!" came the panicked voice of Usopp behind you, and you turned in time to see Robin using 'Clutch' on the poor man.

"Long nose!" shouted Franky.

"W-Why, Robin-chan?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Leave me alone!" the black haired woman scowled.

 

Kaku took this time of inattention from the cook to lend a kick in his face, sending him flying in the seats. You were also tossed backward by Franky, who grabbed the wall holding the whips and the cars together. The cyborg used all his strength to break it down and jump at the same time in the CP9's car, sacrificing himself for your lives.

 

"Aow! You guys, don't worry about me! I've got a plan! Once you've joined up with Straw Hat, get back to town somehow!" Franky shouted from the other side.

"Wait! I won't run away!" screamed the archaeologist.

"...Why are you acting like that at this point, Robin-chan? We came to rescue you knowing all the circumstances!" said Sanji. "If we just do something about the Government's attack, Buster Call, there shouldn't be a reason that you have to obey them, right?!"

 

You froze when something translucent appeared behind Sanji, a small opening in the space that Blueno used to teleport himself on this car.

 

"That Buster Call is...indeed the problem" the agent told while Sanji's head did a slow turn, gazing at Blueno in shock. 

 

The chief didn't have any moment to react that he was slashed down by one of the Powers used by the CP9 agents. Usopp gulped, his hold on the slingshot trembling by the fear racking his body. Robin stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do in this situation. Blueno walked toward the sniper and eventually used the famous finger (that you still didn't know what the heck it was) on him. The woman watched the guys helplessly, looking away pained.

Sanji aimed another attack at Blueno, only to be pushed back by an unknown strength from the agent. The cook coughed blood, panting:

 

"You're quite persistent..." sighed Blueno, walking toward them only to be stopped by Robin.

"I won't run away...This should be fine with you"

"They were the ones who started it. I had no choice"

"Then...let's hurry and get away from here" stated Robin, sauntering to the portal, but stopped at Usopp's weak protest.

"...Everything's alright....Robin...Robin, it's okay...You're still hiding something...right?" coughed Usopp and Robin reluctantly stared back. "I don't care, it's okay...But...Pirates....They absolutely can't...They can't leave their crew without the captain's permission. That's why...You should...have faith in Luffy!"

 

Robin gasped quietly, her eyes showing an emotion that you never saw before. But it quickly disappeared when Blueno gave the finishing blow on the sniper, knocking him out. She turned away from the scene, and walked to the portal:

 

"Robin" you called and she stopped. "...I'm sure that a lot of people told you to die, didn't they? Now I understand a little more about that darkness of yours. However....why the fuck you should listen to them?"

 

You could see from the corner of your eyes her own widen a little.

 

"People will try to stop you. People will try to kill you. Just because you are living doesn't mean you are evil. Existing isn't a sin....The only one you can make is by living a life with regrets. Living a life that wasn't decided by you. You have dreams too, and that's enough to make you human. If existing is a sin, then we are all sinners. So I will ask again: why the fuck should you listen to them?!"

"(y/n)-" she started but you cut her.

"I will tell you why: because you found friends. You found friends that are willing to give their life to save yours. You found a captain that he's so stubborn, he won't let you go on the other side before you gave an answer he will accept...and usually it's one that makes him the happiest. True Nakama stays together, fights together, and dies together"

"Then let me grant this wish" came the reply behind you.

 

Blueno aimed his finger at your back, shoving it deep inside the flesh. You let out a strangled gasp, feeling the blood sipping out of the wound. The agent grabbed the back of your neck, and held you above the sea.

 

"W-WAIT!! DON'T!!" cried Robin. "(Y/N)-"

 

Blueno released his hold, and you fell forward. Your face first met the dark waters, and you were pushed back by the waves. You couldn't move your limbs anymore, the ocean drawing out the last of your strength. Water filling your lungs, you started to sink.

 

" _It hurts...It hurts so much...._ " you thought. " _Why...does it hurt?_ "

 

_Do you like that hat? I can buy it if you want._

 

The familiar voice resonated inside your mind, a few bubbles of air escaping your mouth.

 

_(nickname), let's see the world together, okay? You won't be alone anymore._

_(y/n), promise me that you will stay safe._

 

" _....Anita...._ " you whispered.

 

In the darkness of the sea, a purple light shone. The raging wind and waves stopped and stood still. The earth trembled, until silence returned.

 

".....I made a mistake.........."

  

 


	56. Shall We?

 

# Shall We?

 

 

 

_"(nickname), do you like that hat? I can buy it if you want..."_

 

_You stopped and turned to your old man who was standing in front of a shop selling hats and shoes. You begrudgingly looked at the accessory, but merely shrugged at the sight. You started to walk again away from the man. The blond haired male pouted at your lack of response, before following you._

 

_"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" he whined and your eyebrow twitched in annoyance._

_"Am I hearing something?" you feigned to look at your surroundings, causing your old man to have a depressing aura over his head._

_"She won't hear me..." the man sulked, tracing an invisible circle on the ground as the dark cloud worsened._

_"Realm of God..." you sighed, irritated. "Stop being a baby. I just don't like talking to you, that's all"_

_"IT'S WORST!"_

 

_Suddenly, your eyes widened when you caught sight of an artifact inside a library. You ran to it and your old man raised a brow inquisitively. He accelerated his pace to catch up with you, stopping next to your form who was glaring through the glass at the artifact in question. The man paused, and finally observed your expressions. Though, he was a little taken aback when he saw one of silent rage._

 

_"....(y/n)?" questioned carefully your old man. "Is there something wrong with that book?"_

_"...It's a history book" you finally answered, before walking away. "It's full of lies. And yet, it's a history book"_

 

A strike of lightning and the world who once stopped for a short instance started again and set the pendulums straight. The waves, calm at first, seems to regain their motion and doubled in strength. The wind, non-existent before, returned in a full blast. 

 

"Guys, she's waking up!" shouted someone from your left, only for another to hush him down by slapping him.

"Shut up! Make too much noise and she will repeat what she did to us back there!"

"But she's on our side, right?! She was on the train with Aniki!"

" _...Who...?_ " you thought.

 

Opening one eye, your vision was a purplish color. You saw a few members of the Franky Family running around with bandages and medical kits. Your eye traveled to your body where your back was patched, but this isn't what surprised you the must. Deep marks were made in your arms, as if someone struggled to keep you from drowning.

 

Drowning. That's right. What happened before arriving here? There was a purple light and you thought it was already the end for you. Small steps resonated next to your head, and you watched as Steven stopped next to you:

 

"...Steven...?" you groaned. "Did...you save me?..."

 

The wooden doll nodded in agreement, showing you his arms where vines extended around him.

 

"Sister finally woke up guys!"

"(y/n)!"

"(y/n)-swan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

The next thing you know, you were surrounded by a crying Sanji, Usopp, and some members of the Franky Family. You winced at the loudness of the idiots, blocking the sounds with your hands. Noticing the look of discomfort, the chief quickly shut down the others with a kick to their face. 

 

"How do you feel, (y/n)-swan?! Does your head hurt?" asked Sanji with a worried expression.

"More importantly, do you feel sick? You fell in the water after all" added Usopp.

"No.....I'm feeling perfectly fine" you answered, passing a hand over your face. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Those guys found us while they were on their way to help Luffy. The Franky Family are now allied with us" explained the chief. "Though, I don't know how you got there before. They found you first"

"It was crazy, Sister! You were floating above the water on some kind of platform with vines and all! Then, out of nowhere, a monster jumped in our boat with you in its arms, before turning into that little over there!" said one of the men, pointing at Steven.

"I see....Are the others here?"

"You're talking about Straw Hat? Unfortunately, their train drifted away from us because of the stupid frog..."

"Frog?"

"Hey! We can now see the lights of the nightless island! It's Enies Lobby!" yelled someone outside.

"What?! Is that true? All right! We can go rescue Bro!"

"Nightless island?" repeated Sanji.

"Yeah. They don't have nights on that island. It's also called a day island" explained a guy with pigtails. "That's the judicial island"

 

The sound of a train came from behind the boat pulled by two giant Yagaras, announcing the arrival of Luffy's team. With excited expressions, Sanji and Usopp ran toward the window, yelling your captain's name.

 

* * *

 

"(YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)" cried out the ebony male the moment you stepped inside the train.

 

You let out a 'huff' when your captain lashed himself at your neck, throwing you both on the ground. You gritted your teeth as Luffy started to spout nonsense about thinking you were dead and how you should have never left the group. Nami and Chopper were grinning at the sight, showing relief that you were okay.

However, the doctor quickly noticed the bandages on your back and around your head, covering the right eye.

 

"GYAH! WHAT ARE THOSE WOUNDS?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" panicked Chopper, running on his little legs to you.

"No one special" you lied, pushing away Luffy. "No worry about the eye, it will heal on its own..."

"IT STILL NEEDS MEDICAL CARE" snapped Nami. She calmed down and turned to face Sanji, who was deep in thoughts. "What is it, Sanji-kun?"

"And all you idiots here with Nami-san and (y/n)-swan...Before we go rescue Robin-chan, let me tell you one thing" said the chief and went on explaining that the Buster Call costs Robin's island of birth's life and everyone who lived on it. "So, CP9 is taking advantage of the root cause of Robin-chan's vulnerability. It's not that I'm trying to make excuses for not being able to get her back. But even if we march into our enemy's territory, it doesn't necessarily mean that she'll let us help her"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M NOT GONNA STAND FOR THIS!!" shouted Luffy and Chopper let out a cry too. "DARN THAT ROBIN"

"WHY ROBIN?!" snarled Nami while she slapped the back of his head.

"Why not?! Why the heck doesn't she want us to come rescue her?!"

"She's suffering thinking about what might happen to us after she's rescued!"

"Who cares about that?! If we don't do anything, she'll be killed, right?! There's no way she wants to die, so we'll rescue her!" declared your captain stubbornly.

"Of course that's true, but..." trailed Nami, only to be cut by Zoro.

"Don't bother" he sighed with his arms crossed. "Either way, what we have to do is the same. We'll just rescue her"

"We'll bring down the whole place!!!" shouted your captain, throwing his arms in the air. "There's a technique that I wanna try, too!"

"Guys, take a look at this" Paulie motioned with his hand.

 

Luffy approached the shipwright, followed by the others to sit down in a circle around him. Paulie pulled out a chart of Enies Lobby:

 

"I've been to that island once for railway maintenance. I drew this based on my vague recollection of it. This is a rough sketch of what the geography of Enies Lobby looks like"

"....The map is pretty weird" you said as you gazed at the piece of paper.

"The Gates of Justice are in the back of the island, and they seem to be accessible only via the Tower of Law"

"What the hell is this? What's this dark area?" wondered Luffy.

"It indicates a waterfall. You will know what I mean once you go in there. If we can't recover Nico Robin and Franky on this straight path from the main gate to the Gates of Justice, we will have lost" continued Paulie.

"Why?! No matter where Robin is taken to, we can just keep going after them until we get her back!"

"I explained this before we left Water 7, didn't I!?" snapped Nami. "The only destination beyond those gates are the Marines HQ and the deep-sea prison. So we have to settle this matter before that at any cost"

"She's right. That being said, even if we all rush in, if we encounter CP9, you guys are the only ones who can defeat them. After the train ride together, I now know well how strong you guys are. So, you guys stay and wait on the sea for five minutes and charge in to the main island in Rocketman through the main gate" explained the shipwright as Luffy nodded to his plan. 

"We'll go in first and break open the main gate and the main island front gate so that the train can pass through" added Zambai. "After that, we'd like you to keep on moving no matter how many of us fall. We're only a little over 60 people, but our enemy's forces are probably well above 2,000 to 3,000. We'd like you guys to go after only CP9, avoiding unnecessary battles"

"Okay, got it!" said Luffy seriously.

" _Okay, guys! We're now at the front of the island!_ " announced Kokoro. " _Take a good look at the sky behind Enies Lobby. Those are the Gates of Justice_ "

 

You stood up, much to Chopper's protests and headed for one of the windows, tucking your head outside. You whistled at the sight of the huge doors behind the Tower of Law.

 

" _They never open all the way. When criminals go through them, they open just a little. And, behind those doors is a nest of large Sea Kings, just like the Calm Belt, the sea areas that lie on both sides of the Grand Line_ " continued Kokoro. " _So no ordinary ships can go in there. I don't know how, but the Navy has a means of passing through there safely. In other words, just like the pirate girl said, if you want to get back the criminals taken away, you've got until the moment before they go through those gates to do it!! Now, there's no time to lose!_ "

"Well then, as we planned, we're gonna go in first!" stated Zambai as he ran with the others to the exit. "Leave the backup to us!"

"HEY, YOU TWO! Aren't you supposed to be with us!?" cried out Zoro at the sight of Usopp and Nami behind the shipwrights.

"Calm down, Pot Plant. That just means you will have more to deal with..." you shrugged and the green haired male glared at you.

"Why didn't you stay on that train, you rotten mummy?!"

"Oh? I think I didn't quite catch this with all the moss coming out of your mouth....Repeat that, you sea cucumber?!"

 

You headbutted Zoro while he did the same, lightning striking between the two of you. However, it didn't last long that the navigator walked to both of you and punched the back of your head, yelling at you to keep it down. 

 

"Want a go, girl?" you growled, staring darkly at the ginger head who released a small scream of terror.

"S-Sorry, ma'am!!" she slid a few feet away from you. 

"Hm? Where's Luffy?" asked suddenly Chopper, gazing around the room.

"...He was right here up until now..." muttered Nami.

"Don't tell me...." you sighed, facepalming.

 

Everyone screamed when they caught sight of Luffy jumping over the fence of the front gate, already rampaging in Enies Lobby even if it wasn't according to the plan.

 

"WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THINGS ON HIS OWN?!" cried out Paulie.

"THAT MAN DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT THE PLAN AT ALL" shouted back Zambai.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT THE GUY WHO FOLLOWS PLANS" you snarled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"

"That was a waste..." sulked Nami, falling on her knees.

"He said he got it, didn't he?" pointed out Sanji.

"He's not the type who can wait five minutes" sweatdropped Sogeking.

"We should have known..."

"Well, we should get ready" you sighed as Zambai and Paulie ran out of the sea train. "Seriously, I wouldn't have minded rebirth...Hm?"

 

Steven was pulling your pants and you squatted down. The wooden doll extended his little arms and vines sprouted out of them. They opened and revealed your cherished guns that you thought you lost back at Water 7.

 

"Ah! You kept them!" you said in surprise, taking the weapons. "Thank you, Steven!"

 

The doll saluted, before jumping on your shoulder to sit down on it.  You turned to the others and loaded the guns to their fullest, a smirk on your face.

 

"Let's get started, shall we?"

 

* * *

 

It wasn't going as planned, with Zambai's team experiencing some difficulties at the main gates of Enies Lobby with two giants that appeared out of nowhere. The front barrier wasn't taken down, and the sea train was still charging forward. 

 

" _Guys, the time has come! It's getting late, how about we go?_ " proposed Kokoro. " _Those guys should have opened two doors by now! Samurai-man! I'll leave that barrier to you!_ "

"Try to not get us killed, Moss Head!" you called to the swordsman who grinded his teeth in irritation.

"Shut up!" answered Zoro as he sat down in front of the train with the giant frog. "Oh, baa-san!"

"Ah, what is it?" questioned Kokoro, pulling her head out.

"There's a change in the plan! Give me as much speed as you can!" yelled back Zoro.

"Hey, stupid swordsman! Has something happened?" asked Sanji.

"The Main Gate was closed"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

 

The others started to panic inside, Usopp, Nami and Chopper gripping you like their life was on the line.

 

"It's unnecessary to worry. There is a way" told Zoro.

"You saying that doesn't ease my mind at all" you barked.

"As expected from Zoro!" cheered the Weak Trio.

"Break down that fence, frog!" ordered the swordsman.

 

You deadpanned with the others as the giant frog slammed its palms together, bringing its arms forward when the sea train approached the front barrier. The moment it collided with them, the barrier bent slightly, causing the train to almost run over.

 

"....DON'T TELL ME WE'LL RUN OVER THE FENCE THAT WAY" you shrieked when the sea train bolted and leaped over the gates. "I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" sobbed Usopp, gripping a border of a  seat with Chopper.

"Nami-san! (y/n)-swan! Hurry up and come into my chest!" said the chief with hearts in his eyes at the screaming navigator.

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS AT THE MOMENT, IDIOT?!" she cried out, clutching her face, now upside-down.  "ZORO! You must have thought about a plan, right?!"

"Leave it..." trailed the swordsman and the others let out a sound of pure awe. "....To luck" he finished and the frog behind him let out a strangled noise.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S IT. STAY HERE, I'M COMING OVER TO GIVE YOU A BEATING, YOU DUMBASS SEA CUCUMBER PIECE OF SHIT" you spouted out the insults with a leg already sticking outside, ready to climb on top of the sea train to reach the swordsman.

"DON'T!!! YOU WILL DIE!!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison while they pulled you back.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 

Your comrades continued to yell, the sea train hovering the island of Enies Lobby and passing the main gates. Finally, the train targeted a huge landing point: a giant. Your only transport landed on top of the giant's back, making him faceplant on the floor as the sea train run over him and some Marine officers.

You braced yourself to avoid injuries caused by the landing, catching the three weak morons with you. You exited the train, seeing that Zoro and Sanji were already dealing with the Marines. Zambai's team cheered loudly:

 

"They are finally here!!"

"Oi, mummy. Take a step back" ordered Zoro as you cocked your guns. "You're going to slow us down"

"You're the one slowing me down by talking, Marimo bastard. As if I will let you have all the fun!" you scoffed and aimed your weapons at your enemies. "Be prepared. I will show you no mercy since I'M PISSED OFF"

  

 


	57. SMASH IN

 

 

# SMASH IN

 

 

"I-I know that swordsman and woman! They are Straw Hat's underlings, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Silvers The Immortal (y/n)!" yelled a Marine soldier, his grip around his gun tightening. 

"You're an underling, they say" sneered Sanji.

"Then aren't you lower than that? Pirate A" retorted Zoro and the chief growled, causing the swordsman's smirk to widen. "Then B..."

"Bastard! When I get a bounty, yours will be insignificant compared to mine!"

"Then C"

"LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!"

"Oi, stop it you two" intervened Sogeking, who was trapped against the sea train by his red cape.

"Sogeking, aren't you joining them?" asked Chopper.

"This is part of my strategy too, Chopper-kun"

"Ehh? So that's why...."

"They have nakama in the train!!" yelled one of the men in black, making the two idiots panic.

"WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" yelled in unison Chopper and Usopp.

"There should still be some inside! Blow them up before they come out!"

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet"

 

You walked away as the black smoke was shot from your weapons, the bullet zigzagging to take out the Marines with the cannons aimed at the sea train. The men were blown away by the gush of wind, causing them to fly in every direction. Usopp and Chopper were touched too, both of them sliding until their back collided with a wall, making the sniper lose his mask.

 

"O-Oi! Where are you going?!" shouted Zoro, sweatdropping at your retreating figure.

"Fishing. What else you damn idiot?!" you yelled over your shoulder. "We need to find Robin and Dumpster before it's too late!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ANIKI LIKE THAT!" came the angry reply from somewhere else.  

"CEASE FIRE! DON'T SHOOT!" suddenly cried out a Marine at the sight of Kokoro, Chimney and her weird pet. "Look at this!"

"Stop this, I'm just an old woman!" waved Kokoro while holding a bottle of sake, Chimney jumping next to her.

"We're just a kid and a small animal! We're fragile!" added the little girl with the bunny-cat thing releasing its usual cry.

"Being threatened by the Straw Hats, we were forced to pilot the train!"  said the old woman, taking a sip of her bottle before laughing out loud with the pet.

"AS IF A DRUNK HOSTAGE WAS CREDIBLE?!" you barked.

"That was close....We were about to kill the hostages!" sighed in relief a Marine, holding back his cannon after he fell for the acting.

"Plus, those cowardly pirates took an old woman, a kid, and a small animal as hostages....Huh? What? It looks like some smoke is forming a cloud"

 

The Marines looked up where a dark cloud was forming above the sea train, small red and yellow bubbles gathering there. Nami was kneeling down next to the train, with her modified Clima-Tact on the ground:

 

"With cold balls...and heat balls. The moisture in the atmosphere condenses into clouds" she stated.

"NAMI-SAN!!! YOU WERE ABLE TO ESCAPE!!" danced Sanji with hearts around him.

"Oi, watch out with that weapon of yours" you warned the ginger girl who lifted her head to gaze at the dark cloud who was becoming bigger and bigger. "It's not a toy"

"As expected from the Perfect Clima-Tact. The cloud's length and speed is completely different from before! I'll test it out! The power of electricity!"

"Huh...If I was you, I would take a step back" you warned Sanji and Zoro, who raised a brow.

"It's coming....Thunderbolt Tempo!"

 

Nami swung her Clima-Tact forward, sending a wave of electricity inside the dark cloud. A second later, lightnings and thunder were emitted from the cloud, electrocuting everything on its path. The Franky Family let out startled noise, running around to avoid the lightnings strike, while the Marines released pained groans when they got in contact with one of them.

 

"I don't remember putting that much thunder balls in it...." you scratched your head. "Oh well, it the result that counts--?"

 

You blinked when a screaming Nami flew in your direction, with the Clima-Tact swung behind her. She slammed the tip on top of your head, causing to release a growl of pain:

 

"IT'S WAY TOO POWERFUL!! I WILL DIE!!" she snarled and you clutched your forehead.

"WHY IS IT MY FAULT?! I JUST MADE THAT WEAPON, THAT'S ALL! GO TO LONG-NOSE TO COMPLAIN, HE'S THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE DRAWINGS"

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING THE WEAPON IN THE END"

"E-erm...There's obviously something wrong with the way you used it!" stammered Usopp who appeared behind you. "Furthermore, Usopp-kun says he doesn't remember making it to be used that way! So it's your fault, Master Gunner!"

 

Your left eye twitched and you landed a punch in his mask, nearly breaking it on contact. Usopp fell backward, clutching his nose under the stupid mask while howling at the throbbing sensation in his face.

 

"GYAH! WHY DID YOU HIT SOGEKING?!" panicked Chopper.

"I felt like it" you replied.

"T-Though, I must say..." trailed Sogeking as he gazed around at the damage made by the Clima-Tact. "What power! It defeated most of them!"

"IT CAUGHT POT PLANT AND SANJI!" you pointed at the fallen duo, pissed. "I DON'T MIND GRILLED SEA CUCUMBER, BUT SWIRLY CHEESE DOESN'T TASTE THAT GOOD"

"DAMN YOU NAMI! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" cried out the swordsman, standing back on his feet and swinging his sword in the air. "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID OLD HAG?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STEP ASIDE, YOU DUMBSHIT" you threw at him a fallen debris. 

"Nami-san! (y/n)-swan! It reminded me of the shock I felt when I first met both of you!" Sanji twirled around. "And looks like baasan and the others are alright too!"

"That's because I've lived for so long" Kokoro replied, sitting under an umbrella with Chimney and pet.

"By the way, where's that idiot who went in first?" you questioned. "No mind to find a dead body, though..."

"This island is far from being small" murmured the navigator, looking around. "We'll have to search"

 

An explosion came from one of the buildings a the back, a trail of smoke in the sky. You all stared at it for a short time, pausing:

 

"He's definitely there!" you all said in unison.

 

* * *

 

"If I'm right, it was around there!" stated Zoro, running straigth ahead.

"Why is he the leader?" you questioned. "We are probably already lost"

"Why you-"

"(y/n)-swan is right! To let you go first is a bad idea!" enriched Sanji.

"WHY'S THAT?!"

"It's alright, we just have to go straight!" Nami calmed him down.

"Geez, that idiot just rushed in there alone without thinking of the consequences" complained the swordsman.

"We're quite the idiots too, since we decided to follow that moron" said the chief.

"Anyway, because of Luffy, the Marines seem to have dispersed, For now, we just have to head directly to the Courthouse!"

"Ah, this won't do! My illness is returning!"

"IF YOU WANT TO DIE YOU CAN STAY HERE!" the navigator shouted at the sniper.

"EEK. I'M CURED"

 

Zoro suddenly came to a stop, and you nearly entered in collision because of that. Nami raised one eyebrow,  asking the swordsman what's going on. The green haired male simply replied they had 'clients'. Not a minute after, a legion of Marines on trained dogs appeared and circled you.

 

"Given the duty of protecting the Front Gate, we're the Houbantai. Nobody can break through this line!" said the leader. "Give up, you villains!"

"This time it's a dog policeman?" wondered Sanji.

"Don't think it just us, pirates!"

 

Even more Marines appeared and blocked all the possible exits for your group. You were completely surrounded. Both Nami and Usopp were panicking, arms high in the air.

 

"IF YOU LOOK AROUND, THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY ENEMIES!" they shouted in unison.

"Then close your eyes, there won't be any" you said boringly and the two sent at you a dark glare.

"AS IF IT WAS THAT EASY"

"Saa, it's time to pay your debts pirates!" smirked the Marine, which Zoro gave one of his own.

"What about it?"

"Talking so eminently..." sweated the leader. "Guys, atta-!!!????"

 

The ground rumbled behind you as one of the King Yagaras appeared between two buildings, smashing some Marines out of the way. Paulie, Tilestone, and Lulu were riding it, and the man sent at your group his ropes to climb on. Pulled by it, you jumped on top of the Yagara, taking a seat next to Nami.

You thought for a second you heard Usopp's scream fade away, but it was probably your imagination.

 

"You could let us have some fun..." stated Sanji, sitting down, and the shipwright clicked his tongue.

"Don't forget your main reason for coming here! This isn't the place for you to fight!" replied Paulie.

"It's true that against such numbers we'd be there until the sun sets"

"It's bad! They're catching up!" shouted Chopper at the sight of the Houbantai running beside the giant fish. "Can't we go any faster?!"

"Oi, cook niichan" 

 

Sanji approached Paulie who handed him the bridle. Followed by Lulu and Tilestone, the three men jumped down from the Yagara and started to fight the Marines behind you, protecting your back. The giant fish continued to run straightforward, with Zoro shooting back the cannon bullets aimed at your group.

 

"Eek! (y/n)! Use your bodyguard power!" screeched Nami at the sight of the Marine trying to get inside the huge saddle.

"Are we there yet?" you questioned, looking forward while punching the Marine's jaw and off the Yagara.

"Should be there soon! Get us to Luffy on the Main Island, Kingbull!" said Sanji.

"Why do I feel like we miss someone...?"

 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, you finally came to the realization that Usopp, a.k.a Sogeking, was missing from your group. He probably fell down before getting on Sodom, which would explain the scream you heard before. Though, it didn't give you a good reason to turn and get him back. You need to continue.

The more you were approaching the Courthouse, the more you encountered Marines who fired at you, trying to shut down Sodom. And unfortunately for you, they shoot the bull (no pun intended) at the worst moment before you got to the huge tower.

Your group had to abandon Sodom to jump on Gomorrah instead, continuing straight forward and leaving the Kingbull behind. As if fate was against you on this day, a huge ball with a chain hit Gomorrah straight in his jaw, sending him in a building. But it didn't stop him from using all his strength left and still bring you at the Courthouse.

 

"There's a dead end ahead! He'll crash into it and die!" yelled one of the members of the Franky Family.

"Gomorrah! Stop! Don't run randomly!" shouted Zambai, trying to stop the beast who howled in pain.

"Dead end? Do you see one?" Zoro raised a brow and Sanji hummed under his breath.

"Nope...I don't see anything of the sort" the chief said.

 

Both of them ran along Gomorrah's neck before leaping forward. They used their respectful techniques on the wall blocking your route, destroying it in pieces. Gomorrah crashed on the ground, stopping in front of the courthouse. You jumped off the beast and gave a small pat on his head.

 

"You did good" you stated and the Kingbull smiled, fainting on the spot.

"We're gonna attack, guys! We'll rescue Big Bro Franky!" yelled Zambai, the Franky Family cheering behind him.

"Can you see Luffy?" asked Nami, arriving with Chopper.

 

You stared at the top of the rooftop, trying to use your right eye only for it to sting a little. You gritted your teeth, grasping it.

 

" _Dammit...Even when I used a Realm earlier it was hurting like Realm of Hell...._ " you thought.

"No...If the rooftop is that high, we can't just climb up there" said Sanji. 

"It's not like we're made of rubber" added Zoro.

"How many CP9 members did you see?"

"It was only the big horn guy we saw" replied the swordsman to the ginger girl.

"It's hard to believe that all of them are in a place like that with Robin-chan and Franky"

"In any case, we have to catch up with Luffy quickly!" sweated Chopper. "We have to rescue Robin!"

 

Suddenly the ball with the chain from earlier, the same who hit Gomorrah, was shot from a hidden spot and toward the clueless navigator. The huge frog stood in front of her protectively and stopped the ball with his arms.

 

"Woah! What an amazing frog!"

"That's the iron ball that knocked down Gomorrah! Who did that?!"

"Over there! They are running away! There are three of them!" shouted a man, pointing to the retreating form of a tall guard.

"Why are they running away?! They're the ones who started the attack..." said in disbelief the reindeer.

"You idiot! It's a waste of time chasing after each enemy who runs away!" grunted Zoro, noticing that the blonde male wasn't with you anymore.

 

Not a second after an explosion reverberated where the mysterious guard disappeared, a body falling a few away from you. Sanji returned to your group, his hands in his pockets:

 

"Shut up. I just went to check...It wouldn't hurt to know what kind of enemies would attack us, would it?" stated Sanji as you walked toward the beaten up guard. 

 

"WOAH! HE BROUGHT HIM DOWN!"

"What is this guy?!" a member of the Franky Family approached. 

"He must have Herculean strength to swing around something like this!" said another.

"How interesting..." you muttered, bending to lift the iron ball like it weighted nothing. "I think I have a new toy..."

 

The men gaped at you while you twirled the iron ball above your head, testing the velocity of the weapon and strength. 

 

"SHE'S LIFTING IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!"

"BIG SIS IS STRONG"

"There may be more hiding. Be careful" warned the chief.

"Now, let's hurry up. The Marines are closing in on us" trailed Zambai while you were walking toward the doors of the courthouse, the iron ball following you. "Come to think of it, these are huge doors. How will we get them open...?!"

 

As Zambai was speaking and his head slowly turning toward the doorway, you used the iron ball against the huge doors and made a hole in it. You faced the astonished man, raising a brow inquisitively.

 

"What are we waiting for? Get a move on and smash in!" 

  
[](https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/comments)

 

 

 


	58. Live

 

 

# Live

 

 

 

Your group was divided in three: two who went in the left and right tower to pull down the drawbridge's lever while yours was to climb the courthouse until reaching Luffy. Zoro stormed inside, using his swords to slash across the Marines and formed a tornado that sent them flying around the room.

 

"Watch out with the wind, Pot Plant" you swore, grasping your hat before it flew away. "Seriously, you with your ridiculous power..."

"Oh shut it, there isn't too much of a crow here" he replied and a thick mark appeared over your head.

"THOSE THINGS AREN'T RELATED" you barked.

"Ah?! What is that?! Those heads?!" exclaimed someone from the Franky Family behind you, pointing at the giant with three heads behind the bar. "He's like that three-headed watch-dog I heard about in a story!"

"He's Cerlickus!" said another.

"It's _CERBERUS_ " cried out Zambai.

"How noisy! Be silent! This is the place of sacred Judgement!" yelled one of the heads across the room, slamming his mallet. "I will now decide upon what verdict will rule your fates!"

"All right, guys. For now, try to get to the roof where Straw Hat-san is. Yokozuna and some others will prevent reinforcements from breaking in from the door" told Zambai, turning to your comrades. "We'll watch your backs, so just rush forward for now!"

"Got it" responded Zoro.

"Look at that. It looks like a trial has begun" cut Nami. 

"Ignore it, it's too much of a pain. Which way is it?"

"Straight ahead. There is a staircase on either side. We can go upstairs with those! "

 

The swordsman nodded, and jumped toward the Marines who positioned their weapons to aim at the pirate hunter. However, they froze on the spot at the sight of Zoro holding his swords at each sides, a dark shadow hovering his body.

 

" _Embima Yonezu...._ "  grunted the male through the sword between his teeth, before dashing forward and slicing the crowd of people. ".... _ONIGIRI_ "

 

While the Marines were falling all around you, you walked toward the judge with three heads who gulped at the scene unfolding in front of him. The iron ball was trailing behind your feet, and you readjusted it over your shoulder.

 

"The path is cleared. Let's go!" said Zoro as he continued to run toward the staircase with the others following behind.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!!!" snapped repeatedly Sanji, catching up with your group. "Out of my way, reindeer and idiot swordsman! In this dangerous enemy territory, I'll be the one who clears Nami-san and (y/n)-swan's path! "

 

Said male  jumped from his spot and sent a kick toward Chopper and Zoro, making them back off from you and Nami. 

 

"WHY ARE YOU STARTING A FIGHT?!" cried out Zambai.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" snarled angrily the green haired man.

"Shut it! Don't you dare show up on Nami-san and (y/n)-swan's road shamelessly! Girls, this way! Follow me and only me!"

"You know, we came here to save Robin" sweated the navigator when Sanji started to run at the top of the staircase.

"AH! THAT'S RIGHT! Robin-chan is...SHE'S WAITING FOR ME TO SAVE HER! I HOPE SHE ISN'T LONELY AND CRYING AT THE MOMENT!" yelled out the chief, growing in speed.

"WAIT!" you stopped Chopper and Nami. "THAT DAMN SEA CUCUMBER RAN OFF WHILE WE WEREN'T WATCHING HIM!"

 

Indeed, the swordsman was going in another direction completely out of the course. He was running toward the right and probably to the underground of the courthouse. Chopper released a startled cry while Nami faceplanted at Zoro's stupidity and bad orientation. 

 

"WAIT, ZORO! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT DIRECTION!" yelled Chopper, and the swordsman stopped in his track, blushing in embarrassment. 

"What?!"

"I said the staircase!" enriched Nami. "How can you get mistaken and go that way?! Are you a fantasista?!"

"SHUT UP!" replied Zoro, running back toward the staircase. "Your indications were too messed up!"

"There's no way I'm the one at fault!"

"Pft. You're the one who is too messed up!" you scoffed, causing the male to growl. "Do I have to hold your hand?"

"SCREW YOU"

"Bring it on asshole!"

"Zoro, next time I'll try to make a medicine!" sighed the doctor. "A medicine for hopeless idiots"

"Hopeless idiots?! O-Oi..."

"Chopper..." trailed Nami, pointing at the running lover cook, "Be sure it works for this one too"

"Ah...Okay, understood"

 

Arriving at the top of the staircase after making sure Zoro's was still behind you, you were about to continue your way toward a corridor when a shadow hovered you and Chopper. You turned your head to face the giant with three heads coming at you with his saber.

 

"DON'T IGNORE THE JUDGE!" they yelled in unison.

 

You jumped and pulled the chain of the iron ball in front of you, stopping the saber right in its track before it collided with the ground. With a snarl, you pushed back the giant with all you strength, sending him backward. He lost his foot and fell down, only to stop his fall by grabbing the edge of the staircase.

 

"You guys go ahead" you told your comrades. "I'll be not too far behind after I'm done with this bastard"

"You think you'll win against me?" said the middle head, pissed. "You cocky pirate! I'll show you what kind of terror I can indulge-"

"Oh?..." you hummed, a dark shadow cast over your forehead as your right eye flashed purple. The giant paled under your gaze, gulping uneasily. 

 

Then, three pair of eyes widened when suddenly their body was pulled down by the Franky Family, a loud thud resonating inside the courthouse. The Judge coughed dust while the Franky Family stood in front of him:

 

"We'll be your opponents, Cerberus!" stated Zambai.

"How dare you?!" growled the middle head.

"Let's go!" quickly said Zoro, running down the corridor with the others in toes.

 

* * *

 

You had no clue in how you got separated from the others. From Zoro, it was pretty normal, nor alarming. In fact, you were almost relieved on not babysitting him until reaching the roof. 

However, to not have Chopper and Nami by your sides wasn't too reassuring...for their safety. You turned corners and corners through the endless corridors of the courthouse, growing tired and irate of not finding the exit. 

 

"Realm of God!" you cursed, stopping short in all your running. "Where is the damn exit already?!"

 

Several chuckles came from behind you, and you turned around to see two guards approaching with iron balls swirling above their head.

 

"The poor pirate got lost" sneered one of the two guards. 

"She needs a little help to find her way to Impel Down"

"Silvers (y/n)" finished the guards in unison.

"Sorry, boys. I have other plans for the day" you smirked, cocking your guns. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama"

 

Steven transformed in his other form, releasing a growl. Then, the tree beast extended his arms and claws in front of him. Vines sprouted from the ground under the men's feet, enrolling around their limbs and trapping them there. With one snap of your fingers, Steven returned in his wooden doll body and you aimed your two guns at the guards:

 

"I want to try something with you..." you trailed, your smirk widening.

 

Dust danced around you as your guns glowed a purple color, black smoke escaping the barrels:

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet Times 3"

 

Multiple bullets were fired at once from the two guns, passing through the ground at the guards feet. There was a pause before the earth and the courthouse started to shake badly. The men only had the time to scream when a black tornado passed through the ceiling and sent them flying. Then, you heard a strangled scream from above and you lifted your head to see a moss ball falling through the new hole.

Zoro landed face first against the floor, releasing a grunt while you muffled a laugh.

 

"Oi, where do you come from?" you demanded, a shitty smirk on your face.

"YOU BITCH! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" snapped the swordsman, getting a little too close to you. 

"Did I now?...I'm sooo sorry..." your smirk grew wicked and a vein popped beside his head. "Is the little boy going to cry? Do you need mommy to feel better?"

"Gng...." 

 

Zoro whipped his head away, his face red like a tomato. You sneered and stared at the ceiling and hole. You could see the sky from here, meaning you had a way up for the roof. You walked at the center, throwing a look at the swordsman who was still blushing heavily:

 

"Are you coming, Pot Plant? I got a ticket to the top for us"

"I know" he groaned as you jumped and used the walls to get higher.

 

The green haired male opted to climb instead, but still close behind you. When you reached the top, you landed on one knee and slowly stood up. You looked ahead to the Tower of Law where all the CP9 agents were assembled with Robin and Franky. Luffy was standing on a platform a few feet away from you, and both Nami and Chopper were next to the hole you created.

 

"Hey, you're also here?" you said.

"(y/n)! I knew it was you! We were lucky it was only the after effect!" yelled angrily the ginger girl. "We would have died if we'd been in the center of that goddamn technique-tornado!"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"BARELY"

"What's wrong with you two?" questioned Zoro when he reached the roof, dusting his pants. Not a second later, Sanji came bursting through the floor.

"DASH! SHISHINABE SHOOT!" he cried out, landing gracefully. "I'm certainly the first one here...Saa, Robin-chan, sorry to have kept you waiting! I will come and save....MARIMO?!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME?!"

"Ah, you're pretty late. Did you get lost?" replied the swordsman and the chief released an indignant squawk.

"Where did _you_ learn that freakin' word?!" asked Sanji, a wry smile on his lips. On cue, as if everyone was appearing out of nowhere, Sogeking came flying above the building.

"AH! SOGEKING!" Chopper pointed to the screaming Usopp.

"He's flying in the sky!" noticed Nami.

"Where was he and what was he doing?"

"I wonder if he'll land safely..." sweated Zoro.

 

Your questions were answered with the sniper landing face first on the roof, letting a small cry of pain at the crash. Chopper panicked and quickly ran to aid him, followed by the others. You helped the reindeer by grabbing one of Usopp's legs and pulled him out of the ground.

 

"I'll request this from you, Robin!" said loudly Luffy. "Whether you wanna die or not, I don't care about whatever you say! Say that kind of things...while you're by our sides!"

"That's right, Robin-chwan!!" cooed Sanji, throwing his arms in the air.

"Robin, come back!" yelled Chopper in turn.

 

The woman was bearing a conflicted expression, her teeth grinding together. Bullets of sweat was running down her face, its color paler than usual. Tears were on the verge of falling, small whimpers escaping her lips. Slowly, you all advanced forward to stand by your captain's side, facing the CP9 agents with a defying expression.

 

"...Leave the rest to us!" declared Luffy.

"Oi, CP9! Alright guys! I give you the permission to annihilate them, but attack them from this Tower of Justice!" yelled the lavender haired guy, before letting out a cruel laugh. "You tako-pirates! Even if you try your hardest, there's nothing you can change in the end! We have this assassin group, the CP9's strength. We have the heavy Gates of Justice, impossible to open with mere human power! And more importantly...At this moment, I hold...the authority to use this Golden Den-Den Mushi, and call upon the Buster Call!" he said while shoving in the air said object.

"So that's the Buster Call..." you muttered.

"The Buster Call?!!!" repeated Robin in panic. 

"That's right..." the guy grinned evilly. "Exactly twenty years ago, it's the power that crushed your homeland, Nico Robin. The name Ohara...It disappeared from the next year's map, didn't it?"

"Robin's homeland?..." questioned Chopper.

"That shitty mask..." cursed Sanji.

"STOP! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the older woman pleaded desperately. 

"That's a nice reaction, it's giving me chills! What? Does that mean you want me to push the Buster Call launching switch?"

"Do you really understand what will happen if you press that button?" she growled.

"I guess I do...The probability of the pirates leaving this island will become zero! With a single push of this button...It's simply as that"

"IT WON'T END AS SIMPLY AS THAT!"

"Are the old memories flowing in?" sneered the chief. "Then, should I press it for a little test? Now and here...."

 

Before he could even lift a finger above the button, a gun shot resonated and the Golden Den-Den Mushi disappeared from his palm. He let out a startled scream, whipping his head to face the one who did such a thing, flinching when he saw you holding the gun at him, smoke coming out of the barrel. 

 

"My finger slipped...." you drawled. "Sorry....I was aiming for your head"

"WHY YOU-! DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME, PIRATE" stammered the man before he scrambled to catch back the Den-Den Mushi. 

"You said Ohara disappeared from the next map, didn't you?" continued Robin, her eyes twitched by the building anger in her body. "Can you see humans when looking from above on a map?! It's because you are looking upon the world this way...That's why you can do such a horrible thing! It's a ruthless power that loses sight of its target itself"

 

Robin fell down, her eyes closed.

 

"You can't use it...Never...Anything but that...If you trigger that Buster Call...Enies Lobby will be exterminated...and so will all of you"

"Wh-What kind of crap are you saying?!" cried out the man. "As if we could be hurt by an ally attack! What are you babbling about you, you bitch?!"

"Twenty years ago, it stole everything away from me while crushing a lot of people's lives. With a single strike...The Buster Call" Robin said, standing up to face your group. "This attack has...finally shown up. It's aimed at the Nakama I love. The more I wish to be at your sides, the more my fate bares its fangs to you! No matter how far I continue my journey on the sea, there's still that gigantic enemy I can't shake off! Because my enemy is...the world and its darkness! With Aokiji and this time too, I've involved you in this twice! If this continues forever, no matter how kind you all are....Someday you'll see me as a burden! It's obvious that someday you'll betray me and throw me away! That's what scares me the most! That's why I didn't want you to come save me! If it's a life I'll lose someday, I want to die here and now!"

"DAHAHAHA! Now I understand! That's right on the mark!" laughed obnoxiously Spandam.  "That's exactly it! There's no one out there who would be stupid enough to not think you're a burden after traveling with you! Look at this flag, pirate scum!" Spandam pointed to the World Government's flag at the top of the tower. "It represents the unity over 170 countries, dotting the four seas and the Grand Line! This is the world! Do you even get how insignificant your existences are compared to this? Do you get how powerful the organization after this woman is?!"

 

After a short pause:

 

"I understand Robin's enemy very well..." stated Luffy. "Sogeking. Make that flag...bursts into flames"

"Roger that" replied surprisingly Usopp. "My new weapon, the Great Pachinko thanks to our Master Gunner. Going by the name of Kabuto! Closely behold its power!"

 

Aiming the green slingshot at the flag, Usopp let the ball go and it transformed into a firebird. It caught the flag who bursted in flames, causing the enemies and Robin to gap in astonishment. By shooting it, you declared war on the World Government. And you weren't regretting it in any less. 

 

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" cried out the lavender man. "Don't think you'll be able to survive having the world as your enemy!"

"YOU WANNA BET?!" came the reply of Luffy who made Spandam take a step back. Robin was staring at the burning flag, tears almost falling down. "ROBIN! I still haven't heard it from your mouth! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!"

 

Robin blinked in shock, her mouth trembling. Even if she seems to show hesitation, you knew how she craved to return on the ship. To return with her Nakama. Taking a deep breath:

 

"Robin!" you spoke loudly, and the woman stared at you. "You only have one life........."

 

The archaeologist gulped, forcing herself to fall down on her knees and cry in relief. Inhaling the maximum air your lungs could, you shouted at the top of them:

 

"SO LIVE DAMMIT!"

 

This is all it took for Robin to crack, the tears cascading down freely against her cheeks. She glared at her feet, her lips still trembling. Then, using all of her feelings and strength, she shot back:

 

"I WANT TO LIVE!!! TAKE ME OUT OF TO THE SEA WITH YOU!!!"

"See? That wasn't so hard" you smirked and Luffy smiled brightly.

"Eh! LET'S GO!" he said while cracking his knuckles.

  

 

 


	59. Lucci

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Lucci

 

 

 

 

 

"Robin! We absolutely will save you!" yelled Luffy.

"GYAHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY!!" panicked Spandam.

"They sure are bold" chuckled Kalifa.

"They're not afraid of the Government" said the other next to her.

"It's no use. They're no match to us" said Kaku.

"STAY AWAY!"

"The drawbridge is coming down!"

"Go, Straw Hat-san!"

 

Looking down, you saw the drawbridge lowering, which told you that the Franky Family was able to pull down the two levers. However, some Marines tried to shoot down the bridge by exploding it with bullets of cannons. 

 

"The drawbridge stopped?!" cried out Sanji.

"They're getting in our way! What is this?! Damn it!" swore your captain. "Who was it?!"

"Eh. Well done. I'll head to the Gate of Justice before they make it across! Let's go, Nico Robin!" jumped Spandam as he grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "Someone escort Cutty Flam! Those pirates aren't even worth arresting. I have CP9 here - an assassination squad! I've got Nico Robin, the sole survivor from an island whose people were plotting to resurrect an ancient weapon...and Cutty Flam, the man who inherited the blueprints for such a weapon. There's no way in hell I'd risk losing the power this will earn me!.....Huh?"

 

Franky stood up and showed the chief sheets of paper, probably with the blueprints. Spandam took a step back in surprise, shock showing on his face.

 

"D-Don't tell me...The blueprints for the ancient weapon, Pluton?!"

"The real ones" Franky smirked.

 

When you heard the name Pluton, a weird feeling took over you, and you felt a little light headed. It didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who turned to you and asked if you were okay, only to freeze in stupor.

 

"...(y/n)?...." questioned slowly the reindeer.

"Hm? What?" you faced him.

"A-Ah....Nothing...." he stammered. "I thought there was something wrong for a moment..."

"Don't believe me? Lucci, Kaku....I know you two do" continued Franky, and both of the men narrowed their eyes.

"I never imagined this. You had them inside your body this whole time, huh?" said Kaku.

"The real ones! Hand those over!" ordered Spandam. "My precious blueprints"

"Nico Robin...Those rumors floating around about you are all false. On the way over to this shithole.... I realized you're anything but a 'demon' in pursuit  of a weapon. The shipwrights of Water 7 who passed down these blueprints...never considered their creation to be a weapon" said the cyborg. "Hey, Spanda. Tom-san and Iceburg protected these with their lives"

"Hurry up and hand them over!"

"If an idiot like you got his paws on an ancient weapon and went on a rampage...a second weapon could be constructed to counter it - those were the architects' intentions. It is certainly possible for you to use Nico Robin to resurrect the weapons. As a result, even if she is against the idea...she is still a dangerous woman. However...she has Nakama who are willing to look death in the face to protect her...and a more dangerous woman in their group too"

"What was that, fuck face?" you snarled.

"See? Therefore....I'm going to take a chance. Given the circumstances, there's only one way for me to satisfy the architects' wishes..."

"STOP BABBLING AND GIVE THEM TO ME! THEY BELONG TO ME"

 

Franky lifted them up and took a deep breath before breathing fire on them. They burst in flames in front of a crying Spandam, who cursed loudly while he tried to recover the ashes.

 

"Those blueprints existed only as a countermeasure..." smiled in victory the cyborg. "...but you, the Government, kept coming after them. Their existence used to be a secret...but once that was no longer the case, I had no choice but to destroy them. We now have no way of opposing the ancient weapons. If Nico Robin remains in your hands, the world has no hope. However, if the Straw Hats win...you're left with absolutely nothing. I'm betting on their victory"

"Now you have done it....It seems that you are eager to die!" snapped Spandam angrily.

"ANIKI!!! FRANKY-ANIKI!!!!!!!!"

"THANK GOODNESS HE'S OKAY!"

"ANIKI! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"WE TAGGED ALONG WITH STRAW HAT-SAN'S CREW!"

"SODOM AND GOMORRAH PITCHED IN, TOO! LET's GO BACK TOGETHER, ANIKI!"

"G-guys...You punks...When did I ever ask you...ask you...to save me?!" sobbed Franky loudly as snot came out of his nose and tears started to leak down. "IDIOTS! I'm not crying, dammit!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" your voice boomed, make them quiet down.

"Are you heartless?!" cried out indignantly Zoro and Nami.

"YOU WILL CELEBRATE WHEN THE JOB IS DONE! ROBIN IS STILL ON THE OTHER SIDE WITH THOSE LICKBUTTS OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! SO MOVE YOUR ASSES AND LOWER THE BRIDGE" you ordered darkly, causing the Franky Family to flinch in fear.

"Oh, that's right. GET CRACKING, PEOPLE!" added Zoro.

"YEAH! HURRY UP!" nodded Nami.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ONCE MORE, YOU BETTER HAVE LOWERED THE BRIDGE COMPLETELY THE NEXT TIME I BLINK" 

"Y-YES MA'AM" the Franky Family saluted, scared shitless.

"I love (y/n)'s wild side!" cooed Sanji.

"Oi, Straw Hat! Looks like you took good care of my men! As their boss...I, the great Franky, will lend you my super strength!" declared the cyborg.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" replied Luffy. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to Usopp!"

 

Suddenly, out of pure anger, Spandam pushed a clueless Franky off the platform, and the cyborg started to fall into the waterfall. The Franky Family let out screams.

 

" _Oi, pirates!_ " came the voice of Kokoro in the mini Den-Den Mushi Nami had in her pockets. " _I can hear everything. Why are you wasting your time there?_ "

"Wasting our time? But the bridge is only half lowered...." replied the ginger girl.

" _Jump into the waterfall with all your heart!_ "

"The seatrain....Heh!" smiled Luffy.

"What's with that 'Heh!' while smiling?!" sweated Usopp.

 

His question was answered when Luffy stretched both of his arms. You blinked when one of them wrapped around you, Chopper letting out a startled cry. Then, showing none hesitation, your captain jumped down while bringing all of you at the same time.

You were going to kill Luffy after this if you ever survive this fall. A familiar sound reached your ears and you looked down to see the sea train jumped from the half lowered drawbridge across the waterfall.

You landed on one knee on top of the seatrain, followed by the others. At the same time, it caught Franky and passed through the wall to land inside the Tower of Justice. You were propelled off the seatrain and you fell at the bottom of a staircase.

You released a groan, your ears ringing.

 

"I wouldn't mind rebirth now..." you mumbled.

"Oi! Silvers! You okay?!"

 

You opened your eyes to see the trashcan hovering you, and you let out a startled scream. Too close. You pushed him back with a kick to the face, sending him crash against a wall.

 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" coughed the cyborg.

"TOO DAMN CLOSE, DUMPSTER" you stated.

"Hey, you guys! Get up already! That was nothing!" snapped Luffy at the others, and you sweatdropped at the sight of your comrades under a pile of debris, their arm sticking out.

"You're rubber. Don't lump us with you"groaned Sanji, his voice muffled. "Us flesh-and-blood humans were forced to charge in like that. You think we are okay....?"

"NO WAY" they screamed in unison, getting out.

"They are all fine" you commented.

"You guys are all weirdos, too, so..." muttered the cyborg. "Just sayin' "

"There are stairs over there! Let's hurry up and catch to Robin!"

 

Your group started to run toward the direction of the staircase, only to be stopped by a voice from above. You looked up to see a CP9 agent, the one with the zipper. 

 

"Chapapapa....We got invaded. Even if you go to the room you saw earlier, Nico Robin isn't there anymore, since Lucci took her to the Gates of Justice. Oh, and our Chief did, too"

"Oh? Is that right? Thanks for giving us such valuable information" smirked Nami.

"Chapapa...I spilled the beans...Oh well, they're headed there right now, but I won't tell you how to get there, and we, CP9 won't let you go there, either. We have an order to annihilate you guys. Unless you guys defeat us, you won't be able to set Nico Robin free"

"Yeah. You don't have to tell us that. We're gonna do it anyway" responded Luffy.

"Chapapa! What a high spirited guy! But let me tell you one more thing. Look at this!" the guy showed you a key. "This is the key to unlock the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs on Nico Robin!"

"Sea Prism Stone?" repeated inquisitively Franky.

"It's a stone that cancels out Devil Fruit powers. I heard that it's as effective as when Devil Fruit users fall into the sea" explained the navigator.

"So that's why Robin isn't fighting now, despite how strong she actually is" realized Chopper.

"Under normal circumstances, she isn't so weak that she's helplessly stay held captive by guys like that" said Sanji.

"Even if you guys can rescue Nico Robin by some chance, since the Sea Prism Stone is hard like diamonds, the handcuffs will be on her forever. Chapapa..." chuckled the CP9 agent. "If that's okay, keep on going to rescue Nico Robin. CHAPAPAPAPA!"

"Well, then....GIVE THAT TO US!" cried out your captain, swinging his arm toward the agent who disappeared. "Looks like he can us that technique, too"

"Don't be so hasty" the big man stated, landing a few feet away from your group.  "I didn't say that this is the right key"

"WHAT?!" you all said one after the other, creating a wave.

"It might be for different handcuffs~" sang the agent, dancing in circles. "Chapapa papa! There are five CP9 members, including me, in this tower. Each one has a key and is waiting for you"

"Then, until we defeat you all and get the keys, and try them on Robin's handcuffs, we won't know which one is the right key?!" demanded Zoro.

"How stupid...Buying time?" scoffed the chief. "While we're fighting, you guys are trying to take Robin-chan to the Gates of Justice, aren't you?!"

"That's right! Ah...I spilled the beans again..."

"Catching up with Robin quickly should be our priority. I volunteer to go after her...." you stated. "We can ignore that moron and the key problem until we get Robin back..."

"That's smart. But if you do that, I'll ditch this key into the sea! Chapapapa!" retorted the agent and you gritted your teeth. "We're giving you a chance. See ya"

 

The assassin disappeared once again, and Luffy tried to chase him down, only to be pulled back by Zoro grabbing his cheek.

 

"JUST WAIT UNTIL WE DECIDE WHAT EACH OF US WILL DO!" he barked.

"AH! LET ME GO!" struggled Luffy.

"Is Lucci that pigeon guy?" demanded Sanji to Franky who nodded. "If he's with Robin-chan, we should let at least Luffy go on ahead. Luffy. At any rate, you just beat up the pigeon guy. There are seven of us excluding Luffy. He said there are five CP9 members here. We'll get the five keys for Robin-chan's handcuffs from them and go after Luffy"

"If Robin goes through the gates, it'll all be over" pointed out Usopp. "It's all a race against time!"

"Then we don't have time to waste. If we lose against them, that means we lose time" you said and Zoro let go of Luffy who ran straight ahead. 

"Everyone! Take them down even if it costs your life!" said the swordsman.

"Yeah!"

"Good luck!" cheered Kokoro and Chimney behind, with the pet letting out a 'Nya!'.

 

* * *

 

The minute you reached the tower, you all separated and searched for the keys. You, on the other hand, went straight for Robin. Even if you used your right eye, you couldn't distinguish her aura. She was probably too far already. Turning around a corner, you grew frustrated of seeing the same hallway over and over again.

 

"Where could they go?! The Gates of Justice are behind the Tower....and between them is the waterfall with those maelstroms!" you grunted, stopping in all your running. "Even if I use a boat, I would get sucked in"

"Oi! Miss!" yelled a familiar voice behind you.

"Huh? Chimney?" you raised a brow, facing the little girl and weird rabbit-cat.

"I know a way! Follow me!"

"Nya!" cried out the blue rabbit.

 

The girl led you to a door at the bottom of a spiraling staircase. She opened them and pointed at the darkness of the long hallway in front of you.

 

"It's the ocean's underground passage. To get to the Gates of Justice, you have to go under the ocean" she explained.

"I see...." you breathed. "Thank you, I will go now-"

"Wait! Do you even know how to get there?!" she snapped.

"...."

 

Your right eye flashed purple, and then you could see three figures walking forward. There was no doubt about it. It was Robin.

 

"I will be alright from here on. Stay here in case someone else needs your directions. Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!"

 

Bracelets shining a green color, both Chimney and her pet stared at you in amazement before you disappeared like the blink of an eye, running rapidly through the hallways to reach Robin before it was too late. However, it didn't take long that you met your first obstacle: some kind of a huge, metallic door.

 

"What's this time?" you sighed, tracing your fingers over the pattern. "Arg, it doesn't matter"

 

Taking a deep breath, you swung your leg backward, the limb taking a dark coloration,  before slamming it against the door and blasting it away in one hit. When the smoke cleared, you continued your marathon and accelerated your pace. 

Turns after turns, the voices ahead of you (mostly Spandam's) were becoming clearer. Even if you were breathless, you continued on the same rythmn.

 

" _They won't pass through the Gates. I won't let them. Just wait a little longer, Robin!_ " you thought.

 

_"(y/n), did you ever care about someone?"_

 

You subconsciously slowed down, your eyes widening. You remember that phrase. Why did you care? Why would you waste your time? They weren't your friends, right? You didn't give a damn about what would happen, right?

 

" _Why...? Why....?!_ "

"Damn it!" you cursed loudly. "I don't have time for that! Just get her already! ROBIN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

 

You reached another door, and you didn't hesitate to smash in down like the other. Panting, you fell on one knee, your hands on the floor.  

 

"Hm. You are in advance" said a voice, and you paled. You slowly lifted your head to face the source, finding a particular CP9 agent sitting on one of the crates.

"....Lucci" you said his name venomously and he smirked.

"You really are something....'Dying' once, only to return back, and make it all the way here" the man said. "It's useless to go further. Unless you want to give your head to the Gates of Justice, then I'll gladly lead you there..."

"No thank you, I passed that phase a long time ago" you replied with a scoff. "Robin is behind those doors, right? Let me pass or else you will regret it"

"Threatening me? After you were defeated...let me see...three times against me? I would love to see that"

"Then so be it"

 

Pulling out your guns, you fired multiple bullets at the guy who dodged them. He teleported himself in front of you, trying to land a hit on your face. You did a backflip while shooting, causing the CP9 to leap away. Though, it didn't stop him from using the walls with one of his weird powers, propelling himself like a spring across the room. You tried to follow his movements as close as possible, but you eventually lost track of it and Lucci knocked you off of your feet. 

The male grabbed your throat, lifting you above the ground.

 

"This expression on your face..." he drawled. "I can't seem to stop loving it"

 

You released a startled gasp when he shoved your body against a wall, trapping you by using his legs. Straddling his hips, a blush crept on your cheeks and your grip around his wrist tightened. His smirk became wider, and brought his face closer to yours. Lips lingering near your own, you couldn't help but close your eyes on instinct, sweat running down your temples. 

 

"Your scent is exotic....filling my mind and all my senses. Do you know how frustrating this is?" Lucci growled, his breath fawning your lips. "To know you are my enemy, and yet I can't help but want to have you all to myself"

"......What" came your deadpan, eyes wide in panic and mouth forming a thin line. "W-wait w-wait a minute, champion! Don't you dare-MMPH!"

 

Your words came muffled by Lucci's mouth on yours. All your members were stiff, and you were pretty sure your face resembled a tomato. Taking advantage of your frozen form, the man nipped your bottom lips, dragging his teeth. Waking up like Sleeping Beauty by a kiss from her knight (in your case, a bite from a fucking cat), you tried to push him off of you, but it was useless.

 

"Don't worry, I won't let them kill you....because from now on, you're a mine" Lucci purred.

 

 

 


	60. Buster Call

 

# Buster Call

 

 

_"WHAT THE REALM OF HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!"_ you thought, panicking on the inside. "O-O-Oi what are you p-planning?!"

 

Regaining the use of your legs, you slid one of them between his legs and swung your knee to knock his private parts. Lucci let out a small growl of pain, snarling while you took this chance to get away from this weirdo. Doing a front flip, you landed a safe distance from the CP9 who grabbed his throbbing parts, kneeling on the ground.

 

"Not so sorry, but I'm not in that kind of things!" you spat. "Be yours? In your dreams and in my nightmares!"

"You shouldn't have done that, Princess..." he said with a dark tone, making you shiver.

 

Ignoring the creepy nickname from this psycho, you turned around to run straight for the door where Robin and the other guy went, only to be pinned down by Lucci. Said male used his Soru to get to the other end of the room and tackle you before you could even register he moved. You looked up at the man, laying on your side, and let out a gulp when his body grew in sizes, turning into his Zoan form. 

Sweat ran down your forehead as two glowing eyes stared back at you hungrily, and you practically sensed the lust radiating from the man-leopard. 

 

" _Really not into that!!!_ " you sweated, praying that someone could appear. Anyone!

 

You cursed wildly in your head as one of his arm curled around your waist and the other trapped you against the floor. That arm was pushing against your rib cage and chest, blocking your limbs from attacking him. You closed your eyes when he leaned down, turning your face sideway. You let a shriek when a wet appendage licked your cheek, Lucci's tongue tracing and trailing against your clavicle. Your forehead took a purplish color, mouth wide agape.

 

"SERIOUSLY NOT INTO THAT" you cried out, slamming your forehead against his, only to howl in pain as you grabbed your head. It was hard like a rock. You probably gave yourself a concussion. "ARG! DAMMIT IT HURTS!"

"Hmph. Fool" came the snarky comment of Lucci, who smirked down at you.

"URUSAI"

"Now...What to do with you-"

"ROBINNNN-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

It was Luffy's voice, coming from the end of the hallway. And the second after, he came bursting into the room while yelling the woman's name. However, it was cut short when his gaze settled on you and Lucci, a deadpan appearing on his face. Both of you were also staring back at him, one from you who was beyond horrified with your teeth gritted, and the other from the corner of his eyes with a displeased expression. Your captain blinked once. He observed the situation, seeing you swiped off your feet  by Lucci. He blinked twice.

 

"...Am I interrupting something?" he demanded with a dumb expression.

"GET ME OUT OF THERE, YOU IDIOT" you snarled and Luffy quickly shook his disbelief off, a frown replacing it. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE, PIGEON BASTARD"

 

Lucci pulled back as your captain stretched one hand toward him. He grabbed you instead and pulled you back toward him. You fell on your ass next to Luffy, letting out a breath of relief. The CP9 agent returned in his human form, suddenly taking out a mini Den-Den Mushi from his pants:

 

" _I HAVE INVOKED THE BUSTER CALL!!!_ " screamed the voice of Spandam in the snail.

" _HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A FOOLISH THING!? CANCEL IT RIGHT NOW!_ "

"That's Robin's voice!" cried out Luffy.

"The Buster Call was activated?! What is he thinking?!" you bellowed. 

" _IT'S GOING TO BE DISASTROUS!_ "

" _WHAT? CANCEL IT?! Oi, oi! Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?! So what? It's the Buster Call...What's wrong with that?_ " continued Spandam.

"...He is truly a moron" you clicked your tongue, standing up.

" _I am the Chief of Cipher Pol #9. In order to safely hand you over to the Government, I have invoked the Buster Call. That's good! In case something were to go wrong here, we can make sure to kill all of those damn pirates_ "

" _How could you do this?! I told you! That will not be the only consequence! There's no human emotion involved in that attack! It'll destroy and burn everything here on Enies Lobby! The buildings, the people! The whole island itself!_ " yelled Robin. " _Sacrificing everything until its goals are reached. It's an attack of nightmares!! That's what the Buster Call is! Just like twenty years ago at Ohara! You have no idea what happened there!_ "

" _Yeah, that's fine. Even to the Government. It was a hurdle worth all that. Because that idiot, Cutty Flam, destroyed the blueprints of Pluton. Your existence is the only lead to the ancient weapon. That's why this is worth such extreme military force..._ " came the reply of Spandam.

 

_**They got the wrong person.** _

 

"Huh?! Who said that?" you let out, your head jolting upward. Luffy gave you a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything"

"Just now....No, leave it. It's simply my imagination" you shook your head.

" _For the fools that are trying to take you back, this is just a precise way to stop them. Even if it means that thousands of soldiers have to die! It's just a sacrifice that can't be prevented in order to protect the future. And above everything else, my promotion depends on this_ "

" _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK A PERSON'S LIFE IS WORTH?!_ " snarled back Robin.

" _You mustn't forget...CP9 are the Government's secret weapon. If a hundred lives are needed in order to save thousands of lives...then we wouldn't hesitate to kill a hundred on the spot. For true justice, extreme circumstances are needed as well_ "

"Justice?...." you repeated venomously. 

" _Besides, those useless soldiers couldn't stop the pirates that infiltrated us! They are better off dead, you morons!_ "

".... _That Den-Den Mushi is still on..._ " finally pointed out Robin calmly. A moment of silence until:

" _OH SHIT! WAS THAT CONVERSATION HEARD BY EVERYONE?!!.............................A-anyway, my name is Straw Hat Luffy_ "

"LIAR" you barked.

" _EVERYONE LEAVE THE ISLAND! THE BUSTER CALL HAS BEEN INVOKED ON ENIES LOBBY! NO ONE WILL BE SAVED IF THEY'RE ON THIS ISLAND!_ " ordered Robin.

" _DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!_ "

 

A loud thud resonated from the Den-Den Mushi and the yelp of Robin, followed by someone falling down from some stairs. Then, nothing. You released a growl, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

"Luffy" you called the ebony male, gaining his attention. "Can you take care of him?"

"Damn right I can!" he replied, entering Second Gear.

"Alright, then. You're probably the only one, anyway. I will go on ahead. You distract him enough so I can pass him" you explained your plan, to which Luffy nodded.

"Gotcha. Leave it to me"

 

It was hard, but you eventually found a way to pass through. You simply needed a small opening to enter a Realm and ran pass Lucci who was fighting Luffy. All you could do for the boy was to believe and pray for him. You climbed the spiraling staircase at an insane speed, not caring if you were on the verge of death by how rapidly your heart was beating. From one of the small windows adorning the tower, you saw the Gates of Justice opening, and you grew panicked slightly.

 

"Shit! They won't take her, damnit!" you swore, increasing your pace. "Else all we be for nothing!"

 

* * *

 

"Hurry up, come on!" growled Spandam as he dragged Robin on the concrete of the bridge.

 

Scratches and marks were carved on her body, almost like scars with blood still slipping out of those wounds. Tears were cascading on her cheeks as she wished-no, craved for her dream to return to them, to her friends. She believes in them, she believes they will save her. However, she couldn't stop the tears the more she approached the Gates of Justice.

 

" _I can't say it..._ " Robin thought.

"OI! STAR THE SHIP, MARINES!" continued to yell Spandam, approaching the officers who were waiting for him. "Jump on!"

"Y-yes, understood!"

"We're leaving!"

" _It's so painful the tears won't stop! Luffy! (y/n)........._ "

"Gyahaha! This will be the first step of the hero who will go down in history! The first-"

"Oh shut up"

 

Spandam only had the time to whip his head back when a fist collided with his face, sending him flying through the small gate leading to the ships. Robin's eyes widened in surprise, and she slowly lifted her head to gaze at your panting form. Your cheeks flushed will all the running, you let out a groan.

 

"Realm of God you all piss me off"

"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried in happiness Robin, and she would have probably throw herself in your arms if it wasn't of the cuffs.

"Seriously, next time pick a place in the Caribbeans with less Marines around" you sighed. 

 

Several Marines encircled you, pointing their guns at you and Robin. You let out a yawn, stretching yourself. Not a minute after, they were shot down by a certain sniper on top of the Tower of Justice.

 

"Oi, Usopp. There's still some of them left" you said, eyeing two trembling Marines.

"ON THE ROOF OF THE TOWER OF JUSTICE!" yelled one of the officers.

"THE TWOWER OF JWUSTWICE(The Tower of Justice)?! WHAFF THE HELF CAN TWEY DO FROM OVER TWERE (What the hell can they do from over there)?!" came the muffled voice of Spandam, his cheeks swollen from the punch you gave him.

"At this distance, with the wind blowing, he's managing to hit us?! WHO IS HE?!"

"Long Nose-kun!" breathed Robin, beaming.

"Does he really need to sing...?" you sweatdropped at the dancing Usopp on top of the tower, singing his stupid song about snipers.  "Usopp, another hit for the fucker behind me!"

 

Spandam let out an indignant squawk before the sniper did as told, aiming another bullet at his head, sending him backward.

 

"HURRY UP AND KILL HIM!"

"Alright. We need to go" you said, taking Robin's arm and running with her.

"NICO ROBIN IS ESCAPING!"

"Don't lwet her get away, idwiots (Don't let her get away, idiots)! Shoot her!" pointed Spandam.

"Yessir!"

"SHOOT HER TO DEATH WITHOUT KILLING HER!"

"EH?!!!!"

 

Your eyes widened when you heard the cocking of guns behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see them aiming at you both. There was too much of them to take them all at once, even if Usopp helped you. However, you didn't have to think too much when a familiar person entered your field of view, protecting you and Robin and blocking the bullets with his body.

 

"Y-you...." stammered Robin, gazing at Franky who smirked.

"I'm fine. I'm made of steel" he answered. "Your land mine didn't work, Spanda!"

"Well, for once you are useful, dumbtrash" you scoffed.

"WHAT WAS THAT"

" _Franky-kun. Franky-kun. This is Sogeking_ " a voice came from the Den-Den Mushi the cyborg had on him. " _I got it from Nami. But more importantly, there should be a red cloth bag near you_ "

"Red cloth...?" repeated Franky, staring down at his feet to see the bag in question. "Yeah, there is!"

" _There are two keys inside. Combined with the ones you already have, that should be all_ "

"ALL THE KEYS?!" shouted the chief, eyes bulged out of their sockets. "HOW CAN THAT BE?! THE REAL KEYS?! B-but that means....YOU GUYS BEAT ALL OF CP9 WHO WERE IN THE TOWER OF JUSTICE?! NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE"

 

While Franky was testing the keys to find the right one with Robin's cuffs, you took a step forward to stand in between them and the Marines, twirling your gun around one finger.

 

"You wanna bet?" you questioned, a smirk on your lips.

"This is Franky! Oi, Long-Nose! Nico Robin's handcuffs are off!" announced the cyborg in the snail.

"Long Nose-kun, thank you"

" _You should wait to give your thanks to the ones who got the keys when all this is over. You are, without a doubt, Luffy-kun's nakama! Remember that and go!_ "

"Aye!" Robin smiled, before facing Spandam who gulped. "Seis Fleur: SLAP"

 

Numerous arms sprouted on his body and started to slap the hell out of him for a long time, until his cheeks were even more swollen then before. You couldn't help but let out a laugh, enjoying his pain. Franky yelled at the Den-Den Mushi for the guys to hurry up before it's too late. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cannonball landed on the fence encircling Enies Lobby, destroying it completely.

 

"Ah?! Where did that come from?!" you questioned, shocked. 

 

Another shot, and this time it hit perfectly the Tower of Justice, destroying the top half of it. The building slowly fell into pieces, and you came to the realization that Usopp was still on top.

 

"USOPP" you cried out.

"Long Nose-kun!"

"Long Nose!"

 

That part of the tower fell in the abyss of the waterfall, without any sign of life from the sniper. Until, Sanji's voice came from the Den-Den Mushi, relieved:

 

"Franky, Robin-chan, (y/n)-swan, we're alright. We're going there now"

"Thank goodness" sighed Robin.

"Then we have to do something here...You okay to be in the fight?" asked Franky.

"Of course!" she answered with a smile.

"Yo, Silvers. How about a match on who would beat up Marines more than the other?"

"Pff. You already lost" you smirked, hands on your hips.

"AOW! And why's that?!" barked the cyborg.

"You're too slow"

"GET THEM!" ordered Spandam, and two groups of Marines charged at you.

"Human Realm: Bullets Times 2"

 

Firing multiple bullets, they knocked the rifles out of the Marines's hands. Franky took this time to use his right arm to shot his hand, the chain attached to hit wrapping around the Marines before slapping them hard on the cheeks. Twice. Another group of Marines came charging in, and Robin used her Devil Fruit to sprout arms on the ground, grabbing their legs and making them faceplant on the floor.

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet Times 3!"

 

A black tornado whipped the Marines off the bridge and into the sea below you, and Franky couldn't help but whistle at the attack.

 

"That's fifty...You?"

"ALREADY AT THAT NUMBER?" cried out Franky and Robin giggled. 

"More are coming" you pointed at toward the Gates of Justice. 

"And from their numbers, it seems to be a full unit" contemplated the archaeologist.

"HURRY! CAPTURE NICO ROBIN AND GET HERE ON THAT SHIP!" snarled Spandam. "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! THE BATTLESHIPS ARE COMING-"

"We're too late..." stated a Marine officer, his face pale.

 

Indeed. Through the fog at the horizon, around 10 ships of the World Government were coming in your direction, their cannons aimed at Enies Lobby. Robin fell on her knees, a panicked expression on her face. Each of them started to fire at the buildings, making them explode in one shot. In a matter of time, there will be nothing left.

 

 


	61. Let's Go Back Together

 

# Let's Go Back Together

 

 

 

"Shit..." was all that you could come out with, as you watched the carnage in front of you.

 

The battleships continued to fire at Enies Lobby, causing a fire to engulf the buildings and destroy everything in its path. Robin wasn't joking. No human emotion was considered here. But it seems they didn't want to explode the bridge...yet. You were wondering about the others. Did they cross the secret passage under the sea already? Or did something else happen? And what about Luffy? Did he defeat the creepy Lucci?

 

"Gahaha! Did you see that, Cutty Flam? You guys are done for! No, you've been done for since the beginning!" laughed obnoxiously Spandam and you shot at him a dark look, making him quiet down.

"Say one more thing and you will end up dead" you warned.

"D-Don't you see?!" stammered the man. "The one fighting with Straw Hat is Lucci! The strongest in the history of CP9! I don't know what happened to all the others, but he's really special! After he takes out Straw Hat Luffy, it'll be your turn, Cutty Flam and Silvers (y/n)!"

"Because there is a history of it?" you scoffed. "And young man better wins..."

 

You shuddered at the thought of seeing Lucci again. Nope. You don't want to think about it. The bombing raid continued on the island, and still no sign of the others. A surprised expression was plastered on your face when one of the battleships suddenly fired another one, blowing it into pieces and making it sink.

 

"BUAHAHA! Straw Hat was on that battleship, and he just got blown to smithereens! Just like he deserved! Your captain is dead! This is the power of the Buster Call I summoned! This is justice! Now, and hand over Nico Robin. If you do that, I'll pardon you for your crimes. Why are you protecting that woman anyway? It's not like you're a pirate! The World Government devotes itself to protecting citizens like you. Do you really trust that dangerous woman, who has the blood of Ohara running through her, more than us? If you go against us, then, just like Tom..." 

 

Before Spandam could finish his sentence, Franky landed a strong hook on his face.

 

"Keep that annoying mouth of yours shut!" growled Franky and the CP9 chief stood up, taking out his sword.

"Take this! ELEPHANT CHOP"

 

The blade of the sword transformed itself into an elephant, flying directly at Robin. You sighed and merely lifted your right leg, before smashing your foot on the head of the animal, making it crash against the ground, creating a crater around you.

 

"S-She stopped it" gulped Spandam.

"There really is no hope for you" stated Franky, approaching the elephant.

"Dammit Funkfreed! You're an elephant, how the hell are you losing in a battle of strength against a woman?!"

"Nico Robin, Silvers,  will Straw Hat and the others be here?"

"They all should be" you and Robin answered in unison.

"I told you I was betting everything on them, Spanda. I never thought this day would come. If I had the power to, that day...I wanted to rescue Tom-san, no matter what. People who knew the stories of Enies Lobby's impenetrability...People who knew the size of the World Government...The Straw Hats ignored all of them, and pressed on. In order to save a single Nakama, every one of them faced the World Government, without hesitation. It's incredible..."

 

Franky bent down and took hold of the elephant who gulped, its eyes growing large in sizes.

 

"Even now, I've never forgotten Tom-san's death. I wished that I could...Smash that agent's stupid face in...Until it was....COMPLETELY RUINED!"

 

The cyborg lifted the elephant over his head as he ran toward Spandam, who was shaking his hands in front of him. Franky tossed the animal on top of the agent, knocking him out.

 

"Just like that. Thanks to them, I finally got to" he finished.

"You could have done it harder" you criticized and the cyborg let out a laugh.

"Ready the ship! I'm making them an escape route!" shouted Franky, blowing away the rest of the Marines on the bridge.

"This...this is different from Ohara. I have nothing to be afraid of" Robin said, standing up. "I'm not alone anymore!"

 

* * *

 

"Sorry, but we're taking this ship" you stated while pushing the last remnant of soldiers in the ocean, dusting your hands.

"Heh, the former convoy ship is now an escape ship" added Franky with a nod. "Now, we just wait for the Straw Hats..."

"Where could they possibly be already?" you wondered. "...Huh?"

 

You stared over the railing to see bubbles at the surface, just next to the ship. Then, out of nowhere, Kokoro came bursting out of the water with a fishtail and seashells over her chest.

 

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" she shouted, jumping on board with your comrades with Chimney and the pet, who seems to be all out cold.

"OH REALM OF GOD, MY EYES ARE BLEEDING" you barked, taking a step back while holding a hand over your eyes. "NEXT TIME WARN ME"

"Nagagaga" the old woman, who appeared to be a mermaid in the end, laughed. She released your comrades from her cloak. "Oi, you guys, wake up!"

 

All of them at the same time coughed the salty water, breathing heavily. Some of them were still in shock, barely moving.

 

"It must be a miracle...I just can't believe it. They must've had a real shock" noted Franky. 

"You think?!" you whipped your head at the shipwright, pointing at the still laughing Kokoro. "And they look like they must've stopped breathing!"

"I wonder what shocked'em that much..." stated Kokoro.

"YOU, OF COURSE" both of you and Franky yelled in unison.

"Nagagaga! Oh, it's you, right? The Nakama that the Pirate King kid came here to save...We met at the Shift Station, right? I remember you" she said while Robin offered a smile. "Back then I never would've thought you guys would do something like this" 

"Hurry up and put some clothes on, stupid hag!" urged Franky with a shudder.

"I laughed when he said he'd be the Pirate King. But it seems it might really happen. Nagagaga!"

 

The guys finally came back to life, coughing and taking as much air they lungs could manage to hold inside. 

 

"I-Is Nami-san okay?" demanded Sanji, coughing. 

"You guys are as lively as ever..." sweatdropped the cyborg. 

"I'm glad you're alive" said Kokoro, Zoro and Usopp lifting their head to gaze at her at the same time.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the sniper, his tongue twirling out with his eyes bulged.  "IT'S TRUE! MERMAIDS REALLY DON'T EXIST!!!!!!!!"

"SEEMS LIKE WHAT THEY ALWAYS SAY IS TRUE!" yelled too Zoro, tears at the corner of his eyes. " 'If you think you saw a mermaid, it's really a dugong!' !!!!!!!!!"

"IDIOTS! She didn't say if she's a mermaid yet!" snapped Sanji, not even looking back. "DON'T RUIN MY DREAMS"

"I'm an icefish mermaid" responded Kokoro, though.

"STOP IT, NO MORE!" the chief shook his hand.

"But...I've never heard of a mermaid with feet before" said Usopp, confused. Cue Sanji adding that it was impossible too. Kokoro continued to grin, pleased with the reactions she was getting out of them.

"Mermaid should be more....Just like the sailors say" whimpered the blonde male. "Beautiful white skin. Beautiful, flowing hair, shining brightly..."

 

The male started to drool about his little fantasies, his eyes turning like hearts while facing unconsciously Kokoro. However, he snapped out of it and blinked silently, causing the old woman to giggle. And Sanji immediately returned to sulking and punching the deck.

 

"When a mermaid is 30 years old, their tail splits in two, and then they're able to live on land" you explained.

"Aye. You will understand if you go to Fishman Island" nodded Kokoro.

"In two? I get it, it's like those cats that live to be 100, then their tails split in two" said Usopp.

"Oh, bake-neko?" questioned Sanji.

"Don't mix us up with them! Where's your gratitude?!" the mermaid snapped.

"Thank you very much, Kokoro-san" replied solemnly everyone.

"Robin-chan!!" cooed Sanji, running to her and jumping in the air. Though, Nami and Chopper got to the woman before him, and moved her out of the way, making him faceplant against the mast.

"I'm so glad we made it in time, Robin!" sobbed Nami. "You're okay right?!"

"Robin!" sniffled Chopper.

"Yes. All because of you. Thank you" she smiled.

 

Suddenly, the small reindeer fell down from Nami's shoulders, unnameable to move anymore. The navigator raised a brow, a worried expression on her face:

 

"Chopper?"

"Are you alright?" questioned Robin.

"I...can't move" he answered.

"Yeah. I'll explain it all later" stated Zoro, climbing the stairs leading to the bridge you crossed a while ago, followed by Franky, Sanji and Usopp.

"Did you see Luffy on your way here?" you asked, and the ginger girl shook her head.

"Nope. The secret passageway was flooded by the water before we got to him..."

" _Report from the main north-western gate - All Enies Lobby marines and agents have been collected. We have also located the pirates, around 50 total, in the middle of escaping at the main gate_ " announced a voice and you gulped, not liking what you were hearing. " _After our attack, nothing remains; They all have died. In the island's current state, survival is impossible. Amount of survivors in Enies Lobby: zero._ "

"Zero?!"

" _This is a report from ship two. From the south-eastern courthouse and Tower of Justice, as well as the underground tunnel connecting to the bridge, everything is destroyed. The only target remaining is the Bridge of Hesitation_ "

"Can people...really die this easily...?" muttered Nami.

"You can't see people on a map. They're simply unsparingly erasing an island off of that map" said Robin. "That's the Buster Call"

 

* * *

 

There was an explosion, and half the Bridge of Hesitation exploded in pieces, cutting the last path for Luffy between the ship and the tower. 

 

" _The first tower has been separated! In the first tower are both Rob Lucci of CP9, and Straw Hat Luffy_ " said the announcer through a Den-Den Mushi.

"That's no good..." you mumbled, staring at the gigantic ships surrounding you, aiming their cannons at your rescue ship. "The battleships are coming"

"GYAK" cried out in unison Chimney and Gonbe, throwing their arms in the air.

" _All ships, battle formation around the Bridge of Hesitation. On the bridge and the convoy ship, are, including Pirate Hunter Zoro, Nico Robin, and Silvers The Immortal (y/n), a total of 10 pirates! We believe they are the main force responsible for the defeat of CP9 in the tower of Justice!_ "

"We won't let them!" growled the navigator, pulling out her Clima-Tact.

" _Lieutenant Commanders and lower, stay behind. Captains and Commanders, the 200 elite fighters, put an end to this quickly_ "

"Baachan, I'm scared..." trembled the little girl.

"Eh. Bring it on!" you ordered, taking your guns in both hands. 

"All men, prepare for battle!" yelled a Marine, causing them to all cheer in unison, creating an uproar. 

"We need to get off the ship" stated Nami. "If it gets damaged, we can't leave!"

"I won't be captured again!" declared Robin, taking a defensive stance.

"I can't move!" whined Chopper.

 

At the same time, the 200 Marines jumped off the battleships and started to fight the guys on the bridge. Numbers won't be a problem for them, having already decided to end this quick. Around fifty of them passed the gates and ran straight for the convoy ship. 

 

"Baachan, they're coming this way now..." Chimney stated the obvious.

"Robin, you stay here. (y/n), activate your bodyguard powers!" pointed Nami and you growled.

"Kiss my ass!" you swore, but still ran ahead to deal with the Marines.

 

You stopped at the middle of the staircase, aiming both of your guns at the captains and the elite.

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!" you shot two bullets at the same time, creating a bigger whirlpool of black smoke coming at them.

 

The dark clouds swiped the men to the side, tossing them in the air and pushing them out of the way. The rest who was still standing stopped in their track to gaze at the sky, seeing thunderclouds. The second after, a lightning struck them hard, electricity running through their body. Falling down one by one, you stared over your shoulder to see a smirking Nami.

 

"I did it!~" she sing sang, sticking her tongue out cheekily and you rolled your eyes.

"You could have done it by yourself...???"

 

Another Marine was aiming to slice your head off, but was stopped by Robin using her Devil Fruit powers on him. Arms sprouting on his back, she clutched the man, making him faceplant hard on the ground.

 

"I'm one of the Straw Hats as well" the dark haired woman smiled. "We'll all fight together"

"Just don't get captured again" you sighed, narrowing your eyes as another large group of Marines charged at you.

"MORE?!" squeaked Nami.

"Oi! We're just hostages!" waved Kokoro and Chimney.

"We're really weak!" added the little girl.

"OH STOP IT ALREADY" you barked.

 

Your crew continued to fight against the enemy, the guys at the top of the bridge dealing easily with the Marines. You landed on top of a captain's shoulders, enrolling your legs around his neck and arching your back. Placing your hands on the ground, you flipped the male backward into three Marines, and they fell off the bridge. 

You let out a small cry, stretching your legs apart to avoid the blade of a sword that was slammed between them, causing a crack on the ground. You smirked, kicking the Marine's jaw and almost doing a breakdancing move to kick other Marines while shooting with your gun. 

 

"How many of them are still there?!" you panted, dodging a sword by squatting, punching the man's stomach.

"Too many. Flip" said Robin, arms appearing on each step of the staircase.

 

The hands tripped the Marines who were still running toward the convoy ship, making them lose their balance as they fell. Nami used her Clima-Tact to send a thunder ball, and struck them with lightning. However, some of the men were able to stand up, breathing heavily.

 

"They're different than most of them" said Nami as they circled the three of you.

"How dare they treat us like this..." grunted a Marine captain. 

"As long as we stay clear of that lightning..."

"You think it will be enough?" you scoffed, a dark smirk plastered on your face. They trembled under your gaze, gulping uneasily. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama"

 

Steven came out of the pockets of your pants, transforming in his beast form. The Marines screamed as Steven charged in, slamming and smashing his claws in the crowd of people. Nami used that time to send another electric charge, and they were finally beaten. 

 

"Good job, pirate-neechans!" cheered Chimney.

"You guys, we're fine so go on and help the boys out!" said Kokoro.

"We'll take care of tanuki-niichan!"

"I'm not a tanuki. I'm a reindeer" sniffed Chopper.

"Okay! We'll leave Chopper to you!" smiled Nami. "Robin. (y/n)"

"Aye"

 

* * *

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet Times 3!"

 

Another black tornado tossed the Marines away, leaving you breathless and your muscles sore. Your right eye was bleeding heavily, blinding you a little. You leaned down one knee, placing a hand on top of your heart, feeling it beating rapidly.

 

"I'm tired...but I can't back down..." you muttered. "Hungry Ghosts R-Arg!"

 

Coughing blood, spasms broke in your limbs and you fell on your side. Robin, noticing the state you were in, cried your name in panic. She used her abilities to roll you over where she was standing, bending down to check your injuries.

 

"What's going on?!" she demanded.

"I-It hurts..." you groaned, clutching your right eye. "IT HURTS"

 

A strong, invisible aura pulsed from your body, causing the Marines around you to stop what they were doing, their mouth agape. The others blinked in surprise while they watched as each one of the Marines fell unconscious on the ground. Robin gazed back at you in astonishment, only to freeze in fear. A red line of blood was now trailing down your left right, your teeth gritted together.

 

"(y/n)....?" spoke carefully Robin.

"What?!" you replied, your eyes staring at her.

"F-For a moment..." she breathed. "No, maybe it w-was just my imagination. Are you okay?..."

"I don't think I can use a Realm for now....It hurts too much..."

"Alright, just stay back while we take care of the rest and wait for Luffy"

 

Suddenly, the first tower where Luffy and Lucci were fighting exploded in pieces, the earth rumbling under you before it stopped. Silence reigned above everyone as they gazed at the tower.

 

" _R-Reporting to all ships...REPORTING TO ALL SHIPS! Rob Lucci of CP9....Just now...Just now!....Was defeated by the pirate Straw Hat Luffy!!!_ "

"Ah....He did it" you let out a relieved sigh, and Robin became all teary.

"LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER! ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boomed a familiar voice through the debris and fights.

 

 


	62. Someone Else

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Someone Else

 

 

 

 

"Everyone, hurry to the escape ship. We're setting sail!" smiled Nami.

" _Good job, Straw Hat-san!_ " a voice yelled in a Den-Den Mushi.

" _YOU IDIOTS, EVERYONE'LL BE ABLE TO HEAR US!_ "

" _It's fine, they need to know! ANIKI!!!!_ "

 

Multiple voices cried in the background, loud cheers resonating around the small tower as the Marines gazed around, confused.

 

" _We already made'em think we died while we ran away..._ " barked Paulie.

" _Stupid, don't push! We're gonna fall!_ "

" _The rope's gonna break!_ "

" _Idiots, Galley-La rope won't break! Geez, I thought I'd told you all to stay quiet..._ "

" _We're all okay!_ " continued Zambai.

" _The giants took all the blows for us!_ " added Kiwi. " _Sodom and Gomorrah are okay too!_ "

"Well, they survived in the end" you shrugged. "Less corpses to take care of "

" _We can't stay here anymore. If we do, the battleships'll come. Hurry and get out of here!_ " said Paulie.

" _We have an escape plan, we'll be fine! We'll all survive this and meet again soon!_ "

"You guys!! You idiots!! You think I'd worry about you?" sobbed Franky, waterfalls falling. "Stupid....Those idiots....That's great, that's great...I'm so glad!!"

"Stop crying already!" you snarled as Robin helped you to stand up. "You're so annoying, Realm of God!"

 

The Marines continued their assault, and the others hit back by attacking mercilessly. Luffy has yet to make an appearance, still stuck in the other tower.

 

"Don't take your eyes off of Straw Hat Luffy in the first tower!" ordered one of the Lieutenant Commanders.

" _Y-yes, but...The pirate Straw Hat Luffy...Appears to be heavily wounded! He still hasn't moved from that spot!_ "

"What?" cut Zoro, his eyes widening while your comrades stopped what they were doing.

"We'll bring the ship over to where Luffy is! Everyone, hurry and get on board!" decided Nami.

 

On cue, the convoy ship you were planning to escape with exploded, fire engulfing it. Nami's head did a slow turn in direction of the ship, eyes wide in dread. 

 

"Now there's hope! We don't have any other way to get out of here!" cursed Franky.

"Kokoro-san...Chimney, Gonbe...Chopper!" cried out the navigator, falling on her knees. "N-No..."

 

Though, it didn't last long before Sanji came running toward your group while holding both Kokoro and Chopper under his arms, Chimney and Gonbe holding onto his shoulder.  The chief passed the Marines who were staring at them in disbelief, sweatdropping. Nami let out a relieved sigh, the blond male stopping in front of her and dropping them down.

 

"Sanji-kun, where have you been?" questioned Nami.

"Sorry, I just had something to take care of" he replied, breathless.  "But damn, this is bad. I thought they wouldn't attack us since we had Robin-chan, but the boat-"

"That's as far as you go, pirates!" said a Marine captain, holding the ginger girl in hostage while she let out a gasp of surprise. "We'll save the old woman and-"

"That's not gonna happen! Mermaid kick!" Kokoro kicked the man high in the sky and beyond.

 

The battleships continued to fire cannons at the bridge, destroying some parts of it and obligating everyone to run on the other side until they reached the small tower. They were forcing you to go on the second tower.

 

"Shit, they destroyed the bridge!" swore Sanji after ceasing fire. "We're stuck in this tower! We can't do anything else!"

"We'll just have to fight..." said Nami.

"Don't be stupid! They'll just send more powerful guys!" retorted the cyborg.

" _Prepare to fire at the first tower. Eliminate Straw Hat Luffy!_ " ordered the Lieutenant Commander, the battleship aiming their cannons in said direction.

"LUFFY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Usopp.

"Luffy's in trouble! They're coming this way!" cursed Zoro.

"It's no good, at this distance all I can do is drop him in the sea" said Robin.

" _Stand up, Straw Hat-san!!_ "

"Hang in there, kid!" panicked Kokoro.

"Pirate-niichan!"

"Nya!"

"Luffy! Stand up!" yelled the navigator. "Please!"

"You've gotta do something, Luffy!" added Sanji.

 

The others continued to cheer him, encouraging him to keep on. Though, the ebony male could barely lift a muscle. Everything seems to be lost way ahead, and for a moment, you thought it was the end. Until a strange voice called you, murmuring something in your mind. You blinked, grabbing your head to check if you didn't hit it too hard that you were imagining things.

 

_Look below._

 

That was the voice told you. And you seem to not be the only one. Your crew did as told, confused and dumbfounded. 

 

" _Five seconds until firing at Straw Hat Luffy_ "

 

Still, you looked down and your mouth went agape at the sight. Then, slowly but surely, your surprised expression turned into a devious smirk, shaking your head still in disbelief.

 

"Well, I will be damned" you chuckled.

"Jump in the ocean!!!" shouted Usopp at the top of his lungs, having seen the same sight as you.

" _Four seconds_ "

"To the ocean!!! Robin, can you get Luffy into the ocean?!"

"Leave it to me" she responded to the sniper.

"Idiot, you trying to kill yourself?! There's no way that'll help anything!" barked Zoro and Usopp grabbed his collar, tears falling down like waterfalls.

" _Three_ "

"We'll be okay...He came to save us! We still have another Nakama!!"

" _Two!_ "

"Chopper, did you see?" asked Nami and the reindeer nodded his head, also crying.

" ** _One!_** "

 

At the same time, you all jumped down from the platform to the ocean, where a familiar ship was waiting for your crew for its last voyage and adventure. You would never say it out loud, but you were probably assisting a miracle.

 

_Let's go, everyone!_

 

_"Fire!!"_

 

Even with the tower exploding behind you, it wasn't enough to send you off the track toward the ship you once called home. Even if it went through numerous situations where this ship could have sank, it was still sailing the seas like a new boat.

 

_Back to the sea of adventure!_

 

"GET ON MERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

_I came to get you!_

 

For this short instance, you thought you saw the Going Merry's head smile. You landed in the ocean, followed by the others. You pulled your head out of the water and coughed. Swimming toward the ship, you climbed inside with the help of the ropes and shook all your limbs and clothes to get rid of the sea water. Kokoro grabbed the Devil Fruit users and tossed them on the boat, causing Luffy to fall on you.

 

"Ow, you idiot! Watch where you're landing!" you barked, and your captain released a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry!"

 

You stood up and pulled the young man off of you, making him faceplant on the deck and he released a groan. Both Chopper and Usopp were crying their eyes out, yelling how they loved Merry.

 

"Who on earth sailed the ship here?" wondered Nami, looking around.

"We'll talk about it later! Give us your instructions!" said Zoro.

"That's right, let's get out of here! Hey! What're you doing, Sanji-kun?!"

"N-Nami-san!"

"Ah, that was close! I thought I was gonna be killed by the battleships!" sighed Luffy, relieved. "Hey, Robin! You saved me! Thank y..."

 

Before Luffy could continue his sentence, the older woman blocked his mouth with her abilities, slowly turning to your group. She had the brightest smile on her face as she closed her eyes:

 

"Luffy...and everyone...Thank you!!" Robin beamed and your comrades chuckled.

"Don't worry about that! Shishishi"

"Say stupid stuff like that after we escape from here" replied bluntly Zoro.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID STUFF YOU DAMN MOSS HEAD?!" snarled Sanji, fighting the swordsman while Chopper bit his leg.

"SHUT UP! IF WE DIE HERE, IT'LL ALL COME TO NOTHING!"

"APOLOGIZE TO ROBIN-CHAN, YOU BASTARD"

"HE'S RIGHT, APOLOGIZE TO ROBIN!" added the reindeer.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Hey, Chopper. You can move now?" noted Zoro and Chopper blinked.

"Y-You're right! I can move now! I am moving, Zoro!" smiled happily the doctor, before he transformed into his human form and pinned down the swordsman, bending his legs in an uncomfortable position. "APOLOGIZE TO ROBIN ALREADY"

"Give up yet?" taunted Sanji.

"NO, NO!" cried out Zoro painfully.

"Now, guys! We're gonna hurry up and get outta here!" yelled Nami.

"Yeah!!"

 

The navigator started to move the Going Merry around the battleships as they all prepared their cannons at your group, with Spandam yelling the orders.

 

"So he's still alive?" groaned Franky.

"They're gonna fire!" panicked Usopp.

"Catch the wind from starboard and head east!" ordered Nami.

"We can't! They're blocking us!" replied Zoro.

"The number of cannons aiming at us is overwhelming!!!"

"It's impossible that they would all miss this ship" stated the cyborg.

" _Fire!!!!_ "

 

The battleships started to fire, only to hit each other and none of them hitting the Going Merry, strangely. Then, they started to collide with other battleships. None of the Marines knows what was happening, until they gazed at the Gates of Justice. They started to close at some point, and the currents blocked by the gates are producing whirlpools. As the ships exploded one after the other, Sanji gaped at the sight with a devious smile.

 

"Whoa! This is more than I expected!"

"SANJI! Don't tell me you did something earlier!" shouted Usopp at the chief who grinned.

"Yep. These guys aren't the kind of enemy we could escape from with just guts, right? That's why I pushed the lever holding the Gates of Justice open..."

"A-AMAZING" gushed the sniper.

"A-ARE YOU A GENIUS OR WHAT?!" added Luffy.

"Okay, but the whirlpools are a problem for us, too" you pointed out and Usopp grabbed his cheeks.

"A-AH THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE GONNA DIE"

"Shut up, you guys!" sighed Nami, exasperated. "There was no sea that the Merry couldn't cross with us on board! Just hang on until I can figure out the trajectory of the whirlpools!"

"Leave it to us!"

 

Chopper focusing on steering the ship with Nami's help, you on the other hand protected the Merry with the others, pushing back the cannons bullets to their owner. And at some point, Sanji and Zoro even used Luffy's rubber body to send back multiple cannons toward Spandam's ship. 

 

"Eh, that saved us, captain!" grinned the swordsman, staring at the limp form of Luffy on the deck.

"Just as we'd expect from our captain!" enriched Sanji.

"ARE YOU GUYS DEMONS?!" snapped Usopp.

"Victory" came the reply of the Monster Trio, doing a peace sign.

" _The pirate ship escaped towards the falls!_ "

" _Fire! Fire! What're you doing?! Are you all idiots?! Sink that ship already!_ " yelled Spandam through the Den-Den Mushi.

" _It seems that they caught the flow of the whirlpools! They're moving at an incredible speed!_ "

"Go! Speed forth with all your might!" cheered Luffy, throwing his arms in the air.

 

The ship continued its route, and Robin took slow strides toward the back of it, bringing her arms in front of her. From the other side, you saw arms sprout on Spandam's body, bending his back. After a moment of silence, Robin reopened her eyes, filled with determination:

 

"Clutch" she simply said.

 

You could literally hear the crack resonating from Spandam's spine all the way here. You winced subconsciously, shuddering.

 

"Remind me to never piss you off" you told the woman and she giggled.

"Alright...It's about time" muttered Nami under her breath. "Franky! Could you do that thing?"

"Got that!" he replied, jumping at the back of the ship. "Everyone, be prepared for a shock"

" _Block their route! The enemy ship can't get out of the whirlpools!_ " someone yelled in the Den-Den Mushi while a battleship tried to block your route.

"It'll be rough on the ship...Sorry about that. Coup de Vent!!"

 

The ship was propelled in the air, and you nearly fainted on the spot if it wasn't of Robin holding your form from falling. Robin laughed once more at the expression you were making as you held your stomach.

 

"I hate you, dumbtrash..." you whined.

"I saved your life, Silvers!"

 

The sniper sent at the battleships a layer of smoke with the help of a smoke bomb. The smokescreen hid your ship from the Marines and stopped their firing as the Going Merry landed back on the sea. With them completely stopped by the whirlpools, you were able to leave freely Enies Lobby.

 

* * *

 

"Is the top of this sheep head here okay?" questioned Kokoro a little while later, putting Luffy on top of Merry's head.

"Yep. That's my seat" he replied.

"There you go. Be careful not to fall"

"Yeah, thanks monster granny. And thank you, Merry. We were able to escape" smiled your captain. "I've thought that you'd come, Merry...But when I think about it, you've always protected us. I'm so glad that you are our friend!"

"At any rate...you guys sure did pull one outrageous stunt back there" smiled Franky. "To start with, to think that you shot through the World Government's flag..."

"Well, it's not a big deal. All we did was take back a friend who was taken away from us. Thanks for helping us save Robin"

"Well, to me, it was no big deal!" replied Franky, baffled, his cheeks red while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, this fight is over. And we won!" stated Luffy with loud cheers from your crew.

 

You let yourself flop down against the deck of the Going Merry, exhausted. You brought a hand over your forehead, blinded by the sunlight as you closed your eyes to avoid hurting them. Finally, it was over. No more Enies Lobby, no more creepy Lucci. Though, your moment of peace was interrupted by Luffy's non stop shouting about Usopp's whereabouts. Both him and Chopper were searching for him, not considering that the sniper and Sogeking are probably the same person.

 

"Will you shut up?" you growled, kicking Luffy in the ass.

"ITAI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he snapped back and you narrowed your eyes at the straw hat boy.

"You're too Realm of Goddamn loud"

"As we suspected, I can't find anyone anywhere on this ship" said Nami, returning from her own search of the person who brought Merry to you. "That's strange. I wonder who on earth sailed this ship to us..."

"But we definitely heard that voice calling out to us" pointed out Zoro.

"Is that right?" Kokoro raised a brow and Robin nodded.

"Yes, someone most certainly called to us"

"Like I said all this time...it was the Merry's voice!" complained Luffy and Chopper gasped in shock. "Right, Merry?! Say something!"

"Idiot. There's no way a ship would talk" said bluntly the swordsman.

"I kinda felt that way too, though..." sighed the navigator, leaning back against the mast. "But there's no way something like that...could happen, huh?" 

"Hey, I see a ship coming towards us!" said your captain.

 

Everyone immediately went on their guard, but stopped at the sight of a Galley-La Company's ship. Some of the shipwrights and even Iceburg were on it, cheering to see your group alive and well. Suddenly, the Going Merry split in two and sent you all falling forward.

 

"Hey, what's going on?! What happened all of a sudden?!" yelled Zoro.

"All of a sudden? Isn't this just natural?" replied Sanji. "It was declared that Merry could no longer sail"

"B-but...Pops! This is bad! Merry is in trouble! Please do something!" shouted Luffy to Iceburg who frowned. "You guys...This is good timing! You guys're all shipwrights, right?! I'm begging you! She's our friend who has been traveling with us all this time! And just a bit ago she saved us! So please, Pops!"

"....Then let her rest now" the man said, and Luffy blinked in shock. "I've already done everything I could...I'm watching a miracle right now. A miracle of a ship that has long passed its limits...I've been a shipwright for many years, but I've never seen a pirate ship this incredible. It's lived a splendid life" 

 

Luffy was silent for a moment, and he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were filled with determination:

 

"Okay..." he said, earning a few shocked glances from your crew.

 

Using a separate boat from yours, your captain stood a few feet away from Going Merry while you were standing next to the Galley-La Company's ship. All of you were facing in silence the broken Merry, no one daring to mutter a sound.

 

"Well, then...are you guys ready?" asked Luffy, lighting up a torch. "Merry...The seabed is dark and lonesome, so we'll watch you to the end. Maybe it was good that Usopp wasn't here. There's no way...that he could bear this"

"What do you think?" Zoro directed his question to Sogeking.

"I disagree. Everyone must someday say farewell. This is a man's parting. Not even a single tear should be shed. He, too...is prepared"

 

Fire engulfed the Going Merry as your crew watched the spectacle sadly. 

 

"Thank you for carrying us for such a long time, Merry" finished Luffy, sniffing.

 

At the same time, snow started to fall from the sky, mixing with the ashes to create small balls of light.  You opened one hand, watching as the particles hit your skin. You couldn't help but remind your times with the Going Merry, even if it was short.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_Walking on the deck, you managed to hold all your tools in your arms, checking once in a while your surroundings to avoid tripping on some bystander. And by bystander, you meant Zoro._

 

_"WATCH OUT (Y/N)!!!!" suddenly screamed Luffy._

 

_You barely had the time to turn your head in said direction of the voice before the shorter man collided with your back and sent you flying on top of the Going Merry's head. You let out a gasp, your limbs and tools rocking above the ocean. If it wasn't of Merry's horns sheep, you would have said goodbye to a new weapon._

 

_"LUFFY, YOU DIPSHIT" you snarled as you tossed your head back at the ebony male who looked equally pissed off._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SEAT, (Y/N)?!" he said in a bratty tone, pointing an accusing finger at you._

_"IF YOU WANT IT SO BAD I WILL MAKE SURE ONE OF THOSE HORNS IMPALE YOU THROUGH YOUR ASS"_

_"G-Gya! S-scary!" squeaked Chopper from far away._

_"Er, Luffy. Maybe you shouldn't provoke her-" stammered Usopp with a pale face._

_"She took my seat without my permission!"_

_"Even with your permission she wouldn't have it!"_

 

_While the two idiots bickered back and forth, you gazed at the Going Merry's head. You placed back your tools in each arm, paused, then pat the wooden sheep head._

 

_"If it wasn't of you, I probably wouldn't have my precious tools anymore..."_

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

You sighed, a dejected expression taking place on your face. You will never admit it, but you will miss this caravel boat. Suddenly, a voice resonated inside your head:

 

_Please. Take care of them, ma'am._

 

Blinking in shock, you slowly lifted your head to glare at the burning Going Merry. It was the same voice from before, and you seem to be the only one right now to hear it as the others were still gazing at the sight with teary eyes.

 

_I know who you are._

 

The voice continued to say inside your mind, and you gulped. What did it mean by that?

 

_Please, don't hurt them. You are their Nakama. You are my Nakama, even of  who you are. Please, Votre Grâce._

 

"...What...do you mean...?" you whispered to yourself.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

The others gasped in shock, and you were under the impression that Merry couldn't talk with you alone anymore. Time was running.

 

_I wanted to carry you even further. I'm sorry....I wanted to continue going on adventures with you forever._

 

"Merry!!!" sobbed Chopper and the navigator fell on her knees, weeping loudly.

"It's us who have to apologize, Merry!" shouted Luffy, tears leaking down. "I-I'm not good at steering...so I ran you into icebergs at times...There was a time I tore the sails, too! Zoro and Sanji are stupid, so they broke all sorts of things! Usopp would fix them each time, but he isn't good at it! So i-it's us who have to..."

 

_But I've been happy.  Thank you very much...for taking good care of me all this time. I really have been happy...because I had you._

 

The fire finally engulfed completely Going Merry, causing your captain to fall down on his knees while yelling her name in anguish. 

 

* * *

 

Several days has passed, and everyone was slowly recovering from this awful experience. The shipwrights were repairing the broken parts of Water 7 left by the Aqua Laguna, with its citizens returning to the city. Your crew was resting at a local building of Galley-La Company, which was a pirate accommodations with proper facilities. Luffy was eating as usual, the meals prepared by Sanji. You were reading the news across from him, with a new set of clothes that you bought from a nearby shop (http://pds8.egloos.com/pds/200806/12/77/e0021977_4850e210ba531.jpg).

"I'm coming in" greeted Kokoro, slamming the doors open with Chimney and Gonbe in toes.

"You guys tagged along too" smiled the chief, offering you a cold beverage on this hot day. "Here you go, Mademoiselle"

"Thank you, Sanji" you stated, pulling the drink under your lips and took a small sip. You sweatdropped at the sight of the huge frog trying to get in but he was simply too big.

"Everyone seems to be finally awake. It must have been really tiring if you needed two days of rest. Though it was expected. The Pirate King seems energetic"

"Well, you are slightly wrong. This guy just hates to miss meals, even if he got beaten to the point of death" sweated Sanji at the sight of Luffy eating while sleeping at the same time. "Therefore he found a way to sleep and still continue eating"

"DO ONE THING AT A TIME" you barked.

"Amazing, pirate-niichan!" cheered Chimney.

"What an interesting man! Nagagaga" laughed Kokoro. "Well, the Log Pose should have set within 2-3 days, right? WHAT IS WITH THIS DEPRESSING ATMOSPHERE?!"

 

Nami was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, sulking. A huge dark cloud was hovering her head.

 

"Even if the Log does set, we have no means of continuing" she sniffed. "The 100 million Beli for a new ship, the clothes, the luggage...and the orange trees of Bellemere-san were all taken by the Aqua Laguna. We have nothing left"

"What a dark outlook" you drawled in sarcasm, turning a page of the newspaper. 

"We had stored them in the place where we had stayed last" said Sanji.

"Well then, looks like more people have come to visit" noted Kokoro.

 

Some men came in and brought the orange trees that Nami adored so much. She quickly leaped from her seat to hug one of them, giggling loudly. You rolled your eyes at the sight, turning another page with one lick on one finger.

 

"See? That wasn't too hard" 

"Hey, we just returned" announced Chopper, entering the room with Robin.

"Oh, Chopper and Robin-chan!" cooed Sanji, taking her bags. "Those must be heavy, leave them to me"

"Thank you" the archaeologist smiled.

"I looked at the Franky Family's injuries. I also never took my eyes off Robin" saluted the reindeer proudly.

"Yosh, good job" nodded the chief, doing a salute too.

"Eh. I won't leave again" Robin giggled.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"CHECK THIS OUT YOU TWO! The orange trees are safe, and so is the money, luggage, and everything else!! We can continue our travels!" shouted Nami in excitement.

 

The front doors burst open once more, this time with Franky, Mozu, and Kiwi doing a dancing pose. The cyborg did his pose:

 

"AOW~ Is it super everyone-....Everyone is not gathered, I see" Franky mumbled, looking sad for a moment.

"That was a SUPPERR failed entrance...." you smirked, and the blue haired man glared at you.

"Franky, what are you doing out of the blue?" questioned the chief.

"I have something important to discuss" he said while sitting down on the floor. "There was once an island completely at war...As people were in the midst of battle, and the islanders were dying and even when they were forced into the streets to die, a gigantic tree stood firmly amidst the conflict. No matter what happened, it wouldn't fall. Being a symbol of strength, cities were built around it, and eventually a country was born. Few cases have occurred but, the strongest of these is...The Hojyuu Adam!"

"Tree?" repeated Sanji.

"Tree? Why is that?" asked the doctor.

"Such tree's wood is very valuable and sold in the underground. I wanted to get some, but it was out of my reach. In the end I gave up. Suddenly, a group of pirates with a hell of a lot of money appeared" explained Franky. "That would be you, guys"

"YOU BASTARD! You planned to use our money to buy that wood, didn't you?!" snarled Sanji.

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED, LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY!" replied the cyborg, slamming both his fists and bowing his head. "Once in the past, I decided to never make ships again, but in reality I have a goal that I want to work for. Before I knew it, I had the plans for a new ship developed. My dream is to use this blue print and just one more time, create a ship that can travel the oceans with a 'Don'....I want to build my dream ship! I have the 'special tree' and the blue print for the ship. I plan to build the ship starting now, and after it is done...Will you guys...Ride it?!"

 

There was a long pause, everyone staring at Franky in disbelief.

 

"WHAT?!" cried out Chopper.

"You want to give us that ship?!" asked Sanji, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Nothing will make me happier than seeing people I like ride my ship. And I used your money to buy the wood anyways. In the world, the only ship that ever sailed the entire Grand Line, Gold Roger's Ore Jackson, was made using this wood as well. Without a doubt, I'll show you all an amazing ship!"

"Looks like there's no way around it" chuckled Kokoro. "Tom-san and you are the same type in the end? Nagagaga"

"That is true, if it is now..." the cyborg smiled. "Right now, I can understand how Tom-san died with his chest puffed in pride for the ship he built"

"YEAH!!" cheered your comrades.

"You are a good person. Thank you Franky!" yelled Chopper.

"We can continue towards the next island now!" added Sanji.

"I am so happy! Luffy, we obtained a ship!" the navigator shook your captain's shoulders wildly. Though, he was still sleeping.

 

Then, out of nowhere, the wall exploded behind all of you. Your crew let out a shout of surprise, hiding their face to avoid the flying debris and dust. A silhouette walked inside the room, big and imposing.

 

"Is that you guys? The Straw Hat crew?" demanded a gruff voice. A man wearing some kind of dog hat appeared, a wide smile on his lips. "There are a few people Monkey D. Luffy should meet"

"Marines?!" exclaimed Sanji and Franky in unison, taking a defensive stance.

"Oh...What do you know, just like old times. There is no helping him" chuckled the old man, disappearing out of your sight.

 

The old man passed between Franky and Sanji, who stared at him in shock while he flew toward Luffy. Raising his fist:

 

"WAKE UP!" the Marine snarled, slamming his fist down on top of Luffy's head.

 

The young man let out a startled scream as the table was destroyed into pieces. You blinked at the furniture, wearing a displeased expression while you turned the next page, not giving a damn about the situation.

 

"People are so loud today..." you sighed, still reading.

 

The others sweatdropped at the sight, even more when you took a sip of your drink when there was obviously a Marine inside the room causing havoc. Luffy, now wide awake, clutched his forehead and let out a string of curses, wailing loudly.

 

"THAT HURT! THAT HURT!" your captain kept repeating, and the cook stared at him in disbelief.

"Hurt? You are rubber, how could that hurt?"

"A punch of love that couldn't be stopped, eh?" drawled the old man, taking off his hat. "You made quite a mess now, didn't you?"

"GRAN...GRAN....GRANDPA?!!!!" exclaimed in surprise and in panic Luffy. 

".......................................................EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!"

"A Marine Vice-Admiral? What's wrong with this family...." you muttered, not even lifting your eyes off the newspaper.

"Now Luffy, don't you think you owe me an apology?" smirked Garp, and your captain gritted his teeth in pain.

"Garp...?! Isn't that the name of that Marine hero?!" questioned Nami.

"Luffy, is your grandpa really...?" asked the blond man.

"He is, don't try to fight him" stated Luffy seriously, and everyone gulped. "I was almost killed by Grandpa tons of times in the past"

"Hey now, don't start speaking ill of me" Garp clicked his tongue. "When I tossed you into that bottomless ravine, and left you alone in the jungle at night, and tied you to balloons and sent you flying into the sky, all of it was to make you into a strong man!"

"I think I understand a little better Luffy's endless will to live" you sweatdropped.

"In the end, I left you with a close friend to continue your training with Ace. And while you were out of my sight this has happened...I did all that to forge you into a strong Marine!!" continued Garp.

"I always told you that I wanted to be a pirate, didn't I?!" retorted Luffy.

"You were corrupted by that 'Red-Hair'!! It's nonsense!"

"I owe my life to Shanks! Don't insult him! Gyah!" shouted the young man, Garp grabbing Luffy's collar.

"Do you mean to tell your own grandpa what to do?!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M SORRY!!"

"Emermency!!! Luffy was caught by the Marines!!!" screamed Chopper as your captain struggled in the old man's hold.

"This is bad, if we try to fight they'll jump right on top of us!" sweated Sanji.

 

However, everyone deadpanned at the sight of the two morons falling asleep, both cases having a narcoleptic problem. Franky, Chopper, and Sanji's eyes bulged out of their sockets as they gazed at the duo, letting a startled cry. You sighed, and stood out from your seat, walking toward them.

Rolling the newspaper, you stood behind Garp and swung the weapon at the back of his head. The bubble of sleep popped and the old man woke up instantly, blinking:

 

"Oh no, I fell asleep...Eh?" stated Garp, his eyes falling on Luffy. "WAKE UP LUFFY! IS THAT HOW YOUR ACT TOWARDS SOMEONE SCOLDING YOU?!"

"OWOWOWOWOW"

"FIRST OF ALL, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SPEAKING LIKE THAT TO YOUR GRANDPA?!"

"Too loud..." you groaned, returning to your seat as the others gazed at your back in desperation. 

 

The beating continued until Luffy got several bumps and bruises on top of his head. The poor boy was clutching his head in pain, his teeth gritted.

 

"Do you even know what level of Pirate that Red-Hair you keep going on about is?!" frowned the Marine, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Shanks?" blinked in confusion Luffy. "And the guys? Are Shanks and everybody doing alright? Where are they?!"

"Whether they're fine or not...With as many pirates out there now as there are stars, like Whitebeard, he is one of the four great pirates! Those who rule over the latter half of the Grand Line as they were emperors. We call them the Yonko! In order to reign in these four men, the Marine HQ and the Shichibukai were assembled. These three great powers form a delicate balance that keeps peace around the world from crumbling"

"I don't really get it, but if he's fine then okay" smiled sheepishly the ebony male, looking at his straw hat. "Man, this bring back memories..."

 

The next second after, several Marines outside started to shout loudly. You turned your head to the side, and saw a few of them flying in the sky by an unknown fighter. Though, you quickly came to the conclusion it was probably Pot Plant. Without a doubt. 

 

"Oh? What is it?" questioned Garp, turning his head to face where the commotion was coming from.

"It's the bounty head, the Pirate Hunter Zoro"

"Oh? Luffy's Nakama right? He seems to be pretty tough. Hey, you two, try and stop him!" the old man ordered to two young men standing behind.

"Yessir!" answered in unison the blond and pink haired men.

 

Both of them ran toward Zoro, the blond male being the first one to fight him. Luffy tried to stop the swordsman from fighting the Marines, only to receive a kick under the chin by the pink man. However, they didn't seem that big of a deal with Luffy and Zoro pinning them down without much effort. Garp let out a laugh, approaching the fighters:

 

"Really, you're not match at all" said Garp.

"You're as strong as I thought. Just what I'd expect" smiled the pink hair, and Luffy blinked in confusion. "I've lost. Luffy-san, Zoro-san. It's a been a while. Do you know who I am?"

"Who?" asked Luffy.

"It's me, Coby! Don't you remember?"

"Coby?...............Coby is my friend, but...but the Coby I know was a lot smaller"

"That Coby. That same cry-baby good-for-nothing Coby" smiled the young man.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" cried out Luffy, lifting his arms in the air in shock.

"That Coby...why is he on the Grand Line?" sweated Zoro.

"I'm still not used to being a commissioned officer but, when I heard the two of you were nearby, I couldn't resist coming to see you. It's because of you two that we've become who we are!"

"Eh. Well, I'll give you that much" scoffed the blond male.

"A lot has happened...right now we're being trained by Vice-Admiral Garp at HQ"

"So that's what happened?" exclaimed your captain. "But man, there's a limit to how fast you should grow up, you surprised me! You were a bit rounder then too"

"Hehe. You must have been pretty tired after the incident, sorry to disturb you" smiled sheepishly Coby as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine. It's been a while, so let's make it a party!"

"WAIT A SECOND, YOU!" yelled the unnamed blond man. "You didn't recognize me at all did you?!"

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"It's me! M-E!"

"I don't know. Who are you?" Luffy tilted his head.

"The answer is...Helmeppo. Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo. I'm the man who almost drove you to the death penalty, Roronoa Zoro! How's that? You remember me now right?"

"....."

 

Zoro and Luffy stared at him for the longest of time, and they tilted their head in questioning manner.

 

"Really now, stop joking around" waved dismissively Helmeppo. "I'm that idiot who rode on his father's fame!" 

"Oh? Was that you?" replied boringly Luffy and Zoro.

"I knew it...I still can't forgive these guys, Coby!" sobbed the man.

"It can't be avoided Helmeppo-san, you can't dodge your past. Luffy-san, we're enemies but...Are we still....?"

"Yeah, friends" smiled brightly Luffy.

"Now then, you guys. Fix this wall" ordered Garp to the Marines soldiers.

"BUT YOU DID THAT YOURSELF!"

"If you want us to fix it, then why did you even break it?!"

"Entering that way is cooler" retorted the old man, and the Marines faceplanted.

"PLEASE DON'T BREAK THINGS FOR A REASON LIKE THAT!"

"Fine, if you want us to fix it, then you need to help too"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!....Alright..."

 

Your crew watched as Garp and his underlings fixed the entrance of the building, and Sanji turned to Luffy:

 

"Your grandpa is pretty famous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about what he does though"

"By the way Luffy, I heard you met your old man" Garp said over his shoulder.

"Huh? Dad? What do you mean by dad? I have a dad?"

"What's that? He didn't introduce himself to you then?" the old man continued, picking his nose. "I heard he saw you off at Loguetown!"

"Luffy's father was in that town?" said the chief.

"What is my dad like?" asked Luffy.

"The name of your father is...Monkey D. Dragon. He's a revolutionary"

 

There was a pause, and then everyone let out yells of surprise. Some of them even fainted on the spot, and you nearly dropped the cup you were holding. Dragon's son?!

 

"Hey guys, why's everyone...?"

"IDIOT! You don't  know Dragon's name?!" shouted Sanji.

"Your father is a completely outrageous man!" added Nami.

"Hey, Robin...." Luffy turned to older woman who was deep in thoughts.

"How should I explain this...Pirates wouldn't usually try by themselves to disrupt the Government or Marines...But there is currently a power that is trying to directly oppose the World Government. That would be the Revolutionary Army. And the man at it's center would be Dragon" Robin explained. "Right now throughout the world this kind of thought is being spread. Encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless of them have already fallen. As expected, the World Government was quite upset, and has labeled the puppet master Dragon the most dangerous criminal in the world, they have been constantly pursing him but....They couldn't find even a trace of where he had come from. He was a mysterious man. And yet..."

"And yet?"

 

Robin didn't answer and Luffy frowned deeply. Garp was still fixing the wall, until he froze on the spot:

 

"I probably shouldn't have said all that" laughed loudly Garp. "Then, forget all that"

 

Cue everyone to loose their colors and faceplant on the ground once more. However, Garp stopped chuckling and finally glared right at you.

 

"Ah...So you're that woman? Silvers (y/n)? You're taller than what your wanted poster let you be!"

"......" you returned his glare with one of your own.

"Now, now. Don't look at me like that. I'm not here to capture you, but to tell you about your old man. He knows about your wanted poster"

"Am I supposed to care?" you demanded. 

"I thought you should know. The World Government will be after your head, too. You have a dangerous woman in your crew, Luffy"

"They can come if they want! I will sent them flying!" cried out your captain and Garp finished fixing the wall.

"Since you're my grandson, I decided not to capture you on this island. I'm gonna give the Marines that good excuse, so stay here and rest easy! I just came along with these two. Well, take your time and talk with them. I'm going back"

"Okay, see ya" waved goodbye Luffy, only to earn a punch in the face.

"THAT'S TOO CASUAL! BE MORE RELUCTANT TO SAY GOODBYE, YOU IDIOT. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR GRANDPA IN FOREVER!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! ALL YOU DID WAS HIT ME"

"EVEN SO, I STILL WANT MY GRANDSON TO LOVE ME, YOU MORON"

"They truly are related with that selfishness" you sweatdropped.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, your crew gathered around the pool of the city, having fun and relaxing. Nami was swimming and playing with Chimney and Kokoro. Sanji was making a barbecue with the food he bought today. The Franky Family and Galley-La Company joined the fun later by having a party.

The people partying were pretty loud, so you decided to take some time for yourself. Alone. You passed the gates to walk in the small woods behind the pool. However, you stopped short at the sight of Aokiji. The man was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he gazed at you.

Narrowing your eyes, you approached the admiral carefully, stopping a few meters away from him. There was a pause, neither of you talking.

 

"What are you doing here?" you finally asked. "Here to take Robin back?"

"No" Aokiji replied. "I came here to make sure she found her place. I think she did...I stayed behind just so I could speak with you..."

"Speak with me? There's nothing to talk about" you raised a brow, taking a step back.

 

He pushed himself off the tree's trunk and sauntered in your direction. Kuzan planted his feet in front of you and bent his head a little to stare directly at your eyes.

 

"I came here because there's something bothering me. Who are you really?" the male wondered and you scoffed.

"I thought you already knew? Didn't you read the papers and hear all the rumors about me by the World Government? Maybe you're not too much of a lapdog toward them..."

"I heard of many things....Yet, there's much I don't know. You are the second most wanted person in the world after the Revolutionary's leader, Dragon"

"What I want to understand is why you didn't kill me yet. They want me dead, don't they? So do it. Kill me" you ordered, a smirk on your lips. "Or are you afraid of something in particular?..."

"And what if I do?" replied Kuzan with the same tone. "It makes me wonder in what your father saw in you. You can use _them_ very well since he taught you....But he had other reasons"

 

You yawned and stretched your arms behind your head, letting out a dry laugh.

 

"It wouldn't really surprise me, to be honest. Though, I don't really give a damn anymore. This is how the world works. People only get along with others just for their benefit. They want something from them, so they act like a complete stranger of themselves. Putting on masks, using moves they learned...They want power, they will get closer to the most powerful person in the world. They want a family, they will find people who wants to. They want to control others, they will hide their true intentions until achieved....And only then, we learn who they truly are"

"And who you are in that?" demanded Aokiji, bringing his face closer. 

"I'm someone who despite everything related to others. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not here to be a Nakama, like that young man says. And the day will come when they learn who I truly am..." you said, a flash in your eyes that made Aokiji's own widen. "People will use others to get what they want, right? I wonder what kind of person it makes me..."

"You..."

 

The admiral took a few steps back, his head shaking slowly. He still had the same expression of disbelief on his face, but it quickly disappeared. The man let out an aggravated sigh, and turned his back to you.

 

"I wanted to make sure who I was fighting. What the World Government was trying to hide. And for a brief moment...." he said while walking away. "...I thought you were someone else"

 

Aokiji disappeared without leaving a trace, leaving you alone. You faced the way he disappeared, your bangs shading your eyes. And, while it was faint and almost unnoticeable, a smirk slowly made its way on your lips.

 

 


	63. Relaxing Day

 

 

# Relaxing Day

 

"Franky is building a ship for us?!" exclaimed happily Luffy.

"Oh, ya. You were sleeping back then?" said Sanji and your captain cheered loudly.

"Yes! Thank god! What's the deal, he was a good guy all along?!"

"I am looking forward to seeing the ship" smiled in excitation Chopper.

"Well, let us go shopping at a relaxed pace" said Nami, walking to the safe in the room.

 

However, you sweatdropped when the ginger girl started to do a weird dance while her head was inside the safe, shaking her hips left and right wildly. 

 

"That is a new type of dance" noted Luffy, tilting his head to the side.

"Is that even a dance?" retorted the doctor as Nami pulled her head off the safe and threw it back against the desk. She slowly turned to all of you, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"What happened to the 100 million that I left here...?"

"During the party we spent it on meat and sake" responded Luffy.

"Used it...?..............THAT IS OUR MONEY!" she snarled.

"Wasn't it our celebration too?"

 

Cue the navigator to let out an exasperation groan and slam her head against the safe a few times.

 

"WE HAVE LIKE NO MONEY LEFT NOW YOU IDIOT"

"That is probably true since everyone from the village joined in" continued to smile stupidly your captain, not aware of the coming danger. "It was fun! Shishishi!"

 

You released a sigh through your lips while Nami started to beat up Luffy, wounding him heavily. When she was done with the young man, said male's face was swollen with bumps and bruises.

  
"Anyway, we get a ship" Luffy stated painfully. "I am sure everything will turn out fine..."

"I wanted to buy some accessories for the ship..." sobbed Nami, her tears falling on the floor and Robin comforted the girl.

"Let us just do with what we have" smiled the archaeologist. 

"Hey, Robin. Are we going out to play? Wanna lend me some money?" questioned the ebony male, and the navigator exploded in anger, yelling out incomprehensible profanities. 

"BEHAVE!!" she snarled, hitting Luffy once again.

"UNDERSTOOD!!!"

 

* * *

 

Your crew went on their separate ways to enjoy the town before leaving. Both Nami and Robin went shopping and do more girlish things. Sanji went downtown to buy some supplies and the others's location remained a mystery for you.

You visited many shops for crafters, blacksmiths or even master gunners. However, your cherished tools were a rare occurrence inside those shops, making it harder to find something to their level. You stopped after turning a corner, letting out a tired sigh while tugging at the red scarf. It was a pretty warm day and those clothes ([e0021977_4850e210ba531](http://pds8.egloos.com/pds/200806/12/77/e0021977_4850e210ba531.jpg)) weren't helping you.

 

"Should have left it at home..." you muttered.

 

Suddenly, you froze on the spot at sight in front of you. At first, you passed a hand over your eyes to see it was merely your imagination playing tricks on your mind. But it was more than real. Your eyes watered, and you quickly put a hand over your mouth to muffle the laugh- no, more like a holler of laughter from escaping your lips. 

It was beyond amusing after all to see Zoro wearing a shirt too small and too tight for him with the words 'MAMA' printed on it with a weird face. And also holding three babies in a sling against his chest.

 

"It must be exhausting, Marimo~" you cooed, alerting the swordsman of your presence.

 

The man's shoulders stiffened and even if his back was turned to you, you could already see his face becoming red in embarrassment. A weird sound coming out of his mouth, he whipped his head to glare at you.

 

"Three babies? You've been naughty~" you continued to tease the shorter man who gritted his teeth at you.

"I-It's not w-what you think!!" Zoro stammered and you held back a snicker at how red he was. "They're not mine!"

"Who is the lucky girl? She must have a lot of stamina to deal with such a horny guy like you"

"H-HORNY?! I TOLD YOU THEY AREN'T MINE "

"There's nothing to be ashamed of..." you said with a soft tone that made Zoro's blood boils, petting his cheek. "I'm pretty sure you were the man of her dreams, 'Mama' "

 

You tapped his chin with the index finger of your right hand a few times, before passing him to continue your purchases. Though, Zoro had another idea in mind. He grabbed your arm and in one swift movement brought you inside an empty alley. Putting the sling with the children down on a trashcan (how thoughtful of him), and pinned you against the wall with his hands on your hips. 

You could barely hold it together before you exploded in laughter, tears appearing at the corners of your eyes.

 

"You know I can't take you seriously when you have that shirt on" you managed to say between two laughs, gazing down at the man.

"Don't. Speak. A. Word. About. It" the swordsman snarled through his teeth and you smirked.

"Oh? Are you threatening me? I wouldn't, if I were you. You wouldn't want a certain cook to know about your situation after all..."

"DON'T" he barked and you chuckled deviously.

"Your secret is safe with me....However, don't think I will ever forget that souvenir, muscle head"

 

You got one arm free and pushed it against his chest to create some space between you. With a wave of your hand, you left the swordsman alone but not before sending him a teasing wink while holding your hands in a heart shape.

 

"Sea cucumber has so much love to give~" you sang, letting out another laugh that sounded obnoxious to the male's ears.

"That damn woman. Robin was right, I shouldn't have left her see me..." sulked Zoro, gazing at your retreating form.

 

Later that day, you fell upon Luffy and Chopper, who were  both enjoying food. Upon seeing you (to your dismay), the rubber boy waved his hand wildly in the air while yelling your name over and over again through mouthfuls of meat.

 

"Calm down or else you will choke....Why don't you just do that?" you sighed, taking a seat next to them.

"The meat is so good! Do you want some?" your captain asked while shoving the food in your face.

"I will pass" you pushed away the meat with a displeased expression. "How was your day until now?"

"We searched a girl's Yagara who passed away and instead found a baby that the girl decided to adopt" he answered and you sweatdropped at the vague answer.

"It was pretty fun" smiled Chopper.

"Glad to see you're enjoying your day more than mine" you breathed. "I still can't find tools for my workshop...."

"Ah? Did you go downtown?" questioned the reindeer and you nodded.

"Nothing to find there. I will try in the upper levels of the city......."

 

Your eyes widened when you caught sight of a familiar purple head wandering around the streets of Water 7. The young man in question stopped walking and faced you, an emotionless expression on his face. You stood up abruptly from your seat and ran toward him, ignoring Chopper and Luffy's shouts. Bryce continued to stare at you, until he turned a corner. Accelerating your pace, you did the same but let out an inquisitive noise when you saw no trace of the young man.

 

"Where is he...?" you said under your breath. 

 

You were about to choose your next way when a swarm of men surrounded you, holding papers and asking you many questions.

 

"So you are Silvers (y/n), one of the Straw Hats right?" asked a reporter and you blinked, nodding your head hesitantly. 

"Great! We need to take some shots for our newspaper of the town! You don't mind if a few of them is you in a swimsuit..." said another reporter and you raised a brow.

"Swimsuit...?" you trailed, gazing down at the one piece one of the men showed you ([z_132611](http://suits.swimsuitsforall.com/img/product/zoom/z_132611.jpg)). "What _kind_ of news are you talking about?"

"That'll be a big hit!" said one of the reporters and all the men smiled perversely. 

"Eh, _big_ hit" chuckled another, and you caught the innuendo. 

"You sure have some nerve, little boy" you commented, putting your hands on your hips. "You can take a shot of me in the Nirvana"

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered a voice behind you, and the men flinched in fear. "WHAT'S WITH THAT RUDENESS OF YOURS?!"

"IT'S THE COOK AGAIN! RUN"

 

The crowd scattered while yelling their lungs out, sheets of paper flying everywhere while doing so. You deadpanned at the scene, even more when Sanji burst inside the picture with an angry expression.

 

"HOW DARE THEY SPEAK TO (Y/N)-SWAN LIKE THIS?!"

"Sanji?!" you called his name in surprise, and immediately the chief appeared at your side, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Mademoiselle, I hope those bastards didn't meddle with your business" he said, taking your hand and kissing it. "Asking such a beautiful lady like you to strip down to a...a....a..."

 

The blonde male froze on the spot, a blush covering his cheeks as his imagination took his mind in his fantasies. Thinking about your sumptuous form in a bikini or simply in one piece made him nosebleed a little. You sweatdropped at the weird expression he was having on, reminding you of the biggest pervert the Universe gave you (yet _**A/N: Wait for Thriller Bark, Reader**_ ).  However, at the scary face you were giving him, he quickly shook his head and rid himself of any dirty thought. 

 

"Weren't you doing something...?" you questioned in sarcasm and the male chuckled deeply.

"Aah, Mademoiselle. I'm your ~~slave~~  humble servant for today! Ask me anything and I will do it!"

"Release my hand" you ordered, and the man did so. "Good boy. You can return to whatever you were doing until now. I don't need anything"

"Are you sure, Madam? Then you don't mind if I stick with such a beautiful woman for the journey?" cooed Sanji, lacing his fingers together. " _A date with (y/n)-swan! How lucky am I?_ " the chief thought, gazing at you lovingly.

"Cook nii-chan!" yelled an obnoxious voice and Sanji immediately deadpanned before growling under his breath.

"It seems Chimney needs your help" you smirked. "You wouldn't leave a lady in distress behind, would you?"

"W-Well, of course not! B-But..."

"Then see ya" you waved goodbye, turning on your heels to leave a sulking chief. 

"Aw....I wanted a date with (y/n)-swan!!!"

 

* * *

 

"The log is set!" smiled brightly Nami the next day, showing the Log Pose in question. "It's pointing to the next island"

"Then, all that's left is to get on the ship" Luffy fooled around, jumping in excitement. "I'll be fun!"

"That's right, since it's going to be a surprise, he told us not to go and see it"

"You guys, if you follow that log, do you know where you will arrive?" questioned Kokoro.

"No, where? It seems to be pointing down a little" stated the navigator.

"That's right. The next island is the bottom of the sea paradise, Fishman Island"

"FIISSSHMAN ISLAND?! AT LAST?!" steam came out Sanji's nose.

"Fishman Island? How complicated..." sighed Nami.

"Oh yeah, because of what happened in your village..." trailed Luffy.

"But, that merman was a pirate, right?" pointed out Zoro.

"That's correct, you really did understand it, right, idiot?~ Even though you're stupid!~" the chief twirled around the room. "Fishman Island is a famous landmark on the Grand Line!!! The world's most beautiful mermaids draw arcs in the sea! A dream kingdom where you can coexist with the fishes!!!~"

 

Kokoro cleared her throat and Sanji turned to her, his cigarette falling from his mouth. Not a minute after he was slamming the floor while sobbing loudly:

 

"BUT, CAN'T WE DREAM?! WE'RE PIRATES!"

"There should be some young ones!" barked Kokoro. "However, getting to the paradise isn't that simple"

"I'm worried about this 'bottom of the sea' concept, though..." interrupted Robin.

"We'll know if we go there" replied your captain.

"The problem isn't there" continued the mermaid, throwing on the table a newspaper. "Take a look at the most recent newspaper front page"

"What's this?....Once again this month, 14 ships have disappeared" read the ginger girl. "What does this mean?"

"That triangular zone is...The Florian Triangle. It's an area you're forced to pass through to get to the paradise. Every year over 100 ships disappear in that sea for unknown reasons.... Then, much later, the ships are found without any of the sailors. There are eyewitness reports of a ghost ship carrying those deceased ones who sailed in that sea"

"GHOSTS APPEAR?! THAT'S SCARY!" Chopper grabbed your leg and you raised a brow inquisitively.

"Will we see living skeletons?!" asked Luffy.

"N-N-NO! I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT TO ENCOUNTER OR SEE THEM!!" panicked Nami. "Such an awful ship! What could happen in that sea?!"

"Nagagaga! Who knows...Anything could happen there. Those who enter that sea never come back, that's why I don't know..." said creepily Kokoro, holding a candle light under her face. "It's a foggy, deep, dark sea...Be careful"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed in unison Nami and Chopper, jumping both in your arms.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" you snarled.

"Anyway, before entering that extremely disastrous, dangerous sea, you better be firmly prepared"

"Ghost ships that are mere shadows of what were once merchant ships or pirate ships...are indispensable parts of the legends of treasure ships" smiled Robin.

"LET'S SEARCH FOR THE GHOST SHIPS!" declared Nami enthusiastically.

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" cheered Luffy.

"EH?! I DON'T WANT TO!!" yelled the reindeer.

"I intend to stock up with lots of provisions in case we have an accident, so don't worry" eased Sanji.

"A treasure ship? There might be katanas as well" wondered the swordsman.

"Pirates nii-chan!"

"Straw Hat!!"

 

Chimney, Gonbe, Mozu and Kiwi burst inside the room, panting heavily. They fell on their knees, taking a huge inhale.

 

"You need something?" asked Luffy.

"Franky-aniki told us to come and call for everyone!" said Mozu.

"The dreams hip is complete!" added Kiwi.

"It looks awesome!" enriched Chimney.

"Is it complete already?! That was fast!"

"The five top-notch shipwrights stayed up all night building it!"

"Yosh! Then let's go!" said Sanji.

"Straw Hat-san!!" yelled a new voice.

 

Your group exited the building to see the Franky Family running toward you, Zambai holding in his hands wanted posters.

 

"To be honest, we just heard about it!" breathed Zambai. "Did you see the wanted posters?! You have been given an unexpected bounty, Straw Hat-san!! Also, everyone else has one as well!" 

 

The others let out surprised gasps as Zambai threw the papers on the ground, showing each of your wanted posters.

 

"All eight of you now have bounties! Straw Hat Luffy, bounty of 300,000,000 beri"

"Yeah! It went up!"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro, bounty of 120,000,000 beri"

"Eh" chuckled the green haired male.

"Burglar Cat Nami, bounty of 10,000,000 beri"

"WHAT" squeaked the young woman.

"Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, bounty of 50 beri"

"FIFTY?......"

"The Devil's Child Nico Robin, bounty of 80,000,000 beri"

"WHO'S THAT.....?!" blanched Sanji at the sight of his wanted poster. His face....Well, let's say he looked better in real life than the drawing.

"Black Leg Sanji, bounty of 77,000,000 beri"

"There's also one for Sogeking!" chuckled Luffy.

"And finally, The Immortal Silvers (y/n).................bounty of 450,000,000 beri"

".........................................................................................................EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????"

 

 


	64. Adding a Shipwright

For an unknown reason, I can't post completely the chapter so here's a link: https://www.quotev.com/story/7707120/Eternity-of-Love-Reader-x-One-Piece/73


	65. Depart From Water 7

# Depart From Water 7

 

Taking the yellow bag, Franky jumped on board and officially joined the Straw Hats crew. That Luffy was excited for this new Nakama would be an understatement.

 

"Set sail!" shouted your captain.

 

The ship departed from Water 7 as the Franky Family and the shipwrights waved goodbye and bid you good luck. Luffy was sitting against the mast, his arms crossed behind his head.

 

"Are you sure you are fine with this, Straw Hat? Not waiting for the other dude?" asked Franky.

"I waited man. After hearing that story from Sanji in the Galley-La room. I haven't been able to relax" replied the ebony male with sweat running down his face. He was referring to Usopp practicing a speech to apologize. "We waited the whole time, but he didn't come. That's his answer"

"Straw Hat..." whispered the cyborg.

"He will also have a good time. He didn't say that he would quit being a pirate, so I hope to see him on the seas..." Luffy tried to laugh it off, but it was evident it was bothering him.

"Usopp..." whimpered Chopper.

"Luffy, let's wait a while longer. It's not like we have to hurry. Well, Luffy?" said Nami, but your captain didn't respond.

 

Suddenly, the ship swayed slightly by an explosion near your spot, causing everyone to fall on their side. Several bullets of cannons were fired at you, coming from a Marine ship with a dog's head.

 

" _OI, LUFFY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_ " a voice sounded from a megaphone. " _THIS IS GRAMPS! IF YOU HEAR, ANSWER ME!_ "

"Oi Grandpa, what is this all about?!" demanded Luffy. "Didn't you say you wouldn't capture us here?!"

" _Well, various things came up and...Sorry, but we are going to sink you_ " told casually Garp.

"What kind of reason is that?" you sweatdropped.

" _I don't know what to say, but I alone will be your opponent!_ " he continued, a Marine officer behind in approaching with a cannon bullet in his arms.

"What's gonna happen?" asked Sanji.

 

With one hand, Garp took the bullet and swung his arm backward. In one swift movement, he shot his limb forward and threw the cannon bullet faster than a cannon itself. The projectile collided with the shore and pushed your ship away by its force.

 

"EHHHH?! HIS ARM IS LIKE A CANNON?!" cried out the chief.

"More like a hell of a lot stronger than a cannon!" rectified Zoro. "This is becoming a troubling situation"

"Well, there is no other choice" Nami gritted her teeth in frustration. "We have to escape for now, or our new ship is going to be blown to bits"

"They are bringing even more cannons" you pointed out, seeing with your right eye many Marines holding a few trays of cannons bullets. "With this barrage pattern...we won't be able to leave this city if we get caught in it!"

"Ah! He came! Usopp has come back, everyone!" shouted Chopper, running to the railing. 

 

Though, with all the cannons shot from the Marine ship, it was impossible to turn back and get the sniper. 

 

"Usopp is coming, Luffy. Usopp has come!" continued to say the reindeer. "Usopp is calling you, Luffy!"

"I can't hear" retorted your captain.

"It's difficult with ALL IS HAPPENING HERE" you barked, shooting a few cannons balls with your own cannon.

 

The more you were talking, the more you were drifting away from the shore, leaving Usopp behind on the scrap island. Said male stopped running and stopped at the limit, gasping for breath. He kept yelling things who were unheard from where you stood.

 

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" yelled a familiar voice above all the ruckus, and Luffy froze on the spot. "I AM REALLY SORRY! IT WAS MY BAD!!!"

 

Smiles formed on your comrades' face, a few of them letting out snort at the sniper's declaration. 

 

"I know it would be impossible to accept now, but I didn't quit the crew. Is it too late to take it back? I can't? Please!" pleaded Usopp while sobbing loudly. "Please let me travel with you guys! If possible...I WANT TO BE YOUR NAKAMA AGAIN!"

 

It's all it took for Luffy to stretch his arm toward Usopp, extending a hand for him to take.

 

"YOU IDIOT! HURRY UP AND GRAB HOLD! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....." sobbed too Luffy, tears leaking like waterfalls.

"Just shut up and bring him back on the ship, you damn idiot!" you snarled as Sanji let out a cheer.

"The idiot is you" smirked Zoro.

"You guys are so not cool!" laughed Nami, whipping her tears.

 

Usopp took Luffy's hand and the young man shrank his arm, bringing the sniper back toward the ship. Usopp's head collided with your captain's, sending both falling on the deck. The two were a crying mess, sniffing and trying to hold their tears in.

 

"YES! WE ARE FINALLY ALL GATHERED!" yelled Luffy. "Now we will stop this attack and go on another adventure!"

"Yeah!"

 

Turning the ship to face the opposite direction of Water 7, Franky ordered your crew to furl the sails. Though in disbelief, Zoro did so while you and Sanji protected the ship from the attacks from behind.

 

"Are you sure about this, Franky?!" demanded Zoro.

"Huh? Are you asking me if I'm really sure?! You dummy, have faith in this ship!"

"He's right! Have faith in it, you dummy!" repeated Luffy, Chopper and Usopp in unison, doing a little dance.

"GIVE ME A HAND, YOU BASTARDS!" barked the swordsman.

"Seriously, what the hell are they thinking at a damn busy time like this?!" stated Sanji, kicking away a cannon bullet.

"Franky, I've furled the sails, as you said to. We'd better hurry up, or the battleship will catch up with us"

"Not quite yet. We still haven't named this ship" replied the cyborg.

"Name?! At a time like this?!" you said.

"That's right. You don't wanna depart in an unnamed ship, do you Silvers?"

"Stop taking this name" you growled, punching a cannon bullet out of the way.

"Then, a name like 'Something-or-other Lion'?" suggested Sanji.

"Okay! I got a name that sounds strong!" Luffy lifted his hand. "The 'Bear! Polar Bear! Lion!"

"No one would give a ship a weird name like that!" Usopp slapped Luffy's head.

"Then, the 'Tiger! Wolf! Lion!' "

"Stop just listing animal names like that! What is it, some sort of a curse?!" the sniper slapped Luffy's head again.

"Squid! Octopus! Chimpanzee!" continued Luffy.

"NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN PUTTING 'LION' IN IT!"

"Well, 'lion' is on the right track. But the Galley-La guys thought it was a sunflower in the first place. Iceburg thought about a better one. This is a ship that the future King of the Pirates will board. It'll sail into a sea filled with savage beasts and rise to the top. So I wanted a figurehead suitable for that. A ship that'll cross a thousand rigorous oceans cheerfully, just like the sun...The pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny!"

"Whoa! That's better than the 'Dumpling! Gorilla! Lion!' name I came up with!"

"What is this, a word game?!" barked Usopp, slapping Luffy once more.

"That sounds better than 'Boss Lionel' that crossed my mind..." said Zoro and you scoffed.

"What kind of name is that?!"

"Well, I bet it's better than yours!" snarled the swordsman, headbutting you.

"I have better tastes than you do, Marimo"

"Bring it on, you old mummy!"

"Better than the 'Darkness' I thought of..." trailed Robin.

"Better than the 'Monsieur Sunflower' that I thought of..." added Sanji.

"HAVE YOU GUYS LOST YOUR MARBLES?!" cried out the sniper.

"A ship that crosses a thousand oceans...How lovely! And so is the sun!" stated the archaeologist.

"Wait, you guys! That was just to start things off" stopped Franky. "The one I came up with sounds a lot better! Here's my name for the ship!"

 

Thought, the others completely ignored him. Your crew agreed with Thousand Sunny as the name of this new ship.

 

"I guess deciding on the ship's name has helped us brace ourselves for departure" said Zoro.

"Hey, Franky. What're you booing about over there!" asked the chief at the sulking shipwright. "Hurry up and shake them off with the secret weapon or whatever"

"Yeah, you'd better hurry up, trashcan. The battleship is already nearby" you said.

"I got it so shut yer trap" barked back Franky. "Get a good look at this Water Metropolis. Afterwards, you won't be able to see even it's shadow"

"I see, then...." Luffy walked and jumped on top of the railing, taking a huge intake. "GRAMPA! I'M GLAD THAT I GOT TO MEET YOU, COBY AND....?......AS IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME!"

" _REMEMBER MY NAME AT LEAST!_ " you swore you heard from the Marine battleship.

" _What's wrong Luffy? I still have cannon balls left! IRON FIST METEOR!_ " cried out Garp, firing another cannon ball that your captain punched away.

"It is futile!" smiled Luffy. "Because we are planning on escaping from this point on! Let us meet again somewhere"

" _DAMN YOU, YOU ARE JUST THE CHILD OF MY CHILD! DON'T GET COCKY, LUFFY!_ "

"Ice-ossan! We got your name for the ship! It is a nice name, thank you! Everyone, thank you! We will see you all again!"

"Alright, here we go. Let this ultimate speeding machine go. Masterpiece of Tom's workers coupled with ancient techniques!" yelled Franky from below the deck.

"MAKE IT QUICK! HE HAS A HUGE ASS CANNON BALL IN HIS HAND!" you screeched at the sight of a giant cannon ball from the Marine's ship.

"FRANKY, SPEED IT UP!" enriched Luffy.

 

Garp shot the gigantic cannon ball, and the guys let out yells of surprise and fear. However, before the weapon could land on your ship, the Thousand Sunny was pushed forward by a burst of wind, sending the ship flying. Your insides turning outside down, you fainted on the spot and both Usopp and Sanji grabbed you at the last second.

 

"(y/n)-swan!"

"SHE FAINTED!!! But I must say, that feeling is familiar..." said Usopp.

"Since it is powered by cola, it can jump 1km! There is not one thing that your old ship, Going Merry, can do that this one can't. Everything was included, even the soul of that ship resides in the Thousand Sunny. If it falls apart, it can be completely fixed. The ship's well being can be left in my hands completely! From today onward, this is...YOUR SHIP!"

"YEAH!"

"I-I'm going to kill you..." you groaned, feeling sick as the Thousand Sunny landed back on the sea.

 

* * *

 

In the town of Rogueport, a young woman with blazing red hair and brown eyes was checking the newspaper to find some information of her sister that departed with an amazing crew. She place the sheets of paper on the table next to her, sighing.

 

"Mother!" cried a voice outside before a young boy burst inside the living room. He was holding a wanted poster of a familiar face. "Check out Auntie's bounty!"

"Let me see, Moitra" Anita smiled, taking the wanted poster.

 

She gazed at it for a few seconds, and she finally let out a chuckle followed by a cough.

 

"Still reckless...." she said.

"450,000,000! Can you imagine that?! And Luffy and the others have one too!" said Moitra.

"(y/n)'s going to be alright. She has strong friends with her, even if she doesn't realize that yet. I just want her to be safe...."

 

* * *

 

On top of a rocky hill in the middle of the ocean, a dark figure was perched above the water. In its hands was a wanted poster of 450,000,000. The figure gazed at it, before destroying the sheet of paper. 

It turned its head to the side, seeing a Sea King coming out of its hiding spot to eat the strange figure. However, it lifted only one hand, its left eye flashing purple. The Sea King's lungs were crushed by an invisible force, causing the fish to fall dead in the sea.

 

"..... _One day....._ " the figure whispered in the wind.

 

 


	66. Skeleton

# Skeleton

 

 

It was a brand new day on the sea, with the three idiots (Luffy, Usopp and Chopper) playing games like throwing themselves from the swing set and see who can make the longest distance. Franky was tinkering below, having new ideas already. Robin was watering the flowers in the garden at the upper level of the ship and you had no idea about the others' location.

On your side, you were enjoying your new toys in your workshop, creating some weapons left and right. In fact, Franky asked you to make some kind of cannon for one of his 'secret' projects. Deciding to take a break, you exited to take some fresh air outside.

 

"Darn it! They keep getting away! I can't catch any!" cried out Chopper from where was the aquarium.

"All righty! Now it's my turn!" said Luffy.

"No, wait! If they pull you into the water, you Devil Fruit power holders will drown! Leave this to me" stated Usopp.

"What are you all doing?" you demanded, approaching the trio as the sniper jumping inside the aquarium.

"We are trying to catch octopuses for lunch!" replied your captain. You took a step back when one of the octopuses were thrown out of the water. "There's one!"

 

Suddenly, the water turned black and the guys started to panic slightly.

 

"What's going on? The water turned pitch black!" sweated the doctor.

"Hey! Are you okay down here?!" yelled Luffy.

"Usopp's in trouble! The octopi latched onto him!" shouted Nami, arriving on the deck.

"USOPP!" Luffy stretched an arm in the water. "It's no good! The water's so dark I can't see where he is! Gyah-!"

 

Both you and Chopper grabbed Luffy's shorts before he could sink in the aquarium, tugging him back. The young man shook his head to rid himself of the black liquid, and a smile graced his lips.

 

"If I know where they are, I can...Gomu Gomu no....GATLING!" he used one of his techniques, pulling out Usopp. "He's alive!"

"YOUR PUNCHES NEARLY KILLED ME!" barked Usopp, numerous bumps covering his face.

"All this over some measly octopi" Sanji clicked his tongue, coming out of the kitchen.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID TO GO GET THEM"

" _Hey, something's floating on the water_ " announced Zoro from the crownest.

"What? What?" repeated Luffy, running in the other direction to lean and gaze down at the ocean.

"Where?" questioned too Usopp, following your captain.

"Is that it?"

 

A barrel was floating in the sea, making its way toward the Thousand Sunny. Your crew pulled it over and put down the barrel in the middle of the deck. Everyone was assembled around it, wondering what it could have inside. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were cheering about finding a treasure, only for Nami to burst their bubble:

 

"That only has food and sake inside" she said.

"How can you tell just by looking at the outside?" retorted Luffy.

"It has 'Offering to the Sea Gods' on it" you said. "All that means is that someone is making a sacrifice and placing it in the sad....Let's just hope it isn't some kind of an animal's corpse..."

"ANIMAL'S CORPSE?!" cried out the reindeer, shivering.

"They basically want to gain favor with the gods" added Nami.

"What a let down..." whined Usopp. "So picking it up was pointless"

"Well, since we did, let's have a drink" suggested Zoro.

"Of course you would think about getting drunk, Grassy" you shook your heed and the male scoffed.

"If you have a better idea, why don't you say it?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea-"

"(y/n) is right, you idiot! You will be cursed for doing something blasphemous like that!" cut Usopp.

"Just pray before drinking and you will be fine" stated the navigator.

"I don't pray to god" replied the swordsman.

"Sake that has been in the ocean for a long time is said to be amazingly tasty"

"Well, I will have to have a taste of that" smiled Franky, licking his lips.

"After drinking, remember to replace what you took with something else" warned Robin with a giggle.

"Open, open it! Hurry!"

"Oi, God! I will be taking this!" said Luffy. "Shishishi"

"I don't think he cares that much" you sweatdropped. "Now. Opening it for better or worse"

 

Luffy detached the rope above the lid and lifted it, only for something to flew out of the barrel. A red flare reached the sky and exploded, creating a firework of red colors. The red light was so bright that you needed to cover your eyes until it dimmed down.

 

"What was that?" you demanded.

"It was a Light Ball" told Robin.

"Heh. Wasn't it just a joke that the sea gods played on us?" chuckled Zoro.

"If it was just a joke, then it is fine, but...Could this be....Could this ship be targeted by someone?"

"A-ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS WAS A TRAP?!" squeaked the sniper.

"If so we just revealed our position" you groaned.

"GYAH! Chopper! Check out the surroundings!"

"Got it!" saluted the doctor.

"We may still be being chased by those bounty hunters!"

"I don't see anyone in any direction!"

 

Both of Usopp and Chopper observed the sea frantically, trying to find an enemy ship. However, there was no one in sight. The wind picked up and you couldn't help but think there was something wrong.

 

"Everyone, for now we are escaping to the South East!" ordered the navigator, running at the top. "A storm will hit in approximately 5 minutes!"

"I don't see anything but since you say so, it will probably spring up on us fast. Nami, what is our heading?" demanded Luffy.

"Go straight ahead us for 2 hours"

 

* * *

 

Your ship pulled through the rain and storm, ending in a sea more calm. But, the sky was covered a thick layer of dark clouds, blocking the sun. A thick fog made it almost impossible for you to see the tip of your nose.

 

"What's with this sea? It isn't night yet, but with this thick fog, it's creepy how dark it is" said Zoro.

"Do you think we stumbled into that one sea? I'm not ready for this!" said worriedly Nami.

"What? We're drawing up on Fishman Island?" tried to smile Usopp.

"Nope! First we have to cross haunted waters" said creepily Luffy.

"Yep! Don't let your guard down" added Franky on the same tone. "From the looks of it, we're already caught in the infamous...Florian Triangle! These are mysterious waters where everything disappears without explanation"

"I-I-IT'S H-HAUNTED...." trembled in fear Usopp. "WHAT THE HELL! AND YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS?! You never bothered to fill me in!"

"You never bothered to ask" you responded, Chopper clutching on your thigh as he shook in fear.

"Shishishi! Granny Kokoro gave us the heads up, There's a living skeleton!"

"A-A-A living s-skeleton?!" blanched the sniper and Sanji light himself a candle.

"Only in your imagination. Don't scare him more than he already is. Listen, Usopp. In this sea, over 100 ships mysteriously vanish every year. And to top it off, I've heard ghost ships carrying the dead wander these waters"

"He's becoming blue..." you sighed.

"NO! YOU SHOULDA WARNED ME ABOUT THIS SOONER!"

"What good would it have done?" continued Sanji creepily.

"I-I coulda prepared! I've gotta cover myself in anti-evil stuff! (y/n), make me anti-evil weapons!"

"Please, let me borrow some, (y/n)!" pleaded Chopper, hugging your leg tighter.

"Take some holy water and leave me alone!" you barked at the two idiots.

 

♪  _Yo ho ho ho_ ♪

 

The crew froze on the spot, hearing a voice singing. You checked your surroundings in search of the sound's origin. Then, a ship with ripped sails appeared and passed the Thousand Sunny.

 

"IT'S A GHOST SHIP!" screamed everyone except Robin and you.

 

♪  _Yo ho ho ho_ ♪

 

"What the....." you whispered, your eyes widening in surprise and disbelief.

"♪  _Yo ho ho ho_ ♪" the voice continued to sing. 

 

The others were panicking greatly, not believing what they were seeing. A skeleton was standing there, wearing normal clothes and an afro, holding a cane inside his elbow. The skeleton was sipping a cup of tea casually.

 

♪  _We're on our way...to deliver Bink's booze. Yo ho ho ho_ ♪

 

The ghost ship stopped a few meters away from you, and Luffy quickly woke up from his daze.

 

"Did you see that just now? A skeleton was singing!" he said.

"S-Stupid! Skeletons don't sing! YOU'RE JUST HEARING THINGS!" Usopp screamed in terror, throwing his head back.

"But didn't you hear him just now? C'mon! Let's go! Like right now! There really is a living skeleton! Sweet!!"

"Hold your horses!" snapped the chef, holding back Luffy from jumping in the first boat and sail to the ghost ship. "Not so fast, Luffy"

"Go on" said Zoro, showing drawing sticks. "We're going to draw to see who goes aboard that ship with Luffy"

"WHY?! Send whoever actually wants to go!" sobbed the sniper.

"Right! That's what we should do!" enriched Nami, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"DO THAT!" added Chopper.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" sighed the swordsman.

"Okay, let's go!" cheered Luffy, the others standing beside him and ready to go.

"PLEASE LET ME DRAW!" quickly said Chopper, grabbing Zoro's katana.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT ZORO! DOES EVERYONE EXCEPT THE THREE OF US PLAN ON GOING?"

"I'll draw! I'll draw! I'll take my chances!" said Nami.

"I can go by myself, you know" frowned Luffy with a pout. "If we don't hurry, the ship's going to leave"

"That isn't an option" replied Sanji and your captain let out an inquisitive noise.

"Just draw your sticks already" growled Zoro. "Two people will go with him. It'll be their job to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

 

In the end, the people who were chosen to go with Luffy on the ghost ship were Nami and Sanji. The ginger girl fell on her knees, whimpering loudly at her fate. 

 

"Why'd it have to be me?..." she said.

"Oh, I will go" you growled and she threw her arms around you, wailing loudly.

"THANK YOU, (Y/N)! THANK YOU!"

"Hands off, girl!"

 

Taking the boat with Luffy and Sanji, you accosted next to the ghost ship and climbed inside with the help of a rope tangling from it. You arrived at the top, and were surprised to see the same skeleton standing there all alone.

 

"Good day to you! Yohohoho!" he let out. "Sorry for earlier! Our eyes locked, but I wasn't able to give a proper greeting. You gave me quite a startle! How many decades have passed since I saw people in the flesh? Every ship I run across seems to be a ghost ship! It's dreadful! Come along1 Feel free to come right inside. Why don't we enjoy a nice, leisurely conversation?"

"For a skeleton, he sure talks a lot" you grunted, putting your hands on your hips.

"The skeleton has an afro and he's talking!" Luffy pointed the obvious.

"I can't believe it..." breathed Sanji.

"My, my!"

 

You raised a brow when the skeleton suddenly directed his gaze at you. He took a step closer and brought a hand over his chest.

 

"What a truly elegant lady! You're so beautiful that you take my breath away! Even if I don't have any. Yohohoho!" said the skeleton.

"....What?" was all that came out of your mouth, looking dumbfounded. 

"My eyes follow the beautiful ladies. But I'm a skeleton, so I don't have eyes! Yohohoho!"

 

He placed his cane against a rotten table and tugged on his blue bowtie, straightening it. He cleaned his shoes and stopped in front of you. The skeleton lowered his head a little so you were both at the same height.

 

"What color are your panties today?" he asked.

 

Silence reigned in the air, both Sanji and Luffy freezing at the question the skeleton demanded. He didn't just ask you  _that_ , did he? And to  _you_? You continued to stare at the skeleton in silence with a blank face, not blinking once. On the other ship, the others were clutching their face in fear and panic, thinking that he will die  _one more time_.

Until, to the disbelief and surprise of everyone, you looked down and tilted your head a little, cocking your hip to the right:

 

"Let's see...Today the color is black and it's a thong, not panties..." you responded with honesty.

 

Sanji, Usopp, and Franky exploded with a nosebleed, falling on their back unconscious. Nami let out a small cry, blushing brightly while Robin merely smiled. Chopper blinked in confusion:

 

"What's a thong...?" he questioned to the sniper who was doing his best to cover his nose.

"Y-You're t-t-too y-y-young to understand...."

"MY GOODNESS!!!" cried out the skeleton, and even if he was dead, nosebleeded. "SUCH A BOLD WOMAN!!!"

 

He backed until he collided with the railing, throwing his arms in the air as a fountain of blood leaked from his nose. You sweatdropped at the sight, even more when you gazed at the lovesick chef who was probably dead right now. Luffy was staring at Sanji's corpse, not understanding what's going on.

 

"Supeerrrr......." the cyborg held a thumb-up, a trail of blood visible.

"That d-d-damn woman..." Zoro gritted his teeth, a heavy blush on his features.

"What? He asked, I answered" you shrugged.

"Shishishi! Say, do you poop?"

"THERE ARE A BOATLOAD OF QUESTIONS THAT SHOULD COME BEFORE THAT!" Sanji came back to life, whipping his head at Luffy.

 

The skeleton regained his senses from the shock and walked toward his cane, taking it silently. He faced your group and cleared his throat:

 

"Yes, I poop"

"DON'T TAKE SO LONG TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION! AND WHO CARES!? For starters, why are you alive and talking when you're nothing but bones? What the heck are you? What are you doing here? What happened on this ship? What's the story behind this sea?! Answer all of my questions!"

"Wait" stopped Luffy, advancing forward. "Putting that aside...join my crew!"

"Yeah, okay" answered the skeleton.

"W-WAIT WHAT?!" you cried out in unison with Sanji.

 


	67. Thriller Bark

# Thriller Bark

 

 

"Yohohoho! Hi! Hello, everyone! Good day to you" saluted the skeleton to the others. "I shall be imposing upon you here on your vessel! I am the dead and skeletonized Brook. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! AND WHAT THE HECK IS HE?!" shouted Franky, Usopp, and Zoro.

"Yohohoho! My, my! They're harsh! Goodness, aren't you pretty ladies? May I please see your panties?" continued Brook, approaching Nami and Robin.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" snarled Nami, kicking down the skeleton.

"S-stupid skeleton! B-Beat it already!" stammered Usopp, wearing a full gear of anti-evil set. "Evil be gone, evil be gone"

"H-Hey..." sweatdropped Brook.

"Wow, it's working! Usopp, that's amazing!" said in awe Chopper.

"You know it! This is my full 'Anti-Evil Spirit Arsenal'!"

"An evil spirit?! Where?! Where is it?!" Brook whipped his head left and right in search of said evil spirit.

"IT'S YOU!!!"

"EHHH?!"

"Damn it! There's no way a skeleton can walk, talk, and grow an afro!" concluded the sniper. "This is a dream! It has to be a dream!"

"Really?! Phew, it's just a dream..." the reindeer let himself flop down on the grassy deck.

"Hello, please wake up. Good morning"

 

Chopper reopened his eyes and let out a questioning sound, only to scream loudly in terror at the sight of the skeleton hovering his face.

 

"STOP THAT! Luffy, what's up with this guy?!" barked Zoro, turning to his captain who was laughing.

"Isn't he funny? I had him join our crew" he responded.

"No, you didn't! I won't allow it! Do you know why you went with him?!" the swordsman shouted back at you and Sanji. "It was to keep Luffy from doing anything crazy!"

"Well, excuse me Princess. Why didn't you do the job yourself instead of using the drawing sticks?!" you retorted angrily.

"Why did you say?!"

"I said you were a moron! Do you understand that?!"

"You bit-"

"Now, don't get so worked up" Brook stopped you two from throwing at each other's throat. "Let's all go into the kitchen and have a hearty dinner"

"YOU DON'T DECIDE" yelled in unison Nami, Sanji and Zoro.

 

* * *

 

"What a beautiful dinning room. And that kitchen..." admired Brook as he made himself comfortable. "This is really great, isn't it? Yohohoho!"

 

Even though of this particular stranger's arrival, Sanji still decided to prepare lunch and serve the skeleton. But how in the world does a dead man needs food?

 

"I'm really looking forward to your cooking...It has been over a few decades since I have eaten anything decent..." said Brook, leaning his head against the table. "It became so painful that my stomach and my back were almost indistinguishable. That was the kind of live I lived for so many years. Then again, I am a skeleton so I don't have a stomach or back. Yohohoho!! Skull joke!"

"He's giving me a headache" you groaned, placing a hand over your forehead as Luffy laughed heartily.

"Skull joke!" repeated Luffy.

"Since I am a gentleman, I can wait for food as well. I admire people who can wait for food patiently regardless of their hunger..."

 

Not a minute after, both Luffy and Brook were acting like complete children, slamming their utensils against the table while yelling for food. You deadpanned with the others at the sight, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

"By the way, Korobokkuro..." trailed Luffy.

"It's Brook, and I know it's slightly late but, your name is...?"

"Me? I'm Luffy. So, what are you?"

"YOU ASKED HIM TO JOIN WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?" barked Zoro.

"It's done" announced Sanji, putting the plates of succulent food on the table. "Now, let us put off questioning the skeleton. First, let's eat"

"Yummy~ Oi, Brook, eat your fill! Sanji's food is the best!" smiled your captain at the skeleton.

"But I....rather than filling my stomach, my chest seems to be..." sobbed Brook, bringing his hands over his face.

"You..." trailed Sanji.

"Young Lady, your potion seems a tad large. Would you be interested in switching?" he asked Robin.

"THERE ARE SECONDS, SO EAT YOUR OWN!"

 

Your crew ate in silence while the monkey and the pack of bones chatted animatedly, laughing and speaking on things only the two of them seem to understand. When you all finished your portion, Brook decided to speak about his origin and death while the chef removed the dirty plates.

 

"The Yomi Yomi fruit?" Nami repeated the Devil Fruit's name.

"That is right. The truth of the matter is, I did die a few decades back...The Yomi Yomi fruit allows you to...come back to life. More accurately, you become a 'Revival Man'. It is a strange power that gives you the ability to live two lives" explained Brook, Luffy staring at him with stars in his eyes.

"So it is a power that will bring back a person who has died once, to life?" asked Franky.

"Well, just like you guys, I was once a Pirate too...A long time ago, me and my comrades were sailing on that ship I was just on, and we all entered this 'Demonic' Sea. But, we had poor luck, and came across an insanely strong opponent at sea. In the battle, my entire crew was destroyed. Of course, I died as well. Because of the Yomi Yomi fruit, I remained alive, but I was basically just an unmoving fixture, but...soon afterwards, the Devil Fruit's power activated"

"Your soul returned to you...How is it possible?" you wondered. "Devil Fruits are truly strange little things..."

"If I had returned to my body quickly enough, I should have been able to recover, but...the sea in which I died was dark and had such thick fog, so I was lost! Therefore, I kept traveling through the fog for an entire year. And finally, I was able to find my body. But, by the time I got there, my body had become a skeleton!" exclaimed Brook. "I was surprised to see that my eyes had become sockets...Not that I had eyes to see them with! Yohohoho!"

"What a fool!" chuckled Luffy.

"Just like Zoro" you added deviously and he snarled at you.

"So, therefore a living skeleton appeared. Even though you were just bones, you still returned to life" concluded the cyborg. "More importanly, Devil Fruit's are scary things to mess with"

"Also, now that the fruit has completed its duty and granted your wish, you are stuck like this. In my opinion, it is still a half-curse" enriched Sanji.

"But, normally, the hair doesn't stay on a skeleton. I mean, a skeleton with an afro..." sweated the swordsman.

"My roots are quite strong" responded Brook.

"Whatever you say"

"Then, you aren't a ghost" Usopp tried to confirm. "You are a human, right? Well, not exactly human either...A-anyways, you're not a ghost?!"

"I hate ghosts!" shuddered the skeleton. "If I saw one, I might freak out"

"You hate ghosts? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" demanded Nami, lifting said object to Brook.

"N-N-NO! NOT A MIRROR"

"W-wait..." stammered Usopp, looking at the mirror in fright.

"You, why aren't you visible in the mirror?" paled Chopper.

"VAMPIRE" yelled almost everyone, taking a step back from the skeleton.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT IS AMAZING!" shouted Luffy.

"And look at him carefully! He doesn't even have a shadow!" pointed the sniper.

 

Brook merely sat down, taking a sip of his tea casually. He put down the cup and cleared his throat:

 

"I guess I will tell you everything in one shot. I was traveling about in this sea for too many months...Thus, I became a skeleton. The reason I don't have a shadow is for a completely different reason" Brook paused. "To be continued"

"TELL US NOW" you slammed a fist in the table, causing the skeleton to yell in fright.

"SORRY, M'LADY!!!....My shadow was stolen from me a few years back by a certain man"

"Everything you have said so far about being able to move and talk was surprising, but can something like that really even happen?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, it can. Also, because I don't have a shadow, I can't exist in sunlight"

"But, you are alive" retorted your captain, confused.

"No, if I am in a place where there is sunlight, I can't continue to live. Right now, because of the darkness and thick fog, I am somehow alive, but..." trailed Brook.

"If for some reason you are exposed to sunlight, what will happen?" questioned Robin.

"If I am caught by sunlight directly, my body will be destroyed. It is because of this that I have no visible shadow. As a direct result, my appearance is not visible in pictures or mirrors. Basically, I am trapped in a life of darkness, and all of my friends have been killed"

"Your life has sucked, hasn't it?" said Sanji.

"Still, I'm glad to be alive. I am the Full Bone, Dead, Bony, Brook. Glad to be under your care!"

"How can you be so cheery?!"

 

Brook let out a trail of joyous 'Yohohoho' from his mouth, his arms wide open in the air. Usopp raised a brow inquistively at the sight, still holding the golden cross:

 

"H-Hey! What's wrong? You okay?"

"He finally lost his mind, that's what happened" you grunted with a hand under your chin.

"Today is truly a wonderful day! I met people!!" the skeleton exclaimed.

"See?"

"All of my crewmates passed away...I was all alone on large ship with a broken rudder...I merely rocked on the water as I drifted for several decades. I was really lonely" Brook calmed down after a bit, his tone turning sad. "I was all alone, and scared! I wanted to die! But I'm glad I've lived such a long life. People are joy! I see you as 'joy'! If only my tears hadn't gone dry, so I could shed tears of joy!"

"You need to have eyes too" you sweatdropped.

"You invited me to join your crew, didn't you? That made me truly happy! Thank you!...But I'm afraid I must turn your off down"

"EHHH?! WHY?!" cried out in surprise Luffy.

"As I just explained, my shadow has been stolen. I cannot live under the sun. I'm currently protected by the fog that blocks the sunlight in the Devil's Sea. But if I left with you, it would be a matter of time before my body was obliterated. I will stay here and wait for the miraculous day when I reclaim my shadow!"

"Don't act like such a stranger!" snapped Luffy, slamming his hands on the table. "If you need your shadow, I'll take it back for you! Didn't you say someone stole it? Who was it? Where is he?"

"You're a really great guy..." sighed Brook. "However, I cannot tell you. I could not ask you to die for me when we've just met!"

"Meaning the foe's too strong?" asked Franky. "It wouldn't kill you! At least give us a name"

"No, my lips are sealed. Honestly, I don't know where he is. Yohohoho. I don't even know if I'll see him again before my second life comes to an end. But if our paths should ever cross, I have decided to fight him! Putting that aside...let's sing!"

 

The skeleton turned around and walked toward a suitcase, pulling out from it a violin. Putting it on his shoulder, he faced your crew:

 

"Instruments are my pride and joy. I was a musician on my pirate ship"

"REALLY?! You're a musician?!" yelled out Luffy, stars shinning all around him. "Please, become our Nakama, you dumbass"

"Then, shall we sing a fan sailor's song?"

 

However, before Brook could even start to play his instrument, he froze in fear and his mouth started to tremble. He let out a high pitched scream and fell on his butt. You all turned your head in the direction he was looking at, seeing some kind of ghost watching you quietly.

The ghost disappeared and the ship shook violently. The skeleton quickly ran outside the dinning room:

 

"How could this happen? Was this ship being watched? Look! The front entrance has already been closed!" he said. "That weird movement was a result of this"

"Entrance?" you repeated, advancing forward and checking out your surroundings.

"What...is this?" demanded Luffy.

"It is as if we have been eaten by a sea monster or something..." sweated Usopp.

 

In front of the ship, a large white wall with strange curvatures stood there, appearing out of nowhere. In fact, it looked like teeth. Giant teeth with big lips.

 

"It looks like this is the backside of the gate" said grimly Brook. "Which means...Please come and look at the rear of the ship!"

 

The skeleton ran back inside the dinning room to the rear of the ship, to which everyone followed him in confusion and disbelief.  Passing Chopper's infirmary and arriving at said destination, you let out a noise of surprise at the sight of a gloomy castle and even a cemetery.

 

"Could you guys have picked up a barrel that you found at sea, by any chance?" asked Brook, turning to Luffy.

"We picked one up"

"As I thought. That was a trap. Ever since then, this ship has been targeted"

"Targeted? What do you mean?" replied Luffy. "This ship hasn't moved from this spot...Why is there an island here?!"

"That is the wandering 'Ghost Island'...Thriller Bark!!"

 

At this right moment, you were invited for a whole night of nightmares. In every sense of the term.

 


	68. Haunting Night

# Haunting Night

 

"Hold it, the Log Pose isn't reacting at all" noted Nami, checking the Log Pose.

"That's correct. Because that island is originally from the West Blue" explained Brook, sauntering back inside the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Sanji.

"Still, this has been a lucky day! Not only did I meet people, but my wish came true as well! Yohohoho! What a light body!"

 

The skeleton took back his cane and jumped (mostly flew) on top of the Thousand Sunny's head. He turned back to face all of you, lifting his top hat:

 

"Indeed! I'm 'Just Dead Bones' after all! You should quickly turn around your ship and find some way out. It is impossible to anchor on this coat. I'm so glad that I met you all today! I will not forget this for the rest of my life! Well, then, take care! I'll be seeing you!"

"Wait, Brook!" shouted Luffy when the skeleton suddenly jumped off the ship and into the ocean.

"What will he do once he jump--HE'S RUNNING ON THE OCEAN!" cried out Usopp.

"Well, I will be damned" you said.

"A-Anyway, Luffy. We should do as he said" stated Nami. "I don't really understand what's going on, but...This island is definitely bad news"

"Hm? You say something?" beamed Luffy.

"HE TOTALLY WANTS TO GO!" said in unison Nami, Usopp and Chopper.

"WHAT IS THIS GHOST ISLAND ANYWAY?" questioned the sniper.

"HEY...THE GHOST FROM EARLIER....WHERE DID IT GO?" panicked the reindeer. "IS HE STILL ON THE SHIP?!"

"No, he flew towards the island" responded Zoro, not really reassuring the doctor. "It probably lives there"

"That large vibration earlier was because that mouth-like gate was closing. I think we were eaten by that mouth" pointed Robin. "I can't be sure because of the fog, but...The walls attached to the gate look like they were helping draw us towards the island. Which means that right now the ship is being pulled towards the island. We're locked inside the gate"

"I see, that's why that skeleton ran away from here as fast as possible" fist pumped in his hand Usopp.

"Then, that means that all of the people on this island were lost at sea? But why?" wondered the navigator.

"If this island can move, we can't just anchor in the middle of the sea" you muttered.

"OI! STOP TALKING LIKE WE'RE GONNA STOP THERE!" cried out indignantly Usopp. "We have to escape right now or we'll be cursed!"

"Listen everyone...The truth is, I've come down with an  'I-can't-land-on-that-island' syndrome..." said Nami, whimpering.

"ME TOO! I HAVE THAT TOO!" sobbed Chopper.

"Oh, really? I have a remedy right here..." you showed your fist, causing the two to shudder in fear.

"Alright! Then you guys watch the ship!" declared Luffy, appearing with a net and a bag at his hip.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN COMPLETELY PREPARED FOR AN ADVENTURE, HAVEN'T YOU?!" snarled the sniper. "COME TO YOUR SENSES! LUFFY! LOOK AT THAT! That ominous tower thing is a real haunted house! You're underestimating the evil spirits!"

"What are you saying?! I'll be really careful and pay close attention!"

"Because you know the meaning of this sentence you just said?!" you exclaimed angrily.

"I'm gonna capture the ghost from earlier and keep him, (y/n)" your captain smiled at you.

"IT ISN'T A PET"

"Well, whatever the case, I have to bring back my important Nakama. Sanji! Kaizoku Bentou!"

"Nakama?! I said I'm against it! If that skeleton was our Nakama I'd be too scared to sleep!" said Usopp.

"You're already too scared to sleep" you pointed out bluntly and the sniper blushed in embarrassment. 

"Come and get your bentou" smiled Robin, presenting said lunch box to the young man.

"Luffy. Franky. You two better protect Robin-chan" warned Sanji.

"Having an adventure on a mysterious island really pumps you up!" smiled Franky.

"You're joking! Robin is going too?!" Nami's eyes widened.

"I like them: thrills"

"Yosh! Alright, you guys! From here on we're going to use a smaller ship to try and land on the island, but...There's something really important that you still haven't seen" told the cyborg. "It's the Soldier Dock System: Channel Two!"

"Two?" repeated everyone.

"That's right. This system has 6 channels. There's two 0. One, Two, Three, Four. All the docks activate all sorts of capabilities!"

"Wait a second. The Zero's are paddles, and we've already seen One and Three" you said. "Isn't Two and Four empty?"

"Then, let me show you Silvers"

 

You followed Franky with Nami, Usopp, and Chopper behind you. You all descending to the lower deck of the ship, in the dock with the channels in question. 

 

"I said they were important. Show me someone who wouldn't want to disembark in this" said Franky, opening the channel Two.

 

The weak trio let out a sound of pure awe at the sight of the paddle ship, seeing a familiar head. Both Chopper and Usopp started to cry, throwing themselves at the small boat:

 

"MERRY!!!!" they yelled in unison.

"What are you waiting for? Try it" said Franky.

"It's Merry! Merry was reincarnated as a landing craft!!" exclaimed the sniper as he climbed inside.

 

Both him and the reindeer sat behind while Nami took the wheel and you took the seat next to her. The small boat was lowered in the water, and a strange sound came from the ship before the channel's door opened. The ginger girl navigated outside, having fun with this new invention. 

 

"Oi, don't sink us" you grunted, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Alright! The tide is coming!" said Nami, turning the small Going Merry toward the coming wave.

 

She pushed the pedal as far as it could go, the mini Going Merry advancing forward faster. The tidal wave grew in sizes, and the two idiots behind started to panic and scream.

 

"W-Wait! This is dangerous!!" cried out Usopp.

"Leave it to the captain!" smirked the navigator. The mini Merry jumped above the tide, causing both Chopper and Usopp to shout at the landing. "You were hiding such a wonderful present! Thank you, Franky!"

"Pay attention a little more, else we will collide in something we probably don't want to" you stated firmly.

"Well, as our bodyguard it will be your job to do so"

"What do you mean bodyguard?!"

"I will lower your debt by one beri" the ginger girl tried to give you the puppy eyes.

"SCREW YOU"

 

Suddenly, your right eye activated itself and it widened at the sight in front of you. Before you could warn Nami, the mini Going Merry came to an abrupt stop, sending you four flying on the other side of the wall. Your screams resonated around the whole island as you all fell toward your death/rebirth. Though, you were surprised to land on something rather soft, followed by Usopp and Nami who landed on top of you.

 

"Ow..." you groaned.

"Itai..." whimpered Chopper under you, who was in his human form.

" I fell on some kind of cushion...." trailed Usopp, lifting his head on to freeze in fear at the dark look you were giving him.

"You landed on my chest" you growled at the sniper whose face was almost snuggled between your breasts.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he screamed, quickly standing up with Nami who groaned in pain at the sudden move.

 

 

You stood up from the reindeer, and cracked your knuckles. Usopp lifted his hands in surrender, yelling the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. With one swift movement of your wrist, you slapped the young man's cheek and sent him crashing against the wall to your left. The ginger girl let out a small scream at the sight of him impaled horizontally through the building.

 

"He will survive" you stated gruffly. 

"A-Anyway, where are we?" demanded Chopper.

"We're now on Thriller Bark, the Ghost Island" you said.

"G-GHOST?!" said Usopp, who somewhat pulled himself out, and Chopper in unison, straightening themselves with their arms up in the air.

"Stop it! Don't be so suddenly scared over something like that!" snapped Nami.

"How did we get down here?" asked Usopp after calming down.

"We were playing on the mini Merry when we ran ashore and stranded here" explained Nami. "You could say we landed in a moat of some sort...It was 100% my fault, but...I'm cute so you'll forgive me, right?"

"I could smack you right here and now" you deadpanned at her attempt to act cute and innocent. At your reply, she pulled out a sign that said it wasn't her fault.

"This is suspicious. What kind of island has a moat like this and then drops you in it right when you land?!" said Usopp.

"I don't think it's a trap. I mean, they could have laid spikes all over the place, so we're kind of lucky, don't you think?" replied the navigator.

"I see. So because we landed on all these skeletons we were saved" trailed Chopper, gazing down at the floor.

 

It took a moment for them to realize in what they stepped on before crying out loud, throwing their arms in the air once more. You felt like facepalming as Nami yelled at them to stop that.

 

"But we're still near the entrance, right? If we just stay here, Luffy and the others will come and find us"

"But still, we're not in a good situation. I have a bad feeling" told Chopper to the sniper.

"That's right. It's not dangerous, but nobody can see us..."

"Plus, we don't know if nothing happened to the others while we're down here..." you said and your comrades looked at you in a questioning manner. "There's something weird going on. I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"So we should find a way to the upper grounds and wait for someone to save us?" suggested Nami.

"I guess...But what way should we go..." said Usopp, then froze in fear when 5 eyes glowed in the dark, glaring at you. "...What's that? A dog?"

 

The fog dissipated, showing the figure of a three headed animal with stitches all over its body. It had two dogs and one fox's head. You raised a brow at the sight, advancing toward the monster.

 

"W-Wait (y/n)!! That's not a dog!" stammered Nami.

"Is that....Cerberus?...." you said in disbelief as the three heads growled at you.

"CERBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" screamed in unison the three idiots behind you before they grabbed your arms and started to run in the other direction.

"LET ME GO" you snarled.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THE UNDERWORLD'S GUARDIAN!" yelled Usopp.

"THAT DOESN'T EXIST" cried back Nami.

"THERE IS ONE RIGHT THERE!!!!"

"THEN WE ARE IN THE UNDERWORLD?!!!" sobbed Chopper.

"NOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!!" Nami shook her head wildly.

"I SAID LET ME GO, YOU LUNATICS" you repeated, struggling to get out of their hold.

"IF WE STOP WE'LL BE EATEN SO RUN!!!"

"IT ISN'T CERBERUS. ONE OF THE HEAD IS A FOX" you said and the animal froze in shock.

 

It sad down, looking distressed. The weak trio stopped in their running, staring back at the monster inquisitively.

 

"Hey, it seems depressed" whispered Usopp.

"They cared about it..." whispered back Nami, only to scream when the animal growled and started to chase you again.

"IT'S ANGRY"

"GYAHAHAHAHA IT STARTED TO SAY 'KON'!!!!" remarked Usopp as the fox tried to emit the sound of a wolf.

"THEY REALLY CARE ABOUT IT" shouted Nami.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" kept repeating Chopper.

"Look, there's a staircase! Now we can get above ground!!"

 

Your group climbed the stairs liked mad men, followed by the dog close behind you. You still ran like your lives depended on it, until Usopp took the initiative and shot one of his smoke bombs, blurring the cerberus's sight. You then climbed the trees, where the monster couldn't find you.

 

"This won't work because of that dog's nose..." muttered Usopp, gazing at the animal who was sauntering around, sniffing.

"What should we do..." said Nami. "He's chased us into this huge forest...(y/n), beat him down"

"I can't. What if this dog is indeed some kind of guardian? What would happen if one resident of the island noticed that the dog isn't there anymore?" you said. "I won't risk to set off an alarm and get everyone on our backs"

"Hm...It would be bad if we went out there and waited to be rescued" said Chopper.

"That's a problem, isn't it?" a voice said.

 

You all whipped your head at the direction of the voice, seeing some kind of bat perched upside down next to you. Both Usopp and Chopper screamed, demanding who the hell it was.

 

"I go by the name of Hildon" he said. "I was chasing after my dog when, I'm embarrassed to say, I spied on you from behind"

"SPIED ON US?!"

"Night is about to come over these woods...In a situation like this, where you entered a dangerous forest without thinking..." the bat continued as a carriage appeared under you. "If it is alright with you, would you like to come with me in my cart to the mansion?"

"Mansion?" repeated the navigator.

"That's right. Doctor Hogback-sama's mansion"

"What is it, Chopper?" asked Usopp when the doctor gasped in realization.

"Hogback?!"

 

* * *

 

In the end, your small group decided to embark the carriage begrudgingly. For now, the best would probably be to take a safe place for the night in this situation. You still didn't know anything from this island after all.

 

"Hey...The fog kept me from getting a good look at the horses, but didn't they seem a bit strange?" said Nami.

"You must be imagining things!" Usopp tried to laugh it off, waving his hand nervously.

"Really?....I hope that's all it is"

"Anyway, you're a lifesaver! Thanks for saving our hides!"

"It was nothing! Please, have a drink" offered Hildon, handing a bottle of wine and purring the liquid in Nami's cup."This forest is filled with unusual animals, making it dangerous to simply walk around"

"Like that Cerberus thing?" you drawled in sarcasm.

"That terrifying beast must be a mutant or something!" added Usopp. "I was afraid we were gonna be stuck in that tree when you found us"

"The mansion is the best place to wait for your friends. It stands out and it's safe"

"Plus, I'll get to meet Dr. Hogback!" smiled cheerfully Chopper.

"Is he that famous?" you questioned with a raised brow.

"There isn't a single doctor who doesn't know his name! He's a famous surgeon. With his miraculous operations, he's saved as many people as there are stars! He has obtained status, honor, and everything you could get as a doctor!" explained the reindeer. "He's earned the respect of doctors around the world! But then....he suddenly vanished on day. Some say he went missing, while others say he was abducted. It threw the medical world into an uproar for a while, but in the end, no one could find any leads. Now he's on the verge of becoming a legend...."

 

Suddenly, Chopper whipped his head toward Hildon, stars shining all around with cute blush on his cheeks.

 

"You meant that Dr.Hogback, right?"

"Indeed! The doctor is still conducting research that goes beyond the boundary of human knowledge" replied Hildon.

"Would it be okay if I asked for his autograph?" Chopper gave a goofy smile.

" _....Cute...._ " you thought, internally screaming while having a blank face on.

"If that's all you want I'm sure that would be fine"

"No way!" you heard the hushed whisper of the navigator.

 

You looked at her, who was gazing at something outside the carriage. Staring over her shoulder, you saw the figure of a lion on top of a hill. Though, the thing that surprised you the most is the fact it had a human's face. Nami's face turned blue, her soul leaving her body before screaming loudly.

She threw her drink in your face, and both Chopper and Usopp nearly had a heart attack.

 

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! DON'T FREAK ME OUT!" barked Usopp.

"You bitch..." you scowled, drying your face with a towel that Hildon handed to you.

"S-S-Sorry, (y/n)! B-But just now, I saw a l-lion outside! It looked like this" stammered Nami, showing a drawing of the animal's face.

"I DON'T BUY THAT" cried out the sniper.

"Then take a look for yourself! Go on!"

 

Nami opened the curtains, pointing in the direction where was once the lion. However, something even weirder was going on, with animated trees singing a creepy song with ghosts and all kind of animals. The four of you blinked at the sight, glaring at the apparitions who froze when they realized you were all staring at them.

The weak trio passed a hand over their eyes to see if they weren't imagining things, and the apparitions disappeared like the blink of an eye. They let out a sigh of relief, letting out a fit of chuckles while you remained with a deadpan. It didn't last long before they threw their arms in the air and screamed like mad men.

 

"WEIRD STUFF'S OUT OF THERE! SUPER WEIRD STUFF'S OUT THERE!!!" they screamed.

"STOP RIGHT HERE! Stop the carriage, Hildon-san!" panicked Nami, a fainted Usopp next to her.

"Why are you so worked up? Are you having hallucinations?" asked calmly Hildon, and the sniper immediately came back to life.

"THAT WASN'T A HALLUCINATION! I'm sure they were out there! This forest is way too messed up!" he cried out.

"I suppose. This forest is a little strange"

"Strange isn't even the word" you sweatdropped, seeing from your right side an unicorn.

"The combination of thick fog and fear can induce hallucinations in some" said Hildon.

"Then that was a hallucination? What a relief" sighed Chopper.

"It wasn't" you narrowed your eyes at the bat. "Could you take us back to the shore? Even if it's dangerous, we'll manage"

"(y/n)! I won't get to meet Dr. Hogback!!!" wailed Chopper and you swore your heart broke in pieces. If you had one, that is.  "I wanna meet him!"

"You're worst than a brat! Shut up or I smack you hard!" you snapped.

"Yes, yes, I get you. But this is when we've gotta listen to our beautiful (y/n) who knows when there's something fishy going on!" Usopp tried to calm the reindeer down. "Are you willing to die to meet that doctor? Or will you skip meeting him so we can leave this island alive? Which will it be?!"

"Of course I don't want to die! Or get scared!" sniffed Chopper. 

"Is that right? I shall go inform the coachmen" stated Hildon. "Please, everyone. Wait here. Stop the carriage!"

 

The bat exited the carriage, leaving you four alone. Chopper was still sulking against his seat, Nami apologizing to him for wasting up this huge chance. 10 minutes later, no noises came from outside, it was completely silent. Nor did you have any sign of the coachmen or Hildon.

 

"How long is he going to keep us waiting?" muttered Nami.

"That's strange. We're just going back the way we..." trailed Usopp, taking a look outside only to yell. "WHAT?! NO ONE'S THERE! EVEN THE HORSES ARE GONE! THEY ABANDONED US IN A GRAVEYARD!!!"

"THEY WHAT?! WHY?!"

"So we wouldn't escape" you grunted, standing up and exiting the carriage.

"W-wait! (y/n)! Don't!" cried out the weak trio.

 

The moment you stepped a foot on the ground, hands sprouted out of the earth. Slowly, a bandaged and rotten body appeared while letting out a groan, followed by several others.

 

"That can't be..." you whispered in debelief.

"ZOMBIES!" screamed your comrades.

 

You pulled out your guns as the zombies started to saunter toward the carriage, with the others behind you crying in fear. 

 

"Everyone, get out of the carriage! We are leaving this place!" you ordered.

"A-Aye!"

 

They quickly did as told and ran toward the exit of the graveyard. Only for them to get cornered by a mob of zombies in front of them. Your right eye flashing purple, you whistled the small tune. Faster than what the eye could register, you disappeared. Several zombies let out a noise of confusion, only to let out a pained noise and cough out blood.

 

You reappeared behind them, your naginata swung down with both hands.

 

"Human Realm: Edge End" you spoke lowly.

 

A burst of wind caused your opponents to fly in every direction, falling far away with a loud thud. Screams resonated behind you, and you whipped your head in said direction to see Nami trapped in a zombie's hold.  Before you could take care of it, Usopp pulled out his weapon and shot a fire bomb at the mob. The zombies cried out in fear, shuffling away from the navigator.

 

"FIREEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled the zombies.

"THAT'S ROTTIN' BAD!!!" yelled another.

"That worked better than I could have hoped!" breathed in shock Usopp.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS, YOU PYRO PUNK!" yelled indignantly the zombies.

"WHAT IF I ACTUALLY CAUGHT ON FIRE, YOU STUPID JERK?!"

"ROTTEN SCUM"

"That ticked off the zombies" sweatdropped Chopper.

"Nice one, Usopp. But now we must be going!" you yelled at them, running toward Nami and lifting her over your shoulder. "At this point, the mansion is the closest place to run for safety"

"Yeah, let's go there" nodded the doctor.

"That was scary" whimpered Nami over your shoulder.

"We'll be okay! They can't catch up if we run like mad for the mansion once we're outta the graveyard!" said Usopp, looking back at the mob of zombies chasing your group. "Zombies can only walk at a snail's pace and groan at you"

"At a snail's pace?" they repeated, making a huge dash that came out of nowhere. "AT A SNAIL'S PACE?!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH THEY'RE FAST"

 

Usopp and Chopper screamed loudly as tears escaped their eyes, and Nami was practically dying on your back by how frightened she was. The navigator was almost chocking you by how tight her arms were around your neck. However, the sniper stopped momentarily, staring in disbelief at the zombies who were kneeling down, panting hard.

 

"Just a sec...Time out!" rasped one of them.

"ZERO STAMINA" cried out Usopp.

"Just come already!" you snapped at him, running into the woods.

"R-RIGHT"

 

Making sure your group was far away from the mob of zombies, you put back down Nami and you all sauntered toward the mansion. You arrived in front of a gate, and passing it you found yourself at the entrance of said building. Which didn't look quite inviting, taking a first look at it.

Nami yelled Hogback's name, demanding if there was someone in there. No response came from the mansion.

 

"Maybe no one's home" said Usopp.

"That would stink! We'll have to face zombies if we turn back" retorted Nami.

"Look! A light in the back turned on" Chopper pointed at a spot light who was illuminating a well.

 

You took a step closer to the well, and before you could gaze down inside of it, the ropes were pulled by something coming out of the well. The weak trio hid behind you, shivering in fear as you put one hand on the sheath of your guns. A woman with plates in her hands appeared with a blank expression, and using a voice void of emotions:

 

"Welcome" she greeted.

"HYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed your comrades. 

 

The woman took one of her plates and started to shoot them at Usopp's face while counting.

 

"THAT WOMAN'S THROWING PLATES! OW! DOESN'T IT SEEM LIKE SHE'S GOING AFTER ME?! OW" cried out Usopp, trying to protect his face from the plates.

"Yes, I am. I cannot invite you into the mansion" replied the strange woman. "Those three may step inside"

"What?" you deadpanned at her.

"You may get lost" the woman pointed at Usopp. "Eight, nine!"

"WHY ME"

" _That's enough! Hold your hand!_ " a voice behind the doors ordered, and the woman immediately stopped. A fat man exited the mansion: "I think we can make this one exception, Cindry-chan. I'm sorry if she startled you guys. A long time ago, this woman was engaged to her wealthy master. To test his love, she broke all of his prized plates. He tossed her out, and her tragic past has made her develop an aversion to plates. She's my servant, Cindry-chan!"

"What kind of story is that?" you sweated, Usopp humming in agreement next to you.

"And I've failed to introduce myself. I am the world-renowned Dr. Hogback!" the man introduced himself. "Also known as a genius"

 

There was a pause, before Cindry shot her last plate in Usopp's face once more, causing the male to fall on his back with a loud thud. Hogback sweatdropped and waved his hands nervously at the servent.

 

"Now, now, Cindry-chan! I said you could stop! It makes me look bad when you don't listen to me" said Hogback.

"........I wish plates would disappear from the face of the earth!" declared Cindry creepily.

"I understand! I understand completely! But I was in the middle of a conversation!"

"Eh, Chopper. Is he the guy you were talking about?" you asked the reindeer who had sparkles all around him.

"D-Dr. Hogback in the flesh!" gushed Chopper.

"He doesn't seem too bright" muttered Nami.

"WATCH IT, NAMI"

"You may talk inside. Today, I will make an exception" said the servant. "All four of you may enter. Come in"

"R-Right, right! Come indie my mansion!" invited Hogback.

"I don't get why I wasn't welcome but should we take them up on the offer?" asked Usopp.

"Sure. Beats the zombies outside"

 

* * *

 

 

"Fosfosfosfos. It's a pleasure to welcome you to my mansion. But my, you sure are grungy! What brings you here?" stated Hogback.

 

After entering the mansion, your group was led to a dinning table where you all took a seat.

 

"A whole bunch of things, but for starters--" trailed Nami but was cut by Chopper.

"I'll explain everything in detail later"

"Zombies attacked us in the graveyard, so we ran here for cover" continued the navigator, ignoring the doctor's statement.

"Zombies, huh?" repeated Hogback.

"There was a whole bunch of stuff that made us doubt our eyes" enriched Usopp. "What's the deal of this island?! Since you live here, you've gotta know something!"

"I see. So they attacked you, huh? I'm glad you made it here in one piece. That's a relief! To answer your question: I don't know what they are, which is why I live here"

"So you're conducting research on the zombies?" concluded Chopper.

"Indeed, I am! People are terrified when they hear 'zombie'. But what if I rephrase it to 'resurrecting the dead'? Hasn't that been all mankind's eternal dream? Everyone has a special someone or two they'd like to see return from the dead"

"Resurrecting the dead?" you repeated in disbelief, shock written on your face.

"But toying with human mortality is unorthodox medicine that disrespects God! That's why I slipped away from the public eye, so I could continue my research on this island in secret!" continued Hogback.

"S-So that's the story! But I'm sure tons of people around the world would be thrilled if your research is a success! I'll be rooting for you, Dr. Hogback!" blushed Chopper.

"You're rather open-minded! Thank you, Dr.Chopper!"

"EHHHHHHH?! S-Shucks, Doctor! I'm not happy because you thanked me or anything, you jerk! May I have your autograph?" the reindeer pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Why, certainly!" chuckled the doctor as he signed it.

"And can I see your lab later?"

" **BY ALL MEANS, STEER CLEAR OF MY LABORATORY!** " snarled Hogback, causing Chopper to jump in your arms and hide his face in your bosom. However, he quickly returned to normal when Cindry put the food directly on the table. Without plates. "Hey, Cindry-chan! Put the flan on plates! Couldn't you at least do that for me?!"

"I wish plates would disappear from the face of the earth" the servant said again.

"Fosfosfosfos. Guys, I wash the heck out of the tablecloth for times just like this, so feel free to eat away!"

"Don't mind if we do" answered in unison Chopper and Usopp, slurping their fan.

"YOU CAN STILL USE YOUR SPOONS" you barked.

"I've drawn you a bath. You're a filthy lot, so go hop in" stated Cindry.

"Hey, Pops. He doesn't mean anything to me, but did a weird skeleton drop by before we arrived?" asked the sniper and Hogback paused.

"A-A skeleton?"

"Yeah. He's tall with an afro, make bad jokes about him being a skull" you said. "The fact he can talk and walk makes him odd enough too. Do you know anything about him?"

"....N-No, I don't...." said Hogback, bullets of sweat running down his forehead.

"..." your eyes narrowed at him, but you didn't press on.

 

Much later after you were done with the food served, you went ahead to take a bath, leaving the others with the weird doctor. Nami told you that she would join later, demanding your 'permission' to watch her back while she washing herself. Opening the door leading to the bathroom, you peeked at the inside. Shrugging, you started to take your clothes off, and for just a moment, you swore you heard a noise like someone chocking on its saliva. 

Taking a quick shower, you headed for the bath whose water was still pretty warm and you sighed in delight. You stretched your arms outside the bath, leaning your head against the border in content. Your mind was finally in peace, and you were enjoying it until hearing some kind of growl. Your eyes widened in surprise as you looked around the room to find the source, but there was nothing. You were completely alone in this bathtub. That what's you thought, until you felt a cold breath against the nape of your neck.

 

"What the-" you trailed but froze like a stone when something groped your breasts.

 

Your body stiffened and a snarl decorated your lips, looking down at your chest to see your breasts being squeezed painfully. What the hell is going on this island?!

 

" _So big and squishy, just how I like them-hehehehe_ " snickered a pervy voice in your ear and you blanched for a moment.

 

You slowly looked over your shoulder, still seeing nothing but there was definitely someone here. You gasped when the hands squeezed harder, eliciting  a grunt  of discomfort through your lips.

 

" _You look better than the other woman on that ship....Become my wife_ " the male voice whispered in your ear.

 

However, a dark cloud hovered your head, your face taking a new shade of red by how angry you were. You turned your head to face where you thought the presence was, your right eye flashing purple dangerously. With it, you could now distinguish a rose aura in front of you. With only one hand, you grabbed the man by the collar and swung him directly in the wall next to you. His form collided hard against the building and he let out a pained groan, his form imprinted in the brisk.

The man let out a small scream as you sauntered toward him, hands on your hips and still naked.

 

"What a naughty, disgusting pile of shit" you mumbled darkly and lowly, your eyes glowing red. "Peeking on women in the bathrooms? And groping me too?"

 

You cracked your knuckles, causing the man at your feet to flinch and shiver in horror at the beast he just unleashed from its chains.

 

" **I will shoot my canon far up your ass and there will be nothing left of it** " you announced, grabbing his neck.

 

You griped his neck harder, squeezing the remnant of air left in his lungs. You lifted the male off the ground and pinned him against the wall, pushing harder which each seconds that passed. He dared touch you, he will die. End of the line and simple to understand.  However, the male grabbed the soap laying on the ground and threw it at your face, making you flinch and release him. Washing the soap off your face, you activated your right eye once again to see where he left. But he was nowhere to be seen.

 

"....So, we are also against an invisible man" you muttered. 

 


	69. Master of Thriller Bark

# Master of Thriller Bark

  


You put back your clothes on and exited the bathroom, only to meet the others who appeared at the end of the hallway, walking in your direction.

 

"Hey, (y/n). Finished with your bath?" asked Nami, handing you the candle holder.

"Yeah. But I got some bad news-..." you trailed but raised a brow inquisitively when the navigator passed you with clothes under her arm and went straight for the bathroom.

"You can tell them while I'm washing myself. I'm so dirty I can't take it anymore" sighed Nami. 

 

She changed herself while ordering the boys to look in the other way, and entered the bathroom. She started the shower and the three of you stood outside to guard.

 

"I wanna take a peak..." sighed Chopper with red cheeks.

"WHAT?! YOU DO?! FOR REAL?!" exclaimed in shock Usopp.

"I'm not interested in a naked human woman, but I wish I could peek inside Dr. Hogback's lab..."

"Pff. I don't wanna see it! I'm too scared! Darn it, Nami! Why do we have to stand guard while you clean up? Couldn't you just ask (y/n)? Don't bathe if you're scared!"

" _I'm amazed you don't care that zombies touched you!_ " she  replied behind the green curtains. " _Nasty!_ "

"We're just gonna get dirty again. Right?" Usopp stuck his tongue out, booing.

"Rigth!" added Chopper on the same tone.

" _In any case, we're leaving as soon as night falls_ "

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, there! Are you crazy, moron?!" cried out the sniper as he opened the doors and yell at her inside. Nami threw at him a wooden bucket, sending the male backward. "He said we could spend the night! Can't you see what'll happen if we leave in the middle of the night?! We should try to stay put. Luffy and the others are sure to come save us. You hear me?"

"I'm with him! I don't wanna go outside again! I'm not going back in the forest or graveyard!" enriched Chopper.

"It's the same whether we're inside or outside" you stated, leaning against the wall. "Haven't you paid close attention to this mansion?"

"EEK!....Y-You don't mean...." stammered in unison the two scaredy cats.

" _If my gut feeling was right, the halls and rooms were filled with people's auras_ " continued for you Nami. " _This mansion is already teeming with zombies_ "

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE WHERE ARE THEY?!"

" _And if they're inside, that makes Hogback the most suspicious person here. He's lying to us....There is no way he could live in this zombie-filled mansion or on this island if he wasn't connected to those zombies in some way!_ "

"Wh-What do you think, Chopper? If her speculation is right..." whispered Usopp at Chopper who had an aggravated expression on.

"At any rate, let's play ignorant. Once it's night, we're getting out of there" you sighed.

" _Usopp? Chopper? (y/n)? Did you say something?_ " asked Nami after a moment of silence.

"Huh? We didn't say anything" replied the sniper, before farting. "Ah, I just farted!"

"Usopp! That's stinks!" said Chopper, and the two idiots laughed it off.

 

You sweatdropped at the sight, pinching your nose to avoid sniffing the hideous smell. However, you froze and your eyes hardened. Both Usopp and Chopper stopped laughing and stared at you in a questioning manner. Lifting your leg, you slammed it against the doors, sending them flying across the room.

Your right eye activated, you distinguished the familiar aura in the room. It was the man who molested you, pinning Nami against the wall.

 

"(y/n)! What's going on?!" yelled Nami in fright, staring forward.  "Help me!"

"Oi, (y/n)! What are you-" Usopp's sentence was cut short at the naked sight of the navigator, bowing down. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"He thanked her?!" said Chopper in disbelief.

" _Damn it, it's the woman from before!_ " said the invisible man with a shiver. 

"Nami. Don't move a muscle" you said firmly, rolling your right wrist. Taking an attacking stance: "Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering"

 

Your bracelets and earrings glowed a green color, and you disappeared from everyone sight. Moving at a fast pace, faster than the eye could register, you teleported yourself next to the invisible pervert. Swinging your arm backward, you punched the male straight to the jaw, knocking some of his teeth out as his face was whipped to the right by the hit. 

The window was broken and the shattered pieces fell on the floor of the bathroom and outside. You ran toward the edge and looked down, but the man disappeared once more. You let out a growl of frustration, punching the wall next to you.

 

"That damn pig! He returned in the end!" you scowled.

"What....was that?! Why did the window broke?! I saw nothing!" said Usopp in shock.

"That's was the bad news I wanted to talk about....It seems we got an invisible enemy on this island"

"Invisible?!" repeated Usopp and Chopper, arms in the air.

"And now I wonder if we'll get out of there alive...." muttered Nami, falling on her knees and clutching a towel against her chest. "He heard our entire conversation"

 

 

* * *

 

"There's no such thing as an invisible man!"

 

After leaving the bathroom with Nami changed in cleaner clothes, your group made its way back to the dining room. Usopp still didn't believe about this insane situation, and Chopper was hesitating about Dr. Hogback being behind the zombies. 

 

"There was someone there, you moron. Do you really think the girl is the kind to pin herself against the wall else?" you grunted. 

"No, he doesn't exist! It was a hallucination or illusion!" trembled Usopp, his face pale.

"Why would it be impossible? Devil Fruits exist and I will eat my own hat if there isn't one of them who gives the user invisible powers!" you cried out.

"And you saw me pinned down!" added Nami, stopping next to him.

"N-No I didn't!" blushed the sniper. "Y-You're trying to make me admit I saw you  naked so you can charge me for it!"

"What?! How greedy do you think I am?! Although, I'm still charging"

"YOU ARE?! Anyway, I refuse to believe anything I see on this island! Including you naked! You both just imagined the invisi-HIEEEEEEEEE" hollered Usopp when you grabbed the collar of his cape and pushed him against the wall, bringing a knee between his legs.

"If you ever dare finish that sentence about me being crazy of imagining a DIRTY **PIECE OF SHIT WHO PUT HIS FILTHY HANDS ON ME, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T MAKE IT THROUGH THIS NIGHT. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?** " your tone became louder gradually as you near finished your sentence, the young man cowering in fear.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY" Usopp nodded his head, a look of pure fear in his face. "B-B-but you must admit there is no stinkin' way the dead can come back to life! Right, Chopper? Isn't it natural to assume they were something along those lines?" 

"Well, from a medical perspective, all of this has been impossible" replied the reindeer. "I think your logic makes more sense. But Dr. Hogback has abandoned his life of glory to delve into his research. Just maybe, miracles of that scale have been happening on this island!"

"Miracles?..." you repeated, and the others stared at you. "This isn't a miracle to come back from the dead. It's revolting"

 

You released Usopp and continued to walk, only to stop and stare at your comrades from over your shoulder.

 

"Death is a natural thing. It comes hands in hands with Life. People are born to live a story, and are at the same time born to die in the end. This is all our fate, and I will live it many times. But...to bring someone back for what reason? Because of grief? It's an emotion you will have to live through. It's revolting to know that someone can play with a dead man's fate....The balance of the Universe is at risk, and I won't allow it. Hope you understand, Chopper"

"But, can you at least let me talk to the doctor? Is that acceptable, (y/n)?" pleaded Chopper.

"....I suppose" you sighed, continuing to walk forward.

"I hope Luffy and the guys save us soon..." breathed Nami, following you.

 

Your group descended the staircase, and when you arrived in the dining room, it was pitch black. Cindry and Hogback were nowhere to be seen, and the room looked creepier than before. Usopp called for the servant, but no answer came. It was pure silence. Suddenly, the lights turned on, illuminating the room. The weak trio let out a scream.

 

"Those two have already turned in for the night" said a voice, and you looked up at the chandelier to see Hildon.

"Hildon?! You jerk! How dare you abandon us in that graveyard!" scowled Usopp.

"My humblest apologies. I left to attend some errands with the horses. The moment I took my eyes off them--"

"Enough with your excuses" you scowled.

"Everyone on this island is in cahoots with each other, right?!" added Nami.

"P-Please don't make such vile accusations! Come right this way. I'll show you to your rooms" pointed the bat a corridor.

"You're at it again, trying to 'show us' somewhere!" said Usopp.

"I wonder if that's the real entrance to the underworld. Thanks for the offer, but we must be off now!"

"What?! Wait a sec! Let me talk to the doctor a bit more!" whined Chopper.

" _She has spurned you, Hildon_ " a woman's voice echoed in the room.

 

Your comrades observed the room, searching for the woman in question. Your eyes settled to a painting, where the woman was very much alive, her lips moving.

 

"Keep out of this! I'll be sure to take them to their rooms" sweated Hildon.

" _Why don't we drop this charade? They are already starting to grow suspicious. Before we slip up and give them a chance to escape...We need the (h/c) haired woman there_ "

 

The weak trio's face blanched terribly when the woman's neck lengthen itself and she came out of the painting, a smirk on her lips. Her stare went straight to your soul, and you returned it with a glare of your own.

 

"You're trembling. How adorable!" she cooed evilly. "You're so cute....I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE, CHILDREN!!"

 

She extended her upper body out of the painting, grabbing Chopper by the waist. Both him and Usopp screamed in terror while Nami yelled out the reindeer's name. Wasting no time, you threw yourself at the woman and tugged Chopper away from her grasp. Instead, you were the one dragged away as the weak trio yelled your name in shock.

You struggled in the zombie painting's hold, your limbs becoming numb while the woman giggled at the sight.  Usopp pulled out his slingshot, but he didn't have the time to shot that a sword impaled between his feet, and he let out a cry of surprise.

 

"I'm Oinkchuck-sama, the head hog of the zombies in this room" the pig head above the chimney introduced himself. "You'll be dead before you get so much as a single foot out of the door!"

"T-The wall mount....talked!" said Usopp. "N-Nami, did you see that?! The wall mount was talking!"

"Ow...Ow, ow, ow...." groaned a voice beneath the sniper's feet. The bear skin serving as a rug stood up. "Who was the jerk that stabbed me in the back?!"

 

Usopp grabbed his head, yelling as the bear turned to glare at him.

 

"IT'S JUST LIKE NAMI AND (Y/N) SAID! THIS MANSION IS TEEMING WITH ZOMBIES!!"

"Took you long enough!" you grunted, before letting out a yell as you were dragged inside the painting.

"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed in unison Nami and Chopper, running to help you.

 

Half of your body was already inside the painting while your legs were still outside, tangling in the void. Nami grabbed your left while Chopper grabbed your right, and they did their best to pull you back. Unfortunately, the woman was stronger than she seems. The zombie gave a hard tug and the duo fell on their butt. They cried your name again, and you on the other hand disappeared inside the painting, leaving no trace behind.

 

* * *

 

_"(y/n), what are you doing here?"_

 

_You were sitting at the edge of a cliff, staring at the dark horizon filled with stars. You didn't need to turn to know it was your old man, who walked toward you and took a seat next to you. You remained silent, your eyes fixed at the sea. The male sighed and stretched his arms backward, crossing his legs while doing so._

 

_"They are beautiful, aren't they?" your old man tried to hold a conversation  with you._

_"I guess" you responded simply._

_"Say, how about returning home tomorrow? I'm sure you miss your bed"_

_"Which home?" you scoffed, standing up abruptly and your old man smiled sadly._

_"Please, (nickname). Don't walk away..."_

 

_You didn't listen to him and merely sauntered back to the camp the both of you made on this nameless island. However, you stopped and slowly turned to stare at the ocean. Your lips parted at the sight and you quickly passed your old man who blinked in confusion, jumping down from the cliff. Leaping from rocks to rocks, you landed on a platform covered with vines and flowers. On each of them were small lights, glowing brighter under the moon._

_One by one, they started to fly in the sky. You gazed at each with an expression of awe, finding this serenity more than beautiful. Your old man appeared next to you, smiling at the face you were making._

 

_"If you didn't leave that island, you would have never assisted to a spectacle of fireflies" he chuckled more when you pouted at the end of his words._

_"Go drown yourself, you senile fart"_

 

"Ow..." you groaned, clutching your head in pain.

 

You opened your eyes to see only darkness. There was some noises outside, but you couldn't distinguish the voices. Lifting one hand, your limb met a hard surface, and you slowly realized that you were inside some kind of box. There was something shuffling across the room, and the lid of your coffin came off. You let out a grunt as the light blinded you, and you lifted yourself with the help of your elbows.

 

"What the Realm of Hell happened here?" you muttered, blinking a couple of times to adjust your eyes.

 

You observed your surroundings to see you were inside a more luxurious room, looking like the insides of a castle. A red and black checked floor. You whipped your head to your right to see three small figures standing there, without a doubt zombies. 

 

" _Kishishishishi_ "

 

That laugh gave you chills in the back. Your head did a slow turn toward the source of the laugh, only to freeze like a stone when seeing some kind of giant dressed almost like Dracula. More chills when you gazed at the creepy smile he was giving you. Yelping, you jumped out of the coffin and went to grab your guns.

 

"W-Where are they?" you pat the empty spot, and you sent a dark glare at the giant. "Where did you put them, you asshole?!"

"Kishishishi! You certainly are a bad mouthed lady, Silvers (y/n)!" chuckled the giant. "Your weapons were taking away from you since you won't need them anymore..."

"Who are you?" you demanded firmly, standing your ground. "Are you the guy behind the zombies and everything weird that happens on this island?"

"I am Gecko Moria, master of Thriller Bark" the man introduced himself, adding his weird laugh at the end of the sentence. "To answer your last question, I'm indeed guilty"

"What have you done to the others?"

"Questions after questions..." sighed Moria, rolling his eyes. "It's only a matter of time before I get my hands on them...and their shadows. Kishishishi!"

"....Shadows?" you repeated with a raised brow, only to come the realization. "You're the one who stole that skeleton's shadow!"

"Oh, you encountered him it seems. That fool still want to challenge me in the end, even after everything I done to that pile of bones....But this is about other matter. Let's talk more about you and what's waiting for you!" smirked the giant.

"Let me guess....Steal my shadow?" you drawled in sarcasm.

"That...and something even better. Kishishishi"

 

You didn't have the time to blink that he snatched you by the waist, lifting you so you were eyes level with him. You let out a small cry of pain when he tightened his hold, a laugh escaping his lips at your struggle. You winced when he brought you closer to his face, his smile widening even more than before.

 

"I will enjoy you as my bride!"

 


	70. Stolen

# Stolen

 

 

"B-B-B-BRIDE?!" you cried out in surprise.

"Kishishishi! You,re so beautiful I couldn't help myself but to make you mine...." said Moria, showing your wanted poster. His eyes turned into heart, much like Sanji when he is lovestruck. "To have you as my wife today will make the best night I ever had!...yet"

"IN MY NIGHTMARES" you blanched, a shiver coursing through your whole body about the thought of... _that_.

 

In fact, even thinking about it made you sick. You would rather die and reborn right here and now, instead of marrying this creepy weirdo! He was practically kissing your wanted poster at this moment, drowning in his wildest fantasies about a future for the both of you that you didn't want anything to do with. You would rather marry one of the crewmembers at this point, and it was saying a lot! Yes, even the stupid Marimo.

 

"However, this isn't the only reason why" Moria's tone took a darker edge. "Your powers are...quite interesting. But I'm mostly interested in your shadow"

"Release me, now!" you yelled, slamming your fist in the giant's hand.

 

Gecko Moria flinched at the hit, his expression suddenly turning twisted as his smile became wider. Letting out a dark 'Kishishishi', he let you go and you landed on your two feet. Glaring at the giant in disbelief for a second, you didn't waste anything and ran in the opposite direction. Searching for the nearest exit, your brain didn't process the loud steps that echoed in the room, following you closely.

 

Until something wrapped itself around your ankle and you faceplanted on the floor. Releasing a groan, you stared over your shoulder to see a dark figure slowly rising itself above you. It looked the same as Moria, but with sharper teeth and hollow eyes. His shadow was grabbing your own. 

You let out a gasp as the shadow lifted you by your legs, now hanging upside down as Gecko Moria approached with a chuckle, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

 

"Kishishishi! Now, now my dear fiancée of mine....Why do you run away from your groom? We have a ceremony to prepare"

"REALM OF HELL NO" you trembled, your teeth gritted.

"And this, is the first step..."

 

Moria pulled out a giant pair of scissors, and for a minute you thought he would cut you in half. However, instead of you, he brought the scissors to your shadow. With one hand, he grabbed it and tugged hard, causing your shadow to almost detach from you. Moria's own was blocking you from moving as you tried to land some hit. You grew more agitated when the scissors stood next to your shadow, and the second after, there was a clipping sound and your sight turned dark.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my, the Master's wife looks gorgeous in this dress...."

"He is very lucky"

"Though...Don't you think it barely fits?...."

 

Hushed voices were whispering to each other above you. You regained consciousness just about 5 minutes ago, and you couldn't open your eyes yet. As if the lids were stuck together by glue. 

 

"What do you mean?.....Oh! The Master is certainly a pervert too. Like Absalom-sama..." chuckled a male's voice. "Now that you point it out, I thought it was weird that it was too tight at certain parts of her body..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" you demanded, sitting up abruptly.

 

You glared at the two persons who were talking about you freely, both of them freezing in fear. You realized quickly they were zombies, one of them wearing priest's clothes. You narrowed your eyes at them, making tremble in terror. And slowly, you looked down at your attire to something you never thought you would wear in all your lives:([9edfc9c3f4fdbe503ca26a2187ea6d](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9e/df/c9/9edfc9c3f4fdbe503ca26a2187ea6d51.jpg)). Your fingers twitched, your face paling at the sight of the black wedding dress.

You threw yourself off from the coffin you were laying on, running to the nearest mirror. Only to realize you couldn't see your reflection anymore. You let out a snarl at the sight of your missing shadow, a dark aura growing all around you. Touching your lips, a dark shade of lipstick covered the digits.

 

"YOU APPLIED MAKEUP TOO?!" you barked at the zombies.

"SORRY MA'AM!!" exclaimed the two.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU AGAIN"

 

They screamed loudly before jolting out the room, you chasing them down while lifting your skirt to run faster. You yelled profanities at them, and you wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle would hear the commotion. The zombies ran down a long hallway, with you following close behind.

With an unknown agility, you jumped and dive kicked the two zombies at the same time when they were about to open a giant door. Both of them were sent flying across the room as you fumed, your eyes red and out for blood. The dark and purple aura around you worsened, killing intent escaping your pores.

 

"Kishishishi, my bride is quite moody right now" said Gecko Moria at the sight of you.

"YOU" you pointed at the giant, who was sitting casually on a giant couch. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?! AND MY WEAPONS, YOU DIRT BAG!"

"Is it a way to talk to your future husband?"

"SUCK MY ASS! AS IF I WILL EVER BE YOUR WIFE!" you snarled, turning red. 

 

Moria smiled smugly and grabbed you by the waist, lifting you in his palm. A scowl covered your face while his huge thumb caressed your cheek. You swung one of your legs forward, hitting one of his fingers hard. The large man gritted his teeth in anger, but he calmed himself down by taking a deep breath.

 

"Now, now, my bride...You have to calm down. The ceremony will be held in a few hours" the giant shook his head.

"Shut up! I won't marry you!" you barked.

"Shh. Keep your voice for later" he said suggestively and chills ran down your back, your mouth agape.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-REALM OF HELL NOT"

"And for now, I have something to show you"

 

He turned you so you were facing two coffins from across the room. One of the lids opened to reveal Sanji, who was tied by a spider's web. The chef opened his eyes and let out a grunt. They wandered around the room before they suddenly focused on you. His mouth opened in shock, the blonde male's face turning different shades of pink and red.

 

"....................................(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Sanji cried out with hearts all around him, his limbs becoming noodles.

 

However, he stopped and his eyes narrowed at Gecko Moria, seeing him the way the giant was holding you.

 

"What are you doing to this Goddess, you damn bastard" demanded the cook. "Don't you realize you're making her uncomfortable?"

"Kishishishi, he's one of your crewmates? I can't seem to find his wanted poster..." said Moria. Immediately, that made Sanji a little pale and he started to sulk.

"Don't. Remind. Me..." Sanji hunched his shoulders.  "But never mind that! Release (y/n)-swan from your filthy clutch!"

 

Moria said nothing, still wearing that creepy smile of his. Following Sanji's words surprisingly, he released and left you on the couch while walking toward the chef. A bright light from a giant projector turned up, revealing Sanji's shadow. Your eyes grew in size when the Shichibukai pulled out the same giatn scissors from before, grabbing the shadow with one hand and tugging on it.

 

"What the-" panicked Sanji, but it was cut short when Moria snapped the shadow from him.

 

The chef lost consciousness, his head falling backward. Gecko Moria let out a dark 'Kishishishi', and brought Sanji's shadow in some kind of penguin mixed with a dog's face. You couldn't but be perplexed when, what was once an inanimate body, was brought to life. The zombie stared left and right, and exited the room the minute after.

 

"What did you do?!..." you breathed in disbelief and Moria laughed.

"Only using his shadow, my dear. They will be a good addition in my army of zombies" the giant responded.

"And what did you do with mine?" you demanded. "I hope the zombie is pretty a least!"

"It will never as pretty as yourself, my dear. However, the zombie Dr. Hogback recruited isn't stable...for now"

" _OI! LEMME OUTTA HERE!_ " snarled a voice in another coffin.

".....Zoro?!" you cried out.

" _Hey? Isn't anyone around? At least gimme a response, dammit!_ " the swordsman continued to yell inside. " _It's so dark I can't see a thing!_ "

 

You jumped from the couch at the same time Moria bent down to grab the lid of the coffin and removed it. Zoro let out a groan, blinking at the light hit his eyes after staying inside this box for who knows how long. When his adjusted, he let out a gasp at the sight of you.

 

"What the hell is going on here?! Why are you-...." trailed Zoro as he registered what you were wearing.

 

He blinked once, then twice. Looking at you up and down several times, you grew annoyed when his upper lip twitched at the corner. And a second later, the moss head was laughing loudly while you turned red in embarrassment.

 

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID SEA CUCUMBER" you scowled, your cheeks becoming even more red.

"Oh, this is glorious! You? In a wedding dress?! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed even harder. "You look!...You look.....You look...."

 

As his words trailed, his laughter soon died off too. He seems to realize how you were looking inside the dress, his eyes darkening. You grew uncomfortable under his gaze, shuffling on your feet right and left. You bit your lower lip and glanced away from the swordsman, who was now completely silent.

 

"How bold of you to throw such a lecherous gaze to my soon-to-be wife!" growled the voice of Moria, grabbing Zoro and lifting him.

"What?! Wife?! Who the hell are you?!" snarled Zoro, his confused expression turning into one of pure rage. 

 

While the swordsman struggled in Gecko Moria's gigantic hand, the Shichibukai pulled out the scissor and cut in one swift movement Zoro's shadow. The male fainted immediately as Moria threw him at the same spot Sanji was laying at. You gritted your teeth, your hands clenching at your sides.

 

"Oi! Will you stop it already?!" you scowled and the Shichibukai let out another laugh. "I have enough. Give me back my guns so I can kick your ass-Kya!"

 

You let out a cute scream when Moria grabbed you by your waist with both hands, twirling you in circle like you were some kind of doll. You grew dizzy and nearly sick. 

 

"Kishishishi! You're so cute, I could eat you up" the Shichibukai said with a blush across his face.

 

A disgusted expression appeared on your face, shivering once more. However, you became more appalled when Moria suddenly leaned his face close to yours, puckering his lips while making kissing sounds. Letting out a horrified screech, you lifted one leg and slammed it against his jaw. Stars turned around his head as you took this chance to run away. Grabbing the bottom of your dress, you went straight for the exit as fast as you could, like your life was depending on it. Which was probably the case.

Though, the moment you were about to pass the doorway, a dark figure encased its hand around you. You were thrown against a wall, pinned to it by Gecko Moria's shadow. The silhouette was staring at you with its hollow eyes, a creepy grin on.

 

"You shouldn't have done that, Silvers (y/n)" Gecko Moria clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You are mine to matter what you do. Your shadow was stolen, so even if you escape Thriller Bark..."

 

Moria's shadow lifted you and threw you in the Shichibukai's direction. The giant caught you in one hand, tightening his hold around your body so much that you could barely breath. He leaned down, his face showing insanity:

 

"You would be reduced into nothing! KISHISHISHISHISHI"

 

 


	71. Cut it Out

# Cut it Out

 

"Master!!" yelled a voice from the end of the hallway.

"We've done it, Master!!"

" _Stop kidding around! What the hell do you mean 'Master'?!!_ "

"...L-Luffy...?!" you stammered, still in Moria's grasp. 

 

Three small zombies appeared with a giant coffin on their back, throwing it on the ground before pulling the lid off. They grabbed Luffy, who was wearing a golden armor for an unknown reason, and sent him in a cage that laid a few feet away from Moria.

 

"Who the hell are you?! Be prepared, because I'm going to beat the crap out of you guys for sure!" barked your captain.

 

The ebony male turned his head, his eyes widening when he caught sight of the Shichibukai. Moria let out a laugh, releasing you on the couch and sauntering toward the cage.

 

"What's your deal? You really are a big guy" said Luffy.

"You fool, how dare you say that to our master?!" snapped the blue zombie.

"So you are Straw Hat Luffy? It appears that you are quite energetic. Kishishishi" stated Moria.

"So it's you...the idiot known as Moria?"

"Kishishishi! That confidence of yours isn't half bad. As expected of someone with a 300 million bounty. You will soon become a heroic underling of mine" 

"Underling, you say?! Screw that! Who do you think you are?!" cried out your captain, pissed.

"Who do I think I am?" the Shichibukai repeated, raising a brow. "You are asking me? Kishishishi! I am...the future Pirate King!"

 

Suddenly, Luffy tilted his head a little to side, catching you in his line of vision. Your captain let out a gasp:

 

"(y/n)!!! I finally found you!" beamed Luffy brightly, closing his eyes as happiness filled him.

"Luffy!" you yelled, bullets of sweat running down your forehead.

"Eh, why are you wearing a wedding dress? Isn't supposed to be white, though?" wondered stupidly the young man, question marks appearing all around him.

"Stop messing around! Get me out of there!" you snarled.

"Kishishishi, this won't do, my bride" said Moria, and at this sentence, Luffy whipped his head to face him.

"BRIDE?!" scowled uncharacteristically the boy. "OI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"It means she's going to become my Pirate Queen, midget" replied smugly the Shichibukai, causing your captain to have thick marks appear on his forehead.

"HELL NO! She's going to be _my_ Pirate Queen, you idiot!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU! AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU MORON?" you barked, your face going red.

"No" said honestly Luffy, his expression becoming blank.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

 

You let out a yell when Moria lifted you once again and sat down on the couch, putting you on his lap. You shuddered in discomfort, feeling disgusted to be too close to him. Luffy noticed this and he let out a growl, his teeth gritted at the Shichibukai.

 

"Moria-sama!!" yelled in unison the three small zombies, appearing in the room. "The three mysterious people have arrived!"

"They're early. Let them in" ordered Gecko Moria.

 

Three people walked and stopped at Moria's feet. One was Dr. Hogback, a pink girl with an umbrella, and last one a young man with...a lion's face?! Though, the more you were scrutinizing him, the more you realized why he seems familiar to you.

 

"You guys have come!" greeted Moria. "Kishishishi! Hurry up and make me the Pirate King!"

"What do?!" they replied in unison.

"You...." you growled, your bangs shading your eyes.

 

Gecko Moria looked down at you, only to blink in disbelief at the dark aura engulfing your body. The three mysterious people let out a questioning noise, while the one in the middle sweated a little.

 

"You were the one in the bathroom...weren't you?" you demanded darkly at the blond male.

"Eheheheh...." the man suddenly blushed, a pervert grin appearing on his face. He suddenly made gestures about a woman having curvaceous assets. "Boing! Boing!"

 

Without any hesitation, you leaped from the giant's lap and toward the male in the middle. Catching on, the pink haired girl and Hogback stepped aside while you dive-kicked the pervert to outer space. Said man bounced a couple of times across the room, before faceplanting directly in a wall. A vein popped beside your temple, you showed your shaking and clenching fist while gritting your teeth in anger:

 

" **You damn bastard...** " you showed your fangs like a bloodthirsty hound.

"S-S-S-Sorry..." apologized the pervert through his bruised and swollen lips, blood trailing down his face.

" **When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left!** "

 

You swung your fist a threatening manner, a sign of warning for the young man who dared to ogle at you when you were naked. However, as a pervert, he had his own pride. And without any hesitation, said:

 

"But I regret nothing" stated Lion Face, standing up proudly with his arms crossed over his chest, a light shining like a halo above him. 

 

Your left eye twitched as they became white, now completely blinded by the rage sipping through your pores. Outside, there was a moment of silence before a big explosion shook the entire island, the castle tilting a little to the side by an unequal balance of the ground. When the earthquake stopped, a crater appeared at the same spot the pervert was once, you standing next to it with smoke coming out of your fist.

 

"I will punch you so hard you will regret the day you were born!" you snarled.

"You already did" sweatdropped in unison Moria, the pink haired girl, and Hogback.

"Oi, untie these ropes!" demanded Luffy from his cage. "Let me out! Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, (y/n), give all of them back!!! Where did you put them, you damn flat head!"

"He's quite a powerful guy! So this is the Straw Hat Luffy?" wondered the doctor in curiosity.

"No matter how I look at him, he doesn't seem like a guy who'd go against the World Government" said the girl.

"Why is he wearing the armor of a General Zombie?!" asked the pervert from his hole.

"You don't even know that!" replied Luffy, kicking his feet. "That's what we called a Man's Romance!"

"There is nothing 'romantic' about getting your ass caught, you freaking idiot!!!" you barked.

"Oi, Straw Hat Luffy! You just throw out a lot of names" said the Shichibukai. "But we've only caught the four of you guys so far. Pirate Hunter Zoro, Silvers the Immortal and my beautiful future wife (y/n)-"

"FUCK OFF" you yelled over your shoulder.

"-and the other one's some blondie" continued Moria, ignoring your angry form.

"Blonde guy? There's no blonde guy other than Sanji..." replied Luffy, completely clueless.

"By the way, what happened to the three you're in charge of, Perona?" said Hogback, turning to the umbrella girl. "The risky brothers were supposed to bring them, right?"

"They haven't delivered them to Bearsy yet" she answered. "Did they run away in the middle of the delivery?!"

 

A zombie bear walked toward the pink haired girl, a mask covering his mouth. It extended its arm to her, his voice muffled:

 

"Didn't I tell you not to open your mouth?!" Perona snapped obnoxiously. 

"Y-You're too strict with Bearsy..." sweatdropped the pervert. "But, among those three, my bride seems to have caused a sort of rebellion in the middle of your garden. Oh wait...does it means...? Hogback! You bastard, did you lay your hand on my bride?! Bring her right in front of me!"

"Your bride isn't going to come" said coldly Cindry.

"WHAT THE HECK?! CINDRY!!"

"Oi, oi, Cindry-chan! You're making the conversation worst!" cried Hogback. "And why are you always appearing in front of me?!"

"She won't come for you either" said the servant, turning to face him.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S A PUNCH! I WAS ABSOLUTELY NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Whatever people say, I have decided. Only that woman will be my bride"

"She isn't going to come"

"Cindry-chan! Just let Absalom's matter be!"

"You'll never have one either. Ever!"

 

Cue more sulking from Dr. Hogback as Cindry continued to nag the pervert that he would never have a bride. Gecko Moria grew frustrated with all of the commotion, gritting his teeth:

 

"Cut it out! All of your complaining is a pain in the ass! If the pirates got away, all of you are responsible! I gathered all of you together now to commemorate the increase in our battle potential"

 

A scream resonated at the back of the room, and you whipped your head to see Luffy out of his cage, crawling like a caterpillar to the nearest exit. The three small zombies who were guarding him were sprawled on the ground, beat up to a pulp.

 

"Master, the pirate ate through the cage and is now escaping!" said the yellow guy.

"The cage?! He ate it?!!!" cried out in disbelief Moria.

"How are you going to capture me now?!" said Luffy.

"Such a promising shadow" chuckled Hogback.

"No Absalom. We're in a room. So let me stop him" stopped Perona, running behind your captain.

"Like you can catch me, idiots!"

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

 

Three ghosts came out of the girl's body, flying directly toward Luffy. They passed through him and the young boy immediately curled in a small ball, depressing waves hovering him.

 

"If I could be reborn, I want to be a sea cucumber" said your captain.

"WHAT THE REALM OF HELL?!" you yelled in shock, not believing what you just heard from the young man's lips as Perona giggled.

"Until now he said that he want to be the Pirate King, but now he wants to be a sea cucumber?" sweated Absalom.

 

* * *

 

"Damn you, let me go!"

"Hit him with the light!"

 

The huge spotlight was turning on, illuminating Luffy's figure as he struggled in the spider web holding him in place. You gazed in horror as Moria grabbed your captain's shadow and started to pull on it. This caused the web to detach itself from the ceiling and made the young man fall with a loud thud on the floor.

 

"OI! CUT IT OUT!" snarled Luffy while Moria brought the scissors at his feet. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

 

The Shichibukai didn't say anything, and merely cut the shadow. Luffy's eyes closed by themselves and he fainted on the spot. Gecko Moria let out a dark laugh, looking triumphant:

 

"I've obtained it! The fighting power worth 300 million!! With this I can finally complete the ultimate special zombie. Kishishishi!!"

"N-No..." you breathed. "LUFFY!!!"

 


	72. Oz

# Oz

 

"With this, Straw Hat Luffy is just another one of my subjects. Kishishishi! It is within my hands. Finally, my ultimate subordinate..."

 

Gecko Moria continued to laugh as Luffy's shadow struggled in his palm, his limbs shooting in every direction to aim for the Shichibukai's face. You growled under breath in frustration. First Sanji, then Zoro, and now Luffy. The monster trio lost their shadow, and you still didn't know what happened to the others.

You clenched your fists tightly. If only you had your guns with you...Looking left and right, you saw a window leading to a balcony. You gazed at Moria and his minions for a few moments, before slowly stepping toward said direction. The next thing you knew, you were running in direction of the balcony, only to stop when you saw the huge doors at the back now open. Checking if your surroundings were clear, you quickly changed your route to the doors, passing it without getting caught by the idiots in the room.

You finally released the breath of a pure relief when you exited the room, sliding against a wall when you were far enough. Though, it didn't last long before you heard the loud shout of Gecko Moria at the end of the hallway. Your senses ticking, you scampered back on your feet and continued to jog across the castle/manor thing.  

 

" _She is here~_ "

" _Over here~_ "

 

Your eyes widened when four pairs of arms appeared in your line of vision and grabbed you by the waist, shoulders, arms, and legs. You slowly looked down at your feet to see four little dolls of porcelain, their hands sticking out from dark portals all around you. Another porcelain doll, slightly bigger than the others, arriving at your knee's length, walked to stand in front of you. She was holding in her hands the body of Steven, his head about to detach from his shoulders:

 

"Steven!" you cried out in panic.

" _The bride is running away~_ " said the porcelain doll with the blue bow tie around her neck.

" _Her gown draped in black~_ " sang the one with the red bow tie.

" _She disappears in the darkness~_ " another sang with a yellow bow tie.

" _Without leaving a trace~_ " said the doll with the green bow tie.

"Release him, you cunts" you ordered darkly, trying to get your arms out of their hold.

" ** _The bride left the bouquet at the altar_** "

 

The lifeless eyes of the porcelain dolls flashed red and with an inhuman strength, they tossed you on the ground by tripping you on your feet. You let out a small cry, the back of your head colliding with the hard floor. Vines sprouted from the ground and enrolled around your frame and neck, pinning you down.

All of the porcelain dolls toward the one without a bow tie, the same who was holding Steven tightly in her dirty palm. They let out a strange yell and pink smoke evaporated from their body. There was an explosion, and instead of the porcelain dolls, it revealed a mature woman ([anime_witch_girl_breasts_brown](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1011/5360/products/anime_witch_girl_breasts_brown_hair_cleavage_dragon_witch_hat_grande.jpg?v=1478008794)).

 

"Tatatatata" she laughed weirdly, shaking a finger at your nose as she played with Steven. "Where are you going, Beautiful-chan?"

 

She had a deeper voice than yours, that was for sure. On the flirty type, mostly.

 

"Give back Steven, Witch" you demanded. "And don't break him!"

"Why would I? He has a lot of fun....And I also have a lot of fun, seeing you pined down like that....Hm...." the woman licked her lips, passing a hand over her voluptuous chest as she shuddered in pleasure. "I just can't~" she breathed.

"STAY THE REALM OF HELL AWAY FROM ME" you barked in panic, even more when a dust of red appeared on her face.

"Oh~ Oh~..." she cried out, clutching her face as her lips parted.

 

You watched as the woman's back suddenly arched, her hands clutching her brown hair. You didn't know how on earth her spine could go to such an angle. She released another inhuman cry, and a dark portal appeared under you. The both of you passed through it, you ending face first against the floor as she landed on a seat that appeared out of nowhere. You were back  to the starting point.

 

"Master, I brought back your beautiful fiancée. Tatatatata~" giggled the woman, biting her finger. 

"Kishishishishi. Thank you, La Florette" thanked Gecko Moria as he advanced toward the woman. "I hope she didn't cause you any trouble"

"She was wandering in my sector, Moria-sama. And I just love the gift you offered me, Master" blushed La Florette, putting a hand on her rosy cheek. "This little doll is quite useful in situations I want my prey in my web...Hm..."

"He isn't yours, you stupid bitch" you cursed.

 

Gecko Moria clicked his tongue in disapproval and grabbed the back of your dress, lifting you. Holding you tightly in one hand, and the other holding Luffy's shadow, the giant advanced toward a huge, safe door with the number 900 on it. The three little zombies from before were waiting inside of it.

 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" bowed the three zombies.

"Now, let's head for the freezer. Kishishishi"

"Where are you bringing me?!" you panicked as a cold sensation engulfed your body.  "Release me, you big brute!"

 

You jolted and let out a pained mewl when his pointy fingers dug in the skin of your waist, but not enough to tear the dress. Fortunately. Luffy's shadow was hanging upside-down from the other side, his arms waving and dangling in the air wildly. 

You lifted your head to gaze forward, seeing an endless hallway, ice covering the walls. The more you were sinking in the darkness, the more cold it became.

 

"I'm looking forward to this! When I saw this corpse frozen in the Ice Country, I couldn't stop trembling!" said Hogback. "To think that such a monstrous creature was breathing 500 years ago...It was said that there was a country full of criminals from various nations who assembled in masses. Within this legendary country, this man was known as the leader. I can't believe I am going to revive that legend! This will go down in the book of Zombie Creation- Wait, Cindry-chan, why are you blocking me?!"

"Another legend will be revived" repeated Moria, pushing two doors. "It's been a while hasn't it, 900th?"

 

Your lips parted in shock at the sight of this  _titan_ , not believing that number 900th would be...that big. In fact, you were waiting for some kind of hideous creature but this was beyond your imagination. Frozen in an endless sleep, there stood the cold figure of a giant.

 

"Now it's time for the revival! History's one and only...The insane warrior called a demon! Oz! Kishishishi!"

 

* * *

 

You braced yourself as Moria hung you by a hook, using it like some kind of coat hanger. With the ropes tying you to the spot, it was impossible to remove yourself from this place. You growled lowly, watching as Gecko Moria walked down the small bridge leading to the giant.

 

"Now. Shall we start?" asked the Shichibukai, but not expecting a response from the others.

 

Moria extended his hand holding Luffy's shadow, narrowing his eyes at it:

 

"Calm down, Straw Hat Luffy's shadow. I'm your new master. Kishishishi. From now on, you will live as a zombie and be given a body and voice. Forget what it was to become a human, submit to me and become my soldier!"

 

To your shock, Luffy's shadow nodded his head at Moria's words, and the Shichibukai let out a laugh.

  
"So we have an agreement! Now, awaken! From your 500 year sleep!"

 

Moria slammed your captain's shadow in the corpse's stomach, and nothing happened for a long minute. But then, out of sudden, Luffy's shadow began to sink in the frozen and rotten flesh of Oz. Gecko Moria walked back to where you were, and took you back in both of his hands. He then sauntered to stand behind Cindry and Hogback.

 

The room started to tremble, a loud noise pulsing inside of it, coming from the corpse. The ice started to crackle and fall in pieces, the chains rattling. The noise became louder and faster, until one eye appeared in the dark orbits. Screams resonated next to you:

 

"THE CORPSE MOVED!!!!!!" yelled in unison three familiar voices.

"What?" Moria raised a brow, turning around to face the intruders.

"YOU THREE?!" you cried out in disbelief, seeing Usopp, Nami and Chopper. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

"Oh no! We've been found!!!" said the sniper.

"WE LET OUR VOICES OUT!" enriched the navigator.

"DE DEBBIL'WAGGEND!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The devil awakened)" wailed incoherently Chopper.

"Oi, Bearsy!! You couldn't have been keeping quiet about the pirates!?" scolded Perona at the zombie bear.

"My bride! Why are you here?!" said Absalom, gazing lovestruck at Nami.

"We won't let you get away!" said the three zombies, appearing behind the weak trio.

 

They screamed loudly once more, only to be cut by the sound of broken chains. Now fully back to life, Oz stood up and faced your group. The weak trio stayed there, frozen by the fear. The giant released grunts, before opening his mouth wide:

 

"MEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" the zombie roared, the air from his lungs causing some of you to be pushed back by its force. "SOOOOOOO HUNGRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!"

 

This time, the weak trio were pushed out of the room, and the only one who was standing his ground was Moria, since his size wasn't affected by Oz's power. 

 

"SANJI! FOOD!....Wait...Who's Sanji?" the giant tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

You facepalmed hard as Moria sweatdropped. This big moron was Luffy in one way or another, alright. Though, you realized that the Shichibukai somewhat loosened his hold on you, and you took this chance so bite his thumb. The man let out a yowl and you slipped from his grasp. You ran toward the exit, running faster with the help of another push from Oz's power. 

You heard the giant yell the witch's name, and La Florette stick her head out of a wall, blinking sleepily. However, it didn't last long before a wicked smile made its way on her pink lips at the sight of you. She bit her lower lip and snapped her perfectly manicured fingers. Her skin transformed into porcelain, her assets turning slowly into a doll. You gritted your teeth and ducked down to avoid her. You continued to run through the hallways of the castle, until four porcelain dolls blocked your path.

 

" _The bride is running_ ~" said the doll with the red bow tie.

" _Is she escaping?_ ~" sang the green bow tie doll.

" _We will be in trouble if so_ ~" said the yellow one.

" _We won't let her go_ ~" said the blue one.

" ** _BEFORE MAKING SURE SHE BLEEDS UNDER OUR MASTER'S NEEDS_** " snarled in unison the porcelain dolls, their eyes turning red.

 

A portal opened in front of you, and you let out a cry as La Florette stepped out of it, opening her arms wide as if waiting for you to embrace her. You crashed against her, and she let out a moan that sent chills in your back. The witch enrolled her arms around your frame, gripping your hips. She was as tall as you, her hat the only thing looming over your face. The woman approached her lips close to your ear, whispering:

 

"Where do you think you are going, Beautiful-chan? Master won't protect you if you're all alone with me. Tatatata"

"Far from this place" you replied, and headbutted her.

 

She cried out in pain and before she could recoil from the shock, you dashed and slammed your whole body in her stomach, knocking her off her feet. You were surprised when a dark laugh escaped from her, and she snapped her fingers once more:

 

" **First Line: Crack** " she sang.

 

You gasped when something flashed red in your line of sight, and the sound of slashing echoed in the room. A deep gash appeared across your cheek and collarbone. Muffling a scream, you took a few steps back and eyed angrily the bitch who was still laughing on the ground.

 

"What did you do?!" you demanded, loosing your cool.

"You will find out soon enough. Take care of her, ladies" cooed La Florette, disappearing through the floor.

 

The porcelain dolls reappeared and ran in your direction. In their hands were swords and daggers. You cursed under your breath and decided to continue to run. You arrived at a staircase and unfortunately lost your foot when one of the dolls aimed a sword at your thigh, grazing and making a cut in the dress. Nothing came from you as you fell down, closing your eyes and waiting for a hard impact. But it never came.

Instead, one arm slipped under your legs and the other at the small of your back. You reopened your eyes, and let out a small gasp when you saw a smirking Franky, his sunglasses on top of his hair.

 

"Oi, Silvers. Enjoying yourself?" said cockily the cyborg, and your eyebrow twitched. "You look pretty good in a dress. You should wear them more often"

"SHUT UP, YOU TRASHCAN" you yelled, face burning as he chuckled.

"AOW. You're all red in the face!"

 

Franky's face suddenly turned serious and you let out a cry when he suddenly tossed you over his shoulder. The porcelain dolls were running down the stairs, inhuman screams escaping their mouth. The shipwright aimed his canon at them, shooting a few bullets. You gripped his left shoulder, feeling your body jerk each times he fired at the opponents. 

 

"Heh. Done with them" the cyborg announced smugly, patting your butt teasingly. "Let's get to the others..."

"HANDS OFF" you barked.

 


	73. Counterattack

# Counterattack

 

 

"Let me go! I can run on my own!" you slapped Franky's back after he cut the ropes holding you in place.

"You can't really do that far with a dress like that!" the cyborg replied.

"Watch me! KYA"

 

Your heart nearly came to a stop when Franky suddenly jumped over a railing and landed a few feet down, turning a corner so fast that you would have vomited if it wasn't for your body completely bent over the oversized shoulder of his.

 

"There they are!" suddenly shout the cyborg, running even faster.

"Franky! And (y/n)!" you heard Chopper's voice.

 

Franky finally put your down, and you released a sigh of relief, putting a hand on your stomach.

 

"Damn, you certainly gave me a new six pack" you breathed and the cyborg let out a laugh.

"(y/n), are you alright?! What happened to you?!" yelled in unison Chopper and Usopp, throwing their arms around you.

"Don't touch me!" you snapped, your limbs tight at your sides as the two idiots sobbed in unison.

 

When they finished their emotional crying, the both of them took a step back and eyed blankly the way you were dressed. They blinked once, then twice. And finally, they exploded in laughter, rolling on the floor as they clutched their sides.

Robin let out a small giggle, bringing a hand over her lips as she observed the laughing stock. You grew red in the face, lowering your chin while you gripped the wedding dress hard. You eventually lost your calm, and started to beat them up in a pulp. Giving the last hit, the two of them were motionless on the ground, faces swollen and covered with bumps.

 

"S-S-Sorry ma'am...." Chopper and Usopp whimpered in unison.

"NEXT TIME I WILL DO IT HARDER" you snarled, shaking a fist at them.

"I-I-It already was...."

 

The next thing you knew, your group were running down another long staircase, in search of the monster trio. Both Usopp and Chopper also told you about how Nami got abducted by the pervert called Absalom, and she was nowhere to be found.

 

"I heard they use this staircase to transport those whose shadows were stolen" said Robin.

"So that's it, this is where they're transporting Luffy! We followed them but Nami..."

"Will Nami be alright?" wondered Chopper, worried.

"That guy isn't after her life"

"But it's worst if she ends up with this fucker" you grunted.

"For that reason too, we need to hurry to Sunny" said Franky. "To wake up Straw Hat and the others and get back their shadows!"

"But, the island is full of zombies..." trailed the doctor. "It won't be easy"

"About those zombies, how did you defeat them?" demanded Usopp, referring to what happened earlier before Franky got to you.

"That's something that skeleton told us about...It's this" replied the cyborg, pulling a small bag from his pocket. "It's salt"

"So the zombies have a weakness" you hummed. 

"If salt gets in their mouth, they'll be purified, right?"

"Just like what you saw earlier!" Franky answered the sniper.

"Anyway, we heard a voice similar to a beast's roar earlier, what was that?" told Robin.

"It was Luffy's voice" you said, and both Franky and Robin eyed you in disbelief. "That man who stole shadows put Luffy's inside a giant. And now it's wide awake!"

"Giant?!" cried out Franky. "We seriously are in trouble now..."

 

The staircase led you to a small bridge where the Thousand Sunny was docked. Upon arriving on the ship, you noticed how messy it was: objects threw on the ground, no food left in the storage for the provisions, and even someone stole your tools in your workshop. Those bastards. 

 

"What a mess..." murmured Usopp, looking around.

"A complete mess indeed" nodded Franky. "There's barely anything left"

"Now...Where could they be?"

"Found them" you told the others, hand opening the door leading to the kitchen. "What the Realm of Hell...."

 

The three idiots were standing in the middle of the room, sitting in reverse on the chairs. The zombies somewhat decorated them by using wooden sticks and clothes racks. They looked completely ridiculous. The others hurried inside the room and they couldn't help but stare with dumbfounded expressions at the monster trio. Luffy even had ponytails for goodness sake!

 

"Pitiful" said bluntly Robin as Usopp ran to them and shook Luffy's shoulders.

"Wake up, Luffy! Your face looks ridiculous! Luffy!"

"Leave this to me" said Franky, cracking his knuckles.

 

The cyborg hit them numerous times, yelling in the ears to wake up. However, it ended failing since Franky couldn't wake them up, even with their head covered with swollen bumps. 

 

"Still asleep, trashcan" you said, leaning against the doorway with your arms crossed over your chest, one corner of your lips edging downward in disinterest.

"Shut up! You do something!" barked the shipwright angrily.

"Alright...." you sighed, pushing yourself from the door to stand in front of the three idiots. You took a deep breath before shouting: " A **_BEAUTIFUL_** FEMALE **_SWORDMASTER_** HAS BROUGHT A LOT OF _**MEAT**_ "

 

It took only a second before you got the reaction you were expecting: a shiver coursed through their body and one by one, they stood up. With dazed eyes:

 

"Beautiful?" repeated Sanji, a stick in his nose.

"Meat?" said Luffy, the bow ties holding his hair in ponytails dropping down.

"Swordmaster?" stated Zoro, the old boot serving as a hat falling from his head.

"See?" you sent a victorious smirk at the cyborg who gritted his teeth with a blush on his cheeks.

"THEY ARE HOPELESS" yelled Chopper and Usopp in unison, faceplanting on the ground.

 

Luffy's eyes shot wide, and suddenly lashed at you:

 

"Give back my (y/n)-I mean shadow, bastard!!!" he cried out, swinging his fist behind him.

 

You quickly lifted your leg and stopped Luffy from punching you by digging your high heel in his forehead. The young boy grunted in pain, blinking in confusion:

 

"(y/n)?!" your captain stammered.

"Settle down. The bastard isn't here" you said. "You are back on the Thousand Sunny"

"Sunny?!" cried out Sanji and Zoro.

"Why are we here?!" inquired the chef.

"No...But I'm not dreaming. I've lost my shadow!" said Zoro, gazing down at his feet. "What a weird feeling"

"OI, BIG TROUBLE!" Luffy came back running into the dining room, a giant cheese and soda in his hands.  "LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! THERE'S NO FOOD LEFT!"

"The only provisions we had are gone. They took all the food we've been stocking" noted Sanji.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS ARE NOT ENOUGH FOR ME! MEAT!!!"

"But...How shameful!" growled the swordsman, facepalming himself hard. "I let my guard down"

"I even lost my pirate lunchbox...Cheese is not enough...not enough..." sniffed Luffy.

"By the way...I don't see Nami-san anywhere..."

"That's...Erm...." gulped Usopp, sending a glance at Chopper who did the same, not sure how to respond to that. Sanji dashed at the sniper and grabbed his collar:

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHASE HER TO THE END OF THE EARTH?!"

"I'M S-S-S-SORRY! BUT, WE WERE IN A CRITICAL SITUATION AND WE COULDN'T GO AFTER HER!" panicked the sniper.

"Where and who the hell is he?! I'll go save her this instant!"

"W-wait! Let me explain everything first! I'll make it short. Right now, there are two things we must get back no matter what!"

"Food. Nami. Then our shadows, right?" listed Luffy. "That's three"

"That's not how you're supposed to rank them..." sweatdropped Usopp. "First, let me explain about Nami and the shadows"

 

* * *

 

"MARRRYYYY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MESS AROUND!!!!!" snarled Sanji in rage, flames of Hell engulfing him.  "SO DAMN UNFORGIVABLE!!!!"

"He sure got balls to marry Nami" said in awe Luffy. "And, I'm a giant?! They made such a zombie?!"

"So, Luffy's and the cook's zombies have been confirmed, Usopp?" said Zoro.

"I never thought he was one of the Shichibukai..." whimpered the sniper.

"I'm scared all of sudden..." nodded wildly Chopper.

"You didn't know?" Franky raised a brow.

"OF COURSE NOT!!"

"We must not stay here!" Usopp scrambled in search of something.

"I wonder what zombie got my shadow....and where are my weapons and clothes...." you said, scratching your head.

"If zombies resemble one's self then...I've also seen Zoro's zombie" Luffy told the swordsman who hummed. 

"What he's like?"

"He was just like you. He was wearing wooden clogs so I knew it wasn't you"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Then, it's the wooden clogs guy, Luffy's giant and the cook's dog-penguin" said Zoro. "If we find those three zombies and throw salt in their mouths, we'll get our shadows back, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" answered Franky.

"Anyway, good thing you found such a weakness"

"The one who told us about their weakness, and also told us to come here to rescue you was that skeleton"

"Ehhh! You met Brook?!" exclaimed happily Luffy.

"Yeah we did! And I asked him a foolish question shortly afterwards. To be honest, the first time you said he'd tag along as one of our Nakama, I completely disagreed" continued the cyborg. "The more I talked with that clattering skeleton, I realized he really has bones"

"No shit Sherlock" you scoffed. "He's a skeleton"

"NOT LITERALLY! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that he's....He's a real man! I heard from him...."

 

Franky went on explaining about Brook's real reason to keep going on even in the state he was in, and about a promise his crew and him made to a whale named Laboon. As Franky continued the tale, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy's expression turned shocked.

 

"That's how it is" finished the cyborg.

"Laboon..." breathed Luffy.

"Are you serious?!" cried out Usopp.

"It's him" murmured Sanji.

"You know him? What do you mean?" asked Franky.

"The Twin Capes located at the entrance of the Grand Line. That's where we met that huge whale" said Sanji. "Thanks to Luffy's clumsiness, we got swallowed"

"The whale swallowed you?!" repeated Chopper.

"You mean Laboon, right?" asked Robin.

"The old man in charge of the lighthouse was living in its belly" nodded the chef and the doctor let out a dumbfounded sound.

"Shishishi! A Flower-ossan!" grinned your captain. 

"He was giving medical treatment to Laboon from the inside"

"A lighthouse keeper giving treatment?" you cocked an eyebrow.

"He said that long ago he was the doctor of a pirate crew" explained Usopp.

"But why was he giving medical treatment?" asked Chopper.

"It kept bumping it's head against the Red Line, the wall which divides the world. For 50 years, it waited for his pirate Nakamas who promised to return after doing a lap around the world. Somehow, Luffy convinced it to stop acting suicidal and trying to break through the wall. He's still alive...waiting for his Nakama's return"

"What an unbelievable story...They kept their promise for more than 50 years!" smiled the sniper.

"To think that the Nakama that Laboon was waiting for was that skeleton" murmured Zoro.

 

Franky started to sob obnoxiously, the tears cascading and shooting like a fountain. You gritted your teeth in annoyance, your eye twitching.

 

"I LOVE BONEY AND THE WHALE!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm all pumped up! He's a musician! He's a talking skeleton! He has an afro! The 'Yohoho'! And he was Laboon's Nakama! Even if I'll end up dragging him, he'll join us on this ship!" declared Luffy. "And become our Nakama! Any complaints, you guys?"

"As if we had a choice" you grunted and Robin giggled at your retort.

"I want him to join! With Laboon!" stated Usopp.

"COMPLETE APPROVAL!" yelled Franky, still crying.

"ME TOO, I'M NOT AFRAID OF SKELETONS!" said Chopper courageously, crying too.

"But before something that simple....I HAVE TO STOP NAMI-SAN'S WEDDING!!!" snarled Sanji, fire engulfing him once again.

"Hey, Zoro! Where are you going?" asked Luffy when he saw the swordsman leaving the ship in direction of the castle.

"I'm landing now. The number of shadows we have to get back just went up by one, right?" he replied, smirking, and Luffy laughed heartily.

"Alright! Men, prepare for the counterattack!!! We're going to blow this castle to bits!"

 

* * *

 

"Anyway, it won't be easy to find the zombies that have our shadows" said Zoro as your group left the Thousand Sunny.

"Also, Luffy's zombie is extremely huge! It's bigger than two giants! You can't hope to beat that thing!" stated Chopper.

"Moreover, it's not just big...Luffy, it's your shadow too!" enriched Usopp.

"What are you babbling about? Whether it's strong or huge...If we want to retrieve the shadow, we have no choice but to beat it, right?" retorted Zoro.

"Plus, we simply need to put salt in his mouth and his shadow will return" you pointed out.

"We don't need to search for the zombies. Though, I wanna see mine" said seriously Luffy.

"What are you talking about?! If we stay like this, we'll never get close to the sunlight again"

"But, don't you remember? The zombie-ossan said it, didn't he? If we take out Gecko Moria, everyone's shadows will return!"

"Realm of God, Luffy said something intelligent" you murmured in shock, bringing a hand over your mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT, (Y/N)?!"

"He did say that..." sweated Sanji, before smiling. "There he goes again, right to the point"

"Then, if we climb those stairs, we'll find Moria, right?" Luffy pointed ahead.

"CERTAINLY!!!!" yelled Usopp, not sure about this plan anymore.

"Anyway, I'll go kick Gecko Moria's ass. Since that'll bring everyone's shadow back. Sanji, I'll leave Nami up to you"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUT OF COURSE!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHETHER HE's AN INVISIBLE MAN OR A CERAMIC MAN! I'LL KICK THE HELL OUT OF HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS FOG!!!" yelled Sanji as he exploded like a volcano. "LIKE I'D LET THAT WEDDING TAKE PLACE!!!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention it, but that invisible man saw Nami and (y/n) completely naked in the bathroom, and also groped (y/n)" pointed out Usopp as Chopper had a blank expression on, his mouth agape.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUCHING THE PURE SKIN OF A GODDESS WITH HIS UNHOLY HANDS AND EYES?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Sanji somewhat unleashed his inner Hell, the fire spreading all around him as his eyes turned red in rage. Both Usopp and Zoro stared at him in disbelief, only for the swordsman to whip his head to the sniper:

 

"Wait. He groped her?!" repeated Zoro, a snarl appearing on his lips.

"From (y/n)'s source, they were big and squishy that he said" continued Usopp, blinking when Zoro's dark aura appeared around the man.

"That damn asshole...." scowled the swordsman, his grip on his sword tightening.

"BASTARD OF INVISIBLE MAN, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!!" continued to scream Sanji, transforming into a demon.

"Amazing! He exploded!" said Chopper behind Robin's legs, 'hiding'.

"I feel guilty for letting Nami get kidnapped right before my eyes. I'll go with Sanji too! But mostly it's because I don't wanna come across that Shichibukai again! " said Usopp.

"That skeleton's fight worries me...I'll go there. If Straw Hat beats Moria first, that'd solve one problem, but..." trailed Franky. "Until that happens, getting killed by his own shadow is a serious matter"

"I'll accompany you there, Franky" said Zoro. "I'm curious about how strong this so called 'Legendary Samurai' zombie is"

"Nami-san and Skeleton-san...For the time being they're our priority" smiled Robin. "After that, defeating Moria is definitely the key to victory"

"It's not as simple as you say" sweated the doctor. "Our enemy is one of the Shichibukai!"

"Just give me one moment to get back my weapons and my clothes, I will end his life in an instant!" you growled, clenching your fist. "But first, I must deal with that La Florette bitch who stole Steven"

"And it's no problem too. Crocodile was too" added Luffy and Chopper let out a scream of shock.

"NO PROBLEM?!!! YOU WERE NEARLY KILLED! I BEG OF YOU BE CAREFUL! Especially since...I know I already said it, but your zombie is terribly huge!"

"Alright, alright..." dismissed the captain.

"I'M COMING TO RESCUE YOU, NAMI-SAN!!!!!"

"Then, take this" said Usopp, handing to all of you a sack of salt. "Carry one bag at least. It's my Special Zombie Purifying Salt Ball"

"Oh, so this is what you were making a while ago" stated Zoro, eyeing the small bag. "Pretty clever"

"Anyway, I've got a word of advice for you all. No matter how thick the fog is within this sea...There's no guarantee sunlight won't get through it!" warned the sniper. "We're only safe because it's midnight! In other words, when the sun arises at daybreak, that's your ultimate time limit! No matter what, don't forget these words!"

"That goes without saying!" nodded Luffy. "Reaching daybreak without tasting food is the worst! We'll make you regret having messed with us, Gecko Moria! We'll take twice the food we got stolen...! Before daybreak!"

"No, you see...that's not it..." sweatdropped Usopp. "I mean the limit to recover your shad-"

"Let's go!" cut your captain.

 

And this is how the counterattack began.

 


	74. Fight

# Fight

 

Both Franky and Zoro took the small bridge on the lower level, while the others took the stairs in direction of Moria's dance hall.  Luffy and Sanji were already rampaging through the castle, in search of food and Nami respectively. 

You ran behind Robin, Chopper and Usopp, and you blinked when ghosts appeared at the top of the staircase. They passed through Sanji and Luffy, the both bending over as dark clouds hovered them.

 

"It's all over..." whined your captain pathetically. "If I were to be reborn, I would want to be a maggot..."

"I have such large eyebrows...I'm better off dead...." said Sanji, whimpering. 

"Oi, Sanji, Luffy! What's wrong with you?!" cried out Usopp.

" _Ne-ga-ti-ve! Ne-ga-ti-ve!_ " sang the ghosts in unison.

"Robin, what's going on?!"

"It's the ghosts' doing!" she answered. "When you touch them, you lose your will to live. We haven't found a countermeasure to it-"

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK AND MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY!" you snarled, kicking Sanji and Luffy's butt.

 

That sent them flying to the top of the staircase and they crashed against a few zombies standing there. Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped at the scene while Robin blinked in disbelief, before a smile made its way on her lips.

 

"Well, it seems we found one!"

"SHE KICKED THEM ALMOST THROUGH THE ROOF!" cried out the reindeer and sniper.

"LET'S KEEP GOING ALREADY!" you snapped at the trio behind you, running ahead.

 

Chopper and Usopp grabbed the fallen bodies of Luffy and Sanji, before following you close behind. However, when you were about to pass the doorway, there was an explosion and the roof above your heads collapsed. You avoided the debris as Robin, Chopper and Luffy were pushed next to you.

When the smoke cleared out, the staircase that led you at the top disappeared with the zombies and ghosts. Chopper was leaning against the edge, yelling for Usopp and Sanji's name.

 

"What happened?!" you grunted, clutching your head painfully.

"They had fallen!" yelled Chopper in his human form. 

"Man, that surprised me!" cried out Luffy, rolling on his stomach. "Eh?! The stairs are gone! What happened?!"

"The zombies. Usopp and Sanji....Everyone has fallen" replied the reindeer.

"Too bad for them, I'm moving on ahead. If that bitch somehow breaks Steven and I'm not here to contain him, this island will disappear in a matter of seconds!!"

"W-Wait what?!" stammered Luffy and Chopper in unison but you were already gone.

 

Scurrying in the long hallway leading to Moria's dance hall, you avoided encountering zombies on your way or the strange ghosts with a big tongue. The last thing you wanted was to end up back in the creeps's hands. At this thought, you shuddered violently and you shook your head, getting rid of them immediately. Because of him, you will have nightmares for a week.

Jumping on a platform, you climbed a staircase leading to the last place you saw La Florette. Stopping momentarily to catch your breath, you examined at the same time the walls. There must be a secret passageway leading to her room or something like that.

 

"But, she was using portals to make her way room to room....Where could she be in this damn gigantic castle?!" you grunted, trailing your digits on the marble.

 

You closed your eyes and tried to use your purple eye to find Steven. However, it was as useful as glasses without lentils. Not really effective. You banged your head against the wall, letting out a snarl. If only you didn't let your guard down and save the reindeer, you wouldn't find yourself in this stupid situation. In fact, you were blaming everything on Luffy for even  bringing you in his crew.

Suddenly, you heard it. A familiar whistle song resonating in the castle's empty halls. Your eyes widened in surprise, and you slowly faced the way it came from. The sound continued, and you didn't waste any time to run toward its source. You finally ended up in what looks like a wide open room with pillars forming a circle in the middle. And at the center of it, stood a dark figure examining something on the ground.

 

"My guns!" you exclaimed.

 

The person jolted at the sound of your voice, and whipped his head to face you. It was a woman. A zombie, to be exact. However, you couldn't help the familiar feeling engulfing your chest.

 

"Oh. It's you" said the woman. "My true body"

"You must be the zombie holding my shadow, are you?" you replied, taking a defensive stance.

"Maybe"

 

A silence reigned in the awkward atmosphere, and you narrowed your eyes at the zombie when she bent down and took your guns. She cocked the hilt, and her golden eyes fell on you.

 

"You want those back, don't you?" the zombie hummed. 

"I would appreciate it. But that's not gonna happen in this life, right?" you scoffed, rolling your eyes as your tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You're not as stupid as you look" smirked the woman, pointing your gun at you. "I'm not here to return to you. In fact, I enjoy having my own body..."

"I'm not surprised that it would end up as fight. Anyway, you look like someone who needs a good spanking" you spoke, lifting your fists in an attacking stance.

"Now" you said in unison with the zombie. " _Let's get started, shall we?_ "

 

**(A/N: For a good immersion, you can add the music to this as you read)**

 

The two of you lashed at each other. With a raged cry from your shadow, she lifted her weapon and shot several bullets. Some of them in your direction, the others using the pillars to bounce against them and randomize their trajectory. A scowl appearing on your face, you quickened your pace and slid on the ground to avoid the bullets.

Tilting your head to the right so one of the bouncing bullets missed your head, you threw yourself at your shadow. Both of you rolled on the floor, giving each other some punches and kicks. The zombie let out a snarl and headbutted you, making you cringe in pain. She grabbed the back of your neck and slammed your face against the tiles of the floor. Hearing the hilt of the guns, you turned so you laid on your back, bending your knees to kick the zombie and sent it flying across the room.

Wiping the blood from the wound of your lower lip, you stood back up and regained a defensive stance. The zombie, who crashed against a wall, pulled itself out from there. She landed back on her two feet, a dark glare on her face.

 

"Don't test my patience, little girl" the zombie growled.

"Same thing to you, skunk"

 

The fight continued with you having the upper hand, since your shadow sure did have your abilities, but she didn't seem to know how to use them correctly. Until, she somehow summoned your naginata, and was now swinging it in every direction to slice you. Arching your back, the blade missed your torso barely an inch, the naginata stopping at your neck. The zombie female smirked slightly and swiped your feet from under you. Doing a backflip, you jumped away and stopped the naginata in mid-air when she decided to follow you closely. 

Holding her glare, the two of you were staring at each other intensively. Who will flinch first? Your knuckles were turning white as you held the weapon's rod. Your shadow applied more force, making you take a step back.

 

"Give my weapons back, it's useless" you said, and your zombie clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Sorry, but I have no intention to return in your shadow, (y/n)"

"That's your job, you dumbass" you gritted your teeth, pushing her off of you.

 

You enrolled your arms around her waist and slammed yourself against her, sending you both falling backward. You landed on top of the zombie, straddling her hips. You pined her hands above her head, quickly patting your backside in search of your bag of salt. The shadow struggled under you, but you were heavier than her. You were about to throw the salt in her mouth, when she used her legs to slam a knee between your limbs. 

Letting out a 'huff', you lost the small sack of salt who fell a few feet away from your duo. You growled and punched her jaw, to which she responded with one of her own in your stomach. Cursing, you were thrown away by the blow and collided against one of the pillars. You squeaked when one of your guns landed at your feet, and you stared in confusion at the zombie. She was still holding the other one in her hand, and she motioned for you to take it.

 

"I have my pride. If you defeat me by using only your powers, you will have the right to use the salt against me" said the zombie.

"No cheap tricks, then?"

"As if I need to cheat to end you" she smirked, loading the gun.

 

You stared blankly at her, until a smirk of your own made its way to your lips. You took the gun in your hand. But, to her surprise, you extended the hand holding the weapon in front of you:

 

"I will use no gun in this fight" you stated. "It's a battle against my very being. That means I must use the first weapon that came to me when I rebirthed in this Realm..."

 

The gun glowed a purple color, and it slowly transformed itself into a long dagger.  ([fantasy_dagger_by_vadich-d4pwo](http://orig07.deviantart.net/c5b2/f/2012/047/6/0/fantasy_dagger_by_vadich-d4pwogg.jpg)). Twirling it around your fingers, you finally pointed it at the zombie:

 

"Let's end this!" you declared.

 

The female zombie dashed at you, leaping across the room like a cheetah running to get her prey. You did the same, and before the two of you could clash, you used your dagger to rip the left side of your dress. Tearing it at the level of your hips to all the way down, your left leg was able to move freely once again. You used your dagger to block the zombie's gun and swung your leg to hit her temple hard. 

Your shadow swore under her breath, and shot your naked thigh. But you anticipated the bullet. Eye flashing purple, you hit back the bullet with your dagger, deflecting every shot the zombie sent at you. It was a tirade of bullets and sparkles of lightning each time one of them collided with the blade.

You did a roundhouse kick, smashing your leg against the zombie's ribcage. She coughed a black substance, her eyes turning white. Her body stood still for a moment, before your shadow fell on her knees. She let out a raged breath, the black substance dripping down her chin.

 

**(A/N: You can stop the music now)**

 

"Y-Y-You...." she tried to say, and you lifted a hand.

"You were defeated" you stated firmly. "You know how the deal goes..."

"I s-suppose..." she sighed, hanging her head low. "Alright. You win"

 

You walked toward the sack of salt and bent over to take it. Until, when you regained your posture, you felt a hot breath against your neck. A familiar giggle resonated in the room, and a hand wrapped itself around your throat.

 

"B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l-chan~" cooed the voice of La Florette in your ear.

"W-What are you doing here?!" you stammered, your voice catching in your throat when the witch suddenly trailed a hand over your naked thigh.

"I got bored of this pity fight..." she whined. "So I came here to have some fun...."

 

Her hand continued up on your naked leg, and she reached for the brim of your thong. La Florette tugged on it, letting out a small giggle, before releasing it. You flinched as the brim slapped your skin, the sound echoing around the room.

 

"How naughty...Wearing a thong around me? Tatatatata! Though, I already saw you naked earlier when I changed you in this beautiful dress that suits you so well" continued La Florette.

"You were the one who changed me-Ah!" you squeaked when she grabbed your hips all of sudden.

 

La Florette caressed your thighs sensually, biting her lips. She turned your body so you were facing her, the gesture making you dizzy a little. The witch grabbed your chin, whipped your face to the right side, and licked your cheek. Chills running down your back, you tried to push her away, but she merely tighten her hold around you.

 

"You're so beautiful~....I hope Master will share with me!~ I was his favorite!.... **Until you came in the picture, you bitch** "

 

La Florette's personality quickly did a 180, her expression turning dark and into one of pure rage. Her eyes became red and her nails dug inside your hips. She lifted her chin haughtily like a snob:

 

" **Second Line: Tear** "

 

Something slashed across your face, and you released a scream of pure agony. You felt like your face was breaking in pieces. Literally. You fell on your side, clutching your cheek. When you looked at your hand, you saw  _pieces_. Broken pieces of your face like a porcelain. 

 

"I ate the Porcelain-Porcelain fruit. It turned me into a Porcelain Woman" explained La Florette. "Everything that I touch, including myself, turns into porcelain...."

"So that's what you did earlier?! Turned me into porcelain?!" you barked, trying to hold the pieces of your face together.

"I was Master's favorite....I gave my love and my life to him. We were happy!" the mad woman snapped, slamming her foot on your side, eliciting a pained growl from you. "Then, you appeared! My Master was only talking about YOU! Kissing your wanted poster! Telling me about his fantasies of a future with YOU!"

 

At each sentences, she kicked you with her heels, the kick stronger than the previous. When she was done with her tantrum, she took a deep breath:

 

"Finally...I accepted my Master's happiness...." she said more calmly. "If his true happiness is to be with you, then so be it. Seeing you running away from him breaks my heart! You...You.....YOU....."

 

She lifted her head, her eyes completely showing insanity.

 

" **YOU WILL BE THE BRIDE. AND YOU WILL MARRY MY MASTER** "

 

A smirk appeared on your lips, to her surprise. She thought she would see despair in your eyes, but instead saw a smug expression. You stood up, and cracked your neck.

 

"So...You're telling me you took my clothes?" you muttered audibly. "And you also took Steven?..."

 

You clicked your tongue in a scolding manner, shaking your finger at her nose. You lifted one arm, extending your palm. La Florette blinked when both of your guns appeared in it, a purple aura engulfing your arm. You lifted the limb up, and the guns transformed themselves into a huge cannon/flamethrower ([45-Azul-2](https://lparchive.org/Final-Fantasy-VII-Dirge-of-Cerberus/Update%2017/45-Azul-2.jpg)). She looked down at your feet, and saw that your shadow was back.

And so it meant....

 

" **You sure have some nerve...** " you scowled, sending vibes of terror in La Florette. " **When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left** "

 

You loaded the cannon, a loud sound coming from it to signal it was fully loaded and at its maximum. You aimed it at La Florette, your smirk turned even bigger.

 

" **Let's get started...shall we?** " you muttered.

 

 

**(A/N: Again, if you want some music....)**

 

 

"Human Realm: Dancing Flames"

The witch didn't have the time to move that you were already charging at her. The first cannon bullet you shot at her, purple flames danced around it and transformed the bullet into a bigger size. La Florette screamed in fear, stepping aside to avoid the blow. However, what she didn't know is that it was a homing rocket.

The projectile passed through her and she released a pained noise. She was sent flying across the room, and through numerous walls of the castle. Wasting no time, you went after her. You found her leaning against a wall, trying to catch her breath and energy. You aimed another shot at the mad woman, and this time, it hit her straight in the forehead.

The brown haired witch gasped, and her head falling backward as foam escaped her lips. You sauntered toward the woman, slamming a foot beside her head. You leaned down, a dark look on your face:

 

" **Give. Me. Steven. And. My. Clothes** " you ordered.

 

The woman nodded fearfully, searching frantically in her clothes. She handed back to you Steven, screaming when you snatched the dizzy wooden doll from her.

 

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUR CLOTHES ARE IN MY BEDROOM! A-A-A-AT THE END OF THIS HALLWAY!!!" she stammered. "P-P-PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!"

 

She was now a sobbing mess, grabbing her face as the tears fell on the floor. You rolled your eyes at her, putting a hand on your hip as you waited for her to stop crying. She sniffed a couple of times, blinking as to why you didn't end her life at this moment.

 

"I'm not going to kill you, bitch" you told her. "I would be too kind for that. And as for your Master, you can still try to win his love. You can have him all for yourself for all I care"

"B-But....He..loves..." she sniffed, wiping her tears. 

"He will eventually get over me. I'm simply a toy for his lust. It wouldn't have last long" you sighed. "And this creep is too old for me. Now. Stop crying and get the Realm of Hell out of this island. If our path ever cross again, I won't hesitate to end you there"

"O-Ok!" she nodded, before opening a dark portal and disappearing in it.

 

You touched your cheeks to see if it was okay, and you were relieved to found that you weren't a piece of porcelain anymore. You opened your palm and glanced at Steven. The small doll stood on his little legs, shaking his head.

 

"Are you okay, Steven?" you asked worryingly.

 

The doll nodded, doing a small dance of victory. You chuckled at the sight, before lifting your head to glare ahead. You won one battle, but not war. And it was barely starting.

 

 


	75. Start of a Battle

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Start of a Battle

 

Your mind was finally at peace when you busted inside La Florette's bedroom and saw your clothes laying on a bench. You were about to grab them when, suddenly, the castle shook wildly, the tremor so powerful that you had to cling to the bedpost to balance yourself.

Steven tugged on your earring, and before you could ask him what's wrong, the wall across from you exploded. You fell backward with a small cry, Steven grabbing unto your shoulder to not fall too. When the smoke cleared out, your breath caught in your throat when you realized the explosion carried half of the room down...with your clothes.

The new made hole gave you a view of a pair of eyes staring right at you, and you quickly recognized them.

 

"......SORRY....." said Oz bashfully, passing a hand through his wild hair.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" you snarled. "AND I WAS ONE FT AWAY FROM HAVING BACK MY CLOTHES"

".......YOU LOOK PRETTY IN THIS DRESS, (Y/N).........ER, WHO IS (Y/N)?....." said Luffy's zombie and you deadpanned at him.

"I'm no one" you answered, and the zombie cocked his head stupidly at you.

"NO ONE?"

"No one" you repeated, wishing for the giant to leave you the fuck alone so you could get your clothes at the bottom.

"..............YOU ARE A GOOD CANDIDATE TO BE PIRATE QUEEN" said suddenly the zombie, and you blanched.

"Wait, what" you trailed in panic. "Nononononono, get away from me. I have enough creeps on my back so I don't need another giant!"

"COME HERE"

 

You let out a screech, scrambling to get back on your feet and made a dash toward the exit. You dodged Luffy's shadow's hand, your side grazing the floor as the limb slammed against another wall. It fell down next to you, and you didn't waste any time to leave this place before you found yourself under a pile of debris. 

The zombie let out a displeased yell that resonated through the walls of the castle, but you couldn't care less. Your plan to get back your clothes will have to wait for now. Turning a corner, you bumped into another person and you fell on top of him.

 

"(Y/N)?!!" stammered Usopp, staring up at you with a blush on his cheeks.

"Usopp!" you said. "The heck are you doing?!"

"I-I could ask you the same! I'm running away from a huge-ass zombie called Oz!!!" he replied in sarcasm.

"Well, you're not the only one. Let's go outside!"

 

Helping him to stand up, the two of you ran for the closest exit, the castle trembling once again but it was more violent. You both found a way out on top of a small bridge, and the sniper used his spectacles to search for the giant.

 

"This is bad! He has our wanted posters!" he told you.

"Our wanted posters? Why?" you asked.

"Usopp! (y/n)!!" yelled Chopper's voice.

 

The reindeer appeared with Robin, running to the two of you. Usopp yelled their name, explaining to them the situation about how Oz had your wanted posters pinned to his arm.

 

"T-T-T-There no mistake...H-H-His targets.....are definitely us!!!"

"SHOW YOURSELVES! STRAW HAT CREW!!!" shouted Luffy's zombie, arms high at his sides.

"Luffy, are you planning on crushing your crew yourself?!" whimpered the sniper.

"The order went out" stated Robin, staring at Oz's form.

"Is the real Luffy all right?" wondered Chopper with a worried look.

"Is it even possible to beat something like that?" you sweated. "And Sanji's down here too!"

"WHAT?!"

" _Hey, Usopp! So that's where you were!_ " yelled a far away voice, and Usopp looked all around him in search of the source.

"What's that? Did someone just call out my name?" he said, then looked up at the tower. "WO! ZORO?! Why are you on the roof?!"

"Franky! Brook! You guys were all right!" sighed in relief Chopper.

"For now, the skeleton's problem seems taken care of" said Robin. "Seems like Nami-chan still needs to be saved...."

"Oi, move out of the way! What good is it when you're interfering with us, Luffy?" said the chef, facing Oz. 

"LUFFY?...HE'S MY ENEMY. MY NAME IS OZ. NICE TO MEET YOU!" told the giant.

"Shut up! Nice to meet you my ass, I swear. Babbling nonsense like that!" grunted the blonde. "You're totally Luffy!"

"This is bad! This is really bad! Sanji's in trouble!" panicked Chopper.

"This is unexpected...We thought that they were only after our shadows" muttered Robin. "Maybe we rushed ourselves too much..."

"It seems like they're totally satisfied with Luffy's shadow only" sweated the sniper.

"S-So scary! There's no way to fight that thing!"

"We should back him up!" you said. "He won't be able to do a damn thing to him all alone"

"W-Wait!" stopped Usopp. "We should stay out of the way and leave this to Sanji. Don't worry. If it's him, he'll manage to get away from him"

"But our identites are known because of the wanted posters, right?" retorted Robin. "I doubt he's gonna let him get away that easily"

"So naive, Robin-kun! That's the point!" smiled Usopp smugly, shaking a finger at the older woman. "Just by looking at that poster, do you think he'll recognize Sanji?"

"That's right. Sanji's wanted poster doesn't resemble him at all!" your lips parted at the realization, feeling dumb of not remembering this fact.

"I see. You got a point" nodded the archaeologist.

 

Oz lifted his arm to gaze at the wanted posters, trying to find Sanji's. For a moment, he stood there in silence. He blinked once, before saying:

 

"EXACTLY LOOKS LIKE THE GUY ON THIS POSTER"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" yelled Usopp and Chopper, throwing their arms in the air.

"WHAT PART EXACTLY!?" snarled Sanji, ticked off. 

"WHICH PART? EVERYTHING" answered bluntly the zombie, and the chef could have drop dead in shame.

"THE HELL I DO, YOU IDIOT!!"

"ANYWAYS....YOU'RE ONE OF THE PIRATES TOO, RIGHT? I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"What did you say, bastard?!" growled the blonde while the others panicked and screamed to him to watch out.

 

The giant started to land some random blows at Sanji, who dodged them by jumping out of the way. Until Oz caught him in a dead end and threw a few deathly hits, creating craters everywhere his fists smashed through the ground. Dust settled on the battlefield, and Usopp and Chopper yelled the chef's name. 

However, they were relieved when Sanji reappeared, smoking a cigarette cooly.

 

"Jeez....Creating only a useless whirl of dust" he said. "Now it's my turn, you shit head!"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME" Luffy's shadow cracked his knuckles, and lifted his fist above his head. "GOMU GOMU NO...."

"IT'S LUFFY'S TECHNIQUE!" cried out the reindeer.

"DON'T TELL ME HIS ARM STRETCHES!" Usopp clutched his head.

"....KAMA!!!!"

 

Oz slammed his fist where Sanji once stood. His arm didn't stretch, but with that reach and destructive power, it didn't matter. One hit from him would mean instant death for a normal human.

 

"Oz...I remember hearing that name before somewhere..." said Robin. "Wouldn't be it the evil deity of the ancient Kunibiki Legend...?"

"I see. Being Luffy's zombie doesn't seem to be just for show" said Sanji, landing a few feet away from Oz.

 

Sanji dashed in the giant's direction, dodging his arms. He jumped high in the air and tried to land a kick on his forehead. Oz headbutted it, pushing the chef away. Sanji avoided another hit, but the giant slammed his foot on the ground, making it unstable for the man to land correctly.

Oz took this time to punch Sanji against a wall, Usopp and Chopper screaming his name at the same time.

 

"GOTCHA! YOU MINI-PIRATE" cheered Oz as he grabbed Sanji's fallen body.

"Human Realm: Dancing Flames"

 

A flaming cannon ball was shot and collided against Oz's head. The giant staggered back by the strength of the hit, his head and hair caught on fire. Your comrades let out shouts of surprise, and slowly turned to face the direction it came from. They saw you on top of the bridge's edge, holding a huge cannon/flamethrower with your legs slightly stretched. Franky whistled at the artillery while Brook and Zoro both blanched at the sight of the weapon, not wishing to ever fight you with that thing.

Usopp and Chopper let out noises of amazement, stars in their eyes.

 

"THAT BURNS" grunted Oz, glaring at you. He threw Sanji on the ground, and you gritted your teeth.

"Not sorry, big guy. You looked like you needed a good wake up call" you replied.

 

His eyes traveled to you to Usopp's group, grunting questioningly.

 

"A GUN WOMAN, A DARK-HAIRED WOMAN AND A REINDEER THAT LIKES COTTON CANDY" he said, shaking his head to get rid of the fire, and sauntered toward Usopp's group.

"HE'S HEADING OVER HERE!!" cried Usopp and Chopper. 

"GOMU GOMU NO...."

" _Watch out, Silvers!_ " yelled the cyborg at the top of the tower.

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!" you quickly shouted, Steven transforming in his monster form. 

 

Steven lifted his claws and vines extended from all around his body, creating a huge wall of vines to stop the zombie's arm. It covered Oz's fist and blocked the hit that could have cost your life. Steven's true body started to tremble by the applied weight of the giant, his limbs shaking.

You were about to yell at the others to get out of the way, but Oz managed to pass through the wall of vines and head his fist right at you. You barely had the time to blink that a flash of green appeared in your line of sight. Zoro lifted you bridal style and saved you from being squished like a pancake. Enrolling your arms around his neck out of reflex, you panicked about the possibility of Steven breaking under this attack.

Your nerves were eased when you saw him get out of the way when the wall of vines crumpled down. You breathed a sigh of relief, letting your head hang backward.

 

"You're alright?" demanded Zoro, still glaring at Oz who was recovering from the attack he made.

"Yeah..." you breathed, gazing at him in stupor. "I thought you didn't care of what happens to me?"

"Shut up, you bitch" blushed brightly the swordsman, looking away.

 

Though, he froze when he realized where exactly he put his hands, and looked down to see he was holding mostly on the warm leg who wasn't covered by the dress. You deadpanned as the green haired man's face turned a brighter shade of red, his eyes growing in sizes when he caught sight of your underwear.

 

".............................................................................WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BARELY COVERED?!!!"

"Are you seriously asking this question? At this right moment?" you facepalmed. "You sound like my old man"

"GO GET SOME PANTS ALREADY"

"Oh?~ The young boy can't handle women in their undies?" you cooed, stretching his cheek teasingly. "You pervert, you enjoy it don't you?"

"I do not!" he snarled.

"Then why are you still staring at them?"

"WELL-"

 

Zoro stopped himself and his blush died down. In fact, it was all replaced to a smirk and you gulped at the sight. Leaning his face closer to yours, he whispered:

 

"And what if I do?"

 

Your cheeks were tinted by a faint pink color. Gritting your teeth, you punched Zoro's side and he let out a howl of pain. And before he could reprimand at you, Oz was already on the move in your direction. The swordsman tossed you toward Franky and Brook.

The two men caught you in their arms, and you released a grunt at the collision. Zoro climbed and ran along the arm of the zombie, using his swords to slice one of Oz's long teeth. Luffy's zombie scoffed and kicked the swordsman, sending him flying in the air.

 

"ZORO! Are you still alive?!" inquired Usopp, watching the green haired male propelled in the sky. "HE'S GONNA DIE FALLING FROM THAT HEIGHT!"

"Eat this, you monster!" growled the cyborg, using his arm to fire multiple projectiles. The zombie did a backflip, avoiding the bullets. "Unbelievable agility! He dodged it again!"

 

You blinked as Oz grabbed a building, pulling it over his shoulder. Franky and Brook glared at him, not understanding what he's trying to do.

 

"What now?!" breathed the skeleton.

"HE'S GOING TO SLAM IT IN OUR FACE" you screamed, right eye flashing purple. "STEVEN!"

 

The tree monster slid across the battlefield to get to you three, jumping at the platform you were on. He grabbed Franky and Brook first, putting them both on one shoulder before doing the same for you on the other one. 

Steven dodged the building as Oz crashed it at the exact same spot the three of you were at not too long ago. The monster blocked the debris by sprouting large foliage, hovering your small group.

 

"Thank you, Steven" groaned Franky under you, and you realized that you were piled on the cyborg and the skeleton.

"GYAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" panicked Brook.

"Zoro's falling!!" warned Chopper. 

"Damn it, if he hits the ground he'll die!"

"Cien Fleur: Spider Net!" yelled Robin, sprouting arms in a spider web toward the swordsman.

 

She was able to catch him at the last minute, the man bouncing in the net with a groan. Unfortunately, Oz appeared beside the net, eyeing down the swordsman.

 

"Eat this! You're zombie, too!" said Usopp, shooting a bag of salt. "Ultimate Salt Star!"

 

The giant ate the salt and froze on the spot, his eye widening. He stood in the same position, a building lifted above his head to smash it down on his opponents. 

Though, nothing happened.

 

"I-It wasn't enough...for that giant body"

 

Chopper transformed in his human form and leaped in the zombie's face, swinging his arm back:

 

"HEAVY GONG!" the reindeer yelled.

 

His fist collided with the building, but it was too heavy for him and instead knocked him at the bottom of the bridge with Zoro, Usopp and Robin. The four landed hard on the ground, fainting on the spot.

 

"Shit..." you flinched, watching as everyone was down.

 

Franky and Brook were barely holding up at this moment, and the others were too beat up to stand back on their feet. Steven returned in his wooden form, staggering a little like he was dizzy.

 

"Sorry for working you too hard, Steven..." you apologized, and gazed back at Oz.

"I'M MORIA-SAMA'S UNDERLING...OZ!" declared the zombie, slamming a fist over his torso.

"....We're seriously in trouble...."

 

 

 


	76. Oz vs Straw Hats

# Oz vs Straw Hats

 

 

 

Oz took a disinterest to your group, and yelled out for Luffy to come out. He started to climb buildings, destroying them in search of the Straw Hat captain. You clutched Steven against your chest, eyeing dreadfully the giant. However, to your surprise, everyone stood up and dusted their clothes like nothing wrong happened just a few minutes ago.

 

"Shit, what a troublesome monster..." grunted Franky, passing a hand through his blue hair.

"Both power and speed are off the charts..." added Zoro, tightening his black bandanna around his head.

"What's his name again?" asked Sanji, clearly not asking for an answer to the question with how bored he seem. 

"I think it was Roast" replied the swordsman, walking over a debris.

"That's not right. I think it ended with a 'Z'..." said Usopp, scratching his chin.

"Huez?"

"No, that's even further off"

"Awez?" Sanji tried again, and Usopp shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't think that was quite right either"

"Do we really care?" you scoffed, standing up too.

"It's Oz" sighed Chopper.

"That's it! Umm....I'm sorry...My body...." trailed the sniper, trying to find himself an exit from this fight.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. Can you move even a little? Just stay low!" said the cyborg.

"Okay"

"Hey, Oz!" yelled the chef, gaining the attention of the giant who lifted his head at the sound of his voice. "If you're Luffy's shadow, you know not to underestimate....your crew's true potential!"

 

The grip around the building's roof's borders tightened even more under Oz's hold. The giant let out a laugh, the sound rumbling all around you.

 

"YOU GUYS SURE ARE TOUGH....MINI PIRATES!" the giant said, jumping from the building to land in front of your group.

"I have a proposal, but..." smirked Zoro, lifting his head to glare at Oz. "...what you guys think about throwing him down once?"

"WHAT?! O-Oi, Zoro?!" squeaked Usopp, his limbs flinching. 

"I see..Now that would be very satisfying, I think" responded Sanji.

"W-Wait a second! Th-Throw him down?! You mean this huge thing?!"

"To be able to move like Luffy with this size sure is terrifying...." continued the swordsman.

"But he doesn't look like a pirate king!" finished Robin.

"The question is how to proceed...I have more than enough strategies!" stated with a hum Franky.

"There must be a weak point" said Chopper.

"A big fish is to be weakened step by step, but...." told Sanji. 

"In any case...I'm really scared" said honestly Usopp, snot coming out of his nose.

"HEHEHEHE....BE CRUSHED!!!" cried out Oz.

 

Luffy's zombie jumped above your group and slammed his butt on the ground, trying to crush you. Your comrades scattered all around the battlefield, avoiding Oz's form. Suddenly, Franky shouted above all the commotion:

 

"Guys! Let's do it! Tactics 15!"

"What?!" cried out Usopp in shock.

"No way...Right now, right here?!" enriched Chopper with the same expression.

"Zoro! Curly! Standby!" Franky yelled at the guys who stared at them with confused expressions.

"Standby?" repeated Sanji.

"Just support my legs! Here I go! Let's do this!"

 

You watched with an unimpressed face as Franky took a pose in shape of a star, flash of red engulfing the guys in unison. Both Zoro and Sanji supported the cyborg while Usopp landed on Franky's right arm, said male grabbing the sniper by the waist. Usopp lifted his arms in a 'C' shape, standing perfectly still as Chopper fell on top of the shipwright's head, playing the role of some kind of helmet.

They seem to roleplay some kind of robot. And they looked beyond ridiculous, with Zoro and Sanji's face that was clearly saying 'What the hell am I doing?'. 

 

"PIRATES DOCKING 6!" said Chopper.

"GIANT ROBOT WARRIOR!" added Usopp.

"BIG EMPEROR!" exclaimed Franky, taking an explosive stance.

 

You covered your eyes in shame, looking away so you couldn't feel anymore embarrassed than that. Robin simply stared at them with a blank expression. The reindeer realized that there was no one in the left arm, and quickly stopped Franky from doing anything:

 

"Hold it for a second,  Franky!"

"What is it, Chopper?" inquired the cyborg.

"Left Arm hasn't docked yet!"

"WHATTTTTTTTT~?!" yelled out Franky, whipping his head to face you and Robin. "Oi! What are you doing, Nico Robin?! Silvers?! One of you just dock to my left arm, quick!"

"Robin, hurry!" said Chopper.

"Come, (y/n)! Just do like I did!" enriched Usopp.

"No way" responded firmly Robin, causing the three idiots to blink in disbelief. "It's embarrassing as a human being"

 

Arrows pierced the guys, shock coursing through their body at Robin's answer.

 

"As a human..." repeated Chopper, white like a sheet.

"...being...." finished Franky, in the same state as the doctor.

"E-E-Em-Embarr-" tried to say Usopp but was cut by you.

"What the Realm of Hell are you demanding to us? You embarrassed our whole existence" you added sharply and icily. 

"WHOLE EXISTENCE?!!!!" yelled in unison the trio of morons.

"AH?! YOU CAN'T DO IT?!!" cried out in disappointment Oz. "THE DOCKING?!"

"Why the heck are you shocked about it?!" barked the chef.

"DAMN IT! AND I GOT ALL EXCITED! JUST DO IT! DOCKING!"

 

Oz punched Franky, Usopp, and Chopper, sending them flying to the nearest wall while Zoro and Sanji avoided the hit.

 

"What a mistake. What have I been doing..." blushed slightly the swordsman, before shaking his head. "I'll just forget it"

"Pff. Not me" you smirked widely, and the green haired man scowled at you.

"ROBIN, (Y/N)! If you had participated we could have turned into the Robot Warrior: The Big Emperor!" yelled indignantly the cyborg.

"It's unbelievable betrayal...Unbelievable!" added Chopper.

"Luffy would have done it for us for sure!" enriched Usopp.

"Well, we aren't that brainless to do such thing!" you snapped at the twits trio.

"Don't ever do that again...That docking...." said sharply Robin, walking away. The trio pulled themselves out of the debris, letting a shout of victory.

"OOOOHHHH! LET'S START OVER, DAMN IT!" they yelled in unison.

"Franky! I'm gonna borrow this big thing!" said Zoro as he planted his sword inside a white column. 

"Bastard! Those are my heavy nun chucks!"

"Who are pretty lame, if I must say" you scoffed haughtily.

"Shut up, Silvers bitch! Anyway, we can't help it...You can borrow them!" Franky allowed the swordsman to use the columns.

 

Sanji ran ahead and stopped beside the giant. With the help of his feet, he kicked a rock that smashed against Oz's head, gaining the attention of the zombie. Zoro dashed toward Luffy's zombie, dragging the columns with him. Demanding Robin's aid in the coming part of the plan, the swordsman started to swung the nun chucks over his head.

Oz were about to punch Sanji until the chef yelled Usopp's name, who shot a slippy oil at the hand who was holding Oz up. The giant let out a cry of surprise, already falling down. The blonde male turned to Zoro who was now running toward him. He jumped on top of Sanji's foot, and the chef propelled the swordsman in direction of Oz's arm.

 

"Big Slash!" Zoro cried out, slamming the column in the giant's arm.

"Cien Fleur: Big Tree" stated Robin, sprouting a huge column of arms on Oz's back.

"WH-WHAT'S THAT?" stammered the giant, gazing at the limbs who was now forming a gigantic arm.

 

The limbs wrapped themselves around Oz's left arm, bending and pinning it behind his back. The zombie jumped on one foot, on the verge of falling down.

 

"OH NO....FALLING....FALLING...."

"Franky" you called the cyborg, motioning him to help you get at the same height as Oz.

"Alright! Take a look! At this super improvised airspace stair building!" he nodded, building a staircase made of wood on the spot, with the help of Chopper who was holding the planks of wood. "FRANKY SKYWALK!"

"B-But the life span of this walkway is short!" said the reindeer.

"Then let's finish up quickly Chopper!"

 

The two built the staircase as fast as they could, and when they were done, the end of the stairs were at eye level to Oz.

 

"Let's go, (y/n)!" Chopper and Franky yelled in unison.

"Alright. Demi-God Realm....." you said, taking a stance to prepare yourself for a good run. "....Atlas Offering!"

 

Your bracelets glowed a green color, and the next minute you were dashing and climbed the staircase like the blink of an eye. Faster than almost the speed of light, you appeared in front of a surprised Oz. With a snarl, you twirled in the air and made a roundhouse kick. Your leg smashed against the giant's jaw, causing him to cough out blood.

His head was shaking, his eye turning white by how dizzy he became.

 

"No matter how big his size,  a body's weak point is the same!" told Chopper. "When the jaw shakes....the brain will too!"

 

You landed back on the ground, followed by Franky and Chopper.

 

"The last support for your body is that leg of yours!" said Sanji. "Luffy monster"

 

Sanji leaped across the debris, slamming his feet against the foot who was still holding Oz. The giant groaned, and eventually collapsed against the castle, his head upside down. The others smirked in victory, and Usopp cheered loudly:

 

"All righty! Have you seen our powers?!"

"How's that?! Luffy monster!" enriched the reindeer.

"OUCH...." the giant coughed dust, and blinked when all of you stood in front of him. "YOU BASTARDS! NOW I'M PISSED! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL. DON'T THINK THERE'LL BE A BONE LEFT IN YOUR BODY!!"

 

Oz roared, and Chopper took refuge behind your leg, screaming loudly. Usopp kept yelling about how the situation was bad. Everyone stood on guard, waiting for Oz's next move. But it never came. In fact, the zombie was still upside-down, blinking in disbelief.

 

"..................I CAN'T MOVE. MY HORNS. DAMN IT. MY HORNS ARE STUCK IN THE GROUND!" he said.

 

Cue the crew to be illuminated by a red light that came out of nowhere. Creepy smiles and expressions made their way on their face, and you sweatdropped as their eyes glowed yellows. Never once in all your life were you slightly disturbed by the sight.

One by one, they advanced toward Oz who was now panicking. Your comrades took this chance of landing hits on a defenseless giant, attacking him with all their strength. However, it didn't last long before Oz pulled himself out and roared in anger:

 

"STOP THAT ALREADY"

"RETREAT!!!" screamed Usopp, running away with the others close behind.

"THOSE GUYS ARE LIKE DEMONS...." breathed hard Oz, blood sipping from his wounds.

"No good, even if you throw him over..." muttered Sanji, stopping a few feet away from the enemy.

"We're back at the starting point" sighed the archaeologist.

"Well, what to do next?" asked Zoro.

"To defeat that monster, it's really gotta be...TACTICS 15" cried out Franky in a heroic manner.

"I'm up for trying it again!" smiled the reindeer, determined to win this fight by using this stupid tactic.

"Yeah! Last time, if Robin or (y/n) had only cooperated it totally would've worked!!!" said Usopp, and Robin's expression turned almost cute as she lost her cool demeanor.

"I told you, never!" she snapped.

"I would rather die and rebirth than ever do something as ridiculous as that!" you groaned.

"You idiots!!! Like Robin-chan and (y/n)-swan would do such a stupid thing!!" snarled Sanji, taking your defense. "Such a...Oh...."

 

A blush covered the chef's cheeks when he realized in what position it put in for you and Robin. He thought that would mean seeing her panties and yours. The realization even more delightful now knowing you weren't actually wearing normal underwear but a thong. Sanji grinned perversely, a weird laugh escaping his lips as his face became strange.

 

"I really would like to see (y/n)-swan and Robin-chan's docking....Oooo-Eh.."

 

Sanji froze in fear when he felt both of Robin and your dark aura, turning his head to see the two of you arms crossed over your chest, your right eye flashing purple while hers turned white. The chef's forehead turned a blueish color, his skin complexion becoming paler as you hovered him, lips thin and expression darkening even more.

  
"A JOKE! I'M JOKING, LADIES!" panicked the blonde male.

"If you want to do it, do it yourself" said Zoro, sweating at Robin and your reaction.

"LET'S DO IT! STANDBY, YOU GUYS!" suddenly cried out Franky at Chopper and Usopp. "Pirates Docking 3!"

"Giant, or not really, Robot Warrior!" said Chopper, taking position on Franky's head.

"Docking complete!" added Usopp.

"Hey, Curly! Your hand - no, not that. Lend us your foot!" demanded the cyborg.

"Sanji!"

"Do it, Sanji!"

"Eh. I like that spirit!" smirked the chef. "Alright! Go! Armée de l'air: Robo-Shoot!" 

 

The trio cried in unison, the cook sending them toward Oz's face. The giant let out a sound of surprise, tilting his head slightly:

 

"AW...ONLY THREE?"

"YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED?!" you snarled, not believing how dumb they all were.

"We'll get you, you bastard! Take this!" said Franky, landing on top of Oz's head.

"Pirates Robo-Attack!" said in unison Usopp and Chopper, and Franky started to kick his head.

"That's how they're gonna attack?" sweatdropped the swordsman.

"It's rather plain, don't you think?" said bluntly Robin.

"You mean stupid" you growled. "Are we truly wasting time over that pitiful move?"

"DAMN, THAT'S UNPRECEDENTED! PIRATES DOCKING 3...!" Sanji blushed in shame.

"GET OFF THERE" barked Oz, now pissed.

"Eh. The real thing starts now!" said Usopp with a wicked smile. "We'll show you the fearsomeness of the Pirates Docking 3! So you're gonna become the Pirate King, huh? That'S what you're always babbling about! But you're so huge you'd sink any ship you boarded" the sniper insulted in a mocking tone.

"That's right! That's right!" enriched Franky and Chopper.

"WHADDYA SAY?!" snarled the giant.

"Didn't we just knock you out a second ago? Who's supposed to be the scary one?" continued to nag Usopp. "You cute little baby!"

 

The trio laughed obnoxiously, and you cringed mentally at the childish insult...even if sometime you could come out with worst with the help of the stupid Marimo. Oz grew even more pissed than before:

 

"WHO'S A LITTLE BABY!? YOU MINI PIRATES!"

"Now!" said Franky when Oz was about to punch them.

 

They jumped out of the way and instead, the giant punched himself in the face. The trio cheered as Oz groaned in pain, staggering backward.

 

"How's that? How does it feel to punch yourself in the forehead?" smirked Franky.

"YEAH! Did you see that, Robin-chan? (y/n)-swan? Right according to my plan!" cheered Sanji, waving at you both with hearts all around him. "Great job, Pirates Docking 3!"

"I lost my faith in their humanity" you facepalmed, and Robin and Zoro hummed in agreement. 

"What's that 'Right according to plan' crap, you stupid cook" murmured the swordsman.

"All right, now fall!" ordered the cyborg.

"Yeah! Two down!" said Chopper and Usopp, doing a peace sign.

"LIKE I'D FALL DOWN! DAMMIT!"

"ROBOT WARRIOR DASH!" panicked Usopp while they ran away from a roaring Oz.

"Needed just a little more....!" cursed Franky.

"Damn, he's a stubborn fella!" groaned the chef. "While we're dealing with him, Nami-san is..."

"Wait, Sanji" Usopp stopped the chef. "I've got a little idea..."

"There are plenty of things we can try!"

"LISTEN TO ME" barked the sniper at the swordsman. "It seems...that he hasn't completely lost the Luffy part of him"

"But he said he didn't know us!" pointed out the reindeer. "He even said he was Moria's underling!"

"But you know...Don't you think that back then he reacted just like Luffy would have?" retorted the sniper, mentioning the docking thing.

"Indeed" Robin smiled in realization.

"So what are you planning?" asked Franky.

"Which means, Luffy's weakness is at the same time this guy's weakness!" smiled Usopp, and your group separated. "WHOA, LOOK! A HUGE PIECE OF MEAT!!!"

"WHAT?! MEAT?! WHERE IS IT?!" Oz whipped his head left and right in search of food.

"Whoa! It's true! Looks tasty!" sang Chopper.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!"

 

While Oz's guard was down, Franky made use of this by taking back his nun chucks and slammed them against the inside of Oz's left knee. Zoro took the right side, causing the giant to faceplant on the ground.

 

"Does bringing him to his knees count as a down?" asked Zoro in the middle of the action.

"Even if there were rules, I don't think he would follow them" smirked Franky.

"Alright! We got you, Kneel-kun!" said Usopp.

"HOW HUMILIATING...." whined the zombie.

"We won't lose! Not before Straw Hat beats up Moria! Hurry and get the shadows, Straw Hat!"

"Why do we have to wait for that?" said Zoro. "We just have to defeat him..."

"EHHHHH" Franky's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "O-O-O-Oi! We're just making sure this monster doesn't bother Straw Hat, aren't we?! You're gonna defeat that thing?!"

"THERE'S NO MEAT...THEY MADE ME KNEEL..."

"A fight is not over until it's won!" stated the swordsman, grabbing his weapon.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING A ZOMBIE, YOU KNOW?!!! YOU HAVE TO PURIFY HIM TO DEFEAT HIM!"

"That's right, Zoro! Let's just buy some time!" enriched Usopp.

"If you don't want this, run" said simply Sanji. "I don't plan to wait for Luffy either"

"Oi, Oi..."

"You're not going to be able to stop them..." giggled Robin.

"Let's just get done with this" you said.

"GOMU GOMU NO...." muttered the giant, swinging his arm back.

"Even if a dinosaur stepped on it, it wouldn't bend" said Zoro as he took out his sword. "It's said that this black blade's greatest characteristic is it's hardness! Since I've finally obtained the power of the first-rate sword, Shuusui....I'll have to use this chance to test it!"

 


	77. Real Monster

# Real Monster

 

 

"You're going against him alone?!" asked in disbelief Usopp, his voice caught in his throat when Zoro advanced forward to face Oz.

 

The swordsman didn't listen to the sniper, and avoided the giant's punch at the last minute. He cut debris that were falling in his way at the same time.

 

"Oi, Zoro! Going against him alone is too reckless!"

"Come back here and let's regroup!" nodded Franky.

"Now after comparing it again it seems quite a bit heavier than Yubashiri! Black blade Shuusui!"

"Oi Zoro! Watch out!" warned Usopp when the zombie aimed another punch at the swordsman.

"With its weight I can..." trailed Zoro, using his blades to push away Oz's arm.

"Unbelievable! He deflected that punch with pure strength!" said in awe Chopper.

 

The swordsman twirled his three weapons, and sent at Oz slashes that crossed the air, colored in a blue color. It hit the giant square in the arms, making him took a step back in shock by protecting himself.

 

"Shit! It didn't hit!" cursed Usopp.

"To be able to avoid that attack...!!"

"YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD....THAT ATTACK SEEMS TO CUT VERY WELL" said Oz, observing the new hole made by the slice of the dark sword. "BASTARD! I'LL TRAMPLE YOU DEAD!"

 

Oz started to land some hits on the ground, trying to step over Zoro's body to crush him under his weight. The swordsman jumped backward each time the giant trampled the ground, creating a crater under his foot. Suddenly, the green haired male took a mad dash forward and slammed his swords on Oz's foot before he stepped on the ground, causing him to loose his balance and fall.

Zoro tried to use his technique from before, but was caught off-guard by Oz's sudden fall:

 

"JUST GET CRUSHED!" snarled the giant.

 

You covered your face when Oz's body collided with the ground, creating a wind of dust toward your group who groaned, protecting themselves from it.

 

"Santouryuu Hyakuhachi: Pound Hou!" you overheard Zoro yell, slashing the air.

"THAT WAS CLOSE" said Oz as he dodged the slash.

"He got away again! Damn monster!!!"

"YOU MIDGET! COWARDLY HIDING ALL THE TIME....!!!"

"Zoro! Don't overdo it!" scolded Usopp as the swordsman landed next to you. "Even if you manage to take him down...we only get back one shadow - Luffy's! We don't even have a clue where yours and Sanji's shadows are! Not forgetting about (y/n)'s too!"

"Nah, it's okay. I got mine back" you replied with a dismiss of your hand.

"Oh, alright. Then- WAIT WHAT?! Anyway! But if Luffy defeats Moria we'll get back everyone's shadow all at once! There is no need for you to get injured against an immortal giant zombie!" Usopp continued to try reasoning the swordsman. "Let's trust Luffy and focus on buying him some time!"

"I have enough trust in him, but...even Luffy has weakpoints!" retorted Zoro. "It's deceiving techniques...Invisible man...Spirit girl...Master of shadows...All of them on this island have abilities to deceive people...I wonder if they would even fight Luffy face to face!"

"You have a valid argument..." said Robin.

"If Luffy got tricked and the sun rises...Him...me and the cook...all three of us won't be able to fight properly. In this situation if we get Luffy back to normal before sunrise...it'll all work out somehow!"

"Around half an hour till sunrise I'd say but..." muttered Franky, looking up at the sky. "...with all the thick mist in this ocean, the places where the sunlight comes through are limited"

"So it's morning already!" said Sanji. "The mist is our only hope...with the sun about to rise...Honestly, I finally feel the danger of being eliminated!"

"HUH? MIDGETS! I FOUND THEM!" exclaimed Oz when the dust fell back down, showing your location.

 

Suddenly, the island started to shake wildly. Some of your comrades fell on their knees by the shock, trying to cling themselves to something solid. When it stopped, you realized in horror that the fog as cleared out at that time, the mist covering the sky now gone.

 

"The mist...this is the worst..." breathed Franky.

"Our last hope was a deep mist..." said Usopp.

"Just whose strategy was it that resulted in this fog lifting timing?!" growled the chef. "Under these circumstances the sunlight will hit us directly!"

"Damn it...and we have to take care of Oz in this bad situati-"

 

Usopp's voice caught in his throat, his eyes widening in panic as he gazed at a certain part of Oz's body. He fell on his butt, too terrified to mutter a thing. You raised a brow inquisitively, before shuddering when you heard a familiar, creepy laugh fill the air.

 

"Kishishishi! Not planned but what a beautiful night sky!"

"I-I-It's M-M-Mo..." stammered the sniper, not able to finish his sentence.

"Moria!" you finished for him venomously.

"Eh?! Where?! Where?!" Chopper whipped his head around.

"Dawn is near but is it okay for you guys to waste time here?" continued Gecko Moria as the curtain on Oz's body was pulled to reveal the Shichibukai.

"Why are you here?! Where the heck is Luffy?!" demanded Usopp.

"HUH? I CAN HEAR MY MASTER'S VOICE??"

"Oi, wait a sec Usopp! Where the heck do you see Moria?!" asked Sanji.

"He's HERE! Look there!" the sniper pointed in said direction. "The stomach! Inside Oz's stomach!"

 

Your comrades lifted their head to gaze at where he was pointed at, their expression turning surprised when they saw the Shichibukai inside the giant's belly. Gecko Moria let out another laugh, sending you chills in your back.

 

"Why is Moria in a place like that?" sweated the archaeologist.

"What about Luffy? Don't tell me he got tricked!" you mumbled.

"Or..." said Franky, imagining the worst case scenario.

"LUFFY WON'T DIE THAT EASILY!" snapped the doctor.

"THIS IS WEIRD...I THOUGHT I HEARD MY MASTER'S VOICE..." said Oz, looking around in search of Moria. "OH! HERE HE IS! A COCKPIT?! WHAT THE HECK?! IS MY STOMACH THE COCKPIT?"

"Kishishishi-Oi!" barked Moria when suddenly Luffy's zombie started to poke his face.

"THIS IS MADE WELL!  I WANNA RIDE IT TOO!"

"Oi! Idiot! Don't stick your finger into the cockpit!" ordered Gecko Moria, kicking Oz's fingers.

"YES, MASTER. THIS IS SOO AWESOME! I'M LIKE A ROBOT! I'M A GIANT ROBOT!" declared Oz, lifting his arms like he was indeed a robot. "I'M THE GIANT ROBOT....ERMMMM.....OZ BOMBER! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS OZ BOMBER?!" snarled Usopp.

"Oz Bomber?!" repeated Chopper, and you thought for a moment that a red cape appeared around his neck.

"How can a zombie like you call himself a robot!" said Franky, pissed, shaking his fist at the giant. "A robot is supposed to be more like *shakiin, shakiin*!!!"

"Oh, shut up dumpster" you groaned, place a hand over your forehead as you were gaining a headache.

"GIANT ROBOT! MY TENSION 'S GETTING HIGHER FOR SURE!"

"Oz, cut it out now! Don't get overexcited!" ordered once more Moria. "Kishishishi! Now I'll give you guys the chance to fight me! If you defeat me you can free all the shadows at once! Bring it on all at once! But if you can't manage to defeat Oz, you won't be able to drag me out!"

"That bastard..." you swore under your breath."We need to defeat that fucker to purify Oz...but now he is in Oz!"

"It's gotten easier what the target is after all!" stated Sanji.

"We gotta do it! Usopp! If a small amount didn't work, go find tons of salt!" said Zoro, and the sniper nodded. "We gotta purify Oz that way! We'll try to weaken him as much as we can!"

"That's right! Just leave it to us!" smirked Franky.

"Yosh! Got it, I'll get it!"

 

The sniper ran to the left toward a walkway leading to the kitchen of the castle. Unfortunately, Moria ordered Oz to crush this hallway along with Usopp. You screamed the sniper's name, and you barely had the time to move that the giant destroyed the building, with no sign of the man.

Chopper ran ahead, yelling Usopp's name.

 

 "He's alright!" responded a voice, landing on top of debris. It was Brook with a huge sack of salt and Usopp on his shoulder. "I thought you guys need lots of salt - so I've brought some!"

"Brook!" you all said in unison.

"I got saved!" breathed Usopp, barely holding it together at this point.

"Yours truly, Brook!" bowed the skeleton.

"Brook, can you even move?" questioned the cyborg.

"He seems to be super fine to me!" said in awe Chopper while Usopp thanked the skeleton once again.

"I truly was heavily injured. Dragging my body all the way to the kitchen in search for salt" said Brook. "There I found milk and deliciously drank it and voilà!"

"LIKE CALCIUM HAS THIS GREAT EFFECT!" you snapped.

"Ah! Beautiful lady! You should know that milk does heal fractured bones!"

"DON'T LIE"

"Well, either way, we've got tons of salt now" said Sanji. "The walkway to the kitchen is destroyed, making Brook's salt our last hope!"

"There's no time left. We've got to fight!" told Zoro. "We throw the salt in that monster's mouth before sunrise, then beat up Moria, and it's our win!"

"...But to think there is a cockpit...it's still a body you know..." muttered Franky.

"Kishishishi! Be grateful that I have joined the front line of the battle! And be careful enough during the fight! I'm not an ordinary passenger! I'll be your worst nightmare! Kishishishi!" said Moria.

"You already are..." you muttered under your breath.

 

You flinched and chills coursed through your body when Moria directed his glare right at you, his creepy smile becoming wider.

 

"My bride! I'm here to take you back too! Why not celebrate our marriage with the end of the Straw Hat crew?"

"REALM OF HELL NO!!" you screeched. "In your dreams and in my nightmares!"

"My lady, I didn't know you were a married woman" said Brook, now sulking as a cloud hovered his head. "How lucky for him..."

"SHE ISN'T" quickly retorted the guys in unison, and they blinked in realization.

"I'M NOT MARRYING THIS CREEP" you snarled, kicking the skeleton's head.

"YOHOHOHO! THAT HURTS~!" squeaked Brook, a bump appearing on his head. "Then, may I see your thong?"

 

Cue you punching the hell out of Brook and leaving his corpse on the ground, dusting your hands when you were finished. The others stared at your back, sweatdropping at the sight. However, they straightened their posture when you glared darkly at the rest of them, eye flashing purple. A challenge and warning for them to say a  _damn word_ about what just happened.

 

"Anyway! I, of course, will be joining the fight! I will give it my all!" said Brook, standing up and pointing his cane at Moria. "The debt of getting back my shadow for me cannot be paid back that easily but I will give it my all!"

 

Though, you heard a loud crack and you watched in disbelief as Brook faceplanted on the ground.

 

"Ow..." he groaned.

"Don't push yourself" sweated Zoro with a sigh. "Just hold unto that salt!"

 

All of you went in position for the coming battle, with Franky and Usopp doing the first move. Usopp used his slingshot to shot one of his sacks filled with oil. Franky spat fire and the sack passed through it, transforming into a flaming bird. It went straight at Oz, engulfing him in flames.

 

"HOT...HOT...HOT...." groaned Oz, trying to rid himself of the flames.

"My turn now" you said, pulling out your cannon and flamethrower. "Human Realm: Dancing Flames!"

 

You shot the cannon bullet, flying and grazing Oz's stitched skin. The zombie let out a howl of pain, taking a few steps backward by the sudden force. Turning now your cannon into your guns, you shouted:

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet Times 3!"

 

A dark whirlpool engulfed you whole, transforming into a giant tornado. It started to suck up some debris and even the giant, who tried to hold himself with the help of a building. The wind's strength was too strong. The tornado enrolled itself around Oz's right arm, and made him spin across the battlefield.

He finally landed on his butt, letting a groan of pain as he grew dizzy. Then, while the giant was too busy to stand up, multiple projectiles that resembled small parts of a tower were sent flying in his direction. With the help of Sanji, the chef kept kicking the falling parts of a building that Zoro sliced through just a few seconds ago. 

They crashed against the giant's head, but a few of them weren't that lucky:

 

"YOU BASTARD!!" snarled Oz, punching and sending back the projectiles. 

"THE TOWER IS HEADING THIS WAY!" panicked Brook, trying to run away but failing since he was still too weak.

"Veinte Fleur!" said Robin, sprouting arms to get the skeleton out of the way.

"Stop it, you idiot!" snapped Franky, aiming his left arm at the projectiles and firing them.

 

They exploded on contact, throwing Robin, Brook, and Franky on the ground.

 

"Damn it! He used the attack against us!" panicked Chopper, grabbing his head.

"Oi! You guys are alright?!" demanded Sanji, and they answered with a thumb up.

 

You gazed at Usopp, who was struggling to hold the string of a gigantic slingshot he made. The cyborg ran in his direction, landing beside him and striking his usual pose:

 

"SUPPPPERRR!!!"

"Nice to hear that, but this is quite tiring...to hold it" breathed hardly Usopp, bullets of sweat running down his forehead.

"Yo! You ready, Usopp?"

"Sure, but you know..I made this while experimenting...no guarantee if it'll work" groaned the sniper and Franky huffed.

"Don't worry about it, idiot! This week I'm particularly super!!"

"THEN HOP ON!"

"Yeah! Now shoot me right at the stomach!"

"Ok....ULTIMATE IRON MAN COMET"

 

Usopp released the string and Franky was sent flying toward Oz, the cyborg still in the lotus posture. He prepared his cannon, arriving eye level with Moria:

 

"These is a trench mortar to use against sea monsters and sea kings! I'll rip open a hole! Eat this! Moria!" cried out the cyborg.

 

Gecko Moria was still smirking, even in face of Franky's cannon to could make serious damages. Unfortunately, Oz used his incredible agility once more to tilt his body on the side and stopped the bullet with his hips. The cyborg scowled at the sight, only for his expression to turn into one of shock when Oz suddenly did swung his leg and hit him.

 

"FRANKY!" you yelled, watching as the cyborg fell motionless on the ground, his sunglasses broken. He was completely knocked out.

"FRANKY!" called Usopp too, worried for his friend's safety.

 

Oz approached the limb body, bending down to gaze fully at the cyborg:

 

"Not yet, Oz. He's still breathing" stated Moria. "Finish him off!"

"YES" answered the giant, lifting his head above him.

 

The others panicked greatly, running to Franky's help. But it will be too late by the time they get to him. Then, hovering Oz's head was a familiar, dark cloud.

 

"Thunder Bolt....TEMPO!"

 

Lightning struck Oz, sending electricity course through his entire body. Luffy's zombie let out a howl of agony, stopping midway in his attempt to finish Franky off. Oz fell on his knees, his eyes closed in pain:

 

"It worked! He was brought down to his knees!" said Zoro.

"Lightning! This attack is..." trailed Chopper.

"The Clima Tact! IS NAMI-SAN ALRIGHT?!" demanded Sanji, searching wildly for the ginger haired beauty. It didn't take long before he found her: "THERE SHE IS!!! NAMI-SAN! NAMI-SAN NAMI-SAN NAMI-SAN!!!"

 

The blonde idiot kept yelling the girl's name, who standing on top of the destroyed bridge. She sighed in aggravation, staring at the love cook with a pissed expression.

 

"DON'T SHOUT OUT TO ME! THEY'LL NOTICE ME!" she snapped.

"THANK GOD...NAMI-SAN IS UNHARMED!" sobbed loudly Sanji, doing weird gestures and pulling out iron fans with a heart on it. "THANK GOD...PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO UNRELIABLE NAMI-SAN"

"This guy is noisy" grunted in irritation Zoro.

 

The navigator blanched when Oz lifted his head, glaring at her.

 

"WOMAN"

"See!!" cried out Nami in tears.

"Doing such a foolish thing! Oz, show her your real strength!" ordered Moria.

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"WHAT? WHAT? HE CAN STRETCH?!" panicked Nami.

"He won't reach here, right?" sweated the reindeer.

"Now's the time! Move Franky out of here!" yelled Zoro to the sniper.

".....PISTOL!!!"

 

To everyone's atonishment, Oz's arm stretched just like Luffy's would. You shoved your hand in the cleavage of your dress, pulling out Steven:

 

"HUNGRY GHOSTS REALM: KODAMA! SAVE HER STEVEN!" you ordered the wooden doll.

 

It nodded and transformed into his true form. The tree monster let out a icy screech and soared the castle to get to Nami's position. Before Oz could destroy what was left of the bridge, Steven lifted the ginger girl in his arms bridal style and jumped out of the way, Oz's arm almost grazing him.

Nami let out a scream, closing her eyes while the tree monster leaped from columns to columns and finally landing back down. He released Nami, and the tree returned in his wooden form.

 

"Thank you, Steven, (y/n)" breathed the navigator in relief.

"Something bad just happened!" said Zoro, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Why the hell did his arms stretch?!" added Sanji. "There's only one rubber man in this world, right?!"

 

Moria's only response was his creepy laugh, and the swordsman narrowed his eyes at the Shichibukai.

 

"Moria...he must have done something"

"GOMU GOMU NO MOCHI!"

 

Oz's leg stretched and slammed against a building, making your group jump away to avoid the debris.

 

"Like this, he's a real monster version of Luffy!!" said Sanji.

"WHAT'S LUFFY DOING?!!!!" cried out Usopp.

 


	78. Nightmare Luffy

# Nightmare Luffy

 

 

"GOMU GOMU NO...."

"Here he comes!" warned Zoro as Oz took of in the air.

"....KANE!!!"

 

The giant stretched his neck and slammed his head on the ground, trying to crush one of you. Your comrades let out screams of surprise, jumping away from the attack. You landed hard of your butt, releasing a moan of pain. 

 

"THIS STRETCHING THING REALLY FEELS GOOD!" exclaimed Oz. "GOMU GOMU NO....YARI!"

 

This time, it was his legs that were stretched and slammed against the ground. Cue sending your comrades flying across the battlefield once again. You were pushed against a wall, hitting the back of your head a little too hard for you liking. You clutched it as you cried at the stinging sensation, gritting your teeth tightly to resist uncomfortable strain.

 

"Dammit, what's going on?!" you heard Sanji yell from the other side. "His fighting power's gone through the roof!"

"Why does Oz's body stretch without the fruit's power?!" asked Zoro. "What did you do, Moria..."

 

The zombie landed back in front of the rest of the group, Gecko Moria letting out laugh at the misery you were all in:

 

"Yes, this is your nightmare, the Kage Kage power's...KAGE KAKUMEI" said Moria. "A shadow follows the form of the substance it reflects. That is natural! The substance and the shadow must always hold the same shape. This is undeniable truth! But now, Oz's shadow, which should be controlled by Oz's movements, has been invaded by mine and is being controlled! Do you know what this means?....I can change Oz's shape at my will!...But the substance and the shadow must always be shaped the same. But now, the shadow isn't reflecting the substance...but the substance is reflecting the shadow! This is the Shadow Revolution!!!"

"What kind of shit is that?" you grunted.

"Basically, he's reversed the laws of nature, and when Moria stretches Oz's shadow, Oz's body stretches too!" explained Chopper.

"So Oz hasn't actually turned into a rubberman. But his form is rather being controlled? Please spare me the giant already" said Sanji.

"Yeah...." agreed Zoro. "We won't be able to close in on him like this!"

"KISHISHISHI! This is more flexible than rubber! If I make his shadow a circle...Oz becomes round as well!"

 

You watched in horror as the giant slowly turned into a ball, matching his shadow. It was truly a gigantic ball. The others stared at the sight in disbelief and shock, Sanji even letting go of his cigarette. Usopp's eyes bulged out of his sockets, already doing a 180 degree turn in the other direction. You all let out screams when Oz started to roll toward your group, and you all ran away.

However, the giant stopped in his rolling, making your group stared back in confusion.

 

"OI, OI! STOP THIS, MASTER! DON'T PUSH YOURSELF INTO MY FIGHT!" growled the zombie, and Moria raised a brow before chuckling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do so. I'll just support you until it's over! Now, Oz, crush them all one-by-one! Kishishishi!" ordered the Shichibukai. "But of course, spare my future wife"

"I WOULD RATHER HAVE HIM BREAKS MY BONES!!" you snarled, eyes wide and out of your holes.

"Where's Luffy?!" asked Nami.

"He was tricked by Moria and ran off somewhere!" answered the sniper. "He couldn't have been defeated though!"

"What's that?! That idiot....So is this a 'First defeat Luffy's zombie then Moria or no shadow will return' situation?"

"Why don't you guess it?" you retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S ALMOST DAWN!" she snapped.

"This is what the enemy's planned so there's nothing but to go by it!" you barked.

"My apologies!" cut in Brook, gaining your attention. He knelt down and bowed his head. "A favor. I have just one favor...I'd like you to listen to!"

 

After explaining his plan, Robin, Usopp, and Nami went into action. The navigator created one of her thunder clouds with her weapon, while the sniper used his giant slingshot and pulled the string. Brook went in position grabbing the string of the slingshot, and Robin sprouted arms around his body.

With a nod of his head and asking the others if they were ready, Brook bent his knees and prepared for the coming shot. Usopp released the string and the skeleton was sent flying toward Oz, Robin using her Devil Fruit to spin Brook in the air. He passed through Nami's cloud, his bones charging by the lightning of the thunder cloud.

 

"The acceleration was so fast that it made my bones show!" exclaimed Brook, aiming his sword at the giant.  "Although I was nothing but bones to begin with! Here I go, like an arrow of thunder! RAIKOTSUKEN! GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!" finished in a dark tone the skeleton.

 

Oz's only eye widened when Brook appeared in front of him, and before he could avoid the flying skeleton, Brook passed through his arm and crashed through the wall, his lower-half sticking out.

 

 

"Awesome! It went straight through him!" said Usopp.

"HE SKEWERED THROUGH MY SHOULDER!" cried out the giant, grabbing his shoulder.

"He made a hole, let's make this a combo!"

"Great job, Boney!" congratulated Zoro, running forward in Oz's direction. "Nitouryuu Nigiri...TOUROU!"

 

The swordsman created two slashes across Oz's body, who took a step back after the attack. The giant let out a growl:

 

"YOU...NO, FIRST....I'LL FINISH OFF THIS SKELETON!" declared Oz, turning around to face Brook. "GOMU GOMU NO...ONO!"

 

The zombie stretched his leg and slammed his foot on the building where Brook was situated at, destroying this part. Your comrades yelled his name as he fell, landing motionless on the ground. Usopp took his weapon and shot three balls of explosive at the giant, who blocked them with his arm.

 

"NO EFFECT!!" snarled Oz.

"Shit..." said the sniper.

"Usopp, fight!" ordered Nami, running in the other direction.

"Yeah...Oi! Oi wai- HEY! HEY!"

"YOU'RE NEXT. NOSE GUY!"

 

Usopp's forehead turned a purple color, his eyes widening like saucers while Oz swung both of his arms backward, using Luffy's bazooka technique. Though, when the giant tried to unleash the attack, you noticed that his arms didn't stretch at all.

 

"AH? IT DOESN'T STRETCH. WHY?" blinked Oz.

"Ochenta Fleur: Quatro Mano" you heard Robin say next to you.

 

From the inside of the cockpit, you saw arms enrolling around Gecko Moria's form, who gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

"What's with these hands?!" the Shichibukai exclaimed. "What did you do?!"

"Won't you stop that shadow thing for me?" she merely replied. "Hold!"

"Here we go" you closed your eyes, smirking knowingly. 

"You're choking me...." coughed Moria, the arms tightening their hold. However, he was still grinning. "Do you think you've sealed me down with this? How irritating you are...Brick Bat"

 

Moria's shadow appeared from under Oz and bats were created from its silhouette. They flew toward Robin, who gasped in shock. She blinked when you stood in front of her, aiming both of your guns at the bats:

 

"You piss me off so much, you bastard. Human Realm: Bullets Times 2!"

 

Two bullets were shot at once, before they exploded in multiple projectiles when they arrived at a fair distance from the bats. All of them hit the bats from Moria's shadow, and they turned into a black substance who fell on the concrete. Unfortunately, the liquid trailed behind Robin and reformed into Moria's shadow.

 

"So we're going with a long-range battle, huh? Kishishishi! This technique is a handy one..."

 

Robin didn't let herself get distracted by the shadow, and crossed her arms over her chest:

 

"Quatro Mano...." said the archaeologist, and this time, the arms were choking Moria even harder.

"Oi! You..." grunted the Shichibukai. "What...Stop!"

"CLUTCH" Robin cried out.

 

There was a pause and you heard the loud sound of a crack coming from Moria's neck as the arms bent him backward. The Shichibukai howled in pain and you only took pleasure from it.

 

"Yes!" grinned Usopp and Nami let out a cheer.

"Awesome, Robin!" the navigator said.

 

However, there was something wrong in the picture. Moria's shadow was still standing behind Robin, who looked a little pale. Zoro yelled at her to be careful from it, and your blood went cold when you heard a familiar laugh behind you. From his shadow, Moria was able to teleport himself there.

 

"Why is Moria here?!" cried out Nami.

"Kishishishi! That was close! But unfortunately, I and Doppelman can switch locations at any time" explained Moria.

"He switched...place?!..." repeated Sanji, slowly glancing at the cockpit where Moria's shadow was standing in his place.

"....The one there...?" you blanched, sweats running down your temples.

"Is someone who can't be affected by that attack, my shadow fighter! Yes, the one that was down here just now, my shadow!" continued the Shichibukai as he pulled out his giant scissors.

"Watch out, Robin!" you yelled at her, but it was too late.

 

Moria had already a hold on her shadow, and he pulled on it. She let out a cry and she fell on her butt, wincing in pain. Sanji screamed in her name in panic, and Robin gasped when Moria brought the scissors on her shadow. With one swift movement, he cut her shadow and she fainted on the spot, her body falling limp on the ground.

 

"Kishishishi! That's three of you eliminated!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROBIN'S SHADOW WAS TAKEN TOO!" panicked Usopp.

"Kishishishi! I've got nothing to put you in, so I'll just hold onto you for now" said Moria, gazing at Robin's shadow who was struggling in his hand.

 

The Shichibukai let out a questioning sound when he turned to glance at Sanji, whose left leg was glowing an orange color, looking like fire.

 

"Diable Jambe. YOU DAMN BASTARD! GIVE ROBIN-CHAN'S SHADOW BACK!!" the chef snarled as he jumped above Moria. "Extra Hache!"

"Brick Bat" grinned Gecko Moria as Sanji kicked numerous times his body.

 

Moria transformed into bats and Sanji's eyes widened. 

 

"He switched places again? GAH!-" he said when a bat bit his shoulder.

"If he switched places..." trailed Nami, gazing at the cockpit. "...then Moria is back in Oz's stomach!"

"Kishishishi! And everything goes back to how it was" smirked Moria and Oz fused on the situation.

"DAMMIT, MASTER! I TOLD YOU IT'S MY FIGHT!"

"I'm sorry, Oz. I stole a bit of the action"

"WHATEVER, I'LL FINISH THIS WOMAN OFF RIGHT NOW. GOMU GOMU NO...." Oz said while he jumped and stretched his arms backward.

"NOW HE'LL STRETCH AGAIN!" yelled Usopp.

"YOU'RE JOKING!! AND ROBIN'S UNCONSCIOUS!!" added Nami.

"SANJI, ROBIN, (Y/N)! RUNNNNN!!!"

"BAZOOKA!!!!"

"Diable Jambe! Frittu Assortis!" said Sanji, deflecting Oz's arms with his kicks. "(y/n)-swan! Use this chance and get Robin-chan out of here!"

 

You nodded and grabbed Robin bridal style, dashing out of the way from Oz's reach.

 

"HEEYYY! Sanji! Zoro!" Chopper gained the attention from the two men, standing on Oz's shoulder.

"Chopper! What are you doing up there!?" demanded the chef.

"I was searching for the cause of Oz dying 500 years ago! Aim for his right arm! This isn't Oz's original arm! He's been fixed up well by Hogback but the joints show signs of severe frostbite!" explained the doctor. "I can't be sure of it, but...The cause of his death 500 years ago was most likely freezing! Even a monster like this is no match against nature! He died wandering a country of ice!  And the reason why...500 years ago, Oz probably...wasn't wearing anything either!!!"

"......I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO AN IDIOT LIKE THAT!" snarled in unison Zoro and Sanji.

"Zombies don't feel pain, but they still take damage! He's affected by all of our attacks so far, too! If we manage to immobilize this arm, his attack power will halt! So just aim here..."

"WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT, STANDING ON MY SHOULDER?!" growled in anger Oz. He punched his shoulder, crushing Chopper at the same time.

"CHOPPER!" yelled Zoro.

"WHAT? NOT THERE?" let out Oz when he removed his hand, Chopper having disappeared. 

"That punch is also inflicting damage to your body, even though you, as a zombie, don't feel a thing!"

"OH, HE'S IN MY HAND!"

"Since I'm small, your fist is full of places to crawl into!" grinned the reindeer, eating one of his ball. "Rumble! Jumping Point! ARM POINT!"

"Chopper! Nice dodging!" felicitated Sanji, running along Oz's arm. "I'll lend you a hand!"

"Sanji! Go for it!"

 

The chef used his leg to propel Chopper in his jumping point form, sending him in direction of Oz's right arm. The doctor slammed his hoof in the limb, imprinting the form at the same time. The giant staggered back, gritting his teeth. Chopper panted, his body heavy.

 

"YOU BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA ATTACK THE SAME PLACES?! IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT IT WON'T WORK!"

"You'll see! Pain is a signal to protect the body, so not feeling it doesn't make you stronger at all!" replied Chopper.

"JUST SHUT UP" retorted Oz, jumping in the air above Sanji and Chopper.

"Hey, watch out you two, get out of the way somehow!" warned Zoro.

"GOMU GOMU NO....GATLING!!!!!!!!!!"

"SANJI! CHOPPER!!!" yelled Usopp while the two were punched multiple times by Oz.

 

They both fell between the debris, completely knocked out. Nami brought a hand over her mouth, horrified by the sight.

 

"Another two..." you growled.

"Everyone...is being defeated..." murmured Nami, falling on her knees.

"DAMMIT ALL!" cursed the sniper.

"Kishishishi! Four...Five...." laughed Moria. "KISHISHISHISHI! JUST THREE LEFT!"

 

* * *

 

"ONLY...THREE LEFT" repeated Oz as he gazed down at the rest of your group.

"Now, crush them and get this over with Oz!" ordered Moria.

"Impossible...We can't defeat this monster!" said Nami.

"There's no hope left! What do with do?!" asked Usopp.

 "Usopp! I'll make an opening. Do your job!" said Zoro.

 

The sniper looked confused for a moment, until he understood what the swordsman meant, and ran in the direction of the giant slingshot and bag of salt. Oz aimed a punch at Zoro, who jumped in the air to avoid it. Using his swords, he stopped the giant's next attack by clashing his weapons against the zombie's forehead.

However, the force he used caused Zoro to be pushed back against the wall, letting out a groan. Oz went for another hit, but the young man slid away before he ended up crushed by the zombie's fist.

 

"Because of his relentless attacks, I can't fight back..." panted Zoro. "What about Usopp?!"

"This is the greatest battle in the life of the Man, Usopp. Now don't you move!" grunted the sniper, holding the string with the bag of salt.

"Hey, monster! I'd love to play with you a little longer, but dawn is near. I'll be ending this soon!" told Zoro, and Oz let out a questioning noise.

"Kishishi! What are you saying? Your will to live is so strong that you still think you can win?" mocked Gecko Moria.

"Yeah" responded bluntly the swordsman.

"What an arrogant fellow!" Moria's eye twitched in irritation. 

"I'm bad with giving up, so...Now, bring it monster. I'll cut you down!"

 

Oz and Zoro eyed each other in a deadly silence, with Moria growing impatient.

 

"He's making fun of you, Oz! Hurry up and smash him!"

"MASTER, I DECIDE WHEN I FINISH THIS! STAY OUT OF IT!" said Oz, jumping in the air at an insane height. "GOMU GOMU NO...."

"ZORO!" yelled Nami as Zoro's arms grew in sizes inhumanly.

"....PISTOL!" the giant swung his fist.

 

He swung his swords at the same time as Oz's fist collided with his weapons. Zoro was able to push the limb aside, making it smash against the ground instead. Luffy's zombie was now stuck there, trying to get his arm out.

 

"Santoryuu: Yashagarasu" stated Zoro, his blades glowing a purple color as some sort of crew made its apparition for an instance.

 

Zoro twirled in the air and sliced a few times Oz's arm, the marks looking like chicken feet. The giant let out a snarl, his right arm twitching in pain. Zoro whipped his to side, yelling for Usopp to let the sack go.

 

"MY RIGHT ARM AGAIN? AGAIN AND AGAIN...I TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T WORK!" said Oz, swinging his arm and the swordsman jumped away. "STUPID LITTLE MAN!"

 

The zombie vanished from Zoro's sight, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was too late before the swordsman had the time to react that Oz slammed his knee against his guts, sending him crashing against a building. Nami screamed as Zoro lost consciousness, falling limp on the ground just like the others.

 

"IT'S MY VICTORY" told Oz.

"Hey, Oz! Look over there!" called Usopp, and the giant whipped his head in the sniper's direction.

 

Usopp let go of the string, and the sack of salt was sent flying forward, in Oz's wide open mouth. The zombie gulped and ate the bag, his only eye widening while Usopp cheered loudly. Nami stared in disbelief, not believing that he actually did it. Now, all you needed was to wait for Luffy's shadow to come out. Even Moria was looking surprised, his mouth agape.

Though, as Oz trashed around before standing still, a black liquid coming out, you couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong. Usopp continued to cheer, jumping up and down while yelling his accomplishments. Until, Moria's shadow came out of Oz's mouth, holding the bag of salt in his hand.

 

"...WW...Wh...what..." stammered Usopp, frozen on the spot.

"KISHISHISHI! That was close, wasn't it? I was guarding him from the inside the whole time!" explained Moria. "What a damn fool...You thought I wouldn't protect his one weakness once you knew what it was? Idiot! Kishishishi!"

"DAMN IT!" swore the sniper, falling on his knees.

"Isn't this yours, Long Nose?"

 

The shadow tossed the bag in Usopp's direction, and it collided with his head. He fell backward as the salt spilled all on the ground. At the sight, he scrambled toward it and tried his best to put it back in the sack:

 

"IT'S THE LAST WE HAD!" panicked Usopp. "DAMN IT! HE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME! THE SALT DAMN!!"

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

 

Usopp froze on the spot when a shadow hovered him, looking up to see Oz's foot. Everything went in slow motion as the giant lowered his foot:

 

"....STAMP!"

"Smash him!" smirked Moria.

 

If you did nothing, Usopp will die instantly the moment Oz's foot smash him. So, even though if you were disgusted and traumatized by what you were about to do, you promised yourself that long nose will owe you one. Pulling on the biggest blush you could manage and clasping your hands together:

 

"Moria-kun~..." you cooed.

 

The two opponents froze at the sound of your voice, flinching momentarily as chills ran down their back. And not for fear. Nami and Usopp both blinked, turning to face you only to gape at the sight of you: hands brought between your cleavage tightly, accentuating them teasingly as your cheeks were covered with a pink color. Your eyes were half-closed, a softer expression on and probably the first one they ever saw since the first day they encountered you.

Expecting the reaction, you mentally gagged as Moria's eyes popped out, turning into hearts as he panted like a dog.

 

"Y-Yes, my dear?!" he replied, quickly forgetting about Usopp who took this time to run away beside Nami.

"Honey, I think you should let them go~ Why don't we celebrate already our marriage, a-n-a-t-a~" you winked, saying it in a sultry tone. "I promise you that I will never run away"

"(y/n)?!" cried out in disbelief Usopp and Nami, but noticed your crossed fingers behind your back.

"Are you serious?!" coughed out Moria, not believing you at all.

"Of course I am! After seeing you destroying them like they were mere flies, I couldn't help but come to the realization I was maybe wrong...." you sighed, closing your eyes dramatically. "I try to tell myself I wasn't falling, but knowing how stubborn I can be...There's something I must tell you...."

 

You reopened your eyes and trying to say it without activating your gag reflex or sob like a little girl:

 

"....I want you!~"

 

Everyone who was still standing up turned into stone by your answer for different reasons. Here is it, the moment you wanted to vomit so badly. Never you thought you would use such words to fool someone. You continued to stare intensely at Moria, waiting for his answer.

 

" _It's now or never. Please, just come already, boy!_ " you thought, your mind going back on Luffy. " _I can't buy much more time than that!_ "

".......KISHISHISHSISHI!!!" laughed loudly Moria. "Finally! You came to your senses, my bride! I was waiting for this moment all this night!"

"I know right? I'm sorry~" you giggled, sickening yourself. "So? Will you accept my proposition? If you leave my crew- pardon, my EX crew, I can guarantee you that I will give you something _special_ after our wedding" you said suggestively.

 

Outside, you were smirking. Inside, you were dying.

 

"Let me see...." sighed Gecko Moria, thinking about it. After a long pause, he smiled creepily: "Oz. Leave them be, and go get my bride"

"AH?! MASTER?-" 

"Do. As. I. Say" growled Moria, and Oz quickly shut himself.

 

Usopp and Nami watched in astonishment while the zombie sauntered in your direction, stopping in front of you. You smirked in victory, thinking you won this round. Until Oz suddenly snatched your waist and started to squeeze you. You let out a muffled scream, your eye widening as you felt your insides getting crushed by the seizure.

 

"(y/n)!!!!" yelled both Usopp and Nami in panic.

" **Did you really think I was that stupid to believe you?** " announced darkly Moria. " **My bride is a little foolish** "

"L-LET GO" you tried to breath, coughing. "I C-C-CAN'T....B-B-BREATH ANYMORE..."

"You will be punished later, my bride. As for your comrades, I lied" smirked the Shichibukai insanely. "Smash them, Oz. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM"

 

You cried out when you were suddenly lifted in the air with Oz jumping toward Usopp and Nami, who couldn't move anymore because of the fear. The giant landed on them, and started to stomp on the duo repeatedly, until making sure nothing was left of them.

 

"SMASH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! EVEN THE ONES WHO ARE ALREADY BEAT! THERE'S STILL A LITTLE LIFE LEFT IN THEM. KEEP GIVING IT TO THEM UNTIL THEY'RE DONE! KISHISHISHISHI!!!"

"S-Stop...." you struggled to say, losing consciousness.

"Oi, big guy...Who do you think you're trying to smash?" questioned a voice. "There's no one under your foot"

 

You looked by the corner of your eyes to see a blue guy, looking strangely like Luffy. He was holding Usopp and Nami in each hands.

 

"I'm safe?" said Usopp, blinking. "I don't know who you are, but that was almost really dangero-EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"No way!" said Nami.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Oz.

"My name is...Monkey D. Luffy!" responded the blue gorilla. 

"LU-LU-LUFFY?!!!" repeated Nami and Usopp in unison.

"HOW?! YOU LOOK A LITTLE LIKE HIM, BUT....ARE YOU SERIOUS?" stammered the sniper. "IS IT REALLY YOU?"

"It's really me"

"The way you're talking...What happened?"

"This guy has transformation power, too?" wondered Moria. "Or maybe..."

"So everyone was defeated?" questioned your captain.

"Everyone but us were all beaten by that monster! And he has (y/n)!" replied Usopp.

"I see. Stand aside"

"What?! That's the zombie with your shadow in it! He can stretch his body and use your techniques as well! What do you think you're gonna do?!"

"WHAT ARE THOSE GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" demanded Oz.

"It doesn't matter, just smash'em Oz" grunted Moria.

"OF COURSE"

 

Oz swung his arm backward, before lashing it in Luffy's direction. Usopp panicked at the coming hit, and your captain simply stopped the fist with only one hand. Everyone stared at him with dumbfounded faces.

 

"I'm the...only Luffy!!" growled the young boy, and punched Oz straight to the jaw.

 

The giant was sent flying, releasing you at the same time. You let out a scream, closing your eyes and waiting for the impact. However, Luffy grabbed you bridal style and jumped to where Nami and Usopp were. He pulled you down back on your feet before returning to where Oz was, fighting and having the upper hand.

You couldn't help but watch the fight in awe, seeing Luffy handle Oz like he was no big deal.

 

"He's at it! He's at it! He's keeping Oz away! Now's our chance, go search!" you heard a voice from down below. It was a group of people.

"What's with those guys?!" asked Usopp.

 

The group of people was searching for something, your crewmates to be exact. They were helping them, getting them out of the battlefield. The three of you descended from the safe place Luffy let you on, encoutering those strange persons. A woman with pink hair seems to be their leader:

 

"It seems you encountered our Star of Hope, Nightmare Luffy!" she smiled, and went on explaining how she turned him...Well, into what he was.

"WHAT THE HELL?! So basically, you gathered 100 shadows and made Luffy like that?" repeated Usopp.

"That's right, crew of our Star of Hope!"

"To be honest, that guy's power surprised us too" said a guy. 

"But he only has 2-3 minutes of that power left!" answered another. "After that, all of the shadows will escape from his body"

"Sorry we did such a weird thing to your captain, but we want to be able to walk under the sun! We want to be human again!"

"He's our hope!"

"It's almost dawn" said the woman. "The fate of the people on this island will be decided. We're counting on you, Nightmare Luffy"

 

 

 


	79. Luffy vs Moria

 

# Luffy vs Moria

 

 

You blinked when suddenly, Oz passed through the walls of the mansion. He looked a little beat up with all the hits Nightmare Luffy gave him.

 

"He's really strong" breathed in awe Nami.

"Yeah, take him out Luffy!" cried out Usopp, fist pumping the air.

 

Oz stood up once again and dashed toward Nightmare Luffy, aiming a punch. Nightmare Luffy simply used the sword on his back to slash the giant across his torso, making him take a few steps back as he groaned. Then, Luffy used his bazooka technique to smash Moria, punching him square in the face.

That made the Shichibukai loose his senses a little, causing the zombie to falter in his movements, becoming dizzier. Oz tried to kick Nightmare Luffy by lifting his leg, but your captain used his rubber body to twirl like a metal spring while taking a huge intake. His let out the air he absorbed, stopping the zombie's foot and using the momentum to lend a storm of punches on both Oz and Moria.

He continued like this until Moria lost consciousness and Oz fell on his back, knocked out.

 

"Unbelievable" you murmured.

"Ah, what about Luffy?!" asked Nami, looking left and right in search for the rubber boy.

 

Her question was answered when said boy landed a few feet away from your group, faceplanting on the ground. The shadows started to come out of his body, and slowly he returned to his usual form. Usopp and Nami ran to him, checking if he was okay. The others cheered behind you, singing for their freedom and Luffy's victory.

 

"He beat Oz and Moria!!!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"Everyone's shadows are going to return!!"

"Thriller Bark has been defeated!"

 

You let out a sigh of relief and let yourself fell back down. Your right eye was hurting, but not that much. Steven climbed on your knee and you patted his wooden head. 

 

"So, how are we gonna get the shadows back?" demanded Usopp to the pink haired woman whose name was Lola. "Four of us lost our shadows too!"

"That's gonna be another problem..." said the woman. "Actually, we hoped that Straw Hat would do it"

"But that's impossible now, right?" said a man in the crowd, his teeth looking like a squirrel. "He's not even moving anymore..."

"The one who put the shadows into the zombies was Moria. Unless he gives the order 'Return to your original masters', the shadows won't return" explained Lola.

"Let's just see what we can do, then"

"Yeah, we'll just have to wake Moria, and force him to say it!" said a guy with curly hair. "If we can't get the shadows back, then there was no point in beating him!"

 

Everyone gasped when a debris fell down next to them. They blanched and let out screams when Oz stood back on his feet, glaring down at each one of you.

 

"Oz stood up again!"

"How can his body still move after taking an attack like that?!"

"How can this be?! We're done for! The entire Straw Hat crew was beaten too!" said curly hair.

"We used up all the shadows we'd been saving! We don't have any other ways to beat him now!" added squirrel teeth.

"THAT DIDN'T HURT AT ALL!" said Oz.

"DAMN IT!" cursed Lola, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It really is impossible to beat a zombie using brute strength!"

"This is our limit...The night's coming to an end...Is there no way we can ever live outside the darkness again?!"

"Let's just give up...We'll die if we stay here.."

"Let's hurry back into the forest...Let's go back to the dark forest, where the light never shines..."

"Quite your fucking whining" you ordered, pulling a toothpick between your lips.

 

The group of people that lost their shadows flinched at your dark tone, gazing at you in wonder and disbelief. You were laying one leg on the ground while the other was bent, one arm leaning on the knee.

 

"It was about time you all woke up..." you said, not looking back to know all of your comrades were back on their feet.

"I don't know what happened to Luffy, but I'd say he's done more than enough" said Zoro, walking through the crowd who gaped at him.

"Hey, wait a second! If you keep moving around with those injuries, you'll die!" warned the man with curly hair.

"He can still stand after taking a blow from that giant head-on?!" said in shock Lola. "I don't even know who the zombie is anymore!!"

"I can assure you that he is brainless" you told her, and smirked when the swordsman directed a glare at you.

"Will you shut up for once, you damn Mummy?!"

"When you become intelligent, Sea Cucumber" came your reply, flipping him off.

"Hey! What happened to the Straw Hats we brought over here to keep them safe?!" asked a man, motioning the empty spot where the others were a few minutes ago.

"I...I don't know! There's no way they could have moved when they were unconscious!"

"Huh?! Where are the two who were over here?!"

"You're right! The guy with the long nose and the woman both disappeared!"

"Did they run away faster than us?!"

"Huh, all of them?! When did they...Anyway! We're in trouble! We've gotta run too!"

 

They were cut by Luffy waking up and slamming a fist against the concrete, panting as he gazed at Oz:

 

"T-That wasn't enough, huh?" your captain grunted.

"Huh, Straw Hat?! Not you too!"

"I just need to get in one more attack...Damn, I'm still exhausted from earlier! Robin!"

"Yes, I'm here" answered the woman, appearing out of nowhere.

"I need to get to the top!" said Luffy and Robin nodded her head.

"Understood. Then, I'll make you some footing"

"If there is anything I can do, then..." trailed Brook, appearing too.

"WHOA! EVEN THE CORPSE GOT BACK UP!!" 

"Alright, Brook! I've got a favor to ask!" said Luffy.

"I thought so" grinned Nami, her Clima-Tact in hands. "We're all in position, to support you!"

"THE GIRL FROM EARLIER! WHY IS SHE UP THERE?! Don't tell me, these guys...They never even thought of escaping?! Ever since Oz got back up...THEY'VE ALL BEEN PREPARING A COUNTERATTACK?!!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THESE GUYS HAVEN'T BACKED DOWN, EVEN ONE INCH!"

"Oi! You guys are in the way! Move!" barked Zoro.

"IF YOU GUYS SAY SO!" they screamed in unison, running away from the battlefield without a second thought.

"(y/n)-" called Luffy, but you cut him with a dismiss of your hand.

"Already done" you replied, playing with the toothpick between your lips.

 

Oz blinked and looked down to see his legs tied together and blocked by vines. Steven, in his true form, was holding him in place. Even if he tried to move away, it resulted with more vines enrolling around his ankles.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" grunted Oz.

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama, Jingo Jungle" you answered, and stars appeared in Luffy's eyes.

"AWESOME~! You're so cool, Steven!" said your captain and the tree monster let out an appreciative growl.

 

Robin took this time to sprout feet on the tower, and Brook lifted Luffy in his arms and climbed the building so fast that when you blinked, they were already at the top. Oz extended an arm toward them, not understanding what they were about to do. Clouds formed around the giant, and became even more confused than before.

 

"The weather is 'Rain'!" smirked Nami, creating bubbles inside the clouds she formed. "Rain Tempo!"

 

A downpour started to rain on Oz's body, and he let out a questioning noise when the vines grew in sizes, now holding his arms tightly. There was an explosion that shook the entire ground. From the new hole on the tower right next to the zombie, both Franky and Usopp appeared with a long and giant tube:

 

"The emergency plumbing is completed! Turn it as hard as you can!" said Franky to the sniper.

"Turning!" replied Usopp, turning a lever.

 

Cold air escaped from the tube and covered Oz's lower-half in ice, freezing him on the spot. The giant tried to free himself from the frozen liquid, but it proved to be a failure.

 

"Now, it's my turn!" yelled Sanji's voice from above. "GO!!"

 

The chef kicked the chain from the helm and it enrolled around Oz's torso and neck, pulling him backward a little. Luffy's zombie grabbed the chain, aiming to pry it off.

 

"Zoro! Attack Oz's stomach!" yelled Chopper from the top of a building, and the swordsman nodded.

"Leave it to me! Three Sword Style...Secret Technique!" he said, while twirling his weapons and dashed forward. He passed through Oz and slashed his stomach, making him caught blood. "THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

 

The wheel holding the chain turned and straightened Oz's back.

 

"GREAT JOB, SANJI! Now, Oz's spine is completely straight!" said Chopper. "The human spine is bent in an S-shape in order to soften blows and shoulder weight...If you straighten it out, there's nowhere to shift the shock to, and it takes full damage!"

"Get him, Luffy!" yelled Nami at your captain, who was thrown from the top of the island by Brook.

 

Using Third Gear, his two arms grew in sizes, swinging them backward. Since Oz couldn't move his right arm with all the damage he took, Luffy was able to slam his hands on the giant's face, the force causing his spine to break.

There was a moment of silence while the giant slowly fell down, now completely out of power to move anymore, and everyone cheered loudly for the Straw Hat crew's triumph. 

 

"STRAW HAT REALLY IS THE KIND OF MAN WE THOUGHT HE WAS!" yelled Lola in happiness. 

 

She turned to face him, only to let out a scream of disbelief at the sight of a tiny Luffy. Consequences for using Third Gear, as usual. Suddenly, from the corner of your eyes, you saw something shine at the horizon. It was the sun. Dawn was near.

 

"HEY, LUFFY! Hurry up and get your shadows back!" called Usopp. "There's no time to rejoice! You're all gonna die!"

"Yes...Now, let's wake up Moria, and force him to return our shadows! Dawn is just around the corner!" said Lola, clenching her fists.

"No need...to wake me...." said the Shichibukai, coming out from the cockpit. He looked quite beaten up, with his form panting heavy breathes.

"MORIA!"

"If he's awake, then that's good! Now, unless you want to be beaten by the Straw Hats again, then release all of your shadows!" told Lola.

"That's right! Release them, you bastard!"

"Kishishishi!" laughed Moria, turning to face them. "This isn't just some children's fight...A real pirate doesn't even fear death! So, they joined up with you, Forest-losers? That explains where Straw Hat got that ridiculous power up! The nerves! Using my own shadow-power against me!?"

"Shut up! Give us back our shadows!"

"Straw Hat! How dare you do wreak such reckless havoc...." coughed Moria, taking a deep breath. "All over my 'Thriller Bark' like this?!"

"It's all because you got in the way of our journey! Hurry up and give us back our shadows before sunrise!" replied Luffy angrily.

"Kishishishi! Even if you continue your journey, the only thing that awaits you is death! The New World is way out of your league! You might think you've gathered up a decent little crew but...You would only lose it all!" said Moria, his expression becoming crazier. "Do you know why?"

"Hey, Straw Hat! There's no time to stand around and chat! Look at how bright the sky is! Hurry up and retrieve our shadows! WE'RE OUT OF TIME"

"I speak out of experience! My subordinates were known far and wide, so why did I lose them all?!" continued Moria, adding a long pause after. "I lost my crew because they were all alive! If they'd have been zombies from the start, I wouldn't have lost them! For zombies are immortal! Even if they're purified, they can be replaced!"

 

Long shadows tentacles started to sprout from his back, extending all around the Shichibukai:

 

"As the master of this immortal army, I will once again aim for the title of Pirate King! You should be glad that your shadows get to be my tools!"

 

The tentacles passed through the crowd of people who screamed, avoiding them at the best of their capacities. The sticky substances all went inside the forest and walls, searching for the shadows of the island. Moria grinned darkly, his eyes shining a strange glint:

 

"Now, all shadows of Thriller Bark...Become my power! SHADOWS ASGARD!" he yelled, his eyes turning red.

 

Gecko Moria started to absorb all the shadows on the island, making him grow bigger already.

 

"Straw Hat! You took in about one hundred shadows, didn't you?" demanded Moria, his smile becoming larger. "Then I shall adsorb one hundred..."

 

Your eyes widened at the sight.

 

" _Two hundred...._ "

 

All of his members became longer.

 

" _Three hundred..._ "

 

More shadows were coming and he was still gaining in mass and height.

 

" _Four hundred..._ "

 

The crowd stared at him in astonishment, all taking a step back with their mouth agape.

 

" _Five hundred..._ "

 

The Shichibukai's voice turned deeper and more monstrous. 

 

" _Six hundred..._ "

 

A green aura engulfed the giant, his limbs exploding in gigantic proportions, crushing the ground underneath them.

 

" _Seven hundred..._ "

 

His shoes tore down by the size of his feet, whose nails could by envied by the weirdest women with a fetish for long and false ones.

 

" _Eight hundred..._ "

 

The back of his neck pulsed with veins and his became longer.

 

" _Nine hundred..._ "

 

Moria's horns stretched and grew bigger, his skin turning a light green color. He let out a chilling laugh at the end of his transformation, towering everyone with his incredible height.

 

" ** _ONE THOUSAND_** "

 

* * *

 

"One thousand...shadows...." you spoke.

"Inside Moria..." squeaked Usopp, his face paling terribly.

"It's over..." murmured a man. "What the hell is that?..."

"I'm back to normal" said Luffy, standing back up, not tiny anymore. 

"Morning's almost here! There's no time! He's stronger than both shadow-infused Straw Hat and Oz put together!"

"And just how's he able to hold that tenfold power in that body of his?!"

"So we can't beat him even with Devil Fruit users on our side?! It's all over!"

"Straw Hat's shadow is in there, too..." muttered Franky and Robin hummed in confirmation.

"Our shadows too, most likely" added Sanji.

"So everything is..." trailed Usopp.

"Inside his stomach...?" asked Chopper.

 

Moria let out a shrill scream, lifting his right arm and pushing the ground. It cracked under the applied weight, creating rifts all around him. The crowd of people ran away back inside the dark forest, with the sun's rays passing through the walls. All except for Lola, who decided to stay even if it meant a possible death.

 

"So we've finally reached the boss"  said Zoro. "And he's a big one too"

"He ignored his pride and decided to act on his anger" stated Robin.

"Oi, guys. There's no time left. I'm gonna get a bit reckless, so please take care of me afterwards" said Luffy, taking a step forward.

"Alright, leave it to me!" agreed the cyborg.

"Beat him, Luffy!" cheered on Usopp.

"Oi, you guys! Are you even sane?! No way you can win! That monster has the power of more than one thousand people!" said curly guy.

"That's right! That's your shadows in there too....Powering up that monster, you know?! We got no time left"

"Shut it unless you're helping out!" retorted the swordsman. "We've already won this battle against Moria, anyway. All that's left now is a fight against time. Moria's just trying to buy some with that power of his"

 

Luffy slammed his fist on the ground, smoke coming out of his body as he entered Second Gear.

 

"Will we be eliminated? Or will Moria be taken down first?"

 

Luffy avoided every punches and kicks Moria was trying to aim at him, helping himself with the walls and debris around him. He used his bazooka technique a few times against the Shichibukai's stomach, each hit causing tons of shadows to leak out of his mouth.

 

"As Moria loses consciousness, the shadows gain control!" exclaimed Usopp. "Because one thousand shadows is too much for even Moria to control!"

 

Suddenly, as your captain stopped to catch his breath on the tower, Moria sent at him bats who formed a box around Luffy, encasing him inside. Then, the Shichibukai lifted his arm and smashed the box down. The squashed box fell on the ground and he started to crush it repeatedly with his big foot.

 

" **THIS IS WHAT YOU AMATEURS GET FOR PRETENDING TO BE BIG SHOTS IN THIS HUGE WORLD! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE TO OPPOSE A SHICHIBUKAI! PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THEIR OWN LIMITS! OTHERWISE, THEY PERISH IN VAIN!** " Moria snarled.

 

Some of your comrades yelled Luffy's name in panic, worried for his safety with the box's state right now. However, a loud sound came from it and Moria blinked shock as Luffy tossed the box away with a swift movement of his fist. Smoke was still coming out of his body, looking a little disheveled and having some difficulty to breath.

 

"Whether we're amateurs..." muttered Luffy. "Whether we perish in vain...NO ONE....WILL TAKE ME DOWN...."

" **NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN?** " repeated in disbelief Moria. " **ON WHAT GROUNDS DO YOU MAKE SUCH A BASELESS CLAIM? YOU SIMPLY MAKE YOURSELF APPEAR MORE INEXPERIENCED!** "

"Cuz I'm rubber" came the simple reply of Luffy, and you sweatdropped while Moria grew even more pissed.

 

Luffy blown in his thumb, inflating his right arm before it traveled to his upper torso. Using the same technique like in Enies Lobby, your captain used his whole form to crash against Moria, to make him spit all of the shadows. A lot more were coming out of his mouth, but the Shichibukai quickly put his hands over his mouth, blocking them.

 

" **THE SOURCE OF MY POWER....SHADOWS!** " came the muffled voice of Moria as Luffy's balloon form fell back. " **I AM YOUR MASTER!** "

"That bastard!" snapped squirrel teeth. "He's planning to keep our shadows from us?!"

"My shadow! Come back to me!" ordered Lola, half of her face disintegrating by the rays of the sun. "Can you hear me, my shadow?! Haven't we been through so much together since our birth?! You and I were born together! Return to me! I've spent 3 years searching for your zombie! And now you're here, aren't you?! If you can hear me, get back here! Come back to me!"

"Captain Lola!!" cried out her crewmates, holding her body.

"Get in the shadows!"

"Your body's gonna disappear!"

"But...!" stammered the pink haired woman. "Don't you guys feel anything?! They are right there!"

"It's true, all our shadows are gathered in Moria's body"

"And they are right in front of us too. We'll never get another chance like this again! But the opponent's a Shichibukai...."

 

The crowd started to chant for their shadows to come back, all in unison. Luffy stood back up, still in his inflating body:

 

"I also have something to tell my shadow...If you really want to be the Pirate King...You gotta...." smirked Luffy, disappearing and teleporting himself in front of Moria: "GET THE HELL BACK TO ME!"

 

Luffy slammed his body against Moria's stomach, and this time the shock caused the Shichibukai to stagger backward into the tower, making the building fall on top of him. He completely lost consciousness and all the shadows came out like a black fountain. At the same time, the sun passed through the island and illuminated the environment.

Which caused your comrades to start disintegrating.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! DIDN'T WE BEAT MORIA ALREADY?!" panicked Usopp with tears in his eyes.

 

They continued to disintegrate, their head and torso almost gone at this point. The others watched with helpless expressions, their mouth agape. Until, their shadows attached themselves to their feet and they regained their form slowly. Zoro let out a laugh, releasing a sigh of relief at the sight of his moving limbs:

 

"I seem to be alive!" he smirked.

"I thought I was going to Heaven for a moment there!" smiled Robin, placing her palm on her face.

"That's fine with me~! If I'm with Robin-chan, I'll gladly go to Heaven~!" swooned Sanji.

"DON'T JUST LAUGH YOUR ASSES OFF, IDIOTS!! WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DEAD FOR SURE!" snarled angrily Usopp at the weird trio.

"That was scary~!" sobbed in unison Chopper and Nami, falling on their back.

"My goodness, you almost scared me to death. Oh right, I'm already dead though" said Brook jokingly.

"Looks like everyone over there is alright too" noted Chopper at the cheering crowd behind your group.

"The sunlight did erase our existence, but our shadows returned in time, recovering us" explained Robin.

"Probably the same theory as when Moria changed the shapes of objects using their shadows. The only thing I get is that an object and its shadow are always the same shape, but..." trailed Sanji and Zoro scoffed.

"Relax. I'm sure an exciting incident like our shadows being separated from our bodies will never happen again"

"Anyway, I'm so glad no one disappeared..." muttered Usopp.

"I'm finally feeling drowsy and beat" hummed Franky. "Hey, Silvers. Gotta stay in that ripped dress for another hour?"

"Realm of Hell no!" you barked, causing the others to laugh at your reaction. "The moment I find my clothes, I burn this dress down!"

"Everything that's happened since we arrived on this island was all an illusion shown to us by Moria. Now that he's been beaten, there's nothing left on this island" continued the chef. "It's almost like we all woke up from a bad nightmare...Man, that was one bad ghost ride we got on"

"Hey, didn't Luffy shrink before?" Zoro mentioned the boy.

"When he uses that 'Giant Gear' of his, he told me that he shrinks as a side effect" told the reindeer.

"Don't you think Luffy's new fighting styles are a bit too harmful to his body?" asked Usopp. "I'm worried...If there's gonna be stronger enemies than this from now on, he's gonna have to keep using these. If we don't pull ourselves together soon..."

 

Nami let out a questioning noise when she heard footsteps behind her, and you all turned to see an old man who had so much scars that you thought he was a zombie for a moment. Usopp screamed, taking his slingshot and aimed it at the old man:

 

"IS THERE ONE LEFT WITHOUT ITS SHADOW TAKEN?!"

"Nah, I'm just an old man with a huge wound" he replied.

"THAT'S SO CONFUSING! WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER IF YOU WERE JUST A ZOMBIE?!" barked the sniper.

"Aren't you the old man we met at the cemetery?" asked Sanji.

"Unbelievable...To think we'd see a day where we can walk under the sun again...." beamed the old man with his lantern. "Thank you! I don't know how we can repay you..."

"Oi, old man Spoil!"

"Gramps!!"

"President of the association of victims!!"

 

The other crew ran toward your group, waving wildly. The old man turned to them, smiling in relief:

 

"Oh, you guys! So you're all safe?"

"Are you okay, old man?" asked Lola.

"Yeah!"

"Do you guys know each other or something...?" inquired Usopp, staring between the captain and the old man.

"Oh, right...I think we're long due for some thanks..." smiled Lola.

"We're truly grateful to the lot of you!" said curly guy. "Sorry for getting you involved in our troubles!"

"You guys really were our one and only hope against those guys!" added squirrel teeth.

"Thank you, guys! Every member of the Thriller Bark victims...Will never forget this!" continued Lola, bowing on her knees while her crew did the same.

"Thank you very much!!"

"Call me whenever you need anything! We may not have much, but please, have what you like!" said the old man.

"More importantly than that, one of you may marry me!" proposed the pink haired woman, her big red lips shining.

 

All the guys in your group except for Luffy stared at her in silence for a moment, before yelling in unison:

 

"NO"

"ALL AT ONCE, SHE WAS SHOT DOWN BY FIVE PEOPLE!"

"THAT MARKS THE 4449TH REJECTION!"

"Even if you thank us...Luffy already told you, old man...We only fight on our own terms" said Zoro, scratching his head. "You guys were just rescued as a bonus"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!!! JUST AS SOMEONE FINALLY THANKS US!!!" snarled Nami, slapping the swordsman in the face and sending him flying into debris.

"That's right, bro! Let us thank you!"

"Whether it was a bonus or not, we're still grateful that you beat that Moria!"

"See?" said Nami, her eyes turning into beli and Usopp sweatdropped.

"That's right, how about we show you Moria's treasure!" told curly hair. "We're gonna give every piece of it to you guys!"

"Well now, if you insist..." grinned the ginger girl, until she gasped as her face paled. "That's right, I.....forgot something really important...!!"

"What's that?" asked Usopp.

"I completely forgot...About his presence..."

"What's wrong?" demanded Robin.

"It's really serious!"

" _I see_ "

 

Your comrades gasped and lifted their head in the direction of the voice through a Den-Den Mushi. On top of the destroyed tower, there stood a huge man with a bible in his hand.

  
" _So my greatest fears have become reality...?_ "

"So it would seem" replied the man.

"Who's that?" stammered Usopp and Nami let out a squeak.

"H-He's here!"

"No..." you breathed in shock, and the others stared at you.

 

You took a few steps back, your limbs stiffening at the sight of this man. You remembered him, from a long time ago.

 

"....What are you doing here, Kuma?"


	80. A Musician for the Crew

# A Musician for the Crew

 

 

"What are you doing here, Kuma?" you whispered, but not too loud for the others to hear.

"Do you know this guy, (y/n)?" asked Usopp, but you didn't answer.

"Guys....Calm down...and listen to me..." trembled Nami. "During the fight with Moria and the others...I forgot to tell you, but...! On this island...There's another one! A Shichibukai!"

"What did you say?! That's...." stammered Usopp.

"A Shichibukai?!" repeated everyone in unison.

"There's no way....!!!"

"Why are there two Shichibukai on the same island?!" asked Chopper.

" _Just when we finally choose a successor for Crocodile...It's not good to have lost another Shichibukai. Is he still breathing, even in the faintest?_ " asked the voice in the Den-Den Mushi.

"Who knows..." answered Kuma.

" _As long as he is still alive, we will wait for his recovery and hope for him to remain in his position as Shichibukai. We'll follow up after such time. The dignity of the Shichibukai would be lost if we were to lose them this easily. This news must not reach anyone else. Man, these guys are a problem..._ "

"Right...That gigantic body, not even inferior to Moria's..." trailed Lola. "The pirate called 'The Tyrant', Bartholomew Kuma!"

"HIM?! THAT GUY?!"

"THE GUY WHO HAS NO LIMITS TO HIS BRUTALITY?!"

" _Do you comprehend what I'm saying? We cannot afford to let anyone else know of Moria's defeat. This is a direct order from the World Government...Including the Straw Hat crew, obliterate...Everyone on that island!_ " ordered the man.

"Too easy" replied Kuma, sighing.

" _And more importantly...._ ** _Capture Silvers (y/n), The Immortal!_** "

 

You let out a gasp at this part, the others having the same reaction.

 

"C-Capture (y/n)?!" stammered Chopper. "Why?!"

"Those bastards...." growled in unison Zoro and Sanji.

"What do they want from Silvers?!" scowled Franky.

" _The World Government demands her head, as quick as possible before it's too late_ "

"Understood. I will have my hands on the girl"

 

Kuma closed the Den-Den Mushi, and slowly stood up, his huge steps resonating around the island. The other crew behind you started to panic at the realization that the Shichibukai will kill them, including your crew.

Except for you, but that didn't mean you won't meet the same fate at their hands. Your death will simply...be lengthen.

 

"A never ending battle with the Shichibukai is just...!" panicked Usopp. 

"This is terrible, considering we just barely beat Moria...!" said Chopper.

"You guys stand back...I'll do this!" told Zoro, taking his words out.

"Be careful! He has some kind of ability!" warned Nami. "I saw him make a person disappear with just the touch of his hand!"

"HE CAN MAKE PEOPLE DISAPPEAR?!" cried out Usopp.

"S-Scary!!" shivered Chopper.

"And he can change locations in an instant..."

"Looks like yet another terrible bastard appeared..." muttered Franky.

 

Kuma lifted the glove of his left hand, and you mentally cringed. This hand was beyond dangerous. Then, he lifted the other glove from his other hand. He eyed your crew for a long moment, silence reigning in the air.

Then, like the blink of an eye, he teleported himself at the center of the other crew, who let out cries by how startled they were.

 

"HE'S HERE!"

"HE'S HUGE....!"

"I see now...! He really did change locations in an instant!..." sweated the cyborg.

"Just when we finally gained freedom! Shit!" cursed squirrel teeth. "Like I'm gonna freaking die now!"

"That's right! We ain't gonna let no one screw with us anymore!"

"Get him, guys!"

"Stop it, you all!" ordered their captain, Lola. "The opponent is too strong!!"

 

Though, they didn't listen to her and charged at the Shichibukai. If only they knew how big they made of a mistake. With his right palm, Kuma slammed his hand against one of the men, a bright, white paw of a bear appearing on his stomach and the same for the others who were behind him.

They were all pushed back with great force, creating a long trail of a crater behind them. They were all knocked out in one hit, and the others gulped in uneasiness. Kuma then teleported behind Zoro, who slowly turned with sweat running down his temples.

 

"Pirate Hunter Zoro..." stated Kuma. "Shall I start with you?"

"Damn, that's cheap! Don't you know what battle the Straw Hats just went through?!" shouted angrily curly hair.

"Screw the odds! We're the ones left with no injuries, so we're gonna deal with you!" added squirrel teeth.

"Shichibukai or whatever! Compared to Oz and Moria earlier, you're not that big!"

"Don't ever take a step forward!" you ordered firmly, and the other crew as well as your comrades stared at you silently. "Whatever you do, it's useless to engage him in your fighting condition..."

"Whatever, just get the hell back. I'm the one he wants. Didn't you hear?" retorted Zoro. "If it's a fight he wants, then I won't back down. That would be without honor!"

"You lot are pretty famous..." told Kuma. "It would seem that on Straw Hat Luffy's ship, there are quite a few skilled subordinates...and also an old acquaintance of mine.."

"No, no, no....You idiot!" blushed in embarrassment your crew members, flattered by the Shichibukai's comment.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN ALL OF YOU!" barked Lola. 

"You all have caused quite a bit of trouble...It appears the captain is not the only one responsible for your renown" continued Kuma.

 

Zoro shifted his swords, taking an attacking stance while he faced Kuma. Usopp behind him started to panic, yelling at him to not be reckless.

 

"When the world shoves you around, you've just gotta stand up and shove back" replied Zoro with a smirk. "It isn't like you can do anything just by giving excuses. If I die, then I am just a man who can only make it this far"

 

The swordsman used one of his techniques to slash across the Shichibukai. However, Kuma disappeared the moment he did his attack and sliced instead a rock in half. Zoro looked over his shoulder with gritted teeth, and his eyes widened when Kuma hovered him, his palm lifted.

He slammed his palm down and Zoro got out of the way at the last second, rolling a few times backward. A bear paw stood imprinted in the ground, Kuma turning his head in the swordman's direction. He swung his right hand forward, a white-transparent paw crossed the battlefield and pierced through the debris and barely missed Zoro by an inch.

The man cried out in pain, clutching his right side while panting.

 

"Look! He hasn't done a thing but he's already out of breath!" said Usopp.

"What's with that guy's ability?! What are those marks he left on the rubble?!" demanded Nami.

 

Zoro let out a groan and sent a slash toward Kuma, who deflected the hit with his palm, directing the hit toward the other crew.

 

"Zoro's attack was deflected by his hand! Is that even possible?!" screeched Chopper.

"So that's your ability..." muttered Zoro.

"The power to deflect everything...I ate the Nikyu-Nikyu no mi...I am a Paw-man" responded Kuma, showing his paw pads on his palms.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT GENTLENESS?! Is there such thing as a 'soothing' Devil Fruit?!" said in disbelief the sniper.

"I don't know if you're Shichibukai or a Weeniebukai...Maybe he's not that tough after all..." said Franky, rubbing his chin.

 

To answer him, Kuma used his ability on the cyborg, sending one of his transparent paw and blasted his chest. A paw mark appeared on his torso, and Franky fell backward, holding it in pain.  Chopper ran to his aid, the cyborg's body twitching.

 

"Cyborg Franky...Is that all there is to your strength?" taunted the Shichibukai.

"F-Franky got blown away from a frontal attack?!" said Usopp at the sight of Franky breathing heavily.

"What kind of power is that?!" enriched the navigator.

"Perhaps it is possible of deflecting even the air itself..." suggested Robin. "A normal cannon wouldn't affect Franky at all..."

"I call it the Pad Cannon...By repelling air at the speed of light, I make a shock wave that can pierce through anything" explained Kuman, before bending his knees and taking a sumo pose. "Now, it's over...."

 

Zoro dashed forward and avoided the multiple paw projectiles in his way to get to Kuma, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the last attack and was blown away. Before he could even stand up fully, the Shichibukai has reappeared behind him, in the hovering posture earlier. Chopper and Usopp hugged each other, yelling for the swordsman's name in fear.

Fortunately, the attack was stopped by Sanji kicking Kuma directly in the face. The duo cheered for the chef, but it didn't last long that the blond male howled as agony coursed through his leg, grabbing his limb and falling next to Zoro.

 

"Black Leg Sanji...you have to be him" merely said Kuma, scratching his chin.

"Sanji's kick didn't even make him blink..." blanched the sniper. "What in the hell is this?!"

"Why the hell is he so hard?!" grunted Sanji. "Is his face made from steel?!"

 

Usopp shot with his slingshot a flying firebird, and Kuma scoffed under his breath:

 

"The King of Snipers? What a ridiculous name..." he said while deflecting the firebird who went straight for Usopp, inflaming him.

 

You watched the fight with a stoic expression, your eyes wide and mouth straightened in a line. Sweat ran down your temples when you sensed the Shichibukai behind you, and you didn't need to turn around to confirm he was:

 

"Silvers (y/n)...The Immortal....We meet again..."

"...."

 

Your head did a slow turn, gazing at Kuma with dark eyes. You could remember the moment you first met him like it was yesterday, before he became a Shichibukai. It was a long time ago.

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

 

_Your scream resonated inside the forest as your 7 years old body passed through the trees of the thick forest. You ended up falling from a cliff, your body sliding on the wet grass from the rain still going on. Your jumpsuit (_ _[c21796c8dbb57e20c3e80caa5e19c3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c2/17/96/c21796c8dbb57e20c3e80caa5e19c392.jpg) _ **A/N: Right one** _) clung to you, the same for the long socks who were beyond soaked._

_You scowled at the throbbing pain in your back and shoulders, trying to lift yourself with the help of your gloved arms. Your (long/short) ponytail came undone a little, your hair and face wet as the rain poured on you._

 

_"S-Shit....Fuck that old man for leaving me here for the day..." you cursed, grabbing your bleeding elbow._

 

_Something heavy landed a few feet away from you, and you froze on the spot. Staring over your shoulder, you saw the large man from before advancing toward you. Your face paled drastically and you crawled your way toward some boulders to find a hiding spot. You tried to stand up on your two legs, but you faceplanted by the pain racking them._

_A whine escaped your lips, and you screeched as a shadow fell on you. The man with his bible was hovering you, opening one palm covered with a paw pad. You lifted your arms and protected your head, waiting for the coming blow._

 

_"What are you doing here?" demanded the man, placing a hand over the crown of your hair. His hand was so large that he could practically crush your head by simply closing it._

 

_You blinked and deadpanned at the tall male. First, he attacked you and sent you flying across the whole forest, and now he was asking that?_

 

_"What the Realm of Hell is wrong with you, fuckass?!" you snarled, slapping his hand away and glaring angrily at him. "You tried to kill me!!"_

_"....I'm sorry, I thought you were with the World Government...." responded the man._

_"HOW THE HECK  A YOUNG GIRL LIKE ME WOULD BE WITH THEM?!!"_

 

_You didn't hesitate to kick his head and the man's jaw barely moved an inch. You kept staring at the strange man for a long time, before scowling and limped by trying to get as far as possible from him. You released a scream when he suddenly lifted you over his shoulder and walked in the other direction._

 

_"RELEASE ME! STUPID JERK FACE, DAMN FAT BITCH ASS!" you continued on with the insults while the man ignored you. "ARE YOU HEARING ME?!_

 

_After a while, the man that introduced himself as Bartholomew Kuma stopped inside a cave and made a camp there. He made a quick fire and treated your wounds right away, to your disbelief. You watched as he patched your injuries with bandages and alcohol, to which you hissed at the stinging sensation. When he was done, Kuma sat at the entrance of the cave, reading his bible._

_Hugging your knees to your chest, you stared at the colors of the fire, before deciding to stand up. You didn't want to stay here any longer. However, fate had other plans for you. You didn't make one step forward that your right eye burned you. Squeaking, you fell on your ass and started to sob uncontrollably. Kuma looked over his shoulder inquisitively, and his mouth parted slightly at your bleeding purple eye._

 

_"It hurts...It hurts...IT HURTS!" you screamed loudly._

 

_An invisible power and aura pulsed from your body, and Kuma would have lost consciousness if he wasn't on his guard. He grew deeply dizzy at the sudden wave, and staggered back clumsily. You continued to cry, clutching the right side of your face. Small voices speaking another language reached your ears, entering your mind and teasing all your senses._

 

_"I...I...I...LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" you repeated, shaking your head wildly. "I DON'T WANT IT!"_

 

_You stopped sobbing when hands grabbed your shoulders tightly. His showed his palm and put it on your chest. A red paw bubble appeared from inside your body, pulling on it. At the same time, your pain was completely gone. Your tears stopped and your lips parted in shock._

 

_"You....What did you do...?" you murmured as the paw bubble disappeared with a pop sound._

_"I took your pain away" responded simply Kuma. "I see you have the power of Samsara..."_

_"You know about it?"_

_"...I heard the legend, yes"_

 

_Kuma looked over his shoulder and let out a hum. The rain has finally stopped, and night was about to fall. The tall man stood up and exited the cave, but not before giving a glance at you:_

 

_"....You should be careful from now on. And never turn your back....I could have killed you if I wanted, and luck was on your side to only give you a few wounds"_

_"......."_

 

_Kuma disappeared, leaving you all by yourself. Once again. At this point, the bandages were unnecessary since he somewhat managed to rid of your pain._

 

_"How...?" you murmured, looking at your chest._

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

"I thought I told you to never turn your back, Silvers (y/n)" spoke the Shichibukai, breaking your train of thoughts. 

"Kuma-" you commenced but was cut when something pierced through your stomach.

"OH MY GOD, (Y/N)!!!" screamed Nami, putting a hand over her mouth.

 

Blood escaped your mouth and leaked down your chin, your eyes widening at the pain exploding in your lower-half. Sanji yelled your name, his face turning into an expression of pure rage, directed at the Shichibukai. You fell on your side, clutching your stomach as you tried to breath in and out. Your body convulsed a few times, Kuma hovering your form.

 

"Don't touch her!" barked Zoro as the Shichibukai lifted you under his arm.

 

Your arms were limp, hanging on their own while blood was still falling down from your mouth. Your sight darkened, and the next thing you knew, you lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

_"Bryce...What are you doing here?" a female voice echoed._

_"Oh, Mother! I'm simply trying to catch those fireflies" answered a young boy's voice._

_"I see. Did you catch any already?" giggled the woman._

_"Unfortunately, no...But I'm not giving up!"_

 

_"Bryce. No matter what you do, do not leave this room. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mother. However...What's going on...?"_

_"Nothing. I simply must deal with those people you saw a few days ago....Mommy loves you a lot! You're the light of her world! So please, stay here and do not make a sound"_

_"Yes, Mother"_

 

_"W-What are you d-d-doing?! Let him go....LET HIM GO!"_

_"M-Mommy...Why a-a-are you covered in blood?! And what are they doing...?!"_

_"BRYCE"_

_"MOTHER"_

 

_"Bryce. No matter what happen.. **.Do. Not. Open. Your. Eyes** "_

_"..........Mother...you...sound....different...."_

_"Bryce. You know that mommy...loves you, right? So be a good boy, and stay put"_

 

 

_"Mother, your eyes aren't the same anymore"_

 

 

_"I will kill you..... **I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU** "_

 

 

Your eyes shot open, you breath ragged. You were back in the room you shared with Nami and Robin. You touched your stomach and noticed that you had no wound. In fact, your injuries from before completely disappeared. You lifted yourself in a sitting position, looking around the room in wonder. From the corner of your eyes, you saw your clothes laying on a chair.

Standing up, you changed the pajamas you had on with them, breathing a sigh of relief to have them back. You pushed the door, putting a hand over your eyes to avoid the hurting light blinding you completely.  There was no one on board, and you let an inquisitive noise.

 

"Ah, (y/n)-swan!" came the voice of Sanji, coming out from the kitchen. "You're finally up"

"Yeah..." you trailed. "What...happened?"

"You were out for one day. That bastard of Shichibukai made us a deal: our lives would be safe if we gave Luffy's head to the World Government....I think you can guess our answer" smiled the chef. "In the end, Moss Head sacrificed himself to save him and you"

"Sacrificed himself?" you repeated, raising a brow.

"Ah, he isn't dead  ~~unfortunately~~..." continued Sanji. "Though, Marimo is completely out cold and Chopper is tending to him at this right moment"

"He...saved my life...again?" you spoke, disbelief showing on your face.

"Who wouldn't? (y/n)-swan is our precious Nakama after all" beamed the blonde male. "Now, we should get going. The others are waiting for you at the island's mansion. We are throwing a party to celebrate our victory"

"Wait, what about Kuma?!"

"He is gone, without leaving a trace. But that's not our concern anymore. Now, let's go, shall we?"

 

The chef led you back in the mansion where the party was taking off. You weren't that close right now that you were already hearing the cheers and laughs inside. Sanji was the first one to enter, followed by you. The moment you arrived inside the hall, Luffy appeared in front of you and hugged you to death:

 

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly in your ear. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!"

"Release me, you damn idiot! You're squeezing me!" you gasped, face turning red.

"NOPE"

"WHY DO YOU MEAN 'Nope' ?!!!!!!!!!! DO IT OR I KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL END UP IN A COMA!!"

 

You struggled and wrestled with your captain to get out of his rubber arms. But the little rascal was enrolling his limbs like a snake. You eventually gave up after a few minutes, and left him cling to you like a koala. You sauntered toward the table were Zoro was sleeping, covered in bandages around his torso and arms. Chopper was eating a sweet cake, and beamed at the sight of you:

 

"(y/n)!! You came back!" the reindeer said happily, jumping down from the table and throwing himself in your stomach.

"Glad you could join us on this day" smiled Nami and Robin.

"Where are the other idiots? Did they die?" you asked, frowning as Luffy snuggled his face in the crook of your neck.

"Nah, Usopp and Franky are dancing on the tables over there" pointed Nami. "And Brook is playing at the piano"

 

She didn't finish her sentence that the skeleton began to sing Bink's sake. Everyone was having fun, while you stayed in a seat next to Zoro. You stared at his form a few times through the party, trying to wrap your head around the fact he saved your life. Everyone eventually joined Brook in his singing, even though a little before he was a crying mess for an unknown reason.

And suddenly, you heard:

 

"I am so glad to be alive!!!" shouted Brook, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at him. "I truly am glad to be alive!"

"Well, sure!" chuckled Luffy, standing on top of the piano.

"Finally, this day has come!...Oh. May I join your crew?" asked finally the skeleton and your captain nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"WHAT?! JUST LIKE THAT?!!" shouted in unison Usopp and Sanji.

"HE JOINED?!!!" added Franky and Chopper, and Nami screamed while Robin laughed.

"But, whatever! We've got our musician! Hooray!"

 

All the guys except for Zoro were throwing Brook in the air, showing their excitement for their new Nakama. On your side, you didn't really care about it. Skeleton or not, it made no difference. You will still kick him he acts like an idiot. Though, you were pretty interested in how things will turn out from now on. You stared outside by a window, and blinked in confusion when you thought you saw a dark figure on top of the destroyed tower.

You blinked, and the mirage has disappeared. You shrugged it off, thinking it was probably your mind playing tricks on you.

 

* * *

 

The dark silhouette turned away from the cheering crowd at the bottom. It came for only one reason, and it saw what it needed to see. The person walked away, but stopped on track. Its head did a slow turn, eyeing a wooden doll, standing a few feet away.

 

"......Interesting....." said the figure. "I wonder how it is possible....That _you_ would still be alive"

 

The doll didn't say anything, cocking his head to the side. The figure shook its head, facing away from the wooden doll.

 

"If the balance of the Universe isn't risked, then I couldn't care less about your actions.....But this is curious indeed...You aren't supposed to be here, in this life after all"

 

The person finally walked away, leaving the doll.

 

"....How long before it began?"

 


	81. Spa Island

# Spa Island

 

"Why do I always have to babysit you three?" you sighed, walking behind the idiot trio.

 

Consisting of Usopp, Chopper, and the idiot leader, Luffy. After leaving the Florian Triangle, your ship found a resort called Spa Island. Since the others, mostly Nami, wanted a day off with all happened a few days ago, you all decided to enjoy this day on that island. Wearing a black one piece ([s-l1000](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/361266140441-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)), you knew you were attracting the stares of everyone....More guys than girls, and for obvious reasons.

The moment you exited the cabin with the swimsuit, the guys did a double-take and it resulted with: Franky and, Brook and Sanji exploding with a nosebleed, Luffy acting like a moron and asking where the watermelons were, Usopp trying his best to not stare at your cleavage but failed miserably, Chopper telling you it was pretty, and the girls weren't bothered in the slightest. In fact, you thought they were encouraging you to wear them more often. Zoro, on the other hand, started to blabber nonsense and walked to you, threw a long shirt at your face, and ordered you to wear it if you were going on that island.

Which you didn't do.

Definitely worst than your old man. In the end, you ended up babysitting Luffy mostly because your comrades didn't want to volunteer.  At the moment, you were standing on the sideline, watching the three idiots who were about to make a race...on top of a soap.

 

"Please, break your necks"  you told them, adjusting your sunglasses.

"OI, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" yelled indignantly Usopp while Luffy laughed loudly.

"Alright! Ready, set...." started Luffy, ready to take a run.

 

The trio dashed forward and all landed on top of a soap, sliding across the sideline next to a pool. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation at their dumbness, waiting for one of them to fall inside the water and start to drown. Eventually, they all started to struggle as they tried to hold their balance, but fell on their back with a loud thud.

You groaned and walked to them, seeing the trio laughing their ass off. Then, a dark cloud appeared above your heads and started to rain...candies? 

 

"What the hell is this?" asked Luffy, lifting his head. One of the bubblegum candies landing in Chopper's hoof and he took a bite of it.

"It's sweet! It's raining candies!" the reindeer exclaimed.

"It's not even windy, and it is only falling here. We are super lucky!" said Usopp, grinning as he tried to catch as much candy he could have.

"Super lucky~!" nodded your captain, opening his mouth.

 

Though, it started to rain harder and a lot of candies fell in his mouth, causing his jaw to inflate like a large balloon. You facepalmed at the sight, seeing Luffy's limbs flying everywhere.

 

"Are you an idiot?!" barked the sniper.

"You just noticed?" you drawled in sarcasm.

 

However, you blinked when a candy way bigger than the others fell inside your cleavage, and a displeased expression made its way to your face. You were about to pull it out until Luffy's arm stretched and shamelessly traveled inside your swimsuit to get it out. You stood there, frozen on the spot with a red face while the ebony male let his tongue out, concentrating in finding out where the candy is.

Both Usopp and Chopper were grabbing their face in panic, blanching even more when they saw a dark aura around you. Clenching your fist, you swung your arm and punched your captain straight to the jaw. Luffy released a scream as he was sent flying in the air, landing inside a pool.

 

"Luffy!!" yelled in unison Usopp and Chopper, and the sniper ran to the young man's aid.

"Shishishi! I got it!" said Luffy with a grin, even though his face and lips were swollen, holding the candy in his hand.

"You can babysit yourselves! I'm going" you yelled over your shoulder, still pissed.

 

* * *

 

The next thing you knew, you found yourself in one of the pools playing a Roulette game from a casino on water. Placing your bets on a selected number, you smirked as you waited for the winning number of this round.

You cheered loudly as the ball fell on the number you bet: the 13th. The males around you grumbling at their loss, you jumped up and down in victory.

 

"Oi, Silvers! Playing the Roulette?" yelled the voice of Franky, standing upside the pool next to Brook.

"Aye! And won at least 20 times!" you said smugly, exiting the pool. 

 

Brook's started to bleed a little at the sight of your body glistening with water, staring a little too long to a certain part of your body. Franky wasn't better either, he eyes traveled up and down to your rack and lower-half.

 

"My eyes are up there" you scowled, but they still continued their stares even though, and you let out a sigh.

"Not my fault if you decided to wear that, Silvers" retorted the cyborg with a grin.

"It's called self-control, if you had any" you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I'm only appreciating what I'm seeing"

 

However, the action caused your chest to squeeze a little and accentuated it. This time, the two males nosebleeded and fell on the ground. You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose, before bending down and slapping both of their cheeks. Hard.

 

"Next time, I will do it harder" you told the two bleeding guys, but for another reason.

"Yes, Ma'am/my lady..." said the skeleton and the cyborg in unison through swollen lips.

 

The three of you walked back to where you thought you would find the rest of the crew. You couldn't help but notice how Brook's bones seem to shine unnaturally.

 

"What happened to your body?" you asked.

"Oh, that? I enjoyed a nice bath and my skin has become all smooth!" cooed Brook. "Though I'm all bones and no skin. Yohohoho!!"

 

You sweatdropped at his answer, and stopped when you caught sight of your comrades...floating in the air. You raised a brow, Franky doing the same. That's when you remarked three familiar faces that you never wanted to see again.

Foxy, Porche and Hamburg.

 

"What the hell're you guys doing?" questioned the cyborg while you were already summoning your naginata.

"Fraaaannnnky! Brook! (y/n)! Beat them down!" said Luffy as they fell down, his voice coming out slow to back to normal.

"Weapons Left!" said Franky, immediately firing with his left arm at the trio.

 

They let out a startled scream, dark smoke covering the area where they were. Using your weapon, you stuck it in the ground and used it as pole to leap above all the smoke. You landed on one knee and you dashed forward with Brook to see if they were okay.

 

"Is everyone alright?!" shouted Brook. "You scared me!"

 

The others were dangling inside a nest Robin made with her Devil Fruit's ability, and you took one of the arms grabbing the edge to lift your comrades. On the other hand, Luffy went to catch two little girls and strange raccoon like animal. They landed back on the platform of the resort, your captain releasing the girls:

 

"That's awesome, Luffy!" gushed in awe the smaller girl.

"Hey, I'm a Rubber Man. I won't lose to that Split Head!" he said.

"Shit! So you got some new crewmates, Straw Hat?!" scowled Foxy, glaring at Franky and Brook.

 

However, the trio's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sigh of the skeleton, not believing what they were seeing.

 

"B-B-Boss, it's an animated corpse!" screeched Porche.

"Y-Yeah...Shit, we'll get'em this time!" trailed Foxy as the three ran to some kind of machine made of mirrors, looking like the Split Head's face. "As long as we have the Mirror Ball...!"

 

Though, when Hamburg went to close the door, he did it with too much strength and broke the mirrors, causing them to fall into pieces. Foxy screamed loudly as Luffy prepared his next technique and sent flying the trio outside of Spa Island, along with the broken machine mirrors.

 

"Well, that didn't take long" you muttered and Luffy laughed next to you.

 

* * *

 

"I have a little something I want to ask you guys" said Nami to the girls. "That notebook. That's what Foxy and the others were after, right?"

"Foxy?" repeated the smaller girl.

"It's true they know about us, but it's clear they weren't here for us, but were after that notebook there" explained the ginger girl and the two youngsters stared at each other. "Bulls-eye, right?"

"This is a notebook holding the way to create jewels!"

"The way to create jewels?!"

"Lina!" said the tallest girl, frowning.

"It's fine! Just leave this to me! These guys may be pirates as well, but don't they seem like trustworthy people?! They are  strong!" said Lina. "At this rate, just the two of us might not be able to achieve our goal!"

 

The tallest girl was silent for a minute, before nodding her head and handed the notebook to Nami:

 

"This was our father's notebook"

"Wow! Amazing! It's full of formulas!" exclaimed the navigator, reading the sheets.

 

While they were discussing quietly, the guys were surveying the environment, staying high on alert in case of someone disturbing your group. After all, with the numerous tourists who left the island because of the attack, you were probably the last ones there. You sweatdropped at the sight of Luffy trying to make the raccoon eat one of his scandals.

 

"I don't think they eat those kind of things, moron" you clicked your tongue, and Luffy tilted his head.

"Really? Do you have more sweets in there?" asked bluntly your captain, standing up and walking toward you.

 

He went to check inside your cleavage in search of more candies from earlier, and you grabbed his hand tightly, twisting it. The young boy let out a cry of pain, screaming rubbish as he struggled to get out of your hold:

 

"What do you think my breasts are for?! A candy store?!" you snarled, staring down at Luffy's face.

"But you had candies in there!" retorted Luffy with a bratty attitude, pouting. "I want more!"

"THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING! DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS IN THERE EVER AGAIN!!"

"PUT HIS HANDS WHERE?!" came the angry reply of Sanji, fire appearing in his visible eye. "YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

 

Luffy screamed while Sanji started to beat him up, yelling at your captain how he stole one of his dreams by 'deflowering' your pure and ample bosom. At that part, you kicked them both in the face, and dusted your hands with a pissed expression.

 

"Realm of God they are all perverts here..." you hissed, placing a hand over your forehead.

"My lady, here is some tea..." offered Brook, and you took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Brook. You're a sweetheart"

"Yohohohoho! The elegant and beautiful lady called me 'sweetheart'!!!" the skeleton turned into noodles surprisingly, and you deadpanned.

"Our father's an inventor and the formulas are for creating jewels" continued Lina.

"Do you understand any of this?" demanded Nami, not able to read a passage completely.

"Big sis Sayo can read it!" smiled the young girl. "I don't get it though"

"That's impressive Sayo-chan!" grinned Nami and the other child blushed. "And this is...? It's a sea chart of this area!"

"Beside the steam mark, there's an X?" added Usopp, looking over the navigator's shoulder.

"It's a secret memo. I think it's a hint for creating jewels. 99% of the method to make jewels is written in these formulas" told Sayo.

"The final 1% is supposedly taken from this memo, right?" guessed the sniper and the girl nodded.

"Hm...Could steam symbolize a hot spring?" Nami raised a brow. "And that means X marks the island we're on now, Spa Island!"

"We thought that as well, so we sneaked onto this ship" said Lina.

"But, we've searched in many places...and have yet to find a place like that, or even any clues"

"It's hard to believe that this memo, in itself, contains information on how to create a jewel" stated Robin.

"So that's why Foxy and his crew came all this way just for that memo. And that means this could be the real deal!"

"It might be a lie" answered Lina, looking down at the floor with a frown. Sayo grew concerned and Nami blinked in confusion. "This whole thing's surely a lie. There's no way jewels can be created! My father was a lying idiot! He was truly an idiot! I hate my father!"

 

The little girl went on explaining her story about how her father suddenly disappeared  in his search for creating jewels, without leaving a trace three years ago, and her pet came back with the notebook and the memo in it. At the end of her story, Luffy let out a laugh:

 

"Shishishi! Your father sure is funny!"

"He's not funny at all, that cruel father!" snapped Lina, standing up. "He left us with a letter that demanded us to finish his research! We were all alone, isn't that terrible?! He forgot about us for three years and went researching! Why do we have to risk our lives by coming out to this dangerous sea?! He's stupid! I can't believe in someone like that, and that's why I think this jewel thing is another big fat lie! Why is only the end of it like a quiz?"

"Just as I thought, your father is funny!" beamed Luffy, completely ignoring whatever she said, and she gasped. "I wanna sea those jewels, too!"

"WERE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"There you were!" said Zoro, suddenly appearing.

"You're late Zoro!"

"He got himself lost" you scoffed, and the swordsman's expression turned irked.

"Shut up! And why aren't you wearing the shirt?!" he said darkly, scolding you.

 

The green haired man walked up to you and zipped down the zipper at the collar, hiding your cleavage. You slapped his hand with a pissed face, gritting your teeth as he did the same.

 

"What are you doing, Pot Plant?! Can't handle a woman in a swimsuit on your own?!"

"You call _that_ a swimsuit?! Why don't you parade in nothing at this point!" barked Zoro.

"Oh, you wish!" you snapped, zipping up the zipper, and the man became flustered. "You're not my dad, so leave me the fuck alone!"

"I said hide them!"

"Hide what?!"

"Those things!" repeated Zoro, motioning your chest.

"Those 'things' are called 'breasts', you dumb fuck. Or are you that stupid at this point of life by training so much your muscles than your brain?! You should use your nerves to lift a weight than with your teeth!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THE NAME OUT LOUD, STUPID MUMMY"

"BREASTS, BREASTS, BREASTS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SING IT LIKE A MANTRA, I WANT YOU TO USE THE RIGHT REALM OF GODDAMN TERM"

"(y/n) and Zoro are so funny!" continued to laugh stupidly Luffy while you wrestled with the swordsman, the others watching you two, sweatdropping.

"But I thought you said you were going to search for it" pointed out Usopp.

"Not me! My big sister is!" barked Lina. "I'm her body guard!"

"Body guard?" repeated the guys in unison.

"My big sister is deadset on searching for the secret...So, I'm coming along to protect her!"

"I'm sure it exists! A way to create jewels!" countered Sayo, her little sister staring at her in surprise. "I believe it! Everyone, please hel-"

 

Before Sayo finished her sentence, a trap door opened under her feet and she fell down with a scream, the doors closing right after.

 

"Big sis Sayo!!"

" _The girl is in my care_ " said a voice through a Den-Den Mushi. " _If you want her back, listen to what I tell you_ "

"Doran!" cried out Nami.

"Who's that?!" asked Chopper.

"The owner of this ship" responded Robin.

" _I'll make sure you find that notebook's secret. Then, I'll return you the girl_ "

"Damnit! Foxy wasn't the only one after it?!" panicked Usopp. "What should we do Luffy?!"

 

* * *

 

"We can't really figure anything out with this much alone" sighed Nami, checking once again the chart.

"You looked for it everywhere on this ship, didn't you? Was there a big X mark anywhere?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah...What should I do?" said Lina with a saddened expression, her eyes watering. "This memo really is a giant lie! Even, so...My big sister...Luffy...! Save big sis Sayo!"

"Sure" grinned Luffy, putting his straw hat back on his head. "I wanna see those jewels myself"

"Even though this memo might be a lie?!"

"But how do we do that, Luffy?" retorted the sniper.

"Why don't we...just destroy this entire ship?!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Why would you come with something like this?!" you barked. "And what about that girl, huh?!"

"We'll find her after we destroy it" answered dumbly your captain.

"And the hint for the jewels?" added Robin.

"Destroying it would make our searching easier, right?"

"Let's hurry up and do it" said Zoro. "Besides, there's no point in worrying about something that we don't even know is on this ship or not"

"All of you guys are really lacking in delicacy" scoffed the navigator.

"Nami-san, no matter what happens, I can't just sit back and do what that plain-mustache bastard tell us to do!" stated Sanji.

"It doesn't really matter if a ship like this sinks, does it?" smiled the archaeologist.

"AH! EVEN YOU, ROBIN?! Isn't anyone going to stop this?!" said the ginger girl in exasperation.

"It's captain's orders, after all! Yohohoho!"

"Yeah, so you're gettin'it now?" said Franky.

"Franky! Take care of the Sunny!" ordered Luffy with a smile, and the cyborg nodded before running in said direction.

"And we came all this way to a resort..." Nami let her arms hang out, bowing her head.

"Alright! Let's bring it down!"

 

It didn't take long before the monster trio went to work and destroyed everything on the resort, either by slicing or kicking buildings down one by one. The police arrived with their weapons, running in your group's direction. Snapping your fingers, your guns appeared each sides of you and you grabbed them in mid-air. Your right eye turning purple, you aimed both of them at the soldiers:

 

"Human Realm: Bullets Times 2"

 

Firing multiple projectiles at once, the bullets hit their respective target and the soldiers all fell one by one. You blew the smoke at the guns' barrel, smirking slightly. Suddenly, the whole resort shook wildly and the chimney at the center of the island turned into a huge ass cannon, aiming toward a tower. From said building, a trap door opened and revealed Lina's big sister, Sayo, tied to a pole. She was directly facing the cannon:

 

"BIG SIS SAYO!!" screeched Lina when she heard her sister's scream.

"How low..." growled Sanji. "He took a hostage!"

"You think you can just go around and do as you please?! Don't screw with me! Just how much do you think it cost me to build this Spa Island?!" the owner of the ship appeared at the controller of the cannon.

 

He pushed levers up and down, before pushing a bigger one and made the cannon's aim higher. He fired a huge bullet across the sea, falling a few meters away. But the blow was so powerful that it caused Sayo to nearly loose consciousness on spot.

 

"NEXT, I'LL BLOW THIS GIRL TO PIECES!" yelled Doran, aiming the cannon once again toward Sayo.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" screamed Lina.

"Originally, I wanted to have you solve that notebook's secret...but oh well. I'll just take the notebook! Only then will I release her!"

"I'll give you the notebook, so give big sis Sayo back!"

"Don't do it! You can't hand it over!!" cried Sayo. "Lina, solve the notebook's secret and finish our father's research!!"

"No! Why?!!"

"You must believe in father, Lina!" pleaded the girl. "You can't give his research to these guys! Father wanted to achieve his dream for our sake, as well as the villagers'. Please, don't tarnish father's dream for my sake!"

"It's a lie! Father's just a selfish researcher!!" yelled Lina, tears leaking down. "Besides...Besides, hasn't he always been this way?! I don't care about that guy! He doesn't understand anything about us! He doesn't even think about us!"

"Oi, oi! This isn't the time for a sibling quarrel" said Usopp, trying to calm down the girl.

"Forget them. This is their problem" smiled Luffy.

 

Sayo shook her head and told her sister about how she was wrong, telling her the truth about their father. The pet on Lina's shoulder let out a noise, and Chopper translated for them:

 

"Nuki is saying that everything is true. That the reason your father left was to protect you from the ones after his method to create jewels"

"No way..." murmured Lina, looking down at the notebook for a minute. Then: "I've changed my mind! I WON'T GIVE YOU THE NOTEBOOK!"

"Shishishi! Here I go!" smirked your captain.

 

Robin used her Devil Fruit to pin down the owner of the resort, and Zoro took this time to jump on top of the cannon, sauntering toward him. With one slice, he cut down the long part of the weapon, letting it falls in the ocean.

 

"Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering" you said, bracelets turning green.

 

You ran toward Sayo and used the edges of the tower to propel yourself at the top, reaching the girl in a matter of seconds. You then cut the ropes with the help of your dagger, lifting Sayo in your arms. The resort started to swing dangerously, and your comrades were already preparing themselves to leave. Only Luffy was staying back, facing what was left of the cannon who was now aimed at him.

Jumping high in the air, he used his Third Gear to inflate his feet and destroy the cannon, and, at the same time, the whole island. You sweatdropped and let out a groan, already jumping down to where the Sunny was. You landed on the grass, your comrades following suite, and you put the girl back down. Then, Sanji jumped in the water to save a drowning Luffy and Lina with Nuki, pulling them back on the Thousand Sunny.

 

"Look, an X mark..." noted Sayo to her sister, where indeed a red mark was in the ocean. "It's so big!"

"It's the underwater volcano that was drawn on father's map!" said Lina.

"Doran built his ship right over the treasure he was looking for" told Nami. "To think that he didn't realize the secret's key was right under his feet...He's a big idiot!"

 

The volcano erupted and the smoke left by it drawn a rainbow in the sky, in the form of a circle. The girls let out shouts of amazement, as did your comrades.

 

"Aha! A mysterious rainbow!" cried out Luffy. "That's interesting!"

"Wait a minute...Could it be that's the treasure?" said in disbelief Usopp.

"Ehh?!"

"Now that you mention it, the Circle-Rainbow is called...The Jewel of the Sea!" exclaimed Nami.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, a seagull approached the ship and turned into the raccoon called Nuki, jumping in Luffy's arms. Around its neck, it had a message from the two girls. Nami read the letter out loud, saying that they eventually found a way to create jewels by putting into test one of Sayo's theories. Nuki then cough out the jewel in question, giving it to Luffy.

Immediately, the boys swarmed around, trying to have a look at the beautiful jewel in question.

 

"Oi, it's not a toy, you know!" barked Nami.

 

And as if fate was against all of you, it started to rain candies. Again. You took cover inside the kitchen, not wanting to repeat what happened on that resort last time. Luffy let out a laugh and opened his mouth to eat the candies. But this moment of inattention made him drop the jewel, who was unrecognizable among the tons of candy.

 

"Ah, I dropped it"

"WHICH ONE IS IT?!" 

"I don't know"

"HURRY AND FIND IT! ALL OF YOU SEARCH FOR IT!"

"A-A--AYE!!"

"Luffy, once again, YOU WON'T FIND IT INSIDE MY CLEAVAGE"

 


	82. Two Peas in a Pod

# Two Peas in a Pod

 

 

"Realm of God I'm tired...." you yawned loudly, exiting the girls' bedroom.

 

You had left your hat inside, with the purple scarf, since today was pretty warm compared to yesterday. Your hair in a disheveled state, your eyes were barely open as you stared at the horizon.

 

"(y/n)-san! Lazy morning?" asked Brook, appearing around a corner. You hummed and tried to whip the sleep out of your eyes.

"I had to finish Franky's new weapon yesterday night....." you told the skeleton. "So, what did I miss?"

 

As an answer, you received a slap behind the head from Nami, who was beyond pissed for a reason that you didn't know. You sent at her a look that could kill, your eyes darkening dangerously.

 

"What the fuck was that about?!" you growled, and Brook cowered at the sight of a dark aura engulfing you.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU SLEPT WITH THE STORM WE WENT THROUGH?!" she snarled. "WE TURNED UPSIDE-DOWN A LOT OF TIME!"

"Not forgetting the currants also " added Usopp with a shiver.

"Do I look like I know?! I'm probably a heavy sleeper!...But I'm not Zoro"

"Oi!" you heard from the crownest.

"What's that big rock over there?" you asked, changing the subject. "Where are we actually?"

"We arrived at the Red Line" answered Nami after calming down. 

 

Later that day, you sent out Robin, Luffy and Brook to examine closer the Red Line, and tried to find an entrance to get on the other side. 

 

 

"How is it?" asked Nami through the Den-Den Mushi.

" _No use. It's completely black_ " answered Robin.

" _It's totally black out there! Hey, I think I saw something there!_ " laughed out loud Luffy and you sweatdropped.

" _Gyack! Was that the eyeball of a monster?!_ " cried out the voice of Brook.

"M-Monster?" repeated Chopper, now worried.

"Was it _really_  a good idea to send three Devil Fruit users in the sea?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

There was a moment of silence, everybody except for Zoro, who was still training himself in the crownest, was on edge. Until, the skeleton's voice resonated in the Den-Den Mushi:

 

" _Although, I am already dead! Yohohoho!_ " he said and you all let out a sigh of relief. " _Oh, by the way, Miss Nami? Can you ask this important question to (y/n)-san?_ "

"Huh?" the navigator replied, raising a brow.

" _What panties is she wearing today?_ "

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" she snarled angrily, throwing the microphone on the table.

 

While she was fusing over the skeleton's stupidity, and both Usopp and Chopper trying to calm the girl down, you took the microphone and let out a groan:

 

"Purple, hipster" you answered, and you could practically hear and see the nosebleed Brook was having.

" _YOHOHOHOHO!!! WHAT A BOLD WOMAN!!!_ "

"(y/n), do you really need to answer him?" sweatdropped Usopp.

"You don't seem to mind" you pointed out at the blush the sniper was holding. "Neither does he"

"I didn't say anything!!" barked Franky. "I can hear your panties agenda all day!"

"You're seriously a creep"

"I'm a perver- I mean, GENIUS" the cyborg caught himself, clearing his throat. "Anyway, guys. The Shark Submerge can't go any deeper than five thousand meters, so be careful!"

" _Hmmm? The hull seems to be creaking..._ " said suddenly Brook.

" _Yes. Because we're deeper than five thousand meters right now_ " stated calmly Robin in this alarming situation.

" _Ah, then that means...BUT THAT IS TERRIBLE! WE ARE GOING TO BE CRUSHED BY THE WATER'S PRESSURE!_ "

" _Oh! The monster from earlier! It's still here!_ " said the far away voice of Luffy.

" _What a big mouth it has!_ " giggled the archaeologist.

" _WATCH OUT! HE'S GONNA EAT US! GYAHAHAHA!_ "

" _HERE IT COMES AGAIN! YOHOHOHO!_ "

 

You deadpanned at the Den-Den Mushi while Luffy was still laughing. 

 

"Oi, this seems pretty bad..." stated Franky.

"I don't want to ride the Shark Submerge" shuddered Chopper.

"Me neither" added Usopp.

"NAMI-SWAN! The 'Horro-Nashi Tarte' from Thriller Bark is done!" yelled Sanji as he exited the kitchen, twirling to the girl.

"Oh! It looks good!" cooed the ginger woman.

" _OH! LOOK BEHIND US!_ " continued to scream Brook.

" _Here it comes! We're gonna be eaten!_ "

"It is really bad..." trailed Nami, taking a bite of the pie, and she beamed after she tasted it. "So good!!"

"It's good!" nodded the guys, taking a bite of the pie too.

"Hello? We have people dying over there" you drawled.

"It's the same problem we had with Sky Island" said Sanji.

"That's right...We know the direction we have to take, but we have no idea how we're gonna get there. How are we gonna reach Fishman Island?"

"We're back!" shouted Luffy, as the Shark Submerge emerged from the sea. "That was fun!"

"Welcome back! Good work!" greeted Nami.

"It's no use! We can't see anything on the bottom of the sea at all. Is Fishman Island really there?" whined your captain.

"Yohohoho! That was my first time riding a submarine!"

"If we'd have gone further down, the pressure would have killed us" stated Robin.

"The Log Pose is certainly pointing straight down, but...This is no good...I should have gotten some more info from Lola and the others"

 

Suddenly, a sea monster half-fish and half-rabbit came out of the water, opening its jaw wide toward where Luffy's group was standing. Both him and Brook let out screams of surprise:

 

"IT'S THAT THING FROM EARLIER!"

"IT FOLLOWED US!!"

 

Luffy then jumped on top of the Thousand Sunny's head, grinning at the sea monster:

 

"Don't think you can beat me when we're above the water! Gomu Gomu no....RIFLE!!!"

 

Your captain slammed his fist in the sea monster's stomach, causing it to lost consciousness and fall back in the sea. But not before spitting two persons out. A girlish scream echoed in the sky as the stranger fell toward the ship, directly on Sanji who was acting weird like he was seeing a goddess on the spot. A girl landed on top of the chef, followed by a starfish with a hat.

 

"We're here!" the starfish exclaimed.

"We're saved!" panted the girl, turning to her companion with a huge smile. "That was incredible!"

"Don't act impressed! A little longer in there, and we would have been goners!" scolded the starfish. "How could you not run away from a monster like that?!"

"Well, I didn't notice it..."

"How could you possibly not notice something as huge as that?!...Hey, not like it matters to me, but there's something under you..."

"Huh..?" said the girl, before glaring down. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets when she saw Sanji: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I CRUSHED A HUMAN!!!!! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it~ Anyway, who are...~" trailed Sanji with hearts all around him.

 

The others stared at the scene in disbelief, mostly at the girl. Because, she didn't have feet or legs. It was a fish's tail. A mermaid.

 

".....MERMAID!!???" exclaimed everyone at the same time.

 

* * *

 

"Is that...a mermaid?" you asked, watching the green haired girl shook Sanji back to life.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" she stammered.

"S-s-sure!" replied the chief with hearts swirling around him like a tornado.

 

  
The others continued to stare at the mermaid in shock, not believing what they were seeing after hearing many stories about mermaids. They thought their eyes were deceiving them. Finally, the young woman turned to you, glaring at each of you individually with a blank expression. Until she screamed loudly with her tongue stuck out and eyes bulged as if she was seeing Death itself.

 

  
"That surprised me! Look at all the humans!!!" she yelled and you raised a brow.

"You're one to talk" you scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest and staring down at her. "We are the one who're surprised to see a mermaid coming of nowhere"

"Ah, yes! Thanks for saving me when I was about to be digested" she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm such an easy target for Sea Kings to eat...That was about twentieth time"

"You get eaten too much!" shouted in desperation Usopp.

"I need to do something to thank you" she hummed. "I know! Would you like some takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki?! That's my favorite!" said Luffy, already drooling at the thought of food.Â 

"Really?" she said in excitation. "Okay, that'll be 500 berries per person!"

"W-What?!"

"You're kidding, right?" you sweatdropped. "You're offering but you want us to pay?"

"You're trying to sell'em?!" snapped the star, slapping her cheek.

"AHHHH! I MESSED UP!" the mermaid yelled while Sanji was dancing around like some kind of tornado, hearts escaping his eyes and mouth. You nearly got hit by one of them.

"Mermaid! Mermaid! Yes! The most admired of all races, the mermaid! The jewel of the sea, the mermaid! And yes! I got to meet one of them! She's so cute! It's my first time meeting a mermaid!" said Sanji. "Your name's Keimi-chan?!"

"That's not the first time. You met the old woman Kokoro, didn't you?" pointed out Usopp and immediately, a shudder passed through you.

"Usopp, please don't remind us this dreadful situation" you muttered, chills running down your back. "It's even worst than Gekko Moriah having a crush on me...or probably the same now that I think about it"

"Thriller Bark? No, that doesn't scare me. It doesn't scare me! If you want to know what scared me the most in my life, it was..." trailed Sanji, sulking on the ground at the mere thought of Kokoro. The poor man was traumatized for life.

"Uh, sorry, Sanji!" stammered in panic Usopp, shaking his hands. "Pretend I didn't say that! It's your first time seeing a mermaid!"

"You guys are rude!" Nami scolded the three of you.

"Huh? The old woman Kokoro was a mermaid? But she walking" said Luffy, turning to Franky.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know. It was while you were fighting Lucci..." trailed the cyborg.

"I really don't want to think of Kokoro as a mermaid" he muttered, his face scrunched in displeasure and horror. Nami punched him for his bluntness.

"I swear, when it comes to guys and their desires toward mermaids..." she sighed.

"She is quite a cute mermaid, though" smiled Robin, letting out a laugh.

"With Kokoro, the bar isn't too high" you mumbled, causing her to let out another chuckle. Brook gave his usual laugh and approached the mermaid.

"This is my first time meeting a mermaid, as well" the skeleton said. "Pardon me, but would you lend me some money?"

 

  
You kicked his head, sending him in the Thousand Sunny's railing.

 

  
"WHY WOULD SHE?!" you barked.

"A SKELETON!" screamed Keimi.

"Look at that! How could you scare her?! Go away!" snarled Sanji, standing above the musician in a threatening manner.

"I can open my head, too. Fun, right?" said Brook, opening aside the top of his skull and you let out a disgusted noise, kicking him again. "Care to show me your panties, (y/n)-san?"

"I already told you: they're purple today"

"WHY TELLING HIM?!" yelled Usopp.

 

  
While you continued to lend some hits on the skeleton's body with the help of Sanji, Keimi started to laugh at your antics, clapping her hands.

 

  
"By the way, do you poop?" asked Luffy.

"DON'T ASK HER THAT" you snarled.

"Sure, I-"

"DON'T" you pointed at her, daring the mermaid to finish her sentence as Sanji blocked his ears, crying all the tears of the world while shaking his head 'no'. You also noticed the sulking starfish, muttering to himself how he wasn't part of the group's fun. Luffy stretched his arm to get him.

"Oh, yeah, I've been wondering. What's this talking glove thing?" Luffy asked to Keimi, to which the starfish grew pissed.

"Sorry, I totally forgot" smiled the mermaid. "That's my pet, Pappug. He's a starfish, and my master"

"Master? This thing?" you repeated, leaning over the starfish who felt threatened by your imposing figure.

"Do starfish talk?" Nami turned to Usopp who shrugged, looking surprised too.

"Isn't it weird to have a pet that's your master?" he pointed out.

"I let her keep me as a pet. I've got my reasons" smiled Pappug, jumping on the railing with a guitar now in hand...well, you thought so. "Keimi always gives me clams~"

 

  
You blinked as the starfish started to sing a song you didn't really pay attention to half of it. Even the others did the same, asking Keimi some questions about herself. At this the starfish sulked again.

 

  
"Oh, right. I wanted to repay you with takoyaki. Then we'll have to meet up with Hatchin somwhere..." she said, pulling out from her bag a Den-Den Mushi.

_*PURUPURU PURUPURU PURUPURU - CLICK*_

"Hello, Hatchin? It's Keimi!" smiled the girl. "Sorry we got separated. Where are you now?"

 

  
However, she furrowed her brows when no immediate answer came from the Den-Den Mushi. Only for her confusion to deepen when an unfamiliar voice responded.

 

  
" _Hey! Is that Keimi I hear? You don't know who I am? I'm not Hachi_ " he said.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT HATCHIN?!" yelled stupidly Keimi.

" _I'm Macro! The very same one, from the Dopey Macro Pirates! Hey, I just said it myself..._ "

"Sounds like there's some trouble" stated Robin.

"Why do you have Hatchin's Transponder Snail?" demanded Keimi.

" _Because I beat up that Hachi punk, of course!_ " answered the male voice with a laugh.

"You're lying! Hatchin would never lose to you guys!"

" _Yeah, normally we're no match for Hachi, but this time, we've teamed up with the Flying Fish Riders!_ "

"The Flying Fish Riders?!" repeated in disbelief Keimi's pet.

" _Camie, you're okay? Thank goodness_ " said another voice, probably the Hatchin Keimi was talking about.

"Hatchin! Did they really beat you?"

" _They sort of caught me off guard...But you mustn't come here! I'll wreck a little havoc and be back home soon, so it'll be fine_ "

"Hatchin..." whispered Keimi in sadness.

" _Hey, Keimi, I'm about to sell off your buddy! Octopus fishmen are rare, so he's worth a fortune!_ " said the man from before. " _If you want to come save him, you're welcome to. We're five kilometers east of Grove #44 in the Sabaody Archipelago, at the hideout of the kidnapping gang, the Flying Fish Riders!_ "

" _NO! Keimi DON'T COME!_ " yelled Hachi.

" _Shut up, you octopus!_ " snarled the male voice, hearing the sound of a groan in the distance. " _Bye, now_ "

"Hatchin..." said Keimi, her shoulders trembling.

"So, where's the takoyaki?" asked Luffy like a moron after a moment of silence.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?!" yelled in unison Sanji and Franky.

"Wait a minute. The voice of that 'Hatchin' guy on the Den-Den Mushi sounded familiar...I must be imagining it. Surely it's not..." mumbled Nami, putting a hand on her face.

"I'm sorry, Luffy-chin. Can I treat you to takoyaki some other time? I have to go save my friend right away"

"Aw" whined Luffy, which he earned another kick from Sanji and Franky. 

"Hang on, Keimi" Nami stopped the mermaid before she could stand up. "I don't mean to butt in, but if you want to save your friend, we'll help. Oh, my mistake. I mean these guys will help!" she rectified.

"Why you little-!" you swore but she cut you before you could say more.

"So, what say you tell us how to get to Fishman Island in exchange?"

"Really? Are you sure, Nami-chin?! You'll help me rescue Hatchin, Luffy-chin?!" smiled Keimi.

"Sure, but who's Hatchin, anyway?" he asked, his arms crossed.

"He owns the takoyaki place where I work! His takoyaki is the best in the world!"

"WELL, THAT'S AN IMPORTANT MATTER!" yelled Luffy. "Okay, boys! We're gonna rescue the takoyaki if it means our lives!"

"Yeah!" the men shouted in unison.

 

After Keimi used her skills in speaking to fishes to ask for directions, the Thousand Sunny sailed and followed the said fishes to your destination. Only for a few hours later they suddenly flee away in fear, stating they could go that far.

 

 

"What's going on?-" you began to ask only to let out a shout when something flew above your head, catching your collar.

 

 

You didn't have time to speak or move that you were pulled behind by a strong force, your feet leaving the Thousand Sunny.

 

 

"(Y/N)!!!" screamed in unison Luffy and Brook.

"Hey! You caught the wrong one!" shouted a man on the flying fish to the one who was holding you.

"Heh?!" the other said in surprise.

 

 

You were about to curse and yell all the insults that came in your mind when the man released you...to fall in the ocean. You heard your comrades scream your name once more before their voices were muffled by the sound of the waves. You tried to stay at the surface, your arms swinging in every directions. But the force of the waves and water kept your head underwater.

You were slowly loosing consciousness, hearing the distorted sound of fighting and yells at the surface. You were drowning, your body ready to be swallowed by the depths of the ocean. The last bubbles of air passed your mouth and you threw your head back, your eyes scrunched. Then, when you thought you were going to die for real, arms went under your legs to hold you bridal style, swimming back to the surface.

The person brought you back on the Thousand Sunny as you gasped for air, coughing out seawater. A hand on your chest, you stared at your left to see who saved you, and your eyes widened in surprise and shock.

 

 

"...Usopp?!" you stated the sniper's name, breathless.

"BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" he yelled at you, equally out of breath. "YOU NEARLY DIED"

 

 

 

You blinked, your lips parted as Usopp turned his head away, a small blush on his cheeks. You didn't notice that your own were starting to get flushed. You looked down at your laps:

 

 

 

"...Thank you" you said quietly.

"It's okay" he sighed dramatically. "The great Captain Usopp only thought about saving a dear maiden in distress!"

"Don't add too much if you don't want to find yourself with your weapon in your throat"

"(Y/N)! ARE YOU OKAY?!" yelled Luffy loudly in your ears while shaking you wildly like some kind of rag doll. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE"

"STOP SHAKING ME!" you barked. "Where are those fuckers?!"

"They retreated" said Robin. "It seems they got some kind of message to return at their base...."

 

 

After Sanji gave you a towel to dry yourself, Franky directed the Thousand Sunny back to your destination. Then, it didn't take long before the ship arrived to a small fortress of the Flying Fish Riders'hideout. Immediately, Usopp began to shake next you:

 

 

"Ugh, there's that 'we shouldn't go to this island' syndrome again..." groaned the sniper clutching his heart.

"Also called 'being a pussy'..." you stated, looking up and down at the strange hideout. "Who designed this place? Satan?"

"This isn't an island" said Franky, appearing next to you. "It's more like a living complex built on the sea"

"My 'we shouldn't go to this living complex built on the sea' syndrome" rephrased Usopp and you sweatdropped.

"Why would they go to the trouble to live here?" grunted Zoro.

"Who knows?" replied Sanji.

"It's quiet, though..." muttered Chopper.

"I have a bad feeling. Luffy! We should-"

"GO FORWARD!" the captain yelled.

"HEY! COME UP WITH A PLAN OR SOMETHING!"

The ship got closer to the hideout, with no sign of the enemy outside.

"Hey! Hatchin! Are you okay?!" called Keimi.

"(y/n), can you see something with your eye?" asked Franky.

 

 

You closed your right eye, and reopened it to show the purple orb. You caught sight of a cage standing above the water with someone in it, a fishman. Octopus kind to be precise, covered in ink.

 

 

"What is that black thing?" asked the cyborg, raising an invisible brow at it.

"What?! Let me see!" said Keimi, the mermaid pushing to stand between Franky and Usopp. "Hm...Could that be Hatchin?"

"We've got this, Keimi! There are no enemies around!" said Keimi's pet and you clicked your tongue.

"Wrong. They are simply waiting inside. Also, they are probably watching us right now..."

You sighed at the faces they were making, staring at you like you killed dozen of puppies in front of them.Â 

"WHAT INCREDIBLE INSIGHT!" said in shock Keimi.

"I-I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" enriched Pappug.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP GETTING CAUGHT!" barked Franky at the two idiots.

The ship got closer to the cage:

"I'm right here! Keimi, I'm all right, so don't worry!" yelled the person in the cage.

"I knew it! Hatchin!" cried out Keimi in happiness. Only to scream with her tongue and eyes sticking out. "YOU'RE ALL BLACK! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Well...I had my own reasons" replied Hatchin. "More importantly, this is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I'm strong right? I'll be fine, so go!"

 

 

On the side, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji were glaring at Hatchin in suspicion, like they saw him somewhere before.

 

 

 

"That same voice, and that unusual silhouette...What do you think, Nami?" asked Zoro, cocking his head to the side.

"I suspect...In fact, I'm almost sure..." she responded, humming under her breath.

"Sure of what?" said Luffy, totally clueless. 

"We could always ask him and find out..." muttered the chief, before he cupped a hand to his mouth and shout: "Hey! How's Arlong doing?"

"Oh, Arlong-san? Well, he and Chew and Kuroobi were all captured by the Marines! I was the only one to break out, and now I'm running a takoyaki shop like I always dreamed of doing"

"I knew it..." sighed in exasperation Nami and Zoro in unison.

"Arlong..." repeated Luffy. Then, it all clicked in his head. "WOOOOOAH! IT'S YOU OCTOPUS?!"

"CRAP!" cried out Hatchin.

"YOU'RE THAT OCTOPUS FROM ALRONG'S CREW! SO YOU'RE THE TAKOYAKI MAKER CALLED HATCHIN?!" accused your captain and you blinked.

"...Am I missing something here?" you asked Nami and she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Long story"

"To be brief, Nami's hometown was controlled by a fishman pirate gang called the Arlong Pirates. They put Nami through all kinds of terrible stuff" explained Usopp. "That octopus used to be an officer in their gang"

"Ooh...That suck" you mumbled.

"So he's a known enemy?" stated Franky.

"Well, naturally, I took Luffy and the others there to bust some heads, and the whole gang was annihilated!" said proudly Usopp.

"Wow! You're amazing Usopp!" said in awe Chopper, stars in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, well...I thought all of those fishmen were dragged off by the Marines...But it looks like he escaped by himself"

"I see. Every man has a history" said Brook.

"Hey, give me a sip of your tea" you demanded to the skeleton.

"Show me your panties before?"

 

 

While Luffy continued to yell nonsense at Hatchin, you knocked down Brook in one punch and stole his cup of tea, said skeleton whimpering under your feet.

 

 

"So cruel, (y/n)-san..."

"Woman up a little" you retorted.

"Hey, you octopus! Now that we know it's you, there no way we're saving you!" continued to yell Luffy. "But...I-I-Is...Is your takoyaki really that good?!"

"Don't waver between your reason and your appetite" scolded Sanji.

"This is stupid" scoffed the swordsman and Keimi turned to him.

"You know Hatchin? Were you friends with him before?"

"WE WERE NOT FRIENDS!" shouted Zoro with a creepy face and she yelled.

"Turn the ship around!" ordered Usopp.

"Nami-chin..." whispered the mermaid, eyeing in confusion the ginger girl who sighed.

"I'm sorry, Keimi. I wasn't expecting your friend to be him"

"N-No. Then you won't help me rescue him?" she sniffed, on the verge of crying. "Hatchin!"

"Keimi, that's fine! You should leave! This is a trap!" said Hatchin.

"No. I will save you! You always save us, Hachi! Pappug!"

"Right! I had no idea these people were so heartless! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Shut up!" snarled Zoro at the starfish.

"Just wait, Hatchin! We will never abandon you! Here we go!"

 

 

Both Pappug and Keimi jumped in the sea, only for a second later to resurface with the mermaid being caught by the Flying Fish Riders. Hatchin cried out their name while bumping his head against the bars, trying to set himself free. Nami stopped Sanji before he could get in the water.

 

 

 

"We'll set Hachi free, too" she stated. "He's actually harmless. Besides...This isn't what we promised Keimi"

"Nami-san!!! That strong-willed attitude of yours is beautiful!" gushed Sanji with hearts all around him.

"Luffy?" she asked the ebony male.

"If it's okay with you, we have no choice. We'll save the octopus, too"

"HIS EYES ARE TAKOYAKI!" cried out Usopp.

 

 

  
You fought the Flying Fish Riders without breaking a sweat, the others doing the same. They all used their own skills to deal with them while Luffy rescued Keimi, Pappug and Hachi, setting the latter free from his prison. You were almost getting bored of kicking their asses already, impatient to deal with their big boss already. And your wish finally came true when you heard loud stomps coming toward you. A knight on a giant cow appeared, weapon in hand:

 

 

"You just let them shoot you down left and right?" the knight stated angrily.

"What is that?! Something just burst out!" said Usopp, alarmed.

"You're not mosquitoes or flies! You're Flying Fish Riders!"

"...He trampled his own house down to make his appearance..." sweatdropped Usopp.

"I don't need this hideout anymore. Not if I get to kill the Straw Hats!" the man said.

"Sorry, Head. We'll sink all of these guys to the bottom of the sea right-" one of his lackeys said but he cut him.

"Move! I have no need for fishmen, mermaids, or gloves! If you want to run, then get out of here!" the knight yelled at Hachi, Pappug and Keimi. They didn't need to be told twice. "I'm not in the human trade because I want to be. You all know that very well, don't you?"

"Of course, Head!"

"Today is a joyous day. The man I have wanted to kill so badly that I dreamed about it is right in front of me! I'm so grateful! There truly is a God!"

"What the heck is wrong with him?" you demanded to Usopp who shrugged.

"The man who showed up that day and plunged me into the depths of Hell..." continued the knight. "On this day, here and now, even if I go down as well, I will kill you! The pirate, 'Black Leg', Sanji! I have so longed to see you"

"Huh? He wants to kill me?" said Sanji in surprise.

"Who's that guy?" you asked.

"Does he have some kind of grudge against you?" enriched Franky.

"Maybe it's from when you worked at the restaurant?" suggested Nami. "Try to remember!"

"That was three years ago...All I ever did back then was piss people off..."

"Just get shot! You'd get what you deserve!" said Usopp.

"Don't you play dumb, Black Leg! It was just recently!" the knight yelled, shooting at you harpoons with his weapon.

You quickly took out of your guns:

"Human Realm: Bullets Times 2!" you shouted, deflecting every harpoons from hitting you or the ship.

 

 

Luffy, who was on land at the hideout took this time to run toward the knight and knock off his helmet. At the sight of his face, you let out a choked sound.

 

 

"That's fine. Take a good look at my scarred face. I waited for this day. After I decided to kill you, I took to the seas. But searching for you was not easy. You look nothing like your wanted flyers, after all. Even if the Marines or bounty hunters saw you, they might totally overlook you! No, that's not true...They do find you! They say: 'I found you! Black Leg Sanji!' And then I tell them...'I don't even know who that is! I'm not even a pirate!'!!!!"

"There's actually someone who looks just like that scribble on Sanji's wanted flyer!" stated Chopper in surprise.

 

 

Fire engulfed Sanji as he jumped off the ship, making his way toward Duval as Franky cried pathetically and the others were staring at the unfolded scene in disbelief. The chief ignored the whines and the frustration of Duval, giving him a hard kick to the face to shut him up.

 

 

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S PISSED ABOUT THAT WANTED FLYER!" shouted Sanji, a thick mark on his forehead. They snarled at each other.

"I know how the poor guy feels..." sniffed Franky.

"But Sanji was really upset about that wanted flyer, too" retorted the doctor.

"Sanji must've been born under a star of miracles" said Usopp.

"He's going to have such an interesting death someday" smiled Robin.

"I feel so sorry for that Duval guy..." continued to whimper the cyborg.

"Two peas in a pod" said Zoro from land and you couldn't keep yourself anymore from exploding in laughter.

 

 

You held your sides as a few chuckles and giggles left your lips, trying to muffle the sounds by keeping your mouth shut. However, it was pretty much useless after Brook fell on his knees and started to slam his hand on the floor as he laughed as well.

 

 

"BROOK! I'M GONNA POUND YOU LATER!" snarled in anger Sanji, turning to the skeleton with a pissed expression.

"Okay, Sanji, we're going on ahead" smiled Luffy.

"YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT?! If you don't want to look like the flyer, cut your hair or grow a beard! There are plenty of things you could change!"

"Oh! I never thought of that!" exclaimed stupidly Duval.

"ARE YOU JUST STUPID TO THE CORE!?"

"I'm not stupid!" snapped back the male. "You know, Black Leg, we...used to be plain old mafia guys out in the country. We went around tormenting the village folk every day. It was a happy life, in its own way...But then, all of a sudden, tragedy fell upon my peaceful life...Do you understand, Black Leg? I've never done anything worse than shakedowns, and suddenly I had a price of 77,000,000 berries on my head...The terror of having Marine guys on a totally different power level chasing me around...I finally ended up with a huge wound on my back, and donned an iron mask so my face would never be seen again. My life was ruined because of you! I will chase you to the ends of Hell itself! If you don't want that, then kill me here and now!"

 

 

Sanji gritted his teeth and jumped on Duval, catching him and dragging the man down by his throat.

 

 

"I'm gonna get killed" groaned Duval.

"Why did Nami-san, Robin-chan, and (y/n)-swan have to be put in danger just for your stupid baseless accusations?!" barked the blonde.

"That's the ship that allowed you to make a name for yourself as a pirate. That means its crew is included in my hatred for you, too!" he replied. "You can all die!!!"

 

 

Duval started to shoot poison harpoons at Sanji, who avoided them with ease by doing backflips. The next minute after, Duval called his lackeys and a few Flying Fish Riders came out of the sea. Though, nothing he couldn't deal with off. The cooker took down some of them, but he unfortunately fell in their trap: two Flying Fish Riders had a net with them and they pushed Sanji in the ocean with it.

 

 

 

"SANJI!" yelled Nami.

"They're gonna drag him underwater!" said in panic Usopp. "Break the net!"

"He can't. It's iron!" you scowled.

"Suffer and drown to death!" shouted Duval.

 

 

 

You were ready to jump and dive to fight the Flying Fish Riders, only to be stopped by both Nami and Robin. They told you it was too dangerous, and you could risk your life by trying to save Sanji. Luffy wanted to dive but Zoro stopped the idiot before he could, stating that the swordsman would be the one to help the chief.

 

 

 

"Wait! Humans are too slow to catch them! Leave this to me!" demanded Hatchin, running toward the edge.

"Fool! Even if you're a fishman, you'll never catch them!" laughed Duval, making stop the octopus. "Flying fish are among the fastest creatures in the sea. And their riders are equipped with oxygen tanks, so they can stay under as long as they like! He's gonna suffocate and die for sure! The next time Black Leg appears on the surface it'll be as a pathetic drowned corpse!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" snarled Luffy, his fists tight.

"Don't worry" simply said Keimi, tossing her backpack on the ground before jumping in the water.

"Hey, cowboy, I think you forgot about someone" smiled smugly Pappug. "It's true that flying fish are faster than fishmen. They're among the top of their class. But the race that sits at the very top of that class is mermaids! There's nothing in all this world's oceans that can match a mermaid's swimming speed!"

"She's that amazing?!" asked in disbelief your captain.

"They're not a race that can be caught unless they're completely spacing out, really"

"Okay! Keimi! Take care of Sanji!"

However, the moment this sentence left Luffy's lips, Flying Fish Riders appeared above the ship with a giant ship anchor.

"THIS IS BAD! We're gonna go down in one shot!" Franky gritted his teeth.

"Dodge it! Use Burst or the paddle wheels! Is there time?!" panicked Usopp.

"It's too late! Usopp! Come with me! Hurry! We're using the secret weapon!" Franky ran to the wheel with the sniper following behind.

The giant anchor was now directly above your head, its shadow casting over the Thousand Sunny. Ready to be unleashed.

"It'll be a direct hit from here" said Robin, totally cool.

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE A LITTLE WORRIED HERE?!" you snapped at the woman who merely smiled. "IT'S COMING DOWN"

"Have faith in this ship!" smirked Franky.

 

 

At that right moment, the mane of the Thousand Sunny's head started to spin rapidly.

 

 

"WHOA! ITS MANE IS SPINNING!" shouted in shock Usopp, taking a step back.

"Emergency escape secret weapon: Chicken Voyage!!!"

 

 

The ship moved backward by the wind's force of the mane, the anchor missing its target. The lackeys let out a sound of surprise, not believing you dodged the hit.

 

 

"Don't think it's over just because we dodged that! There's still more to this ship's strength! Remember when I asked you for the cannon, (y/n)?" asked the cyborg and you nodded your head slowly.

"Yeah...?" you muttered, staring at the male inquisitively.

"Well..."

 

 

Sunny's lion head opened its jaw, revealing the cannon you had worked on a little while ago. Franky somehow brought you the plans one day, asking to use your Master Gunner's skills to make it.

 

 

"AWESOME!" shouted Chopper and Luffy in unison.

"Pour in the cola energy!" ordered Franky. You understood the purpose of using the cannon and you let out a sigh, facepalming.

"Of course he would use it for this occasion...Better watch out, Duval. You gonna get yourself blow!" you warned with a smirk.

"Eh?... Why that, (y/n)?" blinked Nami, worried suddenly.

"Charge complete! What do I do now?" yelled Usopp.

"Get as much of them in the circles as you can" you replied.

"Got them!" said Usopp after he positioned the cannon.

"Lock on with the button on the handle and pull the lever!" you listed after, arms crossed over your chest.

 

 

The cannon now ready:

 

 

"Gaon Cannon...FIRE!" yelled in unison Franky and Usopp.

 

 

 

A green, vibrant beam pulsed out of the cannon and destroyed the hideout's center in one second, pushing and blowing away the Flying Fish Riders. Nami couldn't believe her eyes, letting out a noise of awe. After the beam stopped, only debris rested where it was shot.

 

 

"I'm so proud of my baby~" you cooed, bringing a hand on your cheek. "I must say Franky did some wonder on you as well, though..."

"THAT WAS AWESOME, (Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Luffy, too moved by what happened. The young boy was shinning and his eyes were replaced by stars, tears and snot.

"Did ya see what the Sunny can do?!" laughed smugly Franky. "That's our Master Gunner for you!"

"That took down almost all of the flying fish!" enriched Chopper. "You're really awesome, (y/n)!!!"

"Let's not forget of Usopp's skill. Excellent for a first try!" you pointed at the sniper, who was as moved as Luffy.

"WHAT AWESOME POWER! (Y/N) IS TRULY AWESOME!"

"The lion is so amazing! I thought my eyes were about to pop out! Not that I have any eyes to pop out! YOHOHOHO!!!!"

"To keep the ship from blowing out of the water with three barrels of cola energy sent to the bow,we pump two barrels of Coup de Burst into the stern at the same time. This baby burns through cola, so I rarely use it" explained Franky.

"Keimi!" called Nami in relief when she returned at the surface with Sanji in her arms.

"Thank goodness! Is Sanji okay?!" asked Chopper, leaning over the railing.

"Everyone, it looks bad! Sanji-chin lost a lot of blood!" the mermaid yelled, her arms holding Sanji's head against her chest. "I thought I'd saved him, but then a bunch of blood flew from his nose..."

"Nah. It's alright" you sweated. "Just let him die there"

"Agreed" said Usopp next to you.

"Yeah. He looks happy, anyway" growled Nami.

 

  
When Sanji got back to his senses and from his nosebleed, he dealt finally with Duval, giving kicks to his face and sending him flying in the debris who fainted on spot. The Thousand Sunny sailed away from the Flying Fish Riders'hideout and the crew enjoyed some takoyaki of Hatchin and Keimi. You were surprised though to see Duval once more before leaving for Sabaody Archipelago.

 

 

"Wait up! You can't leave without saying goodbye!" he said with a wink, a new face on.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy through a mouthful of takoyaki.

"I'm Handsome--Oh, my mistake! I'm Duval!" laughed annoyingly Duval.

"Him again? Can I shoot him?" you growled. "And what's up with his face?"

"I altered his bone structure. Now he can't complain to me again" answered simply the cooker, taking a takoyaki in his mouth.

"Wow, Master Black Leg!" exclaimed Duval as he docked next to Hatchin's small boat. "When I woke up after you kicked the crap out of me, were we ever surprised! You made me this handsome! I'm just enchanted!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." you muttered, sweat running down your temples as you glared at the moron.

"The ladies won't be able to ignore this! This is truly...seeing life through rose-colored lenses!" Duval continued with flowers appearing all around him. "I'd love to head straight back to the country and relax, but if I left without thanking my saviors, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night! It's your first time in these waters, right? If there's any way we can help you, just ask us anything!" he said while trying to wink but failed miserably.

"Don't wink if you're not used to it" said bluntly Sanji. "Well, if you have no complaints, that's enough for me. If I were to request something, it'd be that you never show up around us aga-ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"I should ride a white horse" told Duval, gazing at his face in the glass.

 

You continued to glare at the idiot for a long time, until his gaze went straight at you. He blushed before closing his eyes, snapping his fingers at you:

 

"I'm embarrassed...but I accept your love confession!" he said and you choked your own saliva.

"WHAT?!" you snarled, standing up abruptly.

"No she don't" growled uncharacteristically Zoro, a hand on one of his swords as he was ready to pull it out.

"I didn't even do anything! And what do you mean by that, pot plant?!" you snapped at the green haired male. "AND YOU! What kind of optimistic delusion are you seeing?!"

"Oh, mirror, mirror! Is the most handsome man of all me?" Duval said dramatically, bringing a hand over his face.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY" you barked, a thick mark on your forehead.

"We get that you're handsome, but you were dumb to start with, so you're still hopeless" pointed out Usopp. Duval seems shocked for an instance before he smiled smugly.

"Are you jealous?"

"I AM NOT"

"Don't bother, Usopp! You're no match for his personality!" Luffy stopped the sniper from killing on spot the man.

"Anyway, young master, this is my Den-Den Mushi number. Call me anytime!" he told, giving the piece of paper to Sanji. "I'll definitely help you all out! I really caused you a lot of trouble. Sorry you all got mixed up in this"

"DON'T WINK IF YOU CAN'T" you yelled.

"Just stop winking" muttered in unison Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji.  
  
"Bye, now! Let's go, Rosy Life Riders!" Duval said as he rode away from your ship.

"Yes, Handsome!"

"Just leave already!!!" you shouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

 


	83. Sabaody Archipelago

# Sabaody Archipelago

 

 

 

A while later, your ship returned on its course toward Sabaody Archipelago. Keimi and Hatchin explained the only way for your crew to reach Fishman Island, the answer was there. And as you approached the island, you had...an uneasy feeling about this.

 

"Woah. There's flying things around here" said Sanji, watching the bubbles of soap.

"It's like a fantasy" smiled Robin.

"The trees are so big..." you mumbled, looking at the nature in amazement. "There are bubbles flying everywhere, too"

"What's it all about though? They're floating from the ground to the sky" said Usopp, turning to Keimi.

"They're emitted by the island" the mermaid answered.

"Emitted? You mean..."

"Really? Why?" asked Luffy, running all around the Sunny in excitation.

"May I ask a question. Sorry to interrupt, but is the Log Pose all right?" said Robin, turning to Nami who let out a noise of recognition, checking her wrist.

"It's pointing toward Fishman Island now, but...Hey, this island won't overwrite the Log Pose, will it?"

"No need to worry about that" answered Hachi. "The Sabaody Archipelago is really a bunch of trees. It has no magnetic force"

"So these aren't islands, then?" wondered the cooker.

"Well, have you heard of trees called 'mangroves'?"

"The kind that expose and cover their roots depending on the tides?"

"That's right" nodded Hachi. "Though, on this island, their roots are exposed all the time. The Sabaody Archipelago is home to the world's biggest mangroves, the Hustle Muscle Mangroves"

"Hustle Muscle Mangroves? Sounds like they've got a lot of hustle!" chuckled Luffy. "I do too!"

"There are a total of 79 trees. Each one is an island with its own towns and facilities. They are collectively called the Sabaody Archipelago" continued to explain Hachi.

"Huh? There are numbers written on the trees" saw Chopper above Brook's afro.

"Yes, each of them is marked with a number. The one straight ahead, Grove #44, is the commercial entrance, so let's dock the ship a bit further in"

"Oh. Maybe you won't get lost this time, probably, Grassy" you smirked at Zoro who gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why don't you shut up, bitch?"

 

 

The Thousand Sunny finally docked at Grove #41. Luffy was the first one to jump on land, looking even more excited than before. A child at Christmas.

 

 

"Okay, everyone, remember the number of this island!" Hachi turned to all of you.  "As I said before, all the islands are connected by bridges, so if you remember the number, you won't get lost"

"I know someone who'd still get lost" muttered Usopp and Chopper nodded his head.

"Huh? What?" asked sleepily Zoro and the two sighed in exasperation. "WHAT?!"

 

 

You walked behind Luffy and let out a small squeak when a bubble appeared under you. Your captain gushed at the sight, staring at the said bubble.

 

 

"It popped out of the ground! Cool!" said Luffy before jumping on, balancing himself on the bubble. "Look, (y/n)! I'm on"

"Now, just take some height and then we will hope the bubble pop so you will fall to your death..." you smirked, causing Usopp and Chopper to glare at you in disbelief. "Haha. I made a joke"

"SHE LAUGHED WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!" shouted in shock the reindeer.

"IT ISN'T A JOKE" cried out the sniper next to him.

 

 

You realized that Luffy was nowhere to be seen, and you grew worried. Not for his well-being, you clearly didn't care about that. No, YOUR own well-being you were worried about. And your fears confirmed themselves when you heard a scream above your head, signaling that your captain's bubble blew up.

 

 

"(YYYYYYYYYYYY/NNNNNNNNNNN)" yelled Luffy.

"Not again-KYA!" you cried out cutely when he crashed on you.

"C-cute" said in unison Usopp and Chopper, blushing brightly.

"Hehe! Sorry, (y/n)! You're comfy, though..." laughed heartily Luffy.

 

 

You rolled your eyes and punched your captain to the face, sending him into one of the trees.

 

 

"By the way, Hachi, what did we come to this island for?" demanded Nami to the fishman. "You said something about a coating for the ship earlier"

"Right. We'll go see a coating craftsman and have your ship coated in resin. In simple terms, that'll allow your ship to go underwater" said Hachi.

"For real?" asked in disbelief Franky.

"That's the only way you humans can get to Fishman Island. But if you get an unskilled coating craftsman, the ship and its passengers will be crushed underwater, and that's the end...I know just one that you can trust, so I'll take you to him"

"When all is said and done, the octopus is a good man" mused Brook. "No, a good octopus! YOHOHO"

"In exchange...I want you to keep one promise for me" said Hachi firmly. "Sometimes, there are World Nobles walking around in town"

"World Nobles...?" repeated the doctor.

"Who are they?" asked Luffy.

"Residents of the holy land Marie Jois" answered Robin.

"So, what about them?"

"No matter what may happen in town, promise me that you will not defy the World Nobles" came the firm demand of Hachi, a serious look on his face.

"No...matter what happens?" Nami's eyes were wide.

"You mean...?" trailed Sanji.

"Understand? Even if someone is killed before your eyes, you must pretend you saw nothing. I will say it once more. You must pretend you saw nothing!"

 

* * *

  
After leaving the ship and visiting on your own the island while the others did their own things, you came to the conclusion it was probably the strangest place you ever saw since the beginning of your adventure. Or at least, it took second place after Thriller Bark. Robin was with Nami while Luffy's group (who consisted of Brook, Chopper, Pappug and Keimi) went for the must fun part of Sabaody. Zoro wandered around on his own, after promising he wouldn't get lost. Franky, Sanji, and Usopp stayed at the ship. Hands on your hips, you watched the numbers of the trees and noticed you were now at Grove #20.

As you stared at the tall trees and buildings, you couldn't help but feel familiarity with your surroundings. However, you didn't know why. 

 

"...I never came here, did I?" you murmured to yourself, scratching your chin. "...."

 

As you entered Grove #21, you started to hear people whisper among themselves, giving you looks. You raised a brow, and when you sent a glare toward them, they immediately stopped and looked away bashfully. Or sometime in fear.

 

"Is it....The Immortal...?" asked a man.

"Yes, with a bounty of 450,000,000 on her head!" whispered back another to him.

"What a monster"

"Who is pretty"

"But a monster nonetheless"

"Something to say?" you growled at the men, and sweat gathered at their forehead, straightening their back.

"N-No!" they stammered in unison before running away.

 

 

You sighed and continued to walk on the path toward the next Grove. You were stopped, however, by a huge man with some rookies behind him. You lifted your head slightly to glare at the man, narrowing your eyes:

 

"Can you perhaps move away? You're blocking me" you stated, and the male chuckled.

"Silvers (y/n), also know as the Immortal....Your head is heavily valued in this area" said the man.

"Bounty hunters, then?" you guessed, closing your eyes and cocking your hip to the side, putting a hand on it.

"Exactly. With the money we will get from taking you, we will be rich"

"What a shame" you murmured, cracking your neck. "And here I thought I would have a moment of peace without fighting today..."

 

Two of the six rookies dashed in your direction, lifting their weapons in the air. You dodged the swords with a back flip, knocking them out of their hands with a kick at the same time. Grabbing the swords in mid-air, you threw the two at the rookies.

They were knocked out by the pommel of the weapon, smashing against their forehead. You let out a yawn when you landed back on your feet, pulling out a gun:

 

"Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet" you said, eye flashing purple.

 

A bullet made of black smoke was shot from it, transforming in the form of an arrow as it twirled in the air and hit one of the rookies still on their feet. He blinked, touching his chest where the bullet collided, and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't wounded. Yet.

He went to take a step forward and froze on the spot, a scream escaping his lips when a tornado appeared under him and swiped him in the sky. The man then fell down a few feet away from you, foam coming out of his mouth.

 

"Oi! It's just one woman!" barked the leader, glaring darkly at the three rookies at his sides. "Murphy, take care of her"

"Roger, boss" answered the one with a bow on his back.

 

He readied the bow and prepared to shot an arrow. You, on the other side, didn't move an inch. Only crossing your arms over your chest, a small smirk on your lips. When he was about to release the arrow, you whistled and the minute after, his weapon exploded in pieces. He barely had the time to blink that you punched him straight in the face, sending him flying inside a building.

You twisted your wrist, and lifted one leg, slamming it in a rookie. Said man stumbled forward and you took this time, to enroll an arm around his neck and leaped above him, making his back arch. He let out a noise of pain, and you heard the distinctive crack sound of his spine.

 

"Too weak" you spoke darkly, letting him fall back on the ground, motionless. "Are you bounty hunters or wimps?"

 

The last rookie was shaking on his two legs, holding his lance tightly in his hand. His face paled considerably when you approached closer. His boss pushed him and the young man lost his balance, falling face first in your chest. You scoffed as he released a small girlish screech, and you simply flicked his forehead.

The young rookie coughed blood, his eyes turning white and was knocked out in an instant. The chef stared at his men, not believing that you took care of them in a matter of seconds.

 

"So? Are you still going to take my head?" you drawled mockingly. 

"You bitch...." growled the bounty hunter, pulling out a huge broadsword. "I'm going to make you suffer"

"Come get it" you taunted, motioning with your hand to approach.

 

 

The huge man jumped in the air, swinging his broadsword over his head. You avoided it at the last second, leaping away when the weapon connected with the ground, creating a crater under it. You summoned your naginata, twirling above your head before sending it in his direction. Your weapon passed between the empty space of the pommel, grazing the man's fingers and he released the broadsword with a cry.

You dive-kicked the male and straddled his hips as the both of you fell on the ground. You quickly grabbed your naginata and brought the blade at his throat.

 

"If you move, I slice your head. Got it?" you warned, pushing the blade further in the skin to show you weren't messing around.

"Y-Y-Yes..." stammered the bounty hunter. "P-P-Please, d-d-don't hurt me..."

"Tsk, pitiful" you clicked your tongue in disgust, standing up. "Leave my sight and never return"

 

The moment you turned your back, you rolled your eyes as you sensed the dumb fuck taking back his broadsword and aimed to cut your neck:

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama"

 

The huge man released a scream of terror when a wooden doll came out of your jacket and transformed into a tree monster. Steven let out an inhuman screech and grabbed the man by the throat, throwing in a different direction. You huffed, finally gaining peace once more. Well, that's what you thought.

 

"Quite a show you put on there" said a man's voice.

 

You let out an inquisitive noise, looking over your shoulder to see a young man wearing a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and the symbol of a smiling face on it. His dark hair were mostly hid by a hat with spots on it, save for his sideburns and small goatee. His grey eyes with faint shadows under them stared at you, twinkling mischievously with a smirk on his lips.

The man was all alone, sitting on a bench two feet away from you. You cocked one eyebrow, trying to discern where was the last time you saw that man, but you didn't find any.

 

"Who are you?" you demanded.

"Not into the news that spreed around, I presume?" he chuckled.  "Though, with a bounty of 200,000,000 compared to yours of 450,000,000...I guess it's understandable"

"You didn't answer my question, punk-spots"

"Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Silvers-ya" the young man answered finally, his smirk widening slightly.

"I can't say the same. Goodbye" you shrugged the strange male off, walking away.

"Room...."

 

One moment you were walking away from the man, the next you found yourself standing next to him. A small pebble fell directly on the spot you once stood. Eyes widening slightly, you slowly faced the male who still had this smirk that was infuriating you. Trafalgar Law tilted his to the side, scoffing:

 

"Not very polite, Silvers-ya" he teased and you gritted your teeth.

"What do you want from me already?" you grunted, taking a step back.

 

The young man stood up and approached you, entering your bubble which was a little too close for your comfort zone. You stared down at Law with narrowed eyes, his height stopping at your forehead without his hat...maybe. He lifted a hand and trailed against the purple scarf around your neck, grabbing the front. You let out a gasp when he suddenly yanked you forward, causing your knees to bend. 

 

"....You" he replied simply, and your cheeks burned.

"W-W-What?!" you cried out, pushing him so he could release the hold on your scarf.

"Was I too blunt? Sorry, I guess I will be a little specific...." Law's smirk widen, turning so his back was facing you. "Let's just say you caught my interest, Silvers-ya"

 

You stared at his form who disappeared around a corner with a dumbfounded expression, your cheeks still burning. Your limbs stiffened and you released a frustrated groan.

 

"This g-g-guy..." you murmured, your blush dying down.

 

* * *

 

You found yourself in the area of Grove #22, and this time, things were messier than any other Grove you visited so far. Pirates and thieves at every corner, people screaming as they avoided numerous fights that erupted in this part of the island. You dodged a flying man coming in your way, taking a huge inhale to calm your nerves.

 

"Really can't have a moment of peace" you scowled, your eyes falling on a tavern. "Maybe I could get myself a drink..."

 

Placing your hands upon the two doors, you entered the bar and you noticed it was mostly filled with various pirate crews. You felt eyes on you, and you were thinking it was probably not one of the best decisions you have taken so far. You walked toward the bartender, taking a seat on a stool. You ordered one glass of sake, knowing your limits as an alcoholic beginner.

 

"If I'm lucky, I won't get a headache..." you murmured to yourself, gulping down the drink when it arrived.

 

The noise behind you grew louder, and your right eye was twitching in irritation. Suddenly, something yanked your scarf and you would have fell backward if you weren't gripping the edge of the bar hard. Your head turning in direction of the source, you saw a drunkard smiling flirtatiously at you, missing a couple of teeth in his mouth. You snarled in disgust, pulling on your scarf so he could let go.

 

"Oi, let it go" you ordered, but the man brought himself closer to your face.

"Cm'on, darlin'...." he cooed, ogling your cleavage. "You lookin' fine there, big and juicy just how I like'em!"

"Erk..." you momentarily gagged. "Stay away from me or I will make sure you won't see the light of day ever again"

"Oh, please. You'now you want this, bitch"

 

Having enough, your hand shot forward and you grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him easily even if he weighted a lot more than you.

 

"Now, you listen to me, you fuck..." you growled, eye flashing purple. "I said, you leave me the fuck alone or else I will push my gun down your throat and explode what little brain you have!"

 

At the end of your sentence, you pulled out one of your guns and shoved it inside his mouth as a warning, your grip tightening. The drunkard was coughing at this moment, struggling to get out but his moves weren't fluid with how drunk he was.

 

"Do. You. Understand?" you spoke the words with a grunt, a snarl decorating your face.

"Y-Ye-Ark!" he coughed blood, and you threw him outside the tavern.

 

A few men in the tavern howled like wolves in heat, clapping for your action. You facepalmed at them before returning to the bar. However, it didn't last long that another guy was trying to gain your attention. He enrolled his arm around your shoulders, his breath close to your left ear:

 

"Well, well...If it isn't the Immortal whose bounty is higher than mine?" said the voice. "Your actions certainly speak louder than your words"

"...."

 

You looked over your shoulder to see a guy wearing a trench coat without a shirt, his red hair defying the laws of gravity with the help of his goggles. One thing that stood up the more beside the eyebrowsless face and the dark purple lipstick that reminded you of a clown, was no doubts his pants. What the hell is he wearing?

 

"....Did you escape from a circus or what?" you deadpanned, eyeing him down.

 

The hand on your shoulder stiffened and the young man now wore a dry smile. At another table, you saw a man with long arms spiting his drink and desperately tried to hold in a laugh.  And from another table, some pirates were clutching their face, with an expression of pure horror.

 

"Just like the rumors said..." the man gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from me, Clown Face?" you inquired with a bored tone.

 

Cue more screech from the table who were probably crewmates with the weird guy and more muffled laugh from others. The young man, on the other hand, grew red in the face and you realized that he was certainly someone with a bad temper.

 

"What did you say, you bitch?" scowled the red hair.

"Clown Face. Do you want me to spell it?" you offered with a shrug.

 

You blinked when a dagger appeared under your throat, your chin locked by the hand from your shoulder who grasped it tightly.

 

"I dare you to repeat it in my face, woman" whispered dangerously the red haired male, and you rolled your eyes.

 

You glanced at him with a slight smirk, eyes half-lidded:

 

"C. L. O. W. N. F. A. C. E" you stated slowly like you were teaching a kid to say a word right.

 

Thick marks appeared all over his face, his teeth gritted in rage. You barely had the time to move that your bracelets suddenly lifted in the air by an unknown force. Your ears piercings were throbbing around the lobe, as if they were trying to pull themselves out.

 

"Repel" stated the male.

 

You were sent flying across the tavern, your back colliding against a wall. You coughed saliva, the shock coursing through your body. The young man was now walking toward you, letting out an insane laugh:

 

"Oh, I'm going to have some real fun with you..." he said crazily and your eyes widened in panic.

"Alright, another weirdo after me..." you trailed, standing up quickly. "Demi-G-..."

 

Before you had the time to summon a Realm, your bracelets tugged forward in direction of the man and you released a small scream when you were pushed into the guy. Arm around your waist, he smirked down at you and it became wider at helpless look you had on for a moment.

 

"What the Realm of Hell is that about?!" you cried out.

"How about we make things interesting somewhere else, hm?"

 

You blanched and didn't think twice to lift one knee and knock him weird the sun doesn't shine. The red haired guy let out a muffled and pained noise, clutching his crotch as he fell down.

 

"Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!"

 

You dashed outside the tavern, throwing your head as you kept yelling:

 

"WEIRDOS EVERYWHERE! WEIRDOS EVERYWHERE! WEIRDOS EVERYWHERE!"

 

* * *

 

You leaned against a wall, letting out a sigh of relief after minutes of trying to gain your breath back. You didn't know where you were at this right moment, but you could care less. As long there's any asshole around you, you will be fine.

 

"What're you doing here?"

 

And you talked to fast. You lifted your eyes to gaze at Zoro, who was staring at you with confusion. He was probably wondering why you looked so beaten up.

 

"Running away. I'm a magnet and attracting obsessive assholes everywhere" you responded.

"Obsessive assholes?"

"What about you?"

"I brought a man to the hospital after he got shot by a man with his head inside a bubble" stated the swordsman and you scoffed.

"How chivalrous of you" you mocked, and then you raised a brow with a deadpan. "A guy whose head is inside a bubble?"

"Well, looks like it"

 

The two of you walked, conversing while sometimes ticking and insulting the other. Though, you couldn't help but notice how Zoro was trying to not look at you directly, and you stared in a questioning manner at his pink blush on his cheeks.

 

"We should probably return to the Thousand Sunny" you suggested. "Let's go back to Grove #41"

"Er, you mean Grove #1" stopped the man.

"No, Grove #41"

"Grove #1"

"Grove #41" you repeated, aggravated, putting your hands on your hips.

"It's Grove #1, you damn idiot. That's where the ship is!" barked Zoro.

"What do you mean by that?! Are you that lost already?! It's Grove #1"

"Hey, for once I'm not sucking at directions!"

"You ALWAYS suck at directions!" you snarled. "Grove #41!!"

"Grove #1!"

"Grove #41!"

"Grove #1!"

"Grove #41!"

"GROVE #1, YOU DAMN BITCH"

"GROVE #41, YOU DAMN FUCK"

 

The both of you continued to bicker and yell at each other back and forth. Some people were eyeing you in disbelief and in fear at the fire engulfing the two of you. It didn't take long before you found yourself pining the swordsman down, aiming some hits on his sides as you kept telling him that the ship was at Grove #41, and him saying it was instead at Grove #1.

 

"How delusional are you?! You should get your brain checked, Muscle Head!"

"And I say you're the one who should get checked for your eyes! You're too old already!"

"What did you say, Pot Plant?!"

"You heard me, Mummy!"

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" yelled a voice above your heads.

 

Zoro and you stopped and froze on the spot, looking up to see Luffy on a Flying Fish. He was waving his arms frantically, a panicked look on his face:

 

"Zoro! (y/n)! Get on!" shouted your captain as he stretched his hands to grab your collar and Zoro's.

"O-O-Oi, I see a pattern h-h-here!" you stammered, shaking your head.

"D-D-Don't-"

 

You both screamed when Luffy yanked the two of you on the Flying Fish, foam coming out of your mouths.

 

"I'm g-going to kill you one day" you said in unison with Zoro.

"We have no time!" cried back Luffy. "We must save Keimi!"

 


	84. The Auction House

# The Auction House

 

 

 

"What do you mean she got kidnapped?!" you cried out in disbelief at your captain, holding yourself by keeping a grip on his blue short to not fall down.

"That means what it means! The others just found her in a building in Grove #1!" said Luffy.

 

Passing and zigzagging between the trees of Sabaody, you finally saw a building at the horizon. It was an auction house. Your eyes widened in shock, now understanding the situation a little better. The closer the Flying Fish got, the more you were questioning Luffy's choice of entrance.

Even more when you three crashed inside the auction house, you falling a few steps down from a staircase. You let out a groan, grabbing your throbbing head.

 

"What the heck?!" you heard Luffy over all the commotion and smoke. "Couldn't you land any better than that?!"

"NO WAY! It's a Flying Fish, you know!" barked the rider. "And it was you who told me to crash into the building!"

"LUFFY! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" you snarled, lifting only your top-half from the ground while shaking a fist at the ebony male. "CAN'T YOU MAKE A NORMAL ENTRANCE FOR ONCE?!"

"Why were you such a hurry to get back to the Sunny anyway?" groaned Zoro. "Where are we?"

"Zoro and (y/n), too?" cried out Chopper.

 

You turned your head and saw the rest of the gang minus Usopp, Brook, and Robin. Luffy was checking every corner of the auction house, yelling for the mermaid's name:

 

"She's over there, you twat" you pointed at the stage where Keimi was trapped inside an aquarium.

"Ah! Keimi!!!" yelled Luffy as he started to run toward the stage. "I looked for you! Thank God!"

 

Hachi chased your captain and grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to stop him. However, the young boy was much more strong and stubborn than the fishman.

 

"Wait a second, Straw Hat!"

"What are you doing?! She's right there!" snapped Luffy.

"She's there, but she got an exploding neck-ring attached!" continued Hachi. "So you can't just take her! Besides, the Celestial Dragons are here!"

"Like I care! KEIMI!!!"

 

Suddenly, an intense headache exploded and you brought a hand over your forehead, groaning. Your right eye flashed purple and your vision became same color, the people's features disappearing to be replaced by a yellow aura. Around the center, instead of yellow stood three auras of a blue color, slightly bigger than the others. A feeling of pure animosity made its way in your heart, and you felt like tearing apart those three auras.

 

 

_"Hey, Mother. Who are those people?"_

_"Hm...I don't know. But let's welcome them!"_

_"Mother...What are they doing?...What are they doing to you?..."_

_"Bryce...No matter what happen... **Do. Not. Open. Your. Eyes** "_

_"Mother...You sounds different...."_

 

_You lifted your head, the light blinding you. You were the center of everyone's attention, their hungry eyes seeking for a slave. The chains around your neck and wrists were painful. Everything hurt._

 

_"It hurts...It hurts..." you whispered, agitated. All your limbs were trembling. "Let me go...Let me go..."_

_"So, how much are you willing to pay? The little girl here can lift boulders with her bare hands! Now, let us begin! First, let's start with 200,000,000!"_

_"Let me go...." your voice became louder._

 

_The air around you darkened, a purple essence escaping the pores of your skin as your right eye burned. Cracks appeared underneath your knees, growing in size with the walls trembling. Breath going ragged, anxiety and panic were the only things still moving your body._

 

_"Let me go...Let me go! LET ME GO!"_

 

_The purple aura pulsed and destroyed nearby columns and benches from the stage. People were screaming loudly, running to the exit. There was blood. Too much blood._

 

_"(nickname). Everything is going to be alright"_

 

 

There was a gun shot, pulling yourself out of your trance to stare ahead. There was blood spilling out, cascading the staircase as Hachi suddenly tripped down. It took a moment to gather your thoughts, gazing at the others to see their shocked expression. From a few steps away, there a man wearing a white suit with his head inside a bubble, a golden gun in his hand with smoke coming out of the barrel.

The feeling of pure rage exploded in you once again, gritting your teeth in anger. Luffy has stopped from running to the stage, frozen on the spot at the sight of the fishman down. Pappug jumped to his side, the starfish staring at his friend with a disgruntled face.

 

"I hit it! I hit it!" sang the man with snot coming out of his nose, jumping up and down. "I shot a fishman!"

"HACHI!" screamed Nami.

"I'm glad he shot it" said a woman in the crowd, sounding relieved. "I was afraid that if it came any closer, we might get infected by it!"

"He was definitely trying to cause some trouble" said snobbish man. "After all, they've only got the brains of a fish!"

 

At that statement, your expression turned darker and you clenched your fists, a snarl decorating your lips. You started to walk toward the Celestial Dragon unconsciously, and each step you took, your heels echoed loudly in the auction house. Someone grabbed your arm, holding you back:

 

"Wait, (y/n)!" cried out Chopper. 

"Let. Me. Go" you ordered, not looking at the reindeer.

"You're not yourself right now! I can risk you doing something that might endanger your life!"

"I have many of them" you grunted, trying to pull your arm out of his hold, but he was much more strong in his human form.

 

The doctor held you back by trapping your arms in a hug, with you kicking your legs as you trashed wildly. Keimi was screaming in the aquarium, slamming her fists against the glass. 

 

"Father, please look! I caught a fishman! I caught it myself, sooo it's foor free! Free! An octopus foor free!! An octopus-slave foor free!" continued to chant the fat Celestial Dragon.

 

Luffy was silent as he walked in direction of the bastard, his brows furrowed. You could feel his anger from where you stood. However, Hachi lifted his arm and caught Luffy's limb with the little bit of strength in him:

 

"W...Wait...Please...Straw Hat..." panted Hachi. "You can't...get upset...I was just careless, that's all...You promised that...even if someone was shot right before your eyes...you wouldn't lay a hand on the Celestial Dragons, right?! After all, I used to be a pirate...I did so many awful things, so...I had this coming. Sorry...I never wanted this to happen...I just wanted...to make up for all the things I did to Nami...! I was trying to help you, but...As always...I just screw up no matter what I do...! I'm really clumsy...after all...!"

"Hachi..." breathed Nami, clasping a hand over her mouth.

"In the end...I just caused you trouble...!" whimpered the fishman. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn fish! Even after I shot yoo, yoo keep on blabbering! Yoo're annoying!"

 

The Celestial Dragon pointed his gun at Hachi, but Luffy protected him by placing his arm between the fishman and him. The Celestial Dragon grew ticked off:

 

"Yoo, what's with that look of yoors?!"

 

Your captain completely ignored Pappug's pleas while he made his way to the Celestial Dragon, and you already knew how it will end. Avoiding the bullets the bastard shot at him, Luffy swung his arm behind and smashed his against the Celestial Dragon's jaw. His limp body collided with the wall, Luffy's fist imprinted in his face.

He cracked his knuckles, the crowd staring at him with horrified expressions:

 

"Sorry, you guys" spoke Luffy sheepishly. "If I hit these guys, they'll call an admiral from the Marine and a warship here, right?"

"Because you went and beat him up...I didn't get to cut him" grunted Zoro.

"Hachi! Hang in here!" cried Nami, running to the fishman's side.

"You guys...did something terrible..." Hachi coughed and the ginger girl smiled.

"Well, it's Luffy we're talking about, so we couldn't help it"

"Then, it's clear what we've gotta do next, hm?" said Franky.

"I'm sure the key to Keimi's neck-ring is somewhere behind the stage. I have to take a look at Hachi's injuries, so I'll leave this to you!"

"Why, you...How dare a lesser human like yourself lay a hand on my son?!" snarled a man at the center of the room, firing at Luffy. "I shall let you know what happens when you lay a hand on the descendants of this world's creators!"

 

You stood in front of your captain, deflecting the bullets with your own. Lifting your head, you glared at the Celestial Dragons with hatred:

 

"Move and there will be one less Celestial Dragon in this world" you warned.

"How dare you attack Saint Rosward?!" two soldiers ran to you, and Sanji kicked them out of your way.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on this Goddess!" snarled the chef, and you pat his head with a smirk. The blonde immediately swooned at your gesture, turning jelly: "(y/n)-swan~"

"Franky, you should get going! Free Keimi!" you told the cyborg who nodded.

 

Chopper treated Hachi while the others dealt with the soldiers coming inside the auction house. You spiraled between them to get to Keimi's prison, knocking out some enemies on your way at the same time. You blinked and dodged a bullet aimed at your head, turning around to see the Celestial Dragon from before. Saint Rosward, was it?

 

"Oi. I told you to not move, fucker" you growled.

"A low woman speaking to me with such language?! It only demonstrated your level of savageness! I will make you rot inside a prison or send you in a circus!" snarled the Celestial Dragon.

 

You raised a brow, unimpressed by the threats of this bastard. Your bracelets glowing, you appeared in front of him, who let out a startled scream, falling back in his seat. You cocking the man's chin with the barrel of your gun, a dark smirk on your lips:

 

"I think I didn't hear you quite well with all the bullshit coming out of your mouth. If I made a hole between your eyes, maybe your brain will function better" you hummed, a click resonating from the weapon to sign it was now loaded. "And that's no way to talk to a lady. I should give you a good spank and let Sanji-kun kick some manners in you"

"SHE CALLED ME SANJI-KUN!!" you heard the voice of Sanji in the background. "(Y/N)-SWAN!!!! I WILL BE YOUR SERVANT FOREVER!!!"

"OI, SWIRLY BROWS! FOCUS!" barked the swordsman in irritation.

"WHAT WAS THAT, STUPID MARIMO?!"

"Those people...I will have the women stuffed and mounted! And the men will be sentenced to slavery without food!" scowled Saint Rosward.

 

It didn't take long before other Flying Fishes burst inside the auction house, Brook and Robin jumped down from them. You heard a familiar scream and you looked up to see Usopp falling in your direction. You leaped away from the Celestial Dragon as the sniper landed on top of him, cracking his sunglasses. 

 

"Father!!" screeched the female Celestial Dragon.

"Huh? That didn't hurt all that much..." trailed Usopp while he stared down, his eyes bulged out of his sockets when he got a look of the man under him. "EHHH! SORRY OLD MAN!"

"Usopp, Robin, Brook!" smiled Luffy.

"Now, we're all here!" said Nami, using her Clima-Tact on another soldier.

"Luffy! Where's Keimi?" demanded the sniper and your captain pointed at the stage.

"Over there! As soon as we manage to remove that exploding neck-ring, we're out of here!" said Luffy.

"If we don't hurry, a warship and an admiral will arrive!" added the navigator, and Usopp let out a scream of disbelief.

"The Marine is already here, Straw Hat-ya..." said a familiar voice and you shuddered.

"Not him..." you groaned, staring over your shoulder to see Law leaning back casually against his seat, a few of his crew and a polar bear with him.

"What's up with you? And what's with the bear?" asked Luffy.

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auctions started..." smirked Law. "After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch...They couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right? You've showed me something rather interesting, Straw Hat crew"

"You are Trafalgar Law, right?" questioned Robin. "Luffy, he's a pirate"

"Ah? The bear too?"

"And the man standing over there, is Eustass 'Captain' Kid" the older woman motioned her head at the back of the room, where another crew was standing there.

"EK. NOT HIM" you squeaked with wide eyes, turning around to not meet the red hair's own from earlier.

"EH?! That is the man with a bounty higher than Luffy-san's?!" cried out Brook.

"Unforgivable!" yelled a voice from the stage.

 

The female Celestial Dragon took an escalator to hover Keimi's aquarium, a gun in her hand. She aimed the weapon at the mermaid, who let out a small scream of terror.

 

"Now that it has come to this, I will just kill the mermaid they came to save!" she stated.

"AH! THE 500 MILLION BELI! Please...please wait, Princess Sharlia!" pleaded the announcer. "We haven't received the payment for that item yet! Please, Princess Sharlia!"

"Be quiet, you inferior human!" she snapped angrily, before shooting him. "Now, fish, I shall finish you off for good this time!"

"Damn it! Keimi-chan!" yelled Sanji.

"(y/n)!!!" Luffy called your name.

 

Your hand immediately went for your gun, about to whistle your tune when, suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar power pulsed in the room and you were taken aback. The Celestial Dragon froze on the spot, her gun slipping from her hand as she fell backward, unconscious.

Everyone stood still as the background of the stage fell in pieces, a giant appearing through it. Then, an older man walked on the stage slowly, hands in pocket. Even aged, you could recognize him anywhere. Your breath left your lungs, sweat running down your temples as you glared at  _him_.

 

"Have a look at that, Giant-kun" the old man said. Even his voice didn't change. "The hall is a complete mess...Seems like the auction is over. Seeing how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall"

"What a foul old man you are...." responded the giant. "You came here just so you could steal money?"

"I wanted to steal from whoever bought me as well. Well, it's impossible now.." he said, pulling out a bottle. "Oh, right, it was empty. First, I've gotta get some more sake. Although, come to think about it...I'm pretty old so who would want a slave like me?" the old continued before exploding in laughter.

"R-Rayleigh!" stammered Hachi.

"Rayleigh?! You mean, the ship-coater?!" asked Chopper. "Which one of them?"

"Why, if it isn't Hachi!" exclaimed the old man, beaming. "It's you, right?! It's been a while! What are you doing here?"

 

Though, Rayleigh's smile faded away when he noticed the wound on the fishman's chest, his brows furrowing with his eyes narrowed.

 

"Where'd you get that wound?" he asked and the fishman grunted in pain. "Oh, you don't have to tell me"

 

Silence reigned in the air as Rayleigh took the information in, rubbing his bear as he did so. He observed the scene for a long moment, his eyes shifting to the mermaid and the Celestial Dragons. He finally let out a humming noise:

 

"So this mean...I get it. I've figured out what has happened. You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Hachi?" sighed the old man. "Were you the ones who saved him? Well, then..."

 

Not a second after, every soldiers in the room were knocked unconscious by Rayleigh, your comrades staring at him in shock and disbelief. Usopp panicked greatly, whipping his head left and right as he glanced at the fallen form of the soldiers. Rayleigh lifted his head to gaze at Luffy:

 

"That straw hat of yours...It really fits a fearless man like yourself. I've wanted to meet you. Monkey D. Luffy!" smiled the old man.

 

 

Then, Rayleigh finally shifted his eyes to the auditorium and they stopped at you, widening like saucers. The two of you stared at each other, no words exchanged. The others looked at you, and they were taken aback by the expression of pure rage on your face. Though, the mysterious man was either oblivious or completely ignoring as his smile became larger.

 

"(nickname)-chan! It has been so long!" said Rayleigh. "You've grown so much!"

"(nickname)...." repeated Luffy, scratching his chin. "Where did I hear that?"

"At the bar of the woman, you remember?" said Chopper and your captain let out a noise of recognition.

"Oh, right! Hey, (y/n)! An old woman at the bar wanted to tell us to say 'Hi'!"

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_"As long as no huge problems pop up on the archipelago, the Marine shouldn't send any major force here to deal with you" said Shakky with a smile. "So in short, just take care not to start any kind of uproar, alright?"_

_"Oh, so that's how it is?" smiled Luffy too. "Gotcha! Thanks!"_

_"And by the way, if you see (y/n)-chan, can you tell her I said 'Hi'?"_

_"You know (y/n)?" Chopper raised a brow at the woman._

_"Oh, (nickname) certainly remembers me" smiled secretly Shakky. "Just don't forget, okay?"_

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

"Though, I don't know why..." mumbled Luffy, trying to elude this strange secret. "Hey, old man. How do you know her?"

"Well, she's my daughter of course!" answered Rayleigh with a big smile.

".....................................................................................................EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 


	85. Past

# Past

 

 

"D-D-DAUGHTER?!" shouted almost everyone in the auction house, their gaze whipping back and forth between you and Rayleigh.

"Oi, (y/n)! That old man is your father?!" stammered with wide eyes Usopp, but his feeling worsened at the glare you were sending at Rayleigh.

 

If looks could kill, the old man would be more than dead. In fact, with that look on, you could be a psychopath. Your eyes were wide, the pupils shrank to slits. Small fangs were coming at the corner of your lips, your face stuck in a snarl. As if a wolf on guard, waiting for its opponent's move.

 

"(nickname)-chan! I didn't think I would find you here of all places!" continued Rayleigh, ignoring the dark shadows casting over your eyes. "You changed so much, I haven't recognized you for a moment!"

"...You...." you finally spoke, chills running down your comrades's back at the sound. "....You...!"

 

You lifted your head, right eye flashing purple as the pupils shrank even more to an animalistic state.

 

" **YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!** " you roared. ( **A/N: Almost like that**  [121533a7660ce688af9e57ad5af8f6](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/15/33/121533a7660ce688af9e57ad5af8f632.gif) **, in fact** ).

 

The man was slightly taken aback by the sudden explosion of rage coming from you, and his smile faded away. You, on the other hand, leaped above a seat of the auditorium and charged at Rayleigh. Your comrades were screaming at you to stop what you were doing, Robin summoning arms on your body to try to stop you. However, you were too blinded by the anger to feel anything.

You jumped high in the air and recoiled your fist backward. Rayleigh merely dodging by jumping away, your limb smashing through the stage as it created a crater under you. You let out a heavy breath, your eyes searching for your old man who was staring at you with a saddened expression.

 

"You didn't forgive me, did you?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How dare you..." you said through your teeth, panting. "...show your face to me?! After everything..."

 

You extended your right arm, your naginata appearing in your hand and Rayleigh narrowed his eyes at you. He took a step back:

 

"(y/n), do not do something that you will regret" warned your old man. "You're not yourself right now. I know you're angry with me and you all have the rights to. But don't fight with everyone's lives here on the line!" Rayleigh snapped.

 

Rayleigh's limbs stiffened and avoided a slash that nearly grazed his neck. You retook your position, bringing the weapon behind you as you glared darkly at him. With all the years he passed with you, he knew all your angry faces. And that one you had on right now was completely new. Even for your crewmates. They never saw you that agitated before, only some hints when you were mentioning your father who adopted you.

 

"Order me around again, and you will face your demise quicker" you stated, your voice laced with an emptiness of emotions.

"(y/n). I don't want to use this against you" warned Rayleigh.

"You already did once"

 

The old man closed his eyes, a scowl appearing on his features at the vague souvenir of the first time he used Conqueror Haki against you. It was for your own good, but you weren't wailing to listen. Inhaling, Rayleigh activated his Haki, careful to not hit the others in the auction house. However, he was greatly surprised and a little terrified that you didn't even flinch or move a muscle.

You were still staring at him with those dark eyes, your furrowed brows deepening even more. The Dark King let out a curse under his breath when you disappeared from his sight. He turned around and stopped the blade of your naginata with his bare hand.

 

"....(y/n), please. Listen to me" grunted Rayleigh, the strength you were using overwhelming him. "We can have a true fight once we get out of here. For now, calm down!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" you snarled, swinging your leg and hit his head with your knee, a loud sound echoing in the room.

 

The Straw Hats were eyeing the fight in disbelief, not believing that the old man could rival against your punches and kicks. Rayleigh sighed, pushing your knee away from his face. You were about to send another kick in his way, but he used Armament Haki to land a blow in your stomach, sending you flying across the auction house. Your back collided with a seat of the auditorium, and you let out a groan of pain.

Then, arms sprouted on your body and caged you in a tight hold. You sent a dark glare at Robin, who turned her head away from you to gaze back at Rayleigh.

 

"Enough" breathed your old man. "You're acting like a child right now"

 

Your reply was a scoff and a click of your tongue, sending at the man a nasty glare. Rayleigh turned to the mermaid inside the aquarium, and offered to her a gentle smile:

 

"I'm going to remove that collar now" he stated.

"Oi, don't do anything reckless gramps!" sweated Pappug. "It's gonna explode!"

"We've already seen what it's like when a slave's collar explodes!" added Chopper.

"That was horrible! Absolutely horrible!" Brook shook his head.

"Is that really okay, Luffy?!"

"Wait! Franky is looking for the keys, right?! We should just wait until he finds them!" said Usopp.

"That's right! Please, stop him, Straw Hat!" pleaded the starfish.

"He will take it off" your voice echoed, and the others turned to you. "That bastard is on a different and higher level than everyone combined here"

"C-C-Combined together?!!" stammered Brook and Usopp, hugging each other.

 

Then, Rayleigh proceeded in removing the collar from Keimi's neck. The ticking sound of the bomb resonated in the room, and the others were panicking greatly. They were yelling at your old man to stop, but he merely continued to smile. When the ticking accelerated, everyone held their breath until Rayleigh, like the blink of an eye, tossed the neck-ring aside.

At the same time the bomb exploded, Franky arrived with the keys:

 

"Oi. What the hell?" he said, glaring at Rayleigh while Pappug jumped in Keimi's arms. "Look. I finally found them and all..."

"Oh, you found them. Quite impressive" complimented Rayleigh. "But it's fine. Please, carry this young girl out of here"

"Ah...Thank you!" smiled Keimi.

"What's up with this situation?!" cried out in disbelief the cyborg. "Who are you?!"

 

Rayleigh made his way down the stage and walked the stairs of the auditorium, turning his head to face the people who were watching him in silence.

 

"Sorry, you guys. You were just here to watch, right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, hm?" the old man said.

"Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here? That's Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it" said Kid. "What's that legendary man doing here?"

"I prefer to be called the older coater, Ray-san, around here. Please don't call me by that name. I'm an old man now. I'd like to live peacefully" stated Rayleigh as he bent down to check on Hachi. "You're not gonna die, right, Hachi? I always told you that you shouldn't walk around on this island..."

"Sorry..." grunted the fishman.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. You helped my friend"

"So pops, why did you want to meet me?" questioned Luffy.

"Let's save that for afterwards. First, we've got to get out of here" said your old man.

 

Not a second after, a voice resonated outside the auction house, coming from a megaphone:

 

" _Criminals inside! Please, release the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly! I'd imagine that it would be safer for you to just surrender. You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!_ "

"So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices, too..." scoffed Law with a smirk.

 "I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors said" added Kid. "Not to complain, but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral"

"Yes, I can't use that power from before anymore, so I'm counting on you" smiled Rayleigh."It would be really troublesome if the Marines found out who I am"

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax!"

 

Kid then advanced toward the exit, waving his hand dismissively while Luffy and Law narrowed their eyes at him, gritting their teeth. It didn't take long before the two chased the red hair, complaining about how he shouldn't give orders to them and how they will take care the Marines by themselves. You let out a sigh as Robin finally released you from her Devil Fruit's power, and you glared at Rayleigh who was staring at you silently, before he faced away.

 

"Man, those guys are so simple-minded!" said Nami.

"Hey! They're gonna cause a huge uproar!" cried out Usopp. "Let's run while we still can!"

"Hatchin...Thank you. This is all my fault. I'm sorry!" apologized Keimi, whom Franky gave a piggyback to.

"Never mind me. As long as you're safe, that's enough for me" replied the fishman.

"Keimi, it's my fault that you got into this mess" sobbed Pappug.  "I let you go to the amusement park.."

"No, going to the amusement park is something I'll always remember. You don't have to apologize, Pappug!"

"Straw Hat said the same thing to me..."

"Let's follow them" cut Zoro. "We'll break right through"

"Well then, if we get separated, meet me at Grove 13" said Rayleigh, and the others nodded.

"13? Got it"

"You definitely didn't get it" you muttered, passing the swordsman and moving to the exit.

 

* * *

 

After making an escape from the auction house and the Marines who were trying to block your way out, the Flying Fish Riders were kind enough to help your group get to Grove #13. At the horizon, a familiar building entered your sight and you groaned a bit under your breath. Your comrades went inside first, and it took you everything to make the first step inside the bar.

A woman with short black hair was smoking on the other side of the bar, gazing in worry at Hachi as Chopper continued to aid him. Then, her eyes shifted from the fishman to you and she beamed with a large smile:

 

"(nickname)-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!" cooed Shakky, walking closer to you,

"Can't say the same" you growled, narrowing your eyes at her while she shook her head.

"Your attitude didn't change...However, your looks certainly grew in sizes..." Shakky winked, grabbing and pulling your cheeks just like when you were little.

 

She knew how much it annoys you, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She eyed you up and down, turning around you to get a full view of your whole physic. Humming under her breath, Shakky even started to take your measures, compared them to when you were 8 years old. The last time you saw her, to be precise.

 

"Your chest isn't a plank anymore...You're taller than most women...Your skin color changed a little...You're attracting boys more than before" she grinned mischievously as she listed those things, making you blush furiously.

"Will you shut up with that?! You're the worst!"

"Come on, (nickname)-chan...Don't tell me you didn't notice all the hungry eyes even in this room right now?"

"What?" said Rayleigh, whipping his head in your and Shakky's direction. She dismissed your old man, ignoring how he was now glaring darkly at the guys who gulped in uneasiness.

"Please, stop making up stories with your wild and creepy fantasies" you crossed your arms over your chest. "I faced enough creepy guys and stalkers already..."

"Guys and stalkers?" repeated Rayleigh, still with the same look. 

"Oi, old guy. You wanted to talk to me but what is it about?" asked Luffy, and Rayleigh turned to him with a smile.

 

Your old man went on explaining how he was on Gol D. Roger's crew, and how he was the first mate on his ship. Luffy couldn't help but stare at him in surprise and astonishment, the others having the same look:

 

"ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP?!" yelled your captain.

"Yes. I'm Silvers Rayleigh. Nice to meet you" stated your old man.

"FIRST MATE?!" repeated your comrades, Usopp spitting his juice.

"You didn't tell them, Hacchan?" Shakky asked and the fishman shook his head negatively.

"We only needed him to coat the ship..."

"Oh, you didn't notice?" said Robin.

"EEH! I totally know that name!" whimpered Usopp.

"It's written down in so many books..." added Nami, putting a hand over her mouth dramatically.

"That's definitely a name everyone's heard at least once..."

"Gold Roger? There might been a rookie by that name, or maybe there wasn't..." said Brook, not really impressed. 

"How does that octopus know a big shot like you?" inquired the swordsman.

"Well, Hachi helped me out once when I was stranded at sea over 20 years ago" responded Rayleigh.

"He saved his life" smiled Shakky. "He was just a child at the time, though"

"Hachi and I used to get along pretty well before he joined the Sun-pirates"

"But...If Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago..." trailed Sanji. "How come you, the first mate, are still alive? Your crew was captured by the Marine, right?" 

 

A long silence reigned in the air, your comrades gazing in expectation at Rayleigh. Your old man finally smiled, his glasses flashing:

 

"We weren't captured" answered Rayleigh and Sanji let out an inquisitive sound. "Roger surrendered to them"

"Eh?!"

"I suppose the government claimed that they'd 'captured' him, to show their power"

"The Pirate King surrendered?! Why?!" demanded Nami in disbelief.

"He could see the end of our journey. It was probably about four years before he was executed...Roger caught an incurable disease. It was a disease that nobody could cure or stabilize. Even Roger suffered from it, but...But one man, the most well-known doctor of his time... A man called Crocus of the Twin Capes, had the skill to ease his suffering"

 

At that, Brook stopped eating and stared at Rayleigh with his jaw agape.

 

"We asked him for help and he joined as the ship's doctor for our last journey. And then, three years later, while holding off Roger's disease... We did what they said was impossible, and conquered the Grand Line" continued your old man.

"C-C-Crocus-san, from the Twin Capes!...Oh, how nostalgic!" stammered Brook, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Eh?! I thought that old man had been at those capes for fifty years!" exclaimed Usopp. "So he was part of the Pirate King's crew?"

"Come to think of it, he did say he'd been a ship's doctor for a while..." said Nami. "So he was a pirate for those three years?"

"If you met him, then that must mean that he's still well. Crocus only had one condition: that we let him look for a certain pirate crew whom he wanted to find" said Rayleigh. 

"Hey, Brook! That must mean he went off to sea to look for you guys!" pointed out the sniper and the skeleton exploded in tears.

"So Crocus-san even did something like that for us?!" wailed Brook.

"He was only a crew member for three years...But he was, without a doubt, our comrade. At my age, I would really like to see him again" smiled your old man.

"So, what happened after you conquered the sea?" asked Sanji.

"After that...Roger became known all over the world as the Pirate King. It's not like he'd been called the Pirate King all along. Titles like that didn't mean much for a man on the verge of death...But Roger was happy about it. He was a man who loved doing everything in grand style...Be it celebrations or battles...Even thought he knew he wouldn't live much longer, he seemed to enjoy himself...Eventually, at the captain's orders, the Roger Pirates disbanded. We all went our separate ways, and one after another, everyone disappeared" told Rayleigh. "I have no idea what our comrades whom we risked our lives with...Are now, nor what they are doing. Then, one year after the crew dissolved...Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was decided that he would be executed in the town he was born in...Loguetown in East Blue. I heard that on that day...Countless pirates who are famous today...Were gathered in the square. The Pirate King's execution was the center of attention for the world. I didn't go. These were the last words he said to me...' _I'm not gonna die, partner_ '."

 

Everyone stared at Rayleigh in silence, their eyes wide.

 

"I'm sure both the World Government and the Marine were surprised. They had intended for the execution to be a warning to all the pirates who saw it...But Roger's last words raised the curtain on the Great Pirate Era! Just a few seconds before the flame of his life went out, it flickered...and he turned it into a blazing flare that covered the entire world! I've never laughed as hard as I did that night. I've never cried as much as I did that night...Nor have I ever drank as much as I did that night. he led a marvelous life as my captain!"

"Seems like we just heard quite the story..." breathed Nami. "It sounds like a completely different story coming from someone who was involved..."

"Then, it's almost as though Roger intended to start this pirate era!" enriched Usopp.

"I can't say anything for sure about that. Roger died. The ones creating the current era are those who live right now. I'm sure there were a lot of people who received something from Roger in the square that day. Shanks, whom you know well, was one of them" stated Rayleigh, and Luffy gulped down his food before he let out a cry of surprise.

"Pops, you know Shanks?"

"If you're from East Blue, then maybe you know a pirate named Buggy as well?"

"Buggy..." both Nami and Zoro gritted their teeth in displeasure, memories flowing in.

"Those two were swabbies aboard our ship" explained the Dark King.

"EH?! SHANKS WAS ON THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP?!" yelled Luffy and Rayleigh raised a brow at him.

"What, he didn't tell you? It was about ten years ago. I encountered him by chance on this island. He'd lost his trademark straw hat and his left arm" said Rayleigh and Luffy nearly spat the food still in his mouth at that. "When I asked him why, he excitedly started telling me about you. Ever since then, Monkey D. Luffy...I've wanted to meet you someday"

"Shanks.." beamed your captain, hiding his face in his hat.

"If Shanks hadn't told me all these things about you, I wouldn't have told you any of this either. Anyway, you did well to make it this far. He must be awaiting your arrival in the New World"

"Really? Yeah, he must be! I wanna see him again, too!"

 

You sighed while Luffy fanboyed hard on Shakky's bar, and you stood up abruptly and walked to the exit without another word.

 

"I think we didn't finish our conversation, (y/n)" spoke Rayleigh, not turning around in his chair.

 

Your back still facing his, your eyes narrowed into slits as you glared at the floor, hands clenching.

 

"There's nothing to say" you replied coldly. "I'm leaving. I had enough hearing your voice for this life"

"You really didn't change through those years..." sighed your old man. "And I guess you have every reasons to"

"You think?!" you snarled, whipping your head to face the man who turned around on his chair to stare at you. "If it was to abandon me on this Realm of goddamn island, why did you take me with you in the first place?!"

"And what would you have do? What would you have accomplished by staying on this isolated island?" scolded Rayleigh and you let out a frustrating noise.

"You speak as if you knew everything about me! Why can't you fucking understand that I'm not like anyone of you!?"

"And why do you always bring this reason up?!" retorted angrily Rayleigh.

 

The tension of the room was palpable, your comrades staring between you and Rayleigh in discomfort. Shakky was smoking quietly behind the bar, gazing at the two of you sadly before she released a sigh.

 

"You told me...That we would see the world together" you started more calmly, your lips trembling slightly.

"I didn't have a choice 18 years ago" replied Rayleigh. "I didn't want to abandon you"

"Well, you failed me twice" you said with venom.

 

Keeping your eyes from watering, you quickly exited Shakky's bar and slammed the door behind you. Rayleigh let himself flop down back in his seat, putting a hand over his forehead. Silence filled the air, before Usopp cleared his throat:

 

"There's...something I've been meaning to ask..." started the sniper, not sure if he should continue. "How... I mean, what exactly is your relationship with (y/n)? If it isn't too personal to ask, of course!!"

"...."

 

Rayleigh was staring absently at his drink, and Usopp guessed that the old man didn't want to talk about it until he opened his mouth:

 

"It was 20 years ago. Months after Roger's execution. I was traveling the world without an objective in mind...." said the Dark King. "I stumbled upon an island in the Calm Belt..."

"Calm Belt?! How did you get there?!" cried out Usopp.

"I swam after my boat crashed against a Sea King outside from it" chuckled Rayleigh and the sniper stared at him with his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY?!"

"Anyway, like I said I fell on an island who was completely isolated, covered by a tall wall of rocks...It would have been impossible for a normal man to climb them, and I used some skills that aren't given to everyone. And when I reached the top, my eyes fell on a breathtaking landscape...([fantasy_mountains_by_dudquitte](http://img02.deviantart.net/ac38/i/2010/138/6/6/fantasy_mountains_by_dudquitter.png)). Everything was the size of a giant: the ruins, the waterfalls, the monsters...."

"There was monsters?!" squeaked Chopper and Rayleigh let out a laugh.

"Monsters that I thought I wouldn't see and meet in my whole life! And (y/n) was able to take care of them when she was simply 6 years old!" said Rayleigh before he barked in laughter.

".........There's truly something wrong in this family" sulked Nami and Usopp in unison.

"Now, let's continue....Where was I?- Oh yes! I walked up on a staircase leading to a cavern, and what I found at the end of it was a small open field encircled by thick walls of rocks and waterfalls ([fantasy-landscape-bird-waterfa](http://www.wallpapermaiden.com/image/2016/11/24/fantasy-landscape-bird-waterfall-plants-toon-shading-fantasy-9879-resized.jpg)) and at the center of it stood a platform with a huge stone. That huge stone looked like a wheel..."

"The Wheel of Samsara" concluded Robin and the old man nodded.

"Yes. I heard rumors before, and I was surprised to learn it was all real. But then, everything that I saw on my journey with my captain shouldn't have....That's when I met a little girl with dirty (h/c) hair and wearing rags..."

 

Rayleigh smiled softly at the memory of the first time he met you.

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_Rayleigh approached the stone figure, gazing at it in wonder. The man placed a hand on top of it, tracing the strange drawings on the wheel._

 

_"The Wheel of Eternity...I finally found you" smiled the male._

 

_However, he blinked when his eyes fell on a weapon at the edge of the platform, barely hanging from falling inside the water of the waterfalls. The ex-pirate bent down and took the golden dagger in his palm, examining the designs. He never saw that kind of dagger before._

 

_"But where is the holder...?" murmured Rayleigh._

 

_His Observation Haki kicked in as he sensed someone in the tree, and he barely had the time to turn around and block the coming hit. Sparks of electricity exploding at the colision of his own weapon with a little fist, Rayleigh's eyes widened when he saw a small little girl with blazing (e/c) eyes._

_She recoiled her fist and jumped a few feet away from him, lending on her four limbs, her nails digging in the ground to stop her from sliding._

 

_"....A child?" he said and the girl snarled, baring her fangs at him._

_She jumped on top of one of the pillars, hunched her shoulders and knees, looking like a wild animal. Rayleigh lifted his hands in surrender:_

 

_"Come down, I won't hurt you..." he said softly._

_"_ _Ka tvam?!_ _!" she screamed._

 

_He couldn't comprehend her as she continued to yell and scream at him in a different language. Finally, the girl charged at Rayleigh and threw herself at him. He sensed she was going to use her right fist, and caught the limb before throwing her in the waterfall._

_She stuck her head out, coughing water while she glared darkly at him._

 

_"You know, you would cuter after a good bath!" he couldn't help but grin._

_"JaDa!" she barked, her cheeks turning red._

_"Aw...You're blushing..."_

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

"I found out after I took her that she was the user of the Wheel....I decided to bring her on my adventures and make her my daughter" continued Rayleigh, before his expression turned grim. "However, it didn't take long before new rumors spread around, and the World Government was searching for her. They wanted her dead, not matter what"

"I guess that's the moment they put a bounty of 100,000,000 on her head" said Sanji.

"Yes, but it wasn't confirmed since it was still rumors. In fact, everything about her was simply a legend to others. I did my best to protect her, but I couldn't watch her 24/7.......She got captured by hunters and sold to an auction house"

"That one here?" asked Zoro, but Rayleigh shook his head.

"No. Because if it was the case, it wouldn't exist today" said mysteriously the old man and the others raised a brow. "I...I learned just later that she was kidnapped, and I searched nights and days to save her. When I finally knew her exact location, what I saw on that day will forever be imbued in my mind...."

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Rayleigh ran inside the auction house, and a dreadful feeling exploded in his guts when he saw the chaos inside. Pure destruction and hell. Blood was everywhere, the limp bodies of some bystanders and soldiers that couldn't escape this bloodbath alive. On the stage was you chained, your right eye flashing as a purple spectral aura stood above you, taking the silhouette of a headless knight._

_Its swords were digging in the ground, probably stuck there. The announcer was trapped in a corner, bruises covering his face and bloody._

 

_"This g-g-g-g-girl..... is a-a-a-a d-d-demon...." stammered the announcer. "S-S-She killed t-t-them!!!"_

_"What...happened...." breathed Rayleigh._

_"Let me go...." he heard the murmur of your voice, a strange and ghostly sound coming from the spectral creature above you. "Let me...go...."_

_"(y/n)..." whispered Rayleigh, taking a step forward but froze at your purple eye._

_"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go!" you repeated, more louder before it came as a roar: " **LET ME GO. DIE** "_

 

_After this sentence, a loud crack resonated in the room and Rayleigh watched in horror as the announcer became pale and fell dead on the floor. His eyes were void of life, completely hollow. Mouth agape, the man turned his head to stare at you silently._

 

_"...She...ordered him...?"_

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

This was a part Rayleigh didn't want to mention to your comrades, not even believing his own eyes at what happened at the auction house. After this event, the building was condemned and burned to the ground. Nobody knew the full story but him. Or that's what he thinks. You never spoke about it after, and Rayleigh didn't push it.

 

"......Of course came the day that I had to leave her. For her own good" Rayleigh said the last part quietly. "The Marine had an eye on me, and I couldn't hide (y/n) on Sabaody. Against my will, I decided to leave her on Rogueport with another family that would take care of her. You will certainly ask me as to why I didn't bring her back to that island, but I knew it was for the best....Living a life of isolation, it's a terrible thing for anyone that don't want to be lonely. And (y/n) is lonely. I can see it in her eyes, even if she always say that she doesn't need anyone"

 

Your comrades were taken aback when Rayleigh's eyes watered, his tears falling on his cheeks. He bit his lower lip and hid his eyes behind one hand:

 

"I'm so glad she's alive!....." croaked Rayleigh. "When I received the news of her bounty....and the crew she was in....Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to see her again!"

 

Shakky caressed Rayleigh's trembling shoulder, the man continuing to cry while the others kept staring at him in disbelief.

 

"(y/n) cannot deal with emotions. Pain, sadness, anger, happiness....She needs people to show her that. She needs friends" said Rayleigh, whipping his tears. "She doesn't have to be alone anymore. Please. Do not abandon her like a did. Show her the whole world. Show her how to care about someone"

"Aye! We will!" smiled in determination Luffy, the others letting sounds of approval.

 

What they didn't know was that you were leaning against the door of the bar, having listened to everything they said. Your cheeks were wet.

 


	86. Separation

 

 

# Separation

 

 

"This is a Vivrecard!" said Nami, gazing at the paper Shakky gave to her.

"Oh, if you know about it, that makes things easier" smiled Rayleigh. "I'm a wanted man too...So I think I'll move the ship from Grove #41 and work on it somewhere else. The coating should take about three days"

"It takes three whole days?!" repeated Luffy.

"Your lives depend on my work, so that's the fastest I can do"

"So, we have to survive for three days..." said Brook. "Yohohoho! Scary!"

"Shall we say sunset in three days?" offered Rayleigh. "I'm not sure which grove I'll be in...But just follow the Vivrecard, and I'll be waiting for you with the ship coated. You'd better go buy whatever supplies you'll need for your underwater trip to Fishman Island"

"Thanks a lot, Luffy-chin and everyone!" thanked Keimi once again and Pappug nodded in tears.

"This all happened because of me, so sorry!" apologized Hachi. "To show our gratitude, we'll show you the way to Fishman Island, so don't worry! Watch out for the Marines for the next three days!"

"Hachi, watch your health" demanded Chopper strictly.

"Let's meet again in three days. I'll be there to send you off, okay? And take care of our (nickname)-chan for us" grinned Shakky.

"See ya later, granny! And we will do so! Shishishishi!" beamed Luffy. "We're up against an admiral! We'll have to make sure that none of us die, eh?"

"DON'T SAY SCARY STUFF LIKE THAT!" barked Usopp.

"Then, let's go...To the amusement park!" declared your captain and the others sweatdropped.

"Er, shouldn't we find Silvers first?" said Franky.

"Oh, that's right. Well, let's find our Master Grinder and go to the amusement park!"

"It's 'Master Gunner'...." repeated in unison your comrades and Luffy let out another laugh.

"Oh, by the way..." stated Rayleigh, and the others turned to him.

 

However, each one of them flinched at the dark look he was giving them, looking taller than usual. Rayleigh glared at each boys for a long time, a menacing grin on his lips:

 

" **If one of you touch my daughter, I will know** " told Rayleigh darkly, and the boys nodded in fear.

"Ray-san, you're scaring them" chuckled Shakky, shaking her head. "(nickname)-chan is a woman now, not a little girl..." 

"Like hell she is!" snapped the old man, and everyone sweatdropped as he walked away. "I swear, if a man ever land his eyes on her, I will give them a free pass to his grave!!"

"Or woman" Shakky winked to Nami and Robin, who blushed lightly.

"Women don't bother me...She can have as much women as she wants..."

 

* * *

 

You walked absently through the Groves, your mind still plaguing over what Rayleigh told your comrades about. Memories that were long buried resurfaced with simple words from your old man. Still, you didn't forgive him in abandoning you on Rogueport. If he couldn't take care of yourself, then he shouldn't have brought you out of Shakyasimha. He put people in danger by leaving you there.

In fact, he brought more danger in the world by answering the rumors of the legend, and confirming the World Government's worst nightmares. You couldn't live a peaceful life out of that island. You couldn't live a normal life like the others.

Explosions and screams resonated all around you, pulling you out of your reverie. Pirates were running pass you, looking like they saw the Devil himself. Blinking, among the destruction and buildings on fire, you saw a man walking toward you. He was wearing an admiral outfit, all yellow.

 

"Young lady over there...~" stated the man in a slow manner. "Didn't you happen to see Sentomaru, a subordinate of mine? I can't find him anywhere~"

"Sorry, old man. Don't know a guy by that name" you answered, sweat running down your temples. 

"Hm? Maybe then you know a woman by the name of Silvers (y/n)?~" grinned the admiral with that weird face of his.

"Nope. Don't know her either..."

"Oh? And what's your name then?~"

"I go by the nickname of 'It's-None-Of-Your-Business'..." you drawled, turning to walk away.

"How insolent...~"

 

The admiral lifted his leg and the limb shone a bright yellow light. Before you could even turn around to see what was happening, something fast passed you and the building who stood a few feet away exploded. You froze on the spot, face paling at the amount of strength used in this attack and the size of the explosion.

 

"....Maybe you should start to run~" cooed the admiral, and you didn't need to be told twice.

 

You pulled out from the pocket of your jacket Steven, throwing him in the air as you yelled:

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama! Jingo Jungle!"

 

The wooden doll transformed in his true form, letting out a snarl and created trees with piled vines. The old man clicked his tongue at the sight, tilting his head in wonder:

 

"My, everyone of those rookies has monstrous powers~"

"Steven, block all his attacks!" you ordered the monster tree.

 

You continued to run back to Grove #13, several light projectiles almost grazing you and exploding all around you. Suddenly, the admiral appeared in front of you and you dodged his kick by bending down. Unfortunately, his used this moment with your guard down to grab your scarf and tug it hard. 

With a small cry, you fell backward on your side. It became harder to breath when the admiral tightened the scarf around your neck, your hands grabbing the edge of it.

 

"Silvers (y/n), the Immortal...Finally we meet...~" drawled slowly the admiral. "Your attitude certainly match what Fleet Admiral told me...~"

"S-S-Steven!" you gasped. "Kodama: Jungle's Law!"

 

The monster tree teleported himself in front of the admiral, snatching his hand away from the scarf. With his claws, Steven stabbed the male who merely looked down at the 'wound'. You took this time to stand back on your feet, jumping away from the admiral with the monster tree. The wooden doll reverted back to normal, and hide inside the pockets of your jacket.

 

"You piss me off..." you growled, summoning your naginata and pointed the weapon at him. "I have no time for this. Bring it on!"

"As you wish~"

 

Your breath caught in your throat when an unknown feeling exploded in your chest, and it quickly turned into pain. A hand passed through your shoulder, and red line of blood escaped your mouth, leaking down on your chin and collarbone. 

You felt your body being propelled in the air, and you went through several groves before you landed on your back, the grass smeared with your blood and forming a trail behind you with all they way you rolled.

 

"(y/n).......?" a weak voice spoke, but you could barely hear it.

 

Your eyes dropped, your blurred sight stopping on three dark figures at your right. One of them advanced quickly in your direction, dropping next to you:

 

"O-OI! Stupid Mummy, what did you do?!" panicked the voice. Zoro.

"(y/n)-san!! She's terribly wounded!" yelled Brook next.

"CHOPPER! WE NEED CHOPPER!!" screamed Usopp. "COME OVER HERE, QUICK!!"

"What happened!?" you heard the far away voice of the reindeer.

"Oh my god, (y/n)!" screeched Nami.

"SHIT! SILVERS?!!" added in Franky.

"(y/n)-swan!!!!"

"(Y/N)!!!"

 

You could hear everyone's voice as your heart slowed down. Someone shook your shoulder, the one who hadn't a hole in it, and turned you to you laid on your back.

 

"She lost so much blood! What the hell happened?!" said Usopp.

"Just wait (y/n)! I'm coming!" told Chopper, hearing his hooves getting nearer.

"So, that's where you landed~...." cooed the voice of the admiral, and what was left of your blood ran cold.

 

The swordsman unsheathed his swords and faced the old man standing behind the trio. Usopp let out a yell, taking a step back while Brook pulled out his own weapon.

 

"W-W-Who the hell is that?!" demanded the sniper.

"Is he the one who turned her like that?!" Zoro gritted his teeth in rage.

"You will not take a step closer to (y/n)-san" told darkly the skeleton, his carved eyes turning into an expression of pure anger.

"My, my~...So much friends to defend you~..." said slowly the admiral. " **But they will not stand in my way** "

 

The admiral kicked Zoro in the guts, causing him to feel his wounds from Thriller Bark to reopen. The swordsman let out a yelp and fell on his knees, holding his stomach. Both Usopp and Brook gulped while the admiral approached you and lifted one leg.

The limb started to glow brightly, a sound ticking:

 

"(Y/N)!!!!" panicked Luffy.

"HEY! HE SHOOTS BEAMS, TOO! THIS AIN'T GOOD! DO SOMETHING! AT THAT DISTANCE AND THE STATE SHE'S IN, IT WILL KILL HER!!" cried the cyborg.

" OH NO! (Y/N) IS IN TROUBLE!!!" you could hear the desperation in your captain's voice. "USOPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

The sniper came out of his trance, and immediately took his slingshot. He shot a few smoke bombs at the man who didn't waver at the hits. Brook tried to stab him in the chest, but the blade passed through him:

 

"I-I CAN'T EVEN STAB HIM! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"MOVE YOUR FOOT!" barked Usopp, continuing to fire at the admiral.

"I ate the Glint-Glint Fruit, you see~ I'm made of light~ I'm a Logia~" stated the old man.

"This can't be for real! She's going to die!" the navigator brought her hands over her mouth in horror.

"(y/n)!!!!! RUN!!! (Y/N), STAND UP!!!" yelled in tears the reindeer.

 

_It hurts...It hurts....It hurts...._

 

Your comrades continued to yell, and even if Robin tried to use her Devil Fruit on you to get you out of the way, the admiral simply slammed his other foot on your chest, holding you down. You were waiting for the moment you will reborn, your eyes about to close for the last time. Until, something fast zigzagged its way to him and kicked his foot away from your face. The beam was shot behind the admiral, exploding against the grove on contact.

 

"You're getting involved in this...Dark King Rayleigh?!" said the admiral, a small hint of anger laced in his tone.

" **You will not lay a hand on my daughter** " said your old man, a grin on his lips that didn't reach his eyes in the slightest. "Don't be plunking those youngsters...Their era is just about to begin!!"

"Old man!!" yelled Luffy in relief.

"Thank goodness!" added Chopper.

"I'd heard on occasion that you were on these islands~ I guess those reports were true~" drawled the admiral. "Are you defending these chicklings because you're still a pirate even if you aren't what you once were, Rayleigh-san?"

"I would be able to retire freely and peacefully if you people would kindly take down my wanted posters" replied snarkily  your old man.

"The crimes of a pirate cannot just go away~ Especially not those of the Roger Pirates~ But, to capture you, I would first need to make some preparations, so...~"

"Wh-what a relief, (y/n)!" said Usopp, falling on his knees.  "Your old man is really awesome!"

"Every attack we tried went right through his body! How did he stop him just now?!" said Brook.

"I don't suppose you could overlook them, Kizaru-kun?"

"Give me a break!~ If I don't catch these kids and especially that insolent girl of yours, we at Marine HQ will lose face with the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois~ Could I ask you not to get in the way?~"

"USOPP! BROOK! TAKE (Y/N) AND ESCAPE!!!" yelled Luffy at the top of his voice.

"Come, let's go Brook!" said the sniper as he pulled Zoro on his back while the skeleton lifted you bridal style.

"EVERYONE FOCUS ON ESCAPING! AS WE ARE NOW, WE CAN'T BEAT THESE GUYS!"

"How noble!~ Yet, how annoying...~"

 

The two ran to a certain direction, and with all the blood you lost, you could already feel yourself loosing all of your senses. Brook kept telling you that everything will be alright, and Usopp about how they will heal you back to your normal self. A bright light shone on their right, and the skeleton let out a cry of surprise:

 

"LIGHT?! Is he going to do something to us?!"

 

Though, it didn't last long before it disappeared, and the guys released a sigh of relief.

 

"That light from before is gone!" said Brook.

"It looks like the old guy saved us again!" added Usopp.

"THAT WAS FRIGHTENING!!"

 

Loud steps echoed behind you, and they turned their head to see Kuma running close behind them. Usopp and Brook let out a scream, accelerating. The Shichibukai was about to fire a beam with his mouth, opening its jaw wide as a detonating sound resonated. Fortunately for the four of you, Sanji appeared and kicked Kuma behind the head.

 

"Sanji!" cried in relief the sniper, stopping.

 

The chef grabbed his leg in pain, falling on the ground with a loud thud. The Shichibukai slowly stood up and opened one palm who glowed brightly:

 

"RUN, SANJI! HE'S AIMING AT YOU!" panicked Usopp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU GOTTA RUN!" shouted back Sanji.

 

Kuma fired at the blonde male, and both Usopp and Brook started to run once again. The Shichibukai merely sauntered in their direction, only to be stopped by something tugging his leg. Sanji was desperately clinging to Kuma, not wanting his friends to be in danger. Usopp screamed his name when the Shichibukai lifted him and shot the chef, the beam passing through him and grazing the sniper.

Usopp released Zoro and the three of them collapsed on the ground. Brook stared at the scene, completely helpless as he held you closer. The Shichibukai now faced the skeleton, opening one palm. A roar erupted in the others's direction, and all you could see was Chopper in his unstable, full monster form. He was trashing around, destroying everything in his path as he tossed other copies of Kuma.

 

"Chopper...went and did that again?!" breathed in disbelief Usopp, but noticed that Kuma was distracted. "Sanji! Get up! Now's our chance to get away from here! Hurry! Before another beam comes!"

 

Usopp panicked even more when Kuma whipped his head toward him, and opened his palm. A bright light was coming out of it. Unfortunately, Sanji was to beaten up to do anything, and Brook was holding you.

 

_Bryce...Mommy loves you....No, matter what happen.... **Do. Not. Open. Your. Eyes**_

 

A purple aura engulfed you, and the sound of a metal being sliced in two silenced the tension over your small group. Usopp watched in shock as the Shichibukai's arm fell down, electric sparks coming out of the dissembled robotic limb. Brook released a small scream at the sight of a headless, spectral knight behind Kuma, holding a huge sword against its chest ([HeadlessKnight-1](http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww93/Chaotix2732/HeadlessKnight-1.jpg)). It lifted the weapon over the Shichibukai's head, and slammed it down, impaling him on the spot.

Usopp screeched like a little girl, scrambling to get away from the spectral knight. A strange light engulfed the destroyed robot, a yellow and purple fog crawling to where you stood. It stuck on your body, and the guys gazed in amazement as the wound in your shoulder healed by itself, the hole closing.

When it was done, you exhaled and your breath came out softly.

 

"She...is...okay..." said in shock the sniper. "I...don't understand..."

"Well, we will check about this later. We need to get them out of there!" said Brook.

 

Though, they froze when they felt a presence behind them, and they watched in horror as the real Bartholomew Kuma stood behind them with his bible in hand.

 

"NOW THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!" squeaked Usopp while Zoro woke up from his unconscious state.  "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! JUST HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THERE?!"

"So, you're still alive, Roronoa..." spoke Kuma.

"Thanks...to your mercy...." replied Zoro, panting hard.

"H-Hold on, Zoro! This is no time to be talking! Hurry and...!"

"If you were to take a trip, where would you want to go?" Kuma asked him this weird question.

"Come on Zoro! We gotta get out of here quickly!" Usopp tried to reason the swordsman.

 

However, the green haired male disappeared in front of them with one swing of Kuma's naked palm, with a pop sound. Everyone stood there, completely shocked. The skeleton put you down carefully and his mouth opened wide when the Shichibukai leaned down and put a gloved hand over your cheek.

 

"...I will make sure you're not alone" stated the man.

 

Everything went in slow motion. Kuma brought his other hand close to you, and just like Zoro, disappeared under the bewildered expressions of your comrades, as if you were erased from existence. And one by one, everyone faced the same fate till the last.

 

 

_(y/n)...Promise me that you will stay safe. Okay? Moitra and I are always waiting for you back home. If you ever feel lonely, just look at the necklace. Though, I would be surprised too if you ever did!_

 

_Mommy...Why is there so much blood on your hands?_

 

_Bryce.........What did you do....?_

 

_Mommy, they told me you were a monster. Is this true?_

 

_They will pay....EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WILL PAY_

 


	87. Amazon Lily

 

 

# Amazon Lily

 

 

_**20 years ago.** _

_**Unknown Island.** _

 

_"The heck are you doing?" you questioned your old man, tugging on your black jumpsuit ([c21796c8dbb57e20c3e80caa5e19c3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c2/17/96/c21796c8dbb57e20c3e80caa5e19c392.jpg))._

_"I'm sure I saw it around here...Strange..." muttered Rayleigh to himself, looking behind a pillar._

 

_He traced his digits against the stone, and turned his head in direction of an oasis at the horizon. Your old man let out another hum under his breath, and grew annoyed with how silent he was. Usually, it wouldn't bother you that much, but that idiot decided out of nowhere to drag you from a good nap and bring you to only the Universe knows where._

 

_"(nickname)-chan, why don't you stay here while I take a closer look right over there...." smiled Rayleigh, pointed at the oasis. You shrugged, turning your gaze away._

_"Go on, old fart" you replied boringly and the man pouted before walking away._

 

_You lifted yourself and sat over the pillar in the middle of this unnamed desert. A desert inside a jungle, as weird as it sounds it was true. It didn't much to steer the old bastard's curiosity. At least, it was less warmer than a few hours before so you could deal with it. Bringing a hand under your chin, you released a yawn and closed your sleepy eyes. How that man was bringing a 6 years old from islands to islands without giving you proper hours of sleep was beyond your comprehension._

_Suddenly, you heard a weird noise behind you, but you didn't pay much attention to it. Until, the ground underneath you started to shake wildly. Blinking your eyes open, you looked down momentarily to see the sand lift a little._

 

_"Something is coming out from under me!" you panicked._

 

_You were about to jump away when the sound ceased, in addition of the sand. Your dumbfounded expression was replaced by a blank one when a huge thing appeared through the sand. Long in length and tall in height, you realized to your horror that it was a sandworm._

_Your scream resonated all the way to the oasis, and Rayleigh raised a brow. He watched as you were chased around by the sandworm, tears at the corner of your eyes as you yelled profanities._

 

_"Ah, there it is..."_

_"RAYLEIGH! RAYLEIGH! RAYLEIGH!" you repeated over and over, making sharp turns as you avoided the sandworm's razor teeth._

_"Sandworms are sensible to vibrations, (y/n)! Stop moving!" yelled your old man, and you whipped your head to him._

_"STOP MOVING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU OLD FUCK?!" you snarled._

_"AS IF I WOULD RISK THE LIFE OF A CUTE GIRL LIKE YOU!"_

_"JUST SHUT UP"_

 

_You set one foot on the ground and swung your arm backward, before launching it straight in the sandworm's jaw._

 

_"YOU PISS ME OFF!!!" you cried, sending the monster to oblivion._

 

_Rayleigh sweatdropped as you panted, smoke coming out of your ears. The old man tented to take a step forward, but earned a punch behind the head. He facepalmed on the ground, huge bumps covering the top._

 

_"YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR A SANDWORM" you barked, shaking a fist at the man._

_"S-Sorry, ma'am...." came the muffled reply of your father._

_"DAMN REALM OF HELL YOU ARE"_

 

_Night finally settled down in the desert, and both you and your old man made a small camp at the oasis. You munched over the fishes Rayleigh caught from the small basin, and the male let out a laugh at the sight. You stopped eating, glaring at him bitterly._

 

_"I'm still mad at you" you growled, and Rayleigh scoffed under his breath._

_"When aren't you?"_

_"I wouldn't if you stopped being an idiot" you said childishly, and Rayleigh's lips formed a thin line, staring at you unamusingly. "So...What is our next destination? An island filled with Sea Kings?"_

_"Well, isn't that what we did when we crossed the Calm Belt?"_

_"You're right...Maybe a spring island could be awesome..." you mumbled. "I want to rest a little, so if you excuse me"_

 

_You stood from your bench to head for the tent. You let yourself plop down on the sand, yawning. With a palm tree's leaf, you covered your body as a blanket. Unfortunately, it didn't completely warm you up from the coldness of the desert. You shivered, your teeth shaking. Until a warm arm enrolled itself around your waist, and you blinked with wide eyes. You looked over your shoulder to see your old man, already fast asleep._

_You scowled internally, a blush settling on your cheeks. For this once, you let it slide. Your eyes slowly closed by themselves, and sleep quickly took over._

 

 

Your body landed hard on the ground, forming a crater all around you. You were barely conscious at that point, your mind fuzzy.

 

"What...happened....?" you breathed, before fainting.

" _Over there!_ " yelled a woman's voice.

" _Something fell down...Is that a woman?!_ "

" _The saga of "Who is the mysterious woman?"..._ "

" _She isn't from here...Let's bring her back to the village!_ "

 

* * *

 

A moan escaped your lips as you turned over, groaning at the headache that exploded immediately when you woke up. You felt like you slept for thousands of years. Blinking an eye open, you noticed that you were a Chinese stylized room, and you were laying on a futon.

You lifted yourself to sit up, grunting at the stinging sensation in your shoulders.

 

" _Ah! She's awake!_ " whispered loudly a female voice.

" _Shh! We don't want to freak her out!_ " hushed another.

"What...?" you stated, glaring ahead to see a crowd of women staring at you from outside.

 

Each of them were eyeing you in curiosity, one of them even taking notes in a small book. Looking down, you realized that your neck and stomach was covered with bandages, and you were topless. You released a weird noise, covering your breasts with your arms as you whipped your head left and right in search for your clothes.

 

"Oi! Where are my clothes?!" you demanded with a bright blush. "AND STOP STARING"

"I wonder if all women in the outside world wear those kind of clothes..." spoke the girl with the notebook.

"I said where are my clothes?!" you repeated, but the girls were completely ignoring you.

"Your clothes were trenched with blood...and covered with several holes that we couldn't sew..." finally said a dark-haired woman with a hairband and glasses at the top of her head. "So we decided to lend you some clothes of our village for the time being"

"What about my hat?" you said, and a blonde girl appeared with said article in her hands.

"We did our best to clean it. I hope it's still to your liking..." she stated, handing you the hat.

"Yeah...Thank you"

"Oh, we also found a wooden doll"

 

The blonde girl showed you Steven, who seems to be inanimated. You pocked the doll's forehead, muttering words in another language. The carved eyes glowed a purple color, and Steven was back on his feet.

 

"It's alive!" said in amazement the women.

"Welcome back, Steven" you greeted, and the doll saluted. 

"So...What's your name?" asked a giantess.

"(y/n)" you answered, putting the hat on the futon. "I have no idea where I am..Last time I was at Sabaody Archipelago"

"The name of this island is Amazon Lily, situated in the Calm Belt" explained the black haired woman. "We found you unconscious in the jungle with deep wounds from a fall..."

"I fell?......Wait, an island in the Calm Belt?!" you came to the realization. "How am I supposed to leave? And I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to be here since I'm an outsider!"

"Don't worry, only men are forbidden to step inside the island..." smiled the blonde girl. "We of the Kuja tribe don't mind female outsiders....And for you to leave..."

"I'm sure that our Empress will gladly help you!" said one of the girls in the crowd.

 

At that, some of them swooned at the mention of this Empress and you raised a brow weirdly at the women. Later, the blonde girl who told you her name was Marguerite gave your new clothes ([df03](http://images.mmosite.com/news/2009/07/21/dungeonfighter/df03.jpg)). Shrugging at the style, you pinned your hat at the belt since it was pretty warm on the island. Suddenly, you heard some commotion from the village, and you quickly ran to this direction so see what it was about.

 

"What happened to that girl? She's covered in mushrooms!"

"Has anyone seen that girl in the village before?"

"I can't recognize her..."

 

You pushed a few girls out of the way, entering the small house to see a body on the floor, completely covered in mushrooms. The sight nearly store a small scream from your mouth as you recognized the person right away.

 

" _LUFFY?!!!!!_ " you thought.

"She ate the Mushrooms-growing-on-your-body mushroom" explained Marguerite. "Belladonna, what should we do?"

"Pull them off by hand. Remove them all, one by one" instructed the black haired woman.

"We can pull them off?..."

 

Marguerite and Sweet Pea started to remove the mushrooms on your captain's body, and bullets of sweat ran down your forehead.  

 

"But the roots are still there..." said Sweet Pea.

"We'll deal with these afterwards, so don't worry about the roots"

"Marguerite, you sure brought a strange one here..." mused another woman sitting in a chair next to a snake.

"She was half-dead...She could have been from the village, so I had no choice" said the blonde girl, pulling off the last mushroom.

"Then, stand back for a moment" said Belladonna. 

 

She brought matches and lit one of them with the snake's helmet. She then threw it on Luffy who let out a cry of pain as fire engulfed him. The other girls stared at the scene with dumbfounded expressions, mouth half agape.

 

"I'M ON FIRE!!! PULL IT OUT!!!" yelled Luffy, trashing around.

"Wait, Belladonna! What are you doing?!" stammered Marguerite.

"If I didn't do that, they'd just grow back out"

"But don't you think you went too far?"

"Oh, for Realm of God..." you facepalmed, the fire long extinguished as your captain lost consciousness once more.

"But looking at her body now that we've gotten rid of the mushrooms..." trailed Belladonna, and you had a mini heart attack for once second. "...she's covered in wounds"

"You're right" agreed the blonde, and you let out a sigh of relief.

"It's like she's just been in a fierce battle. We've got to treat her wounds as well. Sorry, but could you wash her body in the river, Marguerite?"

"E-Er, I will do it!" you quickly said, and the women stared at you. 

"Really?" said Marguerite, surprised.

"Well, I guess we can't say no" said Sweet Pea. "But that doesn't mean we won't help you!"

 

In what did you get yourself into. That's what you were thinking over and over again as you stood in the river in your bra and underwear, washing Luffy's chest while Sweet Pea did the bottom. Some women from the village decided to assist the cleaning, curiosity having the best of them.

Your cheeks were a deep red, washing carefully Luffy's ebony hair and his face. 

 

"It looks like she's not from the village after all, right, Sweet Pea?" asked Marguerite, sitting at the shore.

"Yeah....Huh?"

 

Sweet Pea raised a brow as her hand traveled down. A chance that Luffy's parts were hidden by the soap. However, you came to the dreadful realization that those women will soon discover Luffy's was no woman. 

 

"Look at this!" cried out Sweet Pea, and you mentally died inside.

"What's wrong?"

"There's another mushroom here! We must have overlooked it earlier. The saga of 'There Was Another One Left' " the woman with the pigtails spoke, and you nearly exploded in laughter.

" _If only you knew..._ " you sobbed inside, your eyes shut and biting your lower lip so you wouldn't laugh.

"But this one's got a different shape from the rest of them..." continued Sweet Pea, blowing on the soap to reveal Luffy's peepee.

 

You released a shriek, covering your eyes with one hand. The girls stared at you in confusion, not understanding why you were so worked up. You tried to calm your blush and yourself, exhaling and inhaling. 

 

"Don't mind me. I'm a little shy, that's all...." you nervously said, trying to not look down  _here_.

"If you want, you can trade places with me-"

"NONONONONONONO" you panicked, shaking both of your hands wildly.

 

That caused Luffy's top-half to fall back in the water, his body becoming heavier. You scrambled to hold him, your blush worsening. Sweet Pea ignored you distressed state, and continued to clean Luffy's lower-half. She let out another startled noise, her hand grabbing another intimate part:

 

"There's something weird underneath it, too" she said. "What is it? Ball-mushrooms? The saga of 'Whatever It Is, We've Got to Remove it' "

 

Sweet Pea started to pull on Luffy's genitals, and you cringed at the scene. The woman kept tugging on it, so much her face turned blue with the strength she used. 

 

"It's not coming off! Why? It's just stretching!" Sweet Pea exclaimed.

"STOP PULLING IT!!" you screeched, eyes bulged out comically. 

"Stretching, she said?"

"What's stretching?"

"The mushroom"

"What's that? What a strange mushroom..."

"How long are you going to keep watching? This isn't a show!" scolded Kikyo. 

"You're watching it too!"

"But look! It seems like they're having some trouble getting it off" said a tall woman.

"In any case, she's sure is flat-chested compared to the new girl....and she seems kind rugged" said the one who had the notebook.

 

You kept watching as the Kuja woman tried her best to remove the 'mushroom' down there, but it was effortless. And you hoped she wouldn't succeed, else how will you explain that your captain turned into a girl to the others? If he ever survives, that is.

Sweet Pea stopped, her face's colors reverting back to normal.

 

"It's not working..."

"Maybe Aphelandra can get it off?" proposed Marguerite.

"What? Me?" said one of the tall women with long hair. 

"If you pull as hard as you can, it should come off, right?" grinned a girl.

"What if we all tried pulling it?" suggested another, and Kikyo shook her head.

"If we can't get it off, then...We should just burn that mushroom off like Belladonna did earlier!"

"NOT A GOOD IDEA" you cried out.

"Whyat? Whyat? Whyat's goying oyn?" an older woman appeared at the edge of the river.

"Oh, Elder Nyon!"

"We can't get rid of one mushroom stuck to the girl's body" stated Marguerite, and the old woman raised a brow, gazing down at Luffy. "So, we were thinking that we'd all try to get it off! Or that we could try to burn it"

"All of them means trouble...." you groaned.

"Wait...Who is that? And Whyere is that mushryoom?" inquired Elder Nyon.

 

Then, the old woman's expression turned mortified and you knew you were busted at this right moment. Elder Nyon stumbled backward, and two girls quickly caught her before she could fall backward.

 

"Elder Nyon! Are you all right?!"

"Nyo need to worry! This...This yone is....This yone is..." trembled the old woman. "...A MAN, IS IT NYOT?!"

 

Cue shocked expressions from every girl, and you to facepalm hard. You were pretty sure you were going to get a concussion at the end of this day.

 


	88. Mark

# Mark

 

 

"...You know, there are better things to do than watching a half-naked man all day long" you stated boringly, a hand under your chin as you glared at the wall ahead from you.

"Why is she in the prison again?" asked one of the Kuja women.

"Because she said she's with him!"

"Yeah, unfortunately I know that guy" you muttered, rolling your eyes.

"Oh! Does it mean...you two are together?!" cried out a girl, and you froze on the spot.

"Together? What do you mean by that?" questioned another, raising a brow at the girl who had sparkles in her eyes.

"I heard that if a man and a woman are side by side, it means they are...What was the word.....?......Hm.....Oh, yes! Married! That word!"

"Married? What is that?"

"I don't know, but it's something it comes when a man and a woman are together"

"WHAT THE REALM OF HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" you roared, causing some of the women to take out their weapons, and stared at you in slight fear. "IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, THEN DON'T USE IT! AND WE ARE NOT! THAT DUMB IDIOT IS.............Someone who considers me as a Nakama and can't get this stupid idea out of his head...."

"Nakama?"

"Oh, forget everything that I said-"

"The man woke up!" a woman cut you.

 

 

As on cue, Luffy lifted himself in a sitting position. He brought his arms behind his head, yawning loudly. Your captain blinked, his still sleepy eyes wandered around curiously. Until, they immediately settled on you and he let out a cry of pure happiness:

 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

You cringed at his loud mouth, and was about to scold him when he suddenly leaped from the prison bed and stretched his arms around you. Squeaking, you nearly fell from your seat when Luffy's whole body slammed against yours.

He tightened his arms around you in a death hug, tears cascading down his cheeks as he sobbed:

 

 

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!!!!!!" wailed Luffy, and you growled.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE COMPLETELY NAKED DOWN HERE!!!" you shouted, blushing brightly.

 

To your dismay, the young man didn't let you go until you decided to take the matter in hands and deliver a good kick to his face, sending him straight through the bars of the cell. The women screamed in surprise, taking a step back while you dusted your pants, a red tint covering your cheeks. A squeak erupted from you when Luffy stood up, completely bare and showing his goods to the world. 

You quickly placed a hand over your eyes, turning around as the boy released an inquisitive noise.

 

"Where are we? I can't remember anything that happened after I ate that mushroom...AH! MY HAT IS GONE!!" cried out Luffy, looking around in search for his straw hat, and he found it on the head of Sweet Pea. "There it is! Give it back, you bastard!"

 

Your captain stretched his limb and took his straw hat back from her, and the crowd of women let out a startled cry as they fell on their ass.

 

"WHAT'S WITH HIS BODY?!"

"Shishishi! Thank God!" grinned Luffy, and you growled under your breath.

"Just put something on, you damn pervert" you said.

"Men can stretch their arms!" said the girl with the notebook. "What a surprise! I've gotta note this down, This is so interesting! Hey, what's your name?"

"Huh? I'm Luffy" the boy introduced himself, before he looked down and finally realized he was stark naked. "AH, I'M NAKED!"

"YOU JUST REALIZED?!" you snarled, slapping the back of his head.

"SO DENSE!" added the women.

"It's cold. What happened to my clothes?"

"Men are so dense. He'd rather cover his head than his body!"

 

Suddenly, Marguerite pursed her lips and slowly bent down. She was gazing intensely at Luffy's private parts, and you grew uncomfortable under her gaze for your moron of a captain.

 

"Um, before putting on some clothes..." the blonde trailed. "What do you have inside those sacks between your legs?"

"She didn't just ask about _them_ , did she?!" you said with a mortified expression, clutching your face between your hands, still glaring at the wall.

"You dunno what this is? You're weird. These are my family jewels!" responded Luffy casually.

"Family...jewels?...." repeated Marguerite, and the others did the same. "What do you mean, 'Family jewels'?"

"Well, they're jewels, of course!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 

You blinked as a light appeared out of nowhere and shone directly around Luffy's private parts. The women were taking aback by it, gazing at Luffy's 'jewels' in disbelief and amazement.

 

"Amazing! Men have jewels down here?!" stammered Marguerite.

"Gorgeous! Those balls are that valuable?!" said in unison the Kuja women.

 

You faceplanted when the women extended their hands through the bars of the cell and mentioned to Luffy to hand over those jewels:

 

"Can you take those family jewels off and show them to us?" asked Marguerite.

"YOU THINK I CAN TAKE'EM OFF?! ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?! MORONS!!!" barked Luffy.

"Well, here are your clothes" smiled the blonde as she gave his clothes. "Your old ones were all tattered, so we made some new ones in the same shape..."

"Oh, sorry about that! Thanks! I don't know you, but still..."

 

You snorted as Luffy put the clothes on and Marguerite let out a giggle. A dark cloud hovered your captain while gazed down at his new outfit, covered with flower patterns and cute designs. You brought a hand over your mouth, muffling the laugh that would soon explode from you.

Luffy directed an angry glare and a pout at you.

 

"Well, aren't you cute in that?" you cooed evilly.

"URUSAI, (Y/N)!" snapped the ebony male.

"I put some sexy flower-frills on them" grinned Marguerite.

"You really need frills for travelling-clothes. I'd expect no less from you, Marguerite!" said the notebook girl.

"He's so happy, he is shaking!" laughed another woman.

 

Luffy faceplanted on the ground, sulking with his butt sticking up in the air.

 

"He's bowing his head in gratitude!"

"QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!!!" snarled Luffy, slamming a fist against a bar of the cell. "I'M A MAN, YOU KNOW?!"

 

At that sentence, the Kuja women narrowed their eyes and jumped a few feet away from the prison. Their snake pets turned into a bow, aiming the arrows at Luffy who blinked in disbelief.

 

"Prepare to shoot!" said Kikyo.

"W-What..?!" stammered Luffy.

"He's so ferocious! This must be his true nature!"

"No. Just his bratty nature" you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back against the wall.

"He showed no respect for saving his life, and screamed out in anger! He's got such a fiery temperament!"

"I've been listening to you all along and there wasn't even the slightest bit of dignity in your words!" continued Kikyo. "As I thought, we will never be able to get along"

"But Kikyo...I'd feel sorry for him to be killed over something like this!" sweated Sweet Pea.

"Hey, wait a second! You saved my life? What happened? Please tell me!" pleaded your captain and the doctor who treated him arrived.

"You ate a poisonous mushroom and fainted; these girls saved you" she explained.

"Oh, so that's what happened?" grinned Luffy. "Thanks a lot, you! Sorry I complained, but could you please not shoot me?"

"Excuses or apologies won't work!" snapped Kikyo. "This is the kingdom of women, Amazon Lily! This place is off-limits for men! We've upheld this absolute law for hundreds of years! This rule has never been broken through our entire history!"

"K-Kingdom of women?"

"Now that you've regained consciousness, we will not show any sympathy for you!"

"Ah. It's true! Looking carefully, you're all women! What a weird country!" said stupidly Luffy and you slapped his cheek. 

"You dumbass!" you barked.

"I shall put a stop to those ridiculous comments of yours!" continued the Kuja woman.

"Hey, do we really have to kill him?" asked Aphelandra and Kikyo shot her a look.

"We've got to dispose of this person before the Snake Princess comes back! She would never allow him to stay! You, who brought the man to the village would be considered criminals as well! Marguerite....Sweet Pea....Aphelandra...This is for your sake. It would be better to cover up this whole incident"

"W-Wait up! Please let us go!" said Luffy. "We gotta go to the place where we promised to meet up with our crew!"

"Release your arrows!"

"Seems like we don't have a choice...." you groaned. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!"

 

Steven jumped out of the pockets from your pants and transformed. Grabbing Luffy around the waist and you on his shoulder, the tree monster smashed through the roof. Running alongside the roofs of the village, the Kuja women were close behind you three.

 

"Good job, (y/n)! Steven!" beamed your captain.

"We need to find a way out of here...." you said.

 

Avoiding a ton of arrows and other small, pointy objects, Steven ran through the small houses of the village and even the market to dodge the women. Unfortunately, it seems that every corner you turned, Kuja warriors were waiting for you there.

 

"Shit! They're still- LUFFY!" you scolded as the ebony male took this time to casually steal meat from the market you came from a few seconds ago.

"What? It tastes good!" replied your captain through a mouthful of the food.

"IT ISN'T THE TIME! Why did I even save you?! I should have left you there!"

"Is it me or is there more of them?..."

"YOU THINK?!!!"

" _The saga of 'You Won't Get Away'!_ " shouted a voice behind you.

 

You barely had the time to look over your shoulder to see Sweet Pea flying toward you. You ordered Steven to bend down, and the tree monster did so while releasing a growl. He dodged the flying Kuja warrior, who crashed inside a house across from you. However, between that time the other Kuja women took this moment to encircle the three of you.

 

 

"We've got you surrounded!" yelled Kikyo.

"Man, you're persistent!" whined Luffy, avoiding the sword of one of the women. "Ah! That's right! The Vivrecard!"

 

You squeaked when Luffy's stretched an arm around your waist and jumped on a rooftop. You told Steven to return in his wooden doll form, extending a hand to catch him in mid-air.

 

"Pops' paper was in the front pocket of my shorts!" said Luffy, looking around the crowd in search of a certain girl. "There she is!"

 

Your captain stretched his other arm and caught Marguerite, who let a startled scream at the action.

 

"We can't talk here! Sorry! I've gotta ask you something!"

"Let me go! Help!" screeched the blonde girl, trashing around.

 

You screamed cutely when Luffy reached the top of the mountain and jumped down from there. Marguerite continued to yell as she nearly lost consciousness from the fall and shock.

 

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?!!" you squeaked.

"Shishishi! Your scream is cute!" said Luffy, letting out another chuckle.

 

The three of you finally landed back down, Luffy inflating his body to bounce which caused Marguerite and you to land in another direction.

 

"Hey, you hurt?" asked your captain as Marguerite pulled out a dagger, gritting her teeth.

"Don't come any closer! You just...inflated yourself, right?! And what about that monster from before?!" she said. "What were you thinking, jumping from there?! I was prepared to die! It's a miracle that we survived!"

"Really?" grinned the young boy, advancing toward the woman until she yelled at him to stay back. "I ain't gonna do anything"

"I've heard that you men carry some sort of virus!" she said, standing up and you snorted.

"It's called 'stupidity'...." you said.

"Can all men get fat like that?!"

"I don't have any virus...and it is a pain to explain, so let's just say that all men can get fat like this"

"It isn't the case!" you snarled, hitting him behind the head once more.

"Anyway, in the front pocket of the shorts I was wearing before...Was there anything in it? It's something really important!" continued Luffy and Marguerite raised a brow. She pulled out from her bikini top a piece of paper.

"You mean this?"

"This! This is it! Thank god!" cried out Luffy as he ran to her, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost that! Thanks for holding on to it!"

"I held on to it because there was something written on it. What is that?" the blonde questioned and Luffy showed her how it worked. "How strange...It looked like it was moving..."

"A lot happened" commenced your captain, sitting on a huge branch. "All of my companions were sent flying....But because we've got this paper, we can definitely find each other again! They're all strong, after all!....Oh, I've just been talking all along! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Then, can you take out those family jewels and show them to me?" she said with a smile, stars shining in her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU, I CAN'T TAKE OFF MY FAMILY JEWELS!!!"

"Men really are stingy!" Marguerite stated, aggravated.

"YOU WERE GONNA TAKE'EM, WEREN'T YOU?! PUT THAT KNIFE AWAY!!"

"What kind of companions were you talking about?"

"Well, I'm a pirate. Know what a pirate is?" answered your captain and she gasped, staring at him in disbelief.

"You're a pirate? The inhabitants of this country are pirates as well"

"Really? So this is a pirate crew with only women in it? You strong?"

"What a foolish question! The mightiest fighters in this kingdom are on our pirate ship! They are strong! The Snake Princess is the woman whom everyone in this country looks up to! She's strong, elegant, and the most beautiful woman in the world...The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock! This kingdom is well-protected by her and her two younger sisters!"

 

* * *

 

"What should we do now? If we just keep lingering here, they'll find us again" moaned Luffy in irritation.

 

 

Marguerite told him the same thing to you, about how there was no ship except the Pirate Empress's. The idiot tried to create a raft afterwards, completely forgetting that the location of Amazon Lily was inside the Calm Belt and filled with Sea Kings. Though, it didn't last long before his creation sunk in the depths of the sea and you had to rescue the moron from going to a possible death by drowning. 

Unfortunately, the Kuja women were able to find your location and that led the two of you here after climbing the tall mountain once again.

 

"Well, obviously the only way to get out of here is by the pirate ship...." you stated. "But we will need to find that Pirate Empress or whatever she is..."

"It'd be nice if we could borrow one..."

"Not a good idea. If Nami isn't with you, you'll just get lost" you retorted while the young boy was jumping from platforms to platforms on the wall.

"I know! It would be great if they'd let me on the ship! I'll ask if they can bring me to the Sabaody Archipelago! That's what we'll do! That means I'll need to talk to someone important...Important people live in tall buildings, so..." said Luffy, putting a finger on his forehead as he thought about it, going red in the face. "Ah, I'm going to get a fever from all this thinking"

"Because you can think?" you deadpanned.

"Alright. I'll just try some tall buildings for now....Hm....I'll try that one!"

 

Your breath caught in your throat when Luffy lifted you under his arm and jumped from the wall to a building under the two of you. You screamed loudly as he landed on the roof, but blinked when it gave up under his weight. Both of you fell inside a pool, Luffy trashing around wildly in the water:

 

"IT'S BOILED WATER! I'M DYING! I'M GOING TO DROWN!!" panicked your captain and you sighed next to him.

"It's a bathroom, just calm down!" you snarled, kicking him in the face.

"Ah. It's true I can stand"

 

Luffy stood up with you, and through the fog you saw a naked woman, her back turned to you. Even if her jet black hair were covering a major part of her back, you could still distinguish a mark. The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. A mark of slavery by the Celestial Dragons. The woman looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of you and Luffy.

 

"A man!" she exclaimed, falling in the water to hide her private parts.

"Hey you.....That thing on your back...." pointed Luffy. "I've...seen it before..."

"You saw it!" the woman said venomously. 

 


	89. Arena

# Arena

 

 

" _Sister!_ "

 

Two giant women barged inside the bathroom, holding their weapons close to their body. They gazed ahead to glare at you and Luffy, narrowing their eyes:

 

"Who is that? A man?" said the green haired woman.

"What is a man doing in this kingdom?" inquired the ginger haired one, putting a robe hover her sister's body. "What exactly happened here?"

"No, well..." Luffy tried to explain himself.

"They saw my back" stated darkly the black haired woman, and the others gasped.

"Then the only solution is to kill them, right?" murmured Ginger.

"Why? We only saw her back" you replied. "And it's not like we don't know what it is"

"Erm....I think I've seen that somewhere before..." muttered Luffy, rubbing his chin.

"The thing you have seen on my back...is something we don't want revealed even if we die!" snapped the black haired beauty, and your captain let out an inquisitive noise.

"Why? What? Who are you? Why?"

"Take everything you two have seen here to your graves! Mero Mero Mellow!" she yelled as she placed her hands in a shape of a heart, pink beams coming out of them.

"Eh?! Noro Noro?! That's a Noro Noro Beam?!" said Luffy, having misheard her. "Crap, I'm gonna slow down?!"

 

Luffy protected himself by bringing his arms in front of him, closing his eyes and waiting for his body to be slowed down. You, on other hand, stood still with your hands on your hips, staring at the woman with a brow raised. When the beams shaped as hearts hit you, you didn't feel any difference. Your captain grunted in disbelief, blinking blankly.

His lips formed a thin line, putting his straw hat back on his head. The woman tried her beam once more on the two of you, and once again, it didn't work at all. You all cocked your head to the side, question marks appearing over your heads.

 

"Why don't you turn into stone?!" cried out angrily the woman. "Didn't you feel anything wicked in your heart, even after you saw me naked in the bath?!"

"You mean me having the desire to punch your face?" you hummed and the woman let out an annoying squawk of surprise, grabbing her chest as if you struck her with an arrow.

"How dare she?!" said dramatically the woman.

"That's ridiculous, sister! The beauty of your naked body...is at a level that could never fail to capture anybody, regardless of their age and gender!" said Ginger.

"Well, I'm 26 and I'm a woman, and it doesn't work on me..."

"It's probably their fear of death...." suggested Green. "...that's suppressing their wicked desires! They are pathetic but very lucky!"

"I don't know what's going on, but we'd better get out of here at any rate! I just want to find someone important, that's all!" exclaimed Luffy, and you nodded.

 

Both of you ran toward the closest window and jumped through it. As you fell down, you heard a gun shot and Luffy yelled at you to be careful. He shielded from the bullet and released a pained noise when the bullet fell down from his skin:

 

"I couldn't make it bounce" he said. "Wasn't it a bullet?"

"Maybe it's something else. A Devil Fruit perhaps...." you said while landing on the ground.

" _That man and woman are intruders! Capture them, Kuja Pirates!_ " yelled the black haired woman from the top of the tower.

 

A second after, you were encircled by Kuja warriors who looked a lot more tougher than the other girls in the village so far. They pointed their snake-bow at you two:

 

"It would be best for all of us if you come obediently..." said one of the women.

"Ran, there is no man or woman outsider who can defy the Kuja Pirates" giggled another next to her. "Also, they look very weak"

"So, the all female pirate crew are you people?" questioned Luffy. "Do you know someone important?"

"What are you planning to do if we tell you?"

"If she's an important person, she'd have a ship, right? I can ask her if she'd take me to her ship, and then I can hurry up and sail out to sea!" grinned the young boy.

"That's ridiculous! Do you really think a man who intrudes into Amazon Lily, a place forbidden to men, can leave alive?"

 

Luffy jumped out of the way, and gave you a piggyback as he stretched himself to swing himself on top of a roof. The two of you started the cycle of running away from the Kuja warriors, avoiding their arrows and slashes of their swords/daggers. Suddenly, you heard a cry from above you, and you barely had the time to turn your head in this direction that the old woman from before kicked the two of you inside a wall.

 

 

"Itai! Even the old women of this kingdom are strong?" said in disbelief Luffy, rubbing his head in pain.

"You can't run away anymore..." said the Kuja women, encircling you both and aiming their arrows at you.

"Well, we are in deep shit now..." you groaned.

 

 

* * *

 

The snakes of steel were tight around your body, making it impossible for you to move a muscle. You sitting next to Luffy inside some kind of stadium for a coliseum, with the majority of the Kuja population sitting in the auditorium. Luffy trashed in their hold, gritting his teeth.

 

"What is with this kingdom?" he said, annoyed. "There really isn't a single man here?"

"Why wouldn't a kingdom like that not exist?" you drawled. "For all I know, there could be a kingdom filled with only men...."

"Shishishishi! Then you would be the one who isn't supposed to be there!" grinned Luffy stupidly and you deadpanned at him.

"Why are you still laughing in this situation?"

 

Suddenly, the crowd of women squealed loudly when the Pirate Empress, the woman in the bath from before, walking down staircase and sat on her throne. The women yelled their names in unison, more than excited to see them after a long time.

 

" _Now then, let me ask you, man and woman. How, and for what purpose, did you come to this island?_ " demanded Hancock.

"I don't know how I came here either!" responded in desperation Luffy. "I was just flying through the sky, and before I noticed, I was just here!"

"Same thing for me" you answered.

" _Liars! You can't fool us with a ridiculous story like that. You must have a purpose, right?_ "

"If it's a purpose you want, then I want a ship! I'd be very happy if you gave me an escort, too, but...Anyway, I must get out of here as soon as possible...There is somewhere I have to go! If you are the most important person here, that's what I request! I want to go out to the sea!"

" _HE'S GIVING FALSE STATEMENTS! WHATEVER THAT MAN SAID ARE OBVIOUSLY LIES, AS THE SNAKE PRINCESS SAID!_ " screamed someone from the crowd.

" _They are definitely hiding something!_ "

" _DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN FOOL US?!_ "

" _Don't think that you will leave here alive..._ " continued calmly Hancock. " _You won't be able to escape from death!_ "

" _Please wait a second, Snake Princess!_ " interrupted a familiar voice.

 

Marguerite jumped on the platform and stood in front of you and Luffy, holding her arms out:

 

"H-He isn't the kind of person who would lie!" the blonde stammered. "What he has said is all true...I don't think that he has bad intentions for this kingdom at all!"

"Oh, you! That's right! Please tell her!" smiled brightly Luffy.

" _Are you one of the guards of this kingdom?_ " asked Hancock and the girl nodded, giving her name. " _The punishment of the crime of intruding into this kingdom, which is forbidden to men, is death. Why are you defending them?_ "

"I feel responsible. The one who brought that man and woman outsider here....It was me!"

 

Cue sudden gasps from the other women and whispers. Not long after, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra jumping from the auditorium and joined Marguerite, bowing down on their knees:

 

"Snake Princess, the saga of 'There's a Reason For That'..." said Sweet Pea.

"That's right! We just thought the man we found covered in mushrooms in the forest...was one of the villagers, that's all! And the woman was wounded! We are just as responsible as her for the sin of bringing them here!" continued Aphelandra.

"The saga of 'Exactly'!" added the other woman.

"You two stop it!" snapped Marguerite. "The one who said we should take them to the village was me!"

"What's with you?...You tried to kill us. So, you were actually kind people, huh? Shishishi!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO LAUGH, YOU DAMN MORON" you barked.

 

Silence reigned in the air and everyone held their breath when the Pirate Empress stood up and slowly descended the staircase. She sauntered toward Marguerite who bowed her head in reverence:

 

"The only one guilty of bringing the man and woman here is me!" said Marguerite, and the two other girls said her name.

 

No answer came from the most beautiful woman of the world, she was still glaring down at the blonde with those emotionless eyes. Hancock finally stopped in front of her, and she hummed under her breath:

 

"That's enough" she said, lifting Marguerite's head by the chin. "Raise your head, honest Marguerite. I like honest people. Tell me, do you want me to forgive you?"

 

You cringed at the sound of her sweet-like-honey voice. You knew there was definitely something wrong in this picture as the blonde blushed at her Empress, entranced by her beauty and 'kindness'. Marguerite slowly nodded, her expression like a lost puppy and the Snake Princess ordered her to stand up.

The black haired woman smiled at them, brushing her long hair away. The three were now blushing in admiration, and the Snake Princess took this moment to show her true colors. Bringing her hands in a shape of a heart, she threw at the three clueless girls her love beam. Upon contact, they turned into stone.

 

"What's this?!" cried Luffy, standing up and facing Marguerite. "Hey, what happened to you?! They turned into stone!"

"A Devil Fruit..huh?" you growled.

"What did you do to them?! They saved my life!" Luffy snarled at the Pirate Empress who returned to her throne.

"Yes...They have been punished for helping you" she replied, her back still facing you.

"Turn them back to normal!"

" **Who do you think you're ordering around?...** " said darkly the Pirate Empress.

"Hurry up and turn them back to normal!!!" repeated your captain, completely ignoring her.

" _Bring Bacura to the arena!_ " ordered Hancock with one movement of her hand. " _This place is the kingdom of the warriors, Amazon Lily, where if you are powerful, you are beautiful. You should die fighting...We are gonna watch it_ "

 

A growl resonated behind you, and a huge black panther arrived. The red eyes of the animal were glaring daggers at the both of you, revealing sharp teeth.

 

" _That black panther's name is Bacura. It is a carnivorous animal that was used as an executioner by the empress of this kingdom for many generations. After the execution, not even a single bone will remain_ "

"Hey, Luffy..." you began as the snakes of steel detached themselves from the two of you. "Can I have a go? I need to stretch my legs..."

"Go on" nodded Luffy.

 

You stretched your arms behind your head, letting out a groan by how sore your limbs were. The black panther dashed in your direction, opening its jaw wide to encase your head between its teeth. You turned around and glared at the animal. 

Bending your knees, you placed your hands on the ground and lifted yourself above the platform of the arena with your strength. Bacura jumped at the same time as you pushed your legs against your chest and shot them in the air to smash your heels underneath the black panther's chin.

A loud sound resonated in the arena, the crowd of women watching the fight with dumbfounded expressions and the Gorgon Sisters's mouth slightly agape. While the black panther almost floated in the air by the amount of strength you used in those legs, you took this time to jump and grab it by its tail.

With a snarl, you swung the animal over your head and threw it directly in an empty spot in the auditorium.

 

"Is that all you got?" you blew a strand of hair out of your face, staring at Boa Hancock who gritted her teeth.

" _She is strong!_ " exclaimed Ran from the auditorium. " _Bacura was defeated by a single hit?!_ "

"There is something wrong will all of you...Even after your comrades...." trailed Luffy, glaring at Hancock. "....HAVE BEEN TURNED TO STONE BY THAT WOMAN, WHY ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING CHILDISHLY?!"

" _The savage is shouting at us!_ "

" _Unbelievable! What a fierce animal!_ "

" _We feel sorry for those three, but what Snake Princess did wasn't wrong! They have broken the laws of this kingdom!_ "

" _The ones at fault are them!_ "

"Give me a break!" you shouted. "Is it really worth to kill someone just for this reason?! People outside this island has done much worst things than that, and they were able to get away with just a few years in prison!"

" _I will be...forgiven no matter what I do_ " smirked smugly Hancock. " _If you ask why...Indeed, it's because I'm beautiful!_ "

 

Cue the crowd of women to turn into duplicates of Sanji, but worst. Your eyes narrowed into slits, the same for Luffy.

 

" _You think so, too, right?_ " cooed the Pirate Bitc- Empress.

"You make me sick" you responded as Luffy answered too in unison:

"You're pissing me off"

 

The Snake Princess gasped in horror, her paling as she fell back against her snake-seat dramatically. She hid her eyes behind her hands, letting out exaggerated sounds of agony.

 

" _Sister, get a hold of yourself!_ " said Marigold.

" _This is just ridiculous! There can't possible exist a man and woman that can't be captured by my charm!_ "

"Of course it's possible! Your charm suck so much I find you pathetic..." you clicked your tongue, and causing the black haired woman to nearly faint.

" _I can't bear their existence!_ "

" _HOW COULD YOU SPEAK TO THE SNAKE PRINCESS THAT WAY?!_ "

" _HURRY UP AND EXECUTE THEM!_ "

 

The Kuja women chanted for your execution, and Boa Hancock ordered her two sisters to enter the arena and fight you. The two transformed into snakes, towering over you.

 

"Those people use Devil Fruit powers, too?" asked Luffy.

"It seems like to..." you nodded. "Now...Shall we fight?"

 


	90. Omake: One Piece Movie - Strong World

# Omake: One Piece Movie - Strong World

 

 

Your breath was short as you jumped through the giant trees of the floating island. Yes. You heard right. A floating island in the sky. Another one. But this time, it wasn't like the White White Sea or Sky Island. It was very much different than back there. There was no God who could control lightning and zap anyone who dared spoke ill of him. The roar of the monster behind you nearly sent you flying across the trees, and you grabbed a nearby branch to steady yourself.

The tree bark grazed your thighs as you stopped your fall, sliding against it and probably gaining a few splinters here and there. You cursed yourself for choosing those clothes today ( **A/N: the right one[2f92e7935b224cdece305abd130ece](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2f/92/e7/2f92e7935b224cdece305abd130ece79.jpg)** ).

 

"Shit..." you swore, activating your right eye. "Where is it-?!"

 

You didn't have the time to finish your sentence that the tree you were standing on was ripped out from the ground by the gigantic gorilla. You jumped off, landing on one knee and running out of the small jungle. The gorilla chased you closely, growling and slamming its fits against its chest.

 

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" you snarled at the animal as you dodged a flying tree in your way.

"GRAWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" came the reply of the gorilla.

"What's wrong with that jungle?! Everything is gigantic!!!"

 

The giant gorilla aimed a punch at you, and you slid on the ground to dodge it. Turning on your heels, you dashed toward the animal and leaped on its arm, running alongside it. When you reached the gorilla's shoulder, you swung your fist backward and punched it straight in the jaw.

A weird sound was emitted from the animal, whose eyes bulged out of its sockets before falling with a loud thud on the floor, motionless. You released a sigh, sitting down on top of its back.

 

"What the heck were we thinking?...." you groaned, placing a hand over your forehead. "That damn bastard..."

 

_*FLASHBACK: ONE WEEK AGO*_

 

_"What about East Blue?" questioned Luffy while Nami was reading out loud the news._

_"The mysterious disappearance of villages due to menacing attacks. It appears that many villages in East Blue disappeared overnight" stated Nami with a frown. "Currently, the islands we're from are fine, but I don't know how long it's gonna stay that way"_

_"Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were born in East Blue" Chopper explained to Brook who hummed. "Oh, was Sanji too?"_

_"Well, I was born in North Blue, but I was raised in East Blue" responded absently the chef._

 

_Suddenly, everything around you went darker, and you lifted your head to see a giant ship flying in the sky, a golden lion as a head. Your comrades let out shouts of surprise:_

 

_"An island?!" cried out Nami._

_"Why is that island floating?!" yelled Luffy._

_"It's not an island. It's a ship!" you told them._

_"A ship?!"_

 

_Everyone crossed the Thousand Sunny to the ship's wheel where Franky quickly took command of. Luffy jumped on Sunny's head, gazing at the other pirate ship in wonder._

 

_"This course is dangerous, Luffy! A cyclone is coming soon!" suddenly said Nami, and your captain raised a brow._

_"I see. Let's inform them as well. Hey, there's a cyclone coming!" Luffy shouted to the floating ship, waving his arms wildly._

_"H-Hey, you're sure about this?" stammered Usopp._

 

_Your captain continued to shout, until a yellow shell fell down from the floating ship and landed in Luffy's hands. The ebony male checked it for a second, before throwing it at Nami who caught it swiftly. The sniper approached the navigator, gazing at the shell with raised brows._

 

_"Isn't that a Tone Dial?!" he exclaimed._

_"So that means they've been to a sky-island as well?" Sanji gritted his teeth._

_"It seems like they aren't ordinary folks" smirked Zoro, already feeling pumped to fight those guys._

_"Doesn't matter who they are. Nami" Luffy said and Nami nodded with a smile._

 

_By the time the navigator delivered the message and threw it back to its owner, the clouds at the horizon were already dark. You turned the ship at 9'o clock like Nami instructed, avoiding the coming cyclone with the floating ship doing the same by barely an inch. When everything calmed down, you narrowed your eyes as you felt a presence coming down above._

_A man with swords as feet descended, landing on the small bench against the main mast. The others all stared at him with their mouths agape._

 

_"Just now...How did he come down here?!" said Luffy._

_"B-Beats me" answered the sniper shakily._

_"I'm Golden Lion Shiki, a pirate" the blonde man introduced himself. "Anyway, whose voice was it in the Tone Dial?"_

_"It was me..." Nami lifted her hand hesitantly._

_"So it's you, baby-chan. You have my gratitude"_

_"No problem"_

_"Um, old man, how's that thing floating?" inquired your captain, pointing at the floating ship._

_"Oh, that? It's the result of Fuwa Fuwa Fruit....I can negate the gravitational pull of things I touch and have full control over them" answered Shiki, walking to a weight and touched it. "There you go. Now watch"_

 

_The male simply lifted one finger and the weight floated in the air by itself, before letting it fall back down and Zoro caught the weight with one hand. Both Usopp and Luffy stared at Shiki in amazement, with your captain asking him excitably if he could make him float._

 

_"I'm afraid not" laughed out loud Shiki. "I can't levitate any other humans beside myself, nor animals, or any living beings"_

_"What? That's lame..." pouted Luffy, and Chopper and Usopp booed in unison._

_"Anyway, I'd like to thank you on my own turf. It's gratitude for saving my life. You'll come, won't you?"_

_"No way" responded negatively Luffy. "We have to go to East Blue"_

_"Eh?!" cried out everyone._

_"Hey you, what about adventures?!" barked Usopp._

_"We have time to do as much as we want later"_

_"Coming from you it's almost laughable..." you groaned._

_"Besides, can you sit still while the folks in our home towns are in a pinch?" asked Luffy._

_"I...I-I see...You're right..." said Usopp with more conviction and your captain turned his head to face Shiki, who was frowning._

_"That's how it is, so forget about it"_

_"I'm starting to like you guys! I see...East Blue is your home, eh? You must be very worried. Fine, I get it. I'll take you there with my ability" offered Shiki and Luffy gasped._

_"Are you sure?! Thank you. Old man, you're a good guy!"_

_"Can you actually do that?" deadpanned the chef._

_"Alright guys, prepare for battle!" Luffy fist pumped the air._

_"YOU'RE TOO HASTY!!!" snapped Nami._

 

_A few days after, with the Thousand Sunny levitating behind Shiki's own, your crew arrived in a strange area filled with floating islands of different states. You hunched yourself over the railing, your eyes widening:_

 

_"What the heck is that..?" you wondered._

_"This is amazing!!!" gushed loudly your captain._

_"Are they also up here because of your ability?" demanded the sniper with his mouth agape._

_"That's right. Once I levitate something, it stays levitated in the air" answered Shiki._

_"Why though?" you thought, narrowing your eyes at the blonde haired man who glared ahead._

 

_Suddenly, a huge island made of ice appeared at the horizon, and Shiki's smirk widened._

 

_"We're finally here. Well then...This is Merveille! An island befitting adventure lovers like you guys!" exclaimed Shiki with a booming laugh. "Play to your heart's content!"_

 

_The blonde male captured Nami under his arm, and the others quickly went into an attacking stance. They dashed toward the old man but he placed one hand on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, yelling:_

 

_"DOKUJA!"_

 

_The ship fell under your feet, and everyone started to fall down. Luffy tried to stretch his arm to save Nami from the enemy's clutch. However, the Sunny suddenly made a harsh turn and knocked all of you in different directions._

 

_"LUFFY!!!! GUYS!!!!" screamed the navigator as she watched you disappeared in the numerous floating islands._

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

"Last time we ever help an old man" you stated, standing up. "Now...Let's go find the others..."

" _NAMI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

"Eh? That voice...." you mumbled to yourself, walking in the direction of the noise.

 

You arrived in a field of cherry blossoms, where you saw Sanji yelling at the top of his lungs with Usopp trying to quiet him down.

 

"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WASTING YOUR ENERGY?!" barked the sniper as they ran away from some kind of green giraffe.

"ROBIN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" continued to yell Sanji.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YA!!!!" snarled once more Usopp, the two now chased by a giant caterpillar. 

 

 

You watched the scene with a blank expression, wondering if you should help them or not. The two idiots jumped into one of the cherry blossoms, the chef holding himself with a vine. He grabbed Usopp's ankle before he could fall to his death, yelling at the blonde to not let go.

 

"That was close!" breathed the chef as he watched the caterpillar fall down.

"UP! UP! UP!" panicked Usopp.

"Huh....?"

 

Sanji slowly looked up and saw a blue tiger with two tails glaring down at the two. What he thought was a vine was in fact one of the animal's whiskers. The chef's lips formed a thin line, shivers coursing through his body. He quickly balanced himself from vines to vines, followed by the blue tiger.

The chef tossed the sniper back on the shore at the same time the giant landed on its four limbs on the ground. Usopp yelled out the blonde's name, throwing his arms in the air:

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!" you decided to make your entrance, throwing Steven in the sniper direction.

 

The wooden doll transformed in its monster form and stood in front of Usopp protectively. You landed a few feet away, your arm doing a 180 in front of you:

 

"Jingo Jungle!"

 

The tiger only had the time to gaze down at its feet to see a tree sprouting out from under him. The animal was sent flying in the sky, its roar echoing all around you. The sniper released the breath he was holding, falling backward with a loud thud.

 

"(y/n)-swan!!!!!!!!!!!" cooed Sanji with hearts around him.

 

He turned into a tornado and twirled to where you stood, taking your hand in his. He bent down on one knee, kissing your palm:

 

"I hope nothing happened to you, o' Goddess" the lovestruck male said, and you rolled your eyes at his cheesy compliment.

"No worry, Sanji-kun. I'm perfectly fine"

"SHE CALLED ME SANJI-KUN!!!" the male exploded in fireworks, and you almost needed sunglasses at that moment by how shiny he became.

"(y/n)! You saved me!!!" wailed Usopp, hugging your waist and a thick mark appeared on your head.

"What's wrong with you two?! We left you alone for just a few hours and you already lost your mind for a second time!"

"When was the first...?"

"The day you were born"

"Ouch..."

 

You let out a small scream and stumbled forward when something exploded just a step next to you. You crashed against the sniper, and you fell on top of him, straddling his hips.

 

"OY, USOPP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" barked angrily Sanji at the sight of you and a blushing sniper.

"What now?" you demanded, ignoring the stuttering mess under and the Devil himself standing next to you.

 

The smoke faded away and revealed buffaloes standing in the cherry blossoms. One of them suddenly leaped from the tree and crashed against the ground next to Sanji, creating an explosion and crater. The others followed, and you three had to avoid the animals from being blew up:

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE ANIMALS?!" cried out the chef, taking refuge behind the huge tree.

"GIVE IT A REST!!!" added Usopp.

 

The buffaloes continued to bombard the ground until the earth cracked and the cliff fell in pieces by it. The guys yelled out in surprise as you all plunged in direction of a lake. You were pretty lucky it was directly down here, under this island.

One by one, you landed in the water and the boys fainted on the spot by the shock. You stuck your head out, coughing the liquid. You turned it to see a village not so far away, with some women at the docks eyeing you in disbelief.

After you pulled out Sanji and Usopp from the lake and they regained their senses, the young men noticed their new surroundings.

 

"....How strange. They have feathers on their arms" you pointed to the villagers.

"Yeah. Also, this village has no maidens" added the blonde, and you shot at him a deadpanned expression.

"THAT'S ALL YOU NOTICED?!" barked Usopp.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice of an old woman, approaching the three of you with cups of coffee. "I was surprised. You suddenly fell down from the sky. I'm glad you're doing well"

"Thank you, madam" you all thanked in unison as you grabbed the cups.

"Come on, don't call me madam" dismissed the lady.

"And those feathers on your arms?" asked Sanji.

"You mean this? For some reason, people from the village have these"

"Heh...Is this village short on food? Everybody is skinny"

"That's because all men and maidens are summoned to the royal palace. The remainder are unable to work, so we just live to manage the day...." explained the woman.

"Why is that? It sounds horrible" commented with a frown Usopp.

"Well, if we oppose Shiki, it'd spell doom for us"

"Shiki?!" you said in unison with Sanji and Usopp.

"That's right. He has complete control over us. Futhermore...Hide you three, quick!!"

 

 

The woman pushed the three of you down, the sniper demanding what's going on and she hushed him. Appearing around a corner of a house, a huge snail trailed around the village.

 

"It's huge! What is that?!" you asked.

"It's the so-called self-propelled image-transmission Den-Den Mushi" the old woman responded. "Any image captured is sent directly back to the royal palace. We're constantly being watched. If someone shows any signs of opposition, he or she will be killed immediately as a warning to the rest"

 

After the snail disappeared, the three of you left the lake to take a small path. On your way, Sanji stuck his tongue out, looking tired:

 

"I feel weird...I can't move my body..." he grunted.

"You're telling me!" retorted Usopp, his tongue out too. "We haven't had the slightest bit of good rest for a whole week!!"

 

Sanji stopped and sat down on the first step of a staircase. Usopp froze on the spot, letting out a squawk of surprise. You followed his gaze to see Zoro resting at the top of the stairs with Chopper. There was a moment of silence, both the swordsman and the chef lifting their head to glare at each other:

 

"What? It's just you..." they said in unison with a bored tone.

"Sanji! Usopp! (y/n)!" cried happily the reindeer, running down the stairs and jumping in your arms with the help of Sanji's bag.

"..... _Cute....._ " you thought, an invisible blush crossing your cheeks at the doctor hugged your neck.

 

 

The sun was about to set soon, and still no signs of the others. Luffy, Nami, Franky, Robin, and Brook didn't arrive yet. Sanji couldn't stop muttering the other girls' names, walking in circles around the property of a young girl both Chopper and Zoro saved. 

 

"It's a chance Chopper was with you. Who knows how long it would take to find you else" you told teasingly to Zoro.

"You know, I spent a good week without you around" replied bitterly the green haired male, cleaning one of his swords.

"Oh, come on...You missed me~"

"You wish, Mummy"

"Marimo"

"Bitch"

"Small ass"

"Big ass"

"You like it"

"In your dreams, slut"

"Jerk face"

"Cow"

 

The insults went back and forth, Chopper and Usopp glaring at the both of you in exasperation. It didn't take long before the two of you were headbutting each other, fire engulfing you in a heated argument.

 

"Why do you always come back on my orientation?!" he spat angrily.

"Because it's one of the many things you suck at, Moss head!" you retorted, gripping your hips. "You want to know what's in first place?!"

"Go on!"

"Your whole existence!!!"

"Okay, now I have enough!"

 

Both Chopper and Usopp's eyes widened when the swordsman suddenly charged at you, crashing against your body and pinning you down. You gritted your teeth at the bold move, and aimed for a punch in his face. While you wrestled with the swordsman, the sniper desperately tried to pry Zoro off and the doctor used his human form to pick you up. 

 

"You fight like an old woman!" you barked.

"Same to you, stupid Mummy!" Zoro replied.

"Enough you two!!" gasped Usopp, struggling to make the green haired man stay put. "You can fight after we get out of this place!"

"Nami-san....Robin-chan....Nami-san....Robin-chan...." repeated Sanji under his breath over and over again, and the sniper sweatdropped at that.

 

Suddenly, a yellow bird flew pass above your head and landed a few feet away. Two people descended from the animal and you recognized them immediately:

 

"Nami-san!!!!" shouted Sanji, running to them.

"Luffy!" cried out Usopp, following the chef.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nami-san!! I was so worried about you that I haven't been able to sleep well!"

 

At the end of this sentence, the chef fell backward and loud snores were coming from him as he was now asleep. The others stared at him, deadpanned.

 

"He wasn't kidding about not being able to sleep" sweated Usopp.

"GYAH! WE HAVEN'T FOUND ROBIN-CHAN YET!!!" let out Sanji, sitting up abruptly.

"You're noisy as hell!" snapped Zoro, and a thick mark appeared on top of his head.

"Huh?!"

"Anyway, I'm just glad you're all okay" smiled Luffy, chuckling.

"There's even more people now..." came the voice of a little girl who opened the door of her house, before she fainted on the spot.

"Looks like you've gathered a crowd" smiled a woman who appeared behind her, maybe her mother. "You can rest inside if you'd like"

"Nami. Go rest inside" ordered your captain, and the navigator blinked at him.

"Eh? Okay..."

 

* * *

 

Night was about to fall, with the sun disappearing at the horizon. You were sitting cross-legged on top of a rock, your senses a bit drowsy. You didn't sleep well since the day you first arrived on those floating islands, with the giants and the strange creatures wandering around.

 

"Oi, (y/n)! If you're tired, you should rest inside" said the sniper with a worried tone. 

"I'm okay, Usopp. Just need a quick nap..." you yawned. 

 

However, you activated your right eye and stood up abruptly to the sniper's surprise, who let out a startled noise. You pulled out your guns, aiming in direction of a rocky structure:

 

"Warn the others. We got company" you growled.

 

Not a minute after, the guys were assembled next to you, glaring darkly at the man who finally made his appearance. Shiki. Nami exited the house, staring at you all in confusion until Luffy told her to stay back. The male with the long blonde mane released a laugh:

 

"I've found you, Baby-chan"

"Shiki!" exclaimed Nami in shock.

"You're cold, Baby-chan. You left without a word. That hurts me deep"

"Shut up, you shitty bastard. You fooled us and took Nami-san away" grunted venomously Sanji.

"It's hard not to snatch such an elegant woman away. If you don't want me to take her away from you, then protect her properly! Although, I don't think she's able to leave my side now" smiled smugly the bastard. "Am I right, Baby-chan?"

"Bastard!"

"Hey, Steering-wheel...Don't think you can leave this place unscathed after hurting my Nakama" told Luffy with a serious expression, and Shiki scoffed at that.

"What are you going to do?"

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

 

The guys charged at Shiki while you stood behind, examining attentively the opponent. He wasn't moving from his spot, an aura of confidence emanating from him.

 

"If you could, I'd like to see you try!"

 

Luffy was the first one to land an attack, stretching his arm to grab the edge of the rock and propelled himself at Shiki who jumped in the air to dodge the young boy. Then, Usopp used his slingshot to send a fire smoke bomb who transformed into a firebird. The enemy floated away, gritting his teeth at the projectile who nearly grazed him.

Zoro used a technique of his own to slice Shiki in pieces, who derived the slashes by using his blades serving as legs. Chopper appeared behind the man, landing a few hits behind his back, and he let out a groan of pain. Sanji jumped to his height and kicked his stomach, only for Shiki to deflect the blow with his hand.

 

 

"You make quite a good team. I've gotta say you're pretty good for making me use my hand" grinned Shiki. "But now that I've used my hand, don't expect me to hold back"

 

 

Shiki pushed back the chef, and before the man could attack him Luffy crashed against his back and sent him flying. The two landed down and the guys regrouped together. Shiki was back floating above the ground.

 

 

"To think you're able to fight on equal ground with me..." muttered the old man bitterly. "It's such a pain. I'll get rid of you all at once"

 

 

The ground trembled as Shiki made a hand motion, lifting the limb and some rocks were levitated in the air in the form of Lions. They encircled the guys, pushing you next to Nami who let out a cry of surprise. The lion in the center was destroyed by Luffy's Gatling, and Zoro appeared out of there and was aimed in Shiki's direction, followed by three smokes bomb of Usopp.

 

 

"Good aim, but it's useless" told Shiki, dodging the projectiles and clashed with Zoro, stopping his swords. "You don't even deserve to be killed"

 

 

Zoro was sent flying back to the others, crashing against the ground. The lions made of rocks enclosing on the guys and engulfed them. Nami screamed your captain's name in horror, the rocks forming a long pillar with the boys trapped in it.

 

 

"GUYS!!!" screeched the navigator.

"I'll have them sleep in the earth for a while" said the old man as he landed back on the ground.

"You bastard...." you growled, standing in front of Nami protectively.

"It's annoying when I have to deal with these ignorant fools. Especially when you were about to comprehend the situation and return to me. Am I right?"

"Was East Blue also your doing?" the ginger girl narrowed her eyes.

"That's right" he grinned insanely. "I still need to take care of the other baby here..."

"Bring it on, asshole!" you said, aiming your guns at him.

"Don't, (y/n)!" yelled Nami, clenching her fists as she stared down at her feet, a shadow covering her eyes.

 

 

You blinked, staring at the trembling girl in disbelief.

 

 

"Don't....Don't do my Nakama or my home town any more harm than you already have!" Nami shouted at Shiki.

"You've got the order wrong. I told you before. There's always something you'd want to request from your Nakama. The only threatening thing to me is that cyclone. You should know fully well that what I need is a talented navigator...." Shiki told her, staring while she brushed her hand against on her bracelet. "Is that a mirror?"

"Stop bullshitting. This is the ring my sister from my home town gave me when we parted" Nami closed her eyes. "...If I join you, you'll spare East Blue, right?"

"Of course!" laughed Shiki. "I'm a man who values his Nakama more than anything else. I won't lay a single hand on my Nakama's home town"

"Stop shitting on me!" you snarled. "Nami, you're gonna sell yourself out just because of their home towns?! Luffy won't forgive you if you do that!"

"What do you mean by won't forgive, woman?" demanded darkly the old man. "Looks like I really need to take care of you"

 

 

Shiki lifted a giant rock above your head, and Nami started to panic, pleading to Shiki to not do that.

 

 

"I understand the situation!! Don't harm her!!!" she screeched, and the old man smirked.

"Then let me hear your answer, Baby-chan"

"(y/n), we have no other choice. I will protect East Blue. Please, don't worry about me and just go"

"Stop it" you ordered, beyond aggravated.

"I'll will be okay"

"No, you won't!"

"I'll live no matter anywhere I go"

"I said-"

 

 

You were cut by a flying rock coming in your direction, and you immediately punched said projectile, destroying it on the spot. Smoke covering your fist, you slowly glared at Shiki darkly who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

 

"It seems we got someone on another level" he stated.

"(y/n)!!"

"Now you have done it...." your right eye flashed purple. " **When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left** "

"Stop it, (y/n)!! Don't do it, please!"

 

 

 

You ignored the girl, your bracelets and earrings turning a green color as you charged at Shiki. The man barely had the time to blink that you were already in front of him, punching his jaw and sending him crashing against a rock. You didn't waste time as the male coughed, and reappeared behind him to land a kick in the middle of his back. Shiki stumbled forward, and swung one of his legs to slash your head. You stopped the blade with one bare hand, clutching the sword tightly. So much that you swore you heard a small crack. 

 

The ground rumbled under you, and you looked down to see a pillar coming out. It slammed against your chest and you let out a huff, grabbing the edges so you wouldn't fall down. You made the mistake of looking down and saw that you were miles away from the earth.

Shiki floated next to the pillar, and lifted one hand. The huge rock from before was back above your head and you gasped as he let it fall down on top of you. Quickly, you summoned Steven and ordered him to stop the rock:

 

 

"Jungle's Law!" you cried out.

 

 

With a snarl, the tree monster swung his fist into the rock and it exploded into pieces. Lifting you bridal style, Steven jumped down from the pillar and set you back on your feet. However, before you could return in your fight against Shiki, Nami hugged you from the back, stopping you from doing anything.

 

 

"Stop....Stop!" she repeated more loudly.

"Let me go, girl!" you trashed, but she held you tightly.

"I know you're trying to help, but you will make things worst! Even if you manage to beat him, he still have a way to destroy East Blue!"

"Do you really think that by simply going with him will change everything?! Are you that naive?!" you barked, whipping your head to glare at her.

 

 

Though, you froze and your eyes widened as you saw tears in her eyes. She was barely looking at you now, and even if it killed you to do that, you let out a defeated sigh:

 

 

"...You didn't have to do all that, you know?" you whispered to the smaller girl.

"I don't have a choice. If there's a chance to save our home towns, then so be it"

" ** _I hate to break your moment, but lady over there still need to learn a lesson..._** "

 

 

Something hard smashed against your head and you lost consciousness on the spot. The last thing you heard was the navigator yelling your name.

 

 

 

".... _O-.......Oi-....!!_ "

" _Is......awake?...............(y/n)-san....!!_ "

 

Numerous voices whispered loudly next to you, your eyes too heavy to lift them. You groaned and lifted one hand above you, feeling someone's face. Slowly, you did your best to open them, and met the worried gaze of Robin. She was holding your head in her laps, the others staring at you.

 

 

"She's awake!" beamed Robin with a relieved smile.

"What the Realm of Hell happened? I feel like I received Luffy's Third Gear in the face"

"It seems you fainted by Shiki's attacks too" told Franky.

 

 

Everyone except for Nami was finally here, the trio of Robin, Franky, and Brook being the last one to arrive. They went on explaining what they found on their side.

 

 

"So Shiki was the one behind all the incidents in East Blue?" asked Luffy.

"Yes" nodded the archaeologist.

"So he intends to use those beasts to turn our home towns upside-down" Sanji gritted his teeth. "Shitty bastard, treating others like fools..."

"In orders to protect your home towns, she left with Shiki" you said as Chopper patched you up.

"Xiao, are you alright?" asked the doctor as he turned to the little girl from before with her mother and grandmother.

"We were hiding in the underground trench" stated the mother after girl nodded numbly. "Anyway, what you guys were talking about...Is it true that East Blue is your home? Is it also that girl's home?"

"Yeah, that's right" answered Luffy.

"What I have done?! I said I wished Shiki would just leave for East Blue in front of her! How could I say such a terrible thing?!" whimpered the mother.

"I was happy, too..." sobbed Xiao, and that's when Luffy noticed the familiar shell in her hand.

"Xiao, what's that?"

"Eh?...This? I picked it up from here..."

"Let me see...."

"Sure" she said, handing him the shell and your captain smiled at her.

"You're amazing, Xiao. You have time to worry about Nami when your own village is in such a mess. I've never seen people as kind as you guys are. You don't have to blame yourself...The one at fault is that bastard Shiki. I'll beat the hell out of him. So cheer up, 'kay?"

 

 

Your group formed around your captain as he pushed the apex of the shell, the Tone Dial playing:

 

 

" _Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly_ " came Nami's voice. " _I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki is a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You will only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this..._ "

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy's voice boomed angrily, so loud that Chopper needed to cover his ears. "What's wrong with her?! Why is she leaving this kind of message?!"

"C-Calm down..." stammered Usopp.

"She said we can't beat him?! What the hell was she thinking when she said all that?!"

"But in reality you all were beaten by him, weren't you?" remarked Franky, and Luffy whipped his head at the cyborg.

"What did you say?! I was just...Doesn't really mean...." Luffy tried to say.

"H-Hey, calm down...Stop..." repeated the sniper, and flinched when your captain gave the shell to him.

 

 

He walked away, muttering and cursing angrily under his breath. Sanji demanded to hear the message again. The Tone Dial was replayed, and as it ended, Luffy punched the rock in front of him, completely destroying it on spot.

 

 

"(y/n)......." panted Luffy, not staring at you. You hummed, crossing your arms over your chest. "We are going to need your skills"

"Oh?" you smirked, putting a hand under your chin as you gazed at him, now interested. "Just hand me over some plans, and I will make whatever you need"

"Good. Because we're going to need heavy artillery"

 

 

* * *

 

It was night when you finished the last designs of the weapons for the guys. Your group returned to the Thousand Sunny after revising a couple of times the plan to save both Nami and East Blue from Shiki. Everyone changed into new clothes for this fight, yours being: ([22ba45651cf2a84201f0cc0227c702](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/ba/45/22ba45651cf2a84201f0cc0227c702fe.jpg)). Luffy appeared in his new attire, standing next to the cyborg:

 

"Let's go, Franky" your captain stated.

"Got it. Hold on tight......"

 

With one Coup de Burst, the Thousand Sunny shot forward and slid against a mountain until the ship was catapulted in the air, directly at the ice island where Shiki's royal palace was situated at. It floated in the sky until landing solidified liquid in front of the palace's entrance.

Many soldiers of Shiki were stationed there, pulling out their weapons while wondering what the hell was going on. One by one, you all descended from the Sunny and made your way inside the royal palace, taking care of the nuisance that sometimes stood in your way.

You finally arrived in front of a set of Japanese stylized shōji doors. Zoro stood forward and sliced the first part, illuminating the room. Then, Usopp tried to kick down the second door but simply made a hole in it, his foot stuck.

 

"Eh, what?" he squeaked and Sanji shook his head.

"That's lame, man. This is how you do it"

"W-Wait a second-!"

 

Sanji kicked down the door, sending it flying with the sniper inside the room. You all stepped inside, Shiki sitting on a throne on the other end with a few of his men.

 

"It's you guys...What a surprise...." said Shiki through his cigar.

"I heard you're going to attack East Blue?" muttered Luffy, everyone advancing at the front. "Is Nami alright?"

"She's lively" said Shiki, and a couple of his men held their laugh.

 

 

Narrowing your eyes, you pulled out one of your guns and fired Shiki's cigar, causing it to explode in his face. The male blinked in shock, before gritting his teeth in anger:

 

 

"You may look tough, but don't think you can make a difference with just 9 people!" he said.

 

 

At that, the many shōji doors fell down one by one to reveal an army of men in black with swords hiding behind. 

 

 

"A stupid woman who believed that if she sacrificed herself, she would be able to protect her home town. Together with a reckless suicide squad" said Shiki.

"Are you stupid? Nami didn't sacrifice herself. She came here as the vanguard!" yelled Luffy, and all of you aimed your weapons at the opponents. "Brace yourself, Golden Lion....WE'RE THE MAIN FORCE!"

 

 

Cue the signal to start firing at everything who can move like mad men. Your comrades didn't hesitate to use all the ammo available in their guns and canons. The majority of Shiki's fleet fell down upon your attacks, leaving only smoke and death in the room.

 

 

"We're out of ammo..." pointed out Franky with a groan, and you sighed.

"I told you not to go all on" you scolded.

"There's a bunch of them left..." noted the chef.

"We were just saying hi...That's about right..." sighed Zoro.

"Usopp! Chopper! (y/n)! Find Nami!" instructed Luffy, and both of them nodded.

"Aye" you answered, following them.

 

 

Leading the way, you took care of the enemies that appeared in your path, followed closely by Chopper and Usopp. With your right eye activated, you analyzed the building's structure from bottom to top, seeing no sign of Nami's aura. 

 

 

"Can you see her, (y/n)?!" Usopp yelled over his shoulder, sitting on top of the reindeer while shooting some guys.

"No. I need to go at a higher point! She isn't inside anymore" you told them.

 

 

You jumped on a pillar and propelled yourself from there to land on a roof. Chopper followed you, helping Usopp to reach the same altitude as yours. You at the edge, examining the surroundings of the royal palace. That's when you noticed in the distance a bright yellow light behind the trees:

 

 

"She's over there!!" cried Usopp.

"Yes. Let's go!!" you said.

 

 

Running in the direction of the light, you arrived at the destination at the same time dynamites tied against the tree trunks were about to set off. Your eyes widened, and you quickly grabbed the two before tossing them away from the explosion. You dodged the blow, rolling on the ground as you protected your head.

 

"T-Thank you, (y/n)" coughed Chopper through the thick layer of smoke.

"Where's Nami?" demanded Usopp.

"Over there!" you gained their attention, kneeling next to the young woman.

 

Some of her skin was covered with a green substance, and she was looking a little paler than normal. She was unconscious, and with the help of Usopp, you pulled out the poles surrounding her from the snow.

 

 

"This lump....It's just like Xiao's grandma. We have to get her treated" said Chopper, and froze as he heard noises and growls coming from outside the palace's territory. "This...."

"C-Could it be....?" shook Usopp. "We've got a lot on our hands already..."

"HURRY AND GET NAMI OUT OF THERE..." panicked the doctor.

 

 

From the distance, several giant animals were coming toward the royal palace. The idiots yelled loudly while you facepalmed. You lifted Nami's frail form on your back, giving her a piggyback and ran to find a safe place.

 

 

"SAVE US, (Y/N)!!!!!" sobbed Chopper and Usopp, tears cascading down their cheeks as they ran as fast as possible.

"I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY SHOULDERS ALREADY!! AS IF I COULD TAKE CARE OF THEM ALL AT ONCE" you barked.

 

 

The four of you took refuge inside a building that wasn't ravaged by the strong, modified creatures. Chopper took this time to treat Nami, and examine her condition further.

 

 

"How is she, Chopper?" questioned the sniper.

"It was a close call. She's finally able to breathe again..." sighed in relief the doctor. "We have to do something...."

"Ah, Biri!" said Usopp at the sight of the yellow, thunder bird who landed next to Nami.

"The only thing that can cure this disease is IQ, but I heard Shiki is the only one who has it"

"Really?!" you groaned. "This isn't good-WATCH OUT!"

 

 

You pulled the three outside the building as it crumbled into dust by some hits from an unknown opponent. The dust settling down, you stared at the sky to see Shiki in person:

 

 

"SHIKI!"

"You've done it now, little girl...It seems like you really want to die. I don't need you anymore! I'll make sure East Blue is destroyed no matter how hard you struggle!!" the old man stated, forms of lions made of wind encircling the four of you.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!!" screamed Usopp.

" **Shishi Odoshi Gosho Chimako!** " he continued, sending the lions off. "Die in despair!!!"

 

 

 

Fortunately for your small group, the lions made of wind were destroyed by Luffy's Gatling. Both Chopper and Usopp shouted his name in relief, while veins appeared on top of Shiki's head on the other hand.

 

 

"You still want to fight?!"

"Nami, I'll beat that guy and we'll go back together. Leave this place to me. Take Nami to safety" your captain told you.

"Got it!"

 

 

Chopper helped you to get Nami on your back, and you all ran to the left. You saw another building not so far from there and decided to enter it. Upon doing so, you realized you were in some kind of flowers nursery.

 

 

 

"What is this place?" questioned Usopp, looking down at the flowers.

"They're all IQ. They are using moonlight to plant them" said Chopper before sniffing the air. "It's the smell of medicine....That way!"

 

 

You followed Chopper as he pushed the other door at the end of the room, and you found yourself in a lab. Certainly where the IQ research is carried out. Usopp examined the bottles, not sure about the one to give to Nami. Suddenly, a man dressed like a clown appeared out of nowhere, sitting on the railing.

 

 

 

"He smells like medicine. Are you a scientist?" demanded the reindeer.

"Yeah, an excellent one at that" answered the clown.

"Hand over the cure for Daft!"

"Pff. Why should I give it to you, idiot? This is what you want, right?" the clown showed a pink bottle. "I've always been carrying it with me for an emergency"

" _Well, that makes it simple_ " came the voice of Zoro, appearing at the end of the hallway. "All I need is take it from that guy. Back off, I'll chop him to pieces"

"Don't order me around, Moss head. Else I will blow your head off" you gritted your teeth in irritation.

"Not my fault if you look good following orders" replied the swordsman, slamming one of his weapons against your chest.

"What did you say?!"

"Looks like you've chased me to this place as well" muttered the clown.

"Take care of him...We need the cure from him" said the sniper.

 

 

The two took it outside, with the clown sending multiple purple and green fireballs at the swordsman who deflected them. However, he couldn't dodge forever and one of them exploded in his face, a green smoke covering him. The opponent then sent at him another ball of fire, but bigger than others. Usopp and Chopper screamed Zoro's name, but were relieved when they saw him through a red fog.

For a moment, you thought you saw three of him before he slashed down the enemy, exploding the bridge at the same time.

 

 

"......Zoro is super cool" said Chopper.

"Is he invincible?" added Usopp and you scoffed.

"Not until the day he will comprehend a map" you said.

"Chopper!" the swordsman called, throwing at the doctor the pink bottle. "I'm heading back now...Take care of Nami"

"Yeah!" responded Chopper and Usopp.

"OI, MORON! IT'S THE OTHER WAY" you snarled at the man, who blushed in embarrassment and quickly changed direction.

 

 

* * *

 

"Nami's safety is our priority..."

"You're right!"

"Heh, it seems Sleeping Beauty finally woke up" you said, looking over your shoulder to see Nami's eyes blinking open.

"Where are we?..." the navigator whispered.

"Thank God you woke up" smiled the sniper. "The cure worked..."

"Did you come to save me..."

"Of course....And we're not the only ones. Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Franky, and Luffy....We're all here"

"Thank you" Nami sobbed on your shoulder.

"Oi! Don't wet my clothes!" you barked, and both Chopper and Usopp slapped the back of your head.

"SO COLD"

" **What was that?....** " you muttered darkly, stopping short and eyeing the two sweating boys.

"SORRY MA'AM!"

"A-Anyway, if we don't beat Shiki, East Blue will...." trailed the ginger girl, but was cut short when she eyed the sky. "Stop"

"What's wrong Nami?"

"A storm is coming. The pressure is dropping...There must be a big cloud nearby. We're going back to the royal palace"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" exclaimed the boys.

"Then let's go" you shrugged, turning on your heels to the palace's path.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Stop this, or I kick your asses..."

 

 

Your small group arrived at the control tower of the royal palace, and upon entering the room, some scientists stood abruptly. Some of them were pointing guns at you, and you whistled your tune. A second after, they all fell dead on the floor except for one. You approached the nervous guy, titlting your head to the side as you eyed him:

 

 

"Now, darling...You're going to be a good boy and tell your leader that we need to move the islands East because of a storm coming" you cooed, stroking his cheek. "Can you do that for me?"

"A-A-AYE!!" blushed the poor man, and your smirked.

 

 

The scientist did as told, and announced to Shiki the coming storm. When you saw that the bastard did exactly what you wanted, you slammed the hilt of your gun behind the man's head. You turned to Nami, raising a brow:

 

 

 

"Was it good enough?"

"Yeah, that's enough" she spoke.

"But, are you sure we're going to be okay heading into a storm like that?"

"No way we're gonna be!" the ginger girl frowned, and the guys let out a shout. "But, we have no other choice"

"Alright, then I will go back to the ship and assist the idiot skeleton...I don't think he can do all by himself" you sighed, walking to the exit.

 

 

Just like you said, you returned to the Sunny and noticed how the clouds were darker, thunder lightening them. You climbed inside the ship, seeing Brook struggling with the ropes and you quickly went to his help. 

 

"Ah, (y/n)-san! This is such a bone-breaking job....And if they really broke, it would really spell doom for me. Yohohoho!!"

"You and your damn skull jokes" you sweatdropped.

"Care to show me your panties?"

 

At that, you slammed your leg in his stomach and he crashed against the crewnest of the Thousand Sunny. You clicked your tongue, tugging on the ropes:

 

 

"Yes, you're right. It would really spell doom for you"

 

 

When you were done preparing the ship for its departure, the storm grew in sizes and wildness, the wind pushing your locks out of your face. The others were running back to the Sunny, followed by Nami sitting on Biri. You lifted your head and your eyes nearly popped out of your head when you saw one of Luffy's gigantic and inflated leg, his toes reaching the center of the storm.

Blue lightnings struck his foot, slowly charging at the top with electricity. As your captain slammed it on Shiki and the earth of the ice island, it completely destroyed into pieces. Franky used a Coup de Burst, sending the Sunny back on the sea. The others were eyeing the dark clouds with worried expressions, no sign of Luffy.

Until the yellow bird shot out through the dark clouds, Luffy on his back.

 

"HE DID IT! NOW EAST BLUE IS SAFE!!!" cheered the sniper.

"But that figure is pretty lame" scoffed Zoro, smirking.

"Yeah" agreed Sanji.

"Sure is" nodded Nami through her tears.

"It seems the islands are returning  back on the sea" you noted, eyeing the falling islands.

"Yes. Shiki's ability has dispersed" told Robin.

"What about Xiao and the others?" asked Nami in worry, until she was answered by seeing the whole flock of people flying in the sky with the help of their wings. "Thank God..."

"Oi, Nami!!" you yelled, catching her before she fell on the grassy deck.

"Nami!"

"Nami-san!!"

 

* * *

 

"Guys, Nami's up!" announced Chopper while he exited the infirmary.

"NAMI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" shouted Sanji, twirling around the ship.

"Yo, are you all good?" demanded Franky and the girl nodded with a hum.

"Yeah, I'm all good"

"That's good. Now that you're up...Excuse me, Nami-san, would you mind-" trailed Brook, but was cut by Sanji kicking him in the face.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!"

"Yohohoho! That was harsh"

"Hey, Nami! How do you explain this?" asked your captain, pissed. He showed to her the Tone Dial. "You said I couldn't beat Shiki and everybody's going to die....What a bunch of bullshit. It's true that he buried me, but that's only because I was hungry"

"That's because I thought...." started Nami, struggling to get the shell.

"I'm speechless. I didn't think you couldn't trust me despite knowing each other for so long. I'm disappointed!!!"

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" said in disbelief the sniper.

"That only means he didn't hear it" you facepalmed. 

"Nami was in a tough spot, you know" told Robin.

"That's what I thought too, but after I heard that...." said Chopper.

"Heard what?!"

"Geez, you're hopeless" sighed the chef. "Though, all I could hear was a love message..."

"That message was intended for the dumbest guy like you, too..." sighed Nami, exasperated.

"Why don't we hear it again?" proposed Franky, and the girl shot a look at the cyborg.

"I see" came the blunt reply of Luffy, pushing the apex.

"W-W-WAIT!!!"

 

Nami fought Luffy as he put the shell against his ear, listening to the message one more time.

 

" _Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly_ "

"STOP IT, IT'S EMBARRASSING"

"Quiet down! I can't hear!"

"THAT'S THE PURPOSE"

" _I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their-_ "

 

 

Nami caught the shell and stopped the message, running to the other side of the ship to throw it in the ocean. However, Usopp grabbed her hand and scolded her, not wanting to throw away an indispensable Tone Dial. Luffy took this moment to replay it, running away from an angry Nami.

 

 

_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly. I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their navigator. Shiki is a legendary pirate whom Luffy and you guys can't oppose. You will only be wasting your life if you come after me. That's why I'll say this...._

 

_Definitely....Come to save me..._

 

 

* * *

 

The air was growing colder, clouds forming a gigantic cyclone. At the center of it stood a dark figure, walking on top of the water. It stopped, and lifted its arms in the sky. Time stopped, the clouds standing still.

Through a metallic mask with only the left eye showing, it glowed a purple color.

 

" _One day...._ "

 


	91. The Snake Sisters

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# The Snake Sisters

 

 

 

 

As the crowd of women chanted for your execution, both the sisters Marigold and Sandersonia were towering over you and Luffy. They were praising the Snake Sisters for winning against Gorgon and how the curse made them stronger. And still beautiful.

 

 

"Cursed?" questioned Luffy. "What are they talking about? No matter how it looks, you just ate a Devil Fruit"

"Maybe I should swallow them up?" chuckled the green haired snake.

"Or maybe I should strangle them to death?" suggested the other one.

" _Could it be that they are scared?_ "

" _You're going to get killed no matter what!_ "

"Wait a second!" shouted your captain.

"You're going to beg for your life?" asked Sandersonia.

"Even if you apologize now, your sins can't be pardoned!"

"It's nothing like that" said in irritation Luffy, walking to the girls who turned into stone. "Can you help me, (y/n)?"

 

 

You helped the ebony male to put the girls outside the arena, avoiding an inevitable accident of breaking into pieces if they stayed at the same spot. While doing so, the three Snake Sisters and the Kuja warriors eyed you two in disbelief.

 

"They don't have any cracks, right?" asked Luffy after putting down Aphelandra, the last one.

"I don't think so" you replied, jumping back in the arena.

"You three wait here. Sorry about this. Because of us you guys turned into stone. If Chopper was here, I'd ask him to check on you right away. It's just like when Robin, (y/n) and I were turned into ice by Aokiji"

"It's not the same, Luffy" you sighed, shaking your head. "Ice can be melted by applying lukewarm water....They are nothing but stone. So the only way to get them back to normal is to ask 'nicely' to the bitch over there"

" _AGAIN?!_ " screeched Hancock, bringing a hand over her heart. Cue an uproar from the crowd.

"Anyway, they should be able to turn back to normal"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your own safety instead f theirs?" inquired Sandersonia.

"Shut up! I can do what I want! I just gotta beat you guys up, right?"

 

 

Everyone gasped, until a few giggles escaped numerous lips from the auditorium, as well as from the Snake Sisters in the arena. Luffy looked around him confusingly, not understanding why they were laughing.

 

 

"I can do that, right?"

"I suppose you can" you shrugged. 

"Sure you can" said Marigold, whipping a tear away from her eye. "If you haven't given up on your life yet, let me tell you something. You'd better not fall into the space between the audience and the arena. I don't mind if it happens, but if you fall, you will be stabbed by the spikes below. You don't have anything else to do, right?"

"Nah, I'm fine!" grinned naively Luffy.

"Here we go..." you groaned in exasperation.

"Then, let's start"

" _Kill them, Sandersonia, Marigold!!! For the crime of intruding on this island of women! For the sin of insulting me, show them the art of punishment!_ " ordered Hancock. 

 

 

Marigold was the first one to move, lifting her lance above her head and swung the blade in Luffy's direction. You summoned your naginata, clashing with her as sparks of electricity flew out from the collision. You smirked at her shocked expression, who quickly turned feral. The two of you battled with your weapons, Luffy staring at the fight in amazement.

Suddenly, the woman spat from her mouth a purple liquid that nearly grazed your skin.

 

 

"Poison?! That was close!" shouted Luffy.

"It's a deadly poison. Too bad for you!"

 

 

Marigold continued to shoot her venom at you both, Luffy dodging by jumping around the arena while you deflected the spits with your naginata. The young man charged at the snake woman, avoiding the poison and swung his leg back.

 

 

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!!" he shouted.

 

 

However, Marigold deflected the hit with the inside of her hand, the limb bouncing back. His eyes widened in surprise, and let out a grunt when she slammed the tip of her rod in his stomach.

 

 

"That hurts....Why? I'm rubber...." groaned Luffy in pain, clutching his guts.

"Watch out!!!" you warned, tossing Luffy out of the way as the snake directed her lance at him.

 

 

You twirled your weapon above your head, jumped and swung it down on top of Marigold. She blocked the blade by using the rod, stopping you short. You gasped when a tail enrolled around your waist, looking down to see the smirking face of Sandersonia.

 

 

"That's unfair. Don't hog all the fun yourself, Mari" scolded the other snake. "I want to have some fun too"

"(y/n)!!!" shouted Luffy, running to your aid but Marigold slammed once again her rod on him. "Why?! Why does it hurt when I'm rubber?! The guy with the battle axe was like that too! It was just like this! But he wasn't a Devil Fruit user....Which means this isn't a Devil Fruit ability?"

"You're a Devil Fruit user, too, right?" questioned Sandersonia as she hanged you upside-down. "You seem to be a Paramecia type"

"I knew it! Why'd you guys make up the lie about being cursed?"

"That's a secret. I can't tell anyone...Even if they're about to die. But you can't use 'Willpower', right? People who are not from this island are unfamiliar with it. That's why you're weak"

"LET HER GO!" snapped your captain, running at her.

"A kick with the left foot" she stated, before avoiding said limb. She giggled, glaring at Luffy. "I'm over there"

"She predicted my move! (y/n)!!!"

" **Hebi Slam!** "

 

 

Sandersonia lifted her tail and slammed you against the ground. You let a snarl, rolling away while holding your head in pain. Luffy ran to you, kneeling down and taking your face in his hands:

 

 

"Are you alright?!" he panicked.

"Attacks like that won't work on me. They are simply dizzy" you said. "But watch out Luffy, she can read your moves like other opponents we faced in the past"

 

 

Luffy then used his Gatling technique and sent waves of punches at Sandersonia, who dodged them by doing some kind of weird snake dance.

 

 

"Those kind of moves won't work on me. I've already grasped your movements" she stated smugly.

"I don't mind if you focus on attacking her, but... **Hebi Stick!** "

 

Marigold used her tail and slammed the tip against Luffy's ribs cage. The young boy let out a yell, falling a few feet away. Your captain passed through the railing, and he would crashed on the girls turned into stone if he didn't propel himself over them.

 

 

"LUFFY!" you yelled, watching as he fell toward the spikes. "Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!! Save him Steven!!"

 

 

The wooden doll ran toward the edge and turned into his true form. With a yowl, he extended his claws to Luffy and grabbed him before he could land on the spikes. 

 

 

" _This man is only talk. How silly_ " hummed Hancock, tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile that you wanted to punch so bad.

"Shut up, Hancunt" you said bluntly as you pulled back Luffy in the arena.

" _I can't take it anymore!!_ " gasped the Pirate Empress, arching her back exaggeratedly. 

" _SHE INSULTED THE SNAKE PRINCESS AGAIN!!_ "

" _UNFORGIVABLE!!!_ "

" _HURRY UP AND KILL THEM!!_ "

" _Sonia. Mari. Put an end to their life right now, so that I will never have to hear...Their filthy talk again!_ " she said as she truck a strange pose with her finger pointed at you and back arched so much you thought she will fall backward.

"I wanted to enjoy it a little more, but since it is our sister's order, it can't be helped" told Sandersonia.

"Then, the play time is over" added Marigold.

"Let's hand the convict over to their despair and death!"

 

 

Sandersonia extended her tail, enrolling around Marguerite's form and pulled her inside the arena. Luffy glared at her angrily:

 

 

"What are you doing?! Don't touch them! What if they break?!" demanded Luffy, which the Snake Sisters responded with a laugh.

"I'll break them" said the green snake, and Luffy gasped at her.

"You said they saved your life, right? Then she deserves it"

"Too bad for this girl but it's your punishment..."

"Quit screwing with me!!" snarled your captain. "This fight is between us and you!! Stop it!!"

 

 

The young man dashed forward, and Marigold swung her weapon down on him. He jumped in the air to avoid it, but she used her tail to smash him on the ground. She then enrolled it around his waist, squeezing him:

 

 

"You're the only one who thinks that this is a fight. This is a public execution"

"Oi, let go!" you snapped, pulling out your guns.

 

 

You coughed saliva when Sandersonia suddenly whipped around and slammed her tail against your back. You faceplanted, your guns sliding away from your reach.

 

 

"Look quietly. This is nothing compared to the wound in our sister's heart" said Sandersonia, throwing up and down Marguerite's statue.

"Oi, stop it!! She admired you!!!" cried Luffy.

"Everyone in this kingdom does. That's why I think she would be satisfied with that"

"LIKE HELL SHE WOULD. ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"Such insolent words..."

"We'll break the other two as well...Slowly and taking our time. That way you will suffer more, right?" said Marigold.

"Here I go...Three...."

"Stop it!"

"Two..."

"I SAID WAIT!!!"

"One....."

 

 

As Sandersonia mouthed zero and was about to crush Marguerite against the marble, Luffy's eyes narrowed into slits, and he shouted at the top of his lungs:

 

 

" _ **I TOLD YOU TO STOP, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ "

 

 

A wave of power and wind surged from him, shaking everyone who witnessed this. The Snake Sisters stood there with their mouth agape, frozen on the spot. Some of the Kuja women had fainted by the display of immense willpower from the boy. You, on the other hand, stared silently at him, eyes wide like saucers.

 

 

 

"......He has....Conqueror Haki....?" you whispered to yourself.

 

 

 

Marigold put Luffy back on his feet, the young man running to Marguerite's statue as Sandersonia did the same. He checked her a few times, careful to not make any crack. He sighed in relief:

 

 

 

"Thank God. Not a single scratch on her!" Luffy beamed. "What, so you listened to me after all? Thanks! Shishishishi!!!"

".....Okay, he doesn't know" you sweatdropped, expression dropping. "How convenient"

"Alright, I can tell you're strong! So let's continue...the fight!" now the young man smiled in confidence.

" _What are you waiting for?! You have nothing to fear from that man!!_ " shouted Hancock.

"That's right. We have nothing to fear from him, Mari!"

"Indeed, even if he does possess an immense willpower...As long as he can't control it, it's nothing but enthusiasm"

"But first, if we're gonna go all-out, I've gotta move her...It'd be bad if she broke" Luffy said, turning to Marguerite.

"My, you seem to be extremely calm. It seems that you still don't understand the situation you're in" said Sandersonia. "That statue doesn't matter one bit!"

 

 

 

The green haired woman swung her tail in the direction of the statue, but Luffy took the hit and stopped it from destroying Marguerite. Sandersonia retreated her tail, glaring at Luffy in confusion:

 

 

 

"Why would you defend that statue, when it means taking an attack for it?"

"She's got nothing to do with it, right?" coughed your captain. "She's got nothing to do with this fight, does she?!"

" _Very well. Let him move that statue_ " decided Hancock, surprising her sisters. " _We will let that man and woman fight to their heart's content. And then, we will take them down without mercy and show them what worthless creatures men are!_ "

 

 

Luffy lifted Marguerite's statue over his shoulder and brought her a few feet away from the Snake Sisters, putting her down gently. Then, he returned to stand next to after you took this time to regain your guns. The ebony male smiled in confidence, cracking his knuckles:

 

 

"Alright, go ahead!"

"Oh? Are you ready?" smirked Sandersonia.

"Ready to be taken down by us?" demanded Marigold.

"I already told you...You're the ones who're gonna get beaten up!"

 

 

* * *

 

The fight continued with Marigold shooting her poison at you both, to which you two avoided without much difficulty. However, you started to cough as a deep purple fog surrounded the area.

 

 

"What's with that fog?!" questioned Luffy, coughing too.

"My poison melts anything it touches. But that's not all it does"

"I feel dizzy...." you said, clutching your forehead as your sight blurred.

"I won't underestimate you two any longer. You are our prey. I will weaken you with my poison. I will trap you, and then bring you down for good!" stated Marigold, attacking Luffy. "If you so much as inhale my poison, your consciousness will fade!"

 

 

The Snake Sisters continued to land some hits on you, and when Luffy tried to take the upper hand, he was throwing attacks like a blind man. None of your bullets hit the targets either. Your captain panted, the purple fog taking a toll on him.

 

 

"No matter how hard you try, as long as you can't use your ability, you're no different from a mouse to us! GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" snarled Marigold, twirling her weapon above her head and slammed it on Luffy.

 

 

The young man let out a shout of surprise, dodging it but she slammed the tip in his stomach, throwing him out of the arena and into the spikes. You called his name weakly, your sight turning darker as you knelt on the ground. Suddenly, an arm enrolled around your waist and you were tugged toward the pit of spikes.

Luffy gave you a piggyback as he stretched limbs around the edge of the arena and the audience, flying above the spikes like a monkey.

 

 

"Oi, you're alright?!" he asked, and you nodded.

"The poison is still in me..." you whispered weakly.

"Leave it to me!"

 

You hummed in confusion when your captain suddenly tossed you in front of him. Your eyes widened as best as they could when the male swung one of his fist backward, and with all his strength slammed it in your ribs cage. You spat every last bit of poison resting inside in one shot, your body colliding with the wall of the audience.

The Kuja warriors released a startled scream, eyeing you in disbelief as foam escaped your mouth, your limbs stretched in a star shape. Luffy let out a laugh, wrapping his arm around your waist once more to put you back in place from before.

 

 

"So, did the poison come out?"

"WHAT THE REALM OF HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!" you roared, punching the back of his head and he stumbled a little in his flying, a large bump appearing. 

"B-B-But it w-w-worked r-r-right?!"

 

 

You blinked when you realized that the dark veil covering your sight as lifted, and you were feeling a lot more good than a few seconds ago. You were healed because of the damn moron.

 

 

"....Yeah" you pouted, enrolling your arms around his neck.

"Now that we are out of there, what should we do about that poisonous smoke?"

"Watch out, she's going for more!" you warned Luffy, pointing at Marigold who aimed another spit of her poison.

 

 

The young boy grabbed the red railing of the arena, and sent you both flying in the sky, right above it. With a smile, he started to inhale the air around him, his body inflating at the same time. Then, he started to blow at the poisonous spots, clearing them instantly.

With a small cry, you landed on the ground with Luffy holding you bridal style, the man setting you back on your feet.

 

 

"I finally cleared it! I've blown away both the poison and the smoke!" said Luffy in accomplishment. "Now we can fight without worrying!"

"Fight without worrying, you say?" repeated Sandersonia.

"After bring that badly injured, you still say such insolent things?!"

"Now...." trailed Luffy, entering in his Second Gear, his body letting out smoke. "I'm not gonna hold back my full power anymore. **Gear Second** "

" _What is that?!_ "

" _Steam is coming out from his body!! Men can do that?!_ "

" _What kind of creatures ARE they?!_ "

"Full power...? You mean you weren't fighting at full power until now?" demanded in disbelief Sandersonia.

"So, you've got steam coming off your body...How is that gonna help you?" asked Marigold.

"We can predict your every move! And have you forgotten that your attacks have no effect on us?"

"I'll give it a try. **Gomu Gomu no....Jet!.....** "

 

Sandersonia threw some hits with her tail at Luffy, who disappeared each times she went to land her attack

 

 

" **.....Pistol!!** " he said, sending a hit that she blocked at the last second, taking her off-guard.

"Sister Sonia!!" cried out Marigold. "It seems like he wasn't bluffing when he said this was his full power..."

"If so, then I will use my full strength to kill you, too!" said darkly Sonia, her hair transforming into several snake heads. " **Hebigami Tsuki : Yamata no Orochi!!** "

 

 

Sandersonia sent at Luffy her snakes hair, and each time he avoided them at the last second with his Gear Second. The snake woman narrowed her eyes at how easily he dodged them, and she couldn't keep up with him anymore. Your captain rapidly jumped at her neck and enrolled an arm around it.

He pulled her down, and the back of her head knocked with the arena's ground. Marigold cried out her sister's name, and your captain took this time to prepare his next attack at her:

 

 

"Useless! Your attack will just bounce off of me, just like before. If I can just endure your speed, then your brute attacks won't be able to break through my guard!" told the other woman.

"... **Jet Bazooka!!** " yelled Luffy, smashing his fists against the open palms of Marigold. It was so strong that she was pushed backward and her weapon broke in half.

" _Sonia! Mari! What are you playing around for?!_ " barked Hancock, her sisters trembling at her anger. " _Have you forgotten that you are here...to punish that man and woman?!_ "

"P-Please forgive us, Big Sister! We will finish them off right away!" stammered Sandersonia.

 

 

The two snake women trapped Luffy, with the green haired woman's hair reverting to their snakes form and the other put herself on fire. 

 

 

"You're not gonna got away!"  snarled Sandersonia.

" _They got him surrounded! No matter how slippery he might be, there's no escape from this!_ "

" _There's no attack stronger than this one!_ "

" **Gomu Gomu no.....** " started Luffy as the Snake Sisters sent their hair snakes at him. ".... **Jet Gatling!** "

 

 

Luffy punched their hair multiple times, destroying the snakes and they both stumbled backward. Using this momentum, he used his legs to kick their lower-half and the snake women fell on each other. Sandersonia's hair and cape went on fire, the female releasing a screech. Marigold pushed her away from her, but realized that their tails were now tied together.

 

 

"Your mistake to forget about me...." you told them, doing a peace sign while Luffy laughed out loud.

"Watch out, Sister Sonia!" shrieked Marigold as her sister fell toward the spikes. "That's the trench of spikes! Grab on to the railing!!"

 

 

Sandersonia did as told, holding herself from falling by holding the railing. However, her cape turned into ashes and it was a matter of time before her back will be exposed to everyone. At this, Luffy jumped on top of her back, covering it.

 

 

" _The man is gonna finish her off!_ "

" _That's horrible! He's gonna drop her into the trench and impale her like a beast!!_ "

"YOU DAMNED MAN!" snapped Sonia.

"Don't move!" ordered Luffy. "Even if you intend to kill us.....I won't kill you!"

"Don't get cocky, damn you! Mari! Hurry up and kill him now that you have the chance! What are you doing, Mari?!"

"I can't, Sister Sonia" breathed Marigold. "Right now, that man is....protecting us!"

" _Look! Sandersonia's cape has burned up, and her back is exposed!_ "

" _If that man lets go of her, the Gorgon's Eye will be exposed!_ "

" _This is terrible! Everyone who sees them will turn to stone!_ "

"You're covering my back?" murmured Sandersonia.

"You mentioned this earlier, right? You'd rather die than let anyone see it, right? So don't move!"

" _The show is over! Before the Gorgon's Eye is exposed, everyone clear out the arena!_ " shouted the Pirate Empress.

 

 

The crowd of women didn't need to be told twice. All of them ran out of the arena and back to the village, leaving the Snake Sisters, Elder Nyon, Luffy, and you behind. Hancock breathed in and out, letting herself fall back on her seat. She brought a hand over her face, tears cascading down.

 

 

"You were just fighting me...Why are you helping me?" inquired Sandersonia.

"The thing you don't want anyone to see...doesn't have anything to do with our fight" answered Luffy.

 


	92. LOVE IS ALWAYS A HURRICANE

# LOVE IS ALWAYS A HURRICANE

 

 

 

"We are so sorry, Big Sister!" said Sandersonia and Marigold in unison, bowing their head. ''Not only did we lose, but we were saved by our enemies!'

"You gonna fight me next?" asked Luffy as he placed the girls turned into stone back to their rightful place.

"That is enough" sighed Hancock, shaking her head. "That is not my intention"

"Really?" the ebony male raised a brow inquisitively, then turned to Marguerite. "She doesn't have any cracks anywhere, right?"

"For the last time, no she doesn't" you pinched the bridge of your nose. 

"Alright, so you can change these guys back from stone now?"

"What did you say?!" demanded Hancock, not sure that she heard him right.

"You should be able to do that somehow right? They were only protecting us! They didn't do anything wrong!" the young man pleaded, and the Pirate Empress closed her eyes.

"I do indeed know how to turn those three back to their old selves. However...You said that there was a place you wanted to sail to, did you not?"

"Yeah, my friends are waiting for us"

"Is that so? I will only fulfill one of your requests. Do you choose to have those three statues turned back, or do you choose to leave this island? You must choose one of the two, and give up on the other!"

 

 

Hancock smirked smugly, waiting for his answer as her sisters did the same, staring at him expectantly. Then, without a second of hesitation, Luffy knelt down and grinned widely:

 

 

"Really? Thanks!! Then, you'll save them, right?" he said, and the three women's expression turned shocked. "Thank you so much!!"

"B-Big sister...." whispered Sandersonia.

 

 

Hancock broke out from her stupor and took a deep breathe, before she descended the staircase leading to the arena. She sauntered toward Marguerite first, looking over her shoulder for a second to gaze at Luffy. The boy simply let out a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, what's going on?" whined Luffy, pouting while he looked around the room. "Is this like, the feast after the battle? If that's how it is, then I'd be happy to join! What's the special here? Is it meat?"

"Oh shut up" you spat, punching his head and it passed through the floor of the Pirate Empress's quarters. 

 

 

Both Marigold and Sandersonia sweated at the display of violence, but didn't comment on the matter. They guessed it was normal between you two.

 

 

"We have to show our gratitude. Thank you" smiled Sandersonia.

"No, you don't need to do that. I can't eat gratitude or anything..."

 

 

 

Cue another smack behind the head from you and another large bump over the young man's forehead.

 

 

"If anyone were to see the mark on our backs, we would no longer be able to stay in this country"

" _You may enter. Come inside, man and woman_ " told Hancock behind the pink curtains.

"Inside?"

" _Inside of these curtains_ "

"Is it food? Then here I come~" grinned Luffy as he stood up, followed by you.

 

 

The young boy opened the curtains but was disappointed when instead of a buffet, it was instead Hancock topless. You let out a shout of surprise, quickly adverting your eyes at the wall behind her.

 

 

"Ah. It's not food. Why are you naked?" asked Luffy dumbly.

"You are still as impudent as ever..." scoffed the Pirate Empress. "No matter"

 

 

The woman brought her hand behind her head, brushing her long black hair. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lips as she hesitated to show the mark. Eventually, Hancock turned around with the help of her snake and showed the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon.

 

 

"This mark...You said that you have seen it somewhere, did you not? Please take another look to be sure. Where have you seen this? Do you know the meaning of this symbol?" asked Hancock.

 

 

Luffy hummed under his breath, checking out the mark silently. He was racking his brain in trying to find the last time he saw that symbol. You noticed from behind how Sandersonia and Marigold were hugging their knees tightly, their expressions painful.

 

 

"Answer me quickly! It is not something I like to have on display for very long" snapped Hancock.

"Nah, it's not really the same as the one I was thinking of" said finally Luffy. "My friend, a fishman named Hachi, has one..."

"A fishman?" repeated the black haired woman.

"Yeah. He's got one kinda like it on his head, so I must've gotten them mixed up. I've never seen your mark before"

"I have" you stated, and both Hancock and Luffy shot you a look. "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. The mark of a slave...."

"Slave?...." 

"Exact" sighed Hancock, a dark expression on her face. 

"You. Your nyame is (y/n)....Isn't nyot?" demanded Elder Nyon as she arrived in the room.

"How do you know?"

"Maybe you do nyot remember....You were child, after all. I knyow your father, Silvers Rayleigh" she explained, and your eyes narrowed at the name. "20 years ago, I met a young girl with (h/c) and bryight (e/c) eyes....She came from an island whose nobody knyows its location. After the display of your power, I knyew right away who you were"

"Why are you here?!" Hancock gritted her teeth at the old woman.

"Be honest, Snake Princess! You have already seen what byig heart that man has! It is alright. Just relax and tell them everything. I am nyot mistaken in assuming that you are the pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, am I?"

"Yeah, that's me" responded Luffy. "How'd you know who I was?"

"You've caused such an uproar, anyone would knyow. Look at this nyewspaper! Jyust the other day, on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to the world's Center of Power, this man attacked a Celestial Dragon! That's an act that only one who does nyot fear the wrath of gods would perform!"

"A Celestial Dragon?!" said in disbelief the Pirate Empress.

"Afterwards, he myiraculously managed to escape from the strongest fighters of Central! After that incident, he somehow may it to our distant kingdom in a mere two days! There are many things about this I cannot understand..."

"What are you?!" asked Marigold.

"I'm telling you, I was sent flying all of a sudden! I don't have a clue where this place is!" told Luffy with a grin.

"He's right. He isn't worst like a certain idiot swordsman of ours, but he isn't a genius when it comes to navigation either" you said.

"Oi! Anyway, I don't regret attacking that Celestial Dragon. Do you know what he did to my friends?"

"Then, that means...You really did stand up to the Celestial Dragons?" breathed Hancock, and the man nodded. "Such a fool...still existed in this world? Someone who would defy the heavens with no regard for his own life...just like he did!!" she said while bringing her hands over her face.

"He?..." repeated Luffy.

"....I will tell you everything" told Hancock after a long pause. "Even the meaning behind the symbol branded into your friend's forehead...This is the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, the crest of the Celestial Dragons!"

 

 

Hancock went on explaining how her and her sisters got this mark at only twelve years old. They were taken from their ship and sold as slaves at the auction house. They became 'properties' of the Celestial Dragons, and were pulled into a dark world which was so disgusting the Pirate King didn't want to speak of it.

Sandersonia started to shriek loudly, shaking her head left and right. Certainly the memories of those traumatic events were coming back to her.

 

 

"H-Hey, it's okay! Don't force yourselves! You don't have to tell me!" panicked Luffy, shaking his hands in front of him.

"It was a horrible life. We could not see even the tiniest sliver of hope. I only wanted to die!" continued the Pirate Empress, grabbing her arm tightly. "However, one day, 4 years later...an incident occurred that shook the World Government to the very core. Nobody dared stand against the Celestial Dragons. That was an undisputed law...But then came a man who climbed the Red Line bare-handed and snicked into the Holy Land Mariejois, home of the Celestial Dragons"

 

 

He was an adventurer who would one day come to command an entire crew of fishman pirates. His name was Fisher Tiger. He entered the city responsible for so much cruelty towards his fellow fishmen, and razed it to the ground in order to free the fishman slaves. He indiscriminately freed slaves regardless of species, and that's how the three sisters were able to escape.

 

 

"We cannot express how indebted we are to him. Tiger allowed countless fishmen to escape to sea, but their slave markings would never fade. Having made an enemy of the World Government, Tiger formed the Sun Pirates with those fishmen, and left those waters. As if he was lifting a curse, he covered the marks of the Celestial Dragons...He replaced them with a symbol of the sun! The mark which you mistook for my symbol...was most likely the symbol of that fishman pirate-crew"

"Oh, that's right. The mark on Hachi's forehead does look like the sun. Does that mean that he was a slave once, too?"

"That is not necessarily the case" said Sandersonia. 

"That symbol was put on everyone in that crew, so that nobody would be able to tell who had been a slave before. It definitely means that he was a member of the Sun Pirates once, though" said Marigold.

"Fisher Tiger has long since died, and his crew split into several smaller pirate-crews" said Elder Nyon.

"That is why the mark on our back resembles the fishmen's brand"

"Really? Okay, I get it now"

"Ironically, the Devil Fruits we were given as slaves to entertain our masters, the Mero Mero Fruit and the Hebi Hebi Fruits, were what made it possible for us to deceive the country and protect our secret. If you hadn't covered Sonia's back earlier, then we would not have been able to stay on this island any longer" murmured Hancock, tears falling down. "We must never let anyone know of our past! Even if it means deceiving the entire kingdom....We must never let our guard down for as long as we live!!! We will never be slaves ever again! The idea of being at someone else's mercy...It is too frightening for me to endure...!" 

 

 

The woman continued to sob while her sisters stared at her sadly, also crying too.

 

 

"But it syure has been a long time...since you were this sincere about your own feelings" smiled Elder Nyon. "I was actually wondering if your heart had turned to ice by now"

"Be silent, you traitor who abandoned the kingdom!" snapped Hancock.

"You are the one who shyould be silent! After you had been freed from the Celestial Dragons, you were just a defenseless little girl...Wandering around, and not knowing how to return to the island! Who do you thyink it was who brought you all the way back hyere!? You only myade it back because I lived outside the kingdom!"

"You try to change my mind because of such a small debt" huffed Hancock, turning so her back was facing her.

"WHYAT?! HAVE I NYOT ALWAYS WATCHED OVER YOU AS IF YOU WERE MY OWN CHILDREN?!" snarled the old woman, held back by Marigold and Sandersonia. 

"Do you...hate me, now that you know that I was a slave?" questioned Hancock to the two of you, ignoring Elder Nyon in the background.

"What are you talking about? I told you, I hate the Celestial Dragons!" scoffed Luffy.

"If I have the chance, I wouldn't mind punching one of them too" you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I like you both!" the woman giggled, her cheeks slightly red. "You had another request, did you not? Very well, tell me where you want to go, and I shall lend you a ship!"

"REALLY?!" shouted Luffy before cheering loudly.

"Wow. What a change of heart" you sweatdropped.

 

* * *

 

You hesitated at first when sending Luffy all alone at that banquet, not feeling like eating. It wasn't like the Kuja women accepted him the same way Hancock did surprisingly. However, the moment you passed the building where the banquet was held and saw your idiot captain dancing on a table with Sweet Pea and another woman (you thought her name was Daisy) with chopsticks from their nostrils to their mouths, you knew he was completely  _fine_.

Even the women were all laughing loudly, watching the show in amusement. You facepalmed, but let out a small chortle at the sight. 

 

 

"Miss (y/n), may I have a word with you?" called the voice of Elder Nyon, and you looked down at her.

"Hm? Yeah..."

 

 

The old woman led you to a faraway building from the village, isolated from the noise and sight. She took a seat at the balcony and you did the same, next to her. It was silent, only the two of you gazing at the horizon.

 

 

"You changed a lot through the years...." started Elder Nyon. "The last time I saw you, it was around 20 years ago. You were such a strong little girl even at the age of 6....You would make some Kuja warriors proud and jealous"

"It's strange I don't remember you....But looking at you thoughtfully, I can't help this familiar feeling" you spoke.

"Hm. Though, I would be surprised if you remembered me completely. After all, you weren't yourself at that time..."

"Weren't....myself?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure you knyow about the time you nearly became a slave, too"

 

 

Your eyes narrowed, and you stared down at your feet. To be honest, there wasn't that much you remembered from this time. There was a large gap between how you got kidnapped, and how you woke up one morning...exactly one week after the incident.

 

 

_Let me go._

 

 

You gasped, your eyes widening as an immense pain engulfed your head and mind. You clutched it, groaning at the stinging sensation. Elder Nyon shot a look at you, questioning about what's happening. You didn't answer her as the memories flood in.

 

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

 

_"Here's the next subject.....A cute little girl for many purposes! Be it as a slave or only for decoration!" shouted the announcer in his mic._

 

 

_There was loud whispers and talking amount the audience, your eyes traveling back and forth around the room. All your limbs were chained on the stage, your lips and throat dry with all the screaming you did at the staff. You got careless. You thought you could take a swim without getting disturb but you were wrong._

_Someone was waiting in the dark. And took his chance with your guard down. The next thing you knew, you were inside a cell. Waiting to be sold like some kind of cattle._

 

 

_"Let me go....." you whispered, staring at the announcer with fear. "Please...."_

_"Oi. Shut up" ordered a man next to you. A guard._

_"I don't want to be here...It hurts. Everything hurts!" you said, your breath becoming raged._

_"I said. Shut. Up" the man gritted his teeth, and slammed his rod on top of your head._

 

 

_You fell on your four members, pain exploding at the spot he smashed his weapon on. A shaky mewl escaped your lips and you did your best to rub your head. But it was almost impossible with the shackles around your wrists._

 

 

_"It hurts....It hurts..." you whispered, agitated. All your limbs were trembling. "Let me go....Let me go...."_

 

 

_Everything took a purple color, the audience taking the form of many auras. The atmosphere grew colder, and the guard next to you aimed to hit once again. However, he couldn't move anymore, and stood there, confused._

 

 

_"So, how much are you willing to pay? The little girl here can lift boulders with bare hands! Now, let us being! First, let's start with 200,000,000!"_

 

 

_Your eyes widened when you saw a woman at the center of the room, sitting in the audience. No one was sitting next to here, her sides completely empty. The top of her hair commenced with a dark purple, and at the end of her strands fuchsia. Her golden eyes were staring right at you, a smirk at the corner of her red lips._

_She slowly lifting one finger to her lips, motioning to stay silent. Your breath caught in your throat when her eyes darkened, a strange expression appearing on her face. She looked like she was about to kill someone on spot. Still with her finger over her lips, she mouthed to you:_

 

_Let the Heavens fall._

 

 

_"Let me go...." your voice became louder._

 

 

_The air around you darkened, a purple essence escaping the pores of your skin as your right eye burned. Cracks appeared on the stage underneath your knees, growing in size with the walls trembling. Breath going ragged, anxiety and panic were the only things still moving your body._

 

 

_"Let me go...Let me go! **LET ME GO!** "_

 

_The purple aura pulsed and destroyed nearby columns and benches from the stage. People were screaming loudly, running to the exit. The guard next to you was about to knock you out, but you whipped your head at him._

 

 

 

_"Impale yourself with your own lance..." you ordered venomously._

 

_Every nerves in his body froze at the sound of your voice, and slowly, he lifted the lance above his chest, and did as told. The man fell dead on the floor, cue more screams from the crowd._

 

 

_"SHE KILLED HIM! SHE'S A DEMON!!"_

_"RUN! MOVE DAMNIT!"_

_"SHE'S GOING FOR ME NOW!"_

_"Where are you all going?...." you cooed, a purple spectral headless knight appearing above you. " **The fun has just begun...** "_

 

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

 

"(y/n)? (y/n)!" repeated Elder Nyon, and you woke up from your blackout.

"What happened...?" you asked, blinking.

"You tell me. I called you a few times and you didn't respond. It reminded me the first time I met you. You weren't very talkative, and always seem to be lost in thoughts. Jyust like nyow"

"Sorry. I just...remembered something from a long time ago" you told her. "It's nothing, though"

"Hm. If you say so" said the old woman, taking her newspaper. 

" _Elder Nyon!_ " yelled Marguerite as she arrived with Luffy in toes, holding a huge piece of meat over his head. "Luffy turned out to be quite popular among the women in the village"

"Well, men are unyusual beings here after all"

"Hi, Granny Bean! (y/n)!" greeted Luffy.

"This place is at the cyorner of the village. Take your time here. AND WHO ARE YOU CYALLING 'Bean'?!!" barked Elder Nyon at the young man. "He's having a meal. Prepare some tea or something"

"Okay!" responded Marguerite, walking back inside.

"Granny, you like reading newspaper, huh?" asked Luffy through a mouthful. 

"The News Coos don't deliver to the Calm Belt, so it's hard to get thyese. The empress of this kingdom is a Shichibukai, so we should at least kyeep up with what's going on in the world"

"Who's a Shichibukai?"

"Snake Princess"

"...EHHHHHH?!" cried out the young man, nearly choking. "She's a Shichibukai?! Does that mean she's a really strong fighter?!"

"You are a pyirate, yet you did not know that?" said Elder Nyon.

"There's a lot of things he doesn't know" you muttered, a hand under your chin.

"Don't you read the nyewspapers?"

"Nope, don't read them" he said, gulping the meat down. "What a surprise!"

"Snake Princess became the empress of this kingdom, and captain of the Kuja Pirates, eleven years ago. She was still so young, but after just one voyage, a bounty of 80 million was put on her head"

"Just one voyage?" you repeated, raising a brow.

"That, along with the bad reputation the Kuja had already earned, made the World Government wary of Snake Princess right away, and they offered her a position as a Shichibukai. But now that title is in danger of being lost, because....."

 

 

When she finished the rest of her sentence, Luffy let out a loud yell of surprise at the revelation:

 

 

"THE SEVEN SHICHIBUKAI AND THE MARINE HQ ARE GONNA BATTLE AGAINST THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES?!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?! W-W-W-WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S MORE THAN I CAN TAKE IN ALL AT ONCE!!" panicked your captain.

"Just calm down and exhale" you told him. "You're going to faint by being too agitated"

"Ok" Luffy said bluntly, taking a sip of his tea.

"What a hopeless man. There is a limit to how ignyorant you can be! Although this is only speculations at the moment, the battle will certainly happen sooner or later...The World Government has made the first move. Whitebeard is a man who would never allow his mates to be killed. Even though they know that, they have announced the public execution of Whitebeard's elite subordinate, Portgas D. Ace!" explained Elder Nyon.

"Wait. That's..." you breathed, eyes wide as Luffy put down his cup slowly.

"What's wrong?" asked Marguerite, eyeing Luffy worryingly as his lips trembled.

"Who...?"

"Ace...Fire First Ace" repeated the old man.

"Ace...is gonna be executed" murmured your captain in shock, and it was one of those rare times that you could see how helpless he looked.

"I heard that a pirate called Blackbeard managed to join the Shichibukai by capturing Fire Fist Ace. The World Government intends to take full advantage of this large chip they've gained against Whitebeard"

"Granny...Granny!" yelled Luffy as he grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from talking any more. "He's my big brother! Ace. Is. My. Big. Brother!!"

"WHAT?!!! Is it true? Is he your older brother?!" 

"I didn't even know that he'd been captured!! What do you mean, 'executed'?! Does that mean he can't get out of it?!"

"If Whitebeard wins that battle, perhaps he can be saved" told the old woman.

"However, there's so much that could make it go wrong. Time, a defeat,....Anything" you said.

"Where is he gonna be executed?!" demanded your captain.

"It says it will take place in the plaza of Marineford, where the Marine HQ resides, in a week, which would be six days from today"

"That's too soon! How long does it take to get to the Sabaody Archipelago from here?"

"Well, I think it take more than a week"

"If it takes that long, it's all gonna be over for Ace before I meet my crew mates!" frowned Luffy. "Then how long would it take to get to where Ace is from here?!"

"Impel Down is where he is imprisoned. It would take a week by a pirate ship. It would take four days by a Marine ship" explained Elder Nyon.

"Why?! Are the Marine ships that fast?"

"They aren't. There is a current that is being used exclusively by the World Government" you said. "Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Marine HQ...This giant spiral current connects those three facilities. When they open the Gates of Justice, which lie outside each, the current runs inside, allowing the ships to enter each facility. In other words, if the gates aren't open, you would just keep drifting on the current"

"The pirate ships take an extended detour in order to avoid that current" added the old woman.

"What I should I do...?" said Luffy, pulling from his straw hat the Vivrecard from his brother. It was slightly burned, meaning that Ace was slowly going to his final moment.

"Could that be your older brother's Vivrecard?!"

"Is that the moving piece of paper that was so important to you?" inquired Marguerite.

"That's a different piece. This is Ace's piece"

"It's also known as 'paper of life'. It shows you the direction and vital energy of its owner" told Elder Nyon.

"When I first got it, it was ten times bigger than this. Ace has his own adventure. Me wanting to save my strong big brother...will just make Ace angry...But...Sorry, guys. I'm gonna take a short detour. I wanna go save Ace!"

"You know how reckless this is, and how big this battle is gonna be, right? It is as futile as a single ant jumping into a storm. You might get cast aside without even a chance of doing anything"

"I don't care about what may happen! I wanna go anyway! I can't just sit around and let this happen!"

"Alright, understood. So you're going to save the most important prisoner in the world. If there is any chance at all, you must go to the Great Prison where he's being held without delay"

"Impel Down" you muttered, and the old woman nodded.

"Once he is moved to the execution ground in Marineford, he will be guarded by the Admirals and the Shichibukai. Even so, since your big brother is now the most important prisoner....The prison itself should also be heavily guarded by military forces. It is impossible to break in"

"I don't care what happens once I'm here. Right now, I just need to get there! I have to get there while Ace is still there! If I had a big enough oar, I'd just paddle there..."

"Wait! Wait! This can't be solved just by using brute strength alone" she scolded. "This is a slim chance as well, but...Until now, Snake Princess has obstinately refused to answer the call for the Shichibukai to assemble. If Snake Princess were to respond, she could take advantage of it and sneak you in aboard the battleship"

"Then I'm gonna go ask her!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Elder Nyon!!" yelled a blonde Kuja warrior as she ran outside the building.

 

 

Eldery Nyon, Luffy, and you decided to ask Hancock if she could help you. However, at the sight of it, something happened while you were gone.

 

 

"What's wrong, Enishida? What is your rush?" asked Elder Nyon.

"Thank God. I was just on my way to get you, Elder Nyon. The Snake Princess...has collapsed from some unknown disease!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!"

 

 

When you entered the Empress's private chambers, you found her on her bed, sweating a lot with her cheeks bright red. She was panting loudly, clutching her chest. Elder Nyon then asked you two to wait outside. Luffy was walking back and forth, waiting for someone to come out. And that's when Hancock appeared, completely okay. Or so it seems.

 

 

"Is there something you wanted, you two?" she inquired.

"I've got a favor to ask. You feeling better now?" asked Luffy.

"I cannot be defeated by a mere illness"

"That pirate who's 'bout to get executed, Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates...he's my big brother! I wanna save Ace! But I can't get there in time on a pirate ship"

"Your older brother is Whitebeard's....." Hancock's lips parted.

"Can you go on that ship the Marine sent for you, and take me to the prison where Ace is?"

"HOW SELFISH!!!" shouted indignantly Sandersonia, pushing the window open from the palace. "Straw Hat Luffy, you know of the scars in our sister's heart....and yet, you dare to ask her to take you to that detestable place?!"

"WHAT A HORRIBLE MAN!" added Marigold.

"You'd take advantage of the mercy we've shown! This is why men are so-- THERE IS A LIMIT TO YOUR BIG SISTER'S PATIENCE!"

"JUST PETRIFY HIM AND TOSS HIM OVER THE EDGE NOW!"

"Hancock..." you started, turning to the woman who stared at you silently. "This is a request that certainly means life or death for Luffy. We would be grateful if you could accept to answer the summons of the Shichibukai"

"The summons...?" repeated Hancock, her hand trembling. "If that is what you wish..."

 

 

You were taken aback when she suddenly grabbed your hands together, a smile on her face with her cheeks reddened:

 

 

 

"...Then I would follow you two anywhere!" she said, blushing even more.

"NANI" you cried out, eyes wide.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" shouted Marigold, Sandersonia, and Elder Nyon in unison, their strands standing above their head.

"THANKS! What a relief! Now I'll be able to get there before the execution!" cheered Luffy, jumping up and down.

"Snake Princess has decided to accept the Shichibukai's summons!" yelled out the old woman in disbelief, not believing it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, ELDER NYON!?"

"SNAKE PRINCESS IS SUFFERING FROM 'LOVE-SICKNESS'! The empresses before her all died of 'love-burn'!!" continued the old woman, a pink fire engulfing her. "There is a saying in the eastern seas... ** _LOVE IS...ALWAYS...A HURRICANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** " 

 

 

 

The fire exploded behind the old woman and the two sisters yelled at the revelation. You on the other hand continued to stare at Hancock giggling state with a deadpan. 

 

 

 

"What the heck did I get myself into?..."

 


	93. Impel Down

# Impel Down

 

 

"I'm really not sure about that plan of yours...." you muttered, eyeing down your costume. ([18b048f6e7b4372f161e58539a6124](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/18/b0/48/18b048f6e7b4372f161e58539a612416.jpg)). "How am I supposed to accompany you inside Impel Down when the Marine battleship is only reserved to you?"

"(y/n)-san, please trust me on this! You will serve as my assistant" spoke Hancock, bringing a hand over her rosy cheeks. "Do you think Luffy-kun will like it?"

"What's wrong with you?" you deadpanned at her as she squealed in excitement. 

"It's only normal to make clothes for my significant others....A test for the future!" she said with a determined expression, confusing you even more.

"If you say so...." you sighed, putting on the shades. "So, how do I look?"

"Can I enter?" questioned Luffy, but didn't wait for a response as he entered the cabin without giving a damn about the world. "Woah! Is that your disguise? Shishishi!!"

"FUCK OFF!" you snarled, throwing the object close to you at him: a table.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I think you look ravishing, (y/n)-san~!" said Hancock with a slight high pitched voice than usual. "The suit really shows off your assets!"

" _Big sister! We are approaching the Marine's battleship!_ " came the voice of Marigold outside.

 

 

Luffy hid inside the Empress's long coat, and the woman stepped outside followed by you. She climbed on top of one of the snakes leading the ship, you going on the other one. As you got nearer the Marine's vessel, a Vice Admiral was standing on a Sea King's dead body, eating a piece of its meat:

 

 

"I've been waiting for you, Boa Hancock" he stated.

"I told you my conditions on the Den-Den Mushi" she replied, using her usual cold tone.

"If this is about your request to make a stop at the Great Prison, Impel Down, then I've managed to get permission from above. Only you, your assistant, and that snake will be coming, correct?" asked the man as he jumped back on the Marine's ship. "Pirates, especially the Shichibukai are forbidden to approach the prison. This is a special case. There's no time, so you won't be able to stay there for long"

"I realize that. However, my assistant will have to stay inside the prison....Let's say it's part of her training"

"Part of her training?" repeated the Vice Admiral, eyeing the Pirate Empress suspiciously, then at you. "And in what  _kind_ of training are you putting her through?..."

"This woman will become my bodyguard. It's only normal if she goes through the guards' training of Impel Down. Unless there's something you want to say, depending on your answer, there's a chance I will turn you into stone..." said Hancock darkly, and the man sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Though, she will be supervised  _carefully_ "

"Then, Big sister, please be careful" said Sandersonia.

"Make sure you come back alive, Big sister" added Marigold.

"We will pray for your safety, Snake Princess!" yelled in unison the Kuja pirates.

"We will be going, then. I leave the kingdom to you for the time being" said Hancock. "Come, assistant"

"Aye" you saluted. 

 

 

The snakes lowered their head and you both descended to step on the Marine's ship.

 

 

"The wait was worth it. Now, it seems I'll be able to fulfill my mission. Still, considering how opposed you were to coming along earlier, you still made the right decision"

 

 

Suddenly, a loud growl came from Hancock's 'stomach' and she stopped short, blushing brightly in embarrassment. You nearly collided with her back at the sudden stop, staring at her weirdly until you realized it wasn't from her, but Luffy. The Vice Admiral let out a chortle:

 

 

"It seems that even the feared Pirate Empress is still human. Even your stomach growls in hunger" 

"Do not be absurd!" she snapped. "An empress would not make such a disgusting-"

"Then what was that just now?"

"My empress doesn't have to respond to that filthy and undignified question!" you shouted firmly, grabbing the Vice Admiral's arm. "How dare you attribute those unfitted sounds to my Lady? You need punishment!"

"Wait-" the Marine started but was cut when you suddenly lifted him over your shoulder and slammed against the deck.

 

The Vice Admiral stood there for a moment on the floor, his breath caught in his throat by the sudden action. Pain flooded in his back and he let out a groan, his eyes blinking a couple of times. Hancock stared at you, mortified but you could see amusement also.

You dusted your hands, bringing them back behind you as you straightened your back, your expression hardening:

 

 

"If you dare disrespect my empress again, you will face my wrath,  _ **man**_ " you spat in venom, and the Vice Admiral lifted himself off the ground with difficulty.

"Assistant, enough" warned Hancock. "Do not harm the man any further. I'm terribly sorry for my assistant's behavior. She is deeply considerate of me"

"How in hell does she has that much strength?!" growled the Vice Admiral, cracking his back. "What kind of training that woman put her through...?! In any case, could you do something about my petrified crew? I can't return to Marine HQ with them in such a disgraceful state. Are they all dead?"

 

 

Luffy sneezed loudly, and Hancock let out a cry of surprise, bringing her hand quickly in front of her mouth. The Vice Admiral whipped his head at her, glaring at the woman:

 

 

"Was that a man's voice just now?"

"It was me!....." replied the Pirate Empress. "ACHOO! The night air is bad for my body. I've likely caught a cold"

"A man's voice, you just said?..... **How dare you?!** " you snapped darkly, and the Vice Admiral immediately took a step back, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to insult your empress. However, I must ask....You aren't planning on anything, are you?"

"Whatever could you mean?" demanded Hancock.

"Your behavior seems somewhat different from our previous encounter..." spoke the Vice Admiral.

"My mind and body are untarnished and free of sin. If you have any doubts, why not examine my body yourself? I do not mind. I give you my permission"

 

 

 

The two stared silently at each other, Hancock having a smirk on her face while the Vice Admiral sweated under her gaze. Finally, he didn't take the matter any further and simply turned away from her:

 

 

 

"No. When you put it that way, I have only to take your word. Take care of my crew. We're gonna go to Impel Down but we can't even move the ship as it is now" he said while Hancock approached the crew.

"Awaken" she said, blowing a kiss.

"...CK-SAMA!!!!" yelled out the crew of men before they faceplanted on the ground.

"Get the ship moving, fools!" barked the Vice Admiral.

"RIGHT AWAY!!!"

"Before we go to Marineford, we head for Impel Down!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you need anything, (y/n)-san? If you want food or tea, I can ask right away. Luffy-kun and you won't ever starve or dehydrate yourselves!" said Hancock, smiling at you.

"Er, I will pass" you spoke, putting the shades down on the table. "I feel like we were inside here forever..."

 

 

You shot a look at Luffy, who was sleeping on the couch. He was trashing in his sleep, his eyes moving under his lids. Hancock stared at him worryingly. Then, the young man let out a yell and shot up, completely awake now.

 

 

"Luffy..." spoke Hancock, and your captain let out an inquisitive noise.

"Just a dream, huh?" he hummed sadly.

"It seemed like a very bad dream..."

"I was dreaming about my friends" Luffy grunted, rubbing his forehead.

"I see..."

 

 

Hancock closed her eyes, probably thinking about what to say to him. You deadpanned at her when her cheeks suddenly took a darker color, and she clutched them with a goofy smile spreading on her face. She let out a giggle, shaking her head wildly while screeching like some kind of groupie. 

 

 

"NO!!" she squealed, hiding her face behind her hands.

"What're you doing, Hammock?" questioned Luffy bluntly.

"That woman and her wild fantasies..." you groaned, glaring at her weirdly.

 

 

 

A little while later, Hancock demanded food from the Marine officers, and each time someone brought the cart filled with meats, breads, and all kind of nutritious substances that Luffy could gulp down in one bite, some bystanders tried to take a look inside. Or simply check out the Pirate Empress when they thought she wasn't looking their way.

And she would reply by turning them into stone. You thought it was the twentieth time in only 30 minutes. 

 

 

"These people never learn" scoffed Hancock, bringing the cart to Luffy. "Luffy, time to eat. Luffy...."

"Hey, have we reached where Ace is yet?" asked the young boy, gazing outside by a small window.

"Unfortunately, no. It will take little more time...."

"Oh! Food! Food!"

 

 

Luffy jumped down and ran to the cart, already drooling at the sight of the delicious food. He sat down on one of the couches and started to dig in, taking a huge piece of meat in his mouth. Hancock sat down at the seat next to the couch, preparing some tea:

 

 

"Luffy, (y/n)-san. Care for some tea?" she asked, and you shook your head negatively.

"I will be good"

"Yeah, thanks" answered Luffy.

"Wait a moment" she said, blushing slightly. "Say, Luffy...Would you mind telling me about your Nakama? I don't mean anything in particular. I just want to know more about you. I have no other intentions"

"I see, who should I start with...? Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Nami, Robin..." started to list your captain but before he could name the others, Hancock let out a shout of surprise.

"Nami!? Robin?!" repeated Hancock, pouring the water on the table instead of the tea pot. "There are women?! There's more beside (y/n)-san?!"

"You're spilling the water" you pointed out, sweatdropping.

 

 

Hancock continued to stare silently at Luffy after she put the water inside the tea pot (finally). However, she was still too distracted and continued to spill tea on the table.

 

 

"I won't lose! I'll never lose!!" she said determinedly.

"You're pouring too much tea in that cup!" you shouted.

"Those Marine guys sure have good food, but the stuff Sanji makes is still better..." said Luffy.

"Can you please keep low your portions with the food?! The Marines will get suspicious..." you warned at your captain, exasperated by the amount of calories he could indulge. "Oi, Hancock-"

 

 

You stopped when you saw the woman kneeling down in front of a wall of the cabin, drawing a heart with your name, Luffy's, and hers inside. She blew a kiss on it, giggling slightly with rosy cheeks.

You facepalmed, leaning against your seat as you let out a deep sigh. How long will you last on this trip without going crazy?

 

 

"Hey, (y/n)! Why don't you eat?" said Luffy's muffled voice, raising a brow at you.

"Unlike you, I don't need to eat five lunches a day...." you spoke, covering your eyes with your hand, hanging your head down.

"I shall never give up! Because...I love Luffy and (y/n) far more than they ever will!" shouted suddenly Hancock, doing her weird pose with her finger pointed at the wall and her back arched.

"Ahhh! I sure ate a lot!" said loudly Luffy, patting his stomach as he burped. 

"L-Luffy! Have you forgotten that you are a fugitive?" panicked Hancock, and Luffy simply let out a laugh.

 

 

There was a knock at the door and Hancock frowned as a male voice's echoed outside the cabin:

 

 

" _Hancock! Do you have someone else in your room?_ "

"Shit, go hide!" you whispered, bringing Luffy behind the couch and pinning him down.

"(y/n)! I can do that myself!" whined Luffy under you and you hushed him.

"Shut up or I knock you out!"

 

Hancock took all the empty plates and brought them outside with the cart, facing the crew who gathered in front of her cabin. She let out a loud burp with a little cough, stating:

 

 

"I sure ate a lot!"

 

 

Cue the crew of men's hairstyle to change suddenly into a Mohawk as they yelled in unison:

 

 

" _SHE SAID IT!!!!_ "

"The meal was satisfying..." the woman continued. "Please remove the dishes. Do not forget, I need five portions like this every day"

" _THAT MUCH?!_ "

" _But then we won't have anything to eat!_ "

"I would not care if you were to die"

" _YOU'RE HORRIBLE!....BUT YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!!_ " exclaimed the crew with hearts in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

After days of traveling on the sea, you finally reached your destination that Luffy long awaited. The Gates of Justice opened by themselves, letting the battleships cross the new path toward a large building ahead. You have heard numerous rumors about it, and as your eyes traveled your new surroundings through the window, you didn't need to know beforehand where you ended up to: the Great Prison, Impel Down.

 

 

" _Hancock-dono! We have arrived!_ " a Marine soldier shouted outside the cabin.

"I will there shortly" she answered.

"What's this? There are more battleships here than there were in the Buster Call!" said Luffy.

"Currently, this is the most dangerous place in the world. It is obvious that it would be well-guarded. But are you telling me that you have witnessed the Buster Call? I only heard rumors of it...From what I understand, there are five Marine Vice Admirals who bring in ten battleships, and attack the target all at once. It's the Marine's ultimate tactic"

"So...Ace is there?"

"He is probably far below the surface. Now, hide under my clothes"

 

 

The ebony male did as told and hid in Hancock's cloak, while you put back on your shades to cover your eye and your beret. Straightening your clothes, you followed the Pirate Empress as she ventured outside on the deck, following Vice Admiral Momonga to another deck who led to the prison.

You sweatdropped when you heard all the men on the battleships start to holler and whistle at the woman. How she managed to ignore them, you will never know. 

 

 

"What is all the fuss about?" Hancock said, narrowing her eyes. "Such a noisy bunch. May I petrify them?"

"Please, do so" you groaned, low enough so the Vice Admiral wouldn't hear but her.

"Please, don't. The Marine doesn't need any more humiliation" sweated Momonga and you scoffed.

"With your men squealing like the pigs they are at my Empress is humiliating enough! They need rehabilitation so they act like proper human beings and not like baboons!" you snapped your fingers, lifting your chin haughtily.

" _What is wrong with (y/n)?..._ " you heard Luffy whisper to Hancock inside her cloak and the woman merely continued to stare at you, dumbfounded.

" _That's called acting, you dumbfuck_ " you whispered to your captain.

"That woman...." you heard the Vice Admiral growl under his breath. "Your condition for helping us was that you wanted to see the man at the center of these events, Portgas D. Ace, for yourself, right? I told you before, but this place is usually strictly off-limits for pirates, even the Shichibukai. Once you enter, you will be restrained with Sea Stones shackles. You will also have to go through a full body check at the entrance. We cannot let you free any of the inmates or anything after all"

"I do not mind"

 

 

 

The three of you entered the prison, and immediately you started to hear the calls of prisoners, pleading for help. You shuddered at the strange sounds echoing in the area. You didn't know what will be waiting for you and Luffy, but one thing for sure, you knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. 

 


	94. Level 1 and Level 2

# Level 1 and Level 2

 

 

"I welcome you to my Impel Down!" greeted a strange man who looked like a mix between a demon and an ancient pharaoh. "AH! My mistake! Calling it 'my' Impel Down is too ambitious! I'm still but the Assistant Warden, Hannyabal! Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Momonga" the Vice Admiral shook the male's hand.

"I've heard what you're here for. And you must be the Empress, Hancock-dono? My Empress, Hancock-dono? Oh! I'm being too ambitious again!  _That stinking warden...._ Oops! My mistake! Warden Magellan is in his office down in Level 4. You will be taken there right now...Your escorts will be Vice Chief Jailer Domino here, and myself" told Hannyabal, motioning the blonde woman behind him.

"It seems you're short on time, so please, come this way" she said. "Vice Admiral, you go over there and undergo your body check"

 

 

Then, the jailer led you and Hancock toward another room. On your way there, you heard numerous screams coming from the deepest parts of the prison.

 

 

"Our prisoners are all sent into this cage...where they are stripped of their clothes, and are lowered into pots of boiling water" explained Domino. "We call this process the 'Lukewarm Bath of Hell'...We use it to 'disinfect' and baptize our prisoners before they are put in their cells"

"Realm of God..." you breathed.

"Even among those prisoners, there are some who are tougher than others. A few of our recent inmates, Fire Fist Ace...as well as the Shichibukai Jinbei and the former Shichibukai Crocodile all went through the baptism without even batting an eyelash" continued Domino, and your group arrived in front of a set of doors. "Here you are. Guests check in inside this private room. Don't worry"

 

 

Hancock and you stepped inside, and Domino closed the doors. You observed your surroundings, seeing nothing wrong for the time being.

 

 

"Please remove that cloak. It's the easiest way to conceal someone, so please hand it over to me. I have no reason to suspect you, but if you were thinking of pulling anything suspicious, we have monitoring Den-Den Mushi all over Impel Down" said the jailer, pointing at the snail on the ceiling. "They transmit everything they see to the security monitors. First things first...Put on these Sea Stone shackles"

"I am not even a prisoner, yet I still need shackles" mused Hancock. "You are too cautious"

 

 

It was silent in the room, Domino waiting for Hancock to accept the shackles. The woman stared at the jailer for a long pause, eyes sometimes traveling to the Den-Den Mushi. Then, she let out a small scoff and beamed with blushing cheeks:

 

 

"Please, be gentle with me" Hancock cooed, and Domino let out a gasp, her cheeks reddening.

 

 

Hancock immediately took this chance to change the woman into stone with the Den-Den Mushi, who somewhat showed adoration to the black haired beauty. Weird. Luffy came out of the cloak, dusting his clothes.

 

 

 

"That was close!" he panted. "I thought I'd have to make a break for it when they weren't watching...You can turn anything into stone, huh?"

"This seems to be as far as I can take you" frowned sadly the woman. "After this, my abilities will be restrained by Sea Stone. And you won't be able to hide once they've taken my cloak. I had hoped to be of more help to you..."

"What are you saying? There's no way we'd have made it all way here by ourselves!" grinned Luffy. "You got us inside a building surrounded by battleships. You've helped us plenty!"

"Luffy, (y/n)-san...This is a stronghold made to lock people away. No matter what happens, please do not cause an uproar here. If you get captured, you will never be able to get out. Though you both are strong, will you promise me to not cause any disturbances?"

"Right, I got it! I promise!" smiled brightly Luffy, grabbing her hand, and Hancock let out a gasp. "Thanks a lot, Hancock! I'll never forget what you did for us. I'll definitely repay you someday!"

 

 

The woman stood there, frozen on the spot with her mouth agape and face bright red. You sweatdropped as she dropped on the floor, letting moans and squeals escape her lips.

 

 

"I think you broke her..." you muttered as Luffy jumped to hang at the ceiling.

"What about you, (y/n)?" he asked.

"I still hold the role of her assistant. But I think I can find an escape route quick enough to join you....So, go ahead. I will not be far behind"

"Alright! Be careful! Oh, and I got your weapons and clothes with me...." told Luffy, showing a sack hung over his shoulder.

"Ah! That's right. I completely forgot...Thank you for bringing them"

"No problem! Shishishi!" let out Luffy, he then turned to the other woman. "Hey, you can turn back them now!"

"This must be...a mutual affection!" giggled loudly Hancock, still caught in her fantasies.

"Oi!"

 

 

After Hancock turned back Domino and the Den-Den Mushi to normal, you went through with her a full body-check. When the jailer was done, she led you outside where Hannyabal and Momonga were waiting for you two.

 

 

"The body-check is complete" announced the vice chief jailer.

"* _Beep_ * * _Beep_ * _The surveillance is working again. No problems_ " said the voice of a overseer through a small Den-Den Mushi in Hannyabal's hand.

"I am sorry. Did that take too long?"

"No problems here either" the man told.

"What tasteless treatment of someone who isn't a prisoner...Just who the hell do you think I am?" said Hancock.

"Please tolerate it. It's one of the rules of Impel Down. Now, I heard you wanted to submit your assistant over there to undergo a full training of an officer in the prison?" said Hannyabal, gazing at you.

"Yes. To be my bodyguard and assistant, I thought it would also be a good occasion since I'm here....Unless you have any objections...." trailed the black haired woman, glaring narrowly at the Vice Warden.

"EK- No, o-of course not, my Empress-OW"

 

 

You slammed your knee against his shin, glaring darkly at the man.

 

 

"Oops. I think you were too ambitious again" you spoke, words laced with a hint of venom. "Do not gaze at  _my_ Empress with such a lustful gaze!"

"Ah~" blushed brightly Hancock, but quickly caught herself when the others sent at her a weird look. "I mean, Assistant! Do not be insolent to your new superiors!"

"I'm sorry, Hancock-dono..." you bowed in an apologetic manner.

"A-Anyway..." coughed the vice warden, sending a look to Domino who nodded. "An officer will come to direct her..."

 

 

On cue, a soldier of the prison appeared with his beige uniform. He did a salute, and Domino ordering him to show you the way to recruits room. You sent a last look to Hancock who simply bid you farewell, and also mouthed to you the words ' _I love you, be careful_ '. You stiffened at that, your face taking a darker color to the disbelief of the others, and a small giggle from the Pirate Empress.

 

 

 

" _That damn woman!_ " you thought, growling under your breath.

"Now, for your first day you will already be sent at Level 4 to deal with the prisoners. I presume you don't really know about the Levels, though" spoke the officer, and you rolled your eyes.

"No shit Sherlock" you replied with a scoff. 

 

 

 

The man ignored your sarcasm and went on explaining how the prison worked: there's six Levels. A prisoner is assigned to a Level considering his or her bounty.

 

**Level 1: Crimson Hell;**  it houses the not-so infamous prisoners and contains a large forest of red trees. The leaves are as sharp as blades, and the grass on the floor are in fact some kind of spikes. Prisoners are forced to run through the forest while being chased by poisonous spiders and guards.

**Level 2: Wild Beast Hell;** just like the name subjects, it contains various wild beasts of sorts. Puzzle Scorpions, Manticores...Plus, among them we can find two gigantic beasts, the Basilisk and the Sphinx. Prisoners kept here are forced to be chased by them through the corridors of the Level.

**Level 3: Starvation Hell;** prisoners kept here feel the heat rising from Level 4, and are given little food and water to keep them in a near death state. The temperature is so high that it causes overwhelming dryness...which results the Level 3 in a desert-like terrain.

**Level 4: Blazing Hell;** a pool lies there filled with boiling blood heated by a raging fire, making it extremely hot. Prisoners from other Levels are regularly tortured here. One of the forms of torture that can be used there is being thrown into the gigantic pot of boiling blood in the middle of the level. Others with prisoners hung from ropes around their stomachs en masse and being dangled over the raging flames. Or being put to back-breaking hard labor by supplying giant logs of firewood to keep the flames going.

**Level 5: Freezing Hell;** this entire Level is a giant freezer. It's so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the point it's inedible. Along that, it is inhabited with wolves, too brutal to be in Level 2 as they hunted the other beasts as well...including the Basilisk and the Sphinx.

**Level 6: Eternal Hell;** lowest Level of Impel Down. It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/who who mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept. Prisoners on this Level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence.

 

 

"Before we give you the proper equipment to assist the guards at Level 4, you will need to pull off those clothes and shades to assign your uniform..." said the man, and you hummed under your breath.

"Is that so...?" you said, beginning to take off the tie around your neck. "Then you don't mind if...I start right  _now_ _?_ "

 

 

You heard the male gulp loudly, and you smirked internally. Closing in, you leaned down and breathed against the man's ear, who shuddered as you blew softly. Your hands traveled to his hips and chest, and the officer let out a shout of surprise, becoming a stuttering mess. He was worst than Usopp when you were teasing him.

 

 

 

"What's going on? Am I.....too close?...." you whispered, lips closer to his ear than ever. "Are you nervous because of me?"

"I-I-I...." stammered the young man, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Close your eyes, and let me do the rest"

 

 

You took a step back and you stared over his shoulder to see if he was doing as told. To your surprise, the young guard was acting like a good boy. You scoffed and pulled the tie off from your neck, letting it slip on the cold floor. You unbuttoned your blouse, a sigh of relief escaping your lips as you finally released your chest from the tight tension of the uniform since the first day you wore it.

 

 

"You can turn around~"

"M-Miss..-" started the man but was cut when you lifted your leg and slammed your heel in his face.

 

 

 

The back of his head collided with the wall from his left, your foot resting there as he groaned in pain. He finally fainted, and you let his body slide down on the floor. You cocked your head to the side, clicking your tongue as you wondered what you will do with him. Looking around, you checked the ceiling in search of a Den-Den Mushi, but found none.

You decided to leave him behind crates around a corner. Now, all you needed was to join Luffy. He was certainly already at Level 1. Careful to not be seen by the Den-Den Mushi or the guards wandering around, you arrived in front of a staircase with a sign of letters stating: Level 1. With the screams echoing from down there, you guessed you were at the right place. 

 

 

"Where the heck is that idiot?" you questioned loudly as you found yourself in another area full of cells.

 

 

Some of them were empty, while others were completely filled with prisoners that didn't have much space for all of them. When you passed them, the men inside started to whistle and howl like a bunch of wolves in heat. 

 

 

" _When was the last time we saw a pretty lady?_ "

" _Hey sweet cheeks, come over here for a minute_ "

" _Why don't you give Daddy a good kiss?_ "

"How disgusting..." you scoffed.

 

 

You extended your arm inside one of the cells and grabbed a man by his collar. You tugged on it and his face collided with the bars.

 

 

"Now. You will answer me before I get angry..." you spoke, the other prisoners taking a step back in fear. "Did you see a young boy around here?"

"Y-Y-You mean the one with a s-s-straw hat?!" stammered the prisoner.

"Where did he go?"

"He said he was going to save one of the big shot down here. He went that way with Red Nose...." said another behind the one you were holding.

"Red Nose?" you repeated, raising a brow.

 

 

However, the man didn't say anything else, his face paling considerably. The prisoners let out a cry, crawling in the back of the cell. You looked over your shoulder to see some kind of blue gorilla with a skull head as a mask. In his hand was a giant axe.

 

 

"......What are you?" you wondered, squinting your eyes at the gorilla who released a growl.

 

 

You bent your head as the blue gorilla swung his weapon at you, cutting your beret in half. You did a cartwheel to avoid his next move, landing a few meters away from this strange creature. You huffed as the blue gorilla charged at you, and you swung your fist behind you.

You landed a hard blow on top of his skull, the gorilla releasing a shriek and stumbling on the ground.

 

 

"Be a good boy and lay down" you ordered the animal, who groaned under you. "Now....To find the next exit-"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 

 

You heard loud screams coming from the end of the hallway, and you recognized them as Luffy's voice mixed with another that you didn't know. You thought it was probably the 'Red Nose' the prisoner told you about. You followed them, and you saw a huge hole ahead of you, with guards also.

Your startled cry caught in your throat, and you quickly took refuge behind a pillar. Other guards swarmed inside, yelling out there was a prisoner outside of his cell and an intruder. You facepalmed. So much for not causing an uproar in here.

 

 

" _Oi! There's a woman over there too!_ "

 

 

You froze on the spot, turning your head to look behind to see a group of guards making their way to you. You cursed under your breath and decided to dash at the hole, passing other soldiers who let out shouts of surprise. Upon jumping down from the platform, you realized that you were about to land into a red forest....which was in fact all spikes. Crimson Hell.

 

 

"Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!"

 

 

Steven transformed and lifted you bridal style, his feet touching down the floor covered in spikes without a problem. 

 

 

 

"We need to find a way out" you instructed him, and the tree monster nodded before leaping across the forest.

 

 

Avoiding the spiders first mentioned by the guard and their poisonous venom, the two of you found some kind of entrance in the middle of the forest. It was a deep hole leading to who knows where. And by hearing the guards approaching the place, you decided to take the risk and jump with Steven.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"KYA!" you shouted as you finally landed after a long fall.

"OW!"

 

Somewhat, instead of the ground like you first thought, it was a human body....without a head. You blinked a couple of times, trying to process what you were seeing. And when you finally understood, you let out a loud scream. You stumbled backward, falling from Steven's arms and the back of your head collided first with the floor.

You groaned, rubbing the sore spot while you took in your new surroundings.

 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!"

"Wha-HUFF!!!"

 

 

A heavy object fell on top of you, straddling your hips. You looked up to see the grinning face of your captain, who let out a laugh.

 

 

 

"You're finally here! I thought I lost you!" he said.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" you barked, slapping his face.

"W-What d-do you mean?" said Luffy through bruised lips, his cheek swollen by the amount of strength you used.

"WHY CAN'T WE DO IT IN THE MOST CAUTIOUS WAY, HUH? BUT NOOOO, YOU NEED TO MAKE YOUR IDIOTIC ENTRANCE AND LET THE GUARDS KNOW THAT WE ARE HERE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" snarled back your captain. "IT'S HIM!"

"DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS, STRAW HAT BASTARD" yelled a voice next to you.

 

 

 

Facing the way it came from, you saw a blue haired man's head floating in the air. The first thing you noticed was the big red nose like a clown's. The male seems to become more irritated as you gazed at the strange feature for a long time.

 

 

 

".....WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY RED NOSE?" he suddenly barked, taking you aback.

"I said nothing!" you replied. "What kind of auditory delusions do you have?! You're worst than Luffy!"

"BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! DON'T DENY IT, YOU DAMN WOMA-"

 

 

 

Before he could finish his sentence, you aimed a punch to him and he faceplanted into the wall next to you. Hovering the clown, you cracked your knuckles and bullets of sweat decorated his forehead:

 

 

 

"Piss me off, and you die. Understood?" you growled, and the man let out a scream.

"Yes ma'am!!!"

"Shishishishi!"

"Shut up, Straw Hat!"

"So...Who is this guy?"

"The legendary Buggy The Clown, sweet cheeks!" he winked, his beheaded body suddenly standing up and striking a pose. "Don't tell me you never heard of me!"

".......Never once" you stated bluntly, and the male fell on the ground. "Nor do I care"

"This woman is cruel...."

"Ah, (y/n)! There you go" told Luffy, handing you the bag with your clothes and guns in it.

"Alright. Now...You two turn around"

"Eh?"

 

 

The two morons blinked at you, and you stared at them unamusingly. You motioned the clothes in your hands, the boys' gaze shifting at them, then at you.

 

 

"I need to change, so turn around you bunch of perverts!" you barked, and they hummed in realization.

"But why? I already saw you naked..." said bluntly Luffy, and Buggy's eyes bulged out of his sockets, his neck almost snapping when he glared at your captain.

"SERIOUSLY?! HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?!"

 

 

You released an aggravated sigh, before slamming your fists at the back of their head. They went through a wall, and you took this time to change. When you were done, the boys were dusting their pants, large bumps covering their face:

 

 

"Anyway, let's keep moving!" said Luffy, grabbing Buggy's head and running into a direction.

"W-W-WAIT A SECOND!" stammered the clown, his body chasing your captain close behind.

 

 

The three of you ran inside a long hallway leading to another area filled with cells. From the view of it, it wasn't that much different than in Level 1. Luffy took in his surroundings, his eyes traveling the new level with wonder.

 

 

"So, this is Level 2..." spoke the ebony male.

"That's right!" panted Buggy, regaining his body. "This is the Hell of Wild Beasts, even more horrifying than Level 1's Crimson Hell! Damn you. This is all because you went running around like a moron! There's wild beasts roaming this entire floor!"

"Wild beasts?" repeated Luffy, then pointed to his left. "You mean like that thing?"

"EEKKK! THEY ALREADY FOUND US!"

 

 

Low growls were coming from the end of the dark hallway, something small approaching and appearing out of the shadows. It was a baby hippo. Luffy raised a brow, sending a glance to Buggy who didn't seem to understand what's going on. That wasn't the type of wild beasts he had in mind.

 

 

"Any way you look at it, it's just a hippo" said Luffy.

"I-It's sure is..." croaked in disbelief the clown.

"It's smaller than it oughta be, too...That's what you call a wild beast?"

"H-How cute...." you gushed, cheeks turning pink.

 

The two men glanced at you with dumbfounded expressions, even we could describe them as astonished at the sight of you lifting the animal in your arms and cuddling it. You giggled uncharacteristically, causing the guys's mouth to open widely. 

 

 

"You're so cute! What a wild beasts you are! Yes you are!" you cooed, snuggling the hippo in your cleavage and pampering it with kisses.

"That lucky bastard...." growled Buggy.

 

 

Luffy frowned at the animal as two red dots appeared on what it could be as the hippo's cheeks. Your captain gritted his teeth when, unknown to you, the hippo's face turned wicked and perverted, glaring at him tauntingly.

 

 

_Jealous, punk? I got some and you not._

 

 

That's what the ebony male thought it was saying to him. You continued to dote on the hippo, until your face paled and you froze on the spot. You puffed your cheeks and slowly turned your head to glare at Buggy and Luffy.

 

 

"....Don't say a damn thing about it" you growled darkly.

"Yes ma'am" said in unison the guys, sweating.

"Though...That's strange, I'd heard that Level 2 was filled with-" commenced the clown as he approached the hippo. 

 

However, the minute he got closer, the hippo opened its mouth, so wide he ate Buggy's upper-half. They let out screams of surprise and ran away from the animal while you released it, following after them. The animal was chasing the three of you, running rapidly on its four limbs.

 

 

"Awesome! He's pretty fast for a hippo!" said your captain.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ADMIRING IT! PREPARE TO TURN LEFT!!!" screeched Buggy.

 

 

Doing as told, you heard a loud crash behind you. When you took a look, you realized that the hippo passed through the wall instead of turning left. Buggy let out a booming laugh of victory, stating that even if it was fast, it could only run in a straight line. Though, there was another crash but this time at the front, and you saw the hippo jumping from the hole it created and opened its jaw.

You all scrambled backward and ran in the opposite the direction, the animal continuing its chasing where it has left.

 

 

"Hey, he just ate your body. You okay, running away like this?" questioned Luffy.

"Just watch me. I'm Buggy-sama, the scatter man, you know!"

 

 

At that, the hippo let out a sudden yell and rolled forward. You stepped aside as the animal collided with the wall across from you. Buggy's upper-half came out of the fainted hippo, his limbs coming back together.

 

 

"How did you do that?" you asked, raising a brow.

"Even if my body is in pieces, I can control the pieces however I like!" laughed out loud Buggy.  "That'll teach ya, mini-hippo!"

 

 

You carried on your journey through the prison of Impel Down, but it didn't take long that you faced another problem. Buggy stopped momentarily, looking up. Luffy stopped too, asking him what's wrong. The clown responded that he thought he saw something up there.

That's when some kind of mantis monster teleported itself behind Buggy, and sliced him in pieces. Fortunately, with his Devil Fruit it didn't do much.

 

 

" **Scattered Evasion!** " shouted Buggy, his body forming itself behind you. "It's some kind of mantis monster!"

"It sure is a big mantis...." trailed Luffy.

 

 

The mantis swung its blades at you, to which you avoided by jumping over it.

 

 

"Man, he sure can cut!" laughed your captain.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE IMPRESSED" barked the clown. "If I'm chopped much more, it's gonna be a big problem!"

"You're pretty good!" continued Luffy, completely ignoring what the other male just said, who facepalmed hard.

"How can you be taking it easy?"

 

 

The mantis showed a few more amazing moves, the two morons applauding at the show while you stared blankly at the scene. Until, out of sudden, the mantis slammed its blades on the ground and got stuck there. There was a minute of silence, and your group quietly passed the mantis who struggled to get out.

 

 

"You SURE those things are wild beasts...?" asked boringly Luffy. "You know, they don't seem all that tough"

"True, they're nothing like what I heard" agreed Buggy. "Level 1 was much worse than this"

"Still, we shouldn't let our guard down..." you said. "From what I heard, there's two giant-"

 

 

You couldn't finish your sentence as a strong wind coming from the end of the hallway pushed against the three of you. Your locks floating aside, your eyes widened when you saw a gigantic chicken with a lizard face. It released a loud shriek, causing Luffy and Buggy to yell at the same time.

 

 

"HUGE!!! IT'S A WILD BEAST!!!" they panicked, tears at the corner of their eyes. You let out a shout of surprise when they both dragged you away, the monster running after you.

"DAMMIT!" cursed Buggy. "The rumors were true after all! We're gonna die! I never even wanted to come to Level 2!! I was plannin' to leave you behind and make a break for it!"

"Did you say something Buggy? What the hell is that?!"

"I think it's the rarest of mutants! A snake hatched from a chicken's egg: a Basilisk!"

"THOSE THINGS COME FROM CHICKENS?!"

"YOU KIDDIN' ME? THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A MONSTER!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND RELEASE ME!" you hollered. 

"ARE YOU DUMB?! NO WAY I'M GONNA DIE HERE!" screeched the clown.

 

 

You somewhat managed to free yourself from the two, and pulled one of your guns. You aimed your weapon at the Basilisk, shouting:

 

 

" **Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet** "

 

 

A black gust of wind was shot from the barrel of your gun, transforming in the shape of an arrow's head. It traversed the monster's body, who screeched in pain. The Basilisk fell backward, knocking its head against the ground and loosing consciousness.

 

 

"Good job, (y/n)!" Luffy gave you a thumb up with a goofy grin.

"Just keep going! I've enough of that place so let's save your brother and get out of there!" you snapped at the young boy.

"Right! Let's hurry to Level 3!"

" _The Gods have come to free us from Hell!!_ "

" _Amazing, they beat that monster!!_ "

" _They defeated the Basilisk!_ "

 

 

Numerous shouts of the prisoners inside the cells echoed in the area. They were cheering loudly at your victory, some of them thanked you while bawling or others simply asking you the keys of the cuffs and cells.

 

 

"Let's keep going!" whined Luffy.

"Don't be impatient!" scolded Buggy, a strange smile on his face. Like he was plotting something. He walked to the keys and twirled around his finger. "Want this, you guys?!"

" _YEAH!_ "

" _Of course we want it! Give it to us!_ "

"Hmm? Is that the attitude you should have when asking someone a favor?" said tauntingly the clown.

" _We're sorry! We beg of you!_ " the prisoners said in unison, kneeling and bowing at Buggy. " _We were out of line! Please, we're begging!_ "

"What'd ya say?! I couldn't hear you...EKKKK"

" **Just free them already or I will make sure your death is slow and painful** " you told Buggy, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him in the air.

"YES MA'AM!"

 

 

Buggy quickly freed the prisoners from their prison, then threw the keys for the cuffs at them. They scrambled to get them, handcuffs removed one after the other.

 

 

"You should be grateful to me, the great Captain Buggy-sama! Now, say the name of the man who freed you!" shouted the clown, fist-pumping the air.

"Captain Buggy! We'll never forget what you did for us!" said one of the prisoners.

"You're our savoir, Captain Buggy!"

"That's it! Carve that name into your hearts!" laughed obnoxiously the male. "Now, unlock all the cages!"

 

 

Luffy stretched his arm, and pulled Buggy by his shirt. You ran after him as the clown struggled in his hold, shouting at your captain to let him go.

 

 

"Hurry up and show us the way! Is there a hole to take us down like before?" demanded the ebony male.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO LEVEL 3!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'D REMEMBER ALL THE PASSAGEWAYS IN THIS MAZE OF A PRISON!"

"What are you saying?! You told me you'd guide me to Level 4!"

"THAT WAS A LIE! A LIE! I JUST LIED TO GET THE TREASURE!"

"You lied to me?!" repeated your captain, coming to a stop and facing angrily the clown.

 

 

He simply laughed out loud while Luffy continued to laugh. You were about to have a nervous breakdown when you saw the prisoners from before who ran ahead of you coming back with panicked expressions. Both Buggy and Luffy stared at them in confusion, before they were pushed all the way back to the cages where you freed the prisoners. They returned in their cells calmly, closing the doors.

 

 

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS?!" shouted the clown. "Wasn't this your big chance to escape??"

" _Uh, looks like we got a little ahead of ourselves..._ " responded one of them. " _We don't have a chance here. Not as long as the boss of this floor is here..._ "

" _Yeah, we're better off inside the cells_ "

"AH! Right, Straw Hat! I'll tell you how to get to Level 3...." stammered Buggy, having lost his last hope of escaping from the boy.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU BIG NOSE!" snarled Luffy.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy headbutted him.

"If you are having problems finding your way on this floor, how about I lend you a hand?" proposed a voice.

 

 

A familiar face appeared in your field of vision. It was Mr. 3 from Baroque Works, your first meeting at Alabasta. 

 

 

"It has been a preciously long time, Straw Hat Luffy" spoke Mr.3. "It seems that, thanks to you, I have become a free man. I am a man who always repays his debts..."

"Who are you?" asked Luffy, having forgot about this man. He mentioned the '3' in his hair, and your captain hummed in recognition.  "You're the guy who was on the giants' island! Three!"

"IT'S MISTER THREE!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were still trying to pull your head around this situation. Somehow, your small group of four got spotted by a group of Manticores, the monster mantis from before, a centipede with claws, and the  ~~ _cute_~~  hippo. And now you were running for your lives.

 

"It would seem that the beast on this floor have notice our presence!" said Mr.3, and you whipped your head at him.

"YOU DON'T SAY?!" you snarled.

"We don't have time to keep running forever!" panted Luffy.

"True, but if we get caught, we'll just end up as their prey!" retorted Buggy. "And if we just wait around, the prison staff from the other floors will come here to catch us!"

 

 

The three men turned around and used each of their strongest technique to knock out some of the wild beasts behind you. However, when Luffy punched the centipede, it exploded and transformed into several scorpions.

 

 

"WHA! WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Luffy.

"It was made up of several Puzzle Scorpions!" answered Mr.3. "They're poisonous!"

"THEY JUST KEEP COMING!! Damn it! Oh, and I heard that the boss of the beasts in Level 2 was some sort of lion-like thing...Is it those guys?" said Buggy.

"The Sphinx! No, those are Manticores! Lions with human faces!" you stated.

"If they catch us, they'll eat us, even our bones!" said Mr.3.

"EVEN OUR BONES?!"

" _Keys..._ "

" _Please, give us the keys..._ "

"EH?!" shouted in disbelief Buggy, staring at the Manticores who just spoke.

"Don't respond! They are simply able to imitate human speech because their faces are human-like!"

" _Please, help me!_ "

" _It hurts...It's so painful!_ "

"They are only imitating what they've heard the prisoners say" continued Mr.3. "They don't even know what it means!"

"C-Creepy!" shivered Luffy.

" _Loincloth! Loincloth!_ "

" _Strawberry-print panties!_ "

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY SAYING IN THIS PRISON?!" you barked. "THEY'RE JUST REPEATING DUMB STUFF!!!"

" _Beef Steak!_ "

"Ah?" responded Luffy, looking over his shoulder in search of the meat in question.

"DON'T REACT!" snapped the clown, slapping his head.

"Hey! You said you'd lend us a hand, right?" questioned Luffy.

"Of course I am! After all, we should combine our resources to escape from here, should we not?!"

"How do we get further down? I'm headed for Level 3!"

"What?! You don't intend to escape!? Are you not climbing up to Level 1?!"

"Straw Hat plans to free his brother, Ace" explained Buggy.

"EHHH?! STRAW HAT, YOU AND FIRE FIST ACE ARE SIBLINGS!? AND YOU'RE GOING TO RESCUE HIM?! STOP JOKING AROUND!! YOU MUST BE INSANE! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait!" Luffy stopped Mr. 3 from climbing the stairs to the surface. "In that case, could you at least tell me where the stairs are?"

 

 

Mr. 3 continued to run even if Luffy was holding in place, until he stopped and let himself be pulled toward Luffy, a smile on his face.

 

 

"Alright, Straw Hat. Let us go on together!" decided Mr. 3 strangely.

 

 

He led you to another staircase where you descended to a lower room. Mr. 3 stared up over his shoulder, telling Luffy about how he will show the way until he collided with a hard surface, falling on the floor. It was a huge beast, bigger than the Basilisk. Snot came out of Buggy's nose, while Mr. 3's tongue came out of his mouth.

 

 

"I guess...this is the Sphinx..." you muttered. 

"I-I-It's a lion? No, an old guy?" trailed Luffy.

 

 

The Manticores and Puzzle Scorpions who were chasing you stopped at the sight of the Sphinx, and they all ran away with their tails between their legs, shouting absurdities along the way. You all took a step back as you heard the low sound of the giant beast.

 

 

".... _Somen_ " stated the Sphinx.

"S-SOMEN?!"

" _RAMEN!_ "

 

 

The Sphinx slammed its paw at your group, and you dodged the blow by jumping away. The wild beast chased you, sending hits left and right with its huge paws while yelling all kind of noodle types.

 

 

" _Handsome Men!!_ " it suddenly yelled, and both Buggy and Mr. 3 whipped their head back at the Sphinx.

"You called?" they said in unison.

"STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" you cried to them, avoiding a paw at the last second.

 

 

The Sphinx stopped running, continuing in yelling numerous noodle names. Luffy's stomach let out a growl, and he sighed sadly.

 

 

"Sure has been a long time since I had some of Sanji's food..."

" _WONTON NOODLES!_ " snarled the Sphinx, slamming its paw that Luffy avoided.

"Dammit, how strong is that thing?!"

 

 

Luffy dodged another hit and jumped on top of the Sphinx, slamming his fists upon its head. The wild beast crashed against the ground, somewhat crushing Mr.3 in the process. However, fortunately for him he created a double of him made of wax with his Devil Fruit. The Sphinx raised a brow at this as Mr. 3 created even more doubles of him.

Then, to your surprise, the beast started to crush each one of Mr. 3's double, trying to find the original while also having fun doing it. Your captain laughed, sitting at the top of the Sphinx's head.

 

 

"What the heck..." you murmured, eyeing the scene in exasperation.

 

 

Though, you quickly realized that the much it was slamming its paws randomly on the ground, the more it was cracking the floor. Which would mean...

 

 

"Shit" was the last word you said before the ground collapsed under you, bringing you down to Level 3 with the others.

"THIS IS BAD!" yelled Mr.3.

"THAT'S LEVEL 3 BELOW US, YA KNOW!" added Buggy.

" _SORRY NOODLES_ " yelled the Sphinx.

 


	95. Magellan

# Magellan

 

 

You groaned, feeling like your head was about to explode. Your eyes blinked open, only to close them quickly at the bright light blinded you. Your skin was on fire, but nothing to sweat about. You traveled in worst temperature than that, after all. By taking a small walk on a volcano in eruption, no hot degrees in Celsius can faze you anymore.

You remarked that your hands were bound together by a rope and chains, with your legs in the same predicament. Someone was dragging on on the hot sand of Level 3, and you looked over your shoulder to see one of the blue gorillas from before. 

 

 

" _Where is Luffy...?_ " you thought, your eyes shifting in panic at your surroundings in search of your captain.

 

 

But he was nowhere to be found. You were all alone, and trapped by a blue gorilla in the middle of a desert. You started to struggle, and the guard released a growl, having realized that you were now wide awake. A small scream of surprise escaped your lips when it lifted you over its shoulder, accelerating its pace.

 

 

"Let me go!" you snarled, swinging your legs to kick the blue gorilla. "Luffy!"

" _Bring Silvers (y/n) to Level 6. And do not let her escape in any way_ " a voice resonated from a Den-Den Mushi attached to the blue gorilla's hip.

"Steven! Come out and take care of this bastard!"

 

 

A dreadful feeling took over your emotions when the wooden doll didn't appear from the pocket you hid him in. Your guns were still strapped around your belt, but you couldn't reach them with the rope and chains. There was no way for sure to get out of this situation.

You continued to yell Luffy's name, praying to the Universe for him to hear you in someway across this desert. Even if the heat didn't affect you that much, you were starting to loose your energy and stamina, the blue gorilla having the upper hand easily. You called the young boy one last time weakly, before you left your head fall against the animal's shoulder.

 

 

" _...(y/n)-!....._ "

 

 

A gasp left your lips, and you used all the strength left in you to whip your head up. At the distance, you could distinguish two figures running toward you at an insane speed. The blue gorilla seems to notice them too, and started to dash pass the cages of Level 3. Exiting the desert, you were now on a rocky path toward probably the next exit for Level 4.

You gave a small look to the prisoners inside, and your expression turned horrified at the sight of their dehydrated state. They were worst than a mummy. You screamed Luffy's name one last time, as loud as you could while your voice died off when the blue gorilla took a sharp turn.

 

 

" _(Y/N)!!!!_ "

 

 

Now you were sure it was him. You recognized the straw hat around his neck and blue shirt. On the other hand, the guy next to him didn't ring you any bell. Luffy jumped on top of a cells, running on the roofs as he got closer to the blue gorilla.

 

 

" **Gomu Gomu no....** " he cried as he jumped from the roof, hovering you. " **...Bazooka!!** "

 

 

He slammed his palms on top of the blue gorilla's head, knocking it out in one shot. You yelled, startled while you fell on your ass. Luffy didn't stop running and swiped you in his arms bridal style, going as far as he could from the enemy. After making sure there was no prison staff close, your captain put you back on your feet.

 

 

"There you are, (y/n)! I was so worried!" grinned the ebony male, relieved that you were okay. "When I woke up with the others, you weren't there...Only Steven"

"Steven!" you said, watching as the doll jumped on top of Luffy's shoulder, waving. "What about the other idiots? Aren't they with you?"

 

 

While Luffy detached you from your binds, he explained to you how Buggy and Mr. 3 got separated from him, saying that they were going back to the surface. Instead, he was now accompanied by 'Bon-chan'. At that, the said male appeared out of nowhere, doing ballerina moves:

 

 

"Heya!! If it isn't the Scary Woman!!" said Bon-chan/Mr. 2. "It has been a long time since we saw each other, right?"

"You?!" you cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah! It seems that Bon-chan was held in Level 3! And you should thank him too, he is the one who was able to trace you!" spoke Luffy, chuckling.

"Really?...Well, I guess I should" you murmured, facing the dancing Okama. "Thank you"

"No problem! A friend of Straw-chan is also a friend of mine!"

"Er, yeah. Keep telling yourself that" you deadpanned. "So? Where are we going now?"

 

 

The three of you continued your way to the next exit leading to Level 4, with Bon-chan and Luffy chatting happily with each other. You followed after them with an exasperate expression, their happiness and go-lucky attitude a little too much for you right now. Suddenly, they stopped dead short as heavy footsteps echoed.

A Minotaur appeared, holding in its hand a mace. The Okama gulped, taking a dancing step backward:

 

 

"Straw-chan! This is not good!"

 

 

The monster sniffed, and took a sudden dash in Luffy's direction. It lifted its weapon above its head and slammed it down. Your captain dodged the blow, jumping away from the beast.

 

 

"What's that creature?! I've never seen moves like those before!" said Luffy.

"It's Minotaurus!" spoke Bon-chan, doing a spin. "A cold-blooded demon guard! A monster that tosses people around like garbage!"

"A monster?! A Devil Fruit user?!"

"H-How do I know?!"

 

 

The Minotaurus disappeared from your sight, and swung its mace in Bon-chan's face, tossing him in the cage next to you. Luffy cried out in surprise, barely had the time to blink that he went through the same thing. The ebony male rolled on the ground, clutching his head in pain while the monster continued to charge at him.

 

 

 

" **Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!!** " you shouted, bracelets glowing.

 

 

You ran after the creature, and dive-kicked its stomach when it was about to lend his weapon on Luffy once more. The Minotaurus collided with a building, coughing blood. You didn't waste any time and charged at the monster again, this time swinging your fist back to punch it straight in the jaw.

Only for it to disappear again, and your fist passed through the wall instead. You couldn't register what was happening that you were lifted in the air. The Minotaurus grabbed you by that back of your neck, squeezing your throat.

 

 

"Ark!-..." you rasped, scratching its hands with your nails so it could let go, but to no avail. 

"Scary Woman-chan!"

 

 

Bon came to your rescue and aimed a kick to the Minotaurus' head, who dropped you when the Okama's foot collided with its head. However, the beast took this time to swipe its hand and grab the male's face instead, pinning him down. Bon could barely breath with the hand around his mouth, squeezing even harder and eliciting a groan from the Okama. From the side, Luffy entered Gear Second, blood cascading down his forehead by the hit from the Minotaurus's mace.

Steam coming out from your captain's skin:

 

 

" **Gomu Gomu no....Jet.....** " started Luffy, his arms bending at his sides. The Minotaur was about to swing his mace down on Bon-chan. " **...BAZOOKA!** "

 

 

Upon landed a hit on the creature's torso, it flew directly into a wall at the top of a staircase, destroying at the same time a small arch.  Luffy panted, trying to catch his breath from this last attack. He approached Bon-chan, leaning down and asked if he was alright.

 

"I almost died! I saw the great heavenly garden of Oh Come My Way!" said the Okama, sitting up. "You're very strong, indeed! I'm sure that the monster's still alive but I think he must be pretty hurt. Oh?"

 

The male put a hand over his face, realizing the bruises he earned from the Minotaurus, and panicked.

 

 

"Oh no no! Fume, fume, fume! My make-up's been ruined!! Cosmetics, cosmetics! I need some cosmetics! Plus, pointe shoes and clothes and weapons and...drinks and tears and Oh Come My Way!" he said more lowly.

"Will you relax already?" you groaned.

"I wanna get going now! I'm thirsty and hungry! (y/n), do you have those watermelons under your shirt-"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE INSTEAD?" you scowled, kicking his face and sending him into a wall.

"No rush, Straw-chan!" cooed Bon. "It's too-too easy to go down to Level 4 from here, actually!"

"Ah?! Really?!"

"Yes! Much too-too easy, too-too easy! There it is, Straw-chan!" the Okama pointed a wall, and Luffy let out an inquisitive noise. "Climb this big wall!"

"All the way to the top?" you asked.

"Yes! But don't just barge in! Watch your step!"

 

 

After Bon-chan's warning, Luffy stretched his arm and put his hand on the edge of an opening in the building. However, the minute he landed that appendage there, he released a scream of pain, yelling about how hot it was.

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S HOT LIKE A HEATED IRON POT!"

"A heated iron pot?" repeated Bon-chan and smiled. "It's something like that, Straw-chan! Your hand alright?"

 

 

The three of you jumped at the top of the opening, walking forward to another entrance leading to a tower with lava at the bottom. The floor was so hot that Luffy was bouncing one foot on the other.

 

 

"Here, Straw-chan! You should take a look at this!"

"There's a huge amount of hot air and smoke!" coughed Luffy. "It's hard to even stand here!"

"It looks like a giant furnace..." you muttered, looking at the reddish and yellowish clouds at the bottom.

"Right, but this is Level 4 - Blazing Hell, where you wanna go!" stated Bon-chan. "As you mentioned before, Level 4 is exactly like a giant iron pot! Once you go down there, you'll see a boiling pool of blood and the blazing sea of fire!"

"The heat on this level is nothing compared to down here..." said Luffy.

"We can just jump down from here...but if you land on the wrong spot, you'll be fried. You're gonna have to risk your life just to go further from now on!"

 

 

Your captain gazed silently at the giant hole leading to Level 4, before he turned to face the Okama.

 

 

"Bon-chan" called Luffy and the man hummed. "You said that there's someone that you wanna see. Who is it that you wanna see at the risk of your life?"

"People call him a miracle" beamed Bon-chan. "He was imprisoned on a baseless charge. He's known as Ivan-san! He's the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, the pink paradise of the Grand Line! Every queer looks up to this world's greatest queen of all queers!"

"The queen of all queers?" you repeated with a deadpan.

"There's a queen for queers? Wow!" added Luffy, not so sure too about how to take the information.

"Yes, there is! I wanna see him just for a little bit and rescue him if I can!" cooed Bon-chan, doing a few ballerina moves.

 

 

 

Suddenly, screams resonated from your right. Buggy and Mr. 3 were running away from the Minotaurus, who was back on its feet without looking like it was beaten up. Bon-chan's eyes bulged out of his sockets, eyeing the two idiots in horror:

 

 

"WHAT'RE YOU, NUTS?! WHY'RE YOU BRINGING HIM BACK AGAIN?!" yelled the Okama, now all of you running from the creature alongside. "YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BREAK OUT!"

"STRAW HAT AND THE BABE!" came the only words of Buggy, to which you punched his red nose.

"Shishishi! I knew you'd want to come with me!" grinned Luffy, oblivious as usual.

"NO ONE WANTS TO FOLLOW YOU TO HELL!" replied the clown, his voice sounding nosy because he was cupping his broken nose. "He smashed into us while we were hiding! I dunno why!"

"Oh, I knocked him your way..."

"Oh, okay....NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!"

"I don't wanna run anymore! I should've.... I should've let myself get caught rather than run away!" panted Mr. 3.

"Stupid monster..." cursed Buggy. "Minotaurus! I'm gonna die! That leaves me one choice...Hey, Straw Hat! Do you remember the Buggy Ball?! The powerful and special weapon that I used to make scarred as hell?!"

"No" responded bluntly your captain.

 

 

Cue a dark cloud to hover the clown as he sulked, his pace slowing down.

 

 

"You don't? You can't be serious..." said pitifully Buggy. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU MUST REMEMBER IT! You were there when I blew up the whole town with just one shot! Ka-boom! Remember the ka-boom! I think it's hard to forget something that was so shocking!"

"No" said once more the boy.

 

 

And the clown went back to sulking again, his depressed aura bigger than earlier.

 

 

"Um...Well...I mean....There is this big and powerful cannonball called Buggy Ball...It's kinda like my special weapon...." muttered Buggy, on the verge of a nerve breakdown.

"I assume that you have a lot of confidence in it because you put your name on it!" said Mr.3.

"YES I HAVE! And I made it smaller without reducing its power so I can carry it around! It's called Muggy Ball!"

"YOU CHANGED THE NAME!"

"Anyway, you take this! The special weapon -  **Muggy Ball**!"

 

 

Buggy aimed his foot at the Minotaurus, firing a small ball from it. When it got closer to the creature, it exploded in its face. The beast let out a loud cry, the explosion so big it caused it to stumble backward.

 

 

"Cool!!" yelled out Luffy.

"You did it!" shouted Bon.

"It was a piece of cake!" said the clown proudly, giving a thumb-up. "Now, you remember it, Straw Hat?!"

"Er...He is still alive...." you pointed at the Minotaur who stood up, walking in your direction once more.

"DAMMIT!!" swore Buggy, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"We can beat him, Straw-chan!" encouraged Bon-chan, jumping in the Minotaurus' direction.

"Hey, 3! You sure that you can't use your Wax-Wax powers?!" questioned your captain.

"It'll melt in 3 seconds!" responded the other man.

"That means you  _can_ use it!"

 

 

Bon-chan landed a hard kick on top of the Minotaurus' head, the ground cracking under its feet. All the while, Mr. 3 used his Devil Fruit to cover Luffy's fist in wax, transforming it into some kind of mallet. Then, your captain charged at the creature and punched it through the face. The Minotaurus released an agonizing noise and fell on the ground, knocked out.

 

 

"WE DID IT!" cheered the boys. "We beat the monster of hell!"

"Alright, let's keep it up and go to Level 4!" said Luffy.

"What?! You still wanna go down to Level 4?!" screeched Buggy.

"Yeah! I knew you'd want to come with me!" smiled your captain idiotically. 

"I'm not going at any cost!" spoke Mr. 3, his skin peeling off like wax too close to a fire. "My body will melt away completely!"

"How many times do we have to tell you, bonehead?! Can't you see the plumes?! It's the Blazing Hell! We're not gonna go to Level 4!" continued the clown.

"Why not?!" whined Luffy, picking his nose.

"Luffy, that's disgusting" you scolded, slapping the back of his head.

"IT'S OBVIOUS!!! WE WANNA ESCAPE! E-S-C-A-P-E!!" yelled in unison Mr. 3 and Buggy.

"Wow! I got a really big, bloody booger here!" stated in surprise the boy, completely ignoring the two shouting at him, and you slowly fuming behind.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING"

"Whew! Straw-chan, let them go! They don't have the balls to go further!" Bon-chan shook his head.

"WHOSE NOSE LOOKS LIKE A BALL?!" snarled the clown.

"WHAT'S THAT?! HOW DID YOU MISTAKE WHAT I SAID FOR THAT?! HA-HA! I MADE UP MY MIND! I'LL JUST SPIN!"

"If I'm not crazy at the end of this journey it will be a miracle..." you pinched the bridge of your nose.

 

 

Suddenly, there's was a lot crack and when you looked up, you realized how the ceiling seems to be rising. Only, it was only your group falling down with the platform.

 

 

"Hey! It looks like the ceiling is rising!" said Luffy, not realizing yet.

"Ah, you're right" added Mr. 3. "I hear a rattling, too. I think if I'm not mistaken...THAT WE ARE FALLING!!!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh no! My Muggy Ball was so powerful, it caused the floor to collapse!" winked Buggy to no one, seeming proud of his 'accomplishment'.

"No way, it's because of my heavy kick!" cut in Bon-chan, doing a spin.

"You're wrong! It's because my punch was so strong!" retorted Luffy with a grin.

"No no!" Mr.3 dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "My Wax-Wax power was...Oh, I didn't do that much..."

"IT WASN'T YOU!!" shouted the three other morons.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND" your voice boomed in the tower.

 

 

The building shook a little by a sudden force inside, and when it stopped rumbling, the four men were facing the ground, large bumps covering their heads. You stood over them, fist clenched with steam coming out of it, right eye flashing purple.

 

 

"S-She's the strongest here...." they said in unison, their voice coming out muffled by their swollen lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"OW, OW, OW, OW... IT'S INSANELY HOT IN THIS PASSAGE!!"

"EVEN MY LUNGS ARE BURNING!"

"HURRY! I WANNA GET THROUGH THIS LEVEL! WHICH WAY SHOULD WE GO?!"

 

 

Your group arrived in Level 4, and avoided the pool of boiling blood by a millimeter. The others were barely standing on their two feet, the floor too hot. Only you and Bon-chan weren't that affected by it.

 

 

"You guys are so pathetic!" laughed out loud Bon-chan. "If you just keep your cool, the fire is like your queer little friend! But I know how you feel! This floor is a little bit hotter than the upper level!"

 

 

The Okama continued to talk nonsense while dancing all around the other boys, his face slowly turning into a reddish color, like a tomato. Now, you were questioning yourself if he was  _truly_ not that affected by the area.

 

 

"Hmmm....I can feel that my body's burning! Oh, ouch!" cried out Bon-chan, smoke coming out of his nose.

"WE CAN'T HANDLE ANY MORE OF THAT!" shouted the others.

"(y/n)! How can you survive on that ground?!" Luffy shouted at you. "You're barely bouncing!"

"Yeah, why don't she bounce~"

 

 

You narrowed your eyes at the sudden perverted expression on the clown and the wax man, hesitating between killing them slowly or just throwing them in the pool of blood. Probably both when you will have the time.

 

 

"I walked on an active volcano once...Bare foot" you answered, and everyone eyed you in disbelief and horror. "What? My old man told me it was a daily exercise..."

"FOR SOMEONE INHUMAN" screamed Buggy, eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Ah! It's that way! Let's go!" yelled suddenly Luffy, running into a direction. 

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Hmm...What must be there that Straw-chan's running towards?" wondered Bon-chan to himself. He paused, before letting out a loud laugh, following after Luffy. "It's the kitchen!! I'm hungry, too! Wait for me, Straw-chan!!"

"Wait, Luffy!" you shouted, but it was too late. He was too far ahead to hear you.

 

 

You let out a deep sigh, and followed after them. You realized that Buggy and Mr. 3 took this time to get away, but where? That you didn't know. Nor did you care. As you followed the direction they went to, you also followed the trail of fallen guards left and right. You raised a brow, not understanding what happened.

You hoped Luffy didn't loose his energy in beating them up. You had a bad feeling about this place. And the moment you reunited with Luffy, your worst fears were answered by the scene defiling in front of you. The young boy was on the ground, covered by a purple liquid all over him.

It was poison. Your eyes slowly traveled to the strange man standing a few feet away from him. Without a doubt it was the Warden of Impel Down, judging by his clothes.

 

 

 

"You are Silvers (y/n)" spoke the man. "With a bounty of 420.000.000....Second criminal wanted by the World Government...and absolutely dead"

"What...have you done to him?" you breathed, gazing with wide eyes at the unconscious form of Luffy.

"There is no way to neutralize the amount of poison he absorbed...He will agonize for 24 hours and then pass...to the real hell!"

" _A....A...Ace.....!_ " you heard the weak voice from your captain's numb body.

"You....." you growled, extended your arm and summoning your naginata. "I will show you _hell_ "

 

 

You didn't waste any time and charged at the Warden, swinging your weapon backward with a roar. The man's whole body turned a purple color, dragons head sprouting above him with poison dripping out of their mouths. His very own being was poison. You gritted your teeth and sliced one of the dragons that tried to get closer to you, reverting into a puddle of purple liquid.

Your right eye flashed, and you avoided in time a dragon that sneaked behind you. Losing your balance by doing so, you grabbed the edge of the bridge to not fall in the pool of blood. The male started to spit bullets of poison at you, to which you dodged by swinging yourself from chains to chains dangling above the pool all around the area. You landed back on the bridge, only to holler in pain at something grazing your forearm. 

A long purple tail snaked around your torso, burning the skin underneath the clothes. You released a muffled cry, falling on your knees as the poison started to invade your senses. Your sight was becoming blurred, and your ears were ringing.

 

 

" _No, no, no..._ " you thought in panic, lifting yourself to face the Warden. " _That bastard won't-_ "

 

 

You protected your face by hiding it behind your arms as the dragons charged at you. You fell backward, pushed down by the wave of poison sent at you. With this exaggerated amount, you could distinguish nothing but the sound of your own raged breathing. Your limbs were becoming numb and stiffed, your sight completely dark.

 

 

"A shame your execution will have to wait...But I guess that no matter what happen, if you die here and now then the matter is settled..." spoke the Warden.

" **What do you think you're doing, sir?...** "

 

 

The man's eyes widened in shock for a moment, as he stood over you. Something else flashed in your eyes void of anything, becoming even more emotionless. A scowl appeared on your lips, but nothing the Warden could associate with the one from before. And that expression.....It was....dangerous.

 

 

"Your voice....sounds different....." said the man, sweat running down his temples. "Who-ARG!"

 

 

Something pierced his abdomen, and he looked down to see a spectral sword traversing him. There was no blood, but the pain was still there. He heard other guards from the lower levels running to where he was.

 

 

" _Chef Warden Magellan!!_ " they yelled, now getting closer.

"Do not approach!!!" the Warden yelled at them, confusing the lot.

 

When they arrived on the scene, some of them let out gasps of surprise at the sight of a headless knight standing behind the Warden. Even more, it didn't have any legs. It was floating above the ground. Magellan watched in disbelief and slightly mortified as the poison over your body disappeared through the cracks of the floor. The sword lodged in his chest faded away too, leaving the Warden to fall on his knees, breathless.

The guards ran to his aid, only to freeze when the knight reappeared in front of them with two swords this time. It took out 5 of them in one slice of the weapons, falling lifeless. As the prison staff started to yell and backup from this strange phenomenon, Magellan continued to stare as the wounds you suffered were healed one by one. Until nothing remained. The spirit of the headless knight left too, leaving silence among the staff.

 

 

"..............You will take her to Level 6 without wasting any time..." told the Warden, his voice cold.

"But s-sir! What about-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Chef Warden!"

 

The soldiers lifted your unconscious form and quickly traveled to the Level 6. As they disappeared in the distance, Magellan looked at the 'wound' in his chest. Since he is made of poison, it didn't really affect him. But it was still stinging, and he couldn't help but realize one thing. The wound was the same he afflicted on you.

 


	96. Prison BREAK

# Prison BREAK

 

You felt yourself being tossed inside a cell before the door closed behind you. Chains were holding your wrists together, and your guns weren't attached at your belt anymore. You grunted under your breath, lifting yourself and staggering a bit by how dizzy you were.

 

 

" _Woah, woah! What do we got here? Two pretty ladies in a day? We sure are damn lucky_ "

" _A shame she isn't in my cell..._ "

" _Heh, I got a good view of her fine body right there...._ "

 

 

There was a lot of noises all around you, the prisoners howling and whistling loudly. It was too much for your ears, and you opened your eyes to glare darkly in front of you. From the view of this place, you seem to be inside a confined area for prisoners who are certainly over the chart. You scowled as one of them was sending you winks and floating kisses. 

Others were using lewd gestures or words to get your attention. A thick mark appearing over your face, you sauntering toward the bars of the cage. Lifting your leg, you slammed your foot hard enough to ignite a sound that silenced the prisoners.

 

 

" **Shut your mouths before I get out of there and make you to!** " you ordered, eye flashing purple.

"Oh? And how will you do it, babe?" dared to say a man from the cell to your right.

 

 

Without answering him, you simply lifted your chained arms and punched with both tied hands into the bars. The wall bent over, causing the cell to deform from the shock it received. The prisoner let out a girly scream, crawling backward and away from you. The others were holding their breath, staring at you in shock as you walked back to the spot where you landed. 

 

 

"So? One of you wants to fight or something?" you demanded, lifting your chin haughtily.

"N-N-NO, MA'AM"

"Good boys"

" _Always the same, Miss Silvers_ "

 

 

You raised a brow at the sound of  _his_ voice, and slightly turned your head to see Crocodile wearing prisoner clothes and chained by Sea Stones cuffs in the cage situated diagonally from yours. An expression of pure displeasure was plastered on your face while he had a smirk on his own, becoming larger to annoy you further.

 

 

"Not you, Crocodildo" you drawled boringly, causing a thick mark to appear on the man's head.

"It's  _Crocodile_ , and long time no see"

"It would have been better if it stayed that way...What do you want? A reunion kiss or something?"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Erk..."

" _I wouldn't mind a reunion kiss from you, pretty lady_ " said another cocky voice, and you rolled your eyes.

"You do know you're about to get executed and you still find a way to humor your situation?" you told the prisoner held by two chains each wrist, familiar black hair messier than the last time you saw him back in Alabasta.

"Hey, if I'm going die I want at least to know I got kissed by the most beautiful woman my eyes laid on" replied on the same tone Ace.

"What an honor..." your voice hinted with sarcasm. "So? It isn't too cramped in here?"

"I had better...."

"Silvers (y/n). The Immortal" stated a blue fishman, who was also inside Ace's cell. "From the way they described you, I was waiting for some kind of demon..."

"BECAUSE SHE ISN'T ONE?!" yelled the prisoners who were too afraid of you.

" ** _Hm?...._** " you hummed dangerously, and they were immediately silenced. "Anyway, who are you exactly? I thought they would send fishmen mostly in Level 4 or Level 3...Not that I wish them to be. Too damn hot in there"

"My name is Jinbe, Knight of the Sea"

"Oooh, we got another former Shichibukai besides  _Dildo_ over there"

"You are lucky that you're not in the same cell as mine, Miss Silvers...." Crocodile gritted his teeth in irritation, while you on the other hand was clearly amused to piss him off.

"If you are here...Does it mean...that Luffy is here too?" questioned Ace carefully, shadows hiding his eyes.

"Of course that dumb shit is here too. What? Do you really think I make ballads in possibly the worst place in the world?....No, Thriller Bark is. I said nothing" you shuddered, remembering unfortunately of the terrible events that happened in that place.

"That idiot...." chuckled Ace weakly. "Always reckless, even when we were children. However, since you are here, I guess something happened...right?"

"I....I'm not sure he is alright" you spoke honestly. "The last time I saw him, he was unconscious on the floor by the Warden's poison-"

"WHAT?!" shouted Ace, cutting you.

"Hm. He got caught by Magellan, huh?" said Crocodile, before scoffing with a small smirk. "It won't be long before he dies..."

 

 

At that sentence, Ace's state seems to grow weaker and angrier, his expression darkening. You whipped your head at Crocodile, sending him a nasty scowl:

 

 

"If I remember correctly, the last time you said that you got your ass handed over to the Marines, so don't be too sure about this!"

"Correct. But that boy was poisoned by Magellan in every way possible, didn't he? With the amount he must have absorbed and how stubborn he is in a fight....He will only have a few hours to live" retorted Crocodile.

"And I say you should shut up. That moron won't abandon so easily. I bet my clothes that he will come here"

" _Please, may he never finds this place_ " prayed a prisoner, and you deadpanned at him.

"To put your dignity on the line, you must have an incredible trust in Straw Hat. Don't be surprised, however, if he doesn't make it at the rise of the sun..."

 

* * *

 

Ace stayed silent for most of the time, fixing the ground like he was trying to dig holes in it. You were pacing around your cell, bored to no end. You tried to play tic-tac-toe with Crocodile, but he seems to become more annoyed at your attempts to pass the time.

Everyone was just so damn boring here. Finally, a few hours later the Warden descended to Level 6 with guards in toes. Domino was holding Sea Stones cuffs in her hand, showing them to Ace. Magellan announced that he will be taken to Marineford for his execution, and has they brought him out of here, there was no sign of Luffy.

 

 

"Not that I'm eager to see you without your clothes..." started the sandman, and you sent a glare to him.

"Liar" you spat.

"It looks like Straw Hat didn't come in the end" finished Crocodile, his smirk growing wider. "He is probably dead now at this point"

"And I said to wait for a few minutes....I didn't say he would be there before Ace get taken!"

" _ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_ "

"See?....WAIT WHAT" your saliva caught in your throat as you saw the young man appear at the end of the hallway and running straight in your direction.

 

 

Indeed, it was exactly Luffy, looking fine and well like he wasn't on the verge of death a few hours ago. This guys has too many lives to spare. The ebony male continued to yell his brother's name, his voice becoming closer as he accelerated his pace. 

 

 

"Is this it?! Ace!" Luffy said again, stopping in front of the cell where Ace was a few minutes before he got here. A huge man with purple hair and another with orange/white hair arrived behind. "He's not here!"

"Are you sure that this is the right cell?!" demanded the curly purple haired guy to a female guard.

"Yes I am! I'm not lying" she replied, starting to cry.

"We're a bit too late..." spoke the orange/white haired male, holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"You are Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?" questioned Jinbe, to which Luffy gave a nod. "They took him just now! Go! They've taken Ace-san to the elevator! Go! You can still catch them!"

"Who are you old man?" demanded your captain, raising a brow.

"He's a big deal!" answered the huge man.

"But more importantly too....Where's (y/n)?! She must be somewhere!"

"Oi, you dumbass" you finally gained the attention of the three men, giving a small wave. "I'm right here...if you didn't notice yet"

"(y/n)!!!!!!"

 

 

A grunt escaped your lips as Luffy stretched his arms through the bars and brought you closer, only to slam your face directly in them. Your limbs twitched, a vein popping besides your head.

 

 

"You piece of shit..." you growled.

"So this is your other friend? Ah, yes I remember her now on the Den-Den Mushi. Quite short on temper this one" spoke the purple haired Okama.

"What did you say?" you demanded, eyeing darkly the man who lifted his hands in surrender. "Anyway, just get me out of there before we are too late. My guns should be somewhere-"

"You mean this?" cut the other man with the glasses, showing your weapons and Steven inside a birdcage.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STEVEN!!!!!" you screeched, eyeballing widely the wooden doll who looked a little down. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!"

"The poor little guy was also chained in the cage when we saw him. Inazuma was kind enough to cut-"

 

 

The purple haired male didn't have the time to finish his sentence that you broke the chains by yourself, causing the three guys to stare at you in disbelief, eyes bulged out of their sockets. Even more when you were able to lift the door of the cage and tossed it in another direction while you lashed yourself at Inazuma.

You grabbed Steven and pulled him outside the cage, already examining from head to toes if he didn't have a scratch on him.

 

 

"Realm of God, please tell me you're okay!" you panicked, completely ignoring the others who slowly lifted one trembling hand, staring at you as if you pulled a jaw-hanging act.

"Eh...." they spoke in unison, no knowing what to really say.

"They didn't break anything on you, right?!" you continued, checking each part of his body.

 

 

The wooden doll shook his head, doing signs with little arms and explaining that after you lost consciousness the guards led you to Level 6. They put your weapons on a table just outside the room for examination and probably experiments since they never saw that kind of technology used on your guns before. As for him, they put inside a small cage and let him rot in here without any chance to escape.

Until Luffy's group arrived, that is.

 

 

"Oh, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't arrive sooner" you told the glassed man who simply shrugged it off. "But more importantly...WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! JUST MOVE ALREADY"

"A-A-AYE!"

 

 

The four of you ran the long hallway all the way back to the elevator of the level. The purple haired man took this time also to introduce himself as Ivankov. Once you arrived at the elevator, Ivankov quickly ran to the lever:

 

 

"They've left the iron door to the elevator open!" said Inazuma.

"Nice!" commented your captain.

"The operation system is locked! It's no good!" grunted Ivankov as he struggled to pull the lever.

"Can't we simply climb?" you suggested.

 

 

Though, the moment you said this, the platform holding the chains suddenly fell down and crashed at the bottom of the elevator. Luffy let out a startled yell, falling on his butt. Ivankov ran to the elevator, looking down with sweat gathered on his forehead.

 

"Of course, they wouldn't allow us to climb it!" said the Newkama. "It's not usable! They've already keeping an eye on it! Let's go back up the stairs!"

 

 

Ivankov and Inazuma both went to the other direction, while Luffy slammed a fist against the ground with a sigh of frustration before following them. Unfortunately, when your group got closer to the spiral staircase, a cage fell down from the ceiling. 

 

 

"They blocked the staircase!" said Luffy.

"They're trying to trap us!" added Ivankov, crossing his arms over his chest. "We gotta break through! There's no other way!"

"Alright!"

 

 

Then, a green colored gas came out from the top of the staircase, blowing on your group. You all took a step back, Inazuma quickly bringing a hand over his nose and mouth to not inhale it.

 

 

"That's a lot of gas! Is it poisonous?!" he wondered.

" _Poison gas again?!_ "

" _Hey, you guys! I don't know who you are but don't make us suffer with you!_ " barked a prisoner.

"Shut up, you Level 6 people!" replied Ivankov angrily.

"I don't care if it's poisonous or not!" said your captain, running toward the cage.

 

 

Inazuma tried to stop him, but the ebony male suddenly faceplanted on the ground. A snore came from him, and you facepalmed while Ivankov stared at the boy with his mouth agape and eyes bulged out of their sockets.

 

 

"It's sleeping gas" finished the glassed man.

"HOW RECKLESS YOU ARE, STRAW-BOY!"

" _You really need to stop-_ " started the prisoner once again, but fell asleep immediately before he could finish his sentence.

" _We don't want to-*snores*_ "

"They wanna make us sleep to stop us in our tracks!" said Inazuma.

"We're completely trapped!"

 

 

The gas continued to pour inside Level 6, and some prisoners started to fall asleep left and right. Inazuma threw his glass of wine away, his hands transforming into scissors blades. The Okama started to cut the floor, tracing long lines. Pushing the pieces against the cage, they started to block the gas from entering the room.

 

 

"Woah..." you breathed when he finished.

"Inazuma ate the Snip-Snip Fruit, and now he's a scissor-man! He can manipulate whatever he cuts as though it's paper!"

"Oh really?..." woke up Luffy, lifting himself with the help of his elbows but fell back asleep right after.

"WAKE UP! I'M FIGHTING THE URGE TO SLEEP BUT I....I...." trailed Ivankov, his eyes slowly dropping, until it looked like a surge of adrenaline passed through him. "I DON'T SLEEP!!!"

"WERE YOU KIDDING JUST NOW?!" you snarled, and your captain shot up at the sound of your voice.

"I wanna keep going! Crab-chan! You've blocked the staircase but now I can't catch up with Ace!" whined the young boy.

"That was the only way to stop the gas" retorted Inazuma. "If you fall unconscious, you can't save him!"

"I'm gonna save him even if I'm unconscious! I don't want him to die!" barked in a bratty tone Luffy.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's simple but their plan defeated us! We're confined to Level 6. There's no way for us to get out!"

"I'm sorry but this is all I can do now!" apologized the Newkama, winking and the Den-Den Mushi at the wall suddenly fell unconscious. "They can't see us anymore! You have to realize, we're too late. They must've gotten to the top floor with Ace-boy by now! On the other hand, we have a lot of obstacles standing in our way. The Marine's convoy is pretty quick! Look at the Vivre Card! It's not pointing straight up, is it?"

"So they are already on the move" you spoke, gazing at the piece of paper that was moving diagonally.

"I think that Ace-boy has already been handed over to the Marine! We need to move on now! I'll do my best to help you break out of this great prison safely! They'll hand over Ace-boy to the Marine HQ at any cost" continued Ivankov. "You need to give up on him! I mean, you need to trust Whitebeard. He's not gonna give up on one of his own! He'll definitely do something!"

"....I'm going!" said Luffy, after a short pause and Ivankov stared at him in surprise. "I'm gonna go to the Marine HQ!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! There's a battle brewing between two of the leading forces of the world! What can you do?! Do you know how strong Whitebeard is?! What about the admirals, vice-admirals, and the Shichibukai on the Marine side!? Don't you remember that you fought just Magellan and almost died?! Do you have that many lives to spare?!"

"If I give up now, I'm gonna regret it!"

 

 

Ivankov's eyes widened like saucers, and he took a few steps backward, not saying anything. Inazuma approached your captain:

 

 

"But first of all, how can you get off of this floor?"

 

 

A laugh resonated in Level 6, and the guys stiffened at the sound. Luffy slowly turned his head in the direction where it came from, while you gritted your teeth in annoyance.

 

 

" _If you wanna get out of here, set me free! I can create a hole on the ceiling! What do you think?_ "

"YOU'RE BEING HELD HERE?! CROCODILE!" shouted Luffy.

"It's been a while...Straw Hat!"

"Of course he would take this chance to lend us a hand, dammit..." you growled, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"I thought that there was no reason to get back on the street, but Whitebeard and the Marine are gonna start a war? It's my chance to finally bring down that old man! This war as piqued my interest. And with my power, you and I could get us out of here. It's not bad, huh? We both get what we want"

"Screw you! You're the man who messed up Vivi's country!" snarled your captain.

"That was a long time ago. I lost interest in that country" smirked Crocodile, but it dropped down when Ivankov stepped forward.

"Let's release him, Straw-boy" he said, and Luffy gaped at him. "His power will aid us greatly"

"WHAT?! Ivan-chan! If you knew what he has done-"

"You wanna keep going, right?" cut the Newkama. "If you wanna make it to Marine HQ,  you need him!"

"Ivankov..." growled darkly Crocodile, veins appearing on his forehead.

"Long time no see, Croco-boy!"

"Huh, you know him?" you asked, raising a brow.

"Just a passing acquaintance! I met him when he was just a rookie! Don't worry! I can bring him under control in case he tried to betray us. I can't trust him at all!" stated Ivanvok, before laughing lowly. "But I know one of his weaknesses!"

"Oi, if you so much as say it..." warned the former Shichibukai, furrowing his brows at the Newkama.

"Oh? Do you wanna take that tone? If you like, I can just reveal your past here. But if you just shut up and help us, I will keep the secret for Y-O-U! HEEHAW!" shouted the purple haired man in victory.

"YOU BASTARD"

"Oh...?" a smirk grazed your lips, and you brought your face closer to Crocodile's cage. "Ivan- _chan_ , why don't you whisper in my ear Croco- _boy-kun_ 's secret? We could be two to know...."

"Don't you ever dare tell that woman in particular!" snapped the man angrily.

" _Why don't you release me, too?_ " suggested a prisoner.

" _Me too! I have something against Whitebeard!_ "

 

 

The Level 6's prisoners started to cause an uproar, yelling at your group to set them free. Ivankov grew pissed with all the noise and used his 'Death Wink' on several prisoners.

 

"Have mercy on me!" shouted the voice of Jinbe, and Luffy turned to face him. "Take me with you! I can help you for sure! I have known Ace-san ever since he joined the Whitebeard pirates! He always told me about his brother! I was arrested because I objected to the war! I wanna save Ace-san, too! So please! Let me die for him!"

 

 

Both Jinbe and Luffy stared at each other in silence for a long time, until your captain gave a short nod:

 

"Alright"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Inazuma. "We don't know about him and how dangerous he is!"

"It's okay, let him out!" replied Luffy.

"Thank you!"

 

 

Inazuma went to work and cut the chains holding Jinbe and Crocodile. They both exited their cage, stopping alongside of your group.

 

 

"A Shichibukai and a former Shichibukai, both on our team" said the glassed Okama.

"Two of them? Who is the other one?" asked Luffy idiotically, eyeing everyone of you.

"I appreciate this! Now I can be of some help" said Jinbe.

"Maybe you can stop the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marine, but it's a waste of time" spoke Crocodile. "Because I'm gonna get that old man anyway"

"I won't let you even touch good old Whitebeard, Crocodile!"

"Then, do you wanna fight me here?"

 

The tension was rising between the fishman and the former Shichibukai, the two eyeing each other. You grew tired of their quarrel, and grabbed both of them by the ear. Crocodile and Jinbe flinched at the sudden move, letting out groan of pain when you tightened your hold, making them kneel at your sides.

 

"If you don't want me to beat your ass to the next life, you better stop acting like children!" you ordered darkly, glaring at the Shichibukai. "I have enough of one already, so grew some balls and let's get out of here!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." shuddered Jinbe and Crocodile.

"My, my. Your lady friend is certainly intimidating, Straw-boy" sweatdropped Ivankov. "But I guess it's a woman's true power! HEEHAW! Now we don't have much time, so we're just gonna break out by force!"


	97. Blackbeard

# Blackbeard

 

 

"It's before 10 AM! The execution is at 3 PM. They will definitely do it on time! If Whitebeard is going to do something, he'll do it hours before that!" explained Jinbe.

 

 

Your group consisting of Luffy, Jinbe, Crocodile, and you went ahead while Ivankov gathered his Okama followers and other prisoners that they will eventually free to get more power. You were on your way to Level 4, without encountering yet the prison staff.

 

 

"Ace should already be on the ship! The war could begin at any time now!"

"But he's not gonna get killed until 3! Which means that we still have a chance!" retorted Luffy.

 

 

Crocodile hummed and floated to the door across from you. He put one hand on it, smirking:

 

 

"Doors can't stop me. I'll turn it into sand with my right hand" he told, as the door started to disintegrate and wither away.

 

 

When it disappeared, pieces of the wall fell down and created a hole for the four of you. As the dust settled on the ground, you noticed that there was already a mob of guards gathered in Level 4 to stop you.

 

 

" _T-This is Level 4!_ " stated a guard to a Den-Den Mushi. " _The prisoner who escaped from Level 6 - is a Shichibukai - Jimbei!_  ( **A/N: I think I will use this way of writing his name from now on** )"

"This is the Blazing Hell!" muttered the fishman, sweating.

" _The intruder - Monkey D. Luffy!_ " continued the guard.

"It's hot!" whined your captain.

" _The World Government's second most wanted person in the world - Silvers (y/n)!_ "

"Get on with it. I'm tired of this place" you spat.

" _And a former Shichibukai - Crocodile! They're here! So we will fight! Shoot!_ "

 

 

The guards holding the guns started to shoot Crocodile, but they used normal bullets that didn't work that well on him. You deadpanned at the sight, wondering about the level of intelligence those men could exactly have by shooting the only Logia in the group.

Crocodile, on the other hand, continued to smirk at their stupidity while the guards were making holes in his body that he filled back with sand.

 

 

"STUPID! USE THE PRISON BULLETS!" snapped one of the guards holding a fork. 

" **Crescent Cutlass!** " said Crocodile, slicing with a wave of sand the men holding the guns, and they slowly withered. 

"SHOOT THE PRISON BULLETS! QUICK!"

" **Gomu Gomu no....** " started Luffy as he swung himself in the air, hovering the other group of guards. " **RAIN!!** "

 

 

His fists poured on them, knocking out the majority of the prison staff in your captain's way. You took one step forward and reached behind you to summon your cannon flamethrower. The barrel of the artillery landed on the floor, who cracked under the sudden pressure.

Lifting and aiming it at the guards who were running in your direction, your right eye flashed purple:

 

 

" **Human Realm: Dancing Flames!** " you shouted.

 

 

A huge cannon bullet of fire was fired from your weapon, the projectile zigzagging across the bridge to crash and collide against the prison staff. They were thrown in different ways, some of them with their clothes catching on fire while others fell in the pool of boiling blood. Jimbei took an attacking stance, lifting his arms:

 

 

" **Fish-Man Karate!** " he said, swinging his fist forward.

 

 

The guard in front of the fishman closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Though, it never came. Blinking his eyes open, he glared in disbelief at Jimbei who was still holding the same stance. There was a short pause before you noticed how the body of the prison staff seems to deform by an invisible force.

And like a switch was activated, they were all pushed backward by a pulse of power.

 

 

" **Arabesque Brick Fist!** " finished Jimbei as the men lost consciousness. 

" _W-We....We're no match for them - an infamous rookie, an enemy of the Government, and two Shichibukai!_ " said a guard, shivering at the sight of those who has fallen.

" _D-Don't stop! Hold out until backups will get here! We're outnumbering them!_ "

"Get out our way! We're in a hurry!" ordered the young boy.

"Heh. Let's just go" said Crocodile, running forward, followed by Jimbei and Luffy.

 

 

It continued for a long while, with your group taking care of the soldiers coming from the upper levels of Impel Down. Suddenly, you heard a familiar yell behind you, and you saw at the distance Ivankov and his Okama followers:

 

 

"Heehaw! Finally I caught up with you!" grinned widely the Newkama.

"Straw-chan! Scary Woman-chan!" yelled happily Bon-chan, wrapped in bandages and spinning in an insane pace.

"Bon-chan! Looks like you got your juice flowing now!" said your captain.

"Yeah, I'm more than fine now!!" replied the Okama with the dancing Ivankov in the background, yelling 'Heehaw!' repeatedly.

"Are you sure about that?" you sweatdropped, as you continued to run but now backward to stare at the spinning Bon-chan. "You seem like you're about to drill the ground in a minute or so"

"No! Why are you here, Mr. 1?!" suddenly yelled Bon-chan, staring at a dark skinned man that passed you.

"Who is it?" questioned the young man.

"He's the guy who was defeated by Sash-chan in Alabasta!"

"You mean the idiot that always get himself lost....?" you trailed but stopped when the man's face suddenly darkened, hinting a deep rage. "He certainly didn't take it well"

"Oh, then I don't know him"

" **Emporio...Face Growth Synthesis!** " shouted Ivankov as he dug his nails in his face, his head growing suddenly in sizes.

 

 

You released a surprised yelp, and pulled out Steven so he could transform himself in his true form. The tree monster pulled you on his shoulder and jumped on a platform to avoid being crushed by Ivanvok's over-sized head. The Okama followers, who were once vicious but now completely weird, were fighting the guards with their own weapons, taking a few of them out successfully.

You observed how everyone were putting their effort in this prison break, and you couldn't help but feel already drained. Steven followed behind closely as the others caused havoc at the front.

 

 

"Is it considered as creating an uproar in this damn prison?" you murmured to yourself, facepalming.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's set more prisoners free and let chaos free in the prison! Then, we can divide our opponents forces and we will have a higher chance of survival!" stated Ivankov, watching as the others freed the prisoners on Level 4.

" _Go, Blugoris!_ " shouted a small man before he blew on his fork like a flute and a group of blue gorillas ran toward you.

" _Chief Guard Saldeath, we'll leave them to you!_ "

" _Blugoris! Get that queer king with a gigantic face!_ "

"It's not a 'gigantic face', it's Face Growth Synthesis!" barked Ivankov. " **Hell....Wink!!** "

 

 

The blue gorillas were tossed by the power of his wink, as weird as it sounds. Though, one of them survived and continued to run in your direction. You were about to order Steven to take it on, but Crocodile passed you, his clothes brushing your arm. The former Shichibukai turned the animal into a mummy while you stared at his back, dumbfounded.

 

 

"If you keep gawking at me, your pretty face will be stuck forever like this, Miss (y/n)" warned Crocodile from over his shoulder, and even if his back was facing you, you could feel the smirk on his lips.

"I'm not gawking! Simply wondering as to why you stole my prey!" you snapped, a thick mark on your forehead.

"That's not what your red cheeks are telling me..."

"IT'S THE HEAT OF THE ROOM"

" _T-They finished off the Blugoris with a single blow!_ "

" _I don't get it! What was that?!_ "

"Straw-boy! You can't stop running!" spoke Ivankov. "Leave them to us and you better keep going forward and up! Now, go!"

"Got it! Thanks! Let's go, (y/n)!" said your captain, running to the exit of Level 4.

 

 

However, the Okamas who were standing over there were thrown and pushed by three giant animals. A blue rhinoceros, a yellow koala (with a six-pack?!), and a zebra with pink hair. All of them holding a certain type of weapons. 

 

 

 

"They aren't gonna let you... _Mmmm_ ~ go any futher beyond this point!" said a blonde woman, appearing behind the koala. She was wearing a pink skimpy outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination.

" _We got our back up! Sadi-chan is here!_ "

"Let's go, Luffy-kun and (y/n)-san! I'll assist the two of you!" said Jimbei, appearing next to you. "I'm not good at fighting on the land though!"

"Yeah? You're strong enough!" replied Luffy.

"Alright, let's get them, demon guards!" ordered Sadi, and the giant animals charged forward with a snarl.

" **Gomu Gomu no....** " started the young man, but stopped when several Okamas stood in front of him, blocking the passage.

"Wait! We'll save you three the trouble!" said one of them.

"Like Ivan-san said, you need to keep going! We'll take care of the demon guards! People call us...The New Kama's Six Forces!"

"Oh! Are they formidable!?" cried out your captain, stars in his eyes.

"These babies have a lot of friends...who got killed in the fire and brimstone of Impel Down! They hold grudges against especially the merciless demon guards and...their commander and the chief guard!" stated Ivankov.

 

 

The Okama holding a cannon over his shoulder fired a smoke bomb at the demon guards, who were blinded by the shot. Though, it didn't stop them from kicking the other Okamas who got closer. They could still smell and feel after all. Even trying to hold them down with chains was futile, and the demon guards continued to take down the Okamas.

Luffy, Jimbei and Crocodile decided to fight on the giant animals, with the fishman knocking out the zebra with his fist, the sandman using his element to slice the rhinoceros, and your captain sent flying the koala across the room by inflating his arm. The prison staff eyed your group in disbelief:

 

" _This is it! We can't fight them without the demon guards!_ "

" _Break away! There's nothing to fear anymore!_ " shouted an Okama.

" _Chief Guard Sadi is standing in our way!_ "

" _Who cares! Push her away!_ "

"Shut up! You better call me Sadi-chan!  **Manifesto of Excitement : Red Viper Whip!** "

 

 

She shot her whip toward the mob of prisoners and Okamas who were running in her direction, the weapon slashing the ground under their feet.

 

 

"How dare you...beat my sweet... _Mmmmm!~_ minions!!!" she snarled each time she slammed her whip down.

"Damn you!" cursed Luffy, about to fight her until you held him back.

"That bitch is mine!" you spoke, advancing toward the blonde.

"Hold on!" said Ivankov, grabbing your collar. "I told you to keep moving!"

" **And I don't care** " you gritted your teeth, glaring darkly at the Newkama who flinched under the intensity of your stare. "I'm gonna be your match!"

"Don't call me 'you'!!  _Mmmm~_  I told you to call me Sadi-chan!" snapped annoyingly the guard.

" **Emporio Female Hormone!** "

 

 

You blinked when the giant headed man suddenly transformed into a curvaceous woman, jumping over Sadi and landing behind her. 

 

 

"Get out of our way, eccentric girl!" she said, aiming a kick to the guard's head. She bent down, avoiding Ivankov's kick.

"Shut up! Now you became a woman, Ivankov?! You're just a confused anarchist!" said Sadi.

"For now I...really feel like a woman!  _Mwah~_ " smirked Ivanvok, her assets bouncing and jiggling as she moved.

"....What the Realm of Hell...?" you stated after a pause, before shaking your head. "Anyway, just don't get in my way"

"Humph! Maybe it's interesting to hear the scream... _Mmm~_....of the queer king and the Immortal!" moaned in sadism Sadi.

"Women's weapons are not just their beauty! These...lithe and soft movements are weapons, too!"

 

 

Ivankov was the first to dash at Sadi and leaped around agilely like a cat, kicking and punching the other woman who dodged or countered with her whip. The purple haired woman, jumped back, stopping next to a fallen Okama:

 

 

"And maybe you don't understand it because all you do is snap a whip but...women care for others tenderly! May his spirit rest in peace!" she said, making a praying gesture while tears appeared at the edge of her long eyelashes. 

"Ivan-sama! Stop mourning! I'm not dead yet!" grunted the Okama at her feet, sweatdropping.

"In addition to that, women are sometimes far stronger than any man!"

"Shut up!  **Red Viper Whip!** "

 

 

Ivankov dodged once more the snap of her whip, and instead caught your hand. You grabbed tightly the tip of her weapon, a smirk grazing your lips dangerously.

 

 

"Now, now...Don't forget about me, Sadi- _chan_...." you cooed, before tugging the whip forward and swinging it over your shoulder.

 

 

The female guard was propelled from the ground, and crashed against the floor. You took this time to straddle her hips, pinning her down with your naginata. The blade right under her chin, Sadi gritted her teeth in anger:

 

 

"Get off!!  _Mmmmm~_!! Your screams must sound delicious!" the blonde bit her lower lip, her tongue sliding against it for a moment.

 

 

The whip suddenly enrolled around your waist and under your chest, squeezing you. You howled in pain, one eye closed as you felt the spikes digging your skin. The rope made you bent over the woman, becoming tighter each seconds passing by.

 

 

"Come on....Scream for me!" she moaned, and you let out a grunt.

"Not into it!" you croaked, and headbutted her hard.

 

 

She released you, and you quickly pinned the woman by her wrists. Panting, you suddenly froze and slowly turned your head to the side to see the guys who paused in their run.

Luffy's head was cocked to the side, arms folded in front of his chest while Crocodile and Jimbei were standing at each side. Small puffs of smoke came from the cigar of the former Shichibukai as a smirk that ticked you off was plastered on his face. As for the fishman, a purplish hue was tainted his nose and cheeks, his eyes cast to the side.

 

 

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" you barked at the males, which Jimbei and Luffy stiffened at. "JUST KEEP GOING, FOR REALM OF GOD'S SAKE"

"S-S-SORRY MA'AM!" both yelled in unison your captain and the fishman, bowing their head.

"And here I was enjoying a girls fight. What a shame" spoke the sandman, not sounding that disappointed at all.

"I think I will take it from here, Silvers-chan!" said Ivankov.

 

 

You blinked when you were lifted by the collar of your shirt, and tossed toward Luffy who caught you in his arms. The purple haired woman continued her fight with Sadi while your group ran toward the exit. However, before you got to them, the doors opened by themselves, revealing Hannyabal behind.

Said vice warden motioned with his hand at the prison staff standing in formation further back to shoot. They fired nets from their guns, catching the prisoners who were following you.

 

 

"We have a thousand Cage Shot bazooka troops on the stairway to Level 3! There's no way out for you guys!" stated Hannyabal.

 

 

Luffy gritted his teeth in annoyance, taking a step forward and faced the vice warden. The two of them were eyeing each other silently, holding the gaze. Then, Hannyabal took a defensive stance, bringing his sword closer:

 

 

"This is for the bright future of all innocent people! You, the worst pirate in the history, Straw Hat! I impose the death penalty on you on the Warden's behalf!"

"Outta my way!" ordered Luffy.

"No way!"

"Wait, Luffy!" you yelled, running behind your captain.

 

 

As the young boy was about to clash with the vice warden, you grabbed his shirt and tugged him out of the way from the blade of the halberd. Your captain gave you a look, not understanding why you have done that.

 

 

"It's a double bladed halberd!" you pointed at Hannyabal's weapon. "Stop charging at your opponents so blindly!"

"But (y/n)-" started Luffy, but you cut him with a dark glare.

"I know you want to save Ace that baldly, but you will get yourself killed if you act recklessly!"

"Don't underestimate me!" roared Hannyabal at the boy, the prison staff cheering his name.

"W-What's going on here?" demanded the ebony male, eyeing weirdly the vice warden whose weapon exploded in fire as he twirled it around.

"As you may know, it's the  **Hannya Hustle Dance: Inferno Hell Wheel**!"

 

 

Luffy let out a startled gasp when you pushed him out of the way, and clashed your naginata with the halberd's burning blade. Your feet slid a little on the ground, and you bent your knees at the pressure Hannyabal was putting on you.

With a snarl, you swung the pummel of your weapon in his side, causing him to jump back. No wasting time, you dive-kicked his face and he was sent crashing in the wall across from you.

 

 

"Out of our way" you demanded, pointing your naginata at the vice warden who stood back on his feet with difficulty, blood cascading his forehead.

"I will...not let anyone cross this door" spoke firmly Hannyabal, panting.

"As you wish..." you scoffed.

 

 

You brought your naginata behind you like a baseball bat, holding the rod with both hands. For once in a lifetime, the atmosphere of the Blazing Hell suddenly grew cold to the disbelief of the guards and the vice warden. Everything stood still, as your right eye glowed purple under a shadow cast over your it.

 

 

" **Human Realm:.....Edge End!** "

 

 

You swung your naginata, creating a slash of wind that passed through Hannyabal. The vice warden wasn't breathing anymore, his eyes slowly traveling to his stomach to see a wound, but saw none. Confused, he blinked a few times, then looked at you in incomprehension.

You simply pulled your weapon at your side, and slammed the pummel on the ground. Upon the contact, Hannyabal's chest exploded in pain as if he was just sliced by a sword. Cracks and marks appeared on the wall behind him, like a blade grazed the stone. The vice warden fell down at your feet, and you were about to decide if he was unconscious or not when he suddenly stood up once more.

 

 

"You...w-w-willl not pass!" breathed heavily the vice warden.

"We gotta save Ace! So get outta our way!" snapped Luffy, loosing his patience.

"Save your brother? You're the dreg of society, so just cut the crap! You guys are all pirates and rebels who earn only infamy!"

" _Vice Warden Hannyabal!_ " cried one of the prison staff.

" _Don't stand up! You'll die!_ "

"With you on the seas, people can't even sleep at night from fear of losing their loved ones! That's why we lock up all the vicious criminals to make them feel safe! This is the great fort of hell! If we let prisoners out of here, the world will be filled with terror!" continued the vice warden. "So as I said, I won't let you...take a single step!"

"The only thing I care about is saving Ace! So just move!"

"You're too stupid to understand-"

 

 

Screams resonated from the exit of Level 4, and Hannyabal looked behind to see his men disappear by a dark fog.

 

 

"Hey, what's the matter?!"

" _Cut it out! All this arguing about right and wrong. Search the ends of earth, and you'd find no answer!_ " barked a dark man who slammed his foot on Hannyabal's face. "SO, CUT THE CRAP"

 

 

The prison staff who guarded Level 3's stairway appeared from the black fog, falling down unconscious on the floor with the vice warden. When the mysterious man finally lifted his face to stare at Luffy, you recognized him as the guy at Jaya.

 

"Wow, wow! How interesting to see all these faces at once!" told the man, his crewmates appearing at his sides. "Looks like you were in the middle of fighting! Zehahahaha!"

"Teach! Why the hell are you here?!" snarled Jimbei. "Or should I call you Blackbeard now?"

"What..!?" gasped Luffy, recognizing the name as the man who caught Ace.

"Jimbei...That's not nice! Why don't you loosen your fists?! Oh yeah! You're close to Ace, aren't you? But you're barking up at the wrong tree! Zehahahaha!"

"So...You're...You're....!" started Luffy, facing the fat man in anger. "Blackbeard?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I never gave you my name. Zehahaha! Long time no see, Straw Hat! I was surprised, too, when I heard that you were the brother of my commander! Are you sure you want to be here? You're gonna miss it! You're brother's public execution! Zehahaha!"

"That fucking bastard..." you whispered, anger exploding in you.

"I found out later that the former Shichibukai right there...Crocodile was defeated by you, Straw Hat Luffy!" Blackbeard pointed at said male. "At that time, I was trying to take his place as a Shichibukai, so...killing you was the most effective way to show my ability to the Government! But fate has saved you instead! Ace who has been chasing after me for the crime on Whitebeard's ship....happens to be your brother! When he faced us - we, who were going to kill his brother, he had his retreat cut off!"

"Luffy..." you eyed your captain who was on the verge of lashing himself at the bastard's throat.

"If he let us get away, not only would he disgrace Whitebeard's name, but he'd allow his brother's death!"

"There's no coincidence in fate! That means..." started the man with the rifle.

"Yeah! You're so lucky!... Burp..." continued the one on the horse.

"Our captain became the Shichibukai and made his name so you're useless to us now!" said the one with a top hat.

" Wiiihahaha! Your brother fought bravely!" boomed the one with wrestler mask.

"Pay your respects at his grave! If it weren't for him, you'd be the one who...would've been killed, Straw Hat!"

 

 

At that, Luffy slammed his fist on the ground, steam coming out of his body as he entered Gear Second.

 

 

"Then why don't you...try to kill now?!" snarled Luffy, and Blackbeard blinked in shock. " **Gomu Gomu Gomu no....Jet Pistol!!** "

 

 

Luffy's fist collided with Blackbeard's stomach, sending him flying into the wall. The old man hollered in pain, clutching his head as he squirmed like a worm on the floor.

 

 

"I won't let Ace die!  **Gomu Gomu no Jet-** "

" **Vortex!** "

 

 

Your captain let out a surprised gasp when the dark fog from before engulfed Blackbeard and Luffy was suddenly pulled in the old man's direction. A black hand grabbed the boy's waist, before Blackbeard slammed him head first through the floor. Luffy spat out blood, the shock coursing through his body.

 

 

"Blood? I thought his body was rubber!" sweated Crocodile as Luffy screamed in pain. He jumped back, and clutched his bleeding face in surprise.

"B-Blood?!"

"Zehahahaha! Seems like you don't have any idea of what happened! Your brother Ace looked like that!" laughed sadistically Blackbeard. "And that's how I beat Ace! Don't you get it? Devil Fruit powers are ineffective before me!"

"So what?!" snarled Luffy, preparing himself to charge at Blackbeard again.

 

 

 

You stood before Blackbeard the moment Luffy dashed at him, and caught the steaming boy in your arms. Luffy trashed around in your hold, and you kept yourself from grunting at the stinging and burning sensation of his skin on you.

 

 

 

"Enough!" you demanded, glaring down at your captain whose eyes were wild like an animal who caught the rage.

"Let me go!!" he retorted, struggling to get out.

"I said,  **ENOUGH** " your voice boomed in the level.

 

 

 

Your nails dug in his arms and you held him in place, sweat running down your forehead as you panted with the amount effort you used. Luffy was exhaling and inhaling rapidly, his eyes still shrunk to two black pits. You both stared at each other in silence, your breathes the only sound echoing in this silent room.

 

 

 

"Enough. Luffy. " you continued, calmer. "Hold your anger. What is your priority?"

"Let me go, (y/n)!" ordered the ebony male, still blinded by rage.

"What is your priority?!" you repeated, shaking the boy. "Think about it, Luffy!"

"Ever since he was on good Whitebeard's ship, he was so strange!" spoke Jimbei. "I don't know how he got it, but he has this power that enabled him to defeat even the unbeatable Ace-san! (y/n)-san has every rights to stop you. You can't waste your time and energy here!"

"Fighting with him out of anger now doesn't help you to save Ace, Luffy!" you finished, and the steam disappeared from the boy's body.

"Zehahaha. You're stronger than I thought! You got more Haki than you did before!"

"And you...You shut your fucking trap before I use my  _own_ Haki on that disgusting face of yours!" you looked over your shoulder to glare darkly at Blackbeard.

"How cold of you, Sweetheart! And here I thought we could be closer!" the old man feigned a hurt expression, before it was replaced by his usual sadism. "ZEHAHAHAHA!"

 

 

 

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the back, and everyone turned to the source:

 

 

 

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" stammered Bon-chan.

" _MAGELLAN'S HERE!!!!!_ "

"That's no good. Straw-boy, you better go now!!!" cried Ivankov, pointing to the exit. "If you get poisoned by Magellan again, there's no way for you to survive this time!"

 

 

 

The prisoners and the Okama followers didn't waste any time in running at the exit, climbing the stairs like their lives were depending on them. Jimbei, Luffy, and you continued to glare at Blackbeard who continued to chuckle.

 

 

 

"It's fortunate for us that you broke their defense on the staircase!" told Jimbei.

"You helped us, too. We took advantage of the panic that you caused! Zehahaha!"

" _It's a demon guard again!!!_ " suddenly yelled a prisoner as Minotaurus appeared at the top of the staircase leading to Level 3.

"WHAT?! MINOTAURUS!!!" cried Bon-chan. "I thought that we already beat him on Level 3!"

"It's inevitable. They're all awakened Zoan type Devil Fruit users! That's why they're extremely tough and resilient!" explained Crocodile.

"So you're saying that he ate a Devil Fruit, too?!"

"If we don't hurry up, the other three will recover soon. But we shouldn't be afraid of them now. Because the boss of hell will be here any minute!"

"I'm gonna save Ace at any cost" stated Luffy again, walking pass Blackbeard.

"Zehahaha! Yeah, I'm not gonna say that it's waste! Anything is possible in this world! I told you that the Sky Island exists!" said Blackbeard, and Luffy stopped momentarily. "And so does the One Piece! It certainly exists! Zehahahaha! You all should look forward to this! In a few hours, we're going to...put on a show that gonna shake the whole world!" 

"Don't stop, Luffy-kun!" said Jimbei.

 

 

Your captain then kept walking, a shadow cast over his eyes as he approached the Minotaur who was standing in the way of the exit. The young boy ordered for the animal to stand aside, to which it replied by lifting its mace over its head and swung it toward Luffy. Entering Gear Second, the ebony male punched Minotaurus into the wall, knocking it out in one shot.

 

 

"Alright!! The lid of the pot of hell is off now! Let's go!" announced Bon-chan to the others who cheered loudly.

 

 

You were now all back on the run to Level 3 and further ahead to save Luffy's brother.

 


	98. Exiting Impel Down

# Exiting Impel Down

 

 

_"Straw Hat!!!!!!"_ roared a voice at the bottom of the staircase you took to get on Level 3.

 

 

It was Magellan, and he was already on your tail with his hydra made of poison. Some of the prisoners who were at the far back were unfortunately caught by it, and fell under the symptoms. When your group reached the desert of Level 3, you looked over your shoulder for a moment, and your eyes widened at the sight of the Warden striding behind you.

 

 

"He's not even running, yet he's not so far behind!" you gritted your teeth.

"Do not look back, Scary Woman-chan!" said Bon-chan. "Continue to run!"

"Hurry up! Magellan is right there!" shouted Ivankov at the entrance of the next Level. 

 

 

Wasting no time, you climbed the stairs and you found yourself in Level 2. Never have you realized before how fast you could get to another Hell. Ahead of you, you saw a Puzzle Scorpion, the guard mantis, and the cute hippo from before. A new surge of adrenaline went through you, and both Luffy and Jimbei stared in disbelief as you passed them and went straight to the small hippopotamus. 

You swept the little guy in your arms, squealing loudly like a school girl. Now, your captain and the fishman had a mortified expression. Crocodile had one brow raised, but didn't question further in fear of activating another side of you.

 

 

"You're so cute~!!!" you cooed, rubbing your cheek against the animal as you continued to run with it.

"Er...(y/n)?" spoke carefully the young boy, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw the look the hippo was giving him.

 

 

The same perverted expression from before, with its nostrils contorted weirdly (which reminded him of Sanji a little) and an uncharacteristic wide grin for an hippopotamus. Your captain frowned at the animal, a corner of his lips curving down with teeth bared. You cuddled the hippo, calling it by sweet words. Which managed to piss off Luffy even more, until he had enough.

You blinked when the hippo disappeared from your arms, and saw Luffy tossing him in the wall.

 

 

"Luffy!" you yelled indignantly. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's not coming with us!" replied angrily the boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with this floor?" Crocodile decided to change the subject before you could lash yourself at Luffy. "They can't be this lax"

"It's strange! I don't see any prisoners in the cells!" added Jimbei. "And all the doors are open! I wonder who released them!"

"I think I have an idea..." you sweatdropped, thinking about a certain Red Nose.

"Luffy-kun!" Jimbei gained the attention of your captain. "Marine ships and prison ships are anchored around the prison! If we're able to steal one of them, we can get to Marineford before Ace-san's execution!"

"Great! Wait for me, Ace!"

 

 

You finally reached Crimson Hell after half an hour running around the maze that is Level 2. Zoro would certainly got himself lost for an eternity in there. At the horizon, you saw prisoners and a familiar duo running in your direction, chased by the demon guards. Buggy, not looking where he was going, ran into Crocodile and fell on the floor.

 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Mr. 3, checking on the clown who groaned.

"You bastard! Watch where you are going, you Crock o--" Buggy started and as he lifted his head to glare at the reason of his fall, his eyes bulged out of their sockets with his teeth. "-DILE?!"

"B-B-B-B-BOSS?!" stammered Mr. 3, his teeth falling out too.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Mr. 3...What are you doing here, you useless trash?" questioned bluntly the former Shichibukai while said male started to cry.

"C-Captain Buggy!" said a prisoner, and the clown hummed inquisitively. "They KO'd the demon guards!!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" both Buggy and Mr. 3 said in unison, all their face's features bulging out as they gazed at Jimbei and Luffy who finished the demon guards.

"S-S-STRAW HAT?!"

"T-T-THAT'S THE WARLORD - JIMBEI!"

"Ah! Good! You guys are okay!" beamed in relief Luffy, and the men were struck by speech bubbles of his words.

"IT BREAKS...." sobbed Buggy.

"....MY HEART!!" finished Mr. 3.

"Captain Buggy! A bunch of prisoners and perverts are coming up one after another from Level 2!"

"PERVERTS TOO?! WHAT THE HELL!?"

 " _Who are you calling perverts?!_ " yelled Bon-chan as he came spinning toward Buggy and Mr. 3, kicking them at the same time. "You two! This is for walking out on us back there!"

"YOU'RE HERE TOO, MR.2!?"

" _What're you doing to Captain Buggy?!_ " snapped a group of prisoners.

"Ugh....There's too much going on" you facepalmed, while Jimbei standing next to you simply hummed in agreement.

" _Hydra!_ "

 

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked back to see the Warden in his poisonous form, dragon heads hovering him. The prisoners and Okamas screamed in terror and ran away.

 

 

"MAGELLAN IS HERE TOO! WHAT'S GOING ON ON THIS FLOOR!?" shouted Buggy.

"What?! Then Ivan-chan and Crab-chan are...DAMN YOU!!" yelled Luffy, charging at the warden but Bon-chan stopped him by holding his shoulders.

"No, Straw-chan!! Running is the only option we have with Magellan!"

"Let me go, Bon-chan! I got to kick his butt!"

"Don't forget that you nearly died fighting him!"

"But I'm alive now!"

"Miracles don't come often, that's why they are called miracles!!"

"Both of you, let's get to the upper level!" yelled Jimbei, running towards them. "Get to the main entrance quickly! It's not looking good! We were paying too much attention to Magellan!"

"And we still need to find a ship too...." you said.

_"HE'S COMING!"_

 

 

Luffy turned on his heels and ran as Magellan charged his hydra at your group. The dragon heads were faster than you, and as you thought it was the end, Mr. 3 slammed his hands on the floor and created a wall made of wax, stopping the poison.

 

 

" **Candle Wall!** "

"3!!" grinned Luffy.

" _He stopped Magellan's Hydra!_ "

"Your naivety sickens me! Don't think me letting my guard down means I want to be your friend!" stated Mr. 3. "Stupid! I just don't want to owe you any more favors!"

" _I admire you even more, brother 3!!!_ "

"I see...You use wax" spoke the Warden.

"That's right! I ate the Wax-Wax Fruit, and became the wax man! This wall is as tough as iron! It won't let your venom through!"

"That pile of garbage found his use" scoffed Crocodile. "You never know what powers may come in handy"

"You better go now! I don't intend to do this forever!" said Mr. 3.

"How annoying!" growled Magellan, sending a second dragon head that Mr. 3 stopped with another wall.

"Don't just stand there! It won't hold out that long!"

"Okay, I'm going forward. Let's go guys!" said Buggy, running at the exit with the prisoners.

"You've got quite a power!" complimented your captain to the wax man.

"It works well if it's not the fiery floor! Keep going, you guys! I wanna follow right behind you!"

"Luffy-kun, (y/n)-san. We have to go now!" told Jimbei.

"Didn't you say we need to steal a Marine ship? Why don't you go ahead with everyone else? I'll try to stop him!"

"Luffy, you know how dangerous this is. Let me at least do it!" you said to the young boy who shook his head.

"No. I won't risk your life"

"But-"

"(y/n), this is an order" said firmly Luffy, to which you blinked with wide eyes at him. "It'll be hard to steal it with him chasing us anyway"

"That's true, but..." trailed Jimbei, and your captain grinned cockily.

"I have an idea"

"Do you think it's gonna work?"

"Yeah, count on me!"

"Alright, but don't push it too far! I don't want to drag a corpse all the way to Marineford" you warned, turning around to run to the exit.

"Aye! Okay, 3! Let's fight!" Luffy, slammed a fist in his palm.

"I WASN'T GONNA FIGHT!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

You finally arrived at the entrance of Impel Down, and inhaled the fresh air with a content expression. After hours trapped inside this isolated prison, it was a good feeling to see the sun once more. However, you noticed that the group who went ahead of you has stopped, standing still on the docks.

You remarked also that there was no ships in sight, the horizon completely hid by a deep fog.

 

 

"I see. They're not as stupid as I thought" muttered Crocodile. "There are large Sea Kings in the water. As is said, the Calm Belt is the greatest barrier protecting Impel Down"

" _Dammit! We barely made it this far from the bottom of hell!_ " cried a prisoner.

" _We'll be dragged back to hell!_ "

"We don't have time to complain!" stated Jimbei, appearing behind. "They cleared out because Magellan told them to do so- but not long ago! Take a good look! You can see shadows of sails slightly in the fog!"

"He is right" you enriched, eye turning purple. "I can distinguish at least 10 battleships, all of them standing in formation"

" _But it's too far! We still can't reach them!_ "

" _Yeah, it's too late for us-_ "

"Don't worry!" cut the fishman, and everyone turned to face him, dumbfounded. "You have me here! Let me handle this!"

 

 

Jimbei walked to one of the doors of Impel Down, and broke it out of its hinges with his strength. The prisoners gaped at the fishman as he sauntered back to the sea.

 

 

"HE'S CARRYING THE GIGANTIC DOOR BY HIMSELF?!" cried out Buggy.

"I can't carry that many, but let's sail out with this to take one of those ships!" explained Jimbei, and jumped in the water. "Those of you who are determined, get on!"

"Let's just get done with it..." you sighed, leaping on the door that Jimbei used it as a raft.

 

 

Two loud noises caught your attention, and you looked over your shoulder to see that Crocodile and Mr. 1 were accompanying you on this mission.

 

 

"That's it? Alright then..." stated the fishman, about to swim when Buggy stopped him.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting about me? I know you need me so I'm coming with you!" said the clown, before laughing loudly with the prisoners cheering for him.

" _You have a lot of guts!_ "

" _That's our Captain Buggy!_ "

"Hey, can we just go now?" asked boringly Crocodile.

"Alright! Let's do it!" said Buggy, planting his feet on the raft.

"You all ready? We gotta hurry!"

 

 

Without loosing one more second, Jimbei started to swim in direction of the battleships, fast. You had to steady yourself to not fall in the water by how sudden it was when the fishman propelled himself. Though, it didn't take long before you were bombarded by cannon bullets from the ships.

Buggy let out a scream, hiding behind your back. Jimbei merely zigzagged in the water to avoid the cannon bullets, not loosing his speed.

 

 

"It seems they found us" spoke the sandman. 

"Now that I think about it, you know that you're dead if they ever manage to sink Sushi-kun...." you trailed, and Buggy eyeballed you in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You guys are Devil Fruit users"

"It's better than be poisoned by Magellan" shrugged Crocodile while Mr. 1 simply grunted.

" _Sushi-kun?...._ " sweated the fishman, not believing that you just called him that, but quickly shook his head. "I'm going to lauch you onto the deck! Hold tight!"

"HUH? W-WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, FISH FACE?" panicked the clown, looking under the door to face Jimbei. "Oi! That bastard's gone! What's going on here?!"

 

 

The door drifted on the water for a few seconds, and then became still. The battleships were now simply a few meters away from you, and were now firing at you, their cannon bullets barely missing the raft. Buggy continued to yell and run in circles, while the others were waiting patiently.

 

 

"Why did he come with us?" you pointed at the drama queen. 

"Jimbei! Where's that bastard gone?! We're gonna get hit!"

"Can't you just be quiet?" demanded Mr. 1.

"IT'S COMING TOWARD US!!!"

 

 

Buggy started to sob loudly as four cannon bullets were shot and were coming in your direction. Then, before they could hit, the raft was propelled in the air by a column made of water. The clown's screamed resonated in the sky until you four landed on a battleship, with him crashing inelegantly in the mast.

 

 

" _They're trying to hijack the ship! Stop them at any cost!_ " yelled a Marine soldier, the others preparing their weapons.

" _We can just throw those Devil Fruit users off into the water! However, we'll have to find a way to capture the woman!_ "

 

 

The Marines encircled Crocodile, Mr. 1 and you, aiming their weapons at their targets. The sandman's eyes traveled around, gazing at each soldier, emotionless.

 

 

"You're gonna threw  _who_ into the water?" he questioned, some of the Marines gulping slightly.

"You don't know your limits" added Mr. 1.

" _Don't be scared! Throw them overboard!"_ yelled a captain.

 

 

At this right moment, a whirlpool appeared next to the ship you were on, Jimbei's upper-half coming out of it.

 

 

" **Fish-Man Karate!....Spear Wave!!!** " he shouted, sending a column of water who looked a beam through one of the chimneys of the ship.

 

 

This attack tossed some enemies in the water, or knocked them unconscious for a long while. You deadpanned at the new hole in the ship, glancing at the fishman with a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

 

 

"Oi, Oi...." Crocodile clicked his tongue in a reprimanding manner.

"Oops. I shouldn't have done that" said Jimbei, not sounding that sorry. "We were gonna use that boat!"

" _Throw them off! Don't let them have this ship!_ "

"You're so damn annoying!  **Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet** " you stated, pulling out one gun and aiming it at the group of Marines coming toward you.

 

 

The bullet shot from it created a dark smoke that enveloped itself around the projectile, forming the shape of an arrow. It passed through your opponents and pushed them overboard. Crocodile and Daz did their own part in this plan, and used their abilities to eliminate the Marines who dared confront those two.

Someone tried to surprise you from behind, and bent down to dodge the sword. Turning around, you slammed your leg with a snarl against the enemy's stomach. He was sent crashing against a wall, coughing saliva at the blow.

 

 

"Attacking from behind? Such cowardice!" you scoffed with a smirk. " **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!** Take care of them, Steven!"

 

 

After dealing with the rest of the Marines still alive, Jimbei took the mini Den-Den Mushi that Buggy had on him for an unknown reason. While the clown was now up and kicking, the fishman demanded to talk with Luffy.

 

 

"Luffy-kun, you got out?!" demanded Jimbei.

" _Yeah, but he's still chasing us! And we're running out of places to run!_ " responded your captain.

"Sorry! We got a ship but...it'll take some time to get there! Don't stop! Just jump into the water! Throw everyone off into the water as well!"

"WHAT!?" you exclaimed in unison with the several screams of surprise coming from the prisoners in the background. "This is the Calm Belt! They will die immediately!"

"Leave the rest up to me!"

 

 

You watched as Jimbei closed the Den-Den Mushi and put aside. He dived in the ocean, leaving you to stare in slight worry the prison. The fishman returned to the surface a few minutes later, and you shot him a questioning look.

 

 

"Now, all we need is to hope  _they_ will answer..." spoke Jimbei, glaring ahead.

"Who?..." you trailed, and whipped your head in the direction of Impel Down at the sound of an explosion.

 

 

From the distance, you saw something big and purple flying in the sky, and you quickly realized it was in fact Ivankov's gigantic head with everyone holding themselves with the help of his hair. Behind them was a red skull hovering the red form of Magellan. They certainly got out in time, but there was nothing for them to land on. Until you saw dorsal fins swimming toward them.

A whale shark leaped out of the water with its big grin, catching Ivankov while another one caught Luffy before he dropped in the sea.

 

 

"You made it!" said Jimbei, relieved. "I'm sorry that I should ask you to come to this dangerous area!"

"Whale sharks!" you mused, before letting out a small chuckle at the school of whale sharks. "Unbelievable...There's many of them!"

 

 

The whale sharks tossed Ivankov and Luffy like beach balls, until they landed on the ship you stole from the Marine. The prisoners and Okamas inside Ivankov's hair cheered loudly at their freedom, with Luffy fist-pumping the air.

 

 

"We made it to the Marine ship!!"

"I can't believe that we escaped from Impel Down!!" sobbed Mr. 3.

"It's not the time to celebrate yet! We have to get going!" said Jimbei, turning the wheel of the boat.

"Yeah, we got the other Marine ships coming at us" you pointed at the horizon where the other boats started to fire at you.

"Even though everybody ranked higher than Vice Admiral has been summoned to Marineford, the Marine ships are still formidable without them!"

 

 

The ship sailed across the waters, in a certain pattern to dodge the cannon bullets fired at you from the battleships. However, you unfortunately faced another problem that you didn't think about it beforehand: the Gates of Justice. They were closed, meaning that you couldn't get on the Tarai Current. And that you were all cornered.

 

 

"Oh my God! We can't open it!" panicked Mr. 3, clutching his head.

"Damn! It's a dead end after coming this far!" said Luffy, bullets of sweat running down his forehead.

"YOU'RE TALKING LIKE ME!"

"What're we gonna do, you shark?!" demanded Buggy, grabbing and shaking Jimbei's kimono.

"Sail through it!" the fishman responded, still glaring ahead.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS A DISASTER! How can you be so relaxed?!"

"Protect the ship first! That's our priority!" yelled Luffy.

 

 

Everyone went on the task to deflect the bullets by using the same weapons. The Devil Fruit eaters used their abilities to toss back the projectiles, being Crocodile creating tornadoes of sand or Luffy simply bouncing back with his stomach the cannon bullets.

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama - Jingo Jungle!** " you shouted, throwing Steven in the air.

 

 

The tree monster extended his arms at the sky and created a forest of vines that engulfed the whole ship. Numerous prisoners let out shouts of surprise, while Buggy staggered backward and fell on his ass. 

 

 

"Good work, (y/n)!" grinned Luffy, and you grunted.

"You don't need to loose your energy with that, but Steven won't hold it that long! So whatever you're planning,  make it quick!" you yelled at Jimbei.

 

 

The battleships were coming closer, and each cannon bullet that grazed the bark of the vines, or exploded in the water next to you, the ship was rocking in every direction. Jimbei was still heading the boat to the Gates of Justice, and to your big surprise, the doors started to open.

 

 

"IT'S OPEN!" shouted the prisoners.

"W-Why is this happening?" stammered Mr. 3. "Is this a trap!?"

"Yes! I don't know why but the gate is opening!" beamed Luffy, doing the wave with the Okamas and inmates. 

"Simple. One of your friends decided to stay back and sacrifice himself" spoke Jimbei, and your captain raised a brow at him. "The one who can change his face to another..."

"Bon?!" you said in disbelief. "He took the form of the Warden and ordered to open the gate?!"

"Is that true?" breathed Luffy. "Bon-chan is...."

" _Look! The gate is closing!_ " pointed out a prisoner.

" _Yes! If we can get through it, the Marine will be stopped by it!_ "

"I was with him at the entrance a while ago! He stayed alone at Impel Down?!" asked the young boy, shaking the fishman's arm. "We made it this far at last! We're almost there! Because of Bon-chan, we met Ivan-chan and broke out successfully! And we're gonna go on without him?!"

"We don't have time" replied Jimbei, not even looking at Luffy who became more ticked off.

"Are we gonna leave him there?!"

"We already left hundreds of friends who were beaten!!" barked the fishman, lifting Luffy and tossing him off. "Do you want to go back and fight Magellan?! And lose more friends and time?! To be able to open this gate, we needed somebody to stay there!"

 

 

Jimbei pulled out from his sleeve the mini Den-Den Mushi from before, and handed it to Luffy. It was still connected. Your captain took it carefully, and yelled into it:

 

 

"Bon-chan! Hey, can you hear me, Bon-chan?! Why are you doing this?! Just like you did in the past! We were gonna break out together, weren't we?! How many times have I been saved by you?! If you are there, say something, Bon-chan!" 

"Mr. 2!!" cried the wax man.

"Mr. 2! How dare you!" started to cry Buggy. "I'm sorry about everything!"

"Bon-boy!" enriched Ivankov.

"Bon-chan!!" yelled Luffy with the others. "Bon-chan, the gates are closing. We...have to go.....THANK YOU!!!"

" _Brother Bon, thank you!!_ "

" _Thank you!_ "

" _STRAW-CHAN!!!!_ " came the sudden cry from the snail, who was sobbing.  " _You gotta save your brother at any cost! I know that you can save your brother for sure!_ "

"BON-CHAN!!!" wailed your captain. Everyone was now a crying mess.

 

 

The Gates of Justice finally closed, and the mini Den-Den Mushi lost the connection.

 

 

* * *

 

How those prisoners could still have a party on board for getting out of Impel Down is beyond your comprehension. Luffy was still pretty sad for the lost of Bon-chan, still mopping on the railing with Mr. 3 at his side. Buggy was drinking sake and enjoying the party.

Crocodile and Mr. 1 were standing from a good distance of the cheerful inmates, preferring a calmer and isolated approach. You on your side was laying on top of the railing, gazing at the sky, more than bored. You squinted your eyes in annoyance when Luffy and the clown started to fight because of the lastest saying something stupid. Again.

 

 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" snarled Buggy, headbutting your captain.

"Your nose is red, round, and stupid!" snapped Luffy.

"Well, your face is rubbery, stretchy, and stupid!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

 

 

Buggy was pulling Luffy's cheeks while the other simply squeezed the red nose, an irritating horn sound coming of it. The others watched the fight with deadpans and exasperated expressions. You finally had enough of their quarrel and stood up abruptly. They both seem to smell the danger coming at them, and the idiots slowly looked up at you.

You had your arms folded, a dark shadow cast on your forehead as you glared at Luffy and Buggy.

 

 

"You know...Why don't you take a swim to change your mind a little bit, hm?" you suggested darkly.

"Pfft....As if you were determined enough to send us overboard" said Buggy, and Luffy whipped his head to stare at him in horror.

 

 

You simply cocked one eyebrow at the statement. And the next minute after, both of them found themselves with their head upside-down, hanging above the sea as you held one leg in each of your hands.

The clown was screaming loudly, calling for the help of the prisoners while they watched the scene unfold, not sure about what to do  ~~since you were scary as fuck~~. The young boy had tears in his eyes, shaking his head while he pleaded to you to not let them fall.

 

 

"Who said I wasn't determined to let you two fall?" you wondered loudly, looking at the idiots with half-lidded eyes. 

"N-N-NO ONE!!!" yelled Buggy.

"Oh, really? Then I don't have to hold you anymore...." you said.

 

 

Your statement followed by your grasp weakening and the two slowly sliding more toward their imminent death if you ever let go. This caused a girlish scream to escape Luffy and Buggy's lips.

 

 

"BUGGY! JUST APOLOGIZE ALREADY!" panicked the young boy, his arms flailing in every direction. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!"

 

 

With a sigh, you threw them over your shoulders and they crashed against the deck with a loud thud. Placing a hand over one hip, you shot at the two a nasty expression:

 

 

"Next time I will attach you two at the back of the ship, and let it drags your corpses! Am I clear?!" you snarled.

"YES MA'AM" saluted Buggy and Luffy.

"Realm of God there's so annoying...." you muttered as you walked to stand next to Jimbei.

"Ah, (y/n)-san. You gave me an opportunity to save Ace-san...I owe you and Luffy a great debt" the fishman said.

"Don't think of it in terms like that. There'd be no end of it!" said Luffy, jumping over the railing to land besides you. "For me, it's just encouraging to have you along! You're so strong!"

"I want to thank you and apologize you for the other case before this. You can call me Jimbei!" he continued, and you sweatdropped as Luffy went back to fight with Buggy, despite your warning. "I'm a Shichibukai but I'm sure they'll revoke my title! So let's run wild at Marineford! We have to live up to the expectations of Okama-kun and Ace-san at any cost!"

"A Shichibukai/Marineford...?" repeated Luffy and Buggy together.

 

 

Then, they finally came to the realization after the long process of comprehending Jimbei's words, and faceplanted on the floor.

 

 

"O-O-O-OI! YOU'RE A SHICHIBUKAI?! NO WONDER YOU'RE STRONG!"

"HEY! WHAT'S ABOUT MARINEFORD?! DON'T TELL ME WE'RE HEADING THERE!?"

"Yes, we are" you answered bluntly, and the clown screeched.

"NO! I know that you guys know about the war between Whitebeard and the Marine!"

"It's obvious. It's your faults for being so clueless" said Crocodile.

"WHAT?!"

"We passed through the Gates of Justice. That means our destination must be either Marineford or Enies Lobby. The Tarai Current that we are on is exclusive to the Government. It's a giant whirlpool that connects the Government's major facilities. We wanted to break out because we have a role in this war!"

"Aye" nodded with a smile Luffy. "The real fight is on its way!"

"THE REAL FIGHT IS ON ITS WAY?!" repeated in unison Mr. 3 and Buggy.

" _W-WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!_ " shouted the prisoners.

"STOP THE SHIP RIGHT NOW, YOU FISH BASTARD!" said the clown as he jumped on Jimbei with Mr.3.

"STOP!!"

"We can't stop because we are on the current!" replied the fishman.

"Why don't you guys get off?" suggested stupidly Luffy.

"NO, WE CAN'T! DEVIL FRUIT USERS LIKE US WILL DEFINITELY BE KILLED!"

 

 

_*PURU PURU PURU....PURU PURU PURU....PURU PURU PURU....*_

 

 

"Huh? It sounds like a Den-Den Mushi is nearby" you said, walking closer to the source of noise.

 

 

There was two metallic doors inside the main mast of the ship, and you opened them to reveal the Den-Den Mushi in question. You turned to the others, trying to see if there was anyone opposed to answer it, but they didn't seem that bothered. 

You took the responder, answering it:

 

 

"Hello?" you greeted, and the others faceplanted.

" _SHE ANSWERED IT!!_ "

" _This is the Marine Headquarters_ " spoke the voice. " _We know that the ship has been taken by escapees. We received a report from the Fleet Escort Force at Impel Down. We determined who the three main suspects of this great escape case were...from the insider information before contact was lost_ "

"Three?" questioned Mr. 3.

" _A pirate - Straw Hat Luffy. The second most wanted person by the World Government - Silvers (y/n). And another pirate - Buggy the Clown_ "

"W-What?!"

" _Captain Buggy is the main suspect although there are Shichibukai here?! Who the hell are you?!_ "

"Why me?!" whimpered Buggy.

" _We thought that you were just a nameless pirate. Buggy the Clown, I can't believe that you were a member of the crew on the ship of Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates_ "

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?!"

" _EHHHHHHHHHHH?!_ "

" _The ship that means Oro Jackson?!_ "

" _HE'S A STAR! A STAR AMONG PIRATES!_ "

" _We also know that you are a sworn brother of 'Red Haired' Shanks, one of the Yonko_ " continued the voice. " _How could someone like this have laid low until now...without raising an alarm. But now, you've made yourself know_ "

"Well..." trailed Buggy, not sure how to commence his sentence. 

" _We can't see clearly your connection with 'Fire-Fist' Ace, but we're sure that your goal is the same as Straw Hat - Ace's rescue! We know that you have Jimbei, Crocodile, Ivankov, and more than 200 ruffians who are also escapees on board. I warn you. As long as we don't open the Gate of Justice, you guys can't get to Marineford or even get out of the Tarai Current! There's no sea for you to get all away to or to live on! Better make yourselves comfortable! That's it_ "

"Hey, Marine guy..." you finally spoke. "......We're gonna kick your ass and  rescue Ace at any cost.  **Go get yourself some diapers and be ready for us!** "

 

 

You disconnected the snail and closed the doors while the others gaped at you. Luffy had stars in his eyes as he wailed about how badass you were.

 

 

" _Captain Buggy! Were you really a member of the Crew?! And a sworn brother Red Hair?!_ " demanded a prisoner.

" _Our savior is one hell of a pirate as we thought!_ "

"Well, about that-"

"I didn't know that. But I remember the Vice Captain old man was saying that" trailed Luffy, and the clown blinked at his words. 

"The Vice Captain?"

"The man named Rayleigh and (y/n)'s father, I bet you know him"

"WHAT!? Have you seen Rayleigh-san?!" exclaimed Buggy with a wide grin. "I miss Vice Captain! Where did you see him?! Wait a minute.....RAYLEIGH'S DAUGHTER?!"

"Not really" you drawled at the man who was eyeing you as if you just told him you were pregnant with his child. "That old fart just adopted me"

"NO WONDER ABOUT YOUR TEMPERAMENT AND STRENGTH! DID HE MAKE YOU WALK ON TOP OF A VOLCANO?!"

"I already told you that in Level 4..."

" _They are talking about 'Dark King' Rayleigh! What a conversation!!_ " gushed in awe a prisoner.

" _Captain Buggy! I knew you were something!_ "

 

 

The inmates lifted the clown and chanted his name like he was a hero. Buggy was struggling to tell them to not make a big fuss about it, but with the expression he was making, he certainly found a way to take advantage of it.

 

 

" _Captain Buggy! We'll follow you the rest of our lives!_ "

" _Give us an order! Let's steal this ship from the ones who wants to go to Marineford!_ "

" _And then, we're gonna be free!_ "

 

 

The prisoners continued to yell Buggy's name, while some of them took weapons and threatened to kill you. The clown jumped on top of the railing, gaining the attention of his new followers:

 

 

"Be quiet, you flashy fools! You guys are all full of whim and fancy! This ship won't stop! We're heading to the center of this war! And you guys are already on board! Brace yourself and think about it! Soon, the man at the top of the world is gonna show up in our midst! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. If you guys are real men, why don't you live up a dream with me?  Today...I'll beat Whitebeard, which means I'll conquer the world!"

" _Yeah! Captain Buggy!_ " shouted the prisoners as a strange light engulfed the clown, and they all released their weapons.

" _We were devastated by the darkness of hell..._ "

" _And we almost lost the most important thing! Losing the jewels of our hearts that we once had - called dream!_ "

" _I will follow you!_ "

"That's right! Let's go, guys! To Marineford!" yelled Buggy.

" _AYE!!!!_ "

"....What the fuck just happened?" you muttered.

 


	99. Marineford

# Marineford

 

 

"I see it!" cried Luffy, who was sitting at the head of the ship. "Oi, Jimbei! I can see the Gates of Justice at last! That was fast!"

"No, it wasn't! If the wind were right, we could have gotten here faster" told the fishman. "However..."

 

 

After a few hours of sailing through the Tarai Current, you finally reached the Gates of Justice where Marineford was situated behind. The only problem standing in your way, since there was no way for you to open them. 

 

 

"So now, how can we get through the gates?..."

"You guys! It's almost time for...Huh? Time for what?" Buggy feigned to not have heard well from an invisible voice.

" _Time for Captain Buggy to conquer the world!_ " shouted back his newfound crew.

"That's right! Who is the next King of the Pirates?"

" _Captain Buggy!_ "

"That's right!" the clown burst out of laughing while his crew kept chanting his name.

 

 

The ship stopped in front of the gates, and now all it rested for you was to find a way through those giant doors.

 

 

"It'd be nice if it opened with a hit!" said Luffy, rolling his arm.

"Oh, like 'knock, knock'..." drawled Mr. 3 in sarcasm. "YOU THINK THAT'S ALL IT'D TAKE?!"

 

 

Then, to the surprise and disbelief of everyone, the doors started to open by themselves. Luffy gaped at the sight, his mouth hanging wide open:

 

 

"It's opening!"

"What is going on?" sweated Jimbei, clueless too about the whole ordeal.

" _The Marine guy told us that they weren't gonna open the gate!_ "

"The control room must be in Marineford. But who is doing this?" you wondered.

 

 

That's when you saw Buggy standing at the top of the ship's head, a godly light shining upon him like he was some kind of savior. He held a baton in his left hand, extending his arms wide enough to brace the light.

 

 

"There we go! A little more!" the clown encouraged, an unknown music playing the background to accompany him. "I know it because...out of joy, my blade bones are dancing the lambada!!! There! There! There we go, there we go, there we go!!"

" _Captain Buggy, d-don't tell me...._ "

" _Don't tell me that you're opening it!_ "

 

 

All the prisoners started to bow behind Buggy like he was a messenger of God, revering him.

 

 

"IS IT TRUE, BUGGY?!" shouted in surprise Luffy, eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"NO, IT'S NOT! WHAT KIND OF ROLE PLAY IS THIS?!" barked Mr. 3.

"Seriously?..." you deadpanned, facepalming hard.

 

 

The ship passed through the Gates of Justice, and you were back on your journey to Marineford. There was over an hour left before Ace's execution, so you didn't have any time to loose.

 

 

"We made it through the gate but...what I'm concerned about is whether your father is here or not" spoke Ivankov.

"Your?" repeated Luffy, clueless about what the queer was speaking about.

"I don't think that Dragon would let them kill his own son..." whispered the purple haired man.

"Oh, my dad and Ace's are not the same. My dad is Dragon, but Ace's dad is Gold Roger" said the young boy casually while Ivankov stared at him with his mouth wide open. "He got a great father but he never met him. He'd get mad any time I'd mention it"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Oh, I shouldn't have say that"

"YOU AND YOUR GRANDPA ARE COMPLETELY THE SAME" you snarled, slapping the back of Luffy's head.

 

 

Out of nowhere, the ship suddenly started to speed up. Luffy noted the change and Jimbei replied that he didn't do anything. Though, they didn't really complain. A little suspicious, you leaned against the edge and gazed down at the sea to find the source, and all you were seeing was the waves growing in sizes.

A dreadful feeling replaced your curiosity, and you slowly turned your head to face the back of the ship. You were praying with all your might that it wasn't what you were thinking it is. Unfortunately, fate decided to slap you in the face.

 

 

"....Guys......" you spoke quietly, and both Luffy and Jimbei shot a look at you. "I hope you know how to swim"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You do know that-" trailed your captain, turning around to face the same way as yours.

 

 

A shadow hovered the whole ship, and everyone looked over their shoulder to the reason of why they suddenly speed up. There was no doubt about it. It was a giant tsunami. It was so high that the tip was already towering the ship.

 

 

"Hey, Jimbei! We gotta do something! I don't want to be defeated by a tsunami here! I gotta save Ace!!" said Luffy.

"Take in the sails!!!" ordered the fishman at the prisoners. "Luffy-kun, let's ride on the tsunami!"

"WHAT?!" cried out Buggy, his soul leaving his body. "What are you saying, you ass?! Turn around already!"

"Hey, stop it!"

 

 

The boat was rocking left and right as the clown battled with Jimbei to take the reign. You, on the other hand, was trying to not have a mental breakdown. You slammed your hands together, and brought them closer to your face.

 

 

"Of course, a tsunami" you stated a fact, bringing your hands together in a chopping motion. "Why not a tsunami? I mean, it could have been Sea Kings, battleships, Shichibukai, or even the Whitebeard Pirates if they weren't in a good mood and wanted to blow something...But no. A freaking tsunami"

"GYAH! (Y/N) IS LOOSING IT!" yelled in panic Luffy.

" _Jump in the sea!_ "

" _Turn the ship around!_ "

" _HELP! HELP!_ " the prisoners went into a frenzy.

"How long have you been a pirate?" growled Crocodile at them. "Are you a bunch of amateurs? If we turn around now, we'll take the wave on the side of the ship and capsize. We don't have any option"

"That's right!" said Jimbei, tossing Buggy off. "Hang tight so you don't get washed off by the big wave!"

 

 

Everyone did as told, grabbing to anything solid. The next thing you knew, the ship was riding the tsunami backward. Your face turned into different colors as you did your best to not puke, the feeling of dizziness not too far.  The higher you were going, the more you felt sick.

Eventually, you lost consciousness and Luffy screamed at the sight of your hands loosing their hold on the railing. The young boy quickly stretched his arm around your waist and held you close while the ship passed through the tip of the wave.  The boat leaped on top of the tsunami and you were now surfing on it. Until it suddenly froze up.

 

 

"....ACHOO!" sneezed Luffy with Buggy. "What happened?!"

" _The wave has stopped moving!_ "

" _What happened?!_ "

"What the hell?! The ship has iced in and we're completely trapped!" said the clown.

"Hey, are okay (y/n)?" asked your captain, but you were too busy by vomiting outside the ship.

"Oh, I feel beautiful..." you choked.

"Look down. You can see what's going on" Crocodile gained the attention of others as he stood at the edge of the wave.

"The war has begun already" noted Ivankov.

"Guys, listen! I got an idea to get us through this!" said the young boy. "We gotta hurry! There's less than 3 hours left before Ace's execution!"

"Uh-huh. And?" inquired Buggy, and your captain went on explaining his dumb plan. "WHAT?! You want the ship to slide down this frozen wave?!"

"That's the only way! First, we gotta get this ship unstuck from the ice!"

"Are you nuts?! It's Marine ship! We can't lift it up!" cried out Mr. 3.

"He's right, you idiot!" enriched Buggy.

"We can do it if we work together!" retorted Luffy, now filled with determination.

"Oh, that makes me think that I can"

" _Yeah! We have the next King of the Pirates - Captain Buggy on our side!_ "

" _When Captain says that he can do it, he will do it for sure!_ "

 

 

_*PURU PURU PURU.....*_

 

 

Your ears perked up at the sound of the Den-Den Mushi from before, and the snail connected by itself.

 

 

" _Attention, all ships and soldiers! The target is TOTTZ. Change the line and make the shift to operation 3. Advance the preparation. When you are all set, we move the schedule forward...and execute Ace immediately. That's all_ "

"Eh?!" cried in shock Luffy.

"Luffy-kun...." Jimbei turned to him.

"LET'S MOVE!"

"This can't wait any longer. We don't have time to argue!" added Ivankov. "Everyone, let's get on with Straw-boy's idea!"

 

 

 

Luffy ran with the others and jumped out of the ship. Using their most powerful limb, they slammed it against the ice. This caused cracks to form, but not on the side you were all expecting.

 

 

"THAT'S NOT THE GOOD SIDE!!!" you snarled at the guys.

 

 

And the second after, the ice under the ship collapsed, and you all fell toward Marineford. Your screams resonated in the sky as you all went toward a possible death.

 

 

"I SAID THAT YOU WERE DOING IT TOO MUCH!!!" screamed Buggy at the sandman.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF HIS DAMN WINK!" snarled back Crocodile.

"IS IT MY FAULT, CROCO?!" yelled indignantly the Newkama.

"DOESN'T MATTER, WE'RE GONNA DIE! IT'S FROZEN ALL OVER DOWN THERE!!"

"WHY AM I ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOUR DUMB IDEAS?!" you barked.

"OH, WAIT. I'M A RUBBER MAN SO I'LL BE FINE!!"

"YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELF?! DO SOMETHING!" cried Mr. 3.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THIS! SOMEBODY, STOP ME!" sobbed Ivanvok.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU, STRAW HAT!!" snot was coming out of Buggy's nose. "Dammit!"

"Shit!... I will try something!" you said through the wind blowing on you, pulling out Steven. " **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama - Besiege!** "

 

 

 

Steven turned into his true form, and sliced through the wind to get down faster than you. The tree monster landed with a loud noise on the ground, and dug his claws inside the ice. There was a small earthquake, and a tree with giant leaves sprouted out under him. 

 

 

"Now, I know I will survive" you smirked, folding your arms behind your head.

" _WHAT ABOUT US?!!!_ " yelled everyone else.

"Oh? Because I had to save you?" you feigned an innocent tone, which didn't really work with the wicked expression you had on.

" _WHAT ELSE?!_ "

 

 

Luckily for everyone else, the ship and them fell in the unique spot that wasn't covered by ice, strangely. The Marine battleship crashed inside the water, splitting in two by the shock. Some of the prisoners who were in the sea tried to pull themselves out by grabbing tangling ropes and others.

You were caught by the leaves of the tree, who slowly descended you gently on top of a branch. You thanked Steven as you jumped in his arms and he caught you bridalstyle before he lifted you to sit on his shoulder.

 

 

" _ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!_ " you heard the loud voice of Luffy, and you saw him at the edge of the ship.

" _LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!_ " came the reply of his brother that was kneeling on a platform, chained down.

"Ace! Hang on! I'll..." started your captain, putting a fist down as the others appeared behind him.

" _What the hell is happening?!_ "

" _Who is in that lineup!?_ "

"All forces are here on both sides! There are a lot of big names!" said Ivankov.

"The world's got to be ready for it!" laughed Buggy.

" **Ace, we're coming to rescue you! We're here for you!** " declared the young boy while the prisoners cheered behind.

" _Look! It's not only Straw Hat! Jimbei and Ivankov of the Revolutionaries Army!_ "

" _Behind them are many infamous pirates, too! They must have escaped from Impel Down!_ "

" _And that woman....D-Don't tell me...._ "

" ** _The Immortal.....Of all things, you're working alongside the demon and Straw Hat Luffy...So that's your response, Jimbei?!_** " boomed the voice of a man standing next to Ace. Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Yes, it is! I resign from the Shichibukai!" retorted Jimbei.

 

 

Your eyes wandered all around the battlefield. To be honest, it was such a mess. Whitebeard Pirates fighting with Marines who were ranked differently. They shifted to a ship shaped like a whale, and to the tall man who was standing there proudly. There was no doubt about it. It was the legendary Whitebeard, Edward Newgate, in person. The Strongest Man in the World.

You blinked when you saw Crocodile appeared behind him, lifting his golden hook to strike him down. You unconsciously pulled out your gun, and fired at the Shichibukai. The bullet went straight to his head, stopping him in his momentum. Luffy entered Gear Second, and teleported himself behind Whitebeard to push back Crocodile who was immediately stopped by men from Whitebeard's crew.

 

"Now that we are here, our agreement has been fulfilled. Why do you want to protect Whitebeard?!" growled the sandman.

"As I thought - this old man is Whitebeard. Then leave him alone! Ace likes this old man!" replied Luffy.

 

 

You jumped on top of the ship, stopping next to Luffy who was still protecting the old man. Whitebeard then looked down, and eyed the straw hat around your captain's neck.

 

 

"Hey, squirt, that straw hat you have...it looks like the one that 'Red Haired' was on wearing" he spoke.

"Old man, you know Shanks? Shanks left it to me"

"You came here to rescue your brother?" demanded Whitebeard, and Luffy nodded. "Do you know who you're messing with?!"

 

 

Whitebeard stared darkly at the young boy. He lifted his weapon and slammed the pummel on the ship:

 

 

" **A squirt like you will be dead meat!** "

 

 

On the side, both Buggy and Ivankov were gaping at the sight, lines covering their purplish colored forehead. And it deepened when, to the shock to everyone, Luffy decided to clash with Whitebeard:

 

 

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE!"

 

 

Now the two had their hand over their mouth, not believing what he just said to the Strongest Man in the World.

 

 

"I know what you are up to! You wanna become the King of the Pirates, right?!" Luffy continued while both Ivankov and Buggy were trying to motion him to hush down. "But I'm the one who'll become the King!!!!"

 

 

Cue both the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates to lift their arms in the air, mouth agape and all. Veins appeared on the old man's forehead, as him and Luffy fixed each other in death glares/gritting teeth contest. Whitebeard tried to intimidate him by twirling his naginata over his head, and slammed it once again on the ship. The frown on his lips changed to a smirk:

 

 

"How saucy you are!" scoffed the old man. "I won't forgive you if you cause me trouble, spoiled brat!!"

"I'm gonna do as I like!!" Luffy stumped one foot on the ground. "I'm gonna rescue Ace!!"

" _H-He's competing...._ " started Ivankov, eyes turned white with a pale face.

" _....WITH WHITEBEARD!!!_ " finished Buggy with the same look.

" _IT CAN'T BE!!!_ " yelled Mr. 3, fainting on the spot.

"And what about you, lass? Going to follow that brat?" demanded Whitebeard, as he stared you down.

"I enjoy walks that could lead me to my rebirth, so yeah" you drawled in sarcasm, shoulders slumping.

"As stupid as that spoiled brat..."

" ** _What the fuck did you just say?_** " you snapped your neck at the old man, whose eyes widened at the dark expression you had on." **Put me on the same length with that guy, and I swear you will meet your death sooner!** " you snarled.

"...................................................."

 

 

You continued to glare at the old man with your hands on your hips, eye flashing purple dangerously. Whitebeard looked at you silently for a long minute, before to your surprise suddenly knelt down on one knee and pat your hair. You grew uncomfortable at the sudden smile he had on his face, eyes closed:

 

 

"...........My daughter!" he barked a laugh.

" _HE ADOPTED HER!!_ " exclaimed the Whitebeard Pirates, faceplanting.

 


	100. Road to Ace

# Road to Ace

 

 

"Er.... I don't think a certain 'dirty old pervert' of mine would be okay to this...." you sweatdropped at Whitebeard. In fact, you could actually hear Rayleigh's scream from miles away. 

"Old man" said Luffy, earning the attention of said male. "I heard while on a Marine ship that...they will execute Ace immediately...."

"Oh really? Are you sure?"

"They said they would after getting 'all set' for something....but they were using codes so I couldn't understand. I know that you wanna rescue Ace, too, so I wanted to share that with you!"

"I see. That was important information. Thank you" spoke Whitebeard.

"No problem"

" _HOW CAN HE TALK ON EQUAL TERMS WITH WHITEBEARD?!_ " yelled Buggy.

"Okay! Ace, I'm coming now!" shouted Luffy, throwing his arms in the air.

 

 

With a war cry, the young boy dashed forward and jumping in the heat of the moment. You blinked at his retreating form, releasing an heavy sigh. You followed your captain, who was already battling against Marines at the front. As you ran in direction of Ace, your first obstacle appeared in the shape of a dreadful, slow man.

 

 

"You're the guy from Sabaody!" said Luffy, narrowing his eyes at Admiral Kizaru.

"Yes, I was gonna ruin you there because the Celestial Dragons wanted it~....Straw Hat Luffy~" the man finished darkly, his leg shining brightly.

"Luffy! Step aside!" you ordered at the ebony male.

 

 

Suddenly, the both of you were pushed away from the aim of the admiral by Ivankov's wink. The beam shot from the limb exploded behind you, catching a few pirates at the same time.

 

 

"That was close! Thank you, Ivan-chan!" grinned Luffy at the purple haired male.

"MY ONLY MISSION IS TO SAVE YOU!" barked Ivankov, shaking his fist at your captain. Then, a new light appeared at the distance, a beeping sound coming out of it. "Kizaru again! Huh...? No, it's not! That's...KUMA!"

"He's the bear-like guy who blew us all away!" sweated the young boy, gazing at the Shichibukai.

 

 

Kuma fired lasers at Ivankov, who avoided all of them by spinning in the air. He landed a few feet away, narrowing his eyes at the Shichibukai.

 

 

"Hey, how could you...." started Ivankov, but was cut when Kuma decided to shot another beam and it passed through his hair, making a hole in it.

"IVAN-CHAN!" shouted Luffy.

"Don't worry about me! Leave this to me and just go ahead!"

"Let's go, Luffy!" you stated, running ahead of him.

"O-Okay!"

 

Though, it didn't take long that you were assaulted by two other Marines, one of them throwing at you projectiles similar to chakrams. The other jumped in the air and tried to land a hit on Luffy who dodged.

 

 

"It's so unlucky of you to run into us!" said cockily the pink haired one, with brass knuckles as a weapon.

"Straw Hat, you're gonna die here!" added the one with hearts shaped glasses.

"Huh? Do I know you?" blinked Luffy, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'M FULLBODY! You gotta pay for what happened at the on-the-sea restaurant - Baratie!" barked pink hair.

"Oh, you got beaten by Sanji there" stated bluntly your captain, making the man growl.

"You should remember this chakram..." said the one with the glasses, showing his weapons at the young man.

"You're the hypnotist from Usopp's village. Why are you here?"

"I honed my skill in the Marine. With two chakrams, it's twice as effective" said the male, dangling the two chakrams. "When I say 'One, two, Django,' you're gonna get tired....One, two...."

 

 

There was an explosion, which snapped Luffy out of the hypnotist's trick as he glared in the other direction.

 

 

"...Django!" finished the man.

 

 

You watched in disinterest as Fullbody became tired, and the two simpletons fell asleep on spot. A pink haired woman approached both of them, eyeing the guys with a deep frown.

 

 

"What are you two doing?" she demanded, before kicking them both. "Hina disappointed"

"I know you from Alabasta, don't I? I have no time to play with you people now!" snapped Luffy in irritation.

"I won't let you get away!  **Kimono Sleeve Cage!** " yelled the Marine woman, as metal bars shot from her sleeves and encircled the two of you. "I will bind anyone who passes through me!"

"That's her signature phrase!" blushed the hypnotist.

"Miss Hina is so captivating!" enriched Fullbody.

"I'm sick of being in bars!  **Second Gear!** "

 

 

Luffy entered this form at the same time Hina threw her bars at the two of you. The young man lifted you over his shoulder, and jumped outside the Marine woman's range. She instead caught other Marines and both her subordinates. You continued to run forward with Luffy, not stopping even if there was enemies trying to slow you down.

You tossed them out of the way by using your guns, black tornadoes coming out of the ground under their feet. Then, you suddenly felt chills ran down your back, and you found the source standing just in front of you.

 

 

"Moria!" yelled Luffy, seeing the creepy Shichibukai with zombie soldiers at his command again. "I don't wanna deal with him now!"

"Ah Realm of Hell nah!" you shuddered, goosebumps appearing on your skin.

 

 

A zombie bear charged at Luffy, while a zombie centaur fired bullets at you. You deflected them with your owns as your captain kicked the bear away. However, the more time you were loosing with them, the more they were multiplying.

 

 

"Dammit, there's more of them!" you cursed.

" _Yes, my dear wife. Because this is a battlefield and all the corpses provide fresh zombies!_ " yelled Moria at the distance, and you suppressed your gag reflex.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" you snarled.

 

 

As if the zombies weren't enough, officers from different factions rushed in your direction with swords lifted over their shoulder. You turned to Luffy:

 

 

"I got an idea. Spin me around you!" you said, grabbing the young boy's arm.

"Eh?!" he replied, raising a brow inquisitively and you groaned.

"Like, twirl me around you! Spin on the same spot!" you tried to explain quickly, as you started to run in circles around him.

 

Which stretched his arm at the same time. Doing as told with a little of hesitation at first, Luffy began to swing his arm. Your feet took off from the ground, and you twirled around your captain as he continued to spin, going even faster.

 

 

" **Human Realm: Bullets Times 2X!** "

 

 

You fired with your gun multiple bullets twice their normal size in every direction, hitting the Marines and zombies who were coming at you. Luffy stopped spinning as you both grew dizzy of the action, and he let you go.

 

 

"T-That was awesome!" he exclaimed, loosing his foot and stumbling on the ground.

"L-Let's keep going!"

 

 

More Marine officers were arriving from the front, directed by Admiral Kizaru who was giving his orders in such a slow way, you thought he was taunting the both of you. An enemy appeared at your left, and while you were dealing with him, others surrounded your captain. Luffy fought back with all his might, punching and knocking them out. 

 

 

" _STAY AWAY, LUFFY!!!_ " yelled suddenly the voice of Ace at the top of his lungs. The young boy stopped momentarily, staring back in shock at his brother. " _I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW IT! We're both pirates! We both sailed on the sea as we liked! I have my own adventures! I have my own friends! I want you to....keep your hands off of them!_ "

 

 

Luffy didn't stop though, and went back to battling the Marines and running in Ace's direction. The other man tried his best to push away his little brother, but it only seems to encourage the flame he had inside him.

 

 

" _A wimp like you wants to save me?!_ " continued Ace. " _You think that I'll allow you to do that?! It's so humiliating! Go back, Luffy! Why did you come here?!_ "

" **I'M YOUR BROTHER!!!** " answered Luffy. "I don't give a damn about the rules of pirates!"

" _YOU HARDHEAD!!!_ "

 

 

Moria sent forward his zombies, but they were annihilated when water splashed on them, the shadows escaping their mouths. Jimbei landed besides Luffy, who said his name in relief.

 

 

"If I remember correctly, Moria, your zombie soldiers can't take salt" spoke the fishman. "Luffy-kun, (y/n)-san. Let me handle him!"

"With pleasure!" you quickly said, grabbing Luffy by his shoulder and tugging him away before he could answer Jimbei.

" ** _What are you doing?!_** " exclaimed Sengoku through a Den-Den Mushi, his voice echoing all around the battlefield. " _ **Don't let those rookies take control of the war!**_ "

"Move out of the way!" yelled a giant, stepping in front of you with a metallic bat. "I'm gonna crush them up!"

" ** _The boy is also a loose cannon! He grew up together with Ace as his step-brother and he's a biological son of the revolutionary - Dragon!!_** "

 

 

At that sentence, this caused a lot of reactions among the crowd of fighters from both sides. Luffy dodged the metallic bat, and jumped high in the air at the giant's height. Luffy brought his finger to his mouth, biting and blowing on it:

 

 

" **Third Gear!** " he yelled, his arm inflating greatly and swung it behind. " **Gomu Gomu no....Giant Rifle!!** " His fist collided with the face of the giant, sending it flying across from you. "Ace!! You can say whatever you want!  **I'M GONNA SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH!** "

 

 

* * *

 

 

You and Luffy went straight ahead after he turned back to normal, Jimbei dealing with Moria while the two of you took benefit of it. However, another problem stood in your way as someone charged at you and knocked you down. You gasped as the Marine straddled your hips, punching a metal bat against your throat. Luffy yelled your name as you gazed upward, your eyes widening slightly when you recognized the man right away:

 

 

 

"CANCER STICKS!" you exclaimed, and a thick mark appeared on the male's face. "I mean, Smokey-kun!~ It has been a long time, hasn't it?~Did you miss me?"

"You wish, you damn woman" growled back Smoker, bringing the metallic rod under your chin. "This time, you both won't escape me-"

"Well, if it means I can watch that handsome face and sexy ass of yours for hours, I'm all in~" you purred deviously, staring with half-lidded eyes at the Marine who spluttered at you with red cheeks.

"OI, SMOKEY! GET OFF FROM (Y/N)!!" yelled Luffy, charging at him.

"Straw Hat...." said in venom Smoker, before he turned into his element and flew toward your captain's direction.

 

 

While they both fought in the sky and using their new moves they learned since the last time, Tashigi ran up to you with her sword. You summoned your naginata and clashed with her weapon. While she was slightly faster on her two feet than you, you were much stronger in giving your hits than her sword's slashes.

You twirled your naginata, and caught her sword. You leaped behind her and enrolled your arm around her neck in a chokehold. The blue haired woman let out a gasp, loosing her weapon as she grabbed your limb that strangled her with both hands.

 

 

"Move and you die" you warned lowly in her ear, and Tashigi gulped.

"I w-will....not let you....escape" she managed to breath, before she slammed the back of her head in your face.

 

 

Having predicted that, you let go of her and jumped to put some distance between you and the female Marine.  A loud sound behind you caught your ears, and you looked over your shoulder to see Smoker pinning down Luffy.

 

 

"You can't defeat me with your ability" stated the man.

"Damn, it's that...jutte....!" groaned Luffy at the weapon filled with Sea Stones.

"I finally understand....why Dragon saved you....back in Loguetown, Straw Hat" panted the Marine, out of breath with the fight he had with your captain. "Dragon got in my way back then, but this time, you're not getting away!"

" ** _GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!_** " snarled a female voice.

 

 

Hancock appeared and kicked Smoker in the rib cage. The male let out a grunt, jumping away from Luffy who blinked in surprise at the Pirate Empress. The black haired beauty stood in front of him, a nasty glare directed at the white haired man. 

 

 

"She managed to hit me...even though I'm smoke" said Smoker, glaring at the Shichibukai.

"But kicks shouldn't hit him...." sweated Tashigi.

" _That's....the Pirate Empress, who protected Straw Hat Luffy!!_ "

"Hancock! What are you playin' at!?" demanded Smoker, pointing his jutte at her. "Do you intend to quit being a Shichibukai, too?!"

"SILENCE!" she roared. "I'm so infuriated, I don't care what you say! How dare you beat and hold down one of my dearests!  **I will not let you live! I have never been this angry before! I WILL RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO THE BEASTS!** "

 

 

As Hancock continued to yell at the Marine, said male was staring at her with a deadpan. You on your side tried to hide your face in shame, not believing that woman would go as far as to put her title on the line to save you both. However, the minute Luffy called out to her, she returned to her blushing side and stuttering mess.

Then, the woman turned fully to face your captain, bringing her hands in a heart shape:

 

 

" _No, she didn't save him! She's gonna turn Straw Hat to stone!_ "

"I always believed that you'd make it here alive" Hancock whispered to Luffy, and pulled out from her cleavage a key. "Take this. It's your brother's handcuff key"

"WHAT?!"

" _That's how diabolical the empress is! Straw Hat can't move now!_ "

 

 

The other Marines certainly didn't see completely the exchange between her and the young boy, assuming that he was truly turned into stone some way or another. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Luffy jumped on her and hugged the woman to death.

 

 

"Hancock! You're so...! You're so....!" exclaimed Luffy, not knowing how to finish his sentence since he was too damn happy.

 

 

The Marines gaped at the scene, tongue out of their mouths and swirling like a wave comically. Hancock's flushed cheeks took a deeper shade of red, her fingers wiggling as strange sounds escaped her mouth. 

 

 

"Thank you! I mean it!!!" said finally Luffy.

"N-No....No problem...! Never mind me, you've got to...!" stammered the Pirate Empress.  "You've got to keep going, Luffy!"

"You're right! Let's go, (y/n)! Thanks again!"

 

 

You continued your route, and saw at the distance Ivankov and Kuma. Luffy accelerated, shouting at the Newkama to be careful around that Shichibukai. 

 

 

"I'm okay" replied Ivankov. "Now, Kuma, move out of my way!"

"Ivan-chan, do you know him?" asked your captain when he stopped next to the man.

 

 

There was another person besides Kuma, wearing a pink feathered cloak with purple sunglasses. That man gave you a weird vibe, with his inhumanly large grin.

 

 

"Yeah, sort of. But he's acting strange" 

"Fufufufufu....Seems like you both have memories of Kuma" spoke the blonde man. "But the Kuma that you both knew and this one aren't the same!"

"N-Not the same? What is he talking about?" said your captain.

"That can't be true! I'm absolutely sure that he's the Paw-Paw Fruit eater - Kuma!" stuttered Ivankov. "Say something, Kuma!"

 

 

When the bear man didn't answer back, the Newkama grew even more irritated than before.

 

 

"He's pissing me off! Although he has always been quiet"

"I told you that it's no use talking to him. It was just days ago...." trailed the other man. "The Government scientist - Dr. Vegapunk modified him for the last time and he turned into a complete human weapon at last! To be precise, he's the former Bartholomew Kuma!"

"Modified? Weapon? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" snarled Ivankov.

"In fact, he volunteered to be a guinea pig for a study, to build a human weapon...run by the Government. First, his hands. Second, his legs. While his mind worked, they modified his body piece by piece"

"Stop lying! Kuma hates the Government! He wouldn't sacrifice his life for them. I know that he wouldn't do that!"

"Stop yelling" scoffed the tall man, walking away. "I don't know what kind of deal he had with the Government. Only a few days ago, he still had his personality. But now, he doesn't even remember that he was born human so he is no better than dead. He is a monster who fights as the Government tells him.  **He's Pacifista PX-0! So you better forget about the past!** "

 

 

The Pacifista opened his mouth, a light coming out of it with a beeping sound. Both Ivankov and Luffy let out shouts of surprise as he fired a laser at them. You all dropped on the ground, dodging the projectile who exploded behind you. Ivankov stood back up, gritting his teeth at 'Kuma'.

 

 

"Kuma! What's happened to you over these past several years?! What's wrong, Kuma?! It's me! Ivankov!"

 

 

Kuma disappeared from his sight, and teleported himself behind his Okama followers. The Shichibukai started to attack them, making Ivankov even more pissed than he actual was. The Newkama charged at the robot while using one of his techniques that made him seem like a phantom with numerous projections of his face.

Ivankov knocked him down with winks, the Pacifista sent flying a few meters away. You grabbed Luffy by the shirt, and urged him to continue running. The young boy nodded his head, and followed you with Okama followers by his sides.

This time, after a Marine that will probably die from cancer ahead of his supposed lifetime, a bear man that was into surgeries, and a man that reminded you of a flamingo, it was now the Greatest Swordsman in the world. You shuddered slightly at the golden eyes who seem to glare right at your soul.

 

 

"Luffy, you choose another way" you told the young man.

"Yeah. I got no time to fight a strong opponent like him!" Luffy agreed. " **Second Gear!** "

 

 

Luffy used his speed to get out of the way of Mihawk, while you continued to run toward him. Already knowing that he at an level far higher than yours, you opted for the defensive option. You pulled out Steven and threw him in the air.

The tree monster stood protectively in front of you, charging at the black haired man. The swordsman raised a brow inquisitively at the creature coming toward him, and lifted his sword. He swung his weapon, creating a bright green light that sliced the air and were aiming straight at you.

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama - Jungle's Law!** " you stood still, extending a hand in front of you in a stopping motion.

 

 

Steven opened his palm, the claws brushing against the green light and halted it. If the man was surprised, he was hiding it behind a poker face. The tree monster exposed his mouth between layer of vines and bark, allowing access to the green light and eating it. A purple aura escaped the ghost's body as a weird noise was released. Like cracking bones.

 

 

"You're Silvers (y/n).....The Immortal" stated monotonously Mihawk, not blinking once. "Truly interesting powers, as they said"

"If you're going to continue to throw at me those kind of hits, you should change your strategy" you replied. "This creature will eat everything in his path, and never will it be satisfied" 

 

 

The swordsman didn't respond back, and merely swung another hit. Though, nothing happened for a short instance and it's only after a pause that the ground cracked under your feet. Steven bounced aside as he avoided a slash that sliced the environment in two. The wind blew into your face, and you staggered backward.

 

 

" _Shit, I can't let him slice Steven. We are more than dead either_ " you thought. " _Dammit, that guy could slice a whole mountain in half!_ "

 

 

You yelled at the tree monster to revert back to his doll form before it was too late. The creature did as told, and immediately returned to your pockets. You narrowed your eyes at Mihawk, taking your guns in hands. To your disbelief and indignation, the male's eyes wandered to his left, fixing one person in the crowd of people.

Luffy. With a panicked expression, you quickly fired multiple bullets at once. However, Mihawk swung his sword and it pushed back the bullets  at you and created a gigantic slash in your captain's direction. The ebony male was caught by it, sending him crashing against a wall of the bay.

 

 

"Luffy!" you screamed. " **Demi-God Realm: Atlas Offering!** "

 

 

Reaching Luffy's side in not even a minute, you bent down at his level and pulled him out of the debris.

 

 

"I knew it, he is really strong!" groaned your captain.

 

 

His eyes then widened, yelling at you to watch out. You barely had the time to move that the young boy gripped your waist and teleported himself out of the way as Mihawk slammed his sword at the same spot you both were a moment ago.

 

 

"You bastard!  **Gomu Gomu no....** " started Luffy, but stopped short in his next move. In fact, instead of going for the swordsman, he directed his attack to the ground. "That was close....If I had reached out, my arms would've been severed!"

"You could be level-headed" spoke Mihawk, before aiming to slice Luffy's head.

 

 

The boy arched his back and dodged the attack, a strange sound coming out from behind him. The mountain of ice standing there was instead cut, pieces falling down on the fighters across the battlefield. Luffy threw you over his shoulder, even with your protests, and started to run into the opposite direction of his brother, with Mihawk chasing the both of you.

 

 

"Luffy! Put me down!" you snarled.

"I can't! He's going to cut your head off else!" replied the young boy.

"He won't cut me-EEK!" you squeaked when the blade of his sword grazed the top of your hair, nearly chopping it into a new haircut. "RUN FASTER, DAMMIT"

"I TOLD YOU"

"What are you going to do?" demanded the swordsman, throwing several green beams in Luffy's way. "You're getting farther from your brother!"

 

 

Luffy cursed under his breath, and released you on a same spot before charging at Mihawk, who was pointing his weapon at your captain. You blinked when a tornado made of sand passed you with some prisoners and Buggy caught in it.

 

 

" _DON'T MIND ME! JUST BREEZING THROUGH!_ " cried out the clown.

" **Gomu Gomu no...** " said Luffy, stretching his arms and grabbed Buggy who blinked in shock.

"Ah, you save-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the man in horror when Mihawk cut his waist in one slice.

" **...Jet Human Shield!** "

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STRAW HAT!" snarled Buggy, grabbing your captain's collar.

"What?! I'm not the one who cut you!!! Plus you just said 'Don't mind me! I'm here to save you!' "

"HOW DELUDED IS YOUR HEARING?!"

" **Gomu Gomu no Human Shield!** "

 

 

Luffy threw Buggy's upper-half at Mihawk, who cut him in long slices. However, the swordsman raised a brow when the male used his Devil Fruit to reform himself.

 

 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU MUST BE 'HAWKEYE'! " yelled Buggy. " **The Special Muggy Ball! Blow away!** "

 

 

The clown fired a cannon ball from his shoes, and Mihawk merely used the back of his blade to toss back the bullet.

 

 

"Here's a joke!" started merrily the clown, even thought his wide eyes and forced smile were telling something else. "How is the Muggy Ball useful for tunnel construction?" 

"And the answer is?" asked Mr. 3.

"Say it together, everyone! Because it goes.... **BOOM!** " finished Buggy as the ball exploded in his face.

"Buggyrific!"

" _Yeah, red nose!_ "

" _That was a good one!_ "

"Thank you, Buggy! I'll never forget about you!" Luffy told to the man, using this distraction to pass Mihawk and you followed close behind.

"This is far from over!" shouted the swordsman.

"WATCH OUT, LUFFY!" you shouted, pushing Luffy out of the way while you took the hit.

"(Y/N)!!!"

 

 

Pain exploded in your sides as you crashed against a wall. You groaned at the sensation, blood leaked down from your forehead and cascading on the ground. Your blurred sight caught the movement of your captain as he ran in your direction, sliding on his knees. He cradled your face.

 

 

" _(y/n)! Stay with me! (y/n)!!!_ " yelled in panic Luffy, but his voice was disappearing. 

 


	101. Brothers

# Brothers

 

 

_A young boy with purple hair and cyan eyes ran through a field of flowers, laughing loudly in pure happiness as the sun grazed his skin. The day was pretty warm, and he watched in contemplation as birds flew directly above his head. The boy stopped momentarily as he heard a familiar instrument ringing in the air. A large grin was now plastered on his face, and accelerated his pace to find the source of the noise._

_Following a small path, he was led to a small clearing with a lake. His eyes wandered around, and they fell on a woman playing a flute. She was sitting on a bench made of marble, her purple and fuchsia hair floating slightly by the soft wind. She stopped through half a note, lowering the music instrument and looking over her shoulder._

 

 

_"Hello, Bryce" she beamed, her expression as warm as the sun._

_"Mother!" exclaimed the boy, running to her side._

_"So, what will you do today? Fishing with your father?  Do pranks on the guards...?" her voice lowered slightly, glancing at her son with a disproving look._

_"No, mother..." flushed Bryce. "In fact, I thought about passing the day with you, if you aren't too busy with your duties of course!"_

_"Oh really? Then I guess I could take some free time.....If fate allows me"_

_"Mother....Could you replay this song?"_

 

 

_The woman giggled, brushing her fingers through the middle length hair of her son. Grabbing her flute, she started the song from the debut. The environment harmonized with the notes she blew, Bryce watching her mother in wonder and awe._

 

_ _

 

_"Bryce....Remember that  I will always be with you"_

_"Of course, mother....Like you always say"_

 

 

You took a huge breath as you gasped, back arching from the cold ground you were laying against on after your fall. Your sides were throbbing in pain, and as you looked down to see how bad it was, you nearly fainted on spot. It was as if someone just chopped the first layer of skin and decided to burn it, and then finally place it back where it was from. That's going to leave scars for sure. Luffy was nowhere in sight, only Steven sitting next to you.

The little doll explain with signs language that he ordered your captain to go on ahead and save his brother, while he would protect and treat you. As Steven healed the more urgent wounds, he hasn't took care of the others. Like the burned skin.

 

 

"Where's...Luffy...?..." you said weakly, glazed eyes surveying the area to find a straw hat.

 

 

Now that you had a good look of your surroundings, you realized that you were now standing above a metallic wall. It wasn't there you last recalled. In a matter of time, everything took a rocking turn with its ups and downs for both sides of the war. There was a part of the bay that was now completely melted down, with destroyed and blazing ships. From the other side of wall stood the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates, including the captain himself, that survived. 

Your eyes traveled further down, and you finally caught sight of the young boy laying on his stomach, motionless. You couldn't describe the feeling when your heart skipped a beat, if you ever wanted to call it that. You stood there, frozen on the spot with your eyes wide.

 

 

"Luffy....?...." you whispered.

 

 

Admiral Kizaru was now standing in front of him, lifting one glowing finger to strike him down.

 

 

"No....No...." you spoke, your breath becoming erratic, chest heaving rapidly. "No...No... **NO** "

 

 

A purple aura burst around you, engulfing your whole body as you lost control of it. You weren't conscious anymore of your actions, but it was moving on its on. Your head was tugged backward by an unknown force, a silver helm that covered completely your eyes materializing itself. A headless knight lifted itself from behind you, grabbing both of your arms and making them its own. With two broadswords in each palms, your right eye glowed a purple color with intensity.

In search of atonement for leaving this body at the mercy of its enemies, the knight will find repentance for his sins.  **The Phantom Knight, Penance.**

Jumping off the wall, you swung the swords above your head and slammed them down when you reached the admiral. Said male dodged the weapons, using his Devil Fruit to get away from you.

 

 

"Another monstrous form of yours, the Immortal~ Though, it's the first time I ever see it....~" stated slowly Kizaru.

 

 

However, the older man blinked in shock when instead of answering, you appeared at his face like the blink of an eye. Probably faster than him, and that it was proved right at the moment your swords traversed his sides. Despite the fact he was a Logia, and weapons shouldn't hit him unless they have Sea Stones in them, the swords were still able to get him. No eventual wounds, though, and no blood. There was the pain, and a burning sensation.

Kizaru felt like his stamina and life were slowly draining. To his surprise, the wounds you earned on your skin were healing, reforming itself while leaving a small scar behind. 

 

 

" ** _Kizaru! Get away from her. NOW!_** " ordered the loud voice of Sengoku. 

 

 

He didn't need to be told twice. The admiral teleported himself a few meters away from you, clutching one of his sides. Kizaru traced the mark left, seeing that his clothes were slightly burned. 

 

 

" ** _An enemy that can never fall down even at the verge of death...Using powers to regenerate and heal its own wounds....This is a true demon_** "

"(y/n)......?" breathed the voice of Luffy behind you.

 

 

You didn't answer back, and used the back of one sword to toss the young boy. He let out a groan at the sudden action, and he collided with Whitebeard who caught him in one hand.

 

 

"In any way, I can still hit her from a certain distance...~ And as for you, Whitebeard, you could've done better than that~ I can't believe that you let that piece of crap....who is so reckless, take the lead!" said Kizaru, preparing to attack Whitebeard.

" _We won't let you lay a finger on Pops!_ " yelled a pirate, standing in front of his captain with many others.

 

 

You swung your sword, creating a purple slash that went straight for Kizaru, a deep magenta fog trailing behind. The admiral stopped his attack, and avoided yours. The man shot a look at you:

 

 

"So you can attack from a distance too....How troublesome~" mused Kizaru.

" _There he is! Straw boy!_ " yelled the far away voice of Ivankov. " _He's there, Jimbei! With....?!!!! (y/n)-chan?!_ "

 

 

The pirates wondered where that voice was coming from, and they lifted their head to the wall to see the Newkama and the fishman standing over there. With the first mentioned male having a huge ass head. Again.

 

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?! I KNEW IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT WAS HAPPENING!" shouted the purple haired male.

"Luffy-kun! (y/n)-san!" yelled Jimbei, jumping down from the wall.

 

 

At that right moment, the spectral knight's form dissipated with the silver helm. Your body fell, and instead hitting the ground was caught in the arms of the fishman.

 

 

"Are you still alive, Straw boy?!" demanded Ivankov, and leaned a little too forward, causing him to lose his foot, and faceplanted on top of Whitebeard pirates.

"What are you doing?!" barked Jimbei.

"I'm sorry!"

"How boisterous you are" commented Whitebeard, turning to face them.

"Ivan-chan....! Jimbei...!" said Luffy, coming back to his senses and struggled to get out of the old man's hold.

"He has done a lot already. Treat him"

 

 

Whitebeard threw Luffy in the direction of his men, and the young boy wrestled with them, yelling that he didn't have time for this. Yelling that Ace was his only brother, and that he needed to save him at any cost. Your captain pushed the pirates aside, and charged at the platform Ace was held.

Only to fall down on the ground in exhaustion.

 

 

"Luffy-kun!" yelled Jimbei, and a doctor of the Whitebeard Pirates went to treat him.

" _It looks very bad!_ "

"He is nothing but a bundle of energy who just bluffs. Young and clumsy" told the old man. "But I like fools like him. Guhahahaha! Those of you who want to die, come forward!"

 

* * *

 

" _What's going on?...._ " you thought, opening your eyes.

 

 

You were in the arms of someone, and as you gazed up you nearly had a heart attack at the close up face of Ivankov. Releasing a startled scream, you fidgeted wildly in his hold until he released you, landing on your butt.

 

 

"IVANKOV?!"

"(y/n)-chan! Finally you're awake! It was about time" told you the queer. 

"Eh?! What happened?! Where are we?!" you shouted the questions, whipping your head left and right. "Where's Luffy?!"

"Straw-boy is already with Ace!"

"WHAT"

 

 

You followed the direction Ivankov was pointing at, and you saw Luffy kneeling down behind Ace. He was about to put the key inside the cuffs, only for Kizaru to break the tip. And now that you had a good look, there was a huge golden giant behind them. You couldn't the screech that escaped your lips as you grabbed your head.

 

 

"THAT IDIOT! WHY IS HE ALWAYS CAUGHT IN DEADLY SITUATIONS!?" you snarled, dashing in their direction.

" ** _Straw Hat Luffy. You are also renowned criminal worthy of the death penalty. Now, as brothers, I will execute you myself!_** " stated Sengoku in his Buddha form, recoiling his fist.

"LUFFY! **IF YOU THINK I WILL EVER LET YOU DIE AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH...** " you barked, escalating the platform of the execution by running on it. " **HUNGRY GHOSTS REALM: KODAMA!** "

 

 

You stood protectively in front of Luffy and Ace (and Mr. 3 who somewhat managed to be one of the executioners), and you extended your hand in a stopping motion toward Sengoku:

 

 

" **Jingo Jungle!** "

 

 

Vines sprouted from the ground under the platform, zigzagging and enrolling around it. They spread toward Sengoku, and engulfed the Fleet Admiral's arm. However, with the strength he used it was enough to push him back and the fist instead knocked you all from the platform, destroying it.

 

 

"I'll make a key!" shouted Mr. 3 over the commotion. "Those shackles will be off in no time!"

"Gotcha!" replied Luffy.

 

 

As the wax man used his powers to make a new key, the Marines were pointing at you their cannons, ready to fire. 

 

 

"If I were to tell you...that I'm here to honor the will of my late brother, would you laugh at me?" inquired Mr. 3, showing the key at Luffy.

"I would never laugh at that!" shouted back your captain.

"SAVE YOUR BROTHER, STRAW HAT!" said Mr. 3, throwing the key in his direction.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" you snapped, about to hit the ground.

 

 

As Luffy put the key inside the cuffs, there was a huge explosion made by the fire of the cannons. You thought for a moment that it was the complete end, until you felt an arm sweeping you off. You blinked, a questioning noise leaving your lips as you gazed at the person.

 

 

"Eh. You never change Luffy" scoffed with a smirk Ace. "Never listening to a single word I say. Always doing the dumbest things!"

 

 

The Whitebeard Pirates cheered loudly at the sight of one of their commanders completely free at last. Luffy landed back on his feet with Ace in toes. You deadpanned at the freckled male as he was still holding you in his arm. He simply beamed at you with this cheeky smile of his, and you felt like slapping him.

 

 

"Are you going to let me go or what?" you asked, and Ace chuckled.

"You didn't give me that reunion kiss back at the prison" he hummed, and you gritted your teeth, your cheeks flushing.

"I dare you to get your face close to mine"

"Challenge accepted" Ace said simply.

 

 

You gasped as the ebony male leaned down and caught your mouth. Few wolf whistles resonated from a few meters away, no doubt coming from his friends. You stood still like a stone, and found yourself closing your eyes to your dismay after a while. Heh, not your fault if that cutie was a good kisser. Luffy stared at two of you dumbly, but he couldn't help the small sting in his heart that he couldn't explain. 

He finally released your lips, and to his disbelief it earned him a punch in the face. The male staggered backward, head colliding with the ground. You hovered him, fist clenched and shaking in anger:

 

 

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT, YOU DAMN PYROMANIAC!!" you snarled.

"S-Sorry, ma'am...." said Ace, large bumps covering his face.

 

 

The majority of Marines who were still standing charged at the three of you with the fainted Mr. 3 on the ground. Both Ace and Luffy took an attacking stance:

 

 

"Can you fight, Luffy?" demanded Ace in seriousness. 

"Of course!" replied his little brother.

"Heh, I never thought that I'd be saved by you one day! Thanks, Luffy"

"Shishishi! Whitebeard and the others helped me to do it!"

" _Don't think you're safe now! This is now your execution ground!_ "

 

 

The Marines fired bullets at the three of you. You pulled out your own guns and deflected the ones coming at you, while both guys used their Devil Fruit powers to shot them back. Luffy repelled the bullets as they bounced on his body, hitting the Marines square in their chests. 

Marines with swords came charging at you, but both Ace and Luffy stopped them from getting in your way. Though, one of them managed to sneak behind you.

 

 

"A little coward to strike from behind, isn't it?" you asked with a sigh, shoving your gun in the man's mouth and firing.

"Let's hurry, Luffy! We gotta get out of this place!" said Ace, and Luffy nodded.

 

 

You ran behind them as they shared a discussion between brothers, not wanting to disturb them. A heavy weight was partially left from your shoulders. All you needed was to reach one of the ships and get the hell out of here. Admiral Aokiji tried to stop you from going further, but Ace took the lead and shot a huge tunnel of flames right as the ice man fired a bird made of his element.

It was instantly vaporized once they collided with each other, proving that Ace's title of second commander isn't just talk. There was a loud sound ahead and a ship came crashing in Marineford - the Moby Dick. Ace stopped momentarily, and eyed in disbelief the man who was standing on top of it.

 

 

"Squard?!" he said.

 

 

Your eyes bulged out of their sockets when Whitebeard, a little too wounded and beaten to your liking, stopped the gigantic ship with only one hand. The old man was panting heavily, blood dripping from his open wounds.

 

 

" _Can't you understand how ungrateful it is for a child....to die before his parent, Squard?!_ " yelled Whitebeard, slamming the pummel of his weapon on the ground. " _Don't get too confident! That little stab wound that you created doesn't really jeopardize my life! Everybody has his own duration of life! We accomplished our goal here! There's no need to stay here anymore!_ "

 

 

The old man advanced a few steps forward.

 

 

" _Listen carefully, Whitebeard Pirates! I'm gonna give you an order from the Captain one last time!_ "

"POPS!!" yelled Ace.

" _All of you and I will split up from here! Everyone, survive at any cost, and go back to the New World safely!_ " Whitebeard ordered loudly, everyone staring at him in shock. Cue protests from some of them. " _I'm a remnant from the old times...There is no ship that can bear me in the new era! GO, YOU GUYS!_ "

 

 

The old man created a quake that sent flying some of the Marines, and caused several cracks on the buildings that were destroyed on spot. The whole island of Marineford shook under his hits as the tears cascaded on each person of his crew.

 

 

"Straw boy! (y/n)-chan! Why are you standing around?! We need to go!" said Ivankov.

"Ace, let's go! The old man has made up his mind..." said Luffy. 

"I know! And it won't be in vain!" replied Ace, and shot flames at the Marines who tried to stab the old man in the back. "Back off, you bastards!"

 

 

Then, the fire man knelt on the ground, bowing his head to Whitebeard who slowly turned on his heels to face him. Silence hovered them as the fire created by Ace encircled them.

 

 

" _We don't need words now. Just tell me one thing.....Are you happy to have me as your father?_ " asked the old man, and Ace gritted his teeth, slamming his forehead on the ground.

"OF COURSE I AM!" he shouted back.

 

 

The old man simply let out a booming laugh for the last time, the fire dying down around them.

 

 

* * *

 

"Ace-san, Luffy-kun, (y/n)-san, get in front of me!" said Jimbei as he appeared from behind the three of you as you all kept running.

"Ah, Sushi-kun!" you cried out, and the fishman sweatdropped.

"They want to get you three! But what the good old man wants is as many survivors as possible! Just keep going until you get to the ship!"

" ** _As soon as you rescue Fire-Fist Ace, you! The Whitebeards must be a group of cowards! Well, your captain is that guy so you can't help it, can you? Because after all, Whitebeard is just a... loser from the old times!_** " said a voice behind you.

"What kind of lame insults is that?" you spoke, looking over your shoulder to see a man wearing an admiral coat. Akainu.

 

 

However, those insults seems to work of a certain stubborn mule who stopped death on his tracks. Eyes narrowed into slits, Ace turned to face Akainu. Luffy yelled out his name, stopping too.

 

 

"A loser?" repeated Ace, fists inflaming themselves. " **Take back what you just said!** "

"Oi, wait! Don't let him get to you!" you snapped. "I know I'm not one to talk, but this is beyond dangerous now! And not the time!"

"He mocked Pops!"

"Did you say 'take it back'? " demanded Akainu, a smirk plastered on his face. "Not in a million years! I'll tell you why. Your father Gold Roger conquered the Grand Line and opened the door to the new era called the Great Pirate Era by sacrificing himself. As an admiral, it's not my place to say so, but he was true to his name - the King of the Pirates! In contrast, what has Whitebeard done?"

 

 

The more that bastard talked, the more he was fueling Ace's anger who was barely standing calm on his two feet. It was a matter of seconds before he could burst.

 

 

"I wonder if he really had the intention to fight Roger. I assume that he established a large family in a safe place and was satisfied being a big fish in a little barrel. There are some fools in the world who'd say that his name is keeping peace on various islands but if you ask me, he's just keeping lightweights in fear of him and he thinks that he's a hero which makes me laugh!" continued Akainu as Ace clenched his teeth tightly. "When Roger was alive, Whitebeard had second billing and even after Roger's death, he couldn't become a King. That means he'll never better Roger and he'll be a loser forever!  **That's who Whitebeard is and that's the truth** "

 

 

Now, Ace has started to walk toward Akainu despite the warnings of his comrades, his eyes shadowed. The admiral didn't seem to care about the anger radiating from him, perhaps too confident in his capacities.

 

 

"He's a poor man when you think about it. He gathered some punks who call him Pops and roamed around the sea with his fake family"

" **Stop it** " demanded Ace.

"And although he reigned the sea for years, he couldn't become a King and gained nothing, and at the end, he was stabbed by a fool, one of his sons who fell for my line and he will die to protect that son. Don't you think that his life is so empty?"

" **Stop it!** " repeated with a growl Ace.

"Ace, come back here now! He's only saying insults completely empty and with no proof whatsoever!" you barked.

"Pops gave us a place to live! You can't understand his greatness!"

"People don't deserve to live if they can't live justly! Punks like you guys don't deserve a place to live!" said Akainu, his arm turning into magma.

" **STOP IT!** "

"WHITEBEARD WILL DIE AS A LOSER! IT'S FITTING FOR A BIG FISH IN A LITTLE BARREL!"

"WHITEBEARD IS A GREAT PIRATE WHO SHAPED THIS ERA! DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE MAN WHO SAVED ME!  **THE NAME OF THIS ERA SHOULD BE 'WHITEBEARD'!!** "

 

 

Both of the men's fist collided with each other, creating waves of fire and magma.

 

 

"Both Whitebeard and you guys who call him Pops are the same after all - losers!"

 

 

Ace cried out in pain as Akainu pushed him back, clutching his hand in mid-air before falling on the ground. The young man tried to lift himself with the help of his elbows, with difficulty.

 

 

"Are you careless because you ate a Logia type fruit which is the most powerful of all?" demanded Akainu. "You're just fire, but my magma can even burn fire! My power is far stronger than yours"

"Ace!" called Luffy, but fell on his knees in exhaustion, the Vivrecard escaping his hat.

"Hey, Luffy-kun, you should not fight anymore!" warned Jimbei.

"Ace's Vivrecard....!"

"WAIT! LUFFY!" you yelled, running in his direction.

 

 

Time slowed down as you stood protectively in front of him, with the young boy not noticing the magma man coming right at him while his guard was down. Luffy lifted his head, eyes widened in horror as the fist covered in blazing magma came right at you, about to pierce your chest. You were ready to take the hit, your arms wide open to embrace your next rebirth. 

However, it never came. Instead, a freckled male stood in front of you at the last moment. You barely had the time to register that Akainu's fist passed through him. His red necklace broke, the balls falling on the ground. You stared at Ace, beyond mortified as blood escaped his lips. The Vivrecard on the ground burned quickly, to the point there was almost nothing left.

 

 

" _A-Ace...._ " stammered weakly Luffy, staring at his brother in horror. "ACE!!!!"

 

 

Luffy scrambled to get up while Akainu jumped back. You continued to stand there, mouth agape. You couldn't believe what just happened. The Whitebeard Pirates shouted his name, and some of them fired missiles at Akainu who let them explode on him. Unfortunately, it didn't to work well on the man.

 

 

"Looks like you're still alive! Fire-Fist Ace!" noted Akainu, seeing that the young man's lips were trembling. He lifted his fist again, about to strike him down.

"D-Don't do it...DON'T DO IT!" yelled your captain.

 

 

The minute his fist was about to smash against Ace, your right arm turned black and you caught Akainu's appendage before he could lay a hand on the young man once more. The admiral stared at you in anger, rivaling your murderous one.

 

 

"Silvers (y/n). I should have know that you could use this form of Haki" stated the bastard, and you gritted your teeth.

"I won't let you touch him...." you murmured lowly. "You're the kind of guy that makes me want to vomit"

"It's only the justice he deserves...and the same one you will have!" growled the admiral.

" **What kind of sick justice do you have?!** " you snarled. "We all do our wrongs and rights! But someone's existence should never be a sin! We all have the right to live!  **And it's not a damn fucking psycho like you that can decide whether or not the way I die!** "

 

 

A spectral sword appeared at your side, and impaled Akainu through his torso. Too blinded by your anger, you didn't notice the purple orb falling from the wound you created on the man who groaned in pain. The admiral staggered back, clutching his chest as blood poured out.

 

 

"You demoness...You're no better than those losers!"

" _ **Don't touch our Sister, you damn bastard!**_ " yelled voices in unison.

 

 

Two commanders from the Whitebeard Pirates appeared and either kicked or sliced the admiral. You recognized them as Marco the Phoenix and Flower Sword Vista. You blinked at them as they turned to face Akainu, expressions transforming into scowls.

 

 

"How annoying...So you guys are Haki users too!"

"How could we let that happen?!" cursed Marco.

"I couldn't have more regret about it!" sweated Vista.

"Can't you see that it's too late to save Fire-Fist?!" growled Admiral Akainu. "Take a look!"

 

 

You stared over your shoulder to see Ace falling on top of Luffy, who hugged him and knelt down. The poor boy had still on that expression of pure horror, his eyes two small dark pits. 

 

 

"Ace....Hey, are you all right? Hey..." stammered Luffy, and gasped as blood tainted his hand. "Ace, you need to get treated right away!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy...." whispered weakly Ace. "In order to save me, you pushed yourself that far but...I couldn't make it all the way. I'm sorry"

"Wh-What are you saying? Don't be ridiculous!" cried out the young boy, tears on the verge to fall. "Somebody, treat him! Please! Please help Ace!"

 

 

As Luffy continued to yell at the others to get some help, you bent down where Ace's Vivrecard was at. It was a tiny piece of sheet now, the edges completely burned.  You brought it in the palm of your hand, gazing at it silently.

 

 

"A-Ace! Are you alright!?" yelled the doctor, approaching Luffy.

"Treat him now!"

"Okay, let me see the wound!"

 

 

The man examined Ace's wound, but a small gasp escaped his lips. Sweat gathered on his forehead, a dark shadow covering his eyes. Luffy stared at him, not understanding why the doctor wasn't treating his brother right now.

 

 

"What's the matter? Hurry up and help him!" panicked Luffy.

"....I'm sorry...." spoke the doctor, his lips trembling.

"What do you mean...by that...? WHAT'S GOING ON?! JUST DO SOMETHING! Hey, aren't you a doctor?! HEY!"

"It's no use. My organs have been burned. I can't hold out any longer. I can tell that my life is ending" Ace told him.

"That's not true!" squeaked the ebony male. "Ivan-chan! I beg you! Inject that stuff into Ace! Please! Like you did to me, why can't you help Ace?!"

 

 

Ivankov looked down sadly, his eyes closed tightly. Luffy continued to yell at him to do something, but it was no use. Ace couldn't make it. Your captain became more desperate at the news, his face paling considerably.

 

 

"N-No way...You promised me! You said....that you'd never die...." said weakly Luffy. "....no matter what! ACE!!!"

"....Did I even deserve to live? No one wanted me to be born. I wouldn't even have a will to live....if it weren't for Sabo and a high-maintenance brother like you" mumbled Ace. "Oh yeah. If you see Dadan someday, say hello for me. When I face my own death, I even miss a woman like her"

"Like I said, don't say that you're gonna die!" sobbed Luffy, pressing his head against the crook of his brother's neck.

"There is one thing that makes me wanna stay. That is my desire to see you fulfill your dream. But I'm sure you can do it!  **Because you're my brother.** That day...Like we promised that day, I have no regret...in my life"

"That's a lie! Don't tell a lie!"

"That's not a lie. Something tells me that what I truly wanted was not fame. Did I deserve to be born? What I wanted was the answer for that question. I can't raise my voice to let everybody hear me anymore. Could you tell them...what I'm about to say now? Pops!...Everyone!....And you Luffy....Thank you...for loving someone like me who's good for nothing...and have such bad blood in his veins...up to today" started to cry Ace, his voice becoming tight. "Thank you!"

 

 

Luffy watched as Ace fell on the ground, lifeless. But still with a smile on his face, his tears completely dry. The sheet of paper in your hand disappeared, empty like your whole body. There was no sounds but the wind, your captain staring at his brother. He murmured his name once more, thinking that he was going to jump on his feet and say that he was alright. But it never came.

His hands were trembling, covered with Ace's blood. Luffy lifted his head to the sky, crying his eyes out while wails and sobs escaped his lips.

 


	102. What is Left

# What is Left

 

 

Luffy was completely out of it. His eyes white and mouth wide open, frozen like a rock from the shock of seeing his brother die in front of him. You were still staring at your palm, now empty. 

 

 

" _There's something I can still do...right?_ " you thought numbly. 

 

 

Something purple shone brightly from the corner of your eyes, and you looked down to see a purple orb glowing faintly. It reminded you one of Ace's red balls from his necklace. You didn't know why you extended your hand toward the orb and brought it close to your mouth. You didn't know why you started to whisper a chant to it, Steven coming out of the pockets of your pants.

You glanced blankly at the wooden doll whose little arm turned into vines, encircling the purple orb and covering it with a thin layer of a tree's bark. You watched as Steven lifted the orb, and placed it inside the wound Ace got from the magma bitch. As if it pulled you out from your trance, you whipped your head at Luffy.

 

 

"LUFFY!" you screamed, running and grabbing him by his shoulders.  "Luffy! Stay with me! Luffy!"

 

 

You shook him, trying to get him out from this stance. However, he wasn't responding at all. You growled under your breath, looking back to see a huge wave of magma coming right at you. Akainu appeared from it, and swung his fist backward to hit you. Only for Marco to stand in front of you and kick the appendage.

 

 

"I'm not gonna let you kill them!" snarled the Phoenix, blue flames engulfing him.

"(y/n)-san! You need to run!" yelled Jimbei.

"Move out of the way!" yelled Akainu, pushing Marco with the help of his Magma. Marco gritted his teeth, holding on.

"The war is not over yet! Take Ace's brother and our sister with you, Jimbei!"

"All right!" replied the fishman, helping you to stand up.

 

 

You gave Luffy a piggyback ride, and started to run with Jimbei in the direction of the bay. Even if your breath was heavy, and that you felt like you were about to collapse in any minute, you couldn't bring yourself to let him go. You will escape from Marineford with Luffy, not matter what.

The fishman protected your back as you avoided to encounter Marines. You looked over your shoulder to see that Akainu was chasing you. He was death set in killing you and the young boy.

 

 

"(y/n)-san! Keep running!" Jimbei told you.

"As if I would stop!" you snapped.

 

 

You glanced back one last time, and saw that Akainu was now fighting against Whitebeard. That guy was protecting you. Again. You clenched your eyes close, gritting your teeth in frustration. After everything that happened, you failed. And you were all so close.

 

 

"Fuck!" you cursed loudly.

 

 

Marineford shook by tremors, certainly from the old man using his Devil Fruit on that bastard. Not that you cared anyway. This place was good to go to waste. Holding many painful memories for any pirates closely associated with Ace. But the worst of them all, was Luffy. It was his brother, for goddamn sake. And he saw him die in front of his eyes.

Ivankov as now joined your sides with other Whitebeard pirates. They would protect you and Luffy no matter what, as wished by their late friend Ace.

 

 

" ** _THE ONE PIECE.....IS REAL!!!!!_** " boomed the voice of Whitebeard around Marineford.

 

 

You blinked in surprise, and you were about to stop until you remember that you were still in a dead zone. You shook your head and continued to run. Suddenly, you saw the commanders now backing you up:

 

 

"Oi, Jimbei! Bring Ace's brother and our sister. Hurry!" said Vista.

"Sister?" you repeated, but didn't question further seeing that it wasn't the time.

"Got it!" said the fishman.

 

 

You could see the ships at the horizon, and that's when you heard the loud sound of a cannon shot. Jimbei yelled at you to be careful, and tucked you in his arms to protect you and Luffy from the debris that could hit you.

 

 

" _Over there! Get on this ship!_ " yelled someone.

"Right there, (y/n)-san!" Jimbei pointed at the ship in question.

 

 

Unfortunately, the sea became frozen by Aokiji's powers. Jimbei cursed at the sight of the man slowly advancing toward you. The fishman led you to another direction, stating that you'll have to find another way. That's when you remarked the trail of fire cracking the ground under your feet, circling you and bursting in front of you. Akainu came out of the tunnel of magma he made, and Jimbei took a protective stance:

 

 

"When I say that I won't let you get away, why don't you give up your life, you fools!" the admiral spoke. "Hand Dragon's son and the demon over to me!"

" _Akainu! He isn't dead!_ "

" _I thought he was beaten by Pops!_ "

" _He traveled underground by making a path with lava!_ "

"Jimbei, step aside!" ordered Admiral Akainu.

"I cannot do that! Because I've already made up my mind...to save their lives even if it means death!" answered back the fishman.

" **Alright then, I won't ask you again!** "

"Move aside, Jimbei!  **Emporio Face Growth Synthesis!** " yelled Ivankov, jumping over Jimbei with Inazuma coming out of his hair and cutting the floor to make a huge wall. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF STRAW BOY AND (Y/N)-CHAN!"

" **I'll kill Dragon's son for sure! And the demon will be destroyed once and for all!** "

 

 

Suddenly, the island started to shake badly. So much that you actually had to grab onto Jimbei's back so you couldn't lose your balance and fall with Luffy. The ground broke into several layers, either lowering or elevating. And it broke at the same time the ice covering the sea.

 

 

"Now's the time! Go!" shouted Ivankov.

"Thank you, for everything you have done" you said, running in the direction of the sea.

 

 

Though, it didn't take long that a bright red light was shining behind you, and Akainu was back on your tail. He was more imposing than ever, about to lose control of everything if he failed to catch you and your captain.

 

 

"We'll have an advantage once we get to the sea! We can outrun him!" said Jimbei.

 

 

The two of you jumped, and instead of seeing salt water, it was still ice. Aojiki was quick enough to freeze this zone. You panicked slightly, looking over your shoulder to see Akainu coming closer. 

 

 

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run!" he yelled.

"(y/n)-san!"

 

 

The fishman pushed you out of the way, his form hovering yours in mid-air as he punched Akainu, his fist colliding with his. Unfortunately, the admiral was a lot stronger than the former Shichibukai when it comes to a fight on earth....even less in a fight in the sky! You held Luffy close to you, gritting your teeth at the bastard who knocked the fishman away and was now aiming his fist at you:

 

 

" **Now, I got you! Straw Hat Luffy!** "

 

 

You gasped when Jimbei took the punch, the appendage traversing and burning his left side. It wasn't enough to protect the both of you, and the lave grazed the skin of your forearm and curved a mark into Luffy's chest. You screamed in agony, the three of you falling on the hard ground. Jolts racked through the fishman as he convulsed on the spot. Steam was coming out of Luffy's mark, but the young boy was too caught in this state of despair to notice. The straw hat landed a few feet away from you.

You groaned, clutching your arm. You felt like the skin was peeling off. Akainu landed back on the ground, sauntering toward you.

 

 

"Are you gonna keep protecting him with a hole in his chest?" demanded Akainu to Jimbei. "He's gonna die soon!"

 

 

Jimbei released a roar of pure anger at Akainu before fainting, having lost too much blood with the wound he earned. Your chest was heaving, strands of hair slipping around your temples. 

 

 

"I won't...let you touch him...." you said. "I won't let him die!"

 

 

You grabbed Luffy by the waist, and lifted him under the arm that wasn't badly damaged. However, you lost your foot in exhaustion and knelt on one knee.

 

 

"I....I won't....." you wheezed. 

 

 

The admiral was now right behind you, lifting one arm and ready to strike. You closed your eyes, waiting for the coming blow. You felt something hard brushing your cheeks, like small pebbles. You reopened them to see sand. Sand that sliced in half Akainu.

 

 

"Crocodile!" you shouted in relief.

" **Sables!** " came the simple reply of the sand man, throwing at you a tornado of his element. The tornado's wind blew in your face, and sent you flying with both Jimbei and Luffy. "Somebody, catch them and put them on the ship!"

" _A-Aye!_ " shouted the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Crocodile?!" you called him, staring at him in disbelief for saving your lives.

"You gotta protect the one you wanna protect! Don't let them have their way!" said Crocodile.

 

 

The form of Jimbei collided with something else in the air, you falling on top of the fishman with Luffy. Before you could fall down, the fishman caught your waist with little strength he still had left in him.

 

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shrieked a familiar voice.

" _Captain Buggy! He helped Straw Hat, Silvers, and Jimbei!_ " shouted the prisoners in admiration.

" _That's exactly what I thought! Captain Buggy, you made us believe that you were gonna run but you helped your fellow escapee Straw Hat when it counted!_ "

" _HOW BEAUTIFUL!!_ "

"Give me a break...." you groaned, letting your head and arms hang down.

"EHHHH! What made you guys fly in the sky with blood all over you?!" asked the clown, sweat running down his face at the sudden change of temperature. "Anyway, why is it so hot here....?"

 

 

Buggy screamed his head off at the sight of a huge fist made of magma coming right at you four. The clown floated away and fast, in the direction of the ships.

 

 

"Red Nose....We need to treat Luffy and Jimbei right away...." you told the male. "Get us to a ship....They need help"

"You idiot, I'm the one who needs help!.....AND DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'RED NOSE'?!!!!"

 

 

The clown continued to float in the sky with you and the unconscious forms of Jimbei and Luffy. If you didn't find a doctor fast, they will both die. Your eyes wandered to the sea, in search of a certain ship to land on. Then, a yellow submarine emerged, with a certain man wearing a white spotted hat. He was probably the last person you wanted to deal with right now.

 

 

" _Put Straw Hat-ya on my ship!_ " Law shouted at Buggy.

"Straw Hat-ya? That's really a strange way to call somebody! Who the hell are you, brat?!" snapped the clown.

" _Straw Hat-ya will become my enemy at some stage but a desirable relationship is still a relationship. There's no point to let him die here. I'm gonna help him get out of there. Let me take care of them for now!_ "

"W-WHAT?!"

" _ **I'm a doctor**!_ "

"Are you kidding me?! Doctors don't carry swords!" barked Buggy. "Do you visit your patients by submarine?!"

" _You're too slow! Hand him over already!_ " snapped Law.

"I said who the hell-"

"Just do it already!" you managed to yell.

 

 

Battleships were starting to gather around the submarine, and the island along with the sea shook from the tremors of Whitebeard's Devil Fruit. But unknown to you was now in the possession of Blackbeard. Buggy floated to get closer to Law's ship. At the same time, Admiral Kizaru shot a beam with his finger at the clown, who cried out in surprise.

 

 

" _Why don't you leave them here?~_ " suggested Kizaru.

" _GET THEM ON THE SHIP!_ " repeated Law.

"Alright, I leave them to you, whoever you are! Do the best you can!"

 

 

Buggy threw you all to the submarine, which a giant that you saw back at Sabaody caught you swiftly. A polar bear with an orange suit gave the thumb-ups. Law ordered to his crew to submerge while the giant brought you inside. At that time, you completely lost consciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up in a dark room. You turned your head to see Steven sitting on a nightstand, and your eyes slowly wandered to your body. You sat up, examining the bandages enrolling your arm and torso. You traced the scars on your sides left by Mihawk's sword, and then at the slightly burned skin from Akainu's magma.

This mark will forever stay there. Not that you minded that much. However, your old man will probably make a fuss about it. You blinked as you glared at the window, seeing that you were undersea.

 

 

"That's right....I'm on that guy's submarine..." you murmured with a slight twitch in your eye. "Lucky me...arg...."

 

 

Clothes were sprawled on the bed you used. A black shirt and white shorts. You extended your hand toward them and slowly put them on. You left the room right after, leaving Steven inside since you thought he would the rest he deserved. Walking through the hallways of the ship, you saw ahead two men in white suits and the polar bear from before.

 

 

"Ah! The pretty lady finally woke up!" said the hat guy with the word 'Penguin' writing on it. 

"She looks more beautiful than on her wanted poster" sighed the other, hearts floating all around him.

"Eh....Thank you...." you raised a brow, eyeing the two weirdly.

"Oh, but where are my manners? Name's Shachi and that's Penguin" one of the men introduced himself and the other. "That big bear plastered over there on the floor is Bepo..."

"It's hot....Too hot...." whined the polar bear, sweat rolling down his face. "Why is it so hot? I can't take it"

"Could you shut up already?! You're making me feel hot too!" snapped Penguin.

"You're hairy. I don't blame you" smiled Shachi.

"I don't like it when we submerge. We have to stay in such a cramped place...with messy people" Bepo ended lowly, glaring at the two men next to you.

"YOU'RE THE MESSIEST!!" both of them yelled in unison.

"I can't take it! I have no choice but...to make you feel the same!" suddenly shouted the polar bear, grabbing and hugging his two comrades.

 

 

They struggled to get out as Bepo covering the men with his sweat, soaking them completely. You eyed the scene in slight amusement, feeling lighter with everything that happened. Only for your mind to return back to Luffy and Jimbei. Where were they? Did they make it? Did they survive?

 

 

"Excuse me, but-" you started but was cut by Penguin who yelled to surface now.

 

 

You followed behind as Bepo ran forward to the exit of the submarine and pushed the door open when you surfaced. The polar bear let out a sigh of delight, opening his arms wide enough as if he wanted to hug the air.

 

 

"It's so refreshing! How nice it is outside! Now I'm cool! Right side - okay!" said Bepo as he surveyed all the directions. "Left side - okay! Front -....Snake - okay!.....WAIT, SNAKE?!"

"What the hell?!" shouted Penguin, approaching the animal.

"How did a snake get here?!" added Shachi.

"Wait, I know that snake" you spoke, stepping forward. "But...Where's-"

 

 

Before you could finish your question, a Marine ship cleared out from the fog. The three guys jumped back in surprise, cursing under their breath for being too careless. You lifted your head and you felt relieved to see Hancock at the top of it. She jumped from it, landing on the deck of the submarine.

 

 

"Don't worry. I turned all the Marine soldiers to stone...." she stated.

 

 

You let out a surprise gasp when Hancock ran to you and yanked you in her bosom, hugging you deadly. Your arms moved in every direction, trying to push yourself away from the Shichibukai who commenced to sob.

 

 

"My precious (y/n)!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you enough!"  

" _I-I c-can't breath!!! Your chest is suffocating me!_ " came your muffled reply.

 

 

While you continued to wrestle for your freedom, both Shachi and Penguin had a blush on their face. You finally managed to get your head out of there, and eyed in annoyance the Pirate Empress who was shouting her wildest fantasies out loud to the world to hear. 

 

 

"S-So hot...." Shachi grabbed his nose, feeling a little bit of blood.

"Huh? But we aren't in the submarine anymore...." said Bepo, totally clueless to what his friend was speaking about.

"I'm not talking about the temperature!"

"Sorry...." sulked the polar bear, a dark cloud hovering him.

"WHY ARE YOU SORRY?!"

"(y/n)-chan, how is Luffy doing?" asked Hancock when she was finished with her drama. "Is it bad? He'll recover, won't he?"

"That I don't know..." you replied honestly.

"How did you know that we were gonna surface here?" asked Bepo inquisitively. "I was scared thinking that the Marine was still chasing us"

"I made Salome follow you underwater" explained the woman.

"I see!"

"Don't change the subject, you fuzzy beast!"

"I'm sorry!" Bepo hung his head to the Empress, blue lines covering his head and shoulders.

"SO WEAK!!" shouted Shachi and Penguin.

" _....Cute...._ " you thought, an invisible blush on your face.

"How is Luffy doing? Tell me now..." continued Hancock, and stopped when the door of the submarine opened and Law appeared.

"I did everything I could" told the Death Surgeon. "We were able to stabilize him. However...he took greater damage than you think. There is no guarantee that he will survive yet"

" _It's no wonder!!_ " shouted a voice from the Marine ship.

"Eh?" you let out, staring in disbelief as you saw Ivankov and his Okama followers.

"Straw boy couldn't even stand up at Impel Down once!"

" _Straw Hat was risking his life!_ "

" _We got out of the prison thanks to him!_ "

" _Because of him, we can make our dream come true - to go to the Kamabakka Kingdom!_ "

"....What are they?" asked Shachi, squinting his eyes at them.

"They are prisoners of Impel Down. They helped us through the prison and the war" you spoke. "Glad to see they're alright....and they have somewhat sneaked into the ship..."

"I can't believe that he pushed himself that hard!" said Ivankov after jumping on the submarine. "That's how much he wanted to save his brother Ace!....But that brother died in front of his eyes...in order to protect him and (y/n)-chan..."

" _That hit should have been me...._ " you thought.

"There is no justice in this world! It's not surprising that he broke down!"

"What a tragedy! I wish I could take his place!" whimpered Hancock. "Poor Luffy!"

"By the way..." started the Newkama, staring at Law. "Are you a friend of Straw boy and (y/n)-chan?"

"No, I didn't have to save them at all. If you're wondering about my motivation, I can come up with a reason"

"No, that's okay. Sometimes your instinct tells you what to do"

 

 

Suddenly, there was numerous shouts coming from the inside of the submarine. Jimbei exited it covered in bandages, clutching his side while panting heavily.

 

 

"You're Trafalgar Law from the North Blue, aren't you?" inquired the fishman with a grunt. To which Law nodded with a hum.

"Thank you....You saved my life!"

"You should rest. It could kill" Law spoke, but Jimbei shook his head negatively.

"I can't ease my mind. It's impossible! What I have just lost was too important to me! That is why I know that Luffy-kun must be going through far worse! At least, his instinct to protect himself forced him to lose consciousness at that time! Even if he survives, I can't stop worrying about the moment that he wakes up..."

"You, fuzzy beast, do you have a Den-Den Mushi?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah...I mean!....Yes, ma'am!....I'm sorry...." sulked Bepo.

"I'm jealous...He's like her servant...." said Penguin.

"Yeah, yeah..." agreed Shachi.

"I'm gonna call the Kuja's ship so we can go across the Calm Belt even with this submarine. If the Government finds out that Luffy's alive, they're gonna come after him!" explained the Pirate Empress. "Let us harbor him at Amazon Lily!"

"What?!"

"If they still see me as a Shichibukai, Luffy can rest safely!"

 

 

The submarine was now following alongside the ship of the Pirate Empress. Ivankov took the Marine ship with his followers and sailed to his kingdom. You were on your way to Amazon Lily at this right moment, and you didn't know what to do with your time for now. Jimbei was sitting on the deck, meditating casually while the others were doing God knows what.

You returned to the bedroom Law gave you for the time being, taking a seat on the bed. You started to wrote to Anita and Moitra. They were probably worried sick for not receiving any news for over a week. Once you finished your letter, you gave it to Steven who saluted. He ran out of the room with his little legs, and disappeared at the corner.

 

 

"What a strange fella he is..." spoke Law as he entered the room, and you sighed deeply.

"What do you want? Too bored so you decided to bother me?" you said, leaning back on the bed.

"No. I'm here to change your bandages"

"I can do it by myself- Wait, are you telling me that you were the one who put them on me?!"

"Relax.." Law rolled his eyes, sitting down next to you with a medical kit. "I'm not seeing you as an interesting woman anymore, but as my patient right now. It's only professional"

"You liar...." you gritted your teeth in anger, but let him do his job.

 

 

The man lifted your shirt first to reach the bandages around your torso. His fingers traced the scars left from the war, and shuddered under his cold touch. Law smirked slightly at your reaction, and started to remove the old bandages and replace them with the new ones. When he was finished, Law immediately stood up and went to exit the room, only stop before reaching the doorway:

 

 

"Do you want to see Straw Hat-ya?"

"Because it's possible for me to see him even in his state?" you raised a brow.

"Normally no, but perhaps it could be a good thing to see a familiar face once he woke up....If he ever wakes up, that is" smirked coldly Trafalgar.

"Show me the way"

 

 

You followed Law as he led you in a hallway much darker than the others. There was a metal door at the end of it, and once he opened it, the sight left you breathless. Luffy was attached to a machinery, a gas mask giving air covering his whole face almost. You approached his bed, gulping at his vulnerable state.

 

 

"I'm going to leave you two alone....Don't forget we're about to reach Amazon Lily soon" said Law, and left the room right after.

 

 

You took a chair, and put it close to Luffy's bed. You observed the young boy as he slept, wondering when he will wake up. But more importantly, how will he act after Ace's death? Your captain was often acting on his emotions, and almost never rationally unless it came to his duties as his role in the crew. He will never accept Ace's death, but who could blame him? As far as you know, he was his only brother.

You reached Amazon Lily a few hours ago, but unfortunately for the male population on the ship, they couldn't anchor and enter the island because of the law. Elder Nyon suggested for Law's crew to anchor at the gulf since Luffy couldn't be transported while he was still resting. The Kuja women went to the task to bring food and water for the crew while the Pirate Empress begrudgingly returned to her role. 

You exited the submarine, seeing Jimbei standing with Law.

 

 

"Still no signs?" asked the fishman, and you shook your head.

"No..."

 

 

However, the moment you said that one word, a scream resonated from the submarine with an explosion. You whipped your head in the direction of the ship, eyes widening like saucers. It was Luffy's voice. He finally woke up. As Law and Jimbei ran in this direction, the top of the submarine broke in pieces with a body jumping out of the hole it created. Your captain, covered in bandages from head to toes, landed face first on the grass.

 

 

"Luffy-kun!" shouted Jimbei.

"...Ace...." murmured Luffy, his fingers digging in the ground. He shot his head up, screaming loudly: " ** _WHERE IS ACE?!_** "

 

 

The young boy was in a fit, throwing a tantrum while he was demanding to see Ace. Law's men tried to stop him, but he was too strong even if he was badly hurt. Luffy pushed and punched everyone who dared to approach him, and ran inside the forest of Amazon Lily. You let out a sigh, and sauntered in the direction he went.

 

 

"Do not follow me" you ordered to the others. "I don't think it's going to be pretty for what will happen next..."

"Are you sure, (y/n)-san?" demanded Jimbei.

".....I simply hope he will listen to me...."

 

 

His cries continued to echo in the forest, giving you a good hint as to where he was. You followed the loud sounds and explosions, and walked the path where the trees were pulled out of the ground and the rocks destroyed into pieces.

You saw Luffy kneeling on the ground, his back arched as he was panting hard. Blood was leaking out of the bandages from his fists, with everything he smashed. You stopped at his feet, and Luffy lifted his head with a dark expression on his face.

 

 

"Luffy.....The war has ended. Ace is-" you began.

" ** _DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!!!_** " the boy snarled. "I've already....pinched my cheeks so hard it started to bleed...If this were a dream, I'd have woken up by now!"

 

 

Luffy hung his head, his lips trembling with his shoulders. Tears were cascading his cheeks like waterfalls, falling and soaking the grass under him.

 

 

"I-It's not a dream, is it?" said weakly Luffy, his voice croaked. "Ace...died, didn't he?!"

 

 

With how he looked, face covered in tears and snot, you were pitying the boy for the first time in ever. You held a firm expression, even thought your eyes held sorrow at the pathetic sight of your captain. Always seeing him as a energetic person, always laughing at the dumb things he did or with his friends....It was beyond saddening.

 

 

"Yes, he is dead" you spoke.

 

 

Cue your captain to wail and scream at the sky. Luffy went back at destroying everything, smashing his head against rocks or the ground. You flinched each time he did so.

 

 

"DAMN IT ALL! I'M SO WEAK! I CAN'T PROTECT ANYTHING! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" repeated Luffy, punching the ground until his voice cracked.

"Luffy" you called him.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"You fucking idiot, I cannot do that! I won't let you hurt yourself more than you already have!"

"It's my own body! I can do whatever I want with it!" retorted the boy, and you gritted your teeth.

"Oh yeah? Then Ace's body was his own too. He was free to die, regardless of what he wanted! He sacrificed himself for you!"

"BE QUIET.  **The next time you say something, I'll beat the crap out of you!** " warned with a scowl Luffy, looking over his shoulder.

 

 

You gasped at this, and narrowed your eyes at him. You advanced forward, putting your guns and hat to the side. You slammed a foot on the ground, opening your arms wide:

 

 

"Then come at me. Go ahead and try!" you snarled as Luffy stood up, his teeth clenched tightly. "I will not lose to you, not in that state!"

" **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!** " yelled Luffy as he ran to you and stretched his limb to aim a punch.

 

 

You grabbed the appendage, and lifted Luffy over your shoulder to slam him on the ground. The boy coughed blood, and breathed heavily with his chest heaving. You blinked in surprise and disbelief when Luffy opened his mouth, and bit your arm. You howled in pain, and punched the boy across, whose back collided with a rock. Wasting no time, you grabbed his shoulders and pinned him.

 

 

"Luffy! Are you blind or what?! The confidence that you'll overcome all obstacles...Your strength that you never doubted before....For the first time, your enemies shattered your beliefs, and rendered you unable to do a thing. And the death of your brother, who was your guiding light. You lost so many things....The great obstacle known as the world is blocking your vision!" you said as Luffy gripped your wrists.

 

 

You lowered yourself on the ground, bringing Luffy to his knees too.

 

 

"I know it's hard. But Ace sacrificed his life so you could continue this journey! Are you going to let his death being meaningless?! Are you going to let everything and everyone down just because of that?! It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry. But don't let those feelings get you whole and let them control you!" you continued to yell at him, tightening your hold on him. "What is left?! What's still remains?!"

 

 

You shook him forcefully one time, and Luffy stopped struggling. His hands around your wrists lost their hold and fell at his sides. He blinked in shock, staring at his laps silently.

 

 

"You have your friends, Luffy. You still have them" you said as Luffy brought his hands close to him. "Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper..."

 

 

Each time you named your comrades, Luffy bent a finger, counting them.

 

 

"Robin. Franky. And Brook" you finished softly. "You still have your crew. You still have your friends. So do not let them go. No matter what"

 

 

You grabbed his forearms as your eyes turned more determined and unshakable.

 

 

" _ **So share your pain with me!**_ " you shouted.

 

 

Luffy choked out a sob, his eyes watered once more but for a different reason. He repeated their names one after another, his hands shaking. 

 

 

"My friends are still here!" he said, whipping his tears. "We agreed to a meeting place...I'm sure they are all waiting for us! I want to see them soon! I want to see them again!"

 

 

Luffy continued to sob, and he let his head fell against your chest, hugging you tightly. Normally, you would have kicked him and sent him in oblivion, but you decided to let him....for this time. You hesitatingly hugged back, brushing a hand against his black hair as he cried in the croak of your neck.

 

 

"I-I still have my friends...." he croaked. "And I still have you, (y/n)!"


	103. See you in 2 years

# See you in 2 years

 

 

You walked back to the shore with Luffy, giving him a piggyback ride since he hurt himself by throwing another tantrum in the forest earlier. Upon you arrival, Law's crew has left and only Jimbei remained behind. The fishman smiled at the both of you when he noticed Luffy was back to normal. Well, as normal as he could be.

 

 

"(NICKNAME)!!!!!"

 

 

You and Luffy blinked when your old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shirtless. You screamed in fright as Rayleigh lifted you in his arms, hugging you tightly.

 

 

"My sweet (y/n)! Don't ever scare me like that again!" said Rayleigh, nudging his cheek with your own.

"I should say the same, you damn old fart!" you snarled, thick marks covering your forehead. "Let me go!"

"Oi, can't I hug my daughter after seeing her for so long?!"

"NO"

 

 

Luffy watched as your old man wrestled for your affection, telling about how his nights were long and terrible of not getting any news from you. And how he nearly had a heart attack when he saw you on the television diffusing the war on live.

Finally, you were able to push him away with a kick to the ass, sending him flying back in the sea.

 

 

"Go get yourself eat by a Sea King or something!" you barked, shaking a fist at him as he came back to the surface, spitting water like a fountain.

"You're so cruel!" pouted the old man. "Anyway, it's good to see you again, Luffy-kun! I'm glad I was able to find you two so easily"

"What are you doing here?" asked Luffy with a raised brow. "I was just about to follow your Vivrecard back to Sabaody Archipelago. How are the others?"

"They aren't back yet" answered Rayleigh as he cleaned his glasses. "I left my Vivrecard with Shakky...If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be able to move around freely"

"Are you really the Dark King, Rayleigh?" sweated Jimbei. "It's still a surprise even after you introduced yourself to me earlier. I never thought I'd meet a living legend in this place....HE'S YOUR FATHER?!"

"Yes ~ Isn't my daughter beautiful? ~  " inquired the old man as he turned into noodles.

"Erk, you're worst than Sanji-kun. It's creepier coming from you" you shuddered, rubbing your chilly arms.

"Here...isn't this your treasured hat?" said Rayleigh as he presented to Luffy the straw hat.

"Right, thanks" smiled your captain, catching the hat in the air. "I just don't feel right unless I'm wearing it"

"Wasn't there a pirate crew here earlier?" you asked.

"If you mean Trafalgar Law, he just left. He said you should take it easy for another two weeks. Looks like he saved you" your old man told with a smile.

" _Oh, Rayleigh?! You are Rayleigh, are you nyot?!_ " asked suddenly a voice.

"Oh, if it isn't Gloriosa! This sure takes me back!"

 

 

The Snake Sisters appeared with Elder Nyon. With Hancock blushing brightly. She was so nervous to see Luffy again that she couldn't look at him in the face. The women had prepared a banquet for you (mostly for Luffy since he was the one eating the most). While Luffy asked both Sandersonia and Marigold the reason why they knew Rayleigh, you sweatdropped at the Pirate Empress who was tracing a finger on a watermelon. 

 

 

"Luffy, I see you are awake...I haven't been able to sleep from worry..." said Hancock, still looking at the fruit. "You must be hungry...I have brought you food. So just dig in"

"How can you talk of marriage? You cannyot even look him in the eye!" sweated Elder Nyon.

"Get to work...." Hancock pointed at a monkey, with her finger inside the watermelon. She stopped and broke it before pointing once more at it: "Get to work preparing Luffy's meal!"

 

 

At that right moment, Jimbei's stomach started to growl and the fishman looked down in worry. Hancock immediately turned into a demon, veins appearing on her forehead as she glared at him:

 

 

"Jimbei! This food wasn't meant for you!" she growled as the fishman sweatdropped. "You may have a  _little_ of it..."

"Oh, right...Luffy-kun, let us eat the food they brought up. Eating is living!"

 

 

Your captain eyed the food for a moment, before he started to dig in. The others looked at him in amusement, laughing as they recognized the Luffy they knew very well. Hancock beamed at the sight, before her expression slowly turned into a dark scowl as she eyed the fishman. She snapped at Jimbei that he ate more than he was supposed to.

 

 

"Woman, he just ate a potato" you sweated, taking a bite in the food served. "Oi, senile fart. The fact you were able to find us that easily is a little....disconcerting"

"If you are worried about the Marine discovering him, then don't worry. They won't figure out" Rayleigh told you. "The very person who sent you flying told me what direction you all went. When Bartholomew Kuma sent Luffy-kun flying, the island of women was directly in his path. And that's not all. I received some interesting information about the great war. That is, how Luffy-kun and the others escaped from Impel Down"

"Don't remind me..." you murmured.

"When I tried to figure out how Luffy-kun and (nickname) were able to break into that great prison...it made sense that they may have arrived on a Marine battleship with Hancock. Female intuition is a frightening thing"

"That's Shakky for you!" grinned Sandersonia.

"She was perfectly on target, about all of it" sighed in exasperation Elder Nyon.

"However, I would have preferred that she didn't approach my (y/n)..."

"Oh shut up!" you snapped, throwing at Rayleigh an apple to the head.

"Anyway, the Marine won't act on such an absurd theory. They are safe here. Now, let's get to the point...Luffy-kun. You said that you plan to go back to Sabaody, right?"

"I want to see my crew" nodded Luffy, and Rayleigh raised an invisible brow at him.

"Are you sure that's what you should do? The Sabaody Archipelago...Do you remember what happened to you on that island?"

 

 

As Luffy rethought about the events that happened on that island, his face paled slightly. He stared silently at Rayleigh, mouth slightly agape.

 

 

"Do you think you can withstand such overwhelming power in your current state?" continued your old man.

"But I...."

"Are you going to reassemble, just to repeat the same tragedy? I have a suggestion. Of course, it's your choice whether or not to accept it"

 

 

Rayleigh explained his plan, and Luffy listened to it carefully. Not once did he ever cut your old man from speaking.

 

 

"What will you do, Luffy-kun?"

"R-Rayleigh..." stammered Hancock, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you suggesting?! What are your true intentions!? Do you realize how Luffy is feeling right now? Answer wrong and I might not be able to forgive you regardless of my debt to you!"

"She's right! You know what has happened, yet you're still telling him this...You are being reckless!" added Jimbei.

"As I said, it's just a suggestion" smiled back Rayleigh.

"I...." started Luffy, looking at his feet. "...never want....my crew to be in that situation again! If I do what you say, will I be able to protect them?"

"I'd say it's worth trying. There are many things you must do, in either case"

"Alright" spoke your captain after a moment, grabbing his straw hat. "I won't hesitate any longer. I'll go once more...to Marineford!"

"Good! Now. (y/n), I need to talk to you. Alone" said Rayleigh, directing his gaze at you.

 

 

You raised a brow, but didn't question him as you followed your old man in the woods. When he thought you were far away enough, Rayleigh faced you with a serious expression.

 

 

"I think you can guess what I'm asking you" he said.

"It was obvious enough. You want us to train to become stronger, right? Then what about it for me?" you replied, crossing your arms above your chest.

"My question is what  _you_ are going to do next? Because I know the only way for you to become stronger is by going back to that island...."

"Shakyasimha?" your eyes widened. "How?! Tell me now!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about....I'm going to be blunt. If I were to give you a token to help you get there, will you come back? Or would you stay?"

 

 

You glared at your old man, who was doing the same with a deep frown. You let out a sigh, staring at your feet for a long pause. You finally walked to Rayleigh, and handed him your hat. He fixed his gaze at it, and released a saddened sigh.

 

 

"Hold it" you said, and Rayleigh let out an inquisitive noise, staring at you in confusion. "I'm going to need someone to hold it....While I'm away. So don't lose it or I kick your ass..."

 

 

The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before he released a booming laugh that echoed in the whole forest. You glared back at him in annoyance, even more when he suddenly lifted you in his arms and started to spin you.

 

 

"You always find a way to surprise me!" chuckled Rayleigh.

"Release me, you old fuck!"

"Come on, let me at least hug you before you leave!"

 

 

You stopped struggling and let him do as it pleased him. Rayleigh continued to hold you, his arms tightening around your waist. You'll never admit it out loud, but it was warm. You inhaled his scent, reminding you of all the times your old man was able to catch you and make you stay like this. Back then, you would yell insults and dig your nails in his face so he could let go. But that senile was too damn strong. Rayleigh finally released you after a long moment, and you took a huge breath of air.

You blinked when he showed you a golden compass with three needles. You tilted your head at it, and looked back at Rayleigh to find him pulling out from his coat an outfit. It was the black suit when you were younger, but now fitted your form in the present.

 

 

"....The fact that you brought that with you is scary" you said bluntly, and your old man chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're going to need it! As for the compass, understand that you need to follow the purple needle....It mostly act like an Eternal Log Pose, to be honest"

"What about the two others? The black needles?" you inquired.

"Those represent the void" answered Rayleigh, and you hummed in confusion. "You see, where you are going isn't exactly a  _normal_ place....When I first crossed this sea in the Calm Belt, it was only by pure chance. In fact, my life was on the line when I decided to find the Wheel of Saṃsāra. It's when I reached the island that I received the compass, and earned some information about it that I could understand fully the dangers of this legend"

"What is exactly the void? An empty spot in the sea?" you scoffed, but the look Rayleigh was giving you was enough to tell you that you were right. "Wait, is that even possible?!"

"I returned to the Calm Belt out of curiosity of this 'void'....And I realized that not only the island is surrounding by heavy walls of rocks, but it was also confined on a sea that was separated by rifts....who can lead to a slow death if you ever fall into one of them. Falling in a crack of the ocean that never seem to end"

"......And how should I navigate to it? It's the Calm Belt"

"That's why you shouldn't lose any more time than that. Follow the purple needle, and stay alert with the black needles that show you the void spots. If one of the black needles stand above the purple one, change your route immediately" finished Rayleigh. "I have prepared a sack of food and brought you water for your journey. It isn't that far from Amazon Lily, so you should get here in at least....four days"

"Wow. You were that confident that I would accept" you muttered in sarcasm, and your old man simply beamed.

"You can thank Shakky. Female intuition is truly a terrifying thing"

"Alright. I should go now....However, what about Luffy? Do I tell him?"

"I will do it. Just go. I'm not going to hold you back any longer" said your old man. "There's a paddle board for you in this direction. Oh, if you ever see a cyclone, you will know that you are in the right path. Go through it, and the island will be revealed"

 

 

You sauntered toward the path he showed you, and gave one last look at Rayleigh who waved goodbye at you. Grunting, you waved back and disappeared in the thick forest of Amazon Lily. You finally found a beach with said paddle board waiting for you there. Taking the paddle, you pulled out the compass. The purple needle was showing you West.

 

 

"Hm. Let's go, then" you said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You followed the compass as your board drifted in the silent waves of the Calm Belt. You didn't encounter any Sea Kings, to your surprise and relief. After all, you didn't want to swim in it....again.  You followed the purple needle, careful to not sail in the direction of the void. Even if you were curious about it too, you didn't want to fall in an endless rift.

You lifted your eyes and saw at the distance a strange, dark cyclone. It was standing still on the sea, not moving at all. But how was it possible?You shook your head as Rayleigh's words rang back inside your mind.

 

 

_If you ever see a cyclone, you will know that you are in the right path. Go through it, and the island will be revealed._

 

 

You paddled faster, until you reached the base of the cyclone. You let out a yelp when the board suddenly accelerated and passed through it. You thought that you would fly and end up getting killed by it, only to find yourself on sea with a cold wind blowing in your back. You weren't in the Calm Belt anymore. At the horizon, there stood the long walls Rayleigh mentioned and described to your crew back at Sabaody. ( **A/N: instead of snow, imagine the sea**[UMAuuNI](http://i.imgur.com/UMAuuNI.jpg)).

 

 

"Now....How to climb this?" you sweatdropped. 

 

 

That's when your right eye decided to burn greatly, and you released a pained groan. Clutching it with one hand, you were surprised when the walls started to shift. An entrance appeared right in front of you, and your eye was stinging no more. You passed the new path, and the walls closed on themselves again, as if nothing happened. Your eyes wandered to the sight that took your breath away. Green. That's the first word that came in your mind as you gazed at the splendor of the island. Thick forests that didn't to end, with white buildings towering them.

Your board drifted on a small lake that led you to what it looks a port. Behind it was an empty city covered in vines and exotic flowers. You put back the compass in your pants, gaping in awe at the structures and architecture. You followed a track of stones, which made you almost climb mountains. It traveled you to a bigger building, that seems way more older than the ones you saw earlier ( **A/N: the one in the picture** ). 

Giant doors blocked your path, with the symbol of the Wheel engraved on them. You used all your strength to push them and enter the building. There was no ceiling, with columns reaching far in the sky. The vegetation has already taken a huge part of the old castle, being the only thing alive here besides you. At the end of the room was a white staircase with the entrance of a cave at the top.

 

 

"It's like what Rayleigh said..." you murmured in astonishment, running the stairs and crawling inside the cavern.

 

 

When you were done, the end of the cavern brought you to another area filled with waterfalls. A platform stood at the center of a small lake. With the stone shaped like a wheel and with images of the different Realms on it. The center of the circle had the god Yama's face, its claws holding the stone in place. You carefully approached it while surveying your surroundings. And once you got closer to the wheel:

 

 

" ** _Who daresss enter thisss sssacred place?!_** " hissed a loud voice.

"Who are you?!" you demanded, turning on your heels, whipping your head left and right.

" ** _This is no way to address her. She has a long journey after traveling from such a faraway island..._** " said another, much calmer voice. You could feel the wisdom coming out it.

" ** _Are you kidding me?! That old man wasss too much already, and it'sss a woman?!_** "

" _ **What are you two yelling about?...I was sleeping so well....**_ " yawned a tired voice.

" ** _Thisss no time to sssleep, you damn pig!_** "

" ** _Bless you_** "

" _ **I DIDN'T SSSNEEZE!**_ "

 

 

You deadpanned as what you guessed was at least three people were arguing with each other. When you had enough, you let a low growl and yelled at the top of your lungs:

 

 

"JUST COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING SPOT ALREADY"

 

 

The voice were silenced at your shout, and you thought that maybe you had taken too far when three figures suddenly puffed out of black smoke that came from the pillars. There was a tall bird wearing a long cloak ([1ade6fb2251592eefbe95142bc946e](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1a/de/6f/1ade6fb2251592eefbe95142bc946e87--folk-religion-bird-people.jpg)), a snake ([576ee664c3a8d59304d06a1a_578ca](https://i.paigeeworld.com/user-media/1468800000000/576ee664c3a8d59304d06a1a_578caf634b5e739b0e8e04f4_320.jpg)), and a pig ([the_pig_monk_by_bookerj-d5va5p](http://orig05.deviantart.net/87a4/f/2013/048/2/c/the_pig_monk_by_bookerj-d5va5po.png)). You stared blankly at them as they did to you.

 

 

".....What are you?" you finally asked, squinting your eyes at them.

"How dare you ssspeak to usss like thisss, woman?!" snapped the snake, threatening you with his staff.

"Wait..." the bird silenced the other, and sauntered toward you with careful steps.

 

 

He lifted one of his hands, and grazed the claw on the right side of your face. Your eye immediately flashed purple, and the three stepped back with a gasp.

 

 

"Impossssssible?! Ssshe can't be-"

"(y/n)!" cried out the pig, and to your disbelief fell asleep on spot.

"What a grand day! You finally came back to us!" smiled the bird, throwing his arms in the air while letting a loud cheer.

"I ssspoke ill of her....I ssshould sssell my ssskin to make bootsss of it!" sulked the snake, his shoulders hanging loose.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute!" you cried out, shaking your hands wildly. "Who the heck are you guys?"

 

 

The bird and snake eyed each other from the corner, a surprised expression plastered on their face. The feathered being sighed and took a step forward, bowing on one knee. The snake lowered his head, but not before slapping his tail at the back of the pig's, who woke up with a jolt and did the same as the other two.

 

 

"My name is Raga" the bird introduced himself, and then motioning to the others: "The snake is Dvesha, and the pig is Moha. Together, we are known as the  **Three Poisons** "

"The...Three Poisons....?" you repeated with a raised brow.

"Our role is to lead to the creation of the Karma, which leads to rebirth into one of the six Realms of the Universe" explained Raga. "We also can act as guides through the life of the user in the Human Realm"

"I see. So you know who I am"

"Of course. We can recognize the user at first glance....Only that we didn't expect a full grown woman" spoke Moha, scratching his head in shame. "Last time we saw you, you were a small little girl"

"That wasss taken by that damn old man!" barked Dvesha.

"Bless you" the pig nodded to the snake who whipped his head to stare angrily at him.

"I DIDN'T SSSNEEZE!"

"But the more important thing is that you finally came back!" cut Raga, ignoring the two behind him. "Now, we can continue our work where we have left..."

"About that.....If you think I came back to stay here permanently, you're wrong" you stated.

 

 

The three stared at you in shock with their mouths agape. Then, the snake slithered to where you stood and grabbed your shoulders, shaking you:

 

 

"That'sss the damn old man, isssn't it?! I knew we ssshouldn't have let him go! That'sss your fault, Raga!"  shouted Dvesha, which the pig added a 'Bless you'.

"Dvesha, you must calm down! She must have a reason!-" trailed Raga.

"What about the balance of the Universsse, huh?! Are you forgetting that ssshe ssshould be meditating right now?! And now traveling the world fooling around!"

"Stop it, you damn reptile!"

"Make me, you damn chicken head!"

"Bless you two" spoke Moha as he walked toward you.

"WE DIDN'T SNEEZE/SSSNEEZE" barked in unison the bird and snake.

"Now, (y/n). Tell us why you came back here for, and why you wouldn't stay here" 

"....Normally, I wouldn't have minded to stay here. I know I have a role, and unfortunately, I know almost nothing to this power. The old man, Rayleigh you're speaking about, he told me that I could find answers at this place. But at the same time, I met people and went on a long journey to complete their wishes....However, the world became an obstacle, and they most train to be stronger and face those new kind of threats that they never faced before"

".....You want to train here?" said Raga, and you nodded.

"Not only that, but for you all to guide me. I need to understand the Wheel of Eternity. So I beg you...."

 

 

You knelt on the ground, placing your hands on it and bowed your head in reverence. There was a moment of silence as they gazed at you. Then, they regrouped and started to whisper among each other. They came to a conclusion and Raga advanced forward:

 

 

"We are still hesitating. But we guessed it was for the better to teach you everything we know" said Raga. "Though, how long will you stay here?"

"2 years" you answered, standing up.

"Hm.....That'sss too ssshort" said Dvesha. "We can only teach her the basssesss. Ssshe will have to do her own part from her ssside when ssshe will leave"

"But that's not too hard to comprehend" grinned the pig, flicking the snake's nose.

"Do that again and I will roassst you, damn pig!"

"Bless you"

"Thank you" you breathed. "When are we gonna start?"

"Eh. Right now" they answered in unison, their face darkening.

 

 

 

There was a loud noise and the ground started to shake under your feet. From the waterfalls, something big raised and pushed its head through it. It looked like a stone giant ([Pelagia](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/t__/images/2/23/PelagiaTemplate.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090521191205&path-prefix=teamico)). Others appeared from either the waterfalls or the sky, their eyes shining a blue color.

 

 

"Those are called 'Entities' from the Demi-God Realm. However, they can only be defeated in a certain manner, that you will eventually have to find out on your own" explained Raga with a slight smile.

"If you are able to defeat them, will we teach you even more about the Wheel" added Dvesha.

"Of course, try not to end up rebirthing" said Moha.

" ** _So, are you ready?_** " they spoke in unison, voices lowering.

"....Give me a moment to change"

 

 

You took of the black shirt and shorts that Law gave you, and put on the black suit. You tied your hair in a (long/short) ponytail, and laced the gloves. Facing the Entities, you took an attacking stance with a smirk:

 

 

" ** _Let's get started....shall we?_** "

 

 


	104. Regroup! Straw Hat Pirates

  


# ╟ Regroup! Straw Hat Pirates ╢

 

 

"Already two years and they have changed so much" grinned Shakky, cleaning a cup and placing it back on the shelf. 

 

 

Rayleigh was sitting on one of the stools, his attention caught by the newspaper's info. Rumors about the Straw Hats recreating new crewmembers, which was a lie. They were only fakers, but that wasn't something that was bothering him that much. He knew the real Straw Hat pirates will not pay that much attention to them. Suddenly, the belt attached to the door rang, announcing a customer. Only for Shakky to almost drop her cigarette as she gazed at the newcomer.

The old man blinked in confusion at the lack of movement from the woman, and looked over his shoulder to see the reason of her astonishment. Only for his mouth to go agape when he took the sight of the person that just entered the bar. A woman with (long/medium/short) hair and a pair of (e/c) eyes that twinkled in deviousness. She was wearing clothes that covered her whole body ([iYxKIgr](http://i.imgur.com/iYxKIgr.png)), with some accessories like earrings to compliment her attire.

 

 

"(nickname)-chan, is that you?!" asked in disbelief Shakky with a smile. 

 

 

Rayleigh was still watching you, his eyes wide like saucers. You grew uneasy under his gaze, shuffling on your feet as you held one arm.

 

 

"What? Not going to enter 'crazy mode' or something?" you asked.

 

 

Finally, he seems to break out of his trance and ran at you, sweeping you in his arms. You let out a startled cry as your old man spun you around, laughing heartily. You grew dizzy by the move, and you nearly fell on your butt when Rayleigh released you. Shakky walked around the bar to pull you into a hug, noting all the changes you went through in only two years. 

 

 

"Have the others arrived yet?" you asked.

"Zoro was the first-" started Rayleigh, and your saliva caught in your throat.

"Pot Plant arrived first?!" you spluttered. "The world is coming to an end. Or he evolved to a sentient being"

"Franky came right after, then Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Sanji. Robin and Luffy are still unknown"

"If I'm last, I won't hear the end of it from that grass man...The ship is still at the same Grove?"

"Didn't move for over two years" answered Shakky. "Now, you should probably go. We won't hold you back any longer"

"Oh. Here's your hat" Rayleigh showed you the accessory, but you shook your head.

"I'm going to leave it here. I think it's safer for it than go with me in the New World"

 

 

You bid farewell to Rayleigh and Shakky, walking out of the bar and descended the staircase. As you traveled through the Groves, you suddenly heard something shuffling behind you. And then, the sound of a gun's barrel rolling and a cold sensation at the back of your head.

You stopped promptly, and slowly looked over your shoulder with an uninterested expression. It looked like what it would seem to be a woman, with a (h/c) wig that didn't cover her natural hair that much. You guessed that she was trying to disguise like you from two years ago. Or at your debuts.

 

 

"Hey, girly. Those are pretty guns you have...." slurred the woman, lifting her chin haughtily. 

"Yes, they are" you responded, using a bored tone. "Could you lower your own? I'm not into people shoving their guns at others' head"

"Now, now...Do you know who I am? My name is (y/n) from the Straw Hats, so you will show me respect"

"I don't think I sound like that, unfortunately for you" you drawled, rolling your eyes. "But congratulation for the efforts..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" the fake you asked with a nasty face, circling around to stand in front of you. 

 

 

You made an aggravated sigh, and put your hand on one of your guns. You stared at her through your bangs, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

 

"Hey, if you like my guns so much, I could show you"

 

 

Without waiting for her to respond, you pulled out your weapon from its sheath like the blink of an eye, and the sound of something sliced in two resonated. The fake you watched in disbelief as her gun broke into pieces, taking a few steps backward in fright. When she gazed back at you, she remarked the blade on the barrel of the gun, shining a deep purple color.

She gritted her teeth, about to use her other gun when you suddenly appeared behind her. You were sauntering casually away, whistling a tune.

 

 

"You should always keep your eyes on your target..." you spoke over your shoulder, as the fake you suddenly fell forward unconsciously. " _....Because you never know when they'll strike back_ "

 

 

You were now between Grove #40 and #45, right in the middle in search of the Thousand Sunny that was accosted somewhere in Grove #42, if you recalled. However, you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard several screams and explosions from another Grove. You arched a brow, purple eye activating as you gazed in the direction of the noise. Lot of Marine soldiers where here, probably because of the fake Straw Hats recruitment. 

You rolled your eyes, thinking those fools will end up dead one way or another. They shouldn't play with fire if they didn't have the power or strength to. Oh well, not that you cared about what was in reserve for them. As you continued to walk, loud footsteps boomed behind you, and you didn't have to turn around to know what it was.

 

 

"It has been a long time...." you mused, looking back to see three Pacifistas standing there.

"Silvers (y/n). Target locked and ready to be exterminated" stated one of them.

 

 

The two others at his sides opened their mouths, a beeping sound coming out of it as light gathered to assemble a laser. You clicked your tongue in a scolding manner, shaking your finger.

 

 

"Now, now....Where would be the fun if I didn't at least fight back?" you cooed.

 

 

You removed your red gloves, revealing under it tattoos that covered your entire arms ([f555e35c2657dfe2afcb59ca4271dd](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/55/e3/f555e35c2657dfe2afcb59ca4271dd01--feminine-tattoos-feminine-tattoo-sleeve.jpg)). They glowed a blue color, a magic circle resembling the Wheel of Eternity appearing under you. Blue beams shone brightly all around you, dancing like ribbons made of silk in the air. The circle rotated in a 360 degree, the images of the Animal Realm releasing jungle shrieks and moving:

 

 

" **Animal Realm:**   **Xbalanque!** "

 

 

The blue beams enveloped you in a cyclone that pushed back the Pacifistas, stopping their attack. The ground shook as your body took inhuman proportions. When the cyclone died down, instead of looking at a human, they saw a gigantic black panther covered in glowing tattoos and towered easily above the human weapons. Feline eyes with the right glowing a purple color, the animal roared and charged at its opponents.

One of the Pacifistas tried to fire a beam at it, but the big cat easily dodged by leaping either left or right. The panther smashed against the Pacifista while the others jumped away. The animal strutted to turn around and face its enemies left, the human weapon caught between its jaw. It clenched its mouth and broke the Pacifista in half. 

 

 

" ** _What are you waiting for? Too scared?_** " taunted your voice in their mind.

 

 

They didn't respond anything, and simply opened one palm to shoot you down. A snarl decorated the panther's face, showing sharp teeth before it stormed in their direction once more. After you were down with them, you spat a Pacifista's head that was logged in your throat, coughing. You flopped down, licking your paws like the feline you were right now.

 

 

"AWESOME!!" came a juvenile voice.

 

 

You flinched at the sound of this voice, and you whipped your head to see a familiar straw hat. In those two years, Luffy didn't change much. Same style of hair, same expression,....Though, you could tell right away that he became stronger. Two young men were standing behind him, on a defensive stance as they narrowed their eyes at you. Your jaw nearly dropped as you recognized them as Zoro and Sanji.

 

 

"Hey, you want to join my crew?" grinned Luffy, hands on his hips.

"IDIOT!" snarled in unison the swordsman and the chef, slapping the back of his head.

" ** _I don't have to. I'm already part of it_** " you responded telepathically, and your captain cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" the poor boy looked confused. "I don't remember having a big cat on board...."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ONE, MORON CAPTAIN" snapped Sanji.

 

 

Tired of all their shouts, you lowered your head and your body was engulfed by a light. The guys put a hand over their eyes to not be blinded, and once it disappeared, their mouth went agape as they stared at you. Luffy let out a cry of pure happiness and leaped in your arms, hugging your waist. Zoro's cheeks were slightly flushed, and averted his eyes quickly. As for Sanji, the man staggered back by a nosebleed explosion.

In fact, you were worried for his health when all the colors drained from his head by loosing too much blood. You sweated, mouth opening a little as the chef was now barely conscious.

 

 

" _Beautiful...Goddess......Woman.....A real woman...._ " stuttered Sanji as hearts floated above him. You could literally see small babies with wings singing holy songs around his head.

"What....happened to him?" you asked after a pause.

"He became a lost cause. That's what happened to him" answered Zoro, gritting his teeth at the love cook.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STRAY MARIMO?" yelled angrily the blond, back on his feet with bloody tissues in his nose.

"LOST CAUSE, YOU SWIRLY BROWS"

"Well, glad to see they didn't change that much...I guess" you deadpanned, and looked down at your captain who was still hugging you. "You can let go, Luffy"

"But I don't want to! It has been so long and you're so soft!" came the muffled voice of Luffy as his face was against your stomach.

"GET OFF" snarled Zoro and Sanji with a blush, stripping the boy from you.

"......Really didn't change"

 

 

The four of you were now running in the direction of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy asked how you were doing in the two years gap, wondering what kind of training you have been through.

In those two years, you were able to defeat all the Entities sent by Raga, Dvesha or Moha. Each of them having a certain weak spot that you could only reach or destroy by using a life from one of the Realms that your guides were teaching you at the same time. It was hard to meditate into a fight when those creatures were aiming at you missiles. 

As for Zoro, he was sent to an island inhabited by the legendary swordsman Mihawk himself. And the girl from Thriller Bark, Perona, that somewhat ended up there too. When you questioned Sanji about his own training, he started to cry. You tried to ease by joking about how he sent into an island filled with men, but it only seem to cause him to lose his soul. Luffy trained with your old man for half a year, teaching him the basic of the three Haki.

 

 

"Hey, isn't that...." trailed Sanji, looking forward.

"So you were the ones causing all this commotion?" inquired a girl with pink hair, floating in your direction after she took care of the Marines that were about to fight you all. "Honestly! Why are you still dawdling around here?"

"YOU'RE THE WOMAN FROM THRILLER BARK!" shouted Sanji, turning into noodles and floating in her direction.

"Who?" asked Luffy.

"What about you? Why are you still here?" said Zoro in annoyance, and flinched when she appeared in his face.

"That's no way to speak to the one who brought you to these islands! If I hadn't been here, you'd probably be lost! Know your place!" Perona snapped.

 

 

She blinked, and looked back to Sanji who was sniffing her with his weird nose. He was singing 'A real woman....A real woman....' like a mantra.

 

 

"Well, duh!" she replied. "Are you diseased or something?! Anyway, you have to set sail quickly. Battleships have appeared around the islands. If you don't hurry, your escape route will be cut off"

"That is bad. But for some strange reason...I can't bring myself to move from this spot" said Sanji, still sniffing her even though he had a serious expression.

"What nonsense are you spouting?!"

"REAL LADIES ARE THE BEST!"

 

 

Perona screamed at his shout, and slammed one of her negative ghosts on him. The man faceplanted on the ground, dark clouds hovering him as he sulked:

 

 

"I'm...human trash..." he whimpered.

"Yes you are" you spoke, crossing your arms as you shook your head in an exasperated manner.

 

 

A giant shadow appeared over your group, and you all lifted your heads to see a bird flying in your direction, about to land. Sitting on top of it, was a small reindeer that waved his arms wildly at you:

 

 

"I finally found you!" Chopper shouted.

"Ah! Chopper!" you yelled back.

 

 

The reindeer jumped from the bird the moment it landed down, running into your arms. You embraced him tightly as you chuckled lowly. Tears were brimming his eyes as he sobbed in your shoulder:

 

 

"I'm so glad to see you again, (y/n)!" Chopper wailed. "It has been so long! I was so worried!"

"I missed you too. You became so soft in only two years! Kawaii" you giggled uncharacteristically, nudging his cheek with your own.

"Kawaii?" the guys repeated in unison, eyeing you in disbelief except for Chopper who was too busy to cry.

" _ **Say anything about that and you all die. Understood?**_ " you glared at them with a dark look, a dangerous smirk at the corner of your lips.

"Y-Yes, ma'am"

 

* * *

 

The bird led you back to the Thousand Sunny, and your captain became even more excited when he saw the sails of the ship at the horizon. Chopper told you that the rest of the crew was now gathered here. You were the last ones. 

 

 

"HEY!!!!" shouted Luffy, waving wildly.

 

 

This gained the attention from the people who were standing on the deck, and all of them smiled widely when they saw your group. What it looks to be Franky, who seems to have huge modificated parts of his body, shouted at you:

 

 

"So you're finally here!"

"You guys!" replied Luffy, beaming.

"Here they are!" added Chopper, perching on top of Zoro's shoulder.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! (y/n)!" waved Usopp, and your eyes nearly bulged out of your sockets at the physique he gained after two years. That guy got the pack over there.

"Hey!" said Nami, her hair longer with some of her assets *cough*breasts*cough* that grown too. Same for Robin, who simply smiled at you all.

"Luffy-san! I've missed you so much!" sobbed Brook, looking like a rocker with his guitar.

"You've gotten pretty manly!" said Franky, lifting his sunglasses to eye him up and down.

 

 

You waved back with a smirk, but stopped when you heard a weird sound beside you. You slowly turned your head with Chopper doing the same as blood was coming out of Sanji's nose like a waterfall. The chef was sent flying in the sky by the fountain of his nosebleed, falling into the sea. Usopp panicked and dived to save the poor fool. You jumped with the others from the bird, and felt the bubble coating the ship.

 

 

"Well, that old fart certainly did a good job..." you said.

"(y/n)!" squealed the navigator, and dashed at you, hugging you tightly. "You have grown too!"

"Probably not as much as you...." you sweatdropped.

"Welcome back, (y/n)" said Robin, advancing toward you and pulling you into a hug too.

" _One...One...beautiful woman...Two...Two beautiful women...._ " said Sanji as blood pooled under him, the sniper panicking over the chef.

"Hey, hang in there!  This is bad, Chopper! Please stop his bleeding!"

"Let him die...." scoffed the swordsman, sitting at his usual spot to take a nap.

"Oi, Silvers! Rocking those  _superrrr_ weapons after two years!" said Franky, taking his pose.

"What happened to you? Did you turn into a robot fully?" you raised a brow, eyeing in disbelief all the new gadgets he had on him.

"How cruel! I still have feelings, idiot!" he retorted in a robotic way, which made you cringe.

"Doesn't seem like so..."

"(y/n)-san!" sang Brook, kneeling on one knee as he took your hand. "What color are your panties today?"

"WHY DO YOU ASK HER?!" yelled Nami, about to kick him.

"They are white" you said, and the skeleton blushed brightly.

"What a bold woman!"

"WHY DO YOU TELL HIM?!" the ginger girl whipped her head at you.

"Then, may I see them?" asked Brook as he lowered his voice.

 

 

Your comrades waited for you to punch the pervert, but it never came. Instead, you turned around and lifted a little what it looked like a skirt, and revealed your tights. Through the thin layer, they could distinguish the piece of clothes very well. Brook exploded with a nosebleed, knocking his head against the railing of the ship while the others let out shouts of surprise (except for Robin, who was merely smiling with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed).

That was also the moment Sanji returned to his senses, only to be K.O by the sight of your underwear.

 

 

"EEEKKKK! SANJI IS DYING!!!" shouted Chopper.

"(Y/N)!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" asked Usopp, covering his eyes.

"You don't seem to mind" you pointed out. "And it's only a one time thing. So I hope you enjoyed it"

"My, you're going to kill two of our friends if you continue like that" giggled Robin.

"Anyway, I just received a report saying that the battleships are almost here. We need to-"

 

 

Before Nami could finish her sentence, a cannon bullet was fired at the ship. Pulling out your guns, you shot bullets to deflect it. The projectile was tossed in the sea, exploding.

 

 

"Damn it! When'd they get here?!" said Usopp, running to the railing. He pulled out from his pockets a telescope. "Three battleships are coming at us! Are we gonna fight back or what? We're gonna get killed!"

 

 

Three cannon balls were shot once more from the battleships, and those will hit right into the ship. Until arrows shaped like a heart stopped the cannon balls by turning them into stone. The Kuja Pirates's ship appeared and stopped in front of the Marines, blocking their path.

 

 

"That's the Kuja's mark" spoke Robin.

"The Kuja?" repeated Nami inquisitively.

"A fierce female pirate crew led by the Pirate Empress, one of the Shichibukai"

"One of the Shichibukai?!" said Usopp in surprise.

"Boa Hancock. Rumor has it that anyone who sees her beauty is completely overwhelmed and turns to stone"

"S-SO BRIGHT! SHE'S SHINING!" exclaimed Brook as he staggered back, throwing the telescope to the sniper who looked through it. "Her beauty knows no bound!"

"I can't believe her unsurpassed beauty!" yelled out Usopp.

"UNSURPASSED BEAUTY?!" Sanji stated, coming back to life. "WHERE?!"

 

 

As Sanji took a telescope too, he surveyed the area in search of the Pirate Empress. And when his eyes fell on her, the chef turned to stone.

 

 

"HE TURNED TO STONE!" shouted the sniper.

"Oh, it's Hancock and the others!" smiled Luffy, and the guys (excluding the cyborg, Zoro, and Chopper) eyed the young boy in disbelief.

"Wow, she saved us again. You should accept her marriage proposal with everything she did for us" you teased your captain who frowned.

"I don't want to get married with her. Besides, she always say she wants to be with you..."

"What?!"

"Alright! Let's set sail now, while we have the chance!" shouted Luffy, fist pumping the air.

"You know her, Luffy?" Nami turned to the ebony male who nodded.

"Yeah. I was sent flying with (y/n) to the Island of Women. They're all friends of mine and (y/n)'s"

"That legendary island populated entirely by women? You mean it really exists?" wondered Usopp.

" _ **You're on friendly terms with the Empress...**_ " stated darkly Sanji, turning into a demon. He shook Luffy by the collar of his shirt. "HEY! DID YOU EVEN TRAIN AT ALL?!"

"Yeah, heaps!" grinned Luffy.

"And I was...I was...." whimpered the chef, falling on his knees and punching the deck.

"Realm of God, what traumatic event did you get yourself in to be this distressed?" you murmured at the pathetic man.

 

 

Nami instructed your crew to set sail, the others going on with their tasks. Franky jumped in the water and right after the soap covering the Thousand Sunny inflated to look like a giant bubble with the ship caught inside.

The navigator pulled out a map and gained your attention:

 

 

"Listen up, everyone! The coating can reduce any level of pressure, so we need an airbag underneath the ship to keep us floating. Once it's removed, the buoyancy drops and the coated Sunny will sink toward the ocean floor. That's how it works"

"We get it" said in unison Zoro and Luffy.

"You obviously don't understand" you said with a sigh.

"Anyway, unfold the sails!"

"Eh?"

"A coated ship catches the ocean currents like wind, and moves with them" explained Robin.

"So we won't get here just by sinking?" said Usopp.

"Now, if we don't hurry, the Marine will catch up!" warned Nami.

 

 

The guys were preparing the sails immediately, and you observed your surroundings for any sign of a ship coming from a blind spot. However, it didn't seem like there was anyone that was aiming for you, strangely. Franky came back on the ship, telling Nami that the airbag was removed.

 

 

"Right, what about the sails?" asked Nami.

" _Ready at any time!_ " answered Zoro.

"Are we ready to set sail, Nami?" demanded Luffy.

"Yes, give the order Captain...."

"Well then..." smiled widely Luffy with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing each one of you. "There are loads of things I've wanted to talk to you about...But for now, I'll just say thank you for going alone with my selfishness for the past two years!"

"You're talking as if we've never dealt with your crazy whims before" scoffed with a smile Sanji.

"Got that right! You're always like this!" added the sniper.

"Shishishi! Unfold the sails!" ordered your captain as both Zoro and Brook unfolded them. "Set sail! Let's go to Fishman Island!"

 

 


	105. Under the Sea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟ Under the Sea ╢

 

 

 

 

You were sitting on the small bench circling around the mast, reading Anita's last letter with Steven laying casually beside you. You only had the time to respond to three letters from her through those two years, since the voyage between Shakyasimha and Rogueport is a long one. The wooden doll could drift on the ocean by creating a raft of vines, and move by using his arms that he transforms into leaves.

 

 

_Dear (y/n),_

 

_I'm feeling more better than two years ago. Moitra developed so many weapons by the time you will read this letter. I'm so proud of him, and you would be too if you were here! Maybe....Just maybe I'm going in the right way. My illness isn't stopping me anymore from going outside, shopping, or even trying to find love again. Of course, I can already see you with that expression of yours telling off to any men who dare try to court me. You would certainly chain me to my bedpost than seeing me going on a date._

_It's good to see you back with them. It shows me how you changed since the day Luffy took you in his crew. I hope you can call them 'friends', even if you will never admit it out loud....or to yourself. Which leads me to think, do you have someone you love?_

_Anita._

 

 

You blinked at those words, staring at the letter with wide eyes. They shifted to your comrades who were doing different things, but mostly watching the serenity under the sea. Various fishes of different kinds that visited you, staring at you in mid curiosity before swimming away promptly.

_Someone that you love._

 

 

"The splendor of nature! It feels like my eyeballs will pop out with surprise! Though I do not have eyeballs. Yohohoho!" you heard Brook said, and you rolled your eyes.

"I've already seen it" said Zoro with an almost bored tone, expression matching.

"Yeah, 'cause you got on the wrong ship!" barked Sanji next to him. "Let us be in awe here!"

"I can hardly believe that the roots stretch all the way to the ocean floor" spoke with amazement Robin, gazing down from the railing. "They're so big, I'm speechless"

 

 

You stood up from the bench and headed to the left to gaze at the wonders of the sea. You chuckled as Chopper tried to imitate two fishes with puffed cheeks, only to exhale deeply for failing. Usopp was walking backward, eyeing in panic at something swimming by your ship:

 

 

"There's something behind those trees!" he said, and as the reindeer stared in the same direction as him, he screamed.

"IT'S HUMONGOUS!" shouted the doctor at the giant fish passing behind the Sunny.

"I'm so excited! An adventure beneath the sea!" grinned Luffy. "It's like a dream! OH, FISH!"

 

 

Your captain suddenly jumped outside the Thousand Sunny and crashed into the bubble as he tried to catch some fishes. Usopp spluttered at the action, glaring at him with a dreadful expression. Zoro was no better as he put one hand on his sword, watching a group of red salmons swimming by:

 

 

"There are some tasty looking fish over here too" 

 

 

Both Usopp and Chopper punched the back of their heads, sending them crashing against the deck with swollen bumps. They snarled at the two idiots:

 

 

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!" snapped Usopp.

"WHAT IF THE SOAP BUBBLE BREAKS?!" added Chopper. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Nami-san, before these two do something else stupid, could you tell us how this coating works?" asked Sanji, turning to the young woman.

"I guess so, Sanji-kun" replied the navigator. "Rayleigh-san gave me some notes, after all. So, let me explain to you all"

 

 

However, once she turned around to face the chef, he exploded in a nosebleed. He was propelled into the bubble, even passing through it as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper panicked at him. You facepalmed, grunting at the idiocy of the situation. This wasn't something you missed that much in the crew.

 

 

"How strange" commented Robin. "Even though the soap bubble holds against the tremendous pressure of the sea...it's still possible to pierce through it in an instant like that"

"Did you become  _that_ interested into a bubble soap?" you sweated as you gave the same look of disbelief as Franky at her.

"Sanji! Come back!" yelled Luffy while he stretched his arm outside the bubble and grabbed unto the blonde.

 

 

Assisted by Chopper and Usopp, they pulled back the chef inside the bubble. The reindeer immediately performed a reanimation on Sanji while the sniper transfused blood through multiple blood sacks. Zoro stared at the sacks in surprise, mouth agape as the blonde continued on his reverie about real women.

 

 

"What happened to you, Sanji?!" inquired Usopp, slamming the man's cheek. "It's like you've developed a crippling weakness to women!"

"This isn't you!" added Chopper, pushing on Sanji's abdomen.

"How sad. What could have happened these last two years, to turn the lady-loving Sanji-san into this?" wondered Brook. "At this rate, once he meets the mermaids he was longing to see, he might die from blood loss"

"A bloodbath, indeed" you spoke with a sigh.

"We'll have to get a blood transfusion for him on Fishman Island. I wonder if fishmen and mermen have the same blood types as humans" frowned the doctor, finishing the last touch on the bandages.

"So basically, like we just saw,the soap-bubble surrounding this ship has the same properties as the ones on the Sabaody Archipelago?" asked Robin and Franky sweatdropped at her.

"Don't just calmly continue your analysis on soap-bubbles!" shouted Usopp, pointing at her.

"It's just like Robin says" intervened Nami, and the sniper blinked at her. "Fundamentally, they're the same. They'll stretch to a certain extent, and after that, you'll pierce through them. In a worst-case scenario, if we're attacked by sea monsters, we can fire a cannonball at them. The bubble won't break!"

"Then what would it take for it to break?"

"As you'd expect, it won't hold if a large number of holes are opened at once" continued the ginger girl, eyeing down the sheet of paper Rayleigh gave her. "For example, if a sea monster or Sea King bites the ship, we're done for"

"No surprise there" you said, and deadpanned when both Chopper and Usopp paled.

 

 

On cue, a large fish appeared behind the ship and was about to eat the whole thing. The sniper and doctor yelled in terror, and the two jumped in your arms, clinging to your waist and shoulders for their dear lives.

 

 

"SAVE US, (Y/N)!!!" wailed Usopp, and you arched one brow until a devious smirk covered your face.

"Well...If it means I can get a look closer to that new body of yours, why should I?"

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL (Y/N)?!"

 

 

The male blushed brightly as you let the two fell down on their butt. The giant fish was ate by a bigger one, and the two scaredy cats exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

 

"If we crash into rocks or a trench and the ship itself takes damage, then fractures in the mast or hull could cause the bubble to break" read Nami. "So we have to avoid that too. Basically, we have to look out for sea creatures and other obstacles. As long as we don't do anything stupid in here, there's nothing to worry about"

"You're telling  _us_ that?" you sweated.

"I see! It's stronger than I expected!" Usopp laughed it off, trying to calm himself down.

"However, of all the ships that set off for Fishman Island, seventy percent are destroyed. Be careful"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US?!"

"If I use my Gatling on them, I'm sure I can catch all of those fish!" said stupidly Luffy with a smile at Zoro.

"Then how about we compete to see who can catch the most?" suggested the swordsman.

 

 

You didn't hesitate in punching the back of their heads until they were bleeding on the grass with swollen bumps covering them and their face. You stood over them, steam coming out of your fist that you used on them both.

 

 

"Stop acting like morons already" you demanded firmly.

"Dammit! Hachi said he'd lead us to Fishman Island, so I didn't think it'd be this dangerous!" sobbed Usopp.

"Oh, right!" said Luffy, head shooting up and showed the big bag he transported. "I've got tons of lunch boxes. And since Sanji's knocked out right now...Everyone! Let's have some food!"

 

 

Chopper nodded eagerly, stating that he was so hungry that his stomach was rumbling. Brook said the same thing, even though he didn't have one. Usopp was still sulking in his corner, mumbling his worries out loud. The cyborg turned to Nami:

 

 

"Nami, will the ship be safe? Shouldn't we be on guard?"

"Well, right now we're just riding a large ocean current, so...It's fine. I'd reckon we'll continue on like this for a while. Things won't get busy until later"

"In that case, I've got enough time. See, there's something I need to tell all of you..."

 

 

The rest of your comrades stared in silence at Franky, wondering what kind of news he was about to bring. Luffy's became serious, his face shadowed by the brim of his hat. He opened his mouth a little:

 

 

"By any chance, do you mean..." he started.

 

 

To your disbelief, the trio of morons all jumped in front of him with stars in their eyes, fist pumping the air in a hero-like stance.

 

 

"....YOUR HIDDEN ROBOTIC FUNCTIONS?!" shouted in unison Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Do you still have more hidden secrets?!" gushed your captain.

"Are you gonna do a fusion?! Or do you have a secret weapon hidden inside you?!" enriched the sniper.

"Tell us, Robo-bro!" said Chopper as he climbed on top of the cyborg's head.

" **Super Armored Me!** " said Franky, opening his palm to reveal a smaller mechanic hand that pushed his nose.

 

 

They watched closely as his hair changed in a different hairstyle, causing the three to fall down on the deck with a laugh. The idiots were clutching their sides, rolling themselves on the ground.

 

 

"No, I'm sorry but.... _I'm afraid that is incorrect-robo_ " the cyborg said in a robotic manner.

"WHOA, AWESOME! ROBOT-LANGUAGE!" yelled the trio in unison.

 

 

Having enough of them fooling around, you cracked your knuckles and slammed your fists on each one's head, and they stumbled forward. Blood sipping out like a fountain over them, you grunted and sat down on the bench against the mast. You crossed your arms over your chest, with Zoro eyeing from the corner of his eyes with sweat gathered on his forehead.

 

 

"Thank you, (y/n)" sighed Nami, passing a hand over her hair.

"No problem" you responded lowly.

"What I want to tell you really is much more important" said Franky after recovering from your almost deathly hit. "Well, I can tell you while you're eating"

 

 

As your comrades pulled out the lunchboxes from the giant bag, Franky sat down on the grass with the others doing the same in a circle, while you were still seating on the bench. Opening your lunchbox, you started to eat quietly while listening to Franky's tale when he returned to Sabaody Archipelago:

 

 

"The truth is, Hachi had planned to come and guide us across the ocean floor. But I heard he suffered major injuries on Sabaody and now he's recovering on Fishman Island. His reason is the same as Duval's. He fought to protect the Thousand Sunny which had been left behind on the island. About a year ago, the Marine found out where it was docked. In that fierce battle that followed, both of them were forced to retire"

"Huh? Then how'd the ship last until now?" asked Usopp with a raised brow.

"Because there was one more warrior. The very same man who scattered us two years ago, in fact" responded Franky, and everyone let out an inquisitive noise. "A member of the Shichibukai, and a great man, Bartholomew Kuma. A few days ago, when I arrived at the Sunny, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Sunny didn't have a single scratch on her. And when I spoke to Rayleigh afterward...I'm guessing you figured it out too. He saved our lives back then. And after we vanished from the island, Kuma-san visited Rayleigh and said ' _The time I have left is running out_ '. I don't know what they were holding over him, but he allowed the Marine to experiment on his body, and they slowly turned him into a cyborg"

"Like we were told back at Marineford" you spoke.

"Shortly before the great war, he agreed to undergo a modification that would remove his personality completely"

"But there's no way he could've known what we'd do after we were scattered!" pointed out Chopper. "And yet he waited for us by the ship? Even though he'd lost his personality?!"

"It seems that while he was with the surgeon, Doctor Vegapunk, he got a promise that a certain mission would be programmed into him. Guard the ship until a member of the Straw Hat Pirates returns. So, for two years he's been waiting for us. Despite being a human weapon without memories, he's been obeying the orders from his past self"

"His methods are completely messed up" commented Zoro. "Why would he got that far for us?"

"He's with the Revolutionary Army. The only explanation I can think of is that Luffy's dad is their boss" Usopp came up with a reason.

"I don't really know much about my dad" said honestly Luffy through a mouthful. "But I guess that bear-like guy was a good guy after all"

"Well, the fact remains that...he was the one who allowed us to survive these two years and make them worthwhile" continued Franky. "Though by now, there's no way for us to ask him why he did what he did. Just keep this fact stored in your hearts...This crew is indebted to Bartholomew Kuma. But even if we meet him again, Kuma has become nothing more than a heartless human weapon. That is all"

"I'm grateful to him, but this raises a lot of questions" said Zoro. "I hope we'll be able to find out Kuma's true intentions one day"

"We're in his debt?" repeated Sanji, now finally awake.

"Oh, Sanji-kun. Finally got your beauty rest?" you wondered, your resting on your knee as you leaned your chin to stay on your hand.

"(y/n)-swan!" Sanji burst in another nosebleed, but less because he wasn't seeing you in a bikini top unlike Nami so it wasn't that damaging for his brain.

"You damn woman..." cursed the swordsman, and you smirked at him.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Sanji! Why don't you eat one of the lunchboxes from the Island of Women?" suggested Luffy with a grin.

"The Island of Women...Why should I be grateful to Kuma?" complained the chef. "Do you have any idea where I've been for two years?! What kind of training did you do on that all women island of dreams, Luffy?!"

"Now, now, now, Sanji-san. I don't know what kind of hardships you have been through...but, for now, let us enjoy our voyage" Brook calmed the man down. "Shall we sing together?"

"DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL PATHETIC!"

"How deeply as we submerged now?" wondered Luffy, looking at the ceiling of the sea. 

"It's getting darker and darker" added Usopp, climbing a step after another on the deck to imply his point.

"We went through the euphotic zone  and we are at the bottom of the twilight zone. It must be around 1000 meters below"

"It's so quiet" mused Robin. "It feel different from submersibles. It feels like flying in the sky"

"The sky, huh?" hummed the navigator. "I have to start using what I studied on Weatheria for two years"

"Whale! There's a whale!" suddenly exclaimed Chopper at the sight of gigantic white whale.

"LABOON! LABOON!" shouted Brook.

"No, that's old man Whitebeard" retorted Luffy.

"Hey, hey, there is no time to relax and watch whale" spoke Usopp, surveying the perimeter with his telescope. "70% will sink! 70% I can't just sit around. I can't believe we have less than 50% to get to Fishman Island! But I see no sea monsters or Sea Kings-Eh? There's something at 6'o clock....There is a ship kind of thing coming from behind! "

"What?!"

"It's coming toward us!"

 

 

A pirate ship with a caribou's head came crashing against the right side of the Thousand Sunny, and continued to push. From the enemy's side, you saw strange people on board with one of them having a long slithering tongue. 

 

 

"There are gonna come through the bubble!" said Nami.

"Who are they?!" asked Luffy.

"No time! We must get out of there!" panicked Usopp.

"Turn the rudder!" ordered Franky.

 

 

Sanji went ahead and grabbed the wheel of the ship, turning it so the Sunny would put some distance between you and the enemy. However, they were very persisting and kept slamming their ship against yours. A yell who sounded like a cow echoed all around you, and Nami raised her head with a confused expression:

 

 

"That roar....Is-" she trailed but was cut by another slam.

 

 

The bubbles connected themselves, and the enemy started to board the Thousand Sunny. Nami ran to the sea monster who sounded like a cow, gaining its attention. However, the moment its eyes fell on her, and both the chef and your captain, they widened in fear. What it looked like the other ship's captain passed through the bubble, yelling at his men:

 

 

"Are you ready?!"

" _Aye!_ "

"While these guys....stand there...dumbfounded...every last one of'em...will be slaughtered!" said the long sleeved man.

 

 

Though, the moment the captain jumped on the deck, the sea cow did a 180 degree and swam away like death was behind it, howling and crying. You deadpanned at the sight, watching as the solo man started to laugh, not realizing that he was all alone.

 

 

"Now...How about we give them a little greeting? Fire the Gatling gun at them!" the idiot continued, ignoring how your comrades were staring at him silently. "Kill every last member.... of the Straw Hat Crew!"

 

 

Caribou threw his arms in the air, waiting for his crewmates to exterminate your comrades with their bullets. There was a pause, and the male's head did a slow turn to look behind him, sweat gathering the more he came to the realization there was no one. His mouth opened and his eyes bulged out of their sockets comically.

Without saying any thing, Franky approached him and grabbed his waist with only one hand. He walked to the railing, about to throw him out of the bubble:

 

 

"W-W-WAIT! PLEASE, DON'T THROW ME INTO THE OCEAN!" pleaded Caribou pathetically. "THAT'S ALL I ASK! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU MUSTN'T TAKE ANOTHER'S LIFE SO CASUALLY! GOD! GOD IS WATCHING-"

 

 

Franky slammed him on the deck, catching one of his legs to pin him down.

 

 

"Don't get cheeky with me!" the cyborg snarled. "Who was just talking about slaughter and Gatling guns?!"

"Uh.....that was....just a figure of speech. I didn't actually mean it, see!"

"Stop shitting on me" you growled, crossing your arms over your chest. "Figure of speech, right"

"Who are you?" demanded Zoro, leaning to hover him. "You're the captain of that pirate ship, aren't you?"

"HM, RORONOA ZORO?! OH, YOU'RE MISTAKEN! I'm not the captain!" stammered the man, kneeling on his four limbs. "I was, uh....I was just being used as their slave! Damn, I'm sick of being on that ship!"

"That's one hell of an excuse..." drawled the sniper in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah! Can you let me stay on your ship for a little while? Please, I'm begging you!"

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for him" spoke Chopper, and you shook your head.

"Chopper, you're too naive sometimes. He's obviously lying" you stated, and the reindeer whipped his head at you.

"WHAT?! IT WAS ALL A LIE?!"

"Hey, can I ask you something? What was with the sea cow that was pulling the ship?" asked Nami as she descended the stairs leading to the upper level of the ship.

"Oh?...." the disgusting man licked his lips without any shame. "What have we here? Quite a cutie. You're the Cat Burglar, aren't you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT OUR GORGEOUS NAVIGATOR WITH THOSE VULGAR EYES!" snarled Sanji, kicking Caribou straight in the face. He returned to normal when he gazed back at Nami: "Nami-san, it's gonna be fine....now...."

 

 

The poor man exploded with another nosebleed, propelled into the bubble's jelly surface once more.

 

 

"THAT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" barked Usopp.

"It's just a sea monster that we caught in those waters..." responded Caribou through the blood pooling in his mouth. "Using creatures like that to pull your ship is how professionals travel underwater"

"Uh? So that's how it is!" grinned Luffy.

"Now, what did your 'captain' wanted with us?" you inquired, bending down with your hands on your knees at the weirdo.

"My, this crew knows to recruit cute girls" chuckled perversely Caribou, and you narrowed your eyes at him. 

 

 

The minute after, the man was struggling around the hold you had on his neck as you were trying to drown him. His body was still inside the bubble while his head was in the ocean:

 

 

"PLWEAWSE, DWON'T KWILL MWEWE!!! (Please, don't kill me)! GWOD IS WATCHWING YWOU! (God is watching you)!" yelled Caribou, water gathering in his lungs each time he opened his big mouth. Literally. 

"There's no Realm of God among us" you responded darkly, crushing his neck.

 


	106. Demon of the Sea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟ Demon of the Sea ╢

 

 

 

 

"I wonder if there are any sea monsters around?" wondered the young boy.

"Wait a second, Luffy. What are you planning?" said Nami as she walked to him.

"Oh? Just a turtle?  That's way too small"

"Sheesh"

"Oi, Nami. Are we going in a different direction from the Log Pose is pointing in?" asked Usopp.

"Yes, but don't worry. We should move southwest of the compass needle"

"But going directly toward the island would be faster!" retorted Luffy, not taking time to process what he just suggested. 

"Apparently, if you follow the needle directly, you'll get caught up in the ocean currents, and crash into an underwater mountain or volcano before reaching your destination" responded Nami.

"What?! A volcano?! The ocean floor is scary!" shouted Chopper.

"But I thought that all the currents of the Grand Line are completely out of whack" said Usopp. "Is there really a current that isn't going to cause us problems?"

"Yes, just one"

"And that's that. Now stay still" warned Zoro as he tied the last knot of the rope around Caribou.

"I hope you learned your lesson..." you spoke, half-lidded eyes gazing at the man whose face was squished between your heel and the deck. "Next time, you'll have a trip with no return to the ocean"

"Everyone! It's gonna get cold soon. You'd better put on a coat" said Nami, having a pink long coat on.

 

 

When you exhaled, a white cloud puffed out. It was indeed becoming colder, but it wasn't a temperature that fazed you that much. You and your old man once passed a night without any warm clothes on an iceberg. This was nothing compared to that place.

 

 

"My skin is starting to get goosebumps" shivered Brook. "Ah! Though I-"

"You're all bones so you don't have skin, right?" finished the reindeer for him, and the skeleton fell on his knees sulking.

"Chopper-san...You shouldn't do that. Please don't steal my catchphrase"

"Else you steal his purpose for living..." you muttered.

"How cold, (y/n)-san!"

"We're going somewhere cold?" Zoro arched an eyebrow. "Aren't we headed for the ocean floor?"

"Of course the water at the ocean floor is cold" answered Franky. "Even in a bath, the water's warmer at the top and colder on the bottom, right?"

"I don't think Pot Plant understand. He never takes a bath" you smirked, and the green haired male whipped his head at you.

"You bitch......"

"I don't like bathing" said Luffy, picking his nose.

"So if it's the same for the sea, the water down deep is colder than surface water" concluded Usopp, fist pumping in his palm.

"Temperature isn't the only thing that's different..." spoke Brook, who was still in his sulking position.

"WILL YOU GET OVER IT ALREADY?!"

"In the deeper parts of the ocean, there are giant currents known as 'deep currents' that you usually can't see. They are completely different from the surface currents we've been riding so far"

"Where did you find that brochure?" you demanded, eyeing the piece of paper the skeleton was showing you all. "There are currents beneath the currents?"

"You sure are knowledgeable!" complimented the sniper, and Brook flushed.

"Yohohoho! Only because I have lived for so long!"

"The currents all have to connect somewhere. They flow from the east or the west, and then meet up....Plunging downward and surging back up. It's almost like an enormous dragon" said the cyborg.

"Apparently the deep currents flow very slowly. They say that once water goes down to the ocean floor, it can take two thousand years before it returns to a level that sees the sun"

"TWO THOUSAND YEARS?!" yelled out in unison Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. They stared in fright at the skeleton.

"Indeed. Furthermore, there are countless legends...about those dark, unknown sea currents" Brook lowered his voice, taking a more creepy tone. " _ **Monsters, curses and souls of the damned!**_ "

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!? THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THE DEEP SEAS?!" screeched in terror Chopper.

"HUH?! THERE ARE?! SCARY!" suddenly shouted Brook, not scared too.

"How exciting!" said Luffy.

"Ghosts, eh....? I don't know about all that...but we're gonna use the downflow to dive from the surface currents to the deep currents" told Nami. "By doing that, we'll be able to reach the ocean floor"

"Deep...." commenced your captain, looking out at the horizon with a lost expression.

"Surface...." continued Zoro, having the same expression.

"Downflow...." enriched Usopp.

"Dive...." said Chopper.

"Jack-a-Jang!" finished Brook.

" _ **So it's a mysterious sea current**_ " the idiots concluded while sipping tea.

"YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT, DID YOU?!" snarled the navigator.

 

 

Suddenly, the fishes swimming by your ship seem to slow down, and it looked much harder for them to move. Robin gained the attention of the others, stating that you were finally all here. They quickly ran to the head of the Thousand Sunny, gazing in awe at the sight in front of you. The deep current looked like a giant waterfall inside the sea.

 

 

"That's so cool! The water keeps falling all the way to the bottom!" grinned in excitement Luffy. "It's unbelievably fast!"

"A massive current, indeed" you spoke, dumbfounded.

"I wonder how many hundred meters across it is?" said Robin.

"I CAN'T SEE THE BOTTOM! IT'S PITCH BLACK DOWN THERE!" Usopp's eyes bulged out. "IT'S ALL OVER! If we fall at that speed, we'll crash into the ocean floor. WE'LL DIE!"

"Are you sure you'll be fine riding this current?" demanded Nami worryingly to Franky, who shook his head.

"Don't worry about the ship" he responded. "The Sunny was crafted from the Treasure Tree, Adam. It's the strongest ship there is"

"Alright! Downward!" shouted Luffy.

 

 

As the Thousand Sunny started to descend the waterfall, you felt like there was something wrong with this place. You approached the edge of the ship and gazed down. You activated your right eye, your environment turning purple. At the bottom, you could see many destroyed ships laying there, and the aura of something big coming right at you.

 

 

"Um...Guys. We have company" you simply stated, and your comrades looked at you weirdly. "There something down here"

"A monster?!" Chopper quickly went with this conclusion.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any. All those legends aren't real, you know" shrugged Usopp, trying to reassure the reindeer.

 

 

You stared unamusingly as broken parts of ships floated up in front of you, with some corpse of sailors that were still caught in it.  Everyone except for Luffy and Usopp, who were both staring at you all in confusion, gulped at the sight of the monster that came out from the depths of the ocean. Brook and Chopper hugged each other, crying their eyes out:

 

 

"I-It's real" said Chopper.

"You too? Cut it out!" frowned Usopp, not liking where this was going.

"B-Behind you" stammered Nami, pointing in that direction.

"What are you talking....." said the sniper, but stopped when he heard a weird noise.

 

 

His forehead took a purplish color, his mouth hanging slowly wide open. Usopp turned his head behind him, and his soul left his body when he saw a huge tentacle of the monster.

 

 

"IT'S THE KRAKEN!!!!" he yelled out, causing the skeleton and the reindeer to scream loudly. "THE INCOMPREHENSIBLY GIGANTIC MONSTER OCTOPUS!"

"It's crushing several ships at once" noted Franky, staring at the many ships it had between its tentacles. "It has been preying on the ships that pass through here"

"Please! I don't wanna die!" shouted Caribou. "Turn around! If we just wait for a few days, I'm sure that monster will-"

"Shut up, be quiet! I just had a great idea!" smiled Luffy as he faced you all, and you knew it screamed  _bad idea_. "Let's tame him!"

"I knew it" you let out an exasperated sigh.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LUFFY!?" snapped Usopp.

"We'll tame that octopus and make him pull our ship!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! LOOK CLOSELY, OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T LOOK CLOSELY, CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HUGE THAT THING IS?!"

"Man, it sure is big...."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CENTURIES IT'S BEEN ALIVE, BUT THE KRAKEN APPEARS IN COUNTLESS LEGENDS. IT'S A MYTHICAL BEAST!"

"A creature with no bones....A skeleton with no flesh....It appears to be my polar opposite" said casually Brook, sipping his tea

"NO ONE CARES!"

"You're pretty good" chuckled Franky at Robin, who drawing the beast.

"Well, you don't see something like this every day" she replied.

"YOU'RE CASUALLY SKETCHING IT?!" screeched Chopper.

"That sounds fine by me, but do you have a plan, Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"The problem's that we're underwater"

"No....No...No..." said Usopp, tears and snot covering his face. He put an around Luffy's shoulder, leaning against him. "The problem is how big it is. Even if we were on the surface, it'd still be just as dangerous"

"Turn the rudder! Set a course due south!" ordered Nami.

"Oi, Nami! Head straight for the octopus!"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THAT OCTOPUS IS-"

"Now, now, Nami-san. Don't be ridiculous! That octopus is -" said Sanji, walking to her while holding a photo of the navigator. "I'm here....I'm here...."

 

Sanji faced turned red, and he nosebleeded a little in his hand.

 

 

"I'm here for you" he finally said.

"He withstood it! Great job!" cheered the sniper.

"It's because of his rehabilitation, and because Nami's wearing a coat!" nodded Chopper.

"Something's approaching from behind!" warned the cyborg with a telescope.

 

 

The enemy ship from before returned, with one of the men yelling that they were back to save their bro. Caribou started to cry, happiness flowing in him as he gazed at his men. However, it didn't last long that the Kraken enrolled a tentacle around the ship and broke the bubble that coated it. Caribou screamed in horror, with the trio consisting of Usopp, Chopper, and Brook doing the same.

As his crew floated toward the surface, you couldn't but notice how they looked like jellyfish.

 

 

"They look like jellyfish" you said in unison with Zoro, and both of you froze. You eyed each other silently.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS, RORONOA AND SILVERS! HAVE SOME SYMPATHY!" barked Caribou and you knocked his teeth out with a kick to the face.

"You'll have no sympathy from me, you fuck" you stated.

"IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" cried out Usopp as the Kraken propelled itself in the direction of the Sunny.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?!" said Nami. Both Zoro and Luffy were about to attack, but Usopp quickly stopped them.

"If you perform any big attacks, the soap bubble will break!"

 

 

The Kraken latched rapidly its first attack on the ship, and Franky quickly acted by turning down a lever and the mane of the Thousand Sunny started to spin, pushing out of the way.

 

 

"We have to do something! Can't we run away?!" asked Nami, letting out a small shriek when one of the tentacles passed close.

"Don't do anything! I'm gonna fight him!" said in determination Luffy.

"Don't do it! You'll break the soap bubble!" Chopper jumped on him.

"Listen to me! If you  want to fight that badly, I've got an idea!" sweated Caribou.

"What is it? Tell me!"

 

 

Caribou handed to the Trio Monsters what it looked like flutters made of the same material as the coating. They tried them, staring in amazement as they could move freely in them.

 

 

"This is the instant Flutter Kick Coating! An instant diving suit! As long as you've got this on, you can freely fight while in the ocean!" explained Caribou.

"What'd you do that for, outsider?!" demanded Usopp, suspicious of him. "We should be running away! Now we'll end up fighting, won't we?!"

"I've been saying we should run from the start but that stupid captain of yours doesn't listen, does he? Would you rather he went wild while he was still on the ship?!"

"Alright, get going! As far from the ship as you can!" Usopp's position did a 180 turn, waving goodbye to them.

"This rope is in the way..." whined Luffy.

"If you're gonna fight him, then get away from the ship!" barked Nami, and the ebony male nodded.

"Sure. Now, let's go!"

"Wait! You need to keep the ropes so you won't get separated-"

 

 

They didn't listen to the navigator as they ran straight in the direction of the Kraken. You sighed at their stupidity, hoping they wouldn't do anything reckless for the sake of your lives. You walked at the center of the deck, sitting down in the lotus position. You clapped your hands together, and the Wheel of Samsara appeared under you, rotating in the clockwise direction. 

 

 

"What are you doing, (y/n)?! What is that?!" asked Usopp with wide eyes.

"Do. Not. Enter the circle!" you ordered them firmly. "I summon a Realm, so it will take some time"

 

 

Even though the trio were advancing toward the Kraken, the creature was still coming at the ship. It was about to crash a tentacle on the ship, but Franky deflected it by firing missiles at it. Another came from behind, and this time there was no way to dodge it. Chopper entered guard point, stopping the tentacle from landing a hit inside. Your comrades cheered, but it didn't last long that the Kraken sent you all flying toward a mountain of rocks. Robin sprouted arms, creating giant hands that pushed you all away from colliding with the mountain.

 

 

"Great job, Robin!" cheered Usopp. "You saved us!"

"What a relief" sighed the archaeologist. "Even though we're underwater, I was still able to pull it off for a moment"

"It's ready now!" you announced, standing up.

 

 

The circle turned in a red color, smoke of the same color coming out of it as the images of the Hungry Ghosts Realm started to move and release ghastly cries that chilled everyone to the bones. Crossing your arms, your eye flashed purple:

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw** " you spoke as a huge, purple and spectral dragon claw appeared behind you.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Usopp and Chopper, hugging each other.

"Let's get done with it...." you smirked, snapping your fingers as the dragon claw did the same.

 

 

In total, four dragon claws puffed out next to the Kraken, grabbing a tentacle and holding it from attacking the trio with them. The beast started to latch out angrily, but couldn't free itself from the strong hold of your Realm. Narrowing your eyes at the creature, you clenched your hands, causing the dragon claws to crush the tentacles. The Kraken released a loud growl that shook the Sunny:

 

 

"Good job, Silvers!" complimented Franky with a thumb-up. 

"You're the best!" cried out Chopper and Usopp.

"It's not over" you replied over your shoulder. "I won't last long, so they need to make it quick!"

" _(y/n)-swan!!! Your strength always amaze me, my love!_ " cooed Sanji, nosebleeding and splashing all the blood inside his bubble.

" _Is that all you learned after two years?_ " scoffed the swordsman and you gritted your teeth.

 

 

Without saying anything, another dragon claw appeared next Zoro and hit him. The man jolted at the action, his bubble swimming further away from the group. Zoro started to yell every insults he knew at you:

 

 

" _You stupid bitch, brainless motherfucker, cocksucker-_ "

"Of course I'm a cocksucker too" you interrupted, the swordsman. "Also a pussylicker, but that's something you don't want to know about, am I right?"

" _WITHOUT A DOUBT, YOU DAMN IDIOT!_ " replied the male, who was blushing furiously.

"How interesting to know though" giggled Robin.

" _What's a pussylicker?_ " asked dumbly Luffy. " _Is that something you can eat?_ "

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" snarled Nami with red cheeks.

" _Aye! **Gear Third**!_ "

 

 

Luffy inflated his arm as he stretched it outside the bubble, and then used Armament Haki on it. Usopp leaned closer, eyeing in his disbelief the appendage.

 

 

"What is that?!"

"He didn't do that before!" said Chopper.

"Haki!" you breathed in shock. "So he learned them?!"

 

 

The Kraken was about to hit Luffy with one of its free tentacles, and Sanji left his bubble to aid him. Running through the water like he would do on earth and much more faster than before, the chef aimed his next attack on his target:

 

 

" ** _Diable Jambe!_** " yelled out the blonde, his right leg glowing brightly in flames. " **Bien Cuit! Grill Shot!** "

 

 

Sanji kicked the tentacle, causing it to burn upon the contact of his foot with it. The Kraken let out a yowl, its eyes bulging out by the pain of being burned. Once the chef tried to return to his bubble, the creature swung another tentacle in his direction. To which Zoro decided to take the lead at this point:

 

 

" ** _Santouryuu Ougi: Rokudou no Tsuji!_** " 

 

 

His swords glowed brightly, and the tentacle was marked by several slices of his swords that fell into pieces. The green haired male turned to the monster, narrowing his eyes at it:

 

 

" _The demon that roams the seas...You're soft! Now that I think about it, I should be grateful. These past two years I've fought every single day...in order to surpass him. I can become even stronger!_ "

"A-Amazing!" sweated the cyborg.

"I couldn't even see his swordplay!" added the sniper.

" _You didn't need to do that!_ " said in venom Sanji.

" _Did you say something, number seven?_ " retorted Zoro, baring his teeth at the chef.

" _I'm gonna fillet you!_ "

" _Bring it on!_ "

" _Oi, oi, Zoro, Sanji! You're destroying all of its arms!_ " scolded your captain, the preparation for his move now complete.  " ** _Gomu Gomu no....Elephant Gun!_** "

 

 

Luffy punched the Kraken straight in the jaw, knocking it out in one shot. Numerous exclamations came from your comrades, and you can't help but admit to yourself that it was pretty cool. Then, something came out from one of the octopus's siphons. It was a shark wearing clothes. The fish swam to them, and bowed its head in a thanking manner before the animal followed the current, disappearing in the abyss. It wasn't long that the Kraken was following it, still unconscious, and with the trio sucked with the flow.

 

 

"They've been sucked into the downflow!" said Robin.

"Crap, follow them! We have to stay together!" yelled Usopp.

"I will try to catch-" you started but let out a grunt and fell on your knees, clutching your chest.

"(y/n)-san! Are you okay?!" panicked Brook, coming to your side and holding you up.

"My time is up. I need to close the Realm..." you answered, panting heavily.

 

 

Once the Thousand Sunny was on the current and followed the waterfall, almost everyone lost their balance and started to float and spin around in the air. You grabbed to the edge of the railing, turning to Steven:

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama!** Catch them, Steven!" you ordered to the wooden doll.

 

 

To the disbelief to the others, the doll turned in his true form, but it was much more different than two years ago. A body bigger and more intimidating ([Fantasy-Kekai-Kotaki-The-Druid](http://coolvibe.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Fantasy-Kekai-Kotaki-The-Druid.jpg)). The tree monster extended his vines and grabbed the guys who were floating.

 

 

"Keep the yard level! Steer the ship to the left!" yelled Nami. "We're going to crash into the continental shelf! If we're not careful, the ship will be destroyed!"

"What?!" shrieked Chopper around the arm of Steven, turning blue.

"Bring the ship to the center of the current!"

"Roger that! We're going fast!" said Franky.

 

 

The cyborg steadied the ship until it was following correctly the current. The trio has disappeared ahead with the Kraken. And your sight darkened as you all fell to the bottom of the ocean.

 

 

 


	107. Through the Darkness

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟ Through the Darkness ╢

 

 

Darkness almost filled your complete vision, but you were still able to distinguish the figure of your comrades through it. The sniper released a groan, waking up finally with a large bump over his head. Nami turned to him, uttering his name in relief to see her friend alright.

 

 

"So I'm alive....Huh? What's wrong? Why the long faces?" Usopp asked. "I swear, you really are helpless without me"

"Keep telling yourself that" you scoffed while the male started to shiver, finally feeling the cold temperature of the ocean's bottom.

"It's so cold here!"

"We can't find Luffy and the others. It looks like we got separated" said Robin and Usopp let out a shocked noise. "I just hope they haven't been torn to pieces by a sea monster"

"Your imagination is too scary" sweatdropped the sniper.

"I don't see any of their auras close to us..." you muttered, surveying your surroundings. "However, there sure is giant fishes around here..."

"Giant fishes?!" repeated Chopper.

"Still, we won't find them in this darkness,  no matter how hard we look"

"I do not like the darkness..." said Brook, chills running down his back. "Do any of you feel like we're being watched?"

"Yeah. There's an anglerfish right behind you" you answered, pointing.

"WHAT?!" panicked Brook, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm kidding....No, it's a gigantic viperfish"

"We're probably at least seven thousand meters down by now. At this depth, the pressure would even flatten the Shark Submerge like a pancake"

"Are we near Fishman Island? Maybe they're already there?" suggested the doctor.

"I think Keimi-chan said it's ten thousand meters beneath the surface" said Robin, and Chopper gasped at that.

"We still have to dive another three thousand meters?!"

"They're only protected by those small soap bubbles. Even if they're still alive, they'll run out of air soon!" said Usopp.

"This is why I told them to keep the lifelines attached!" groaned Nami, shaking her head.

"Crying about it won't get us anywhere. Let's look for them. I have a light function installed" told Franky.

"Huh? Do you mean your eyes?!" asked Chopper, getting excited as the cyborg pulled his sunglasses on top of his head.

" **Franky....Nipple Light!** " stated loudly Franky, his nipples like flashlights.

"WHY WOULD YOU INSTALL LIGHTS THERE, YOU DAMN PERVERT?!" you snarled, slapping his shoulder.

 

 

The lights revealed a good perimeter around you, wide enough to illuminate the ceiling. You all looked up and froze at the sight of the giant fishes with razor teeth. The weak trio were on the verge of crying as they hugged each other, while you had a bored expression on your face. You saw worst in the lakes of Shakyasimha. 

 

 

"I told you it was a viperfish" you drawled to the skeleton who shrieked at the animal in question.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!!" panicked Franky, sailing the ship away from the mob of sea monsters.

 

 

Your group continued on the search for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, with both Chopper and Usopp calling out their names as they looked over the ocean floor with telescopes. Nami and Robin were doing the same while Franky continued to navigate the ship between the mountains to avoid hitting the Sunny against them.

With the complete darkness, it was hard to look beyond the ray of light from the Sunny's eyes. Suddenly, a jellyfish floated right above you:

 

 

"A jellyfish! There's a huge jellyfish above us!" said Chopper.

"It's huge! It's sparkling! It looks like a starry night sky!" commented Brook.

"It's so beautiful!...Huh?" the reindeer blinked when one of the jellyfish's tentacles passed through the ship. "Its hand entered! D-Does it want to be friends with me?"

"You mustn't touch it, Chopper! It's probably poisonous!" warned Robin in panic.

"HEH?!"

 

 

Franky used a Coup de Burst, the jellyfish releasing its hold around the ship as it was eaten by an enormous red fish. Usopp and Chopper eyed the scene in disbelief, eyes wide and snot coming out of their nose.

 

 

"THE JELLYFISH WAS EATEN!"

"The ship seems to have lost some air" remarked Brook, looking up at the top of the Sunny.

"It's better than being eaten, isn't it?" retorted the cyborg. "The Coup de Burst is a weapon that uses large amounts of air. However, we're underwater. Our air is limited! If we shoot air out, the soap bubble shrinks!"

"I understand. But knowing that the bubble is getting smaller makes me nervous"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE FISH THAT ATTACKED THE JELLYFISH WENT BELLY UP!" screamed the reindeer, seeing the fish who tried to eat the jellyfish floating dead.

"Neurotoxin? A chance we got you, Mama Robin" you said, and Robin hummed.

"The deep sea is so scary! And dark" whimpered Chopper, jumping in your arms and hiding his face in your stomach. "And there are so many fish with white eyes. They're creepy!"

"Come on now. Just tell yourself it'll be the last time you see them.....If we are lucky"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Y/N)!!!!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Still no sign of the Trio Monsters, after searching for a good hour. Usopp and Chopper were plastered on the railing, staring boringly at the darkness of the ocean. Nami and Robin were on the other side, observing better. Brook was sipping his tea calmly while you accompanied him, with the skeleton offering it which you gladly accepted.

 

 

"The deep sea is a world of darkness. Thus, the eyes of many creatures here have degenerated" spoke Brook.

"Oh, so they can't see very well?" breathed in relief Chopper.

 

 

They both started to make grimaces at the fishes, either picking their noses or sticking their tongues out. You sweatdropped next to them, a corner of your lips down while you stared at the two idiots with furrowed brows.

 

 

"Stupid! Try to come over here!" taunted Usopp.

"On the other hand, some creatures will have highly evolved eyes" pointed out Robin, and on cue an electric viperfish bared its teeth at the two, making them fall backward with a loud thud.

"What? How can I see with no eyes, you ask? Ladies and gentlemen, do you wish to know? Yohohoho....The answer is....It's a secret!" said Brook.

"What are you doing over there, all by yourself?" blinked Franky.

"No need to worry. I am quite used to solitude"

"OI! TAKE THIS SEARCH MORE SERIOUSLY!" barked Nami before hitting Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

 

 

The idiots returned in their task of calling Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, with large bumps covering their heads from the navigator's fist of justice. Upon walking around, Brook stumbled on loose ropes on the deck, and bent down to examine them. He let out a humming noise, tilting his head to the side:

 

 

"Everyone? Do you know what happened to that pirate fellow?"

"Oh yeah, he was over there too. I'd completely forgotten" mused Franky.

"Where did he go?" inquired Chopper.

"I haven't seen him since we reached the deep sea" said Robin.

"Maybe he got thrown off in the downflow?"

"That could be. His legs and hands were bound after all. He couldn't hold on anything" nodded Usopp, and the skeleton shook his head negatively.

"No, you see...It seems his ropes came off"

"T-Then he's still on board?! Where could he be?!"

"He could be lurking inside the ship somewhere" Nami frowned, and Chopper let out a yell at that.

"Damn..." cursed Usopp, looking around his surroundings in suspicion. "So we can't even let our guard down on our ship too?"

"Don't worry. He's not that strong, anyway" the cyborg calmed your comrades down.

"Everyone quiet down!" you snapped.

 

 

Your comrades stopped moving and even breathing, watching as you walked around the ship with a thoughtful look. You turned your head left and right, eyes surveying the deck. Then, they slowly landed on a lone barrel and narrowed. Sauntering toward it with your hands on your hips, you stopped next to the barrel. Something sticky like mud was coming out from the top, and you could identify a quick heartbeat inside.

You motioned quietly to Franky to approach, and said male stopped by you with a confused expression. You pointed to the barrel, and merely kicked once. A voice swore from it, before you heard its breath caught in the person's throat.

 

 

"There he is" spoke Franky, and started to work on the barrel to imprison Caribou in it.

" _Dammit! I screwed up!_ " the man yelled out from inside.

"How did he get inside that barrel?" questioned Brook.

"We were careless. We might have been in trouble if this guy wasn't such an idiot and (y/n) didn't have such a great sense of observation"

"His body lost its form and became a muddy substance" you said. "It seems we have another Devil Fruit user on board. A Logia type"

"He took our attacks on purpose earlier, and pretended he'd been captured" continued Franky.

" _Hey! Please let me out, master!_ " came the muffled cry of Caribou. " _Master with the speedo! I'll be your servant! Or that lady-_ "

"Shut up!" you snarled, kicking the barrel and sending it crashing against the mast.

 

 

Suddenly, Chopper let himself fall down on his butt and stuck his tongue out. Sweat was covering his forehead and fur, and you gazed at him in slight worry:

 

 

"What's wrong, Chopper?"

"I don't know, it got really hot all of sudden" panted Chopper like a dog, and laid on his side. "I can't handle heat"

"So hot! What's going on?!" enriched Usopp, taking off his long coat. "Huh...What's this? Smoke? It's blocking our view!"

 

 

Indeed. Dark clouds puffed from the ocean floor were hiding your view from the front, and also from each sides of the Thousand Sunny. They elevated high at the ceiling of the sea, making it impossible to look over the wall of smoke.

 

 

"Smoke from the ocean floor? How?" asked Chopper.

"This is....Could it be?!" said in shock Nami, leaning against the railing to take a look down. "Hydrothermal deposits! This is a field of underwater volcanoes!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Usopp.

"Look! You can see that they were recently active" the navigator pointed to the strings of bubbles coming out from the cracks of the ocean floor.

"We have to get out of here! If one of them erupts, we'll die instantly!" said Franky, running to the Sunny's wheel.

"Hot...Hot....Huh?....SOMETHING'S COMING AFTER US!" screamed the reindeer out loud at the tentacles that were coming from under the ship.

"A CARNIVOROUS TUBE WORM!" panicked the sniper, throwing his arms in the air.

"We've got no choice! We'll use a small Coup de Burst!" trailed the cyborg.

 

 

Even if he used that move to get away from the tube worm, you handed out facing faceless crabs. As weird as it sounds. Franky gave another Coup de Burst, and this time you were followed by....You think they are called Blobfish but you could be wrong. They are ugly as fuck. Finishing this perilous part with a final Coup de Burst, it calmed down and the doctor let himself flop down on the deck in exhaustion from all the stress.

 

 

"There's no way Luffy and the others could survive down here" he whimpered. "I'm so sad. We finally met after two years, and now..."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! They won't die that easily!" barked Usopp.

"We used one Coup de Burst after another....There isn't much air left!" frowned Franky, and blinked when a bright light shone at the horizon.

"Maybe it's Fishman Island! Maybe Luffy and the others are there!"

"We haven't dived three thousand meters yet..." Nami shook her head at Chopper's response.

"W-h-o a-r-e y-o-u?" demanded the cyborg, using light signals with his nipples.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SENDING THOSE SIGNALS WITH?!" Usopp slapped his shoulder. "But, can't you see anything?"

"No, it's too bright" said the reindeer.

 

 

The light was getting closer and you had a bad feeling about it. Your eyes widened when you finally realized what it could be if it wasn't Fishman Island. You whipped your head in direction of Franky, yelling loudly:

 

 

"We need to move away! It's an anglerfish!"

"A what-!!"

 

 

The cyborg didn't finish his sentence that the fish in question appeared and opened its mouth to eat your ship whole. You were all tricked by that light. The others panicked, and as you were about to deal with this thing, Franky was able to dodge the anglerfish and skirted around it.

 

 

"That was close!" breathed in relief Usopp.

"It lured us right into its trap! Can we get away?" wondered Franky and froze when a large shadow hovered the Sunny. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"GYAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" shrieked Chopper.

"A SEA MONSTER WITH THE SHAPE OF A HUMAN! AND UMIBOUZU!!"

 

 

The strange giant blinked once and lifted his fist, preparing to attack you. But instead of targeting the Thousand Sunny, he punched the anglerfish's head to the disbelief of everyone.

 

 

"Hey! Angler! You can't do that!" scolded the giant with a high pitched voice. "No eating ships! How many times  do I hafta tell ya? Captain Vander Decken's gonna yell at ya!"

"D-Did he just save us?" squeaked Nami, hair disheveled by how much time she passed her hands through them. 

"L-Let's get out of here! Who cares what happened?!" stammered Usopp. "Both of them are monsters!"

 

 

Then, a ship advanced in your direction from the shadows. The words 'Flying Dutchman' were engraved on the sails with holes in it. It looked like it has sank, but was still somewhat usable.

 

 

" _Dead men tell no tales and know no greed_ " a ghostly voice resonated from the stranger ship.  " _In this country so black that even crows don't fly, the dead need no jewels upon their fingers. They can't even see their own regrets in the darkness. Search for it! Search for it! All sunken treasure belongs to me! I am the world's richest man, Captain Vander Decken!_ "

"It can't be...." croaked Usopp, beginning to lose his voice by the fear.

"Even at the bottom of the sea?!" cried Nami.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S A GHOST SHIP!" shrieked Brook, and the sniper slapped him.

"WHY ARE  _YOU_ GETTING SCARED?! Back then, we really thought you were a ghost!"

"That's a real one!" replied the skeleton, pointing at the Flying Dutchman. "Look at the sail! That's the legendary Flying Dutchman! It's a ship that shouldn't exist in this world! There's a tale from many centuries ago. One day, during a storm, the captain of a ship suddenly went insane. He started throwing his crewmates into the stormy sea, killing them one after another. He even spat in the face of God! The name of that captain was Vander Decken! And the name of the ship was the Flying Dutchman! He incurred the wrath of God, and now he's cursed to drift through the seas, tortured for all eternity!"

 

 

Usopp and Chopper started to run in circles around the ship, screaming their heads out. Robin was casually sketching the ship, and you grew irritated with all the noise the idiots were making. Punching their heads, the both slumped on the ground with a pained sound.

 

 

"Don't panic! It turned out that Brook's ship wasn't a ghost ship either, you remember?" you gritted your teeth. "The only one on that ship was him"

"Yohohoho! (y/n)-san, you are too harsh! And standing at thirty degrees is also harsh!"

 

 

You deadpanned as the skeleton did so, leaning toward you in a certain manner that made him faceplant against your chest. Nami let out an irritated sigh while she slowly lifted her fist and smashed it against Brook's head, causing him to be thrown in a wall.

 

 

"But I guess she's right. Ghost ships don't actually exist, do they?" she said nervously.

"The Kraken was thought to be a mythical monster, yet that turned out to be real" said Robin, ignoring how the ginger girl was gaping at her in fright. "I wouldn't be too surprised if we ran into a real ghost ship"

 

 

Cue for the Weak Trio's eyes to turn white and waterfalls to leak from them. Robin simply smiled, continuing to sketch the Flying Dutchman as you sweatdropped.

 

 

"Robin! This isn't the time to scare them to your own amusement!" barked Franky, and she giggled.

" _Captain Vander Decken! Wadatsumi and Angler seem to have captured a pirate ship!_ "

" _Such foolish humans. Still, that's a pretty good ship. I'm sure it's full of treasure!_ "

"LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI!!" sobbed Usopp, hugging Chopper who did the same.

"HURRY AND COME BACK!" enriched the reindeer.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? We've got no choice but to make it out of this on our own! That way Luffy and the others can get back to us safely!" snapped the cyborg, holding the fainting form of Brook.

" _Angler! Wadatsumi! If you eat the ship, I won't be able to take their treasure! Smash it!_ " ordered the voice of Vander Decken.

"Gotcha!" answered the giant, lifting his fist to strike down the Sunny.

"WAH! THE UMIBOUZU....!" panicked the sniper.

"Franky! Use the Coup de Burst!" said Nami, but Franky shook his head with a frown.

"I can't! We're all out of fuel! We have to refill the cola in the energy room!"

"Shit, I don't know if Steven will be able to completely block the blow but I need to try -  **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Kodama! Jingo Jungle!** " you yelled.

 

 

The tree monster extended his arms outside the bubble, careful to not pierce the skin to deflate it. Steven released a grunt as vines and leaves started to engulf the ship at the same time the Umibouzu swung his fist in your direction. Your eyes widened in panic as you realized that it will be too late. Usopp and Chopper screamed loudly, and the others closed their eyes, waiting for the impact. However, something unexpected happened as a tentacle appeared from your line of vision and punched the giant straight in the jaw.

 

 

"THE KRAKEN?!" shouted in disbelief Chopper.

"Ya bastard..." growled the Umibouzu, standing up and facing the Kraken.

 

 

The beast started to punch the giant repeatedly, reminding you of a certain rubber man's Gatling technique. The creature continued to do so until a voice resonated above it, laced with authority.

 

 

" _That's enough! Cut it out!_ " The Kraken stiffened and let the Umibouzu fall down. " _You did good!_ "

 

 

Steven retreated his vines as you saw Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji sharing the same bubble coming toward the ship. Your head flopped down, your forehead hitting square the railing. Why were you even surprised? Of course he would have the beast with him, he said he would tame it.

 

 

" _Nami-san! Robin-chan! (y/n)-swan!!_ " waved Sanji, blood spurting out of his nose and tainting the bubble.

"Sanji's in trouble! He's had a relapse!" sweated Chopper. "I have to rehabilitate him with something that has less of an impact!"

"Me and Sanji's bubbles burst, so we got into Zoro's" laughed Luffy as he passed through the bubble of the ship and landed on it with the others. "We almost died!"

"Don't make us worry so much!" scolded Nami.

"Finally some space! Being at home really is the best!"

"Luffy! I was so worried!" cried Chopper, hugging his neck.

"I'm impressed by your vitally!" chuckled Franky.

"Well, I'm mostly impressed that Pot Plant didn't get himself lost in the depths of the ocean" you smirked.

"What did you say, you old bitch?" muttered the swordsman, irked.

"Hey, for once I'm complimenting you" you growled, headbutting the male who did the same.

"Oh, but I just did the same thing. Old bitch"

"Jerk head"

"Slut"

"Pussy"

"You know, my day was brightened by your absence"

"If I wanted shit from you, I would squeeze your head"

 

 

The two of you started to wrestle while Nami simply deadpanned at the sight, and let out a long sigh.

 

 

"Anyway, you actually tamed it! That's unbelievable!" smiled the navigator.

"So now you're going to use the Kraken..." giggled Robin.

"That's right! I'm using him to travel like a pro! Isn't that right, Surume?" grinned Luffy.

"WHY'D YOU GIVE HIM A SQUID NAME?!" barked Usopp.

"Right! Now pull the Sunny, Surume!"

 

 

Suddenly, the ocean floor started to shake violently. Everyone paused, even the enemy ship. A red light appeared at the distance, coming closer and closer toward you. Sweat ran down Nami's forehead, her lips wobbling a little:

 

 

"Not good....The underwater volcanoes....are erupting!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're way to close!" Franky gritted his teeth.

"This terrible! Luffy, tell the Kraken to get us away from here as fast as possible!"

"That's unnecessary. It's already running for his life!" you said.

"I never thought I'd see a legendary beast reduced to this!" cried out the sniper.

"That's a big help! You're not so bad after all!" cheered the navigator.

"What an horrible way to run" said bluntly Robin.

"Don't say that! That just shows how terrifying these eruptions are!" retorted Franky, which Brook nodded to eagerly.

"So, what's that guy doing?" Zoro asked, motioning to the love fool who was staring at your photos, drooling.

"It's rehabilitation!" explained Chopper.

"You didn't have to give him photos of (y/n)....." growled the swordsman, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing.

"You wanted them, Zoro?" asked innocently the reindeer in confusion, and Zoro flushed.

"N-No...Maybe?"

"What?" you said over your shoulder, not having heard the whole conversation.

"Nothing!"

"I'd really like to see an eruption!" grinned Luffy, looking at the sight in awe.

"RUN TO THE FRONT OF THE SHIP!!" screamed Usopp.

"That won't help! A few meters doesn't change anything!" snapped the ginger girl.

 

 

One of the volcanoes finally erupted, causing Surume to almost lose its grip on the Sunny, and propelling you all on the ground. Your comrades screamed at the shock, except for Zoro, Robin, Franky and Luffy. No, that idiot was laughing out loud, having the fun of his life. The magma was flowing along the ocean floor, the temperature rising greatly.

 

 

"The currents have started swirling because of the temperature difference!" Nami gritted her teeth, staring at the Log Pose.

"Nami-san. Which way is Fishman Isl--" commenced Sanji, but he nosebleeded once his eyes fell on Nami.

"YOU STILL HAVE INDECENT THOUGHTS EVEN THOUGH WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION?! FOCUS ON YOUR REHABILITATION!" barked Chopper.

"We have to keep moving straight forward!"

 

 

Nami directed the Kraken as it followed her instructions, until it led you to an ocean trench. She told the beast to jump in it, to the confusion of Usopp and Chopper who gaped at her in horror. The magma was getting closer, so you had no moment to think.

You quickly sat down and prepare the Realm you were about to summon, feeling like you will need it soon. Once the Kraken leaped in, there was another eruption, blowing rocks at you.

 

 

"It's a rockfall. Look out!" warned Nami.

"It's collapsing because of the eruption just now!" Chopper eyed the scene in panic.

"If even one of those giant rocks hit the Sunny, it'll be smashed to pieces!" croaked Usopp.

"Dodge them, Surume!"

"I'll leave the bubble and cut them down! Luffy, hold on tight to me!" said Zoro, and your captain nodded. 

"Zoro, no" said Robin, stopping him with her Devil Fruit. "We're eight thousands below the surface. If you leave the bubble, you'll be crushed by the water pressure!"

"Then what can we do?!"

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw** "

 

 

Dragon claws appeared around the ship, and either punched or tossed the rocks who were coming at you. You swatted the projectiles like they were mere flies, narrowing your eyes at a large boulder that decided to fall in your direction. Clenching your fist, the dragon claws gathered together to form a gigantic one, and flicked it in the other direction.

 

 

"Good job, (y/n)!" smiled Luffy.

"They won't stop coming. If only we had a little more time to get away from the cliff...." trailed the navigator.

"Leave that to me!" yelled Usopp, taking his slingshot and fired a green ball.

 

 

Seaweed came out from it, and stopped the rockfall. Chopper congratulated the sniper, who smiled smugly.

 

 

"Awesome!" cried out Luffy, stars in his eyes.

"It should slow it down for a moment. Get away from here while you can, Surume!" shouted Usopp.

 

 

The beast drifted forward, and got away from the rockfall who started once more after the seaweed disappeared. As your comrades felicitated Surume, you and Usopp, a rock crashed against the octopus' skull. It was knocked out, and released its tentacles from the ship.

 

 

 

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 

 

And once more, you found yourself in the darkness.

 


	108. Fountain of Perverseness

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟  Fountain of Perverseness ╢

 

 

 

 

A bright light was the first thing you saw once you opened your eyes after the long fall. Fishes of different colors and shapes were swimming above you, and for a moment, you thought you were simply just a few meters below the surface with how bright in comparison of your trip in the deep sea.

 

 

"Light? Even though we're this far below?" wondered Robin, looking at the ceiling of the ocean.

"It's so bright! My eyes are blinded...." Brook said, squinting his cavities at the 'sun'. "Though I have no eyes that can be blinded. Yohohoho!"

"Hey, guys! Come and look at this!" yelled Luffy, earning the attention of everyone as he pointed in a direction. "Up there, above us! Is that it, Nami?"

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. The compass is pointing towards that island!" smiled the navigator. "That's...."

"Fishman Island!!!"

 

 

The island resided inside a bubble, floating above the ocean floor. There was a reef at the top, and you could see a small bubble inside the main island's one. Behind it was a large tree that reached high at the sea's ceiling. 

 

 

"It's covered in an enormous bubble! And there are clouds on the inside?" questioned in surprise Nami. "Maybe there's air in there!"

"If that's Fishman Island, does that mean we're ten thousand meters below the surface?" asked Chopper.

"What are those enormous trees doing so deep in the sea?" inquired Usopp.

"We did it! We're here!" cheered Luffy.

"One of the most famous spots on the Grand Line!" said Franky, doing his special pose.

"The island where the mermaids dance...The beautiful mermaid princess...Finally, I'm here!" exclaimed in happiness Sanji, his visible eye now in the shape of a heart. "In the paradise I've dreamed of since I was a kid!"

 

 

He started to chant the name of mermaids with Brook, doing a little dance at the same time. Until his nose exploded with a nosebleed, this time worst than before.

 

 

"Sanji! It's hopeless!" cried Usopp with wide eyes. "Just imagining it caused him to become like this?!"

"Sanji!" yelled Chopper as the chef fell on the deck in slow motion, clutching the photos of the girls and you. "I'm so sorry, Sanji! I couldn't rehabilitate you in time! It'd be better if you didn't meet the real mermaids"

"Doctor! Meeting the mermaids of Fishman Island is his dream!" retorted the sniper, closing his eyes dramatically. You could actually hear a funeral song in the background.

"But if he meets them, he'll die!"

"I don't mind" breathed Sanji, pushing Chopper's hoof away. "I don't want to live the rest of my life without fulfilling this dream. I'd rather see the mermaids and die from over-excitement"

"YOU'RE THE WORST" snarled Usopp angrily.

"I  _WILL_ MEET THE MERMAIDS!" declared the chef, fire engulfing him.

"So hot!" said Chopper, gazing in amazement as the fire turned pink.

"The flames of perversion?!" squeaked the other.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what sort of meat they eat on Fishman Island?" grinned Luffy, his tongue out as he started drooling.

"Luffy, could you wipe that drool off your face and ask Surume a favor?" you sighed.

"Yes. We need to search the entrance to Fishman Island" nodded Nami.

"Oi! What's with those guys?!" demanded the cyborg, pointing to sea monsters who were approaching your ship.

"Who are they?!" growled Zoro, a hand already on his swords.

 

 

Various kind of sea monsters, but they all reminded you of animals in a zoo: giraffe, lion, elephant, rhinoceros, gorilla...What the heck was wrong with those guys?

 

 

"IT'S A HERD OF SEA MONSTERS!" shrieked Nami, clutching her face. 

"WE'RE DONE FOR! AND WE MADE IT SO FAR!" enriched Usopp.

"Those sea monsters are so cool!" said Luffy with a smile, too oblivious to death herself. "Huh? There's someone riding it..."

" _Why are you letting those humans boss you around...Kraken?_ " demanded a fishman, and the octopus flinched.

 

 

Sweat ran down its skin, and out of sudden, decided to make a run for it. Its tentacles released the ship while it roared in fear.

 

 

"What are you doing, Surume?! Carry us for the last stretch too!" snapped Luffy.

"This isn't the time for that! Hold on!" yelled Usopp at the beast too. "Don't get thrown off the ship!"

"My eyes are spinning!" Chopper's eyes were now looking like swirls as he grew dizzy with the Sunny turning in every direction.

"Mine are too!" added Brook. "Though I do not have eyes that can spin!"

 

 

The Thousand Sunny landed hard on the ocean floor, your comrades groaning in pain at the shock. You were clutching the railing tightly, feeling you were about to vomit. You exhaled and inhaled deeply, your body slumping down on the deck. Robin shot a worried look at you:

 

 

"Are you okay, (y/n)?"

"I feel like someone just decided to put my guts inside a washing machine" you croaked, forehead turning blue.

"Here, lay down"

 

 

You blinked when the archaeologist decided to yank you toward her, and laid you down with your head on her laps. However, you started to blush furiously at the sight above you, since the only thing you saw was....well, her endowed chest.

 

 

"Do you feel better?" she asked with a sweet voice, and even if you couldn't see her face, you knew that she was hiding a smirk. Oh, she's totally aware of what she's doing.

"Y-Yeah...My guts are now in the drying machine..." you groaned.

"W-We've ended up right in the middle of the herd of sea beasts!" screamed Usopp.

" _You're the Straw Hat Crew, aren't you?_ " 

"W-Who are you?! How do you know about us?" asked Luffy.

" _Of course I know you. You're the pirates who took out Arlong's crew. If that's all you'd done, our reaction would be obvious. But of all things, two years ago you defended Hachi-san, a former member of Arlong's crew...and from what I hear, you even beat up one of those despicable Celestial Dragons! Acts worthy of Fisher Tiger, the hero of Fishman Island who we all admire!_ "

"Fish...Tiger?" repeated Robin with a raised brow.

" _I can't decide what to do with you_ " continued the fishman with ginger hair. " _Are you friends, or foes? I'll let you choose...Will you join us, the New Fishman Pirates. Or will you refuse us? If you say no, we'll sink you right here and now_ "

"What?!" frowned your captain.

"Franky, refill the fuel" whispered Nami to the shipwright who tilted his head.

"Huh? What are you planning?"

"There's no way Luffy and the others will do what those guys say. Even so, we're ten thousand meters underwater. We can't even fight back down here. There's no chance of winning. So let's flee! We'll use up all the air left on the ship in one last Coup de Burst to charge straight toward the island!"

"Are you serious?!"

"It's either that, or we came all this way just to die" retorted the navigator.

"True. I can't see any other way to survive this" nodded Robin.

"Right! I'll go fill up the fuel tanks! Franky! You steer the ship!" said Usopp, running to go in the lower levels of the Sunny. 

"You got that! I'll handle this superbly!" said the cyborg, folding the sails.

"(y/n)...Can you protect the ship long enough for us to go?" demanded Nami, and you hummed.

"Already on the way" you replied, the Wheel under your feet.

" _So, will you become our underling, Straw Hat Luffy?_ "

"No way. Moron!" grinned Luffy tauntingly, and the fishmen grunted in surprise.

" _You refuse...You reject my invitation to join the New Fishman Pirates?! In that case, you are enemies of the fishmen! Just a group of sinful humans!_ "

"Idiots!" the young boy continued to irk them by pulling his own cheeks, making a grimace. "Why should I have to be your underling?!"

"Luffy! You really shouldn't taunt them!" sobbed Chopper.

" _What a shame. There's no way I can let you pass now. You're gonna sink right now! Sea lion!_ "

 

 

The sea monster roared and charged forward. However, the minute he got closer to the Sunny, it was sent crashing down on the ocean floor by a punch from a spectral dragon claw. Hammond's eyes widened as six dragon claws surrounded the ship, their palm open in a stop motion. You chuckled lowly, bringing a hand over your hip as you sauntering sultrily forward.

 

 

"As if I would let you do that...." you cooed, eye flashing purple. "Come closer, and you will be  _the ones sinking_ "

" _Oi, what the hell is she?! Sea lion, just sinks them already!_ " barked the fishman.

" _I've finished refilling the fuel!_ " yelled the voice of Usopp through a Den-Den Mushi. " _Franky, we're good to go!_ "

"Roger that!" smiled Franky.

 

 

Hearing that, you dismissed the dragon claws and closed the Realm immediately before Franky used the Coup de Burst. The ship sailed pass the sea monsters and the fishmen, who blinked in surprise at the unusual move. As the Sunny was going toward the large bubble, the air was dissapearing, causing the coating to deflate and push you all on the ground.

 

 

"I'll be flattened..." grunted Chopper.

"I cannot fill my lungs....Though I do not have lungs...Yohohoho!" Brook tried to laugh it off.

"Endure it! Until we break through to Fishman Island!" Nami gritted her teeth.

"We're breaking through!" announced Franky.

"Wait for me, my dear mermaids!" cried Sanji in passion.

 

 

Once the Sunny passed through the bubble, the coating came off. It was absorbed by it.

 

 

"Look ahead!" Brook pointed forward.

"This bubble has two layers!" realized Robin. "A normal ship would plummet to the bottom in this air-filled layer!"

"We're gonna use another Burst to get across! Hold on tight!"

"Wait, it's water-" you started but it was already too late.

 

 

Before the Sunny could use another Coup de Burst, the ship passed through the next layer of the bubble, completely filled with water. Your comrades lost their grip on the ship, and started to float inside with the Devil Fruit users drowning. The current was too strong, so nobody could hold each other. You were loosing consciousness as the water filled your lungs, the last bubbles of air escaping your lips.

 

* * *

 

You groaned, feeling your head spinning. You woke up and saw the ceiling of a house. Or what it seems like to. 

 

 

"She's awake!" cried the voice of Usopp, whose face hovered you form from your left.

"(y/n)!!" cried out Chopper and Luffy, who jumped on top of you and pampered you with cuddles and sniffles.

"O-Oi! Let go!" you barked at them, pushing their faces away from yours.

"(y/n)-swan! You look even more radiant than in your sleep!" cooed Sanji, his hands entwined together.

 

 

You sat up, the two idiots still hugging your sides and wailing like you just came back from the dead. You noticed that you were wearing different clothes, with white shorts and a blue shirt with the word 'Bubbles' written across your chest. Sanji immediately nosebleeded when the blanket fell from your shoulders, and Chopper released you to aid him.

Raising a brow at your attire, your eyes traveled to what it looked like a small kitchen, a familiar mermaid with green hair preparing a meal. 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" smiled Keimi as she turned to face you.

"My, it has been a long time since I saw you" you replied.

"Indeed. I'm happy to see you again!"

"But if Keimi is here, so that means...."

"We're arrived at Fishman Island!" Luffy finished for you, lifting his head up from your stomach to grin at you.

"Oi, didn't I tell you to let go?" you growled, and your captain chuckled.

"But you're so soft!"

"Let go!"

"Apparently, the mermaids saved us when we were about to drown" said Chopper with a smile.

"Indeed! There's no point in hiding it. We were all unconscious until now" agreed Usopp.

"This is Keimi-chan's house" said Sanji, and tossed the straw hat on the ebony male's head.

"I'm sorry" the mermaid scratched the back of hair sheepishly. "I was planning to meet up with you, but I didn't think you were coming until next month"

"Don't sweat it! Where are the others?" your captain asked, and the reindeer frowned sadly.

"Well...It appears we were separated. I wonder if they're all okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah...I tried to reach them for as long as I could, but we were the only ones dragged to the bottom" explained the chef.

"Well, I'm sure they'll manage somehow" chuckled Luffy.

"Bones won't be much good in the water, but they've got the trashcan and muscle-brain with them. So I think it'll be fine" you sighed.

"I really want to see the others soon. Ah, here. You must be cold, right? I made some soup, so drink up and get warm" smiled Keimi, offering you bowls of a green moisture with seaweed in it. "Ta-daah! Cold seaweed soup! It's delicious!"

 

 

You stared at the mermaid silently, a blank expression crossing your face. You were wondering how long it will take before she realizes her mistake. Usopp tilted his head to the side, gazing at the still smiling mermaid.

 

 

"Cold...soup?" the sniper repeated inquisitively, and Keimi nodded but paused.

".......................................YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COLD SOUP WON'T WARM YOU UP AT ALL!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wide eyes bulged out of their sockets and tongue too.

"YEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled too Usopp with the exact expression as hers.

"I GOT IT WRONG!!!!"

 

 

Both imbeciles continued to scream in unison, and slapped each other's hands in a weird fashion. You deadpanned at the scene, letting your hand collide with your face and slide down slowly.

 

 

"It's fine, Keimi-chan" cooed Sanji with a blush, and took a sip from the soup. "On the contrary, it does warm me up!"

"What do you mean 'On the contrary'?......" sweatdropped Chopper.

"Oi! Sanji, I want some too!" exclaimed Luffy.

 

 

Then, five small mermaids came toward you while holding a sheet containing everyone's clothes. The guys smiled and thanked them as they handed the clothes over to you.

 

 

"By the way, who are you guys?" asked Luffy, eyeing the small mermaids.

"They are my friends. The Killifish Mermaid Quintuplets" Keimi introduced them.

" _I'm Ichika!_ "

" _I'm Nika_!"

" _I'm Sanka!_ "

" _I'm Yonka!_ "

" _I'm Yonka Two_ "

"Shouldn't that be Goka?!" cried out Usopp in disbelief.

"They're fast swimmers, and quite well-informed too. This is the bottom of the Mermaid Bay. We're in the ladies' dormitory of the city's Mermaid Café, so I have lots of friends here"

"L-L-L-L-Ladies' dormitory?!" gulped the blonde, tightening too hard his tie.

"C-Crap!" said in unison Usopp and Chopper.

"KEIMI-CHAN! W-W-WHAT IS THIS M-MERMAID CAFÉ YOU SPEAK OF?!" the chef began drooling, his cheeks blushing furiously.

"It's the café where I work as a waitress" she answered. "There are plenty of beautiful mermaids there"

"BEAUTIFUL?! MERMAIDS?!" 

 

 

The male hyperventilated, his creepy fantasies feeling his mind as he started to lose consciousness on the spot. Usopp and Chopper panicked at his sides, telling themselves that he was in big trouble.

 

 

"LIKE HELL!!" the chef suddenly stood back up.

"HE'S BACK!"

"I..." Sanji let himself fall on his knees dramatically. "I swore that nosebleeds wouldn't make me lose consciousness while I was on Fishman Island! So please...Haven't I suffered enough?"

"You sure are serious about this" the sniper sweatdropped.

"Guys, I'm about to change. So don't you dare turn around or I swear you'll become ladies when I'm done with you" you warned darkly at the males who flinched.

"Y-yes, ma'am!!"

 

 

You took the brim of the blue shirt and started to lift it up. However, you stopped dead in your tracks when you felt eyes on you. You whipped your head back, and in coincidence the guys whistled 'innocently' except for Chopper, who was following your instructions like the good boy he is.

You narrowed your eyes, and slowly dragged your hand to take one of your guns. Using the free one, you continued to lift your shirt until you got rid off it. You put on your bra, and before you could even strap it:

 

 

"(Y/N)-SWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" boomed the voice of Sanji.

"You idiot!" scolded the sniper.

"SANJI IS DYING!" panicked Chopper. "AND....LUFFY IS BLEEDING FROM THE NOSE TOO?!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

 

 

You clutched your bra tightly against you to cover your chest, a dark aura engulfing you. The boys winced, and they gaze in horror at the cold atmosphere that suddenly filled the room. Standing up from the bed, you eyed evilly your comrades with a smirk. Chopper quickly stepped aside, sensing danger emanating from you.

You cracked your fists:

 

 

" **Now....Who wants to go first?** " you inquired.

 

 

Distinct screams echoed from the house, causing any mermaids or fishes to stop what they were doing and stare in disbelief at the building. 

 

 

"(Y/N)! NOT MY FAMILY JEWELS!!!" shrieked femininely Luffy. 

 

 

 

 

"Now, let's go upstairs! I'll introduce you to my friends!" smiled Keimi after you were done putting on your clothes.

"G-Good idea...." the guys said in unison.

 

 

They were barely recognizable, with their face swollen from all the hard hits you gave them. Keimi led you outside where a sea turtle was waiting for you. You climbed inside with the others, and the animal blew inside a whistle before swimming up like an elevator.

 

 

"These are the underwater Coral Apartments" told the mermaid. "My room is on the lowest floor, since it's the cheapest. The highest levels, where the sun shines, are the most expensive"

"Huh? Are you poor? By the way, what about Hachi and Pappug?" said Luffy.

"Haccchin got badly injured about a year ago"

"Yeah. He was protecting the Sunny on the Sabaody Archipelago, wasn't he?"

"I heard that his injuries have more or less healed but Hacchin was originally a resident of the Fishman District, so he's recovering there"

"Fishman District?" you raised a brow.

"It's kind of a scary place, but if you guys are with me, I don't mind giving you a tour" spoke Keimi.

"Let's go there after! I have to meet Hachi and thank him, after all!" declared Luffy.

"Sure, I got it! Uh...And as for Pappug...He's a super-famous designer, so he's got a huge mansion in Fishverly Hills, the most luxurious part of Fishman Island! I,m going there to deliver clams for him today. Why don't you come along?"

"Aren't you his owner? Why don't you live together?"

"I don't really fit in there" she chuckled. "And the clams in these parts taste better anyway. We're almost there!"

"Hey, what are those straw-like things?" Usopp pointing to the tubes.

"This is the Water Road, created by the bubble craftsmen of the island. The fishes and merfolk like me ride it. Just watch!"

 

 

The mermaid exited the bubble and went through the tube, while the turtle finally reached the surface. Keimi gained your attention as she was still in the Water Road, showing you all how she could even swim in the sky.

 

 

"There are clouds and a sky here in the deep sea!" cried out in surprise Usopp.

"You're right! How does that work?" stars filled Chopper's eyes.

" _Hey, Keimi!_ "

 

 

Sanji's ears immediately perked up, sniffing the air in search for woman's voice's origin. Keimi's smile widened, and she waved to people who were standing in a small lagoon. They were all mermaids.

 

 

"Are your friends alright now? The pirates who drowned, I mean...." said a woman with jet black hair, pulled into ponytails. 

"You're the ones who didn't come through the entrance, right?" guessed another with pink hair, putting on lipstick.

"Hello. You don't look too scary" said sweetly a mermaid with blue hair.

"Illegal immigrants? How wild! I really like pirates" said sultrily one with brown hair.

"It's almost like a fairy tale!" beamed Usopp. "The coral continent! The mermaids' bay!"

 

 

Sanji was sobbing, and Luffy noted that he was crying harder than he did when he left the Baratie. The chef threw his arms in the air:

 

 

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND IT! IT'S MY ALL BLUE!"

"Are you really sure about that, Sanji-kun?" you growled lowly, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I'll introduce them to you! This is Luffy-chin, the captain!" started Keimi.

"Nice to meetcha!" he said, waving.

"The crying one is Sanji-chin! And this is Usopp-chin with the nose!"

"Nice to meet you!" the sniper gave a thumb up.

"Chopper-chin the raccoon dog!"

"I'M A REINDEER!" barked the doctor.

"And finally, this is (y/n)-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah...Nice to meet you and all" you grunted, still pissed for an unknown reason (you'll never admit it out loud that you were jealous a little).

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked softly a green haired mermaid, holding Sanji's hand. "Welcome! Let's dance together in the ocean!"

"Oh...I understand....There's no way such joy could exist...I must have died today" sulked the chef.

"NEGATIVE! SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DURING THE PAST TWO YEARS?!" shouted Usopp. "This island is the paradise you've always dreamed of, right?!"

"Sanji, you're so funny!" laughed Luffy.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji was fooling around with his mermaids while you and the others sat in a more quiet place. You were still staring at the love pervert with eyes narrowed to slits, a dark cloud hovering you. Usopp and Luffy were staring gazing at you in confusion.

 

 

"Looks like he's back to his old self now that he's here" muttered Usopp.

"Yeah, hurray...." you drawled in sarcasm.

"Is it willpower? You guys are so lucky, being able to swim and all" pouted Luffy.

"Luffy-chin, you can swim too if you use a bubble. Just ask one of the technicians in town, and they'll put it right on" suggested Keimi.

"Really?!"

"Anyway, I'm relieved. If he gets another nosebleed, I won't be able to treat him since I'm out of blood hags" sighed Chopper. "Sanji has a rare blood type after all"

"Huh? Are you sure he'll be alright?" asked Usopp, and then lowered his voice. "And what about (y/n)?...She looks so pissed"

"I don't know. Maybe because of Sanji?"

"I have an idea"

 

 

You were still frowning in your own corner, fingers tapping against your crossed arms. You blinked when Usopp and Chopper suddenly shoved themselves on you and started to tickle you. Your lips were tightly stuck together as you tried to not let them get what they want, but unfortunately a snort left from you.

And then you exploded in laughter, struggling to get rid of their wandering hands and hooves.

 

 

"There you go! Now she's all happy again!" laughed Usopp.

"S-Stop it! I can't-" you managed to say before you went into a new fit of giggles, clutching unto Usopp's arm who was enrolled around your waist so you wouldn't run away.

"Come on, (y/n)! Lighten up!" added Chopper, poking your cheeks.

"There's someone here on Fishman Island I really want to meet! Jimbei!" you heard Luffy say, and the guys stopped tickling you to gaze at him.

"Boss Jimbei?"

"W-Wait, Luffy, when you say Jimbei....You didn't befriend another Shichibukai, did you?!" cried out Usopp. "Oh, wait, he quit during the war, so I guess he's an ex-Shichibukai now"

"Yup! He's my friend!" your captain grinned.

"W-WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? First the Empress of Amazon Lily, now this"

"I would be glad to see Sushi-kun once more" you said.

"I promised I'd meet him on this island!"

"Now that you mention it, I read an article that said you were with Boss Jimbei" said Keimi.

"Where is Jimbei?"

"Uh...Well, he isn't on the island. You know how he quit from the Shichibukai during the war two years ago? Because of that, the former members of the Fishman Pirates couldn't stay on this island anymore. So they all left together with Boss Jimbei"

"Huh?! So does that mean I can't see him?" frowned Luffy.

"It's a long story, but basically the war had a great impact on this island too"

" _Keimi! A ship is coming!_ " warned Ichika.

" _A ship might be coming_ " said Nika.

" _A royal ship is coming!_ " added Sanka.

" _Maybe nobody's on it!_ " continued Yonka.

" _Of course there's somebody on it!_ " frowned Yonka Two.

"Who's onboard the ship, Killifish-chins?"

" _We don't know yet. The royal ship, such a rare sight!_ "

" _A ship that hardly ever comes here!_ "

" _Maybe they're here to arrest Luffy-chin and the others, since they're illegal immigrants?_ "

"You all have to hide, Luffy-chin!"

 

 

You did as told as the royal ship arrived. Trumpets were heard from it, an announcer stepped outside, stating that the three Neptune Brothers have arrived. The first prince with blue hair demanded if the mermaids had seen any of you. The second son was talking in a weird way like he was singing a song, and the last one didn't stop dancing.

They left shortly after the mermaids answered them that they didn't caught sight of you. However, a certain blonde male couldn't stay hidden forever. The man's nosebleed looked like an eruption of a volcano, a fountain of blood in the shape of a mermaid.

 

 

"SANJI!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" cried out Usopp.

"That idiot! He's going to give away our position!" you shouted.

 


	109. Fishman Island

# ╟ Fishman Island ╢

 

 

"That fool! Him and his pervy thoughts!" you grunted as you lifted the chef on the shore.

"All that blood...Sanji's in trouble!" cried out Luffy in worry.

"It didn't work! All the excitement he was holding in erupted!" said Usopp.

"Sanji!" shrieked Chopper.

 

 

The reindeer went to aid him as best as he could right now, but you knew that what the blonde needed right now was a blood transfusion. You watched as the royal ship of Neptune's sons returned to the bay, having heard and seen all the commotion. Luffy stood up and faced them as you took a defensive stance, ready to protect the moron if you have to.

 

 

"Please, wait!" pleaded Chopper, gaining the attention of the soldiers who were pointing their spears at you. "We're sorry about entering the country illegally! But if you're gonna arrest us, please do it later! Is there anyone here willing to donate their blood?! Without help, our companion will be dead within an hour! He has blood type S Rh negative. It's not very common, but is there anyone here with that type?! Or do mermen and fishmen have different blood from humans? Is there anyone?!"

"You can't..You can't die such a ridiculous death!" snapped Usopp at the chef, who was still convulsing with an idiotic smile.

"Please, anyone! I'm begging you!" begged Luffy, falling on his knees in front of the soldiers and the princes. "Give Sanji blood!"

"Luffy-chin, Chopper-chin! Both mermen and fishmen have the same blood types as humans. It's possible to do a blood transfusion! But..." trailed Keimi.

 

 

A weird laughed resonated loudly across the bay, and the same group of fishmen from before appeared. Hammond advanced forward, a cocky smirk on his face:

 

 

"These humans are spouting nonsense!"

" _Prince Fukaboshi, it's Hammond of the Fishman District_ " spoke a guard to the prince with blue hair.

"Give our blood to an inferior species like you humans?" continued Hammond with a raised brow. "Nobody on Fishman Island would be so obliging! And even if you found someone...the human haters on this island would subject them to Judgment of the Dark Night!"

"Judgment?" you repeated with narrowed eyes.

"That kid can just lie there and bleed to death. He's completely beyond help!" spoke with venom the fishman. "There's an old law in this country...' _You shall not share your blood with humans_ ' "

"What?!" cried out Usopp.

"Make no mistake! This law was created by you humans. During our long history together, you humans have always feared us as monsters! You were the ones who forbade the mixing of our blood! That is what caused the death of Fishman Island's hero, Fisher Tiger"

"Fisher Tiger?" repeated Luffy with furrowed brows, thinking that he heard of this name before.

"The man who put his life on the line to free all slaves, regardless of their species. He died after a bloody battle, even though he could have been easily saved by a blood transfusion!" explained Hammond.  "The heartless humans refused to give him blood...so he died! Straw Hat. I only have one thing to say. Disregard the life of that one underling of yours, and come with us to the Fishman District! The captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Hody Jones-sama, wants to see you!"

"Shut up! I don't anything about your rule but, please, isn't there anyone here with the blood type S Rh negative?! We don't care what we have to do in return! For now, just save his life!"

 

 

No answer came from the soldiers or the mermaids. You couldn't blame the latest since you were pretty sure that no one of them did have the same blood type. But then, if there was one, she wouldn't dare raise her hand in fear of what could happen with that Judgment.

 

 

"I'm telling you, it's pointless. If you're not gonna come willingly.... " threatened Hammond, lifting a cannon under his arm and aiming it at Luffy.

" **Gear Second** " stated Luffy, steam coming out of his body and teleported himself out of the fishman's range.

"....We'll just bring you along by force!" finished the fishman, firing a net of Sea Stones.

"I thought I already told you..." grunted your captain, avoiding the net and reappearing in front of them. "I won't do what you say!  **Jet Pistol!** "

 

 

The fishmen were pushed backward and far away from your group. The sea monster who was with them decided to take this time to charge at Luffy from behind. Usopp and Chopper both yelled out warning at their friend, but your captain simply opened one palm and used Haki to stop it. The beast whimpered, and lowered its head like a scolded puppy.

You almost found it cute.

 

 

"Well, he is certainly becoming good at it" you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Shishishi, your old man was a good teach after all!" grinned the ebony male.

" _Luffy-chin!_ " called Keimi, who stole the royal ship without them realizing it. " _Bring Sanji aboard! Let's go to the city! There are plenty of humans at the port in the city. Hurry!_ "

"Alright!" responded Luffy.

 

 

Your captain enrolled his arm around your comrades and you, and stretched the other to grab on of the royal ship. You all climbed on top of the giant fish, and Luffy told the mermaid that they were ready to go. With the indignant cries of the soldiers that yelled at your group to stop, the royal ship sailed in the direction of the town.

 

 

"I'm so sorry. If only I had the same blood type, I would gladly help" frowned sadly Keimi, looking at Sanji over her shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's his fault for having perverted thoughts in the first place" replied Usopp. "Just look! He's still grinning"

" _...and yet they were bouncy...._ " you managed to hear from the perverted cook.

"Sanji! Just stop it already! Don't imagine anything at all! We don't have a second to spare!" scolded the doctor.

"Still, this reminds me of the discrimination that you and Hachi suffered on Sabaody two years ago" sighed Usopp. "It looks like the problem runs deep. I never thought a nosebleed could become something serious like this"

"Yeah...Even if we get to the city, I'm still a bit worried. Will we find someone willing to donate blood on time?" said the mermaid.

"How so?" you asked.

"In the past month, no humans have come to the island at all. You are the first guests we've bad in a while"

"Why? Isn't this a famous tourist spot?" said Luffy.

"Yeah, it is, but...We don't know for sure, but there's a rumor that something is interfering with travelers' voyages. That there's some shadowy force behind all of this...People all over the country are talking about it"

 

 

The royal ship finally reached the city, and the guys started to shout at the citizens if there was anyone with the same blood type as the chef. However, none of the fishmen or mermen present wanted to volunteer. And there was no human in sight. They were all looking away with their eyes closed tightly, trying to forget your presences.  You gritted your teeth, and with a snarl jumped from the ship with Sanji under your arm.

Your comrades called after you, disbelief plastered on their face as you put the chef down carefully. Clapping your hands together:

 

 

" **Animal Realm:** **Xbalanque!** "

 

 

Your body shifted to your panther form, causing some fishmen to yell out in horror at the sudden appearance of this giant animal. You brought Sanji between your jaw, and ran through the crowd of people in search for humans. You stopped at a corner and sniffed the air, your vision becoming purple as you tried to distinguish people whose blood where S Rh negative. To your relief, you saw two red figures at the distance and ran toward them.

You reverted to your human form once you landed at their feet:

 

 

"Please, you have to help us!" you pleaded, eyeing the two persons in front of you. "That man needs a blood transfusion and quick!"

"Hmmm~"

 

 

You blinked once you got a good look of them: they were Okama, wearing too much makeup to your liking. Your eyes widened when one of them pinched the pale cheek of Sanji and giggled:

 

 

"That cutie needs a blood transfusion?~ And what type is he?" cooed the Okama.

"S Rh negative"

"Ooooh~ How lucky of him that the two of us have the same blood type!" said the other. "This way, please! We have no time to lose, and the world will be a darker place if we lose this cutie~"

 

 

You deadpanned as the two gave an exaggerated wink, and brought Sanji in a small home just at the corner to your luck. The others arrived a few minutes later, out of breath with how fast you were on your four limbs in panther form. Chopper faced you, a worried expression on:

 

 

"W-Where's Sanji?!"

"I think he will survive" you stated with a relieve sigh. "I was able to find humans with the same blood type..."

"Thank god!" said Chopper, letting himself flop down in tiredness on the floor.

"What a relief!" added your captain, beaming.

"Yes! Good job (y/n)!" said Usopp, hugging your side.

"Let go!" you barked, but the sniper ignored you and continued to do so.

 

 

The chef's condition was stable, but still sleeping deeply in the small house that served as an infirmary. Everyone were waiting in the same room for his awakening, with both Keimi and Chopper standing close to his bed. Finally, after a few hours of the blood transfusion, the blonde male let out a groan and opened his eyes.

 

 

"Where am I?" he asked, and your comrades released a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" said the reindeer, his head falling on the bed's sheet.

"We're in the house of one of my friends from the port town" replied a teary eyed Keimi. "Sanji-chin, you'd lost most of the blood in your body!"

"I'm so glad we were able to find a donor with the same blood type!"

"I see...My blood, huh?" murmured the blonde, and sat up. "What happened to me?"

"You mustn't get up so suddenly! Stay in bed!" you scolded, slapping his naked shoulder. "Don't ever do that again! Last time you ever see a mermaid - beside you Keimi, of course!"

"Aww~ (y/n)-swan was worried about me~" said the male with hearts floating all around him.

"No, Sanji! It isn't the time to have perverted thoughts about (y/n)!" snapped the reindeer.

"But really, why did the fishmen refuse to give him blood?" groaned Luffy. "We ran all over town after (y/n), but we couldn't find any humans!"

"I honestly thought it was hopeless!" enriched the sniper.

"Thanks for helping me, guys" said Sanji. "But...I can't remember a thing. Where was I, and what was I doing?"

"It's better that way" you growled, crossing your arms over your chest with flushed cheeks from the anger.

"Though, I can almost recall it, but..."

"DON'T RECALL IT!!" cried out Luffy and Usopp, jumping out of their seats.

"If you get another nosebleed, you'll be beyond saving!" warned the doctor.

"Oh, right!" suddenly said Usopp as he stood up and went to the pink curtain. "Sanji, let me introduce the blood donors (y/n) found at the bar. You really should thank them"

 

 

A hand passed through the small opening the sniper gave, revealing a smooth arm with nails well manicured. Sanji blinked at the sight, and mistook it as a woman's:

 

 

"You mean I was given blood by...a delicate lady?" said slowly the chef.

 

 

He went out about one of his wildest fantasies, his eyes turning into hearts. However, once the curtains was pushed away to reveal the two Okamas, everything shattered.

 

 

"Silly, it's alright!~"

"If you like, we'll gladly give you more, silly~"

 

 

Sanji screamed loudly as he jumped from the bed, and entered in panic mode. He couldn't stand still as Chopper tried to calm the pervert down from worsening his condition. Your captain let out a loud laugh, sitting back down and crossed his arms behind his head:

 

 

"I'm glad you've recovered"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm going to hang around the city, Chopper. I leave Sanji-kun to you, boys" you said to the two Okamas and the reindeer.

"Count on us, darling!~" replied in unison the Okamas.

"Be careful, (y/n)" warned the doctor with a slight frown.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, (Y/N)-SWAN!" panicked the chef, and you sweatdropped as he fell from the bed and Chopper quickly reprimanded for being reckless in his condition.

"Come on, they will take care of you" you sweated.

"We will bring you back to the best of your health!" winked the blonde Okama, and the chef shivered.

"YOU'RE THE WORST FOR MY HEALTH! Not seeing my beautiful (y/n)-swan at my side is a pure nightmare..."

"Sanji! Don't think further! You're going to have indecent thoughts about our Master Gunner!" shouted Chopper.

 

 

Luffy and Usopp has left with Keimi to visit a woman named Shyarly, who was also her boss and a fortune teller. You exited the house of the Okamas and walked through the town in search for something to pass the time. Steven jumped on top of your shoulder, and stayed there as you visited this country. As you passed some fishmen and mermaids, you remarked how they were watching you from the corner of their eyes. 

Some of them flinched when you would stare back at them, quickly averting their gaze on you. On a side, you understood why they would judge with everything that happened within the history between fishmen and humans, but at the same time thought it was foolish to fight discrimination with discrimination. It's only a never ending cycle that hurt both sides.

 

 

" _M-Miss, that's impossible!_ "

" _It's too expensive! Let's make it 20,000 berries_ "

" _B-But, m-miss..._ "

 

 

You arched a brow as you stretched your neck to look inside a shop filled with clothes and jewelry. You deadpanned as you caught sight of Nami trying to make an outrageous deal with the shop assistant. You grew even more exasperated when you saw the large pile of clothes on the counter to pay. 

 

 

"Er...Nami?" you waved hesitantly, and the ginger girl blinked before she turned to face the entrance of the shop.

"(y/n)! So you were able to get here too?" she beamed, and you nodded, walking to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm buying clothes, of course. However, they are too expensive! They are really cute, but I can't afford them at this price. Let's make it 10,000!"

"That's too cruel, Miss! It's less than half price!" exclaimed the assistant, and sweated when she narrowed her eyes and shoved one finger at his face.

"5,000 berries, then!"

"That's lower..." you groaned.

" _(y/n)! Nami!_ " yelled a voice outside.

 

 

Luffy was there with the others, along with Pappug and Brook. The navigator let out a shout of surprise at the sight of the mermaid, and quickly ran up to her. As they conversing quietly together, the skeleton approached you with a hand over his chest:

 

 

"(y/n)-san. May I see your panties?" was the first think he asked.

"Heck no, you damn pervert!" you barked, and slammed your foot inside his stomach.

"Yohohohoho! Is it a thong then?-ACK"

 

 

Brook's face smashed against the ground as you pounded his head with your right fist. You gritted your teeth in irritation at the skeleton, yelling profanities and insults while the rest of your comrades sweatdropped. Pappug offered to your group to take everything that pleased them in the shop for free, stating that it was a way to pay back his debt from two years ago.

However, you watched in disbelief as they decided to take everything in the shop....literally. While the starfish shouted at your comrades about how they were merciless, a bright light shone through the windows from the sky, and another assistant came running in telling that  _he_ has come.

 

 

"Why did he come down to the lower world?...." paled Pappug once he exited the shop and gazed at the sky.

"This is the first time I've seen him in person!" added Keimi with the same expression.

 

 

An old merman sitting on top a whale descended to land a few feet away from you. Silence hovered your group and the citizens as they gazed with wide eyes this person with a crown over his head. Luffy tilted his head to the side, and as blunt as ever:

 

 

"Who is that old man?"

"Idiot, you don't know who he is?! That man is the king of the Ryugu Kingdom on Fishman Island - Neptune-sama!" exclaimed indignantly Pappug.

"That's a big merman there..." muttered the sniper under his breath.

"I prefer mermaids..." said Brook.

"CUT IT OUT, GUYS!" panicked the starfish.

"He's a very hairy old man!" continued your captain, ignoring how Pappug was doing his best to make a good impression to the king.

"THAT'S RUDE! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"

"The whale...is cute" you said, cheeks turning pink.

 

 

King Neptune continued to eye each one of you, scrutinizing under narrowed blue eyes. Then, the merman faced a familiar shark wearing a shirt to his right:

 

 

"Megalo! Are you sure that it was these people-jamon?"  he asked, and the shark nodded.

"Oh? We saw that shark in the water!" said Nami.

"Yeah, that one wearing clothes!" enriched Usopp.

"You Straw Hat people" spoke the king, and everyone flinched at the tone he used. "I'm going to..."

 

 

Your comrades held their breath, waiting for King Neptune to finish his sentence. Usopp gulped under the pressure, his hands around the sack he was holding tightening. Nami and Keimi were holding their hands together, gaping at the intimidating silhouette of the merman. Luffy simply blinked at the long pause, humming in confusion.

 

 

"...invite you to the Ryugu Palace-jamon!" finished the king, becoming enthusiast. 

"........................................EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! RYU-RYU-RYU-RYU-RYUGU PALACE!!!" screamed Keimi and Pappug.

"What's the Ryugu Palace?" asked Luffy, completely lost.

"Idiot, don't you know what it is?!" barked the starfish. "I'll tell you. It's pretty much a holy place for us citizens. A celestial world where ordinary people aren't allowed! The Ryugu Palace is...the place where King Neptune, the Neptune 3 prince brothers and the Mermaid Princess live - it's..."

"...The royal palace of the Ryugu Kingdom!" finished Keimi.

"Oh....." you all hummed.

"Hmm...So old man..."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT"

"Is there a lot of good food at the Ryugu Palace?" grinned the young boy.

"Of course" nodded the merman. "We are prepared to have a banquet-jamon"

"Oh yeah? I can't wait! Shishishi!"

"I'd like to see the Ryugu Palace!" said Brook. "My heart is filled with expectations. But I don't have a heart to be filled! Yohohoho!"

"I wanna go too!" added Nami with a grin, and you deadpanned at her.

"You only want to get close to their treasure" you told the navigator, and she faced you with a mischevious look.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Your eyes are berries"

"Okay! Let's go!" declared Luffy. "To Ryugu Palace!"

 


	110. Mermaid Princess

# ╟ Mermaid Princess ╢

 

 

Your group, consisting of Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Keimi, Pappug and you, climbed on top of Megalo. Said animal made weird sounds of 'Shashasha', before it followed King Neptune and the whale. You departed from the city to the sky where there was another bubble floating at the top.

On your way there, you couldn't help but watch below the sight it delivered. It was no doubt beautiful, but you quickly felt sick in a matter of minute. Your stomach growled, and your face took a light shade of green. Noticing your expression and unease, Brook sent at you a worried look:

 

 

"(y/n)-san? Maybe you should sit in the middle" suggested the skeleton, and you hummed in displeasure.

"It won't make a difference..." you grunted.

"But it'll be better than at the edge"

 

 

You froze as the musician lifted you with ease, and put you in said position. You'd never admit out loud but it was indeed better than where you once stood.

 

 

"What's wrong with you, old geezer? Those yells are ridiculous" commented Luffy with a chuckle at the king who kept repeating the word 'Jamon' while swinging himself left and right.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUIT BEING RUDE!" screeched the starfish, running to climb on top of your captain's shoulder. "STRAW, YOU'RE SCARY! YOU'RE HONESTLY SCARING ME!"

"That shark there...He's my daughter's pet, and she cares a lot about him-jamon. When Megalo didn't come back, she wouldn't stop crying" frowned sadly King Neptune. "So he'd been attacked by the Kraken. That was really dangerous, and I'm thankful that you saved him-jamon"

"Sha! Sha!" nodded the shark.

"Well, it was just a coincidence, but yeah, good thing we managed to save him" said Luffy.

"Oh, so he's the Mermaid Princess's pet..." spoke Pappug.

"Hm? Pappug-san, did you not once say that you and the Mermaid Princess were best friends?" inquired Brook, and the starfish quickly hushed him down. "Either way, it sure is a shame about Sanji-san. He wanted to meet the Mermaid Princess more than any of us"

"He was just born under an unlucky star" shrugged the sniper. "I think. Still , if the princess has a shark as a pet..."

"Is it really okay?" asked Keimi, cutting Usopp's train of thoughts about how the Mermaid Princess looked like. "For us to come along to the Ryugu Palace"

"He did say ' _Your friends are quite welcome too-jamon_ ', so what's the problem?" said Usopp, imitating the king.

"Most people never get to go there, right? Since you have the chance, you should enjoy it" smiled Nami.

"To tell you the truth, I sent my sons out to fetch you, but they still haven't returned-jamon. So I decided to go myself. After all, I too am looking forward to the feast, and wish to start eating soon-jamon!" exclaimed King Neptune.

"I'm looking forward to it too!" drooled your captain.

 

 

So much that you were receiving it in the face because of the wind. Thick marks covering your forehead, you slammed your fist on top of the young man's head, and he was almost knocked out from the shark.

 

 

"I forgot to mention, but one of your friends has already been taken there" the king wiped the drool. "He's a swordsman. He began drinking already"

"Why am I not surprised...?" you muttered with a sweatdrop, deadpanning.

"These feasts are more fun if everyone's there. What a selfish man. I believe his name was...Zori"

"IT'S ZORO!" shouted in unison Nami and Usopp.

 

 

However, by standing abruptly they were caught by the wind and pushed off from the shark. Fortunately for them, they caught its tail before falling toward their deaths. Sighing, you summoned a Realm and used the dragon claws to put them back on the shark.

 

 

"The guards are looking for your companions and will invite them all to the castle, so don't worry-jamon"

"Nami, do you know where they went?" asked Luffy.

"Franky went to search for a relative of his late shipwright master, while Robin explored the area for a valuable fragment of history. So we split up again" she answered. "You haven't had any trouble, right?"

"Well, you could say we have, and you could say we haven't..." sweated Usopp.

"By the way, old man. We're ten thousand meters under the sea, so why is it so bright in the area around Fishman Island?"

"It's not that the area surrounding Fishman Island is bright. This is the only place on the ocean floor where the sun shines, so fishmen started living here long ago. That's how Fishman Island was founded. The roots of the Treasure Tree, Eve, reach down to these depths. They transfer sunlight directly from the surface to the bottom of the sea" responded the merman.

"Transfer sunlight? So you are saying this tree has glowing roots that reach ten thousand meters below the sea?" you raised a brow.

"Indeed. The scientists keep making new theories for how this can be but it is a mysterious tree that receives light at the surface and emits it from its roots-jamon. And its respiration supplies air to the sea floor as well"

"So it's like the big boss of the Yakukiman Mangroves on Sabaody?" said Usopp.

"Hey, shaggy old guy, I'm hungry!" complained Luffy, his stomach growling.

"We are almost there-jamon"

 

 

A few minutes after, you arrived at the entrance of the royal palace. King Neptune pushed the button for the intercom, and a voice demanded to identify himself. By doing so, the staff lowered a path to reach the other bubble. The king then handed to you a small coral, which was a tool used to create bubbles.

Since the castle was mostly filled with water, your group needed it to travel inside. Upon passing the blue tube that led to the kingdom, your eyes landed on a majestic and large building. A golden statue of a dragon hovered the rooftop of the palace.

 

 

"So...beautiful" you commented, breathless.

"This is so cool!" cried out Luffy.

"It makes Pappug-san's mansion look as small as a flea" said Brook.

"DON'T COMPARE THEM!" snapped the starfish.

 

 

King Neptune led you to the gates of the royal palace, and the soldiers immediately opened them to let their king and his guests in. You descended the shark and followed the others as they examined their new environment. The interior's designs was as beautiful as the exterior.

 

 

"It is my place-jamon! Make yourselves at home!" stated the merman.

" _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU DID IT AGAIN!_ " snarled suddenly a fish that reminded you of a seahorse. "You just went into the kingdom on your own without considering your position again! You can't just go down to the surface without even bringing an escort!"

"What are we to do?" added another.

"I will be more careful in the future-jamon" sulked the king like a scolded child while your comrades beside Luffy eyed him in disbelief.

"If something happened to you, it'd be too late for apologies! Do you even realize the situation our country is in?!"

"Can't we get started on the feast already?" whined your captain, clutching his growling stomach.

 

 

You blinked when you saw the ebony male sniffing the air like a dog, and suddenly ran out of the room. You whispered his name harshly, going after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And you weren't sure of the latest.

 

 

"Luffy, come back!" you barked.

 

 

You were able to get your hand on one of his sleeves, and tugged on it so your captain would stop floating away from your bubble. They emerged together, forming a bigger one. You glared at the young boy as he pouted at you like child:

 

 

"(y/n)...There's food over there! It's mixed with the scent of the water!" he said and you rolled your eyes.

"You're in somebody else's home, and a king to add!" you retorted. "You can't just go on your own like that!"

"But I can smell it down here! Come!"

 

 

He grabbed your hand and this time you were the one being dragged. Luffy was fast on his two limbs, floating in the direction where the smell of food came from. You couldn't help but grow a little anxious since you were both getting farther and farther away from your group.

In fact, you felt a little lost here after turning corners, mounting or descending staircases. You and Luffy blinked when your bubble disappeared when you passed a doorway leading to a long corridor. Your captain continued to sniff the air, and you saw a soldier closing the doors of a room before leaving with a cart. 

 

 

"The scent disappeared. It must be behind that door!" drooled Luffy, running that way. "Maybe this is where they're hiding the feast? They said Zoro was already here, didn't they?"

"I don't think...so..." you trailed, eyeing the huge doors where many weapons were stuck in them. "The wall looks really sturdy too....Like the ones in Impel Down"

"What kind of delicious food do they have inside?!" exclaimed the ebony male, his eyes turning into stars and saliva dripped all over his shirt.

"Luffy!" you snapped while he started to open the doors.

 

 

However, once he opened them to reveal what's behind, you saw that it was a pitch black room. There's no way that it was the room to hold a feast. Though, it didn't stop your idiotic captain to enter and examine it in search of food.

 

 

"Luffy, come back here" you whispered. "We aren't supposed to be here"

"But they have some food that smells really nice here!" whined the boy. "It most be the storage room!"

"You-"

 

 

You were cut by Luffy suddenly stretched his arms and leaped above an object to land on a platform. Your captain then noted that whatever he landed on was soft and squishy. He advanced forward, and grunted when he collided with something and bounced back.

 

 

"What's this? There are corals wherever I go on this island, huh?....It's so soft..."

 

 

He climbed the strange object and jumped on it like a trampoline, a bouncing sound resonating. You grew mortified when you finally realized what this 'coral' was, and it was too late to inform your stupid captain.

 

 

" _Is somebody there?!_ " cried out a high, feminine voice.

 

 

The lights came on, and Luffy let out a surprised yell when the object who was standing on suddenly lifted itself in a sitting position. The young boy fell on a mattress, and your eyes adjusted to see a mermaid....A HUGE mermaid that looked more than afraid of the intruders.

 

 

"What is i-it?!" she squeaked, tears on the verge of falling. "What are you doing on someone else's body?! Who might you be?!"

"What?! It was a huge person...No, a mermaid?!" said in disbelief Luffy.

"Y-You've come to take my life too, haven't you?! B-But I'm not afraid of you!" the young mermaid tried to sound brave, but was failing miserably. "After all, I'm the daughter of Neptune...So I'm not...I'm not...!"

 

 

Her tears dropped on the sheet of her bed, and she commenced to sob loudly. She cried for her father and brothers, her wails becoming louder and louder. So much that your ears were stinging a little. Luffy tried to avoid the droplets of water:

 

 

"H-Hey! What's wrong?! I'm just a pirate who came here to get some food!" said Luffy, as if it would be enough to calm her down. In fact, she seems to be more in hysteric. "Oh, shut up...What a pain"

"Humans came to take my life, and have made themselves inside my room!" the pinked haired mermaid cried.

"Hey, that's not it! I was just hungry, and didn't know this was your food!"

 

 

Your senses sharpened as you felt something coming fast toward the room. As you turned around, you saw an axe aimed at the Mermaid Princess's chest. You jumped in front of her and stopped the weapon with the blades of your guns. You groaned slightly at the strength used in this throw, and tossed the axe in another direction.

The mermaid gasped in shock, gazing at the thing that could have ended her life if you didn't do anything.

 

 

"An axe? Where'd it come from?" sweated Luffy.

 

 

The Mermaid Princess studied the two of you silently, still in shock about the fact you saved her life. There was a lot of commotion outside her room, with the voices of the soldiers coming closer. She extended her hand, and grabbed both you and Luffy to hide behind her back.

 

 

" _Are you alright?_ " inquired a voice. " _You're not hurt anywhere, are you?! You were screaming louder than usual, so we were worried_ "

"N-No..." stammered the mermaid.

"What are you doin-" exclaimed loudly Luffy, but you clasped your hand around his mouth to prevent him from talking any further.

" _Who opened the door?!..._ "

" _Is there an intruder here?!_ "

"I-I'm sorry to have made you worry. I must have had a nightmare"

"H-Hey!" tried again your captain, and this time you choked his neck.

"Don't make a sound" you whispered.

" _Hmm? I could have sworn I heard a voice_ "

"O-Oh, hmm well.... I-it was the sound of my stomach!" explained the Mermaid Princess with a shaky voice.

 

 

You heard the sound of Megalo's voice, and the shark entered the room to stand beside her mistress. The soldiers redeemed their weapons when they came to the conclusion that no one as entered this forbidden area.

 

 

" _Oh, and speaking of which, there something I must tell you. It's about the pirate Straw Hat Luffy who apparently rescued Megalo earlier. Some mermaids have gone missing, and we suspect he has kidnapped them_ "

"Mermaids?" you repeated with a raised brow.

" _Also, due to a prediction by Madame Shyarly, we've decided to confine the Straw Hats to the dungeon as there is a good chance that they will cause trouble in the future. The swordsman who came to Ryugu Palace a little while ago fell asleep after drinking too much, and we have already placed him under arrest_ "

" _As if it was possible_ " you thought, sweatdropping.

" _The three members of Straw Hat's crew who arrived just now have probably been captured too. However, their captain, Straw Hat, and their master gunner who came here with them must have realized what was going on...and somehow, they'd disappeared. We believe they may be lurking somewhere in the castle, so please be careful. We will also make sure we capture the rest of his crewmates on the island. We will protect the country's peace at all costs! In any case, it's really quite a shame that we had to restrain Megalo's saviors_ "

 

 

Your lips formed a thin line when your eyes met with Megalo's, and the shark started to panic. The mermaid hushed him before he alerted the others of something suspicious.

 

 

" _Uh, Princess? You're acting very strange...What are you h-_ "

" _Minister of the Right, Sir. We should be going_ " cut a soldier.

" _Oh, right...It's already been five minutes. We will be leaving now_ "

 

 

Once they closed the doors, she released you and Luffy. Said male took a large intake of air after you almost suffocating him so he could stay silent.

 

 

"Thank you very much" the princess nodded her head at you. "I really was quite rude to you both earlier. Please, forgive me. I didn't know you were the ones who saved Megalo's life"

"Sha sha!" grinned the shark.

"May I call you Luffy-sama and (y/n)-sama?"

"Sure" responded Luffy, not that bothered with that title.

"Since you are pirates...does that mean you are bad people?" she wondered.

"Dunno. Decide that for yourself"

"Okay. B-But what about your crewmates? They've been captured by our guards"

"There's no way that you would actually capture them" you sighed. "But never mind that. What was with that axe? And all those weapons stuck in the wall outside?"

"What kind of superman could have thrown that, and from where?" added Luffy.

"I know...who did it. It's a man named Vander Decken-sama" replied the mermaid, gazing back at the axe. "He did it to get revenge, since I refused to marry him. That man...The Devil placed the curse of 'Mato Mato' upon him. Because of this, he's capable of targeting my life from anywhere at any time, since he has set me as his target. That's why it's dangerous for me to go outside. I'm not even allowed to take a single step outside Koukaku Tower"

"A Devil Fruit user..." you muttered, and stopped at the loud growl that escaped from Luffy's stomach.

"I'm hungry..."

"You're incorrigible" you barked.

 

 

The Mermaid Princess lifted the young boy and showed him the plates of food that the soldiers brought to her for dinner. He started to dig in while you watched with an exasperated expression, letting out a disgusted sound at all the mess he was making.

 

 

"By the way...If that guy wants to marry you, why is he trying to kill you?" asked Luffy while munching breads. "He's not making any sense!"

"He has been doing it for ten years" the mermaid sighed. "And on top of that, my father has decided that the guards can only be in here for five minutes at a time. And so, Megalo is the only one I can talk to. He's a valuable friend of mine"

"No wonder that you wouldn't stop crying after not returning" you said, gazing at the dancing shark. "That's why they wanted to hold a feast just for saving him"

"That kinda got ruined, though" stated your captain, gulping down seaweeds.

"Imprisoning people we're indebted to...What are they thinking? I've heard rumors that Madame Shyarly's predictions are frighteningly accurate. Perhaps it's unavoidable that everyone is afraid?"

 

 

She blinked as Luffy sipped on the seaweed like some kind of vacuum, a loud slurping sound resonating in the room. You facepalmed as his cheeks were becoming puffy:

 

 

"Eat slower, damn it!"

"Regardless of that, you humans certainly do eat a lot for your size" commented with a grin the Mermaid Princess.

"Your old man said we'd have a feast...but he just kept getting yelled at for so long. I couldn't wait any longer, so I came here, following the smell. By the way, they called you 'Princess', right?"

"Yes"

"So you're the Mermaid Princess?"

"For Realm of God's sake, just slow down already!" you spoke, grabbing Luffy's red shirt by the back and tugging him away from the drink, only to return to the spaghetti. 

"Yes. I am the daughter of King Neptune. My name is Shirahoshi" the mermaid introduced herself with a smile.

"Huh? Shirasu?" blinked Luffy with puffed cheeks, his stomach so big that he looked like a balloon.

"Shirahoshi, you damn moron!" you slapped his arm.

"That's really hard to say. Ah! I want to taste that too!"

"You don't seem like bad people to me at all" giggled the princess.  "Since you are pirates, have you gone on adventures and such?"

"Yeah..." you groaned at the sight of Luffy eating a whole plate of pastry.

"Oh, right. And have you see the sun? When nigh falls, one can see stars floating in the sky, right? And there are many different kinds of flowers, and animals with fur all over their bodies! Have you ever been to a green place called the 'forest'?"

"Wait, wait! You're asking too many questions! Wait a second!" stopped Luffy.

"It's too much for him since he is simple-minded. But the answer is 'yes' to all of them" you replied. 

"Alright" she beamed, and blinked at the size of Luffy's cheeks. "My, what large cheeks you have"

 

 

She extended her hand and pushed one stuffed cheek with her finger. Luffy paused before spatting out everything he had in his mouth at that moment. The young boy whipped his head at her:

 

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP THAT!" he barked.

"O-Oh, n-no...." Shirahoshi's eyes became teary, and turned so her back faced him. "Please don't yell at me so loudly. Luffy-sama...You really are scary...after all"

"Sha sha sha! Sha sha!" panicked Megalo when she started to cry loudly.

"Why are you crying? Cut it out!" 

"Nobody has ever..scolded me before" the mermaid whimpered, trying to dry her tears away.

"Even though you're so huge, you're just a weakling and a crybaby, aren't you? I don't like you!" said bluntly your captain with a smile and continued to eat. 

 

 

You glared at him with a mortified expression, mouth agape as both Shirahoshi and Megalo froze at his words. Shirahoshi went into another fit while the shark shouted at Luffy angry 'Sha sha!'. 

 

 

"What an awful thing to say, Nobody has ever said such a thing to me" sulked the mermaid, hiding under her covers. "You're just awful...Please leave. I...I can't take this anymore!"

"Just calm down!" you said, jumping on her bed and walking to where her face was situated at. "He's just an idiot. Don't believe everything he says!"

"He...was lying?" she sniffed, and you nodded.

"Yes, yes. Now, you seriously need to work on all this crying business. First, straighten your back!" you ordered firmly, and Shirahoshi winced in fear before she did as told, the covers falling from her shoulders. "You need to be a strong mermaid. It doesn't mean that you should never cry, but don't do it that much for simple things! Dry those tears away, and woman up!"

"Y-Yes, (y/n)-sama!" the princess said, more determined.

"You've been in here for ten years, huh? I'd probably get ill from that" said Luffy after he finished with the meal. "Say, is there anywhere you wanna go?"

"Huh....? Of course...There are many places" 

"I bet they are. Then, let's get out of here!" grinned your captain.

"What?!"

"Let's take a walk!" said Luffy, about to jump but the mermaid stopped him.

"No wait! I can't do that"

"Come on, let's go! If anything else come flying at you, me and (y/n) will just blow it all away!"

"EHHH?!" squeaked with wide eyes the princess and the shark.

"I like how you always put me in the same boat as yours" you drawled in sarcasm, and Luffy simply grinned at you.

"No problem!"

"THAT WASN'T A GOOD THING"

"Then hurry and get ready!" Luffy told her. "Let's go outside, right now!"

"What? R-R-Right now? But I...I'm not...This is all so sudden....I'm not....well...sure what I should do yet" blushed brightly Shirahoshi. "Please give me some time"

"It's just a walk, what's the big deal?" sighed your captain, flopping down on the bed. "Make it quick, then! I really don't like you!"

 

 

Cue the Mermaid Princess to stiff, and sob loudly like a baby. You grew agitated, and slapped the back of Luffy's head hard. He faceplanted against the covers of the bed, a large bump with steam coming out of it appeared on top of his head.

 

 

"Don't cry!" you slapped her tail, and she muffled a surprised cry. "We'll wait, so make up your mind"

"O-Okay..." she sniffed once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey! Are you don thinking yet?" asked Luffy. "Let's go outside!"

"I'm so sorry. I really...can't" frowned sadly Shirahoshi.

"Why not?! You said there were places you wanted to go, right?"

"But if I do something so selfish, I'll be causing trouble for everyone in this castle"

"If I'd been locked up in here for ten years, I'd have gone crazy. This is to thank you for the food. We'll be there with you, so where do you want to go?" asked again your captain.

"Um...Well....To the Sea Forest!" she responded, tears cascading down her cheeks, and she quickly whipped them away. "No, but...that's just a dream. I couldn't possibly do something so selfish as breaking out of here"

"Why are you starting to cry just from saying where you want to go?!"

"Luffy, shut the fuck up" you growled, and punched him again to silence him. 

"I'm sorry. I had to gather up so much courage just to say it. Please don't be mad at me!" Shirahoshi whimpered. "You're scary, Luffy-sama!"

 

 

Suddenly, an explosion shook the whole tower. Luffy stood up abruptly, eyes widening:

 

 

"What was that?! Is he throwing something at us again?"

"Luffy-sama. (y/n)-sama" spoke Shirahoshi and lifted you both in her hands so you were eye level with her. "I've always wanted to go to the Sea Forest. All this time, throughout these past ten years. But...everyone warns me that it's too dangerous to leave the tower. So I'm scared of going outside. Luffy-sama and (y/n)-sama. Will you really take me there?"

"Sure" replied the young boy.

"Will you really protect me?"

"Leave it to us" you smirked.

"It'll be fine! Shishishi!"

 

 

Shirahoshi beamed as tears started to fall again, and she sobbed loudly. Luffy's face became exasperated, sweat running down his forehead:

 

 

"Oi, oi! If you're gonna cry, then I won't take you anywhere! Besides, to be honest, it's more like you'll be taking us there. I can't swim, after all"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just too happy"

"You really are a crybaby. And a weakling. But if we go outside, you'll stand out so much that you'll get spotted right away. So I have an idea to deal with that! Shishishi?"

"Heh/Sha?" said in unison Megalo and Shirahoshi.

 

 

Luffy explained his plan, how Megalo would have to carry the princess inside his mouth across the city to the Sea Forest. As insane as it sounded, it was probably the only way to protect fully the mermaid and hide her immense body.

The poor shark opened its mouth wide open for her to enter, and you were wondering how in hell it will endure this until you all reach your destination. As Shirahoshi told Luffy that she was ready, Megalo started to push the doors of the tower, until they blasted open.

 

 

"Go, shark!" yelled Luffy, now inside a bubble with you. "To the Sea Forest!!!"

 


	111. New Fishman Pirates

# ╟ New Fishman Pirates ╢

 

 

"Luffy, I don't think it's a good idea anymore..." you trailed as you eyed down the floor right after you exited the tower.

"Huh?" merely replied the captain.

 

 

It was a mistake of yours when your eyes lowered, and you immediately felt sick. The young boy blinked once as your body swung to the left and fell from the shark. When he finally realized what was happening, it was too late that you were going down. Luffy cried out your name in panic, but unfortunately couldn't order the shark to turn around and get you since it was too busy to hold the princess in its mouth.

You tried to extend your hand to grab on anything, but there was no objects that could help you in this situation.

 

 

" _Shit....I need to act and fast!...Think....Think!_ " you thought, bubbles of air escaping through your sealed lips.

 

 

You were about to reach for Steven, only to blink in surprise when the Wheel of Samsara appeared under you, blue beams encircling you. Your right eye flashed purple, and a cry was ripped from you. You clutched your head as unknown but familiar memories filled your mind:

 

 

" _A Realm among creatures that cannot think for themselves...Suffering and Ignorance being the primal sources of unhappiness. **Animal Realm: Delphinus!**_ "

 

 

Your body morphed into a dolphin covered with the same tattoos you have on your arms. Letting out a small yelp of surprise by this discovery and new power, you tested this body by doing a few strokes in the water. Even though you were just beginning, you were already a good swimmer. You swam to the nearest entrance of the palace, and you returned in your human form at the same time you passed through it.

 

 

"I don't have much time in this body....But I'm sure it can come in handy in certain situations" you said to yourself. "Now that Luffy has left with the princess, I need to let the others know before causing an uproar"

 

 

You ran through the deserted hallways of the castle, taking the path that was out of water until you reached the same room you first came in. To your disbelief, King Neptune and some soldiers were either chained down or tied by ropes. Zoro was now there too, Brook being the only one absent.

 

 

"What the heck happened here?!" you demanded angrily.

"(y/n)! Where were you?! And where's Luffy?!" cried out Usopp.

"Answer my question first! What the fuck did you all do?! No wonder they want us inside a dungeon after tying them down!"

"It's not our fault!"

"Oi, you bitch. Where's Luffy?" asked the swordsman, not even polite enough to ask you how you were doing.

"He's not here anymore! He left the palace!" you answered. "Watch your tone with me, you damn Marimo"

"Old lady"

"Motherfucker"

"Slut"

"Muscle head"

"Fat ass"

"You're one to talk"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah, it overflows all over this place I can't barely breathe by how bad it stinks from there!"

 

 

The others sweatdropped at the childish fight you two were having in this kind of situation. In fact, you were about to throw yourselves at each other's throat if it wasn't of Nami holding the swordsman back. That's when Brook arrived with the Minister of the Right, looking distressed:

 

 

" _SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! THE PRINCESS WAS CARRIED OFF BY SOMEONE OR ANOTHER!_ " panicked the Minister of the Right.

"Also, a group of pirates came raining down by the tower. Anyway, we are under attack! Under attack!" added the skeleton.

"Kidnapped?! Who could have taken Shirahoshi?!" cried out King Neptune.

"An enemy attack, now?" Zoro raised a brow. "What are we going to do?"

"WHY NOW?! We're already attacking the palace ourselves!" yelled Usopp. "W-What should we do?!....ON SECOND THOUGHT, DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"We'll cut them down"

"I SAID DON'T ANSWER"

 

 

A group of pirates who were badly beaten up passed through the open doors that you came from along with Brook and the Minister of the Right. All of them had their weapons clutched to their chests, breathing heavy and short.

 

 

" _If we're going to survive...We have to open the gate to the palace!_ " said one of the pirates.

"H-Here they come!" stuttered the sniper.

 

 

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and dealt with a few of them. They didn't put up a big fight since those pirates were already injured by who knows did this to them. They fell on the ground like flies, but surprisingly stood back up to continue in their mission of opening the gates.

 

 

"What's with these guys?!" grunted Usopp.

"They just keep coming" added Brook.

"Why do we always get mixed up in this kind of trouble?" sighed Nami, bringing a hand over her face.

"Don't complain about that now, Nami. The fight has already started" smirked the green haired man. "Since they're coming straight at us, we've got no choice but to fight, do we?"

"Shut it, Zoro! Don't go and give them even more crimes to accuse us of!" barked Usopp.

"This is a fight between pirates! Is that even considered a crime?"

"Oi, you got a problem with that?" you demanded the king and the Ministers who gulped under the intensity of your glare.

"N-No, ma'am!!" they replied with a shaky voice.

"WHY ARE YOU INTIMIDATING THE KING?!" cried out the sniper with his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"In any case, why would you do this when you're on the verge of death?" you demanded, your gaze shifting to the intruders.

" _The switch to lower...the connecting channel_ " said one of them.

" _If we can't open the passage, we'll be killed anyway_ "

" _Kill them..._ "

" _Kill them_ "

" _ **KILL THEM!!!**_ "

 

 

Your comrades except for Zoro started to scream loudly in fright as the pirates charged at you, weapons lifted over their shoulders. The swordsman didn't lose time and ran to clash with them. You released an exasperated sigh, and pulled out both of your guns.

 

 

" **Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet!** " you stated, firing.

 

 

Smoke came out from your guns and went straight to the small group who was coming at you, shaped like an arrow. However, before it could reach them, you lifted one finger:

 

 

" **Typhoon!** "

 

 

The two bullets merged together to form a strong wind like a cyclone, thrown at the pirates who were sucked in. They were propelled in the air, swinging in every direction and crashed against the walls of the room. Zoro took care of the last group, their bodies falling limp on the floor.

 

 

"Killer" said the Minister of the Left after a short pause.

"Don't make it sound like I cut them down just for the fun of it!" snapped the swordsman.

"Well, you did seem to enjoy yourself during the fight. You're like a natural born killer!"

"So if a bunch of pirates came running at you with their swords raised...you'd just offer them a cup of tea instead?!"

"That's right, we should have offered them a cup of tea and sorted out our difference" nodded the fishman.

"THAT WOULD NOT HAVE WORKED ON THESE GUYS!" you cried out.

"In any case, now that you've taken them all out, we have no way to find out what they were after!"

"And why should I care?" grunted Zoro. "That's your problem"

"It feels like things are going from bad to worse" sulked Usopp with Nami in a corner, hugging their knees. 

"Why is our crew filled with people like him?" added the navigator.

"Well, look at the captain..."

"Yeah. There's no use thinking about it"

"Yohohoho! I wonder if Luffy-san met the Mermaid Princess? I would like to meet her as well" said Brook.

 

 

Your comrades let out startled screams when King Neptune fell on his side, teary eyes and snot coming out of his nose.

 

 

"Don't say that, just free me from these chains!!" pleaded the huge merman. "Give Shirahoshi back-jamon!"

"Again, why would we kidnap the Mermaid Princess in the first place?" stated the sniper.

"The culprit is Straw Hat Luffy-jamon! Shirahoshi!"

"However, while I certainly saw Luffy-san and the shark come out of that room, I saw no sign of anyone resembling a Mermaid Princess" stated Brook.

"But she would never leave the castle on her own-jamon! Shirahoshi is as large as I am-jamon. There is no way she could leave without being seen!"

"WHAT!? THE MERMAID PRINCESS IS HUGE?!" exclaimed the skeleton before sulking, falling on his knees.

"Oh, I know-jamon! He must have stuffed Shirahoshi inside Megalo's mouth and dragged her off!"

 

 

The soldiers blinked before laughing it off, saying that it was impossible to come up with such an idea and to demand the princess to actually do it. You didn't want to comment that it was what happened in reality.

 

 

"Anyway, our captain would never kidnap anyone! If you're gonna suspect someone, then pick someone else!" said Nami.

"No. I cannot think of anyone else. If you do not return Shirahoshi to me unharmed, I will not return your ship or crew to you either! Keep that in mind-jamon!" warned the king.

"No way! Why would you go that far?!"

" _Intruders!!_ " yelled a soldier suddenly.

"How did you make it all the way to here?!..." sweated the Minister of the Right, staring at the fishmen who passing through the gates.

 

 

It was a large group, looking menacing. One of them had four legs with a yellow cape and hat, who seems to be one of their leaders. The fishman's eyes wandered around the room, advancing forward in confidence:

 

 

"I don't believe it! We thought we'd have to fight our way in here, but Neptune and all the soldiers are already tied up!" he stated.

"I never would have expected a present like this to be waiting for us!" added another, looking like a white shark with a large belly and black curly hair, tattoos covering his frame. "Quite the surprise"

"That face...! So you finally show yourself, despicable Vander Decken!" said the Minister of the Left.

"And that's...Hody Jones from the Fishman District! Why has he come back here?" demanded the Minister of the Right. "He used to be a rather proficient soldier in our army"

"Is this some kind of trap?" wondered Hody Jones, crossing his arms while holding a red trident. "It seems too good to be true!"

"We just keep getting more and more guests" sighed Zoro. "What a lively palace"

"You must be in league with them, right?!" accused the Minister of the Left. "You invited them here, didn't you?!"

"Oi! If you guys hadn't brought us, we wouldn't even be here in the first place!" shouted back Usopp. "Who are those tough-looking guys?!"

" _Oi! At least give us back our weapons!_ "

" _Please! Let us fight!_ " pleaded a soldier.

"Vander Decken! Now that you are here, I have no doubts! You are the culprit! Give me back my daughter!" ordered King Neptune.

"Give her back when I haven't married her yet? You're getting ahead of yourself, Father" chuckled Vander Dickhead.

"DO NOT CALL ME FATHER! WHERE DID YOU TAKE SHIRAHOSHI?! SHE HAD BETTER BE SAFE!"

"What's with the attitude? You make it sound like the princess isn't here..." the fishman looked beyond confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who else could be responsible for the princess suddenly disappearing from her room?!"

"EHHHH?! MY SHIRAHOSHI HAS DISPPEARED?!"

"SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER-JAMON!"

"Neptune-sama, don't get so worked up over this guy's nonsense" sweated the Minister of the Right.

 

 

Hody Jones then slammed his red trident on the floor, silencing everyone in the room. Vander Decken gazed at him with a brow arched:

 

 

"Calm down, Decken. Look. The humans you threw, aiming for the Mermaid Princess, arrived here. That means, at the very least, that Princess Shirahoshi was still here when you threw them. Besides, whether or not what they're saying is true you have a way of finding out where she is"

"Indeed! Hody, you're pretty smart...I presume!" said the fishman before running away.

"Is he leaving?" frowned Zoro.

"What's he planning to do?" Usopp gritted his teeth.

"He's going to find the princess with his Devil Fruit!" you yelled. "He can make anything his target, and right now it's Shirahoshi!"

"NO! I'm begging you-jamon! I'll give you whatever you want! Just let me go after Decken!" cried King Neptune, struggling wildly in his chains. "I'll give you all of our treasure! You can even take my soldiers' lives if you want!"

"OI!" shouted in unison the Ministers.

"He'll catch Shirahoshi! My beloved Shirahoshi!" sobbed the merman.

"How pitiful, Neptune" scoffed Hody. "I never thought that my destined enemies, the Straw Hat Pirates, would assist us in overthrowing Ryugu Palace!"

"Jimbei told me that there was unrest in the Fishman District...But I never would have guessed that you, a former member of the Neptune Army, would be behind it!" frowned the Minister of the Right. "You should be ashamed, Hody!"

"Huh? Ashamed?" chuckled the fishman, shaking his head. "That would make sense,  _if_ I'd ever taken pride in being part of the Neptune Army. But the only reason I worked for you as a soldier was to gain combat experience. That's all"

"You wretch!"

"It worked. I've become strong. It's not like you bothered to watch over every part of Fishman Island. Ever since I was a kid, I've seen fishmen being oppressed by humans. The day I was saved by him, I looked up to Arlong's ambition, to knock those humans off their pedestals and teach them a lesson! We are the ones who will continue his plan...The New Fishman Pirates!" Hody stated, his eyes glowing red and more animalistic.

 

 

Nami gasped in shock, her forehead covered in sweat. You shot one look to her, then returned your eyes on the fishman's form.

 

 

"Ever since Arlong went to East Blue to conquer the world, I've been training so that I could become his right-hand man. But it never happened, thanks to a certain group of humans" continued Hody, shooting a dark look at your group.

"These fishmen are trying to carry out Arlong's plan?!" Usopp growled.

"Eh?! Arlong?!.....Just kidding. In fact, I've never eaten any Arlong before. Yohohoho!" joked Brook, but you gave him a kick to the ass.

"Enough talking. Let's get down to business. Get out of my way" he ordered his men that immediately took a step back.

 

 

Hody placed a hand on the wall next to him, his arm pulsing and suddenly growing in sizes. Cracks formed around the pillars and the gates holding the ceiling. The palace shook under this enormous and mysterious power. The wall finally crushed and water started to leak in the room.

 

 

"Damn it! The palace will be flooded again!" cursed Zoro.

"This is terrible!" panicked Brook with Usopp. "Especially for me!"

 

 

Hody let out another laugh, releasing the cracked pieces he was holding. His eyes stared right through Zoro, water dripping from his limbs. One of his men cried out to the others to watch out, stating that  _it_ was coming. Hody lifted his left arm, taking a curious stance that made the swordsman gasp in shock.

 

 

" **Yabusame** " he said, throwing the water droplets in your direction.

"The water drops turned into arrows!" warned Zoro.

 

 

Usopp and Brook both avoided the projectiles while some of them hit the soldiers who dropped unconscious on the floor. Zoro jumped in front of you and deflected the droplets. King Neptune cursed at the fishman's doing, and protected at his best his underlings. To which Hody didn't hesitate to mock:

 

 

"What a fool! A king shielding his underlings? You really aren't fit to be a king!"

"This is awful! They can't even fight back!" sweated the sniper. "This guy is on a totally different level from Arlong!"

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw!** " you shouted.

 

 

Several dragon claws appeared next to you, and you brought them in front of the king and his underlings to shield them from the coming projectiles. Still protecting you, Zoro slowly advanced to where Hody stood, his only eye narrowed into slit.

 

 

" **Ittouryuu Yakkoudori!** "

 

 

Zoro swung his sword forward, creating a blue slash that was directed to Hody. To your surprise, the fishman simply extended a hand to one of his followers, and used him as a shield. The male was killed on the spot, too weak to take fully the hit.

 

 

"He used his companion as a shield! He's the worst!" snarled Usopp.

"Hey, you guys. Untie the soldiers" ordered Zoro, and both Brook and Usopp blinked. "Our negotiations with this country have broken down. We promised to return all the hostages unharmed, but we couldn't keep that promise"

"How dutiful" commented the Minister of the Left.

"Right, I got it" Usopp answered, and put down the skeleton who was trying to avoid getting wet.

"Oh no, my foot! My strength is fading! Help me, Nami-san!...Where's Nami-san?"

 

 

Both men turned around to where the navigator once stood, but found no one. They also noted the disappearance of Keimi, having left Pappug behind though. The sniper and musician didn't have any time to lose and started to untie all the remaining soldiers.

They took their weapons, helping their comrades at the same time and King Neptune.

 

 

"Don't let them pull any stupid trick! Crush the Neptune Army and the Straw Hat Pirates!" ordered Hody.

"As if I will let you do that!" you said.

 

 

You sent the dragon claws at the fishmen who were charging at the king. You swatted them away or merely punched them, knocking those bastards out in one hit. You dealt with all of them, giving the time for Usopp and Brook to finish their job.

Zoro sliced the chains around King Neptune's giant body:

 

 

"Please, let those three escape from the castle!"  he demanded.

"...What about you?" asked King Neptune.

"If he comes after you, nobody will be able to get away!"

"Oi, wait a second!" you tried to stop the fool, but Zoro has already dived down to fight Hody.

 

 

The water level was now reaching your waist, and it was only because you were standing on top of a broken column. You cursed, and entered the cold water to see Zoro and Hody fighting. You weren't really good at holding your breath, and you couldn't help the swordsman since your time was out. 

The dragon claws disappeared, and the Realm closed. You tried to swim back to the surface, only to have something pulling your leg. You looked down and nearly let out the rest of your air as you found out the reason. The fishman somewhat caught up with you, and was now dragging you to the bottom of the room.

 

 

" _Let me go, you damn prick!_ " you yelled inside your head, sending your leg to kick his face.

 

 

Hody smirked and swung his arm to grab your neck, squeezing your lungs. You kept your mouth shut, cheeks swelling to hold in the rest of your air. Your hands slapped weakly the one who was strangling you. Hody then shoved you forward, showing you to Zoro like some kind of trophee.

The swordsman had a murderous expression on, his teeth bared at the fishman.

 

 

"Is she your woman? By the look on your face, I guess I'm right...." spoke Hody. "So fragile once she's inside the water"

" _If only I could summon the Animal Realm! But I can't use it yet! It's too dangerous!_ "

 

 

You searched for Steven, but your sight was getting blurry. You were loosing consciousness, the last bubbles of air escaping your lips.  Zoro's face turned panicked and swam as fast as he could toward Hody.   

 

 

" _That swordsman is done! He tried to fight a fishman in the water even though he's human. It's an obvious mistake_ "

"He's trying to buy time, but it ends here" said Hody, seeing that Zoro stopped a few feet away from you, holding his sword close. "Go to hell, you inferior scum!"

 

 

The fishman released your fainted form, and charged at Zoro head on like a raged bull. He aimed his red trident to the man's heart, and once they clashed together, blood leaked from an open wound. But not from the one the fishman was targeting for. Hody's eyes went completely white, his mouth hang open as he coughed blood at the same time Zoro put back the sword in its sheath. The swordsman ignored the angry calls of the fishmen and dived to where you were floating.

He enrolled an arm around your waist and held you closer, swimming back to the surface. The swordsman took a huge inhale of air once his head exited the water.

 

 

"Zoro! (y/n)!" exclaimed Usopp.

"I need something solid! Something for her to lay on! Quick!" shouted Zoro to the confusion of the others.

"You could use me-jamon" suggested the king.

 

 

Zoro laid you on the merman's tail, and brushed your hair out of your face. He used CPR on you, pushing your chest and pumping hard. Usopp and Brook noticed the distressed look he had on, and ran to your aid. 

 

 

"She isn't breathing!" told Usopp, and Zoro swore. 

 

 

The green haired male tilted your head back and lifted the chin. Pinching your nose, he brought his mouth on yours and blew air. Your chest raised each times he did so. The swordsman returned to his pumping until he heard a croaked sound. The next thing he knew, you were spilling water all over him. You coughed, spitting the liquid that was still stuck in the back of your throat.

 

 

"What the heck  _*cough*_  was that  _*cough*_  for?!" you squeaked, bringing a hand around your sore neck. 

"I saved your life, you dumb bitch!" snarled back Zoro, and then he smiled in relief. "I thought we lost you for a moment. And I would have been happy..."

"Then why save me?!" you growled, cheeks turning red.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it"

"THAT'S YOUR REASON?!" barked Usopp and Brook, slapping his head.

"The palace will be completely flooded soon" warned King Neptune. "You should grab on to my body!"

"(y/n), can you hold yourself?" asked worryingly the sniper, and you nodded.

"Better, I can now use a Realm to make myself swim in the water easily" 

"Hey! Use this to make sure you have air-jamon!" said the merman, throwing a bubble coral at Usopp. "Hold onto my body tightly-jamon!"

 

 

You transformed into a dolphin, and swam pass the fishmen who looked a lot more different than earlier. Their muscles were ripped to an unimaginable state, the white of their eyes now a red color. King Neptune used his power to make a strong current and swept the fishmen out of the way.

His underlings exited the palace, and waited for the king to make his escape with your comrades. Only to be stopped by Hody who was grabbing his tail tightly with only one hand.

 

 

" _Your Majesty!_ "

" _This is terrible! Hody caught His Majesty!_ "

" _Wasn't Hody supposed to be incapacitated?!_ "

" _Minister of the Right! Let's go back! At this rate, His Majesty's going to be..._ "

"You mustn't-jamon!" yelled the king. "You must go on without me, and bring back Fukaboshi and his brothers!"

 

 

The Minister of the Right stared in silence at King Neptune, before he closed his eyes in regret:

 

 

"Don't just stand there! Obey the King's orders!"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

" ** _Guys! What about all of you?!_** " you said telepathically.

"Go, (y/n)! Find Luffy!" yelled Usopp.

"We're counting on you, (y/n)-san!" Brook said, holding a fainted Zoro who was too idiotic to make himself a bubble that he lost air.

" ** _A-Aye!_** "

 

 

You swam away from the Ryugu Palace, in search of your captain and the others. But more importantly, you needed to see Jimbei.

 


	112. Sea Forest

# ╟ Sea Forest ╢

 

 

You passed the gates and followed after the king's underlings. You accelerated your pace to stand next to the Minister of the Right:

 

 

" ** _Where's Jimbei?_** " you demanded.

"Huh?!" the seahorse fishman cried out in surprise, disbelief written on his face.

" ** _I need to see Jimbei. I can only gain more information by speaking with him. Those fishmen....They aren't normal!_** "

"Unfortunately I do not know the exact location since he was exiled. However, I think I may have an idea. Do you know about the Sea Forest?"

" _ **I've heard of it...**_ "

" It is located northeast from Fishman Island, also known as the Ship Graveyard. You should easily find it by following this direction"

" ** _Thank you_** " you nodded to the fishman, and headed forward to pass through the long tube leading outside the bubble of the royal palace.

 

 

However, by arriving in the other bubble, you remembered that there was no water there. And it's at this same moment that the Realm decided to close itself to avoid disturbances that could be lethal to the world and your whole body. You blinked in horror, gazing down below at the ground who was meters away from you. You let out a scream as you fell toward you death and rebirth, your arms swinging in every direction.

You yelled for Steven, who burst outside your pockets to transform. The tree monster grabbed your waist, putting you on his shoulder.

 

 

" **Besiege!** "

 

 

Steven extended vines from his arms, stopping your fall by making a tree sprout out of the ground. The two of you landed on a branch, and he turned back to his wooden doll form. 

 

 

"Now....I need to find an exit and get to this Sea Forest" you murmured. "I'm sure by seeking the entrance I could find a way out"

 

 

It wasn't easy at first, without having a clear map of your environment and how the citizens were avoiding to answer your questions. In fact, you threatened a poor old fishman. Twice. And now he was 'kind' enough to show you the way and how to get to the Sea Forest as quick as possible. Once you got to the entrance of Fishman Island, you had to sneak between pirates who were probably searching for you and noisy mermaids.

 

 

" **Animal Realm: Delphinus** " you whispered, turning into a dolphin and jumping outside the bubble.

 

 

You immediately felt the pressure of the sea weighting on your back. You hoped that the range of the Realm was wide enough for you to enter the next bubble where the Sea Forest was situated at. There was certainly easier ways like a train or something like that to get you to this place, but since the whole kingdom was under siege by the New Fishman Pirates, you didn't want to take a risk.

You saw it at the distance, relief washing you. You passed through the bubble at the same time you transformed back into a human. It was about time. 

 

 

"(y/n)?" called a familiar voice, and you looked up to see Robin with a backpack over her shoulder.

"Robin!" you cried out in surprise. "So that's where you were all this time"

"Yes. I was searching for a Poneglyph in this forest...The Sunny is also there with Franky"

"Good. I hope the others found their way here too. It's urgent!" you spoke, standing on your two feet and taking the archaeologist's hand. "Lead the way"

"Wait, (y/n)..." Robin stopped you. "There's something I've been meaning to ask. By reading the Poneglyph, I found a particular passage...Do you know someone by the name of Joy Boy?"

 

 

You froze on the spot, something that Robin quickly noticed and noted in her mind. There was a long pause, and you finally looked back with a curious expression. However, the black haired beauty thought she saw something else completely for a moment behind your (e/c) eyes.

 

 

"Joy Boy? Who is he?" you asked finally, looking lost. "I don't know anyone by that name..."

"He was simply mentioned. A man from the surface world that played an important role in the history of Fishman Island. The text was mostly about him apologizing for not fulfilling a promise"

"Hm...And what does it have to do with me?"

"I was simply curious if you somewhat remembered this man in a previous life"

"I see. Unfortunately, I don't" you said, facing the opposite way. "Let's see if the others are here too..."

 

 

Robin didn't comment any further as you walked away. She eyed your back for a few seconds, before following you quietly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you reached the Thousand Sunny, you didn't expect to see Jimbei and Luffy fighting each other. Your brow was twitching in irritation while Robin sighed, a small smile on her lips. As the two morons were about to clash again, you walked to the two and stopped right in the middle.

 

 

"(y/n)!? MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" cried out in panic Luffy, his body steaming by entering in Gear Second.

"(y/n)-san?!!" exclaimed Jimbei.

"(y/n)-swan!!!!!!" shouted Sanji, his visible eye turning into a heart.

 

 

You cracked your knuckles as the rest watched you in horror, yelling at you to step out of the way before it was too late. Shadow covering your eyes, you lifted your fists in the air and landed a hard punch on the fishman and your captain's head the moment they got close to you. A loud sound echoed in the forest as they collided with the ground, large bumps terribly swollen appearing on their body.

 

 

"Will you stop it already?! This isn't the time to act like children!" you growled, lifting your head to glare at Luffy and Jimbei. "If I see you fighting again, I will plunder you both until you are six feet under! Understood? Sushi-kun? Moron-kun?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am...." groaned the young boy and the fishman in unison.

"EHHH?! WHY DID ROBIN AND (Y/N) COME OUT OF THE FORES?!" cried out Chopper in surprise.

"(y/n)-sama!!!" sobbed Shirahoshi, throwing herself at you while grabbing your whole form in her hands.

"What did I tell you about the crying business?!" you snapped angrily. "Do you want me to slap you too?!"

"Because that was considered 'slapping'?" sweatdropped Nami, deadpanning at you.

"Are you okay, you two?!" demanded the reindeer, staring at the panting forms of Jimbei and Luffy.

"Think...about it Luffy" stated the fishman, sitting up. "What will happen if you guys resort to violence now on the Fishman Island? Every time fishmen tried to open their hearts to humans, humans disappointed them. ' _Humans are very violent_ '. ' _Humans hate and look down on fishmen_ '. What happened in the past planted those twisted ideas in fishmen's minds. In the case of Arlong, many fishmen believe that humans hunted him because he was a fishman. If you, the people who beat Arlong, fight Hody now, what do you think will happen? Even if it helps the island overcome this crisis, witnessing you people knocking down Hody who is standing against humans...would make the islanders to think that things will never change"

"But, Jimbei...We have to rescue our crew" stated Sanji, puffing out smoke from his cigarette. "And if nothing is done, Hody will rule the Fishman Island. We have so many friends on this island. Hey, Hachi. You've been trying so hard to hide who did that to you but you said a while ago...that Hody attacks those fishmen who are sympathetic to humans. Did you get beaten by them because you spoke up for us?"

 

 

The octopus who was laying on the ground with bandages covering his body flinched, releasing a simple grunt as an answer and Nami gasped.

 

 

"Hatchin, is that true? Hody and his crew did that to you?" asked Keimi worryingly.

"I can't...." Hachi closed his eyes.

"Jimbei. I think part of the reason Luffy wants to fight is because this is your home. I heard that you helped our captain and (y/n)-swan when they had their back against the wall" continued the chef. "We can't thank you enough for that. And if Luffy wants to fight, we will go along with him! We can't just leave the island like that. We have reason to fight! The reason is...."

 

 

You groaned when Sanji's eye turned into a heart and twirled around the two confused mermaids who looked at him.

 

 

"Because Keimi-chan is here!~ And Shirahoshi-chan's here too!" cooed Sanji. "Yes! This country is the Mermaid paradise of my dreams!"

" **Sanji-kun** "

 

 

The blonde haired man stopped short and froze in terror at the sound of your voice. He slowly stared over his shoulder to see you crossing your arms over your chest, a dark shadow covering your forehead. Your eyes were almost glowing red, teeth gritted in a snarl.

 

 

"B-B-But m-mo-more importantly, we-we have (y/n)-swan h-h-h-he-here!!" stuttered the chef, paling when your face darkened.

 

 

Luffy and Jimbei both stood up, facing each other in silence with furrowed brows.

 

 

"Get out of my way, Jimbei! You gotta let me go!" ordered Luffy.

"No, I won't! Leave it up to me!" replied the fishman.

"You bastard!" snarled your captain, now ticked off. "Then I'll just beat my way past you!"

"I'll fight you as many times as I have to till you understand!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

" **Will you both stop it already?!** " came your angry voice.

 

 

Cue the Sea Forest to shake again wildly and more swollen bumps on top of Luffy and Jimbei's head. They were facing the ground, grunts of pain escaping their lips as you hovered them with your shaking fist. Shirahoshi looked horrified, her face paler than normal. Nami simply sighed once again while Sanji commented about your beauty and incredible strength.

 

 

"She could tear down buildings with her own bare hands..." murmured the navigator.

"I-Is it a common thing at the surface?" the Mermaid Princess asked with trembling lips, and the ginger haired woman gave her a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. It's only with her"

"I can hear you both!" you barked, whipping your head in their direction.

"Outta my way!" Luffy yelled, too stubborn.

"No, I won't let you go!" retorted the fishman.

"E-Excuse me, but they are going to kill Father-sama!" stuttered Shirahoshi.

"I'm gonna kick those guys' asses!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I said 'Wait'! Let me finish! How would you describe our relationship?"

"We're friends!" responded your captain without hesitation, and Jimbei nodded.

"That's right. It's such a simple relationship, but the fishmen and humans couldn't establish it and have been struggling to do so for years. When I left you the message 'Don't fight against Hody', I meant 'Don't fight him recklessly'....Don't rush! If you just go and beat Hody up, people on the island will think that you are just another violent human bully. Instead, I want you to become the hero who will save the Fishman Island!"

"Hero? No way!" exclaimed the ebony male, and Jimbei did a doubletake.

"NANI?!!!!" 

"We are pirates! I love heroes but I don't wanna be one! Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it, but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DEFINE A HERO, YOU CRETIN!" you yelled.

"I will let you have your meat just as long as you do as I tell you!" sweated Jimbei.

"Okay" agreed bluntly Luffy.

"EHH?! THAT EASY?!" said Chopper in shock.

"In the simplest terms, I will call for your help so I want you to respond. First, Megalo and I will get caught voluntarily and enter the plaza" explained the fishman, and said shark pointed at itself in surprise. "While they are paying attention to us, one of you sneak out of Megalo's stomach and..."

"Out of his stomach?" Luffy raised an eyebrow, and Megalo looked like it was about to vomit.

"They will have the letter from the Celestial Dragons. It is something Queen Otohime acquired 10 years ago, at the risk of her life and it will define the future of this island! And they will also have the key to free the King. We need to get our hands on those 2 things. Who is up to it?"

"I'm good at stealing! I can do it with Robin" proposed Nami, and the other woman smiled with a nod.

"All right. Once you free the King, I will call for Luffy-kun's help.  And once Luffy-kun emerges gallantly, out of Megalo's body, people will notice that Luffy-kun and I are working together. Princess-sama, you wait somewhere completely safe outside of the plaza. And after we pass you the letter, flee with the freed King and the Princes. Meanwhile, the rest of you, get to the Ryugu Place now and save your friends. And then, hurry to the plaza with them. Now - about how to rescue your friends in the Ryugu Palace...Figure out yourself!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, DO YOU?!" snapped Sanji.

"Okay! Super count on it!" Franky struck his pose. "We have the Sunny! We'll figure it out!"

"Once this is all set into motion, how do you think the citizens will respond?"

"Both the citizens of the Fishman Island and the outlaws of the Fishman District respect Jimbei-san" answered Hachi.

"Uh-huh. So if they find out that Boss trusts Luffy-chin with his life, to save the King, they'll root for you, Luffy-chin!" smiled Keimi.

"Hm...." Luffy said, looking unsure about the plan because he couldn't act freely on his own. "I am only doing this because you asked me to, Jimbei! It's uncomfortable having everybody cheer me on"

"Yeah, we're not used to that treatment" you grunted.

"I'd fight the king of the devils himself if the Mermaids-chan cheered for me!" cried passionately the chef.

"Thank you!" said Jimbei, bowing his head.

"That settles it" mused Robin.

"Okay, let's do it!" stated Nami with a determined expression, and then noted the thoughtful look of Jimbei. "Is there something wrong?"

"....Should we pick a codename for this operation?"

"WHO CARES, SUSHI-KUN?!" you screamed.

 


	113. Straw Hats vs New Fishman Pirates

# ╟ Straw Hats vs New Fishman Pirates ╢

 

 

Both Jimbei and Shirahoshi climbed on top of Megalo, while Luffy entered its mouth to hide inside the shark's stomach. The poor animal had already tears in its eyes, doing its best to not vomit your captain. Nami and Robin immediately went on the move too, preparing themselves to join them in their trip to the plaza. You and the rest, on the other hand, moved on the Thousand Sunny and used a Coup de Burst to get you all outside the Sea Forest.

You first needed to rescue Zoro, Usopp, and Brook at Ryugu Palace. You hoped they were alright, since the last time you got a look of the royal castle, it was flooding. Helped by King Neptune's whale, you sailed all the way to the other bubble and passed through the bridge leading to it. Once you reached the palace:

 

 

" **Animal Realm: Delphinus!** " you shouted, passing through the coating of the Sunny, and transforming into a dolphin.

"She can turn into a dolphin! Awesome!" cried out Chopper.

"Certainly a useful ability in this area" smiled Franky.

"That's my (y/n)-swan!" cooed Sanji.

 

 

You soared pass the whale as you saw the missing trio in question. Pappug was pulling them with a current, holding unto Brook and Usopp. The starfish let out a yelp of surprise when you closed on him, picking the guys and bringing them to the ship.

 

 

" ** _We're here to pick you up!_** " you told the trio telepathically, throwing them aboard the ship.

"We made it. Let's head to the plaza" spoke the chef.

"Alright! Lead the way, whale!" said Franky, to which the animal replied with a sound of its own.

"We were saved by an angel..." Brook coughed water, his head flopping down on the deck.

"Thank you, (y/n)..." groaned Usopp.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" snarled Pappug at the two.

 

 

The Thousand Sunny followed after the whale, who directed you to the plaza where most citizens of Fishman Island were at. All observing this execution in live. The enemy paused at the sight of your ship, and Franky didn't waste any time in attacking first:

 

 

" **Gaon Cannon!** "

 

 

The lion head opened its jaw to reveal the cannon inside of it, green lights gathering there as it prepared to shoot. You extended a hand forward, and shouted at the top of your lungs:

 

 

"Fire!"

 

 

The Sunny fired a large beam behind where stood the king and the princes. The strength and power used in this blast propelled the fishmen close to it in the air with the debris and smoke. The whale took this diversion to pull the royal family on its back, soaring away from the fight. The ship landed next to Shirahoshi and Megalo, with Jimbei chained down on the ground.

 

 

"Wow! Look how many people there are!" said Chopper in his full reindeer form.

"Oh no, are they all our enemies?!" cried out in panic Usopp, looking over the edge of the ship at the crowd of fishmen gathered in the plaza.

"I think so. It looks like there are 70,000 or 80,000...No, 100,000 of them, maybe" stated Sanji.

"Yohohoho! That's a little tough!"

"Just woman up and everything will be alright" you growled.

"You can go take a nap or something if you want. I'll take care of them" said cockily Zoro with a smirk.

"What do you mean, you fool?!" barked the chef.

"I can't wait. Let's go wild, guys!" exclaimed Franky.

" _Look, the members of the Straw Hats are coming out of the ship!_ "

 

 

You jumped out of the Sunny with the others in toes, Robin and Nami joining your sides. You all walked in confidence toward your captain who did the same.

 

 

" _Hey! Straw Hat Luffy! Are you really going to destroy the island?!_ " demanded a citizen at the border of the plaza.

" _Why did you occupy the Ryugu Palace?! Do you want to kill the royal family too?!_ "

" _Was it you guys who kidnapped the Mermaids?!_ "

" _Hey, answer us! Are you people friends or foes to the Fishman Island?!_ "

" _Answer, Straw Hat!_ "

 

 

You bent down and broke the chains holding Jimbei's hands. The fishman stood up, cracking his wrists:

 

 

"Thank you, (y/n)-san"

"No problem, Sushi-kun"

"Friends or foes? That's something...you'll have to decide on your own!" replied Luffy, facing the opponents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Those guys got their captain beaten by Luffy..." said Chopper. "How come they don't seem worried?"

"You're right. That's odd" agreed Robin, frowning at the main leaders of the crew from the enemy side.

"Here you go" said Nami, handing to Shirahoshi the letter of the Celestial Dragons she stole.

"Thank you all!" smiled in relief the princess. "This is the hope of the Fishman Island, that Mother-sama left behind"

"But I think it's not safe for Yowahoshi" spoke Luffy.

"Mm-hm, her capture was not a part of our plan. Neither was asking her to escape on her own" said Jimbei.

"Luffy-sama, what did you just call me?" asked Shirahoshi, turning to your captain who hummed questioningly. "You were calling me 'Coward'(Yowamushi) before..."

"Yeah, it's not like I know everything but you're not as timid as I thought you were" smiled your captain. "So I'll cal you Yowahoshi from now on!"

"It's understandable why someone would hate those who they think wronged them. That man who insulted you...That's exactly what he's doing" told Robin, looking at the form of Hody who stood up.

 

 

The fishman had white hair and looked more intimidating than last time you saw him.

 

 

"But a coward couldn't have been so strong and borne such hardship on her own for this long" continued Nami.

"She is right. Princess Shirahoshi, it must have been hard for you through the years" enriched Jimbei.

"I'm sorry. I caused you trouble because I kept it secret" said Shirahoshi.

"It's okay. I like you just the way you are now. No passing on hatred to the next generation. That's what those brave heroes were trying to teach us. There is a small 'sprout' that bloomed in your heart. If all people on the island share it and think the same way as you do one day, there will be no more fighting and the conflict between fishmen and humans will be over. I don't think the years you suffered through were meaningless. You must have been trying so hard to protect..that small 'sprout' single-handedly, day after day. But let us protect it for you this time "

"Y-Yes....Thank you very much!" said Shirahoshi, becoming teary. It didn't take long before she started to cry.

"She may not be a coward, but she sure is a crybaby!" said Luffy.

"What did I tell you with the crying business? Woman up!" you slapped her tail.

"Y-Yes, (y/n)-sama!" sniffed the Mermaid Princess.

 

 

There was an explosion, and you whipped your head in this direction to see Hody's silhouette through the wall of smoke.

 

 

" **Vander Decken was so useless! I needed him to get rid of Shirahoshi** "

" _Captain Hody!_ " cried out his followers in surprise.

"The Energy Steroid is still working as I thought" spoke a tall fishman with a weird body covered blue and indigo stripes.

"No wonder. He took a lot of them" said the smallest one of the officers.

 

 

The New Fishman Pirates cheered loudly as their captain advanced forward, his eyes strained on Luffy with gritted teeth.

 

 

"She's the legendary Mermaid Princess with that troublesome power. So I needed to take out Shirahoshi as soon as possible, but...you people duped me completely" Hody clicked his tongue. "Jimbei. I should have noticed when you gave in without resistance. You're quite taken with these humans, aren't you?! I despise your kind the most! Fisher Tiger who you grew up together with in the Fishman District and Arlong who was like a brother to you, were both beaten or killed by humans! But instead of seeking revenge for them, you joined hands with humans! You are as gutless as Neptune!"

"That guy fell on top of his head when he was little or what?" you drawled.

"When I become king of the island, I'll change everything! This year's World Summit is a perfect opportunity! I'm gonna kill the human kings from all over the world at Mariejois and the legend of a terrifying underwater kingdom will begin! We'll drag all humans in the world into the water and enslave them! Eventually, no one will be able to stand against fishmen. Even in the world of pirates!" laughed cruelly Hody, his eyes turning more insane. "All pirates will fall down on their knees before us - the New Fishman Pirates! Look at these human pirates with confidence in their ability to fight! You'll all be like them, Straw Hat! I'll be the one who becomes King of the Pirates!"

"The King of the Pirates?" repeated lowly Luffy, his hat shading his expression.

"You're just a band of 11 half-assed pirates. You can't do anything! We have 100,000 on our side!  ** _KILL THEM ALL, NEW FISHMAN PIRATES!_** "

"GYAH! HERE COME 100,000 ENEMIES! HOW CAN WE FIGHT THEM?!" shouted Chopper, Pappug gripping unto him. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"This is why I don't wanna get involved with you guys!" sobbed the starfish pathetically.

"Before we fight, we could get squashed" said morbidly Robin, taking a defensive stance.

"SQUASH?! NO!" panicked Usopp.

"100,000 enemies?! I'm so stunned - my eyes will pop out! But I don't have eyes to pop out! Yohohoho!" laughed Brook, and you sweatdropped next to him.

"100,000 is nothing! Let's do this!" smiled Nami.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND (Y/N) WHILE YOU SAY THAT!!" snarled the sniper.

"Here I go! My time as come!  **Super Armored Me!** " said Franky, opening his palm for a smaller robotic hand to come out and motion for the enemies to advance toward him. "All right! Bring it on!"

"There are 11 of us..." trailed Sanji.

"If the bitch doesn't fight, we each have to beat 10,000 of them" said Zoro, and you growled at him. "They outnumber us but it doesn't mean they're stronger. It's not like they're elite Marine soldiers, so don't shit yourself"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU STUPID MOSS HEAD?"

"BRING IT ON, YOU BLOODY-NOSED, TWO-BIT CHEF!"

 

 

Both the swordsman and the chef blinked when Luffy pushed them apart, walking in direction of Hody who was still laughing like he already won the battle. Zoro called his name in confusion, but your captain didn't respond as the fishman pirates threw themselves at him. There was a small pause, and the next thing you knew, half of the 100,000 army was reduced in half.

The young boy had used Conqueror's Haki to knock down the useless opponents that would simply get in the way. Those who were still standing gazed at your captain in disbelief and bewilderment. The same could be said for your comrades.

 

 

"That was Haki!" breathed Robin.

"He's gotten much stronger in just 2 years" added Jimbei.

"That was Conqueror's Haki? So he was capable of that, as I thought" said Sanji.

"That's what I needed from my captain. Otherwise, he needs to step down" smirked Zoro.

"You're Hody, right? I guess I have to kick your ass. You can become king of whatever you want in any country" said Luffy, glaring right through Hody. "But there can only be one King of the Pirates!"

 

 

Encouraged by the officers, the rest of the 50,000 pirates left came charging at your group with cries of war. Luffy used Gear Third and whipped those who were coming at the front. Both Sanji and Zoro went ahead, and followed after their captain while using techniques of their own. You transformed into your panther form, and released a snarl that made fishmen cower in fear.

 

 

" _WHAT IS THAT THING?! A CAT?!_ "

" _WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!_ "

" ** _You pathetic lot_** " you narrowed your feline eyes at the group standing with their mouths wide open next to you.

 

 

Bending your legs, you slammed your paws in their stomachs and they all rocketed in different directions. You swung your tail in front of you, knocking down two fishmen who tried to jump on top of you. You roared as one of them managed to stab you in the leg with a lance, to which you responded back by breaking the weapon between your teeth. The fur on your back raised up when you felt someone jumped on you, feet slamming against your sides as if you were a horse.

 

 

"Charge forward, kitty!" cheered Usopp.

" ** _What are you doing here?!_** " you snarled at the sniper. " _ **I'm not an animal to ride on-**_ "

"Come on! Just this once!" the young man pleaded with puppy eyes, and you groaned internally.

 

 

You released a snarl and started to run toward the legion of fishmen who was coming at you both. Usopp put on his goggles, redeeming his slingshot:

 

 

"Take this!  **Green Stars**  at random!" he cried out, firing balls.

 

 

Those projectiles transformed into carnivorous plants, or what it seems like to without razor teeth. They ate the fishmen who were too close to them, the latest yelling out in surprise.

 

 

"How's that?" taunted the sniper. "I'm a Pop Green master1 People call me Usopp'n-sama!"

 

 

Your right eye flashed purple, and you did a 180 degrees turn by jumping on the same spot. Usopp let out a yelp, grabbing unto your fur so he wouldn't fall down from the abrupt move. You roared at a pirate that tried to sneak out behind you two, the man blanching and fainting.

 

 

"Thanks, (y/n)!" chuckled Usopp, and you growled.

" ** _Now get off. I'm tired of being a horse_** "

"Not my fault if you're comfortable and soft to ride on"

" ** _Why you-!_** "

 

 

As the sniper leaped from your back, you heard a sudden scream from Shirahoshi. You gazed in her direction and saw that she was about to get attacked. You turned back into a human, dashing to help her:

 

 

" **Demi-God Realm: Atlas's Offering!** "

 

 

Your earrings and jewelry turned a green color as the Wheel of Samsara shone under you with the same one. You managed to stand in front of the mermaid protectively, pulling out of your guns.

 

 

" **Human Realm: Bullets Times 2!!** "

 

 

The fishmen fell down one after the other by the projectiles aimed at them. Shirahoshi gazed in awe at the display of strength, smiling brightly:

 

 

"That was amazing, (y/n)-sama!" she complimented, and you smirked at her.

"And I'm not done" you replied, summoning your naginata. " **Human Realm: Edge End!** "

 

 

As you continued to take care of the enemies, you failed to notice Hody forming a ball of water. He swung his arm behind him, and launched his Water Shot directly at your head. Shirahoshi shrieked, and yelled at you to watch out. As you faced with wide eyes the fast projectile, instead of hitting you square in the nose, it clashed against another Water Shot.

 

 

"What?!" you said, your eyes traveling to the person who saved you. "Sushi-kun!"

" _He deflected Captain Hody's destructive Water Shot...with his own Water Shot?! That man is a monster too!_ "

"I don't know how you've attained that much power but your Fishman Karate is very unskilled!" said Jimbei.

" _He was the first Fishman to join the Shichibukai!_ "

" _And after he resigned, his bounty exceeded 400,000,000! How can we fight a guy like that?!_ "

"Shut up and bring it on!" shouted angrily the fishman. "You have to kill us all in order to kill the Princess!"

" **Why are you hesitating?** " said darkly Hody, his crew flinching. "There is nowhere for you to run!"

" _A-AYE!!!_ "

 

 

You blinked as you saw fishmen using their bubble tubes to float in Shirahoshi's direction. However, Sanji took care of them by surprisingly walking in the sky. Not long after, you found him competing with Zoro about who made the most kills at the moment. But nothing surprised you more than seeing Franky jumping out of the ship with a motorcycle and Chopper commanding a tank.

 

 

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRANSFORM MY CANNONS INTO TOYS?!" you barked at the cyborg.

"Aow~! Did you see that power? Those aren't toys, Silvers!" he retorted back.

" _You're so cool, Commander!_ " you heard Luffy shout at the reindeer who was saluting with teary eyes.

" _HEY, YOU, FIGHT!_ " snarled Zoro.

 

 

Suddenly, from the top of one wall at the plaza, a tentacle appeared. The Kraken descended, landing besides Hody who ordered it to crush you all. The New Fishman Pirates cheered loudly at the sight of the beast, thinking that they had now a huge advantage in this battle.

 

 

" _Oh, hey! Surume! It's me! Surume!_ " yelled Luffy with a smile at the Kraken, who growled in confusion. " _Don't you remember me? How could you forget?! You became my pet for a while. I'm your friend!_ "

 

 

The mythical beast paused, eyeing your captain silently. Then, it threw its head forward and crushed the young man. Or so it seems like to. In fact, Surume only lifted Luffy with  a grin on top of it, said male laughing by how ticklish it was. The fishmen glared at the sight in stupor and shock, not believing what they were seeing.

 

 

" _All right, Surume! Let's go! Stay here and protect Yowamushi!_ " ordered your captain, the Kraken engulfing protectively the princess and the ship. " _And (y/n)! Continue to shield her from any attack!_ "

"Roger on that!" you replied. "None of them will lay a hand on her..."

" _All right! Let's continue this fight!_ "

 


	114. Ship of Promise

# ╟ Ship of Promise ╢

 

 

The battle between your group and the New Fishman Pirates continued on, with more casualties on the other side. Fortunately. You remained next to the Mermaid Princess all the time, with Surume blocking the threats and the attacks. You were having a huge advantage by taking this beast as a shield, until Hody's voice boomed in the plaza:

 

 

" ** _Kraken!_** " he snarled, and Surume flinched with sweat running down its skin. " _Good job, considering it was you. You gained their favor so slickly and caught Shirahoshi!...Now, squeeze her to death!_ "

"What?! Surume, don't listen to him!" you yelled at the beast who gazed at you, then at the princess.

" _Your brother at the North Pole...I know exactly where he is. We can just go there and kill him whenever we want. You brothers are mythical creatures. Even dead, I can sell you for a good price_ " threatened the fishman, and the Kraken gulped. " _Don't tell me that's what you want...Kraken? I'll tell you one last time. Squeeze Shirahoshi to death!_ "

"No! Shirahoshi!" you yelled, throwing yourself at her as the tentacles enrolled themselves around her body.

"S-Surume-sama!" gasped the princess, clutching unto a tentacle. "Y-You're hurting me!"

"Let her go, Kraken! Don't make me use my powers on you again!" you warned darkly.

" _Surume!_ " yelled the far away voice of Luffy, and the Kraken lifted its head to face him. " _You were doing everything he says in order to save your brother's life? I know how you feel. Is it your younger brother or older brother?_ "

 

 

The Kraken blinked in confusion as your captain gave him a huge smile:

 

 

" _Let me try to save his life too! Did you forget? I'm your friend!_ "

 

 

The beast flinched, its mouth becoming agape while tears rolled down. The Kraken released Shirahoshi who let out a sigh of relief, looking up at it with a smile. Your captain went ahead to kick Hody's ass once and for all. However, it didn't take long before you faced another problem. Bigger than the mythical creature.

You weren't the only one to notice it, with the citizens witnessing the fight staring at the sky with horrified expressions. The gigantic ship was pushing against the bubble, and by the size of it, if it wasn't crushing you first, it will be the pressure of the ocean. Something big fell from the it, heading toward your way. It was the Umibozu, who landed head first on the ground.

 

 

"Captain Vander Decken! I fell off!" he exclaimed, a large bump covering the top of his head. "Stop the ship! I don't wanna die!" 

"Vander Decken?!" you repeated. "No...Don't tell me..."

" _Shirahoshi! Accept my love!_ " shouted the voice of Vander Decken through a Den-Den Mushi.

"He used his Devil Fruit on that freaking boat!" you cursed, wide eyes glaring at the ship.

" _I've been loving you for 10 years since you were just a little kid. There is no one who could love you like I do in all the wide world!  It's my love! Love, love! L-O-V-E! Why can't you just accept it?! Things that I throw with my Mark-Mark Fruit power...won't stop until they crash into something or hit their target! Noah the giant ship! It embodies my love for you! Accept it!_ "

"N-No..." stammered Shirahoshi.

" _Drop dead along with all the Fishman Island, Shirahoshi! BAHOHOHOHOHO!!_ "

 

 

One of the Noah's chains crashed against a coral, destroying it on the spot. The citizens screamed in horror, running away. The Umibozu continued to yell at his captain, demanding in how the fishman will save him from this mess.

 

 

" _Wadatsumi! It's too late! It's impossible for me to save you! So I need you to become a sacrifice upon Shirahoshi's death, along with the island!_ "

"The ship is starting to pierce the bubble..." you muttered, and blinked when you felt Shirahoshi shift.

 

 

She was about to float in the direction of the ship, but you caught her tail before she could launch herself from the Kraken. Shirahoshi looked down at you in surprise, even more when you climbed on top of her shoulder.

 

 

"(y/n)-sama!?"

"You're a fool to do this all alone" you scolded. "I know it's probably for the best, but fighting that motherfucker will be impossible in your condition. So let me help you"

"T-Thank you, (y/n)-sama!" she sniffed, and you flicked her forehead.

"No crying! Now, let's get up there and show who's the boss"

 

 

The mermaid nodded her head, and floated toward the ship. She extended her arms, as if to shield the island from Vander Decken's attack, panting heavily.

 

 

"I thought you wanted to take just my life!" she yelled, the ship now lifting a little to match her trajectory. "If I am the only one who you want to kill, please do not harm the other people...of the Ryugu Kingdom! Come and get me!"

 

 

Her people started to cry at her to stop this madness, saying that it was too dangerous and reckless. While they weren't wrong in one way, she couldn't stay at the plaza and let this ship pierce the bubble and crush Fishman Island. The princess took more altitude, Noah changing its course while doing so.  

 

 

"Shirahoshi! Watch out!" you said, pulling out of your gun to deflect a dagger aimed at her shoulder.

"Ah! (y/n)-sama!" she yelped, stopping momentarily.

"Don't let him slow you down. I said I will protect you no matter what, so that's what I'm doing! Now go!"

"A-Aye!"

 

 

As she passed the Noah to swim in direction of the Ryugu Palace's entrance, you clutched on the small coral that made bubble. You kept it in case of ending up in the ocean, whether it's accidental or not. The chains of the huge ship were dragging on the floor, where many citizens of Fishman Island tried to stop to it by pulling them.

Only to be mysteriously shot down by water arrows. Shirahoshi witnessed the sight in horror, her mouth opening slightly with tears brimming her eyes.

 

 

"Don't look back. Every inch counts" you said.

"(y/n)-sama. Is the bridge leading to the palace still open?" Shirahoshi demanded.

"Last time I checked, yes"

"I will use to exit the bubble and pull out the ship from Fishman Island! Do you have something to protect yourself from the ocean's pressure?"

"Aye. That coral just here" you motioned the object in question and the princess nodded her head.

"Be ready. We're about to pass it, (y/n)-sama!"

 

 

Shirahoshi passed through the entrance leading to Ryugu Palace. At half of the bridge, instead of reaching the other end, she passed through the tube as you blew one bubble for you. The mermaid brought you in her hands, holding you while she swam as far as she could from Fishman Island.

 

 

" _Shirahoshi!_ " cooed evilly the voice of Vander Decken. " _You enjoying your freedom? The walls of Koukaku Tower kept you safe for ten years, but they can't help you here. Will you die from blood loss once those daggers graze your skin? Or will you be smashed by this behemoth first? I'll give you one last chance, Shirahoshi. Say yes, and I'll spare your life. It's not too late!_ "

"I'm terribly sorry, Decken-sama, but..." trailed Shirahoshi with a shaky voice. "...you're just not my type!"

 

 

Cue the fishman to sulk and be pierced by invisible arrows all over the place. He faced the ceiling of the ocean, eyes fixed on the light emanated by Eve.

 

 

" _I see...._ " he spoke quietly, before sending waves of daggers at you both. " ** _THEN DIE! DIE...AND LIVE ON...INSIDE MY HEART! HAVE ETERNAL LIFE AS MY LOVING WIFE!_** "

"Not on my watch-" you growled as Shirahoshi shrieked, only to stop when two familiar figures stood in front of her and blocked the daggers.

"You think we'd let you marry her?" growled one of her brothers.

"We won't let you put a single finger on our only sister, Decken!" snarled the other.

"My dearest brothers, Manboshi-sama and Ryuuboshi-sama! And Hoe-sama!" the mermaid smiled happily at the cute whale.

" _WHAT?! OUR BROTHERS?!_ " cried out Vander Decken.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR BROTHERS!"

"Dearest brothers, everyone in the plaza tried to..." sobbed the mermaid.

"Shirahoshi! Save the crying for later!" said Manboshi, and the poor girl started to cry even more.

"Are you angry with me?!"

"WE'RE NOT ANGRY!"

"Father said that the Noah is an important ship, so we can't allow it to get a single scratch -la-ti-do!" explained Ryuuboshi. "That means we have to return it to the sea floor without damaging it! HERE IT COMES!"

 

 

You dodged the ship who grazed a mountain, a crack echoing from the collision.

 

 

"Damn it! In any case, we can't swim near the underwater mountains or ravines. That would damage the ship!"

"So where should I escape to, dearest Manboshi?" wondered Shirahoshi.

"Up! There are too many obstacles on the sea floor!"

"I got it!"

 

 

The Mermaid Princess propelled herself upward and started to swim in the direction of the ocean's ceiling with the Noah following right behind her. Her brothers were there too, protecting her from whatever projectiles that could come in her way. However, the whale suddenly let out a shout of surprise and went to the princes' direction.

 

 

"MY DEAREST BROTHERS!" Shirahoshi exclaimed at the sight of the princes coughing blood.

" _SHIRAHOSHI! RUN AWAY, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!_ " said Ryuuboshi.

"It's Hody! Right behind us!" you told her.

 

 

The fishman was gaining speed, and was able to reach you in a matter of seconds. The Mermaid Princess kept swimming up, biting her lips to stop herself crying. You looked over her shoulder and your face paled at the sight of Hody standing right behind her, grabbing her long pink hair and pulling.

Shirahoshi screamed in pain, tears falling. Hody boomed a laugh, tightening his grip.

 

 

"Even the merfolk's underwater speed, said to be fastest in the world, is useless against me now!" spoke the fishman as the mermaid struggled.

" **Animal Realm: Delphinus!** "

 

 

Hody blinked when he saw a flash of blue, and the next thing he knew something crashed against his stomach. He flew a good distance away from Shirahoshi, who blinked in shock as she gazed down to see that your bubble was completely empty.

 

 

"(y/n)-sama!"

" ** _If you dare take a step closer to her, I will send you to the depths of the ocean myself!_** " you warned darkly, standing protectively in front of her in your dolphin form.

"A human that can turn into different animals whenever she wants...As if it was a challenge for me!" smirked cockily Hody, charging at you with his red trident.

 

 

You did the same, twirling to create a typhoon inside the water. You turned on yourself faster than before, the current you made engulfing you in a tornado. You clashed against Hody's weapon, who nearly grazed you. You swung your tail forward, and tried to knock him on the head. Unfortunately, with that insane speed of his, he caught it swiftly and gripped hard.

 

 

"Even if you can turn into a dolphin, you're still a pathetic human!" scoffed Hody as he brought you under a deadly chokehold under his arm.

"(y/n)-sama!" screamed Shirahoshi.

" _ **Shirahoshi! Go ahead! NOW!**_ " you ordered, wrestling against Hody's arm.

"I can't abandon you!"

" ** _Shirahoshi-ACK_** "

 

 

The power of the Realm was wearing out, your body shifting back to your human form. Bubbles of air escaped your mouth, your hands trying to push weakly the fishman's arm. The water started to fill your lungs, making it impossible to breathe. 

 

 

"See? A human cannot beat a fishman in the water. Even a fool knows that!" spoke Hody. "They say that drowning is the most feared death in the world...Look at your surroundings as you suffocate, because they will be your grave! Jahahahaha!"

" _ **HODY!!!!!!! GOMU GOMU NO SNAKE SHOT!!**_ "

 

 

Luffy appeared from a turbine of the ship, riding Prince Fukaboshi. He stretched one of his arm toward Hody, wiggling like a serpent until grabbing his target's shoulder. Hody was electrified, causing him to release you. Shirahoshi swung her arm and threw at you your bubble.

Your back collided with it, and you took a huge breathe of air once you entered the bubble.

 

 

"Luffy-sama! Brother Fukaboshi-sama!" smiled in relief Shirahoshi.

"Straw Hat!" cried out Manboshi.

"Brother!" enriched Ryuuboshi.

"Forgive me! I was unavoidably delayed while I made some preparations!" apologized the shark man.

"(y/n)! Are you okay?!" demanded Luffy, staring at you in worry.

"Y-Yeah...I will survive" you answered.

"Man, my power really does drop in the ocean..."

"Your power dropped?!" exclaimed indignantly Hody. "Inferior trash! Do you realize where we are?! We're in the deep sea! A mere human doesn't even have a one to ten thousand chance of winning! Besides, everything will be over soon. Shirahoshi, Fishman Island, and your companions...A weakling like you can't protect any of them!"

"You're wrong" smiled Luffy. "I'll protect them all! That's what the last two years were for!"

 

 

Shirahoshi took this moment while Hody was distracted to continue swimming at the ceiling. The fishman scoffed under his breath:

 

 

"You say you'll protect them all? Don't make me laugh! You sure have a big mouth, Straw Hat"

"Damn that Hody...He's even willing to attack Decken" frowned Manboshi. 

"Run, Shirahoshi! Draw the Noah away from the island as far as possible!" yelled the other prince.

"It's too late" smirked Hody, starting to laugh.

"Too late...?" you repeated, and then paled in horror at the realization that hit you like a cold bucket of water in your face. "Shit!"

"(y/n)?!" your captain raised a brow.

"If Decken dies or loses consciousness...His ability will stop working right above Fishman Island!" you explained.

"The Noah....will fall....right on the island!"

"SHIRAHOSHI! MOVE TO THE SIDE!" yelled Ryuuboshi.

"She can't hear us!" said Manboshi.

 

 

The prince went on ahead to tell his sister the change of plan, but Hody didn't leave any room for it. He struck down Ryuuboshi from going closer to the princess. Your captain started to fight Hody, while Manboshi swam to aid his fallen brother. The younger prince continued to yell at his sister to move to the side, hoping she would hear in some way.

 

 

"Shirahoshi...Move...MOVE TO THE SIDE!" you yelled as loud as you could.

 

 

**Poseidon.**

 

 

You stiffened, your mouth becoming agape and mind going blank. You didn't imagine it, did you? You looked all around you, trying to distinguish the person that spoke this word. But there was no one. Even the others didn't seem to have heard.

 

 

**Poseidon. Move Noah. Move it out of the island's trajectory. Now.**

 

 

The person talked with firm words, and to your surprise, the ship started to change its course with Shirahoshi moving to the side. She was able to hear, even at this distance. Luffy encouraged her to continue like this. However, this small moment of victory was short lived. Because not a moment after, the Noah started to fall. Hody's laugh resonated all around you while the others stared at the scene in shock and horror. You didn't waste any time, your ears becoming deaf as you passed through the bubble and transformed into a dolphin.

You heard yells and words behind you, but nothing reached your length of hearing. You were too focused on Noah to care about anything else. You gained speed by creating currents, at the distance a giant bubble the size of the ship appearing as you got closer to Fishman Island. It attached itself to the Noah, coating it. You passed through the bubble, landing on the back of the ship.

 

 

" **Demi-God Realm:....Indra's Net!** "

 

 

Two magic circles appeared at each sides of the ship, ropes made of a purple light sprouting out of them. They fell down and enrolled themselves at the other end of the Noah, acting like a net that caught fishes. You started to pant heavily, sweat running down your temples. You threw your head back, releasing a snarl:

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw!** "

 

 

Several dragon claws were created and grabbed the chains of the ship, tugging them to hold the huge boat. The Noah stopped in its fall, standing completely still in the bubble. The ropes glowed more brightly as your stamina and energy started to wear off.

 

 

"Even if I'm at the verge of exhaustion....Even if I'm on the brink of dying!...I  **will not** let Noah fall!" you shouted, right eye flashing purple.

 


	115. The Noah Won't Fall

# ╟ The Noah Won't Fall ╢

 

 

You felt like your body was on fire, large bullets of sweat running down your forehead. It was a risky move, considering that you summoned two Realms at the same time. You didn't have much time, but you will make the most of it. You were holding tightly the light ropes in your hands, who started to bleed by how hard your grip was.

 

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

 

_"It's possible for me to summon two at the same time?!" you exclaimed, eyeing Raga who nodded his head._

_"And more than that....Only if you respect the combinations to avoid disturbances with the balance of the Universe. Some Realms are able to complete the others' lack. As an example, God Realm and Hell Realm can be summoned in unison. Demi-God Realm and Hungry Ghosts Realm, and so on..."_

_"But what would happen if I was to use two Realms of the same inferiority or superiority? Like Animal Realm and Hungry Ghosts Realm?"_

_"Using combinations of a same inferiority/superiority can either favor you or carry misfortune" said Moha. "If you were to summon all three Realms of the same length...."_

_"It'sss only trouble" spoke Dvesha._

_"And remember. The time you would usually got by summoning a Realm of a certain life, it will be divided with the other" warned Raga. "And if you were to stay too long in a Realm...."_

_" **It would consume you** "_

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

 

You shook your head to get rid of this thoughts, thinking that it was no time to panic. You looked at your surroundings, trying to catch sight of a certain Straw Hat boy. The Noah suddenly trembled under an unknown weight that was added, and you stared forward in horror. Hody looked like a monster, eyes glowing red and insane. His body was much more larger than before, razor teeth extending from his mouth.

In his hand he was holding the pills that he kept eating to grow stronger, and the fishman threw a few of them in his mouth. A red aura pulsed from his body, a dark laugh leaving his lips as he walked in your direction.

 

 

" ** _You're the only obstacle in the way, human. I will get rid of you in a moment_** " spoke Hody.

"S-Shit...." you swore under your breath, gritting your teeth.

 

 

He disappeared from your sight like the blink of an eye, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. You barely had the time to flinch that he landed a hard punch to your guts. You coughed saliva, your form propelled in the air and falling with a loud thud on the ship's deck. You rolled a few feet away from the fishman, wheezing out. You were still holding the ropes, the dragon claws not loosing their grips.

 

 

"I-If you t-think it will be e-enough....T-Then y-you're a lunatic fool..." you gasped, lifting your face to glare darkly at Hody.

 

 

You stand your ground, shoulders slumped with your chest heaving. A red trail traced your left cheek and down your collarbone as pain exploded in your head. But it wasn't enough to make you lose sight of your objective.

 

 

"You can land on me every blow you like. The Noah will not fall down" you stated your words coldly, expression hardening. "How can you throw away your people's life without batting an eyelash?"

" ** _Nothing will interfere in my plan. Fishman Island will be destroyed, killing the Royal Family and all your comrades_** "

"You son of a bitch!" you snarled, eyes becoming wilder.

 

 

Hody charged at you, soaring above the deck with his arms looking like blades to your imagination. You released a startled cry, and did a backflip to dodge the swing of his limb. You landed on the deck, and slammed your feet so you wouldn't fall down. You stared over your shoulder and avoided another punch, and landed a roundhouse kick to Hody's face.

 

 

" _(Y/N)-SAMA!!!_ " yelled the voice of Shirahoshi.

 

 

You were too concentrated on the fishman to notice her and Luffy swimming beside the Noah, watching your fight from the sideline. You screamed in pain when Hody grabbed the collar of your clothes and slammed you down on the deck, pinning you there with one hand around the throat.

 

 

" ** _Prepare to die, little girl_** " mocked Hody as he lifted one fist, about to smash it on your face.

 

 

You closed your eyes, waiting for the blow. There was a long pause, silence hovering the area. You took several intakes of saliva, short breathes escaping your lips. Hody's fist was still in the same position, but his glare was now directed in front of him.

 

 

" ** _Straw Hat_** " the fishman simply growled those words.

 

 

Your captain stood there with a scowl on his face, fists tightly clenched. He suddenly winced and knelt down on one knee, clutching his left shoulder. Luffy mumbled something under his breath, but you were too far to hear him.

 

 

" ** _I won't let you interfere with my plan, Straw Hat! You can't lay a finger on the ship! The Fishman Island is doomed to fall like this!_** "

"Get your hands off from (y/n), you damn bastard!  **Second Gear! Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!** "

 

 

Hody disappeared from over you, and you coughed.  Luffy blinked and shot his fist each time the fishman made his appearance. However, instead of hitting him directly, he was only creating new holes in the ship. He teleported himself behind the ebony male, and jumped to hover him while trapping his arms.

Luffy let out a cry of pain, the wounds he suffered from an earlier fight reopening and bleeding again.

 

 

" ** _You're too slow, Straw Hat!_** " mocked Hody, kicking him in the guts and sending him crashing in a wall.

" _LUFFY-SAMA!!_ " shrieked Shirahoshi.

" **Leviathan's Claw** "

 

 

Hody barely had the time to move that a spectral dragon claw smashed him. The fishman groaned at the sudden action, cursing when you did it again. Again and again. He turned his head to glare at you in hatred:

 

 

" ** _You bitch-_** "

" **JET BAZOOKA!** "

 

 

Luffy used this time to slam his hands in the fishman's stomach, causing it to cry by the new injured, and dug his teeth inside your captain's shoulder who screamed in pain again. He stretched his arm backward, using Armament Haki on it and swung his fist back in Hody's body. The fishman was pushed away, his teeth the only thing still resting on Luffy's shoulder.

It was no problem though to grow them back, letting out a cruel laugh while doing so:

 

 

" _ **These fangs aren't fake! I know you're in pain, Straw Hat!**_ "

"Damn! He's pretty tough! Red Hawk worked much better a while ago" said Luffy, panting.

" ** _JAHAHAHAHA! This is the power I was granted by heaven, to destroy you evil lowly creatures - humans! I bet you thought you could gain the upper hand fighting where you can breathe, but it's no use. Nobody can best this righteous power! And nobody can stop me from getting revenge! Can't you see it? There is nothing you can do! You will never beat me! JAHAHAHAHA!_** "

"Weren't you listening to what I said?" a shadow was cast over your captain's eyes. "I will save the Fishman Island and Shirahoshi...and keep my promise to a friend. I'll protect...everything!"

" ** _...Jahahaha! Seems like you humans have to die in order to realize...how arrogant you are even though you're so weak! Then I'm gonna make you realize!_** "

"I have no time! Let's wrap this up already!"

" ** _Then, can you protect that woman here too?!_** "

 

 

Hody passed his fists through the deck of the ship, water leaking out of the new holes. Luffy called your name when the fishman grabbed the water:

 

 

" **Fishman Jiu-Jitsu: Water Heart - Shark Pack!** "

 

 

You gasped as Hody threw at you multiple sharks made of water, the projectiles opening their jaws wide enough to eat your whole head. You tried to move, but the minute you lifted your feet, you fell in exhaustion on your knees. The Realms were taking a toll on you, and it was becoming more apparent with your skin paling at the sight.

The sharks were coming closer, and you shut your eyes as you waited for the blow that will probably cost your life.

 

 

" **(Y/N)!!!** "

 

 

Luffy stood in front of you at the last moment, taking the hits while screaming in pain. You watched in horror as Hody continued to fire the water projectiles at your captain, laughing darkly while doing so. You yelled his name once the fishman stopped shooting, the limp body of the young boy falling.

The enemy kept laughing, but was cut short when Luffy slowly brought his hand to his mouth and bite it, his right arm inflating as he entered Third Gear. Your captain hardened the limb, and swung his fist forward. Hody kept shooting the water droplets, but they weren't enough to stop the coming attack. The young boy punched the fishman right in the nose, sending him flying through a wall of the ship.

He then inflated his other arm, hardening it too before sending rain of hits unto Hody, destroying parts of the Noah at the same time. Luffy continued until he was sure that the fishman was out cold, ignoring how he was putting himself in danger because of his injuries he earned through the fight. 

It's only when Hody passed through the bubble unconscious that your captain stopped, breathing heavily and holding himself to the top of the ship.

 

 

"(y/n)....Are you okay?...." asked Luffy, but raised a brow when he didn't hear an answer. "(y/n)?"

 

 

Luffy turned his head to look at you, and his breath caught in his throat. You were kneeling on the deck, limbs stuck in it. Your hands were bloody by how tight you were holding the light ropes. He noted the dull color of your eyes, mouth opened a little.

Your captain panicked, yelling your name once more. Like Tarzan, he swung himself to your side.

 

 

"(y/n)!! Answer me, damn it! What's going on?!"

"....."

"(Y/N)!!!"

"Luffy-sama! (y/n)-sama!" said Shirahoshi, floating to meet you two up. "The N-Noah is still stopped b-but...."

"OI! (Y/N)! LET IT GO! STOP IT!" yelled Luffy, his expression turned more panicked than ever.

 

 

You were still not answering, and Luffy used Shirahoshi's shoulder as a platform so he could put his hands on your arms. He shook you wildly, yelling out your name numerous times until his voice was strained. The Mermaid Princess was on the verge of crying again, biting her lips.

 

 

"Luffy-sama...! The wound is opening up again!" said the princess, eyeing the red color that painted his chest and waist.

"I DON'T CARE! (Y/N)! STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING! YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF! I WON'T LET YOU!"

".................." was your only response.

"...(y/n)-sama! Please stop!" started to say Shirahoshi too. " ** _STOP!!!_** "

 

 

The world around them were silenced, until a strange noise came from the bottom of the ship. Both of them looked down to see the dragon claws evaporating, and the light ropes hugging the ship disappeared back inside the two magic circles that closed by themselves.

Your eyes shut down, and your fell forward. Luffy quickly enrolled an arm under you and held you close to him. You were breathing again, softly. Your captain let out a sigh of relief, one tear falling down from his cheek. Shirahoshi sobbed loudly in response. 

 

 

"But...The Noah...." said Luffy, looking all around him. He blinked in shock when he saw huge fishes standing next to Noah, holding the chains in their mouths. "Sea Kings? Why?"

"I don't quite understand, either" the princess sniffed, whipping her tears away. "But the Noah is stopped now! And we need to treat you two right away! You're bleeding a lot, Luffy-sama!"

"Well....Well....That's good..." the ebony male murmured, now feeling the consequences of his actions. "....as long as the ship is stopped and (y/n) is alright. I'm glad...that everyone is safe"

 

 

Shirahoshi squeaked when he lost consciousness, and grabbed the both of you so you wouldn't fall down.

 

 

" _They are okay_ " said a voice, and Shirahoshi blinked.

" _What humans!_ " commented another with a chuckle.

" _He is a very strong one, isn't he? As for the woman, it isn't a surprise_ "

" _If we were late, we could still have saved the island but the Noah would have been completely destroyed_ "

" _I'm glad that we made it! I'm glad that Princess Shirahoshi called us!_ "

"What? I didn't do anything and I was just sad..." she trailed.

" _No, you were moved by Straw Hat boy's strong determination and our Highness's...and prayed_ "

"....Highness...?"

" _You wished strongly to help them save the island_ "

" _Our power is your power. We helped them because you called us_ "

" _Princess Shirahoshi. We have been waiting for you to be born for a long time_ "

"For me?" repeated in disbelief the Mermaid Princess.

" _This ship was designed to be pulled by us, by our Highness's orders_ "

" _Since very early times, the duty has been passed on_ "

"Is that why the Noah is so big?"

" _Yes. Once in many centuries, our queen comes into the world in the form of Mermaid. I wonder why_ "

" _I wonder why as well_ "

"But you said a moment ago 'by your Highness's orders'? Is there another person that you follow?"

" _It is complicated. But our orders pass directly by you....While you are controlled by our Highness. Ever since you were born, you have been our queen_ "

" _Look, the bubble is getting absorbed by the island_ "

" _The humans can't survive in the deep sea. You better go_ "

"A-Aye!"

 

 

As Shirahoshi took you both back at Fishman Island, the Sea Kings stared at her retreating form. Their eyes wandered all around them as they pulled the Noah toward the Sea Forest.

 

 

" _Odd....It's very odd...._ "

" _For a moment, I thought it was her. But she looks different_ "

" _Not the same eyes. Not the same features. But deep down..._ "

" _She told us about her powers...The question is when_ "

" ** _If only any of them knew_** "

 


	116. A Feast

# ╟ A Feast ╢

 

 

_The song of a flute resonated in an empty forest. At the very center stood a small lake with a platform floating on it. A young woman with middle-length purple and fuchsia hair continued to blow on the instrument, soft notes coming out of it._

_She stopped momentarily when she felt a presence behind her. The woman lowered the silver and long flute, looking over her shoulder to see the intruder. She smiled brightly at the sight of her son, hair slightly tousled after a deep sleep.  The boy grinned and ran up to her excitably like a puppy seeing his owner returning back to their home._

 

 

_"Mother! See what I bought from the people of the sea!" he said, showing her a necklace made of corals._

_"It's beautiful, Bryce" the woman smiled. "I'm sure your father will like it too..."_

_"Yeah...I wonder how long it will take before he returns..." said the boy, his expression turning a little sour. "Father leaves more often, doesn't he? What's happening at the town?"_

_"Hm...There are rumors going on....Your father wants to inform himself on this matter. If they were to be true...I don't think the kingdom will be safe any longer"_

 

 

_The scene changed rapidly, showing a sight of pure chaos and darkness. Fire and ashes. Pain and sadness. All reunited to announce the end of an era, and the beginning of another._

 

 

 

You woke up, startled. You were laying on a bed in the infirmary at the Thousand Sunny. You lifted yourself up, and flinched at the sudden jolt of pain you felt because of your sore limbs. You eyed your hands who were bandaged, tainted by a small blood spot.

Beside that, your body didn't seem to have taken any more damage. Only the strange sensation as if you have held something heavy for hours. You blinked when you heard something shuffling on the floor, and you looked down to see the sleeping form of your captain, his mouth wide open with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

 

 

"Luffy?...." you called him, your voice hoarse.

 

 

He snorted, and moved a little. But he was still asleep. You rolled your eyes and used your pillow to slam it in his face. The ebony male jolted in surprise, the pillow falling down as his eyes shut open. Luffy hummed in confusion, his gaze wandering around the room before it fell on you. The young man's mouth turned into a dazzling smile, and Luffy jumped on top of you while crying in happiness. You yelped, falling back with a thud on the bed as your captain hovered your form.

 

 

"L-Luffy!...You're crushing me!" you snapped, trying to peel off the young man attached at your waist.

 

 

He was ignoring you, too busy with sobbing loudly like a child who hurt himself. You sat up and let him do his fuss while wetting your shoulder and collarbone with his tears. When Luffy pulled away, you were surprised to see him with a scowl, teeth gritted tightly against each other. Waterfalls were falling on his cheeks, eyes narrowed into slits.

 

 

" ** _DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!_** " his voice boomed angrily, and you were taken aback.

"W-What's wrong with you?! Why do you act like I stole the last piece of meat on this planet?!" you replied.

"You know what you did! And you nearly die because of it!" your captain snapped.

 

 

You were silenced at that, and you lowered your eyes at the bedsheet. Luffy was still glaring at you, the tears dropping on the blanket and creating wet spots.

 

 

"How can I protect you if throw your life away like that?!"

"I don't need protection!" you growled, snapping your head up to stare at him. "I don't need a shield! If to save many lives I could simply sacrifice my life, then so be it! That's my choice!"

"And I have a choice too!" Luffy retorted, grabbing your shoulders. "Mine is for you to live! To stay by our side! My side! How can you do that if you're dead, idiot?!"

"Idiot?! That's more than insulting coming from you-!???"

 

 

Your mind became blank and all of your limbs became frozen at the next bold move Luffy did. He shot his hands forward and grabbed your cheeks. He pulled you toward him, and placed his lips on yours. Time stood still, as the young man tilted his head a little and moved his lips.

It's only when he released you that you came back to earth, and gaped at your captain who was now staring at you with a serious face.

 

 

"L-LUFFY! Do you realize what you just did?!" you shrieked, blushing brightly.

"No" he responded bluntly, and you faceplanted on the floor. "But I remember that Makino once told me that it's called a 'kiss', and on the lips is only for people I really like. And I really like you, (y/n)!"

 

 

You deadpanned at his grinning face, fingers and eyebrows twitching. He then returned to his serious expression, his lips forming a thin line.

 

 

"So that's why I will ask you to never,  _ **never**_ do that again, you hear me? I won't lose you too, or any of my Nakama..."

"But-" you trailed.

"No buts!" Luffy cut you with a snap. "From now on, if you do something as dangerous as that, I will kick your ass!"

"That's really not romantic, you moron. And don't you freaking understand what it means to 'like someone'? If you think it's like friends-..."

"It isn't?"

"OF COURSE NOT! To like someone in a way you want to kiss them on the lips is called 'Love'!....In the majority of the cases"

"Then I love you"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then what does it mean?!"

"........................................................................................................Okay, I don't. But I feel like saying those words!"

"ARG"

 

 

You facepalmed, letting yourself drag down on the bed. You sighed deeply, not moving when Luffy placed his hands at each sides of your head as he hovered you.  You arched an eyebrow, expression turning into one of annoyance.

 

 

"...Can I kiss you again?" asked innocently Luffy.

"No"

"Aw, come on! I love you!"

"No, you don't. Now get off!"

 

 

With a kick, you tossed Luffy on the floor who groaned in pain. He rubbed the back of his head, pouting at you. You then lifted yourself from the infirmary bed, and you became a little dizzy. Noticing right away, your captain caught your arm before you fell down on your knees, holding yourself up.

Slowly, Luffy helped you exiting the room. Your vision turned blurred and blinded by the light emanating from the tree. Upon setting foot outside, you were greeted by the many surprised shout of your comrades.

 

 

"(y/n)! You're awake!" exclaimed Nami.

"EKK! You shouldn't walk right now!" panicked Chopper, dashing at you. "Luffy, I told you she should rest!"

"MY (Y/N)-SWAN!!!" yelled Sanji, throwing himself at your feet while sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you at the best as I could!"

"Er...It's okay, Sanji-kun" you sweatdropped, watching as the chef started to punch the ground.

"I'm a poor excuse of a man! Letting a lady get hurt like this!"

"You're right on the first part" scoffed Zoro, leaning against the mast.

"What did you say, you damn Marimo?!"

 

 

It didn't take long that the two were fighting each other, a mix of kicks and swords. All the while Brook was chanting for your recover, you were bombarded by the rest with questions about your health and how it happened.

 

 

"It's fine, really" you dismissed them. "I feel a lot better than back there...And I have no injuries, so I don't see what's the whole problem"

"(y/n), your powers are certainly not to be reckoned with. Even for you" spoke Robin with a small frown. "Many of your powers must demand some kind of price to go with it"

"Price?" Chopper raised a brow.

"Yeah. We didn't know what you had, to begin with" enriched Usopp. "I mean, Chopper only told us that you didn't suffer any wound...But it took a few hours for you to wake up"

"You weren't even breathing" stated Franky, crossing his metallic arms over his chest. "You weren't better than a corpse"

"So...What happened?" inquired Zoro, eyes glaring at you from the corner.

 

 

You looked away for a long time, silence reigning over everyone on the Thousand Sunny. Your comrades were staring at you in anticipation, almost growing impatient by how guilty you looked. You then released a sigh through your lips:

 

 

"You see....In those past two years, I learned a lot more of my powers. First of all, it isn't a 'price' I must pay, but simply a warning. To open a Realm is something, but becoming the life of another is completely different. I can use abilities from my past lives, from whatever kingdoms they were from....However, those are in fact 'memories'...."

"Memories?" said Nami, tilting her head.

"From the Human Realm, I could remake any weapon from those memories. But my guides told me that I could simply summon the real thing instead with a certain level of knowledge. The bracelets from the Demi-God Realm are illusions that looked to much realistic..."

"What about the hands or rather dragon claws...."

"They are ghosts and beasts. Craving for something in particular, never to be satisfied. Animal Realm, I become the life of those memories. But they also have a mind of their own" you continued.

"They are alive?!" squeaked the sniper, paling at the thought.

"Not literally. It simply means that those memories are the ones of another vessel that lived long ago in this Realm....Another 'me', if you want. And-"

"This 'you' or whatever it was could return. Meaning those memories could consume you and turn you into a different person that we know" concluded Robin. "So if you were to stay too long in your panther form.....You would become one?"

".....Exactly" you responded, and the others gasped in shock. "The same goes for the other Realms...but with other results that all end the same: I wouldn't be the same vessel"

"Or someone who has a lot of personalities" shuddered Usopp. "I don't even wanna think about it"

"See?! That's why I'm asking you to stop that!" pointed accusingly Luffy, and you growled.

"Excuse me, boy, but I know a lot more better than you do. I know my limits and-"

"And you still decided to overdo it!" 

"I can make my own decisions, thank you!"

"I'm your captain! I AM the one who gives your orders.  **And you will never, and I repeat, never do that again!** "

 

 

You gritted your teeth at the ebony male, about to latch yourself at him if it wasn't of Robin and Sanji holding you back.

 

 

"(y/n)-swan, maybe you should listen to what he says. Normally he is an idiot, but that's one of the rare times where he sounds intelligent" suggested Sanji.

"Even if you know your limits, you're putting your life in danger" added Jimbei.

"Why do you all care?! Okay, I admit I pushed myself harder for the first in ever, but do you even hear yourselves right now?! You're asking me to stop everything! Do you think I will take a cup of tea while you're all fighting against enemies that are becoming far much stronger than the previous one as we venture in the New World?!"

"We can't risk losing you!" cried Chopper, surprising the others at the sudden shout.

"Promise us that you will never use that kind of powers ever again" demanded Luffy, staring at you sternly like he was scolding you.

"You're treating me like a child!"

"You are acting like one right now" pointed out Zoro, and you growled at him.

"Urg....Okay. I promise to you all that I will never do that again" you stated with a bored expression.

"Alright!" cheered your captain, and everyone whipped their head at him in disbelief.

" _THAT EASY?!_ "

 

 

Then, at the far distance, a feminine cry echoed. You looked over your shoulder to see Shirahoshi swimming/floating in your direction. Tears were cascading her cheeks, loud sobs escaping her lips as she threw herself at the ship.

 

 

"(Y/N)-SAMA!!" the princess wailed, grabbing your waist.

"S-S-SHIRAHOSHI?!" you cried out in surprise.

"Still a giant crybaby" whined Luffy in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Get her off!" you snapped. "She's squeezing me to death!"

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n)-sama" apologized the Mermaid Princess, bowing her head at you. "But I'm so relieved to see you're okay! I was so afraid about the idea of you falling in a coma...."

"Not that I don't like your presence but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the palace or something?" you asked, brushing your clothes.

"Oh, they didn't warn you? Luffy-sama accepted the banquet Father-sama has prepared for all of you....For saving our lives and Fishman Island"

"What?" you glared at the others who shrugged.

"Luffy's idea" they answered in unison.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Luffy-kun and his crew, I'm glad you could come-jamon. That being said, we can speak at the feast. The long flounders will carry you to the banquet hall!_ " stated the voice of King Neptune through a Den-Den Mushi.

 

 

Your crew anchored outside Ryugu Palace, the king's whale having transported you all the way there while accompanied by Shirahoshi. You climbed on top of the flounders that led you next inside the castle filled with soldiers who started to chant your victory and calling you all 'Heroes'. To which Luffy responded with angry replies that you weren't.

 

 

"I'M EATING ALL THE MEAT!" snarled your captain.

"That's right! I wanna drink all the booze!!" added Zoro too.

"You're both hopeless" sighed Nami.

"Luffy-sama, the stage is right ahead!" smiled the Mermaid Princess.

"Stage?" repeated Luffy.

" _Ladies and gentlemen! We now begin the feast honoring the Straw Hat Pirates! First off, let me introduce the pride of Fishman Island, the number one diva on the ocean floor...Maria Napole!_ " said the announcer, a spot light illuminating a mermaid at the center of the stage.

 

 

The music started and the diva began her song with an amazing voice, enchanting everyone in the room. You sweatdropped at the sight of Sanji completely losing it once he got a look of the Mermaid Café's dancers, blood shooting out of his nose. Luffy, Chopper, and Jimbei had to hold him from stepping out of the bubble and drowning himself.

You thanked the mermaid servants that handed out to you a drink, taking a small sip before gulping the whole cup down.

 

 

"Before the toast, I would like to express my gratitude-jamon. My dear Straw Hats. Let me th-" started the king but was cut by Luffy's shout.

"LET'S PARTY!"

 

 

You let out a small laugh at the sight of Prince Fukaboshi losing to a drinking contest against Nami. That girl had already finished at least twenty barrels while the fishman didn't even finish his first. Brook was playing along the jazz orchestra and the diva, Robin clapping her hands with the rhythm. 

Luffy was fooling with Usopp, doing grimaces and laughing with the other guests of the feast.

 

 

"They are certainly having a lot of fun" spoke a voice, and your nearly jumped out of your skin.

 

 

You were all alone in your corner, and it was good that it was the case since you could finally speak with this person after a long time.

 

 

"Bryce" you simply said, staring down at the young boy.

"Hello, (y/n). What about you? Do you have fun?" he tilted his head, his middle-length purple hair following the movement.

"I suppose. I little bit boring, but I can live with that" you answered, narrowing your eyes at him. "And you? What do you want?"

 

 

Bryce stared at you in silence for a long time, his gaze stopping at your eyes. For a moment, you thought you saw him pale before the colors returned to his face. He glared down at his feet, a shadow covering his forehead.

 

 

"It seems that I'm too late...The voice you heard when you were fighting is only the beginning" Bryce stated mysteriously.

"What are you talking about? Who are you mentioning?"

"If I were to answer you, I would only accelerate the process. Heavens have ears.  _She_ has ears, and eyes to see. Your eyes, but they are different"

"...."

"You should leave them, unless they want to suffer the horrible truth. That you show who you are truly....." continued the young boy, turning to face you completely. His expression hardened, his fists clenching. "I know  _you_ can hear me. Stop using them for your own benefit. Stop this craving of vengeance in your veins and heart. Please, before it's too late"

"...."

 

 

Suddenly, your hand shot forward and you gripped Bryce by the throat. The boy gasped in fright, clutching your wrists as you slammed him against a pillar. Your nails dug inside the skin, your lips curving into an uncharacteristic smirk.

 

 

" ** _And who do you think you're talking to, young boy?_** " you asked darkly, your grip becoming stronger. " ** _Stay away from me, and them. Maybe, just maybe, I will let you live. Only, if you stop to bother me_** "

"I-I...." stammered Bryce, gasping for air.

 

 

You finally released him, and the boy fell on his knees. Croaked gasps were muffled by the loud music and the laughs of the people enjoying the feast for the Straw Hats. Turning on your heels, you exited the banquet with a second look, not remarking the blue pair of eyes watching you leave, having witnessed the whole ordeal.

 


	117. Leaving Fishman Island

# ╟ Leaving Fishman Island ╢

 

 

You took a small walk around the palace, thinking about what happened a moment ago. You didn't know what that boy's problem was, and why he kept telling you to leave them. It isn't like you had a choice to begin with. Two years ago, you desperately wanted to run away each times you reached a suitable island.

Only your captain had the tendency of choosing spots that were either weird or creepy. Places filled with 'adventures', like he likes to say. And then, you started to enjoy somewhat the thrills, and the new things you discovered along the journey.

As you approached the Koukaku Tower, you were about to turn on your heels and return back to the banquet. Until you heard a loud scream from Shirahoshi, and you quickly dashed in this direction.

 

 

" _ANYBODY! SOMEBODY!_ " she shrieked, her voice muffled by something.

" _Don't make such a bitter face, your Highness!_ " said a familiar voice, followed by an irritating laugh. " _Don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt_ "

 

 

You turned the corner and saw Caribou pinning the princess down with his disgusting Devil Fruit's power, mud covering her body. She was slowly sinking into the ground, her struggle stopped by the muddy hand holding her mouth closed.

 

 

"After I stole the treasure, selling mermaids seemed like more trouble than it's worth, but you're a special case! I just need you to go to sleep for a little while! My brother and the others just let me know that they've arrived here! Let's go to the New World together!" continued Caribou, not noticing that you were standing right behind him.

" **Oi** " you simply said.

"What do you want, old woman?" inquired the bastard, looking over his shoulder. "I'm busy here. Don't disturb me!  _Licky-licky-licky-licky-licky....Licky....Lick....Li...L...._ "

 

 

His long tongue stood still, sweat running down his face when he finally realized that  _you_ were there. All the hair on his body lifted up as terror racked inside him. Caribou started to laugh nervously, paling considerably when he heard the crack of your knuckles.

A loud sound came out the moment your fist landed on his face, the royal palace trembling a little. The next thing Caribou knew, he was sent flying outside the kingdom and into Fishman Island, screaming in pain.

 

 

"Old woman?" you repeated indignantly, putting your hands on your hips. "Sheesh..."

"(y/n)-sama!" cried in relief Shirahoshi, hugging you against her cheek. "I was so terrified!"

 

 

You could barely comprehend her words through all the tears.

 

 

"Calm down already! I told you many times about your crying business!!" you snapped.

" _Oi, (y/n)!_ "

 

 

You looked over your shoulder to see Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. The chef immediately went to you and the young princess, demanding if a bastard hurt the two of you in any way. Your captain was casually munching on a huge piece of meat, his eyes wandering all around his surroundings.

 

 

"If you're searching for the intruder, he's already long gone" you spoke, and Luffy raised a brow.

"Really? So there was someone here..."

"Remember that bastard we captured back in the ocean? It was him"

"Now that I think about it, I hadn't see him since we arrived on Fishman Island" said Zoro. "I completely forgot about him"

 

 

Then, the Minister of the Right and King Neptune, along with Nami and Pappug, arrived after hearing all the commotion from Koukaku Tower. You explained what happened, and the seahorse fishman bowed at you:

 

 

"That was so close! Once again, we are in your debt. I can't believe that the treasure thief was still in the castle" he said. "Usually, not even a single minnow could find its way into the castle...but the gate was left open during the chaos of the battle. Look! The tower to the right was cut clean in half! I'm sure it was the treasure thief who took advantage of our absence and..."

"Yes. It was the thief" you drawled in sarcasm, eyeing the swordsman who sweated under your gaze.

"No, it was this guy who cut the tower" said bluntly Pappug. "When they were escaping from the cage, he showed off by cutting the bars and the room clean in half"

"LET HIM TAKE THE BLAME, YOU DUMB STARFISH" snarled Zoro, punching the back of his head.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?! LYING IS THE FIRST STEP TO BECOMING A THIEF!"

"Wait a second, Minister of the Right-chan!" exclaimed Nami, lifting her hand in a stopping motion. "What do you mean, treasure thief?!"

"It's just what it sounds like. That man stole all the treasure in the palace" the fishman answered.

"HUH, THAT GUY?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." said in unison Zoro and Luffy, a look of pure horror on their face.

"Those are your country's treasures, right?! Aren't you gonna go after him?" the navigator turned to the king who shrugged his shoulders.

"Compared to the lives of all our citizens, the treasure is completely insignificant" said King Neptune.

"Like hell it is?!" the ginger girl snapped, before she entwirned her fingers together and her eyes turned into Berrie signs. "So, if we take it back..."

"It would be my honor to bestow the treasure upon our country's saviors"

"Really?" Nami cooed sweetly, and then her face turned into a demon's when she glared at the Monster Trio. "Hey you! Why'd you send him flying?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KNOCK HIM OUT AND TIE HIM UP HERE?!"

"I-IT'S (Y/N) THAT KICKED HIM OUT-" yelled in unison Luffy and Zoro, lifting their hands in surrender.

"Even when she's angry, Nami-san is still-" cooed Sanji but was cut when the young woman decided to punch and kick them all.

 

 

One after another, she kicked the guys off the royal palace's bubble into Fishman Island, the trio letting out a weird yell while doing so. Nami panted beside you, and you couldn't help but sweatdrop just like the king. Suddenly, a guard of the palace ran to King Neptune, with news about the New Fishman Pirates.

 

 

"Something's happened to Hody and his crew! And their handcuffs have come off!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

They led you to the Prison Tower, where all the prisoners were kept there. Arriving in front of the cell guarding Hody and his crewmates, you gazed in shock upon the plastered forms inside.

 

 

" **Humans! Our malice will not end...** " said a croaked voice. " **The time of our revenge will still come. Bring Straw Hat to me...I will kill him. Jahahahaha- *cough* *cough*** "

 

 

Every last of them somehow turned like old people, no doubt because of the pills that took another effect on them.

 

 

"What is all this?!" cried out Jimbei.

"Don't think you can keep me in a cage, you dumb king!" continued to snarl Hody, and tried to break the bars only to dislocate his wrists.

"How can this be?!" breathed in shock Prince Fukaboshi.

"As I thought, the Energy Steroids you've been using...were the pills from the legendary Tamate Box, right?!" asked the Minister of the Right.

"Tamate Box?" repeated Nami.

"A national treasure passed down through the generations on Fishman Island-jamon. The truth is, ten years ago, there was an incident when the contents of the Tamate Box were stolen"

"We didn't know who was responsible, and His Majesty decided to keep it secret to avoid panic. Now that I think about it, it happened when you left the army, Hody!"

"Heh. That's right, I stole them" panted the fishman. "You fools"

"Even the legends are unclear what those pills do. Some legends claim that they can give you the power of a thousand men, others say that they just make you old" said King Neptune.

"And in the end, it was both" you stated. "I guess that using them after a certain point make the last statement true"

"As far as a national treasure go, they're rather peculiar. I'm guessing that they're just a vile drug, and they were heavily guarded to prevent the dangerous effects. You opened a box that should have never been opened, gained some power, and became deluded with grandeur-jamon"

"Shut up, Neptune!" barked Hody, before coughing terribly.

"You'll never be able to carry out your revenge like this"

"Shut up! We are the destined avengers! We will definitely slaughter both you and the humans!"

"Now that it's come to this, I pity you. I'll have to reconsider your punishment" said Neptune, before swimming away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of your crew were waiting for the Monster Trio's return, and once they arrived at the royal palace without the treasure, you knew it meant bad news. And by bad news, it was much more worse than you anticipated.

 

 

"YOU GAVE..." commenced the Minister of the Right,

"ALL THE TREASURE...." continued King Neptune.

"TO BIGHT MOM?!" finished Nami.

"She was saying something about how she'd destroy Fishman Island if she didn't get candy!" explained Luffy. "She's crazy! I mean, I'd understand if it was meat she was talking about...But don't worry, I picked a fight with her!"

"WITH ONE OF THE YONKO?!" yelled Usopp, Chopper, and Brook together.

"YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH BIG MOM?!" paled Jimbei.

"You're strong, right, Luffy-sama?" giggled naively Shirahoshi.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" snarled Usopp and Shirahoshi squeaked in fright.

"Noseopp-sama, you're so scary..." she sobbed.

"I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS USOPP!.....I'M SORRY"

"Anyway, don't do anything that might make Big Mom angrier than she is already" said Jimbei, sweatdropping.

"OF COURSE WE WON'T! IF WE GET ON THE BAD SIDE OF ONE OF THE YONKO, WE'LL BE OBLITERATED INSTANTLY!"

"Well, it's not like there's anything we can do about it" sighed Sanji.

"What's done is done" agreed Zoro.

"We'll reap what we've sowed" smiled Nami, walking over the trio. "I suppose there's no way out of fighting her now"

"That's right! No matter who the enemy is, we'll-" trailed Luffy, oblivious of the coming danger in contrast of the other two who gulped at the sight of Nami's grip hardening around her baton.

 

 

The three were zapped by a thunder cloud before they got punched all over their faces by the young woman. They were laying on the ground, face swollen with bumps and electricity running through them.

 

 

"Why...." growled Nami, hovering them with her fist shaking. "...DID YOU GIVE HER ALL THE TREASURE?!"

"That's the problem?" you sweated.

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!"

"YOU ALREADY DID!" squeaked Chopper.

"Awlight...Wet'hs go to da New Wold" cheered Luffy with a bloody nose.

"THE FUTURE LOOKS COMPLETELY BLEAK!" shouted in horror Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

 

 

With the help of the royal family, they helped you to return to the Thousand Sunny, where Franky was waiting for you all. You knew the goodbyes would be hard for the Mermaid Princess, who was crying loudly while holding you.

 

 

"(y/n)-sama and everybody, are you really going to leave now?!" she whimpered. "We just became friends! Stay here at least one more day! No, a week! No! Just one more year!" 

"You've been crying since the firs time we met, Yowahoshi!" scolded Luffy.

"I-I'm sorry! I will stop being a crybaby!"

"Aw~ I never thought the day like this would come! The Mermaid Princess of the Fishman Island who I've dreamed about is crying as we're leaving!" cooed Sanji, and you shot at him a dark look.

" _Sanji-kun!_ " shouted the mermaids, and the chef became a tornado of love.

"I wanna live here for a year or two!"

"That's a good idea. Why don't you stay here, Nosebleed-kun?" suggested Zoro, putting a hand on the chef's shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, MOSS HEAD?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING MOSS HEAD, YOU FOOL?!"

 

 

Then, the Minister of the Left approached Nami and handed to her a different kind of Log Pose. Instead of one needle, its has three of them. Which reminded you a little of the compass Rayleigh gave to you before you left.

 

 

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a Log Pose for the New World. Take it with you. I cannot believe you were going to go there with a single-needle one!"

"There are three needles. Why?"

"Look at the long pose you have been using" said the Minister of the Left, and she gazed down to gasp.

"It's still moving a little bit! I thought it gathered enough logs already"

"It did. And from now on, it would take only half a day to record logs. On the first half of the Grand Line, you let the Log Pose record the magnetic waves for the next island and navigated your ship as it told you. But on the second half of the Grand Line, on top of the sea current and the climate, there are some islands that change their magnetic waves, the only thing you can normally count on"

"Heh?!"

"And for some islands, the magnetic waves just disappear"

"What?! Then we can't reach those islands!" exclaimed Nami.

"If you have only one needle, you will get lost. But what if you have 3 needles?"

"One of them is moving like the old one but...the other two look settled"

"They reach their magnetic waves from different islands. That means you can choose whichever your gut tells you and advance. Whether you live or die hangs on that point. A good navigator can tell which way is safer to go by looking at slight movements of the needles. What it basically tells you is the wilder the needle moves, the more dangerous the island is! Something is happening on the island that is causing the change in the magnetic waves"

"WHAT?! I don't like this! I'd rather not know about it!"

"YOU'LL SEE IF IT'S DANGEROUS?!" cried out Chopper, running to the navigator.

"NO WAY! BREAK THAT LOG POSE!" ordered Usopp.

"Why? You have to navigate safely in order to stay alive" sweatdropped the Minister of the Left.

 

 

Nami's eyes widened like saucers and she stiffened when Luffy's head stretched, and enrolled around her like a snake. Your captain was grinning wildly, look at the Log Pose at the center whose needle was moving wildly.

 

 

"DAMMIT!!" screeched the sniper.

"NO!!" sobbed the ginger girl, shaking her head.

"The one in the middle is wobbling a lot! That must be where the party is!" said the ebony male, and tears were cascading down the frightened Usopp.

"H-HE WAS LISTENING!"

"Luffy! YOU STAY QUIET!" snapped Nami, grabbing his neck and strangled him. "I'll choose which way to go from now on!"

"NO WAY! I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

"Please Captain! Listen to what the navigator has to say!" pleaded Chopper and Usopp.

"Alright, guys! We're ready to go!" announced Franky. "Den-san taught me how to ascend too! Shall we go?"

"Shishishishi! Yosh! Let's go!"

 

 

Your comrades waved goodbye to the citizens and the royal family, the Thousand Sunny sailing away from Fishman Island. Suddenly, the ship started to shake and Shirahoshi appeared, grabbing unto the railing.

 

 

"If...I can see you again someday..." the princess panted. "I promise I won't be a crybaby, Luffy-sama, (y/n)-sama! Take me out for a fun stroll again!"

"A stroll?" smiled Luffy. "Do you wanna go to your mother's grave again?"

"No. I want to go somewhere further next time!" Shirahoshi blushed. "I want to go to a real forest above ground!"

"Oh yeah, you've never been out of the sea, have you? Okay, fine! I will take you there next time!"

 

 

The princess smiled brightly and started to dry her tears. She then showed her pinky finger toward your group:

 

 

"Will you promise me?"

"Yeah, trust me! I promise!" nodded Luffy, enrolling his finger around her own.

"Hey, Luffy! We have to help you keep that promise" frowned Nami, shaking her head.

"Luffy-san, a promise is something you have to keep at any cost" nodded Brook.

 

 

The others except for Zoro and Franky advanced forward and put their pinky with hers. You sighed exasperatedly, but approached too and held your pinky with hers.

 

 

"We promise!" you said unison with your comrades. "And I hope you'll have woman up a little" 

"Y-Yes, (y/n)-sama! Thank you, e-everyone!"

 

 

You bid your last goodbye to the princess, before the Sunny passed through the entrance of Fishman Island, leaving it behind without a second glance.

 


	118. The New World

# ╟ New World ╢

 

 

Having left Fishman Island, the Thousand Sunny was finally ascending toward the New World. The moment you were back on the current that would lead you outside, you decided to take a bath after days of not having one. It was long awaited. You let out a delighted sigh when you dipped the lower-half of your body inside the warmth of the bath's water.

You leaned back against the cold surface of the edge, the back of your head laying there. Your eyes were closed, expression peaceful as you took in this pleasant sensation. You heard the sound of footsteps coming on the other side of the room, the door of the bathroom opened. Arms immediately covering your chest, you sent a dark glare at the intruder, but relaxed when you realized it was Nami.

 

 

"Enjoying your bath?" asked the ginger girl with a smile. "You don't mind if I join you? I need one badly too"

"No, it's alright" you answered, letting your limbs fall back in the water.

 

 

The navigator took off her clothes, and let them fall on the floor before tossing them away in a corner with one foot. It seems that she also brought her Clima-Tact, because the next thing you knew, she created a cloud that started to rain, acting like a shower.

 

 

"Ah, this feels great" Nami moaned, allowing the droplets of water run down her skin. "What do you think of my Shower Tempo?"

"It's cool, I guess" you mumbled, a little irritated to the fact you will have to dry your hair after.

 

 

You turned your head to see Chopper walking in, lifting his head to gaze at the cloud in wonder. He tilted it at the side while Nami giggled a little:

 

 

"Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Who, me?" inquired Chopper. "I'm fine. I washed myself two days ago. I'm more interested in that cloud that looks like cotton candy. It looks delicious!"

"It's not edible, Chopper" you warned the reindeer who was sticking his tongue out, drooling a little.

"Really? You mean it isn't sweet cotton candy?"

" _(y/n)-san and Nami-san in the bath....Yohohoho_ "

" _Please, turn this way, Nami-san! (y/n)-swan!_ "

 

 

You sweatdropped as you heard two recognizable voices, remarking the shadow of Brook and Sanji right around the corner. The two perverts were trying to have a glimpse of you and Nami naked. The young woman certainly noticed them right away because her eyes narrowed slightly.

 

 

"Chopper, don't get too close to that cloud" instructed Nami, and Chopper watched the cloud as it darkened and floated directly to the perverts's position.

 

 

The next thing after, their screams resonated in the bathhouse as lightning struck them. Hard. The doctor let out a squeak, face paling at the sight of Sanji and Brook slightly burned by the hit.

 

 

"Scary! I don't want to eat that cloud after all!" he said.

" _N-Nami-san...._ " whimpered in unison the chef and the musician.

"So annoying" growled the navigator, climbing inside the tub with you.

"You know they're just going to come back, huh?" you raised a brow.

"Tell me something I don't know. If only I could keep them away for just one moment..." she groaned, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"Well, there's one way..."

"What?"

"To give them exactly what they want"

"H-Huh?!"

 

 

Nami didn't have the time to blink that you were straddling her laps, trapping her against the tub by gripping the edge of the bath. She heard two gasps from the boys, their audience watching them carefully and attentively. You leaned down, your half-lidded eyes staring deep into her own. You blew softly on her lips, causing the young woman to flinch and blush brightly.

She stuttered your name as you closed on her, lips barely touching. One sudden move, and it would lead to something else. The heavy breathing of the perverts, clutching the doorway tightly, waiting impatiently for the next part. Your lips tugged upward into a smirk, before it changed into a pout. You turned to the boys, eyes becoming pleading:

 

 

"It's so unfair for you. To watch us without getting the same attention....Why don't you two join us in the bath?" you said suggestively. "I'm pretty sure you would like to share us as we could do the same..."

 

 

Both Sanji and Brook exploded into a nosebleed, rocketing outside the bathhouse through the rooftop. Chopper stood there, beyond confused as to what just happened. You simply scoffed, and retreated from the still stammering and blushing form of Nami.

 

 

"....What was THAT about?!" the girl finally exclaimed, breaking out of her stupor.

"Hey, you wanted to get rid of them? That's what I just did" you shrugged it off like it was normal.

"YOU COULD HAVE USED ANOTHER WAY"

 

 

* * *

 

 

As you finished your bath, you nearly faceplanted by the ship starting to sway. Chopper, who was at the same time busy to catch Nami's cloud, noted the sudden change:

 

 

"Did something happen? And they're really noisy out on the deck" he said, hearing all the screams outside.

"I guess leaving them alone was a bad idea, after all" groaned Nami, and she turned to face you. "(y/n), could you please check it out?"

"On my way" you responded, putting on a robe since your clothes were still drying.

 

 

The moment you stepped outside, you did a double-take at the sight of the huge fish/eel standing upside-down right behind the Sunny. It looked like the ship served as some kind of fishing rod.

 

 

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" you finally shouted, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"(y/n)! Look at what we just caught!" waved excitably Luffy, grinning all to ears. "And there's two more fishes in that!"

"What did you all do?! That thing is freaking huge for Realm of God's sake! AND ARE WE EVEN STILL MOVING TO THE SURFACE?!"

"Now that you say it, it seems like we are sinking to me..." sweated Usopp, looking down from the edge.

"You're probably just imagining it" Luffy dismissed with a wave of his hand, ignoring the dark look you sent at him. "Oh? What's that?"

 

 

You followed his gaze and sweat gathered over your forehead at the sight of a white colored current that looked like a snake. The Sunny was slowly sailing in its direction, pulled by its strength.

Usopp let out a squeak, clutching his face between his hands:

 

 

"A GIANT SEA SNAKE! YAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Right! Move us closer! We're gonna eat that top!" said Luffy, fist-pumping the air.

"WE CAN'T PULL THAT WITH THE SHIP!"

"Wait....Could that be the Whitestrom?!" exclaimed Robin. "A giant white maelstrom, which appears underwater out of nowhere, just like a living dragon!"

"An underwater maelstrom?!"

"From what I've heard, any ship that gets caught in this vortex reappears days later in an unbelievably distant sea, with no trace of the crew!"

"EH?! That must mean that everyone dies!" blanched the sniper. "This is really bad! Let's get out of here!"

"The ship is carried to an unbelievably distant sea?" repeated your captain, and you flinched internally when you recognized the familiar look in his eyes. One that screamed danger. And it didn't help with the wide smile forming on his lips. "So...this is like one of those super cool warp zones?!"

"NO, YOU MORON!" you slapped the back of his head.

"Everyone! Get us away from that vortex, quickly!" ordered Nami, arriving on the deck with Chopper.

"Hey! Here comes the navigator!" shouted Usopp. "We're getting out of here, you idiots!"

 

 

Nami had a similar reaction as yours as she noticed the strange fish caught next to the ship, shrieking in surprise and disbelief.

 

 

"WHAT'S WITH THAT FISH?!"

"Oh, we caught it!" responded Luffy, doing a peace sign.

"What are you doing?! We can't move with that thing attached to the ship!" she said, pointing to the tail of the fish that was getting sucked in the vortex.

"CRAP! GET IT OUT!" shouted heroically the ebony male.

"AYE!" said in unison Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, about to save the next meal.

"NO! CUT IT LOOSE!" barked the ginger haired girl.

"WHAT?! BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR COOKED DEEP SEA FISH?!" the guys shouted in unison, horrified expressions on their faces.

"WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT, THE FISH OR OUR LIVES?! I ONLY LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES! HOW COULD YOU GET US INTO THIS MUCH TROUBLE?! Franky! Use the Coup de Burst!"

"No, it's  _super_ -too late!" replied the cyborg, doing his special pose. "....Right?"

"DON'T YOU 'Right?' ME"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE, WE ARE GETTING SUCKED INSIDE!" you snarled.

 

 

The bait was the first thing to go, followed by the ship who entered the maelstrom. Luffy ordered your crew to hold yourselves to the Sunny so you wouldn't fall over. While your captain was simply laughing stupidly at the situation, the rest of you were screaming for your dear lives and at the top of your lungs.

You were already starting to get sick with the way the Sunny swayed, doing a few flips inside the vortex.  Chopper panicked as you lost consciousness, not to the surprise of everyone.

 

 

"HYACK! GRAB HER SOMEONE!" yelled Usopp.

"OI, SILVERS!" said Franky, enrolling an arm around your waist when you floated pass him. "We really need to do something about it, damn it!"

 

 

After a long way through the vortex, the Thousand Sunny was propelled outside, drifting aimlessly in a dark ocean. Your comrades fell in exhaustion on the grassy deck, heavy breathes escaping their mouths. You were laying on your back, mouth open and eyes completely white.

 

 

"We stopped!" laughed Luffy. "Seems the Sunny is still in one piece"

"We must have crashed into something and been thrown out of the vortex" groaned Nami, putting a hand over her forehead.

"Whatever the case, we're safe!" said in relief Usopp. "How's (y/n)?"

"She will survive" sweatdropped Franky, watching as you regained your colors.

"Where are we?" asked Chopper, observing his surroundings.

"What's this black wall?" inquired Luffy.

"It doesn't look like the Red Line...." murmured Brook, standing up with the others.

 

 

There was a moment of silence, until an eye opened by itself from the black wall. Brook and Usopp hugged each other as they screamed loudly, tears cascading down their cheeks by the fright they are experiencing. Luffy gaped at the sight, his eyes widening slightly.

 

 

"Can everyone stop being so loud-..." you stated angrily, finally waking up. Your sentence was caught short by the sight of the eye. ".......What the fuck is that thing?"

 

 

The eye closed back, and the wall moved away from the Sunny. It's only when you noticed a fin and heard a loud wail that you recognized the wall as being a huge whale instead. And it wasn't alone.

 

 

"Amazing! It's a school of whales!" said Luffy. "Oh, that scar! LABOON?!!!!!!!"

"Laboon! You've grown this big?!" yelled Brook, becoming teary.

"Don't be ridiculous! Laboon is in the first half of the Grand Line!" said Usopp. "He's so big, he couldn't even make it through the hole in the Red Line!"

"Amazing!" breathed Chopper.

"It's like a miracle. I never thought we'd see a pod of Island Whales" stated Robin.

"That one has wounds on its head that look just like Laboon's" said Zoro.

"Yeah! The scars are exactly the same!" nodded your captain. "What a shock! It really isn't Laboon?!"

" _We're going to deliver Bink's sake_...Laboon! Stop! Listen to me! It's me! I was part of the Rumbar Pirates! It's me, Brook!" wailed the skeleton, and the sniper held him back.

"Come to your senses! I told you, that's a different whale!"

"Laboon!"

"This is no time to be calmly admiring them!" snapped Sanji, and the others turned to look at him. "Even if we're out of the maelstrom, we're still in danger! First of all, we have to do a headcount to make sure nobody got thrown overboard in the vortex! Nami-san!"

"Aye!" replied the young woman.

"Robin-chan!"

"I'm here" answered the archaeologist.

"(y/n)-swan!"

"Here" you responded.

"Okay. We've gotta get out of here in a hurry! If we collide with these gigantic whales, the ship will take major damage!" continued the chef, completely forgetting on purpose to call the others.

"COUNT US TOO!" sobbed Chopper.

"SANJI-KUN! IT IS MY SHAME TO ADMIT THAT THE OTHER SIX CREWMATES HAVE NOT YET RECEIVED HONORABLE DEATHS!" added Usopp.

"Nami-san, what are your orders?!"

"We can stay where we are" she said.

"That's right, we're doing just fine, you idiots!" the blonde gave a thumb-up. "Resume whale watching immediately!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said in unison Usopp and Chopper.

"This enormous pod of whales is creating its own ocean current. Trying to resist it will just put us in more danger. Make sure the sails are open! Turn the ship in the same direction that the whales are moving!" ordered Nami.

 

 

Tugging on the ropes, your crewmates opened the sails and accompanied the whales in their current. You looked all around you to see that Brook was nowhere to be found. You were about to tell the others until you heard the instrumental sound of a violin. The skeleton was perched at the top of the main mast, playing  _Binks' Sake_.

 

 

 

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  ♪

 

 

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_ ♪

_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_  ♪

 

_Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_  ♪

_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!_  ♪

 

_Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown_ ♪

 

_Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail_ ♪

_Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray_ ♪

_As we all set sail to the ends of the sea_ ♪

 

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_ ♪

_We are pirates sailing through the Sea!_ ♪

 

_The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost_ ♪

 

_Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails_ ♪

 

 

_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky_ ♪

_Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums_ ♪

 

_If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last_ ♪

 

_But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise_ ♪

 

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

 

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_ ♪

_Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves_ ♪

 

_Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones_ ♪

 

_Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!_ ♪

 

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_ ♪

 

 

 

The whales looked quite pleased with Brook's song as he continued to sing, one of them even allowing your ship to rest on top of its head. The whale was carrying you along the current, letting out joyful yells. A bright light shone ahead of you, marking the entrance of the final ocean of the Grand Line: the New World.

Luffy couldn't help but express his impatient for the new adventures awaiting for him in this place, running to stand on the head of the Sunny. As you got nearer to the surface, your comrades shouted the count down, and once you passed through the ocean's ceiling, you were met with wind, lighting bolts and a storm.

 

 

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted Luffy.

"IN THE NEW WORLD!" finished the others with a cheer.

 


	119. Omake: One Piece Movie - Z

# ╟ Omake: One Piece Movie - Z ╢

 

 

 

**A/N: Your clothes :**  [ca8695ffc29833b7ed353fe0b38127](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ca/86/95/ca8695ffc29833b7ed353fe0b381279c--chinese-outfit-pink-dress.jpg)

 

* * *

 

 

You brought a hand over your mouth, your face twisting into a scowl as you tried to not inhale the poisonous smell of Usopp's repellent against worms. Robin was watering the flowers who would become the next seeds for the sniper's weapon, giggling at the sight of you.

 

 

"Lively as always" she stated, eyeing the boys on the deck.

 

 

Brook, who dyed his afro pink just like Franky, was singing a song while playing his guitar. The cyborg was doing a little dance, celebrating the cherry blossoms. You finished planting the new seeds inside a pot, covering the holes with earth. You stood, facing the idiots who were a little too loud to your liking:

 

 

"Keep your voices down, damn it!" you ordered, slamming your hands on the railing.

"Why don't you make us, bitch?" retorted Zoro, taking another sip of his bottle of sake.

 

 

Your eyebrow twitched at his answer, and you placed your arms in a crossing gesture while summoning a Realm. The green haired male blinked when a dragon claw snatched his drink. The swordsman gritted his teeth in annoyance, about to unleash his weapon when another claw appeared behind him and slammed the man on the ground.

 

 

"Why you-!" growled Zoro, but stopped when you lifted one finger, causing the dragon claw to make the same gesture and flipped the male off.

"Oya, oya...." you said in a warning tone. "You shouldn't talk that way to your mistress. You dog need to be tamed for being bad mouthed"

"(y/n)!!" shouted happily Luffy, catching you off-guard. 

 

 

You squeaked when the young man charged at you and jumped in your arms. You didn't have time to clobber him that Luffy was already attached to your waist, snuggling into your cleavage. The dragon claws disappeared, leaving Zoro to dust himself while sending a dark glare in Luffy's way.

 

 

"Luffy, let go!" you snapped, trying to pry the boy off from you.

"But you're so pretty!" whined your captain, pouting at you. "It's one of those rare times that you act like a girl..."

"What did you say?!"

"I mean, you usually don't wear pink or dresses, so..."

"Because women can only wear that?! I will pound you into the ground!"

"Luffy's right, (y/n)" said Chopper, appearing in his cute cow costume while holding his bottle of milk. "You look so beautiful in that! Pink can really suit you!"

 

 

As the reindeer gulped down his milk, he started to cough and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He yelled about it being poisonous before faceplanting on the deck. Luffy hummed in confusion, and hardened his stare at the sniper who was still putting his repellent, purple clouds hovering your heads.

 

 

"Usopp!" yelled Luffy, gaining his attention. "So it's your fault! Look! Chopper was caught by the poisonous milk!"

"It's your fault for being there!" retorted back the male. "The poison is for killing worms! If you die, it means you are worms!"

"Well, then we can relax" said casually Zoro. "After all, we are not insects"

"Are you sure about that?" you drawled, and the swordsman scoffed.

"Not for you if you were a wasp in another life, which would answer as to why you're such a pain in the ass!"

"Then I hope so I could sting you in the eye!" you gritted your teeth, headbutting Zoro who did the same. "The one's that left, that is!"

"Bring it on, you old hag-wasp!"

"Show me what you got, stinky weed-plant!"

 

 

Brook held the swordsman back while Franky hugged your form and turn you away from the green haired man. Luffy continued to laugh while munching over his piece of meat, and Chopper simply stared at all the commotion in confusion.

 

 

"(y/n)-swan! My sweet!" cried Sanji, jumping from the balcony after serving Nami her drink. "Do you want dessert?"

"Of course, Sanji-kun" you replied, calming down in the cyborg's arms. "Your cupcakes seem delicious"

"Right away, (y/n)-swan, my love!" the chef danced on his two feet.

"Oi, Sanji! I also want dessert! And meat!" yelled Luffy, and the blonde threw an irritated look at the captain.

"I want some candy sweets!" added Brook.

"Me too!" said Chopper, jumping up and down excitably.

"I want cola!" enriched Franky.

"My drink is almost empty" stated boringly Zoro.

"I'm hungry too!" said Usopp, pulling down his scarf.

"Shut up, bastards!" snapped Sanji. "When you ask something to someone, it has to be politely, you idiots! I was born only for the ladies!"

 

 

Suddenly, the sky darkened and something grey snowed on the Thousand Sunny. Some of it fell on Luffy's meat, and when he took a bite in it,  he stuck his tongue out:

 

 

"It taste bad!" your captain exclaimed. "Hey, Usopp, your poison is here again!"

"I'm not using it anymore!"

"Hm? What's that?" murmured the archaeologist.

"It's snow!" said Chopper, grinning all to ears and trying to catch the flakes.

"No, it's not melting to be snow" replied the swordsman.

"Those....are ashes" you said, contemplating the grey substance in your palm.

"Volcanic ashes!" rectified Nami, eyes widened in shock.

" _Volcanic ashes?!!_ "

 

 

A sigh of delight escaped your lips when your feet dived inside the cold water of the ocean. After the episode of the volcanic ashes and Nami trying to come up with a plan so you wouldn't all find yourselves in a dreadful situation, you decided to descend to the lowest deck of the ship and refresh yourself.

You went to the first gate of the Soldier Dock System, taking off your shoes and leaving them at your side. Unfortunately, your moment of peace was disturbed by the sudden scream of Luffy, and the noise of his and Chopper's feet running above the deck.

 

 

"Castaway sighted!" cried out the reindeer, sliding the ladder and arriving at your side. The #1 door opened, revealing debris of a ship and a man slumped over a plank. "He's been dragged!"

"Leave it to me!" said Luffy, stretching his arm and grabbing what it seems like a robotic arm.

 

 

However, once he got a hold of it, all his strength left his body. Chopper panicked, and quickly went to aid his captain before the young man fell on the ground barely conscious.

 

 

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" the reindeer asked.

"I'm running out of strength..." panted Luffy, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Don't let go of him yet!" you said, grabbing the limp appendage.

 

 

You pulled on it, bringing the fainted form of the old man closer to the ship until he washed away on the deck. Your captain released him as you approached the male, grabbing his huge ass robotic arm. With a grunt, you lifted him out of the water and laid him on his back.

 

 

"Are you okay, Luffy?" inquired the doctor, and your captain grinned.

"Yep!"

 

 

Chopper examined the stranger, the others having arrived shortly after to see what's going on. The reindeer hummed in contentment when he was done, turned to your comrades who had worried looks:

 

 

"His heart rate and breathing are weak, but he's only passed out, he's not in danger"

"I hope we didn't get someone problematic again" sighed Nami, crossing her arms over her chest. "A big guy all bruised! And this business in his right arm...Just by looking, anyone can tell it's not just something"

"That's really made of Sea Stones...." spoke Robin after she touched the arm, flinching at the sensation.

"I get it! That's why Luffy lost his strength when he touched it!" said Chopper.

"A powerful weapon made of Sea Stones..."

"Awesome!" cooed in unison the trio of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" growled the navigator.

"Sea Stones have the same energy as the ocean. A weapon made from that material means that it was made to end Devil Fruit users" said Sanji.

"He might be an enemy, and we can't lower our guard in the New World" added the ginger girl.

"If you're worried, throw him overboard" suggested Zoro.

"IDIOT! We can't do that!" Usopp barked.

"I'm against that!" said Chopper, standing protectively in front of the old man.

"He might kill you as soon as he recovers" warned the swordsman.

"Even so, I'm a doctor! I can't abandon him" continued the reindeer, the others frowning at him.

"What's the problem? Treat him, Chopper" smiled Luffy. "If he's the enemy, I'll finish him off. Is that alright?"

"Yes! Thank you, Luffy!"

"And I think it's a bad idea, but whatever..." you sighed, shoulders slumping while Luffy laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The old man was brought inside the infirmary, where you, Chopper and Luffy waited for him to wake up. Even if your captain told you it was fine, you couldn't the feeling inside you. You knew that you shouldn't let them alone. And this feeling only grew bigger when the stranger finally woke up, groaning in pain.

Both Sanji and Zoro were waiting right at the door outside the kitchen, stating that they would be here if the old man tried anything. Chopper walked to the bed while the old man sit up, cracking his neck.

 

 

"Are you okay? You don't need to force yourself" told softly the reindeer. "You were floating in the sea, do you remember it?"

"Yes, I remember. Thanks for the great treatment" smiled the purple haired man. "It looks like I came back to life, doctor....?"

"Chopper!" introduced the reindeer, smiling brightly.

"Doctor Chopper" nodded the man. "You are a great medic"

"Praising me doesn't get me happy, you idiot!" danced Chopper, blushing slightly.

"You are the captain of this ship?"

"Can you tell?" grinned the ebony male to the stranger.

"Aye. I've seen a lot of young men like you. I'm a specialist when it comes to understanding your powers" he answered.

"Really? What will you do? Stay with us until we arrive to the next island?" asked Luffy.

"I got a Vivre Card, my friends should be using that to get here"

"Old man....That's a cool weapon!"

"Where do they sell those?" you inquired, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Heh. When I lost my arm to a damn pirate, a crazy scientist from the Marine made this one for me. Battle Smasher" stated the stranger, showing his weapon. "It's made of Sea Stones, the weakness of the Devil Fruit users, among other things. This way I destroy their power and crush them with this powerful squeeze. I don't recommend something heavy like this, Miss...?"

 

 

Once the man fully turned to you, all of his limbs seem to freeze. You raised a brow at that, not liking how his lips formed a cold thin line. Luffy and Chopper didn't seem to notice, too entranced by the arm of the old man.

 

 

".....I can't get it off without a special key, so something terrible can happen if I fall with it on the ocean" finished the stranger, tone unchanged.

"Old man, are you a Marine?" asked Luffy.

"No. I got too old for that, so I left them. I'm doing something different now"

"What are you doing now?" you spoke lowly, taking a step back with the same feeling from before screaming danger.

"I'm fighting for the mission I gave myself" smirked the old man.

"What are you fighting for?" continued the ebony male, ignoring the tension in the room.

"Hmm. It looks like I'm being questioned"

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that it would be bad for us if you were a Marine" said sheepishly your captain.

"Would there be a problem if I were a Marine?" questioned the old man.

"Yes. After all, we are Pirates"

"Really? You are pirates?" the stranger's smile became dark and forced. "Well, I did suspect it with that woman on board..."

"Huh? You mean (y/n)?...." blinked Luffy, his mouth opening a little when the purple haired man stood up.

 

 

At first he faced you, a weird sound escaping from his robotic arm. Your stance and whole body stiffened when he lifted the appendage, opening the palm of the weapon at you:

 

 

" ** _Ligatio_** "

 

 

An horrified gasp left your mouth as your eyes widened in surprise at the word he pronounced. You stood there paralyzed while the old man charged at you in the blink of an eye. Something came out from his robotic arm, looking like two giant nails attached together by a silver chain. An object that you recognized quickly, even in your moment of stupor.

You couldn't dodge the pointy tip of one of the nails that was plunged inside your right eye. The other would have followed right after in your left one if you didn't push away the last nail off of its trajectory. You passed through the door of the infirmary, the others screaming in surprise while you landed on the floor.

They watched in disbelief as you shrieked in pain, grabbing unto your right eye who was stabbed by the nail.

 

 

"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!!" you panicked, your voice high pitched uncharacteristically.

"(y/n), wh-what's happening?!" stammered Nami, her eyes widening at the sight of the blood sipping out from under the nail's patch.

 

 

You became a small ball as you sobbed, clutching unto your face as the pain stung. Sanji and Zoro burst inside the kitchen, their expressions rivaling one of surprise when they saw you. Luffy screamed your name, passing through the hole that was made by the old man followed by Chopper.

The chef ordered Nami to get out, which she reluctantly did. The guys who were inside the kitchen immediately knelt by your side. As your captain tried to turn you around:

 

 

"DON'T!" you screamed in panic.

 

 

He realized that you were holding something hard in your hands, and saw the other nail that was trying to plunge inside your left eye. It was moving by itself, like it knew where it was supposed to go.

 

 

"What the hell is that?!" shouted angrily Luffy. 

" _Straw Hat...._ " came the voice of the stranger. "Why are you a Pirate?"

"To become the Pirate King. Now what did you do to (y/n), you bastard?!" your captain narrowed his eyes at the old man who gritted his teeth.

"Pirate....King?!!!" snarled the male, swinging his fist at Luffy.

 

 

The young boy avoided the attack, grabbing you and tossing you out of the way. Zoro caught you in his arms, and put you down before dashing at the enemy to take care of him along with Sanji.

 

 

"H-He's strong..." shuddered Chopper, and ran to your side. "(y/n)!"

"C-Chopper....B-Break the chain...." you whispered shakily. 

"Huh?!"

"Break the chain!" you repeated louder, your whole form trembling in fear.

"O-Okay! But with what?! I never saw this kind of chains before-"

"Let me!" cut Usopp, appearing at your side too.

 

 

The sniper threw all of his tools on the floor, searching through them to find the one that could get rid of this chain. Only it was made by a mysterious material that he never saw before. Your sobs were pulling the strings of his heart, along with the others while the Monster Trio seem to become more enraged as they landed hits on the old man.

 

 

"You won't be able to get it off. A few people maybe know how, but you will find them only in the Marine" told the purple haired male.

"In the Marine?!" repeated Usopp in disbelief. 

"Don't worry about her. The demon is, after all, quite used to it. She experienced it first hand when she was simply 10 years old"

 

 

The Monster Trio stopped dead in their track. Their faces darkened, anger written on them. The old man simply smirked, but his lips turned into a frown when Usopp shouted victoriously:

 

 

"Got the chain! In your face, stingy old man!" the sniper showed the chain in question, but became horrified when the other nail moved on its own. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"The chain is only for looks. The true power comes from those nails called 'Ligatio', made by the same scientist who fabricated my arm"

"N-N-NO NONONONO!" panicked Usopp, throwing himself at the nail to stop it from plunging into your left eye.

"THROW IT IN THE SEA! THROW IT IN THE SEA!" yelled Chopper, jumping up and down next to the sniper.

"It's too damn strong!" he groaned back, struggling to pull the nail away from you.

" **You're going to pay for what you did to (y/n)** " growled Luffy darkly. "Zoro! Sanji!"

"Aye!" nodded the men in question, and they all charged at the old man without a moment of hesitation.

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook! Bring (y/n) out!"

"Y-Yes!"

 

 

The sniper and the skeleton helped you to stand up, tumbling a little forward as you tried to catch your balance. Then, the Thousand Sunny started to shake by an unknown force, and the stranger grinned widely:

 

 

"They are here"

 

 

When you stepped outside with the others, you realized all that you were invaded by a strange man who kept yelling ' _Mosa Mosa_ ' and a blue haired woman. Nami was battling with her while Robin tried to catch the other who was too fast for her. 

Franky was trapped by vines, who kept him from breathing regularly. Brook left you to kneel on the balcony while the trio jumped down to help the others.

 

 

"Don't come down!" yelled Nami, but it was too late.

" **Mosa Mosa!!** "

 

 

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook blinked while vines enrolled around them as the male enemy did a weird dance. They gasped as the plants squeezed them, trapping the trio just like the cyborg. You growled internally, snatching the moving nail who was crawling toward you and smashed it against the railing of the ship. 

The pointy tip was broken, and you threw it away in the ocean for it to rot. Gritting your teeth, your hands went for the one who was inlaid in your right eye. The metal patch was covering all of it, making it difficult to grad a edge to remove it. The nail was stuck there.

 

 

"NAMI!" screamed suddenly Usopp, and you lifted your head to see the navigator disappear in her clothes.

"How dare you do that with Nami?!  **Heavy Point!** " snarled Chopper, transforming into his heavy form.

" **Modo Modo** " the woman simply said, leaping over the reindeer and touching his forehead.

 

 

His body was engulfed by a pink aura, and it started to shrink until he disappeared. Brook yelled the doctor's name, and struggled to get out of the vines. The musician started to panic when the female enemy approached closer, lifting one hand in his direction.

 

 

"Brook!" cried out Usopp.

"Stop it!  **Seis Fleur!** " demanded Robin, arms sprouting over the girl's body and holding her. "You are also a Devil Fruit user, right? What have you done with Nami and Chopper?"

 

 

That's when Nami's head popped out of her long, orange cloak. However, she looked younger and smaller than before. And it's only then that you finally understood the woman's power.

 

 

"ROBIN! STOP USING YOUR ABILITY!" you cried to her, and the archaeologist sent at you a confused look.

" **Modo Modo** " murmured the blue haired woman, touching one of Robin's arms.

 

 

The older woman let out a gasp, the pink aura engulfing her body as her adult assets shrank. Just like Nami and Chopper, she has regressed in age.

 

 

"I ate the Mono Mono no Mi. I am a regressive person" explained the blue haired woman.  "My ability can transform anything 12 years in time. Now, you should be about 18 years old"

"WAH! I'm so tiny!" squeaked Chopper.

"If I touch you two more times, you will regress 12 years two times, in other words, 24 years. Making your existence disappear"

 

 

The walls and the windows of the kitchen blew up, creating a fire that engulfed a major part of the Sunny. Sanji and Zoro were propelled outside and on the deck, the weird Mosa Mosa guy using his ability to trap them too.

You, on the other hand, tried to crawl away from the fire. Only for something to grab your leg and lift you upside-down.

 

 

"You'll become the Pirate King, with that power alone?" inquired with a scoff the old man, holding Luffy in his robotic arm. "Don't make me laugh"

 

 

Luffy grunted in pain when the arm squeezed his insides, a steam sound escaping from it.

 

 

"Should I crush you like this?" asked the stranger. "What do you think, Pirate King? What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy" gasped your captain, and the old man smirked.

"I get it. You're Garp's grandson"

 

 

With a snarl, the old man threw Luffy on the deck below. The young boy landed with a loud thud, groaning at the impact. The old man then lifted you so you could be at the same level as his eyes. He studied your face, mostly the only eye that remained.

 

 

"Master Z, I'm glad you're alright" spoke the blue haired woman, arriving at his side.

"We're destroying this pirate ship with a simultaneous attack from our fleet" stated the old man. "As for the demon, she's coming with us"

" **(y/n)!!** " screamed in unison your comrades.

"Let....me go...." you breathed, gripping his normal arm. "I can't....do anything.....in this state.....So....Let me go...."

"That's exactly why you will come with us. To destroy you once for all"

" **L-Let her go.....** "

 

 

Z hummed, staring at Luffy who was trying to stand on his two feet. Your captain shot at the old man a dark look, one that you never saw before. But if it was to be compared, you would say it's the same when Luffy went to save Ace. Those two, small dark pits were staring at you, promising you telepathically that you will be alright.

If only it was the truth.

 

 

"I am the Commander of the Neo Marines, Z! I will obliterate every single pirate! Try to survive if you can, Pirates!"

 

 

Your comrades continued to yell your name as you were dragged on Z's ship. The minute he left the Sunny, his fleets were already attacking the ship with his cannons.

 

 

"LUFFY!" you shrieked, struggling to get out of Z's arm.

"Look at them" the old man ordered. "Look at your last hope to get what you want"

 

 

Your voice caught in your throat as every bit of the Thousand Sunny were blasted, the screams of your crewmates resonating.

 

 

"I'm not doing this for the Marine. You're only a huge obstacle in this era of Pirates" continued Z, throwing you on the deck. "You don't have to cry. You will join them soon"

"I can't....join them...." you scowled at Z.

"Hm. Not that you cared anyway, right? After all, you are demon. Devoid of human feelings and understanding of what this concept means. You only wanted to use them, and betray them in the end"

"...."

 

 

You thought it was pointless to talk, and your eyes wandered to the Sunny who was still attacked mercilessly.

 

 

"Guys....Luffy....." you whispered, hanging your head in defeat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They gave you a cell, at the lowest level of the ship. It wasn't as dirty as you thought it would. In fact, it was almost a five stars cell for prisoners. You had your own bed who looked comfy, but that's all there was inside the room. No small windows to look outside. Only walls and bars. There was a shelf next to the bed, with a few books on it. 

You took one of them randomly, and your brows raised in disbelief once you read the first passages. No words, but symbols. That you recognized easily. You hissed as your right eye pulsed, and you knelt beside the bed. Something rolled from under you and stopped by your feet. You realized that it was the necklace Moitra gave you before you left Rogueport. You opened the lid and gazed at the photos of a young Moitra and Anita.

The woman's short red hair seem to shine brighter back then, and a little turf of brown upon the boy's head. You sighed, thinking that it would be a good idea to ask Franky to make a new chain.

 

 

"If I ever get out of here" you murmured to yourself.

 

 

 

 

_*FLASBACK*_

 

 

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" you swore multiple times, running back inside the cottage you built._

 

 

_You slammed the door close once you entered, stumbling over a stool that laid there in the passage. Your hands moved frantically on your desk in search of tools. When you got a hand over the hammer, you sat down and tried to remove the nail that a stranger plunged inside your right eye. You sobbed as you couldn't take it off, too painful and hard. You swung the hammer down angrily, throwing it away in a corner of the room._

_You hugged your knees to your chest, wails escaping your mouth. You didn't hear the sound of the door of your home opening, nor did you hear the footsteps approaching you slowly. It's only when a cold hand was placed on your shoulder to whip your head up and glare at the intruder._

 

 

_"What do you want?!" you snarled at a 12 years old Anita._

_"Are you okay?! What happened?!" she scurried closer, trying to take a look at the strange object inside your eye._

_"Leave me alone!" you slapped her hand, and pushed her away._

_"Let me help you, at least!" the red haired girl said stubbornly. "It's only going to get worst if we don't treat this right away!"_

_"I said: LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_

 

 

_This time you punched your adoptive sister in the face, and she was sent flying to the entrance of your cottage. She landed on her side, crying in pain as tears cascaded down her cheeks. When you realized what you have done, your features darkened in shame and you turned away from her._

 

 

_"Leave me....I don't need help..." you murmured, loud enough for her to hear. "I don't need your help....I can't have it"_

_"Stop....being foolish...." Anita whispered._

 

 

_Your only visible eye widened when she crawled toward you. She extended one hand and took yours in her own. The little girl gave a bright smile, cheeks blossoming._

 

 

_"I will always help you, no matter what. You can push me, punch me, insult me....But I will always be there for you. Because I want to. And because we are family" said softly Anita, tears brimming her eyes. "So, please....Let me help you"_

 

 

 

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

 

 

 

 

Your train of thoughts was cut by the sound of a door opening, and the loud steps coming in your direction. Z appeared, followed by the blue haired woman named Ain. You stood up, glaring in hatred at the old man.

 

 

"Ain. Bring our guest outside. We're about to reach Secon Island"

"Yes, Master Z" nodded the girl, and opened the door of your cell.

 

 

She chained your ankles and wrists, and made you walk outside on deck with Z following close behind. Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you saw ahead an island with the word Kazanonsen attached to the volcano.

 

 

"Why did you bring me here...?" you trailed, eye shifting to the city and back to the volcano.

"You will know soon enough" simply responded Z.

 

 

With a tug of your chains, the Neo Marines brought you on the island. You followed after them as they climbed the volcano, with the old man sometime throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if you were still here. Upon reaching the top, the Neo Marines scattered and started to place strange rocks inside a jar all around the volcano and inside too. The Mosa Mosa guy escorted you in the crater of the volcano, attaching the chains to a sphere made of iron.

 

 

"We've finished placing the Dyna Rocks" stated Ain.

"Understood. When this volcano erupts, those Marine brats will know of my rage and the scale of my hatred" growled Z, and looked at you from the top of the volcano. "At the same time, the demon will be eradicated"

"Seriously? Blowing up with a volcano?" you drawled with a are-you-kidding-me look. "Come on, at least be a little original when you kill me..."

 

Z didn't answer anything back as he turned on his heels and walked away, followed by the Neo Marines. You were left all alone on a volcano that was about to erupt at any moment. With Dyna Rocks that will only amplify the process.

 

 

"....Urg....How lame to die this way..." you sighed, shoulders slumping.

 

 

You sat down on the ground, ignoring how it cracked under your weight. Sitting cross-legged, you waited through your final hour as the sky darkened. The beeping sound of the Dyna Rocks echoed all around you, and you closed your eye as they grew louder and more frequent.

 

 

"Did they even survive?" you murmured, gazing down at your laps.

 

 

Minutes passed by, as you rested in silence. The wind blew, pushing your messy hair out of your face. You felt exhausted, the nail inlaid in your right eye now becoming a dull sensation.

 

 

"If it wasn't a volcano, I would have laid down and maybe sleep" you scoffed. "And here I thought I would rebirth from one of Luffy's stupidities......How I wish it would have been the case. I didn't want them to see me as a promise breaker...."

"Then survive" suggested a male voice next to you.

"Hello? I'm tied up here without-"

 

 

You stopped talking, and slowly turned your head to the left to a tall man with his hands in his pockets, standing casually. It took a moment before you recognized him, and you let out a yelp of surprise when you did:

 

 

"AOKIJI?!"

"Aya, sexy lady" the man greeted, saluting you. "So you remember me?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" you demanded.

"Oh, I thought I would find you here. We still have a date after all" Aokiji continued and you spluttered nonsense. "Also your friends are searching for you"

"The others?! You saw them?!" you exclaimed.

"Yes. I met the guys at the hot springs...and they were clearly worried for you"

"Hot springs...?" you repeated, a shadow cast over your eye. "THEY WERE IN THE HOT SPRINGS WHILE I'M SITTING ON TOP OF A VOLCANO?!"

"Ara, ara..." Aokiji lifted his hands in surrender, sweatdropping. "In any case, I'm here to bring you to them"

"........Huh?" you said stupidly, squinting your eyes at the Admiral. "Why would you do that? Aren't you supposed to kill me or something?"

"Oh, I'm not in the Marine anymore. I left"

"You left?!"

"As you can see, a lot happened in those last two years. But more importantly, we should get out there"

 

 

Aokiji pointed to one of the Dyna Rocks, who was starting to glow dangerously and the beeping sound becoming wilder. The man used his Devil Fruit to break the chains, and lifted you over his shoulder. While you protested and slapped his back, the ex-Admiral simply ran away.

The minute his feet left the crater, the Dyna Rocks exploded and created a big eruption. Debris of the volcano fell on the city, magma leaking its way into it.

 

 

"Where are you bringing me?!" you demanded, your face blanching at the sight of the explosions emanated from the volcano.

"It's too late to join back Straw Hat. The island will be blasted away shortly. I have an idea where they could go..."

"Blasted away?!" you gasped when Kuzan took a sharp turn.

 

 

Using Ice Age, he froze up the magma that was coming behind you, giving you enough time to escape the island. Aokiji brought you to the docks, where a bicycle made of ice was waiting for him there.

 

 

".....A bicycle?" you raised a brow, and the man hummed.

"This will be our ride until we get to the next island. The Straw Hats should still be there....If we are lucky"

"If we are lucky?!"

 

 

Aokiji hushed you down, and led to it. He first climbed and sat on it, and create another seat with his ice powers. You rolled your eyes at the action, but took it nonetheless. It isn't like you had a choice to begin with, between an island that was about to explode or taking a small ballad on the ocean by bicycle.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ex-Admiral led you to an isolated island, and on this day it was raining a lot. Kuzan helped you to get down from the bicycle. When your feet touched the ground, you collapsed and the male quickly caught you before you could hurt yourself. 

 

 

"This damn thing in my eye!" you growled.

".....I see that he also stole one of them, along with the Dyna Rocks" hummed Aokiji, and you threw a look at him.

"You know about them? Those 'Ligatio'?"

"When you reach the rank of Admiral, it's the first thing they teach us. How do bring down the 'demon'....And it seems pretty useful"

"Stabbing people in the eye with a nail is useful against anyone" you commented snarkily, earning a chuckle from him.

"Do you want me to remove it?"

"Because you can?!"

"And I'm not supposed to. Since why would the Government releases its beast once chained and tamed?"

"Because they are idiots?"

"Unfortunately for you, they aren't"

 

 

Aokiji helped stand up, and turned your body so could face him. He lifted one hand toward the nail, and applied ice on it. You flinched at the sensation, even more when he started to pull on the nail. Your high pitched scream resonated around the island as Kuzan continued to pull with a stronger hand, the pressure becoming agonizing.

The bloody nail with the patch fell on the cold tiles of the docks, and you released a breath of relief. You clutched your right eye, a red liquid pouring out of the wound and fell like the rain's drops.

 

 

"...Better?" the ex-Admiral asked, and you nodded your head vigorously.

"Thank you....But why would you do that? Even if you aren't in the Marine anymore....You didn't have to...."

"I'm free to choose my actions. And I decided I wanted to help you. That's all there is to it" shrugged Aokiji, and you narrowed your only working eye in suspicion.

"If I was that stupid, I would probably believe you"

"Then rejoice that you aren't " smirked Kuzan, turning on his heels and opening an umbrella. "Are you coming? I'm sure they can't wait to see you again..."

 

 

Your lips formed a thin line, but you followed after the man. You two walked on a path that led you both into another part of the docks. And at the distance, you could see the Thousand Sunny looking fine like it didn't receive any damage in the first hand.

Aokiji stopped dead in his track, and handed to you the umbrella. You raised a brow in a questioning manner:

 

 

"I will let you have some time alone with them. But not too long" he spoke.

"Okay..."

 

 

Inhaling sharply, you pushed yourself to make the first steps, and marched to the Sunny. You slow down right in the middle, seeing the familiar ginger head of Nami who was holding a red umbrella above her. Then, you also saw Luffy whose back was facing you.

The others were probably staying inside the ship, or close by. You were only a few feet away from the navigator. When you cleared your throat, the petite girl whipped her head in your direction. Her eyes became teary, and yelled at the top of her lungs:

 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!!"

 

 

Your captain's shoulders stiffened at the sound of her voice, and he slowly turned to face you. His mouth went agape at first, before he leaped from the edge of the bridge he was sitting on and ran in your direction. The young man stumbled a little because of the wounds he received from an earlier fight, but it didn't stop him from running to his goal.

Once he reached you, you were pushed on the wet floor with your captain sitting on you, crying in the crook of your neck. It didn't take long that Nami joined too, throwing herself at you and hugging your head. The loud noise they were making took the attention of others who left their shelter from the rain to see what's going on.

 

 

"(y/n)!!" cried Chopper with his small voice, forgetting his umbrella and running down the path.

 

 

One after another, your comrades came to meet you with relieved expressions. Some of them like Brook and Sanji wailed their eyes out about how scared you must had been, alone and imprisoned. Luffy, Nami and Chopper were hugging you to death, fearing that if they ever let go, you would get kidnapped again.

 

 

"Oi, let her breathe a little!" frowned Usopp surprisingly, peeling off the trio on you so you could stand up properly. "Are you okay?"

"I feel way better than before" you stated, touching your right eye who was now free from its confine.

"But....Does it mean you're blind from this eye?..." asked slowly the navigator, tilting her head to the side and gazing at you worryingly. 

"No" you shook your head. "It will heal on its own. Enemies who know how to deal with me will firstly strike this weak spot... Since I cannot use Realms right after"

"So, your right eye is the main energy to your power?" guessed Robin. "It's strange, however, that they would have nail-patches for both eyes.....Wouldn't you become simply blind if they got your left one?"

"Indeed. Very strange. But maybe they want to make sure that I'm completely weakened of not using my main sense"

"Perhaps"

"In any case, it's good to have you back with us" smiled the sniper.

"(y/n)-swan! Did they hurt you further in any way?!" demanded Sanji, appearing in front of you. "I will kill those bastards who dared to touch my Goddess!"

"It's alright, Sanji-kun" you sweatdropped at the blonde man. "The most important is that I was able to get this thing off...And all because of him"

"Him?" your comrades repeated in unison.

 

 

Aokiji took this time to make his entrance, surprising some of your crewmates. Usopp and Chopper jumped back in stupor, releasing yelps of disbelief at the sight of the ex-Admiral. Robin took a defensive stance, her grip around her umbrella tightening.

 

 

"A-AOKIJI?!" squeaked Nami.

"What is Aokiji doing here?!" demanded Chopper.

"It's alright" spoke for the first time Luffy since you arrived. "We met at the hot spring"

"And he saved my life" you added, looking at the man over your shoulder. "And also the one who took off the Ligatio"

"B-But...What is he doing here?..." murmured the navigator.

 

 

The ex-Admiral didn't loose a second, and started to explain everything you needed to know about Z. How he was a former Marine Admiral and how he stole the Dyna Rocks from the Marine.

 

 

"Dyna Rocks?" exclaimed in shock Robin, and the skeleton stared at her questioningly.

"What is that?"

"They are rocks which are said to have a power comparable to the Ancient Weapons. If they receive an impact and are exposed to oxygen, they create a massive explosion. But due to its massive power, it's use is forbidden in civil zones" explained the archaeologist. "The Marine had control of them all, but now Z stole them?"

"He wants to use them to destroy the three End Points of the New World" said Aokiji.

"Stop right there! What are these End Points?" asked Usopp.

"At the New World sea, there are three magma concentrations. They call it End Point. When I heard it from a Marine, I doubted it...Does that really exist?"

"I can't believe that big breasted lady turned into this dull little girl..." said Aokiji, completely ignoring what Nami said.

"Will you shut the fuck off?!" you snarled, swinging your fist and punching the man straight in the jaw.

 

 

The mature man ended on the ground, blood sipping out of his mouth a little as you stood above him with your fist clenched. The others sweatdropped behind you, thinking of the same thing:

 

 

" _Her strength came back_ "

"If you're not going to be serious, I can kick your ass back to Paradise and beyond" you warned, glaring darkly at Aokiji who sweated under your gaze. "Does the End Point really exist or not?"

".....They do" he answered after a long pause, and Nami gasped in fright. "First, second....Even when they hear the news about those two islands, all the pirates must be laughing thinking it's nonsense. Many know the legend of the End Points, but no one believes it"

"But the Government investigated it and declare the legend was false!" retorted Robin.

"It's because the investigation results were different from what was announced. The Government used every possible means to make the world believe it was a lie. Don't you think it would be terrible if pirates showed up wanting to use that? Only the Government and the Marine superiors knew about it. But no one ever thought a former Admiral would use it"

"That's true. If it was a lie, the Marine wouldn't be so desperate" mused Sanji. "We got involved with a very dangerous man"

"Z already destroyed two End Points with the Dyna Rocks. If he destroys the last one...There will be a chain reaction that connects all three End Points"

"Reaction?" repeated Zoro, raising a brow.

"There will be a major catastrophic eruption that will burn the entire New World sea! Every single pirate in the New World will get burned to death" continued Aokiji.

"But if he does that, he'll also involve the innocent people!" frowned deeply Usopp.

"Wait a second! He will involve civilians...That's just wrong!" cried Chopper.

"Don't you think you're thinking too much about yourselves? How much fear and victims do you think pirates cause in the world? Don't tell me you don't know. Z hates all of that...He hates it so much that he doesn't care if he dies to accomplish that"

"It doesn't matter!" snapped Luffy. "I'm going there to get my hat back! I'm going to settle things with him!"

"Are you crazy, Luffy? The New World will be destroyed!" said the sniper.

"I promised Shanks....That I would become a great pirate and return him that hat. If I let that guy take my hat, I won't be able to become the Pirate King"

"But...The New World will..." tried to reason Usopp, but Sanji put a hand on his shoulder.

"That won't work with the stubbornness of our captain" stated the chef, walking back to the ship.

"Nami, which way?" asked Zoro, following after the cook.

"Ah, yes...Let's see...." murmured the girl, walking back with the others.

 

 

You couldn't help but shake your head while letting out a chuckle. Those guys wouldn't even back down even if it was the end of the world. They would follow Luffy anywhere he goes. Aokiji sighed, and handed to you an Eternal Pose.

 

 

"The island where the last End Point is, where Z is....It's this way"

"Why are you giving this to us?" you demanded.

"What do you mean, why? Without it, you can't go to the island where Z is. The Marine is moving, they're also headed to the last island. As two End Points were already destroyed, the Marine is taking things seriously now. If you loose to Z, you'll be destroyed along with the New World. Even if you win, you'll be surrounded by the Marine and you'll also be destroyed....In any way, I want to see it until the end"

 

 

You watched as Aokiji left you, his form fading in the distance. You clutched on the Eternal Pose, and walked back to the Thousand Sunny. Your comrades were waiting for you there.

 

 

"Guys...." you started, stopping in front of them. "......Give me any material you have"

"Huh?" blinked Luffy.

"Give me any material, and I will make the strongest weapons you will ever hold in all of your life" you continued, your eyes hardening in determination. "I didn't help you much with that eye of mine, but now, I'm ready to pay my debt"

"You don't have any debt to pay....Well, in this case that is" grinned the navigator. "You still need to pay me at least 100,000,000,000 beri..."

"At least?!" repeated the others in disbelief.

"In any case, the pirates who went ashore on this island are ready to help!" said Franky. "Ask them anything, and they will bring it to you from their sunken ships"

"Then let's get started, shall we? We need to kick that old bastard's ass!" you cried.

" **AYE!!** "

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just like your comrades, you wore a different attire who was mostly on the red color ([08abbc3cce8e4e8d7086eb7cb984c7](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/ab/bc/08abbc3cce8e4e8d7086eb7cb984c74b.jpg)). After they tested the new weapons you made for them, the Thousand Sunny set sail to the last End Point. Nami directed Franky with the help of the Eternal Pose Aokiji gave you.

Upon coming closer to the island in question, you knew you were in the right direction with Z's fleet starting to fire cannon balls at you. With a blast of your own with the Sunny's main cannon, the ships were destroyed on spot by the laser beam.

 

 

" _I see it, Yohohoho! It's the last island!_ "  shouted Brook from the crownest, an island who looked like a volcano who just erupted a moment ago.

 

 

Turning the wheel, the Sunny anchored to the island. Several Neo Marines came to your meeting, and shot projectiles in your direction. You jumped in the air, and deflected all the bullets with your guns.

 

 

" _They're here!_ " yelled one of the Neo Marines.

" _Don't let them reach Master Z!_ "

"Where the hell is Z?" demanded Luffy with a growl, landing on the island's ground. "Let us pass!"

 

 

Luffy went on ahead with Zoro and Sanji in toes, fighting and passing through the mob of Neo Marines. The rest of your group decided to remain at the back, defending the Monster Trio while they took care of the bigger heads in this crew. You whipped out several enemies with blasts of your cannon mercilessly. 

One after another, your opponents fell at your feet, either dead or unconscious. You turned your head at the sound of screams, and saw your comrades running away from a group of Pacifistas. But not like the ones from the Marine. They were white colored and carried Zephyr's Jolly Roger on their cloaks.

With a snarl, you transformed into your panther form and charged at the cyborgs. Leaping over the frightened form of Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper, you sunk your teeth inside a Pacifista's collarbone. 

 

 

" ** _Get away!_** " you ordered your comrades telepathically.

 

 

A Pacifista shot a beam at you and grazed one of your hips. Roaring, your jaw clenched unto the cyborg and destroyed it on the spot. You were about to lash yourself at another when a beam was shot from behind you, and hit a Pacifista straight in the face.

 

 

"Sorry it took so long, guys!" spoke loudly Franky with a grin, standing behind him his giant robot he made. "Let's go, partner!"

"It's here!" shouted in unison Usopp and Chopped. "Iron Pirate!"

" ** _FRANKY SHOGUN_** " yelled the voice of the shipwright inside the robot's body, doing his pose.

 

 

While the guys were cheering and admiring Franky's weapon, you and the girls stared with bored expressions. You didn't understand the thing between men and robots. Nor with their lasers and beams. Even if the robot's design was pretty lame, it was enough to disintegrate the Pacifistas left on the battlefield.

You reverted in your human form at the same time those who were touched by that Ain woman were engulfed by a pink aura. Slowly, their body rebuilt to their normal proportions, the girls regaining their curves and ample bosoms, while Chopper grew back in height and Brook.....Well, he didn't change that much. 

 

 

"I'm back!" cheered the skeleton, throwing his arms in the air. "I also returned back to normal!"

"Really?" deadpanned the sniper, eyeing the musician in disbelief.

"It's really great! The 90 years! Zoro and the others did it!"

"Now there is only Z left! Let's join Luffy!"

"Aye!"

 

 

Arriving at the final battle, you noted right away how the two fighters have suffered a few wounds. Both sides beyond exhausted as Luffy and Z simply punched each other in the jaw or in the guts while using Armament Haki. Also, the old man's robotic arm was discarded long ago. Your captain slammed his fist once more in the old man's stomach, who grunted at the impact. 

The young boy fell on his knees, his breathe uneven and heavy. Z stood still for a moment, until he slowly slumped down.

 

 

"Frankly, that battle ended right on time, what a close call" sighed Sanji.

"Luffy!" cheered the others, jumping down and ran in the boy's direction.

 

 

Once he reached Luffy, Chopper latched himself at his neck, hugging him tightly. Usopp went to his aid, noticing how limp Luffy looked like. Your comrades smiled in relief, content that the battle was over. Or so it seem until you heard a familiar voice:

 

 

" _It seems everyone is gathered here~_ "

"Kizaru!" Robin frowned, looking where the tall man was standing at the top of the crater with Marine soldiers.

"It's a shame that the Straw Hat and Master Zephyr are almost dead~" slurred the Admiral. "But seeing you're all going to die anyway, it's the same"

"Damn it, just at a time like this..." trembled Usopp.

"Heh. You brought all of them..." scoffed Zephyr, advancing in their direction to the disbelief of the others. "At the end, I did what I wanted. Now I have to pay the price for doing what I wanted. Or I wouldn't be able to face the ones that went before me. Straw Hat Luffy. You have your own adventure,  **don't you**? Leave the rest with me, Z!"

"Old man!" cried out Luffy, and Ain ran to him.

"Master! Please wait, Master!"

 

 

The blue haired woman was stopped by a wall of ice that separated your group from Zephyr. She slammed her fists against the hard structure, sobbing as she fell on her knees. 

 

 

"It's time...to leave" you spoke carefully, and Luffy hesitantly nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cherry blossoms on the ship were slowly dying, announcing the end of the season. You continued to water them, however. Footsteps resonated behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see Luffy approaching.

 

 

"You're still here?" he asked, and you nodded.

"I can't help but feel like I should continue...It's weird, after all that happened"

 

 

You went silent for a long moment, and you stood up back on your feet. You faced Luffy, your expression indescribable to him.

 

 

"I want to say sorry" you finally spoke, and the male blinked in confusion.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"....I just feel the need to say those words. So, I'm sorry"

"(y/n), you're sorry about what?" continued to inquire your captain, watching as you left the garden. "(y/n)?"

 

 

You gave one last look to the captain, whose glare sharpened and his lips formed a thin line.

 

 

"...... **I'm** sorry....." you repeated, walking away.

 

 

Luffy stood there in silence, sweat running down his temples. He didn't know what to think. Because for a moment, he thought he saw someone else.

 


	120. Punk Hazard

# ╟ Punk Hazard ╢

 

 

The storm was raging all around you, lightning coursing through the sky and booming loudly. The waves could reach a height that was far much taller than the Sunny. A warm welcome from the New World, as they would say. Luffy couldn't stand still as he held himself tightly at the head of the ship, laughing in delight at all the action going around him.

 

 

"Are you kidding me? A sea of fire now?" you deadpanned at the sight of an island surrounded by a fire.

" _Look! A volcanic eruption!_ " cried out Luffy at the front. " _Let's drop anchor at that island!_ "

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Wait, Luffy! None of the Log Pose's needles point to that island!" said Nami.

"Let's go to that island!" decided your captain, not listening to the navigator.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT"

"What're you talking about?! Those are volcanoes!  _Volcanoes!_ Doesn't it look fun?!"

"No, it doesn't!" you snarled, slapping the back of his head.

"Listen, Luffy! None of the three compass needles point to that island!" repeated Nami. "It's an anomaly, even in the abnormal New World!"

 

 

The volcano erupted once more, and Luffy ran to the side of the ship to get a better view of it.

 

 

"We can see it right there! Who cares about the needles? We're dropping anchor, no matter what you say!"

"No way! We can't get any closer than this! I mean, IT'S A SEA OF FIRE!" barked the ginger girl while your captain laughed.

 

 

Suddenly, cries resonated from the kitchen, making everyone pause and look  in this way. You all ran up to the room to find the Den-Den Mushi crying its eyes out for an unknown reason. Probably a call from a stranger close by. Luffy approached the snail, tilting his head to the side in confusion:

 

 

"What's going with him? Does his stomach hurt or what?"

"Idiot, that's an emergency signal" spoke Sanji. "Someone's calling for help"

"So, if I pick up the phone, we can communicate with them?"

"Wait, Luffy! Less than fifty percent of emergency signals are real!" warned Robin. "The Marine uses this kind of trap all the time, so that's probably what this is! If you pick it up and they've got the line bugged, then they'll know we're in the area!"

"Good point, Robin!" pointed out Usopp. "Listen, Luffy, we ought to think this through carefully bef-"

"Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" your idiot captain took the phone and answered the call. "I'm the man who's gonna be the Pirate King!"

"YOU ANSWERED TOO SOON, AND YOU'RE SAYING TOO MUCH!" the sniper punched his head.

" _Please, help me! It's freezing....Is that you, boss?_ " sniffed the Den-Den Mushi.

"No, I'm not your boss. It's cold, you say?"

" _My companions keep getting cut down. The samurai's gonna kill us all!_ "

"Samurai?" repeated Zoro, raising a brow in surprise.

"Hey, what's your name?!" inquired the ebony male. "Where are you?!"

" _It doesn't matter who I am, just save me. I'm....on Punk Hazard!_ "

 

 

As the male finished his sentence, he yelled in pain as someone struck him down. The Den-Den Mushi closed its eyes, ending the emergency signal. Both Usopp and Chopper screamed in fright, forehead turning a blue color while Luffy brought a hand under his chin, scratching it.

 

"....I suspect foul play" the young boy said, after a moment.

"OF COURSE IT'S FOUL PLAY! HE WAS JUST MURDERED!" snarled the sniper.

"THE NEW WORLD IS SCARY!" panicked the reindeer.

"He could have been acting. It still might be a trap" reasoned the archaeologist.

" _She keeps her composure~_  ♪ " sang Brook, playing his guitar. "C'mon, Robin-san!"

"He said samurai, Brook" spoke Zoro, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, it must be one of those samurai...The name of the swordsmen from the Wano Kingdom. It's an isolated nation, which never lets outsiders enter. It doesn't even have any ties to the World Government" explained the skeleton. "Apparently the swordsmen called samurai are so strong, even the Marines won't approach them"

"A kingdom like that exists?" asked in disbelief Usopp.

"But he said he was in Punk Hazard, not the Wano Kingdom" pointed out Franky. "Did he mean that flaming island?"

"No. He said it was cold" you frowned. "Unless...."

"In any way, if he was using a baby Den-Den Mushi then that island is the only one within range" continued Robin.

"Alright! Let's go save that guy!" fist-pumped the air Luffy.

"NO!" shrieked in horror Nami.

"LUFFY, THINK ABOUT IT!" enriched Usopp with the same expression. "CHANCES ARE, WE'RE ALREADY TOO LATE!"

"SAMURAI ARE SCARY!" wept Chopper.

"I'M SCARED TOO!" added Brook. 

"Will you calm down already?" you snapped while Luffy simply laughed at their antics.

"So...Who's going on the island?" wondered Sanji. "As long as we have doubts that what we heard on the snail is real...we shouldn't all leave the ship"

"Franky, send out the Mini Merry!" told Luffy.

"Sure!"

"Wait a second!" Nami stopped him. "Are you planning to go alone?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do! Who knows where you'll run off to if we leave you alone! (y/n), go with him"

"Why me?!" you barked at the ginger haired girl.

"We'll need someone other than Little Lost Swordsies here to accompany him in any case" grunted the chef, to which the swordsman whipped his head at the blond angrily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?! I'm gonna slice you up, Perverted Cook!"

 

 

The two clashed with each other, the rest of the crew watching them with exasperated looks. 

 

 

"Urg, I'm in to accompany him" you sighed.

"Me too!" added Franky.

"It sounds fun!" grinned Robin.

"I-Is it okay if we sit this one out?" paled Usopp.

"I guess there's no helping it. Let's draw straws! Nobody has any complaints about that, right?" suggested Nami, handing over the small papers.

"What a pain...I'm going even if I draw a miss" grunted Zoro, advancing and taking one straw.

"Zoro! If I win, please switch places with me!" pleaded the reindeer with teary eyes.

 

 

Each one of you pulled a straw from Nami's hand, and with the results either deceiving or exciting, depending on the person. Like Usopp, he pulled a straw with the other bit red. Meaning that he will have to go on the island. The sniper cursed loudly, clutching his face in fright as his soul left his body.

 

 

"That settles it. The ones who'll go are..." started Sanji, eyeing the others.

"Us" smirked Zoro, showing the red straw.

"How exciting!" laughed Robin.

"How depressing" sobbed Usopp.

"Oh, you won? Lucky you" teased the chef.

"No, I LOST! SOMEONE TRADE WITH ME! (Y/N)!-"

"I'm coming with you, so...." you trailed, showing the straw with the red dot.

"DAMN IT!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Sanji prepared the lunchboxes for those who will set foot on the island, you jumped in the ocean, transforming into your dolphin form. You waited next to the Sunny as Nami made a trail of clouds that hovered the wall of fire. Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Usopp climbed inside the Mini Merry with their lunchboxes, already starting to eat them.

 

 

"Hey, (y/n)! Aren't you going to come with us?" wondered Luffy, waving at you.

" _ **I'm going ahead. I can manage from here**_ " you responded.

 

 

Diving in the water, you swam in the direction of the wall made of fire, and jumped over it with your dolphin abilities. Once you passed over the wall, you noted that you landed close to a shore that led to the island. Swimming closer to it, you leaped on the ground and reverted in your human form.

A huge wall made of metal mesh stood in front of you, with a sign melting on the spot by the hot temperatures. The name written on it: Punk Hazard. You were all at the right place. You took a closer look at the doors, noticing the logo of the World Government engraved on them. Your fingers traced the sign, deep in thoughts. Whatever that island was for, it was the Marines' property. 

But what did happen? You dive-kicked the two doors, sending them flying a few feet away. You walked inside the facility, staring at your surroundings. Buildings destroyed by the fire. The ground either cracking or falling under your feet in a pit of lava. Even if you were kind of used to this warm temperature, you couldn't help but discard the upper-half of your clothes to leave you simply in a high neck bikini top. Sweat was gathering on your body, rolling down between the crevice of your chest and down your stomach.

 

 

"Too damn hot..." you complained.

 

You found yourself in a more secluded area of the island, with buildings and houses melted down to almost nothing. You raised a brow at the sight. After searching every corners of this place, you couldn't still yet understand how the Marine facility turned out like this. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and a roar that pierced the dark sky. You blinked, the ground under your feet trembling slightly.

You slowly lifted your head, eyes widening like saucers when something big appeared behind a tower.

 

 

"What...the Realm of Hell...." you breathed in shock.

 

 

It was a dragon. A motherfucking, giant dragon. Its skin was colored red, along with the two irises inside yellow eyeballs. The dragon's gaze was fixed on you, razor teeth bared and tongue sticking out. Drool pooled under it, falling and creating steam upon the contact with the hot ground.

 

 

" ** _Who goes there?_** " a voice resonated all around you.

"Eh?!" you simply said.

 

 

The dragon stretched its head backward, fire escaping between its teeth. You barely had the time to dodge that the mythical creature spat fire at you, launching at you a column of said element. You did a backflip, putting as much distance you needed between you and the beast. Crossing your arms in front of you:

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw!** " you shouted.

 

 

Spiritual dragon claws appeared all around the creature, and grabbed its wings and small legs. They squeezed the limbs, making the dragon hiss in pain. With a snarl, you sent the dragon tumbling down, crashing its body against the ground. You closed the Realm, glaring at the beast suspiciously. You gritted your teeth when the dragon lifted itself up, roaring at you.

It charged at you, rotating its head in an unusual way so it could latch its teeth at your waist. You jumped up, doing a split in mid-air to avoid the attack. You landed on the dragon's muzzle, and ran up its length until you stopped at its tail. You grabbed said limb, and swung the creature over your shoulder like it weighted nothing. The dragon was slammed on the ground once again, a strange noise coming out upon the contact. It sounded....like a machine?

You didn't have time to think much about it that the dragon was back on its feet once more. This time, it looked even more furious.

 

 

"You're such a pain in the ass!" you growled.

" ** _Are you a companion of the Shichibukai?_** " demanded the same voice from before.

"Shichibukai?!" you repeated, the dragon staring down at you. "Who is it?! Show yourself!"

 

 

The voice didn't answer back, and the dragon used its wings to fly high in the sky. You groaned in frustration when the beast breathed fire at you, and you had to get yourself a shelter to not have your skin melt down or burn. You took refuge behind a wall, and immediately your hands went for your guns. You loaded them, face hardening as you came up with a plan to bring it down for good.

 

 

"Let's do this..." you whispered to yourself, before coming out of your hideout and aiming the guns at the dragon. " **Human Realm: Black Bullet 4XX** "

 

 

You fired giant projectiles that created two tornadoes, going in the direction of the wings. The black smoke engulfed the limbs, causing the skin to rip off upon contact. You looked in mid-horror as the parts came off like some kind of puzzle, the dragon's eyes widening comically before it fell down. Its head cracked and broke apart when it collided with the floor, the irises disappearing from the eyeballs. The rest of the body came up separated, and you realized that you had been facing a robot.

And not the real deal. Part of you was slightly disappointed, for an unknown reason. Yells came from behind you, and you saw Luffy and the others running in your direction. Your captain had stars in his eyes when he saw the dragon, not believing what he was seeing.

 

 

"Awesome!~" he gasped.

"T-T-T-THAT THING....." shivered the sniper, nearly fainting on the spot.

"How...shocking" breathed Robin, eyes wide like saucers too.

"I thought those things were fictional" sweated Zoro.

"That dragon talked" you stated, and the others eyed you like you had lost your mind right there and now. "It spoke to me about some kind of Shichibukai...But I didn't understand"

"How curious, though" hummed the archaeologist, examining the creature. "And it's a robot..."

"Aw...." pouted Luffy, until he let out a shout of excitation. "Look at that! A guy is stuck in there!"

"Huh?"

 

 

You walked to where your captain stood, and saw there was indeed a body impaling in the fallen dragon's body. The man's legs were sticking out of it, flailing in every direction. You all remained silent, trying to process what's in front of you.

 

 

"......What the fuck?" you finally said. 

 


	121. Warm Coats

# ╟ Warm Coats ╢

 

 

"So...What should we do about him?" questioned Usopp, sweatdropping at the sight of the legs flailing in the air.

"Let's pull him out!" decided Luffy, grabbing the guy's waist and pulling him.

" _I say, who are you?! Unhand me, now - pooh!_ " snarled the same voice from before. You deadpanned at the idiocy of the situation.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you out of there! Hold still!" barked your captain, struggling to avoid the kicks aimed at his head.

"Boy, he sure got himself wedged into the dragon's back" muttered the sniper, squinting his eyes at the male's body. "How could that even happen?"

"His upper half is inside the dragon, yet he speaks normally" spoke Robin. "Wouldn't it be hard to breathe?"

"Just who is he, anyway?" grunted Zoro.

 

 

Luffy finally managed to pull out the guy from the dragon's back. You all stared, confusion appearing on your faces before Usopp shrieked in fright. The young boy lifted his head, disbelief written on his own at the sight of the guy without his upper half. It took a moment to process everything, and Luffy paled at the realization.

 

 

"I TORE HIM IN HALF!! SORRY!" panicked your captain.

"IDIOT, YOU THINK APOLOGIZING WILL FIX THIS?! YOU'VE KILLED HIM!" shouted Usopp, crying.

" _Pooh- Am I free now?_ " wondered the voice as the lower half of the body jumped back on his feet.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! THE LEGS ARE SPEAKING! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Hang on" stopped Robin, approaching the fallen form of the dragon. "What could this mean? There's no sign of his body being torn off"

"So...that means he was just a pair of legs all along?" you raised a brow, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Eh? What a weirdo" commented Luffy, examining the legs. "He's pretty tall"

" _Who goes there? What are you doing? I sense your presence, but I have neither eyes nor ears_ " continued the male voice. " _Poooh- Though I know not who you are, you will let me pass! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!_ "

 

 

The body swung one of his legs and tried to hit Luffy. The boy jumped back as he ran away for his life, yelling about getting revenge on a Shichibukai. Luffy simply stared at the retreating form of the body with stars in his eyes, before chasing after the legs. You facepalmed, growling under your breath. And when the ebony male returned, the body was stuck in his butt. Luffy looked like some kind of centaur.

 

"I'm a centaur! This is awesome!" shouted in excitement your captain.

"First he was stuck to the dragon, and now to Luffy?" you said. "What's up with this guy?!"

" _Damn it! I have been attached to something again -pooh! Grr...I could just...Let me go -pooh!_ "

"Will you shut the fuck up?" you snarled.

 

 

You swung your leg behind and kicked the body right in his private parts. It stiffened on contact, before releasing a pained noise that all the guys returned. They understood his pain right now.

 

 

"That isn't very polite, (y/n)" scolded Robin, and you rolled your eyes.

"That guy's annoying. Plus, his upper half must be in trouble somewhere too! He should just let those legs go"

"Shishishi! Don't you have any imagination, (y/n)? This is just the way he is. See?"

"He isn't supposed to be a Legman, you dumb fuck"

"Hey, you guys! Come over here!" shouted Zoro at the top of a staircase. "You should take a look"

"Oh, Zoro! Did you find them?" asked your captain as he ran in the swordsman's direction. "The samurai and the guy who got killed?"

 

 

When you got to where the green haired man stood, you saw on the other side of the island that it was covered by mountains of ice. Covered in snow too. It was the polar opposite of this scorching place, just across a small lake.

 

 

"Now that solves a mystery" you stated, and the sniper looked at you in a questioning manner. "The voice on the Den-Den Mushi said it was cold...So the samurai and the victims must be over there"

"This island is so interesting!" gushed Luffy. "It's snowing on that mountain, right?! And it's so hot here...I wanna eat a snow cone!"

"IDIOT! YOU'RE ALREADY GOING THERE?! IT'LL BE WAY TOO COLD!" barked Usopp. "Besides, it's too far away! Let's head back to the ship now"

"How troubling. It looks rather cold" commented Robin.

"If there are beasts there, we can take their fur coats" suggested Zoro. "We'll manage somehow"

"NO WE WON'T! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SET ON GOING?!"

"Snow cones!!" yelled Luffy as he ran down the stairs and in the direction of the lake.

"Here we go again" you sighed, following after the idiot while Robin giggled.

 

 

Then, Usopp's yell suddenly resonated behind you loudly. The poor man was running like he just saw the devil as his tail, face pale like a ghost. He leaped on top of Zoro, bringing the confused swordsman on the ground with him.

 

 

"What's going on?!" snapped Zoro, glaring at the sniper who was stammering nonsense.

"A-A-A B-BIRD! N-N-NO, A PERSON! IT WAS A PERSON YET A BIRD!!" shrieked Usopp, shaking the swordsman wildly.

"A bird? A person? Which was it?! What're you talking about?! There's nobody there" the swordsman pointed in the direction he showed him.

"EH?! BUT IT WAS THERE JUST A SECOND AGO?!"

"Sheesh...Just let's go.."

"I SWEAR IT'S TRUE!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hm...It looks like we won't be able to reach the other side..." noted the archaeologist as you got closer to the lake. "Unless we cross that lake"

"The question is, how do we cross it?" asked Zoro.

"First of all, are we going to survive long enough to reach the lake?" sweated Usopp, his shoulders hanging in defeat. "It's so hot..."

"Snow cones!" cried the cheerful voice of Luffy, walking with a determined expression.

 

 

Suddenly, someone leaped behind him with a weapon above his head. Your captain dodged the blow that hit the ground, creating a veil of smoke that hid the identify of the attacker.

 

 

"I've found you, intruders!" exclaimed a man as the smoke disappeared.

"....Eh?" was the only answer that came out of Luffy's mouth.

 

 

The two eyed each other in silence, seeing that both of them looked like centaurs. However, the strange had the legs of a leopard instead of a horse. Luffy laughed out loud with the man, embracing each other and complimenting their looks.

 

 

"You'll have to excuse me! I was searching for intruders!" said the man, scratching his head in embarrassment. "You may be a stranger, but that doesn't make you an intruder!"

"Oh, really? You took me by surprise!" grinned your captain, bringing his arms behind his head. "Anyway, your legs sure are cool!"

"Well, yeah! Your hind legs are a bit weird though"

"Really?"

" _Where are we? -pooh!_ " cried out said part.

"What?! YOUR HIND LEGS CAN TALK?!" yelled out in surprise the stranger and Luffy nodded. "Amazing! Even among my companions, nobody has legs like that! This is the first time I've seen this!"

"Alright. Luffy's befriending another weirdo" you gritted your teeth in exasperation. "We should probably call the others to report the situation"

 

 

While Luffy and the leopard-centaur raced against each other to see who was the fastest, you took the Den-Den Mushi that Usopp handed you over. Once you were connected with the ship, you were greatly surprised to hear the news Brook got for all of you.

 

 

"Nami and the others are gone?!" you repeated. "When you woke up, there was snow and ice all around you?"

" _Indeed! I was so surprised, (y/n)-san! I felt like a bone in a thunderstorm! Yohohoho!_ " said the skeleton and you sighed, aggravated. " _No wait, like thunder in a duckstorm. No, a duck in a bonestorm?_ "

"WE DON'T CARE!!" you snarled at the snail, causing Brook to yell in fright at your sudden shout.

"Were they trying to steal the cargo on the Sunny? Who were they?" asked Usopp after the skeleton mentioned the men in yellow suits. 

" _Well.....I took them out before I got a chance to ask. They all appear to be wearing some kind of gas masks_ "

"Perhaps they used some sort of sleeping gas?" said Robin. "And then those people took the Sunny to the opposite side of the island"

" _Hm. Where are Nami-san and the others?_ " wondered Brook.

"Since they didn't leave behind a message, it seems likely they were taken somewhere" you said. "Because you're a skeleton, they must have mistaken you for a corpse..."

" _I see, so that's why I was left behind! Such luck!_ "

"The enemy thinks they've captured all of us. Are there any buildings or traces of people nearby?" asked Robin.

" _Oh, Robin-san, your reasoning is so sharp. It's like you can see everything! There is a building. A truly massive one!....It doesn't look like a restaurant_ "

"Brook, we're hurrying over there, so stay put" you demanded.

" _Roger that! (y/n)-san, when you get here, may I see your-_ "

 

 

Before he could finish his sentence, you cut the connection on the Den-Den Mushi with a pissed look. You growled under your breath, cursing the skeleton for being an idiot while Usopp simply sweatdropped at you.

 

 

"Is our enemy someone from the Government?" asked Zoro, walking to you.

"Who knows...So far, we encountered a fire-breathing dragon, a half-man, the bird-lady from Usopp's imagination- "

"HEY!" barked the sniper.

"- and the centaur Luffy befriended" you finished.

 

 

You hummed in confusion when you returned to stare at Luffy, only to see him fighting with the leopard-centaur. The man was swinging his bat in every direction, and the young boy knocked him out unconscious with a kick to the face. Another centaur, who this time had giraffe legs, appeared behind Luffy. 

This one had a sword, who was about to bring down on your captain if it wasn't of Robin using her Devil Fruit to get rid of the other man. Your small group took a closer look of the strangers, noting their odd looks.

 

 

"A leopard and a giraffe..." trailed Zoro with a raised brow.

"Looks like there are all kinds of centaurs. How fun!" grinned the ebony male.

"They're fictional horses! Their very existence is bizarre!" countered the sniper.

"What happened?" wondered Robin.

"He just suddenly attacked me!" responded Luffy. "It looked like he was talking to someone"

"Look at this Den-Den Mushi. It's got 'CC' written on it" you pointed out. "They're not wild centaurs. Maybe an organization?"

"In any case, even if we do return to the fiery ocean, the Sunny won't be there" frowned Usopp. "We've got no choice but to head for the arctic lands. Nami, Sanji, Franky and Chopper have all gone missing!"

"They've most likely been kidnapped. I just hope they haven't been shot full of holes by a rifle" said morbidly the archaeologist. 

"CUT THAT OUT!!" yelled Usopp.

"It'd have been faster if we just dropped anchor on the other side of the island!" sighed the swordsman.

"But then we wouldn't have been able to eat that dragon meat or meet Legson!"

"Who's Legson?" you deadpanned.

"Oh, that's y back legs' name!" replied your captain.

" _Pooh- Something seems to have happened again -pooh! What's going on, pooh?!_ "

"So what do we do, Luffy?"

"If we go to the other side of the island, we can save the guys who were kidnapped, right? It goes without saying!"

"Alright, let's go! We're changing our objective! Head for the frozen lands to rescue our crewmates!" shouted Usopp.

"I wonder if anyone will be selling winter clothing along the way" mused Robin.

"....If we go there dressed like this, we'll seriously die"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your group finally reached the end of the burning lands, the temperature lowering in levels of warmth. You could actually feel the fresh air of the arctic lands from the other side. Usopp took a step closer to the lake, gazing down and slowly turning to gaze at Luffy.

 

 

"Are you really planning to cross this lake, Luffy?!"

"Yup"

"And just how are you planning to cross this lake?! Parts of it are on fire. Others are frozen!"

"Then the water temperature might be fine. And I am quite sweaty..." said Zoro. "Shall we swim across?"

"DON'T BE ABSURD!"

"Me and Robin can't swim, you know" said Luffy and Robin grinned in agreement.

 

 

You could literally see the archaeologist imagine herself and your captain sailing across the lake on top of either the boys or you. Preferably in your panther form for all of them. Against the idea, Usopp handled this problem by shooting seeds with his slingshot on the ground and on the lake. Grass sprouted from the earth and a banana looking like a boat appeared on the water's surface.

 

 

"It's a boat! That's amazing, Usopp!" said Luffy as he climbed inside.

"And this fan grass will serve as oars!" explained the sniper, taking one of them.

"You have all sorts of seeds, I see" smiled Robin. "How wonderful"

"The Boyn Islands were a treasure trove of strange plants, after all! Whenever I entered a dangerous area, I managed to snag some convenient plants! I survived on that island for two whole years so you could say that there's nothing I can't han-"

"Just get on!" you snapped, kicking his ass and sending him straight into the boat.

"Alright! Cast off! To the land of shaved ice!" shouted Luffy, pointing in the direction of the ice lands.

 

 

As you started to row, the wind grew stronger and blew in your faces. It was hard to make any progress in this storm caused by the extreme difference of temperatures. Suddenly, a rock was launched from the burning lands, and landed just a few meters away from you.

 

 

"It's the centaur from before!" cried out Zoro, hands going on his swords.

"Hey! Did you decide to join my crew after all?" yelled Luffy at the leopard-centaur.

"DID YOU JUST INVITE HIM AGAIN?!"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING EVERY FREAK WE MEET TO JOIN US?!" snarled Usopp in unison.

 

 

The leopard-centaur blew into a horn, the sound resonating all around you. The stranger then shouted something through the wind, related to his boss. And from across the lake, just on the shore of the other side, several silhouettes appeared. With one of them being a giant.

 

 

"Could he be his boss?" wondered Zoro, narrowing his only eye at the opposite group.

"So the emergency transmission was from him?" you asked. "Why would he attack us?"

"Oooh! They're all centaurs!" noted Luffy. "I wonder if they'll join us!"

"THEY WON'T! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, THEY'RE ALL TOTALLY READY FOR A FIGHT!" cried the sniper.

"They're friends of the person who sent the distress call to the Sunny, right?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. We better resolve this misunderstanding before a fight starts! Hey! We came here to help you!" waved Usopp at the other group. "Let's talk this over!"

" _What an obvious lie!_ " stated the giant. " _You have a samurai with you! You're obviously the intruders!_ "

"Samurai....?" repeated slowly Usopp, his eyes shifting to Zoro. "He means you?! No! He's not a samurai, he's just a regular swordsman!"

"Granted, he is an idiot who thinks with his muscles and he does start a lot of fights without thinking..." you added.

"What did you say, you dumb bitch?!" growled the green haired male.

"See?"

"BUT HE NEVER ATTACKED YOUR FRIENDS!" interrupted Usopp.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You obviously, you damn Moss Head!"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO KILL AMONG YOURSELVES!"

 

 

While you were too preoccupied of fighting with the swordsman, you didn't notice the projectile sent at your boat from a cannon. You all gaped at the sight, before Zoro stood up and sliced the cannon ball in two. The two halves fell and exploded when they touched the water, droplets of freezing water falling on you.

The centaurs shouted more projectiles, so much that you couldn't stop all of them. You decided to take refuge behind an iceberg, only for it to break into pieces by the cannon balls. Both Luffy and Usopp yelled out in surprise, protecting their faces with their arms.

 

 

"W-We gotta retreat!" stammered Usopp.

"What are you talking about? Forward!" retorted your captain.

"You don't understand the situation at all, do you?! Those guys are trying to sink us into the lake!"

" _Ah! You cannot escape from me, Brownbeard-sama!_ " shouted the giant.

"Huh? Who?"

" _.....DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'm a former pirate whose bounty was 80,060,000 beli! Brownbeard-sama! Brownbeard-sama! sama! sama!_ " continued to yell the weirdo, trying to emit an echo. Which didn't really work.

"AND WE DON'T CARE! CARE! CARE! CARE!" you snarled back.

 

 

Brownbeard fell on his knees, sulking and mumbling to himself about his failures in life. Until he pulled out a cannon and started to fire at you in his rage. This was enough to capsize the boat, and all of you fell in the water. While Zoro and Usopp went to help Robin and Luffy, and resurfaced, you activated a Realm:

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw!** "

 

 

The dragon claws grabbed your comrades by the waist and tossed them on top of a mountain of ice. They were freezing, but it would better than stay too long in the cold water. You coughed the salty liquid, glaring darkly at the centaurs who were preparing to shoot at you.

 

 

" _(y/n)! WATCH OUT!_ " shrieked Usopp at you.

 

 

You gasped when something pulled your leg harshly. You were brought back below the surface, razor teeth digging in your left side. It was a shark. A school of sharks that surrendered you. They circled around you, waiting for the right moment to strike and shred you into small pieces. The last bubbles of air escaped your lips, your limbs becoming numb as your sight blurred. Then, the mouth encased around your waist slacked, and you were released from the shark's hold.

You blinked, confusion laced on your face while you struggled to get back to the surface. Someone dived inside the lake and swam in your direction. Pairs of arms grabbed your own and pulled you to the shore. Helped by Zoro and Usopp, they brought you on the icy land. You shivered at the cold air, your lips and skin almost turning blue.

 

 

"(y/n)-san! I'm glad you're okay!" said the voice of Brook. Said skeleton appeared next to you with a coat he stole from one of the centaurs ([d32654bd2e0a44f425147d7e1e24a9](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d3/26/54/d32654bd2e0a44f425147d7e1e24a97b.jpg)).

"A-Ah...Thank you, Brook" you told him, grabbing eagerly the warm coat and putting it on.

"Now, we should get our own" smirked evilly Zoro, his eye turning red.

"Yes, we should" agreed the others, who were on the verge of turning into frozen statues.

 

 

Their gazes went on the shivering group of centaurs and Brownbeard, but not because of the temperature. Sweat gathered on top of the giant's forehead as your comrades' eyes turned red and their smiles devious.

 

 

"Warm clothes" spoke Luffy.

"Warm clothes" repeated Robin.

"W-W-W-W-Wwwmarm clwothes (Warm clothes)...." said Usopp through frozen lips.

" **HELP ME!!** " shrieked Brownbeard when they leaped at his group, aiming for their warm coats on their backs.

 


	122. Heart Stealer

# ╟ Heart Stealer ╢

 

 

It certainly felt better with a warm coat over your body to shelt it from the bitter cold of the frozen lands. Your group captured and took as an hostage Brownbeard, using him as a way to ride easily through the storm and to avoid marching on the ice or in the thick snow. 

Unlike the burning lands, the frozen lands weren't that much quieter. The ground would sometime tremble or explosions would echo from the other side of the mountains. 

 

 

"That was really loud. Maybe it's Sanji and the others?" said Luffy, glaring at the back of Brownbeard's head. "Oi, Crocotaur! You sure don't know anything about my friends?"

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything!" responded the centaur with crocodile legs.

"Fine! Then run faster! To the building Brook said he saw! We've gotta hurry to rescue Nami and those guys!"

"How humiliating, he's just a kid..." panted the old man. "and he cruelly stole my underlings' coats! You damn highwaymen!"

"Stop trying to make us look like the bad guys!" grunted Zoro. "You attacked us first! That crocodile-guy doesn't seem to regret his actions at all"

"Anyway, Brook...You've got no skin, so it can't be cold for you, right?" you pointed to the skeleton who was wearing a green coat.

"I do have feelings! I'm so happy that I found you safe and sound, I want to share the feeling of being cold with you!" answered Brook and you deadpanned. "But you can always come closer and share my coat-"

 

 

The musician didn't finish that you punched the back of his head, making him faceplant against the tail of Brownbeard. 

 

 

"I feel sorry for Nami and the others. They didn't change clothes before they were kidnapped" said Robin. "I hope their arms and legs haven't fallen off from frostbite"

"STOP IT, ROBIN! DON'T WORRY IN SUCH A CRUEL WAY!" cried out Usopp with his eyes bulged out.

 

 

 

Around an hour later, a huge building appeared at the horizon. And as you got closer, you noted many ships that were trapped in the ice, either destroyed in half or in pieces. They were battleships from the Marine. Your comrades observed your surroundings in confusion, wondering what could have happened. Brook remarked that they weren't there before. Then, right at the front, a dark figure was walking in the direction of the entrance of the building.

You recognized the man right away, and your expression turned into a sour one, teeth gritted in displeasure. Of all the people, it had to be  _him_. After two years, you weren't ready to deal with that guy again.

 

 

"OOOOOH! OI! OI!" quickly waved Luffy, recognizing the man too in the dark cloak. "Imagine meeting you! It's me! Thanks for everything you've done for me!"

 

 

Trafalgar Law stopped in his track, and slowly turned his head to face your group with a cold glare. However, his eyes softened a little at the sight of you, to your discontentment. Brownbeard stopped too and Luffy jumped off to run up to the Surgeon of Death. You released a sigh through your nose, and descended too to bring back your stupid captain before he did something idiotic...again.

 

 

"(y/n)-ya..." greeted Law with a smirk, and you scowled at the weirdo.

"What are you doing here?" you demanded, standing next to Luffy.

"Yeah. Where's the talking bear and those guys?" added the young boy.

"I'm impressed that you survived, Straw Hat-ya. But there is no need to feel indebted to me for saving you back then" spoke smoothly the dark haired man. "I was just acting on a whim"

"As if I would believe you" you replied snarkily, grabbing Luffy by his shoulders and pushing him out of the way.

"We are pirates, (y/n)-ya. Don't forget that"

"Shishishi! I guess!" grinned Luffy. "If we're both going for One Piece, then that makes us enemies...but I still owe a debt to a lot of people after what happened two years ago. How lucky that I got to meet you right after meeting Jimbei! Really, thanks!"

" _Hey! There's a collapsed Marine over there!_ " shouted Usopp, pointing to a fallen body in the snow.

 

 

You followed your comrades' gaze, and your eyes fell on the Marine in question. With the familiar white hair, the jitte and the cigars laying just next to him, you grew mortified as you recognized the man as Smoker. 

 

 

"Smokey-kun!" you exclaimed in shock, and both Law and Luffy's brows twitched at the same time.

" _Smokey-kun?..._ " the young men said in unison, a dark edge in the tone they used.

 

 

Then, at the distance, several shouts of this nickname resonated in the air as a group of Marines were coming in your direction:

 

 

" _Hey! This isn't good, Luffy! The Marine's here!_ " cried out Usopp.

"R-Right!" stammered your captain as Tashigi arrived on the scene and knelt beside Smoker's body.

"Smoker-san!" the woman yelled with a worried expression, taking a look at her superior.

"I knew it, it's Old Smokey and his group! That sure takes me back!" smiled Luffy, waving in their way.

 

 

Tears gathered in the female Marine's eyes as she glared darkly at Law. She grabbed her sword and charged at male who simply sighed at her recklessness and her stupidity. The woman ignored Law's warnings as she prepared to attack and slice him into pieces. She was too blinded in her fury to see the Surgeon of Death summoned a blue sphere with his hand.

Law sent at you a devious look in your direction, and you blinked in confusion. He shoved his sword forward four times, and you felt like your heart was snapped out of your chest. You gasped in surprise, eyes widening as the blue sphere disappeared and Tashigi fell unconscious on the ground. You gazed down to see what happened exactly, and a loud scream escaped your lips when instead of your body, you saw....Luffy's chest?!

 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" you cried out, clutching your hair who were much shorter than usual.

" _Luffy! (y/n)! Hurry up! We're in danger here!_ " cried Usopp, urging you to come back to the crocodile-centaur.

"Right! Hey, Torao...I wanted to ask..." trailed Luffy, and you slowly stared at your right to see 'you'.

"Go behind the laboratory" instructed Law casually. "You'll find what you're looking for there. I'm sure we'll meet again. We both have something we want back"

 

 

Before you could ask him what's going on, the freak has already disappeared beyond the doors of the laboratory. Your eyebrows twitched in irritation, not believing that you were caught in this situation. And Luffy has yet to register it.

 

 

"Alright, (y/n). Let's go-" smiled Luffy in your body, but stopped when he got a look at you.

 

 

Silence reigned in the air, the two of you staring at each other. Coming to the realization, Luffy released a shriek and threw his/your arms in the air. His/your mouth went agape:

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M OUT OF MY BODY?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'M YOU, YOU DUMB IDIOT!" you snarled, your/Luffy's eyes going wilder.

" _Did...Luffy calls (y/n) a dumb idiot?!_ " shivered the sniper, eyes widening like saucers.

" _Oi, Luffy! We have no time for this, to get on you two!_ " snapped the swordsman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I...I don't understand" finally said Usopp, staring between you and Luffy, back and forth. "(y/n) is inside Luffy's body, and Luffy is inside (y/n)'s body?"

"How curious" nodded Robin. "And it happened out of nowhere?"

"IT'S THAT JERK'S FAULT!" you/Luffy snapped. "I don't know how he did it, but it's his doing for sure!"

"You mean that man in the dark cloak?"

"Yes! That weirdo!"

"I feel so heavy..." whined the voice of Luffy in your body, gazing down at his/your chest. "Why are you carrying weights?"

"What do you mean, weights?!" you growled.

 

 

Usopp, Brook, and Zoro nearly tripped and fell from Brownbeard when Luffy/you grabbed your breasts and squeezed them together. He/you lifted them up and down, continuing to whine about how heavy they were. An embarrassed blush covered your/Luffy's cheeks, teeth gritted together so hard you could hear them cracking. Robin was giggling, covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

 

 

"Too heavy!" said Luffy/you like a brat.

"Stop making them jiggle and bounce!" you/Luffy snarled with a heavy blush. "It's not your body, but mine! So if you ever dare take a look or touch certain parts you aren't supposed to, I WILL CASTRATE YOU"

"But, (y/n)!"

"NO BUTS"

 

 

Usopp and Zoro couldn't help themselves anymore that they burst out of laugh. They slammed their fist against the tail of the centaur, tears rolling down their cheeks as they laughed harder. You glared darkly at the duo while Luffy continued to complain. Brownbeard followed the route Law gave you, and you could finally see the silhouettes of people standing near an abandoned tunnel.

The rest of your crew were waiting there, with a talking head and giant children. Luffy/you waved wildly at the others, who seem to give you weird looks. In any way, you were probably not the only one in a strange situation, since Sanji was dancing cheerfully like Chopper would do.

 

 

"Why is that idiot cook so enthusiastic?" commented Zoro. "Is he trying to stay warm?"

"What's that? It looks like a bunch of giant kids, but..." trailed Usopp, sweatdropping.

"HUH?! O-OI!" Luffy/you stammered. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! CUT IT OUT, FRANKY!"

 

 

While Nami was staring at her chest with hearts in her eyes, similar to the chef, the cyborg was standing behind her with the gates of hell opened right behind him. Franky lifted his fist and punched the ginger girl right on top of her head, causing the navigator to fall unconscious in the snow.

Taking care of carrying her body to the shelter, your group sat in a circle. You were glad those walls could at least protect you from the strong blizzard outside.

 

 

"So....Where do we start?" questioned Chopper, who looked weird.

"That's gonna leave a scar on my fragile body!" whimpered Franky, watching as Sanji patched Nami up.

"I'll take care of you right away!" spoke the chef, unzipped the girl's coat.

"WAIT, SANI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY?!"

"I'm not Sanji, but Chopper!"

" _My lower half has returned to me, it has!_ " sang the stranger with only a head.

"Legson...My hind-legs..." Luffy/you sulked.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THEM ANYMORE!" you/Luffy barked.

"Luffy?!" exclaimed Franky with wide eyes. "What's gotten into you?!"

"I'M NOT LUFFY"

 

 

While you continued to bicker about how you weren't Luffy, Nami came back to her senses, groaning in pain at the headache she had right now.

 

 

"Are you alright, Nami-Sanji?" asked the blonde.

"I wonder...I dreamed that I was in a river..." breathed the navigator. "I floated down the river, through valleys of giant boobs"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO HAVE DREAMS LIKE THAT!"

"Alright!" you/Luffy stood up, and you advanced forward. "Who turned into who?"

"First off, I'm Franky!" stated Chopper/Franky. "Don't come to me if you get hurt!"

"I'm Chopper!" continued Sanji/Chopper. "If you get hurt, I'll treat your wounds!"

"I'm Nami!" the cyborg pointed himself/herself. "I'd rather die than fire a beam!"

"And we....are Nami-san!" exclaimed Nami/Sanji inside her body, discarding her coat and showing off the woman's ample bosom. 

"I've been waiting for this!" grinned Usopp and Brook in unison.

"I think Nami is being too crude" growled Franky/Nami, eyes burning as he/she prepared to knock out the perverted cook once more.

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE, DON'T HURT NAMI-SAN ANY MORE!"

"DON'T DO IT, NAMI! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" shouted Sanji/Chopper.

"If you touch my body, it'll cost you 200 thousand beli!" stated the navigator as she wrote it down in her notebook. "Peeping will cost you 100 thousand!"

"How will I survive?!" whimpered Nami/Sanji.

 

 

Luffy and Usopp laughed loudly at their antics and the hilarity of this situation. Nami in Franky's body ordered them to stop laughing before she could decide to pound them through the earth.

 

 

"I'm (y/n)" Luffy/you said. "Don't count on me to do his stupid techniques!"

"And I'm Luffy!" you/Luffy cheered, dragon claws appearing at your sides to support you.

"HOW IN THE REALM OF HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"So, to start at the beginning..." started Usopp, pulling out a board and drawing on it. "...this is the samurai from the Wano Kingdom that we've heard about. The distress call that we received was meant for the Crocotaur they called Boss. It came from one of his subordinates. This is because the samurai was relentlessly attacking the centaurs"

"However, I was only attempting to find and rescue my missing son, Momonosuke" stated the samurai. "I merely cut down those who stood in my way. And behold! All these children were imprisoned in that facility. Momonosuke must be in there somewhere as well!"

" _Yeah, we weren't the only children_ " answered one of the children.

" _We hadn't even learned all of the new kids' names yet_ "

"But the question now is, what happened after they sent the distress call?" wondered Zoro.

"It was the man from earlier. They referred to him as one of the Shichibukai!"

"What?! Torao...is one of the Shichibukai now?!" exclaimed you/your captain.

"Indeed" nodded Robin. "He joined their ranks during the past two years"

"Before I knew it, I had been cut into three parts...My head was thrown inside the facility. My torso was simply abandoned. My legs seem to have been used as monster bait. I was running around, relying on my senses, when I must have become stuck to something"

"It was the back of the dragon's head" deadpanned Usopp.

"Come to think of it, you were talking about that 'Damn Shichibukai' earlier, right?" Luffy/you said.

"What? It was just a pair of legs, right? How could he have talked?" wondered Franky/Nami.

"That's a good question" enriched the swordsman.

"Ah, that...was my farts" answered honestly the samurai, farting a green cloud to prove his point. "It is a talent I have possessed for a long time, it is"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Luffy/you yelled, swinging your leg and kicking the samurai right in the ass.

 

 

The man was sent flying to the ceiling, and fell back down on the ground with a loud thud, groaning in pain. You squeaked, watching as your limb stretched far away, before it shrank back to its normal size.

 

 

"I won't get used to it..."

"(y/n), can I get rid of your melons?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"So they would be less heavy...." answered you/Luffy like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"......"

 

 

You didn't hesitate to punch yourself right in the face out of pure anger.

 


	123. Unexpected Alliance

# ╟ Unexpected Alliance ╢

 

 

"Hey! What is this, Usopp?!" demanded Sanji.

"This is pretty  _super_!" cried out Franky.

"I give up..." sulked Nami.

"Thanks, Usopp!" said Chopper.

 

 

Usopp took the time to draw and make faces out of cardboard. Each of them represented those whose body switched. He handed them to your comrades who picked the faces it corresponded to them. To your surprise, the sniper didn't make one for you or Luffy.

 

 

"Let's say it's pretty obvious to us all" sweatdropped Usopp while you directed a cold glare in his direction.

"I hope so, you damn moron" you gritted your teeth.

"Oi! It detracts from Nami's beauty!" complained Sanji, pointing at the cardboard.

"Stop complaining! Without these, we'll get totally confused!" retorted the sniper to the chef.

"Brownheard?" came the inquisitive voice of Luffy.

 

 

The boy in your body was sitting with Zoro on a frozen pipe, listening to whatever the crocodile-centaur spouted out loud. He couldn't shut up for a minute, and it was becoming a little annoying. To assure everyone's safety, you decided to chain him down.

 

 

"That's right. Surely you've heard the name?" inquired Brownbeard. "The whole world used to know me by that name!"

"Never heard of ya" answered bluntly Luffy.

"What the hell?!"

"What's happened? Until recently, you weren't willing to open your mouth, but now we can't get you to shut up" stated Zoro.

"Heh. It's because you're going to be dead soon. Law is going to come and save me. I hate all the pirates from your generation, but Law is different"

"What do you mean by 'our generation'?" Luffy raised one of your brows.

"Don't you know? Fool. The twelve rookies worth over 100 million beli who met at the Sabaody Archipelago two years ago, and Blackbeard. People are calling you 'The Worst Generation'. You're problem children born into the gap between two eras, forced to live in the chaos that entails" told Brownbeard. "After the death of Whitebeard, you stormed into the New World and caused havoc on the seas. Every time there's major incident, it's always someone from your generation. Blackbeard, Kid, Law, Drake, Hawkins. My very own crew was broken by Basil Hawkins! Because of him, I lost my legs and had to give up being a pirate. We just barely managed to escape with our lives and crawl to Punk Hazard. Don't you know what this place is?"

"No" you answered for all of them.

"This place...This island...It used to be filled with verdant forests, overflowing with life. The Government's scientist, Vegapunk, used to conduct his experiments here. He performed many experiments with weapons and medicine here. They say that there were prisoners who never went to jail. instead, they were brought to this island and used as human guinea pigs. Then, four years ago, one of Vegapunk's chemical weapon experiments went horribly wrong. Two of the three labs were destroyed. These are the ruins of one of those labs"

"Huh?!" exclaimed everyone.

"The explosion must have been huge..." you trailed, looking all around you.

"The explosion created a wave of burning heat that spread poison across the entire island. It wiped out all natural life. When that happened, the Government just abandoned the prisoners who were used as test subjects. Fleeing the island, they sealed it off behind them! The abandoned prisoners shut themselves into the only lab that remained intact, Lab Three. It was the only way that they could escape the poison gas that enveloped the island. Due to the nerve gas, those who didn't die almost always lost the ability to move their legs. They had given up all hope. But after a year, our generous Master descended upon this island! With his special power, he cleansed the gas from the island, and he used science to help the prisoners who couldn't walk and took them in as his subordinates!"

"Oh! Master!" sobbed Franky in unison with Chopper and Brook.

"I arrived on the island a year after he did, two years ago now" smiled Brownbeard at the memory. "There was still some remnants of the poison gas left. Breathing it made you nauseous. I didn't have the strength to live. I had given up, thinking I was surely at my end. That was when I saw them, the former prisoners who had lost their legs like me, and Master. And just like them, my life was also saved by Master's kindness. If Vegapunk, who stole my comrades' legs, is a devil, then Master is the kind-hearted god of salvation."

"Oh, Master!!" repeated the sobbing trio, to your annoyance.

"And then a few months ago, another god of salvation, Trafalgar Law, a new member of the Shichibukai, came to this island. With his ability, he gave legs to those of us who couldn't walk. The legs of animals! We, who thought we'd never walk again, cried tears of joy"

"WHAT A GREAT STORY!!"

"I knew Torao was a great guy!" grinned Luffy with a chuckle.

"NO HE IS NOT" you snarled at your captain. "If it wasn't of him, I would still be in my body!"

"I didn't know Vegapunk was such a cruel man" mumbled Nami.

"So the sheep-people we saw in the lab were created by Law's powers..." said Sanji.

"I guess that explains the centaurs and the bird-lady too..." added Usopp. "But wait, what about the dragon?"

"Oh, you saw the dragon? That's an artificial creature that Vegapunk created to protect the island. He can adapt to any environment. One of the Celestial Dragons took a liking to it and gave it a name, but I forgot it. If you see it again, just run away. It's very violent"

"Even if Luffy already ate it..." you muttered under your breath.

"Anyway, do you understand who's in charge of the island? We won't allow anyone else to invade. This island, Punk Hazard, belongs to our Master. Even now, Master is continuing his research for the benefit of the future of mankind. He needs but a few human test subjects, and you get to become those subjects! You can't escape!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The insanity concerning all about the body switching continued while the children played around with some members of your crew. Franky somewhat ended up in Guard Point, to which Chopper panicked and told him to be careful with his body. Sanji was too preoccupied with Nami's body to watch over the samurai who took this time to run out of the shelter and searched for his missing torso.

When he remarked the lack of presence of the farting samurai, Brook and himself volunteered to bring the samurai back.....only for the purpose to check Nami's panties while they were away from the rest of the group.

 

 

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" barked Nami, punching the skeleton and knocking down Sanji. "Zoro! You go with them!"

"Huh?" replied the swordsman, sending a dark glare at the navigator only to freeze at the red eyes rivaling his own.

"You go or I'll make sure you end up in a worst condition than the missing torso pervert...." she gritted her teeth.

 

 

Zoro complied in the end, and joined the two idiots in their search for the samurai. Luffy was throwing snowballs at the children, and you had to grab your body's collar so he wouldn't do something stupid. Usopp turned to you, crossing his arms over his chest:

 

 

"So, what should we do about your bodies?"

"The most importing thing to do now is get our bodies back" answered easily Nami. "I don't want to be this pervert for another millisecond!"

"Are you trying to kill me with praise?" smiled proudly Franky, but in Chopper's body, it looked terrific. 

"Please don't make that face with Chopper's body.  _ **Ever**_ " demanded Robin firmly. 

"The real problem is those damn kids. They're a real pain in the ass" continued the cyborg with a groan.

"Franky, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak with that face.  ** _Ever_** " said once more the archaeologist.

 

 

Suddenly, loud cries came from the children who were bigger in sizes than the others. They were collapsing one by one, grabbing their heads while letting out painful moans. Nami approached a girl, touching reassuringly her side while she turned to face Chopper:

 

 

"What is it? Are the kids really sick?"

"No" responded the doctor, looking paler than usual as he walked to a blonde boy. "Sind, is there anything that you want right now? What do you usually do at times like this?"

" _Usually?...._ " groaned the giant boy. " _After the examination...then....They give us candy...._ "

"Candy...." breathed Chopper.

" _It's delicious. Everyone loves the candy_ " said a little girl.

" _It's really good_ " said a boy.

" _It's all fizzy and smoke comes out_ "

" _That's right...We eat it....And when you eat it..._ " panted Sind, his eyes going wilder. ".... _You get this happy feeling. It might make me feel better_ "

"Brownbeard, was it?" spoke coldly Chopper, facing the centaur-crocodile. "What do you know about this? These kids aren't sick!"

"What are you talking about? I patrol outside, so I don't know what goes on in the laboratory...but those kids have a serious disease!" responded Brownbeard.

"What's this 'Master' been doing?!"

"What do you even mean? Are you doubting Master? The ever-compassionate Master went out of his way to gather those kids, and he's been donating his medical knowledge to treat them. He's a tenderhearted scientist!"

"And where did he get those kids exactly?" you growled darkly, advancing forward. "What kind of bullshit did he babble about?!"

 

 

Most of the kids were now on their knees, clutching their heads like they were experiencing an intense headache.

 

 

"Here's your proof! After missing a single day of treatment, those kids have already started to collapse from pain"

"No!" spat Chopper.

"What did you find, Chopper?!" asked Nami.

"NHC-10. That's what I found in the kids' bodies. There were only faint traces, but it's...a narcotic!"

"Narcotic?!"

"Throughout the world, only few scientists in select countries are allowed to have it. I know about it because Doctorine used it. There are some legitimate uses for the drug, but only in the smallest amounts. It's extremely addictive if you take too much. The children have been taking the drug day for a long time now. They've become chronically addicted to it" explained the reindeer. "Their bodies crave the next dose in order to stop the pain. Why?! Why would they have this in their system?! It's so that they can't run away from the lab, isn't it?! What is this 'god of salvation' of yours really doing to these kids?!"

"If you speak ill of Master, you'll pay for it!" snarled Brownbeard.

"That's easy to answer, Chopper. There's no god in this world, and certainly not that can save people from their misery!" you stated. "Whatever that man is, he's aiming to achieve results. Simply experiment! You're just a bunch of guinea pigs!"

"No, we are not!"

"Chopper, what do we do?" asked Luffy. "They're all collapsing, one after another!"

" _Candy! Candy!....._ " groaned Sind.

"Candy? Do you want me to search for some in the building?"

"NO!" shouted Chopper, running to a giant kid. "They must never eat the candy again! They've been using it to give the drug to the children without them knowing it!"

" _Melons onee-chan....You'll bring me the candy?_ "

"MELONS?" you repeated.

"I can't. If Chopper says you can't have it, then you can't have it" frowned Luffy. "He's our doctor, trust him!"

" _Why?..._ "

 

 

Sind started to sob, along with the other giant kids. His limbs trembled, voice shaking by the quavering lips. Suddenly, the air grew much more colder, and it wasn't because of the temperature outside. There was now something different with the way these kids acted.

 

 

" _Why...? Why? **WHY?!**_ " spoke Sind, removing his hands from his face to reveal crazed eyes. " **YOU SAID THAT YOU'D BRING ME SOME! DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU'D BRING ME SOME!** "

 

 

The boy lifted swung his arm behind him and was about to punch Luffy if it wasn't of you stepping in front of him, and stopped the blow with one hand. With the incredible strength this boy possessed, and the fact you weren't in your actual body, you were nearly sent into a wall.

 

 

"Ah! (y/n)!" cried in surprise your captain.

"W-What strength!" stammered Robin.

" _Sind! I've never seen you like this before. Stop it!_ " demanded a child as the boy lifted one of the giant pipes, swinging in every direction.

"Giants are pretty strong, I guess their children are too" sweated Usopp.

" **WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME CANDY!?** " snarled Sind, tossing the pipe in the others' direction.

" _Sind is...not a giant!_ " panted one of the giant girls. " _We were all normal size when we came to this island. I thought the disease was making us get bigger_ "

" _Nothing else is wrong with us!_ "

"There's no disease that makes normal humans grow into giants" said Chopper. "Giants are always giant"

" _The longer a kid has been here, the bigger they become!_ "

"That means..." blanched Chopper, watching as the giant kids stood up one by one with the same crazed look. "...their pituitary glands have started producing an abnormal amount of growth hormone. These kids....are being experimented on!"

 

 

The giant girl suddenly grabbed Chopper, demanding candy too. She threw him on the ground with a snarl, the doctor bouncing a few feet away from her. The other giant kids were starting to go wild too, yelling about their candy. It was pure madness.

 

 

"Should I fight'em?" asked Luffy, lifting his fists.

"Don't, Luffy!" you demanded, and the male looked at you inquisitively. "If you attack while you are in my body, you could seriously hurt those children!"

"Leave it to me!" cried Usopp, stepping forward and redeeming his slingshot. " **Hissatsu Bakusufiboshi!** "

 

 

The sniper shot several balls that exploded in a blue smoke. When the children inhaled the air, they all fell down, asleep. Usopp let out a sigh of relief, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

 

 

"I knew that they must have been kidnapped" said Nami.

"It's tragic. They don't even know that they've been manipulated" frowned Chopper, facing Luffy. "They want to go home! They want to be with their parents! We have to help them!"

"Luffy, I want to save them too" added the navigator.

"Well then, I guess we'll take' em all home" muttered your captain.

"Stupid, it's not that easy. There's a mountain of problems!" spoke Franky.

"That's right" agreed Robin. "Besides, this is all just our interpretation. Unless we ask the ringleader directly, we won't know any of this for sure"

"Isn't it that Master guy? But Zoro, Sanji, and Brook went to go look for that samurai. Uh....Well, whatever. Let's go back to the laboratory to find Master" decided Luffy.

"I should stay here. I can never forgive Master...and I want to kick his ass...but I'm worried about the children" said Chopper, gazing at the sleeping kids. "I have to look after them"

"Y-Yeah! That's right! I'll also have to stay!" added nervously Nami, her back facing all of you.

"THAT'S A DIRTY TRICK! YOU'RE JUST SCARED!" snapped Usopp at her.

"But it'll be pretty bad if the kids get violent again" remarked the young boy.

"Just chain them down" you suggested, and everyone looked at you like you killed puppies right in front of them. "I mean, with heavyweights it should keep them from throwing a tantrum that could make casualties.."

"Silvers is right" said Franky. "But now, who goes where? The six of us have to get together and meet Trafalgar, or we won't get our bodies back"

"But it's fine the way it is!" grinned Luffy stupidly.

"NO IT ISN'T" you snarled, punching yourself straight in the jaw.

 

 

Luffy's group, consisting of Robin, Franky and Usopp, left the lab in ruins in search of the Master and Law. You warned your captain that he should never use your powers unless he is in great danger. And the others reassured you that they wouldn't let him do something drastic. You remained behind with Chopper and Nami, thinking that it was probably better to have someone that could fight a little, even with the change of body.

However, a few minutes after they left, the lab was bombarded from the outside. Pieces of the roof collapsed above your heads, threatening to squish you under.

 

 

"What's going on?! Someone's attacking us!" cried out Chopper.

"I'll take a look!" you said.

 

 

Grunting, you tried to stretch your arm to grab on an edge of the lab. After many attempts, you successfully caught the object of your attention and swung yourself to the top. Crawling outside, you observed your surroundings in search of the attackers. No one in sight, until two giant figures jumped off the cliff and skirted around the mountain in your direction.

 

 

"Yetis?!" you stated in disbelief. "What the heck?! I need to warn the others-"

"You won't have the time" said lazily a voice behind you and you froze on the spot.

"What...?"

 

 

Your sight darkened when something hit the back of your head, sending you toppling inside the old lab.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh....I feel like I'm going to puke..." you groaned when you woke up.

 

 

You felt a cold sensation all around your body, and you opened your eyes to see the storm raging above you. Raising a brow in confusion, you lifted yourself up in a sitting position. The thing that surprised you, however, is that instead of Luffy's mitten and coat on you, it was your own clothes.

You were back in your body. You blinked, deadpanning as your eyes slowly traveled forward and saw a familiar smirking man kneeling down in front of you.

 

 

".......YOU!" you snarled, charging at Law who nearly tripped in surprise at your sudden shout and move. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait, (y/n)!" shrieked the voice of Luffy in panic. "Don't!"

 

 

You didn't listen to your captain and leaped on top of Law, sending you both crashing into the snow. You grabbed the collar of his dark cloak and shook him wildly, all the while yelling every insults you knew in the world.

 

 

" ** _You damn piece of shit! Motherfucking asshole! Next time you do the same shit, I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of you!_** "

"(y/n)-ya" groaned the Surgeon of Death, holding your wrists so you wouldn't strangle him on the spot.

" ** _NO I'M NOT LISTENING! Do you even know what Realm of Hell I endured in this body?! Luffy smells like a corpse, for fuck sake! Worst than a million farts compiled together!_** "

"Oi!" barked the ebony male, crossing his arms over his chest. 

" ** _And who are you, deciding to switch our bodies?! You're lucky that you're still alive right now! Because I can assure that if I stayed longer in there, you wouldn't live to see the next day!_** "

 

 

You breathed heavily, letting the dark haired male flop down on the snow, a little dizzy with all the shaking. Your chest heaved, your dark eyes burning holes inside Law's body who simply smirked back at you infuriatingly. You hissed, about to punch him in the face if it wasn't of Luffy saying:

 

 

"You shouldn't hurt him. He's our friend now!"

"......Friend?" you repeated, mind going blank.

"Yes! We made an alliance! That's what it is, right?" smiled Luffy, laughing heartily.

 

 

You continued to glare at Law's smirking face, who seem to go wider than before.

 

 

"......................................................................................................WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!"


	124. Blob Monster

# ╟ Blob Monster ╢

 

 

"WE'RE FORMING AN ALLIANCE WITH THE HEART PIRATES?!!!" shrieked Usopp and Chopper in unison, having the same reaction as yours when you learned the news.

 

 

Law stood in the back while the sniper lunched himself at Luffy, grabbing his collar and shaking him slightly.

 

 

"You just went to get Nami and (y/n) back, so how did it come to such a crazy deal?!"

"Like I said-" trailed your captain, but was cut from Usopp shaking him more wildly.

"I won't be able to sleep at night if we form an alliance with that creep!"

"See Luffy, everyone's against it" said Nami. "We don't have to do it. There's no reason to do something this dangerous. We should continue our voyage at our own pace"

"Besides, I could kill him at any given chance" you gritted your teeth, sending a pointed look to the Surgeon of Death. "That alliance won't live long enough"

"You hurt me, (y/n)-ya" said Law in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh shut up before I decide to make your death quick!"

"Plus, it's far too soon to try to take on the Yonko, Luffy!" added Chopper. "There's no way we could fight them"

"You should treat this raccoon dog" stated the Surgeon of Death, showing the fainted form of Franky who used too recklessly Chopper's powers when he went to your rescue.

"Who cares about some raccoon dog?!...." barked the reindeer, but stopped and squinted his eyes at the other doctor. "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! IT'S ME!"

"S-Super...." Franky coughed blood, loosing consciousness once more.

 

 

Chopper threw himself at his body and started to patch the poor reindeer up, panicking about how much blood he lost. Robin took this time to approach Luffy:

 

 

"Luffy. I'll follow your decision, but pirate alliances and betrayal go hand in hand" the archaeologist warned. "They might not be suited for someone as overly trusting as you"

"Hey, you gonna betray me?" Luffy asked, turning to Law.

"No" responded the doctor, and your captain simply gave you a smile that said enough.

"HEY! TRY TO BE A LITTLE SKEPTICAL!" barked Usopp.

"Anyway, I think a pirate alliance sounds like a lot of fun! I think Torao's a good guy...but even if he isn't, there's no need to worry! You guys have trained a lot in the past two years, and can back me up!" he grinned.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" exclaimed your comrades in unison.

"Luffy, you...." trailed the sniper, not believing what he just heard.

 

 

Until, one by one, your comrades let out nervous laughs and dismissed the compliment with a wave of their hands, trying to act modestly. You sweatdropped with Law, deadpanning at the bunch of idiots that not too long ago were shitting in their pants at the thought of this weirdo coming on board. The Surgeon of Death then used his Devil Fruit to switch back some of the others in their own body. Only Nami remained, who was now trapped inside Sanji. This caused of course for the trio consisting of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper to burst of laugh.

 

 

"So these are the children?" wondered Law, tilting his head at the sight of the sleeping kids.

"Yeah, I wanna save'em" said Luffy.

"They're more trouble than they're worth. Leave them. Apparently they're all addicted to drugs"

"We know that! I examined them!" snapped Chopper. "That's why I want to take them back to their homes, but it'll take time to get the drug out of their system. And they've been turned into giants too"

"What a terrible experiment they performed on them" commented Usopp.

"They've been researching how to turn humans into giants for centuries. The project was run by the World Government" explained Law.

"The Government? Why would they do such a thing?" Robin raised a brow.

"Most likely to make soldiers. Nobody could stand against the Government if they turned all of their soldiers into giants. If Caesar successfully perfects the process then he would trump the Government and Vegapunk...but of course it isn't an easy thing to do. You really want to save them?" faced the doctor toward you. "They're just some random kids from here and there"

"Yes. Maybe we've never met or even seen this kids before...but the kids cried and begged that we save them. Master may have done a good job of tricking them to bring them here, but some of the older children are already realizing that this facility isn't exactly what it seems" said Nami. "Until I make sure that these kids are safe, I will never leave this island!"

"So, are you planning to stay here by yourself?"

"We don't leave anybody behind" quickly retorted Luffy. "Nami and Chopper want to do it, so I'll help them. Oh, and Sanji went to put the samurai back together. If you're going to be allied with us then you gotta help us out"

 

 

Law looked pretty shocked at Luffy's words, his eyes widening like saucers. Usopp let out a long sigh, facepalming and tugging on his hat. He stepped closer to the ebony male, grabbing his shoulders while staring at the oblivious man.

 

 

"The 'alliance' he asked you to form...only means that we're working together for the sole purpose of achieving a certain objective right?" 

"Naturally" grunted Law.

"That's what you meant, but when Luffy hears the word 'alliance' he thinks of something else" the sniper shook his head.

"Like friends, right?" wondered stupidly your captain with a dumb grin.

"If you thought you could get him to follow some plan, that isn't gonna happen"

"Yep, that's right" nodded the young boy, picking his nose and tossing the booger on Chopper.

"Once he gets some wild idea, he won't budge. That's the problem with Luffy. It's always like this" explained Usopp. "In terms of self-centered stubbornness, Luffy's on par with the Yonko"

"Wow, that sounds terrible"

"It is" you scoffed.

"But what your crew member is currently trying to do has absolutely nothing to do with our-" sweated Law, cut by the angry shout of the reindeer paralyzed on the floor.

"HEY! DON'T FLICK BOOGERS ON ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, my bad. Shishishi!"

"I CAN'T EVEN DODGE WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!"

"Oh, all right" sighed the Surgeon of Death, his back now facing all of you. "We don't have time to argue. You guys can take care of the samurai yourselves. I'll investigate the drug that was administered to the children. Which one of you is the doctor? Come with me. We'll have to distract Caesar"

 

 

Law certainly didn't expect the next thing to happen. After learning it was Chopper, the sniper decided that it might be a good idea to simply tie the reindeer around the surgeon's hat. The poor man stood frozen on the spot, his eyes narrowed to slit and probably thinking to himself about the mistakes he just made in asking Luffy an alliance. Luffy laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as he fell down. Nami tried to muffle her giggles, shoulder shaking at the hilarious sight. Followed by Franky stating it was cute and Robin simply smiling at the sight.

 

 

" _C-Cute..._ " you thought, hiding your emotions behind a blank face, with a slight pink hue on your cheeks.

 

 

The young man calmly untied the reindeer around his hat and instead used the red string around his sword to tie it on Chopper's backpack. Lifting his weapon, the reindeer followed the move and landed against Law's back with a grunt.

 

 

"It should be clear from the actions of the two assassins...Caesar plans to kill both you and White Hunter's G-5, and then take the kids back. He'll keep coming until he gets what he wants" the surgeon told.  "Four years ago, as a former Government scientist, he was judged a criminal after the accident. If word gets out that there are people on this island, which is supposed to be off-limits to everyone, then he'll lose this perfect hideout. That's why he'll do everything he can to kill you. He has a bounty of 300 million beli. He possesses weapons of mass destruction as well as the powers of the Gas-Gas Fruit, a Logia. That's the Caesar Clown we're dealing with"

"300 million..." muttered Nami.

"People who can't wield Haki should definitely stay away from him. He isn't your average scientist"

"Our Haki users are me, Zoro, Sanji and (y/n). And you, I guess"

"That should be enough" spoke Law. "I'll head to the laboratory first"

"Then when we get there, we'll all kidnap Master together"

"That's right"

"But...what do you mean by kidnap?" inquired Franky.

"For ransom? But wouldn't Master have the money?" added Usopp.

"If you kidnap him, who's going to pay us?" asked Nami.

"The objective isn't money. It's confusion" replied the young man, and the others stared at him like he had a second head.

"Well, I think you reached it with us here..." you sweatdropped. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's no point in talking about it, until we succeed, (y/n)-ya" said coolly the Surgeon of Death. "Focus on capturing Caesar Clown. It won't be easy. When the time comes, I'll lay out the entire plan to everyone. But once we succeed in capturing Caesar, the situation's naturally going to be chaotic. When that happens, there's no turning back. I guess this is our last chance to change our minds"

"It's fine. I'll work with you" replied Luffy without a moment of hesitation.

"In that case, I also accept your wishes. Make sure to convince the rest of your crew as well"

"As if we had a choice to begin with" you sulked with the rest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" ** _Why am I doing this?_** " you demanded telepathically.

"I told you! It's a great idea!" said Luffy, sitting on your back with Robin and Franky in your panther form.

 

 

That idiot thought he got the answer of the universe by coming up with a plan that consisted of taking on the entire Marine fleet and not listen to a goddamn word Law said. More importantly, why did you accept to lead the small group down the mountain and out of the lab in ruins? Leaving the rest behind with giant kids that could smash the weak duo of Nami and Usopp in pieces if they wanted to.

You leaped from hills to hills, the snow not making a difference for you. It wasn't that harder to move with your size after all. You saw at the horizon the G-5 fighting against Caesar's allies, and another group trying to pry open the door of the laboratory. 

 

 

" ** _I hope you're all ready, because we are coming closer to the laboratory!_** " you told them, puffs of air coming out of your mouth as you huffed.

 

 

You accelerated your pace as numerous shouts of surprise came from the G-5 when you jumped over them, your heavy paws booming once you landed on the ground behind them. You roared, causing some men to fall back in fear while Luffy, Franky and Robin descended from your back. They stepped forward:

 

 

"Come out, Master! I'm gonna kick your ass and kidnap you!" shouted loudly your captain.

"Luffy, you're supposed to keep that a secret" smiled the archaeologist.

" _It's the Straw Hats!_ " yelled out someone.

" _H-H-HUGE KITTY RIGHT THERE!_ " stammered a frightened voice.

" _W-What a joke! Get them!_ "

 

 

Both enemies' side charged at your group at the same time, and Franky fought Caesar's minions while Robin took care of the Marines. Luffy kept wondering where the Master could hide, avoiding the slice of an enemy's sword all the same. No one dared approach you, not while in this form. You growled and hissed at them, baring your teeth. This caused  a few G-5 Marines to back off, lifting their arms in surrender.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared at the distance and ran in Luffy's direction. Smoker lifted his sword over his head and sliced the spot your captain once stood, surprising the boy:

 

 

"Oh! Smoke-man!" grinned the young man, and the Marine scowled.

"Straw Hat Luffy. What are you plotting on this island?" he demanded, but his voice....was sounding off.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Luffy completely ignored the male's question. "It looked like you took a beating earlier so I was worried"

"Don't mock me!" he barked, and let out a groan of discomfort, his whole body trembling.

"Huh? Does your stomach hurt? Are you constipated?"

 

 

 

The arms holding the sword transformed into smoke and flew directly at Luffy, who simply tilted his head to the side and grabbed the smoke. With a swing of his limb, he pinned down the Vice Admiral without much of a fight.

 

 

"What's with you, Smoke-man? You've gotten weak" frowned Luffy. "And besides, the way you've been talking has been weird, too..."

" ** _That's because it isn't Smokey-kun..._** " you told your captain, who blinked in confusion.

"Eh?-"

" _DON'T LOOSE TO HIM INSIDE MY BODY!_ " snarled a gruff voice, followed by the sound of steps getting closer to Luffy.

 

 

The ebony male jumped out of the way when a woman, by the name of Tashigi if you remembered correctly, swung the jitte on the ground, missing her target. Luffy gazed at her, blinking at the sight of the familiar weapon in her hand. You noted how barely she was covered, despite the cold temperature. And by the look of it, you guessed that Smoker switched bodies with his underling.

 

 

"So, you're back on the seas, huh, Straw Hat?" demanded Smoker. "But I won't let you do as you please!"

" ** _Smoker-kun!_** "

 

 

Before he could do anything, you moved toward him and leaped in the sky. Smoker gasped and tried to get out of your way, only to be slammed down by your heavy weight. You transformed back in human form, gazing down at the female body with a smirk plastered on your face.

The Vice Admiral growled, now putting two and two together that you were indeed the panther a moment ago.

 

 

"Smoker-kun...." you cooed, leaning down so your breathe fanned over his face. "It has been so long indeed! But I enjoy you better in that manly body of yours..."

"GET OFF!" snarled Smoker, cheeks flaring.

"EHHHH?! SMOKER?!!" cried out in surprise Luffy, his jaw falling.

"Luffy, this is certainly Law's doing" explained Robin.

"Oh....They have swapped bodies. I see. No wonder he's so weak. So that means.......PFFFFFF......." started Luffy, falling on his back while laughing loudly. "You're Smoke-man! BOUAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT?! GET OFF, YOU DAMN WOMAN"

"Why would I?" you raised a brow, pouting. Until your expression turned devious, and your eyes shifted to the woman who was inside Smoker's body. "Unless....You don't mind if I play with 'you' for a little while?...."

 

 

While Smoker continued to rant at you and spout nonsense that fell on deaf ears, a huge explosion resonated from the laboratory, and you saw that Franky has busted the front door with his laser. The cyborg turned to your group, mentioning with his head:

 

 

"The door's open! Let's go in!"

"Wow! You work fast, Franky!" commented Luffy.

"Sorry, Smokey-kun. But we need to keep going" you spoke, and the man blinked when you grabbed his shoulder and tossed him far away. "Let's catch up another time, okay?"

"(y/n), what was that about?" frowned your captain, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hm...Proposing a date?"

"With Smoke-man?! Like hell!" scowled uncharacteristically Luffy. "(y/n), I order you to not go on a date with him....Whatever it is"

"Oh, for fuck sake-"

 

 

Several yells came from the Marine's group, and from the distance a red jelly-like thing fell upon the sails of the Fleet. It was very much alive as the jelly extended its form to fall on the deck. Sounds of gunshots filled the air, and the jelly gathered together to transform into a blob.

 

 

"What the Realm of Hell is that?" you murmured.

"What could it possibly be? I have no idea" added Robin, rivaling your expression of disbelief.

 

 

However, you weren't prepared at what was coming next when the Marine Fleet suddenly exploded just by the blob taking fire. A large, yellow sphere almost covered the entire lake, spitting fire in every direction. Your comrades' mouth hung open, eyes widening like saucers at the sight.

But it wasn't finished. More of the strange liquid fell from the sky, arriving like bubbles soap of jelly.

 

 

"Are they all the same as the first one?" sweated Franky.

"There's so many of them" breathed in shock the archaeologist.

 

 

_Shurororororo_

 

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to a weird, lanky figure covered by white puffed clouds. You noted how they mostly resembled as gas. Purple hair assorted with horns, yellow eyes that seems to pierce your soul.

 

 

" _What a good boy! I'm sorry I had to lock you up for three years_ " spoke the male voice.

" _Master!_ " cried out one of Caesar Clown's lackeys. " _Why are you doing out here? It's too dangerous!_ "

"I knew it...There's no doubt about it. You're Caesar Clown!" Smoker gritted his teeth.

"Are you this Master guy?" inquired Luffy, shouting at the weird guy atop a destroyed Marine Fleet.

" _Shurororororo. Indeed I am. Get a good look at me, Straw Hat Pirate Crew and Marine G-5 division_ " responded the man. " _I am the number one scientist in the world! Master Caesar Clown! Shurorororo!_ "

 

 

The red jelly bubbles started to fall at a faster pace, tumbling on the enemy's group who tried their best to not touch the blob.

 

 

" _It won't be long....He doesn't like the water, so he's launching little pieces of himself over here so that he can get across the lake_ " continued Caesar Clown. " _From the Burning Lands to the Frozen Lands! Once every single piece has made it over here, you will get the full taste of... the living chemical weapon that is the explosion that laid waste to Punk Hazard four years ago. It turned this island into a landscape of death where nothing could survive!_ "

"That sick bastard..." you growled.

" _Behold a terror with the ability to erase an entire island! Behold the greatest scientist in the world who developed the weapon! Behold the magnificence of Master Caesar Clown!_ " the man boosted his ego while he kept talking.

 

 

While Caesar continued to make his obnoxious laugh, he didn't see coming Luffy who stretched his arms to grab the man by his waist. The gas man blinked, freezing as your captain appeared in his face with a grin.

 

 

"GOTCHA!" the boy simply yelled.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 


	125. Joker

# ╟ Chapter 121: Joker ╢

 

 

" _Straw Hat has the Master!!!!_ "

"That's it, Luffy!" cheered Franky.

"Of course he would do that" you sweatdropped, watching as Caesar struggled to get rid of the boy. "But since he's able to use Haki, catching a Logia isn't impossible"

" ** _LET ME GO, YOU FILTH!_** " the scientist snarled.

" _Straw Hat! Get away from the Master!_ " shouted one of the lackeys, pointing his rifle at your captain. " _Quick! Everyone help Master!_ "

"I'm your opponent down here!" stated the cyborg, charging at Caesar's allies.

 

 

Pulling out your guns, you fired at the enemies to wipe them out. Franky used his fists to knock them unconscious and Robin her Devil Fruit to paralyze them.

 

 

"The way Luffy is now, this'll be an easy victory!" smirked the shipwright, punching another lackey out of the way.

"I'm not so sure about it" you said, and the man gave you a confused look. "Armament Haki allows him to touch a Logia that he couldn't catch otherwise. But unlike Sea Stones or the ocean, it cannot stop a Devil Fruit's powers"

 

 

On cue, Caesar's body turned into gas, and Luffy stretched his head all the way back. Using Haki on his forehead, he shrank his neck and aimed to headbutt the scientist who dodged by stepping aside. Right after, the opponent attacked by sending a wave of smoke that missed Luffy by an inch, and instead caught a G-5. Cursing under his breath, Caesar used the same technique, and this time the smoke winded around the boy's throat.

 

 

"Luffy! Don't inhale it! It's poison!" you shouted, watching as the other guy who got caught fell dead on the floor.

"Idiot!" scoffed the scientist. "You can't escape from me! Once they're wrapped up in my Gas Robe, there's no way that anyone can escape! Just how long can you hold your breath? Breathe it all and die!"

"Luffy!" cried out in panic Robin, noticing how it was harder for your captain to keep his mouth closed.

"After a countless number of experiments, I have developed the ultimate killer gas! Now suffer!" smiled cruelly the bastard.

 

 

Luffy continued to struggle, but stopped and stood still. With his nose, he sucked in all the gas while Caesar watched in disbelief. Your mouth went agape, face loosing all colors as you took in the dumb move he just made. Everyone cried out in surprise when, like a chimney, the gas came out of his ears. Luffy grinned stupidly:

 

 

"I guess poison stuff doesn't effect me that much anymore. Thanks to Magellan I suppose"

"MAGELLAN?!" you repeated, faceplanting.

"The poison man from Impel Down?! I'm nothing like that Paramecia type at all!" barked Caesar.

" **Gomu Gomu no Jet no Mace!!** "

 

 

Your captain knocked down Caesar Clown with a kick, the scientist crashing into a pile of debris and snow. His lackeys cried out for their Master, threatening to kill Luffy. Only for Caesar to toss away the scattered pieces of waste, and told them to back off with an insult at the end. The enemy growled darkly, and pulled out from his coat of gas castanets. The boy narrowed his eyes at the sight, and jumped in his direction, preparing to attack once more.

However, Caesar simply clapped down the castanets and your captain froze in mid-air before he was engulfed by an explosion.

 

 

"LUFFY!" you screamed, watching as his limp body fell toward the ground.

" _ **Now....For the finishing blow, it's time to get up, Smilies!**_ "grinned evilly Caesar.

 

 

The red bubbles moved on their own, standing tall. They swarmed over Luffy as Caesar ordered them too, his lackeys staring at the sight in shock. Franky warned the boy to be careful, after seeing them explode. Unfortunately, it was way too late when the scientist clapped his castanets one more time, and it created a bigger explosion than before, sending a few men in the sky by its power.

When the dark smoke scattered, Luffy's body was nowhere to be seen. Robin paled, her lips trembling, and Franky gritted his teeth in pure anger. You couldn't believe what you were seeing at the same time the lackeys cheered for their Master's title.

 

 

"Shurorororo! I guess you didn't know who you were facing!" continued to laugh Caesar.

" _Damn, that was a close one!_ "

 

 

Caesar froze on the spot, slowly turning to face a Luffy that was slightly burned. The boy let out a chuckle, dusting his red and white coat. The scientist's eyes bulged out of their sockets, letting out a yell of stupor while Luffy put a fist on the ground, steam coming out of his body.

 

 

" **Gomu Gomu no...Jet Stamp!** " smiled your captain, sending flying Caesar into a destroyed Marine Fleet. He landed back on the ground, huffing. "That sure was a big explosion"

"Clever bastard! He escaped the explosion!? How'd he move that fast!?" exclaimed Franky.

"That's a relief!" sighed Robin, smiling.

 

 

Luffy ran in the direction of Caesar, kicking away the lackeys who stood in front of him. He grabbed the scientist's knocked out form, shaking him.

 

 

"This time, I've caught you for sure!" stated Luffy. "Robin, Franky, (y/n), is there something I can put him inside? He's a Logia type so he can't be tied up!"

"Maybe there's a barrel around somewhere" suggested Franky, looking around.

" _Hey, wait Straw Hat! That guy's gonna be in the custody of the Marine's G-5, and you guys are all under arrest!_ " yelled one of the officers.

" _I hope you're ready for this!_ "

 

 

Luffy simply laughed at their antics, until his mouth went agape. His eyes shrank, becoming two small dots as sweat gathered on his forehead. At first, you didn't understand what's going on, until the young man clutched his throat and struggled for air. He reached one hand in the air, trying to desperately hold unto something, only for Caesar to stand up and smirk down at him in victory. 

The ebony male fell unconscious, his form hitting the ground with a loud thud. Robin ran to help him while Franky distracted the enemies. As she grabbed Luffy and was about to fly away, the archaeologist's sound of her voice came croaked. She, too, fell limp on the ground with your captain.

 

 

"ROBIN!" cried out the cyborg, going to her help.

 

 

You stood away, watching the scene unfold as Franky checked Robin, all the while glaring at the laughing form of Caesar. He was about to attack him when his breath caught in his throat. The cyborg fell backward, loosing consciousness. That's when you realized in horror the situation.

 

 

"Don't tell me....That he can control oxygen too?!" you said in disbelief. "I need to get away-!!!?"

 

 

You froze as the scientist appeared right in front of you, and already you could feel the air leaving your surroundings. It was harder to breathe, clutching unto your neck as it screamed in pain. You tried to move away from Caesar, but unfortunately fell on your knees in exhaustion and by the asphyxiating feeling. Croaked sounds passed through your cold lips that were about to turn blue along with your face if it continued like this.

 

 

"You're resistant one, aren't you?" mused Caesar Clown, smiling evilly and in triumph when your eyes closed by themselves.

 

 

You finally lost consciousness, head falling limply against the snow while the darkness took you in.

 

 

 

 

 

When you came back to your senses, it was much warmer than before. You opened your eyes and saw cemented floor, and also noted the cage you were held in. Your limbs were tied by thick chains, making it impossible for you to move freely around.

But more importantly, you were laying in an uncomfortable position on top of someone's legs. And when you caught sight of blue pants with black spots, you knew immediately who it was.

 

 

"Torao, what the heck are you doing here?" you demanded with a pained voice, your ribs crushed by his knees.

"I could ask you the same, (y/n)-ya" responded coolly Law.

"Find a way to put me down, it hurts damnit!"

"You are sprawled over my legs. I don't think you want me to spread them"

 

 

You could hear the smirk in his voice, and you growled loudly. Your body jerked as you gave yourself a swing, and this time landing on your back. You wouldn't be surprised if you looked like some kind of caterpillar wriggling like a worm. Law grunted under your ministrations, sighing when you finally chose a position that you were comfortable with.

 

 

"You finally awake" came the voice of Robin from the other side.

"Ah?" you lifted your head, seeing the archaeologist kneeling with Franky leaning against her, still sleeping. "Robin? You there too?"

"Hm" nodded the woman. "It looks like we're all captured"

"Oh, we're in a cell?! When did that happen?" came the sudden shout of Luffy and you nearly jumped out your skin at the sound of his voice.

"YOU'RE HERE?!" you barked. "AND SMOKEY-KUN AND THAT OTHER WOMAN TOO?!"

 

 

At the sight of the two Marines, the man simply clicked his tongue in annoyance while Tashigi struggled to get out of her chains. However, it was no use since they were made of Sea Stones. A giggle resonated inside the room, and a young woman passed through the doorway. She was probably the bird-lady Usopp freaked out about.

 

 

"You're all awake now?" she smirked deviously, looking down at you all.

"You all look better than I thought" added a man, who stopped next to her.

"Wait...You're...." trailed Tashigi, sweat running down her/Smoker's face.

"You're the head of the G-5! Why the hell are you here?!" finished the other Marine. "Vergo!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vergo was a strange man, just by the looks of it. First of all, he had a freaking hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek. Partially eaten, too. While he conversed with the green-haired lady, whose name you learned wsa Monet, they sipped tea once in a while and discussing about future plans.

 

 

" _All the shutters are closed!_ " a voice came from a mini Den-Den Mushi.

"Sounds like they're moving ahead with preparations. Poor Marine soldiers" crooned Monet.

"What is Caesar up to?" demanded Vergo.

"That I don't know, but he woke his pet Smiley up, so...I think he's planning to do a big experiment. Looks like it's going to be a very dangerous one...By the way, Vergo, did you eat a hamburger this morning?"

"How did you know? It's my favorite" told the man, and you sweatdropped at his obliviousness.

"There is a piece of it still stuck beside your mouth, you dumb idiot" you murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

 

 

Vergo didn't say anything back, but you knew you pissed the man a little with the frown that appeared on his lips.

 

 

"I would like to see the experiment before I go" he said, taking the hamburger and munching on it. "Everyone outside will die?"

"Probably. But you will be safe in here" answered Monet.

"Oi, Vergo! They're all Marine soldiers of the G-5 outside! Your subordinates! Are you gonna leave them to die?!" snarled Smoker.

"Yeah, I think so" the male responded bluntly, and Smoker's eyes shrank.

"I can't believe there are such big names in one cell. I like the view"

"It brings back memories. To see you three in the same cell" smiled Robin, and you deadpanned at her comment.

"Oh yeah, Smokey, (y/n), and I got caught by you and the others at Alabasta!" grinned Luffy.

"Shut up, you fools! You people can never read the atmosphere!" growled Smoker.

"Smoker-san, I don't know what to do with this feeling right now!" said Tashigi.

"You were right and this is the worst-case scenario. So Caesar abducted those kids and...Vergo covered it up as accidents at sea. Of all others, the head of the base was a double agent. That's characteristics of G-5 in a way but it's a dishonor to the Marine!"

"How dare you?!" the woman snarled at Vergo.

"What? Is he a bad person?" asked your captain, staring at Tashigi's body.

"It seems like so..." enriched the archaeologist.

"No wonder you didn't notice it. It's not like Vergo was selling the Marine out. He was a pirate originally" Law narrowed his eyes at the fiend. "Before he made his name, he joined the Marine by Joker's order and spent fifteen years climbing up the ranks from the very bottom. There's no soldier who is more reliable and convenient for Joker than him. Vergo had been working for Joker from the very start!"

"Joker is a name of an underworld broker if I'm correct" said Smoker. "I feel so pathetic! I can't believe I didn't smell this rat so close to me!"

"Don't be so negative. Why don't you just praise the rat for eluding the eyes of the great 'White Chase', Smoker-kun" teased Vergo, turning his back to everyone. "From the day that you transferred from the headquarters, I was on the highest alert. I'm so happy that now I can free myself from that stress. Anyway, you blabbed out so much, Law. Didn't I punish you enough?"

 

 

Law's expression turned darker when you saw by the corner of your eyes Vergo pulling out a small cube, its content unknown to you. You couldn't see it clearly from the way he was standing.

 

 

"But that's okay. You said that I'd be in trouble in case I ran into the G-5 soldiers but that's not true" continued the man, walking to a bar and serving himself a drink. "I have been taming them for a long time - I don't think they would suspect me. Even if they find out about my background like this, I know what to do. You know what I mean, don't you? Vice Admiral Smoker, Captain Tashigi"

 

 

The limb holding the glass darkened and the object exploded in pieces. Vergo lifted his head to glare at the two Marines, the air growing colder.

 

 

"You two will die here so you can keep your mouths shut forever. And I'll let Caesar handle those soldiers outside. It's inevitable. This is Joker's important territory. I can't just let those who learn about his identity walk away. Don't worry. I will process it as an accident like I always did"

"Vergo!" spat in venom Smoker.

"Oi, Torao, who's Joker?" asked Luffy finally.

"....I was working for him, too, once. That's why I knew Vergo. Joker is just his alias as an underground broker. His true identity? He's a man that you know very well" trailed Law. "One of the notorious pirates. He is a member of the Shichibukai......He is  **Donquixote Doflamingo**  "

 


	126. Omake: Halloween Night 1 - Horror Stories

# ╟ Omake: Halloween Night 1 - Horror Stories ╢

 

 

**(A/N: Everyone wears the clothes in the picture, and your costume is :[81ZkbudPbZL._UL1500_](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81ZkbudPbZL._UL1500_.jpg)).**

 

 

 

To say that everyone was excited for Halloween would be an understatement.

 

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" you shrieked when you opened the door and saw a huge tarantula tangling in front of your nose.

 

 

Your limbs flailed in every direction to get rid of this hairy arachnid, and when your hand slapped it away, you noted how hard it felt. Nami's scream was heard when she received the dummy in the face. From outside, sneers resonated from three familiar voices. Eyebrow twitching, you threw the door open and glared darkly at the trio of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper that winced and gazed at you in fear. Busy to snarl at them, you never noticed the bucket filled with fake worms falling in your direction because you opened the door.

Your cry came off muffled by the worms while the trio took this time to run away for their dear lives, laughing loudly all the while. Robin was putting the last decorations when they passed through the door of the dining room, with you chasing them in toes.

 

 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!" you snarled, eyes red in fury.

"THE DEMON QUEEN IS HERE! THE DEMON QUEEN IS HERE!!" yelled the idiotic trio, tears cascading their cheeks in fright.

"Now, now (y/n). We don't need to add their corpses to the ship. They were simply playing pranks" chastised the archaeologist.

"I don't care! They die today once and for all!"

 

 

Once the table was settled, Franky turned off the lights and the only thing illuminating the room was from the fire of the candles. Your crew took their respective seats as you sat at the other end of the table with Luffy across from you. Chopper arrived with a pumpkin that was twice his size, and Zoro had to help him put it on the table before he could hurt himself.

 

 

"Okay, you remember how it goes?" asked Usopp. "After we wrote our suggestions for tonight's activities, we place them inside the pumpkin and the youngest is the first to draw. After it's random"

"Aye" you all responded in unison.

"I'm the youngest!" said the reindeer, jumping on the table. He pulled out from the pumpkin the paper he grabbed, reading it out loud: "Horror Stories"

"Yeah!" cheered Luffy while both Usopp and Nami blanched.

"Oh no....."

"Who's first? I don't mind if I begin" smiled Robin.

"Are you kidding me?! You're going to kill us in fright!" cried the sniper. "Zoro, you go first!"

"Why me?"

"Because your stories usually suck" you responded cheekily.

"Oh fuck you. Alright, I'm going" sighed the swordsman, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

 

_It's the story of a young father that lived with his wife. Together, they had a child. To ensure his security, they placed a baby monitor inside his room. One evening, the husband has to work pretty late in his office, so he put the baby monitor next to his desk. Suddenly, he hears his wife singing to his child and cracks a smile. "Go to sleep....Go to sleep...." she would say. Once the father was done with his work, he exited the office at the same time his wife opens up the front door while holding the groceries._

 

 

 

".....................EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" yelled Luffy and Usopp.

"So it wasn't the mother with the baby?  _Super_ scary!" exclaimed Franky.

"It's interesting. I do wonder who was inside the child's room, though" said Robin.

"Urg...I'm going to have nightmares tonight" shuddered Nami.

"Pff. It wasn't that scary, stupid Marimo" scoffed Sanji, and Zoro narrowed his eyes at the chef.

"Why don't you tell your story then, huh?"

"Here I go" responded the blonde male.

 

 

_It's about a mom and her son._

 

 

"Boring" cut in the swordsman, and Sanji whipped his head at him with a snarl.

"Shut up, you Moss Head!"

 

 

_The son hears her mother calling him into the kitchen. The child leaves his bedroom and headed down the stairs. Until he heard a whisper from the closet saying 'Don't go down there honey, I heard it too' from his mother._

 

 

"What's with you all and the mothers?" you yawned.

"That sounds terrifying!" whimpered Chopper, hugging Robin by her waist. "What was the thing in the kitchen then?!"

"Probably the monster in your closet"

"C-CLOSET?!"

"(y/n), stop scaring him!" snapped the navigator. "Who goes after the mothers murderers?"

"Captain Usopp will deliver a story so scary, your pants will become soiled!" stated the sniper, exaggerating ghost noises as he did so.

 

 

_A little boy always made games about him racing at the top of a staircase that connected the kitchen to the basement. One day, as he was about to play another round, a voice whispered to him: "I bet you a penny you can't make it to the top of the stairs". The child found it strange that he couldn't see who was speaking to him, or where it came from. One thing for sure, it was somewhere under the staircase. The boy and the voice continued to make harmless bets, until the voice decided to say: "I bet your life you can't make it up the stairs"._

 

 

"........That's all?" Franky raised a brow after a moment of silence.

"Erm....I don't remember the rest...." sulked Usopp, a dark cloud hovering him while the others let out sounds of displeasure.

"Now, now. Forgive our little boy" you cooed, bringing the sniper in an embrace that made him flinch in surprise. "He lost his concentration when his eyes fell on me, that pervert"

"No I didn't!"

" **Usopp** " growled the guys in unison, showing their teeth at the poor sniper who didn't understand the sudden wave of hostility sent in his way.

"Boys, sit down" sighed the ginger beauty, punching the back of their heads.  "Franky, it's your turn"

"Here's a  _super_ scary story!" the cyborg did his pose.

 

 

_A woman was sleeping in her bedroom. She heard several knocks, the sound coming from a glass. At that moment, she couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Because she had no windows and only had a mirror in her chamber._

 

 

"FRANKY! Why would you do that to us!?" cried out Nami, petrified. "We have a mirror in the girls' room!"

"And we have no window" added Robin, causing the navigator to tremble in fear.

"Robin, don't make the situation worst!"

"The thing in the mirror might be interested in the girl who always gazes at her reflection" you smirked evilly, and Nami shot you a pointed look. 

"Unless it likes bitches better" retorted Zoro with a smirk, avoiding the piece of candy you threw at him. "I didn't say a name"

"I know, but I felt like to" you growled. "Next! Brook!"

"Alright, (y/n)-san" bowed the skeleton with a hand over his chest. "I will do my best to tell a story that will make your bones shake in fear. Yohohoho!"

 

 

_I dreamed of a woman with long hair and rotten nails hovering me in my bed. The clock showed 12:07 AM when she sliced my throat, and I woke up immediately from this nightmare. However, as I gazed at the clock with the numbers 12:06 AM printed on it, the door of my closet opened._

 

 

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B..." stammered Usopp, his eyes turning white while his mouth hung open.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SCARY!" screamed the reindeer, throwing himself in your arms.

"At least your story was decent" you muttered, sweatdropping as Chopper took refuge under your skirt. "But still weird"

"Oh, Oh! My turn, my turn!" exclaimed Luffy, lifting his hand like an excited child, and cleared his throat.

 

 

_Calm reigned over the city, every soul sleeping soundly in their cozy bed. Until, brace yourselves, an earthquake shook the buildings and the ground cracked under their weights! Shots of fire destroying houses and anything that stood in their path! That's when, behind a hill, a shadow hovered the whole city. In all his mightiness and juiciness....Standing above 30ft tall!.....It roared in the sky, shattering the windows of the houses! And his name...was MEATZILLA-!_

 

 

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, LUFFY!" barked Nami, punching his face.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME?!" retorted the young boy, glaring bitterly at the woman who huffed.

"Why do you relate everything to meat?!"

 

 

The others couldn't help but laugh at how silly the story sounded, and Chopper took this time to come out of his hiding spot. When the laughter died down and Luffy was left alone with rubbing the injuries he earned from the ginger woman, it was the turn of one of the girls. Since Chopper didn't want to participate, Nami decided to have a go.

 

  
"Belle-mère used to tell me and Nojiko this bloodcurdling story that kept us from sleeping at night...."

 

 

_A girl had a collection of dolls, and loved to play with them. She and her mother entered a shop that sold many of them, and that's at that moment that the girl noticed a new doll. Only one of its kind, holding up three fingers. It didn't have a smile painted on its red lips, but the girl wanted this doll badly. Incredulously, the mother accepted to buy her daughter this doll, and when she purchased it, the owner of the shop warned them to not let the girl alone with it._

_To which they completely ignored. Night came and the mother bid her daughter goodnight with a kiss on her forehead, leaving the doll next to her bed. The next morning, the woman found it weird that her daughter wasn't up as she normally would, and took a look inside her daughter's room. The mother screamed at the sight of the girl dead on the floor, covered in her pool of blood. Standing next to her stood the doll, holding four fingers up._

 

 

"Creepy..." shuddered Franky, and Zoro simply shrugged.

"I heard worst" told the swordsman.

"Yeah. The story of your birth" you rolled your eyes.

"You really want me to punch you, huh?"

"Okay, Robin's turn!"

"Is it already?" smiled the older woman. "Here I go"

 

 

_My daughter won't stop crying and screaming in the middle of the night. I visit her grave and ask her to stop._

 

 

"COME ON" you snarled, and she giggled.

"It's enough to scare us shitless" whimpered Usopp and Luffy in unison.

"You know what, I think my story will make everyone sleepless tonight" you stated with a smirk, crossing your legs and straightening your back.

 

 

_It was late at night, and I needed to find a shelter for the next few days. I decided to go in a small hotel, where an old man greeted me behind a desk covered in webs. I asked a room for three nights, and the owner gladly gave it to me. However, there was a condition for this room. In any case, I can't go out of my room and I can't look through the keyhole at night._

_I accepted the terms, but couldn't shake this weird feeling of pure curiosity. I entered my room, and immediately went to bed. Only, I couldn't sleep. Lot and lot of noises were coming from outside, and I had to take a look. I looked through the keyhole and saw a woman with jet black hair and pale skin. Her back was turned to me, standing right at the end of the hallway._

_The noise stopped and I brushed it as some rare sight, and returned to sleep. The second night, I took another look through the keyhole. This time, the woman was facing my way, and I took notice of her red eyes. This shook me off, and ran to hide under the covers of my bed. When morning came, the old man met me and asked if I looked through the keyhole. As if he knew the answer already, he warned me to never do it again. This woman was strangled to death by her husband at this very place, and it was said that a person witnessed the whole deal through a keyhole, but never said a thing._

_The third night came, and I felt relieved that I would quit this place when morning will come. Until, a loud knock echoed from my door, and pants filled the room. Sweat running down my forehead, I approached it and hesitated. I looked through the keyhole......and all I saw was red._

 

When you finished the story, everyone looked taken aback. Even Robin, who wasn't sure about how to take the information. Luffy, Chopp and Usopp had retreated in a corner of the kitchen, holding each other for dear life. Nami was paler than usual. Sanji and Zoro had their mouth agape, while Franky and Brook stood there, beyond frightened.

 

 

"....Why this big reaction? I know this story is scary, but I didn't know..." you trailed, until you remarked how your comrades where staring at something behind you.

 

 

Your head did a slow turn, and your expression turned mortified at the sight of a lanky woman with long black hair and pale skin. Whiter than snow. Red eyes were glaring at you through her bangs, heavy breathes escaping her mouth.

 

 

".......................................................................GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

 

Everyone's screams resonated through this first night of Halloween.

 


	127. Teaming

# ╟ Chapter 122: Teaming ╢

 

 

"Doflamingo......Dunno who it is" said Luffy.

"Didn't you meet him at the Marine HQ?" pointed out Smoker, and your captain's expression turned pensive.

"Wait. Is it the guy who wears too much pink?" you deadpanned, and the man grunted in displeasure.

"That's him"

"Oh, back then! That bird-guy, huh?"

"You shouldn't take him lightly" warned Law.

"Rumor has it that after the showdown at Marineford...he also attacked Moria" told Tashigi.

"Moria?" repeated Luffy in disbelief.

 

 

Minutes passed without anyone speaking, Monet and Vergo simply having tea  casually. You deadpanned when the spoon the man used to pour cream in his cup stuck against his cheek. One door of the room opened and Caesar entered, earning the attention of the false Marine who shot him a look over his shoulder:

 

 

"When are you going to begin the experiment, Caesar?" Vergo demanded.

"Shortly...Monet, begin the transmission" ordered the gas man as the harpy nodded her head and flew to the Den-Den Mushi. "I really wish that you would keep your subordinates under control, Vergo. I broke into a cold sweat when Smoker came here"

"You're right. He's a wild dog that can't be leashed"

"But that's all behind us, isn't it? Serves you right, Law! Shurororo!" nagged the scientist, approaching the cage. "You were helpless against Vergo, weren't you? The deal I had with you was useful, by exchanging your heart with my assistance's. I've always believed that you can't trust anyone. You reap what you sow, as they say. You must have already found out...that now, Vergo has your heart"

 

 

Said man advanced forward and pulled out from his pocket a violet cube with a beating heart in it. Vergo simply squeezed the cube like it was some kind of squishy toy.  Law's breath caught in his throat, and howled in pain as he threw his head back, trashing wildly. Luffy stared at him in panic, demanding what's happening to the surgeon.

 

 

"I suppose that even you couldn't have expected...that Monet's smart enough to change her appearance and follow you" continued Caesar. "She overheard everything that you guys are planning. I'm disappointed, Law. I thought we'd finally become very good friends"

"Heh" scoffed Law, a smirk appearing on his lips. "So you were saved by your exceptional secretary? I should've paid more attention to her. I let myself become sloppy because you're such a blundering idiot"

 

 

At that, Caesar became furious, gritting his teeth at the doctor who simply smirked in triumph at pissing the bastard even further. The scientist slammed his fist against the cube, sending another wave of pain inside Law's body.

 

 

"Watch your mouth, brat!" barked Caesar.

"That's amazing. You're still alive even though that guy's got your heart?" breathed Luffy.

"Not so sure about the last part..." you sweatdropped at the almost dead state of the doctor who laid still, heavy pants leaving his lips.

"At your mercy of your own power, Law? I'd like to know what you did with mine" asked Smoker.

"Over here! Smo-" started to coo Caesar, but was cut by Monet interrupting him.

"Master, we're ready to start the broadcast" she said.

"Oh really? Hm. You escape death, for now. Shurororo!"

 

 

Caesar floated toward Monet, who was standing beside a huge Den-Den Mushi. A board descended from the ceiling, stopping right in front of the snail. The lights in the room turned off, and the Den-Den Mushi activated to show a screen on the board. Something big and blue appeared, and you realized it was some kind of candy.

 

 

"What...is that?" you breathed.

" _Sorry to have kept you waiting, distinguished brokers. The main event will begin shortly_ " spoke Caesar inside a mini Den-Den Mushi, his voice resonating all around you. " _Little Smileys were scattered from the Blazing Lands...and will soon gather in the middle of the Frozen Lands. Once they all join together again and become the complete Smiley, the experiment will begin. Four years ago, an explosion utterly devastated this island. It was a poison gas bomb called_ _H 2_ _S. That is what Smiley is_ "

" H2S gas?" repeated Smoker.

" _But last time there was a problem. People who inhaled the poison were weakened but they were able to find safe places to take shelter. So I plan to give the weapon from four years ago, Smiley, a huge treat. One that will supplement the poison gas to become a flawless weapon of mass destruction. Today marks the birth of a new weapon.... **The Land of Death!**_ "

 

 

At the distance, in a far corner of the screen, a huge jelly-like monster appeared and advanced in the direction of the candy. It took the form of a salamander, yellow eyes gleaming through the fog of the Frozen Lands. 

 

 

"Smiley! I missed you!" cooed Caesar,  tears cascading down his cheeks. "It's been three long years!"

 

 

The monster lifted its head, and grinned at the sight of Caesar from the other side of the screen, happily jogging toward him.

 

 

"This brings back so many memories! I've prepared a very, very tasty treat for you!" continued the scientist, and flinched when the jelly giant jumped in front of the candy. "Stay! Stay now, Smiley! JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER! Your Master's orders are absolute! I have so much I want to talk to you about! Do you remember? It all started, yes, four years ago..."

 

 

Caesar cried in surprise when the salamander didn't listen to any words he said and ate the candy in one bite. The scientist gaped at the sight, and cleared his throat, trying to keep his professionalism.

 

 

"A-Alright! You can eat now! Good boy!"

"Pff...Master's orders are absolute, my ass" you said bluntly, making the scientist whips his head in your direction.

"Shut up!"

 

 

The blob monster stood still for a few moments, until something pulsed inside of it. The candy disintegrated itself, purple bubbles floating inside the jelly body. Then, the weapon released a cry and melted into a large puddle of an unknown liquid. And from this substance, a gas was emitted, gaining speed over a group of men that worked for Caesar and were the ones who placed the candy.

One by one, they were caught inside the gas and their body were greatly modified to the point they resembled statues of ice. Or, on closer look, some kind of pastry.

 

 

"It's a success!" cheered Caesar as he watched his men die in front of him. "Not a single soul can escape! The problem with the previous experiment was that there were survivors. The poison worked but they could still move a bit so they managed to escape. BUT! It would've worked much better if I had been able to freeze them! This gas coats the body like ash. It is absorbed through the skin and paralyzes the entire body"

"They don't even have the time to realize what's happening to them...." you muttered in shock.

"Now, my perfect weapon of mass destruction, Land of Death! Show me more! Show me the ultimate hellscape! SHURORORO! SHURORORO!"

"Realm of God...Wait a minute" you growled, squinting your eyes at the screen. "Isn't that...?"

 

 

Yes. There was no doubts about it. Another group of people were running away from the smoke, and you could recognize those green hair anywhere. It was Zoro, Brook,  Sanji in Nami's body, and the Samurai.

 

 

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" you snarled, thick marks appearing over your forehead.

"What kind of running do they call that?" sweated Franky, watching their limbs flying in every direction.

"It seems the Samurai's body is complete again" smiled Robin.

"Hey, you're right! So I guess he won't be giving me his legs again..." pouted Luffy.

"This is no time for that, you bunch of idiots!" you snapped at your comrades. "Don't you see they could die at any moment?!"

"Oh, are they your friends, Straw Hat?" inquired Caesar, approaching the cage. "As I'd expect from the great Straw Hat Pirates, they're quite tough. Shurororo! But they're just seconds away from being killed by the gas. And it'll continue to spread...until nothing can live on this island....A Land of Death! Nobody outside of this laboratory will be able to survive. Shurororo! And of course....that will include you, too!"

 

 

A lever was pulled down, and the cage shook. A trapdoor opened to the outside behind you, and you groaned as the cage fell inside of it. You landed upside-down, ass pulled in the air and your legs swung painfully above your head.

 

 

" ** _Let's show the world...a 400 million bounty, a Marine Vice-Admiral, and even one of the Shichibukai, are all helpless to save themselves from dying!_** "

 

 

The cage continued to be lifted as Caesar's laugh bounced through the walls of the laboratory. You felt the cold air hit your skin, and the light of the outside blinding you slightly. Numerous shouts came from several men of the G-5 as they gazed at the metallic box who appeared under their feet.

They yelled jolly at the sight of Smoker and Tashigi, calling out with their respective nicknames. At the distance, the gas was slowly, but still rapidly, approaching.

 

 

"......You know, that's is a well-equipped laboratory" smirked Franky. 

"You're right. I bet a facility like that would have the means to transport large machinery" added Robin.

"Why would you discuss such things at a time like this?!" Tashigi demanded in disbelief.

"At any rate, we're stuck" sighed your captain.

"I hadn't anticipated Vergo's arrival, but nonetheless...Straw Hat-ya. We don't have time to dawdle about in here" frowned Law. "The plan hasn't changed. Make sure you don't mess up from here on out. It's time for our counterattack"

"Right!"

"And how do we get ourselves out of here,  _doctor_?" you rolled your eyes.

"Can anybody here burn things? If nobody can, that's fine, too" asked Law.

"Franky can set fires. He can even shoot a laser beam!" grinned the ebony male. "Why don't you burn this chain with the beam?"

"He needs both hands to shoot his stupid beam" you spoke, and the cyborg pouted at you.

"(y/n), that's not a  _super_ thing to say to an hentai- I mean, genius! The only thing I can shoot, however, is... "

 

 

Franky leaned on his right, and let out a fart, a green cloud appearing from his ass. You glared darkly at the male's nasty manners, Robin's expression rivaling yours.

 

 

"Coup de Boo from my ass!" the shipwright said proudly, laughing.

"Anyway, can you set fire to the Marine ship down there on the right?" the doctor motioned with his head.

"Huh? That one?" said Franky before standing up. "That's as easy as pie, young man! You can count on me!"

 

 

The cyborg inhaled sharply, the air all around him entering his mouth and nose. He tugged his head backward, chest glowing a red color as steam escaped his pores. 

 

 

" **Franky.....FIREBALL!** "

 

 

Franky shot a ball of fire, directing it in the broken ship of a Marine Fleet. The projectile nearly grazed Tashigi inside Smoker's body, who threw herself on the ground to avoid the hit. The ship was set on fire immediately after the shot collided with the wood, causing a huge explosion with black smoke covering the cage from anyone's view.

 

 

"Good shot, Franky!" you coughed, the air now asphyxiating. "Now, what?! You want to make our death quick?! It's getting so smoky in here!" 

"He's the one who did it" Law simply accused the other, and you deadpanned at his childish answer.

"You're the one who made me do it!" barked the cyborg.

"What are you doing?" puffed Luffy. 

"Now, then..." sighed Law, and to the disbelief of everyone, his chains loosened. 

"EHHHH?!"

"Now that we are not being picked up on Caesar's Den-Den Mushi, I can get these things off..."

"Unbelievable! How did you free yourself from Sea Stones?" exclaimed in amazement your captain.

"Well, mine was just an ordinary chain from the beginning. So I untied myself easily with my power.  **Room** " spoke Law, and his Nodachi fell in his palm. "Do you know how many months I've been here? Just in case of emergency, I put a number of regular chains everywhere in the laboratory so I could avoid Sea Stones even if I got caught by accident"

 

 

The young man then used his blade to cut your chains, and Luffy leaped in the air with a cheer. He ran around the cage, Robin rubbing her sore wrists and Franky stretching his limbs with a groan. Law turned to Smoker and Tashigi, who were still tied.

 

 

"What should we do with the two of you?" wondered Law darkly, pointing the tip of his sword at the woman's chin. "You've learned a little too much. I have your destiny in my hands"

"You know what you wanna do with it, don't you?" growled Smoker, not noticing Law making a hand gesture that returned him into his own body. "Just do it....! Huh?"

"Smoker-san?!" squeaked the female swordsman. "We're back to ourselves!"

 

 

Tashigi gazed down at her attire, and blushed brightly at the sight of her cleavage showing more than she would actually. She let out a shrill cry, hugging her legs closer to hide and keep what's left of her dignity.

 

 

"Don't scream like a woman, young girl!" snapped the Marine.

"J-Just untie us!" stammered the woman. "I will do anything you say!"

"Stop it, Tashigi! Wouldn't you rather die than grovel before a pirate?!"

"Right now, we have to beg for our lives, throwing ourselves at his feet if that's what it takes!" she snapped back. "Because if we die here, we can't save our people and Vice-Admiral Vergo....I mean...Vergo will act as he pleases in the Marine. And the children...We can't die here!"

 

 

The Vice-Admiral gritted his teeth, gazing away in irritation. Because he knew that she was right, and was too stubborn to admit that he needed to follow a pirate's orders to live.

 

 

"She's a little smarter than you" spoke Law, standing right behind him. "White Chase-ya, I have no obligation to save you but if letting you go back to the base safely makes Vergo lose his footing, it works out well for me. However, you need to forget everything that you heard about me and Joker. I'm not asking you a favor. It's a condition. For sparing your life"

 

 

The two entered in a death stare contest, with the casual twitch of eye from Smoker. Finally, he nodded begrudgingly, closing his eyes tightly in shame. Law swung his sword and sliced in to the chains holding the Marines down. Tashigi struggled to button up her blouse while Smoker stood up silently.

 

 

"Man, I can't see anything. What's going on out there?" inquired Luffy, tearing the fence apart. "Yeah! I'm free now!"

"What are you...." sweated Law, even more when your captain decided to jump. "Hey, wait! How dare he do whatever he pleases!"

"It's not like the cage is made of Sea Stones. Our captain does that sort of thing as soon as your back is turned" told the archaeologist.

"THAT FOOL"

" _Hey, Torao! How should I get in?!_ " yelled from below Luffy, and Law's fist shook in anger.

"Hey, young man. I'd rather take care of the Sunny" Franky leaned closer to the doctor.

"Do as you like" growled back Law.

"Alright then, see you later! I'm coming for you, Sunny!" the cyborg yelled before he farted his way out of the cage.

"Can you not be nasty for once?!" you snarled.

 


	128. Candy!

# ╟ Candy! ╢

 

Your small group stood on a small balcony atop the laboratory. After escaping the cage and getting down, it was time to continue the plan: capture Caesar Clown. Advancing forward, Law lifted his hand and summoned his ability to get rid of a wall. Entering the lab, the surgeon closed the hole behind him.

 

 

"The lever should be forward" Law stated, and motioned all of you to follow him.

 

 

You found yourself in a bigger room filled with pipes and long cylinders. The trio of Luffy, Law and Smoker traversed a small bridge, and at the end of it stood a few lackeys of Caesar. The poor lads didn't last long before they fell on the ground unconscious, Luffy sitting on top of one of them. Law turned up the lever, and the shutter of the laboratory started to open up.

Several G-5 members, ran inside the building, relief plastered on their faces to get out of the danger of being outside.

 

 

"Good! Everyone's inside!" said Tashigi.

"Now, what should I do with my heart?" wondered the surgeon, a frown appearing on his face.

"Shishishi! I'm getting excited!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Why am I doing this with these guys...." sighed in exasperation the Marine.

"Come on, Smokey-kun...." you cooed, enrolling an arm with his. "Isn't it a chance for us to get closer?"

"NO" snarled the older man.

 

 

He could feel the eyes of Luffy and Law burning holes behind his head, and he sweatdropped as you snuggled against his bicep.

 

 

"I know you don't mind..." you smirked, closing your eyes in triumph when you heard his irritated growl.

" _Smo-yan! Captain-chan! You're alive!_ " cheered one of the G-5.

" _Now, no one is left outside!_ "

 

 

It was the cue for Law to pull down the lever, and the machine let out a loud sound. The shutter slowly descended, and that's when you noted at the distance a silhouette running in your direction. It was Brownbeard, whose tail was bitten....by a green dragon? You deadpanned, shoulders hanging down as you saw the panicked looks of the rest of your comrades. You could actually  _hear_ both Usopp and Nami's shrieks.

As the shutter was about to close, the metallic door was sliced open by a blue slash of light and fire. The G-5 was pushed back by the blow, Zoro along with Kin'emon bursting through the shutter with the rest.

 

 

"It's Zoro and the others!" laughed Luffy, leaning against the fence.

"That's a bizarre entrance" added Robin with a smile.

"Why did they have to cut the door..?" you wondered.

 

 

Brook and Sanji were breathing heavily, still grabbing the green dragon tightly to not fall over. Usopp turned his head behind him, and realized in horror that he wasn't out of danger yet.

 

 

"THIS IS BAD!! IT'S GREAT THAT WE GOT IN, BUT THE POISON GAS CAN COME IN TOO!" cried the sniper.

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE US DOWN WITH YOU?!_ " enriched a G-5 Marine.

" _SEAL THE HOLE, EVERYONE!_ "

 

 

The G-5 went on with the task, hurrying in sealing the door before it was too late. The poison gas was gaining speed, coming closer to the lab as the men lifted the piece of metal. They used wood and pieces of the door that laid around, sticking the parts with nails. Once they fully sealed the hole, they stayed close to the shutter and held it as the gas slammed against the building, the door trembling.

When it stopped to shake, the G-5 slumped down along with the others.

 

 

"Well, we all seem to be alive" sighed in relief Nami.

 

 

Brook knelt down and his soul escaped his mouth, freaking out a few men of the G-5. The ghost passed through the wall, and examined what was happening outside.

 

 

" _ **It's still as thick as ever**_ " announced the skeleton. " ** _One would die if they were to take even a single step out of the lab. Truly a world of death. Just thinking about what would've happened if we didn't seal the hole...SENDS SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE_** "

" _YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING US SHIVER_ " exclaimed the G-5.

"Okay, then" said simply Zoro.

" _THERE'S NOTHING OKAY ABOUT THAT! EVERYONE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!_ "

" _AND WE'RE THE ONES WHO SEALED THE HOLE!_ "

 

 

The G-5 pointed their guns at you, taking a defensive stance.

 

 

" _These guys are even more careless than the rumors say!_ "

" _Prepare to die, Straw Hat Pirates! You too, Brownbeard the Pirate!_ "

"I thought we were out of trouble, and now we're immediately surrounded?!" said Usopp, outraged. "There's no place to run!"

"Who needs to run?" smirked the swordsman, hand already going for his weapon.

"It would be better for them if they gave up" added Sanji.

"Oh? Looks like things are getting heated down here" grinned your captain.

"Got it? The two of you aren't going to interfere with his crew or with me" warned Law, shooting a pointed look at Smoker.

"Fine" grunted the Marine.

"TORAO!" screamed Nami, gaining the attention of the surgeon who gritted his teeth in annoyance. "NOW! NOW! RIGHT NOW! TURN! US! BACK!"

"You don't really have to turn us back!" said Sanji, crossing his arms in a 'X'.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SANJI-KUN?!"

"We don't have-"

"OF COURSE WE NEED TO CHANGE BACK!"

 

 

While the navigator continued to yell at the chef inside her body, Law released a sigh and muttered  _ **Room**_ under his breath. A blue sphere appeared around him and the two idiots, shifting his fingers  to switch their bodies.

 

 

"DAMMIT! MY BEAUTIFUL DREAM HAS ENDED!" exclaimed in sadness Sanji.

"I'M BACK!" cheered the ginger girl until she noted the new coat she had on. Flames engulfed her, eyes going red. "Sanji-kun......."

 

 

She punched the male straight in the jaw, sending him crashing against the wall.

 

 

"WHY AM I WEARING A DIFFERENT COAT?! YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"T-There's an extremely good reason for that-" the chef tried to reason her, but earned another his on the face.

"SANJI! Are you okay?!" inquired Usopp, hovering his bloody form.

"My body....This...hurts way more than a single punch" muttered Sanji, his face twitching in pain.

"Your body was torn ragged when Nami was beaten by Caesar" explained the sniper, and froze when Sanji's eyes filled with tears. "H-HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy that it was my body that was beaten!" sobbed the blonde male.

"YOU HAVE SUCH A NOBLE NATURE!" exclaimed Usopp, now crying too.

" _I have something to say to everyone here!_ " snapped Law loudly, gaining the attention of the G-5 and your comrades. "Right now, the lab is completely engulfed in poison gas...but there is a single escape route to the sea that isn't exposed to the outside air. This laboratory is made up of multiple connected towers. Right now we are in Tower A. If we pass through the gate, we'll be in the central Tower B. If you go through it, then you'll end up in Tower R, where a gigantic door is marked R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea. I don't have any desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have two hours. If you linger in this lab any longer than that, I cannot guarantee that you'll survive"

" _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_ " exclaimed a few of the G-5 as Law turned his back to them and walked away.

"You going to do something to the lab?" Luffy raised a brow.

"If the situation requires it" simply answered the Surgeon of Death. "I only do what is necessary"

"Hm. I see. (y/n), I have a favor to ask. Can you go ahead and search for Chopper?"

"Chopper?" you raised a brow, until you remembered that Law brought him inside a few hours earlier. "Oh, yes! I will be on my way"

 

 

You transformed into your panther form, and ran straight ahead through the building of Tower A, leaving the others behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you got on the other side and in Tower B, an alarm was set off, echoing in every walls of the laboratory. You sniffed the air, finding a strange smell that didn't belong to anyone you knew. However, as quick as you took sense of it, it disappeared.  You were starting to be annoyed by the sound of the alarm, not understanding what it meant. 

 

 

" ** _Where could be Chopper?_** " you thought, growling under your breath.

" _Help! Save me! Let me go!_ " shrieked the voice of a little girl, far away at the end of the hallway.

 

 

Your ears flickered, and you leaped forward in this direction. The sound of the voice grew louder as you arrived inside a room wider than the others. You climbed the stairs, jumping on top of a platform. On the other side, one of the giant kids was banging her fists against a metallic door, surrounded by three lackeys of Caesar wearing yellow suits. 

 

 

" _Be quiet!_ " snapped the one at the center.

" _If you don't give a rest, we'll fire!_ "

 

 

You roared loudly, making the three froze up in stupor and turn around. Their legs trembled as you charged at them, baring your teeth with eyes shrank to slits. The enemies fired at you, to which you literally brushed off with your tail. 

You slammed your paw in their sides, sending the trio flying and crashing against several pipes holding the tower.

 

 

" ** _Are you okay?_** " you demanded the girl, turning to her. She continued to weep, eyes large and filled with terror.

"A-A monster!" she screamed, and returned in banging the door wildly.

 

 

You sweated and growled in annoyance. You couldn't leave her all by herself. You transformed yourself back in your human form, running to stand beside the young girl:

 

 

"Look at me! I'm no monster!" you yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! THERE'S A MONSTER! SAVE ME! LADY! LADY!" the girl continued to scream, shaking her head.

"Who are you calling a monster, you damn brat?!" you grew angry, not bothering that she was simply a kid anymore.

" _Wait, (y/n)!_ "

 

 

Chopper appeared at the top of the staircase and ran in your direction with his small bag. He pulled out from it a small syringe filled with a green liquid.

 

 

"She'll calm down if I inject her with this" explained the doctor. "Hold on, I'm going to help you!"

 

 

The reindeer jumped on top of the girl's shoulder, who was still banging the door while crying. Chopper inserted the syringe at the back of her head, the child immediately stopping and freezing as she let out a pained gasp. Assuring the girl that it won't hurt a bit, he pressed the object while the liquid went inside her.

 

 

"It should just take a second" smiled the doctor, landing on the ground at your side.

 

 

The kid blinked, eyes returning to normal. She turned to face you both, a confused expression plastered on it.

 

 

"What was I doing?" she wondered.

"You were banging on the door" you said.

"That's right. I wanted to get out..."

"We went through a lot of trouble to break you out, so why are you back here?" asked Chopper.

"We came back to the lab on the gas-balloon that Master sent for us" the girl answered. "But Mister and Lady said we mustn't go back to the lab"

"Of course! Where are the other children?"

"They all went to the Biscuits Room, because that's where the candy is"

"What? They can't eat that candy!" exclaimed Chopper in panic. "I'm begging you. Show me the way to the Biscuits Room"

"O-Okay. I know a shortcut to the Biscuits Room, so I'll show you the way" she said, frowning because she didn't understand why the candy was bad.

"(y/n). I'm going to need your help on that. Will you come with me?" the reindeer faced you with a pleading look.

"Well, I needed to find you so I'm pretty much done. Show us the way, kiddo" you spoke.

 

 

The three of you ran ahead, climbing a lot of stairs until you reached another level to Tower B. The girl, whose name was Mocha you learned,  pointed in the direction of a long hallway. At the end of it was the Biscuits Room she told you about. As you were about to go there, you heard numerous voices coming from behind you all.

The children.

 

 

"We can't let them through the door!" you said in a hurry, running and closing the doors so the children couldn't pass them.

"I will help you!" added Chopper, transforming in his Heavy Point. "Mocha, if you want to save your friends, help us!"

"O-okay!" the girl nodded, putting her hands on the door with you. 

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOCHA?! OPEN THE DOOR!_ " came the angry cries of the children behind the door.

 

 

They were slamming their fists against the cold surface, and with their strength alone made the metallic doors bounce each time they landed a hit. Chopper brought a large pipe and blocked the handles on the doors with it.

 

 

"Got it? We absolutely must not let them go to the Biscuits Room, at any cost" said the reindeer.

"Y-Yeah....But why can't we eat the candy?" wondered Mocha, gazing down at the two of you.

 

 

Chopper explained to her what the candy really was, stating that it was a drug with an highly addictive stimulant in it. The girl's eyes filled with tears as the doctor continued on, and she nodded her head rapidly.

 

 

"I see! Then I won't let anybody eat the candy! I wanna go home with everybody!"

" ** _OPEN THE DOOR, MOCHA!!_** "

 

 

You gasped when the doors' resistance started to loosen up, opening a little. Sweat ran down Chopper's forehead, who gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

 

"They're gonna break the door in any minute!" you warned. "Mocha, you better go!"

"But what are you gonna do, Chopper-chan? Mean Lady-chan?"

"MEAN?!" you whipped your head at her angrily, and she squeaked in fear.

"We're going to try to hold the children here!" said the reindeer. "You go and throw out all the candies in the Biscuit Room!"

"Okay!" she said, turning on her heels and running to the room in question.

"We're counting on you, Mocha!"

 

 

The moment she left, the doors broke down into pieces. The children hurried inside, eyes white and teeth bared like wild dogs. You grabbed Chopper and jumped at a safe distance from the kids.

 

 

"(y/n)! We can't hurt them!" panicked Chopper.

"I know that!" you growled. "And I need more time to summon the Realm I want! So can you hold them for a few minutes?!"

"Y-Yes!"

 

 

Chopper used his Monster Point, keeping the children away with his huge size and enormous power. The kids were either biting his fingers or hit him with their pipes they found on their way here. Some of them tried to pass under his legs to get to the Biscuits Room.

You crossed your arms, closing your eyes as you prepared your Realm. If only you had Steven on you to hold them back. However, he was still on the Sunny at that time. Blood seeped from a wound Chopper earned on his upper-lid, and groaned at all the hits he earned from the children.

 

 

" ** _MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, MONSTER!_** " snarled Sind, hitting him on the leg with his pipe.

" ** _THE CANDY IS OURS!_** " yelled another.

 

 

The reindeer fell on his knees, chin knocking against the floor. You screamed his name in panic, eyes narrowed into slits. The Wheel of Eternity appeared under your feet, rotating until it stopped on the Hungry Ghosts Realm.

 

 

" **Hungry Ghosts Realm: Leviathan's Claw!** " 

 

 

Dragon claws burst inside the room, caging the kids from going further ahead. You clicked your tongue, shaking one finger at them.

 

 

" **I think you all need a good spank** " you growled darkly, right eye flashing purple.

 

 


	129. Mocha

# ╟ Mocha ╢

 

"Stay back!" you ordered, swinging your arm forward.

 

 

The dragon claws swapped (gently) the children away from you, making them stagger back by the spectral manifestations. Chopper was back in his normal form, body battered in bruises from the earlier attacks. You jumped out of the way when one of the gigantic kids ran in your direction and lifted the pipe over his shoulder, slamming it down to where you once stood.

A crater formed under the strength he used, cracks appearing on the floor. This seem to give a chance for the others to charge forward and aim at your head their weapons.

 

 

"Just wake up already!" you snapped, dodging a pipe that nearly grazed your cheek. "Don't you realize you're all acting crazy?! I can give you as much candy as you want if you listen to me-KYA"

 

 

You nearly received a bump on the forehead by the mad girl that thought it was funny to swing a pipe like some kind of bat. She will get no home run from you, that's for sure.

 

 

" ** _GIVE US CANDY!_** " chanted the children in unison, growing wilder than before. They were becoming more threatening.

" ** _WHERE'S THE CANDY?! GIVE US THE CANDY!_** "

 

 

You turned on your heels and ran in the direction of the Biscuits Room. While you did so, you continued to push back the kids with the dragon claws. But you couldn't go on much longer with the side effects already kicking in.

Your breath became raged as you arrived inside the colorful room filled with rainbows and toys. Mocha was standing on the other side, holding close to her chest the candy in question.

 

 

"Mocha!" you exclaimed, running up to her.

"Mean Lady!" she replied, and your eyebrow twitched at that. "Where's Chopper-chan?-"

" ** _WE MADE IT TO THE BISCUITS ROOM!_** "

" ** _CANDY!!!_** "

"Shit! They're here!" you whipped around, facing the mob of zombie kids charging at Mocha to get their precious candy.

" _ **Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!**_ "

 

 

Huge hands sprouted from the ground, stopping the children from going any further. A feeling of pure relief washed over you as you recognized this power. At the entrance of the Biscuits Room, your comrades minus Luffy and Franky were here.

 

 

"Mocha, stand back" you ordered the girl, watching as you saw some kids bent over and ran pass the hands.

" ** _MOCHA, GIVE US THE CANDY!_** "

"No, you can't! I can't give this to you!" yelled back the little girl, tightening her hold around the candy. "This is bad candy!"

 

 

She screamed when the children surrounded her and tried to grab the candy from the girl. You transformed into a panther and pushed past the mob of drugged kids. Your mouth closed on the back collar of her dress, and you leaped forward to get out from this situation.

 

 

" ** _CHASE THEM!_** "

" ** _GIVE US BACK THE CANDY, MOCHA!_** "

" _ **STOP IT! ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP IT ALL FOR YOURSELF?!**_ "

 

 

As you got closer to the exit of the Biscuits Room, a cold wind rushed inside and blew in your face. You stopped momentarily, growling at the chilly sensation invading your senses. Unfortunately, the exit was sealed by solid snow, making it impossible to escape the room.

 

 

"W-What should we do?" stammered Mocha, sweating.

" _There's nothing to worry about_ " giggled a female voice, and you looked up to see the bird-lady from before.

"It's Monet-san" smiled in relief Mocha, but your low growl made her confused.

"Who's that chick?" demanded the voice of Zoro, arriving on the scene with the others. It seem they were able to catch up with you.

"GYAHHHHHHHH! SEE!? IT'S THE BIRD-LADY I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" yelled in panic Usopp.

"Monet-san, please save us!" demanded the girl, struggling in mid-air as you continued to hold her between your jaw.

"Mocha, you shouldn't be selfish" scolded the green haired lady. "Split it up and share with everyone"

 

 

She held her wings close to her, and the room was soon filled with a snow storm raging inside. Mocha flinched and you staggered back as the cold wind hit your face again.

 

 

"Mocha, that delicious candy belongs to everyone, doesn't it?" spoke with care Monet. "You mustn't fight. Come on, eat together with your friends like you always do"

" ** _No one here is gonna eat this thing!_** " you snarled telepathically.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" demanded Nami.

"Yeah! We don't have time to mess about with you!" added the sniper.

"That's a little cruel. I know so much about all of you" cooed Monet almost sadly. "You Straw Hats are always causing trouble for everyone. It's wonderful to meet you all" she smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" growled the swordsman.

"I'm Monet. I'm a Yuki Yuki Fruit user.."

" ** _For Realm of God's sake, it's a whole fucking blizzard here!_** " you cursed. 

"(y/n)! RUN!" Chopper managed to scream at you as Nami got closer along with the kids.

 

 

Not hesitating for a second, you strutted in long strides to another exit of the Biscuits Room. The children yelled at you to stop and give the candy to them in desperation. As you were about to pass the doorway, you heard Robin's pained voice.

Whipping your head around, you saw Monet stabbing her with a pair of gigantic ice picks. The archaeologist fell on the ground, the tip of the weapons having grazing the skin of her back. Your eyes widened in anger, a snarl appearing over your lips.

 

 

" ** _Mocha. Can you run by yourself?_** " you demanded quickly, and the little girl blinked in surprise.

"Y-Yes, but why?" Mocha asked in confusion.

" _ **I understand if you want me to stay with you. But....I need to help them!**_ "

 

 

Mocha looked over her shoulder to see Nami and Chopper closing on Robin, kneeling down next to her. Monet soared the room, and aimed the ice picks above their heads, about to strike down at any minute. Making her mind, the girl nodded her head, eyes filled with determination:

 

 

"Okay! I can do it! Go save your friends, Mean Lady-chan!"

"What was that?!" you snarled as she took a dash to the exit.

 

 

Shaking your head, you charged at your comrades as Monet flew in their direction. Readying her weapons, the harpy bent her legs as she got closer to the girls and the reindeer. However, she didn't prepare herself as you appeared right by her and encased your jaw around her waist.

Monet released a cry of surprise as you landed a few feet away from the group. Your teeth sank inside her, and the young woman yelled in pain. 

 

 

"(y/n)!" exclaimed in relief Robin, Nami, and Chopper.

" ** _How unfortunate for you..._** " you growled, (e/c) eyes wandering to Monet. " ** _You know what cats do to little birds that left their nest early?_** "

 

 

To emphasize your point, you clutched your jaw more tightly around the woman. The harpy scowled at you, wings trapped in your mouth. Then, Monet disappeared in thin air by transforming into snow. You blinked in shock, and took a step back when she reappeared in front of you and tried to land a hit.

 

 

"You're Silvers (y/n). Also known as 'The Immortal' and with a bounty of 450,000,000 berry" she stated, narrowing her eyes.

" _ **She's a Logia**_ " you growled.

 

 

You returned into your human form, immediately grabbing your guns. Monet smirked at the action, and returned in her element form. You raised your guard, eyes wandering around the room in search for the bird-lady. Your senses warned you that she was about to appear right behind you.

 

 

" **Human Realm: Black Bullet!** "

 

 

You fired as Monet materialized herself at your feet, swinging her wings to knock you out on your feet. As you fought with her, you were oblivious of the hole forming behind you. It's only when she pushed you backward that you tripped and fell down.

The snow encased you into a cage, the blizzard roaring louder than before. The cold washed over your body, almost to the point that it numbed your limbs.

 

 

"Oi, what are you doing, you dumb bitch?!"

 

 

Zoro sliced through the snow prison and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you out of the hole. Your face became sour, and you sent a dark look to the swordsman.

 

 

"If you have time to build an igloo, maybe you could also take it to beat the winged lady over here!" the green haired male snapped at you.

"And what were you doing, huh?! Building a snowman while Robin and the others were in trouble?!" you snarled back.

"I wasn't!"

"Then I wasn't building an igloo either, you mother of fuck!"

"Oh?" said simply Monet, puffing while holding a wing over her mouth.

 

 

While Zoro and you bickered back and forth, the girls and Chopper took this time to run after the children and Mocha. However, Monet noticed right away and disappeared inside the blizzard once again. The swordsman stopped fighting with you, looking left and right.

 

 

"Where did she-?!"

"Over there!" you cried, pointed at the undulating form under the snow that approached Nami from behind. "COME BACK HERE!"

 

 

The two of you dashed like bulls at the clueless navigator who simply turned around to know what all the commotion was about. Her eyes shrank when she saw the dark look and aura surrounding you and Zoro as you charged at her.

 

 

"W-Wait a sec! Why are they coming this way?!" panicked the ginger girl, shoving Chopper in front of her like some kind of shield.

"GYAHHHHHH! WAIT, NAMI! NO! YOU CAN'T USE ME AS A SHIELD!" yelled Chopper.

 

 

You pushed Nami out of the way as Monet morphed under where she once stood. Zoro blocked the ice picks from stabbing you, gritting his teeth at the enemy. The navigator gasped as the tip of the weapon shone brightly, one inch away from her face. She continued to run with Chopper in her arms, bypassing the harpy.

 

 

"What a shame" smirked Monet, licking her lips appetizingly. 

"Why are you trying to attack the weak ones?" demanded Zoro with a grunt.

"It's strategic to finish off the weakest foes first" shrugged the bird-lady, flying away from the swordsman.

"Zoro, move out of the way!" ordered the navigator.

"Huh?!"

 

 

Nami pulled out her Clima-Tact, twirling the blue rod around her fingers. She shoved the tip into Monet's left wing, narrowing her eyes at her:

 

 

" **Heat Egg!** "

 

 

She slammed with more force the rod, a reddish ball surrounding the tip. It made a hole into the harpy's wing, who closed her eyes in pain as the snow melted down. Nami redeemed her weapon, smiling in victory:

 

 

"The heat worked, just as I thought! Don't come after us!" she said, running away while threatening the bird-lady with her Clima-Tact.

"Stay away!" added Chopper.

"Cat Buglar - a 16,000,000 berry bounty" Monet's lips formed a thin line, the hole in her wind now healed. She returned inside the snow, and Zoro let out a growl of annoyance.

"She hid herself again!! Don't you wanna fight me, snow woman?!"

 

 

Way ahead, the exit of the Biscuits Room was sealed away by a wall of snow. Nami and Robin stopped in their tracks, bewildered by the show of power. The next thing they knew, snow enrolled around the navigator's legs and waist.

Nami let out a shout of surprise, lifting her arms so Chopper wouldn't be caught by it. Right behind them, Monet appeared in her snow form, jaw opened wide to reveal rows of razor teeth. The reindeer screamed in fright with Nami warning him to be careful.

 

 

" **Cuatro Mano!** " Robin crossed her arms, sprouting hands to slam them into Monet's body.

 

 

It was destroyed in pieces, causing the harpy to release both Nami and Chopper. The girl fell on her knees with the reindeer, breathing in relief and thanking the archaeologist. Above their heads, snow gathered together to form the body of Monet back into normal.

 

 

"Oh please...Those children are the Master's precious test subjects. And I'm responsible for protecting Caesar and his experiment. Who planted this rebellious spirit in Mocha's mind?" wondered the harpy.

"Those kids asked for help on their own!" retorted Chopper.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" snarled Zoro.

 

 

Using his swords, he sliced down the wall of snow sealing the exit of the room. The parts broke into pieces, making it now possible to move on.

 

 

"You go ahead!" ordered the swordsman, and the girls nodded. "You too, bitch"

"Stopping calling me like that, you damn Broccoli head!" you snapped, flipping him off.

"Broccoli?!!" yelled out Zoro, causing Monet to let out a small laugh.

 

 

You followed after Robin, Chopper and Nami, leaving Zoro to fight against the bird-lady alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"There's Mocha!" yelled Nami when she caught sight of the girl with the other children.

"Robin, please stop the children" asked Chopper.

" **Cien Fleur!** "

 

 

Hands sprouted from theirs limbs and caused some children to trip on their feet. They struggled in Robin's hold while Chopper hurried in administrating the partial antidote to them.  One by one, the kids returned to normal and they seem confused of their new environment.

 

 

" _LADY!!_ " shouted loudly Mocha's voice.

"Mocha!" yelled Nami.

"You can't give them the candy!!" enriched Chopper.

" _I'll do my best, Chopper-man!_ "

"(y/n), go help her! We will hold them!"

 

 

Some kids were able to avoid Nami's snow projectiles, and bypass her to chase Mocha. You passed the navigator, accelerating your pace to catch up with the children. Your breath grew heavy, and panic filled your being when you heard Mocha's scream at the distance. You turned a corner and saw the girl laying on her back, the mob of kids holding her down and pulling her hair along with the candy.

 

 

"You can't eat the candy! You won't be able to return home if you do!" cried Mocha. "Don't you care to see your mom and dad again?!!"

" ** _SHUT UP! JUST GIVE US THE CANDY!_** "

"I wanna go home!" sobbed the girl. "I want all of us to live and go home!"

 

 

Your comrades arrived at the same time Mocha unwrapped the candy from its sack, revealing red balls inside of it. She took an handful of them and started to put them one after the other in her mouth. Chopper yelled at her in desperation to stop, but she continued until nothing was left. Her cheeks were puffed largely, pink smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils. 

 

 

" ** _Mocha ate all of it!_** " whined a child.

" _ **Give it back, Mocha!**_ "

"MOCHA! DON'T DO IT! SPIT IT ALL OUT!" shrieked Chopper, rolling down the stairs until he reached her. "MOCHA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I told you what that drug was, didn't I?!"

 

 

Sweat gathered on the girl's forehead, tears rolling down on her cheeks. The reindeer froze when she decided to gulp the large mouthful. Even after knowing that this drug was lethal poison and could claim her life before she grows up, she still sacrificed her life for the others.

Chopper shrieked her name, now crying waterfalls at the girl's bold move. Nami and Robin were standing here in shock, also busy to stop the other kids from bursting inside the room. Mocha fell down on the floor, and sobbed loudly. She coughed blood, plastering it on the floor next to her. It was hard for her to breathe normally.

 

 

" _ **...Why is...Mocha bleeding?**_ "

" ** _Did the candy do it to her?_** "

" ** _What's wrong with Mocha?_** "

"MOCHA! HANG IN THERE!" 

 

 

The children slowly gathered around her, a confused expression on their faces unlike the crazy one they had a few seconds ago. Robin brought Chopper in her arms and led him to the sobbing girl. The reindeer jumped from them the minute he got close to Mocha, crawling his way to her.

 

 

" ** _Why?_** " wondered a child.

"THIS IS WHAT THE CANDY DOES TO YOU!" screamed Chopper. "MOCHA WANTED TO SAVE YOU! EVEN IF IT MEANT....SACRIFICING HERSELF!"

"Chopper, this might be our only chance to calm them down!" said Nami, now crying too.

"But I have to treat Mocha first!"

"There's no time!" retorted Robin.

" _The children are standing still....GO!_ "

 

 

The sudden voice caught your attention, and you looked back to see Sanji leading the G-5. The Marines threw themselves at the children, holding them down one by one.

 

 

"No violence, alright guys!" shouted Sanji.

" _YEAH!!_ " replied the G-5.

"Fight numbers with numbers! Hold them down!" continued the chef.

"Sanji-kun?!" said in disbelief the navigator.

" _Bro! Does kicking them in the balls counts as violence?_ "

"IT'S A LITTLE OVER THE LINE!" barked the blonde at the idiotic Marine.

" _Roger that!_ "

"Medical team, up front!"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

"Chopper, let this guys help you! They can handle an injection or two, at least!"

 

 

Your fists clenched in anger as the G-5 lifted Mocha's body. You made a mental note to mutilate Caesar once you got your hands over him. If only Steven was here to give a hand.

 

 

" **STEVEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!** " you suddenly shouted loudly. 

 

 

The Marines stood still at the sound of your voice, blinking dumbly. You weren't sure if it would even work, but it was worth trying. Steven could absorb the poison of the girl's body. Then, the earth started to tremble, causing some of the G-5 to fall on their asses. The wall across from you exploded in pieces as the tree monster burst through the new made hole. 

 

 

" _GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!_ "

"S-Steven?!" stammered Chopper in surprise.

"Steven!" you gained the attention of the large tree monster. "I want you to follow those men and help this girl! Absorb the poison inside her body. And don't let a single drop of it stay in! You hear me?!"

"(y/n)!..." sobbed the reindeer, sounding thankful.

 

 

Steven let out a low growl in understanding, and walked to the shivering G-5 who were holding the girl. Chopper came out of his stupor and ordered them to search for the closest experiment room. Still fearing the tree monster, the men charged ahead with Mocha on their shoulders. She didn't have much time, but maybe there was still a chance to save her. And see her grow up.

 


	130. Fan Man and Weapon Girl

# ╟ Fan Man and Weapon Girl ╢

 

 

After the G-5 gave the sedatives to the children, your group moved to the building R, the location of the last exit. You all followed a long hallway that led to other parts of Tower B, until reaching another that seems to lead you deeper in the laboratory.

Suddenly, the building shook wildly under unknown circumstances. The children let out cries of surprise, falling down with the rest of the G-5.

 

 

"The ceiling lifted up just now!" exclaimed Sanji. 

"What happened just now?!" said Nami, staring up.

"The gas has started flowing in from the cracks!" warned Robin, pointing at the purple smoke that was slowly advancing toward you all.

"This is bad..." you gritted your teeth, taking a step back. "Everyone, get to R Building now!"

"Run!" added the navigator.

" _But I'm scared, Sis!_ " sobbed a little girl.

" _I can't run anymore!_ "

"We have no time for wimping out, kids! Stand up and move!" shouted the chef.

"Don't give up, everybody!" encouraged Nami.

 

 

That's when you saw Zoro running in your direction, holding on his shoulder Tashigi who was blushing in embarrassment. You couldn't help the small pang of jealousy as you gazed at the idiotic swordsman.

 

 

"OI! WHO SAID YOU CAN CARRY TASHIGI-CHAN ON YOUR SHOULDER?!" snarled Sanji, growing angry at the sight of Zoro.

"Zoro! Head back!" ordered Nami, and the green haired man grunted in confusion.

 

 

He did as told, turning on his heels and running back to where he came from. Your group followed after him, with you using your panther form to lift the children that couldn't run anymore on your back. The gas was gaining speed on you, and it was harder to wrap your head around the path to follow.

 

 

" _Keep heading straight, everyone! R Building is close!_ " yelled the voice of Usopp through a transponder.

"We're almost there! You can make it!" spoke Nami, turning to gaze at the children.

 

 

You accelerated your pace, passing by the G-5 and the kids who were still able to run. You finally reached the entrance of the building, and Luffy was already here.

 

 

" ** _Luffy!_** " you called him, and your captain turned to face you, a smile appearing on his face as he waved at you.

"(y/n)! You're here already with the others!"

"Oh, Brownbeard! Is it okay?" asked the navigator when she arrived on the scene, walking in the direction of the pirate unconscious on the floor.

"Nah. He isn't"

"The children!" exclaimed a younger voice that came from a small, pink dragon next to the ebony male.

"See, Momo? I told you!" chuckled Luffy.

 

 

You were now all gathered in R Building at last, except for Chopper's group and Usopp's group. Law and Smoker were nowhere to be seen, until they appeared at the end of the hallway that led to the D Building.

 

 

" _Straw Hat-ya!_ " spoke loudly the doctor, and Luffy whipped his head to gaze at him.

"Torao! Smokey! I didn't expect you to come from that way!" greeted happily your captain.

 

 

Immediately, the G-5 started to sob loudly at the sight of their Vice-Admiral. Tashigi smiled in relief, glad to see that he managed to survive his fight against Vergo. The Marine grew annoyed of their antics, his mouth biting tightly his cigars.

 

 

"Stop screaming!" Smoker barked, and his face took a calmer expression. "I know"

"Hey! Where did Caesar go?!" demanded Law, his face becoming agitated for not seeing the scientist anywhere.

"Oh, I kicked his ass, and he got blown away along with the door that way!" answered simply Luffy, pointing at the huge hole forward. "How far did he go?"

"OUR PLAN WAS TO KIDNAP HIM!" said the doctor in an aggravated voice.

"But I don't even wanna catch that bastard anymore!" whined your captain in a bratty tone.

"That was the plan if you liked it or not! What are you gonna do if he run away?!"

"Who cares about that jerk?!"

"You think you can just change a plan as you like. I shouldn't have trusted you! Let's get him!" growled Law, and Luffy let out a cry of disbelief.

"I could go fetch him..." you suggested, and both men turned to you.

"Are you sure about that, (y/n)-ya?"

"Knowing my captain, he certainly didn't go easy on him....That bastard is without a doubt knocked out at this right moment" you shrugged, walking toward the exit of the laboratory.

"Alright. You can go, (y/n)" said Luffy, crossing his arms over his chest, nodding.

" **Demi-God Realm: Atlas's Offering!** "

 

 

Your speed was boosted as you ran through the long tunnel. The building shook again, some parts of the ceiling falling apart and nearly hitting you square in the head. You dodged the debris, running even faster as you saw a light ahead of you.

When you burst outside the laboratory, you quickly noticed the tank anchored close to the shore. It seems the gas hasn't spread that far yet to this part of the island. Next to it was the Thousand Sunny, who didn't look like it suffered damage. Fortunately.

Then, as your eyes wandered further ahead, you saw General Franky fighting off two strangers in the sky. A woman holding a cannon, and a man with large teeth that seem to float with the help of....fan propellers?! You guessed that he was a Devil Fruit user with this unusual look. The young woman holding a cigarette in her mouth threw away suddenly her weapons, and the upper-half of her body started to shift.

 

 

"What the....?!" you trailed, eyes widening when she transformed into a sword's blade.

 

 

The fan man grabbed her legs and swung the woman wildly in a circular motion. He then charged at Franky, all the while continuing to twirl the woman like a real sword. You summoned your naginata, and pushed yourself in front of the large robot at the last second, blocking and clashing with the sword lady.

 

 

" _Silvers!_ " cried in surprise Franky.

"Huh? Are you trying to fight against my weapon?!" growled the woman, lips pulled into a snarl.

"Two against one is a little against the rules in a fight, right? Let's make it fair" you smirked, forcing them to take a step back.

" ** _General Left!_** " shouted the cyborg, shoving numerous barrels at the enemies' faces.

 

 

The man immediately flew out of the way as Franky fired multiple projectiles at the duo like a submachine gun.

 

 

" _The Young Master said 'immediately'- dasuyan!_ " said the male.

" _I know! I'll finish them off with a single blow!_ " growled in reply the sword lady.

 

 

Her body shifted again, and this time turned into a missile. You took a step back, shocked by the powers of this Devil Fruit. That girl could turn into anything! The fan man launched her in your direction:

 

 

" _We'll take Caesar with us!_ " the woman shouted.

" _What are you talking about?! Caesar?!_ " said in disbelief Franky.

 

 

He continued to fire projectiles in the enemies' direction, but that missile woman was able to zigzag pass them and close in on you two. Franky yelled at you to be careful, and protected your body from the blast when the missile landed.

Fire engulfed Franky, causing him to tilt over a little and fall on his back. You, on the other hand, landed a few feet away from the fire, sides grazing the deck of the tanker. You groaned, lifting yourself with the help of your arms. The missile lady as returned to her human form, now standing on the deck with her back facing you.

 

 

"Don't think you're done with me!" you snarled, charging at the girl who let out a gasp of surprise.

"Still standing?!" she cried out, avoiding your swinging leg. "How persistent!  **Revolver Girl!** "

 

 

Becoming a barrel of a gun, she fired at you. Franky, now back on his feet, shielded you from the bullets with his arm.

 

 

" _It doesn't work!_ " cried Franky, repelling the hits. " _It just made me itchy!_ "

"Those guys are pretty tough...." growled the woman.

" _Baby 5!!_ " yelled the fan man above her head, throwing at her another cannon. " _Catch it!_ "

"Thank you, Buffalo!" she smiled, catching it in her arms and lifting the weapon on her shoulder. "It's not over yet!"

"You're stealing the words from my mouth!" you scowled, pulling out your own cannon.

 

 

It was a fight of fire and gunpowder. Both of you were throwing at each other cannon bullets that were twice your sizes. The guys were simply watching from the sideline, sweating at the display of power from the women. Girls with guns were pretty scary, after all.

Baby 5 staggered backward at the last hit you gave her, while you jumped on the railing of the tanker. You two were breathing hard, chests heaving greatly.

 

 

"You got some skills...I will give you that..." you panted.

"I can say the same for you...." the black haired woman replied. " **Weapon-morphosis: Flying Disc Girl!** "

 

 

She jumped in the air and twirled rapidly, to the point she looked like a saw. Buffalo caught her in mid-air and sent the woman flying toward you. General Franky used his own blade and knocked Baby 5 out of the way. As she continued to spin and grazed the deck of the tanker, she turned into a flamethrower and rebounced on top of Buffalo:

 

 

" _I'm gonna finish them off with this one-dasuyan!_ " exclaimed big teeth guy.

 

 

Fire would have engulfed your whole body if it wasn't of Franky tossing you in the air so you could dodge the attack. Pulling out your naginata, you swung it in the enemies' direction, creating a large slash that traced the air. The wall of fire was destroyed on the spot, and you landed back on the ground beside the cyborg.

 

 

" _W-what are they?!_ "

" _Come on, Fan Man and Weapon Woman! Come at us!_ " taunted Franky, motioning with his hand to advance.

" _Nothing works on that robot!_ " growled Buffalo.

" _I can't let you have my cola!_ "

" _WE'RE NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR COLA!_ " barked Baby 5. " _They have keeping us too long! We got to take care of them already!_ "

" _Let's do it, Baby 5! No one's ever warded off this attack of ours!_ "

" _No matter what you try, super nothing will work! AOW!_ " General Franky did his pose, and you sweatdropped next to him.

"Can we just take care of them already?" you asked.

 

 

The fans around Buffalo's head spun faster than before, and Baby 5 turned into another weapon. This time, it was as a sickle, to which Buffalo enrolled a chain around her arms and swung her in Franky's way. The blade passed through his arm, causing the cyborg to take a step back. Baby 5 smirked in victory:

 

 

" _Okay, I praise you...for your power - you made it through this General body! But this is like a mantis going up against a warship!_ " exclaimed Franky, grabbing the young woman who let out a cry of surprise. " _The Thousand Sunny will conquer the whole sea someday. And I'm gonna give you a taste of its ultimate secret weapon although you guys don't deserve to see it!_ "

 

 

The cyborg threw them, putting some distance between him and the enemies. He brought his arms together, opening both palms to reveal a mini cannon:

 

 

" _This is a land-based version of Gaon Cannon!_ " stated Franky, the metallic arms of the robot's inflating.

"Gaon Cannon?!" you whipped your head to stare at the shipwright in disbelief.

" _I call it...._ " trailed Franky, sparks coming out of the barrel before a large beam was fired at both Baby 5 and Buffalo. " ** _General Cannon!_** "

 

This sent flying the enemies, a large hole created by the mini version of the ship's cannon. The smoke cleared away, showing a more destructive sight then earlier. Your mouth was wide agape, eyes completely white.

 

 

" _What do you think, Silvers? Do you think General is super cool?_ "

"Are you kidding me?! You could have killed the others!" you snarled angrily. "The last exit was that way!"

" _Oh. Oops_ " said simply Franky, and looked down from the tanker. " _Isn't that Caesar Clown guy right here?_ "

"Huh?" you bent over the railing, gazing at what was indeed the beaten body of the bastard. "Yes, that's him lying there"

" _We can't fail! No matter who you're working for!_ "

"Again?!" you yelled in irritation, seeing Baby 5 and Buffalo stood up again. "They are tough" 

"Don't think that we're just ordinary underdogs" breathed heavily the large teeth man, blood sipping from a wound he earned to the head. "In the name of Joker..."

"We're gonna recover Caesar no matter what it takes!" finished Baby 5.

" _So what you're trying to do is...recover Caesar over there, isn't it?!_ " said Franky.

"HOW OBLIVIOUS ARE YOU?!" you cried, slapping the machine's thigh. 

"I'll accomplish the mission from Joker at any price! Although I'll kill him when I get back!" the woman advanced toward you.

"You iron soldier and old lady! We won't let you mess with us anymore!"

" ** _Old lady?...._** " you spoke darkly, shoulders flinching.

 

 

General Franky whipped his head in your direction, gazing in horror as a dark aura engulfed your body. The robot lifted his hands in surrender, taking a few steps back and away from where you stood. Because he knew that you would explode at any moment. You climbed the railing, gazing at the two people that just signed their death for today.

You brought your hands close to you, cracking your knuckles as spectral dragon claws morphed behind you.

 

 

" **I'm sorry. It seems I didn't hear quite well what you said just now, with your mouth filled with rocks and all...** " you gave a fake, soft expression.

"Huh?-" managed to say the fan man before he earned a punch in the face that sent him flying into the mountain.

"BUFFALO!" shrieked Baby 5.

 

 

If they thought you were done with just with that, then they were deeply wrong.  Lifting one finger, a spectral dragon claw grabbed the young man by the collar of his orange coat, and started to twirl him in the air like a yo-yo. The young woman sweated as you slammed Buffalo on any hard surface you found, the poor man becoming a rag doll.

 

 

" _Erm....Aren't you overdoing it?_ " shuddered Franky.

" **Huh? What are you talking about?** " you cooed sweetly.

" _N-Nothing, ma'am! I didn't say a thing...._ " the cyborg shook his hands wildly as the dark aura worsened.

 


	131. Odd Marines

# ╟ Odd Marines ╢

 

 

" **Don't think you can run away from me!** "

"GIEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! BABY 5 DO SOMETHING! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!"

 

 

The fan man avoided another punch from one of your dragon claws, running like the devil was on his heels. Which wouldn't be quite far away from the truth, when you think about it. Parts of the icy ground flew past him as the dragon claw passed through it, tremors shaking the whole island. Both Baby 5 and Franky were watching from the sideline as you chased Buffalo with a giant mace over your shoulder, eyes blazing in furry as you tried to land on him some hits.

 

 

"Buffalo! Play dead!" yelled the weapon girl, sweatdropping at the shriek he released when you got closer.

" **AS IF IT WOULD WORK ON ME!** " you snarled, swinging the mace forward and slamming it against Buffalo's mid-back.

" _Oi, oi! Silvers! Calm down!_ " General Franky shook his hands wildly at the dark aura you were displaying. " _If you continue like that, you will destroy the whole island!_ "

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE ISLAND!" you whipped your head in his direction with a scowl. "Everyone can die for all I care!!"

" _You don't know what you are saying anymore!!!!_ "

 

 

Buffalo was propelled in the sky, hitting the ground a few feet away from you and next to Baby 5. The weapon girl knelt by his side, asking him if he was okay and examined his wounds. At that right moment, a loud sound came from the hole that connected the bay with the laboratory. The rest of your comrades, along with the children and the G-5, appeared inside a mine cart. With a loud screech, the cart stopped on the rails, the conductors releasing a sigh of relief.

 

 

" _We made it!!!_ " cheered the kids in unison with the G-5.

" _Finally! I was getting tired of waiting!_ " waved the cyborg.

"AH!" exclaimed Luffy when he got a good look of Franky.

 

 

Stars replaced his eyes and he threw his arms in the air, the same happening to every guy except for Smoker and Law, and the whole female population. The General didn't hesitate to show his assets and impress the boys. The surgeon took a step forward, and narrowed his eyes at Buffalo and Baby 5.

 

 

"Buffalo! Are you Baby 5?!" he shouted.

"Law! Are you really going to stand against Joker?!" the weapon girl yelled back.

"You traitor!" growled the fan man. "Joker is still saving the 'heart seat' for you!"

"Who are they? Are they your friends?" asked Luffy with a raised brow, kneeling on top of the edge of the mine cart.

"No. They are my enemies!" Law gritted his teeth.

 

 

Quickly, Baby 5 snatched Caesar unconscious form and jumped on top of Buffalo, the three of them flying away from the island.

 

 

"They took Caesar and ran!" shouted Usopp, before he took out his slingshot. "It's a sniper's work to take down a flying enemy!"

"Those bastards!" cursed Law, lifting his hand to use his Devil Fruit, but your captain stopped him.

"Don't worry. Usopp said he can handle it" smiled Luffy.

"Don't underestimate our sniper" added Zoro. "Even his nose is too long"

"THE LAST PART ISN'T NECESSARY!" barked the sniper.

"No way! If we let them get away, our plan is..." tried to argue the surgeon.

"You allied with us, didn't you? You saw what I did earlier. I need you to trust us a little bit" said Nami, stepping next to Usopp.

"Allied? What are you talking about?" the swordsman said, confused.

"I've been running around all this time so..." trailed Nami, licking her lips. "....I feel like attacking now!  **I'm not afraid of enemies who are far away and have no intention to fight!** "

" **On top of that, they're wounded and turning their backs on us!** " enriched Usopp.

 

 

The two displayed their courage, something they didn't do much often. Zoro rolled his only eye, and urged them to hurry up.

 

 

" _ **Leviathan's Claw**_ "

 

 

Everyone blinked when a huge dragon claw  appeared right above the enemies' heads. Cracking your hand, you swung the claw and smashed the three in one hit. A loud sound came from the impact and they were sent crashing against the deck of the ship. Both Usopp and Nami bit their lips, eyes wide like saucers. The rest simply gazed at you, horrified at the display of power.

 

 

"Here. Done" you simply stated, dusting your hands.

"(y/n)!!! YOU STOLE OUR MOMENT OF GLORY!!" snapped the two cowards with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"FREAKING DECIDE ALREADY!! YOU WERE TAKING TOO DAMN LONG!!!" you snarled back.

"In any case, the initial phase is accomplished" sighed Law.

"See? They are strong, aren't they?" chuckled Luffy.

"WE COULDN'T EVEN SHOW HIM"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your comrades chained down the three Devil Fruit users with Sea Stones, after fishing them from the ocean you threw them in a little earlier. Pirates and Marines put their differences aside to repair the tanker with the help of Franky's shipwright skills.

 

 

"Will you need anything else, Sanji-kun? Brook?" you asked as you arrived with your arms full of blocks of rock.

" No. Thank you, (y/n)-swan!" smiled the chef with a giddy expression. 

"By the way, what are we making?" inquired the skeleton while he placed the blocks to form some kind of igloo. 

"A stove"

"It's so big, though"

"We have so many people here" pointed out the blonde. " I have to use a big pot so I need a big stove"

"Yohohoho! I see" stated Brook, before he looked sadly at the frozen form of the samurai. "Oh, Kin'emon-san! It's so painful to see you like that! I can't turn my eyes towards him! Even though I don't have eyes!"

"Then stop crying and get back to the job" you said boringly.

"How cruel, (y/n)-san!"

 

 

Suddenly, a scream resonated in the air, coming from the tanker. Chopper came running around the deck, eyes wide open in fear and tears falling down from them. The reindeer jumped on top of the railing, leaning to yell Luffy's name:

 

 

"LUFFY! Y-Y-YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!" shrieked the doctor.

"What?" said your captain, turning away from Brownbeard he was speaking to before he was interrupted by Chopper's panicked state.

"AFNAKJGANEJNGAKNFA" Chopper spluttered nonsense, and took a huge inhale to gather his thoughts together. "HE'S A MURDERER!"

"What?! A murderer?!" cried out Brook, whipping around.

 

 

The action caused you to knock your arm into Kin'emon's statue, making it fall on the ground. The impact broke him into pieces and you could only look at the debris with a blank expression. The skeleton did the same, eyeing down what was once the samurai. Then, slowly but surely, both of your faces morphed into expressions of pure horror. Blue lines covering your foreheads:

 

 

"WHAT THE REALM OF HELL DID YOU DO, BROOK!???" you shrieked highly.

"I AM A MURDERER TOO!" he exclaimed, clutching his face with his bony fingers.

"Who is a murderer?" asked Luffy, completely ignoring the two of you.

"It's Law!" whimpered Chopper, hiding his face behind his hooves.

 

 

Brook continued to scream while you shook him wildly, yelling profanities at the same time. Sanji and Luffy watched you and the skeleton with dumbfounded expressions, not understanding what's with the commotion and all.

 

 

"What is going on there?" said the ebony male, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WE MURDERED SOMEBODY, TOO!" replied Brook.

"WE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE HIM INTO PIECES!" you snarled. "AND HE WAS DEAD ALREADY"

"WHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" yelled in unison the captain and the chef. "He's dead and now broken?!"

"W-What should I do?!"

"WHAT CAN YOU DO?!" cried out Sanji. "He's broken - you can't do anything!"

"What if we stick them back together?!" suggested Luffy.

"IDIOT! IT'S NOT GONNA HELP EITHER!"

 

 

That's when you four noticed the head forming the samurai's body cracked, and revealed Kin'emon's face behind it, very much alive. He stood up abruptly, yelling:

 

 

"MOMONOSUKE!!!!"

 

 

This caused you all to scream loudly in surprise, throwing your arms in the air. Your fist swung forward on its own, connecting with Kin'emon's nose and sending him flying.

 

 

"WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!" you cried out, the samurai crashing back down.

"What are you doing, (y/n)-san?!" said Brook.

"I don't know! That guy surprised me! You said he was dead but he was alive!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH HIM!"

 

 

Kin'emon rubbed the sore spot on his left cheek, teeth gritted in pain. Brook knelt down next to him, an apologetic look on his face:

 

 

"Excuse us for our mistake, Kin'emon-san!"

"How can a woman have such a strong hook?!" cried out the samurai, shooting you a look of pure disbelief. "They are supposed to be weak and delicate!"

"Well I know a few women that could beat your sorry ass, you excuse of a pervert!" you scowled, bending down so your face was directly at the same height as his.

"P-PERVERT?!" shouted Kin'emon, two red dots appearing on his cheeks. "Us great warriors aren't perverts!"

"Bullshit! You're staring straight at my chest right now!"

"DON'T YOU DARE OGLE (Y/N)-SWAN/(Y/N)-SAN" barked in unison the chef and the skeleton.

 

 

Kicks and punches rained on the dark haired samurai while you sighed in an exasperated manner. You then noticed the tiny pink dragon from the sideline, who was staring at Kin'emon with his mouth agape. 

 

 

"Father!" it cried out, body disappearing behind smoke to reveal a boy.

"MOMONOSUKE!" said Kin'emon.

 

 

The boy with a topknot sniffed a few times, eyes becoming teary. The two then ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug. What a tearful reunion for those who were watching.

 

 

"I can't believe you're okay!" sobbed Kin'emon.

"F-Father!" replied Momonosuke.

"What? Momonosuke?" repeated Luffy, confused, until it all clicked in his mind. "Oh yeah, he said he used to be a human"

"So he was the Momonosuke-san who Kin'emon-san had been looking for!" said Brook, and the samurai nodded.

"Oh! You're naked!" exclaimed Kin'emon, gazing down at the nude form of the child.

 

 

Placing a rock on top of his head, Kin'emon did a sign gesture with his hands and a pink cloud engulfed Momonosuke. When the smoke cleared out, the child was now wearing a pink kimono with a red scarf around his neck.

 

 

"This is how a child look in Wano Kingdom! You look good in a kimono!" smiled the samurai proudly, laughing.

"But, Father, how did you know that I was...here..." trailed the boy, his stomach then growling loudly and he slumped on the ground.

"Momonosuke! Are you alright?!"

"The child must be hungry" you stated.

"I'm....not......" whispered the boy.

 

 

You rolled your eyes at his stubbornness, and went to reply when Steven landed beside you in his true form. This caused the two people of Wano Kingdom to scream loudly in fear. 

 

 

"Ah, Steven! Are you okay? Did something happen while I wasn't here?" you quickly demanded, ignoring how Kin'emon and Momonosuke gaped at you.

 

 

The behemoth shook its head, growling loudly at the same time. You gave a breathe of relief, closing your eyes. Steven shifted back into his puppet form, landing on top of one of your shoulders. 

 

 

"You did what I asked, right?" you continued, and the wooden doll nodded his head. "Good. Mocha will probably need some time to regain her energy..."

"(y/n)-swan! Can you be a sweet and fetch me the tablespoon and the largest pot in the Sunny's kitchen?" asked Sanji after he was done with the stove.

"Aye, aye..."

 

Once the chef was done with preparing the food, he first served the samurai and his son. While the kid was still stubborn to the idea of eating, Momonosuke's father prompted him to do it and keep on living. You watched the two with a raised brow as they started to tear up once again, wondering what they could have being through.

It didn't take long that the children along the G-5 wanted a taste of Sanji's delicious dishes.

 

 

 

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya. We have to leave in hurry" spoke Law, stepping up to Luffy who took his gaze away from the plates filled with meat. "We don't have much time to eat here. Somebody's coming after us"

"Really?" frowned your captain.

"Tell your crew" nodded the surgeon.

"All right" the boy said, jumping on top a crate and gaining the attention of everyone. "Guys. Somebody's coming after us. So....you gotta hurry! It's a banquet!!"

 

 

Cue the loud cheers of the others except for Law, who stood there frozen on the spot with his mouth wide open. You released a sigh through your nose, facepalming.

 

 

" _Melons-san!!_ " cried a group of children as they ran up to you.

"Why this nickname?!" you growled as they surrounded you.

" _Can you turn into that big kitty? I want a ride!_ " asked a little girl, smiling brightly.

" _Me too!_ " enriched a boy.

" _Yeah! Me too!_ "

"I'M NO PLAYTHING FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT, YOU DAMN BRATS!"

"Oi, Silvers! Come here for a second and push my nose!" yelled out Franky from behind the crowd of children.

"AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! You and your freakish hairstyles are giving me a headache!"

"Stop whining and do it, old lady!"

" **Old lady?.....Why you-.....** "

 

 

Franky ducked when you swung your arm, aiming to hit him straight on the nose. He bent down and grabbed your waist, tossing you over his shoulder. You let out an indignant cry, slamming your fists against his back:

 

 

"Release me, Franky!"

"Usopp! I got her!" yelled the cyborg to the other.

"Good job! Now she can't run from our drinking contest!" smiled the sniper, and you blanched at his words.

"No, no, no. I won't do this. Let me go. NOW!" you struggled as the shipwright walked in Usopp's direction.

 

 

Said man was already serving the bottles of sake you will have to knock it back in only a few seconds. Barely holding your liquor right, you knew it was a bad idea to risk this challenge. Franky dropped you in front of the small table, and trapped you there by pinning you with his hands on your shoulders.

Sweat rolled down your forehead while Usopp slammed down a barrel filled with alcohol in front of you. The two bastards smirked at your expression:

 

 

"What's going on, Silvers? Afraid of drinking?" cooed evilly Franky.

" _Come on, Big Sis! Have at least one bottle!_ " encouraged a G-5 Marine, his comrades cheering.

" _Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!_ "

 

 

The boys started to chant all around you, expecting looks on their faces. You gritted your teeth, a thick mark appearing over your head. Fingers trembling, you snatched the bottle and gulped down the substance inside of it. Cue the others to cheer loudly. However, they weren't prepared when they saw you fall backward, cheeks painted with a rosy color. 

 

 

"I can't, this is too hard!" you sobbed uncharacteristically, and the G-5 men were taken aback by that. 

" _SHE'S CRYING?!!!!_ " they threw their arms in the air while both Usopp and Franky laughed hard.

"Stop laughing at me, you bunch of assholes!" you sniffed, trying to whip your tears away with your fingers.

 

 

Your whimpers soon turned into loud sobs that shook your body, tears cascading your cheeks. This time, the sniper and cyborg flinched, and started to spit out apologies that only seem to cause more crying from you.

 

 

"We're sorry, (y/n)! Calm down now! We don't want-" stammered Usopp, but was cut by the indignant shout that came from behind him.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU BASTARDS?!** " raged Sanji, bursting through the crowd. " **I HEARD THE TEARS OF A LADY FALLING!** "

"It's not what you think-" blanched the sniper, even more when eyes of fire gazed back at him.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO (Y/N)-SWAN!!** "

 

 

Cue screams from the two idiots that decided it was a good idea to give you alcohol. While Sanji batched Franky and Usopp's head in the snow, you stood up uneasily, hiccups coming out from you. Your eyes wandered around the crowd of people, stopping on a familiar white haired male.

 

 

"Smoker-kun!" you wailed, running in his direction.

 

 

The Marine nearly lost his two cigars when you jumped in his arms, wrapping your own around his torso. He blinked in shock as you nuzzled your face in his uncovered chest.

 

 

"What are you doing, woman?" grunted Smoker, thick marks appearing on his forehead.

"Those men are mean to me, Smokey-kun!" you sniffled, raising your head so you could gaze at his amber eyes. "You won't be mean to me, right? Smokey?"

"Stop calling me like that, you damn woman!"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh" This caused a waterfall of your tears to fall down on the man's pants.

"STOP CRYING ALREADY"

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the small banquet the Straw Hats and the Marines held, it was time for everyone to continue with their journey. The G-5 would use the tanker to bring back the children to their respective home, and your group will head to the next part of the plan.

 

 

"(y/n)-san, do you need more tissues?" asked Brook, handing to you a handkerchief.

"No, you dummy" your voice came out croaked with all the crying. "You're just trying to be kind, don't you? You fucker"

"EH?! OF COURSE NOT, (Y/N)-SAN! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Franky! You're more than dead once we get back!" barked Sanji, kicking the cyborg's chin. "Giving alcohol to (y/n)-swan....You know that she can't handle it!!"

"She's weak" scoffed Zoro, walking toward the Thousand Sunny. However, he had an amused look upon his face.

"Shut up, Marimo bastard" you growled, cheeks turning redder.

"Take care!!" Luffy waved wildly at the children.

" _Oi, Straw Hats! If the tanker is ours, this is the line!!_ "

 

 

A G-5 painted a black line between the tanker and the Sunny, separating the Marine's side and yours. Your captain raised a confused brow, eating down the meat he was keeping in his mouth.

 

 

" _Don't think of crossing it! This is the line between good and evil!_ "

" _Don't step on it! Stay away!_ "

"Again?! You were enjoying the banquet a few minutes ago" groaned Luffy.

" _Thank you for the meal!_ " they bowed in unison to this ridiculous scene. " _But you guys are pirates! A dishonor to the human race!_ " 

 

 

A loud sound came from the ship, signaling it was ready to leave. Then, the G-5 lifted connected flags with the Marine logo on them, creating a barrier of sort. It hid your group from the children's view, who wondered where you all have gone to. Of course, as the Marines continued to keep the kids away, it only fueled to their frustration.

One of the men had enough, and fired at the sky.

 

 

" _If you wanna say goodbye to pirates, you're a bad kid! If you say 'Thank you' to them, we'll drag you out of the tanker and leave you here!_ " threatened the one who used the gun.

" _Listen! Pirates are bad, and the Marine is good!_ "

" _Pirates have been causing so much chaos in the world! You should know that even if you're just a kid!_ "

" _We'll never forgive pirates! Because we should not!_ "

 

 

They chanted the word of 'Unforgivable' and how bad pirates were, making a few children cry and sob uncontrollably. The G-5 kept on praising the Marine, while degrading everything that made a pirate.

 

 

" _Pirates stink and they're disgusting! But the Marine is always clean and beautiful! Pirates are a bunch of cowards and they're sloppy! But, in contrast, the Marine is....very brave and righteous...-!_ "

"Stop it, you guys!" snarled Tashigi from the tanker, tears threatening to fall. "SHAME ON YOU!!"

 

 

This silenced all of them. Though, it's only then she remarked how they were trying their best to not cry too.

 

 

" _But Tashigi-chan, unless we keep saying bad things about them, we will start..._ " trailed a man, tears leaking from his eyes at the same time they descended the barrier. " _...liking these outlaws!!_ "

" _Even though they're pirates!_ "

 

 

The G-5 became a crying mess, and Smoker couldn't help but facepalm hard. Tashigi blinked, before she let out a giggle.

 

 

"Shishishi! They are odd Marine soldiers!" grinned Luffy.

 


	132. Next Move

# ╟ Chapter 127: Next Move ╢

 

 

 

"I'm going to get you so hard for this..." you threatened Usopp and Franky, now completely sobered.

"Wwe warwe sowee, m'wam(We are sorry, ma'am)......" they said in unison, lips and faces swollen from the many punch and kick you laid on them.

"You already did!" squeaked Chopper.

 

 

Punk Hazard was now far away as the Thousand Sunny sailed away. The tanker now long gone with Tashigi and the kids on board, only the G-5 and Smoker stayed behind, waiting for a Marine fleet. You had two new members on board as guests, Momonosuke and Kin'emon.

The two of them were quietly sipping the tea Brook prepared for them.

 

 

"By the way, why are you two on this ship?" wondered Zoro, gazing at the samurai.

"Yeah, I haven't thought about that but the kids had gone with the Marine" enriched Usopp.

"We're in the midst of our important trip" answered Kin'emon. "So we didn't want to get involved with the Marine and waste our time. You can drop us off on some island with a harbor. Until then, please let us stay on board"

"Please!" Momonosuke bowed his head just like his father.

"Okay, no problem!" replied Luffy, sitting casually as his usual place on top of Sunny's head.

"You can pay us later" grinned Nami, making the samurai whip his head at her in disbelief.

"YOU WILL CHARGE US?!"

"Nami, where are we going next?" inquired your captain, and the navigator's expression turned thoughtful.

"The next destination is already set" spoke Law. "It's Dressrosa"

"Dressrosa?" you repeated, raising a brow.

"Yes. There is something we have to do there"

"D-Dressrosa?!" exclaimed in surprise the samurai.

"What? Do you know the place?" asked Luffy, coming down from his seat.

"Th-That's exactly where we....I mean, I want to go! You need to go there, too?!"

"Uh-huh, I think so"

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" sweated the surgeon, gazing at the straw hat boy unamusingly.

"Nope!"

 

 

Cue Law letting out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, the waves grew in sizes and the current shifted. The Thousand Sunny leaned down and followed the new current that made some kind of slope to the stupor of everyone, except for Law. He didn't look that surprised of this strange phenomenon.

 

 

"Yeeha! It's fast! The ship's going fast!" yelled Luffy, laughing loudly.

"Look out for rock reefs!" warned Nami.

"What's going on around here?!" cried out Usopp, leaning down against the railing to take a look at the sea.

"It's a sea slope. It's not uncommon" stated boringly Law.

"IT  _IS_ UNCOMMON!"

"We don't have to go against the current. The needle in the middle on your Log Pose must be pointing toward Dressrosa. But don't try to go straight. Take a detour"

"Why?" inquired the ginger girl.

"Because it'll work out better for us"

"He's being such a know-it-all smart-ass" growled Zoro, glaring at the back of Law's head.

"Come to think of it, you were talking on the Den-Den Mushi earlier. Who were you talking to?" said Robin.

"That was Doflamingo"

"DOFLAMINGO?! THE SHICHIBUKAI?!" shouted in horror the sniper. "I've heard he's the most evil one!"

"The plan is already in action" the surgeon's eyes darkened, a shadow covering his forehead.

"What plan?" demanded inquisitively the swordsman.

"Yeah, tell us about the plan! Get together, everybody!" said Luffy.

 

 

Law sat on the small bench around a mast of the Sunny, and explained the whole plan to the others. Which earned different reactions as he continued to speak. Zoro crossed his arms in front of his chest, a smirk making its way on his face:

 

 

"Kill a Yonko, huh? It's great!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" barked Usopp.

"That's a  _super_  big deal!" said Franky.

"Wait, wait! Let's calm down, everybody! Luffy, tell them about the alliance"

"Okay! We and Torao's pirate group formed an alliance! Let's be nice to each other!" smiled wide the ebony boy.

"DOES ANYBODY WANNA OPPOSE THIS?! I DO!" the sniper lifted his hand.

"I do!" Chopper lifted his hoof too. 

"I do!" said Nami.

"Does it make any difference?" wondered the skeleton.

"Luffy's mind is already set, isn't it?" sighed Sanji, handing to Robin her cup of tea. He then walked closer to Law: "But I have to warn you. There may be a slight difference between how you define 'alliance' and how Luffy defines it. That's why Luffy kept saying 'kidnap' which was so out of character for him. If he had just come to me with that strange sheep and ask me to cook it, I wouldn't know what to do"

"You bastards. You're not gonna get away with this" growled Caesar, who was chained down. "Extraordinarily big names will hunt you down! Idiots! Realize how stupid you are! Go to hell!"

 

 

You launched your fist forward, knocking the scientist's teeth out. The male fell backward, blood sipping out of his nose and mouth. 

 

 

"(y/n)! I was in the middle of his treatment!" said Chopper, but he didn't seem to be that angry about your bold move. In any case, the reindeer looked glad. "Wait until I finish it"

"Oh, really?" you smirked, cracking your knuckles as Caesar's face paled.

"(y/n)-ya, we need Caesar. So don't kill him already. While you kidnapped him on Punk Hazard, I destroyed the machine which was manufacturing a substance called SAD" said Law. "The great pirates in the New World often have their own territory. The lead countless numbers of people and reign like a syndicate. It's nothing like what you've seen before. One pirate group is never strong enough even to see their captain's face. But since it's an underground community, they have to do their businesses secretly to avoid the Marine. And Doflamingo is the most trusted and powerful man among them. His underground alias is Joker. And Joker's most important business partner now is...one of the Yonko, Kaido, the King of the Beasts. Our target"

"K-Kaido?!" growled Kin'emon.

"Kaido!" said too Momonosuke, and turned into his dragon form to his surprise.

"What's the matter?" asked Zoro, gazing back at them.

"N-Never mind" the samurai cleared his throat. "Go on"

 

 

Kin'emon turned his gaze to the pink dragon, eyes shrinking. The two eyed each other in silence, Momonosuke's own wandered around inquisitively.

 

 

".....WHY IS THERE A DRAGON HERE?! WHERE DID MOMONOSUKE GO?!"

"That's him" you groaned.

"TH-THIS DRAGON IS MOMONOSUKE?!"

"Uh-huh" nodded the pink dragon.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kin'emon, clutching his hair. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"In order to take Kaido down, we have to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan type, man-made Devil Fruit - SMILE"

"M-Man-made?!" repeated Usopp. "If such a thing exists, the number of Devil Fruit eaters will keep multiplying! "

"That's right" said bluntly Law.

"Don't say it so casually!"

"Since it's man-made, it seems like there are some risks involved. But, in fact, Kaido has more than 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group"

"Ooh!" gushed Luffy, impressed.

"Who doesn't wanna do this?! I do!" panicked the sniper.

"I DON'T!" enriched Nami and Chopper.

"But Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore" continued the surgeon, lifting his head to glare at Caesar who blushed, a proud grin on his lips.

"Really? Him?" drawled Sanji.

"Were you making a substance for the man-made Devil Fruit?" inquired Chopper, standing in front of the scientist. "How cool, SAD!"

"I can't believe it...." added Brook, fueling the bastard's ego even more.

"DON'T PRAISE HIM" barked Usopp at the two.

"Is it that hard to make the SAD thing?" asked Luffy.

"He just put Vegapunk's discovery of 'lineage factor' into practice" answered Law, and the trio of Sanji, Chopper and Brook walked away from Caesar.

"Oh, so Vegapunk is the smart one. He's just a piece of shit" mumbled the chef.

"Shut up, you bastards! Can you fools even make it?!"  growled the scientist, only to earn a kick in the face by Sanji.

"Don't ever call us 'fools'!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Almost the evening, and Anita was about to make dinner for both her and Moitra. The boy was studying in his room on the second level of the house. The red haired woman hummed quietly to herself, turning on the oven to warm the water. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell, and Anita wondered to herself who it could be at such an hour._

_Drying her hands with a towel, the young woman walked to the entrance. She turned the knob and opened the door, revealing behind it the stranger. Her green eyes widened slightly as a dark shadow fell on her, and she took a step back unconsciously._

 

_"Who....Who are you? Are you a friend of (y/n)?..."_

 

 

You jolted awake from your small nap you took in the library. The dream felt real, like you were witnessing a scene that was going on in Rogueport, back at your sister's home. Shaking your head to get rid of those thoughts, you stood up from your seat and used a shortcut to access the girl's room. Changing your dirty clothes to fresh ones ([___commission_96____by_scarlet](https://img00.deviantart.net/cd01/i/2014/117/b/2/___commission_96____by_scarlett_knight-d7g7ylu.png)), you then walked up to the vanity and displayed on it a sheet of paper.

Picking up a quill, you started to write your next letter for Anita when a loud thud echoed from behind you. Raising a brow, your eyes looked over your shoulder to see a certain child trying to hide himself from your view.

 

 

"What are you doing here, kid? Aren't you supposed to visit the rest of the ship with Nami or Robin?"

"A-AH! I'm s-s-sorry!" stammered quickly Momonosuke, shaking his hands in front of him. "I lost them on...my way to the bathroom"

"Lost your way, huh?" you repeated skeptically, rising up from the chair and looming over the child that started to tremble under the look you were giving him. "Are you afraid of me?"

"O-Of course not!" panicked Momo, blanching as your face closed on his. "I ain't afraid of you, Joou-sama! (Queen)"

"Joou?" you scoffed, but a smirk made its way on your face. "Is it your way to charm the ladies?"

" _Momonosuke-san? Are you in there- Oh!_ "

 

 

Robin entered the room and was startled by the boy's presence, not really expecting that much to find him here. You straightened your back as the archaeologist approached, a soft smile on her lips.

 

 

"Your bath will be ready in a couple of minutes. I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it" she said.

"Who's going to watch over him? He has a Devil Fruit" you stated, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Hm....Do you mind?"

"Me? Not really, but-"

"Then it's settled!" the dark haired beauty grinned, and you grumbled under your breath. "That means I can have a bath too-..."

"Wait a minute! You're going to take one too?!" you cried out as you followed her outside along with Momonosuke.

 

 

You eyed the woman across from you evilly as you put on shampoo on top of the boy's knot and shaved head. To be honest, she looked suspiciously content being naked around you. Sighing through your nose, you massaged Momonosuke's crown, careful to not spill water on your clothes.

 

 

"(y/n), can you hand me the purple towel over there?" Robin asked after you were done washing the shampoo off.

"Give me a minute" you replied, pulling out Momo from the bath and drying him.

 

 

Your hand extended to the towel she mentioned, and you gave it to her. And like some kind of cliche out of a book, Robin lost her footing and fell forward. You both landed hard on the floor, with her hovering your body. Your cheeks turned red, two pair of wide eyes staring at each other in silence.

And to your disbelief, the older woman simply smirked and rose to a position where she was simply straddling your hips.

 

 

"Thank you for the towel, (y/n)- _san_ " she said, the cockiness more than evident in her tone of voice.

"Get off already!" you snapped.

 

 

The woman simply giggled and wrapped the towel around her frame. Taking Momonosuke's hand, you exited the bathroom only to meet the dark glares of Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon.

 

 

"Oh, Kin'emon. Good timing, we need a kimono for Momo-" you started but was cut by the males yelling at the top of their lungs.

" ** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DIRTY BRAT!_** " they yelled, and the child sweated as a dark aura engulfed them.

" ** _It's not fair!_** " growled the skeleton, hovering the boy.

" ** _You're taking full advantage of being a child! You even got (y/n)-swan's attention!_** " added Sanji.

" ** _Just cut off your top-knot!_** " enriched Kin'emon.

 

 

Momo teared up, his loud sobs reaching the ears of the navigator who barged into the room and punched the trio of perverts.

 

 

"HEY! WHY DID YOU GANG UP ON A CHILD!?" she snarled, shaking a fist at them.

"I-It's not what you think, Nami-san! Men are all...." trailed the muffled voice of the chef, nose bleeding again.

"I was scared, beautiful princess!" cried out Momonosuke, jumping and groping Nami's chest who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Beautiful princess?! Don't be so honest!" Nami blushed in embarrassment while the boy rubbed his face in her breasts. "You're such a lovely boy! You sleep in our room, Momo-chan!"

"WHAT?! THEY'LL LET HIM IN THE GIRLS' ROOM - THE SECRET GARDEN?!" screeched the trio of men. "YOU'RE THE WORST, BRAT!"

 

 

Tired of all of their shouting, you punched them with your strongest hook, sending them flying outside. You exited the bathroom, glaring down at the perverts who crashed on the deck with bumps covering their faces.

 

 

"If I hear your loud voices again, I will send you to the Nirvana with parts detached from your body, you hear me?!" you yelled.

" _Y-Yes, ma'am_ " they groaned in pain from below.

"What's all the fuss about?" wondered Luffy, eyeing the men in confusion.

"They are being crybabies about Momo sleeping with us..." you answered, and your expression turned blank as some kind of spark of lightning flashed in the eyes of the rest of the male population on board.

" _Momo..._ " started Luffy, a shadow covering his face.

" _Sleeping....._ " continued with a growl Zoro.

" _With (y/n)-ya?_ " finished uncharacteristically Law.

"Aw, that lucky bastard" whined the sniper. "Entering the girls' secret room and all..."

"What's with you all and our room?" you sweatdropped.

 


	133. Interlude with a Weird Pet Owner

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟ Interlude with a Weird Pet Owner ╢

 

 

 

 

Everything was oddly silent, even more by the fact you couldn't hear the loud snores of the guys from the floor below. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Law stayed awake to watch over the Sunny, in case of any kind of surprise attack from Doflamingo's part.

A faint noise woke you up from your slumber, coming from outside. And then, out of nowhere, the ship started to tremble under numerous hits from an unknown cause. Screams resonated from the deck, and you quickly threw yourself out of bed to investigate.

It was dark outside, the moon hid behind thick clouds. You could barely see through this darkness and the attackers if it wasn't of glowing collars around their necks.

 

 

"What's going on?!" you shouted, taking a defensive stance. "Who are they?!"

 

 

The big shadow figures leaped in your direction, trying to land on you different kinds of attacks. You summoned your naginata, blocking an arm that threatened to punch you. You let out a surprised cry when something enveloped your waist and threw you over its shoulder.

You got a good look of your attacker, and your eyes widened when you realized it was a Lapins.

 

 

"L-Lapins-KYAHHH!" you yelled when the beast propelled itself into the sky and landed on the deck.

"Ah, (y/n)!!" cried out Chopper.

"You bastard...." growled Sanji. "Release her!"

 

 

You groaned when one of the green collars enrolled around your neck and almost choke you on the spot. Your hands gripped the strange material, trying to pry it off with all your might. Franky lifted his hands, aiming the cannon at the creature. He was about to fire when a loud whistle echoed around the ship, stopping him from doing so.

The intruders stopped their attacks and jumped back in the sea where they first came from. Your breath caught in your throat as the Lapins leaped on top of the crownest, landing beside a weird man.

 

 

" _Nice to meet you, ladies and gentlemen!_ " greeted the stranger.

" _WHO ARE YOU?!_ " demanded Luffy, turning around and looking up at the direction it came from.

 

 

The clouds cleared in the sky, revealing the moon and illuminating the ship. Now, your comrades could have a good look at him.

 

 

"My name is Breed" the male introduced himself. "I'm a Peto-Peto user"

" _Peto-Peto?!_ " repeated Zoro, wondering if he heard the word right.

" _What's that?! Are you some kind of slimy man?_ " wondered your captain.

" _T-That's not Doflamingo?!_ " shivered Usopp, looking a little relieved while still hugging close Chopper.

" _I guess not_ " whimpered the reindeer. " _But he got (y/n)!_ "

" _Shit, Caesar too!_ " cursed Law.

 

 

Another Lapins landed beside Breed, this one holding the scientist over his shoulder. Caesar looked down at your comrades, a big grin on his lips like he won the lottery:

 

 

"Fools! You can't keep me as a prisoner! Don't underestimate Doflamingo!" shouted the scientist.

" _So that guy is working for Doflamingo, huh? However, why does he need (y/n)-swan?!_ " said Sanji.

" _Wait!_ " growled Luffy, about to leap where the enemy stood, only for another Breed's lackey to block his path by pushing his jaw.

 

 

Breed scoffed while Luffy trashed in pain, snapping his fingers. Both Lapins stiffened, straightening their backs as the male faced them.

 

 

"I'll take Caesar and that woman too. Goodbye!"

"LUFFY!" you screeched as the Lapins holding you propelled itself away from the Sunny, following after Breed.

" _(y/n)!!!_ "

 

 

 

 

 

You grunted as your back made an impact with a cage, followed after by Caesar landing a few feet away from you in the same cell. The scientist quickly went back on his feet and ran forward, grabbing the bars tightly:

 

 

"Hey, what's going on?! I'm the great scientist - Master Caesar Clown-sama! Somebody, let me out! I don't want to stay in the same cell with that scary chick-"

 

 

Caesar's face grew pale when the heel of one of your shoes landed right beside his head, just an inch from hitting him square behind it. Even if the scientist couldn't look at you right now, fearing that if he did so he would die, he could still imagine the deathly aura surrounding you at this very moment.

 

 

"You were saying?..." you cooed sweetly, tone laced with venom.

"N-Nothing, ma'am!!!"

" _Petotototo...._ " laughed a voice from the shadows, and Breed made his entrance into the prison. "Hello. How are you two doing?"

"Oh, good. Thank you! Now, let me out. Where is Doflamingo?"

"Shut up, you worthless human!" ordered darkly Breed, hitting the floor with his whip.

 

 

Caesar let out a scream of surprise and fell backward in the cage. You frowned, taking a step away from the man as he approached your cell.

 

 

"W-What are you doing?!" demanded the scientist. "Don't tell me you're not working under Doflamingo! Stop messing with me! Who do you think I am?!"

"Heh. You're Caesar Clown - Joker's pet scientist. Am I right?" trailed Breed.

"Joker? Does it mean you're connected to the underground community?" you wondered.

" _Petotototo!_ Now, you better wag your tail for me - Breed-sama! Use your scientific mastery to create my dream kingdom!" commanded the madman.  "And as for you, disgusting female being, use your magnificent powers of animal transformations to lead my army!"

"What? No way. I'm a great scientist. Why should I follow orders from some guy that I don't even know?" snapped Caesar.

"As if I would follow some weird pet owner either!" you growled, eyes shrinking in distaste. 

" _Petotototo!_ I wonder how much longer you'll be able to say such a thing" smiled cruelly Breed, his left hand glowing green.

 

 

The mysterious collar around your neck tightened and pulsed, causing you to fall forward. You moaned in pain, hands fidgeting around the collar as the miserable feeling grew stronger. You couldn't connect your thoughts together, and it became almost impossible to think.

Breed continued to laugh as your eyes turned a red color along with their white's. Caesar stood at the side, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the sight.

 

 

"You're going to follow my orders. And your loyalty shall reside with me!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

You felt like an animal inside a circus. The collar made you obey Breed's every command like a dog. Another growl passed your lips as the collar ordered you to bow down, and turn into your panther form. Hissing, your red eyes wandered to the far side of the room you were kept prisoned in.

His pets and himself brought you into this place after the latter used his Devil Fruit to chain down Caesar the same way he did to you. Walking back and forth in your cage, the power of the collar was starting to overcome your senses.

Suddenly, the dark room shook wildly. Loud noises came from right above your head, parts of the ceiling detaching themselves. A pair of hooks descended to each side of the cell and grabbed the bars, lifting the cage. You bent your four members so you wouldn't lose your balance, staring up to see a bright light ahead.

 

 

" _Since it's useless to order you around with those damn earplugs, I will simply use my trump card!_ " boomed the voice of Breed. " _Gentlemen, behold the beast that will take your miserable human lives away!_ "

 

 

The cage stopped moving, and the walls around you fell off to reveal a bigger room that looked like an aquarium. Your red eyes moved wildly to your surroundings, glaring at each being that was standing in the room at this very moment. Until they fell on three familiar people who looked happy to see you:

 

 

" _Ah! (y/n)!_ " cried out the distorted voice of Luffy. " _I'm glad to see you're okay!_ "

" _EEP! WE ARE MORE THAN DEAD!_ " shouted in panic Caesar, who was hiding behind Law.

" _Huh? What do you mean?_ "

 

 

The cage fell into pieces, freeing you from this prison. However, you couldn't control your movements as drool sipped from your jaw. Guttural growls left you while sweat ran down Law's forehead. Your captain was simply too oblivious and happy to see you to understand fully the situation.

 

 

" _Idiot!_ " barked the scientist, whipping his head toward Luffy. " _Don't you see she's under the control of that fool?!_ "

" _What-_ "

" ** _Eat them whole, Bastet!_** " cooed evilly Breed through his mic.

 

 

You roared, causing the room to tremble under its strength and to your comrades to take a step back. You leaped from the platform holding you up and landed a few feet away from them. Chopper tried to give back your senses, but the young boy immediately pulled the reindeer away for his safety.

With a snarl, you charged at the small group, baring your fangs. Luffy's and Law's eyes widened at your speed, and they quickly stepped aside to avoid your claws.

 

 

"O-Oi! (y/n), wake up!" ordered desperately your captain as you chased him around the arena.

"She can't understand you in this state, Straw Hat-ya! As long as she has the collar around her neck, we are enemies to her!" shouted the surgeon.

"Damn it!..." the boy cursed, dodging your tail that nearly slammed him against the barrack.

" _I order you to finish them, Bastet! Listen to your master!_ "

 

 

The glowing collar turned red and choked you tighter. Your panther form staggered a little, before accelerating the pace to match Luffy's. You bounced on your four limbs, your body becoming blurred to your captain's sight. You reappeared behind the oblivious young man who barely had the time to register what was happening that you striked him.

Face first grazed the floor, followed by his other limbs. Chopper let out a shout of surprise, running on his two petite legs to help his friend.

 

 

"(y/n)! Please! You have to listen to us!" pleaded the doctor, only to hear a low growl in return. "What can we do?!"

"We need to block her ears from hearing his voice" answered Law, stepping beside Chopper. "I have an idea, but it's risky...."

 

 

While Law went on explaining his plan, you couldn't care less about what they were speaking of. Your master ordered you to eliminate them, you will do so. However, when Luffy jumped on top of you, it threw you off-guard. You hissed like a cat, trying to pry the boy off your back like in some kind of rodeo.

 

 

 

" **Room!** "

 

 

Another weight replaced your captain's, and two hands shot forward to reach your ears. Plugs that stopped any sound to come inside them. The panther you inhaled sharply, and then fell down in exhaustion. Your red eyes returned to their (e/c) selves, lids dropping without much effort. Law lifted himself from your back and slid to kneel next to your face. 

A blue light engulfed you, and you returned to your human form, falling back in the surgeon's arms.  

 

 

"What...happened?" you groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"No matter what you do, don't pull the earplugs!" yelled Luffy, mentioning said parts of the body at the same time.

"Huh? What did he say? I can't hear him with those things in my ears-"

"DON'T PULL THEM OUT!!"

"What?!"

 

 

Your group was too preoccupied yelling at each other to hear yourselves that you didn't notice the lights in the room dimming. You all stopped talking and lifted your heads to gaze at Breed who looked beyond pissed.

 

 

" _Pets are useless! Humans are worthless! Everyone is a piece of trash!_ "  snarled the man, purple lights illuminating the room. "Earplugs?! What a stupid gimmick! Do you think you're outsmarting me?! Let me show you the true, formidable power of the Peto-Peto Fruit! Now, 'me'! Kill all those....stinking humans!"

 

 

Breed used his own powers against him, putting on a green collar that changed his body drastically. Law's eyes widened, lips parting in shock:

 

 

"No way..." he whispered.

" _ **That's right! Once you have given an order through the Peto-Peto power, it will bring forth all of your power even that is normally impossible!**_ "

 

 

He didn't look like a normal human anymore, but some kind of gorilla with long hair and disproportionate limbs. Breed's laugh continued to boom in the area while the animals cowered in a corner. Luffy took a defensive stance, eyes narrowed at the enemy until he felt a wave of hostility coming from his right. 

Your captain blinked in surprise and slight fear when you stepped forward, swinging your arm back. Breed's breath was taken away by a spectral dragon claw that punched him right in his stomach. This sent him into a wall, crashing against the floor the next second after. The guys took a few steps back as a dark aura surrounded you, eyes shining dangerously.

 

 

" **You seem to love giving orders left and right like we are your damn pets. And if you put on a collar around your neck, it must mean that you're now a pet too, hm?...** " you said sweetly, rolling your shoulder to crack it, with the arm following it. 

 

 

You stopped in front of Breed who sweated and bent down at his height. You lifted the man by his collar, choking him while doing so.

 

 

" **Now...Be a good boy, and _play dead_** " you commanded darkly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boys looked paler than usual as Breed's bruised form fell on the floor, unconscious. Everyone's collars disappeared one by one, the animals who were once prisoners of his powers could run freely. You took a huge inhale, all the frustration now gone. 

 

 

"Now that's done, how about we return to the ship? I'm starving" you huffed, facing the guys. "I can't stand one more minute in this damn place-CHOPPER?! Why are you wearing a pink dress?!"

"E-Eh...Long story...." sweated the reindeer.

"Blue would suit you better!"

"WHAT?!"

 

 

You blinked when a Dugong jumped in your arms and purred, the sound rumbling in your chest. It let out happy noises and gazed up at you with starry eyes.

 

 

"Could it be....that you are a disciple of mine back in Alabasta?!" you said in stupor, gaping at the creature that nodded its head eagerly.

"Yeah! And he formed a pirate crew with the other animals here!" explained Chopper, mentioning the Sea Lapins who grinned and other kinds of creatures you never saw before.

"I-I see..."

"Come on! Let's go home!" whined Luffy, tugging on your arm.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!"

 

 

With the help of the Sea Lapins, you returned to the Thousand Sunny under an hour. The sun was already about to appear at the horizon, sperks of light passing through the clouds. Your comrades were more than happy to see all of you were okay after your kidnapping. Of course, it didn't stop Sanji and Brook to weep about you being tortured while they were waiting for Luffy's return. 

Bidding goodbye to the Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew, the morning paper arrived by a seagull. The skeleton reached for it, displaying the news on the deck for everyone to see.

 

 

" ' _Donquixote Doflamingo..._ ' " started the chef, reading the first line of the newspaper in surprise.

" ' _...Withraws from...._ ' " continued Chopper, gulping. " ' _....the Shichibukai_ ' !!"

" ' _And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa_ ' ?! What the Realm of Hell?!" you read aloud the last part. "He was a king?!"

"A king?!" repeated Luffy, dumbfounded. "Then it must be a birds' kingdom!"

"How stupid are you?!" you barked, slapping the ebony male's head.

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary" murmured Franky.

"It's good. He had no choice" smirked Law.

"By the way, why are our faces here as well?" wondered Luffy, pointing at the pictures of him and the surgeon.

" '  _The Shichibukai - Trafalgar Law...._ ' " read Sanji.

" ' _Forms an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats_ ' ?" said Nami.

" ' _It is still unknown what the Government will do to Law_ ' It says!" spoke Brook.

"And there's something else too!"

 

 

On the next page, three other faces showed on the paper. It was another alliance from the same generation of pirates as you: Basil Hawkins, Scratchman Apoo and Eustass Kid. 

 

 

"I can't believe other pirates were forming an alliance, too!" breathed the navigator.

"They formed an alliance too, huh?" smiled Luffy. "I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as us"

"Forget about them" cut Law, standing up. "We're gonna go on with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now. Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him. All we did was kidnap Caesar. In constrast, seemingly overnight, he gave up his throne which he's had for ten years and the carte blanche given to him as a privilege of being a Shichibukai. He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot!"

 

 

The surgeon then walked to the Den-Den Mushi, and waited for the other person to answer. The snail rang for a long time, and when the line finally got connected, Law's eyes shrank. A deep, baritone voice resonated through the Den-Den Mushi:

 

 

" _It's me_ " spoke the voice of Doflamingo. " _I resigned... **from the Shichibukai**_ " 

 


	134. Dressrosa

# ╟ Dressrosa ╢

 

 

"He picked up!" shouted Franky.

"PICKED UP!!" shrieked Chopper, jumping in Usopp's arms.

"Doflamingo!" cried Luffy, clenching his fists.

"SHHH! He will hear you!" hushed the sniper, waving his hand wildly in front of his nose, but your captain didn't listen to him as he took the Den-Den Mushi from Law's hand.

"Hello? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" snarled Usopp, punching the back of his head.

"Oi, Mingo! Are you stupid, old Caesar's boss?! He gave Brownbeard and the children hell! We will give you back Caesar as we promised but if you do that again, I will beat the hell out of you!" the boy threatened, ignoring how his friends were staring at him with panicked expressions.

" _Straw Hat Luffy_ " came the simple reply of Doflamingo. " _You went away for two years after your brother died. Where were you and what were you doing?_ "

"I shouldn't tell anyone about it!" snapped back Luffy, and the ex-Shichibukai laughed through the snail responder.

" _I wanted to see you. I have something that you'll want very badly now_ "

"Something...that I'll want...very badly?...."

 

 

There was a small pause with the ebony male not saying anything, the others gazing back at him and waiting for his reaction. Luffy's brow twitched, and you watched with a sweatdrop as his eyes turned into meat.

 

 

"O-Oi! How delicious is that meat you're talking about?!"

"Straw Hat-ya! Don't get drawn into his pace!" barked Law, slapping his cheek while snatching the Den-Den Mushi.

" _One chunk of meat! Two chunks of meat!~_ " drooled Luffy, a background of meat filled with rainbows standing behind him.

"LUFFY! Keep yourself together!" you shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

 

 

The lad was too caught up in his fantasies about delicious meat that he cut himself from reality. You slapped his cheeks numerous times while yelling out insults loudly, making the mad man from the other side of the Den-Den Mushi chuckle in deviousness. You froze at the sound as you heard your name being called by him:

 

 

" _(y/n) Silvers. A pleasure to hear of you after those two long years of inactivity....I was starting to believe you ended up dead in some dark corner of the world. A shame it would be if it was the truth_ "

"What do you want?" you gritted your teeth, facing the snail that mirrored its answerer's characteristic glasses. "Why would you care if I was dead or not?"

" _I like to keep things that interest me alive. Well, until I don't need them anymore. Fufufufufu_ " Doflamingo stated, and you shuddered at his words. " _However, I must say you're a special case..._ "

"Hey, stupid Mingo! Don't speak to her like that!" growled your captain, scowling at the snail.

" _Oh? Is your captain that protective of you? I wonder why_ " chuckled evilly the male. " _You should keep an eye on your girlfriend, Straw Hat Luffy. You wouldn't want me to snatch her away while your back's turned-_ "

"Joker! Cut the crap!" cut in the surgeon, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "We'll hand Caesar over to you as we promised"

" _Well, that's for your own good. If you try to run away with him, you know what will happen to you guys. Fufufufu! Now, can I hear my precious business partner's voice?_ "

"JOKER! I'M SORRY!" wailed Caesar as he got closer to the responder.  "You resigned from the Shichibukai for me!"

"Did you hear him?" continued Law, turning away from the scientist who tried to grab on the snail.

" _Yeah, he sounded fine_ " said nonchalantly the older man. 

"Eight hours from now, at the beach on the southeast side of Green Bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa. We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon. Go ahead and pick him up. And this will all be finished"

" _Fufufufu. That's too bad. I wish I could have a drink with you...Lastly, remember my words, Straw Hat_ "

"HANG UP!"

 

 

Law did as told and closed the line of the Den-Den Mushi. Luffy released the breathe he was holding, stating that he almost got drawn into Doflamingo's pace. The same couldn't be said about his eyes, who were still two chunks of meat.

 

 

"Hey, wait!" suddenly said Sanji, gaining the attention of everyone. "We didn't tell him how many men he can bring!"

"How many men?" repeated in unison Chopper and Usopp.

"That's right. What are we gonna do if he brings his entire crew?" continued the chef, and the two let out a scream.

"It doesn't matter" spoke Law over his shoulder. "That handover of Caesar is a part of our plan. It's just to lure them"

"You mean, destroying a SMILE manufacturing factory while it's unguarded is our main purpose?!" said the sniper in disbelief.

"Yeah. But we don't know where it is"

"Tell me you're joking" you sweatdropped, watching the retreating form of Law as he passed you.

"Don't worry! Factories are big. You can barely miss them" Franky tried to lighten up the mood. "Once we get there, we'll  _super_ find it! I will destroy it with my laser beam!"

"Oh, brother!" cried out both Usopp and Chopper, doing the same pose as him.

"I have intelligence on everything but the factory" trailed the surgeon.

"No wonder. It's an important asset for them, isn't it?" said Nami. "Maybe, there is a secret to it"

"Thanks, Navigator Obvious" you drawled at the young woman who sent darts behind your head. "Oh, I feel daggers suddenly..."

"Law-dono!" exclaimed Kin'emon, approaching the male. "You said you're gonna go to Green Bit earlier!"

"We will dock this ship at Dressrosa. Don't worry" sighed Law, and the samurai let out a breathe of relief.

"Is that so? Thank you!"

"Torao, have you been to that island? Dress _roba_ " asked Luffy, getting the name wrong to the surprise of no one ever.

"Dressroba?" Robin raised a brow, imagining an old woman.

"It's  _rosa_!" barked Law. "And I've never been there. It's that bastard's kingdom"

"Then, let's figure everything out once we get there!" beamed your captain. "It's gonna be an adventure! Can't wait for Dressrosa! I wanna go to the Wano Kingdom soon, too!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't just show up without a plan..."

"Sanji, I'm hungry! What do we have for breakfast?" the straw hat boy ignored completely Law who watched him run up to the kitchen, followed by your comrades.

"Sandwiches" replied Sanji.

"Yeah! I want a cotton-candy sandwich!" cheered Chopper.

"I'll just have a cup of tea" added the archaeologist.

"I'm gonna have cola!" enriched Franky.

"A glass of milk for me. Yohohoho!"

"I think the best breakfast in the world is Sanji-kun's sandwiches!" smiled Nami.

"I don't like  _bread_!!" shouted Law in the spur of the moment, his face turning a blueish color when he realized what he did.

"Welcome to the crew, Torao- _ya_ " you teased with a smirk, slapping his shoulder as you brushed past the man. "You're probably regretting your choices in life right now"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"We made it! Dressrosa!" shouted loudly Luffy when he jumped out of the ship and landed on a rocky ground.

 

 

A few hours after having breakfast, the island of Dressrosa made its appearance at the distance. Covered by a wall of rocks, you could still perceive sights of a town with white buildings and a large field of sunflowers. The boy was beyond excited to have reach the mysterious land he heard so much about from Law.

 

 

"You're too loud, Luffy! We're in their territory now!" warned Usopp, sweating as your captain continued to speak for the world to hear him.

"AOW! This week, I'm... _super_!!" Franky struck his usual pose. "I'm gonna find the factory right away and ka-boom!"

"I said you guys are being too loud!!"

"We should just go to the town, right?" suggested Luffy, to which the surgeon simply nodded.

"However, you shouldn't let your guard down. If we fail to destroy the factory, it'll mess up our whole plan" warned once again Law, narrowing his eyes at Luffy when he didn't seem to register his words.

"I just had a good idea! Momo!"

 

 

The child who was still in his dragon form looked over at the ebony male, eyes widening when Luffy suddenly jumped on his back. With the sudden weight added, Momonosuke faceplanted on the ground.

 

 

"Alright, go Momo! To the town without stopping!" Luffy commanded. "Fly!"

"You're too heavy! Get off of me!" snapped the child. "I can't fly and I'm not gonna enter the island! My father told me not to!"

"You can't fly?! What are you talking about?! I saw you flying!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I said I can't!"

"But I really saw him flying" whined the bratty captain, facing you.

"He doesn't have wings" you shrugged.

"See? I told you! I don't remember flying! E-Even if I did flying....I-I'll never do such a dreadful thing again!" said quickly Momo, closing his eyes. "I'm not gonna fly in the sky!"

"Huh? Are you scared of heights?" inquired Luffy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"YOU BASTARD!"

 

 

Momonosuke leaped at Luffy and snatched his head between his jaw, biting him aggressively. Your captain yelled out in pain, trying to pry himself out of Momo's mouth.

 

 

"Don't disrespect me! We warriors don't get scared of anything!" snarled angrily the child.

"OW, OW, OW...YOU! STOP IT, YOU FOOL!" cried out Luffy, punching the dragon.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

 

 

The two continued to fight, the others watching them with exasperated looks on their faces. Sanji groaned in aggravation, rubbing the back of his head:

 

 

"What the hell are they doing?" the chef wondered.

"Luffy-san, he's an eight-year old..." said Brook, sipping on his cup of tea.

"Cut the warrior crap! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates someday!" your captain ignored the skeleton's statement. "Idiot!"

"I'm gonna become the  _shogun_ of the Wano Kingdom someday! You fool!" Momonosuke stretched the young man's cheeks, hitting him once again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! STUPID EEL!"

"YOU'RE SO ARROGANT, MONKEY!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL 'MONKEY' ?! YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO A MONKEY!"

" _Enough, Momonosuke! He saved us!_ " boomed the voice of Kin'emon, and the two immediately released each other. "I'm sorry, Luffy-dono. Please forgive him. Even though he's a child, he's a proud warrior of the Wano Kingdom. Having said that, I can't believe you take an eight-year old so seriously!"

"I don't like cowards! Idiot! Bleh!" Luffy stuck his tongue out, waving it at Momonosuke who grew pissed again.

"You....!" growled the dragon, sticking his tongue out too!

"I said, enough!" ordered Kin'emon, and Momo's eyes filled with tears.

"Dammit! Joou-sama!" sobbed the child, running in your arms. "The monkey is mean to me!"

 

 

The guys who were close enough froze up when the pink dragon rubbed his face in your chest, faces becoming red in pure rage. Yours became blank while Sanji, Brook, Kin'emon, and even Luffy released protesting noises.

 

 

"YOU..." started Brook, carved eyes pissed.

"....DAMN...." followed Sanji, his expression mirroring the skeleton.

"....BRAT!!" finished the samurai with blushing cheeks.

"GET OFF OF HER!" snarled Luffy.

"What's wrong with them...?" you sweatdropped, not noticing the way Momonosuke's face turned wicked.

"Like father, like son!" accused the chef, whipping his head toward Kin'emon. "I didn't know warriors were so sick!"

"He's right! I wanna call you people 'pervs' instead of 'warriors'!!" added the musician, which was something coming out from his mouth.

"Yeah! Pervs!" booted your captain.

"H-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" yelled Kin'emon, outraged.

"Hey, Kin'emon! Let's go to the town already! How should we  _pervert_...I mean, how should we change our clothes for a disguise?" asked Franky.

 

 

The samurai pulled out a drawing of a man and a woman, depicting them as the way Dressrosa citizens wear clothes. You couldn't help the twitch of an eyebrow when your eyes fell on the female's 'attire'.

 

 

"Dress shirts for men!" explained Kin'emon, and pointed to the woman with only leaves as a skirt. "Let-it-all-hang-out for women! This is how people dress in Dressrosa! Let me change you all so you can fit in!"

"Dressrosa is the best!" Sanji's visible eye turned into a heart.

"Yeah!" nodded eagerly Brook.

 

 

You punched the three of them, sending them crashing against the rocky wall of the island. You hovered the perverts, shaking your red fist at them:

 

 

"STOP LYING!" you snarled.

"(y/n), you're not entering the island" said sternly Luffy with a pout, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! Why?!"

"Like hell you're wearing the same thing as those Dressrosa women!"

"It's not the case, you damn idiot!"

 

 

Nami, standing to the side with Robin, shook her head as she let out a sigh. The child has long disappeared to hide behind her, watching in slight fear as you slowly turned into a demon that avenged spiteful souls.

 

 

"Oi. I want you to keep this" Law returned, and handed to the navigator a Vivre Card. "I'll point toward an island called Zou that I talked about earlier. After handing over Caesar and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou. My crew is there. But if anything happens to us, go straight there!"

"W-Wait a second!" she stammered as the surgeon placed a badly drawn map.

"What do you mean 'Anything happens'??? Nothing will happen, right?!" squeaked Usopp.

"What's this?" inquired your captain, leaning over Law's shoulder.

"This is a map that my crewmember drew...We're here now, at the west coast of Dressrosa. Doflamingo's palace is at the center of Dressrosa. The SMILE manufacturing factory must be somewhere on the island. We don't have much time. The Factory Destroying Team must move quickly..."

 

 

While Law was busy explaining the whole plan to everyone, you remarked how Sanji seem to be distracted by something. The chef smelled the air a couple of times, walking in the direction of a path that led to the town. Soon after, he was followed by Luffy, who thought he sensed something good, Zoro, Franky, and finally Kin'emon.

You were about to comment of their non-attendance, but kept it for yourself. In fact, you decided to go with them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Dressrosa was a particular island filled with fragrantly-scented flowers, the delicious smell of local food, local women doing their tireless, passionate dancing. But one thing that stood out the most was the stuffed toys who could talk and move. A little creepy.

This is what you thought when you first walked in this kingdom and a nutcracker suddenly appeared in front of your face.

 

 

"Hello! I'm a soldier!" the doll introduced itself to the surprise of the guys. White strings were dangling all around him as he moved. "Have we met before? Your faces look familiar. Hm?"

"Stay away from me!" you snapped, punching the nutcracker that was standing too close.

"Oh, oh! I remember! You were in the paper this morning...OUCH!" it continued, but was cut when its strings got tangled up.

"What's this?! A toy?!" said Luffy, dumbfounded.

 

 

Everywhere you looked, the toys and plush were blending in with the citizens, living side-by-side with humans. There were living toys. A whole kingdom filled with them.

 

 

" _A man has been stabbed!!_ " someone yelled.

"Oh, again?" spoke casually the tangled nutcracker, and Zoro raised a brow at it.

"What do you mean "Again"? Is there a phantom slasher or something?"

"No. Women in this country are passionate about love and most are the jealous type. So when a man cheats on a woman, things can get pretty violent" stated almost creepily the nutcracker, hollow eyes bearing in the swordsman's only one.

"HOW SCARY!"

"The more beautiful they are, the more likely to stab a man!"

"Hm....Toys are moving by themselves but that's okay! Let's eat!" suggested Luffy.

"Wait, Luffy!" you stopped your captain from running by himself. "We should have a disguise on to avoid people recognizing us...just like that toy did"

"Oh.....Not a bad idea! Kin'emon!"

"Right, Luffy-dono! Just give me a minute..."

 

 

Your group changed into costumes that would divert the attention from you. However, the guys weren't really trying...With Luffy simply adding a white beard and mustache, changing his red shirt for a sunflowers covered one. Sanji and Kin'emon followed the same trend, changing their looks for a black suit and kimono. Franky and Zoro simply opted for a beard and a mustache respectively, clothes being black suits.

You, on the other hand, decided to be a little original and chose a different kind of clothes ([8a0c7fe3dac9dabe8846f4dcb6e08a](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8a/0c/7f/8a0c7fe3dac9dabe8846f4dcb6e08aa7--female-outfits-anime-outfits.jpg)) and pulled on a turquoise wig.

 

"All right! We're in disguise!" grinned your captain, and you couldn't help but scoff.

"You certainly all look more idiotic than before..."

"As if you weren't, you damn bitch" growled Zoro, headbutting you.

"You want a go, stupid mustached marimo?!"

"Bring it on!"

"I'm hungry!! Let's go this way!" shouted Luffy, running pass you.

"WAIT LUFFY!" you all shouted, chasing the idiot that could cause a ruckus if he wasn't careful enough.

 

 

And here began your journey in the island Dressrosa, filled with passion and dark secrets that are yet to be discovered.

 


	135. Chapter 135

# ╟ A Prize ╢

 

 

 

Luffy found a restaurant just around the corner when he suddenly rushed in a random direction. The young boy has slowed down his pace so you didn't have to jog behind him anymore. It was a simple building with a sign that stated 'RESTAURANT' in big letters, as if it wasn't precise enough with the smell of food coming from it.

Now a bubble of excitement and hunger, your captain dashed to the restaurant and entered by almost breaking the doors from their hinges. Followed by the rest of you except for Zoro, whose attention was distracted by whatever he heard. Once you were inside, you noted the large amount of people and toys that were dining at a respectable volume. 

 

 

"Strange that toys would need to eat....I thought they were simply robots or something like that" you muttered, pushing your shades. 

"Perhaps an advanced technology that can replenish their energy by indulging human food" suggested Franky, looking as surprised as you.

"However, I can't help but feel like there's something wrong..."

"Hm? Why's that?" wondered Sanji.

"No, it's nothing. Maybe I'm feeling a little unease since I'm not a huge fan of walking dolls...." you trailed, eyes locking on the form of a little girl with pigtails, who was swinging her toy while laughing.

 

 

Your group took a lonely table far back in the restaurant. As you guessed, a toy arrived to grab your order, before leaving to the kitchen. While you were waiting, Luffy was making bubbles in a glass of water handed by one of the waiters. You noted also the way Kin'emon's face seems to grow impatient with each second that passed. Finally, the samurai lost the last bit of patience he still had in him and slammed his fist on the table.

Taken by surprise of the sudden move, Luffy coughed and spat his water:

 

 

"What're you doing?!" your captain cried out.

"I don't have time to fool around like this! I need to look for Kanjuro as soon as possible!" the man stated.

"Relax" said Franky, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know we need to hurry but it's better to get information rather than just run everywhere"

"Don't you think it's strange, though?" voiced Sanji after taking a cigarette. "Their king just abdicated from the throne this morning. I thought there would be more confusion"

"Maybe they don't know yet" suggested Zoro.

"No way" you said.

"Hm. Let's ask. Hey, pops!" Luffy turned around on his seat, and tried to gain the attention of an old man.

"DON'T!" barked the chef, kicking his head.

"What's your problem?!"

"You were on the front page of the newspaper this morning!"

 

 

The two's bickering was cut by the sound of cymbals resonating behind them, and a blue monkey appeared with plates of the food you ordered. Luffy drooled at the sight, already digging in before the toy could place them on the table. You sweatdropped as you tried the Fairy Pumpkin Gazpacho, the taste not really that bad.

However, your attention was diverted from the sight to the commotion from the gambling games inside the restaurant. A man wearing a light-purple yukata with a belt around his shoulder of a deeper shade of the same color was the center of all the people's blabbering.  Each times he made a bet with the roulette, he would win it with white, to the shock of his audience.

 

 

"Now he makes me want to play" you murmured, leaning against your hand as you observed the blind man.

"We have no time for this, stupid mummy"

"Shut up, you damn sea cucumber!"

 

 

 

Suddenly, the room fell silent went a mysterious group of people wearing weird clothes entered the restaurant and approached the gambling board. What it seems like to be their leader stood on the other side of board, smiling cruelly at the old man.

 

 

" _You're quite a gambler, huh? Let's play just me and you! What do you say?_ "

" _What? Just you and me?_ " repeated the blind man in confusion.

" _That's right! I wanna play a game against such a very lucky guy! Don't tell me you're gonna quit now?_ "

" _No, I got chips from everybody as you see so I'm going to play a lot more_ " he continued, mentioning the people behind him who were gazing back at the masked man in terror.

" _Good! I like you, old man!_ " exclaimed with a large grin the masked guy. " _So everybody else, please go to the room in the back to exchange your chips_ "

 

 

The ball was thrown in the roulette, after both men made their bet. The one who was blind placed his bets on the white, while the other took the opposite. When it finally stopped turning, the ball had fallen on the 5 of white. The masked male gazed in stupor, before his expression turned devious.

 

 

" _I'm sorry! It's black!_ " he lied. " _You were off!_ "

" _Oh, did I?_ " the blind man sounded distraught. " _Then I'll get it right this time!_ "

 

 

It would always fell on white. However, the bastard used the old man's handicap to his advantage and always told him it was the opposite color. The blind was loosing all his chips, and obviously became more distressed as the game went on. You gritted your teeth in anger:

 

 

"How dare he?..." you said, hand moving to grab your gun. "Why is nobody doing anything?"

" _It's black again. Say goodbye to your bets!_ " chuckled the masked man, his lackeys laughing beside him.

" _I guess I'm running out of luck. This is no good_ " sighed the blind man.

" _What do you wanna do? Do you wanna quit?_ "

" _No. One last time. I bet everything!_ " he said, pushing all the chips.

" _Oh? Great! Then I'm gonna bet everything on whichever color you don't pick. Let's play it like real men!_ "

 

 

For the last time, the ball rolled inside the roulette for a long time. Everyone stood on the sideline in silence, the tension so tangible that you could cut it with a knife. It slowed down, and the masked man opened his mouth in shock when the ball fell on the 7 of white. No words were exchanged, but with the expressions the liars were making, you knew where this was going.

You stood up abruptly from your chair, causing the guys to look at you in surprise.

 

 

" _You're not saying anything. That means...it's white, isn't it?!_ " said the blind guy.

" _I'm sorry, old man!_ " cooed the masked one.

" _What?! That means it's...._ "

" _Yeah. It's bl-_ "

" **White** " you cut, stopping right in front of the two men.

 

 

Murmurs echoed all around you as the witnesses couldn't help but gape at your courage to stand up against this bunch of assholes. The masked man gritted his teeth at you:

 

 

"Who the hell are you?! Look carefully! It's black, idiot!" he shouted, and your eyebrow twitched at the insult.

"It's white. Just like every other bets before. The old man wins" you stated.

"Eh?!" cried out the blind man.

"You bitch...Stay out of this!" growled the masked man.

" _That's right!_ " enriched a snobby girl with glasses.

" _Do you wanna get your ass kicked?!_ " threatened a bulky man.

 

 

The group of weirdos pulled out their respective weapons, swords and guns all aimed at your throat. You clicked your tongue, folding your arms as you hunched your head forward:

 

 

" **You're starting to annoy me greatly...** " you muttered darkly.

 

 

You pulled out your guns, extending your arms at your sides to show that you were no normal bystander that felt a sense of justice on this beautiful day. Not knowing what's going on, the blind man turned to where he first heard your voice:

 

 

"D-Do I really win?!" stammered the man.

"Yes" you repeated.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for your kindness!"

"Don't mention it. I just said what I saw"

" _What you're doing is so senseless, you bitch! When we say 'It's black', it's black! He can't see anyway so it doesn't matter!_ "

 

Before you could shoot them, the blind man stepped forward and tripped one of the men that tried to attack you with his cane. He hummed in confusion, looking up:

 

 

"Oh, no, did I trip a big boar or something?" the blind said before chuckling. "If so, I'm sorry"

" _Y-You..._ " growled the masked male.

 

 

The strange group encircled you, the blind man frowning as if he could analyze the situation even if he lost his sight.

 

 

"This is no good. Ma'am, could you step aside a little bit?" he said, gripping his cane tightly. "I'm going to send those people to  ** _hell_** "

 

 

You raised a brow, but did as told. The enemies charged at the old man without a moment of hesitation, trying to land on him hits with their weapons. However, he could predict their moves, and dodged their attacks each times.

The blind revealed a sword inside the cane, and with a surprising speed, sliced each opponents. They gazed down at their clothes, dumbfounded to see they suffered no wounds. The old man turned around, walking pass  them while reputing his sword inside its sheath.

The floor cracked under them, and one by one, the opponents found themselves on their stomachs, an unknown force pushing them down.

 

 

" _It's heavy! So heavy....I-I'm going to get crushed!_ "

 

 

The floor severed in two, and created a hole right in the middle of the restaurant. The gang fell inside, their screams resonating all the way down. The old man was beyond serious when he said he would send them to hell. Luffy gushed at the display of power, closing on the opening.

 

 

"Woah! It left a hole!" he said.

"It's not too bad to be blind. I know there are many hideous things that are better unseen. Now, if you excuse me..." spoke the blind man, walking away.

"Is he a Devil Fruit user..?" wondered Sanji, stopping next to you as the others did the same.

"What kind of Devil Fruit is that?" muttered Zoro, folding his arms.

 

 

The old man reached the exit, and turned to the owner at the counter. He offered a piece of paper, stating that he could send the bill to this place to compensate for the damage.  The owner took a look at it, and let out a cry of surprise, watching the retreating form of the old man.

 

 

"Old man, you're so strong! Who are you?" inquired Luffy.

"....I should not tell you that for the sake of both of us" he answered honestly, leaving the restaurant without a second look.

"Is he extraordinarily infamous or something?" murmured the chef.

"Whoever he is, he is not an ordinary man" you said.

" _Oh, my bag is gone!_ " shouted suddenly someone.

" _So is my watch!_ "

 

 

An uproar erupted in the restaurant as a few customers yelled about their stuff being stolen. In broad daylight too. Zoro's cry earned your attention as the swordsman gazed at his weapons. One of them got stolen behind his back.

 

 

"My Shusui was here a minute ago!" the male gritted his teeth.

"WHAT?! THE NATIONAL TREASURE OF THE WANO KINGDOM?!" snarled loudly Kin'emon.

"How did you lost it? Don't tell me your own swords earned your stupidity too?" you groaned.

"Shut up! Where did it go?!"

" _They stole from everybody_ " spoke a doll with a drum. " _It was fairies who took your stuff_ "

"The heck are you talking about?! Is that the name of a group of thieves?!" demanded Zoro.

" _Fairies are fairies. All you can do is laugh it off and let it go_ " it shrugged, pissing even further the swordsman.

"HOW CAN I LAUGH IT OFF?!"

" _Those invisible fairies are the guardian deities of Dressrosa from ancient times. We have to turn a blind eye to whatever they do_ "

"I can't let it go!"

"He's right! The sword is the national treasure of the Wano Kingdom!" spoke the samurai and Zoro whipped his head at him.

"That's my sword!" the man argued.

"It's not yours!"

"I told you! Somebody gave it to me!"

 

 

You grew annoyed while the men bickered back and forth, shouting at each other about how they need a duel to settle this matter. Though, a strange sound caught your hearing, and you gazed at one window of the restaurant. There stood a giant back with Zoro's sword attached to it. You clenched your hand and punched both males:

 

 

"Oi! Just look over there, you damn morons!" you snarled, pointing at the window.

"THE SWORD!"

 

 

Zoro charged in this direction, with Kin'emon following close behind. Sanji screamed at them to stop before they should wander on their own, the chef running after them not too long. Luffy was about to do the same, but Franky grabbed his arm:

 

 

"Wait, Luffy. I have an idea" said the cyborg.

"An idea?" questioned Luffy, raising a brow.

 

 

The three idiots disappeared, passing through the broken window where Zoro passed. 

 

 

"When there are only these guys around, I have to take charge. Leave everything up to this big brother"

"Are you kidding me?!" you snapped. "That pink bird is going to found us out if we let those cretins running around the town!"

"That's why we should make our move right now. And I think I know the person to get some information..." trailed Franky, shooting a look at the large hole.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're working under Doflamingo, aren't you?"

 

 

Franky managed to corner one of the mysterious men from the gang inside the restaurant. The masked bastard sneered through broken teeth, blood sipping from a wound he earned by the old man.

 

 

" _Yeah. So what?_ "

" _Super!_ That's what we thought!" said Franky.

"Yeah" enriched Luffy with a nod.

" _Do you guys think you can mess with the Young Master-sama in Dressrosa and get away with it?_ "

 

 

Narrowing your eyes at him, you sung your arm backward, and aimed at his face. The masked man had the time to bend down and avoid the blow, your fist connecting with the wall behind him. You glowered at the shivering male, your right eye flashing purple.

 

 

"That's not gonna work for us, you see? Now, you're going to answer our questions or I won't hesitate using force to make you talk...." you threatened.

" _I-I told you! I remember going after a couple of samurai, but I don't know how one got captured and where he is now. And I don't know what SMILE is_ "

"Not even a bit?" asked Franky.

" _Yeah, and I don't know the factory you're talking about. Who are you guys?!_ "

"I can't believe this" grunted the young boy. "Even his man doesn't know about it"

"Then tell us where people of higher rank are" demanded the cyborg. "This guy is too low in rank maybe..."

" _Everyone's too busy today - I don't know where they are. I've been summoned to the Colosseum, too. All the people in this kingdom are heading there today_ "

"What Colosseum?"

" _It's the Corrida Colosseum. If you wanna see high-ranked officials, go there! There will be a very big event today. All the executives of our family should be here_ "

"And what is that big event everyone is talking about?" you asked.

" _For whatever reason, Young Master-sama offered an unbelievable prize! Everyone wants it!_ "

"D-Don't tell me it's..." trembled Luffy. "....that delicious meat that Mingo was talking about!!"

"JUST GIVE IT A REST, DAMN IT!" you punched the back of his head. "He said he has something that  _you_ will want"

"Hm? Then what is the prize?..."

" _Prepare yourself for the shock..._ " grinned the masked man. " _The prize is..._ "

 

 

Once the words left his lips, your mouth went agape and your eyes widened. Your captain held the same expression, not believing what he was hearing from the other.

 

 

"Is it a real one?" Franky raised a brow, not remarking how Luffy and you stood still.

" _Young Master-sama won't lie about this!_ "

"The prize is...." you trailed, breathless.

" **Ace's Flare-Flare Fruit?!** " finished Luffy, lifting up his shades.

 


	136. Corrida Colosseum

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

# ╟ Corrida Colosseum ╢

 

 

 

 

 

"So that's what he was talking about" you gritted your teeth. "That bastard found a way to get in his hands Ace's Devil Fruit"

"B-But....How did it get here?!" said Luffy.

" _I heard there are no two Devil Fruits of the same power existing at once_ " stammered the blonde bandit. " _However, when a Devil Fruit eater dies, a Devil Fruit with the power that the deceased possessed will pop up again somewhere in the world. And when somebody eats it, he'll become the new holder of that power. After Fire-Fists died, the Flare-Flare Fruit was, without anyone knowing, reproduced and the Young Master-sama got hold of it!_ "

"That bastard!"

" _I can't believe the Young Master-sama made the Logia type a prize for the competition! If I can possess such incredible power, my life will change!_ "

"I'm not gonna let you eat it!" bellowed Luffy, causing the man to cower in fear. He then turned to you and Franky, sweat gathered on his forehead. "I want it! The Flare-Flare Fruit!"

"It isn't like we got a choice in the first place. Ace's Devil Fruit was very powerful, and I don't want to think if it fell into wrong hands" you stated.

"Why don't you eat it, (y/n)? Or Franky?"

"I don't wanna lose my ability to swim" you answered in unison with the cyborg.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit so I can't eat another one. But I don't want some stranger to possess Ace's power"

"It's like a memento of him to you, isn't it?" wondered Franky, tilting his head. "It's possible that it's a trap considering the way Doflamingo dangled it in front of you. But one thing for sure! You shouldn't let the chance slip by! You don't wanna regret it afterward"

"Yeah. We have to go to the Colosseum anyway" you nodded. "Let's go!"

"Uh-huh!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finding the Colosseum was no hard task. You only needed to follow the loud screams and cheers from its audience kilometers away. Your captain let out a sound of pure awe, rushing to stand in front of it.

 

 

"It's a huge Colosseum! What kind of competition is it gonna be!?"

"The people are going nuts! That makes me wanna enter the competition!" grinned the cyborg.

"They're going crazy!" nodded Luffy.

" _He's making it harder for us! Just give up already!_ "

" _You infamous wanted toy soldier!_ "

 

 

You raised a brow as you saw at the distance two officers chasing a soldier toy around the Colosseum. Said toy was missing a foot, using his only one to surf pass the bystanders to jump inside the impressive building.

 

 

"You guys are too slow! Look! I have my foot in the Colosseum!" taunted the toy soldier. "You know the law, don't you?! Heh, the police and the Marines are not allowed inside! Even if a criminal is in the Colosseum, it's not your jurisdiction! The only rule of law in here is that of the Don Quixote Family! If you pull that trigger, you will become a criminal yourself!"

 

 

The police officers gritted their teeth in frustration, but didn't push it. They turned down the chase, and disappeared around the corner. While the two guys behind you commented about how it was weird for an arrogant toy to be on a wanted list, the soldier jumped from the window and landed beside you.

 

 

"Oh, elderly people! Do you want me to carry your bag or something?" the toy offered.

"Eh? He became polite all of a sudden" said in disbelief Franky.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" you snarled, kicking the toy in one of the Colosseum's walls.

"Er...He wasn't talking about you, Silvers..."

"Sorry, ma'am. Very sorry, ma'am" whimpered the solider, falling on his side. His body spasmed weirdly, looking funny to your captain who couldn't hold in his chuckles.

"What a funny toy soldier!" laughed the ebony male.

"Ah? Am I funny? What about this?" the toy fooled around while the boy laughed out loud of his antics.

"Can you please just get out of our way?" you sighed, folding your arms across your chest.

"Oh, I was in your way. I'm sorry!" the soldier's face turned bright red.

"Blushing much. You're a serious guy, aren't you?"

"N-No way!" spluttered the toy, shaking his head. "Toys have to make people smile! There is no such a thing as a serious toy!"

"Ha! He took it personally!" snorted Luffy.

" _We're closing entries from the public for today's competition!_ " announced a woman with a skimpy outfit that resembled a gladiator. " _I don't think anyone from the public wants to enter. They're all cowards!_ "

"Hey Luffy! I guess we have to go in separately" pointed out Franky.

"Ah? Okay. Oi! Here, here! I want to enter!!" shouted Luffy, bouncing his way to the receptionist who jumped in surprise.

"E-eeh?! No, you don't! You're too old!" panicked the soldier toy.

"Count me in too" you stated, and the guys turned to you in surprise. "With at least two of us in the competition, we have more chance to get Ace's fruit"

"Shishishi! Let's go then! Lady! We want to participate!" cried out your captain to the girl who gazed at you both in wonder.

" _Grandpa, I'm currently accepting entries for the competition in the Corrida Colosseum_ "

"I know! We're entering!"

"Oi, oi. Luffy, (y/n), listen. Promise me one thing" whispered Franky. "You can fight as you like but don't ever let them know who you are"

"As if I didn't know that. Though, it is pretty normal when it comes to Luffy. You heard the trashcan? No stupidity like you usually do" you warned, pinching your captain's ear who howled in pain.

"AOW! Who are you calling trashcan, you Silvers bit-"

 

 

The cyborg didn't have the time to finish his sentence that you sent him flying in the air with a punch to the stomach. The woman behind the counter gulped and handed out to you and Luffy a sheet of paper filled with names.

 

 

" _Sign your names_ "

"Alright..." you said, writing down (false name). "Your turn, Grandpa"

"Yosh! Luf...." the boy started, but you immediately stopped him from writing his true name.

"NO, YOU IDIOT" you snarled, punching the back of his head.

 

In the end, Luffy went by the name of 'Lucy', which to your opinion could be better if he didn't include the same syllables as in his true name, and just change two letters. You walked inside the Colosseum with your captain, the receptionist closing behind you two the gate. Franky bid you farewell and good luck while you both followed the woman.

If it was enormous from the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside. The female 'gladiator' led you to a room filled with fighters of all kind: boxers, swordsmen, giants, etc. All of them wearing ferocious looks to intimidate the other competitors.

 

 

" _This is the dressing room for the competitors. You're free until we call you_ " 

"Wow! It's filled with excitement!"

 

 

She left the two of you alone, and Luffy already strutted around to take a look at his future opponents. You followed close behind him, making sure that he didn't get in trouble. You grew uncomfortable as you felt many eyes on you two, probably not taking you both seriously. Others were lingering a little too much to your taste on your body.

Suddenly, a shadow fell on you and Luffy, and you looked up to see a huge man. He was breathing heavily with an unconcealed rage and frustration, veins popping all over his torso and neck.

 

 

" _Hey, fake-bearded brat! This is a fighting arena!_ " the man bellowed angrily.

" _Don't, Spartan!_ " warned a competitor, trying to calm down the giant.

" _It's no fun seeing weaklings get pummeled! The spectators only get excited when the strong go head-to-head! This is not a place for you both! Go home! GO HOME NOW!_ "

 

 

With a snarl, the man tried to land a few punches on Luffy, but the young man simply stepped aside to dodge them efficaciously. Growing tired of the big gorilla, you snapped your fingers. The minute after, the big oaf found himself on the floor with a large bump covering his whole face.

Fortunately for you, no one had the time to see you summon a Realm that you immediately closed it right after. Luffy let out a chuckle, bringing his hands on his hips:

 

 

"Nice to meet ya! Shishishi!"

" _No way! He's one of the star gladiators of this Colosseum!_ " whispered a competitor.

" _Maybe, he just tripped over himself_ "

" _That wouldn't lodge someone in the ground!_ "

"Where should we sit?" wondered Luffy, completely ignoring the whispers around you.

" _Hey, did you just start that fight?!_ " demanded someone with a pad. " _You both will have to leave now! You're disqualified!_ "

"WHHHHHHAT?!" cried out Luffy, mortified.

"Oi, that baboon started it!" you snapped. "We can't be disqualified because of someone else's deed"

" _I'm sorry, but we don't need hooligans like you causing scuffles before a match..._ "

 

 

However, the guard didn't have time to escort you out that an axe planted right at his feet, causing the male to let out a shriek. Three men took a step forward from the shadows, and you couldn't help the strange feeling you sensed as you stared at them.

 

 

"Hold it right there, you fool!" the dark haired one snapped. "That big one started it! If you wanna throw someone out, it's got to be him!"

"He passed out though" added the brown haired man.

" _Oh! It's Sai and Boo from the Kano Kingdom!_ " cried out one of the competitors.

" _Even Don Chinjao is here! He's a legend!_ "

" _Ah? Is it true?_ " inquired the soldier, turning to a competitor.

" _Yeah, it is. Spartan started it_ "

" _I see. Then Spartan has to go. Lucy and (false name) can stay_ "

"Okay!" grinned Luffy, taking the axe and walking to one of the three men. "You saved us! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, fool!" said smugly Sai as Boo took the weapon from the young boy. "Heh. Boy, you don't have to mention it....You don't have to say 'Thank you'...I don't like to hear the words 'Thank you' "

"Okay......?" you drawled, weirded out. You were taken by surprise when the man suddenly whipped his head to you, an angry glare on his face.

"TAKE BACK YOUR 'THANK YOU', BASTARDS!" Sai shouted, about to lash himself at Luffy if he wasn't held back by Boo.

"You don't have to refuse their thanks that much, brother!!" sweatdropped Boo.

"Don't ever say those words to me, idiot!!" the weirdo continued to cry.

"Sorry. He's easily excitable"

"Is it the  _only_ reason?" you sweated, turning away from them with Luffy.

"There are all kinds of people in the world" commented in awe your captain.

 

 

You saw the lady from before standing in the middle of the dressing room, taking notes in her pad. You both approached her, and Luffy asked in which block you two will fight. The girl raised a brow, bringing a hand on her hip.

 

 

" _I'm sure the receptionist told you already_ " she answered.

"Ah? You're not the receptionist? Sorry, we have mistaken you for her" you said.

" _We don't look alike at all!_ " the woman snapped, outraged by your remark.

"Sure you don't...." you stated, voice laced in sarcasm. 

" _Anyway, your numbers are 556 and 557. Number 556 is in Block C. And you're in Block E_ "

"Block E?" you raised a brow. "I thought I would be in the same block as Lucy"

" _We're lacking competitors in this block_ "

"What a reason"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"SOOOO COOL!" yelled Luffy, stars replacing his brownish eyes. He was beyond amazed by the amount of armors and helmets that adorned this place. "This is awesome! Can we use anything here?!"

" _You can use anything except projectile weapons_ "

"What a shame" you clicked your tongue, gazing at the statue of the champion's Colosseum.

"A half-naked statue of an old warrior man! Can I have it?!"

"No" you growled at Luffy. "And the heck are you doing?!"

"I want to wear this armor! And a helmet that's cooler than that old man's! And I'm gonna use this big sword!"

 

 

You watched in disinterest as Luffy tried on all the armors and helmets he found cool. Though, you were pretty sure that he exceeded the weight limit to enter the fight. Suddenly, you heard a few loud thuds resonating behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see all the female staff on the floor. All of them had hearts in their eyes, gaping mouths. 

Over the pile of fallen bodies, a young man was advancing in your direction. Blond hair that looked soft to the touch and a little too shiny to your taste. A white cloak draped over his shoulders like a cape, and a long shirt that revealed the man's chest. You could actually see stars and sparkles dancing all around him, like some kind of a prince that came out of a lame story book.

 

 

"So, this is the dressing room?" the young man overlooked the place, and his eyes fell on your captain. "Hey, you. That's no good. There is a weight limit for gear"

"Huh? Is that so?" inquired Luffy. "But it's so cool..."

"Well, whatever you do, there is no chance for you" sighed the man, sitting on a bench with his leg crossed over the other. He sounded as if he was truly sorry for Luffy to announce the news. "I will win the Flare-Flare Fruit"

"More sparkles?!" you cried out, hiding your eyes from a blinding light coming from the man. He pulled out a rose, taking its scent gently.

"Yes! That beautiful power belongs only to me" he hummed. "My name is Cavendish. I didn't have to tell you my name because...everyone knows who I am"

"Who the fuck are you?" you demanded, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

 

It seems that the Colosseum held more weirdos than you accounted for.

 


	137. Rebecca

# ╟ Rebecca ╢

 

"My name is Cavendish. I didn't have to tell you my name because... everybody knows who I am" stated the young man.

" _How beautiful!_ " sighed in awe one of the female staff. "The 'Pirate Noble' of the white horse - Cavendish-sama!"

 

 

The girls faceplanted on the floor as they let out giddy laughs like schoolgirls, glowing hearts above them. You stared at them with an annoyed look, not understanding what's so special about that guy in particular. Cavendish chuckled at their antics, bringing his rose closer to his mouth.

 

 

"How sinful it is to be this beautiful!" he said snobbishly. "Perfect as this rose. That is what I am"

"The only sin I could consider from you is hearing you speak...." you mumbled, arms folded across your chest.

"I've been blessed with everything all my life. Because I've made it this far without eating a Devil Fruit or even really trying. Just with my natural gifts!" Cavendish offered with a charming smile, bringing the flower between his teeth.

 

 

Luffy, who wasn't listening at all, climbed on a scale in the far room. The machine broke under his weight, signaling that he had too much armor on. A man from the Colosseum noted the result in his pad, gazing back at your captain:

 

 

" _You're overweight_ " he said simply.

"What?!" cried out in surprise Luffy.

"I TOLD YOU EARLIER! COME HERE!" barked Cavendish.

"I look awesome this way!" the boy clicked his tongue, climbing down the scale. "That's why everybody's half-naked"

"No shit, Sherlock!" you growled. "Just take this armor off already!"

"Who's Sherlock?"

 

 

 

You heard the loud cheers of the crowd outside, and guessed there was a block already fighting. You wondered who would be crowned champion in this one.

 

 

 

"Everybody's excited!" noted Luffy, approaching Cavendish.

"Do you know what makes them so excited? It's blood" the blonde male said, pulling out a petal from his rose. "Gladiators are just part of a show for them. People get excited seeing a loser's blood"

"Hm. So it's really a Colosseum fight" you stated.

"Inside, people really show their true color" Cavendish continued, examining the petal he tore away from the flower. "They're bottling up frustration, fear, and anger everyday, and hiding their bestiality deep inside of them. But they want to let it all out. Who wants to see a prolonged match between heavily armored competitors? For them, this competition is just a show"

"Should I take off this cape, too?" wondered Luffy, grabbing the red piece of cloth. "But it looks so good..."

"Hey you" Cavendish earned your captain's attention once more. "I was watching you take down that big guy earlier. Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy!" answered automatically the boy, forgetting that he was undercover.

 

 

 

Your heart stopped beating in your rib cage, glaring at Luffy with your mouth agape and expression beyond mortified. Cavendish's eyes narrowed, and the gladiators who were close to hear whipped their heads in your direction.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!" continued the idiot, taking off his cape. The gladiators read the name on his back.

" _Your name is Lucy!_ " snarled one of them.

"Oh yeah, it's Lucy" he said sheepishly, earning a shield behind his head. "Ouch!"

" _DON'T CONFUSE US!_ "

"Oh, you're Lucy! I thought Straw Hat Luffy was here. I heard the real one is an eight-meter-tall giant!"

"PFFF!" you quickly muffled your laugh, earning a look from both Cavendish and Luffy.

"If you were really Straw Hat Luffy, I would have....killed you here and now" the blonde's expression turned dark.

"What? Why?" inquired Luffy.

"I entered the New World three years ago" started Cavendish. "The whole world was talking about this beautiful rookie who was worth over 200 million. Newspapers covered me everyday. Girls went nuts over my wanted posters"

"Urg, Realm of God..." you let out a disgusted noise, folding your arms.

"They stole all of the posters throughout a town. Everybody was going crazy about me" he continued to boast his ego, imitating fans. 

" _Hey, big star!_ "

"Who? Me?"

" _Of course!_ "

" _Cavendish-sama, look at me!_ "

"Don't worry! I'm always looking at you all!"

 

 

 

You deadpanned as you watched Cavendish giving himself kisses by imitating in an exaggerated manner a fangirl. Not that it could be farther from the truth. Then, the blonde's shoulders started to shake as he griped his rose harder, gritting his teeth:

 

 

 

"But a year later....Whitebeard's War of the Best drew their attention away! Straw Hat Luffy came into the public spotlight along with Whitebeard!" he snarled. "On top of that, new rookies kept coming up one after another and became popular as the Worst Generation and wreaked havoc like crazy! Reporters don't pay attention to me anymore!"

"How terrible..." you drawled in sarcasm, and you nearly fell on your butt as Cavendish leaped from his seat to take your hands.

"It is indeed, my lady! That's why I'm gonna kill them! Those annoying newcomers! ALL OF THEM!"

"What you're  saying is absurd" said Luffy as you pried your hands off from the blonde's hold. 

"Say whatever you want" huffed Cavendish. "To recapture everybody's heart I would kill as many newcomers as it takes!"

 

 

 

As if his personality did a complete 180 degrees, Cavendish returned to his persona with sparkles everywhere around him.

 

 

 

"To do so, I'm gonna win the Flare-Flare Fruit today!" finished Cavendish, but blinked when he realized that Luffy was back on the scale, having ignored him.

" _Your weight is okay now_ " said the man with the pad.

"Great!" cheered Luffy.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the whole check-up, you and Luffy were free to roam around the arena before your fight in your blocks. Your captain kept admiring the statue of Kyros, a champion from the Colosseum around 20 years ago.

 

 

 

"King of Gladiators" you read on the message encrypted inside the rock.

"Hmm......How interesting. I ended up looking like this old man" noted Luffy.

"There's no doubt about it"

" _Are you interested in that guy?_ " a feminine voice rang behind the two of you, and you turned to see a pink-haired girl wearing a very light gladiator outfit.

"Who are you?" the young man inquired.

"I'm Rebecca. A gladiator" she introduced herself. "Thank you for what you did earlier. I didn't like Spartan"

"Ah, don't mention it" he dismissed and she simply smiled.

"This man was a legend. He was the strongest gladiator in the history of the Corrida Colosseum named Kyros. He won 3000 out of 3000 matches. The only wound he ever got was a single slash" Rebecca stated.

"Wow! He was that strong?!"

"He used to fight here until 20 years ago. But no one in this country knows about him"

"Really? How's that?" you wondered.

"None of elders or gladiators in this country has ever seen him. It's the strangest statue in Dressrosa. We don't know if Kyros the Gladiator actually existed or somebody made up the story. And when and why they built this statue here. All we know is what's written on this plate right here" Rebecca pointed with her sword at the words. "Although nobody knows about him, nobody wants to remove it. That's strange too"

"Hmmm.....It's so mysterious but..." trailed Luffy. "....I like this statue! It's manly!"

"I like it, too" smiled the girl, but frowned when she heard catcalls behind her.

" _Hey, great warrior - Rebecca-chan!_ " laughed a man.

" _An undefeated girl! We know you'll do it today, too!_ "

" _I'm sure you were happy earlier! To see Spartan who bullied you for a long time got his ass kicked_ " another approached her, leaning a little to close.

" _Stop it, idiot! Let's go!_ "

" _Everybody's looking forward to see you get beat!_ "

 

 

 

The fools left her alone while laughing obnoxiously, all the while continuing to mock her. Luffy frowned at them, not liking in the slightest the exchange:

 

 

 

"What's wrong with them?"

"Don't pay attention to them" simply murmured Rebecca, a shadow covering her face. Her lips were trembling, as if she was keeping herself from crying. "I...I'm gonna fight for the last time today. I'm gonna win the Flare-Flare Fruit and...kill Doflamingo!"

"What?! Mingo?!" cried out in surprise Luffy, watching as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"What blocks are you two in?"

"C"

"E" you answered.

"Great. I'm in D. I hope we all survive the first round. Lucy and (fake name)" she waved goodbye, disappearing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, (y/-- I mean (fake name)! Why don't we take a look at the fight to see what's look like?" asked Luffy, already running in the direction of the stages to watch.

 

 

 

 

As you two got closer, the louder became the cheers of the crowd and the voice of the announcer. From what you could understand, the champion in Block A was already decided.

 

 

 

" _ **What an interesting beginning! And an unexpected competitor!**_ " boomed the announcer. " ** _The battle royal of Block A - the winner is...._** "

 

 

 

Luffy struggled to get a look, jumping up and down to see overpass the tall gladiators. You simply pushed them out of the way as you walked to stand at the ledge. Upon realizing who it was, your blood ran cold. Luffy did the same next to you, his whole being trembling in anger.

 

 

 

" _ **The captain of the first ship of the fearful Yonko Blackbeard's group - Jesus Burgess!!!**_ "

" _Wiihahahaha!!!!!!_ " laughed the bulky figure at the center of the stadium on a circular platform on water.

"He's....the champion we met that time!" said Luffy, recalling the meeting at Mocking Town.

" _The Blackbeard Pirates?!_ " whispered a gladiator.

" _Why is such a guy fighting here?!_ "

" ** _I can't believe it was Burgess! No wonder he was so formidable! I wonder if it will be the same for BLOCK E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

"Block E? It seems it's my turn" you said. "See you later, Luffy"

"Good luck, (y/n)!" cheered Luffy, and you became mortified as several heads turned in your direction.

" _Did he say (y/n)? Like in, Silvers (y/n)?!_ "

" _That can't be her. She looks frail and delicate_ "

" _Frail and delicate?!_ " you thought bitterly, before biting your tongue from shouting something you'll regret.

 

 

 

Giving the middle finger to Luffy who was totally clueless about the situation, you made your way toward the entrance of the stadium where some gladiators were gathered. While it wasn't abundant like other blocks, there was a lot of people.

And you were the only woman. The joys of entering a competition who seems to attract more muscle-heads like Zoro then female gladiators like Rebecca. 

 

 

 

" _Aw....Is the poor little girl lost? I think you have mistaken this place for a tea party_ " cooed an ugly-looking man.

"Aren't both the same?" you exclaimed in false innocence, placing a hand over your lips. "I mean, after I'm done with all of you, your  ** _teeth_** will be laying all around the Colosseum, so...Though, I must say that you don't really have a lot of them to begin with"

" _What did you say, you bi-!_ " he started, but was cut by one of his friends placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _Let go. You will have your chance in a few minutes_ "

 

 

 

The ugly man grunted, following after his friend who didn't even cast a look at you. You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest as you waited for the match to begin. When it did, you were almost forced outside as the crowd of gladiators flew inside the arena. Taking notice of your surroundings, you caught sight of something big moving in the water. You were pretty sure it wasn't golden fishes they kept in their aquarium.

To amplify your point, what it looked like a bull-fish kind of animal with enormous horns leaped from its basin to splash the spectators who yelled loudly. You deadpanned at the sight, feeling already that it was no where near a normal match in a normal Colosseum. 

 

 

 

" _ **For our next match, we'll have the gladiators of Block E to fight each other until only one is left standing! The same rules of Block A applies to this block. If a fighter fall in the water or faint, you. Are. Eliminated!**_ " said the announcer through his snail transponder.

 

 

 

You noted how you were the center of attention of the gladiators, all of them already aiming to eliminate the only woman in this block. As if those cowards thought it will be simple to discard you. Well, they are in for a surprise. From the audience, you caught sight of Franky and the toy soldier from before, the first already cheering for you like a personal cheerleader:

 

 

 

 

" _AOW! KICK THEIR BUTTS, LADY!_ " shouted Franky, doing his pose.

"Can he shut up for a minute?" you grumbled, dismissing the cyborg with a wave.

" _(y/-- I mean (false name)! You can do it!!!_ " enriched the voice of your captain in the background, and you facepalmed.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" you snarled at them.

" ** _Our dear spectators, prepare yourselves for another match that will take your breath away! Who will pass for the next round? Who will win the Flare-Flare Fruit? Maybe the winner is right there, in Block E! So let's speed things up, and be ready to go all loose!_** "

 

 

 

You took a defensive stance as the gladiators griped their weapons tightly. They were practically drooling for blood at this right moment, not mentioning the audience who looked impatient for the fight to start.

 

 

 

" ** _The match will start in 3......._** " counted the announcer, the crowd shouting in unison.

" _Watch your back girly-girl. We are coming for you_ " said the ugly man from before.

" ** _.....2!......._** "

"We'll see about that" you simply smirked.

" ** _.....1!......._** "

 

 

 

A loud bell chimed, announcing the debut of the fight. Already, the gladiators were charging at you, a minority not even paying attention at you and fought the closest person to their side. You cracked your knuckles, your eye flashing purple behind your shades.

 

 

 

"Let's get started....shall we?"


	138. Block E

 

 

# ╟ Block E ╢

 

 

 

 

 

You weren't really sure if standing right at the center of all the action was a good idea. With a few gladiators flying over your head like rag dolls, and others simply landing beside you out cold, maybe you should move away and let all of them kill each other.

The audience was restless, cheering for their best fighter or demanding blood to be spill in the arena. The ugly man from before was busy dealing with a lanky boy holding a small shield and lance, but you knew you were his next target with the way he was looking at you. The same for his friend, who landed a hard hit on a heavily armed man with his mace.

 

 

"I...truly feel like some kind of target that values a thousand points...." you sweatdropped.

 

 

Suddenly, your senses tingled and you bent down to avoid a sword that nearly grazed your neck. The gladiator let out war cries, swinging his weapon like a madman. You danced from side to side, dodging each hit as you were getting closer dangerously to the edge of the arena. 

Luffy's sudden cry to watch out filled your ears and you took notice of another gladiator sneaking behind you. You would have tripped over him and lose your balance if you didn't realize of his presence. You propelled yourself in the air, jumping over the sword-holding gladiator.

 

 

" **Human Realm: Edge End!** " you shouted, summoning your naginata and creating a gust of wind that pushed the two gladiators out of the platform.

 

 

You landed beside a man that shouted in surprise at your sudden appearance. However, it didn't last long before he followed after his peers with the pummel of your weapon between his eyes. Dusting your hands, you shouted a look over your shoulder to see that not many gladiators were still standing. Maybe around 20 of them were still there, including the ugly man from before. Speaking of which, he was now walking in your direction.

 

 

" _Here I am, girly-girl. Ready for a good ass whooping?_ " he cooed cruelly and you rolled your eyes.

"I think you will be the one receiving the spanking" you replied, lifting your hand and taunting him. "Come at me, shithead"

 

 

Going red in the face by your insult, the male ran up to you. You smirked, keeping your hands on your hips while you didn't move from your spot. Once he was at a close distance, you twisted your body and lifted your leg high in the air, slamming the heel of your boots in the gladiator's face. By the strength of the hit, he was knocked down and landed on the platform with a loud thud.

Several of his teeth were scattered all around him, just as you promised back at the entrance of the arena. Franky let out a loud cheer at your win, throwing his fist in the air while the soldier toy right next to him simply gaped. He resembled a fish out of water.

However, the moment was short-lived when a rope enrolled around you, tying your arms tightly at your sides. You gasped, falling on your back. You scowled, looking up at the toothless man who seem livid.

 

 

"You bitch... **I'm going to kill you!** " he snarled, tugging on the rope and propelling you in the air.

 

 

You squeezed your eyes shut at the sudden move, feeling your insides turning upside-down as you hovered the ground for a short time before the gladiator tugged to slam you:

 

 

" **DIE!** "

" **Demi-God Realm: Black Bullet Times 3!** "

 

 

The gladiator froze up when a projectile hit close to his feet, and a black tornado coming out  from under him and sending the man flying. You landed back on your feet, the rope loosening around your frame. While projectiles were forbidden, you were still able to pull out the attack without anyone noticing.

You took a deep breath, gazing at your surroundings to see that most gladiators were down. All that was left was the man wearing an onion-shaped hat, a tall man with a gigantic mace and some kind of a matured-looking lady with a whip.

 

 

" ** _Only four of them are still standing!_** " exclaimed the announcer. " ** _Who will pass to the next round?!_** "

"Iyonyonyon!! That would be me!" spoke the onion man.

"That was your laugh?!" you cried out in disbelief, eyes popping out of your head.

"N **O**.... **I** t w **I** ll b **E**  m **E** " said the other man, his face contorting into one of pain each time a word had a vowel in it.

"WHY ARE YOU EXAGGERATING EACH VOWELS?" both you and Onion shouted, whipping your heads to face him.

"Stare at me if I'm beautiful!" the lady snapped her whip, a snarl decorating her dark lips. "No one can deny a woman's beauty!"

" _It's Orabelle!_ " exclaimed a few women in the audience, swooning over the female participant.

 

 

You watched as Orabelle moved the string of her whip around her body, moving it provokingly in the valley of her breasts and hips. Your face became blank as well as Onion and Vowel guy, a sweatdrop over your heads as the strange woman went on a monologue about beauty and female power.

 

 

"Th **I** s w **O** m **A** n  **I** s  **A** nn **O** y **I** ng" mumbled the tall man.

"Iyonyonyonyon!" simply laughed Onion guy.

"What the Realm of Hell is wrong with all of them?" you deadpanned.

"The power of a woman is beyond any man''s imagination! I will prove it by winning the Flare-Flare Fruit, and show them the truth meaning of strength!" Orabelle sneered, pointing her whip at the only two guys in the arena still standing.

"Y **OU**  t **A** lk t **OO**  m **U** ch!"

 

 

Vowel used his mace, smashing it against the ground and creating a shockwave directed at the woman. Both Onion and you stepped aside, avoiding the gust of wind that nearly blown you two away. Orabelle glared darkly at the tall male, and snapped her whip, slicing the shockwave in half.

The announcer gaped in awe, the two young women as his sides doing the same. Orabelle ran forward, twirling her weapon above. Vowel did the same, dragging his mace behind. While they charged at each other like bulls, Onion took this moment to pull out from his pockets two vials.

 

 

"Iyonyonyon! It's going to rain with a chance of lightning!" he said, breaking the two bottles.

 

 

You gazed in surprise as the sky became dark, clouds thundering above you. You were knocked on your ass, one leg sticking out as a lightning bolt struck right in front of you. Orabelle and Vowel stopped in their fighting to see what's going on, and screamed in utter fear as thunder rain upon them. Onion guy continued to throw his bottles, creating more lightning and jack shit.

 

 

"Iyonyonyonyonyonyon!"

"STOP WITH THIS ANNOYING LAUGH!" you barked, veins popping out. "KYA"

 

 

Another lightning nearly grazed you, dodging at the last moment. Now tired of the old man's antics, your bracelets glowed a green color as you disappeared from everyone's sight. Onion barely had the time to register that you were already behind him, swinging your leg and kicking him.

The old man was tossed into the audience, foam escaping his mouth while he literally just saw his whole life flashing before his eyes. You landed back on the arena's platform, and immediately you were trapped between Vowel and Orabelle.

 

 

" **I** 'm th **E O** n **E**  wh **O** w **I** ll w **I** n th **E**  Fl **A** r **E** -Fl **A** r **E** Fr **UI** t" exclaimed Vowel, throwing his arms in the air.

"As if, you big oaf!" Orabelle gritted her teeth, snapping her whip.

"Urg, I have enough!" you growled. " **Human Realm: Edge End!** "

 

 

You jumped high in the air, twirling your naginata in both hands. You then swung the weapon in the direction of Vowel and Orabelle, creating a slash that whipped out everything in its path. Both of the contestants narrowed their eyes at you, snarls decorating their faces. The tall man slammed his fists together, letting out a war cry that shook the whole Coliseum. The strength of his vocals made it able for him to counter your attack.

Orabelle tugged on her whip, murmuring a soft prayer. The rope of her weapon turned a dark metallic color, and she snapped it at the same time the slash was going to hit her, completely deflecting it.

You scowled at the gladiators, thinking that it will be way harder with those two.

 

 

"You have an interesting way to fight, fellow woman" commented Orabelle. "However, it won't be enough to defeat me"

"You sound so sure about that" you cooed, placing a hand over your hip. "I came here to take back something that doesn't belong to anyone here. None of you are eligible to obtain the power of the Flare-Flare Fruit. It would be a disgrace to its previous owner"

"We will see about that"

"H **E** y! D **O** n't f **O** rg **E** t  **A** b **OU** t m **E**!" said Vowel, outraged at how you were ignoring him.

"SHUT UP, MALE SCUM!" you shouted in unison with Orabelle, the two of you kicking his chin.

 

 

You then clashed with the other woman, sending at each other punches and kicks. It probably looked more like a catfight to others, but the audience wasn't displeased by the sight.

 

 

" _Iyonyonyonyon! Don't think you got rid of me that easily!_ "

 

 

You lifted your head up, eyes widening when you caught sight of Onion above you. He was holding a purple vial in his hand, who was thrown directly at you. You did a cartwheel, the purple vial breaking on the ground and a dark cloud escaped from it. Orabelle was caught in it, coughing as the smoke filled her lungs.

 

 

"What  _*cough*_  is  _*cough*_  this thing?!" she shouted, bringing a hand over her mouth.

"My latest invention: the  **Sprouting Vines**!" answered the old man proudly.

 

 

As if on cue, her whole body was covered by thick vines, coming out from every pore of her body. In fact, her skin was completely replaced by vegetation. The old man continued to laugh while you gaped at the sight, sweat running down your forehead.

 

 

"O-Oi! Aren't you supposed to be out?!" you stated. "I sent you in the audience!"

"Oh, that was my clone..." Onion dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"CLONE?!" you shouted, whipping your head back to the other fainted form of the old man. Said body turned into smoke, evaporating in the air. "WHAT THE HECK!"

"I'm the best alchemist in the whole world! Name it and I can do it! The great Lawrence Hyde will prove to everyone who dared laugh at him that he will find the Golden Elixir!!" the old fool introduced himself, arms fleeing in every direction.

"Golden Elixir....?" you repeated, not having heard once this strange artifact. 

 

 

The ground rumbled, making Lawrence pause in his actions. He gazed at the petrified form of Orabelle, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets when the vines exploded, revealing an angry woman. To be exact, she looked livid.

 

 

 

" **How dare a man tie down a woman?! Women are the pure definition of liberty!!** " Orabelle roared. " **We are no decoration to be exposed! We are free!** "

"I starting to get a headache...." you placed a hand over your forehead.

" ** _STOP IGNORING ME!_** "

 

 

Vowel has appeared behind the three of you, slamming his mace. You all were sent flying across the arena, landing hard on the platform. You groaned in pain while both Lawrence and Orabelle lifted themselves up, scowls decorating their faces.

 

 

" _ **As expected of 'Big Mace' Tiny! His rigid body keeps him from gaining concussions! Our contestants seems to all have a certain power that can put the other at disadvantage!**_ " said the announcer. " ** _Now that they have displayed their powers, who will be the victor in this round?!_** "

 

 

The four of you were now standing across each other from the arena. Dead silence hovered the air as the crowd held their breath. Who will make the first move, and who will make the last? You couldn't fail in this battle. You had to give everything you have.

Summoning your naginata, you took a defensive stance as you eyed each gladiator. Tiny was bouncing his weapon in his hand, his body not affected by the many spikes the mace had. Orabelle tugged on her whip, a metallic sound coming from it at the action. Lawrence was preparing his next vials, holding unto a red one at the same time.

 

 

" _Let's put an end to it!_ " you all thought in unison.

"With this elixir, I will wipe out every opponent in one move!  **Megalo Vial!** " shouted the old man before gulping down the red liquid.

 

 

The crowd let out cries of surprise when his frail body convulsed, a red aura all around him. You watched as Lawrence grew in sizes, becoming even bigger than Tiny. His arms and legs were bulkier, resembling a retired bodybuilder. He threw his fists in the air, letting out a booming laugh that shook the whole place.

 

 

" **Iyonyonyonyonyon! I'm unstoppable!** "

"How villainous! Such a sight is beyond despicable!" snarled Orabelle.

 

 

Lawrence charged first at Tiny, who blocked his fist with his giant mace. The two of them exchanged hits while you and Orabelle faced each other. Glaring at the woman under your lids, you lifted your clenched hands in an attacking pose. She then ran toward you at full speed, swinging her whip in the middle. You caught swiftly the rope, and grimaced at the burning sensation.

Steam was coming out from where your limb was holding, the whip slowly turning red. You gritted your teeth, gazing at Orabelle who was smirking.

 

 

"A woman's true power can do many things. One of them being using the full capacity of her weapons" she stated. "It's a mistake to think it's just a normal whip"

"And it's a mistake to think that women's true power is just simple as that!" you retorted, pulling on the whip.

 

 

Orabelle's eyes widened, gasping as she stumbled toward you. At the same time, you twisted your body and pulled the whip harder. You propelled yourself in the air, the woman following behind you since she was still grasping her weapon. With all your strength, you swung the rope like you would snap your own wing, Orabelle's body violently being thrown in the direction of the arena's platform.

 

 

" **A woman's true power is to kick the asses of anyone who dares confront her in style!** " you shouted.

" _That's not how should define it_ " sweatdropped everyone, giving a small wave of their hand.

 

 

Orabelle's face connected with the ground, knocking the woman out by the force. Only two remained in the battle, and as you gazed back to see the results of who won between Tiny and Lawrence, your breath caught in your throat. The two were completely immobile, forms frozen in attacking stances. However, they slowly lowered their arms so they remained at their sides. And then, out of nowhere, Tiny smashed his mace against his own face.

 

 

"What the-!!!" you cried out, gaping at the sight just like everyone else.

 

 

Lawrence followed suite, using his own fists to punch himself numerous times. They kept going until the men were almost covered in blood. The other odd thing you noticed about them was the way their eyes were shinning a red color, expressions dull and almost dazed even. They finally stopped after a few minutes. 

Both Tiny and Lawrence fell backward, hitting the ground and creating an earthquake that shook the whole Coliseum. The mad alchemist returned in his normal form, although all bloodied and ragged. The last contestants were out of consciousness, leaving you to be the winner of this round.

You heard the small gulp from the announcer, before his voice returned to him:

 

 

" **It seems we finally have a winner. While I cannot explain what just happened, our mysterious gladiator by the name of (fake name) is the victor! She will pass to the final battle before obtaining the mighty prize of today! Give her a huge applause!** " he boomed with a cheer.

 

 

As if the crowd completely forgot what just happened, they cheered up for you and applauded with catcalls. Yet, you couldn't find the satisfaction in this victory. Both Franky and Luffy looked dumbfounded, while the toy soldier held a grim expression.

 

 

"......What the Realm of Hell is wrong with this place?" you breathed. 

 

 


End file.
